<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Eighth Year - 2020 Rewrite by Holz9364, Mort623</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717681">The Eighth Year - 2020 Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364'>Holz9364</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mort623/pseuds/Mort623'>Mort623</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Eighth Year Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M, Mention of foursome, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Draco Malfoy x Daphne Greengrass, Past Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Past Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, broom closet sex, mentions of unprotected sex, secret passageway sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mort623/pseuds/Mort623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETELY REWRITTEN IN 2020. The original is still uploaded on here if you prefer that version! :)</p><p>When Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to return to Hogwarts after the war to finish their schooling, they are expecting an easy year. Nobody expected McGonagall to push for inter-house unity and nobody expected the unlikely friendships and relationships that would result.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Lily Moon, Susan Bones/Percy Weasley, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s), Tracey Davis/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Eighth Year Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Out of the Ashes, a Phoenix Will Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053615">The Eighth Year - ORIGINAL</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364">Holz9364</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this has been rewritten and I've made it into a series and sectioned it off. This story will end with the gang's graduation from Hogwarts and their lives beyond school will be told in "Brave New World" which is going to be part 3 in the series :)</p><p>Characters and relationships will all stay the same for the most part. Same pairings but slightly different relationship dynamics. There are more sex scenes and additional content in general. This part of the story hasn't too changed much but part 3 is very different so if it is not your cup of tea, I'm sorry *hiding behind my hands here* but I kept the original up so you can go back to that if this version isn't too your tastes.</p><p>Enjoy everyone!</p><p>Thanks again to Mort623 (my husband) for the ideas, the late-night brainstorming sessions and for writing the sex scenes for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Dinner's out!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the familiar voice drifting up the stairs pulled the three people sitting on the floor of the attic room out of their thoughts. They hadn't been speaking to each other much that day. With everything that had happened, it was sometimes nice just to be able to sit in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without words, the three occupants of the room rose and walked soundlessly downstairs to a very different dinner scene than had been usual lately. The table was not set for four or six as it usually was. Instead, it was set for eleven and had been extended. The room was a little cramped and crowded, but Harry found he preferred this to the usual miserable affair that was dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The entire Weasley clan was gathered there, and Harry noticed that they all looked rather cheerful, which was a big difference. Frowning and glancing at his equally perplexed best friends Harry took his seat between Ginny and Ron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny smiled slightly sadly at him. After the war, they had talked, and Harry had told Ginny all of the unpleasant truths about the war that she didn't want to hear. She had told him some uncomfortable truths too, and they had established that whatever they had had before the war was gone now. Harry had changed, not entirely for the better either, and Ginny had changed too. They couldn't just pick up where they had left off; it wasn't that simple. However, they had agreed to remain friends and Harry could only hope that they would soon be past the 'awkward' phase of their break up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs Weasley stood at the head of the table and smiled genuinely around at her family. Harry felt a small smile tugging at his lips; he had missed the motherly figure and was glad to see her genuinely smiling again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, I arranged this family dinner to fix things," Mrs Weasley announced, her voice was steady. Still, the pain in her eyes had not yet faded, "I know that the last two months have been hard for all of us, but we have let it pull us apart instead of bringing us together so these family dinners that we have always held on a Sunday will continue in honour of Fred."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry didn't want to give out mixed signals, but he saw the tell-tale signs of grief on Ginny's face, she had a pained look in her eyes, and she had clenched her hand into a fist. He sighed and gently took her hand under the table with what he hoped was a comforting smile. Ginny seemed shocked, but she squeezed his hand back all the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs Weasley caught sight of the exchange and positively beamed, which made Harry uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was to deceive Ginny or her family, so he dropped her hand like it was a hot coal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George spoke up, "Speaking as the person who knew Fred better than anyone, I know for a fact that he wouldn't be happy at the way we've been coping. Moping around and withdrawing into ourselves isn't the right way to get through this. We need to get on with our lives. Personally, carrying on running the joke shop makes me feel close to Fred like it's his legacy. I know he'd feel the same about everyone else. You can't feel guilty about going to work or going out to have fun because that's not what Fred would have wanted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George had spoken emotional words, and most of the occupants of the table had teared up, including Ginny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced down guiltily, both for Fred's death which he still blamed himself for and for the fact he had refused to be with Ginny when she needed him right now. But it didn't feel right, being with someone because they needed you not because they wanted you or because you wanted them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs Weasley wiped her eyes and nodded in agreement with George, he had been coping particularly well with the loss of Fred as of late, but Harry assumed it was because he understood how to honour Fred and miss him without giving his life up. He had been a wreck when it first happened though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn't mean that everyone else had been coping well. Mrs Weasley had burst into tears whenever something reminded her of Fred for a good few weeks after the battle. It had been two months since the war had ended and Mr Weasley had been slightly withdrawn for the majority of this time. Ron had suffered very much, to begin with, but he was gradually starting to get back to himself. Whatever had been between himself and Hermione hadn't worked out. Harry knew that they had kissed in the heat of the moment; he had been right there and witnessed it. When it was all over, she held his hand and stood by him through the burials, but after that, she could no longer keep up the façade. Harry was fairly sure that Ron had cried when Hermione told him that she just didn't love him in that way, and it had only made him even more withdrawn and forlorn. They had salvaged their friendship, but things had been icy recently, just as things had been forced between Harry and Ginny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie and Bill, who had always been close to the twins, had struggled just like everyone else, but it seemed through helping George with the joke shop they coped as well as he did. The war had caused Percy to have a bit of a mid-life crisis. He had quit his job with the Ministry and was currently helping George out in the shop. It wasn’t what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but it was a stop-gap that kept him busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sighed as he thought about the days since the end of the war; it had been weeks before the effects wore off for Ginny. She was close to all of her brothers but the twins and Bill in particular. She had taken it as severely as Percy had and she had been reticent and teary. She was getting back to herself now, but she would never be the same. Not just because of Fred's death, but because of the war. None of them would ever be the same again. They had all seen things that they couldn’t forget and done things that they couldn’t forgive themselves for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs Weasley was talking again, so Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts to pay attention to what she was saying, "So tonight we put the past behind us and celebrate the present."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her speech brought applause, and everyone agreed that the best way to remember Fred was to eat, toast and be happy. So they did just that, and that was the evening when Harry knew that things in The Burrow were finally going to go back to normal…or at least as normal as they could be without Fred.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry, Harry, Harry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry could tell that he was being prodded by something sharp, but he was too tired to open his eyes or tell the prodder to stop, so he just grunted. He was surprised to hear a very feminine chuckle come from somewhere next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This woke Harry up. His eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright in his camper bed on the floor of Ron's room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny was sitting next to him; her head cocked to the side as she watched him in amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ginny! What are you doing here?'" Harry asked in surprise, pulling the covers on his camper bed up slightly, it had been a hot night, and he'd slept without pyjamas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's nothing I haven't already seen."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "Look, Ginny, I didn't mean to give out mixed signals the other day at dinner-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were only holding my hand because I was upset," Ginny said, "I know Harry. We aren't together. I am aware of that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right," Harry muttered awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just came up here to tell you that Ron and Hermione are downstairs. They both tried and failed to wake you up, so they asked me to come up and try. Mum says you're to go downstairs and make sure you eat something because she's planned a Quidditch match today to boost our morale."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded vaguely and looked pointedly at Ginny, "Can you leave so that I can get changed?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny smirked, "Sure, see you at breakfast," she said as she left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry jumped up and dressed in record time. Five minutes later, he walked into the kitchen to a home-cooked breakfast of eggs, bacon and sausages courtesy of Mrs Weasley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he tucked into the delicious food. All of the Weasley children were sitting around the table eating and holding conversations amongst themselves about the Quidditch game and what the teams should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want Harry," Bill said after agreeing that he was the captain of one team and Charlie was the captain of the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think we should have Ginny on our team," Harry said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," Harry said calmly, ignoring his suggestive look, “She was my chaser in fifth year. She's good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know she's good at Quidditch," Bill muttered, "But she was your chaser longer ago than that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I've told you we aren't together, Bill," he said a little irritably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs Weasley couldn't hear the exchange, but she did notice the sudden tension in Harry's body, "Whatever you are teasing him about, stop it Bill."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill raised his hands in defeat, and the talk soon went back to Quidditch. By the time breakfast was over the teams had been decided. Bill had Harry, Ron and Ginny on his side, he and Ginny were chasers, Harry the seeker and Ron the keeper, they had agreed to forgo beaters. Charlie was the keeper of his team with Hermione and George as chasers and Percy as the seeker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan was to get changed, grab their brooms and play after breakfast, but the post arrived as a distraction. These days Harry got a lot more post than usual even with the Ministry checking his letters to make sure he wasn't being sent anything cursed from angry Death Eaters or crazy fans, but all of the non-dangerous packages still came through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today several letters were dropped onto the table by a ministry mail owl, and one large package was dropped carefully in front of Mrs Weasley who smiled ruefully and opened it, "It will be the new clock," she told them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the war, the hands on the Weasley clock had not moved away from mortal peril, and after a few days the hand with Fred's name and face on it had fallen off. Mrs Weasley had cried all day and locked herself in her bedroom; she had carried that hand around in her apron for weeks afterwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Harry recalled a hushed conversation between Mr and Mrs Weasley one evening, at the end of which they had decided to buy a new clock. Mrs Weasley unwrapped it and looked down at it with a smile, but there was sadness in her eyes too for Fred was no longer on it. The Weasley family clock, which had previously had nine hands looked no different at first glance. The destinations, the pattern, the colour, it was all the same. The hands were silver with the name of the family member engraved in gold, but instead of there being eight hands, Harry noticed that there were ten. One hand pointed at work which was Mr Weasley's and the other nine hands all pointed at 'home'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mrs Weasley," Harry said slightly breathlessly, "You put Hermione and me on the clock."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs Weasley looked over at him, smiling genuinely now and nodding, "Yes dear, you and Hermione are part of the family after all," she said. In a rush of gratitude that he didn't quite understand Harry hugged Mrs Weasley, who hugged him back and cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a little embarrassed after the exchange, Harry sunk a little lower in his seat and began to sift through the letters on the table. There was a large pile this morning, most of which were addressed to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fan mail, fan mail, fan mail," Harry muttered as he looked through it all. George grinned and grabbed a letter, following his lead Charlie and Bill did the same and began to read out extracts of his fan mail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Dear Mr Potter. You are truly an extraordinary young man, having considered your amazing feat in the war we would like to offer you a place on the Wizengamot."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, Harry! You have to say yes, no one has ever been offered a place on the Wizengamot without getting their N.E.W.T's first!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes at Percy, grabbed the letter and threw it into the fire, "I don't have to say yes, and I won't. The Ministry is still corrupt, I sure as hell don't want to be on the Wizengamot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ignored Percy's wide-eyed gaze and threw a few more of the fan mail letters into the fire to Hermione’s amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen to this one Harry," said Bill, catching Harry's attention, <em>"Dear Mr Potter, I have been informed by one of my reputable sources that you would consider the position of an Auror with the British Ministry of Magic. Due to your extraordinary circumstances, we are willing to offer you a place in this year's training course without asking for the necessary grades. In your case, practical experience is more than enough."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll say!" Percy echoed, "You defeated Voldemort and escaped him on countless occasions. You are right about the Ministry though Harry, as much as I hate to admit it. You should be careful before you take the job, the Ministry is very good at corrupting people."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," Harry said darkly, "I wouldn't take a position in the Ministry, not until Kingsley has been Minister for longer and has had a chance to change things around there. Besides, I don't want to get into Auror training because I'm the chosen one. I want to earn something for once in my life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled slightly, "That's very mature of you, Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shot his best friend a grin, "You finally got through to me after all these years, Hermione."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mrs Weasley chuckled as she looked through the remaining letters, "These look like Hogwarts letters," she said with a frown as she unearthed four letters written in the same style with a very familiar wax seal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry glanced at the table and saw that she was right. The four letters were addressed to himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He eagerly grabbed his while Mrs Weasley handed the others their letters out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mine is standard. There's a list of the books I'll need for my seventh year, and I need to send a copy of the subjects I want to take to see if I can take up another N.E.W.T or if I want to drop one," Ginny told them after a quick skim of her letter, "But why do you three have letters?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To answer Ginny's question, Hermione read her letter out loud,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Dear Miss Granger,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>In light of recent events, we would like to welcome all seventh-year pupils from the 1997 school year back to Hogwarts on the 1<sup>st</sup> of September, so that they may re-sit their final year and achieve the qualifications that they desire. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is not compulsory, and students who choose to return will be known as eighth-year students. Due to lack of space in the house common rooms and dormitories, a common room for returning students has been created in the Eastern Tower. This common room will be shared amongst the year group; it is intended that students from all four houses will coincide there peacefully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>This school year will run like any other, except for certain classes which may have to be shared with the current seventh-year students to avoid further demands on the time and resources of the staff.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As I stated above, this is not compulsory. Students can sit their N.E.W.T level examinations at the Ministry of Magic if they feel capable of doing so despite the extreme disruption to their education during the 1997-98 school year. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I advise those who wish to work within certain professions to return to school for their final year. This pertains to students who wish to work within the high ranking sectors of the Ministry for Magic (for example, any posts within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, inclusive of the Auror Department), those who wish to train as Healers and those who wish to go on and teach after graduating from Hogwarts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I would appreciate it greatly if you would respond to this letter within two weeks of receiving it. With your response, please include the classes that you wish to take. You are entitled to drop only one subject and replace it with another. It is not advisable to try and pick up a highly skilful subject when you have missed the first year of teaching. For example, I would advise against picking up the following subjects at seventh-year level if you did not study them at O.W.L level: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Alchemy and Care of Magical Creatures (unless you can display other relevant extra-curricular activities as proof that you have enough experience to attempt the subject).</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours Sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minerva McGonagall</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was stunned silence for a good few minutes until Ron eventually broke it, "Blimey, should we go back?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately Hermione answered, "Yes!" as if any other answer couldn't possibly be good enough for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked to Harry. The dark-haired boy appeared to be thoughtful, "I think so…I know the Ministry will let me do whatever I want without the grades, but I meant it when I said I want to earn it. I either want to go into the Auror department or maybe teach Defence, so I suppose I should go back and get my N.E.W.T's."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It could be a laugh," Ron said with a nod, "And I was thinking of being an Auror too, so I do need my N.E.W.T's."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both seemed to have simultaneously agreed that going back to school was the best option. Hermione, who had decided the moment that she read the letter, had already written her reply and sent it away with Pigwidgeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron and Harry chuckled under their breath at this; it was so Hermione. Turning back to the table she said, "Well I don't want a particularly difficult year, so I dropped a couple of subjects but going back is an excellent idea. I had thought about going into the Ministry, I thought I might do something to help house elves, or magical law enforcement, oh I don't know yet!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry and Ron were still chuckling under their breath as they wrote their replies too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry scribbled down on the back of the parchment, <em>"Yes Professor, I would like to return to Hogwarts. I would like to continue taking Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Ron, do you reckon we should take up Divination again? Just for a laugh," Harry asked with a grin. It had been fun taking the mick out of Trelawney and making up predictions about death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron grinned back, "Yeah, why not? I could do with a bit of comic relief."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry laughed to himself as he wrote on the letter that he also wished to pick up Divination. He felt a sense of satisfaction as he sent the letter away with his new tawny owl, Mercury. Going back to Hogwarts for Harry felt like going home, and he found himself feeling excited about the 1st of September once more. It was the most ordinary and nice feeling he had felt in a good few months, and for the first time in a while, he had a sense of hope again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They were all in high spirits as they stepped out into the blazing July heat. The orchard was filled with apples, and the grass was a vibrant shade of green. The sun hung high in the sky, and it was warm, with barely any breeze. Harry felt excited and carefree again as he mounted his broomstick and soared into the air. Their mockup game of Quidditch was great fun, they all teased Ron for letting in countless 'quaffles' which were just enlarged apples. Hermione gave up about halfway through when the old comet she was flying tried to buck her off, and in the end, Bill’s team won with ease. When they had finished their game, they landed on the soft grass of the orchard and Hermione showcased a pretty neat sprinkler charm in an attempt to cool them all down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go on, run through it," Bill was daring Charlie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I work with dragon's," Charlie grinned, "You think I'm scared of a bit of water?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ice cold water!" Hermione called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie scoffed and pulled his t-shirt off; he was covered in scars, burns and tattoos. He smirked at his older brother and the girl he thought of as a little sister, "Easy, watch me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie ran forward into the sprinkler and let out a somewhat girly squeal when he realised that ice-cold really meant <em>ice </em>cold. Hermione was beside herself with laughter and Ginny positively cackled as Charlie ran away from the sprinkler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill was doubled over with laughter and Charlie grinned wickedly. He transfigured a makeshift paddling pool out of some chopped wood and sped Hermione's charm up so that it filled the pool in seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his younger brother, "Oh no…you wouldn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah I would," Charlie grinned as he picked Bill up with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Charlie put me down, you bloody prick!" Bill shouted as Charlie carried Bill to the pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the family watched on and cried with laughter at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fancy a dip, brother?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am going to fucking kill you, Charlie!" Bill shouted as Charlie dropped Bill into the ice-cold water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't very deep, but Bill looked incredibly flustered as he resurfaced, coughing and breathing heavily, "Fuck me that is cold!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Language, William," Ginny teased, "Don't let Mum hear you talking like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or Fleur," Charlie added with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's in France, I'd be impressed if she could hear me from there," Bill retorted as he sat back in the pool,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lovely in here when you get used to the temperature, is anyone joining me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah but we'll do it voluntarily," Harry said in amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny snorted as she got to her feet, "Not in my clothes. I'll go change into a swimsuit first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione chuckled as she stood up, "Yeah, I'll join you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls returned to the house, along with Ron and Percy who had decided to see if they could sneak any booze past Mrs Weasley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You coming in?" Bill asked Harry in amusement. He had just cast a warming charm on the pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie and George had stripped to their boxers and cast water retardant charm on them as they joined Bill in the pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry said after a moment, "Sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly stripped and cast the same water retardant charm on his boxers before jumping into the cold water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gasped slightly, "Merlin, that is cold!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should have felt it before we warmed it up," Bill said with a half-hearted glare at his little brother, "Did you find that funny Char?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Incredibly funny Billy," Charlie smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry chuckled at the interplay between the two eldest brothers, "Today is great, I can't remember the last time I relaxed like this. It must have been before the war."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, when you were with Ginny?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sighed, "Yeah…when I was with Ginny."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why didn't you try and give things another chance Harry?" Bill asked curiously, "You never know if it will work or not unless you try."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want to try, I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear," Harry said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're still maintaining the excuse that the war changed you?" Charlie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse?" Harry frowned, "It's not an excuse."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you aren't gay then?" Charlie asked pointedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry blanched, "What? No! Why would you even think that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you haven't had many girlfriends," Charlie pointed out, "You could be a virgin for all we know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not," Harry muttered as he blushed furiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah, woah, woah! Wait one minute!" Bill said hotly, "Are you saying you <em>slept </em>with our baby sister?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry looked quite terrified, "Uh, yes. Once or twice, I mean not lots of times, just on a few occasions! Oh, good Godric, please don't kill me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George nodded, "Right…" he caught the eye of Charlie and said, “Okay, so we have about 10 minutes until the others get back, we have time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie nodded sincerely, "But what would we do with the body? I mean we could dump it in the woods…there are Muggle repelling charms there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But we'd have to hide it well," Bill added as Harry's eyes flitted between them in disbelief, "We couldn't have them find it when they went looking for him. We'd have to come up with an excuse."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He went for a walk in the woods," George said quickly, "And he got lost. They would assume he got eaten by something horrible. There are magical creatures in these woods."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And Garden Gnomes have been known to kill when provoked," Charlie said, "We'd have to mangle the body a little so they wouldn't suspect anything when they found it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Definitely do-able," Bill said matter of factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry cleared his throats, "Guys…either you are the best pranksters in the world, or you are all psychopaths. I'm not sure which one it is right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is a very fine line," George said thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill grinned, "Nah, it's okay. Not all relationships last, we understand that Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So if you aren't gay, the war really is the real reason," Charlie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry nodded, "I loved Ginny once, but the war changed me, and it changed her. We wouldn’t work anymore; we wouldn’t make each other happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well then, I think by realising you are wrong for her you are doing the best thing for her," Bill said with a slight smile, "So we'll forgive you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And we won't feed you to the Gnomes," George said as he patted Harry on the back, "We'll always be family Harry, you're the seventh Weasley brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It doesn't have to be by blood or marriage mate," Charlie agreed as he put his arm around Harry, "You’ll always be one of our little brothers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry smiled at them all, at his family, "Thanks guys," he said with a genuine smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Perce."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hiya Harry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the middle of July now, and they were quickly approaching Harry's birthday. He had come across Percy sitting outside, taking in the dying light of the warm summer's night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You seem like you've got a lot on your mind," Harry said thoughtfully as he sat down next to Percy on the rickety bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy sighed. He stared at the sun as it continued its descent towards the ground, "Sometimes I don't think the guilt will ever stop gnawing at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About Fred," Harry realised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy nodded silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It does get easier," Harry said quietly, "Not better necessarily, but it gets easier to forget and move on. You have nothing to feel guilty for though, Fred didn't die because of you. Your actions didn't kill him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, but he died in my place," Percy said quietly, "I should have been the one to die, not him. I'm not stupid, Harry, in fact, I am incredibly perceptive. Everybody wishes that it was me who had died instead of Fred."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shook his head in disbelief, "No, they don't Percy," he retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy's eyes flashed with surprise at Harry's reaction to his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry got to his feet and crossed his arms as he stared down at the older man, "You were a complete dick over the last couple of years, that much is true. But that doesn't mean that your family love you any less than they loved Fred. You are their son and their brother just the same as Fred was. They would have cared just as much if you had died, Fred would have blamed himself too, just like you are doing now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy was silent as he took in those words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They love you, Percy," Harry added, "All of them, and while they don't agree with your past choices they won't let those choices define your present or your future. They just want you to be in theirs, don't you get that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I get it now," Percy replied quietly as he looked down at his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you have to stop blaming yourself for Fred's death," Harry said hotly, "It wasn't your fault. He died for the cause, just like everybody else did. You didn't force him to do it, he chose to, and I hate that he's gone too. But you can't let it affect you like this. You need to move on with your life, that's what Fred would want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," Percy said, he cleared his throat and got to his feet, "But Harry, I really think you ought to take your own advice."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy smiled sadly. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault that Remus died, or Tonks. None of those deaths were your fault. Like you said they fought for the cause and nobody made them. It was their choice, not anybody else's. I'll stop blaming myself for Fred's death, but you have to stop blaming yourself for everybody else's."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was stunned by those words as Percy patted him on the shoulder and walked away. He stood there for a little while. The sun completed its descent, and the stars began to sparkle in the dark blue sky. Percy was right, about everything. Or rather, Harry's own advice was right. To live in the present fully, and to move on in the future, he had to let go of the past. He had to stop blaming himself for everything that had happened. Harry sighed, it was going to be a long hard road, but he was sure it was possible.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry got up early on his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday. He dressed and snuck down the stairs of the Burrow without waking Ron. His birthday always made him feel a little sad. It was a time when he missed the family he had never known or had not known for long enough.</p><p> </p><p>Because it was only 5 am, the sky was shining with vivid shades of orange and pink. Harry didn't think he would meet anyone on his venture, but he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he saw that Ginny was already there. She was sitting with her back to him at the table holding something in her hands as her body shook with silent sobs. He was unsure about what to do at first, but Harry silently crossed the room and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny got a shock and dropped the photo in her hands onto the table as she turned to look at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry mustered a smile as he looked at the redheaded girl. The photograph that she had been looking at was an old one of herself and Fred.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still struggling?" Harry asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and cleared her throat, "Does it ever get easier? Does the ache in your chest ever go away?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Harry replied as he sat down next to her at the kitchen table, "It hurts badly at first. It feels like there's a hole that will never be filled. You feel like you will always be numb and empty. But then slowly the hole starts to close up, and other people fill it, then life starts to look up. You start to laugh at jokes again, you start to smile again, and when you come out of that tunnel, everything seems brighter. It feels like the best thing in the world to have hope again. I'm not going to lie and tell you that it's easy Gin because it's not. But it does get better, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and wiped away her tears with shaking hands, "Do you still miss them, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"My parents?" Harry asked quietly, "Yeah, some days more than others…like today and on Halloween."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny's eyes widened, "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot that it was your birthday! And I just dumped all of my emotional drama on you, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "I don't mind Gin. It's just another birthday, nothing special is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say that it's pretty special that you lived this long," Ginny smiled, "You never thought you'd see your 18th birthday."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I suppose it's an accomplishment," Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed too, "I hope you don't mind me bringing this up today but do you think we should talk properly about what happened during the war? I mean I understand that we won't get back together and I don't expect us to. But if we're going to be friends, I think we have to know everything."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you everything," Harry promised.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny glanced up at him, "Yes, but you were vague on…certain things."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really want to hear about those things in detail?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I need to understand," Ginny said with a frown, "I need to understand if that…if she was the reason we didn't get back together."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and glanced down at his hands, "No, Gin. What happened between Hermione and I was a mistake. Not a stupid mistake, it didn't ruin our friendship, but it shouldn't have happened. She's my best friend, and we've always been close. You don't understand what it was like out there. It wasn't like the real world; everything felt strange and surreal like it was a dream and you were going to wake up, and you know…not have to deal with the consequences."</p><p> </p><p>"So there weren't feelings?" Ginny asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Not those sort of feelings," Harry admitted, "There was loneliness…it was just a need for human comfort I suppose. If Ron hadn't left, then things would have been different, but it was just the two of us for months, and we naturally got closer. It wasn't by choice; it was by necessity. Do you know what I mean? It was just the two of us, so it just…happened."</p><p> </p><p>"I get it," Ginny said with a nod, "Trust me, I get it."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened between you and Neville?" Harry asked as he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny frowned and looked away from Harry towards the kitchen window, "It was a similar situation, I guess. We were leading the DA together, so we saw each other day in and day out. I missed you, and we both missed normality. We were lonely and struggling with the way things were at school, so it just…happened."</p><p> </p><p>"We weren't together," Harry reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>"Did that make it feel any less like cheating for you?" Ginny asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry replied honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not for me either," Ginny said as she caught his eye, "And that's why we can't make it work, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think so," Harry replied quietly, "As much as we can attempt to justify things…we've lost the trust, haven't we?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and pulled her gaze away from his, "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said, "But I don't think I was ever what you thought I was."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you think I’m a hero,” Harry said quietly, “But I’m not, I’m just a bit broken. I wanted to be the guy you thought I was and that time we spent together before the war was perfect, but I had to face some unpleasant truths about myself during the war, and I’m not perfect. I’m far from it, and I don’t think I would ever be able to make you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked down at her hands, “I’ve never thought that you were perfect, Harry. I know that the things that have happened to you have left you with mental scars. I just…I never felt like I was the person who could heal them for you. I was always second best to Ron or Hermione. It was why what happened with Neville happened, he put me first, and he was the first decent guy to do that. He wasn’t in it for sex like Michael, and you know Dean was sweet, but I wasn’t what he wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry said with a sigh, “Maybe if we met now we would be right for each other, but there’s just too much history.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of it good,” Ginny agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want to lose you as a friend, Ginny,” Harry said, “I’ve lost too many of them already.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled softly, “You’ll never lose me as a friend,” she promised.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Hermione tiptoed into the room that Ron and Harry shared at the Burrow not long after 5 am, she expected both of the room's occupants to be asleep. She pushed the door open silently and jumped out of her skin when Ron opened an eye to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mione," he mumbled, "What are you doing in here so early?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was just dropping Harry's present off," Hermione whispered. She frowned as she put the present down on top of the small pile already sitting by his bed, "Where is Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron yawned, "Dunno, he gets up early these days and goes out for walks. I reckon it clears his head; he's always having nightmares."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, "I hope he starts to feel better soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron was quiet for a moment, “Maybe Hogwarts will help."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," Hermione said softly. She looked down at her hands, "Ron, do you think you and I… do you think our friendship will ever go back to the way it was before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I don't think it can be the same," Ron said, and Hermione's face fell.</p><p> </p><p>"But maybe it can be better," Ron added with a slight smile, "You said it yourself, Hermione. We've been through way too much together to abandon each other now."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly sadly, "I can't lie to you anymore, Ron. If we're going to try and fix our friendship I have to tell you the truth about-"</p><p> </p><p>"-about what happened between you and Harry during the war," Ron finished.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes widened, "How did you…"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry told me," Ron admitted. He caught Hermione's eye, "After I destroyed the locket…he told me that something had happened when I was gone."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "And you would have been okay with that if you and I <em>had </em>gotten together?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged and looked down, "I wasn't exactly happy about it. But I would have had to be okay with it, wouldn't I? You and me weren't together, and it was my fault it happened. If I hadn't left…"</p><p> </p><p>"It may not have happened,” Hermione finished quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you didn't want to be with me, and why he broke up with Ginny?" Ron asked, still not meeting Hermione's eye.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione replied honestly, "There were feelings between Harry and I…I suppose. But nothing like that, it was just so confusing. It was like the line between friendship and more was so blurred because of how isolated and lonely we were."</p><p> </p><p>"So why didn't you give us a try?" Ron asked curiously, "I didn't want to know before, but I think I need to now."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's frown deepened. When she glanced over at Ron, she was fighting back the tears, "I meant what I said to you last month, Ron. You are one of my best friends, and when Harry and I…crossed that line, we could have lost that friendship. I don’t want to make the same mistake with you, and I can see how easy it is for the lines between friendship and more to become blurred now. I meant it when I said I love you, but not in that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re different,” Ron said, his eyes meeting hers, “Aren’t you, Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, “Aren’t we all?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged, “I can see it more with you, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “The war changed all of us, Ron. The things that I saw and the things that happened to me…what happened in Malfoy Manor,” she shook her head, “It did change me, and I think it’s why none of the members of our trio could ever be in a relationship. We’ve seen the others at their worst thanks to the Horcrux, we’ve seen horrible things and done terrible things together. We all need someone who is a bit more removed from all of this…someone who can help us fix ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled sadly, “You’re the smartest witch of our age, Hermione, but I hate it when you’re right sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” She said apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, “I’m going to get dressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed herself up and cleared her throat, “I’ll find Harry.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Have you been crying?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded as she pulled on a cardigan and walked out into the garden. It was still early, and the dew on the grass was fresh. She sat down next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, "What's wrong, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Hermione sighed, "I just spoke to Ron this morning…about what happened in the war. I never knew that you told him about that. A little heads up might have been nice by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Harry grimaced, “I was going to tell you, but you were still struggling to cope with what happened to you at Malfoy Manor. I was waiting for the right time."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well in the future I would appreciate it if you just told me things, regardless of whether you thought it was the right time," Hermione said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said. He turned away from her to look out at the quiet, awakening village of Ottery St. Catchpole.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we'll ever be okay again? Any of us?" Hermione asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think we'll all be okay," Harry said as he put his hand on top of hers, "With time I think all of the wounds will heal."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I'm old before my time," Hermione said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure I can see a grey hair there Hermione,” Harry said, he reached up towards her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swiped his hand away and laughed, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “That’s why we’re going back to school, though, isn’t it? So that we can enjoy being young and actually have a year of school without the threat of Voldemort hanging over us.”</p><p> </p><p>"It will make a nice change," Hermione admitted as she also looked out at the village.</p><p> </p><p>"It's odd that you spoke to Ron this morning because I spoke to Ginny," Harry said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "I had already told her about what happened, but she questioned me in more detail about it. I think it helped give her some kind of closure, but to be honest, I'm just glad that we agreed to stay friends."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel the same about Ron," Hermione sighed, "But I don't think our trio will ever be the same."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry agreed, "I think things will change when we go back to school. I think we should make more of an effort to get to know the other people in our year. I’ve spoken to Ginny and Neville about what happened last year, and there are so many names that I don’t recognise.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, “Well, I hate to tell you, Harry, but you are rather oblivious. I have lots of friends in our year who aren’t you or Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “Yes, I have a good friend called Sadie who I spend time with in the library, she’s in Slytherin. I have another friend called Lilly-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, everyone is mentioning her to me right now,” Harry cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, “I’m just saying, I already have friends beyond you two. It’s you and Ron who are too insular.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you have time for all of these other friends? You were always with us,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “What do you think I did in the evenings and weekends when you two were at Quidditch practice? Did you think I just sat in the common room like a loner and waited for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked sheepish, “Uh…honestly, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smacked him around the head, and they both laughed. It felt the way it had before, and that made Hermione smile. Her smile soon turned into a frown as her thoughts flew back to the war.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry…about what happened between us in the war. It didn't mean <em>anything </em>did it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It meant something," Harry said as he glanced over at her, "Or it wouldn't have happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but then what did it mean?" Hermione asked a little desperately, "Because I've searched my brain over and over again, and I can't work it out."</p><p> </p><p>"It means we love each other, in our own way," Harry said thoughtfully, "You are my best friend Hermione, and</p><p>you always will be. I don't feel like anything has changed between us, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione admitted, "It doesn't feel like anything has changed at all. I think our emotions just got the better of us. I thought you were going to die from that snake bite."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said as he looked at her again, “We were lonely, and we needed each other. It's funny actually, we've always been there for each other as friends. I suppose you could call that an extreme extension of that friendship."</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m just a <em>really </em>good friend?” Hermione asked, an amused smile playing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at her, “The best. Are we good?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re good,” Hermione chuckled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday Harry dear!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as Molly walked into the kitchen and began to cook up a large, splendid breakfast, "Did you like our present?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry said with a frown, "I haven't opened them yet. They're still in my room."</p><p> </p><p>Ron guffawed, "How could you forget your own presents, mate? I'll bring them down."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Thanks, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>"The whole family are joining us for dinner tonight," Molly chirped, "It's such a lovely night, so I thought we could eat outside, oh and Fleur is bringing a cake!"</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds great Mrs Weasley," Harry said as he looked down at the watch that he still wore, the watch they had given him the previous year.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and Andromeda wrote yesterday," Mrs Weasley remembered, "She wondered if you would like her to come by tonight with Teddy?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry's grin widened, "She's going to bring Teddy round? Yes, definitely! Can I floo her now?"</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley smiled fondly at Harry, "Of course you can, on you go."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled as Harry darted towards the kitchen fireplace and flew some floo powder into it. He spoke Andromeda's address, and her head appeared in the flames within a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>She looked very much like Bellatrix, but her hair wasn't quite as dark, and her smile was kind.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Andromeda," Harry smiled, "Molly said you were thinking of dropping by with Teddy?"</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda nodded, "Yes, he has a birthday present for you. Although I picked it, wrapped it and paid for it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? Molly won't mind, will you Molly?"</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley shook her head and smiled, "Of course not, it would be a pleasure to have you both Andromeda."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds lovely," Andromeda said honestly, "What time should we come by?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, any time after 5 pm will be fine," Molly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled back, "Perfect. I will see you all this evening in that case. Oh and do enjoy your birthday until then Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Harry promised, "See you later, Andromeda."</p><p> </p><p>Her face disappeared from the flames, and Ron walked into the kitchen with a large pile of presents. He dropped them onto the table where they wobbled precariously, and Harry eagerly ripped into them all. Then he ate a lovely big breakfast. Harry was beginning to think that the day couldn't get any better as he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny set out for the orchard for a game of tag Quidditch which Hermione would referee.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry walked out into the warm, bright sunlit back garden that evening, he had to stop for a moment and smile as he surveyed the scene. The gazebo that the Weasley's had bought for that summer was erected over two long rectangular tables. Fireflies in jars were sitting on the tables for when the light began to fade later that evening. Standing around the garden were the people Harry loved more than anyone else in the world.</p><p> </p><p>There was a twinge of sadness too because Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred weren't here. But that didn't stop the gathering from being any larger or livelier than the Weasley gatherings typically were. Arthur was standing talking to Bill and Charlie. Fleur was in the kitchen, helping Molly prepare the food and the cake. Percy was talking to George, he had his arm around a beautiful dark-haired woman who Harry didn't recognise, and George was here with Angelina, which made Harry smile broadly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, Hermione and Ginny were playing with Crookshanks close to the hedge where the occasional garden gnome would peek out from.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley was here too, despite being the new Minister for Magic he had managed to find the time to come to Harry's birthday dinner. Andromeda was talking animatedly with him while bouncing Teddy absentmindedly in her arms. The little boy was still tiny; he was nearly four months old now. He couldn't speak, but he had started to babble very vividly as if he was having a fascinating conversation with himself. His hair was its favoured bright blue at the moment, and his eyes were the same hazel colour that Remus's had been. The moment he spotted Harry, he began to kick his legs, and his hair began to transition to black.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as he walked across the garden, “I think somebody is pleased to see me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled, "Here we go Teddy," she said, "It's Uncle Harry's birthday today."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned broadly as he took the little boy into his arms, "Hey Teddy!" he said as he tickled the little boy’s tummy and made him giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned in amusement when he walked over to his best friend, "You're doing that ridiculous baby voice again."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he is," Hermione said brightly as she put her hand on Teddy's tummy and tickled him, "Because he's gorgeous, aren't you Teddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's cute," Ron conceded as Teddy grabbed his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley laughed in his low, deep way, "That boy has everyone wrapped around his little finger."</p><p> </p><p>"Mum included," Ron said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes," Andromeda said with a sad sort of smile, "Dora was the same as a baby, everybody adored her."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sent a sympathetic glance Andromeda's way, "Thanks for coming, Andromeda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, for the last time,” Andromeda said with an amused smile, “Please call me Andi. I cannot stand my name.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, “If you don’t like your name, why did you call your daughter Nymphadora?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled sadly, “I had my reasons. Growing up with a name like Andromeda, you learn to get a tough skin. I wanted to teach Dora the same lesson, and it certainly worked.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled too.</p><p> </p><p>“Although she was adamant that she would give her baby a normal name,” Andromeda said with a laugh, “I still remember the debate she and Remus had over that one…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He needs a nice normal name.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How do you know that the baby is a he?” Remus asked her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I just know, call it Mothers intuition,” Tonks smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you class as a nice normal name?” Remus asked curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know something boring like…John.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, that’s my middle name!” Remus scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tonks just grinned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How about Orion?” Remus suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” Tonks exclaimed, “Holy Helga, no. I mean something unassuming like…Edward.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Edward.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s very Muggle.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And? What if he’s a squib?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Remus snorted, “How about Sirius?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Tonks said in exasperation, “We’re not naming our baby after your first boyfriend.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Remus looked up in alarm, “How did you know that?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“My mother went to school with you both. She said that you made eyes at each other when she was there, and you would have been in second year then,” Tonks said, raising an eyebrow at her husband.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh good Godric,” Remus muttered, “I went to school with your mother. I’m a cradle snatcher.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you just realising that?” Tonks asked with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Remus smiled too. He leant across the table and kissed her, “Call him Edward if you like. There is nothing wrong with his name being unassuming. After all, he is your son so his personality certainly won’t be.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!”Tonks exclaimed, whacking him around the head.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Andromeda shook the memory off as Harry asked, “How has he been?"</p><p> </p><p>"He has been teething," Andromeda said with a long-suffering sigh, "I found out at his St. Mungo's check-up that a teething part-werewolf baby is even worse than a normal teething baby."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear," Hermione said with a smile, "Did he destroy anything soft and fluffy?"</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled in amusement, "All of the cuddly toys he could get his hands on and my favourite cushions."</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed loudly, "How sharp are his teeth?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not any sharper than those of an ordinary baby," Andromeda admitted, "He just has werewolf instincts when he's in pain. Bill said he has the same thing; he growls when he gets mad."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and Fleur locks him in the dog house she built outside their house," Ron said through his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled as he gently opened Teddy's mouth, "Oh yeah, I can see a couple of teeth in there," he said as he removed his finger before Teddy could bite him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you give him one of those chewy bones for dogs?" Ron asked cluelessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron!" Hermione chastised.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not giving my Godson a dog's toy Ron," Harry scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Ron muttered, "I didn't mean it like <em>that</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda shook her head in amusement, "It will pass, and I have some diluted pain potions so that he can sleep through the night. Although if you fancy taking him for a few days, I would appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Harry said with a smile, "I'll miss him when I go back to Hogwarts. I'll have him for the whole first week of August if you like?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you are sure that you don’t mind?" Andromeda asked as she glanced at her Grandson, "I have been thinking about visiting my sister."</p><p> </p><p>"Your sister?" Harry asked in surprise, "Narcissa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy?" Ron added.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda nodded, "Yes, well…after the war, we talked briefly about reconciling. We haven't spoken since her little boy was born, Draco I believe he's called."</p><p> </p><p>"Little, he's our age now," Harry said in amusement, "It's good though that you reconciled. You should go, family is important."</p><p> </p><p>"I am surprised that you are behind the idea," Andromeda admitted, "I had heard that you and my nephew did not get along."</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't," Harry said honestly, "Well, we don't. But he saved my life in the war and so did your sister. Maybe they are more willing to make amends now that Lucius is in prison."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda nodded, she still appeared to be deep in thought, "Then I will make sure it is alright with Molly and if she agrees you can have Teddy for the week."</p><p> </p><p>"She'll say yes," Harry assured Andromeda before she left to seek out Molly.</p><p> </p><p>"How come you're so okay about that?" Ron asked with a slight frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, Narcissa Malfoy saved my life when she told Voldemort that I was dead in the forbidden forest,” Harry said honestly, "And so did Draco, in Malfoy Manor."</p><p> </p><p>“He also threw you your wand when you came back from the dead,” Hermione said calmly, “Which was actually his wand. He left himself defenceless so that you could fight Voldemort.”</p><p> </p><p>“After he kicked up a stink about getting that wand back from me in the Room of Requirement,” Harry mused.</p><p> </p><p>“He also nearly killed us with fiendfyre then,” Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually that was Crabbe, and we have known for a while that Crabbe was in essence, an imbecile,” Hermione said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, he sat back while Hermione was tortured in Malfoy Manor,” Ron argued.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he didn't," Hermione sighed, "He tried to run forward, but his father stopped him.”</p><p> </p><p>"Still," Ron muttered, "You're cool with Andromeda just hanging out with her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Narcissa is her sister," Hermione said in disbelief, "And Draco is her nephew. It has nothing to do with us."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, it doesn't mean I'm going to forgive the Malfoys," Ron said irritably, "Do you reckon Malfoy will even come back to school?"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Harry said honestly, "If he does, he won't be the same person."</p><p> </p><p>"None of us are, Harry," Hermione said softly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Everything you need is in his bag," Andromeda was saying, "His travel cot, his bottle, and all of the changing equipment. Remember to feed him just-"</p><p> </p><p>"-just before his afternoon nap," Harry finished, "And not to put him to sleep any later than 6 pm. I know Andi."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled and kissed the little boy on the forehead, "You be good for Uncle Harry," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy gurgled in response and Harry hugged her, "Have a good week Andromeda. We’ll be fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda chuckled, "I am sure that you will be.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her and waved as she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. He sat down at the table and pulled the formula milk from Teddy's bag, "I suppose we better give you some breakfast, little man."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me make it up for you, Harry," Mrs Weasley said kindly as she took the formula from Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "Thanks, Molly."</p><p> </p><p>"You make an excellent Father to that little boy, you know," Molly said absentmindedly as she made up the milk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not his father. Remus Lupin is his Father."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Molly said softly, "But Remus died when he was only a month old. He is going to need a Father figure in life to look up to, someone to take him to Quidditch games, someone who he can look to for advice, you are that person."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned slightly, "I suppose so. Do you think it's selfish of me to go back to Hogwarts?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not," Molly said gently, "You need to get your N.E.W.T’s so that you can give yourself a good career. Andromeda knows and understands that, and she knows you will visit as often as you can. It's only for a year after all."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said as Molly handed him the bottle, "Molly, can I ask you a question?"</p><p> </p><p>Molly sat down opposite Harry as he fed Teddy his bottle, "Of course, what's on your mind, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco Malfoy," Harry frowned, "If we go back to school and he has changed…if he's lonely and…well like I was for a good deal of my time at school. Do you think I should try and make amends?"</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled slightly, "I think that's a very mature idea. Draco Malfoy and yourself may be more similar than you think and I think he will be very lonely. Your generation all seem older than you are, but you are still teenagers who had to grow up far too quickly because of a war. You were forced into something you didn't want to do by the prophecy, and he was probably forced into things by his father. I don't see what makes you any different, and I think a friend might be exactly what he needs."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled back at her, "Ron won't like it."</p><p> </p><p>Molly scoffed, "My son is far too prejudiced Harry. The world is changing thanks to you and what you did in the war. Ron will have to get used to that one day."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Thank you, Molly."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Andromeda stepped out of the fireplace into the drawing-room of Malfoy Manor, she was immediately hugged by her younger sister.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit, Cissa."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled slightly, "You have. I seem to remember a lot of tartan skirts and band t-shirts."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda laughed, "Yes well I am a Grandmother now, not to mention a Juror of the Wizengamot. I seem to remember you wearing an awful lot of pink back then."</p><p> </p><p>"She still does," Draco said as he sauntered through the drawing-room, "Only not in public because Father told her it wasn't becoming."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda scoffed, "Then your father was an idiot. Your mother looks beautiful in pink, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any respect for pureblood etiquette?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a shred," Andromeda chirped, "I was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born, I constantly ran away from home, and I spent my entire youth wearing tartan skirts and band t-shirts. Now you, young Draco Malfoy</p><p>have far too much respect for pureblood etiquette."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled from behind her hands, "Draco, this is your Aunt Dromeda."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mother, I gathered," Draco said as he surveyed his Aunt with interest, "How long will you be staying for?"</p><p> </p><p>"The entire week," Andromeda smirked, "So you had better get used to me."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa looked down to hide her laughter, "I'll show you to your room, come Dromeda."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out onto the staircase with her sister, "I do apologise about my son's behaviour. He can be far too much like his father when he is in a bad mood, but I am sure you two will bond. He is a sweet boy when you get past the sarcasm."</p><p> </p><p>"Now that sounds familiar," Andromeda chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled, "Yes, he is rather like you actually. He pretends he is okay, but I know he endured real horrors during the war, many at his own father’s hands. He will not talk about it, but he must one day. I worry about the effect it has had on him.”</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say I'm surprised," Andromeda admitted, "From what I have heard, he seems to have been forced to try and kill a man when he was only 16 years old."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded as she looked down at her hands, "For his father's failures. There were so many days when I wished I had gone against Mothers plans and married a Muggle-born, like you Dromeda."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you never could have Cissa," Andromeda smiled, "You cared far too much for etiquette. You would never have been happy with a Muggle-born."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well I wasn't exactly happy with Lucius either," Narcissa pointed out as she opened the door to Andromeda's room and led her inside, "In the beginning, I loved him very much. But when he joined the Death Eaters, and that <em>man </em>became involved in our lives, I could no longer be happy. I spent so long under the imperius curse that I began to lose who I was for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save you from that,” Andromeda said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa shook her head, “I would not have listened, even if you had tried. You said it yourself, I cared for etiquette, and I wanted to do what was proper. I wanted a husband who could provide me with children and a safe home for them. I could not know back then how wrong I was when I thought Lucius was that man.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda sighed as she dropped her bag on the bed and pulled her younger sister into a hug, "Well he's gone now, and I'm here Cissa. I won't run away this time, I promise."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I get the impression that you don't like me very much, Draco," Andromeda said as she sat down next to her nephew by the lake in the back garden of the Manor.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, "I just don't know you very well."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I haven't exactly been in your life," Andromeda said, "Which you can blame your Grandfather for. My father disowned me."</p><p> </p><p>"For marrying a Muggle-born," Draco said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda nodded, "Yes, I ran away with him after I left Hogwarts. We eloped, and I gave birth to our daughter when I was only 19 years old. Oh, the shame.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “Do you regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda shook her head, “Not once. I loved my husband until the day he died, and despite our somewhat tenuous relationship, I loved my daughter too.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that you lost them,” Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"So am I," Andromeda said softly, "I begged her not to leave but she loved her husband, and she had to protect him. I find some comfort in the fact that she died for love, not because of her blood status as my husband did."</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe in love,” Draco sighed, “I…, I did horrible things in the name of love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I find that although people can do terrible things in the name of love, they are often the easiest to forgive,” Andromeda said calmly, “Those people feel remorse more strongly than others and from pain, we grow stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “What happened to your husband?”</p><p> </p><p>"He was on the run, and he was killed by snatchers," Andromeda replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I lost my girlfriend in the final battle,” Draco said. He frowned down at his hands, “I rejoined the Death Eaters to try and protect her, but she jumped in front of a spell that was meant for me. An Auror killed her, and she didn’t deserve that. She was never on the Dark Lords side.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am very sorry to hear that,” Andromeda said, “But you do not need to call him the Dark Lord any longer, the war is over Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, “It doesn’t always feel like it. I still see the horrors every time I shut my eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>"Cold-blooded murder leaves a stain on your soul, it is why it is used in dark magic rituals,” Andromeda said, “Is your soul clean, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “I’ve never committed cold-blooded murder, but my soul is definitely not clean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you are only 18,” Andromeda said calmly, “There is plenty of time left for you to wash that away.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, "Maybe I don't want to be saved."</p><p> </p><p>"You say that, but deep down, you know that it isn't true," Andromeda said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco said nothing in response to this, so they fell into a peaceful silence. Andromeda sighed contently and looked out at the shimmering lake, "This reminds me of Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "The lake is smaller, and the water is clearer, but I suppose it is similar."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you returning to school, Draco?" Andromeda asked conversationally, "Your Mother said you got a letter about re-sitting your final year to get your N.E.W.T’s."</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Draco replied, “It took some persuasion from my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't on the same side as everybody else there," Draco said quietly, "They won't want me there. Apart from those in my own house, I won’t have any friends.”</p><p> </p><p>"I think you will have at least one friend," Andromeda said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, "Oh yeah, who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Andromeda replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter?" Draco asked in disbelief, “He's my arch enemy!”</p><p> </p><p>"You are 18 years old Draco," Narcissa said as she emerged from the small summerhouse with a tray of ice-cold lemonade, "18-year-olds do not have arch enemies."</p><p> </p><p>"And I think you'll find that Harry probably considered Voldemort as his arch-enemy, and you as more of a nuisance," Andromeda said with a raised eyebrow, "Consider the difference; Voldemort killed his parents, and you called him some nasty names. Which do you think <em>he </em>considered a bigger threat?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco flushed at the comment, "Yeah well…Potter and I hate each other."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry doesn't hate you, and I don't think you hate him either," Andromeda said matter of factly, "He saved your life in the war, and you saved his."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, I was just doing the right thing, for once," Draco said under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry and yourself have an awful lot in common, Draco," Andromeda continued as if she had not heard his comment, "You are both lonely-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lonely?" Draco scoffed, "He's got all of his little friends and his Weaslette girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"It is comments like that which make people dislike you Draco," Narcissa pointed out as she handed her son a glass of lemonade.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and Andromeda said, "And you know Draco, it's very easy to be surrounded by people and still be lonely. Harry has not been the same since the war; he's very withdrawn about the whole thing and barely talks to anybody about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, I don't like talking about it either," Draco said as he put the lemonade down on the bench and stalked away.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sighed, "I'm worried about him Dromeda," she said as she sat down in the seat, he had just vacated.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get through to him," Andromeda promised.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>*~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning Aunt Dromeda," Draco said politely as Andromeda walked out onto the patio where Draco was sitting with a cup of coffee and a croissant in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Draco," Andromeda smiled. It was the last day of her stay, and she had gradually become quite close to her nephew.</p><p> </p><p>"You leave today, don't you?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do," Andromeda said, "You'll be glad to see me go, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Draco frowned, "I've kind of liked having you around actually."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you?" Andromeda asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and glanced down at the book on the table; the pages were blowing in the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you reading?” She asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I am just exploring my job prospects, with the N.E.W.T’s I am taking this year,” Draco answered.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it you want to do?" Andromeda asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Draco began to close up again, "I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come now Draco, I won't laugh, whatever it is," Andromeda promised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, "Nothing, alright? I don't know what I want to do yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Draco, tell Aunt Dromeda the truth," Narcissa's voice said as she floated out onto the patio looking as glamourous as ever in pale pink satin robes.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Draco said as his face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled, "Draco wants to be an Auror, Dromeda."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't Mother," Draco said, his cheeks reddening even more, "I was six years old when I told you I wanted to be an Auror!"</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda hid a smile; she recognised the signs of denial, "Well, my Dora was an Auror. I still have all of her old books from training in the attic somewhere. I could lend them to you if you like?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, thank you," Draco muttered, "I don't want to be an Auror."</p><p> </p><p>"If you insist," Andromeda said, smiling at her sister in amusement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Aunt Dromeda?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>They were in the garden, having just eaten lunch. Andromeda would be preparing to leave soon so she could pick Teddy up from the Burrow and go home.</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked forward and hugged her. Andromeda was surprised, but she hugged him back, and she heard him say very quietly, "I'll miss you."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled to herself and pulled away from the hug, "You will be seeing me more often than you think, Draco. Your Mother has invited Teddy and me to share dinner with you every Saturday."</p><p> </p><p>Draco blushed slightly, "Right, that's good," he said as he walked away, leaving Andromeda chuckling in his wake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How is my beautiful grandson?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as he handed the baby over to his Grandmother, "He is perfect. His first tooth came through properly a couple of days ago. Ron has the bite marks to prove it, with the help of George we managed to convince him he was turning into a werewolf last night."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda laughed, "Oh, Harry, you look exhausted."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed too, "I don't mind. He hasn't been sleeping well because of the teething. You look refreshed, though."</p><p> </p><p>"I did have a lovely week," Andromeda admitted as she rocked Teddy in her arms, "Narcissa and I haven't spent time together like that since we were teenagers. We are only a year apart in age, so we did miss each other an awful lot."</p><p> </p><p>"How were they?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh struggling to adapt of course," Andromeda said, "But they both seem far better off without Lucius Malfoy. I never did like him, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was he always a dick?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda laughed, “He was pompous but charming. He thought he was above everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see where Draco gets it from,” Harry snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“In all fairness, from everything that Narcissa tells me, all Draco ever did was try and please his father by being a poor imitation of him, at best,” Andromeda admitted, “I think he needs this year to try and figure out who he truly is, underneath all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “I sympathise with that. I spent so long being told I was the chosen one and trying to live up to who my parents were that I don’t really know who I am either.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled, “You two may find that you have more in common than you think. I will suggest to you the same thing that I suggested to him. After everything that has happened, I suggest you make amends, call a truce as it were."</p><p> </p><p>"You are quite meddlesome Andi," Harry said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I only want the best for you, and for my nephew," Andromeda said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if Draco wants to raise a white flag, I will too," Harry promised as he absentmindedly stroked Teddy's thick blue hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's very wise and mature of you, Harry," Andromeda said with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't quite believe how fast the rest of August had flown in. He had enjoyed lazy days in the orchard with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, along with mock Quidditch games and big family dinners. He was sad that the summer was over, but he was also looking forward to the year ahead as he stood on the busy, bustling platform. The scarlet train was ready to go, steam billowed and filled the platform, and Harry found it surreal that he was getting back on it and going back to school. He smiled at Mrs Weasley and on instinct hugged her, "Thank you for this summer Molly,” he said in an undertone, “I know it's been hard for you and I appreciate you letting me stay."</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley gave him a watery smile, "Oh, you know you're family Harry. There is no need for you to thank me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at the woman he thought of as a mother.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled broadly at him, "Now, you have a good term, and we'll see you at Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>They were all hugged by Molly, and Harry shook Arthur’s hand. The train blew its final whistle, and they clambered on with their trunks. They had just found a compartment and sat down when the train began to pull out of the station. From the window of their compartment Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all waved and shouted their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley until the train rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Ron asked after a moment of silence, "Going back to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "Yes, it does," she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded too, aware that they were all thinking the same thing. The last time they had been at Hogwarts, it had been a battlefield. They had all helped rebuild the school over the summer, but the resounding memories they had of it were of war and death.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being so morbid," Ginny said as she read the expressions on their faces, "It might have been a warzone for a little while. But we made some of our best memories at Hogwarts too. Don't you think we should just try and make more?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled as she pulled a book out of her bag, "When did you get so wise, Ginny?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shrugged, “Around the time I helped Neville lead an army of students, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>The compartment door slid open, and Neville grinned, “Did I hear my name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Neville,” Ginny said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville hovered in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at them, “It’s okay, we all know you had sex last year. You don’t have to be awkward about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Hermione chastised.</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s cheeks flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, “Mate, that’s my sister!”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nudged Neville into the compartment, and he sat down next to Harry, “We’re cool then, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re fine,” Harry replied, “Ginny and I weren’t together; we’ve had this chat over the summer.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny cleared her throat, “Anyone for a game of wizards chess?” she asked to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, "Come on then, I bet I can beat you at least three times in the hour."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Alright. You're on, five galleons."</p><p> </p><p>"Easy money," Ron grinned as he shook her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as the Weasley siblings began their chess tournament. The journey continued quite happily and quietly (apart from the odd shout or complaint from Ginny or Ron when they thought their sibling was cheating).</p><p> </p><p>The train had only been on the move for around half an hour when the compartment door slid open. Harry looked up and saw a pretty raven-haired girl with thick-rimmed glasses, “Hey, Nev!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked up and smiled, “Hey, Lil.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny and Luna also waved at the girl, and Harry put the dots together, “Lilly Moon!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow and pointed at him, “Harry Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville hid an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to put a face to the name,” Harry chuckled, “Everyone has been talking to me about you this summer. You sound awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for finally noticing my awesomeness after seven years,” Lilly said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, “Are you staying?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, because if I did, I would have to sit on someone’s lap,” Lilly snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind,” Neville joked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say it would be yours,” Lilly grinned, “I’d totally pick Ginny, we could continue to bond over Michael Corners awfulness. I saw him snogging one of the Sally’s down the train, and I had horrific flashbacks.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny made a face, “It was like being slobbered on by a dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em>worse </em>than being slobbered on by a dog!” Lilly exclaimed, “Anyway, I’m gonna check in with Suse and I promised Daphne I would teach her my wand arrows spell too. She thought that one was pretty nifty when I used it in the final battle. Oh, and before you ask Neville, no, none of the Death Eaters I shot died. Two of them are paralysed from the waist done, <em>but </em>they had a tendency to do terrible things to Muggle girls, so karma is a bitch. Right? Anyway, see you later on!”</p><p> </p><p>She disappeared, and Harry looked over at Neville, “She’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody brilliant,” Ron said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled, “Yeah, she’s pretty awesome, and she’s kind of my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come you never talk about her then?” Harry asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked over at him, “I mention her all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“She sits at the Gryffindor table every Quidditch match morning unless we’re playing Ravenclaw,” Hermione piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, “How come I’ve never noticed her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were too obsessed with Quidditch, and latterly Hermione, to notice anything else?” Ginny quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Gin,” Ron said, his ears turned red.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny just smirked in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you’re back, Harry,” Neville admitted, “Can’t you just walk into a job?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could, but I want to earn it,” Harry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled, “That’s humble of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed a little, "Yeah well the fame hasn't gone to my head if that's what you're worried about. I'm surprised it hasn't gone to yours yet though, weren't they calling you my badass snake killing sidekick in the press?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned, "Something like that."</p><p> </p><p>Luna cocked her head at her friend, "Witch Weekly wrote an article about you in the summer Neville. They called you one of the most sought after bachelors in wizarding Britain."</p><p> </p><p>Neville's cheeks flushed at this comment, and the others chuckled as he said, "Yeah well, I wouldn't go that far."</p><p> </p><p>"Being famous isn't always so neat, huh?" Harry grinned through his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Neville scoffed and promptly started up a conversation with Ginny about the latest Holyhead Harpies game while Luna began to read the newest edition of "<em>The Quibbler."</em></p><p> </p><p>They made small talk throughout the journey and talked about their summers. Neville and Luna got a particular kick out of hearing about the time Teddy had projectile vomited on Harry; it had sent Ron off into a set of the giggles which lasted for at least 10 minutes. They were probably around halfway through the long journey north when an interruption came in the form of a knock on their compartment door.</p><p> </p><p>It startled Hermione, she looked up from her book with a frown as the door to the compartment slid open. She, along with everybody else in the little compartment, was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there looking incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Not got your cronies with you, Malfoy?" Ron asked a little maliciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Crabbe died Weasley,” Draco said coolly, “And you know fine well that Goyle is serving a yearlong sentence in Azkaban.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked down, uncomfortably and couldn't seem to find another insult to come back with. They were all silent for a moment, and the air was incredibly tense and awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Draco eventually cleared his throat and asked, "Could I talk to you Potter?" he glared at Ron as he added, "In private."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and stood up, "Take over for me, Nev," he said, referring to his chess game. Ron watched in disbelief as Harry left the compartment with Draco and slid the door shut behind them. He leant against the wall of the empty corridor and looked at Draco pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>"You saved my life in the war," Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Twice!" Came a call from inside the compartment. Harry recognised Ron's voice instantly. He shook his head in amusement, "Muffliato," he murmured as he pointed his wand at the compartment door.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we did save you twice. We were invisible the second time," Harry said casually.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“There were giant spiders,” Harry elaborated.</p><p> </p><p>Then Draco realised what Harry meant, "You punched me!"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said truthfully, "It was Ron who punched you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's frown deepened, and he seemed to struggle to find the words he wanted to say. He cleared his throat again, "Well, you clearly wouldn't have saved me if you thought I was a die-hard Death Eater or a Dark Wizard."</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you weren't either of those things, Malfoy," Harry said, "You were just a high school bully."</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, "Just?" he asked in disbelief, "I did inexcusable things in the war."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Harry agreed, "We all did things we aren't proud of in the war. What point are you trying to make here?"</p><p> </p><p>A dark looked flashed through Draco's eyes, "As much as it pains me to say this Potter, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "That looked physically painful, Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't exactly pleasant," Draco muttered as he turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to try his best not to laugh, "Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>The blond man turned around and waited for Harry to say whatever he was going to say.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you say to a truce?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "A truce?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Harry reiterated, "I don't know if I'll ever be friends with you. But I do know that I can forgive you for what happened in the war. Whether other people will feel the same, people like Hermione. Well, that I'm not sure of."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I suppose it might be a good idea," Draco said slowly, "But only because we're sharing a common room this year and not because I want to be your friend."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say friends," Harry pointed out, "You're still a pompous dick for all I know."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're still an egotistical twat," Draco added.</p><p> </p><p>"I said a truce; no more arch enemies," Harry said as he held his hand out, "I've had enough of that for a lifetime."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Harry's outstretched hand for a long moment. He couldn't help but think back to the last time they had met like this on a train and how he had wished Harry had taken his hand then and become his friend. He reached out and took Harry’s hand, and they shook on the deal. They shared a slightly awkward glance as their hands dropped. What did you say to someone who you had hated for years and had just made a truce with?</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I need to get back," Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "See you around scarhead," he said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and called after him, "See you around ferret!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a rude hand gesture behind his back, and Harry snorted as he slid open the door and walked back into the compartment where he found five sets of curious eyes watching him.</p><p> </p><p>"You cast the Muffliato charm on us!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, you were a nosy git," Harry retorted as he sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>"What did he want, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"He wanted to thank me for saving his life," Harry said honestly. He resumed his chess game with Ron.</p><p> </p><p>"He thanked you?" Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "And we called a truce."</p><p> </p><p>"A truce? What did he want to call a truce for?" Ron asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't, it was my idea," Harry said, "I mean, we'll be sharing a common room this year, and I'm sick of having an arch-enemy. It's way too much work."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, "Andromeda told you to try and even things out with him, didn't she?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "Am I that transparent?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Ginny said in amusement, "Why did Andromeda want you to cut him some slack?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's been having a hard time of it, apparently," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he should have thought of that before he became a Death Eater," Ron muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Before he was forced into becoming a Death Eater, you mean?" Harry asked Ron a little irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah but he still did some pretty shitty things. He nearly killed Katie and me with that poisoned mead! He was going to kill Dumbledore!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and what would you do if somebody told you to kill someone or that your entire family would be killed?" Harry asked Ron, "Would you just say no and let them murder your brothers and your parents, and Ginny?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron's cheeks had gone as red as his ears, "Well, no."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry's right, Ron," Ginny said, "You might not like him, and he might have done some questionable stuff, but you're going to have to see a fair bit of him this year."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you on his side anyway?" Ron asked his little sister, "His father tried to kill you with that diary!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, his father," Hermione pointed out, “Not him. You can't blame somebody for their parent's actions. You're going to have to get over this before we get to school, Ron."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, "We might even have to share a dorm with Malfoy this year."</p><p> </p><p>Ron shuddered, "Ugh, I don't want to have to share a dorm with that git."</p><p> </p><p>“I know he’s an asshole, but he’s not 100% a dick,” Neville said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled slightly, “He helped us out last year, a lot of the Slytherins did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if they are worse for running away than the French,” Neville added.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What did they do?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shrugged, “They had their own rebellion, I don’t think it had a name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo tried to call it ‘Theo’s Army’, but the name didn’t stick,” Neville said with a grin, “There were only six of them, then Blaise disappeared, and nobody saw him for months afterwards. They helped us get kids out of the dungeons, and sometimes they helped us rescue our people out of the Dark Tower.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do feel like they got more out of our alliance than we did,” Ginny mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly like the French,” Luna piped up.</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed at this.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco had his own reasons for doing the things he did, and we should not be so quick to judge people without knowing those reasons,” Luna added wisely.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, “Very true Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I do have to ask,” Harry cut in, “Who are these people? I mean, I think I’ve heard of a Theo. Is that Theodore Nott? The ratty faced one?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s rather handsome now actually,” Luna mused.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny made a face, “Not my type.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the type of every other girl in our year though,” Hermione said distastefully.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked clueless.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s got a reputation as quite the…” Neville trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Manwhore,” Ginny finished.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “And who is Blaise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Blaise Zabini?” Ginny said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked blank,</p><p> </p><p>“I give up,” Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“He is good at disappearing,” Neville admitted, “So I’ll give you that one, but not knowing who Lilly was and not noticing Theo sleep his way through our year group in sixth year is pretty spectacular. I mean, what had you so distracted that you didn’t notice that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco Malfoy,” Hermione said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“He was a Death Eater, and I knew it, but none of you believed me,” Harry remarked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded thoughtfully, “Well, you were right. He was definitely a Death Eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“See!” Harry said, “Thanks Nev, this is why I missed you last year.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, “To be fair, Draco didn’t want anything that was forced on him over the last couple of years. I used to be friends with him when we were little. Our families ran in the same circles, and my Grandmother knew his Grandad. I don't think he ever wanted to be a Death Eater; he just didn't know how to get out of the mess he had gotten himself into."</p><p> </p><p>"And he threw Harry his wand in the final battle," Luna said thoughtfully, “When he woke up from being dead."</p><p> </p><p>"So that makes up for everything else?" Ron asked in disbelief, "He did a couple of nice things in the war, so we forget the bullying and the way he treated Hermione for years?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Ron," Hermione said gently, "A few good deeds don't make somebody a different person, and they don't erase their past. We aren't saying that, but you have to understand that the war has changed the world. These house divides, and blood prejudices are going to start disintegrating soon, and by keeping this grudge alive, you are only encouraging those prejudices. I know he has never been friendly to us and we aren't saying that we should all forget about the past and become friends with him."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying then?" Ron asked, looking thoroughly confused.</p><p> </p><p>"We are saying that the war touched him too," Hermione said, "Maybe he's always been a nice guy underneath the nastiness. We never took the time to get to know him; Luna’s right, we don't know why he acted that way."</p><p> </p><p>"Bullies often bully because their own lives are difficult," Luna said poignantly.</p><p> </p><p>"All we're saying Ron is maybe we should stop hating him," Neville said, "Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt. That doesn't mean become friends with him; it just means be civil and see where that leads. Hermione's right, he lost people too."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Who did he lose?" Ron asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh maybe his girlfriend who dived in front of a killing curse for him?” Neville asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“He was dating Pansy Parkinson,” Ginny said, “She jumped in front of a curse that Dawlish had fired at Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t have many friends left,” Neville agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “Daphne Greengrass is his friend, isn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “So you only remember the pretty blonde girls that we went to school with? Nobody else in our year?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, he doesn’t remember Sadie, and she’s pretty and blonde,” Neville grinned, “He obviously just remembers the ones who flirted with him all the way through sixth-year potions.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed at that comment, “Anyway, the point of this conversation was that we should be civil to Malfoy this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron was quiet for a moment, and then he sighed, "Fine! I'll be civil to him, or at least I'll try to be. But this doesn't mean I have to like the guy."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly and returned to her book. Harry was left to his own thoughts as the others continued with what they had been doing before the interruption had come. Only Hermione knew about what had happened after the war; he hadn't wanted to tell anyone else because they had their own struggles.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had talked to Kingsley right after he became Minister for Magic when he realised that Draco was facing a long sentence in Azkaban. It was going to be three years for Aiding and Abetting with the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Then five more years were to be added onto that sentence for multiple war crimes, including witnessing murders and doing nothing to stop them. Harry knew that Ron would react badly if he knew about what he had done, so he and Hermione had decided to keep the knowledge to themselves when Harry vouched for Draco and his Mother. But after his little encounter with Draco, he found himself feeling glad that he had saved the boy from Azkaban. He may have done some questionable things in his life, but he wasn't a dark wizard, Harry was sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if he'll still be an arrogant git," Ron said, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it," Ginny said offhandedly, "His family name is hardly something to be proud of these days, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's certainly not," Hermione said thoughtfully, "The wizarding world will look on him very badly for his part in the war, and the extreme pureblood community that he was once a part of will shun him and his mother. He doesn't really belong anywhere anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if that means he'll be a nicer person," Neville thought out-loud, "Because he helped us a lot last year, but he was still a sarcastic dick about it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "I don't think he'll be a bully anymore, but I don't think he'll ever stop being a sarcastic dick."</p><p> </p><p>"He'll have grown up a lot," Hermione said simply, “All of us have.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna nodded thoughtfully, and without even looking up from her magazine, she said, "A child who has seen war cannot be compared with a child who does not know what war is."</p><p> </p><p>There was a shocked silence at the truth of her words. They couldn't compare themselves with ordinary 17 and 18-year-olds at all. At the age of 17, Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone on a quest which had killed Albus Dumbledore</p><p> </p><p>At 17 years old Harry had killed the most dangerous wizard of all time. At 18 years old Hermione had been tortured by a sick Death Eater. At 17 years old Ron had battled against a Horcrux that was twisting his mind. At 16 years old Draco Malfoy had been ordered to kill his Headmaster and told that if he didn't, he and his family would be killed. At 11 years old Ginny had been possessed by Voldemort. All of them had grown up too fast.</p><p>They marvelled at the truth of Luna's words, and the remainder of the journey passed far too slowly as Harry's excitement began to grow. The lunch trolley came and went. They laughed together as they ate. Harry always felt a little giddy and excited as the sky darkened and the train got closer to the school, to his <em>home. </em>Eventually, the train lights flicked on, and Hermione suggested that they ought to change into their robes.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, and the group of friends eagerly made their way towards the Thestral pulled carriages.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked towards the carriages, Harry saw a flash of blonde hair and realised that it was Draco Malfoy. He caught the Slytherins eye and nodded at him. Draco paused and nodded back, but that was the extent of their exchange. He was walking with five other Slytherin students that were returning for their eighth year. Harry recognised the tall, skinny, dark-haired boy as Theodore Nott. There was another boy who he realised was Blaise Zabini.</p><p> </p><p>With the three boys were three girls but none of them were Pansy Parkinson. It seemed that the others had been right about her perishing in the battle. One of the girls was Daphne Greengrass, who had indeed been in Harry’s sixth-year potions class. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair, flawless skin and blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Walking next to Daphne and arm in arm with her was a girl Harry recognised, he wasn't sure what her name was, but she had dark-hair and Harry knew that she was called Tracey Davis; she had been another of the quiet members of Pansy Parkinson's Slytherin gang. With them was another blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who wore thick-rimmed circular glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and the others climbed into the carriage behind the Slytherin one. It began to move as soon as the door snapped shut.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see them now," Hermione said in a soft voice. All eyes turned to her as she stared at the Thestrals pulling the carriage toward the school gates.</p><p> </p><p>"Who did you see…?" Neville began and then drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor Snape," Hermione said quietly, out of respect for the dead she had kept his title.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Neville said simply, he looked towards the Thestrals; he had been able to see them for years after witnessing his Grandfathers death. Luna didn't even bother to lift her head from <em>"The Quibbler</em>" which she was once again engrossed in. She had been able to see them since she arrived at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, however, had turned very pale and Ginny was staring at the Thestrals too. It hadn't occurred to Harry that they would be able to see the animals too now. Ron had witnessed Peter Pettigrew be killed by his own hand and even worse than that, he'd seen Fred die. Harry frowned to himself as he tried to comprehend who Ginny had seen die, but then he remembered that she had watched the duel between her Mother and Bellatrix Lestrange in the final battle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced forward at the carriage in front of theirs. Through the back window, he could see the Slytherins faintly. He couldn't help but notice a significantly paler Draco Malfoy watching the Thestrals; he, of course, had witnessed Dumbledore's death. Everyone else in the Slytherin carriage seemed to be able to see them too.</p><p> </p><p>"It's proof of how many people the war hit," Harry said quietly. All eyes turned to him, and he jerked his head in the direction of the Slytherin carriage, "I wonder how many others can see them now."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone who watched you kill Voldemort I expect," Hermione said, she seemed to be thinking this over, "I know he was a monster but I suppose it still counts."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and was thankful that the carriage had come to a stop. They were within a few feet of the castle doors. Along with the others Harry jumped out of the carriage and looked up at the school with a smile, he was happy to be back but looking at it also made him think of all that had happened the last time he had been here. This was where Remus, Tonks and Fred had died.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt a hand on his and jumped slightly before realising that it was only Hermione. She smiled sadly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said weakly as they walked through the gates together.</p><p> </p><p>"You looked like you needed it," Hermione admitted as she dropped his hand and they joined the crowd of students walking towards the school.</p><p> </p><p>Harry simply nodded, and Hermione said, "Ginny was right earlier, Harry. Don't think about the bad things that happened here. Think all of the good memories, this is where Voldemort was finally killed, and we'll make lots of new memories this year too."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her properly, "Yeah, you're right, Hermione," he said, feeling a little lighter as they walked into the hall with the others close behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Luna skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, and the others all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry couldn't resist looking around the hall for curiosity's sake. It looked exactly the same as it had done before the war with only one small difference. At the very front of the hall behind the head table, there was a large window which let the sun stream in at breakfast time. It had always been there, but above that window, there was now a large plaque which read;</p><p> </p><p>"<em>This is the location where Lord Voldemort met his end by the wand of the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry felt a tug in his chest when he read it, and he was grateful when Hermione placed her hand on top of his. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and somehow he knew from the wording that the plaque had been erected by McGonagall. He glanced to her seat at the centre of the Head Table and met her eye. She gave him a tiny smile and a small nod which confirmed his suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't find his voice, and she wouldn't hear him anyway, seeing as she was so far away. He merely nodded back at her and tried his best to return her smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. House Unity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once every student had entered the Great Hall McGonagall stood up, and silence fell immediately. It was her first year as Headmistress and Harry wondered if she felt nervous as she stood up there for the first time. If she did, it wasn't obvious. The Headmistress looked perfectly at ease as she stood in the spot that Dumbledore had occupied for so long.</p><p> </p><p>"Students of Hogwarts, welcome back," She said with a natural smile, "I have been informed that the first years are stuck on the lake with Professor Hagrid so there will be a slight delay in the sorting."</p><p> </p><p>A collective groan and much grumbling went through the hall at this news because, as usual, everybody was starving.</p><p> </p><p>"However," McGonagall said, raising her voice slightly so that silence fell across the hall once more, "This gives me a perfect opportunity to address our new eighth year students."</p><p> </p><p>Harry listened more intently than before as McGonagall carried on, "Eighth years, as you already know you will be sharing a common room in the Eastern tower of the school. I understand that it may be difficult for certain pupils to overcome house barriers-"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flitted briefly from Harry to Draco, who both noticed this and couldn't resist a small smile at the irony of it.</p><p> </p><p>"-Nevertheless, I will not tolerate anything less than complete house unity in this common room."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced around to gauge the reaction to this news at the Slytherin table. His eyes fell on Daphne Greengrass as Blaise Zabini tried to touch her leg. Without looking away from her conversation with Draco, she hexed him silently. Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter is looking at you,” Draco mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, “Is he?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at the chosen-one. He was indeed watching her, she smiled sweetly and winked then turned back to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just cruel,” Tracey whispered across the table.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry’s cheeks flushed, and he quickly looked away from the Slytherin table. He started up a conversation with Ron and had to try very hard not to look at the Slytherin table again that evening.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after McGonagall’s speech, Hagrid entered the hall with some terrified, but dry children. Several of them were glancing around the room in fear and others with excitement. Harry smiled as he remembered that feeling; he remembered exactly how he had felt walking into this hall. Something uncomfortable squirmed in his stomach as he remembered the first time he had seen Severus Snape. Harry understood now why he had stared, he had seen Lily Evans eyes, and he had become immersed in memories.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched the group of students walk to the front of the Great Hall, and again he found himself overthinking. When Harry had been sorted there had been ten students in each house, which meant that his year group had consisted of forty students. Harry found himself wondering how many of those forty would return to school. He knew for a fact that Pansy and Crabbe were dead and that Goyle was in Azkaban which lowered the number to 37, but that still meant that a possible seven Slytherins could return, yet he'd only seen six come off the train.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's voice pulled Harry back to the present, "Huh?" He said, aware that he probably looked a little dazed as he looked at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed to be torn between scolding him and laughing, "You're missing the sorting," she said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right," Harry said as he watched a small redheaded child join the Gryffindor table, "Anyone we know?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "Not really. Sally's little sister Sarah was sorted into Gryffindor."</p><p> </p><p>"Sally?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sally Smith, Harry, she's in our year and our house."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Harry asked, how could he not have known that? It showed how little attention he had paid to girls in his school days.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Hermione hissed in disbelief, "Harry, I shared a dorm with her for six years!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was pretty sure that Hermione had never mentioned a Sally Smith to him in the many years he had known her, so they clearly weren't the best of friends. He had gone into a daze again, and Hermione was glaring at him, so he turned to the sorting to see, with surprise, that the last person was sitting on the three-legged stool.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha Wilson became a Ravenclaw, and once again McGonagall stood up to speak, "I have a few important notices that I would like to inform you all of before you become too full to take anything in."</p><p> </p><p>Ron groaned, "I'd take it in better when I'm full than when I'm starving."</p><p> </p><p>"Ron, shh!" Hermione hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"This year, we have imposed some new school rules. Bullying or teasing anyone because of their house is now against the rules, and you will receive detention and lose house points if you are caught doing so," McGonagall said. Hermione nodded. Harry agreed with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone of the belief that Slytherin house is full of dark Wizards needs to drop this silly belief right away, it is not true nor is it fair," The Slytherins looked smug for a moment until McGonagall finished her sentence, "But the Slytherins must learn to stop believing themselves better than those in other houses because this is also not true or fair."</p><p> </p><p>Most of the Slytherins didn't seem annoyed at being told they weren’t better than anyone else. Draco seemed to find the idea vaguely amusing, and Theodore Nott looked outraged, but Harry was fairly sure it was in jest</p><p> </p><p>"I have also been asked to inform you that products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are banned and that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students under any circumstances," at this McGonagall looked directly at the trio and Harry merely grinned. He was sure he had been in that forest more than any of his other classmates, but his resounding memories of it were of dying there earlier in the year.</p><p> </p><p>"That is all. Now I am sure you are all famished, enjoy the feast!" McGonagall said. With a smile, she raised both of her arms, and the plates were suddenly piled high with food. Harry and Ron dove into the food like starved boys who hadn't been fed for months and Hermione rolled her eyes in a long-suffering way in Ginny's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"I 'orgot ow uch I loved 'Ogwarts ood!" Ron said through a large mouthful of food.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him distastefully, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed his own mouthful and translated, "He said he forgot how much he loved Hogwarts food."</p><p> </p><p>"That's disgusting, Ron," Hermione said. Then she turned on Harry, "How can you understand him?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry merely shrugged, "I'm used to it."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you have manners, Harry," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>This prompted Ron to swallow his large mouthful and exclaim, "Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tried not to snigger in amusement, and they all ate quietly for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be odd, won't it?" Ginny asked them out of the blue when the food eventually vanished and was replaced by the many mouth-watering desserts.</p><p> </p><p>"What will be?" Harry asked as he scooped some treacle tart into a bowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Not sharing a common room with you all," Ginny said casually, but Harry suspected it bothered her more than she was letting on. They had spent the entire summer as a foursome, and they had gotten quite used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her, "Hey, you can always visit our common room if you get bored of Gryffindor."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled, "Yeah well…that might be cool. I bet your common room will have the best parties."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I hope not," Hermione said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, "Live a little Hermione!" he said through a mouthful of trifle.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny chuckled, but Harry could tell that she was going to miss them and he would miss her too. Whether they were together or not, she was still one of his best friends, and he didn't like to see his friends upset.</p><p> </p><p>The hall was very loud as everyone ate and laughed and talked, so Harry barely heard the loud crack over the noise, but he did notice Kreacher appear next to him at the table.</p><p> </p><p>The elf looked as well-groomed as he had when they'd left Grimmauld place with Regulus's locket around his neck, "Can I get you any extra helpings, Master Harry?" Kreacher asked, and Harry smiled fondly at the elf.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good thanks Kreacher, but I'll tell you what you can do for me when you've got the time,” Harry said with a smile at Ginny, “Can you find out if there's any way I can hoodwink the new eighth-year common room to let a seventh year in?"</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher nodded eagerly, "Of course, Master Harry!" he squeaked and with another crack he vanished.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, I love that elf," Harry said honestly as he turned back to his food in a better mood now than he had been in a long time, "He's really turned himself around lately."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shook her head in amusement, "I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed that you're gonna miss me so much this year that you just sent your house-elf on a quest to hoodwink your common room so I can get in."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at Harry, "You should be disturbed Gin," she assured the younger girl.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, "Be flattered. Kreacher loves serving Harry, it makes him happy, and you should hear him brag to the other elves about how his Master is Harry Potter. It's not like he's making him slam his hands in oven doors, Mione."</p><p> </p><p>Harry noticed the subtle jibe at Draco Malfoy and wondered how many more would slip into conversation over the next year. Still, he kept his mouth shut as Hermione got agitated over house-elves rights again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's still not right, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "He's essentially a slave against his will!"</p><p> </p><p>"But it's not against his will, is it? He likes it!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and muttered to Ginny as Ron and Hermione's bickering got louder, "Some things never change."</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly," Ginny laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it, the feast was over, and they were all leaving the hall en-route for their common rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville walked with Ginny and Luna out of the hall and through the entrance hall. They had a rough idea of where the Eastern Tower was so they all walked up the marble staircase together into the grand staircase. Luna left them on the fifth floor then they parted ways with Ginny on the seventh floor. She went in one direction to Gryffindor Tower, and the others went along another corridor towards the Eastern Tower.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the top of the staircase within the tower, they emerged on a large landing with two doors. According to the signs, one was a bathroom, and the other was the eighth year common room.</p><p> </p><p>The common room, however, wasn't accessed by a portrait and a password. Instead, there was a large wooden door. On it was a brass knocker which bore the Hogwarts crest. It reminded Harry very much of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p> </p><p>The group of Slytherins were looking at the door in confusion when the trio reached the top of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"How do we get in?" Ron asked, rather stupidly.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl, who Harry didn’t recognise, said, "We don't know. The door told us a riddle."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry said, and he felt awkward when all eyes turned to him, "It will be like the Ravenclaw common room then, won't it? You have to answer the riddle right to get in; it's to make you learn."</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired girl, Tracey, raised an eyebrow at him, "Why have you been in the Ravenclaw common room Potter?" She asked suggestively, and Harry blushed a deep red at the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what is the riddle?" Hermione asked a little impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar voice filled the large landing at her question.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>A beggar's brother died, but the man who died had no brother. How could that be?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Is that Dumbledore's voice?" Harry asked in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we thought it was too,” Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>"But we've tried everything we can think of," Blaise said, "We thought it was because he was adopted…"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"For all of us who aren't teenage geniuses, no," Theodore Nott said, but not unkindly, just with an amused smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione heard more voices on the stairs behind them and knew it would be a tight squeeze on this landing if they didn't get the door open soon, so she said, "The beggar was his sister."</p><p> </p><p>"Correct!" Albus Dumbledore's voice said, and the door swung open. Curiously the trio followed the Slytherins into the room. In shape and size, it was the same as the Gryffindor common room. In décor, however, it was not. It was very homey with a large fire and lots of tables for studying, there were armchairs of all house colours and trappings on the walls of all the house crests as well as the Hogwarts crest. The room looked like a nice place to sit and relax, or do homework. The view out of the window of the forbidden forest and the mountains beyond it was very picturesque. Harry looked around the common room that was now full of students in robes bearing four different crests. A sign on the notice board said that in total there were 24 students in their year.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that six of these were the Slytherins and that four of them were he, Hermione, Ron and Neville but that left fourteen people to identify. A glance around gave Harry an idea of who he knew and who he didn't. He saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. However Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were not here because they had both died in the final battle. He didn't see Padma either, so he assumed that because of the death of her sister and her best friend, she hadn't wanted to come back. There were other former DA members that Harry recognised, such as Ginny's ex-boyfriend Michael Corner and also Terry Boot. Amongst the Hufflepuffs Harry knew Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchely, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith. In fact, amongst everyone gathered in the common room, there were only five students that he didn't recognise, and they were all girls. So naturally, he asked Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Hermione," Harry said in a quiet voice, "Who are those two girls over there?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione followed his line of sight to where a blonde girl with heavy eye make-up and very bright blue eyes was talking to a girl with dark brown hair. They both looked familiar.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," said Hermione in exasperation, "That's the two Sally's. Sally Smith and Sally-Ann Perks who gets called Annie. I shared a dorm with them, Parvati and Lavender. How can you not have seen them in the Gryffindor common room?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry honestly didn't know the answer to that question; they had probably been in most of his classes too.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of attempting to justify himself, he asked about a tanned, pretty Ravenclaw girl that he didn't recognise.</p><p> </p><p>"Mandy Brocklehurst. She was in our Transfiguration class, she's really good, she was second-best in the class," Hermione replied from where she was sitting in a scarlet armchair. Harry was perched on the arm of it as he glanced at an unknown Hufflepuff girl with shoulder-length blonde hair who was rather disturbingly sitting on Zacharias Smiths lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Harry, how can you not know these people? That's Megan Jones; she was in the DA not to mention our Herbology class since 1st year!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm sorry I didn't pay enough attention," Harry remarked. His eyes were then drawn to the Slytherins who were standing in a tight-knit circle.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know anything about her?” Harry asked, “She’s called Daphne Greengrass, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled knowingly, “Yes, she is. She’s very clever, but also extremely sarcastic from what I know of her. Not to mention a complete flirt, I would steer clear if I were you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully, and Daphne turned to look at him. She grinned when she caught him, and Harry looked away sheepishly, much to Hermione’s amusement. "</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat and continued with his identification game, "Right, so the dark-haired girl. She's Tracey Davis, isn't she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Hermione replied calmly, "And the other Slytherin girl is Sadie Cauldwell. Her Dad wasn't a Death Eater, but he was coerced into joining during the war. It’s terrible that he was given such a long sentence in Azkaban,” She sighed, “She’s lovely, she seems more like a Ravenclaw than a Slytherin if I’m honest.”</p><p> </p><p>"How on Earth do you know all of that?" Harry asked in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "Oh…well, she gets lonely sometimes because Daphne and Tracey are best friends, so she feels like an outsider. As I said, she’s very intelligent, so we used to talk in the library. You know, when for whatever reason you and Ron weren't on speaking terms with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry said, a little guiltily, "Well, she must be alright then if she was content talking to you even knowing Pansy hated you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard to hate Pansy now though," Hermione said with a sad little sigh, "Knowing what happened to her."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anyone else you don't recognise?" Hermione asked. Harry was unsure whether she was amused or exasperated at how little he knew of his own school year.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head as his eyes fell on Lilly, “No, but how I didn’t notice her, I’ll never know.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, “Yes, Lilly is great. Very loud and a bit obnoxious for a Ravenclaw but lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was currently talking to Neville and Susan Bones.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Hermione, would you say Neville has gotten hot?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “Uh…yes, I would. Is this why you broke up with Ginny?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Harry exclaimed, “No, I just needed a girl to tell me because I’m a guy, so I don’t notice these things.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled in amusement, “Yes, Harry, I would say that Neville is handsome these days. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s changed,” Harry said with a shrug, “Lilly flirts with him, he slept with Ginny during the war, and he’s kind of flirting with Susan too.”</p><p> </p><p>“He and Susan did use to date, in fairness,” Hermione pointed out. She yawned and added, “Merlin, I am exhausted. If you are quite done trying to work out who you went to school with for the last six years, I think I'll go to bed. You should do the same Harry; you don't want to be late for your first lessons tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I will," Harry said, hugging Hermione and bidding her goodnight as she climbed the girl’s staircase to her new dorm.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to check out the dorm situation then?" Harry asked Ron as he crossed the room.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded and glanced cautiously at the staircase, "I really hope we aren't sharing with Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it," Harry said as they climbed the staircase and stopped at the first door, they came to.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned when he saw that the door was marked with the words;</p><p> </p><p>"<em>GRYFFINDOR BOYS."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned too when he walked in. The room looked the same as their Gryffindor dorm. Even the beds were in the same place, and the trappings and décor were the same. Harry was glad that he and Ron would spend their last year sharing with Neville, Dean and Seamus again, it just felt right.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys changed into their pyjamas and said goodnight to each other before getting into bed. As Harry shut the curtains on his four-poster, he smiled and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly that night knowing that he was home once again and that this time it was going to be a peaceful, happy Voldemort free year.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Back to School, Back to Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione and Ron both struggled not to laugh at Harry on the morning of September 2nd. He got up early and dressed at top speed then proceeded to walk with a spring in his step towards the great hall. It was clear that he was incredibly happy to be back.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is our common room so high up?" Ron grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“The entrance is on the same floor as the Gryffindor common room,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but this tower is taller. There are so many stairs,” He said when they eventually reached the bottom of the spiral staircase. He was breathing heavily, and his face was red.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so unfit, Ron," Hermione remarked.</p><p> </p><p>This, of course, offended the redhead, "What? Unfit? Hermione, you've seen me topless!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a giggle from behind them, and Hermione blushed furiously, "Ron!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just saying!" Ron said, glancing behind them to see that Megan Jones was the girl giggling and her friend Susan Bones was smiling with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't my point!" Hermione said, recovering from her embarrassment, "I didn't mean physically, I meant in a sporty way! You've stopped playing Quidditch. When you start playing again, you'll be back to your normal...you know...fit self."</p><p> </p><p>There was more giggling, and Hermione blushed again. Ron grinned in amusement. Harry knew he got a kick out of making Hermione uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>They continued on their way to the great hall and bumped into Ginny on the way, "Oh, morning, how's your new common room?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Ron reasoned, "Not much different to the Gryffindor common room except the colours."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smirked, "So you <em>aren't </em>sharing a dorm with Malfoy then?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "No, it's just the five Gryffindor guys like it was in the old dorm."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank Merlin," Ron muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were trying out this whole being civil thing," Hermione said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I am civil!" Ron remarked, "But that doesn't mean I want to share a room with the ferret! I bet it would stink of hair gel."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, and Ginny cut in, "Just for the record, Ron, that doesn't sound very civil."</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he mumbled as they got to the busy, bustling great hall.</p><p> </p><p>They were just about to head over to the Gryffindor table when Harry heard his name being called loudly from the other end of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>When Harry turned around, he realised that the person shouting was Draco, "What?" he called back because he really couldn't be bothered walking to the Slytherin side of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall had been walking up the Gryffindor table handing out class timetables, but she paused to look up at them suspiciously. She clearly thought they were going to start jinxing each other or swearing at each other across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Slughorn told me to tell you he's having a party tonight at eight!" Draco shouted over the noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks!" Harry shouted back, and McGonagall shook her head. She looked exasperated, but her smile gave her away. When Harry joined his amused friends at the Gryffindor table, she said, "Mr Potter, while it is fantastic to see you and Mr Malfoy on civil terms I would appreciate it if you refrained from holding conversations across the Great Hall."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned sheepishly, "Of course Professor, it won't happen again."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall tried and failed to look strict, but Harry had seen past her façade now anyway. The Headmistress handed them all a timetable and then brought out some badges, "With everything that happened we are a little behind schedule with all the badges and titles," she explained as she handed one of the badges to Hermione,</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger, Head Girl, well done."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned broadly and stuck the badge onto her chest proudly. Harry smiled at her; he knew she had always aspired to be Head Girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Potter, Quidditch Captain, once again," McGonagall said, and Harry accepted his badge with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>As McGonagall moved further up the table, Harry glanced over at the table closest to theirs. By the looks of it, Justin Finch-Fletchley, who played chaser, had become the new Quidditch Captain.</p><p> </p><p>Further over at the Ravenclaw table, the Quidditch Captain title had gone to Michael Corner who was a beater for the team. Harry had to sit up a little straighter to see the Slytherin table at the opposite side of the hall from Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott were both holding badges which meant that one of them was Head Boy and the other Quidditch Captain.</p><p> </p><p>Harry relayed his findings to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy won't be Head Boy," Hermione said matter of factly, "After all that happened with Dumbledore I don't think McGonagall can say he's a good example for the younger students."</p><p> </p><p>"Says the Head Girl who ran off with undesirable number one, effectively abandoning her last year of education," Ron grinned, he knew what was coming and ducked when she swung her arm at him to whack him over the back of the head.</p><p> </p><p>"I think helping bring Voldemort down is an excellent example for younger students," Hermione said as she crossed her arms and glared at Ron.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just having a laugh," Ron muttered as he cowered away from Hermione's wrath.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and said to Ron and Ginny, "I'm going to hold Quidditch tryouts a week on Saturday if you two want to re-join the team."</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Ginny nodded simultaneously, "I'll try out," Ron said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny added, "Me too, I'm thinking of making a career out of it. I'd love to join the Holyhead Harpies."</p><p> </p><p>Ron sniggered, and Ginny glared at him, "Just because you don't think I'm good enough, that doesn't mean everybody else thinks that too," she said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just being a git Ginny," Harry said casually, "And you are good. Don't tell Angelina or Katie, but I'd say you’re even better than they were."</p><p> </p><p>"You're biased though, you and Ginny are friends," Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "Ron's my best mate, and I'll admit that he played badly sometimes in sixth year."</p><p> </p><p>Ron glared at him but in good nature and Harry chuckled as he glanced down at his new timetable.</p><p> </p><p>"Potions first Ron," Harry said as he glanced down the column for Monday. His eyes scanned over it. Potions first period, a free period, Transfiguration, Herbology and then Defence Against the Dark Arts with their new Professor.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron!"</p><p> </p><p>The two boys looked up at the same time and said simultaneously, "Professor Dumbledore!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, <em>Aberforth </em>Dumbledore. He's sitting at the table right up there."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I knew it wasn't going to be Albus Dumbledore," Ron said, "I'm not completely stupid, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"The way you both said it made it seem like you thought he was back from the dead," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just chuckled, "Oh Merlin, this year is going to be fun. Doesn't Aberforth hate kids?"</p><p> </p><p>"And teaching, yes," Hermione said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell do you think McGonagall convinced him to take the job?" Ron asked them.</p><p> </p><p>"He clearly owes her a favour," Hermione smiled as the owls came in and dropped post on all of the tables. A large one dropped Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet, and she frowned when she read one of the stories on the inside page.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked quietly as he slid closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "Malfoy Manor has been donated."</p><p> </p><p>"How can you donate a house?" Harry asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Purebloods do it sometimes," Neville said from where he was sitting across from them, "It's quite an old tradition but to repent for their sins purebloods would often donate houses to be used as orphanages or hospitals."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not why they did it," Hermione said quietly as she read from the newspaper article under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>In a statement to the Prophet, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy informed us that the house was filled with too many bad memories for herself and her son Draco (who is currently re-sitting his final year at Hogwarts). Her husband Lucius Malfoy, who is now serving his life sentence in Azkaban, was one of Lord Voldemort's followers (known as Death Eaters). Mrs Malfoy informed us that unspeakable things happened in the house and that she and her son can no longer live there."</em></p><p> </p><p>"So they think they can just get off with everything by donating the house?" Ron fumed, "It's just like the last time when Lucius Malfoy claimed he was under the Imperius Curse and now they're playing the victims saying they can't live there because bad things happened!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron, calm down," Hermione hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, you can't be on their side here-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron," Hermione snapped, "I'm not on anyone's side, but I don't want you shouting about what happened to me there when half the Great Hall can hear," she told him in an angry undertone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Leave it be. We'll talk about it later <em>in private,"</em> he agreed as he glanced across the hall to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco clearly knew about the donation of the house, but he gave nothing away about his feelings about it. He was just moving his cereal around his bowl absentmindedly with his spoon.</p><p> </p><p>"But-" Ron began.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood up abruptly, "I don't want to be late for potions," she said as she stalked off ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned after her and turned to Harry in complete confusion, "Harry, I'd thought what happened at Malfoy Manor would be worse for her than me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as he and Ron got up and left the hall. He was suddenly quite aware that Draco and Blaise were walking quite closely behind them on their way to Potions, "It was Ron. It was probably the worst thing to ever happen to her; that's why she doesn't want to talk about it."</p><p> </p><p>"But she's the one telling me to be nice to Malfoy, and she said she felt sorry for him because his father was in prison and he-" Ron was cut off by Harry who understood Hermione's pain much more than Ron did.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Lucius Malfoy didn't do it, Ron. Yes, he didn't stop it, and she probably thinks he deserves to rot in Azkaban for that and for everything else he's done. But the hell she went through at Malfoy Manor, that was all inflicted by Bellatrix, and she's gone now. I think that's enough revenge for Hermione," Harry reasoned, and he was glad they had reached the door to the Potions classroom so that he and Ron wouldn't get into an argument over the issue.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the door, everyone was waiting outside. Harry smiled at Hermione and whispered, "Don't be too hard on him; he's just never gone through something like that."</p><p> </p><p>The way trauma had affected himself, and Hermione was something Ron had thankfully never known. He had lost Fred; he knew what it felt like to lose someone. But he had never had pain inflicted on him in the same way that they had so he couldn't understand. Hermione seemed to accept this because she gave Harry a small nod and smiled at Ron.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the classroom opened, and as they walked in, Slughorn told them to line up along the wall. The confused group did so. The N.E.W.T potions class had gotten a little larger but was still relatively small, with only 12 students taking it.</p><p> </p><p>"The Headmistress has asked all Professors to sit pupils with classmates from different houses this year so that we can promote house unity," Slughorn told them all, "Which means this year, you will be allocated a seat."</p><p> </p><p>Ron groaned, he relied on Hermione to help him because he was terrible at Potions. Harry felt the same; ever since he had lost the Prince's book, he had gone back to being a dunce at the subject. Slughorn began picking people from the line at random and pairing them off. Blaise Zabini and Sally Smith were given one of the two tables at the front of the classroom, and Ron was given the second one and was paired with Daphne Greengrass.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at Harry as he went to sit down next to the beautiful Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>Ernie MacMillan and Michael Corner were seated at the table behind Blaise and Sally, and Hermione and Theodore Nott behind Ron and Daphne. Harry glanced around, only himself, Draco, Justin and Terry were left.</p><p> </p><p>"Boot and Finch-Fletchley," Slughorn said, pointing to the table behind Hermione and Theo. Harry's stomach dropped; this left himself and Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes and Harry, you and Mr Malfoy in this corner here," Slughorn said with a smile at Harry, "I hope you will make it to my little party tonight," he added as Harry and Draco silently took their seats and pulled their books out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had absolutely no intention to attempt to make said party.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn told them what ingredients they would need and wrote instructions on the board for making a hate potion.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a potion that will come in handy for anyone planning to be an Auror," Harry and Ron shared a grin across the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn continued, "It reveals the worst faults and habits of the target to the drinker.”</p><p> </p><p>The instructions continued to write themselves up on the board and Slughorn add, "Of course it is strictly for professional use, we will not be using it on anyone in the classroom today.”</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn chuckled a little anxiously and sat down behind his desk, leaving them to get on with it.</p><p> </p><p>For the first 10 minutes of the lesson, Draco and Harry chopped and stirred in awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you and your friends are trying to be civil towards me this year Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, "We're giving you the benefit of the doubt Malfoy, out of the goodness of our hearts."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not out of the goodness of your heart, Potter," Draco drawled, "It's because my Aunt Andromeda is your Godsons Grandmother, and she's a meddlesome, gossiping Witch."</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to fight back an amused chuckle, "She is meddlesome."</p><p> </p><p>"She told you to befriend me," Draco stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly," Harry replied, "She told me that I should make amends with you, which I did. We made our truce."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Draco said as he measured out an ingredient for the potion.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did your mother donate your house, Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's none of your business, Potter," Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it really because of what the Prophet said or was it just because you felt guilty about what happened there?” Harry asked the blonde, aware he was pushing all of the wrong buttons.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes flashed angrily, "We donated the house because I saw people die in the cellar and I saw Granger nearly die on the floor of my drawing-room," he hissed, "And yes, I do feel guilty about that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well at least you've got some remorse," Harry retorted, he had been honest with Ron when he said that he didn't expect to become friends with Draco, "Where is she going to live, your mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"My Aunt Andromeda asked her to move into her home," Draco said, "Not that it's any of your business, but I suppose you would find out one way or another. The wolf boy is your Godson, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call him that," Harry said irritably, "He's a baby, not a wolf."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was silent for a moment as they diced some frog's spleen, and then he said, "For the record Potter, I had a terrible year too. I spent a year trying to protect the people I love, and I failed every single one of them. I tried to help Granger, but my father stopped me, and…it was too little too late anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, he was sure he heard real remorse in the Slytherins voice, but he didn't dare look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he kept his eyes on the potion ingredients as he said, "I don't blame you, and neither does she. It was your <em>Aunt </em>who did everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kept his eyes cast downwards as he said, "My family and I were proud. I was arrogant, but I never wanted to become what I did last year."</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Harry nodded, "I know," he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>They carried on with their potion as if the conversation had never happened. Still, it had gotten Harry thinking about what Andromeda and Molly had said, about Draco being lonely and probably needing a friend. His mind was elsewhere, and he accidentally added the wrong amount of armadillo bile to the potion.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," Harry muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "How the hell were you so good at Potions in sixth year, Potter?" he drawled as he leant over the bench and glanced at the thick substance in Harry's cauldron.</p><p> </p><p>"I cheated," Harry shrugged, "Found a book with tips written in it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that makes sense," Draco said as he threw some powder into Harry's cauldron, "I wondered how you could go from being dreadful at a subject to suddenly being top of the class.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched him as he stirred the liquid in the cauldron anti-clockwise a few times. The colour returned to what it was supposed to be, and Draco returned to his cauldron, leaving Harry feeling thoroughly bemused.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was just because you and Snape hated each other and we had a new Professor that year," Draco mused.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Well, Potions was a lot more bearable that year," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, and they didn't talk again after that as they concentrated on their potions. Occasionally Draco would point out something Harry was doing wrong or help put his potion right if he missed out a step, but that was all. At least the environment was civil though; he had never thought he and Draco would achieve that, not with all the hatred that had been between them.</p><p> </p><p>They all packed up and left the classroom. Hermione said she would meet Harry and Ron in their favoured courtyard at break and then she rushed off to Ancient Runes. Ron was meeting up with Seamus and Dean to catch up after the long summer break. Harry had a free period too, so he trudged up to the eighth year common room. When he reached the door, Dumbledore's voice filled the landing with another riddle.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What can you catch but not throw?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry was silent as he tried to work it out, "A cold?"</p><p> </p><p>"Precisely!" The voice said cheerfully as the door to the common room swung open.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked in, dropped his bag and sank into a scarlet armchair by the fire. He shut his eyes and fell deep into thought about Draco Malfoy and whether he was a good person who was trying to make amends. Maybe he just also happened to be a sarcastic git.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was thinking about the Slytherin, the door opened, and he walked in, "Oh fantastic," the blonde drawled, "And I came here looking for peace and quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"There's not a rule saying you have to talk to me, Malfoy," Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat down in an armchair and surveyed Harry, "True."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to be my friend, or not?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, "Please, why would I want to be friends with you, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you don't have many other friends by the looks of it," Harry said</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "I have plenty of friends in my own house, and I don't buy any of this ridiculous house unity nonsense."</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall is just trying to help us adjust," Harry said sharply, "Because otherwise, we're going to get a shock when we emerge into a new Wizarding world which doesn't have these stupid blood and house prejudices."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, putting us into a common room isn't going to make us all magically become friends," Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"I am aware of that," Harry said as he sat back in his armchair, "Are you Head Boy, by the way?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, "Of course not. Wouldn't I be a fantastic role model for the younger students? An ex-Death Eater who stood by while one of the wizarding world's greatest heroines was tortured."</p><p> </p><p>"So Theodore Nott then, he's Head Boy, and you’re Quidditch Captain," Harry realised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "Yes. Although I have no idea why they didn't make you Head Boy, you are our golden saviour after all."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "Because I asked McGonagall to make sure that I wasn't Head Boy.”</p><p> </p><p>"You asked her <em>not </em>to make you Head Boy?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, "I always knew you were a bit, odd Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "I didn't want the responsibility. In the real world, people look up to me all the time. They think I'm this fantastic hero who can do no wrong. I want a break from that this year, I don't want the younger students to start adoring me."</p><p> </p><p>Draco watched him with interest, "So you aren't this fantastic hero who can do no wrong? Interesting."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to fudge my words with you Malfoy. I'm not a pureblood, and I can't be bothered with the way you lot dance around subjects instead of discussing them. I'm not a hero, and I'm not perfect. I did things that I regret during the war, I saw things that changed me, and I lost people that I loved. Right now, I’m just sifting through my life to try and make things feel normal again, and nothing feels right. So you know what I do? I look for adrenaline because I'm bored. I'm bored because Voldemort is gone."</p><p> </p><p>Draco had surveyed Harry throughout his little rant. When he had finished, the blonde man said, “I did things that I regret and saw things that changed me too. I lost someone that I loved, and I nearly lost more. I understand your predicament, perhaps better than you realise.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I’m sorry, about Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat and looked away, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “So we’re two sides of the same coin, aren’t we? Like the sun and the moon, both trying to shine but one of us is always in the dark, and the other in the light.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Potter if you are trying to hit on me, I am not-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Harry exclaimed, “Oh Godric, no. I’m not that way inclined either.”</p><p> </p><p>“What <em>is </em>your point then?” Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Just…do you want to be my friend?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco seemed to think about that for a long moment, "I suppose I could handle being your acquaintance," he drawled, "But do not expect me to be nice to you. I am always like this."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked as he pulled a book from his bag, "Fine. Do you want to sit in silence for the next hour then?”</p><p> </p><p>He could tell that Draco was trying not to smile as he pulled a book from his bag and said, "Suits me fine, Potter."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On his way to meet Ron and Hermione for break, Harry bumped into Neville.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey Nev," Harry said with a smile, "How are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good," Neville chirped, "It's weird to be back, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Weird, but good," Harry said thoughtfully, "Is it weirder for you since you spent more time here last year?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged, “I didn’t see much more than the Room of Requirement and the Dark Tower last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe they imprisoned kids,” Harry said in disbelief, “I really think you guys had it worse than us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were killing Horcruxes,” Neville said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>The news story had hit the press during the summer. Everyone knew the full truth about the war now.</p><p> </p><p>“We spent most of our time hiding or running,” Harry said with a shrug, “There was the odd fight, but it sounds like you fought all year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of, it was like guerrilla warfare,” Neville admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Guerilla warfare?” Harry questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Like in the goblin wars,” Neville added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Since when do you listen in History of Magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, but Ginny does,” Neville said with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you worked out why killing the snake was such a big deal, yet?” Harry asked his friend, curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hazard a guess and say it was a Horcrux,” Neville said, shooting Harry an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it in one,” Harry chuckled, “Which makes you part of an elite club that helped kill Voldemort’s Horcruxes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who killed the others?” Neville asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and Crabbe technically,” Harry said, “But he doesn’t count because he did it by accident and out of stupidity.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted in amusement, “Well then, I’m honoured.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “And do you know what, I think I just became friends with Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron will love that," Neville retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get it," Harry admitted, "I don't get why Ron has such a strong hatred for him, and I don't get Malfoy at all."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think anyone understands Malfoy," Neville pointed out, "He's cryptic and sarcastic and irritating most of the time. He does the right thing when it suits him; he was never on the dark side or the light side during the war. He was just on his own side; all of the Slytherins were.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you weren’t friendly with him during the war?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head, “We had a couple of civil conversations. Ginny saved his best friends life once, and then he saved mine. That was about the extent of our interaction during the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is his best friend?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo,” Neville replied, “He’s a decent guy. I fought with him in the final battle, he’s a bit soft, but you’d expect that of a Slytherin. Malfoy, on the other hand, I just wanted to punch him half of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "You should have. I bet you'd beat him in a duel."</p><p> </p><p>"Hands down," Neville grinned, "But I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt for the sake of house unity. He seems different too, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose," Harry said, "But he could also be planning something."</p><p> </p><p>"Planning something?" Neville asked in amusement, "Harry, there is no war, no Voldemort. What could he possibly be planning?"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Harry admitted, "But Draco Malfoy being kind of nice is too weird to be legit."</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned and patted his friend on the back, "You, my friend, are paranoid."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "You sound like Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment," Neville chuckled as they reached the entrance hall, "See you later, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah see you, Nev," Harry said absentmindedly as the bell for break rang.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked towards the courtyard through the flow of students. When he reached the courtyard, Hermione and Ron were already there, sitting on a bench holding a jar of Hermione's famous fire to keep their hands warm. He joined them and warmed his hands up on the jar.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I just became friends with Draco Malfoy, sort of," Harry said with a frown, "It was a strange and surreal experience."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to just being civil?" Ron asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"I felt sorry for him, and he doesn't actually seem to be that much of a dick," Harry shrugged, "I think his idea of good and bad are just a bit different from ours.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "Well, it's up to you who you befriend. It doesn't mean you have to become friends with him, Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well I don't even think he should have been allowed to come back," Ron said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes because that's the way forward, to treat people who have wronged in the past like lepers," Hermione said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, "What the hell is a leper?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a Muggle skin disease," Harry yawned, “They thought it was a sign of the devil or something in medieval Britain, so people who had it became outcasts."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know that?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "I did go to Muggle primary school too Hermione. Occasionally I actually listened."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, "Well I think it's a good thing that you became friends with Malfoy and I'm not surprised that you disagree Ron. It's just like the Yule Ball when you accused me of fraternising with the enemy when the whole idea of the tournament was to promote unity between the schools. It's the same situation here, only with houses."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that had anything to do with Ron being against inter-school friendships," Harry grinned as Ron's ears began to turn red, "I think he was just jealous that you went to the ball with Krum."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Harry," Ron muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's cheeks flushed, and Harry added, "And I think he had reason to be worried. Did I ever mention that I saw you snogging him in the rose garden?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron's eyes widened, "And you had the nerve to slag me off for snogging Lavender in sixth year?"</p><p> </p><p>"That was different," Hermione said quickly, "I kissed Viktor a few times in <em>private. </em>You were snogging her all over the school in front of everyone, and it was grotesque!"</p><p> </p><p>Ron huffed at her words, "Grotesque? Cheers, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what's worse, grotesque or wet," Harry mused.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sniggered, "Yeah, well, if you will snog a girl while she's crying about her dead ex-boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"Ron!" Hermione chastised, but Harry let out a reluctant and somewhat girly giggle at Ron's words which sent the redhead into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head at the two boys as she hid a smile, "What do you think Defence Against the Dark Arts will be like with Aberforth as the Professor?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, "Hilarious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin knows," Harry said as the bell rang, announcing that they had to start making their way to Transfiguration, "I think it could be a laugh though."</p><p> </p><p>"He's probably going to be quite a good Professor," Hermione said thoughtfully as they walked with the crowds, "I mean, he was amazing in the final battle."</p><p> </p><p>"He is Dumbledore's brother," Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, it makes sense that he's a powerful wizard. I just don't think teaching is his thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Could be a bit like Moody," Ron added.</p><p> </p><p>"Except that Moody wasn't Moody, he was Barty Crouch Junior," Hermione reminded them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but saying a bit like Moody is easier than saying, a bit like Moody who wasn't really Moody though because he was actually Barty Crouch Junior," Ron retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to refrain from sniggering as he sped up to walk ahead of his bickering best friends.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you certain you don't mind me moving in, Dromeda?"</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda scoffed, "I am delighted Narcissa, and I completely understand why you had to leave that place. It's toxic, just like Lucius was."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Narcissa sighed, "Lucius wasn't always a bad person, Dromeda. I loved him at first, I honestly did."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well, your taste in men was always questionable," Andromeda teased as she helped move boxes of her sister's things into her house, "Personally I never liked him. He was far too arrogant."</p><p> </p><p>"It was all part of his charm," Narcissa said as she dropped a box in the hall and paused to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm happy to have you here Cissa, and Draco if he decides to visit at Christmas," Andromeda said as she straightened up, "The house is certainly big enough. I may have been disowned, but Ted and I still did alright for ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>"I can see that," Narcissa smiled, "Your house is beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"And not filled with an attic of incredibly dark and dangerous things like yours," Andromeda added.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it was never my house," Narcissa said as they made their way into the drawing-room for tea, "It was Lucius's and I was only able to donate it because Draco became Head of the family when his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban."</p><p> </p><p>"It was Draco who made the decision?" Andromeda asked.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded and sat down on one of the sofa's in the drawing-room, "Yes, it was his choice, and I happened to agree."</p><p> </p><p>"Well he's wise beyond his years then," Andromeda smiled, "It's his first day back at school today, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Narcissa replied, "I'm expecting a letter tomorrow about how it went. I do hope he makes some friends; he has a few Slytherin friends which I can find some comfort in. He and Theo have been close for years, and he used to date Daphne. You know Daphne Greengrass don't you? Lareina and Cygnus's daughter."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda laughed, "I used to date Cygnus's older brother, at Hogwarts!"</p><p> </p><p>"I remember!" Narcissa chuckled, "You and Phineas! You swore you wouldn't marry your cousin, is that why you broke up with him?"</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda was still laughing as she nodded, "I was adamant that I wouldn't marry my cousin like everybody else in our family did, so I broke up with him. It was quite a shame; he was a lovely man back then."</p><p> </p><p>"And he's a wealthy man now," Narcissa pointed out, "That reminds me. Are you going to keep your married name, now that you are widowed?"</p><p> </p><p>"I see no reason to change it," Andromeda admitted, "Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"With Lucius in prison I am within my rights to annul the marriage," Narcissa admitted, "I am incredibly tempted, but I have yet to talk to Draco about the idea. If I decide to do so, I may go back to Narcissa Black."</p><p> </p><p>"Now that's a name I haven't heard in years," Andromeda chuckled as she picked Teddy up from the travel cot he had been sleeping in.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I know," Narcissa said, smiling down at the blue-haired boy who was just beginning to open his eyes, "Oh Merlin Dromeda, is this your Grandson? He's gorgeous."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, everyone adores him," Andromeda chuckled, "Would you like to hold him, Cissa?"</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded and gently took the baby from her sister, "Goodness, I haven't held a baby since Draco was small," she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's odd that you don't seem to forget how," Andromeda said thoughtfully as their tea arrived. She watched her sister rock, Teddy, as she poured out two cups and gently placed the teapot back on the tray.</p><p> </p><p>"Does Draco have a girlfriend, Cissa?" Andromeda asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa frowned, "No. He doesn't tend to discuss his love life with me, mind you. I know he dated Daphne and during the war, he was very much in love with Pansy Parkinson. You know, Oberon and Hyacinth's daughter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Andromeda nodded, “She died in the war, did she not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, she was killed by an Auror," Narcissa said sadly, "Draco was very withdrawn after that. He did terrible things to protect her and their unborn child. He re-affirmed himself to the Dark Lord to keep them safe when it looked as if the light would not win the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was with child when she died?” Andromeda asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded, “Yes, they were to be married before it became apparent. Draco took the loss very hard; he cared for her a great deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda sighed, “I can understand why now. I wondered why he was so closed off.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has always been that way,” Narcissa admitted, “His father was too hard on him as a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda appeared thoughtful, "It is a fine line. I wasn't tough enough on Dora, and she was a rebellious pain in the arse, but I still loved her, and I miss her so much."</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like she was like you," Narcissa said with a sad smile, "You were always rebelling against our parents."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well they were horribly traditional blood purists," Andromeda pointed out, “That will change now, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has to,” Narcissa agreed, “And we shall all be far better for it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ * </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Apprentice Becomes the Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the corridor outside their Transfiguration classroom, they came face to face with the Slytherins who were taking the class.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there’s our chosen one," Daphne smirked, “Are you befriending all Slytherins or just Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't remember us becoming friends, do you Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly not," Draco drawled, "As I told you, Daphne, we agreed to consider ourselves as acquaintances."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's smirk remained fixed on her face, and Harry felt uncomfortable as she surveyed him, "Pity, you might actually like some of us if you got to know us, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I don't have a blanket ban on befriending Slytherins," Harry joked, "Just Slytherins who happened to be my arch enemy up until to a few days ago."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scoffed, "Arch-enemies, honestly. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were arch-enemies; you two are not arch enemies. Have you ever had massive duels that nearly killed people?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "I don't know if you recall Granger, but Potter attempted to cut me to pieces in sixth year."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced down guiltily, "Yeah, I am sorry about that," he said genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>This genuine apology threw Draco. He simply shrugged, and all of a sudden, the air was tense again. There was such a fine line to toe with Draco and Harry because of all of the shit that had happened in the past. If anything more was going to be said, there was no time for it. The classroom door opened by itself and McGonagall immediately had them line up against the wall so that she could seat them to promote house unity.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, if all classes were like this, he would never get to sit with Ron and Hermione. He understood what McGonagall was trying to do, but he wanted to sit with his friends in at least one class. They were all seated in twos again, next to someone who wasn't in their own house. This time Ron ended up with Terry Boot and Hermione with Sadie Cauldwell, neither of them seemed very bothered about their partners, and they were at the table next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was paired with Daphne at the table behind Ron, and the redhead winked at him. He knew about Harry's brief crush on the Slytherin girl, and if he was honest, Harry's heart had leapt a little bit when he heard the pairing. Ginny was in this class too because it was one of the few that they shared with the seventh years; she had been paired with Draco. Harry was surprised when he glanced around and saw them talking quite civilly, but then he remembered what she had said about him helping out the DA the previous year while Harry and his friends had been on the run.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, lucky me," Daphne said from next to Harry, "I get to sit with the chosen one."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl who smiled, "I'm Daphne Greengrass, I was in your Potions class in sixth year."</p><p> </p><p>"I remember you," Harry said, trying very hard not to blush. Their conversation was stopped there as the lesson began, and McGonagall called for silence.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day went by very slowly, and Harry wished for it to be fifth period so he could find out what kind of teacher Aberforth Dumbledore was going to be. After Transfiguration Harry headed to Herbology where thankfully they got to choose their seats around the long table which meant Harry, Ron and Hermione could work together and talk in undertones as they popped open puffapod seeds.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch passed quickly, and Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried up to the third floor to wait outside their Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later the rest of the class arrived and the door opened of its own accord. A gruff voice called,</p><p> </p><p>"Come in then you lot!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron shared an amused grin and were the first to walk into the room. It looked far better than the last time Harry had been in it, back when Snape had been teaching DADA. The windows were no longer blacked out, and the grotesque pictures had been removed.</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth was sitting on the desk watching them all. Nobody walked to seats, because they were unsure if they were allowed to sit where they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Right then, I'm Professor Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>There was some sniggering.</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth rolled his eyes, "Yeah, not that Dumbledore. I'm not Albus risen from the dead, and I'm not a patient saint like him either. Let's get one thing straight here, I hate kids, and I hate teaching. I'm only doing this because I owe Minerva a favour and I'm out of here the minute she finds a proper teacher."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at these words, and Ron was shaking with silent laughter next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Minerva said you should all sit next to someone who isn't in your house to promote all of this house unity nonsense. Well, that's never going to work, but I've got to do what the boss lady says so sit down next to someone who isn't in your house and then we'll get on with this class."</p><p> </p><p>There was chaos as people scrambled to sit next to someone who wasn't in their house but who was still their friend so that they didn't get stuck next to someone that they didn't like. Hermione sat down next to Sadie Cauldwell, and Ron quickly slid into a seat next to his fellow Cannons fan, Susan Bones.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced around at the few remaining seats and sat down at the table at the back of the room; he was just going to have to wait and see who was left. He supposed he should have made more of an effort to make friends who weren't in Gryffindor or to make more friends in general. The seats had filled up fast, and the last person to find one happened to be Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes when he saw that the last seat was next to Harry, "Oh seriously?" he remarked irritably as he threw himself into the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth scoffed, "Suck it up Malfoy. Where you're sitting now is where you're sitting till the end of the term or until Minerva can find a proper teacher. You're eighth years; you know your stuff, so I'll just be sitting here leaving you to get on with it."</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't going to teach us?" Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth rolled his eyes, "I'll teach you, but I'm not going to be happy about it."</p><p> </p><p>"What about practical experience?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth barked out a laugh, "I reckon your year group have had enough practical experience for a lifetime Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't argue with that, "Oh come on Abe, classes will be boring if you don't let us do practical work. It's seventh-year work; we can do Patronuses and talk about how to become Animagi-"</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth pushed himself to his feet, "Do you think you can teach this class, Potter?" he asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hid his smirk, "And? Who do you think led an army for your brother?"</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Nev,” Harry grinned, “You did too.”</p><p> </p><p>“He led them into battle, you just taught us some swanky magic,” Lilly piped up with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers, Lil,” Neville chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth shook his head in amusement, “Alright then Potter, come up here and teach this class."</p><p> </p><p>He was challenging Harry, probably thinking that he would back down or change his mind. Aberforth probably wasn't expecting Harry to stand up and walk to the front of the class.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed himself up onto the desk and rolled up his sleeves while the class watched him in amusement, and Aberforth surveyed him with interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, class!" Harry said brightly, "So, I think since we're at seventh-year level and almost all of us fought in the war, we should be looking at learning defensive spells rather than offensive ones because we already know the bulk of that. Now, the Patronus charm is a particularly handy spell because-"</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin," Aberforth mumbled, "You really were my brother's apprentice."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and continued, "-because it protects against dark creatures, chiefly Dementors. Any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can't it also be used to send messages, <em>Professor Potter?" </em>Daphne Greengrass smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Excellent question. Yes, it can be used to send messages. It's faster than floo, and it is tough to intercept.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly held her hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“If it's so difficult to intercept, why couldn’t any of us use it last year without being caught?” Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because there were extensive surveillance charms on the castle which meant that every Patronus message, which is of course read aloud, could be heard through the listening charms set up on the castle,” Harry answered, “Plus Death Eaters tend to notice a massive white animal appearing in the middle of a room.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sniggered in amusement and Lilly snorted, “Fair point.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, “Raise your hand if you have ever performed a Patronus charm."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in disbelief as she raised her hand and mumbled to Sadie, "I can't believe he's just taken over this entire class."</p><p> </p><p>"It's kind of his area of expertise," Sadie whispered to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth was watching on in amusement. He seemed quite content to let Harry continue with the teaching of the class because he clearly didn't want to be here.</p><p> </p><p>"The trick to casting a successful Patronus charm is your happy memory," Harry said as he jumped down from the desk, “If you have a memory that literally fills you with joy and you focus on it and let it fill you up, your Patronus has a far better shot at taking a form. It isn't easy magic, and many wizards can't cast a Patronus at all. Any more questions?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie raised her hand, out of habit.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde Slytherin girl lowered her hand, "Does the form your Patronus takes have something to do with your personality?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it does," Harry replied as he began to pace, "It can take the form of someone, or something, close to your heart. My Patronus takes the form of something that reminds me of my Father, and I have known people whose Patronuses have changed when they are in love to reflect that. Often your Patronus reflects your personality traits; if you are loyal, it may become a dog. It can also reflect your magical ability and become a magical creature, or reflect your name," Harry glanced over at Draco, "For example, Draco’s name means 'dragon', and I suspect his Patronus may take the form of a dragon because of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Give us a look at yours then!" Theo said eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Alright, but it's quite big, so don't be alarmed. It won't hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what she said!" Ron jeered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Aberforth, give him a detention," Harry smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your best mate!" Ron objected.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Aye, order order!" Aberforth said with an amused look at them all.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shut his eyes, focused on his happy memory and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"</p><p> </p><p>There were shouts and gasps of awe as the huge stag emerged from Harry's wand and pranced out of the classroom into the hallway. When it had vanished, he got much applause from the class, and Aberforth shook his head in amusement, "Right, that's it. You've got the job, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to Aberforth in surprise, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Until Minerva finds a decent replacement you're teaching the eighth year class," Aberforth told him, "You seem a damn sight better at it than I am."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at the man, "Uh, well, what do you want me to teach?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you want," Aberforth shrugged, "Your Patronus class seems a good enough idea."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at Hermione in amusement, "Right, well I’ll need a helper…"</p><p> </p><p>Harry told everybody to stand up and pushed all of the desks against the walls. He divided the classroom into two sides and looked at his amused best friend once more, "Hermione, would you mind walking up and down the right side of the room for me and helping people out?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "Of course not," she replied.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the class, helping their fellow eighth years produce Patronuses or perfect their current charms. Nobody who hadn't been able to do one before managed to produce a fully corporeal Patronus that day, but Harry would have been surprised if they had. As it was, they made significant progress. Everyone was capable of producing wisps from their wands by the end of the class.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang, Harry restored the classroom to normalcy and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the classroom with Ron, because Hermione had rushed on ahead to get to Arithmancy on time.</p><p> </p><p>"You just taught an entire DADA class," Ron sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that was a bit surreal," Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Bet McGonagall will go mad when she hears," Ron said in amusement, "Like that time when she found out about Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret."</p><p> </p><p>“I did feel quite bad for Malfoy about that. I mean it wasn't Moody, it was Crouch which means he was probably doing it to punish Malfoy because his father claimed he was under the imperius curse in the first war..." Harry admitted thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever Harry," Ron snorted, "You're reading into it too much, it served him right."</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't entirely agree, but he didn't want to argue either, "Anyway, what do you reckon I should teach next, Ron?"</p><p> </p><p>"You should do a more up to date class on the Unforgivables," Ron said thoughtfully, "Might make some folk uncomfortable though. I bet you Malfoy knows all about how to use them, what do you reckon he had to murder someone to become a Death Eater or that he tortured Muggles with the cruciatus curse?" he asked darkly.</p><p> </p><p>A voice from behind them suddenly made Harry and Ron jump, "Yes, I do know all about the unforgivables,"</p><p> </p><p>Draco's cold voice said, "My Father used them for discipline. I highly doubt that you know what it is like to have your father watch while his Death Eater friends use the cruciatus curse on you because you came downstairs for a drink during one of his meetings."</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, "Maybe you shouldn't have become a junior Death Eater then, Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"I was <em>fifteen years old</em>, Weasley," Draco remarked scathingly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and Harry said, "Go on to Divination Ron, I'll meet you there."</p><p> </p><p>Ron didn't seem to want to hang around, "Right, see you there, Harry," he said as he walked away very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"What class do you have next?" Harry asked casually.</p><p> </p><p>"Free period," Draco replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Fancy a walk?" Harry asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have anything better to do," Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>He and Harry proceeded to walk through the quiet halls. It was clear to Harry that Draco needed a friend right now, Andromeda and Molly had been right.</p><p> </p><p>"I grew up with Muggles who tried to beat the magic out of me," Harry said conversationally, "Everyone thinks I grew up being handed everything on a silver platter, but I didn't even know that I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter.”</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you telling me this, Potter?" Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you aren't going to talk about yourself, so I thought I might as well talk about myself," Harry said bluntly, "Do you know that they made me cook their breakfast and clean their house from the age of four? I was basically a house-elf. I even slept in the cupboard under the stairs."</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, I don't care," Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't particularly pleasant," Harry continued, "I've got a bit of a thing about small spaces now, but I'm not scared of spiders oddly enough. They were my friends, even after the whole Acromantula thing in second year..."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you lost the plot?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"What plot?" Harry asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "If you think spilling your sob story to me is going to make me tell you all about my shitty childhood, then you are wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh go on Draco," Harry smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me Draco," the blonde said irritably, "You're not my friend, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"But you wanted to be my friend," Harry pointed out, "When you tried to shake my hand in first year."</p><p> </p><p>They had been climbing the stairs to the Divination tower throughout their whole conversation, and they were just nearing the top now.</p><p> </p><p>"That was seven years ago, Potter!" Draco remarked, "It doesn't mean I want to be your friend <em>now</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"What if I want to be your friend?" Harry asked as they reached the landing.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked startled at the suggestion, "Well…you can't be because I don't like you. Goodbye, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered as the blonde turned on his heel and stalked off down the stairs. He was still chuckling as he climbed up the ladder into the Divination Classroom. He had to do a double-take as he did, he'd forgotten quite how foggy and heavily scented it was.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked over to a table where Ron was sitting with Susan Bones, and he sat down on a pink pouffe next to his best friend. He grinned and whispered, "I forgot how fun Malfoy-baiting was."</p><p> </p><p>This caused Ron to burst out into a fit of the giggles which Susan seemed to find highly amusing. Harry looked at him in bemusement as Trelawney toppled over towards them and got right up in Harry's face.</p><p> </p><p>"My inner eye tells me that your lateness is due to helping out a friend!" She said dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was surprised by her accuracy for once, but then again, she had been standing near the trap door, so she had probably just seen him walk upstairs with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah sort of. He's more of an acquaintance really," Harry said with an amused look at Ron, they were impressed by Trelawney's apparent improvement since they had last had her as a Professor.</p><p> </p><p>"I am delighted to have you back with us, Harry," Trelawney said, "As we have such a little class we are happy to welcome anyone else!"</p><p> </p><p>She spread her arms, and her shawls fell from her shoulders, making her look like a bat. So yes, she was still as insane as ever.</p><p> </p><p>The class was indeed small; there were four circular tables of three. Next to them sat Dean, Seamus and Megan. Behind Ron and Harry sat the three Slytherin girls, Daphne, Tracey and Sadie. At the last table sat Mandy Brocklehurst, Lilly Moon and Sally-Ann Perks.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the double lesson discussing a famous old Wizard who had predicted his future by analysing his dreams, and they got their first homework of the day, which was to keep a month-long dream diary. Harry and Ron shared an amused grin at this; as usual, they would make up their dreams and make them as crazy and lethal as possible to please Trelawney.</p><p> </p><p>When the class was over, and Harry and Ron were making their way to the great hall for dinner, Harry finally said, "What made you giggle so much in that class?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned and said, "Don't you realise how similar Malfoy-baiting and masturbating sound? I thought you'd said something else at first."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was torn between embarrassment and amusement as his cheeks flushed.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you baiting him about anyway?" Ron asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just winding him up," Harry said honestly, "He makes it so easy after all. Do you know I don't actually mind the guy, but if I end up becoming friends with him I won't be able to slag him off endlessly…and that's one of the most fun things about being back here."</p><p> </p><p>"What, Malfoy-baiting?" Ron asked, descending into another fit of the giggles.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh, goodness Andromeda," Narcissa said as she shook her head over the breakfast table.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a letter from your darling son?" Andromeda asked with a smile as she fed Teddy his bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded, smiling slightly, "It's rather dramatic, he really is such a drama queen.”</p><p> </p><p>"Heavens, yes," Andromeda chuckled, "Read the letter to me, Cissa."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa chuckled, "<em>Dear Mother-"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't he ever just call you, Mum?" Andromeda asked in amusement.</p><p>"Oh, I tried,” Narcissa said with a shake of her head, "But Lucius thought it was too common. He calls me Mum when he's upset or sick, but beyond that, I am 'Mother' to him."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda was still chuckling as Narcissa continued to read the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The first day back at Hogwarts was bearable, I suppose. I have some friends here, Theo is good company as he always has been, and he seems to have forgiven me for what I did during the war. Even Daphne has been reasonably nice; she has only insulted me a few times for what she likes to call our disastrous breakup.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It is heinous having to share a common room with the likes of Potter and his Gryffindor posse. Would you believe that McGonagall wants to promote house unity and make us all become friends? I have been forced to sit next to Potter in not one, but two classes! Beyond that, he took it upon himself to take over from the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and teach the class today! Who does he think he is?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The rest of his posse have been manageable. Weasley avoids me, which suits me just fine. Granger seems to want to extend the hand of friendship as she put it, but that will not happen I can assure you. She answered every question posed in every class today, the insufferable know-it-all. To top it off she stole my favourite table at the library this evening which means I have been forced to share the table with her, and her hair takes up the majority of it. (Can you believe she had the nerve to look at my letter and tell me that I should occasionally call you Mum? As if, how very common that would sound).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope you and Aunt Dromeda are well. Give my best regards to her and also to the wolf child. Potter seems to get offended when I call the little blue-haired monster that so I think I shall keep doing it. The only good thing about being back at this school is Potter-baiting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p><em>Draco.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Does he have any of our genetics?" Andromeda asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I do wonder sometimes," Narcissa said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“He seems to talk a lot about Hermione,” Andromeda pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh he always has done,” Narcissa said with a roll of her eyes, “He spent every summer telling me about Potter and how he strutted around the school like he owned the place, and Hermione who bested him in every class despite being insufferable. The youngest Weasley was mentioned as a footnote sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda chuckled, “Well I think he talks about her far too much just to hate her. When you write back, tell him that Aunt Dromeda thinks he should stop acting like his Father.”</p><p> </p><p>“With pleasure,” Narcissa replied.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Good evening Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"Granger, I may have unwittingly sat next to you in the library once, but that does not mean I like you," Draco said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "I didn't say that you did Malfoy. I was just being polite."</p><p> </p><p>They were in the common room, and it was practically empty. Draco was sitting at a desk doing some homework, and Hermione had just come in from the library.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, then do it elsewhere. I don't need your politeness," Draco said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you actually want to make friends, or is it your goal to be lonely for the rest of your life?" Hermione asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Draco said coolly, "I have plenty of friends in my own house-"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cut him off, "And the whole point of this year is to make new friends who aren't in your house! People are trying Malfoy! Harry, me, Neville, we're all trying to be nice to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't want or need you to be nice to me," Draco drawled, "I have far better things to do than hang around with you, Potty and the Weasel."</p><p> </p><p>"See, this is why people don't like you," Hermione said as she crossed her arms and glared at him, "You are pushing everyone away! If you let somebody in, you never know you might actually like them!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, and Hermione stalked away up the stairs in a huff. When she was gone, his hand froze over the essay he was writing. He sighed as he grabbed a new piece of parchment and penned a hurried letter to his Aunt Andromeda.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"A letter arrived for you this morning Dromeda," Narcissa said conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled at her younger sister; she was walking back and forth in the kitchen with Teddy trying to lull him back to sleep, "Thank you so much for taking care of him this morning."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa waved her hand nonchalantly, "Think nothing of it. You did not sleep well last night, I gather?"</p><p> </p><p>"The nightmares," Andromeda admitted as she sat down at the kitchen table, "They have been intermittent since the end of the war."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Narcissa said, “Are you grateful for Teddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"All of the time," Andromeda said quietly, "Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sighed as she looked down at the little boy in her arms, "If I had a grandchild, I would be grateful. I would view it as a chance to raise them properly and…to make sure I didn’t make all the same mistakes I did with Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"You made no mistakes with Draco," Andromeda said softly as she picked up the letter that was addressed to her on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"He grew up to become a Death Eater," Narcissa sighed, "And he was always arrogant and over-confident."</p><p> </p><p>"I think we both know that was his father's influence, not yours," Andromeda pointed out, "It's all a façade. Beneath his arrogance, he is insecure, and beneath his sarcasm, he is incredibly sweet. Eventually, he will meet friends, or perhaps a woman, who he can be himself with."</p><p> </p><p>"How can you be so certain?" Narcissa asked anxiously, "I don't want him to become bitter and angry as Lucius did."</p><p> </p><p>"Because he is very similar to my Dora," Andromeda said as she looked up at her sister, "And when she became an Auror she finally fell in with the right crowd, and they stabilised her. The same thing will happen to Draco. I am certain."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded, "I do hope so," she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of your son, this letter is from him," Andromeda said as a smile played on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it incredibly secretive, or will you tell me what it says?" Narcissa asked with a smile, "I find it odd that he talks to you about certain things that he will not discuss with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Not certain things, one thing," Andromeda chuckled, "And I do believe it is because I married a Muggle-born, and you did not, my darling sister."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Now, you must tell me what it says."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda was still smiling as she read the letter aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dear Aunt Dromeda,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Apologies for the rushed nature of this letter. I wanted to send it off promptly. I had some questions about your husband. Of course, I am aware that he was a Muggle-born, but what house was he in? Surely he was not in Slytherin as you were. I also wondered, were you ostracised because of your feelings for him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Theoretically, do you believe Mother would object if I were, to say have feelings for a Muggle-born or a girl not in my house? Or even worse, a Muggle-born who is also not a Slytherin? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Also, in theory of course. How would one approach a Muggle-born? Pureblood culture is undoubtedly different from Muggle culture, so how exactly would somebody say ask one out or tell them they have feelings for them?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I have friends in predicaments such as these, and I knew you would have the answers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I have friends in these predicaments," Narcissa chuckled, "How silly does he think you are? He's talking about himself."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he is," Andromeda laughed as she began to compose a reply, "And I am fairly certain I know who he's talking about too."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I am glad he feels he can confide in you," Narcissa smiled, "When you write, please put a P.S on the end of the letter for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Andromeda smiled, “What would you like to say?"</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled mischievously at her sister in response to that question.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Dear Draco,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are awfully formal in your letters, and in my opinion, you sound far too much like your father. You really ought to start calling your Mother, Mum (it is not common contrary to what your father has told you). In response to your questions about your friends in these predicaments, I can only help so much, I am afraid. Not all Muggle-borns are the same, and Muggle traditions differ from region to region, or family to family.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My husband Ted was a Hufflepuff, so yes I was teased rotten for dating him. Although this was by my friends in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and it was good-natured. However, my so-called 'friends' in Slytherin did not seem to care for his house, only that he was a Muggle-born, and yes, I was cast out. But I must emphasise, that was in the 1970s, and this is 1998. Our world has seen two wars since I met my husband, and that has changed things. I am not saying that dating a Muggle-born or someone out-with your house will be easy, but I am saying that it is no longer 'social suicide' as my mother called it before she cast me out of the family.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now, as far as a conflict of cultures goes, I do believe that is an excuse Draco. I also think these 'friends' are non-existent. If you have feelings for this girl, then tell her. Do not insult her that is not pureblood custom, that is your father's custom, and as you know, I think your Father is an idiot. Her culture may be different from yours, but that causes problems in serious relationships, not at the stage you are at. Ask her out for goodness sake! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What's the worst that could happen?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunt Dromeda</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Draco, I hope you do not mind, but Dromeda read your letter to me. I have no objections to you dating a Muggle-born or someone out-with your house or even both. I want you to be happy, and I want you to be able to move on from everything that has happened to you in the last few years. I do not care who that is with, the only person who would is your Father, and he is not here to control our lives anymore - Love, Mum."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, why are you scoffing at a letter?" Daphne asked conversationally. They had been back at Hogwarts for a week now, and apart from the fact that Draco and Harry seemed to take pleasure in winding each other up, not much had changed from every other year.</p><p> </p><p>"It's from my Aunt Andromeda," Draco said with a shake of his head, "Her advice is dreadful, as always."</p><p> </p><p>"When did you even meet your Aunt Andromeda?" Theo asked with a frown, "Didn't she get disowned for getting knocked up by a Muggle?"</p><p> </p><p>"She married him first, it wasn’t a shotgun wedding," Draco said defensively, "And he was a Muggle-born, not a Muggle."</p><p> </p><p>"Not much difference," Blaise said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, there is," Draco said stiffly, "What's wrong with marrying a Muggle-born? They're completely different from Muggles.”</p><p> </p><p>Tracey raised an eyebrow at the blond boy, "Thinking about marrying a Muggle-born, Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not," Draco snapped, "I don't like Muggle-borns, and I don't like Gryffindors and if that's Potter coming over to try and befriend me again I am going to punch him!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, Tracey and Sadie shared amused looks as Harry stopped at the Slytherin table and grabbed a piece of toast.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me Potter, but this is Slytherin territory and therefore Slytherin toast, you have no right to eat it," Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "I was a hat-stall, I nearly became a Slytherin, so I think I do. Anyway, it's a free country Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't just strut around this place like you own it-"</p><p> </p><p>"What, like you did for…oh yeah about six years?" Harry smirked, "My turn, don't you think? Who's your letter from, Andi?"</p><p> </p><p>"That is none of your business," Draco remarked as he stuffed the letter into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, she sent me one today too," Harry mused, "Filled with plenty of interesting things about you, I even got a P.S from your Mother."</p><p> </p><p>Draco paled significantly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted in amusement, "Potter, are you blackmailing him?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Not yet, just letting him know that I can do so. Have a good day, Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco growled as the Gryffindor walked away from the table, "Is it possible to hate him more now than before?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned after the Gryffindor boy, "It <em>is </em>possible, but I don't think you do. He wasn't lying when he said he was a hat-stall though, that sneaky little shit."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What did my mother say to you in Aunt Dromeda's letter?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to fight to contain his smirk. They had gotten about 10 minutes into double potions, and then Draco had asked Harry the question he knew had been burning in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing really," Harry chuckled, "I was just winding you up. It literally just said, "<em>Dear Harry, Andromeda has told me about how doting you are on Teddy. We thought you would like to know that he has been trying very hard to say your name this week. I have contained the memories, Dromeda assures me you have a pensieve." </em>That was all."</p><p> </p><p>"So it had nothing to do with me?" Draco asked with a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, neither of them mentioned you," Harry replied as he began to dice some disgusting spleen looking thing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're dicing it too big," Draco said offhandedly, "The pieces needed to be smaller and more even."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Harry said, "Thanks, Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't actually hate me, do you?" Draco asked the Gryffindor, "You only slag me off because you find it fun."</p><p> </p><p>"You are easy to wind up," Harry grinned, "And it adds some excitement to my day."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and Harry was sure he saw the blond smile slightly as he said, "You seriously need a girlfriend Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"So do you Malfoy," Harry retorted, "After all, I heard your passionate defence of Muggle-borns this morning."</p><p> </p><p>"You heard that?" Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Half the hall heard it," Harry snorted, "Who is she then?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>"The Muggle-born you were defending," Harry said pointedly, "Who is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody," Draco remarked irritably, "I don't like Muggle-borns, I don't like anyone. My girlfriend died earlier this year. You got it, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, "Whatever Malfoy," he said, and they fell back into a comfortable silence as they focused on their potions.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the next week, things carried on in a similar vein. Not much had instantly changed since returning for the eighth year. Harry and Draco talked minimally in the classes that they shared and were forced to sit next to each other in. Draco gave Harry the odd tip in Potions, but they never talked about much beyond that apart from about their shared links in Andromeda, Narcissa and Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>On Monday evening, Hermione walked into the common room, muttering angrily to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Mad at the books again?" Ron joked.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione said irritably as she slammed a book on the table and sat down next to the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>"What could possibly happen to you in the library to piss you off this much?" Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco Malfoy," Hermione muttered, "I honestly do not understand what he gets out of annoying me. I swear since we got back this year I've done nothing but try and be nice to him and all I get is insults about my hair and the fact I'm a know-it-all. He brushes off every nice thing I try and do!"</p><p> </p><p>"Get the hint and stop trying to be nice then" Ron retorted, "Don't waste your time on him."</p><p> </p><p>"He's pretty closed off," Harry agreed, "And he does the same with me, although not to the same extent. He has pretty much insulted you every time you've so much as walked past him."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, totally don't mean to intrude but you guys talk quite loud," Susan said from where she was sitting a few seats along, "Have you considered that maybe he has a thing for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No, little boys pulling on little girl’s pigtails because they like them is one thing. But then there's being a dickhead because you really are just a dickhead."</p><p> </p><p>Ron's eyes widened, "When did you start swearing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Contrary to what you and half the population of this school seem to believe, I'm not an angel Ronald!" Hermione snapped as she got to her feet and stalked off to the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, she swore plenty during the war, Ron,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Ron made a face, “Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed, “I didn’t mean like that! But now you mention it-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate, I know it happened,” Ron cut in, “But I don’t want the gory details.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Susan smirked, “It really is the quiet ones. Didn’t you have a girlfriend, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Oh come on, Susan, you know all about what my girlfriend was doing with Neville while I was away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me and the rest of the DA, it’s not like she was quiet,” Susan retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys!” Ron exclaimed, “That’s my sister you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hid an amused smile at Ron’s expense.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, the door to the common room opened and Draco sauntered in. Harry couldn't get over the fact that the Slytherin still strutted around the school like he owned it despite everything that had happened. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything as he walked over to her and dropped a textbook into her lap.</p><p> </p><p>"You left your book in the library, Granger," Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Hermione said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, "Whatever, see you around Granger," he said as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“That was very civil,” Lilly murmured from behind Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, it's a change from normal," Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he likes you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do not,” Hermione said calmly, “And I do not like him.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow at her, “O-kaaaay.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mirror Charms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate this door!"</p><p> </p><p>Ron, Hermione and Harry emerged onto the landing to the common room after dinner one night to find a small crowd there. Eight people were crammed into the landing, and none of them could figure out the riddle. Seamus was nursing a painful foot having just kicked the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, "What is the riddle?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>A man moves into a new house. After the journey, he is exhausted and turns off all of the lights before going to bed. The next morning he wakes up to discover that he has killed 365 people. He does not sleepwalk. How could this be?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Stupid door," Seamus mumbled with a glare at the door for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't work out a lot of them either," Ron said to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "Some of them are just common sense."</p><p> </p><p>"The answer is easy anyway," Hermione said, "The man lives in a lighthouse."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, clever girl!" Said Dumbledore's voice and the door swung open.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is a lighthouse?" Asked Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like a muggle tower, there is a big light that helps the ships see where they are going so they don't crash into the rocks," Draco said. Quite a few people seemed surprised that he knew the answer to a muggle related question.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's a stupid riddle, how are we supposed to know about muggle towers?" Theo asked no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just shrugged and grabbed a book before getting comfy in front of the fire. Harry and Ron sat at the desks to get on with their Divination homework. Hermione, however, sat down next to Draco by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a dream about getting chased by a murderer with an axe, and it means that…" Ron trailed off in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Harry finished for him, "That your life is going to be in danger from someone you consider a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that will be right if you keep flirting with Daphne in Potions," Hermione muttered from her spot next to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot his friend a brief glare, and Ron grinned, "Woah, you have a thing for her Harry? Still?"</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been harbouring it for again Harry, since sixth-year Potions?" Hermione teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's cheeks had reddened, and Draco smirked, "Daphne Greengrass? Good luck with that one Potter, they call her the ice queen for a reason."</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't seem that icy to me," Ron mused, "And I wasn't flirting with her, Hermione. I was just talking to her; she seems friendly."</p><p> </p><p>"I bet she does," Hermione mumbled, and Draco smiled slightly at the comment, but nobody saw this because his face was hidden behind his book.</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you sit next to Nott, and I'm not saying you're flirting with him or that Harry's flirting with Malfoy!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, "That is certainly accurate Weasel."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, "The extent of our conversations are ‘<em>can you pass me that armadillo bile?</em>’ and ‘<em>oh, by the way, my Aunt told me to tell you that your Godwolfchild ate some food today’</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his agreement, "Precisely."</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, "So you and Nott then?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's the Head Boy, Ron," Hermione said irritably, "We patrol together and we're friends so of course, we talk in Potions."</p><p> </p><p>"You're friends with a Slytherin?" Ron asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you still not understood the point of this year?" Hermione asked hotly, "House unity; to make friends with people who aren't in our houses! Harry and I have both made new friends, and you still won't talk to anyone in Slytherin!"</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged, "Yeah, well, I just don't want to be friends with their lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever considered that we don't want to be friends with <em>you </em>either Weasley?" Draco asked coolly.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it," Harry sighed, "Hermione's right, house unity means no arguing. Come on; we need to get on with this homework Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron pulled himself away from the argument and looked back down at his dream diary.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll put one real dream in here," Harry said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"You remember one?" Ron asked as he shut the book and put it in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, last night, I had a dream that my broomstick got annoyed because I insulted it, and it wouldn't work for me in the game, so Slytherin won!" He seemed annoyed even as he spoke about it; he was determined that Gryffindor would win this year.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed loudly at the dream, "What do you think it means?" he asked through his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"That you are going to crash and burn against us in the first game of the season," Draco smirked from the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"You wish Malfoy," Harry snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, "We'll see about that," he said as he looked back down at his book.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head as he pulled out his Herbology essay. Regardless of his acquaintanceship or whatever the hell it was with Draco, he wasn't going to let it get in the way of the Quidditch cup. They had been back at Hogwarts for nearly two weeks, and he would be holding Quidditch trials at the weekend. He was determined to make sure he picked the best team yet; this was his final chance to watch Slytherin crash and burn after all.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know about lighthouses?" Hermione asked Draco out of the blue as she held her quill in her mouth and balanced her essay on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Draco watched her in amusement but was careful to hide his smile, "Why do you care?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just curious," Hermione said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Nosy, more like it. Is that why your hair is so big because it's full of everyone's secrets?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed as she dropped her quill onto her essay and looked up at him, "Would you stop playing games with me Malfoy? I can't be bothered trying to figure you out! Either you hate me, and I'm wasting my time trying to become your friend, or you like me and the only way you can think of to show it is by constantly insulting me! So which one is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at her in disbelief, and the common room had gone incredibly quiet too. Hermione, in the course of her rant, had thrown her essay <em>and </em>her quill to the floor. She was standing up now with her arms crossed as she glared down at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about, Granger," Draco said after a few minutes of silence. His cheeks were slightly red, and he looked remarkably flustered.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you would say that," Hermione muttered irritably as she gathered up her supplies, "Because you can never just answer a question simply. I'm going to the library; I'm not playing any more of these stupid games with you Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was silent as Hermione stalked out of the common room. The moment that she was gone everyone began to talk very loudly, and Draco was advanced on by Hermione's bodyguards.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"How am I supposed to know, Pothead?" Draco scoffed, "She's the one who lost the plot!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is it true, what everyone is saying?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes, "That you like her?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Draco drawled, "And even if it was, which it <em>isn't</em>, I would hardly tell you two, would I? What are you, Granger's personal bodyguards?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much," Harry said as his hand gripped his wand. Draco paled slightly at the motion.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave Hermione alone," Ron said hotly.</p><p> </p><p>"I barely even talk to her,” Draco remarked as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "But I have better things to do than stand around talking to you two idiots anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron didn't stop him as he walked swiftly up to his dormitory.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he has a thing for Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Harry replied honestly, "I mean all he's ever done is insult her. It would be a bit out of the blue if he did, wouldn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Susan said as she popped up behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Ron raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you eavesdrop on everyone's conversations or just ours?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault that you two oafs speak so loudly," Susan said matter of factly, "And it wouldn't be out of the blue. He insulted her because it was the only way he could think of to show her he liked her. It's weird I know, but this is Draco Malfoy. He didn't exactly have a conventional upbringing; his Dad is a complete dickhead."</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted in amusement, and Harry asked, "How come you know all of this, Susan?"</p><p> </p><p>"My Aunt was friends with his mother," Susan said offhandedly, "I went to a lot of the little shits birthday parties when we were younger as a result. He was spoiled rotten, which probably didn't help, but he copied everything his Dad did."</p><p> </p><p>"So you think he does like Hermione?" Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably," Susan replied.</p><p> </p><p>"But Hermione doesn't like him," Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smirked, "You're still holding a torch for her so of course, that's what you want to believe but she comes back with insults just as good as his. She also goes out of her way to talk to him despite his insults. I think she might well like him."</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed at that, "No offence Susan but you barely know Hermione. We've known her for years; there's no way she likes Draco Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say," Susan winked before disappearing once more.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a bit odd," Ron said with a slight frown, "Reminds me of Luna."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said distractedly, "You don't think she's right, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Ron said, "Definitely not. Like you said, why would Hermione like Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione did not sit together in any classes, which was probably a good thing because of how icy the air around them had been since Hermione's rather public rant on Wednesday evening. Ron and Harry hadn't asked her about it because she had seemed to calm down and they didn't want to make her kick off again. It certainly didn't seem like Draco and Hermione liked each other, all they seemed to do was glare at each other when they passed in the common room or the hallways, they had both been giving the other the silent treatment.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ended up speaking to Daphne about the situation in Transfiguration. Draco and Hermione glared at each other across the room, and Harry muttered, “Those two are doing my head in. They are squabbling like a couple of children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or they like each other,” Daphne whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “No, Hermione doesn’t like Malfoy. She punched him in third year.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was years ago, Potter,” Daphne remarked, “Things change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that much,” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he likes her,” Daphne murmured, “But I can’t be bothered with people who dance around the subject like that. If you like someone, why beat around the bush, right? Just grab them and drag them behind a greenhouse.”</p><p> </p><p>“A greenhouse?” Harry asked, turning his head to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Greenhouse three,” Daphne said, she raised an eyebrow at him, “Great make-out spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take your word for it,” Harry said as he tried to concentrate on his work.</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself, Potter,” Daphne said suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had cleared his throat as a blush rose in his cheeks at those words and the image that they invoked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the days wore on, Draco even spoke to Harry less in Potions. The icy air was still there on Friday afternoon in their last class of the day, Charms. It had begun as a very standard lesson and had descended into chaos as things only could at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"Today we will be performing mirror charms," squeaked Professor Flitwick. Thankfully in Charms, they had been allowed to sit where they wanted, which meant that the awkward air surrounding Draco and Hermione had temporarily dissipated.</p><p> </p><p>They each had a rat on the table in front of them, and Flitwick continued, "The mirror charm creates a mirror image of something. For example, the use of a mirror charm on your rat should mirror it so that it faces the other direction.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had started talking, so Flitwick raised his voice, "However! If the mirror charm is used on humans, it can have strange effects, so please be careful!"</p><p> </p><p>The room was loud and full of flashes of light, bangs, and the smell of burning. The trio were talking under their breath about plans to have a party on Saturday night after Harry had picked his Quidditch team so that they could christen their new common room. Harry was in the middle of telling Ron about how they should sneak out to Hogsmeade and smuggle some butterbeer back into the castle when the chaos began.</p><p> </p><p>At the front of the classroom, Mandy and Annie screamed, their mirror charms had bounced off an actual mirror as Annie fixed her hair. With a loud bang, three jets of purple light rocketed around the room before eventually hitting three people. Those three people happened to be Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to nothing but a dull grey fog. As he squinted, the fog began to clear, and the place he was standing in became recognisable. This was Kings cross station. It was duller than he remembered, yet still in colour. It was as if he was in a memory, but he couldn't have accidentally fallen into a pensieve. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco frowned as he walked around the crowded station, he was walking right through people. This couldn't be real but then if it wasn't real and it wasn't a memory, what was it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"BOY! Hurry up, or you'll miss your train to freak school!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco turned at the voice and saw a man he was distantly related to. He was a muggle cousin that his father had pretended hadn't existed. Standing with this man was Draco himself, or at least a small 11-year-old version of himself who looked terrified of the Muggle man.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The image dissolved and the fog obscured everything, just as it would in a pensieve when memories were being recalled. Yet this couldn't be what this was, because these were not his memories, they couldn't have been. When the fog cleared once more, Draco found himself standing in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. His name was called out, and he sat on the stool. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He waited for the hat to shout out 'Slytherin!' as he remembered, but instead, it placed him in Gryffindor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell…" Draco muttered as the scene changed again. It was now a dark stormy night, and a hooded man was walking up a pathway. Draco instantly recognised the path, with its high, primly trimmed hedges. He frowned and hurried after the hooded figure as it walked up the path towards Malfoy Manor. The man reached the house and broke through the wards with ease. He walked into the hall where he was pulled into a duel with Draco's father. It did not last long, and the hooded figure then killed his father. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In confusion, Draco followed the figure, who by this point he could only assume was Lord Voldemort, upstairs to his own childhood bedroom. He watched in shock as his mother used herself as a shield and was killed for doing so. He stood, frozen to the spot, as the man attempted to kill the baby version of himself but failed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>With a jolt, Draco realised that this wasn't his life; these memories were not his own. They were Harry Potter's, and this revelation caused him to remember what had happened before he had blacked out. A mirror charm had bounced off in all directions, and one of those beams had hit him. This charm was showing him a mirror image of his life; it was showing him how his life would have been if <strong>he </strong>had been the boy-who-lived.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The scene changed again, and this time when the fog cleared, there was a battle going on. It was surreal for Draco to see Harry Potter in the midst of it in Death Eater robes, but that was precisely what he saw. The battle was raging in the Great Hall and in the centre of it was himself battling Lord Voldemort and ultimately defeating him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When Voldemort crumbled to the ground, Draco watched himself run to his 'friends'. He hugged Ron Weasley and kissed Hermione Granger. The former made his stomach churn, and the latter did something entirely different to his stomach, but he refused to call it butterflies. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco shook his head in disbelief and wished that he could get back to his own life. He was unsure if it was part of the spell or not, but it worked because the scene slowly started to dissolve with the image of himself and Hermione kissing burned into his brain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tried to push it away as he heard muttering around him. Draco opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital wing with Daphne and Theo talking in undertones around his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco!" Daphne exclaimed, "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" Draco said, shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, "I was Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Theo asked, looking utterly perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>"I had some weird vision or something…" Draco said with a frown as he tried to recall, "I was Potter. Voldemort killed my parents, and I lived with muggles. Then I killed Voldemort. It was like Potter's life was my life."</p><p> </p><p>"You were hit with a mirror charm," Daphne informed him, "Professor Flitwick said it would mess with your head and show you an alternate universe. That's obviously what happened."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was quiet for a moment, and Theo got up to leave, citing that he had only stayed because Daphne was worried about him. When they were alone, Draco turned to Daphne and said quietly, "Don't tell anyone that I'm saying this, but after seeing that I feel sorry for Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked sympathetic, "I know how you feel. When you find out someone else has had a crappy life too, you kind of have to relate."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Draco said, glad that Daphne understood. He glanced to his right where Harry and Hermione lay unconscious, Ginny and Ron were sitting nearby, talking amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"They haven't woken up yet," Daphne explained, "Madam Pomfrey says you'll wake up in the order you got hit so Granger should be next."</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what's happening inside their heads…" Draco muttered as he looked at the two sleeping figures.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When Hermione Granger opened her eyes, she wasn't in the Charms classroom. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was at platform 9 ¾ with her parents, who were dressed in robes which implied that they were magical. But she knew that couldn't be right because they were Muggles, they were dentists.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Have a good year at Hogwarts, darling," said her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll be in Slytherin just like us, I expect!" said her father.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione frowned deeply as her 11-year-old self hugged her mother and kissed her father on the cheek before getting onto the Hogwarts Express where she immediately found a compartment with none other than Draco Malfoy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Before Hermione could figure out what was going on, fog obscured the scene like it would in a memory. When it cleared, she saw herself getting sorted into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Her confusion mounted but she knew this wasn't real. Still, she watched her younger self rush over to the Slytherin table and sit down next to Draco.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When the fog obscured her vision once more, the scene changed again. This time she was in the Slytherin common room, watching herself with Draco. They looked to be around fourth year age, he was sitting on the sofa, and she was lying with her head in his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"He thinks he owns this school," Draco was saying, "Harry Potter, with his fancy broomsticks and his worldwide fame."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down, Draco," Hermione said, “He's hated by practically everybody this year."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Well if you will enter yourself into a tournament that you are far too young for," Draco sniggered, "He will probably get himself killed of course.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione realised how unsettling it was to watch Draco talk to her and stroke her hair affectionately. She had cottoned on to what this was. The mirror charm was showing her a mirror image of her life. Had she born into a pureblood family, this is how things could have gone. She had effectively taken Pansy's place, and for some insane reason, she felt jealous.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione wasn't stupid, of course, she understood her own emotions better than a lot of people, and she knew that she had conflicting feelings for Draco Malfoy. She always had. In some ways she found him admirable, she was attracted to his intelligence, and yes to his sarcastic nature and his wit too because he could challenge her and she could snark back without it causing an argument as it would with Ron. But in other ways, he was arrogant and nasty, and he didn't think about how hurtful his words could be. He was dangerous, he could, and he had hurt people, but ultimately underneath it all was a good person, Hermione just had no idea how to get that person to come out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco leant down and kissed her, and her stomach did flips. Hermione cursed herself because this wasn't real, and it could never be real even if she wanted it to be.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>She was grateful when the fog obscured the vision and transported her somewhere else. This time she saw herself duelling Dawlish in the final battle. She was wearing black robes, and Slytherin colours and the Auror was far superior to her. She was hit by a ray of red light, and she fell to the ground, this caused the fog to obscure everything for a final time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With a gasp, Hermione's eyes shot open in the real world, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the ceiling of the hospital wing come into focus.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake," Ron said in relief, "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Hermione said weakly, "That was just…very surreal."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Ginny frowned, "You were sort of thrashing around like you were having a nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took a deep breath as the two redheads came into focus. She was about to launch into an explanation when somebody else spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"It was some kind of alternate reality," Daphne's voice said from where she was sitting next to Draco, "The mirror charm shows you a parallel reality to your own."</p><p> </p><p>"That makes sense," Hermione said as her head finally began to clear, "It shows you an image of what could have been if a few things were different."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, and Ginny asked, "So what did you see then, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was a pureblood…I went to Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin and I…" Hermione trailed off, a faint blush crawling up her cheeks, "…I was dating Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco peered around Daphne to look at Hermione, "In mine, I was best friends with Weasel and dating you Granger. It was clearly a <em>very </em>parallel world."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, fighting her blush and trying to ignore the look that Ginny was giving her, "Clearly," she said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend, and Ron was still frowning at the fact Hermione had dated Draco in the parallel world.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what's going on inside Potter's head," Daphne voiced.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if what you say is true and these alternate worlds are completely parallel to our own…Then I expect Harry will probably envision himself as a pureblood and a Slytherin, much like Malfoy," Hermione reasoned as she looked at her unconscious best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't envy him if that's the case," Draco said quietly so that only Daphne could hear. He lay back against his pillows, feeling like he had run a marathon.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled sympathetically at him and murmured, “I know what it’s like to be trapped in your own head, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and looked over at her, “I know you do, and it was far worse for you. I’m just a bit wiped.”</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Ron loudly asked, “Do you reckon there will be any long term damage?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, but Daphne answered, "I doubt it. Flitwick did say that when mirror charms are used on people, they are like some sort of bad trip. So you guys will probably feel awful for a couple of hours but nothing more."</p><p> </p><p>"How does Flitwick know what a bad trip feels like?" Ron asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, "I did wonder that. When I asked, he just said he was a younger man in the '60s."</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled at that, and even Hermione smiled slightly, "So much for a drama-free year."</p><p> </p><p>"This stuff always happens to you three," Draco remarked, "And I try to be nice to Potter a couple of times then I get caught up in it."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes at him, "You have hardly been nice to anyone since we came back to school. You have just been slightly less nasty than normal, so go to sleep and wake up in a better mood," she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grumbled but decided to try and get to sleep anyway; he did feel awful after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The moment Harry Potter opened his eyes, he knew that something was very wrong. The first sign of this was that everything was too bright. The second sign was that he didn't remember how he got here and he didn't even know where 'here' was.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After a minute or two, his eyes had adjusted to the new lighting conditions and Harry realised that he was in the back garden of the house that he had lived in at Godric's Hollow. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and the sun was beating down into the garden.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry frowned as he heard laughter from inside the house. Moments later, three teenagers emerged from the house, all of them wearing shorts and t-shirts and holding water guns. Amongst these three teenagers was himself, but he looked very different. Harry's face was the same shape, and his eyes were the same shape, size and emerald green colour. However, this Harry had jet black hair that stopped at his shoulders but was styled and wet from the water fight that had obviously just happened.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The other two teenagers were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, which in itself didn't make an ounce of sense. Harry watched in bewilderment as this other him grabbed Pansy around the waist and kissed her while Draco jeered and sprayed them with water.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was going on here?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you kids' hungry?" Called an amused voice from the house.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry watched in disbelief as his mother walked out of the house. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was carrying a tray of food and lemonade. She levitated it with her wand and set it down on the garden table. She smiled fondly at them all, "Harry your father is going to be home a little late tonight, but he promised to make your birthday party,'" Lily said before she returned to the house.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"So that's you 17 now mate," Draco said as he took a sandwich off of the tray, "You're officially a man now."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy giggled from where she was sitting on Harry's knee, "He's already a man," she said suggestively. Draco rolled his eyes and told them to get a room.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The scene then began to fade away as a mysterious fog obscured it. Harry realised what must be happening. This was sort of like a pensieve, but these weren't memories, they couldn't be memories because none of this had ever happened. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry, therefore, concluded that this was some kind of illusion, a hallucination of sorts. It was then that he remembered the mirror charm that had hit him and for a moment he wondered if this was what his life would have been like if he had taken Draco's hand on the train to Hogwarts in first year.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then again, why would his parents still be alive? And why did he look different? The fog cleared away, and the next scene came into focus. It was dark now, and lanterns and real fairies were lighting a long table in the back garden of the Godric's Hollow house. At the table, Harry recognised Remus Lupin as well as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. His mother sat at the end of the table with a vacant seat next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"He promised to be here, Harry," Lily said with a sigh, "He mentioned something about an ex-Death Eater that they needed to find."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So James was still an Auror then, Harry realised.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A pop came from the gate, and Lily turned around with a smile, "Here he is!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lily hurried over to the gate and wrapped her arms around the man who had walked in wearing a thick travelling cloak, “I was so worried when you mentioned old Death Eaters!” Lily said as she pulled the hood on his cloak down and kissed him lightly on the lips.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man smiled, "I told you I was fine," said Severus Snape.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry's jaw dropped as he watched the man kiss his mother and smile at her like that. In this strange little world his mother had fallen for Snape…this is how his life would have been if she had chosen Snape instead. They would have lived. Well, of course, they would have. Snape would never have heard the prophecy so Voldemort would never have killed the Potter's and if he was with Lily, he wouldn't have joined the Death Eaters. But then who would kill Voldemort? Who would be the boy-who-lived? Could it have been Neville? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry I nearly missed his birthday Lil, but I promised I'd be back. It's not every day your only child comes of age," Severus said as he discarded the cloak and walked over to Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Dad!" Harry exclaimed when he saw him, he jumped up and hugged the man he was calling Dad and a little part of Harry sort of wished for this easier, happier life, "I've not seen you all week."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I know Harry I'm sorry, the mission was a difficult one, but I made it back for your birthday, just like I promised," Severus said, and with a grin, he handed Harry a present. It was a small box, and when he opened it, he found a watch inside, "It was mine when I was your age, but it's yours now."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry put the watch on his wrist happily and hugged Severus once more with a, "Thanks, Dad!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry was so gobsmacked that he didn't notice the scene was changing until it had. He felt sick at the sight of his mother and Snape, but he longed for the idyllic simple life that they would have had. All the same, Harry would never switch his life for simplicity because everything that had happened had made him the person that he was.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In the new scene, Harry was now at Hogwarts. He was in a Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with a man that had to be an older James Potter. He was wearing glasses, and his hair was as messy as ever, but he had lost his boyish good looks and seemed slightly gaunt now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr Snape," Said James very unpleasantly to Harry who was sitting at the front of the class and looked to be around seventh year age now, "I have had enough of your cheek. You are just as stubborn as your father was, detention with me on Friday!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The bell rang, and an annoyed Harry stomped off with Draco, "I hate him so much," Harry was saying to Draco who seemed to be his Ron in this warped version of his life.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"I know," Draco was saying with a glance behind him, "He's hated you since he first saw you. He's just a bitter bastard Harry; no one likes him."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"But he hates me most of all," Harry said bitterly, "And he's so biased! He's always giving his precious Gryffindors points."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah well he is head of Gryffindor," Draco said with an amused grin.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry growled irritably, "I'm going to go talk to Dad. I'll meet you in the great hall."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, see you!" Draco called as Harry diverted towards the dungeons. Harry followed himself as he walked through the dark corridors into Severus Snape's office.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Severus looked up with a smile when his son walked in. Harry found this incredibly surreal to watch, "Ah, Harry, come to complain?" He asked fondly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!" Harry exclaimed as he slammed the door in annoyance.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Sometimes I think my job at the Ministry was easier than this one," Severus muttered jokingly as Harry began to pace the office.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Professor Potter hates me!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, he does," Severus said thoughtfully.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"He's hated me since he first saw me!" Harry added.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"You're quite right," said Severus ever so casually.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"For no reason!" Harry exploded.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Well you know there is a reason," Severus said as he gave an essay a D and placed it aside, "He hates you because you remind him of me and I'm the man who married the woman he was in love with."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah well, he's an idiot," Harry said weakly, and real Harry was watching this scene with mixed feelings. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Severus and James had switched roles here, and while Harry had half wished for this life, he didn't like the fact that his father was bitter and alone now because Severus had gotten Lily. Did that mean that James had become a Death Eater? Surely not.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, James Potter is indeed an idiot," Severus said as he put his quill down and stood up, "Shall we go get some dinner?” he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry sighed, "Sure," he said as they left the office together.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't tell your mother that I called him an idiot by the way. You know how she is," Severus said. Laughter echoed around the room as the scene faded away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Harry opened his eyes, his breathing was incredibly heavy, and he was clearly in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He had known it wasn't real, but for a dream, it had been very vivid and realistic.</p><p> </p><p>"Snape was my Dad…" Harry said in disbelief, more to himself than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>A voice from his left said dryly, "And I thought mine was bad."</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to see Draco propped up in the bed next to his. It was quite dark outside, and the hospital wing was lit by the gas lamps on the walls. By the quietness, Harry assumed that visiting hours were over, the only people here were patients. Including Hermione, who was sound asleep in the bed to Harry's right.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Harry asked Draco in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne said that the mirror charms that hit us made us have some kind of vision of an alternate world completely parallel to our own," Draco said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead and was glad that he had finally gotten his breathing under control now, "Well my Mum married Severus Snape instead of my Dad and they didn't die. I was a Slytherin. You were my best friend, Pansy was my girlfriend, and my real Dad was the DADA Professor who hated me for being Snape's son!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's pretty fucked up," Draco agreed as he threw a bar of Honeydukes chocolate at Harry, "It was a tip from Weaslette, but it works."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was too exhausted to tell Draco off for insulting his friend. He simply opened the chocolate bar and bit into it. He sighed as the instant calming effect washed over him.</p><p> </p><p>"What was your vision about?" Harry asked the Slytherin curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"The opposite of yours pretty much," Draco said thoughtfully, "My parents were killed by Voldemort, I was raised by muggles, and I was a Gryffindor,” he looked rather disgusted just saying those words, “And as if that wasn't bad enough Weasley was my best friend and I was dating Granger."</p><p> </p><p>"So in some respects…we switched lives," Harry said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "It seems so," he reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>"In some ways I pity you, and in others I envy you," Draco said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"I get why you'd feel sorry for me," Harry frowned, "The whole dead parents, abusive Muggles thing. But why would you envy me?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes remained firmly fixed on his hands as he spoke, "You have some semblance of a family in the Weasley's. I may have had a real family, but it didn't often feel like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Your mother seems nice," Harry frowned, "From the fact she saved my life in the war and from what Andromeda's told me."</p><p> </p><p>"My mother is nice," Draco said quietly, "But she wasn't always that way. When she was under the Imperius Curse things were different.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked sharply at Draco, "She was under the Imperius Curse?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, for prolonged periods when my father thought she was being problematic," Draco replied darkly, "For the majority of the war, for example. My father is a difficult man to hate and a difficult man to forgive, Potter. He did not like to use the unforgivables on me personally, not until the Dark Lord got inside his head. However, he turned a blind eye when his Death Eater friends tortured me with the Cruciatus Curse, and he just stood by and watched whenever the dark-” he cut himself off and took a breath, “-whenever <em>Voldemort </em>did it."</p><p> </p><p>"He did it more than once?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, he had not yet looked up from his hands, "I was 15 the first time. He punished my parents for their mistakes by torturing me. It was a standard practice of his."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Malfoy," Harry said honestly, "I thought you were just a smarmy little git. I never thought about why you were acting that way."</p><p> </p><p>Draco just shrugged, and they fell into silence again. However, after a few minutes, Harry said, "Why did you tell me all of that? What happened to us not being friends and not sharing?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned and looked up, "Seeing that today…it made me realise how similar we are Potter. I don't think I can carry on with the act. I've been too proud to admit that I need a friend like you and that I want one."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly. Andromeda had been entirely right about one thing anyway, that was for sure. Draco <em>did </em>need a friend, and Godric knew Harry needed a change.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll metaphorically shake your hand," Harry smiled, "In response to your offer of friendship in first year."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled very slightly, "Better late than never," he joked weakly.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Concept of Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Draco and Hermione were allowed out of the hospital wing on Saturday morning, just in time for breakfast. Harry was incredibly relieved because he was holding Quidditch try-outs as of 10 am that day, and there was no way he was missing such a big, important day.</p><p> </p><p>As they ate breakfast, Harry filled Ron and Hermione in on his strange vision, and Ron said that he was just glad that it hadn't hit him. Harry glared at the Gryffindor girl whose mirror had triggered the whole thing but if Annie noticed she didn't seem to care. Harry and Ron were both dressed in their Quidditch gear, and Hermione had wrapped up in warm clothes so that she could watch from the stands.</p><p> </p><p>When they finished breakfast, they all headed out to the pitch together, and Hermione sat down in one of the stands, propping open her book on her lap. She had barely gotten any reading done when the bench shifted from someone sitting down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl who had joined her, "Are you spying?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Daphne Greengrass replied honestly, "Draco sent me to scope out Potter's Quidditch team."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least your honest about it," Hermione said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't like me very much, do you, Granger?" Daphne asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know you very well," Hermione said honestly, "And you did just admit to spying on my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Spying on your best friend for one of my best friends, yes," Daphne said in amusement, "But it's better that I'm here than Draco or another of his cronies. I'll only pass on the odd piece of information. Somebody else would probably spill all."</p><p> </p><p>"So why won't you?" Hermione asked suspiciously, "Surely, you want Slytherin to win the Quidditch Cup too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do," Daphne agreed, "But I want us to win fairly, not because we used blackmail and spied on the opposition. What are you reading?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "Oh, just a Muggle book," she said as she hid the front cover of the leather-bound book.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne had already seen what it was though, "Interesting," she said, <em>"Pride and Prejudice." </em>It's about a man and a woman who love each other but can't be together, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced at the blonde girl in surprise, "Not exactly. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett are the two main characters. Everyone views Darcy as this romantic figure, but in reality, he is proud and condescending. Elizabeth sees how cold and horrible he is, so she dislikes him at first."</p><p> </p><p>"But they fall in love, right?" Daphne said with a raised eyebrow, "They always do in Muggle literature. It's awfully romantic in tone."</p><p> </p><p>"Not all of the time," Hermione argued, "And I certainly wouldn't call this one romantic. After treating Elizabeth horribly, Darcy tells her out of the blue that he's in love with her and begs her to marry him. He cares so much about status, and even though he claims to love her he insults her for her inferior position and her family's lack of status and money, but he still seems to think she'll say yes. She's stubborn though, and she rejects him."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't seem that keen on this Darcy guy," Daphne pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, "He does redeem himself, he explains the actions that made Elizabeth dislike him, and she has to admit that she misjudged him and that she was wrong. He's nicer after that and Elizabeth finally admits that she's attracted to him. A lot of people think that Elizabeth is beneath Darcy, but in the end, they have their happily-ever-after."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was smirking slightly by the time Hermione had finished speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hermione asked self-consciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just thinking," Daphne said, her smirk fixed on her face, “About that book of yours. Mr Darcy is proud, arrogant, condescending and cares too much about status."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Hermione asked as she looked down at her book.</p><p> </p><p>"And I think we both know somebody exactly like that," Daphne said matter of factly, "A certain blonde-haired arsehole...goes by the name of Draco Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "There are some similarities, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say there were more than some," Daphne said slyly, "Elizabeth you said her name was? She was headstrong, beneath Darcy in status and constantly quarrelled with him...now that sounds <em>very </em>familiar."</p><p> </p><p>A blush rose in Hermione's cheeks, "I don't know what you are insinuating-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on Granger, don't play games," Daphne chuckled, "You're twice as intelligent as I am. You know exactly what I am insinuating. That book is faded, the pages are ragged. It's clearly old, and you have obviously read it several times. It reminds you of Draco, the entire situation reminds you of how you are a Muggle-born and he's a pureblood. Although none of that matters very much anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was frowning but remained silent as Daphne spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Both of you were dating each other in your parallel visions the other day. So do you know what I think?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, “I think, rather like Elizabeth Bennett, you are going to have to admit to yourself that you are attracted to Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's grip on her book tightened, "Is it that obvious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not to everyone," Daphne said with a slight smile, "But to those of us who pay attention, yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think Harry and Ron know?" Hermione asked as she chewed her lip anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin, no," Daphne laughed as she looked out at the two boys who were now flying around the pitch, "Weasley is totally clueless. Potter is a little more perceptive, but not when it comes to romance, it seems."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think <em>he </em>knows?" Hermione asked as she turned back to Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl turned to Hermione, and her eyes sparkled mischievously, "If Draco knew, you would know about it by now, trust me," she said as she got to her feet, "Let him work out how he feels about you first. Although that could take a lifetime without any nudging."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded weakly, and Daphne smirked at her again as she raised a finger to her lips, "I was never here."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Have you picked your team then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thinking it over, I'll tell them tomorrow," Harry said offhandedly as he, Ron and Hermione walked back to the school together for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm on it, right?" Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "Maybe, you'll have to wait till tomorrow like everybody else."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your best mate!" Ron retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Just kiddin', yeah, of course. You're the keeper."</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned and hi-fived his best friend. Hermione shook her head at them, but she was smiling too.</p><p> </p><p>"Why were you talking to Daphne Greengrass earlier?" Harry asked in what he clearly thought was a casual tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I was just telling her about your massive crush on her," Hermione said matter of factly, and Ron roared with laughter at the look on Harry's face.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm kidding, she was spying on you for Malfoy," Hermione said in amusement, "Apparently he wanted to see how good your team were looking."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's good to know he's that concerned," Harry said with a grin, "If he's sending people to spy on us he clearly thinks we're good competition."</p><p> </p><p>"And we will be," Ron said with a fervent nod, "Once you've picked the team!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that day, Daphne was making her way up to the common room. She passed a damaged portrait that was being repaired by Professor Flitwick, and she idly wondered how many more had been damaged in the final battle. The next thing she knew, she was being grabbed and dragged into a secret passageway.</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow at Harry as the tapestry swung behind them, “Hi, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this I hear about you spying on my Quidditch team, Greengrass?” Harry asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “Granger told you? Wow, she really is quite the lap dog.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Oh, and you’re not? You were out there doing Malfoy’s bidding.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, “Potter, you do not know me that well if you think that I do anything for Draco Malfoy. I may have loved him once upon a time, but he is an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why were you spying on me then?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I just wanted to see you in your Quidditch gear,” Daphne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth then shut it, like a goldfish.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stupid, you know?” Harry said, he leant against the wall and surveyed her, “I know when people are lying. You were there to gather intel, but not because Malfoy told you to. You did that to blackmail Malfoy into putting you on the team.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, “Well, would you look at that? You are more than just a pretty face.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Coming from you?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed, “I mean you’re…look at you; you’re like a Veela or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, “Aw Potter, that’s the nicest thing a Gryffindor has ever said to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could compose a reply, or dig himself out of the hole that he had dug for himself, she kissed him. Harry was so alarmed by this turn of events that it took him a minute to snap out of his daze. He had thought about kissing her before, and it was just as good as he expected.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tentatively kissed her back. He didn’t have a lot of self-confidence, especially around girls and he was sure that it showed. Still, Daphne took a step closer to him in the small space and rested her hands on the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shivered at her touch, and Daphne deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. He brought his hands to her hair and entwined them in it. He could have kissed her all day long if it wasn’t for the interruption.</p><p> </p><p>The tapestry swung back, and they jumped apart as quickly as if they had been struck by lightning.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Neville grinned, “That didn’t take long. I mean I know you had a crush on her in sixth year, Harry-”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville!” Harry groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, “See you later, Potter,” she said as she disappeared up the secret passageway.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for interrupting,” Neville said, a little sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kind of glad you did,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “The last time a girl shoved me up against a wall and kissed me like that I ended up sleeping with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…that sounds familiar,” Neville admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Godric, it was Ginny for both of us, wasn’t it?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville made a face, “Yeah. That’s a bit weird, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a bit,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you fancy a bit of duelling practice?” Neville asked, “You seem kinda tense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said sheepishly, “Good idea, Nev.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So, who are you picking for the team?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you ask Greengrass since you sent her to spy earlier?" Harry retorted as Draco walked up to him in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"I did ask her to go and spy on you, but she won't tell me anything," Draco said irritably, "Apparently she has a moral compass all of a sudden. I've no idea why."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "Godric forbid one of your saintly Slytherins develops a moral compass, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at him, “Do you know why this moral compass has appeared out of thin air?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more what <em>she </em>did,” Harry said in amusement, “Not that I was complaining.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “She’s a loose cannon, don’t start thinking she’s in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I wasn’t,” Harry said casually, “But you are right to be worried about my team. We are going to be amazing this year and that we are going to beat you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh, I doubt it. I heard rumours that Weasel King and Fatbottom were on your team."</p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond, "They are, and we're still going to kick your arse."</p><p> </p><p>He had worked out his dream team. He was the star seeker, of course. Ron was the keeper, and he figured that he'd have lost his pre-Quidditch nerves after all that he had done in the war. His key chaser was Ginny, no surprises there really. His other two chasers were Dennis Creevey and Natalie McDonald. As for beaters, surprisingly Neville and Seamus had excelled in that field.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, are you daydreaming about Quidditch?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was aware that he had rather rudely zoned out during his conversation with Malfoy. When he snapped back to reality, the Slytherin was looking at him in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes," Harry said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sniggered, "I thought so. You had a look on your face that indicated that you were either thinking of Quidditch or women."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's face flushed and he felt rather hot all of a sudden, "Whatever, Malfoy. My team is going to trample all over your team this year."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Right, what potion are we supposed to be making today?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked and replied, "It's called an "Alternis Mundi" potion. When you drink it, you are shown how your life would be different if you had made one decision differently. Slughorn told us not to try and sneak any out because it can drive a person insane, seeing what would be different but knowing they can't change it."</p><p> </p><p>That made Harry a little contemplative, and truthfully if he could make one decision differently, he didn't know what it would be. He had messed up more than once in his short lifetime, and he didn't know what he classed as his biggest mistake or misjudgement. He supposed it would have to be what happened in fifth year; he wouldn't have believed Voldemort and gone to the ministry, and Sirius wouldn't have died.</p><p> </p><p>What would have been different if his Godfather had lived? Would he have perished in the final battle anyway? Or would he still be here today, would Harry be living with him in Grimmauld place? These were all silly questions as he knew there was no way to bring Sirius back. As he so often did in Potions, Harry had been daydreaming and hadn't noticed Draco brewing both his potion and Harry's. The loud crash of Ron dropping all of his potion implements on the floor made him jerk suddenly, and the unfinished potion spilt all over Draco and himself. The last thing Harry heard was Slughorn yelling anxiously, and then a large white flash blinded him.</p><p> </p><p>When the light appeared to have dimmed Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco who was now standing on his left, the Slytherin looked utterly bewildered, and Harry didn't entirely blame him as he looked around at his surroundings. They were still in Hogwarts, in the very classroom they had been in before but it was empty and wrecked. Cauldrons were lying upturned with old potions going off on the floor because they had been spilt and not cleared up.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell just happened?" Harry asked cautiously as he stood glued to the spot in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had a small frown on his face, "I have a hunch, but I hope it's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Harry asked cautiously as he stepped out of the classroom into the deserted corridor.</p><p> </p><p>Draco followed and said to his Gryffindor friend, "The potion wasn't finished, so I'm wondering if this could be some alternate world we're stuck in."</p><p> </p><p>Harry gulped, he was thinking about Sirius and his 'what if' as the potion had spilt.</p><p> </p><p>Draco noticed the look on his face, and he narrowed his eyes at the boy who lived, "Potter," he said slowly, "What did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip, "I was thinking about my 'what if' when the potion spilt," he admitted to the Slytherin who groaned and began to walk along the dungeon corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"May I be so bold as to ask what your 'what if' was?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering how things would be different if my Godfather hadn't died in fifth year," Harry said, and for some reason, he was slightly embarrassed to admit that.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'd say there is a high chance that this is some distorted reality that your imagination has thought up about your Godfather, so this could be...interesting," Draco said, looking slightly amused, a little exasperated and frankly, worried.</p><p> </p><p>Harry trailed along behind Draco as they made their way along the corridor, he wasn't sure what to expect in this version of Hogwarts, but he had a strange feeling about this place. The two of them were silent as they made their way along the corridor and then suddenly a muffled noise stopped them in their tracks as they got to the last corridor in the maze of dungeon corridors that led to the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Harry whispered as he looked at Draco with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>This only caused the Slytherin to raise his eyebrows, "You defeated Voldemort, and you wet your pants at the sound of one little noise, seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at Draco, "I'm not scared!" He said indignantly, and Draco just sniggered as another muffled noise came from their left.</p><p> </p><p>"It's coming from that cupboard," Harry whispered as he pointed to the broom closet at the end of the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, open it then," Draco said, raising an eyebrow at Harry, "To prove that you aren't scared of course."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot the Slytherin another glare and edged closer to the closet just in time to hear a muffled scream, worrying that someone was being hurt in there he blasted the door open with his wand. However, nothing was incriminating; it was just two students who were half-clothed and who screeched in surprise before darting off into the depths of the dungeons.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing too scary then," Draco said with a raised eyebrow at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's just go check out the Great Hall," Harry said with a frown, "I've got a weird feeling about this version of Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"I've no idea how your Godfather not dying could affect an entire school," Draco pointed out dryly, but he followed Harry upstairs into the entrance hall anyway. It looked relatively normal; there didn't seem to be anything massively out of place anyway.</p><p> </p><p>They were cautious as they walked into the Great Hall, which also looked the same, apart from a few pretty significant differences, mostly the staff of the Head Table.</p><p> </p><p>At the front of the hall, in the Headmasters seat sat none other than his Godfather, Sirius Black. He knew this must be in his imagination and not an accurate depiction of an alternate universe because in what world would anyone allow Sirius Black to prune the minds of young people? He wasn't in traditional robes; he was instead wearing what appeared to be <em>leather </em>robes. He had replaced the chair that Dumbledore had sat in with his own. It looked suspiciously like a throne, and as Sirius lounged on it casually, he looked incredibly like a king.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was torn between rolling his eyes in disbelief and bursting out with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that your Godfather?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...yes," Harry replied sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fantastic," Draco muttered dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at the rest of the staff. McGonagall, Sinistra, Hagrid and Trelawney were all there. But so was Remus Lupin and Harry's stomach churned with guilt when he saw him sitting next to Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter," Draco said quietly, "This has got to all be a figment of your imagination, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Harry said, "Because the potion wasn't finished and the only place where Sirius Black could ever be Headmaster of Hogwarts is in my imagination."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting," Draco smirked, "Because if this is your imagination, then it clearly shows certain inclinations of yours."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "Uh, what are you talking about Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm talking about the fact that everyone here is wearing normal school uniforms apart from Daphne," Draco said slyly as he pointed towards the blonde Slytherin girl.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's cheeks began to transition very quickly towards scarlet as he realised that Draco was right. Practically everyone was dressed normally, apart from Daphne who was clad in a shorter skirt than the rest and a tighter white blouse, although in fairness that wasn't too different to her current school uniform. She pushed the boundaries of skirt length and blouse buttons but was usually caught by McGonagall and forced to either lengthen her skirts or do up another blouse button.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat, "But hang on a minute...the potion hit you as well so whatever you were thinking about at the time must have passed on to this weird...hallucination."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I certainly wasn't thinking about Daphne dressed like that," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy, "What <em>were </em>you thinking about Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco blushed and opened his mouth to reply. However, before he could a very familiar face popped up next to them. Hermione Granger looked exactly as she did in real life, but it was what she <em>did </em>that let them know things were different here.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Draco!" Hermione said brightly, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry, I was...busy," Draco said, utterly bemused.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and promptly leant up to kiss Draco. Harry's jaw dropped and Draco, although surprised, kissed the girl back. When she broke the kiss, she said, "Anyway, I've got to run. This project isn't finished so I'm meeting Nev in the library. Are we still on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes, of course," Draco said, he sounded very distracted.</p><p> </p><p>"Great. See you later!" Hermione said with a radiant smile before turning and leaving the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"You tell me," Draco muttered, "This is your imagination."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it must be a bit of yours too judging from <em>that. </em>What did you kiss her back for?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We've clearly replaced ourselves in this alternate world or hallucination, whatever it is," Draco remarked, "We can't act suspicious. We've got to play along with it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right," Harry scoffed, "You have feelings for my best friend, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Feelings, for Granger? I don't think so, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm hardly going to dream up you dating my best friend, am I?" Harry asked irritably, "<em>You </em>were clearly thinking about Hermione when that potion hit you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was not," Draco objected, "And that's not important anyway. We need to find a way to get back to our reality."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we established that this was my imagination," Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what it is," Draco admitted, "But we must both be unconscious right now in the hospital wing. This is happening in both of our heads, but we're experiencing the same situation."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever heard of anything like that?" Harry frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s similar to a nightmare curse,” Draco frowned, “But we wouldn’t be experiencing the same thing and interacting like this. A nightmare curse locks you in your own head and convinces you that what you are seeing is real.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we know this isn’t real,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is how I know this is different,” Draco admitted, “It’s just…with the potion being unfinished, I have no idea how far we have leapt into another reality. I think it’s because we got hit by the potion at the same time that we're experiencing the same thing. Hang on, were we touching?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes," Harry replied, "I was trying to push you out of the way."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Trust it to be your noble heroics that got me stuck here with you."</p><p> </p><p>"How is it my fault?" Harry asked defensively.</p><p> </p><p>"Because since we were touching, it must have bonded us temporarily. This is effectively just one big shared dream," Draco said with a frown upon his face, "So we can't get back. We just have to wait until we wake up."</p><p> </p><p>"So we're stuck here," Harry realised.</p><p> </p><p>"Until we wake up," Draco reiterated, "Which could be hours."</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to ask Draco what on earth they were supposed to do in that time. But before he could say anything, Sirius had walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, good to see you!" Sirius said brightly, "You've been so busy this year with your N.E.W.T's and your new girlfriend, you hardly ever come by my office for chats anymore. I've had to put up with Remus's company, and all he ever does is read books. You'd know all about that, eh Draco!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled weakly, "Uh, yes," he said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was frowning slightly, Sirius had mentioned that he had a girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"How is she anyway, Harry?" Sirius asked conversationally, "That Daphne of yours?"</p><p> </p><p>The blush in Harry's cheeks began to rise again, and Draco snorted in amusement as Harry said, "Oh, she's fine, great actually."</p><p> </p><p>"Fantastic," Sirius chirped, "Do you fancy coming up for coffee? We could use a good old catch up."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at Draco. He couldn't say no, but Draco didn't want to be abandoned in this odd dream world.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned back to his Godfather, and although he knew that this wasn't real, he wanted that last chat with Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius's face brightened, "Perfect, I'll see you up there."</p><p> </p><p>He walked away, and Draco glared at Harry, "You can't just leave me alone here, Potter! I mean, what am I supposed to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Harry said under his breath, "It's just a dream Malfoy, you can do whatever you want. It's not like there are consequences, you'll forget it when you wake up."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes sparkled mischievously, "In that case, I should probably take advantage of this-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare go anywhere near Hermione," Harry warned.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a dream Potter," Draco said, echoing his own words, "It's not like you're going to remember it long enough to curse me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed after the blond man as he left the hall, wisely he did so as fast as he could. By the time Harry got to the entrance hall to make his way up to the Headmasters office, Draco was out of sight. He shook his head irritably and made his way up to Sirius's office, the gargoyle was guarding the entrance however and Harry, being from an alternate universe, didn't know the password.</p><p> </p><p>"It's moonshine," Sirius's voice said from behind him. Harry jumped as the gargoyle moved aside.</p><p> </p><p>His Godfather walked past him, and Harry looked at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you weren't my Harry," Sirius said as he stepped onto the staircase, "I noticed something off about you the moment you spoke to me. But come on up anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was surprised, but he stepped onto the staircase anyway and followed Sirius up to the office. When they reached it, Harry pushed the door shut behind him and surveyed the office. It looked different from the way it had looked in Dumbledore's day. There were posters of Quidditch teams and bands hanging on the walls. In addition to a desk, there was a large, comfortable-looking sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sank into it and patted the spot next to him. Harry took the seat a little cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know it wasn't me?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I could just tell something was up," Sirius said honestly, "So who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am Harry," Harry said with a frown, "But just not quite the Harry you think I am. I mean I don't know if this is a dream or a hallucination...but I accidentally spilt some 'what if' potion and I was thinking about you when I did. When I came to, I was here, and you were Headmaster of Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're Harry from an alternate universe," Sirius grinned, "Wicked, what am I like over there then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dead," Harry frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius's face fell, "Really? Well, that sucks. What about Remus, was he devastated by my death?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said honestly, "But he got married and had a baby afterwards and…he's dead too now."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Sirius scoffed incredulously, "He moved on? How could he possibly move on after my horrific, bloody, tragic death? He waited <em>12 years </em>when I was in Azkaban."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but when you were in Azkaban there was a chance you would get out," Harry pointed out, "And that he'd see you again. Once you were dead, that was it; you weren't going to rise from the dead."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes, "That's not the point. Who did he marry anyway? Anyone, I know?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced sheepishly at the man, "Uh yeah. He married a woman named Nymphadora Tonks."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Sirius barked, "My baby cousin, Nymphadora Tonks? That Nymphadora Tonks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, how many other Nymphadora Tonks do you know?" Harry asked in amusement, "Are you and Remus together here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Sirius said somewhat huffily, "And Nymphadora Tonks is happily married to Charlie Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>"Charlie's not gay?" Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Here he's not," Sirius said in amusement, "Is he in your universe?"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Harry admitted, "I always thought he was. Mind you, I always thought something was going on between you and Remus in my universe but I never officially found out and then you both died so I doubt I ever will."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah you could easily enough," Sirius said in amusement, “What were you thinking about when the what if potion spilt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's complicated," Harry said as he glanced down, “In my universe, it was basically my fault that you died. Voldemort tricked me into thinking he had you captive, so I went to save you, but it was a trap to lure me in. You came to save me, and you were killed."</p><p> </p><p>"Who killed me?" Sirius asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry replied honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh," Sirius scoffed, "Always hated that bitch."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled weakly, "So my 'what if' was basically what if I hadn't been so stupid and gotten you lured into that trap."</p><p> </p><p>"And then you ended up here where I'm alive," Sirius realised, "Well, in that case, anything that I know that happened before my death is the same in this universe. And I happen to know that hidden in the back of your Mum and Dads vault at Gringotts is a safe, and "310780" is the passcode."</p><p> </p><p>"My birthday," Harry frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded, "There's a pensieve inside that vault. It will tell you practically anything that you want to know."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's frown deepened, "But if this is happening inside my head, how can you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because this isn't happening inside your head," Sirius said simply, "This is a genuine alternate reality. You must have had that potion finished or close to completion when it spilt. You'll remember everything when you wake up; this isn't a dream."</p><p> </p><p>"If it isn't a dream, how do I get back to my reality?" Harry frowned, "And am I still <em>in </em>my own reality?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Sirius replied, "In your reality, you will be unconscious. In your mind, you are here, but here is a real place. You need to leave this reality to get back to your own reality, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't I just stay here?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smiled slightly at the boy, "I'm afraid not Harry," he said as a door at the back of the office opened, and Remus walked in. He paused when he saw Sirius and Harry talking.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smiled, "Ah Remus. I'll just fill you in. This is a Harry Potter from an alternate universe. He used a 'what if' potion, I'm dead in his reality you see. I was just explaining why he couldn't stay here. Do you want to take over?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled kindly at Harry, "Well, there are a lot of reasons. One of which is that we have our own Harry and while you are here he is not. You can't just step in and take his life; it isn't fair to him or to us, the people who love him."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded glumly.</p><p> </p><p>"And if you stay here you will die," Remus added sadly, "You are here in your mind, but your body is not. Potions and spells can only keep you alive for a few months, then your body will perish in your own reality, and you will disappear entirely from this one."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Harry said with a sigh, "So how do I get back to my reality?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's simple really," Sirius replied, "All you have to do is make the potion again. Be careful to make it correctly and take a sip each."</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded, "You must think of your 'what if'. Simply think "what if I woke up back in my own reality?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Harry said with a nod, "Alright, well I have to go and find the guy I accidentally brought here with me. But I'm glad you two are happy somewhere, even if it is in an alternate world."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smiled at the boy and hugged him, "I'm sorry that you lost so much in your own world, Harry. But it's the place you belong."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"But first of all," Sirius said, "When you get back to your own world, go and get that pensieve. Now, is there anything else I didn't tell you or that you want to ask me?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "There is one thing...why did you and Remus never tell me that you were together? I mean, how long was this going on for?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus chuckled, "Since I found out he had escaped from Azkaban, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't want to confuse you,” Sirius said with a smile, "And it was very difficult for us. Remus and I were together when we were in Hogwarts and while you were a baby. It was all very hush-hush, nobody knew apart from your parents. We thought we could go back to normal after Azkaban, but it wasn't that easy, and we didn't want to mix you up in our mess, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure that Sirius's death in your universe made me close up," Remus added, "And that is probably why I never told you."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand that," Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Harry," Sirius said, "You should go."</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded, "The longer you stay here, the more chance there is of the potion becoming permanent, meaning you would be stuck here until your body perished."</p><p> </p><p>Harry had already gotten to his feet, "I'll go..." his eyes lingered on Sirius for a moment longer, "Goodbye Sirius."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smiled as he realised what Harry was doing. He was saying the final goodbye that he never had a chance to say.</p><p> </p><p>The older man stepped forward and hugged him, "Goodbye, Harry," he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry reached the door, he turned back and looked at them for a final time. Remus was now standing very close to Sirius, and the darker haired man had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. It was selfish of him to want to stay here, but he had to console himself knowing that Sirius and Remus were content here. It was almost enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey," Draco said as he sat down next to Hermione in the library. She was alone, even though she had said she would be meeting Neville.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Hermione replied. She glanced around, "You're not my Draco, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "I...uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I know you aren't," Hermione said in an undertone, "But I ran a diagnostics charm on you, and you <em>are </em>Draco. You just aren't anywhere near sarcastic and suave enough to be the Draco that I know."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm from an alternate world, sort of," Draco frowned, "Or at least I thought I was. I thought this was just a dream, but if it was a dream you wouldn't have noticed that I wasn't your Draco..."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was frowning too, "How did you get here?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was a 'what if' potion," Draco said, his cheeks slightly pink as he glanced down, "In my reality, you and I aren't together...and I thought what if we were? Then the potion spilt but it wasn't finished."</p><p> </p><p>"How close to completion was it?" Hermione asked in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was in the final stages of brewing," Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chewed her lip slightly, and Draco smiled, "I always thought it was cute when you did that."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "Yeah? My Draco says the same thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Does he also think that you're cute when you're angry?" Draco asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione laughed, "And I hate that he does because when I'm angry, I want him to think that I'm intimidating not cute."</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and glanced down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, I'm going to grab a couple of books. I think I might be able to help but promise you'll stay here?" Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at him and got up to source out some books. While she was searching the shelves, Draco frowned to himself. He liked the prospect of this universe; he liked the way things could have been. <em>Could still be</em>, his brain nudged.</p><p> </p><p>He had feelings for Hermione Granger. He had done for ages; she confused him; his feelings for her had confused him. He had admired her determination and her intelligence at first, but the fact she always had to be right had also downright annoyed him. As they got older, he found her more and more beautiful and she had taken his breath away when he saw her at the Yule Ball. She had grown into a beautiful, intelligent, logical woman over the years, and Draco found himself being pulled towards her more than ever now. It was getting harder to push the feelings down now that they were sharing a common room and it also helped that the one person whose reaction he would seriously have feared, his father, was in prison.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Hermione whispered as she returned and opened up some old books. It blew dust everywhere, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. Draco just watched her with a smile as she thumbed through the books and eventually stopped on an entry about the 'what if' potion, which was also known as "<em>Alternis Mundi."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Hermione said calmly, "It says in here that on rare occasions the potion can partially transport someone to an alternate universe in its unfinished state. However, it may not work effectively."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded slowly, "So when it works properly, it transports the drinker to an alternate world. How do they leave that world?"</p><p> </p><p>“Most of them don't," Hermione said as she glanced up at Draco, "They are driven mad by the life they could have there, so they stay..."</p><p> </p><p>"We could stay," Draco said, hope crept into his voice slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione said softly, "You can't, the potion was incomplete. In your reality, you are unconscious, and this is all happening inside your head."</p><p> </p><p>"Which means that if I tried to stay here my body would only function for a few months and I would die," Draco realised.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Hermione said as she caught his eye, "But morally you couldn't stay here anyway. If you stayed, you would take the place of my Draco, and I have two years’ worth of memories with him. I understand that in your reality, you have feelings for me, but I'm not your Hermione Granger."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm not your Draco Malfoy," Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and put her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry, but you need to go back to your world, that's where you belong."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco said as he looked down at their hands, "What happened here? How did you and your Draco fall in love?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and glanced down, "Well, in our fifth year Harry had a vision from Voldemort about his Godfather being held captive. It all turned out to be fake, but the ruse helped us get the Aurors to find out that Voldemort was back. A few people died, including Professor Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>"He died at the end of our fifth year here?" Draco asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione replied, "And Sirius became Headmaster in his place. You told me before we left for summer that you had feelings for me and we kissed. We got together properly when we got back for sixth year."</p><p> </p><p>"And did anything...odd happen that year?" Draco asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," Hermione replied, “You were disowned when your father found out about us, and you knew you wouldn't be able to go home after sixth year. We told Ron and Harry, they accepted it after a few arguments. Harry duelled you as well, but you both came out of that as badly as each other."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned as Hermione continued, "At the end of the year Sirius called Harry up to his office and told him all about Voldemort's Horcruxes. Snape was working for Dumbledore and Dumbledore had given him all of the memories he would need so that he could tell Harry what he had to do. So we left."</p><p> </p><p>"I went with you?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded again, "Yes, and we found the Horcruxes then returned to Hogwarts, and there was a battle. Harry killed Voldemort, and your mother was killed trying to protect you. We decided to return to school for an eighth year, and your father was sentenced to life in Azkaban."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish things had happened like that where I'm from...although my mother is alive in my world," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kept her hand on his, "What happened in your reality?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at the end of our fifth year you, Potter, Weasley and the rest of your gang went to the ministry to save Potter's Godfather. In the battle that followed Sirius Black died and Voldemort escaped. Still, it alerted the world to the fact that he was back," Draco began, "During the summer I was forced to become a Death Eater, and Voldemort told me that I had to kill Dumbledore or that he would kill my parents and me."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at him in shock, "Did you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I tried," Draco said quietly, "My attempts were feeble...A cursed necklace and poisoned mead, but I found a vanishing cabinet that was connected to Borgin and Burkes so I tried to fix it so that I could bring Death Eaters to the school. It was all part of Voldemort's plan."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was watching him silently with a frown upon her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Snape made the unbreakable vow with my mother that he would protect me...so when it got to the point where I had to kill Dumbledore, and I couldn't do it, Snape did it for me," Draco continued quietly, "That was at the end of sixth year. We had to flee the school, then Voldemort took over and gained control of the ministry so the school toppled over too and Snape was made Headmaster. Muggle-borns weren't allowed to return, and you went on the run with Potter and Weasley..."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened after that?" Hermione asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>"You were captured by snatchers," Draco frowned, "And you were brought to one of Voldemort's bases of operation...Malfoy Manor."</p><p> </p><p>"And you were there," Hermione said, her gaze fixed on his.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "Bellatrix Lestrange tortured you...she carved the word "Mudblood" into your arm, and I tried to run forward to help you, but my Father grabbed me and used a sticking charm on my feet. I couldn't help you, but you all escaped, and I didn't see you again until the final battle. I threw Potter his wand when he jumped up after everyone thought he had died in the forest. Then I ran away with my parents."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to them after that?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My father was sentenced to life in Azkaban. We donated Malfoy Manor after everything that happened there, and we moved in with my Aunt Andromeda and her grandson, Teddy," Draco finished.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was still frowning as she watched him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just say what you're thinking," Draco said quietly, "I'm not a good person like your Draco is."</p><p> </p><p>"You are a good person," Hermione countered, <em>“Just like </em>my Draco is. I think it just took longer for you to realise that in your own reality."</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, "I still haven't realised it, and in my reality, you and I will never be together. Who wants to be with the person who stood by and watched while they had "Mudblood" carved into their arm?"</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do afterwards?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean after your Hermione escaped from your Manor, what did you do?" Hermione asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced around the empty library and then unbuttoned the cuff of his left arm. He pulled his sleeve up and showed her the fading dark mark on his arm, surrounded by scars. Her breath caught in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Draco said sheepishly, "I forgot your Draco never had one."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "You tried to cut it off?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "It didn't work," he said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at his face as he pulled the sleeve down, "Tell her that."</p><p> </p><p>"How would that help anything?" Draco sighed, "I don't want her to like me because of my tragic past."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione agreed, "But that isn't why she would like you. She would understand that you hate what you did and that you regret it all. You can't undo the past Draco, but that doesn't mean you can't rewrite the future."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, "That sounds like the kind of thing my Hermione would say."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled back, "Tell her how you feel. You'll never know what could have been if you never say anything."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, and before he could say any more the library door opened, and Harry walked in. He walked over to their table quickly and said, "Draco, a word."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Potter," Draco said, "She knows that we're from an alternate world. And we really are in an alternate world this isn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"- a dream, I know," Harry said quickly, "Sirius and Remus told me as much. We have to brew the potion again and take it while thinking about our own universe to get back, and we have to do it soon because the longer we stay here, the more chance there is that we're stuck here-"</p><p> </p><p>"-and if we get stuck here our bodies will die in our world," Draco finished with a nod. He got to his feet and glanced back at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly at him, "Good luck," she said gently.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave her one final nod before Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him down towards the dungeons and into the potions classroom. The potion wasn't incredibly difficult to make, so they worked together and were very careful and precise about it as they perfected it. However, it did take 15 minutes to settle, which meant that they had to leave it simmering for that amount of time before they could decant it into a phial and drink it.</p><p> </p><p>"Will we remember this?" Draco asked after they had stood in silence for at least 10 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"All of it?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Harry replied as he glanced away from the stopwatch, "So yeah Malfoy, you and I are having a serious chat about Hermione when we get back to our own world."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I had that coming," Draco admitted, "But if you get to lecture me on Granger, then I'm talking to you about Daphne."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's my ex Potter, not to mention one of my best friends," Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ex?” Harry asked in surprise, "Weren't you always with Pansy?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “Pansy and I only got together during the war. Daphne and I dated before that, in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you fuck it up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I became a Death Eater, and she was less than impressed with that, so yes, I fucked it up,” Draco remarked dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, not the best career choice,” Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “In all seriousness, things were strained between us for a while when I started seeing Pansy. But our friendship is stronger for it; I spent the entire summer at Daphne’s house after Pansy died.”</p><p> </p><p>“So she’s your Hermione,” Harry realised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “You dated Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…no,” Harry said as he suddenly became very interest in a thread on his jumper, “We were there for each other during the war.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow, “And the Weasel was okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he wasn’t there so,” Harry shrugged, “We didn’t really care about his opinion much.”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Draco said slowly, “You’ve slept with Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you dated Daphne,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>They both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We really are more similar than I thought,” Harry muttered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>PING.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was grateful for the timer going off. He and Draco were silent as they decanted the potion into phials.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Harry said with a deep breath, "We take one sip and think "what if I was back in my own universe?" Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I understand Potter," Draco said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and held the phial to his lips, "Click your heels and think of home," he joked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry opened his eyes, the world was incredibly bright. The world spun into focus briefly, and Harry was aware that he felt incredibly sick. The next thing he knew, he was emptying the contents of his stomach into a bedpan, and the world was swimming.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, just lie back," A soft, familiar voice said.</p><p> </p><p>"Mione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's me," Hermione said gently, "Just close your eyes, alright? The nausea should go away after a couple of minutes."</p><p> </p><p>Harry took her advice and lay back with his eyes shut tight. He felt cold, clammy and shaky, but the nausea did start to ebb away until it got to the point where he could open his eyes. This time the world didn't spin, and Hermione's worried face swam into view.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have known coming back to school was a bad idea for you," Hermione said weakly, "Are you determined to try and kill yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was an accident," Harry said weakly, "Can I have some water?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione smiled, she grabbed an ice cube from the container next to his bed and held it against his lips to moisten them, “You've been out for a good few hours. Madam Pomfrey did a spell that monitored your brainwaves. She said it looked like you were going about your everyday lives, but you wouldn’t wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “Yeah, it was kind of like that.”</p><p> </p><p>The ice cube had gotten small enough that Harry could swallow it now. Hermione let go and wiped her hands on a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>"How's Malfoy?" Harry asked as he looked around. A screen was drawn around his bed, so he had no idea what was going on around him.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of retching came from somewhere to his left, and Hermione glanced at Harry, "I think he's just woken up."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“The last time you did that, you tried to kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned against the pillow, “I feel like I’m dying.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine in a minute, drama queen,” Daphne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned onto his side and whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never understand you,” Daphne said in amusement, “You can take a cruciatus curse to the chest, but you cry like a baby when you’re sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like throwing up,” Draco murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, nobody likes throwing up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me sweetie, you condescending cow.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked at him, “And suddenly you are back in the room. That potion really did a number on you; your brainwaves were weird too.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was like you were going about your everyday life,” Daphne remarked, she sat down on the edge of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“It felt like that,” Draco sighed, “It was an alternate world. Things were weird there.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow, “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Draco replied evasively, “It was like a dream, I can feel it fading already.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shot him an unconvinced look but didn’t say anything further on the subject.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the other side of the screen, Harry chuckled weakly, "The 'what if' potion wasn't brewed properly, so it took us to an alternate world. But it didn't work properly. It didn't transport us there completely only our minds."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chose to lie because he knew it would be difficult to explain and because he wanted his final moment with Sirius to be a memory for only himself. He also suspected that Draco didn't want Hermione to know about whatever had happened between them in the library.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't remember," Harry said, "It was like a dream, so it all faded away pretty quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that makes sense," Hermione said softly as she sat down next to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been here for?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you were knocked out," Hermione yawned, "So probably about 3 hours."</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Ron?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"He was here," Hermione replied, "But he had a dinner date in the kitchen."</p><p> </p><p>"A date?" Harry asked in disbelief, "With who?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea," Hermione chuckled, "He wouldn't tell me."</p><p> </p><p>"You should go to bed,” Harry frowned, “You seem exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>"It's only 8 pm,” Hermione pointed out, “I just didn't sleep well last night.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you shouldn't have stayed here and watched over me, I'd have been fine," Harry said, but he was grateful that she had, "Go to bed, Mione."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Hermione yawned as she got to her feet, "Pomfrey said you'd probably throw up when you woke up but that you'll be okay by tomorrow. You'll probably need a pepper up potion to get yourself back to full health though."</p><p> </p><p>"So she's letting me out tomorrow?" Harry asked, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "You and Malfoy, yeah," she said as she pulled the curtains back. The curtains around Draco's bed had also been drawn back, and he mostly looked back to normal, if a little pale. Daphne was still sitting on the edge of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Granger," Draco said politely when he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned slightly, "Hey Malfoy. How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, "I've felt better, but I've also felt worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne jumped to her feet and smirked, “He’s a drama queen. Shall I accompany you back to the common room, Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked bemused, “Uh…okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow, Draco,” Daphne said, she kissed his cheek. Then she turned to Harry and smiled far too sweetly, “Bye Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye,” Hary said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hid an amused smile as she left the hospital wing with Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing?” Draco asked Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay," Harry answered, "Although I'm requesting a change in Potions partner."</p><p> </p><p>“It was <em>your </em>fault, Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t kill each other!” Hermione and Daphne echoed from the door of the hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco just glared at each other in response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Can't Stop This Thing We Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Can't Stop This Thing We Started by Bryan Adams.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up the following morning, Hermione was waiting by his bed with fresh clothes and his school bag. Draco was gone, and Harry got a distinct impression that the blond boy was avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy left as I got here," Hermione said as she followed Harry's line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he?" Harry asked, trying his best not to sound irritated.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "Yes...why do you sound angry about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not," Harry lied, "I just wish I didn't keep ending up in here. We've not even been back for a month yet, and this is my second time in this place."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "Twice in the hospital wing in three weeks. Madam Pomfrey said she should just assign you a private bed."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at that and pulled the curtain around his bed shut to get changed. For the rest of that day, he tried to corner Draco, but he had no such luck. It was a Wednesday which meant the only class Harry shared with Draco was double DADA but he also taught that class which meant he couldn't talk to Draco during it. He was resigned to having to speak to him in the common room the second he could grab him alone, but when Harry got there after dinner, Draco was sitting with Theo doing 'homework'.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Is she looking at me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Theo!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at his best friend. They had known each other since they were kids, and they had always been close. They fought a lot, but Draco knew that Theo was the closest thing he'd had to a best friend before he came to Hogwarts. He had always been there, and he hadn't abandoned Draco at times when a lot of other people had.</p><p> </p><p>Theodore Nott was very similar to Draco but without the pride and the obsession with having pure blood. Theo's father had also been an abusive Death Eater who had died in the line of 'duty' so in some respect he and Draco had more in common than they would admit to other people. Theo also happened to be smug and snarky, but rather funny. He was also very intelligent and could easily have been a Ravenclaw if it wasn't for the fact he was a sneaky little shit. He was reasonably tall, around Draco's height in fact and he was skinny with the build of a seeker. When he was younger, he had a slightly ratty face, but he had grown out of that. He now had dark black hair which was usually messy, but nothing like Harry’s mop and his eyes were a shocking colour of blue, similar to Dumbledore's. He was a bit of a heartthrob amongst the eighth year (and a lot of the seventh year) girls.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't even check Theo," Draco whined.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't need to," Theo said as he rolled his eyes, "She hasn't been looking at you the last 18 times you've asked me to look over."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grumbled, "That's not the point," as he looked down at his Transfiguration homework and crossed something out, "Is it possible to transfigure an elephant into a mouse?" he asked sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Theo said incredulously, "Draco these questions are practically fourth-year level, what is <em>wrong </em>with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco jotted down the answer and glanced behind him to where Hermione Granger was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire with Daphne Greengrass. They were talking, and Draco really wanted to know what they were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Theo realised, shutting his book and turning around to talk to Draco properly, "You aren't obsessed with her; you want to know what those two are talking about," he said triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well done Theo, it only took you half an hour to figure it out," Draco said dryly as he looked away from the blonde and the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Being quite the teen heartthrob, Theo called, "Daph!" and the Slytherin smiled and excused herself to come over to where Theo was sitting with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Daphne asked when she reached their table.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Theo asked smoothly with a wink added into the mix.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, her blue eyes sparkling, "Why, Theodore, do you want me to become another of your conquests?" she asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you want to be one," Theo said in that charming voice of his.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, "Never going to happen, Nott, <em>never</em> going to happen."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked at her, "Ah, you say that now."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll mean it forever," Daphne said pointedly, "Is that why you called me over here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well that and I wanted to know what you and Granger were talking about," Theo said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted, "You mean Draco wants to know because he has the hots for Granger?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't," Draco said, probably a little too quickly, "But you're fraternising with the enemy so-"</p><p> </p><p>"The enemy?" Daphne asked in amusement, "Draco, did you completely miss the whole part about this year being a chance to make new friends and rebuild all of our bridges?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think he was asleep for that part," Theo sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at his friends, "Whatever. What are you talking to her about Daph?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, "Well if you must know we are discussing Muggle literature. Ever heard of <em>"Pride and Prejudice"</em> Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, why would I have read Muggle literature?" Draco scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's smirk widened, "You should give it a shot Draco, I think you'd relate to it."</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne, what are you-" Draco began to ask. But Daphne just winked at him and strutted back over to the sofa where she sat down next to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, what in Merlin’s name is <em>"Pride and Prejudice</em>"?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck should I know?" Theo retorted, "Take a leaf out of the Gryffindor princesses book and go to the library."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh screw you," Draco said irritably as he got to his feet and stalked out of the common room.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That night, Harry decided to sneak out and ambush Draco on his way back from the library. This was a slightly deranged approach to questioning a guy about his feelings for your best friend, but it seemed like the logical approach to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He tiptoed into the common room, which he thought was empty. When he reached the door, he threw his invisibility cloak over himself, and that was when he realised that he was not alone.</p><p> </p><p>“You have an invisibility cloak?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed and turned around. Daphne was sitting on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her and an old, ratty copy of a book in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted, “Potter, I saw you put it over yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a…wearable disillusionment charm.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow, “It’s an invisibility cloak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe…” Harry realised he didn’t have a leg to stand on, “Okay…yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” Daphne smirked, “Can I come under it with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I have important things to do,” Harry said evasively, he lifted the hood down so that his head floated in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do, stalk Draco again?” Daphne quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m uh….going to greenhouse three,” Harry lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“To feed this plant that needs to be fed at midnight,” Harry improvised.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted, “The only reason you would have for going to greenhouse three is to hook-up with Longbottom. Is that where you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry groaned, “I’m stalking Malfoy again.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re making a habit of that. Anyone would think you fancy him.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, “No. Not in this or any universe.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked again, “So you don’t like blond Slytherins then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not male ones,” Harry shot back.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, “So can I come with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re his friend, so you wouldn’t be objective,” Harry argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can be objective. I love him, but he’s an arsehole,” Daphne replied quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to come so much?” Harry queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I just want to go on a world-famous Harry Potter adventure.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her, “You’re starting to sound like a fangirl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Daphne said calmly, “Now, I’m offended.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched her for a moment, “Fine. You can come but-”</p><p> </p><p>He cut himself off when she stood up. The blanket had been covering her entire body, so he hadn’t realised that she was in her pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>“But?” Daphne prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Harry floundered, “Don’t you want to get changed first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I’ll be under your magic cloak,” Daphne pointed out with a sly smile, “Nobody will see me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll…” Harry’s cheeks flushed, “I’ll see you.”</p><p> </p><p>The problem with Daphne’s pyjamas was mostly how short they were. She was wearing a short nightdress made from green silk with a black lace hem.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Daphne quipped, “Is it distracting you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed and looked her in the eye, “I’m Harry Potter. I don’t get distracted that easily.”</p><p> </p><p>“So there is no problem then,” Daphne said as she floated towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had the distinct impression he would regret this, but he lifted the cloak and let her come underneath it with him. They had to walk very close to each other to keep the cloak from raising and showing their feet, and if he was frank, Daphne definitely distracted him.</p><p> </p><p>But, he could cope with the closeness until the third floor. That was when they turned a corner only to come face to face with Filch. He was walking past, waving his lamp around, so Harry had to press Daphne against the wall while he passed them.</p><p> </p><p>With her this close, he could smell her perfume and her hair which both smelled faintly of rose. He purposefully refused to meet her eye, because if he saw the look he expected to see there, he might not be able to control himself. They both held their breath until Filch had rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blew out a relieved breath and turned to look at Daphne. Surely enough, he saw a lust-filled, challenging look in her eye and before he could work out who had initiated it, he was kissing her. There was something about Daphne Greengrass because the minute Harry started kissing her, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. They were literally in the middle of a corridor, albeit invisible, and he was totally okay with her grabbing his arse and deepening the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He had started with the best intentions; his hands had been pressed against the wall behind her, so they had gone to her hair on instinct. When she had taken the kiss to the next level, he couldn’t help himself, he slid her hands down the silky material of her nightdress and rested them on the tops of her legs, just above the short hem.</p><p> </p><p>She broke the kiss and murmured in his ear, “Are you really <em>saintly, </em>Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Her words and her breath ghosting on his neck sent a shiver down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>He moved his lips to her neck, “Is that really what you lot call me?” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>She shivered too, and Harry smirked against her neck. He captured her lips again and slid his hands underneath the flimsy fabric of her nightdress; he barely managed to suppress a groan when his hands rested on her bum only to discover that her pants were made from flimsy lace too.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was just beginning to think that they should move this into an abandoned classroom when someone rounded the corner. Harry and Daphne broke apart instantly, and Harry could have cursed when he saw Draco walk down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I need to go. This is why I was sneaking out,” Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne fixed him with an amused look as Draco walked past them. Once the Slytherin boy had rounded the corner, Harry ducked out and left Daphne under the cloak so that he could run after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Potter, way to leave me high and dry,” She muttered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Fancy seeing you here, Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco jumped out of his skin when the familiar voice spoke to him on the third-floor corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, what the hell are you up to?" Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"We're having that chat about Hermione," Harry said as he pulled Draco into an abandoned classroom, "You can't avoid me forever, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't avoiding you," Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "So," he said as he locked the door and put a silencing charm on the room, "You and Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"You do know that there is nothing to tell, right?" Draco asked irritably, "<em>Nothing </em>has happened between us."</p><p> </p><p>"But you want something to happen," Harry pointed out, "You practically admitted it over in AU."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"The alternate universe," Harry said offhandedly, "It's a Muggle sci-fi term."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "Whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"Look Malfoy, I don't mind," Harry said honestly, "She's smart enough to make her own decisions. But I just want to make it clear that if you hurt her in <em>any </em>way, I will-”</p><p> </p><p>"- yes I know, hurt me beyond all belief and all of the rest," Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said darkly, "Because this isn't your usual protective speech Malfoy. This is you telling me you are interested in the person who you stood by and watched being tortured. This is you telling me you have feelings for the girl who you watched have the word "Mudblood" carved into her skin. So no, I won't just hurt you beyond all belief. I <em>will </em>kill you, and I'll make it look like it was a revenge killing by a family member of someone your father killed. I'll make sure there isn't a shred of evidence to connect me to it, and I'll get away with it. It's as simple as that."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was silent for a moment as he stared at Harry to try and figure out if he was serious. But he gave nothing away as he stared Draco down.</p><p> </p><p>"You're more fucked up than I thought, Potter," Draco said eventually.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well, you don't go through what I went through and emerge perfect at the end of it," Harry said, somewhat bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way Daphne is going to date you," Draco said in disbelief, “She doesn’t like bad guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you actually just call <em>me </em>a bad guy?” Harry asked. He looked amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was psychotic.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was protective.”</p><p> </p><p>“Protectively, psychotic,” Draco said with a shake of her head, “And she broke up with me because she didn’t agree with the path I took.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in disbelief, "I can’t say I blame her. I mean you <em>were</em> a Death Eater. You hurt people, tortured people, you nearly killed Katie Bell and Ron...You tried to kill Dumbledore, and you watched Hermione, this girl you supposedly have feelings for, being tortured and screaming in pain!"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn’t by choice!" Draco practically roared, and Harry took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's grey eyes flashed angrily, "I didn't want her to get hurt! I didn't want any of it to happen, I never wanted them to hold me down and force this fucking thing onto my arm, but they did! I didn’t want Pansy to die, but she did! If I could have done anything to help save her or Granger, I would have. If I could have stopped my aunt, I would have!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched Draco silently.</p><p> </p><p>“I spent that entire year trying to keep myself and Pansy, and Theo, Daphne, Tracey, Sadie, Blaise; all of them, safe!” Draco snapped, “But I failed them all, and I failed Granger too, do you think I don’t know that? I wish my father hadn’t stuck my feet to the ground that night, because then I <em>would </em>have died and I wouldn’t have had to suffer for the past five months!”</p><p> </p><p>"I never knew that," Harry said after a moment of tense, awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had turned away from Harry and was still breathing heavily, "Well, you wouldn't because you Gryffindors are so quick to judge.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “Yes, Malfoy. I did judge you without knowing what you went through last year. But I did that because of the way you were for the six years leading up to that. So, can you really blame me?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned around and refused to look Harry in the eye, "No, but I am not the person that you think I am Potter and I am trying to show you that. I am <em>trying </em>to let people in."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "I know. I just don't want to see Hermione get hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"And I don't want to see Daphne get hurt," Draco countered, "She seems tough, and she acts like she doesn’t need a relationship. That’s my fault, that’s on the way I treated her, but she’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have had a few encounters with her,” Harry admitted, “And they do get heated quickly, but she tends to initiate it Malfoy. I’m not…I’m not using her, if that’s what you are insinuating.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “I’m just saying, you’re playing with fire. Either of you could get burned, and Daphne has been through enough already.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t have the best childhood,” Draco said evasively, “But that’s her story to tell, not mine. She was brilliant during the war, but it left a mark on her just like it left a mark on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I get it. So do we have a deal?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Draco agreed half-heartedly as he took the shorter man's hand, "We need to treat each other’s friends properly upon threat of death."</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect summary," Harry smirked as he shook Draco's hand and stalked out of the empty classroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry ducked back under the cloak, Daphne raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where were we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Daphne said with a shake of her head, “You don’t get to leave me high and dry because you’re more interested in Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to interrogate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even going to ask,” Daphne muttered, “Are you going to be a good, chivalric little Gryffindor and take me back to the tower before midnight?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Muggle fairytales?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne just smirked, “Never judge a book by its cover, Potter.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was Friday night, and Draco felt incredibly creepy as he practically stalked Hermione during her Head Girl patrol.</p><p> </p><p>It had all begun after his little 'chat' with Harry. He had remembered that their first Hogsmeade weekend was on Saturday and for a wild moment Draco had wondered about asking Hermione to accompany him. He had brushed the idea off as ridiculous, but he hadn't been able to get it out of his head. He also happened to be aware that he only had a limited amount of time to ask her if he did want to go through with his crazy plan.</p><p> </p><p>How that amounted to him following her along the fifth-floor corridor on Friday night, he had no idea. But it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He had planned to try and catch her alone to ask her, but she was always surrounded by people.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had chickened out every time he had gotten close to revealing himself. Her patrol was coming to an end, however, as she entered a secret passageway on the fifth floor that came out at the top of the Eastern Tower, close to the eighth year common room.</p><p> </p><p>Draco slipped quietly into the passageway after her, and he decided that he would take his disillusionment charm off and jog to catch up with her. <em>Then </em>he would ask her.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't quite work out that way though because the moment Draco entered the secret passageway he was pressed against the wall by a booby trap that <em>she </em>had laid. He cursed as Hermione removed his disillusionment charm and leant against the opposite wall to the one that he was pinned to.</p><p> </p><p>"How stupid do you think I am Malfoy?" Hermione asked calmly, "I went through a war, I can tell when somebody is following me. You need to discover masking charms; I can smell your cologne for miles."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "I was just trying to catch up with you to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>"For half an hour?" Hermione asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll explain," Draco promised, "Just let me out of your bloody booby trap Granger."</p><p> </p><p>"I think I like you better that way," Hermione smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at her, "I'm serious. I need to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Hermione said irritably as she waved her wand and the bindings broke. He fell rather ungracefully to the floor and ignored her sniggering as he got up and dusted himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin Granger," Draco muttered, "You're not an easy person to talk to, do you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, and her eyes sparkled mischievously, "What do you want, Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco knew what he was supposed to say. He was <em>supposed </em>to say that he wondered if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him. He wasn't supposed to be mesmerised by the mischievous look in her eyes and the smirk on her lips, and he <em>certainly </em>wasn't supposed to step forward, close the gap between them and kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, that was exactly what he did. Hermione gasped in surprise as Draco’s lips pressed against hers, and his body pressed hers against the wall. She didn't try to push him away; her hands snaked around his neck, and she deepened the kiss. It was exactly what Draco expected it to be, it was hurried, hard and almost harsh in nature but he hadn't expected anything less from himself and Hermione who had spent the last seven years sparring in one sense or another.</p><p> </p><p>Draco found himself feeling overwhelmed as all of his senses were flooded at once. Hermione smelled distinctly like old books and flowery perfume, yet she tasted like cherries which he could only assume was because of whatever she wore on her lips. Her fingers were entangled in his hair which he was glad that he no longer gelled back. As Hermione pushed herself onto her toes, because she was frankly quite tiny, she pressed herself against him, and Draco gasped slightly and broke the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see something in <em>her </em>eyes that he had never seen before. Mixed in with the mischief was something akin to lust.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Hermione asked breathily.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat, "That was my answer to your question, about whether I insulted you because I hated you or because I liked you."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "It's about two weeks late."</p><p> </p><p>Draco caught her eye and smirked, “I didn't hear any complaints."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you just did that," Hermione said in disbelief, "You <em>happen </em>to be in luck because for some insane reason I've wanted you to do that for years. But if I hadn't, you would be in a world of pain right now."</p><p> </p><p>"I had to take the risk at some point," Draco said as he caught her eye, "Or I would always have wondered."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's gaze didn't flicker, "I always thought you were more forward than me," she said in amusement, "But <em>I </em>was the one who initiated this, with my little rant in the common room."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I didn't expect that," Draco said calmly, "But you returned from the war changed."</p><p> </p><p>"So did you," Hermione said, her hazel eyes still fixed on his, "If you hadn't, I would never have let you kiss me. Not after this."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked down at her left arm as she pulled up the sleeve of her cardigan. The word "Mudblood" was still carved there, although it had faded significantly.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, he remembered what the alternate version of Hermione had told him, about showing <em>his </em>Hermione his scars and telling her his version of events. He knew it was risky but kissing her like that had been much riskier, so Draco pulled up his sleeve and showed Hermione the dark mark. It had faded slightly, and it no longer moved, but it was still there, and it was surrounded by scars that had once been deep knife wounds.</p><p> </p><p>"You tried to cut it off," Hermione realised with a slight frown.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“When?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The night you escaped from the Manor,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s frown deepened, “But…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember what happened that night?” Draco asked her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember that you tried to run forward and he stopped you," Hermione said as she pulled her sleeve down, "But I was kind of in a haze of pain. I can't remember how many times she used the cruciatus curse on me that night."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I could forget," Draco said darkly, "But my father didn't just hold me back. He used a sticking charm on my feet so that I was forced to stand there and watch, completely helpless."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at him, "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed and looked away, "Don't apologise to me."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't realise," Hermione frowned, "I didn't realise that you were just as much a victim of the war as we were."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned too as he looked back at her, "No, don't try and make me into a victim Granger. I was the bad guy. I wasn't a romantic hero. I was a coward who was controlled by his father.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Hermione said with a slight smile, "At least you admit that you're selfish."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "And you're not angry at me for it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Hermione said in amusement, "I'd expect nothing less of the boy that they have called the Slytherin Prince for years. You may be a coward, but that doesn't make you a bad person."</p><p> </p><p>Draco surveyed Hermione with interest and admiration for a moment and then out of the blue he blurted out, "Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was taken aback by the question, "You want me to go to Hogsmeade with you? Publically? Where everyone can see us?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know what publically means, Granger," Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "That doesn't sound like you."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked calmly, "I don't much like being called a coward. I've wanted to kiss you for years, and I've had feelings for you for even longer. If <em>you're </em>scared of what your friends will say though then that's another story entirely."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "If <em>I'm</em> scared? Oh, I'm not scared Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco just smirked, "Then come to Hogsmeade with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Hermione said calmly as she ducked under his arm to get to the stairs that led to the other end of the passage. She turned around before she rounded the corner and smiled slightly at him, "Meet me in the common room at 10 am."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled at the mischievous, playful look on her face, "It's a date," he agreed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You did <em>what</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I asked her to Hogsmeade," Draco said as he buried his face in his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"So did she punch you or slap you?" Blaise asked dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"She said yes," Draco said, still sounding surprised about it as he lifted his head from his pillow to look at the two people he shared a dorm with, his fellow Slytherins Blaise and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Theo asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know," Draco frowned, "I didn't quite expect it either, to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you going to do?" Theo asked his friend, "I mean, she's Hermione Granger. Potter is going to <em>kill </em>you...oh shit, Weasley, Weasley fancies the shit out of Granger! You are fucking dead meat mate!"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter isn't a problem, we've talked," Draco said honestly, "But you're right about Weasley..."</p><p> </p><p>"What's he going to do, puke slugs all over you?" Blaise asked smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "As much as I hate to admit it, Blaise, he has been through a war now. I expect he could do a lot worse."</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded in agreement, "He'll go mental."</p><p> </p><p>"He'll just have to go mental," Draco said firmly, "Because the other option is standing her up, and I won't do that."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise raised a singular eyebrow at the blond man, "You're serious about her, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You could have picked any girl," Theo despaired, "Anyone Draco! But you had to pick Hermione Granger! She's the princess of Gryffindor, she's a Muggle-born, <em>and </em>she's a war heroine!"</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Draco asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're an ex-Death Eater," Theo said in disbelief, "With a great big fucking snake on your arm and a long list of sins that would make her toes curl. She's a typical good girl Draco, and if you hurt a hair on her head Potter will hunt you down and kill you, and probably take all of us down with you!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed "I'm not scared of Harry Potter, and you shouldn't be either Theo. I'm taking her to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and you can't persuade me not to."</p><p> </p><p>"He's dead," Theo said as he turned to Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-skinned boy nodded solemnly, "Indeed."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it was nice knowing you Draco," Theo said matter of factly as he lay back on his bed, "I can already hear your eulogy in my head…"</p><p> </p><p>"Here lies Draco Abraxas Malfoy...gone and completely forgotten...he lived a dishonourable, shameful life and was a truly despicable person...until his final and the only moment of glory when he died in a futile duel for the love of Hermione Granger and was henceforth murdered by our great, honourable, chivalric, enigmatic, handsome-"</p><p> </p><p>"-Oh fuck off Theo!-"</p><p> </p><p>"-Chosen lord of all greatness, Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What have I done? What have I done? Oh, Merlin...what <em>on earth </em>have I done?" Hermione was muttering as she paced her dorm room. The dorm room that she thought was empty.</p><p> </p><p>A head popped out from behind the curtains of one of the four-poster beds, "Have you murdered someone?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jumped and turned to the amused voice. She was grateful when she saw that it was only Lilly. Of all the people, Hermione had been lumped into a dorm with she was the only one who she actually liked.</p><p> </p><p>Sally Smith and Sally-Ann (known as Annie) were far too similar to Lavender and Parvati for Hermione's liking. So she rarely talked to them about anything of significance. Megan Jones, the Hufflepuff who had been thrown in here with them was also a gossip and Hermione didn't trust her with sensitive information either. But Lilly was different; she was a Ravenclaw and a Muggle-born who, like Hermione, was very intelligent. At the moment, she was peering at Hermione curiously through her large, thick-rimmed glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no," Hermione frowned, "Draco Malfoy asked me to Hogsmeade on a date, and I said yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, what have you done?" Lilly asked with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione groaned and sat down heavily on her bed, "I don't know! It seemed like a good idea at the time!"</p><p> </p><p>"He challenged you, didn't he?" Lilly asked as a smile played on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you know that?" Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled cryptically, "It's what all boys do with girls like us. They challenge us because they know we can't back down from a challenge."</p><p> </p><p>"Well yes, that <em>is </em>what he did," Hermione admitted, "But...I wanted to say yes. I mean the way he kissed me was like nothing-"</p><p> </p><p>"-he kissed you?" Lilly interjected in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>A blush rose in Hermione's cheeks, "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Lilly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"And it was amazing," Hermione mumbled under her breath, "I wanted to say yes. What is <em>wrong </em>with me? How on earth can I be attracted to him? He's an ex-Death Eater!"</p><p> </p><p>"He nearly killed Katie Bell and your best friend Ron," Lilly added.</p><p> </p><p>"I know!" Hermione said in disbelief, "And Dumbledore!"</p><p> </p><p>“And he's generally a slimy, sleazy, arrogant little scumbag,” Lilly said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed, "And the only thing I care about is what to wear tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow at her, "Woah, well...good luck with that."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed herself to her feet in frustration and opened her wardrobe rather violently.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you meeting him in the common room?" Lilly's disembodied voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, tomorrow morning," Hermione replied as she sifted through her wardrobe and only seemed capable of finding jeans, jumpers, black robes and bloody Gryffindor cardigans.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think Ron will go mental?" Lilly asked matter of factly and Hermione froze for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you know Ronald Weasley, the ginger dude who's had a thing for you since he was like 12 who you nearly got together with after the war but didn't."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snapped the wardrobe shut, "How do you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione," Lilly said in amusement, "Look at the three girls we share a dorm with. I hear a lot of things that I don't want to hear about, but Ron and I are friends anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled slightly at that comment, "True but you don't think Ron still likes me, do you? We seemed to be getting on fine again..."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you are but doesn't he hate Slytherins?" Lilly asked pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't exactly keen on them," Hermione replied evasively.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll repeat what I said earlier, good luck with that," Lilly said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the encouragement Lilly," Hermione muttered as she fell back onto her bed once more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Hermione walked into the common room the following morning, it was pretty crowded as most of the eighth years got ready to go out to the little village. Hermione had eventually settled on a pair of jeans, boots and a warm jacket, thrown together with her Gryffindor scarf, a hat and gloves. She was far more nervous than she would either admit or let on when she walked into the common room that morning, but she was playing it as cool as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Hermione," Harry said brightly as he and Ron walked over to her, "You all set? We're going to hit Zonkos first, we promised George we'd check up on their stock and make sure they weren't competing too much. Then we're going to-"</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Hermione cut in, "I'm not going with you today."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned slightly, and Ron asked, "What? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swallowed, "Well, I said I would go with someone else."</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be me," Draco's smooth voice said from behind Hermione. She felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter as he gently placed his hand on the small of her back. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck, and it made her think about the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy?" Ron asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a problem with that, Weasley?" Draco asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do I have a problem with my best friend going on a date <em>alone </em>with a murderous Death Eater? No, of course not!" Ron said sarcastically and loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron," Hermione cut in, "He's not a murderer, and he's an<em> ex</em>-Death Eater."</p><p> </p><p>"There's no such thing as an <em>ex</em>-Death Eater. Does he still have the mark on his arm?" Ron asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "That's not the point-"</p><p> </p><p>"-which means yes," Ron cut in, "So he's <em>still </em>a Death Eater. And did he help kill Dumbledore?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Ron remarked loudly, "So unless he can go back in time and not become a murderous Death Eater he can fuck off," Ron finished, he turned on his heel after that and left the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione caught each other's eye the moment he had disappeared. Harry spoke first, "That was better than I thought it would have been."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "That was quite refined for Ron, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"That was refined?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah," Harry agreed, "That wasn't him properly angry. That's full-on swearing, screaming, dodgy curses and hurtful remarks about the things you're most insecure about."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said quietly, "That was not him at his angriest."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I don't think I particularly want to see him at his angriest," Draco remarked coolly.</p><p> </p><p>"You definitely don't want to see him when he's angry," Harry agreed, "But anyway, Malfoy, just remember that talk we had.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to forget it anytime soon, Potter," Draco said as he narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent," Harry said with a slightly wicked smile, "Have a nice date then."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, sounding mildly confused as the Gryffindor darted through the common room, probably to follow Ron.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we go?" Draco asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hermione agreed, the entire common room had watched that little fallout and were now whispering about it so the faster she could get out of there the better as far as Hermione was concerned. Draco kept his hand on the small of her back until they got outside and began their descent of the Eastern Tower. It was only then that Hermione said, "So Harry had a chat with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was more of a death threat, but yes," Draco replied calmly, "I had no idea he was so..."</p><p> </p><p>"Intimidating and terrifying?" Hermione suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Draco paused for a moment, "Those words work remarkably well for that situation, yes."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "He isn't. He's the biggest softie in the world, and I happen to be one of privileged few people in his life who he loves, which means he's really protective. He would never <em>actually </em>kill you, though. Unless I asked him to or...well if you did something <em>really</em> horrible to me, he might consider it."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this supposed to make me feel better, Granger?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you should really call me Hermione," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Since you did grab me and kiss me in a secret passageway last night and since this <em>is </em>a date."</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't remember you being this witty. Don't get me wrong I remember you being witty, also sarcastic and even a little sassy. But not to this extent."</p><p> </p><p>"I spent a year on the run with Harry Potter," Hermione said in amusement, "The king of sass. Did you hear some of his comebacks to you and Snape over the years? He was going to rub off on me at some point."</p><p> </p><p>"He was a little sassy," Draco conceded, "But you've got to admit, I was far sassier."</p><p> </p><p>"Does everything have to be a competition between you and Harry, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Draco thought about this for a moment and then smirked, "Yes, it does. And you know, you <em>could </em>call me Draco since we're on a date."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly at that, "Touché."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry caught up to Ron about halfway down the path that led out of the school. He had been jogging, so he walked silently next to his best friend until he caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really bothered about this whole thing with Malfoy and Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron blew out a breath, "Do you know what? I honestly don't care anymore. I was gutted when Hermione didn't want to be with me, but I was over it by the end of the summer. I just think she's making some pretty poor decisions right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Well they are her decisions to make," Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm done with it," Ron said, "I'm done getting involved and trying to help people. She can make her own decisions, and when it all ends in a disaster <em>you </em>can be the one to pick up the pieces."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't I always?" Harry asked irritably, "I picked up the pieces after you left."</p><p> </p><p>"Picked up the pieces by screwing her?" Ron asked bitterly, "Yeah, I wonder if Malfoy will still think she's an angel when he finds out about that one."</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't what happened Ron," Harry muttered angrily, "And I thought you said <em>weren't </em>bitter about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I lied," Ron said bluntly, "You knew I had feelings for her and the moment I was gone you were screwing her. First, my sister and then the girl I loved, are you just trying to humiliate me?"</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't how it was Ron," Harry said quickly, "It was a mistake, I wasn't trying to steal her from you. And I loved Ginny, but things changed in the war, people changed."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, I didn't!" Ron snapped, "And everybody else seems to have! I still can't stand scum like Malfoy, and I'm sure as hell never going to be as forgiving as you and Hermione are!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron, where is all this animosity coming from?" Harry asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Ron muttered angrily, "I just feel so angry all of the time."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned slightly, "Maybe you should go see Pomfrey about that."</p><p> </p><p>"Pomfrey?" Ron asked in disbelief, "So you think I'm insane now?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry replied firmly, "I don't, but you did have the Cruciatus Curse used on you several times during the war, and it can have long-term effects."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Harry," Ron snapped, "I'm not going to go mental like Neville's parents. But can we just stop talking about Hermione and Malfoy, please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure," Harry said as he watched Ron anxiously out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Feels Good at First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Feels Good at First by Train.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville had finally gotten the guts to ask Hannah Abbott to Hogsmeade after wondering whether he should or shouldn't for weeks. As a result, he was feeling pretty nervous about their first date as they walked down to the village together. He had nothing to be worried about because he and Hannah had loads in common. Hannah was very pretty; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Neville had matured dramatically since his childhood days and was taller than Harry now; he had lost his puppy fat and had become a bit of an unexpected heartthrob since he had lost his stumbling stuttering ways during the war.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Hannah already knew each other quite well. They had spent time together in the Room of Requirement the year before when they'd been fighting Snape's regime and waiting for Harry to return. They had also fought together in the Battle of Hogwarts. So their date went quite well as they stopped by Honeydukes to stock up on chocolate. Neville then led Hannah towards their secret destination, but they ended up stopping briefly on their way.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, do you want to see Aberforth?" Neville asked suddenly as he came to a stop outside the Hogs Head. Although Abe taught DADA temporarily, he also still ran his pub at weekends.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah smiled, "I thought you might want to," she said, looking a little sheepish as she delved into her bag and pulled something out, "That's why I brought this."</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned as she showed him a cardboard box. She opened it to reveal a box of six hand-baked cupcakes.</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "He'll like that."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah's smile widened, "I hope so. It took me so long to get the house-elves to let me make them myself; they looked like they might explode," she told Neville, and they both laughed as they made their way into the dingy little pub.</p><p> </p><p>The pair immediately saw Aberforth who was standing behind the bar cleaning glasses. They approached him with smiles, "Good to see you again Abe," Neville said with a grin as the old man looked up at the pair of them.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled back, "Hello Neville, Hannah," he said, "I see you two more than normal these days, teaching up at that bloody school."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's face it, Abe, Harry does most of the teaching in our class," Neville grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth laughed and poured them both a drink, "Well why bother when the little sod is so much better qualified? It's on the house folks."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Abe," Hannah smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"So why'd you two go back this year then?" Aberforth asked, sitting down behind the bar to talk to them.</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked a little embarrassed to admit it, but he said, "Well, I want to be an Auror, so I need the grades."</p><p> </p><p>Aberforth nodded, looking impressed but not surprised, "An Auror, eh, like your parents."</p><p> </p><p>Neville just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"And what about you, Hannah?" Aberforth asked Neville's blonde-haired companion.</p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuff smiled and shook her head, "I think I would like to go into botany, or perhaps healing."</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah made you cupcakes,” Neville piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah handed Aberforth the box, "There are some with lemon icing and some with strawberry," she chirped.</p><p> </p><p>The younger Dumbledore opened the box and smiled, "Well, thank you. That's nice of you."</p><p> </p><p>They left the pub shortly after that and began an incredibly long hike.</p><p> </p><p>"Neville, where <em>are </em>we going?" Hannah asked in amusement as Neville led her up the walking trail. They had been walking up it for at least 20 minutes now, and Neville was glad he had told Hannah to wear warm clothes.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor smiled at the Hufflepuff next to him, he knew she was fit because he saw her jogging at ridiculous hours of the morning around the Hogwarts grounds, so she wasn't struggling to keep up, "You'll find out soon," he promised, "We're nearly there."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah rolled her eyes at Neville's enthusiasm, and they walked a little further up the hill. As they did more snow began to fall from the grey skies overhead, scattering the already white mountains.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Neville said as he stopped and turned to her, "We're here," he said as they reached what was almost the top of the large hill because it could hardly be called a mountain compared to the huge rugged mountains in the backdrop.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is here?" Hannah asked in amusement, but Neville only grinned and pulled her into a small cave. Inside there were several different types of plants growing on the damp walls, and while Hannah moved closer to examine them, Neville waved his wand and set up a picnic in the middle of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah grinned at him as he cast charms to make the roof of the cave invisible so they could see the snow falling over the picturesque village below them, "Oh Neville, this is so sweet," she said as she sat down next to him on the blanket. Neville smiled broadly and offered her a bottle of butterbeer which she happily accepted as she leaned back against the Gryffindor to enjoy the wintery view.</p><p> </p><p>"So Hannah, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Neville asked, causing the blonde Hufflepuff to turn to look at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Neville smirked as Hannah blushed furiously and took a few minutes to compose herself, "You're asking me out?" she asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Neville said as if this was obvious, "Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah blushed again and said, "Well, I mean you and Harry are the Gryffindor heartthrobs. All the girls want to be with you, and you are this amazing war Hero, and you're so strong and brave, and I'm just me."</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head in disbelief, "Hannah, I'm not a war Hero. So what, I killed a snake? Big deal! I don't care about being a heartthrob. It makes me kind of uncomfortable. I haven't changed just because I did one brave thing in the war; I'm still Neville Longbottom. And <em>just you </em>is amazing. You took down more Death Eaters than I could count in the final battle and you saved a couple of second years from Greyback."</p><p> </p><p>When Neville's speech finished, Hannah bit her lip and asked, "Can I kiss you now?"</p><p> </p><p>Smiling Neville replied, "Please do."</p><p> </p><p>And she did.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ron hadn't stayed in Hogsmeade for long. After investigating Zonkos and having a butterbeer, he had gone back up to the school and left Harry alone in the little village. Harry didn't find that he minded much though. He had gone for a wander, and just as he was heading back to Hogwarts, he saw Draco and Hermione come out of Madame Puddifoots. He knew he was being over-protective and nosy, but he pulled his invisibility cloak on anyway and silently padded behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulders to steady her as she slipped on a patch of snow. They were talking animatedly as Harry got close enough to hear tidbits of their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? They think we're green?" Draco was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione seemed to be having a fit of the giggles as she answered his questions, "Yes, some of them do."</p><p> </p><p>"And they think we all fly on broomsticks all of the time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p> </p><p>"And they think we're all old and warty?" Draco asked in disbelief, "I'm offended, Hermione! I mean, do I look old or warty to you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was still chuckling as she said, "No, you look incredibly young and handsome, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at her, "What else do Muggles think they know about us then?"</p><p> </p><p>"They think if you weigh less than a duck you're a witch," Hermione sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, "Honestly, they've got it all wrong. I bet they think vampires are bloody romantic heroes."</p><p> </p><p>This sent Hermione off into another fit of the giggles, "Well it's funny you should say that because there is this series of books which does make them into romantic heroes. You know the story, Muggle girl, two incredibly hot vampire brothers. One who's quite a gentleman and the other who is a sexy badass."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, "And you read these books?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione said with narrowed eyes, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Which brother did you have a crush on?" Draco asked knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>"You think you've got me sussed out, don't you Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked him in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you had a crush on the incredibly sexy, but oh so bad one," Draco said smoothly, "I think you are drawn to danger, Granger."</p><p> </p><p>"Was that meant to rhyme?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it was an amusing coincidence. But <em>you</em> are avoiding the subject," Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked back, "To be honest, I liked both of them."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well," Draco grinned, "They always say it's the quiet ones."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. You know what I mean. A man who happens to be a gentleman but is also quite a sexy badass would be pretty nice. Don't suppose you've got any friends that fit the category, Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you wound me, Granger," Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and said, "So do you think we should turn around and tell Harry we know he's following us yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry froze, and Hermione and Draco turned around to face him. Hermione looked incredibly triumphant as she said, "Harry, you might have saved the wizarding world, but you have yet to figure out that you still leave footprints in snow even when you have an invisibility cloak on."</p><p> </p><p>Draco sniggered as he pulled Harry's invisibility cloak off, "I'm starting to think you need a girlfriend Potter if you have nothing better to do than follow people around all of the time."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I have a friend who happens to be a girl, who I snog in broom cupboards.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Is that all you do with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed, “Shut up,” he muttered as he walked away and made a crude gesture behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he sleeping with Daphne?" Hermione said in amusement as Draco placed his hand on the small of her back again.</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t think so," Draco said with a shake of his head, "He described their relationship as heated encounters in broom cupboards.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in amusement, “You are right, he does need a girlfriend but whether Daphne is right for him…I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“He will need to push a hell of a lot to get Daphne to date him,” Draco said, “And he’s not the most forward type.”</p><p> </p><p>"Surprisingly enough Harry is quite shy," Hermione said matter of factly as they walked through the gates and were back in the grounds of Hogwarts once more.</p><p> </p><p>"He saved the wizarding world, but he can't tell a girl how he feels?" Draco said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, it took you long enough," Hermione retorted, "I can't believe you had feelings for me at the Yule Ball."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you think about this logically, I couldn’t have told you any earlier than I did. During fourth year, a Death Eater was living in the castle who I thought was reporting to my father. Then I dated Daphne for a while, and I screwed that one up when I became a Death Eater. During the war, I was with Pansy, and then when we came back for this year, I stopped being in denial about you.”</p><p>                                                                                                                 </p><p>"I can’t fault your logic," Hermione joked as they neared the castle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione managed to avoid being questioned that evening about her date with Draco. But she only avoided this by escaping to her dorm and locking herself in her four-poster bed. Draco wasn't so lucky because he was stupid enough to sit down in the common room next to Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how was the date?"</p><p> </p><p>"The date you tried to make sure I didn't go on, you mean?" Draco retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"It was for your own safety," Theo said offhandedly, "I didn't know Potter would be so cool with you dating the princess or that Weasley wouldn't blow his top."</p><p> </p><p>"Neither did I," Draco admitted as a smile crept onto his face, "But it was a risk worth taking. We had a great time today."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I've heard enough," Theo said as he got to his feet, "Any more romantic shit and I think I'm going to have to spew."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh bugger off then you git," Draco said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Theo disappeared promptly upstairs with a slightly wicked laugh. Draco shook his head in amusement and glanced down at the book he was currently reading. He didn't get through another sentence though because Harry took it upon himself to sit down in the seat Theo had just vacated.</p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been in love with my best friend for?" He asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a pretty clear question Malfoy," Harry said, "How long have you been in love with my best friend for?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and then realised that he was deadly serious. So he sighed and glanced around the common room, there was nobody nearby, and it had emptied significantly as the night went on anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know...a while," Draco replied, “It took me a long time to see it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>"I thought so," Harry said, "You do realise that you should have learned a vital lesson from your Godfather, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "What the hell are you talking about Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Calling your favourite Muggle-born a Mudblood sure as hell isn't the way to get her to like you," Harry said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well…good lesson. Unfortunately, it's about seven years too late," Draco muttered, "And I was brought up to hate everything about her so taking her out to Hogsmeade today and kissing her last night was-"</p><p> </p><p>"You kissed her?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, she hadn't told you about that then," Draco realised quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, she hadn't," Harry said with narrowed eyes, "That's a little forward, don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't have any objections," Draco said, a smirk starting to make its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright, I've heard enough. I don't want to know the gory details."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine by me," Draco said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you two together?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what we are yet," Draco replied, "All I know is that tomorrow seems like a brighter day because of her."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's something I guess," Harry said as he got to his feet, "And you're actually kind of pleasant towards everyone so long may it last."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck off Potter," Draco said half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "You didn't even mean that Malfoy. You <em>must </em>be smitten!" he said as he disappeared up the stairs to his dorm.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you ready for this week's gossip?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed from inside her bed. The other girls in her dorm (minus Lilly) thought that she was asleep and she was going to keep it that way. Once a week they gossiped about what was going on in and out of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>It was the usual who liked who, who was doing this, who was doing that. Hermione found it immature, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with all of them squawking.</p><p> </p><p>The instigator was Sally, and Annie was just as excited to take part in it all. Sally was the typical ditzy blonde. She was funny, and practically everyone liked her, she generally kept herself to herself and didn't put herself out there though.</p><p> </p><p>Annie was the daughter of one of Hogwarts governors, so she thought a lot of herself, but once you got past the rich girl exterior, she came across as a mixture of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Annie wasn't exactly shy, but she <em>was </em>rich, so she didn't like to partake in tasks that involved dirty work. She had never joined the DA for that reason, and when the war had started, she and her rich Daddy had fled to their holiday home in Switzerland.</p><p> </p><p>Sally hadn't been a part of the DA either, Hermione had told her about it when it was all beginning. Lavender and Parvati had jumped at the chance, but Sally was never very confident with spells or with herself, and she said she'd rather not. Hermione knew that Sally also hadn't fought in the war because her parents were Muggles, and they had fled to America to avoid Voldemort's regime. As for Megan Jones, she was a nice enough girl, but she was a typical party girl. She cared about being popular and doing the trendy, cool things that everyone else was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"So, anything interesting?" Megan asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Lots of things this week. Apparently, we're getting a new professor, he's young they say, he's only just graduated from Durmstrang," Sally told them all which caused the first round of 'oohs'.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Durmstrang is like near Norway! Nordic guys are so gorgeous," Annie sighed, and the other girls made noises of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"But in eighth-year news!" Sally chirped, "Neville Longbottom likes Hannah Abbot, <em>and </em>he took her to Hogsmeade!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Didn’t he spend the war shacked up with Ginny Weasley?” Annie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he was cosy with her, Susan Bones <em>and </em>Lilly Moon during the war,” Megan said slyly, “I was there; I saw it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Little chubby Neville has become quite the heartthrob,” Sally swooned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, <em>pathetic, </em>she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, Theodore Nott asked Daphne Greengrass, but she said <em>no </em>obviously,” Sally said, “She is above Theo, and she should be because he is a scumbag.”</p><p> </p><p>“Totally,” Annie agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that Dean Thomas went with Tracey Davis?” Sally asked the other girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, juicy!" Megan interjected, “You went with Terry, didn’t you, Annie?”</p><p> </p><p>"How was it, Annie?" Sally asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"It was great," Annie said.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you two would get together soon!" Sally said happily, "I bet he realised after the final battle that he didn't want to lose you."</p><p> </p><p>Annie said, “We’ll see. Did you know by that Mandy Brocklehurst went to Hogsmeade with that Slytherin in seventh year? You know the one she played Quidditch against a few times?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Maxwell Harper? The sexy Slytherin seventh year?" Megan asked in shock, "I thought they couldn't stand each other!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh! They did hate each other at first! But they're in Ancient Runes together, and they get on now, so it seems," Annie informed them with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that's a shocker! Any other eighth-year hook-ups?" Megan asked brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I happened to have a very nice make-out session with Blaise Zabini at the post-Hogsmeade party down in the dungeons last night," Sally said, and Hermione could hear the smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"He's hot Sal!" Megan said.</p><p> </p><p>Sally grinned, "I know, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear about Ernie and Justin?" Annie asked, "I can't say I'm surprised, but neither of them is interested in girls."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah," Megan chuckled, "They are <em>far </em>more interested in each other, duh! That's been obvious for ages!"</p><p> </p><p>"But come on girlies, we're saving the best till last," Sally said with a grin in her voice, and Hermione's heart sank because she knew what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>"Our very own sweet little book-loving Hermione," Annie said, "Went to Hogsmeade with Draco...Malfoy!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, he's <em>only </em>the hottest guy in our year!" Megan agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, Theo Nott is totally comparable," Annie added.</p><p> </p><p>“And Harry Potter,” Sally said.</p><p> </p><p>“And Neville got so hot too,” Annie said.</p><p> </p><p>Megan rolled her eyes, "But Draco Malfoy! What a catch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Apart from the fact he was a Death Eater who probably like tortured a ton of people and who you know like murdered baby rabbits by breaking their necks when he was a kid," Lilly's voice said from her own bed and Hermione had to try her best not to snigger because she knew that Lilly was being sarcastic. Still, she doubted that the other three girls did.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Megan asked in a high-pitched voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah," Lilly continued, "I mean come on guys. Only fucked up kids become Death Eaters. He was probably a little mini Damion, killing baby animals, controlling demons, summoning the devil, you name it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Lilly," Annie said, her voice sounded very prim and proper (she was from Chelsea) compared to Lilly's (who was from Hackney and was very much an Eastender), "Are you doing this 'funny' thing again where you lie?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was doubled over with silent laughter listening to this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"It's called sarcasm not lying, stupid," Lilly said matter of factly, "And it's none of your business who Hermione dates, or who anyone dates for that matter. Why don't you all try growing up instead of sitting in prayer circles talking about who kissed who? I feel like I'm at a sleepover with a bunch of 12-year-olds."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned in amusement as the three girls objected very loudly to this comment, she took the opportunity to cast a silencing charm around her bed to drone them out so that she could get some sleep. She also made a mental note to thank Lilly the following morning. Hermione couldn't help but think she was right; sharing a dorm with those three was <em>exactly </em>like a sleepover with a bunch of 12-year-old girls.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Are we together?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "Bit forward isn't it Granger?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you are never alone!" Hermione remarked irritably as she glared at Theo, "<em>He's </em>always with you! And you're an arsehole! You can't just kiss me then ask me to Hogsmeade and ignore me afterwards!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted in amusement, "I'll leave you to your <em>boyfriend, </em>princess," he said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p> Hermione rolled her eyes at Theo and his stupid nickname for her as he stood up and walked away. But Draco and Hermione were still in the common room, which was a public space with practically no privacy.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't ignoring you," Draco objected, "I was just...freaking out slightly."</p><p> </p><p>"Because you realised that you were going to have to deal with this, now?" Hermione asked hotly as she crossed her arms, "If you had just kissed me I'd let it slide, but you asked me out on a date Malfoy! So what exactly are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been asking myself that same question all week," Draco admitted, "All I know Granger is that I had more fun than I have done in years when I was with you on Saturday."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly. She had grown fond of Draco, very fond actually. She enjoyed their chats in the library, and it didn't matter at the moment that they weren't particularly personal. She didn't like to talk about herself, especially since the war but she did want to talk for hours about new potions and ground-breaking spell techniques. In Draco, she had found someone whose intelligence equalled and even rivalled her own, and she enjoyed that.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had broken up with Ron because he wasn't what she wanted or what she needed. He was still very immature, and Hermione had grown up a lot faster than she should have because of the war. She wanted an adult, a man who she could relate to, who she could have intellectual conversations with, who would be there for her and who she could be there for. She wanted a man who she could envision some sort of future with. Despite the obvious pitfalls of Draco being a pureblood with a family who cared far too much about status, Hermione felt like he was closer to that person than Ron had been.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, we all went through a war," Hermione said softly as she sat down next to him on the sofa, "We might be back at school, but we're all adults. There isn't any point dancing around this like teenagers. I know you've made a lot of mistakes, I know you've got a cupboard filled with skeletons, and I know that if you and I <em>were </em>to get involved with each other, there would be a lot of arguments and misunderstandings. But I also know that I love being around you and that I had so much fun on Saturday. So the question isn't what we are, it's are you willing to take a chance on us?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco surveyed her for a moment with a slight smile and then leant towards her and kissed her in the middle of the common room. It wasn't a long kiss or a passionate kiss, just a peck really, but it was his answer to the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Draco said simply, "If the war taught me anything, it's that I need to take risks more often."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's cheeks were faintly pink as the majority of the common room watched the scene. She was eternally grateful when Harry shouted, "Oi, you lot! Stop being nosy and mind your own business!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled as chatter started up again around the room and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "Having the chosen one as a best friend does have its merits."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Draco frowned as Harry pointed at Draco from across the room. He then pointed to Hermione and then to himself. He made the motion of slitting his throat and disappeared up the stairs to his dorm with a wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled in amusement at the look on Draco's face.</p><p> </p><p>"He's quite unhinged, isn't he?" Draco asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"He's only playing with you. It's his second favourite sport after Quidditch, Malfoy-baiting," Hermione chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well he's quite scary," Draco said as he turned back to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Not when you get to know him," Hermione assured the blond.</p><p> </p><p>"The consequences of liking you, Granger," Draco said with a fake sigh of exasperation, "Having to befriend Pothead and Weasel."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, if you want to be my lover you've got to get with my friends," Hermione said, and from behind her, she heard a barking laugh which she instantly recognised as Lilly's.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco asked, somewhere between bemused and confused as Hermione turned around and accepted Lilly's hi-five.</p><p> </p><p>"Spice," Lilly grinned, "Best album to <em>ever </em>grace this earth!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know!" Hermione agreed, "My Mum and I saw them live just before I came back this year! It was their Spiceworld tour in London, it was amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>"What on earth are you two talking about?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"The Spice Girls," Hermione and Lilly echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked blank, "Is this another Muggle thing? Like this "Wicked" thing you told me about with green witches?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted in amusement, "You told him about Wicked?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Right then ladies, I'll leave you to your Muggle talk and go chat Quidditch strategy with Theo..."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Is there a new trend that I've missed amongst Slytherin house?" Theo asked loudly as he walked into the Slytherin girl’s dorm, “You know the sudden lets all date, Gryffindors one?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at the scruffy haired boy, "All?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, <em>all</em>," Theo said as he flopped down at the foot of Sadie's bed, "I mean Trace, honestly!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tracey asked defensively, "You and Dean get on fine!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah he's nice, but I never thought you would date one of the Gryffindorks," Theo retorted, "And Blaise went to Hogsmeade with Sally bloody Smith! Yeah, she's fit, but she's still a Gryffindor."</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a bitch, Theo,” Sadie said with a roll of her eyes, “I told you this in sixth year when I warned you off sleeping with her. You did heed my advice, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, course I did,” Theo said with a wave of his hand, “I guess Blaise has a type though, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes as Theo looked at her, “Reckon he’ll shag her behind the greenhouse too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” Daphne remarked, she threw a pillow at the skinny boy.</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked at her then continued, “Then there's Draco, I mean don't even get me <em>started </em>on Draco. Did you see him casually kiss the Gryffindor princess in the middle of the common room?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted, "Honestly Theo, you sound jealous. Are you worried Granger is going to get in the way of your bromance with Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo scoffed, "No but seriously Daph, why is <em>everyone </em>dating Gryffindors this year?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because they aren't all bad Theo," Daphne said simply, "Maybe we <em>should</em> try and be nicer to them with this whole house unity thing that McGonagall keeps talking about. Didn't you hear the announcement at breakfast this morning? As of next week, we're going to have our own eighth-year table so we'll see even more of them."</p><p> </p><p>Theo made a face, "Doesn't mean I want to bang any of the Griffins," he said simply. It was vulgar and crude, but that was Theo for you, "Would you do any of them Daph?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "Longbottom may be a war hero now, but he still got stuck outside the common room for an hour last week because he couldn't figure out the answer to "Whenever you take one you leave more behind" which was obviously-"</p><p> </p><p>"-Footsteps," Theo said at the same time as her.</p><p> </p><p>"And I wouldn't touch the Weasel with a 12-inch pole, house unity or no house unity," Daphne added, making a face, "Dean's lovely but not my type and Tracey is quite smitten with him-"</p><p> </p><p>Tracey rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up, Daph."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked and continued, "And the other one is an Irish slob. So out of them, all Potter is the only one I'd even consider."</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, "Oh, do you want a piece of the chosen one Daph?" he asked suggestively, "After all, they must call him the chosen one for a reason."</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s already had plenty of pieces,” Sadie smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadie, you traitor!” Daphne cursed.</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s grin widened, “Oh, tell me more!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are the gayest straight man I have ever met!” Sadie exclaimed as she hit Theo around the head with her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“How many heated encounters has it been now, Daphne?” Tracey asked her friend with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Three,” Daphne answered, “And no, I haven’t shagged him behind a greenhouse, Theo!”</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t even shagged him,” Sadie added.</p><p> </p><p>“But she has sucked his-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Theo cut in loudly, “Nope, I do <em>not </em>want to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned wickedly at him, “Get out of our dorm then, you creepy pain in the arse!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I like it here,” Theo said casually, “It has better vibes than mine. Less talk of how Granger is the best thing to grace this earth too. I want to hear more about you being in looooove with Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I even like him? He’s just a good kisser,” Daphne quipped, “Anyway Theo, if you tell <em>anyone </em>I will let slip about your little secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo groaned, "Oh come on, Daph, low blow."</p><p> </p><p>"What secret?'" Tracey asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you Trace," Theo smirked, leaving the dorm as quickly as he had entered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You're not really going to tell her, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne stared at Theo in disbelief, "Is <em>this </em>why you dragged me into a broom cupboard?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, "Woah, why did <em>you </em>think I dragged you into a broom cupboard?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted, "I thought you were going to try and conquer me again."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I gave up when you said you were fucking Potter," Theo smirked, "Your standards are obviously a million times lower than mine."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "I’m not fucking Potter, and if you are trying to convince me <em>not </em>to tell Sadie that you're in love with her, this is not the way to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really going to tell her or this just emotional blackmail for all of the times I've tried to get you to sleep with me?" Theo asked her with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's a bit of that," Daphne grinned, "But in all seriousness Theo, I know she's the only girl you want to <em>date </em>rather than screw. Why don't you just ask her out already?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I don't want to mess things up with her," Theo said, flailing for an excuse.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne saw right through him; however, "You're just a coward."</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked up at her with a smirk and Daphne immediately frowned, "What?" she asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I'll make you a deal," Theo said. He was your atypical cunning, scheming Slytherin after all.</p><p> </p><p>"You're on," Daphne said immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"If you ever screw Potter, I'll tell Sadie that I like her," Theo said with a grin that caused Daphne to glare at him,</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you, Theo," Daphne said with a shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you can if you want, but I thought you'd rather have Potter!" Theo sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne yanked open the door of the broom cupboard, made a rather rude hand gesture in Theo's direction and stalked away down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Literary Clue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Potter, don't even come near me with that thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy, he's not a thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he is. Potter, stop it."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop coming closer."</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin Malfoy, just take him!"</p><p> </p><p>“No! Get it away from me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at the Slytherin as he handed the baby to him and watched in amusement as Draco's nose crinkled,</p><p> </p><p>"Ew," Draco said, holding the baby as if it was something dirty and disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just a baby," Harry said with an amused look as Draco held Teddy Lupin at arm's length, "He's harmless."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like small humans," Draco said distastefully, "And this is not your average harmless baby. This is a wolf child."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not even <em>half-</em>werewolf Malfoy," Harry said in exasperation, "He's like a quarter werewolf. All it means is he likes to destroy fluffy things and that he bites occasionally."</p><p> </p><p>"That's all?" Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Normal babies destroy things and bite too," Harry pointed out, "And it's your fault I have to babysit him tonight anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"My fault?" Draco asked in disbelief as he looked at Teddy, who he was still holding at arms-length. They were in the common room which was relatively busy and now that Teddy had been here for a little while everyone had stopped crowding around him saying that he was cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, your fault," Harry muttered as he looked down at the Charms essay that he was working on, "You sent your Mother tickets to a Celestina Warbeck show for her birthday, and she decided to take Andi which is why <em>I </em>have to watch my Godson."</p><p> </p><p>"Why couldn't Molly have had him?" Hermione asked as she closed her book and shoved it in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>"She's also at the concert," Harry muttered, "Arthur thought it would be romantic."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled as she took Teddy from Draco, "Well Celestina Warbeck is one of Molly's favourite singers, it <em>is</em> romantic. Hello Teddy!"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy giggled and grabbed a lock of Hermione's hair, turning his hair brown and curly as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed at the motion and said to the little boy, "Is Draco being mean to you? You're not a little wolf child. You're adorable, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"That baby voice is ridiculous," Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you have a heart," Hermione said sarcastically as she moved Teddy to her hip,</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep an eye on him while you finish your homework, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Mione," Harry yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Draco," Hermione said with a pointed look at the boy, "He's your cousin's son. Come and say hello to him."</p><p> </p><p>"He's a baby, he's hardly going to say hello back," Draco said as he looked suspiciously at Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he will," Hermione said as she walked over to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned and said, "Hello, small multi-coloured child."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy cocked his head at Draco and giggled then grabbed a strand of Draco's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, not the hair wolf boy!" Draco objected.</p><p> </p><p>This didn't put Teddy off, he closed his eyes tightly and turned his hair platinum blond, but he had failed to get the texture right, and it was still curly like Hermione's.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed loudly, "Oh dear, we're confusing him. He's not quite at the point of understanding textures yet."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned slightly at the boy who was still giggling as his hair gradually began to transition back towards its normal messy blue state.</p><p> </p><p>"He's the easiest baby to take care of," Hermione said to Draco as Teddy began to grumble and his hair flashed red, "When he's happy his hair is sometimes pink or yellow and when he wants something his hair is red."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know what he wants, though?" Draco asked in confusion, "And how have you looked after babies before, Granger?"</p><p> </p><p>"My cousins have kids,” Hermione said in amusement, "And I'm guessing he wants his bottle looking at the time," she added as she glanced at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked over distractedly, "Yeah, it is time for his bottle. It's in the bag, Mione," he said, pushing the bag over to the sofa with his foot.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was silent as Hermione pulled Teddy's bottle out of his bag and used a charm to make the formula milk mix itself as she bounced the little boy on her knee. She noticed Draco watching her and glanced over at him with a frown, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Draco said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "What is it, Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a bit surreal," Draco admitted, "To see you two so..."</p><p> </p><p>"Grown-up?" Harry guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Co-raising a kid?" Hermione added.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah," Draco frowned, "I mean we're still so young ourselves. How do you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Teddy needs us to," Harry said simply as he looked at the little boy, "He has no parents. His Grandmother, your Mother and you are the only blood family who he has left so as he grows up he's going to need people like Hermione and me as parental figures."</p><p> </p><p>"But don't you find it hard?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it's hard," Hermione replied, "It's horrible, watching him grow up when his parents should be here to do it. But occasionally watching him, feeding him and changing his nappies, no that isn't hard. Everyone needs a break and Andromeda did not expect to become a Grandmother and the sole carer of this little boy. She lost everything in the war, and she needs our help as much as Teddy does."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and watched the boy with interest as the bottle finished stirring itself. Hermione picked it up and was about to start feeding Teddy when Draco interjected almost shyly, "Do you mind if I...feed him?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly and handed Teddy to Draco, "Of course not. Just hold him like this, see? And hold the bottle like this, not too high up because the milk will come out too fast."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and handled Teddy like he was made of china. Hermione shot Harry an amused look as Teddy accepted the bottle happily.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy smiled back, "Well, there is a sight I never thought I would see."</p><p> </p><p>"You and me both, Potter," Draco said, he was trying to be his usual dry, sarcastic self but the slight smile that had crept onto his face gave him away entirely.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How was he, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he was alright," Harry said with a smile. He was standing at the foot of the stairs in Andromeda's home, having just put Teddy down in his cot.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry for leaving him with you," Andromeda said, “But it was lovely for Cissa and I to go out and enjoy ourselves again."</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright," Harry yawned, "I had a lot of homework, but Hermione and Draco helped out. I think he got commitment fears when he saw her with a baby mind you," he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco and Hermione are together?" Andromeda asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry instantly realised his mistake and tried to backpedal, "Uh...well...not...precisely-"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, don't lie to me," Andromeda said firmly</p><p>.</p><p>"Yes, they are," Harry said quickly, "Only I didn't know that Draco hadn't told you yet. Don't tell him I told you. I didn't realise it was a secret. I mean they kissed in the common room last night-"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well, it's just started," Harry admitted, "They kissed and went on a date to Hogsmeade."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting," Andromeda said smoothly, "Well the cat is out of the bag now. You really ought to be getting back to school. You look exhausted."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and yawned for the umpteenth time, "I am. I'm glad you had a good night though Andi."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So much for an easy eighth year," Draco grumbled as he walked into the Great Hall with Theo. It was Monday morning, and there was now a long table parallel to the Head Table with several eighth years already sitting at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well if we'd actually started the project earlier than the night before it might have been okay," Theo said in amusement as they sat down on one side of the new table.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at them, "Did you get it finished?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eventually," Draco yawned as he grasped at the coffee pot in the centre of the table, "And don't do your know-it-all thing and give me a lecture, I know I should have started it earlier," he said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't going to," Hermione said in amusement as Ron walked into the hall and sat down next to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi Ron," Hermione said, a little surprised at this sudden gesture. They hadn't spoken a single word to each other since Ron had stormed out on Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," Ron said politely, "Did you think that potions project was a bitch or what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Theo grumbled, "We were up till 3 am finishing it."</p><p> </p><p>Ron yawned and reached for the coffee pot that Draco had just put down, "Yeah Harry and me barely slept either."</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked as she glanced around the table, still frowning at Ron's apparent sudden forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sniggered, "He just happened to bump into Daphne this morning on the way to the Great Hall, so he ditched me to show her some cool secret passages."</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, "I doubt that’s all he’s showing her.”</p><p> </p><p>"Leave him alone," Hermione said defensively, "He's still very awkward around women."</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t seem that awkward when I walked in on him and Daphne in a broom cupboard yesterday,” Draco muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Whose awkward? Ron?" Ginny asked as she sauntered over to their table and sat down on Hermione's other side, "Is he still acting like a 12-year-old boy in relationships?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted in amusement at this.</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Gin, unless you want the whole of my year to know about what happened before Bill and Fleur's wedding."</p><p> </p><p>"Touché," Ginny said as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in amusement, "We were actually talking about Harry, not Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's wrong with your own table, Weaslette?" Blaise retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't have coffee, Zabini," Ginny said smoothly, "And the company is terrible."</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you will surround yourself with Gryffindors all the time, what do you expect?" Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Says the guy who is <em>dating </em>the Gryffindor princess," Ginny said with a raised eyebrow at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me? The Gryffindor <em>princess</em>?" Hermione asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what they call you, princess," Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Who? Who, apart from you, calls me that?" Hermione asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone," Ginny said in amusement, "You all have nicknames. Harry is the boy-who-lived or the chosen git depending on your viewpoint. Ron is <em>still </em>Weasel King after that one Quidditch success" (Ron grinned at this) "And you are the Gryffindor princess."</p><p> </p><p>"Ironic really because they call Draco the Slytherin prince," Daphne said as she practically floated to the table with Harry at her heels. They sat down on the other side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Do they?" Hermione asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently so," Draco replied with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Any other nicknames I should know about?" Hermione asked them all in general.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo doesn't have nicknames as such," Tracey said thoughtfully, "He's just called a womaniser or a general scumbag-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hilarious, Trace," Theo remarked, "You're just jealous that you don't have a nickname. The only other Slytherin who does is Daph. She's the ice queen."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Because she's as cold as ice," Sadie said in amusement, "Or at least she <em>thinks </em>she is."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne scoffed, "You think I care about the ice part? Draco is the Slytherin Prince, and Granger is the Gryffindor Princess but honey I'm the <em>Queen</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, by that logic, I'm the King," Ron pointed out in amusement, "So you're not that special, Greengrass."</p><p> </p><p>"And who gives a crap what they call me?" Harry said with a grin, "Because I saved the wizarding world, <em>twice</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, you were a baby the first time!" Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to argue that it still counted, but at that moment the post arrived, and several owls dropped letters, newspapers and parcels at the eighth year table which brought a stop to all conversations.</p><p> </p><p>Included in the post that morning was a letter addressed to Draco. A letter that made him pale significantly as he picked it up with slightly shaky hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit, mate, that's a howler," Theo said as he nudged him in the ribs, "You'd better open it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's from my Mother," Draco said quietly, he recognised the handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not letting this blow up in our faces," Theo said as he grabbed the letter and broke the seal. Draco tried to stop him, but it was too late. Contrary to the fact that 'howlers' were called 'howler's; however, they didn't always howl. They were effectively a way to record your voice and replay it, so if the person spoke softly or normally it wasn't too bad, <em>but </em>it was still amplified. So when Narcissa Malfoy's voice came from the letter, it sounded relatively normal, but it was still loud enough for the entire eighth-year table and the entirety of the Head Table to hear every word that was being said.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Draco Abraxas Malfoy,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am ashamed that I had to find out about your new girlfriend through my sister who found out by accident from Harry Potter! You should have written to me right away! The poor girl will think that you are ashamed of her, and that is no way to treat a lady! You are coming home for dinner in the Christmas holidays, and you <strong>will </strong>be bringing Miss Granger with you!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The letter burst into flames, and Hermione let her head drop into her hands. She was absolutely mortified, and Draco's cheeks were a brighter shade of red than Harry had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Ron, on the other hand, was beside himself with laughter, "I'll definitely forgive you now,” he chuckled to Hermione, "I think you've been embarrassed enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Ron," Hermione despaired, but her voice was muffled because her head was still in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot Harry a glare, "What did you tell Aunt Dromeda for?"</p><p> </p><p>"How was I supposed to know you hadn't told anyone?" Harry retorted, "I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret! You kissed her in the middle of the common room for Godric's sake!"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Hermione whined as she peered up, "Don't make this worse."</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry both ignored this advice, they were staring each other down, and everybody at the table was reminded of years gone by when this had been the norm rather than the exception.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't a secret, but I was reluctant to tell my Mother for <em>obvious </em>reasons!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah like being ashamed of the fact she's a Muggle-born!" Harry said hotly, "Look Malfoy if you can't get over her blood status-"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter," Draco snapped as he pushed himself to his feet, "If I gave a shit about her blood status, would I have asked her out?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed himself to his feet too, "I don't know Malfoy! How am I supposed to know what goes on in your warped and twisted mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"ENOUGH!" McGonagall interjected as she suddenly appeared at the foot of the eighth year table.</p><p> </p><p>A barrier was thrown up between Draco and Harry before the inevitable duel could begin. Hermione was shaking her head in despair as the entire school listened into <em>her </em>business.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Daphne murmured as she got to her feet, "Let's get out of here while the vultures are watching those two get eaten alive by McGonagall."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and let Daphne link her arm into her own. They slipped out of the hall as the chaos kicked off.</p><p> </p><p>"I have said it <strong><em>several </em></strong>times! This year is about uniting the houses and letting go of all prejudices and <strong><em>grudges</em></strong>! I do not care about what happened in the war! I do not care about who is dating who! Neither of you seems capable of learning to get along so you will <strong><em>both </em></strong>be serving detention together until you can!"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall's voice droned out as Hermione and Daphne escaped out into the entrance hall and then out to the snowy, icy grounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Hermione breathed, her face was still flushed.</p><p> </p><p>"You looked like you needed out," Daphne said with a slight smile, "I can't imagine it's easy, having to try and reconcile two conflicting parts of your life like that."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "It's not but the irritating thing is that they both like each other. They have so much in common, but they just won't admit it."</p><p> </p><p>"Some people find it harder to let go of the past than others, Hermione," Daphne pointed out, "Especially people who tend to hold grudges and Draco and Potter <em>both </em>have that tendency."</p><p> </p><p>"They aren't the only ones," Hermione said quietly as they stopped by the lake.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you in the war?" Daphne asked as she cast a warming charm on the ground and dropped down. She patted the spot next to her and continued, "You came back different. I mean, don't get me wrong, a lot of people did, but I notice it in you more than anybody else."</p><p> </p><p>"You barely even know me before, so how can you tell that I'm different?" Hermione asked quietly as she sat down next to the blonde girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you that well, but that doesn't mean I didn't notice you," Daphne said, "Draco and Pansy, I think they probably were in love in their own way. But that didn't stop him having feelings for you at the same time, and I was his friend through it all. I picked up on things."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "Things like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Things like you never used to swear," Daphne said, "And you would never have let a guy like Draco just kiss you like he did. You would never have agreed to a date with him off the cuff like you did. You were cautious, you thought about everything several times before you came to a decision and now...well now you seem impulsive."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's frown deepened as she thought about this, "I suppose I am more impulsive."</p><p> </p><p>"But what happened, Hermione?" Daphne asked calmly, "Because something clearly snapped inside you. Something happened, and you decided that you were going to live your life and act on your impulses instead of doubting them."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was silent as she considered that. She barely knew Daphne, so she didn't have to tell her anything. After all, Hermione hadn't spoken to anyone about the majority of the war. She had talked to Harry about the odd thing, yes, but she had never talked to him about what happened at Malfoy Manor. He assumed that she didn't want to talk about it, and Hermione had supposed Harry was happy to push the memories of that dreadful experience aside. She knew talking about it would open up the old wounds again, but at the same time, she doubted that they would ever heal properly if she didn't talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot of things happened in the war that I'm not proud of," Hermione said quietly as she frowned down at her hands, "The world was different. Being on the run was surreal, like one long dream...although it was more of a nightmare really."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded and watched Hermione with interest as the dark-haired girl continued, "Ron couldn't take the pressure. He and Harry had a huge fight, and he left. He asked me to go with him, and I was forced to choose."</p><p> </p><p>"Between leaving with Weasley or staying with Potter," Daphne realised.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "And I stayed, not out of any sense of loyalty I don't think. Harry needed me more than Ron did. Harry had nobody out there, and even in the real world, he didn't have much. I knew Ron would run back to his family, so I did what I thought was the right thing and stayed with Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, like Hermione, was very perceptive, "And you two were intimate, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wasn't surprised that Daphne had seen where she was going with the story. She didn't say anything at; first, she just looked down at her shaking hands, "How did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It seemed to be going that way,” Daphne said with a shrug, “And Potter said something when we were…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow, “Making out?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go with that,” Daphne said evasively, “He said he didn’t want to jump into bed with me like he did with the last girl he slept with because that had nearly ended in disaster. When you started telling me your story, I connected the dots.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione just sighed and said, “I had values before the war. I might be a Muggle-born, but my parents are respectable people. I went to church growing up, and I had always promised myself that I would, well, that I would get married first."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly, "Well, sweetheart if it makes you feel any better, that hardly ever happens in this day and age."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the principle though," Hermione said quietly, "At the very least I wanted my first time to be with somebody that I loved, somebody that I had been dating for a little while. I wanted it to mean something. I never imagined it would be-" her voice caught in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne reached over and took Hermione's hand. Hermione appreciated the gesture as she continued weakly, "I never imagined it would be in a dirty old tent in the middle of a war..with my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you did love him, in your own way," Daphne said thoughtfully, "Maybe not in the conventional way that you are supposed to love someone. But then again, conventional love doesn't always work out either. But you and Potter were always closer than you and Weasley, weren't you? I always thought you would get together actually. I remember you running the length of the great hall to hug him in second year, and I saw you with him after the Triwizard tournament."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose we've always gotten on better than Ron and I," Hermione admitted, "But that was only because Ron and I were so volatile. We fought about everything and then didn't speak for weeks sometimes. Harry and I had less falling outs, and I did have a schoolgirl crush on him when we were younger, but I grew out of it."</p><p> </p><p>"So how did you end up sleeping with him?" Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Hermione frowned, "I've still not worked it out. We were both lonely, and Harry was practically dying from a venomous snake bite. I nursed him back to health and then one night when he was better we danced. I felt normal again for the first time in months and one night, it just escalated. I didn't even try to stop it and Harry..." she bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. You can talk to me Hermione," Daphne said gently, "I know you don't know me very well yet but I'm a nice person despite all the ice queen stuff. I don't let people in very easily, that much is true, but when I like someone I'm a great friend, and I like you."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled weakly, "Harry was perfectly considerate. He asked me so many times if I was okay and if I was sure. I had chances to back out, but I didn't. We said the morning after that we would talk about it after the war and we did, briefly.”</p><p> </p><p>"I can understand why that would make you change your view on life," Daphne said thoughtfully, "But I think you can find some comfort in the fact you did love him even if it was only as a friend. It wasn't a drunken one-night stand; it did mean something."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess," Hermione agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"But I understand," Daphne added, "Why you feel the way you do. Your morals were questioned, and you feel ashamed of yourself. I just hope this whole thing with Draco isn't a case of you feeling ashamed and incapable of dating decent guys."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No, it isn't. Don't ask me how or why but I've always known there was a good person in Draco Malfoy. I could see how afraid he was; I just didn't know what he was afraid of. But now I know, or at least I think I do. I think he's terrified of his father."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked away, "Well, that wouldn't be my place to say."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not asking you to," Hermione said honestly, "I saw it during the war. Did Draco ever tell you about what happened at Malfoy Manor?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "No, he…well he and Pansy went their separate ways from myself and the others after Malfoy Manor. Call it…irreconcilable differences at that point in our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned down at her hands, "Well, they took Harry and Ron and put them in the cellar underneath the drawing-room, and they kept me upstairs. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me,” A darkness overcame Hermione then as she gritted her teeth, “She used the cruciatus curse on me until I stopped fighting her and then when I was weak enough she held me down and carved this into my arm with her knife."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned as Hermione pulled up her sleeve and showed the girl the thin, white scars.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco and his parents were all there on the side-lines when she did it," Hermione added, "And Draco was the only one who tried to help."</p><p> </p><p>"He tried to help you?" Daphne asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes snapped up, "Yes, why do you sound so surprised about that?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's calm expression flickered slightly, "The way he flinches when I mention it...the way he talks about you like you're so delicate I thought...well, I didn't think he had done anything. He's wracked with guilt."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced down at the frosty ground again, "Well, he was forced to watch. His Father used a sticking charm on his feet when he ran forward. By the time we were escaping, he had taken the charm off, but by that point, Draco couldn't have done anything to help anyway. He just stared at me in horror and then shut his eyes to block it all out. I wish I could have done the same."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne squeezed the Gryffindor girls hand gently, "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"See, that's why I hate talking about it," Hermione sighed, "Why are you sorry? Why is Draco sorry? The only people who should be sorry are Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, and they are both suffering now."</p><p> </p><p>"But is that enough?" Daphne asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione replied in a whisper, "It's enough."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you got us stuck in detention all night," Harry grumbled as he kicked the ground irritably. They had been charged with cleaning up debris from the final battle in the forbidden forest.</p><p> </p><p>"You think this is <em>my </em>fault?" Draco asked in disbelief, "You are the one who spilled all to Andromeda, Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>"Which I apologised for!" Harry snapped, "I didn't know it was a secret! And the fact you didn't tell your mother or Andromeda only proves that I was right about you Malfoy! Your mother is okay with you dating a Muggle-born, so your only reasons for not telling her are shame or embarrassment."</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned in frustration, "I'm not ashamed or embarrassed Potter! For once I just wanted to tell my mother in my own time, in person not via floo or a letter! For my entire life, my Father had people checking up on me! He knew from Snape or Crabbe or Goyle about everything that went on in my life! He <em>knew </em>if I stepped out of line and he punished me for it! I never got to tell my mother anything, and it was important to me to tell her about this myself!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Harry muttered guiltily as he leant against a tree, "About any of that."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like to talk about my past Potter," Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Because talking about it doesn't change it," Draco said darkly, “It doesn't take away the pain or erase the bad memories."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't change it but a burden shared is a burden halved, Malfoy," Harry said honestly, "It helps, talking about it."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up at Harry with stormy eyes, "You think I'll feel better by telling you about the corporal punishment my father used on me to get me to obey the rules? Do you think I'll feel <em>better </em>by letting you know about the fact he spied on every single aspect of my life?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that what you're so terrified of?" Harry asked quietly, "Because anyone with eyes can see that you were always afraid of something...ever since the war kicked off again in fourth year. I mean if it is him you can't hide behind that anymore because he's locked up in the high-security sector of Azkaban."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not scared of my father, Potter," Draco said as his eyes flashed dangerously, "I'm scared of becoming my father."</p><p> </p><p>Harry surveyed Draco with interest, "You aren't going to become your father, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm scared one day everything he did to me is going to make something inside me snap," Draco said as he looked away from the Gryffindor, "I've been on the verge of darkness so many times, and every time it's harder to pull myself back from the edge... I think one day I'm going to fall into the same dark pit that my father did and that fucking terrifies me, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed half-heartedly, "You won't. I know that you won't," he said as he sat down on a tree stump, "Make sure this information stays between us but I knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't last. I knew that he wasn't good enough for her, I knew his temper would scare her...and I knew that he wouldn't be intelligent enough for her."</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat down next to Harry on the stump, "What does this have to do with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are good enough," Harry said softly, "Despite everything that you've done, you are good enough. You make her smile and laugh, and that's been hard since the war. You stimulate her, you challenge her and you kind of scare her but not in a bad way," he glanced up at Draco's perplexed face, "I know you might find it hard to believe, especially coming from me but I never hated you Malfoy. You irritated the hell out of me, and I felt quite sorry for you in sixth year, but the only person I have ever truly hated is thankfully dead and gone. Hermione is your light amongst the darkness. She's the reason that you won't become your father because you love her and love is the purest emotion there is."</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced at the boy to his right, "That was really deep."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly at the blonde, "Yeah, well, I try and be the tough guy, but I'm not really."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione wasn't kidding when she said you were a big softy," Draco said as he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah she wasn't," Harry agreed, and as he glanced at Draco, they caught each other's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we just became friends," Draco said, sounding remotely disturbed at the prospect.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what happens when you share Malfoy, people understand <em>why </em>you're a dick," Harry said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, "What do we do now? A handshake?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned in amusement as he got to his feet, "Come on, let's hug it out."</p><p> </p><p>"Friends or not, I'm not hugging you, Potter," Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on Malfoy, that's what friends do," Harry smirked, "They hug it out!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I just saw the <em>weirdest </em>thing on my way back up here from the greenhouses," Neville said in amusement as he walked over to Hermione in the busy common room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced up from where she was sitting with Daphne and Susan Bones. She smiled at Neville, "Oh yeah, what did you see?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry and Malfoy," Neville said with a raised eyebrow, "Hugging in the Forbidden Forest."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted in amusement and glanced at Hermione, "Do you reckon you should be worried?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "I'm just relieved, to be honest. I hate it when people can't get along, especially when I'm at the centre of it."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not too bad," Neville agreed, "I thought he might still be a bit of a dick but-"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cut in, "You can be honest around me, Neville, he's still a dick."</p><p> </p><p>Neville sniggered, "Well yeah, he's still a dick, but he's a nicer dick."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted again, and Neville's cheeks reddened, "That came out wrong, didn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just a bit," Daphne grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head in amusement and exasperation, "I'm going to go find Han, see you guys later."</p><p> </p><p>He walked off, and Hermione chuckled as she closed her book.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to bed?" Daphne asked in surprise; it was still early.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione replied, "I've just finished my book, I'm going to grab a new one," she said as she absentmindedly waved <em>"Pride and Prejudice" </em>in front of the Slytherin girl.</p><p> </p><p>"You should try some wizarding fiction," Daphne commented, "I've got a few books I could lend you."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you reading at the moment?" Hermione asked casually as she picked up Daphne's book, which she had left sitting on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing important," Daphne said quickly as she snatched the book from Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>It was too late, however, because Hermione had seen the title of the book and she smirked as she looked up at the Slytherin girl, "Well, well, Daphne Greengrass. Was that a copy of "<em>Wuthering Heights" </em>that I saw?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "Alright, so I sometimes read the Muggle stuff, I admit it!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, "You psyched me out for my choice of book, so I think it's only fair that I do the same for you. After all, there must be some parallels, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong," Daphne said as she crossed her arms and smirked at the Gryffindor, "But by all means, give it your best shot."</p><p> </p><p>"Well let's see, the main characters are Catherine Earnshaw and Heathcliff," Hermione said calmly, "A woman expected to marry for status and a poor boy who came from nothing. You're expected to marry for status, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't mean anything," Daphne objected.</p><p> </p><p>"So let me see. The basic plot summary then. Catherine is in love with Heathcliff, but he's too poor, he's uncouth. She doesn't care when she's younger, but as she gets older things begin to change, and she makes the decision to marry for status, she marries Edward Linton. But she always loves Heathcliff more. Their love is destructive, though, it's strong and passionate, but it's not necessarily the best thing, for either of them."</p><p> </p><p>"Good plot summary," Daphne smirked, "What does it have to do with me, though? I'm not in love with anyone, and I haven't married for status."</p><p> </p><p>"No, but you do like romantic heroes," Sadie piped up with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, "Ah, in that case, I've <em>definitely </em>worked you out!"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shot her friend a grin, "Oh yeah, it's easy, really. What does Daphne love in a man? A hero, a slightly dark, twisted hero. A <em>broody </em>hero with scars and a dark past, a man shrouded in mystery."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne glanced between the two girls warily, and Hermione smiled when she asked, "So how long have you returned Harry's crush for, Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie had to hide her smirk behind her book as Daphne stiffened, "I don't know where you got that idea from Granger. You certainly couldn't have gotten it from the book-"</p><p> </p><p>"You figured out that I had feelings for Draco because of a book," Hermione said pointedly, "I don't know why you won't admit it. Are you completely oblivious to the fact that he's had a crush on you since sixth year?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "I don't have a <em>crush </em>on him. I do not do crushes, alright? I find him attractive, he is an excellent kisser, and he has an alluring personality but…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, and Sadie cut in, "But?"</p><p> </p><p>“But I do not date,” Daphne remarked, “Potter is well aware of that, and he seems to have no problem with our current arrangement.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione exclaimed, “Of course he doesn’t, he’s a guy, and you’re…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m what?” Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot,” Sadie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Hermione finished, “What guy is going to have a problem with being dragged into broom closets by you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet, “Why do I feel like I have déjà vu?” she asked before heading upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, but Daphne shook her head, “Don’t ask,” she sighed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trouble in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, can I talk to you guys?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione both looked up from the sofa they were sitting on. The common room was practically empty as Ron stood awkwardly in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Hermione replied, and she scooted along so that Ron could sit down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Ron did so, and then he smiled at them, "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I suppose I was a little jealous. I know that you didn't want to be with me, but I couldn’t get my head around you being with Malfoy after everything that’s happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced down, guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't feel guilty about it," Ron said when he saw the look on her face, "I get it now. You and I wouldn't have worked as a couple; we argue way too much."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling okay mate?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why?" Ron asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"This is really mature of you," Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at the redhead, "Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted in amusement, "I'm still me. I'm just doing what everybody else seems to be trying to do and letting go of these old grudges. They'll get me nowhere in life, you're right. I'm not going to become friends with Malfoy or start calling him <em>Draco</em> mind you."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "That sounds like a reasonable idea," she said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded, "Yeah well, I'm alright with you and Malfoy. I suppose there are worse blokes out there. I can't think of any right now, but I'm sure there must be."</p><p> </p><p>"Tony Blair," Harry said fervently, "He's worse."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh," Hermione agreed, "Definitely."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea who Tony Blair is," Ron said as he got to his feet, "But I’m going to bed, you coming Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'll be up soon though," Harry said casually, "Night, Ron."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione got to her feet and hugged Ron, "Thanks Ron, it means a lot that you're okay with this."</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled sheepishly at her as he pulled back from the hug, "You're one of my best friends, Hermione. I'm not going to let that go because of your poor decision making."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swiped her arm at him playfully. She tried to smack him around the head, but he ducked with a grin and headed in the direction of the boy’s dorms. When he was gone, Hermione glanced back at Harry, "That was a shock."</p><p> </p><p>"That was not Ron," Harry said in disbelief as he pulled the Marauders Map from his robes and murmured, "Mischief Managed."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes as she leant on the back of the sofa and looked at the map over Harry's shoulder, "Merlin Harry, you really are paranoid."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced over the map and said, "Okay...that was Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"Who else would he be?" Hermione retorted, "Did you think Draco would just take some polyjuice and pretend to be Ron for a laugh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I wouldn't put it past Malfoy," Harry said, his voice laced with amusement, "I'm telling you something though, there is something very odd about Ron right now. He's too calm and forgiving, that's just not him at all."</p><p> </p><p>"Here's a shocking idea for you Harry," Hermione said as she kissed her best friend on the cheek and walked towards the staircase to her own dorm, "Maybe he's just growing up."</p><p> </p><p>"Not possible!" Harry called after her. Hermione just shook her head in amusement and continued up to her dorm, grateful that the conflicting pieces of her life seemed to be coming together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What <em>are </em>you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shoved the Marauders map into his robes and looked up sheepishly at Daphne, "Nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at him and sat down on the edge of his armchair, "You were looking at a map."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no, I wasn't," Harry lied.</p><p> </p><p>"It had moving objects on it," Daphne added, "I'm not blind Potter, and you are being sketchy. What are you up to?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced around the common room and shuffled to the left, "Come closer, and I'll show you," he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked and promptly sat down on Harry's lap, "Close enough for you, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked right back at her and murmured, “We’ve been closer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in public,” She murmured back, sending a shiver down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Harry recovered and held the map out, "It’s a big secret, okay? I don't just show this to everybody. This is a map of Hogwarts; it shows every person in this school, where they are and what they are doing, every minute of every day."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne gazed at the map in amazement, "Wow...that's an impressive piece of magic. Why were you staring at it so intently?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked sheepish again, "Well, ever since Ron made up with Hermione and me last week he's been really nice...he even said he was okay with Hermione and Draco dating. Then he had a conversation with Draco at breakfast yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Daphne asked in amusement, "Have you ever considered the possibility that he's finally matured?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "You sound exactly like Hermione! It's more than that; somebody doesn't just change overnight, so I've been watching him on the map. I think he's meeting up with a girl, but he won't give anything away when I ask him who."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're effectively stalking your best friend?" Daphne asked in disbelief as the common room door opened and Draco and Hermione walked in. Draco had his arm around Hermione, and she was chuckling, they had just returned from the library.</p><p> </p><p>Harry attempted to hide the map behind his back when he saw them walking over. Hermione grinned, and Draco raised an eyebrow when they saw Daphne on Harry's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that escalated quickly," Draco said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Harry asked sharply, "Nothing happened. I was just...showing Daphne…something."</p><p> </p><p>"In public?" Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and reached behind him in a flash. She pulled the map out and sighed,</p><p> </p><p>"Harry! We have talked about this! Stalking people on a map is an invasion of privacy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sweet Salazar," Draco despaired, "How many times Potter? I keep telling you this; you need a girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not stalking him," Harry said as he grabbed the map back from Hermione, "He <em>must </em>be meeting a girl, but he won't say who!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Ron's business," Hermione said irritably, "And if he doesn't want to tell you that's his choice. It doesn't mean you can spy on him; this is like sixth year all over again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who did you stalk in sixth year?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Hermione said with a pointed look at her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked over at the Gryffindor girl, "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "No, I mean he stalked you in sixth year."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Harry in amusement, "Well, Potter, I never knew you felt that way about me."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't <em>stalking </em>you Malfoy. For the last time, Hermione-" Harry began irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"- you followed him all of the time. You lay in bed watching him on that map, and at one point you said you were becoming so obsessed with Draco Malfoy that you were losing interest in Quidditch," Hermione interjected.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, "Somebody has obsessive tendencies."</p><p> </p><p>"I was doing it because I knew he was up to something and I turned out to be right," Harry said offhandedly, “But that isn't the point anyway. The point is Ron is clearly seeing someone, and he doesn't want to tell us who it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione's right, it's not your business," Daphne cut in.</p><p> </p><p>"Is anyone on my side here?" Harry asked, almost huffily.</p><p> </p><p>"You are kind of invading everyone's privacy," Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nudged Daphne gently to the side and stood up, stuffing the map into his robes as he did so, "Fine! Then I'll just stalk - I mean, follow - him on my own!" he said as he left the common room and shut the door rather loudly behind him as he did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was left frowning, and feeling guilty after he <em>had </em>followed Ron that evening. He had stayed a reasonable distance behind him and had ended up following him to the Hospital Wing. Harry didn't have his cloak, so he didn't go inside, but he was instantly worried when he realised that this was where Ron had been sneaking off to, not to meet a girl. So he had decided to sit in the corridor outside and wait for Ron to come out, aware he'd probably go mental when he found out that Harry had been spying on him.</p><p> </p><p>When the door finally opened, and Ron walked out, he saw Harry instantly. The redhead froze and then frowned, "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was following you," Harry admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron didn't go mental; he just snorted, "<em>Why</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were meeting a girl," Harry said as he pushed himself to his feet, "I thought that was why you kept sneaking off. I was nosy."</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head in amusement and laughed loudly, "I've been taking your advice. I've just had my third meeting with Pomfrey about my anger. She was giving me <em>therapy </em>can you believe? Apparently, things I didn't realise bothered me have really fucked me up."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah like?" Harry asked curiously as they fell into step with each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Gin nearly getting killed in second year," Ron shrugged, "And my own guilt for abandoning you in the war."</p><p> </p><p>"You still feel guilty for that?" Harry asked in surprise, "Hermione and I forgave you."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Ron said as he looked down at his feet, "Doesn't mean I forgive myself though, does it? You must know what that's like."</p><p> </p><p>"All too well," Harry sighed as he glanced at his best friend, "So it's helping then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Ron said honestly, "It's just talking…and learning to think about things rather than act on impulse."</p><p> </p><p>"Ironic really," Harry said with a grin, "You're learning not to act on impulse too much, and Hermione's doing the opposite."</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head in amusement, "I know, before the war, Hermione would never have snogged Draco Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"She snogged Krum," Harry pointed out, "He was sort of a 'bad boy' as well wasn't he? A famous Quidditch player with a womanising reputation from Durmstrang. He's actually quite like Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, "Bloody hell, I never noticed that! D'you reckon she's liked Malfoy for that long?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows?" Harry laughed as he clapped Ron on the shoulder, "I'll never understand girls."</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, "You and me both mate. It's funny; you know that you were following me because you thought I was meeting a girl."</p><p> </p><p>"How come?" Harry asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned, "Cause there is a girl too."</p><p> </p><p>Harry returned his grin, "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna tell you," Ron said with a laugh, "I mean I <em>was </em>going to tell you, but if you're gonna go to the extent of stalking me to figure out who she is I'll let you work it out for yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Harry could have kicked himself, "Alright, I suppose I deserve that one. Are you really not going to tell me who she is?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really not gonna tell you," Ron grinned, "<em>And </em>I'm going to start meeting her in unplottable locations," he added as he jogged ahead of Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, I'm your best mate!" Harry called after the redhead, but alas it was futile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So you and the Weasel have made up then?" Draco asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>September had now become October, and it was a late-night which meant that the common room had been virtually empty when Harry slipped in from a midnight wander to the kitchens.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry chirped, "The golden trio is golden once more."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded thoughtfully, "You three are close, like family."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose we are family in a way," Harry agreed as he sat down next to the blonde, "What are you getting at here?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know her well, Hermione that is," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "She's my best friend, and I've known her for years. I might have met Ron first, but Hermione's stuck with me through everything, she's always believed in me even when Ron didn't, and she's never given up on me."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what we were doing last year, right?" Harry asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"Destroying his Horcruxes," Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, but the first one was easy enough to find. After that, we didn’t know how to destroy it, though. So to keep it safe while on the run we had to take turns wearing it, and it brought out the worst in all of us. When Ron wore it, he got paranoid about Hermione and me, and he started complaining about the fact we didn't have a plan. Eventually, we had a massive argument, and he left so for a good while it was just Hermione and me on the run. We didn't need Ron; we managed fine without him. Hermione cried a lot mind you and I missed him, but we got used to each other's company."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. He was listening intently and nodding in all the right places; he was intrigued by the tale.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that Ron came back in the end, but it doesn't change the fact that he left in the first place. He redeemed himself by saving my life, and I do still trust him but not as much as I trust Hermione, I don't think I'll ever trust him as much as I trust her," Harry admitted looking as though he felt riddled with guilt, "Truthfully that's why I don't think Ron was good enough for Hermione. If he really loved her, he would have stayed. He would have protected her."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand that," Draco said after listening to Harry's tale, "After all, how can you trust someone who left you in a time when you were vulnerable? As for fucking off and leaving the woman he supposedly loves, well it's not very romantic, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and shook his head in amusement at Draco's view on the situation, "No, it isn't and to be entirely honest I don't think Hermione's quite forgiven him yet. But she will, just like I did. I guess that's why I know Hermione so well. I was the one who comforted her through the time in her life when she was most vulnerable, and she's done the same for me over the years. I don't think we have any secrets actually; we know everything about each other."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “I know you dated during the war-”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t,” Harry cut in, “It wasn’t dating, it was just…it was messy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “Fine, but the way you talk about her…you loved her.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth then shut it, deciding not to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still love her?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed too, “No, but I did love her, you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“And did she love you?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down at the ground, “I don’t know, and it’s not my place to say. You will have to ask her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask her, Malfoy,” Harry said simply as he disappeared upstairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Granger," Draco said when he caught up to her in between classes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "Granger? Merlin, what have I done to piss you off today?"</p><p> </p><p>"A word," Draco said as he looked around the empty corridor and pulled her into a broom cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's frown deepened, "Seriously, what have I done?”</p><p> </p><p>"Potter and I had a chat last night," Draco said coolly, "And I asked him about you."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's heart sank, she had a feeling that she knew what was coming, "Draco-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you two were together during the war,” Draco said quietly, “And I can’t be annoyed about that, because I was with Pansy then. But I asked him about the seriousness of it, and he admitted that he had been in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he?” Hermione frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“But he wouldn’t tell me if you loved him,” Draco said, he surveyed her, “Or if you still love him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “I…yes, I loved him. I was in love with him, and I thought for a little while that he and I would be able to make something work after the war. But I was wrong so no, I don’t still love him.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why you are so irritated by it anyway,” Hermione pointed out, “I’m sure you were in love with Pansy, but I don’t’ ask you about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it’s not your place to ask about that,” Draco snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s your place to ask me about Harry?” Hermione asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Draco retorted, "Maybe that's because I’m a little bitter about the fact that Potter got the one thing I wanted before I could!”</p><p> </p><p>"Thing?" Hermione asked loudly, "So I'm a thing now? An object to be won!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Hermione," Draco cut in, "I didn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"-No Draco," Hermione snapped, "That's exactly what you meant! Frankly the fact your <em>ego </em>is all you are worried about says it all! You don't care about the fact that I struggle with the guilt of what happened every day, I had values before the war, you know! But no, all you care about is the fact that Harry slept with me before you got a chance to, so fuck you Malfoy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione-" Draco said feebly as he tried to grab her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed it away, however, and yanked open the door. She stalked away before Draco had a chance to try and say anything more to make her stay.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh hold up, trouble in paradise," Dean said in amusement as Hermione stalked into the great hall for dinner a few minutes before Draco walked in looking huffy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced down at his food guiltily and made an excuse to leave. Daphne frowned as he darted out of the hall via the Slytherin table, so he didn't have to walk past Draco or Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>The 'couple' reached the eighth year table and sat down at opposite ends which didn't go amiss by the rest of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Theo whistled, "The first fight?" he asked loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't a fight," Draco muttered irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like it was a fight," Blaise pointed out as Hermione stabbed a sausage angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, "She's definitely taking her anger out on that sausage," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you fight about?" Dean chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Draco mumbled, "I suppose it was just inevitable that we'd both have secrets."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah," Theo said as if this was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and got to his feet, "Screw this, I'm not even hungry," he said irritably, and he left the hall as quickly as he had entered it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>don't </em>want to talk about it," Hermione said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Hermione, the pig is already dead," she said as Hermione stabbed her sausage for the 4th time.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and let her fork drop onto the plate, "He knows about what happened between Harry and I, alright?" she said as she caught the blonde's eye.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne immediately understood and nodded, "Got it. Do you want to go for a walk and talk or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to come on this walk, I feel like I'm missing out on so many girly chats," Sadie piped up from Hermione's other side.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled weakly, "Yeah, come on," she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>After all, Draco had already stormed from the hall and Hermione didn't have much of an appetite anymore anyway. So she left with the two Slytherin girls, and they settled on an abandoned classroom on the first floor for a convenient chatting spot.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed herself up onto the dusty teacher's desk, "I slept with Harry during the war, and Draco found out which wasn’t really the issue. It was the fact he felt within his rights to interrogate me on whether I was in love with Harry or not, but he told me it wasn’t my place to ask him if he had been in love with Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an idiot," Daphne said as she rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“A hypocritical idiot,” Sadie added.</p><p> </p><p>"You know your best friend well," Hermione said sarcastically, "He also called me a thing! He was only pissed off because Harry got to me before he did!”</p><p> </p><p>"He said that?" Sadie asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hermione replied.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "He's one of my closest friends, but he really can be such a dickhead."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kicked the table absentmindedly, "So I told him to fuck off and then I stormed out."</p><p> </p><p>"Good for you!" Sadie said hotly, "You show him who's boss Hermione!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled in amusement at the girl, "Thanks, Sadie."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you break up then?" Daphne asked, "Already?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione admitted, "At least I don't think we did...I've never broken up with someone, so I wouldn't know."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do now?" Sadie asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Give him the silent treatment until I get a decent apology," Hermione said irritably, "And possibly for a bit longer."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked in amusement, "He'll come grovelling, <em>mark my words</em>."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been avoiding Draco, so he was surprised when the Slytherin walked into his dorm. The only other person here was Ron who knew about Harry and Hermione's fling in the war.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't make me say it again," he said irritably, "I was wrong to question you about what happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it does have nothing to do with you," Ron pointed out, "If anyone should have been pissed off, it was me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Ron in amusement, "You did worse than that. You said <em>I’m not angry. I’m just disappointed</em>, then you cried.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged, "I had a reason though mate, he doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I hate to admit it, Weasley. You have a point," Draco said dryly, "My ego was the only thing affected."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I slept with her before you did?" Harry asked in disbelief, "Seriously, Malfoy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Does everything have to be a competition between you two?" Ron asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>"It shouldn't be," Draco said irritably as he sat down on the edge of Ron's bed to which Ron looked remotely disturbed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, contaminate somebody else's bed!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and moved to Neville's vacant bed, "I just hate you being better than me at anything. But I inadvertently called Hermione an object."</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, "Wow, nice one, Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in exasperation, "Yeah well, that wasn't very clever of you. Have you apologised yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I've been avoiding her until I can work out how to do it," Draco said with a deep sigh as he lay back on Neville's bed, "I mean normally I'd just buy a girl flowers and chocolate but that won't work with the bloody princess will it? She'll just scoff and say "Draco, you can't buy my affections" or something equally Gryffindor-ish."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin man, "Well done. You've got an excellent grasp on your girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"Not that she'll be your girlfriend for much longer if you keep screwing up," Ron retorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I should buy her a book," Draco pondered.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd still be buying her affections dumbass," Ron muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered at the interplay. He opened his mouth to agree when the door opened, and Neville walked in. He frowned as he stood in the doorway, "Uh, why is Draco Malfoy in my bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I have fucked up immensely Longbottom," Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, the whole great hall saw," Neville said as he sat down on the edge of his bed, "That's got to be a record. It's even shorter than Ron's relationships in sixth year."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!" Ron objected half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>"And we haven't broken up," Draco added, "At least I don't think we have. She said "fuck you Malfoy", not "I'm breaking up with you" so..."</p><p> </p><p>"They kind of mean the same thing," Neville snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"No, "I'm breaking up with you" means she's breaking up with me," Draco said matter of factly, "But "fuck you Malfoy" could mean something else entirely."</p><p> </p><p>Ron scoffed, "Oh come on, Malfoy, we all know that <em>isn't </em>what she meant."</p><p> </p><p>"She meant go fuck yourself Malfoy," Harry said in amusement, "Which is pretty similar to a break-up. Although Ginny just sort of cried when I broke up with her..."</p><p> </p><p>"Lavender cried and then hit me," Ron said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never really broken up with anyone," Neville said with a shrug, "So I couldn't comment."</p><p> </p><p>"Helpful guys," Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"I think the moral of this conversation Malfoy is that you need to apologise," Harry said, looking mildly amused, "With words and <em>affection, </em>not objects bought with money."</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck with that one then," Ron sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>"Just quote Muggle literature," Neville said, "She'll fall into your arms. Her favourite book is "Pride and Prejudice" so try something like I'm sorry Hermione, but angry people are not always wise."</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron and Draco looked at Neville with a mixture of amusement and surprise until Harry said, "This is why I thought you were gay for years Nev."</p><p> </p><p>"You thought I was gay?" Neville snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>love </em>dancing; you danced with yourself for weeks before the Yule Ball! And you just quoted Muggle literature at us," Ron sniggered, "Can you blame us?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes, "I was raised by my bloody Grandmother. I had a lack of male role models in my life. But I'll have you know; girls <em>love </em>it when guys quote Muggle romantic literature. Just ask Ginny."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, fucking hell Neville!" Ron exclaimed, "That is my <em>sister</em> you're talking about!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement, "Come on, Ron, you already knew they slept together when we were on the run.”</p><p> </p><p>"Knowing about it is one thing, it doesn't mean I want to know the gory details," Ron said with an upturned look on his face, "Listening to you and Ginny through the wall was bad enough!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sniggered, "Never thought you had it in you, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned in amusement, "I think it was actually Ginny who had it in-"</p><p> </p><p>"That is my fucking sister, mate!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Good morning," Draco said tentatively as he sat down next to Hermione at the eighth year table.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it?" Hermione asked coolly, "It's raining."</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced at the enchanted roof. Torrential rain was pouring down outside, "Yeah, well, it was figurative, Granger."</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know, Malfoy," Hermione said without taking her eyes off of her textbook.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a cup of coffee?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "The coffee in the middle of the table that I can reach over and grab whenever I want?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, she was not an easy woman to please, "Yes, I know, but let me get you a cup."</p><p> </p><p>"I can get one myself," Hermione said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but let me get you one," Draco said again.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him irritably, "Fine!"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, somewhat triumphantly and poured her a cup of coffee then mumbled something as he slid it over to her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and lifted the coffee mug, she sniffed it tentatively, and Draco really did roll his eyes that time.</p><p> </p><p>"You think putting cinnamon in my coffee is going to make me forgive you?" Hermione asked in disbelief as she put the cup back on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"You love cinnamon in coffee," Draco said fervently.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and the fact you know that is slightly disturbing," Hermione said shortly, "And not enough to make me forgive you either!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned amidst the laughter from much of the table, "Then what am I supposed to do to get you to forgive me Granger?" he asked over the noise of hundreds of owls entering the great hall.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to work <em>that </em>out for yourself," Hermione said firmly as the latest edition of The Daily Prophet was dropped in front of her. She unrolled it and immediately gasped as her eyes scanned the front page and the headline that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco asked anxiously as he peered at the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"The Ministry has introduced a new act," Hermione said quickly, "The Magical Persons Registration Act...under this new legislation <em>all </em>Witches and Wizards must register with the Ministry of Magic, detailing their names, addresses, blood status..."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off," Harry muttered angrily, "That sounds suspiciously like what they tried to do to the Muggle-borns in the war!"</p><p> </p><p>"They can't force us to disclose that!" Theo objected.</p><p> </p><p>They weren't the only ones objecting and reacting with shock to the headline. There was an uproar throughout the great hall, which caused McGonagall to stand up and shout, "SILENCE!"</p><p> </p><p>Their respect for the Headmistress was such that the hall fell deadly silent instantly as all of the students looked to McGonagall, "I would like to address the front page of today's edition of <em>The Daily Prophet</em>. I understand that it looks similar to the Muggle-born Registration Act that many of you witnessed during the war. <em>However, </em>that is not what this is at all. All documents held by the Ministry were destroyed during the war. Therefore the Ministry requires all Witches and Wizards to give their information again. The first time this information was given was during the last census in 1991. All of you were underage, so this information was submitted by your parents if you were living in the wizarding world. However, if you are a Muggle-born, this information would have been supplied to the Ministry when you received your Hogwarts letter. If you are under the age of 16, you do not have to give this information because it will be provided by your parents or guardian. If you are between 16 and 17, you will be able to submit this information on Saturday when Ministry officials will be here at the school. If you are over 17, which I am afraid means the eighth years and perhaps some seventh years, you must go to the Ministry on Saturday and submit this information. The professors must also do this so we will be transporting you in groups to the Ministry. This is simply a way to resupply the Ministry with your information. It is <em>not </em>a way to keep tabs on you. Is this understood?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like great fun," Theo muttered sarcastically, “We have to spend our whole Saturday at the Ministry answering questions about ourselves?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being a whiny baby about it Theo," Sadie said as she reached over the boy to grab a slice of toast, "It won't take the whole day, and if you behave and answer all the questions, I'll buy you a pint afterwards."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, done," Theo replied quickly, probably a little too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted in amusement at the exchange, "I wonder if we'll be able to slip away from the teachers and nab a Saturday in London."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh we can, easy," Harry smirked, "Mione, Ron and me know the Ministry like the back of our hands-"</p><p> </p><p>"- yeah, because we illegally stormed it," Ron snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at them both, "Yes, we did, and I still feel guilty about it. We shouldn't slip away from the teachers. It would-"</p><p> </p><p>"- oh come on Granger," Draco said as he nudged her, "Live a little. It might be <em>fun</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Not if you're going to be there it won't be," Hermione said without even looking at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"So you still haven't forgiven me then?" Draco said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't forgive people overnight, Malfoy," Hermione said pointedly, "Just ask Ron."</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded and swallowed his mouthful, "If you're lucky, it'll be a couple of weeks, mate. If you're unlucky, we're talking months."</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Registration Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Saturday rolled in, Harry's guessing game of who Ron was dating got more elaborate. Every time he passed his friend in the corridor or saw him in the great hall or the common room, he would try and guess who his mystery girlfriend was. When he had exhausted the 'usual' culprits, his guesses began to get more and more ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Ron," Harry said conversationally as he passed him en route to Charms, "Sally Smith?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron blanched, "What? No <em>way, </em>mate!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Over dinner that evening, "Hey Ron. Is it Susan Bones?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no," Ron grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the common room one night, "Right then, how about Luna Lovegood?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed, "Nah, Luna's great, but no."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Over a breakfast of porridge and coffee, "Angelina Johnson?"</p><p>"She's dating my brother!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Whispered at the back of Divination, "Gabrielle Delacour?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've not seen her since the wedding, and she's my sister-in-law,” Ron said in amusement, "Anyway, isn't she like 16?"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Harry frowned, "I suppose she did look quite young when we were in fourth year..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While they were writing a Transfiguration essay in the library, Harry suggested, "Sinistra?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Professor </em>Sinistra?" Ron asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "Yeah, there's only like what a 10-year age gap?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wish," Ron smirked, "Sinistra is <em>hot</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"She is, although I'm not that keen on brunettes myself," Harry said offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned, "Yeah you prefer blondes," he muttered as Daphne walked into the library.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot his best friend, a half-hearted glare, "Oh shut up."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Saturday morning, the great hall was bustling. Harry yawned over his toast and poured out his second cup of coffee as Daphne slung herself in next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Rough night Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"That bloody Potions essay," Harry yawned, "Want coffee?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Daphne said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry poured her a mug and put the coffee pot back in the middle of the table, "I hope this thing at the Ministry doesn't take too long today."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it won't," Daphne said as she sipped the coffee, "Mmm, cinnamon."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, who was sitting on the other side of the table, snorted because she knew exactly what Harry was doing, but nobody seemed to notice apart from Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had kind of forgiven him, they were talking, but she was still a little icy around him. Apparently, his attempt at an apology had been pretty pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a standard census sort of thing," Sadie added, "Do they have them in the Muggle world?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, once every ten years," Hermione replied.</p><p> </p><p>"It's every fifteen years here," Sadie said with a nod, “But that's all it is. It's so the owls know where to send letters to and stuff like that. I think St. Mungo's get supplied with it too for emergency contact details."</p><p>"What information do they ask for then?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Your full name," Sadie replied, "Your current address, your blood status and your blood type for St. Mungo's benefit...your occupation, date of birth...they sometimes need official documents too like a birth certificate or your parents' marriage certificates."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, they'll have fun with me," Harry said with a shake of his head, "This does feel pretty pointless."</p><p> </p><p>"It has to be done whether we like it or not," Hermione shrugged, "The sooner we get it out of the way, the sooner we get our Saturday back."</p><p> </p><p>“Are we all going together?” Ron asked as he sat down on Harry's other side, “I didn't hear what the allocated groups were."</p><p> </p><p>"We go in groups of eight," Hermione replied, "The first group goes with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick. That's you, me, Harry, Neville, Draco, Daphne, Theo, and Sadie.”</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, that's cool," Ron said, "Are you lot still planning on breaking free?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said eagerly, "It’ll be easy with Sprout and Flitwick. You up for it Ron? Nev?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm up for it," Neville grinned, "I could use a day off in London."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm definitely up for it," Ron smirked, "Surprised Hermione's alright with it, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, my boyfriend is a terrible influence," Hermione muttered, an amused smile slipping onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>"So I am your boyfriend then?" Draco joked, "I wasn't sure this week."</p><p> </p><p>"You did call me an object," Hermione reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>"And I said I was very sincerely sorry, several times," Draco said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "You still said it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced down in amusement; some things never did change.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing that Harry noticed when he walked into the Ministry was the fact that the atrium was very different from the last time he had seen it. It had been restored to the way that it had looked before the war except for the statue which was now a golden phoenix. Around the base of the phoenix were the names of all those who had died in the first and second wizarding wars. Hermione smiled slightly at Harry and brushed her hand against his.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm alright, Hermione," Harry said gently as he pulled his eyes away from the statue. The group of eight promptly followed Professors Sprout and Flitwick into one of the golden elevators. They zoomed down to the lower courtrooms, where there were several interview rooms conveniently set up for this purpose. When they got to the lower levels, they were split up and told to wait in separate cues. This left Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville in one cue, and Draco, Daphne, Theo and Sadie in another.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was the first in line, so as a result, was the first to enter one of the interview rooms. It made him uneasy to see that it looked <em>very </em>much like an interrogation room. There were very few objects in the room, chiefly a desk with two chairs and a lot of paperwork lined up on it. The woman at the desk looked to be middle-aged with greying blonde hair in an unflattering bob. She gave Harry a false smile and said, "Please take a seat."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down across from her and looked up expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Full name please."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry James Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Mr?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah," Harry said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Date of birth."</p><p> </p><p>"The 31st of July, 1980," Harry replied calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Blood-status?"</p><p> </p><p>"Half-blood," Harry said to the terse woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Which parent is a pureblood then hmm? Mum or Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"My Dad," Harry said irritably, "Or at least he was."</p><p> </p><p>"And Mum is a muggle?"</p><p> </p><p>"She w<em>as </em>a muggle-<em>born," </em>Harry corrected her.</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded and continued to scribble on parchment, "So what are Mum and Dad's dates of death then?"</p><p> </p><p>"The 31st of October, 1981," Harry said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"Both of them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>The woman frowned, "Now Mr Potter, there is no preferential treatment here."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in disbelief, "You know that I'm Harry Potter, so you know that my parents are dead and you know when they died, so why are you bothering to ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have to ask all of the questions Mr Potter, it is the legal procedure," The woman said as if she was talking to a small child, "Now what were Mum and Dad's occupations before they died?"</p><p> </p><p>"My Dad was an Auror," Harry replied, "And I don't know what my Mum did."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid you need to supply us with an occupation-"</p><p> </p><p>"- she died when I was a baby, and everyone who <em>knew </em>her is also dead," Harry cut in irritably, "So I can't give you an occupation if I have no idea what it was. All I <em>do </em>know is she wanted to be an experimental potions brewer, but she had me instead."</p><p> </p><p>"So she was unemployed," The woman sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Unemployed?" Harry shouted, "As if being a full-time Mother wasn't enough; she <em>also </em>fought for the Order of the Phoenix! She and my father defied Voldemort <em>three </em>times!"</p><p> </p><p>"But she didn't have an official occupation Mr Potter," The woman said slowly, "Which means she was unemployed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was seething, and he wanted to kill this woman as she sighed for the umpteenth time, "Let's move on then. What is your current address?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have one," Harry said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Mr Potter," she said condescendingly, "You must live <em>somewhere</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I live at Hogwarts," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"But that is your <em>term-time </em>address, we need a permanent address," The woman said with an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"And I don't <em>have </em>a permanent address. I spent my summer staying with friends, and before that, I lived at my Aunt and Uncle's house which was destroyed by Death Eaters during the war," Harry said, he was struggling to contain his temper, and this woman was infuriating him.</p><p> </p><p>"There are always some awkward ones," The woman said under her breath, "What is the name of this place you stayed with friends then?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Burrow," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"And where <em>is </em>The Burrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Harry frowned, "Dorset...it's near a village called Ottery St. Catchpole."</p><p> </p><p>"Postcode?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do wizarding addresses have postcodes?" Harry asked in disbelief, "What's the point? We have owls."</p><p> </p><p>"We still have to be contactable by Muggles, Mr Potter," The woman said, "So you do not know the postcode of the house?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well no because whenever I wrote to them, I did it via owl," Harry said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright that will just <em>have </em>to do then," The woman said with a deep sigh, “Now then we will need you to owl some official documents to us since you have not registered with the Ministry Census department before as an adult. We will need both of your parent’s birth certificates and their marriage certificate, and we will also need your birth certificate."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I don't have any of those," Harry said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"How can you <em>not </em>have any of those?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's quite simple really," Harry said slowly, "My parents were killed by Voldemort, and their house was blown up, meaning that everything <em>in </em>that house was destroyed."</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed again, "Well, it is quite easy to get these documents, Mr Potter. Once you turned of age, you should have gone to St. Mungo's and requested these documents. They hold all birth certificates and if you submit all three that will be quite enough without the marriage certificate."</p><p> </p><p>"Well let me see," Harry said sarcastically, "The day <em>after </em>I turned of age the war started and I was a wanted criminal because Voldemort had spies all over the bloody Ministry and none of you lot were smart enough to notice! So when exactly was I supposed to do this? And also, I was raised as a Muggle, so why on earth do you think I would know to do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now, don't take that attitude with me, Mr Potter-"</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to his feet, "Oh screw this. I'm leaving," he said as he grabbed the door and yanked it open. Hermione was the next to go in, and Harry said, quite loudly to her, "You better watch yourself, she's a moody cow who seems to think it's possible to salvage birth certificates from the smouldering wreck of a house filled with corpses!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared with wide eyes as Harry stormed down the corridor to the waiting area where they had agreed to meet up once they had all finished submitting their information.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first person to join Harry in his little waiting area was Daphne. When she walked over, Harry launched into a rant, having been silently fuming for at least 15 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Were they as fucking stupid with those questions with you as they were with me? It's ridiculous asking those questions. I mean, who the hell do they think they are? I bet they just sat there and watched while we did all of the fighting in the war! I mean-" Harry cut himself off as she reached him, "- are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Daphne said unconvincingly. Her cheeks were very slightly red, and her eyes were a little bloodshot. Her voice had caught in her throat when she had spoken.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Harry asked quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"It was horrible," Daphne said weakly, and without any warning, she threw herself at Harry. He was utterly taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. Harry was fairly sure that she was crying from the movement of her body, but he had no idea what to say to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>"What did they ask you?" Harry asked gently, "I was only annoyed because they were asking for documents about my parents that were destroyed when they died."</p><p> </p><p>"Did they cuff you to the chair too?" Daphne asked, her voice was muffled because she was close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Harry asked sharply, he pulled back from the hug to look at her, "They cuffed you to a bloody chair?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded and wiped her eyes, she was embarrassed about her involuntary show of emotions, "They cuffed me and used legilimency to extract the information. I don't know occlumency, and I couldn't push them out, they saw everything, all of my secrets," she said shakily.</p><p> </p><p>"That is <em>illegal!" </em>Harry hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco's in there now," Daphne said quietly, "And if they do it to him it won't be pretty. He pushes everything down; if they try and force it up, he'll lose control of his magic."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going in there," Harry growled. He rolled up his sleeves as he walked towards the interview room that he had seen Daphne come out of, then he pushed the door open and walked in, snapping it shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The motion made the man in the chair jump. It was clear from his clothing that he was an Auror, and he had clearly been in the process of using Legilimency when Harry walked in. The shock had force ended the spell, but Draco already seemed to be suffering from his exposure to it. He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat; his hands were shaking uncontrollably. Harry wasn't a Healer, but he wasn't stupid either, shaking hands was the first sign of accidental or uncontrollable magic, and when that explosion came it could be deadly especially if the caster was a powerful witch or wizard.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked in a low, dangerous tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" The Auror asked hotly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed weakly, "Who do you think he is? He's Harry Potter, have you been living under a rock for this whole war?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried not to smirk at the Slytherins comment, "Now, answer my question. What the <em>hell </em>is going on? This is meant to be a simple registration, not a bloody torture session!"</p><p> </p><p>"Legilimency is not torture-"</p><p> </p><p>"- Alright, so forcing someone to relieve the worst moments of their life isn't torture?" Harry asked angrily, "Do you know what it is, though? It's <em>illegal, </em>and I know your bloody legal system is corrupt as hell, but even you should know that!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care whether you defeated the Dark Lord or not Mr Potter but-"</p><p> </p><p>"Incarcerous!" Harry snapped. The Auror was pushed back into his chair and bound to it, "Stupefy," he added as an afterthought, better safe than sorry at the end of the day.</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate you trying to protect me Potter but attacking an Auror is a bit extreme, don't you think?" Draco asked. He looked very pale.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you hear what he called Voldemort?" Harry asked calmly, "Nobody calls him the Dark Lord unless they either followed him or sympathised with him."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "Yes, you're right. I'm impressed, that's actually quite perceptive of you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "With anything to do with wars and dark wizards yes," he said as he waved his wand around in circular motions, "With women, no."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Draco asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Picking the lock on the air vent up there," Harry replied calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because that way when I send my Patronus to Kingsley, it will get there faster," Harry replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I hate to point out the obvious, but a great big stag isn't going to fit in the vents," Draco said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing my Patronus isn't a stag at the moment then really," Harry said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor, "What is it then? And can you please un-cuff me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right, sorry," Harry said sheepishly. With the hand that wasn't moving his wand in circles, Harry pointed at the cuffs and clenched his fist.</p><p> </p><p>The cuffs instantly unclicked and Draco looked up in surprise, "Okay, that was quite impressive," he conceded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Practice."</p><p> </p><p>"So what is your Patronus?" Draco asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't reply right away. Instead, he focused on the vent, and it unlocked with a pop. Harry levitated it out of the way so that he could cast his Patronus, and when he did, Draco laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"A snake?" Draco asked in amusement as the Patronus slithered into the vents.</p><p> </p><p>"Go on, slag me off," Harry said as he leant against one of the walls.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, your obsession with my best friend goes further than I thought," Draco said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not obsessed with-"</p><p> </p><p>"- what was it you said when you were teaching us that class again? Oh yeah, Patronuses change form if you are suffering from a deep loss or a deep <em>obsession," </em>Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Deep infatuation,” Harry corrected, “And I am not ashamed to admit that I’m infatuated with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow, “Uh-huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Show me your Patronus then Draco," Harry said as he crossed his arms, "I know you can cast one so go on, let me see."</p><p> </p><p>"That is completely irrelevant," Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're just worried you won't be able to do it," Harry smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand from the table, "Fine! Expecto Patronum!"</p><p> </p><p>"An otter," Harry grinned, "That looks familiar...oh yeah that's because it's <em>Hermione's </em>Patronus!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco leant against the opposite wall almost huffily, "Yes but she is my girlfriend, Potter! You and Daphne are just…I mean, what are you, really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin only knows,” Harry snorted, “Friends with benefits? Lots of very enjoyable benefits…”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re okay with that?” Draco asked, “Because your Patronus would beg to differ.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m not okay with that,” Harry said in disbelief, “She’s smart, witty and attractive. I’d love to be able to call her my girlfriend, but she’s the self-proclaimed ice queen so what can I do, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but you have to do <em>something</em>," Draco said in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>"Like ask her out then call her an object and have her ignore me for weeks?" Harry asked as he cocked his head at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "That wasn't my intention; you know it wasn't."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, partly exasperated but mostly amused. He didn't have a chance to say anymore because the door was pushed open and the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, walked into the small room. He shut the door gently behind him and surveyed the scene with interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you care to explain why you have stunned and bound one of my Aurors Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm pretty sure your Auror is a Voldemort sympathiser, so I've done you a favour really," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"A Voldemort sympathiser? We vetted everyone very carefully after the war," Kingsley said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Harry hummed, "With paper and contracts and background checks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Kingsley replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting idea, next time just ask them who I killed in May," Harry said matter of factly, "And if they say the Dark Lord like that idiot did, fire them, Kingsley."</p><p> </p><p>Draco watched the interplay between the young Gryffindor and the Minister for Magic with interest. Kingsley smiled very slightly and said, "I will take that into account when I hire the next batch. If you had only accepted my offer, I would happily have allowed you to take the lead."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well I've said it once, and I'll repeat it," Harry said darkly, "I like you Kingsley, and I know you're doing your best here, but I'll not join this place until it stops being corrupt as hell."</p><p> </p><p>"Understandable," Kingsley said, "Now why is he bound?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because he was illegally torturing my..." Harry frowned, "My friend here. Illegal use of Legilimency on at least two people. Don't tell me that you authorised this."</p><p> </p><p>"I did not," Kingsley said firmly, "I suggested gentle prodding of those who seemed at high risk shall we say? Of trying to back another dark lord in the future. However, I meant gentle questioning, and I certainly did not condone the illegal use of legilimency on school children."</p><p> </p><p>"I managed to fight back because I know occlumency Minister," Draco said, "So I know that he was looking for memories about the war and the Death Eaters."</p><p> </p><p>"What he was looking for is irrelevant," Kingsley said darkly, "The fact this happened under my very nose is. I am incredibly sorry, Mr Malfoy, I do not condone this behaviour, and I will ensure that this man is punished accordingly."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded firmly, "Good," he said, "Because we all came here to register ourselves, not to be tortured and cuffed to chairs."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley bowed his head, "I will personally oversee your registration myself, Mr Malfoy," he said with a kind smile, "And I will source the certificates that you need Harry. I am told you were difficult during registration."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Your staff are difficult," he countered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was still fuming when he relayed the events of the past hour to the others.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and the other Slytherins had their registration overseen by Kingsley as promised, so there were no further problems. The others were just as angry as Harry about what had happened though. When they had all finished registering Daphne was still quite shaken up, and Draco was still very pale.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's a good idea to sneak away for a day in London," Neville said in a whisper as they followed Sprout and Flitwick to the elevators, "I mean, I hate to be the voice of reason but Daphne is clearly upset, and Malfoy looks like he's going to pass out."</p><p> </p><p>"We could always throw a party in the common room instead," Ron whispered, "It's a Saturday night, I mean why the hell not?"</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like a great idea," Harry grinned, "And I think I know how to cheer you up, Daphne. Do you want me to show you my secret passage to Hogsmeade? You can help me sneak a few kegs of butterbeer back to the common room.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled at Harry as he got excitable, "That sounds cool Potter, I'm in," she said, she sounded a lot brighter already.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot Draco an amused look, and he smiled back at her, albeit weakly. Her smile faltered a little, and she reached down and took his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were still angry?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged and looked up at him, sheepishly as they approached the elevators, "Do you want to know a secret?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go on," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>"I stopped being angry at you a couple of days ago, I was just punishing you," Hermione admitted as she chewed her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn't help but smile slightly because he still thought it was cute when she did that, "I knew you were, but I was letting you get it out of your system."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled and said, "I'm sorry for you know..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry too," Draco admitted in a whisper.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You really do have the coolest toys,” Daphne admitted as Harry threw the cloak over them both.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "I know, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Between the cloak and the map, no wonder you got away with so much in school,” Daphne added in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, they were standing in an empty classroom close to the state of the humpbacked witch.</p><p> </p><p>“Mixture of that and sheer dumb luck,” He whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, they left the classroom and immediately had to stop and hold their breath, while Mrs Norris slinked past them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tapped the humpbacked witch and said the password. The passageway opened, so he pulled the cloak off and threw it into the passageway as he always did. He then whispered to Daphne, "Slide down after me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't expect Daphne to slide down <em>literally</em> right after him, so as it happened, he landed at the bottom of the passage, and she landed on top of him a few seconds later. There was a soft scraping from above as the entrance to the passageway shut and shrouded them in darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"If I didn't know any better Potter I'd say you planned it this way," Daphne said suggestively through the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Harry said weakly, "I didn't, I swear. I wouldn't take advantage of you on a day like today. I mean you're clearly upset and-"</p><p> </p><p>"-well that's very honourable of you Potter," Daphne murmured suggestively, "So, I do hope that’s your wand in your pocket."</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed in the darkness, and then smirked, "I keep my wand in my back pocket actually."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, which made her body move against Harry’s, “I might be upset, but how many times have we been caught in broom cupboards at inopportune times over the last few weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Daphne said, she pressed her finger against his lips, “We’re not going to get caught in here, are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…” Harry floundered, “Well, other people do know about it, so if we’re ages they might come looking for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we’ll have to be quick then,” Daphne said, and Harry could now feel her breath against his cheek. She closed the distance and kissed him, and all of a sudden, he was completely aware that she was straddling him in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to object, because the last time he had slept with a girl when she had been upset, it hadn’t ended well. But Daphne didn’t seem upset, and she was right, they had nearly had sex so many times in the last week, but someone always walked in on them.</p><p> </p><p>The darkness made him more confident. Harry couldn’t see anything except for Daphne’s silhouette. He slipped his hands underneath her blouse and vanished her bra with wandless magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Impressive, Potter,” She murmured against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>And why was it such a turn on when she purred his surname like that?</p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers over her nipples, and she gasped against his lips. Harry smirked and was about to comment on how she didn’t seem so icy now. Before he could, she rendered him speechless by vanishing his jeans and boxers, and whispering, “Two can play at that game.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no escaping where this was going now, “Fuck it,” Harry muttered as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, he slid his hands under her legs, under her skirt and then pulled her lacy pants to the side. He felt less like he was using her, or taking advantage of her, when he slid a finger into her and realised just how aroused she was.</p><p> </p><p>She made an irritated noise and said, “I’ve never been patient enough for foreplay, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all the invitation that Harry needed to pull her further up his body and slide into her. She made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and she gripped his shoulders as she moved against him. Harry threw his head back against the concrete floor and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>He had a feeling Daphne wasn’t wrong about how she could make it quick, she rocked her hips in just the right rhythm, she moaned in all the right places, and when she cried out his surname, that was him gone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What did he force you to see?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced up from where he was casually lounging on Hermione's bed. It was the middle of the day, and it was Saturday so naturally, nobody was in the dorms apart from those who were shying away. Hermione was sitting on the window ledge watching the snow fall, but she turned her head to look at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want to know?" Draco frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I want to know you," Hermione said honestly, "And how am I supposed to know who you are if there are huge parts of your past that I don't know about?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, "I just don't want to tell you a sad, tragic story to make you feel sorry for me."</p><p> </p><p>"I get that," Hermione said gently, "But I want to know, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced up at the top of her four-poster, "You remember what my Aunt did to you in the war, at my home?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded darkly, "I'm hardly going to forget anytime soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it was like that," Draco said quietly, "Only it wasn't always my Aunt. Sometimes it was her husband, and sometimes it was Rosier or Dolohov. They all had their tricks, their little twists that made things hurt more or that made the victim all the more humiliated. And it wasn't just once, it was once a week when I was at home…it was every time my father made a mistake and Voldemort decided he needed to punish me for it."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you live?" Hermione asked weakly, and her voice broke as she spoke again, "How do you put one foot in front of the other without it all just breaking you into a million pieces?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled sadly at her and stood up, "It isn't easy," he said softly as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder, "But with each day that passes its pushed further into the past. It hurt, and it makes it hard for me to trust people, but the future is looking surprisingly bright, and that makes the past seem insignificant."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, she had tears rolling down her face, but she didn't even try to wipe them away as she reached up and put her hand on top of Draco's, "Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever stop being so screwed up...Harry...me...you...Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"We will," Draco said confidently, "It just takes time and patience for the wounds to heal. I'll tell you what helps, though. I don't know about you, but I've got good medicine."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed despite herself and let Draco pull her to her feet, "Medicine? I thought I was your light?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're both," Draco smiled, "And I still don't understand why that apology pissed you off so much. I thought telling you that you were my light in the darkness was pretty fucking romantic."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I suppose it would be if Ron hadn't said something similar to me when he came back in the war after leaving us."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes flashed, "Well, I screwed that apology up then, didn't I? I should have just bought you flowers and chocolates like a typical deadbeat arse, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do like chocolate and flowers," Hermione laughed, "I also like books."</p><p> </p><p>"I told them I should buy you a book!" Draco said in amusement as he kissed her again, "But bloody Weasel said I'd be buying your affections."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I suppose you would have been," Hermione smiled, "But you can buy my affections with chocolate, flowers and romantic Muggle literature. Nothing else though mind you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know," Draco said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pushed herself onto her tiptoes to kiss him again, but before she could the door to the dorm was pushed open and Lilly walked in. She grinned as Hermione and Draco pulled apart and tried to look innocent.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I just interrupt this session?" Lilly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"We were just talking," Hermione said sheepishly as a blush rose in her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, it really looked like talking," Lilly smirked, "I was coming up here to get changed for this party everyone is talking about but if you two are busy I'll just..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm leaving," Draco said as he shot Hermione an amused glance, "I promised <em>your </em>best friend I'd break into my secret firewhiskey stash."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Merlin," Hermione said with a shake of her head, "Good luck with that, <em>my </em>best friend is the world's biggest lightweight."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned brightly, "Thanks for the information. Now I know I'll be able to get Potter drunk so he can divulge his deepest and darkest secrets to me," he chirped as he left the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>"What have I let myself in for?" Hermione asked in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>"An interesting party!" Lilly grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione could instantly sense a change in the air between Harry and Daphne when they got back from Hogsmeade with four kegs of butterbeer. They seemed lighter and less tense, Hermione shot Harry a knowing look, and he immediately averted his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head in amusement and turned to Draco, “Well, that was inevitable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nudged her head in the direction of their friends. Draco snorted in amusement, “They’ve finally done it then. Took them long enough,” he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione decided it would be best not to question Harry, but instead, let him come to her to talk about the change in his relationship with Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>As it was, the party got going pretty quickly due to the many kegs of butterbeer and the bottle of firewhiskey from Draco’s stash.</p><p> </p><p>Being in the eighth year common room had its perks; it meant they had people from all different walks of life with various neat tricks.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherins knew the best ways to mix drinks, the Hufflepuffs knew the best drinking games, and the Ravenclaws could hack Wizarding radios to tune them into Muggle stations. The Gryffindors did the most vital thing; they supplied the butterbeer.</p><p> </p><p>Once the party had been on the go for a few hours, Harry finally managed to grab Ron alone. His best friend was quite drunk, and Harry thought there was a fair chance he might tell him who his mystery girlfriend was.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Ron," Harry said as he sat down next to the redhead on the sofa, "Want to play a game?"</p><p> </p><p>"That didn't sound creepy at all," Ron said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "Here's the thing, give me 20 questions and let me see if I can guess who your girlfriend is."</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned, "Alright, you've got no chance, but on you go."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's smirk widened, "Brilliant! Right then...is she a <em>she</em>?'</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted in amusement, "It's not a bloke, Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I wouldn't have judged if it was," Harry said in amusement, "And you were very secretive about it..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but I'm not gay," Ron said, torn between amusement and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, is <em>she </em>a blonde?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head in amusement, "No, what is it with you and blondes?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, "I've no idea what you're talking about. Is she a redhead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Ron replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Right so brunette then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Ron replied as he surveyed Harry with interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, was she in our year?" Harry asked as an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Ron replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she still at school?" Harry asked as he glanced around the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>"So she's an eighth year?" Harry asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned, "Yeah, and that counts as another question by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ask the same question twice then," Ron sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was still glancing around the room as he said, "Is she a Gryffindor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope."</p><p> </p><p>"Slytherin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not."</p><p> </p><p>"Hufflepuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, she's a <em>Ravenclaw</em>?" Harry asked in surprise as his eyes snapped back to Ron.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Ron said in amusement, "Why do you sound so surprised?"</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno I just didn't think you'd go for the intelligent...hang on a minute, actually yeah. Your first crush was Hermione," Harry said in amusement, "Okay so that <em>does </em>make sense. Right well, there only are two Ravenclaws in our year...is it Mandy Brocklehurst?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Ron replied.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's Lilly?" Harry asked eagerly, "Lilly Moon? The pretty Ravenclaw with the glasses that shares a dorm with Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Ron replied, a little sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Harry frowned, "Why do you sound so worried about admitting it? She's really nice. I talk to her in the library quite a lot. Is it because she's a munchkin?"</p><p> </p><p>"A <em>what</em>?" Ron asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Munchkin, they're a race of people in a Muggle book," Harry said with a wave of his hand, "The point is that they are tiny. Lilly has to be like 5 foot. She's shorter than <em>me."</em></p><p> </p><p>"A difficult feat I know, but her height has nothing to do with it, and she's 5 foot <em>2 </em>for your information," Ron grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up," Harry said in amusement, "So why are you keeping her a secret? She's awesome."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Ron said, "But I thought you'd do the whole she's so much like Hermione thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess you have a type," Harry grinned, "Pretty, intelligent, witty..."</p><p> </p><p>Ron chuckled, "Yeah I guess so," he said as he glanced at Lilly who was laughing at something Hermione had said as they danced together. He turned back to Harry, "Mind you, I'm not the only one."</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, "I don't have a type mate come on. I mean I dated Cho who was a brunette and Ginny who was a redhead and now I’m…hanging out…with Daphne who’s a blonde. There is no argument for a type there."</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned at his best friend, "Really? Cause you had a huge crush on Fleur and then you went to Slughorn's party with Luna in sixth year and now-"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone had a crush on Fleur, she was stunning, she still is," Harry pointed out, "And I didn't have a crush on Luna, she's sweet and all but we're just friends."</p><p> </p><p>"All the same," Ron grinned, "Looking at your interests this year, your type is blonde, Slytherin, sarcastic and sexy."</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Daphne appeared from behind the sofa and smirked, "Thanks Weasel, I'm honoured," she said smoothly as she sat down on the arm of Harry's chair and said, "Hey Potter, nice party."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “Thanks, Daph.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted into his butterbeer, "I'll leave you two alone," he said as he waggled his eyebrows and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"So you’ve had a crush on me for quite a while,” Daphne grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on," Harry laughed, "You've known for ages. I didn’t make it half obvious, did I?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled, "I started to get suspicious when you started spilling potion ingredients down yourself whenever I glanced over at you, and when you kept cutting yourself in alarm when I accidentally brushed against you."</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest that could have just have been my inability at Potions," Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"That is true, but it happened to coincide with me accidentally touching you," Daphne said in amusement, "And sometimes even touching you on purpose."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her, “On purpose?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes sparkled, “Sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry realised that they had somehow gotten closer as they spoke. Daphne was now very close and certainly within kissing distance, and they had both noticed it. Harry wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t know how she would feel about a public display of affection like that since they weren’t together.</p><p> </p><p>He could his answer seconds later when she captured his lips in a kiss. When she pulled back, Harry looked at her in surprise, “We’re kissing in public now? Does that make us a thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re definitely a thing, Potter,” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “So that’s a no then?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flashed, “I told you that I didn’t do dating. I made that very clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did, yes,” Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a problem for you?” Daphne challenged him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “Not yet,” he said simply as he got to his feet and walked away from her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Step Too Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry walked out onto the Quidditch pitch on Sunday afternoon, he saw the person that he was meeting there right away, and he couldn't help but snigger at the pickle Draco Malfoy had gotten himself into.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell did you end up like that?" Harry called. He jumped on his broom and soared over to Draco, who was tangled in a Slytherin tapestry. His broom hovered next to him, and his wand was in one of the nearby stands.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne, Tracey and Sadie," Draco said irritably by way of explanation, and Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>He had agreed to meet Draco for a seekers match after the Slytherin training session had finished that morning. Harry knew that the Slytherin girls loved to play pranks but seeing the result of those pranks was still hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement and untangled Draco who fell gracefully back onto his broom then promptly retrieved his wand.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Potter," Draco said a little grudgingly. Harry suspected that he was embarrassed about the situation, but Harry just laughed and flew over to the other side of the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Simple rules: first to the snitch wins!" Harry called, "No dirty tactics though Malfoy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Deal!" Draco called back, "What's the winner's prize?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "If you win I'll let you have a go on my new firebolt. I know you want to!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't even bother denying it; he was jealous of Harry's new broomstick, which was a reasonably new model, "Deal!" he called back.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and released the snitch. The two boys waited for a moment with their eyes shut, and the snitch darted off into the murky sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Go!" Harry shouted after a couple of minutes. They both sped off in different directions as their eyes searched for the snitch in the misty air. The match lasted for about 30 minutes, and then Draco caught the snitch which worried Harry very slightly. He didn't want the Slytherin to think that he was losing his touch before the first match of the season in November.</p><p> </p><p>Harry delivered on his promise and let Draco have a go on his firebolt. Then the two boys began their walk back up to the school together.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Draco said as he slung his broom over his shoulder and tried to kick the mud off of his feet before they entered the castle, "You've been quiet today, Daphne has been grumpy today, and neither of you have said a word to each other."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Harry asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"And that implies something happened last night," Draco said simply, "Did you sleep with her?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry admitted, “Then she kissed me in the common room, and I asked if we were a thing, she said no, and I just walked away.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now you aren’t talking,” Draco summarised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it looks that way,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I did warn you,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ice Queen, doesn’t do relationships, yes I remember,” Harry said with a sigh, “I don’t know why I thought I would be different.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “I kind of thought you might be too, but if she did a Black Widow on you then-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just quote a Muggle comic book?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “What? No. I’m talking about the spider, Potter. The Black Widow, it sleeps with a male spider then kills it, buggers off to look for the next one.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “If she knew you called her that she would curse your balls off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, so I would appreciate it if you did not tell her,” Draco remarked, “Especially since that phrase has also been used to describe Blaise’s Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “She’s flat out avoiding me, so I don’t think you have to worry about that. It’s just…it sucks, you know? I like her because she’s such an intriguing person, and that was also the best sex of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “That’s the catch. The sex is great, but you don’t get the commitment, can you live with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Was he annoyed when he got into the common room?" Daphne asked eagerly when Tracey and Sadie walked into the dorm that they shared.</p><p> </p><p>"Not as much as I thought he would be," Tracey said, sounding a little disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>"It was still funny the way you left him Daph," Sadie giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, upside down and everything," Daphne grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet he was so embarrassed when Potter showed up for their seekers' match," Tracey laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares about Potter," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes as she kicked a pillow off the edge of her bed absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>"You have been passively aggressive towards everyone today," Sadie said matter of factly, "Especially when someone mentions Harry Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because all everyone ever talks about is Harry <em>bloody </em>Potter," Daphne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"When did he change his middle name from James?" Tracey snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh," Daphne groaned, "Would you two quit talking about him?"</p><p> </p><p>"What on earth happened last night?" Tracey asked in disbelief, "You two seemed quite chummy earlier on."</p><p> </p><p>"Chummy?" Daphne snorted, "Me and Harry Potter seemed <em>chummy</em>? What were you on Tracey?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on Daphne," Sadie sighed, "We know all about your cosy little broom closet encounters. You're being mean to us for no reason. What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked up at the roof of her four-poster, “I may have had sex with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The two girls echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, “In the secret passage on the way to Hogsmeade.”</p><p> </p><p>Tracey yanked the pillow away, “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“And what?” Daphne said sheepishly, “What do you want me to say? And it was fucking amazing, but he’s Harry Potter so it would <em>never </em>work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!” Sadie exclaimed, “Draco Malfoy is dating Hermione Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>Tracey nodded, “You’re using that as an excuse because you’re scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s noble, he wouldn’t hurt you like Draco did,” Sadie added.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “I kissed him in the common room after, and he asked if we were a thing. Then I insulted him, and he went off in the huff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he likes you and he wants more than sex,” Tracey said in disbelief, “Which is proof that he’s not a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>"And you're being quite a drama queen at the moment," Sadie piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a drama queen!” Daphne objected as she flailed about dramatically on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Tracey shared an exasperated glance.</p><p> </p><p>"He wants to be in a relationship with you," Sadie pointed out, "Because he is a <em>nice, heroic, sweet </em>guy like you say you want a guy to be!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want him to be heroic though," Daphne said irritably, "I want him to just be okay with it being sex. I want him to charge in and be commanding and say he doesn’t care-"</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off by the opening of the door, and she froze when she saw Harry standing in the doorway. Tracey and Sadie grinned at each other as the boy walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'm not going to let you play mind games with me. I like you, and you like me, we both know that. I won’t lie and say that I don’t want you to be my girlfriend, because I do. But I like you enough that I’m not willing to throw this away just because you don’t want it to be at that stage yet,” Harry said calmly, “So if it’s making out in broom closets, just sex, friends with benefits, whatever, that’s fine. So I'm laying down an ultimatum right now. You either meet me by the statue of the humpbacked witch tonight after curfew, or you don't. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne stared at the Gryffindor boy, "Alright," she said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Harry said with a nod. He glanced over at Daphne's grinning friends, "Sorry for barging in ladies."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem Harry," Sadie said as she tried very hard not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded again, "Right. Bye then," he said somewhat awkwardly as he left the dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he was gone, Tracey turned to her best friend and grinned, "So you wanted him to do something like that then?"</p><p> </p><p>"You set this up, didn't you?" Daphne asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't actually," Sadie giggled, "His timing was just perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"Or he stood outside the door listening," Tracey said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "He's Potter, I wouldn't put it past him."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie giggled again, "You might have to start calling him <em>Harry </em>soon," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne scoffed, "Now we're definitely taking this too far."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne spent the hours leading up to curfew, making eyes at each other across the common room. It was driving their respective friends mad, and they found themselves hoping curfew would hurry up so they could meet up and get it out of their system. They had been getting closer as a friend group. Hence, as the night went on and the common room emptied, they found themselves sitting closer together and talking with the same friends, which just complicated the situation even further.</p><p> </p><p>They had been talking amongst themselves or reading when a snort from Lilly made them all look up. Harry was still the only person who knew about Ron's relationship with the Ravenclaw girl, and he was doing his best to keep it a secret.</p><p> </p><p>"What could possibly be that funny in Witch Weekly?" Blaise asked dryly.</p><p> </p><p>They were all sitting around the common room apart from Hermione and Theo who were on Head Boy, and Girl patrol.</p><p> </p><p>"It's their latest bachelors list," Lilly said in amusement, "They don't take into account recent relationships because they have to have it all written up and published for the start of the month, but it's still pretty funny."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's top of the list?" Sadie asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's between Harry and Malfoy," Lilly said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I on there?" Ron asked anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"You're number nine, you just made it on," Lilly teased.</p><p> </p><p>"And Harry and Malfoy are at the top?" Ron grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's number one?" Harry asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"You obviously Potter," Daphne said in amusement, "You kinda saved the world this year and Draco, you ran away a few times, cried a lot and hugged Voldemort. Which one is more attractive to women?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, and Dean sniggered, "That hug with Voldemort made me fucking laugh mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Tracey grinned into her hand, "It looked so warming," she said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a horrible experience if you must know," Draco said turning up his nose, "And I don't see how Potter can be top of the list, he's a skinny runt!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face at Draco and said, "You're not exactly buff Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you Pothead. You're so bony you make skeletons jealous."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well you're so slimy you make the giant squid jealous!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, your Patronus is a stag!"</p><p> </p><p>"That makes no sense, and it's not even a stag anymore," Harry objected in amusement, "It's cooler than an eagle anyway which is what yours is <em>supposed </em>to be. I mean it's a bloody <em>otter </em>at the moment!"</p><p> </p><p>"Eagles are birds of prey and otters are cute!"#</p><p> </p><p>"Stags are symbols of solitude!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, it's not even a stag," Draco said, going back to Harry's <em>own </em>point, "It's a snake now, so <em>you're </em>the slimy one!"</p><p> </p><p>"Boys!"</p><p> </p><p>Both Harry and Draco stopped arguing and turned to Daphne who was looking at them in amusement, "Are you quite done?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed as he realised what had inadvertently come out during the argument.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned, "Since when was your Patronus a snake, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Since recently," Harry said evasively, "It's no big deal, happens all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, when?” Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>“With Tonks. Hers changed to a wolf,” Harry answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah when she was in love with Remus," Ron said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smirked, "What so you're in love with a snake? As in a <em>Slytherin</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't <em>say </em>that," Harry retorted, “Lots of things make them change. Loss, obsession…uh, deep infatuation.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, “Think we know which one made yours change mate,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in disbelief and glanced over to Daphne who chuckled. He looked up at the clock on the wall; curfew was fast approaching.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You came," Harry whispered from underneath the invisibility cloak when Daphne rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl jumped out of her skin, "Sweet Salazar Potter! You need to think of a better way of announcing yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly as he lifted the cloak and pulled her under it. He unlocked the passageway, and they slid inside. Once the stone had slid shut Harry pulled a jar out of his robes and used a fire charm Hermione had taught him to turn it into a lamp.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly, and Harry said, "Sorry, it's just easier to talk down here. Filch has no idea where it is, so there's not a chance of him catching us and giving us detention like there is anywhere else."</p><p> </p><p>"I kind of like it down here," Daphne admitted as she sat on the concrete floor and leant against one of the walls, "It's like those secret hideouts you had as a kid in the woods."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't say I know that feeling," Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne cocked her head at him, “Did you not have friends as a kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not before I came here,” Harry replied, “I grew up with Muggles who didn’t like me very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I grew up with witches and wizards who didn’t like me very much,” Daphne said with a rueful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled too, “I’m sorry about last night. I know that they call you the Ice Queen and I know that you don’t do dating. I shouldn’t have pushed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne watched him as he talked, his hands waving around, “I don’t know why I thought I would be any different.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are different from every other guy I’ve encountered,” Daphne said honestly, “Apart from Longbottom, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were friends with Neville before we came back?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Acquaintances,” Daphne shrugged, “He helped us during the war, Theo would be dead if it wasn’t for him, and Ginny. My point is that you are one of the better guys, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not all good," Harry admitted with a frown, "In fact, I can be pretty horrible. I have a temper, a rotten one and I get bitter and angry when I have to talk about my past."</p><p> </p><p>“I think everyone has a temper,” Daphne mused, “And I side with you on the whole bitterness and anger thing, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying,” Harry said as he looked up at her, “I don’t want you to think I’m a saint. The war changed me and not entirely for the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be surprised if it hadn’t,” Daphne said, she caught his eye, “It changed me too, and certainly not for the better. But suffering can do one of two things, it can make you give up, or it can make you stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “Very wise.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shrugged, “I can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what is this, then?” Harry asked, surveying the blonde girl.</p><p> </p><p>“What it always was. Friends with benefits, very fun benefits,” Daphne said, she shot him a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned back and kissed her, but they could both tell that something had shifted in the air that night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you dating Daphne?" Ron asked in a whisper that night.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Harry replied, "She’s the Ice Queen, she doesn’t do relationship. I guess we're just sort of friends..."</p><p> </p><p>"...with benefits," Ron grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice one Harry," Ron chuckled, "I guess the whole boy-who-lived thing is a turn on for girl's right?"</p><p> </p><p>"It’s not like that for her,” Harry said as he climbed into his bed, “She doesn’t care about the fame or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still,” Ron said, “She’s <em>hot</em>, you’re lucky mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said, but he couldn’t help but wish for more.</p><p> </p><p>As it was Harry's mind was in overdrive, and he didn't get much sleep at all that night. He drank a lot of coffee the following morning and was apparently having 'eyesex' with Daphne according to Draco and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, the rest of the day dragged by slowly. Harry's exhaustion gave way in first period, which happened to be Divination class. When Trelawney cottoned on, she slammed the table to wake him up, and Ron sniggered until Harry put his smartest idea yet into motion.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor!" Harry gasped, "I think I just had a vision!"</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney, as was her way, got up close in his face and whispered, "Tell us what you saw Harry, my child!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried his best to look slightly demented and made up his 'vision' on the spot because, in reality, he had been dreaming about Daphne, "I saw a snake trying to escape from a lion in the forbidden forest! The lion caught it and ate it, but then a giant mammoth ate the lion!"</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney gasped and hurried to the front of the class, nearly falling over her beads in her haste, "We have a true seer in our midst!" she cried as the Slytherin girls fought to contain their laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"My boy! Your vision...it means that a person you believe to be a friend will betray you! But the mammoth...yes it means that justice will prevail!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded eagerly, and Daphne leant forward and whispered in his ear, "Nice story, but what were you <em>really</em> dreaming about, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and turned around, “Oh, you already know, Greengrass,” he said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>This time it was Daphne who was stunned into silence which made Tracey and Sadie grin in amusement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Second period that day <em>also </em>turned out to be a rather amusing class. The plant they had been working on in Herbology happened to be the sort that sprayed puss if you weren't careful. Naturally, everyone was paying extra attention in that class, so it was bloody hilarious when about halfway through the lesson, purple puss sprayed all over Tracey, Daphne and Sadie who shrieked in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was at the other end of the long table from Theo and Draco, but the three of them shared an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>They had planned the prank; it was Draco's payback for the joke that the girls had played on him the previous day. Harry and Theo had just been Draco's accomplices.</p><p> </p><p>However, the most exciting announcement that day came in DADA. Aberforth usually had a quick chat with Harry about what the class tactic was and then sat and dozed while Harry <em>taught </em>the class. The hilarious thing was that McGonagall knew and had no objections, she had actually said to Harry that she expected the eighth years were learning more than any other year group as a result.</p><p> </p><p>On this particular day though Aberforth addressed the class, "Right, Minerva has <em>finally </em>found a decent replacement which means that I'll be out of here soon, thank <em>Merlin </em>for that. Those snotty little first years were testing my patience."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled as Aberforth continued, "Apparently he's not fully qualified, but he's on a training year or something. He's a foreign bloke, Professor Poliakoff she said he was called. He went to school at Durmstrang, but he's doing his training in Britain. So enjoy your cushy classes with your chosen one here while they last, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded, then Aberforth nodded to Harry, indicating that he was free to take over whenever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down on the teacher's desk as had become the norm, "Well if this is going to be one of the last classes I teach, I reckon we should do something a bit fun. Let's have some fun with a boggart!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that evening in the dorm room, Seamus smirked to himself and said to the only other person in the room, "Wanna have a bit of fun with a prank?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean glanced over at his best friend, "Who are you thinking of pranking?"</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy," Seamus said with a slightly malicious grin, "The Slytherins have been pranking each other, why don't we get in on the action?"</p><p> </p><p>"What have you got in mind?" Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Something that will <em>really </em>embarrass him," Seamus said in his thick Irish accent, "We should use that levicorpus spell of Harry's and hang him up somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>Dean frowned, "I dunno Seamus, we're supposed to be doing this house unity thing this year aren't we? The Slytherins doing it to each other is fair enough, but if we do, it's going to look like bullying, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Seamus scoffed, "It's just a bit of fun, Dean. Come on!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a bit of fun if we get suspended for it," Dean retorted, "McGonagall said there would be hefty punishments for breaking the house unity rules Seamus."</p><p> </p><p>"Like she's going to follow through on that," Seamus remarked, "We’re war heroes! She's not going to suspend us for having a bit of fun, is she? Anyway, it's not like I'm gonna hurt him or anything."</p><p> </p><p>Dean still looked unsure, "What are you planning on doing then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Suspending him above the lake," Seamus grinned, "It'll be hilarious, everyone will come out in the morning, and he'll be hanging there."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't leave him suspended over the lake overnight," Dean said in disbelief, "It's October, he'll freeze to death!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that cold," Seamus objected, "He'd be fine. It'd be a right laugh, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, you can laugh on your own," Dean frowned as he got to his feet, "Because I don't think its funny Seamus."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, be a spoilsport!" Seamus called after him as Dean left the dorm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco was sneaking back up to Hogwarts after a late-night Quidditch practise on his own. He knew that it was well past curfew, but tonight the patrol was run by the Head Boy and Girl so Draco knew he wouldn't bump into any teachers. And if he bumped into Theo and Hermione, he knew he could easily get away with it, so he wasn't particularly concerned.</p><p> </p><p>The grounds were dark and quiet. There were no streetlights, so Draco was winding his way through the darkness by the light of his wand. The dark hadn't particularly scared him before the war, but now he felt like there were always eyes and figures watching him in the darkness. The occasional sound made him jump, like the hoot of an owl or the flight of an animal distantly in the forest, but he suspected that was only because of how late and dark it was. Draco found himself shivering slightly as he neared the shores of the lake; it was blacker than usual in the darkness of the night.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped when he saw Peeves shoot out of it, spluttering. That alone was odd because Peeves was already dead so it wasn't like he was going to drown anytime soon. He frowned as the poltergeist spotted him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, naughty student!" Peeves cackled, "Sneaking around in the dead of night he is!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "What are you doing Peeves?" he asked calmly, but his heart was still racing.</p><p> </p><p>"Making a mess I was," Peeves said with a cackle, "Headmistress loves messes but then cry baby Myrtle flushed me down the u-bend!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in amusement. He didn't know why Peeves had been on the second floor in the first place. Peeves usually haunted the third floor, the trophy room in particular, and Draco had never seen him in the grounds before. The poltergeist flew off towards the castle and Draco made to follow him when he was violently pulled into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Levicorpus!"</p><p> </p><p>He groaned as the spell tugged him and flipped him over at high speed. He felt dizzy and disorientated as he tried to get his bearings back. He recognised the voice instantly; the thick Irish accent needed no introduction.</p><p> </p><p>"Finnigan!" Draco spat angrily when he realised that he was suspended above the black lake, the water was only a few inches away from his head, and that concerned him because of creatures that lived in the lake which were dangerous and which could bloody <em>jump</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The Irish boy was already running away, however. Draco saw a figure in black robes darting back to the castle, and he groaned in frustration. He didn't know this spell very well, which meant he didn't know how to end it but even if he wanted to, he couldn't because his wand had fallen onto the sandy shore of the lake when Seamus had spun him upside down. It wasn't just irritation that bothered Draco though, he couldn't swim, and he was suspended above a bottomless lake filled with dangerous creatures. On top of that, it was past curfew, nobody patrolled the grounds at night, and it was the middle of October. With no wand to cast any warming charms and only his relatively thin Quidditch gear on, he knew he would freeze to death out here.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was sitting in the eighth year common room which was practically empty. He was taking part in a favourite hobby of his that he hadn't acted on in a while; people watching, Marauders style. Harry didn't gossip, but he did find it amusing when he spotted Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley close to each other in their dorm room. He sniggered as he looked around the castle at all the dots, seeing Filch and Trelawney together at the top of the North tower gave him images that he was sure would torture him for life.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced up from the map, "Hey Dean," he said, instantly noticing the frown on his friends face, "What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think Seamus is doing something really bloody stupid," Dean admitted, "He was going on about playing a prank on Malfoy, suspending him above the lake with that spell you showed us."</p><p> </p><p>"Levicorpus?" Harry asked quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded, "Yeah, I told him it was a stupid idea. I mean he'd freeze to death if Seamus left him out there all night. The idiot went off about half an hour ago, and I think he was trying to find Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to his feet anxiously, and Daphne noticed from her spot on the armchair. The blonde girl got to her feet and began to walk over to them as Harry cursed angrily, "Dean, don't you remember the dangerous thing about that bloody curse?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked a little alarmed, "No... what does it do?"</p><p> </p><p>"It cancels out after 38 minutes," Harry said as he glanced at the clock, "Which means in about 10 minutes, assuming Seamus got to Draco pretty quickly...the spell is going to cancel out and plunge him into the lake."</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Daphne asked as she reached them.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Harry replied, he was already walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco?" Daphne asked anxiously as she followed him, "Potter, Draco can't swim!"</p><p> </p><p>If Harry had been worried before, this only worsened things, "Come on then," he said as they left the common room and he pulled out his map, "We better hurry."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne took the map from him and scanned it as Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over them both.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're quite short," Harry said as they set off at a reasonable pace down the tower stairs, "It makes it so much easier to run under this thing."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne ignored him as she continued to scan the map, "We're all clear apart from the entrance hall, Filch and his cat are hanging around there."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a problem," Harry said calmly, "They're easy to slip past, Snape was always the most difficult obstacle to run into in the middle of the night."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned and glanced over at the Gryffindor boy, "What if we don't get there in time?"</p><p> </p><p>"We will," Harry said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"But we don't know when Finnigan found him," Daphne pointed out, "What if it was right after he left Dean? That would give us 6 minutes to get there."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is possible," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Worst-case scenario </em>the water in the lake isn't freezing yet, but it is cold. The average person can survive in cold water for about 3 minutes before their organs start to shut down, and the risk of brain damage kicks in."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne stared at him in disbelief, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said worst-case scenario," Harry pointed out as they reached the bottom of the steep, winding staircase, "It’s probably not going to be that bad, but we've got to run. Come on!" he grabbed her hand, and she gripped it tightly as they began their jog through the castle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"God, this is so boring, why do we have to do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because we are the Head Boy and Girl, Theo," Hermione said with an eye roll, "It's our responsibility."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why McGonagall made me Head Boy," Theo said, shaking his head as if it was some incredibly absurd idea, "I hate responsibility."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn't help but think the same thing; Theo was irresponsible and immature. There were much better candidates, but she supposed that if McGonagall had been trying to promote house unity, a Gryffindor Head Girl and Slytherin Head Boy was probably a good start.</p><p> </p><p>"It will look good when you apply for a job," Hermione informed him.</p><p> </p><p>Theo continued to grumble, "Patrols are only fun when you bust people having sex, and that's only happened once this year."</p><p> </p><p>"The year is young," Hermione said with a laugh, "I was a Prefect, trust me by the end of the year you'll be catching them in broom cupboards and empty classrooms at least once a week."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in amusement at Theo's delight at this news, "I can't wait!" he said with a slightly wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smacked him gently on the arm, "You're such a pervert, Theo," she said, but he only grinned and said, "Yes, I am!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head again, but before she could say anything else, they heard footsteps from further along the corridor. They were patrolling the main first-floor corridor, but they stopped in their tracks at the sound. On instinct, they both pulled their wands out as they waited for the person to round the corner. They held their breath as the footsteps got even closer and louder, and finally, the person walked around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"STOP!" Theo and Hermione yelled at the same time. The culprit turned out to be a girl in green silk pyjamas who jumped out of her skin at the shout and dropped the spoon that she had been holding.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was just Sadie, tiptoeing back from the kitchens and holding a tub of ice cream close to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that for?" Sadie asked with wide eyes as she picked up her spoon and held her ice cream closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Sade," Theo said as he slipped his wand in his pocket, "The war made me jumpy."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Hermione admitted as her heart pounded in her chest, "Sorry, Sadie."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Sadie said, still a little shaky after the encounter, "I think I had a mini heart attack though."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, and Theo smiled, "You shouldn't be out this late on your own anyway Sadie," he said as he took a step towards the girl, "Granger, do you mind if I take her back to the common room?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced down at her watch and shook her head, "Patrol only has 15 minutes left. I'll check the cupboards along the corridor and do a brief scout of the entrance hall. Then I'll head back to the common room."</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful," Sadie said with a frown as Theo put an arm around her, "The school is still dangerous at night, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Hermione said with a smile, she had a sneaking suspicion that Theo was quite soft on Sadie Cauldwell, "I've wandered these halls with Harry Potter for years," she added as she flicked her wand and mumbled, "Lumos."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Theo disappeared into a secret passageway behind a tapestry and Hermione continued along the corridor, checking the broom cupboards as she went. This corridor and its broom cupboards were particularly popular with kissing Hufflepuff students, and on the odd occasion, a Hufflepuff-Slytherin hook up occurred on the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>They were empty tonight, so Hermione proceeded down into the entrance hall which she still didn't like to be alone in at night. She found it spooky, the way the moon shone through the large bay window. It made reflections look different, and it made it seem like things were lurking in the shadows. For some reason it reminded her of the first few times she had let Harry and Ron entice her into sneaking out and with those memories came the memory of how terrified she had been in this big old spooky school as an 11-year-old girl.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had only just walked into the entrance hall and was tempted to dart back towards the safety of the grand staircase when a loud noise startled her. She jumped and cursed loudly as a suit of armour behind her fell with a clatter.</p><p> </p><p>"Revelio!" She said quickly, and the charm lit up an area on the floor in pink. Hiding from sight were two figures, who were now tangled up on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and walked over to them, she reached down and immediately recognised the silky feel of Harry's invisibility cloak. When she pulled it off, Harry and Daphne untangled themselves and glanced at the large clock on the wall, "1 minute at best!"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked as they darted down the entrance hall stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Seamus played a prank on Draco," Harry replied, he was slightly out of breath as they jogged, "He suspended him over the lake, and the Levicorpus spell cancels out after 38 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"And Draco can't swim," Daphne added breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was instantly worried as they pushed open the large oak doors and darted off into the grounds. They saw Draco hanging above the lake the moment they emerged into the grounds. They were only halfway to the lake when the spell hit the 38-minute mark and cancelled out, plunging Draco into the water.</p><p> </p><p>They sped up, and when they reached the water, Harry didn't hesitate in removing his glasses, pulling off his robes and wading in. He sucked in a breath and then disappeared into the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Daphne held their breath subconsciously as they waited for Harry to surface. When he eventually did, he was gasping for air and dragging Draco to the shore with him.</p><p> </p><p>The girls sighed in relief as Harry got Draco to the shore of the lake and collapsed on the icy ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Warming charms," Hermione murmured as she reached them and knelt by Draco who looked barely conscious, his lips were blue, and his face was ashen.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll sort Potter out, just take care of Draco," Daphne said gently.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and cast a warming charm on Draco which stopped him from shivering.</p><p> </p><p>"You swallowed a lot of water," Hermione said gently, "And it was saltwater, so it has to come out of your system Draco."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde groaned weakly, "Not the spell that makes you throw up."</p><p> </p><p>"That or you start hallucinating," Hermione said with a pointed look, "Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, and Hermione cast the spell which promptly caused Draco to throw up the contents of his stomach, including a hell of a lot of saltwater, onto the banks of the lake. When he had stopped throwing up, he looked slightly better, but Hermione knew that they still had to get him to the hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p>"Finnigan did this," Draco said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not important now," Hermione said as she helped the blonde to his feet, "Seeing Madam Pomfrey is."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded as he got to his own feet a little shakily, "We'll talk to McGonagall in the morning," he agreed as he leant on Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you need to see Pomfrey too Potter," Daphne said with a slight frown, "I'm not sure you were entirely right about that water not being freezing."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't yet," Hermione said as she let Draco lean on her, "But it's pretty close. Around 1 or 2 degrees I'd say at this time of year. It’s lucky that you got here when you did, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>"Dean told us that Seamus was up to something," Harry said, "So we ran down here knowing we had limited time."</p><p> </p><p>"Did Seamus know the spell would cancel out after 38 minutes?" Daphne asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione said irritably, although she was holding back all of her anger for Draco's sake, "You told him the catch when you taught him and Dean the spell."</p><p> </p><p>"He probably just wasn't listening to that part, but I should never have taught him the stupid thing anyway," Harry muttered guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Daphne frowned, "You couldn't know he'd be a bloody idiot and use it like this; it's not your fault."</p><p> </p><p>"She's right Harry," Hermione said as Draco walked along beside her, only half-conscious, "This isn't your fault."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, but he didn't seem entirely convinced as they continued silently towards the hospital wing on the first floor. By the time they got there, Hermione was struggling to support Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne pushed open the heavy doors, and Pomfrey came rushing out of her office. When she saw the four people standing there, she sighed as she forced Draco into a bed, "Why is it always you and your friends Mr Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't his fault this time Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said quietly, "Somebody played a prank on Draco. They suspended him above the lake, and when the spell cancelled out, he fell in. Harry jumped in to save him."</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey just tutted and ordered, "Potter, get in that bed now!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I'll Stop the World and Melt With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>I Melt With You by Modern English.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Draco woke up, it was early in the morning, and Hermione was dozing beside his bed. He smiled at her and gently reached out to push her hair out of her face. The small movement woke Hermione up, and she looked at him through bleary eyes, "Morning," she yawned as she reached for the coffee pot next to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Draco said quietly, "What the hell happened last night? All I remember is Finnigan putting me into a bind above the lake and then being stuck there freezing for hours."</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't hours," Hermione said, "Only half an hour but I understand why it would seem like longer. Seamus played a prank on you according to Harry," she continued as she glanced at the bed next to Draco's where Harry was sleeping, "Dean told Harry and Daphne, so they ran down to the lake to save you and bumped into me in the great hall. You fell in as we got there, Harry jumped in and pulled you out."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "So Potter saved my life again?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "Try not to resent him too much for it," she joked, "It's kind of what he does."</p><p> </p><p>Draco still looked irritated about the fact Harry was always saving him but before he could object any further Madam Pomfrey had bustled over to his bed, "Good morning Mr Malfoy. You will be pleased to know that you are going to be just fine. You had a mild case of hypothermia but nothing a few pepper up potions and a good night's sleep didn't solve. I'll give you this just in case you start to feel a little cold later on."</p><p> </p><p>Draco accepted the pepper up potion gratefully, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey. Am I free to leave then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, whenever you like," Pomfrey agreed with a small smile, "And I will say the same to Mr Potter when he decides to wake up."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "I'll wake him up. Otherwise, we'll be waiting for a long time."</p><p> </p><p>"Do give him this for me, Miss Granger," Pomfrey said as she handed the girl a pepper up potion.</p><p> </p><p>"I will," Hermione promised as the Matron returned to her office.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione yawned and said to Draco, "I thought this would be a drama-free, fun, relaxing year."</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at her as she got to her feet, "How naïve of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly," Hermione said as she shook her head in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione," Draco said quickly before the Gryffindor girl could make her way over to her best friend. She turned around and was surprised when she saw him looking sheepish and unsure of himself, "I thought I was going to die when I hit the water, and all I could think about was you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly as she leant down to kiss him, "I care about you a lot too Draco," she said as she read the subtext in what he had said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco returned her smile and kissed her again, "Good," he said simply.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Time to wake up, sleepyhead!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned as he forced his eyes open, "Mione, why are you so bloody happy in the morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a gift," Hermione said in amusement, "Madam Pomfrey has given you and Draco permission to leave, with an extra pepper up potion in case you need it later."</p><p> </p><p>"What time is it?" Harry asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position and squinted at the light coming through the large windows.</p><p> </p><p>"It's 7 am," Hermione replied, "But we'll have to get a move on if we're going to catch McGonagall before breakfast and tell her about what happened last night."</p><p> </p><p>This made Harry more alert and ignited his anger with his fellow Gryffindor for his stupid antics the night before. He and Draco both got dressed, and once they were ready, they set off for McGonagall's office with Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Potter," Draco said grudgingly, "For saving my life, again."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "You don't have to sound so angry about it. It's not like you owe me anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Except a life debt," Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry waved his hand at that, "No, that's a stupid pureblood thing. You're my friend now Draco, and people help out their friends."</p><p> </p><p>"There should never have been a situation where you needed to save him <em>anyway, </em>Harry," Hermione said hotly, "Seamus should never have done what he did!"</p><p> </p><p>"And he'll get punished for it," Harry said calmly, "McGonagall warned us all that the penalty would be hefty for disobeying her house unity rules. I'd say a Gryffindor nearly bloody killing a Slytherin counts as disobeying those rules."</p><p> </p><p>"This is why I hate pranks," Hermione said, "They aren't funny. They are dangerous!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not all of the time," Draco said as he put his arm around the shorter girl, "Only when idiots like Finnigan are the ones behind them."</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I hate to say it, Draco's right," Harry said honestly as they trekked through the school to McGonagall's office. Harry didn't know the password because he hadn't been to the office since Snape had been Headmaster.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Loch Lomond," Hermione said when she saw Harry pause.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that?" Harry asked in surprise as the gargoyle jumped aside noisily.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the Head Girl," Hermione reminded her best friend in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right," Harry said sheepishly, "Of course you are.”</p><p> </p><p>He led the way up the stairs to the Headmistresses office then knocked on the wooden door. A few seconds later, McGonagall called, "Come in!"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed immediately when she saw Harry walk in, and when Draco and Hermione followed him, she sighed, "What on earth have you done this time, Mr Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't actually done anything this time Professor," Harry said honestly, "Did you hear from Madam Pomfrey that Draco and I were in the hospital wing overnight?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I hadn't heard," McGonagall replied as she looked between them, “Would you care to tell me why you ended up in that predicament?"</p><p> </p><p>"Finnigan tried to play a prank on me, Professor," Draco spoke up, "He suspended me above the lake on my way back from the Quidditch pitch. The spell cancelled out, and if Potter hadn't found me, I'd have drowned."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know it was Mr Finnigan?" McGonagall asked, "And how did you know where to find Mr Malfoy, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard his voice, and I recognised his accent," Draco replied as he glanced at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "It was Seamus Professor. Dean Thomas was the one who told me. He said he was worried that Seamus was going to do something dangerous down at the lake, so myself and Daphne Greengrass ran down there, and we bumped into Hermione in the great hall."</p><p> </p><p>"Very well," McGonagall sighed after a moment, "Unfortunately, Mr Finnigan is going to have to be punished for this. I swore to enforce the new rules about house unity, and I intend to follow through on that promise. However, I must ask you to stay quiet about this matter until an announcement has been made."</p><p> </p><p>"An announcement?" Harry asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," McGonagall said simply, "I am afraid Mr Finnigan is going to have to be suspended for this Mr Potter."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The news of Draco's near-death experience spread like wildfire around the school, and as a result, Draco was questioned by the eighth years over dinner that night. The identity of the person who had played the prank on Draco remained secret; however, a secret kept between Draco, Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Dean. Seamus had been a little shifty all day, but McGonagall had clearly not spoken to him yet, or his suspension would have been activated. He was absent from dinner that night, and so was McGonagall which didn't go amiss by those who knew what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" Theo asked Draco in an undertone when he finally got a moment to talk to him at dinner that night.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm touched, Theo," Draco chuckled, "But I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"You could have died last night," Theo said quietly, "And if you had...I don't know what I'd do."</p><p> </p><p>"Theo," Sadie said gently from his other side, "Draco's fine."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, "I'd have been worried too if it had been you," he said to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, "Let's hug it out?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not hugging it out," Draco said in amusement, "Potter made me do it once, and I am <em>not </em>doing it again."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not Potter. I'm your best friend. You nearly died Draco, and I'm gonna hug you," Theo said as he edged closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you bloody dare," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned and launched himself at Draco. He clung to him like a limpet, to the amusement of the rest of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, Theo!" Draco objected, "Get off me! You bloody head case!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo finally let go of Draco who looked thoroughly red in the face, but he was also trying desperately hard not to laugh or smirk. Dean chose that moment to lean across the table and say in an undertone, "I'm really sorry mate-"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, "It's not your fault. If you hadn't told Potter, I'd probably be dead now."</p><p> </p><p>"Still," Dean muttered, "I didn't realise he was that bloody thick."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey snorted, "I did. Personally, I've never liked him."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I never liked him much either," Harry said honestly, "He was one of the ones who was a right dickhead when the Ministry was writing all those lies about me in fifth year."</p><p> </p><p>"He's impressionable," Hermione said irritably, "It’s surprising he didn't become one of Voldemort's lackeys really, he's good at doing exactly what people tell him."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds awfully bitter coming from your sweet innocent mouth, Princess," Theo smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"He nearly killed my boyfriend Theo," Hermione said pointedly, "So I apologise if I'm not entirely complimentary about his character."</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, "I'll be honest I wasn't sure about you when Draco said he was dating you but I now totally approve. Hit me with a hi-five, come on."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in amusement as she hi-fived him over Draco's head and said sarcastically, "Wow Theo, it means <em>so </em>much to me to finally have your approval."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked between them with a mixture of amusement and disbelief, "This could be a dangerous friendship..."</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Hermione only shared a grin in response.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"That was a bloody amazing practice!" Draco was saying cheerfully as he and Daphne traipsed mud through the castle on their way back from the Quidditch pitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter has no idea what competition he's facing," Daphne smirked, "That cup is definitely ours this year."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you we'd kick his arrogant arse," Draco said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it is a lovely arse," Daphne joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, "Can't say I've ever looked, to be honest. What's the situation with you two anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's the situation in general?" Daphne retorted, "This year is the weirdest thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Draco said, "I never thought Potter would save my life and not expect anything in return because I was his friend. I'd have expected him to hold it over me or something but I actually kind of like him."</p><p> </p><p>"You've always liked him and don't even bother denying it," Daphne said in amusement, "You've wanted to be his friend since first year Draco. You were only horrible to him because he rejected you, this is like a bloody dream come true for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Look I admit that he's not as arrogant as I thought he was," Draco said, "But you would know what he’s like better than me. You spend more <em>time </em>with him."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea how you can make such a simple noun sound suggestive," Daphne snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"You are avoiding the question Daph," Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "It wasn't a question <em>Draco, </em>it was a statement. I mean, what do you want me to say? Yeah, Potter is a nice guy, he admits that I'm attractive, but he doesn't just like me because I'm hot. Do you get what I mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean he's not a complete scumbag like the rest of the losers you've dated," Draco said matter of factly, "Well you had to gain a sense of taste at some point I suppose..."</p><p> </p><p>"You just inadvertently called yourself a scumbag and said Potter was tasteful," Daphne grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, my formal self was a scumbag. And Potter has saved my life a few times. I guess I ought to give him some compliments," Draco joked, "Are you dating him then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't date, Draco," Daphne pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking him then?” Draco asked bluntly, “Because you remember what happened to the last guy you strung along because you didn’t want to date him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t string him along,” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“He got caught by the Carrows, imperiused and then tried to kill your sister. All because he was trying to impress you so yes, you strung him along Daph,” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Potter is hardly going to do that,” Daphne objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, does he know that you have no intention of dating him?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Daphne replied calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"And is he okay with that?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he said it was fine," Daphne replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Then he was lying through his teeth," Draco said, “Because Harry Potter doesn't do hook-ups. He does relationships and flowers and snuggling, all of that bloody sappy Gryffindor shit."</p><p> </p><p>"And you know this how?" Daphne asked, sounding mildly amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you completely missed the fact that I'm dating his best friend?" Draco asked the blonde girl in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"How does that automatically translate into you, knowing that he snuggles?" Daphne asked through her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I have <em>not </em>snuggled with Harry Potter if that is what you are implying Daphne Greengrass," Draco said in amusement, "But Harry Potters best friend shared a bed with him for the best part of three months, and <em>she </em>knows that he snuggles."</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, that’s not the only thing those two were doing for three months,” Daphne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“In all fairness, I don’t know how Hermione could go back after that,” Daphne added.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying he’s better than me?” Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was inexperienced when we were together,” Draco huffed, “And we’ve lost the point of this conversation. The point is that a guy who likes to snuggle and buy girls flowers does not seem compatible with the self-confessed ice queen who favours sweaty hook-ups in broom closets over sex in a lovely comfortable bed-"</p><p> </p><p>"- I know what you are saying Draco," Daphne snapped, "On paper, yeah it doesn't work, but that doesn't always mean it won't work in real life. If Potter isn't okay with it, then he can break it off."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right and you really wouldn't care if he did that?" Draco asked in disbelief, "Come on, Daphne, you actually like him. Why not make this one a relationship?”</p><p> </p><p>"Because every time I get close to a relationship, I start thinking about our parents and how I don’t want to become like them,” Daphne answered, “With you, I would have become a trophy wife. With Blaise, I worried about becoming like his mother. With Potter…there’s too much to live up to. He wants the perfect relationship like the one his parents had, and that’s a lot of pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daph, you don’t need to go into a relationship thinking about marriage,” Draco murmured, “That’s not the world we’re creating now that Vol – the Dark Lord – is gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, “We both have too many skeletons in our closet, Draco. How can you believe that a relationship with Hermione will work? We both have secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “Just because people are different and have secrets, it doesn't doom them."</p><p> </p><p>"It dooms people like us," Daphne said bitterly, "Because when people find out about our secrets, they leave. Hermione might have stuck with you for the moment, but more dark secrets are going to spill out, and it’s going to get harder for her to justify her feelings for you. As for Potter and me, we would never work. As soon as he found out about my past, it would be over."</p><p> </p><p>"Has anyone ever told you that your glass is always half empty?" Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yours used to be too until you and Hermione bloody Granger started dating," Daphne retorted, “And now you're all optimistic and happy. Sunshine and rainbows are shining out of your fucking arse. I mean, what gives Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's called love, Daphne," Draco said pointedly, "You should try it sometime. It has this crazy side effect, though; it actually makes you a better person."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck off Draco."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I can't believe this."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at Hermione. They were sitting together in the common room as they waited for Draco and Daphne to get back from Quidditch practice. Harry was sitting on the sofa surveying the Marauders Map, and Hermione was leaning against him as she read her latest piece of Muggle literature, <em>"Jane Eyre".</em></p><p> </p><p>"What can't you believe?"</p><p> </p><p>"A month and a half ago we were at The Burrow," Hermione said, "Mucking about in paddling pools with the Weasley's and playing Quidditch...and now we're back at school, and I was distraught over the prospect of Draco Malfoy nearly dying a couple of days ago. I mean what the hell has happened to me, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"We grew up and realised that the world isn't black and white," Harry said honestly, "There isn't a clear line between good and evil Hermione, Sirius taught me that. We've all got good and bad inside of us, but the circumstances of our lives mean that one side always wins out over the other. For Draco, being with you is helping his good side win out.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned slightly, "But how can it ever work, Harry? I know his mother is alright with it, but he's still a pureblood, and I'm a muggle-born. We're so different, and there are so many secrets. There are so many things I haven't told him about the war, and I bet he has a lot of secrets too."</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Hermione," Harry said, "You can't worry about the future because that will just destroy what you do have. Focus on the present, focus on how he makes you feel <em>now</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, "He makes me happy, Harry. He makes me laugh. He makes me feel like I'm part of something. I love spending time with him, whether it's to read or talk...I just enjoy his company."</p><p> </p><p>"Then that's all you need to think about for the moment," Harry said honestly, "You deal with the problems as they come in relationships or you'll rip it apart by worrying about things that might never have been a problem otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>"That was wise of you," Hermione said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Why the tone of surprise?" Harry asked in amusement, "I've had a successful-ish relationship with Gin. This is your first serious relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"True," Hermione agreed, her eyes sparkled as she added, "Speaking of relationships, what's going on with you and Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>"Physically, plenty," Harry admitted, "Emotionally, not much.”</p><p> </p><p>"So, what are you? Friends with benefits?" Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I hate that phrase,” Harry admitted, “Wait, have you slept with Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione scoffed, "No, it's only been a couple of weeks."</p><p> </p><p>"Right,” Harry said sheepishly, “Yeah, I kind of jumped in pretty early.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making a habit of that,” Hermione said knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Harry objected.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do, lie to you?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, “You have priors. With Ginny, you were sleeping together <em>really </em>quickly-”</p><p> </p><p>“We knew we were going into a war!” Harry exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you and I jumped in without thinking,” Hermione continued.</p><p> </p><p>“We were in the middle of a war!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s your excuse with Daphne?” Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s really hot,” Harry said sheepishly, “And I think she’s going to realise at some point that she’s way too hot for me so uh…enjoy it while I can, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a disgustingly male outlook,” Hermione scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Hermione, but I am a guy,” Harry remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Has it ever occurred to you that Daphne might feel objectified?” Hermione fumed, “What if she feels like she has no self-worth and that all guys want from her is sex <em>because </em>she is so hot? Maybe she’s afraid of a relationship but really wants one. Maybe she has this whole turmoil going on in her head and is incredibly confused!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Can girls really feel all that at once?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of Godric, have you turned into Ron overnight?” Hermione asked incredulously.</p><p>                                                           </p><p>“Very funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious,” Hermione said, she glared at him, “You’re being an arse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>“You are!” She hit him with a cushion, “You are being a complete and utter arse, Harry James Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I’m happy about it, Mione. If she would just say yes, I’d call her my girlfriend right now, but she doesn’t do dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“So she says,” Hermione said, shooting him another knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, the door to the common room opened, and the two people they had been discussing walked in, dripping with mud.</p><p> </p><p>"Well aren't you two cosy," Daphne said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Force of habit," Hermione yawned, "We spent months on end together."</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, "If I didn't know about your...arrangement...with Daphne, Potter I'd accuse you of trying to steal my girl."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Well, I'm definitely not doing that. I'm just a comfortable pillow for her, and you just interrupted an argument, so your timing couldn’t be better because I never win.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled sweetly, “That’s because you’re always wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot Daphne an amused look, “This looks familiar, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Daphne chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed too and pulled her legs up to let the other two sit down. The blonde girl yawned as she leant back on the sofa and then said, "Hey Potter, I've meant to ask you something. How the hell did you know how long an average person could survive underwater for?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"The other day, when we were on our way to save Draco," Daphne reminded him, "You told me that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry realised, "Yeah well, I did my research in fourth year when I realised I would have to be underwater in a giant lake for hours.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess that makes sense," Daphne chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It makes more sense when I say that <em>he </em>didn’t do most of the research,” Hermione said, shooting Harry an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted in amusement, “Yeah, that definitely makes more sense,” he agreed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Dean walked into his dorm room late that night, he found Seamus packing up his belongings. He paused in the doorway for a moment and then walked into the room, “So you really are leaving then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'm not sitting here putting up with this,” Seamus said irritably, “We're the ones who won the bloody war and if that doesn't give us a right to play pranks on Slytherins what does?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pranks?” Dean asked in disbelief, “You nearly killed him, Seamus! A couple more minutes and he'd have been brain dead, or just dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did you give a shit about Draco Malfoy?” Seamus retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Draco,” Dean said honestly, “But that isn't what this is about Seamus. Have you not noticed that I'm dating one of the Slytherins that you seem to hate so much? And it's not just because she's fit or because I'm desperate, it's because she's an amazing person and I love being with her so yeah, I'm sick of you trying to justify being a dickhead towards the Slytherins!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you just bugger off with your new friends then?” Seamus bit angrily, “And your bloody Slytherin girlfriend! It's not like our friendship matters or anything. It's not like we've been mates for years!”</p><p> </p><p>“No listen to me a minute Seamus,” Dean barked, “This has nothing to do with our friendship. This is because you nearly killed someone, you could have gone to Azkaban-”</p><p> </p><p>“Azkaban?” Seamus snorted, “Come on, I'm a war hero-”</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Dean said, raising his voice, “You're not Harry Potter! You didn't defeat Voldemort! You're not Neville Longbottom; you didn't behead a bloody snake! You're not Ron Weasley, are you? You didn't mobilise a bloody house elf army to fight in the final battle! You destroyed a bridge, alright? You <em>could </em>have gone to Azkaban, and fighting in the war doesn't make you special, it doesn't make you any better than anyone else!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think you are?” Seamus spat.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm the person whose stood by you and calmed you down since we were 11 years old,” Dean replied, “I'm the person who’s apologised to people like Harry on <em>your </em>behalf when you've been a fucking dickhead! And do you know what? You've finally gone too far this time, and I'm sick of being the idiot standing there making your apologies!”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus stared at Dean for a moment, but he didn't say a word.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-skinned boy sighed, “Do you know what? I hope you have a good life out there doing whatever you decide to do. If you ever calm the hell down, come and find me and we'll talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus nodded and shut his Hogwarts trunk with a snap that resounded throughout the room. He picked it up and walked towards the door, “See you around then,” he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said calmly as Seamus walked out of the dormitory.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dean stayed quiet about Seamus's punishment, but he didn't have to keep the secret for very long because it was announced the following morning.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall stood up and hushed the hall then said, “I am sorry to say that I had to make true on my threats relating to the punishment inflicted for inter-house bullying. I warned you all that there would be consequences, and when a Gryffindor almost killed a Slytherin because of a foolishly dangerous practical joke, I had to take action. The student in question was suspended but chose to leave Hogwarts, so let this be a warning to all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Gryffindor?” Sadie asked in a whisper as McGonagall sat down, her eyes scanned the table, and she gasped, “It was Seamus Finnigan wasn't it Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we can talk about it now,” Harry frowned as he glanced at the blonde boy, “McGonagall asked us to stay quiet until the announcement, but yeah, it was Seamus.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he's left?” Tracey asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently he seemed to think he was due something more as a war hero,” Dean said irritably, “Seemed to think he was exempt from all the rules like he was Harry bleeding Potter - no offence Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “None taken Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head angrily, “I know you're friends with him Dean but it serves him right! He could have killed Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah I'm with you here Hermione,” Dean said honestly, “He's a bloody idiot, and he's one of the few people who doesn't seem to have picked up on this whole inter-house community thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even Ron's making friends in Slytherin,” Harry added in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Ron scoffed, “Friends? I'm <em>tolerating </em>them, yeah but I'm not friends with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“The feeling is mutual Weasley,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “The point is Ron, you wouldn't try and kill Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because you're all loved up with him, and I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings,” Ron pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot him a pointed glare, “Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned sheepishly, “Sorry, Hermione, I know I get it. Seamus was a bit of an idiot. I mean pranks are one thing like how Fred and George did them but not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It reminded me of what my Father and his friends did to Snape,” Harry admitted in a whisper so that only Hermione and Ron could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, and a frown began to knit itself onto her face, “Yeah, I think there are a few too many similarities there,” she agreed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In Divination that day Trelawney was in a very good mood for several reasons. The first being that she was convinced they had a true seer in their midst.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, my dear!” Trelawney squawked, “I heard all about your friend Mr Finnigan. He betrayed you, but justice prevailed did it not? Just like you predicted!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie gasped, “Oh Merlin Harry! You are a seer!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm really not,” Harry muttered so that only Ron could hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky guess,” The redhead sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you had any other visions, my dear? Or has your inner eye become clouded?” Trelawney asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it's really misty,” Harry said with a fervent nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah alas,” Trelawney sighed, “It happens to the best of us,” she patted him on the shoulder and walked to the front of the class once more.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne leant forward and whispered in his ear, “Either you are a true seer or a very lucky liar, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm a man of many mysteries Greengrass,” Harry whispered back with an amused grin at the girl whose eyes flashed mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>Their attention was drawn back to the class after that, however, because they found out the second reason that Trelawney was so cheerful. As she did every year, she had made a dramatic prediction in September. The prediction had gone along the lines of;</p><p> </p><p>"<em>In October one will leave us. In November one will join us, and in March one will suffer a terrible injury - it will probably be you Harry my dear, you are so very accident prone after all."</em></p><p> </p><p>It was October and Seamus had left, so her prophecy was looking pretty accurate, which surprised the entire class, not least Harry and Ron. As she was so pleased with herself, she decided to join the four tables into two and give them the task of reading tea leaves which was an O.W.L level activity.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron and Susan's table, therefore, got combined with Daphne, Tracey and Sadie's table and Harry was lucky enough to swap cups with Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>“You go first then,” Daphne grinned, “After all, you are a wonderful, mysterious <em>true </em>seer.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement as he looked in her cup, “Alright then...let's see. You have a dagger which means you're going to sacrifice something and a skull which means beware...oh and there's a harp which means you're going to fall in love shortly…and an apple which signifies happiness.”</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney was hovering by their table as Harry looked up and caught Daphne's eye, “So Daphne the thing is, you're going to fall in love, and you are going to have to sacrifice something in that relationship. You should be careful because falling in love might hurt, but at the same time, it could make you very happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne swallowed as Harry held her gaze, unaware of Ron shaking his head in disbelief at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done!” Trelawney cried, throwing herself at the table and making Harry and Daphne both jump in surprise. She looked at Harry with watery eyes and exclaimed, “You are my best student, Harry!”</p><p>Daphne pulled her gaze away from Harry's and Ron nudged him in the ribs, muttering that he was a cheesy bastard.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was interesting too, double Herbology, in particular, turned out to be amusing. The exercise they were doing involved mandrakes, so they had to split into groups which meant that the long table was replaced by several smaller circular ones. Daphne, Hermione, Tracey and Sadie were in a group together as were Harry, Draco, Theo, Neville and Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, everyone put your earmuffs on, very tight; you don't want to pass out. Extract the fluid from the mandrakes using the tools provided but do not hurt them,” Sprout informed the N.E.W.T level students who all put their earmuffs on and pulled the mandrakes out of their pots.</p><p> </p><p>About 5 seconds later, all the mandrakes started screaming. Following that were four loud thuds which came from the corner of the greenhouse where the boys had been working. The girls were trying to hide their hysterics as they watched Harry, Draco, Theo and Blaise faint like girls.</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked around in surprise and said to Hannah, “For once, it wasn't me!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Last period Potions turned out to be an interesting hour too. Due to Seamus's sudden absence, Ron was told to take his place, which left Daphne without a partner. So Slughorn had put her with Draco and Harry for the day.</p><p> </p><p>This meant that Draco spent the whole period in between the flirting 'couple.'</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, you aren't doing it right,” Daphne said, glancing at what he was doing, “You need to squeeze it harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Draco said, glaring at them and ignoring Hermione's laughter from a few tables in front. That girl had fantastic hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Knead it more gently Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Draco exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned at Draco who groaned. He was sure she and Harry were just <em>trying </em>to get on his nerves now, and it was working very well.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That night was Thursday which meant two things. 1. The Gryffindor Quidditch team were training tonight and 2. All the girls used this as a chance to gossip.</p><p> </p><p>The team was made up of a mixture of eight years and seventh years. Harry, Ron, Neville and Dean were the eighth years that were out of the common room which left Hannah, Tracey (and company) to talk about their love lives without their boyfriends over-hearing. Sally, Annie and Megan joined in of course as they always did. Daphne listened discreetly from where she was writing up a charms essay.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard today that Harry and Daphne are having sex,” Sally told them eagerly, “I’m not surprised, everybody knows that Daphne sleeps with guys within like a couple of days.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned at that comment, <em>bitches</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up,” Tracey remarked, “You make her out to be a total slut. She's slept with like three guys, are you in double figures yet Sally?”</p><p> </p><p>Sally scoffed, “Hardly Tracey!”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly. She was grateful that Tracey was sticking up for her at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she’s making it up,” Megan said sneakily, “I’ve heard other rumours about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Hannah frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“The latest rumour <em>I </em>heard,” Megan said, “Is that he swings the other way.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned as she listened more intently to the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“He <em>could </em>be gay!” Annie agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn't had many serious relationships,” Sally added.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that settles it, he <em>must </em>be gay!” Megan laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, being the devious Slytherin that she was, decided to spice things up a little. She sauntered over to the girls and leant over the couch, “Sorry for interrupting your bitchy gossiping session ladies, but I couldn't help overhearing you discussing Potter's sexuality.”</p><p> </p><p>Sally, who had never gotten on with Daphne, frowned, “What's it to you if we were Greengrass?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, “Well I'm <em>so </em>sorry to burst your bubble but a guy who kisses the way Potter does isn't gay,” she said simply before standing up and walking to her dorm room, leaving Tracey laughing in her wake.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What happened Nev?” Harry asked with a sigh. He, Neville and Ron were walking up to the school together after practice.</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seamus was always a bit headstrong, but not that much,” Harry said, “So what happened to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed too, “Well he’s not big on Slytherins after the war. Crabbe and Goyle beat the shit out of him more than once, and Malfoy tortured him in the Dark Tower.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, tortured?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, for most of the war, Malfoy was pretty much on our side,” Neville elaborated, “We had our group, he had his group, and we were all working against the Carrows. In the last month, something changed. He went to his manor, re-affirmed himself to Voldemort and came back asking about Pansy’s safety. He and Amycus Carrow mentioned the hospital wing so I think she might have been sick or something. He started working with the Carrows then, and he used the cruciatus curse on Seamus.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head in disbelief, “See, Harry? Didn’t I tell you that he was a proper Death Eater?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Ron,” Harry cut in, “But you don’t know what they did to Pansy. They might have threatened her or hurt her, and I can only imagine what I would do if someone I loved had their life on the line.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how you felt when Hermione was in danger in Malfoy Manor,” Harry added, “You wouldn’t turn to the dark side for glory but if it was a choice between letting someone you love die or doing it, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Ron cut himself off, “I honestly dunno, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do I,” Harry said honestly, “And neither of us has ever been put in that position, Draco has. So we need to reserve our judgement until we know his reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled slightly, “The war really did change you, didn’t it, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry asked his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged, “You were more hot-headed before. You’d have flown off the handle without thinking about the reasons he had for doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged too, “It wasn’t the war that changed me with that one, it was Hermione. She has always been able to see past things and forgive things that I can’t understand. I think I’m finally starting to see it from her point of view now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not quite there yet,” Ron grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah well, I dunno what you expect, Ron,” Harry grinned, “You’ve only got the emotional range of a teaspoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, Harry.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I kind of accidentally announced our...thing today,” Daphne said in amusement when Harry sat down next to her in the common room later that night.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Do elaborate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well the gossiping wenches were discussing your sexuality,” Daphne grinned, “Saying they were pretty sure you were gay. I just assured them that I knew for certain you weren't.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned back, “Interesting. Our thing you say? What exactly is our thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know, it's a thing,” Daphne replied evasively.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Potter is a thing,” Theo agreed matter of factly as he leant over the sofa, “Couldn't help overhearing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eavesdropping,” Daphne and Harry corrected in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin boy grinned, “Cute. So your thing then, is it a relationship thing? Is Daphne Greengrass actually dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up, Theo. It's none of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm just here to offer my advice,” Theo said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, your advice isn't very well-founded,” Daphne pointed out, “Since you haven't told the girl you like that you like her yet, after <em>years</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you should talk to Ron about that one mate,” Harry grinned, “He knows <em>all </em>about that.'</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, “I will have you know that I am planning on telling her, I'm just waiting for the opportune moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “There is no opportune moment, Theo, you've just got to do it. I think you're hiding behind excuses. The truth is that you're too scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not,” Theo objected, “I could do it at any time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Daphne smirked, “Do it at breakfast tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“In the great hall?” Theo faltered.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Daphne grinned and Harry cut in, “Unless you're too scared that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” Theo said as he pushed himself up, “I'll do it, just you wait and see!” he called as he walked away from them.</p><p> </p><p>“About bloody time too,” Daphne chuckled as she risked another glance over at Harry. What he had said in Divination had gotten her thinking, and she was starting to wonder if everyone was right about how this might be a good time to try a relationship again.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are we, Daphne?” Harry asked again as he caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne wanted to say that they were a couple, that they could be a couple but instead, she just frowned and said quickly, “We're a thing, alright Potter?” before rushing to the safety of the girls' dorms.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Sadie, do you think two really good friends can ever be anything more?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Sadie replied, “If they want it enough, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged and looked back down to his breakfast, “Oh, I was just wondering.”</p><p> </p><p>It was breakfast time on Friday morning, and so far, this was Theo's fourth subtle attempt to show Sadie how he felt. Daphne and Harry had filled Draco and Hermione in on the deal they had made with their friend, and for the most part they were finding his failed attempts amusing. Daphne, however, was getting increasingly frustrated with Theo.</p><p> </p><p>He lost the chance again as the subject of conversation changed tact, and they ended up talking about the latest charms essay for a while. Then Theo tried for a fifth time, “Hey Sadie, do you like anyone at the moment?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shrugged, not looking up from the book she was reading and before she could answer Daphne stopped her, “Theo! Stop fooling around and tell her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what?” Sadie asked with a frown as she looked up from her book, she had no idea what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Theo glared at Daphne before turning back to Sadie, “I like you, Sadie; I've had feelings for you since third year.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie frowned, Draco and Harry sniggered, Hermione grinned, and Daphne muttered, “Finally!”</p><p> </p><p>“But Theo...” Sadie said, still in shock, “You've completely friend-zoned me for the last seven years. I basically told you I loved you during the war, I <em>kissed </em>you and you just never mentioned it.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo seemed to forget that the entire eighth-year table, some of the teachers and half of the great hall, were watching him. He nodded and said firmly, “I just thought it was because we were in the war, and we were all emotional, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie raised an eyebrow at him, “I’ve had feelings for you since, pretty much since we met. I guess I just had to let you work your way through every other girl in our year until you worked it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grimaced, “Harsh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again with the whole, I saved you from the Dark Tower, told you I loved you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember that,” Theo admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Sadie asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean if I remembered that I would have talked to you about it,” Theo said, his eyes meeting hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear God,” Draco muttered, “You could have gotten together last year and ended all of our sufferings if not for a bloody misunderstanding? Unbelievable.”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Theo said awkwardly, “Have I got to do this officially then?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadie Cauldwell, I have been a blind idiot for many a year,” Theo said dramatically, “Please will you heal my hairy heart and be my girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Sadie said, biting her lip to conceal her smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But, you love me, right?” Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie hit him around the head then pulled him in for a kiss. This came as a complete surprise to everyone because she was the quiet one.</p><p> </p><p>The eighth-year table erupted with cheers and wolf-whistles. Hermione watched them both with a smile, she hoped beyond hope that they wouldn't end up like she and Ron. She knew from experience that if you were very close friends with someone for a long time, it was difficult to make a relationship work.</p><p> </p><p>When Theo and Sadie finally broke apart, they heard the crowd going wild. Even up at the Head Table McGonagall was hiding a small smile behind her goblet of pumpkin juice. Sadie blushed deeply at the reaction to the kiss. Theo, on the other hand, was anything but shy and he reminded Harry very much of his own father as he stood up on the eighth year table, bowed to the great hall and then jumped back down to put his arm around Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>The way they were, Theo and Sadie that was, it was how Harry had always imagined his parents to be. The way Theo had reacted was how Harry had imagined that James would have acted. In a way, Theo reminded him of both his father and Sirius, he just had a playful attitude to life, and it was incredibly refreshing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Father & Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Draco received a note in Ancient Runes instructing him to go directly to the Headmistresses office, he was instantly worried. His first thought was that something had happened to his mother or his aunt, but when he walked into Professor McGonagall's office, he discovered that the reality was far worse than his imagination.</p><p> </p><p>She looked grim as she sat behind the desk and said, "Please sit down, Mr Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine standing," Draco said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall fixed him a stern look, "I must insist that you are sitting down when you hear this, Mr Malfoy," she said more firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and sat down at the other side of her desk. He looked up pointedly, and McGonagall said, "This information has not been released. It is very sensitive, and I must ask you to keep it entirely to yourself. I received word early this morning that your father escaped from Azkaban in the middle of the night."</p><p> </p><p>Draco paled significantly at that news, "What? How could he escape? He was in the high-security sector!"</p><p> </p><p>"The Ministry believes there is a leak," McGonagall said calmly, "A mole within the DMLE."</p><p> </p><p>"One mole? There are hundreds of them!" Draco said as he angrily got to his feet, "Where are my family? My mother, my aunt and my cousin?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Ministry assured me they would be sending officials to ensure that they were safe," McGonagall informed the boy, "And that the search for your father is using all of the manpower they have."</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, angrily, "The Ministry? The same department of the Ministry that you just admitted has a mole? You and I both know that won't be good enough, Professor. Am I excused?"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall hesitated before she eventually nodded, "On the condition that you promise to stay within the grounds of this school, Mr Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise," Draco said, but he was lying through his teeth, and McGonagall <em>knew </em>that he was lying through his teeth. He gave the Headmistress a brief nod and swept out of the room. He was consumed with anger and fear as he bypassed Arithmancy and headed straight for the common room. He had to grab a few things, but then he would be leaving, he would be going to save his family from his father.</p><p> </p><p>Draco got to the staircase to the boy's dormitories before being caught. Draco literally bumped into Harry as he made his way down the stairs with Blaise who he had been working on a Charms project with.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Draco, do you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Get lost Potter," Draco barked at Harry as he pushed him to the side and stormed up to his dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and glanced over at Blaise, "Was it just me or did old Draco come through a bit there?" he asked the Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise nodded, "That's what Draco was like during the war...grumpy, short-tempered, and snarky."</p><p> </p><p>"A bastard," Harry summarised.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise chuckled, "Pretty much. He's probably just upset, and that's his way of dealing with it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would he be upset?" Harry asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? He wouldn't close up unless he was upset about something though."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe Theo knows," Harry mused, "Those two are close."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise nodded his agreement but raised an eyebrow at the boy, "It also isn't your business, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, "I know, but I take it upon myself to try and fix things. Do you think we should go up and talk to him?"</p><p> </p><p>Blaise shook his head, "No, he would just bite our heads off. Leave him alone, and he'll come out of it in his own time," he advised Harry as he walked away in the direction of the common room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Hermione walked into the common room ten minutes into what was supposed to be her Arithmancy class, she expected it to be empty. However, Harry, Theo and Daphne appeared to have a free period as they were all sitting around a large desk working on essays.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed when she saw them, "Well, look at you working hard, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I have to do well this year," Harry chuckled, "But shouldn't you be in class?"</p><p> </p><p>"I left my Arithmancy book in my dorm," Hermione said sheepishly, "I was just going to grab it. Oh while I remember, have any of you seen Draco? He got a letter in Ancient Runes saying he had to go to McGonagall's office urgently."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "Uh…well, that's weird because I did see him just a few minutes ago and he was pretty horrible, you know like old Draco horrible."</p><p> </p><p>"I already told Potter, he's probably just upset about something," Theo said offhandedly, "And his way of coping with pain is to shut people out."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "What's he upset about though? McGonagall must have given him some kind of bad news. Has anyone spoken to him?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "I told you he was a bit of a dick so we thought it would be best to let him calm down-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, there he is," Hermione said, cutting Harry off when she saw Draco appear at the bottom of the stairs with an overnight bag in his hand. Hermione paused in front of him, "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop talking to me Granger," Draco said coolly as he began to walk away. Hermione frowned and followed him across the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Hermione said firmly, "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's none of your business, Granger," Draco said icily, and he started to walk away again, but this time Hermione didn't let him. She grabbed him and pushed him up against the stone wall by the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't get to walk away from me Draco Malfoy," Hermione said calmly as Harry appeared behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"She's right. You don't get to walk away because you're clearly up to something," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go of me Granger," Draco snarled as he tried to wrestle free, but he underestimated Hermione's strength.</p><p> </p><p>"Not until you tell us what's going on," Daphne cut in, "Because you are clearly upset about some news that you heard and as your friends we are here to help, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Because friends hold friends up against walls," Draco hissed sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on Draco?" Theo asked as he frowned at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not telling you!" Draco objected.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then," Harry sighed, "Are you good to keep holding him there while I go grab some veritaserum from Slughorn's secret potions cabinet?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. I can hold him like this for hours," Hermione replied calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Perfect," he said as he turned around and began to walk towards the common room door.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine!" Draco said when Harry was about to grab the handle. Harry smirked and turned around to face the blond boy who said, "My father escaped from Azkaban last night."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hermione asked, nearly letting go of his arms in her surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell can he have escaped from the high-security sector of Azkaban? That's the most secure place in the UK! It's underground, on an island, in the middle of the North Sea!" Theo said loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Because the Ministry is fucking corrupt,' Harry said darkly, "That's how. Somebody helped him escape."</p><p> </p><p>"A leak or a mole, whatever you want to call it, in the DMLE," Draco said with a slight nod, "But that's not important Potter! The fact is that he'll have gone to confront my mother, she's in danger and so are Andromeda and Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>Something dangerous flashed in Harry's eyes, "Then I'm coming with you."</p><p> </p><p>"This is my family, Potter," Draco barked, "It is <em>my </em>business!"</p><p> </p><p>"Teddy is <em>my </em>Godson!" Harry retorted, "So it's my family and my business as well Malfoy!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco knew that he was right, so he sighed and nodded, "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming too," Hermione said hotly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you aren't," Draco said firmly, and he finally had the strength to break free from her grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am!" Hermione barked, "You can't go into that situation on your own!"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be on my own. I'll have Potter with me," Draco said irritably, "And you are not coming. If he sees you, he will kill you! This isn't the war when you were a valuable asset. Hermione, in the war, he would have spared you and handed you over to Voldemort so that he could punish Potter by hurting you. But the war is over, and the second he sees you he <em>will </em>fire a killing curse at you so you <em>cannot </em>come."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stared at Draco, he was breathing heavily, and he looked terrified and guilt-ridden. Her voice was lost in her throat, so she nodded and stepped forward, throwing her arms around Draco as she did.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione whispered, "Just remember that your father is a sick bastard who made all the wrong choices, but that doesn't mean you have to do the same. Whatever he says to you, whatever he tries to tell you just remember that although you may share some personality traits, you are not him Draco. You are a good person."</p><p> </p><p>When Hermione pulled back from the hug, she caught Draco's eye. They were oblivious to the other people in the room at that moment. In that gaze, Hermione saw just how vulnerable he was, and all she wanted to do was hold him and tell him that she would be there and that it would all be alright. But she couldn't do that because he had to go and because she didn't know if everything was going to be okay. She had seen first-hand what Lucius Malfoy was capable of after all. What happened next surprised Hermione though, without saying a word Draco walked forward and leaned down to kiss Hermione whose eyes fluttered shut automatically. The kiss was different from any of the others, it was fast, hard and needy, but Hermione didn't mind one bit. When Draco broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and Hermione whispered, "Just come back, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco fixed his gaze on hers, and Hermione looked into his grey eyes for a moment. He then spoke quietly, "I'll try my best," he promised. She wished he could <em>really </em>promise, but she knew that he couldn't, and she knew that he didn't want to tell her he would come back and then not deliver on that promise.</p><p> </p><p>He took a step back and glanced over at Harry, who had been tactful enough to avert his gaze, "Ready then Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded silently and together they left the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"That was intense."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at Theo, "This isn't funny, Theo! Draco's father is dangerous. Somebody could get hurt! Somebody could..." she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed as she sat down on the sofa, "Hermione is right, Theo, this isn't a laughing matter."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean that it was," Theo admitted, "I just meant that the whole thing was intense."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well Hermione and Draco are probably both wondering if they're going to see each other again so it would be intense," Daphne said with a pointed look at the Slytherin who got the hint and promptly disappeared upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione began to pace the common room silently. She was either unaware of Daphne's gaze, or she was ignoring it, but Daphne eventually spoke up anyway, "You're lucky, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and looked over at the blonde girl. Her usual carefree smile was replaced with a soft frown, and there was a deep, thoughtful look within her eyes, "Lucky?"</p><p> </p><p>"To have Draco," Daphne said quietly, "Well not Draco in particular, but somebody who loves you as much as he does."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know he loves me?" Hermione asked with a sigh, "He hasn't said it."</p><p> </p><p>"Not in so many words maybe," Daphne smiled, "But it’s in the way he looks at you. I’ve only ever seen him look at one person that way before.”</p><p> </p><p>“You?” Hermione guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Daphne said ruefully, “He never looked at me like that, but he did look at Pansy the same way he looks at you. And he loved her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned over at her friend, “Harry never looked at me the way he looked at Ginny,” she confessed, “The way he looks at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne stiffened slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s crazy about you, Daphne,” Hermione said, “Surely, you can see that.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne swallowed and shook her head, "Forget it, Hermione, we've got far bigger things to worry about.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You don't even know that he'll be here, Draco," Harry said as they walked up the path towards Greengrove House, Andromeda's home.</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Draco said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Harry asked the blond pointedly, "Your mother hadn't spoken to her sister in years. Why would he even think to look here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because he knows the way that my mother thinks," Draco hissed, "The second he realised she wasn't in the Manor, he would have come here. He would have known that she reconciled with her sister at the first chance she got. He will be here, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"And then what do we do?" Harry whispered as they reached the front door, "Kill him? Is that the plan? For you to get your revenge and a lifetime in Azkaban along with it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Draco said as he reached out for the door handle, "We make sure he goes back to Azkaban where he belongs, and we make sure my family are safe."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then," Harry said, his gaze lingered on Draco's hand which was resting on the door handle. The blonde nodded, and he opened the door with a soft click. They walked into the empty entrance hall carefully, both holding their wands up and treading carefully. Draco took the lead because he knew his father and the way he thought better than Harry did. He was heading for the small living room, rather than the drawing-room, but Harry's priority was Teddy so he branched off upstairs in the hope that his Godson was safe and that he could get him out of here.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco walked into the small room, he had to fight to contain his fear. His mother and his aunt both had their hands bound behind their back as they sat on the sofa. Draco also suspected that they were under silencing charms. Lounging in the armchair in the darkest corner of the room was Lucius Malfoy. His legs were crossed, his old cane stood behind him, and he was watching Draco with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco saw him, he simply drawled, "Hello Father."</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoy was a shadow of the man he had once been. His good looks had faded with age. The war, and probably Azkaban, had aged him beyond his years and his eyes were dead.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want with my family, Father?" Draco asked coolly, he sounded and looked far calmer than he felt.</p><p> </p><p>"Your family, Draco?" Lucius asked with interest, "I was under the impression that I was the head of the family."</p><p> </p><p>"I assumed the title legally after you were imprisoned," Draco said simply, "And I somehow doubt you will win it back, what with you being a wanted felon and all."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Lucius said smoothly as he got to his feet, "Now isn't that odd? My wife and my son escape all punishment, no time in prison, no community service, indeed not even a fine. Yet I am sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban."</p><p> </p><p>"You were a Death Eater," Draco said through gritted teeth, "Through two wars! You murdered people; you tortured people! Mother was controlled by you and your wicked ways Father, so it is natural she did not suffer."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps, but you Draco," Lucius said as his eyes bore into his sons, "You were of age when the war ended. You should have been tried as an adult, and you <em>were </em>a Death Eater too. I know what the court said about you being only 16 when you took the mark, but I do not think that is why you and your mother escaped punishment. I think the reason is Harry Potter. I believe that he vouched for you both, but not for me."</p><p> </p><p>"So what if he did?" Draco challenged, "Why should he have vouched for you? You deserve to be rotting in Azkaban.”</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now Draco," Lucius said with a dangerous smile, "That's no way to talk to your father."</p><p> </p><p>Draco fixed the man with an ice-cold stare, "I have no father," he spat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he walked into Teddy's room and saw the little boy sitting in his cot chewing on a teething ring. He didn't know how long he had been left alone for, but it didn't seem to have done any damage which was what Harry had been concerned about.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Teddy," Harry whispered as he picked the boy up carefully. He gurned slightly, and Harry tiptoed towards the fireplace in his bedroom. He threw some floo powder into the dying embers and whispered, "The Burrow," then he gently held Teddy and covered him with his robes before stepping into the green flames.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry stepped out of the flames into the kitchen of the Burrow, he was not at all surprised to see Molly preparing lunch. She jumped when she saw the fire flash green but relaxed when she realised that it was only Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Molly frowned as she took in his school uniform, his robes and the baby inside them who was now gurning even more than he had been when they left the house, "What on earth is going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban," Harry said quickly, "And I think he's holding Andromeda and Narcissa hostage back at Greengrove House. I got Teddy out, but I left Draco back there to deal with it all, and I have to get back. Can you take Teddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Molly said as she took the boy from Harry and frowned, "He's so hungry, when did he last eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Harry said honestly, "Lucius escaped last night, Teddy could have gone without a bottle for a few hours."</p><p> </p><p>Molly sighed, "I'll try and drip feed him, so it doesn't upset his stomach. You had better get back and Harry...please be careful."</p><p> </p><p>"I always am Molly," Harry said with a wry smile as he stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I thought you would be interested to know that before I silenced your mother, she talked an awful lot," Lucius said cruelly, "Then again that is what a combination of veritaserum and the imperius curse will do to a person."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes darkened, "Don't you dare hurt her."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, she's perfectly fine," Lucius said casually, "But she told me all about you and Miss Granger."</p><p> </p><p>"And what of it?" Draco spat.</p><p> </p><p>Darkness completely came over Lucius as he took a step forward, "How dare you soil yourself with her kind? How <em>dare </em>you drag our family name through the mud? You have contaminated yourself by laying with a <em>filthy </em>Mudblood!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and you didn't contaminate yourself by raping Muggle women during the war?" Draco hissed, "That's alright though is it? You disgust me!"</p><p> </p><p>“Muggle women are mere creatures, Draco,” Lucius said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"They are still human beings," Draco said coolly, "Their blood status doesn't make them any less human."</p><p> </p><p>"You truly have become a Mudblood lover," Lucius said with disdain.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I probably have," Draco agreed, "And do you know what? I don’t care because it makes me different from you."</p><p> </p><p>Lucius smirked, "On the contrary Draco, you are <em>just </em>like me. You are cold, you are calculating, and you are a criminal. That will not change, no matter how many pardons you get from the <em>great </em>Harry Potter. Do you recall torturing the Lovegood girl, Draco? Do you still remember her screams or the sound her bones made when they snapped? Do you recall how many times you stood by and watched while we killed Mudbloods? Do you recall helping fellow Death Eaters dispose of their lifeless corpses?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco had paled significantly, and his wand hand shook slightly. Lucius smiled wickedly, aware that his plan was working, "You may think you are a better person all of a sudden because Harry Potter wants to be your friend and Hermione Granger wants to be your girlfriend but would they still care if they knew about what you had done? You are not a good person Draco, and you never will be. You are a monster, <em>just like me</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't listen to him Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. He looked towards the doorway where Harry leant against the wall casually, "You are not a monster, and you are different from your father. You have too many people who care about you, too many people who won't let you slip into that darkness again. You have Hermione, your mother, Andromeda, Teddy, Theo, you have me," he said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco swallowed, and Lucius smirked as he turned to look at Harry, "Ah Mr Potter, how nice of you to drop in."</p><p> </p><p>"Just looking out for a friend, Lucius," Harry said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>"A friend?" Lucius asked with that same wicked smile, "You heard what I said, I presume?"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard," Harry said firmly, "And I already knew. I’ve killed people. I’ve tortured people. I’ve killed <em>your </em>people, Death Eaters. Bu that logic, I’m a monster. Your actions do not define you, how you overcome them, though, that does."</p><p> </p><p>Lucius shook his head and laughed bitterly. He opened his mouth to speak, but before a single word came out of his mouth, a shout came from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stupefy!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucius's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell to the floor. Harry looked up from his unconscious form to Draco, whose wand hand was shaking and who had tears in his eyes. Whether they were from fear, anger or sadness, Harry had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>Draco said darkly, "Isn't it ironic that he always told me to watch my back?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, "You just prove that you aren't him, that you are a better person. You prove it by having the strength to stun your father after everything he's done to you, and that’s something to be proud of Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded weakly and turned around in a slight daze to his mother and aunt. Harry followed his line of sight, and they quickly worked together to unbind them and cancel the silencing charms.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Teddy?" Andromeda asked the moment that she could speak.</p><p> </p><p>"At the Burrow with Molly," Harry said gently, "I got him out of here the moment I arrived. Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Andromeda said as she rolled her head, "Just a little stiff."</p><p> </p><p>"Mother, are you okay?" Draco asked as he hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>"I've had far worse Draco," Narcissa said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco said with a dark look at his father.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to get him to the Ministry," Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"The same Ministry that helped him escape and didn't send <em>anyone </em>out here to check on my family?" Draco asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what else can we do?" Harry retorted, "Kill him? Chuck him into the North Sea and hope he drowns?"</p><p> </p><p>"We would be doing everyone a favour," Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Narcissa said as she reached out and gripped Draco's hand, "My husband was a murderer, I cannot handle my son becoming one too."</p><p> </p><p>If Draco had been thinking of doing something along those lines, the desperation in his mother's voice convinced him otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry added, "Besides I was going to take him directly to Kingsley. He's one of the only people that I can trust in that bloody place."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Draco said as he got to his feet, "Let's get him out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, let's do that."</p><p> </p><p>"I have to change the wards on this house," Andromeda said darkly, "If he got in here anybody could. Would you mind picking Teddy up for me, Cissa?"</p><p> </p><p>"From the Burrow?" Narcissa asked anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "You'll be fine, Mrs Malfoy. The Weasley’s don't bite, and they don't hold grudges anymore, not since they lost their son."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded, "Of course," she said softly, "Yes, of course, I will go and fetch him for you, Andromeda."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked away from the two women. He got to work binding and levitating Lucius's body then he turned to Draco, "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just get this over with," Draco sighed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey Kingsley," Harry said calmly as he stepped out of the fireplace in the Minister's office, "I have a little present for you."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley narrowed his eyes at Harry and looked at the active fireplace just as Lucius Malfoy's unconscious body was flung unceremoniously through it. Draco stepped out after it, and the fire returned to normal.</p><p> </p><p>"Do explain, Harry," Kingsley said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, how's this for a story?" Harry began, "A convicted Death Eater escaped from the high-security sector of the most secure prison in the British Isles. To get out of that prison, he needed to get through three magically sealed doors. Magically sealed doors that only open when they recognise the retina, fingerprint <em>and </em>wand signature of an authorised Ministry official. To get <em>off </em>of the island, he needed access to a boat, access that he would only have found in the heavily guarded bay. To get back into the country, he needed to go through immigration and a security stop. So, Kingsley, I count not one mole in the justice department but somewhere in the region of 5 to 10 moles. How exactly does a convicted murderer walk off an island and board a boat without a single person blinking an eye?"</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley's eyes darkened, “I am aware of how corrupt this institution is Harry, but I do not entirely know what you expect me to do about it. I cannot simply fire every single person here. Every single employee has already been vetted thoroughly."</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously not that thoroughly," Harry said irritably, "You've got moles everywhere! There are dozens in the DMLE, the most important department in this place! There are probably still some in the Department of Magical Transport and the Department of Magical Co-operation, not to mention the sorry state of the Wizengamot."</p><p> </p><p>"Again Harry," Kingsley said firmly, "How do you propose we solve this because I am happy to hear any ideas?"</p><p> </p><p>"Veritaserum," Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"It would take gallons," Kingsley replied, "And we do not have the resources after the war. Our economy is in pieces; our resources are shockingly low. We would not have been able to reopen Hogwarts this year if Minerva had not used her life savings to fund the school year."</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall did that?" Harry asked, and he suddenly felt a wave of gratitude towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Kingsley said calmly, "Harry, you cannot just walk in here and expect things to be better. It does not work like that. Things are not going to change overnight. There are people here that I do not want to be working here, but I cannot fire them without cause because I cannot afford to. We are understaffed, low on resources and low on funds. We have lost vital alliances with other wizarding Ministries because we simply cannot afford to keep up with the standards of trade. The war may be over, but the aftershocks will be felt for years yet. The Ministry will not change in weeks or months; it will take years."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it can change," Harry said hotly, "Bit by bit, department by department. And when I join the Aurors, I'll start that."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley smiled slightly, "So you are joining us then?"</p><p> </p><p>"After I finish school," Harry admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Kingsley said, "You are right. It will change with the right people in charge. We will slowly weed out the old corrupt officials and replace them with graduates like yourselves, people with new ideas. It will be reinvented but as I said it will take time. But for now, Harry, what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"He took my mother, my aunt and my cousin hostage," Draco said as he stepped forward, "McGonagall told me he had escaped and I told Harry, we left for my Aunt Andromeda’s house because I knew that was where he would be. When we got there, Harry took my cousin to safety, and we confronted and stunned my father."</p><p> </p><p>"And which one of you actually did it?" Kingsley asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled somewhat proudly at Draco, "Draco did."</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced down, and Kingsley said, "Very well. I will have him shipped off to Australia tonight. In fact, I will take him myself to ensure that he cannot escape."</p><p> </p><p>"Australia?" Draco asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley smirked slightly, "Yes, Harry was right about Azkaban being the most secure place in the British Isles. However, it is not the most secure place in the British Colonies, and Australia is still part of the Commonwealth. They are one of the few Ministries who have not abandoned us in the course of the war, along with the Ministry of New Zealand and the Canadian Ministry of course. All three countries allow us to use their land on occasion and I doubt that Lucius Malfoy could escape from a prison in the middle of The Bush."</p><p> </p><p>"So I'll never see him again?" Draco asked, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Correct," Kingsley replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Minister, may I leave him a note?" Draco asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Feel free," Kingsley said as he motioned to a memo pad and a quill on his desk. Draco nodded and wrote a quick note.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Lucius,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have shamed our entire family through your actions to the supposed Dark Lord. May you rot in prison and regret every single terrible decision that you ever made while Mother and I move on now that we are finally free of you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped the note into Lucius's pocket and straightened up. Harry smiled slightly at the blonde, "I think we ought to get back to Greengrove House, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"And then Hogwarts," Draco said calmly, "Hermione will be going mad with worry."</p><p>
  
</p><p>They bade goodbye to Kingsley and left his office. Harry could feel the tension in the air, and he waited for Draco to ask the question that he knew was on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the atrium, he asked, “How did you know, about what I did to Lovegood?”</p><p> </p><p>“She told me,” Harry replied simply, “After the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you still became my friend?” Draco asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “She said she forgave you because you had a very good reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s frown deepened, “How can she be so pure?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rare,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped out of the Ministry together, into the cold, London air. Draco breathed in deeply and said, “After everything Potter…I think you ought to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to look at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy was pregnant,” He said, Draco drew his cloak tighter, “And I would have done anything to save her, to keep her and the baby safe. It was why I went back to the Dark Lord, why I tortured Lovegood, why I tortured Finnigan. I probably had what he did to me at the lake coming. I used the cruciatus curse on him to keep up the good Death Eater act because I was terrified of losing them.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “You’re more like your Godfather than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Snape became a spy because of what Voldemort did to my Mother. He loved her,” Harry explained, “And he did terrible things in the name of love.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “Yes, that does sound familiar. But it was all in vain anyway because she died, “ he wiped his eyes hastily, “Saving <em>me</em>. After all, I did to save her, she died to save me, and I didn’t deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did,” Harry promised him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at the Gryffindor. His eyes were red and bloodshot.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserved to be saved, and I’m glad that you were,” Harry said simply, “But I am sorry that you lost them, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco sighed, “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Change is Going to Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Molly heard a knock at the front door of the Burrow, she frowned. Nobody ever used the front door. Everybody knew to use the backdoor or the floo. More to the point, nobody knocked because they were all family here, so everybody just walked in. She was wary as she left Teddy sleeping in an old travel cot that had once been Ginny's and edged towards the door. She peered through the peephole and was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy standing on her doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>"Mrs Weasley?" Narcissa asked a little nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Molly frowned and unlocked the door. She pulled it open and surveyed the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to pick up my nephew," Narcissa said in a whisper, "Andromeda sent me."</p><p> </p><p>Molly nodded and took a step back, "Come in," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa stepped into the hallway but looked afraid to walk any further into the house. As Molly shut the door, Narcissa looked around. She didn't even notice the rickety old staircase going up as far as the eye could see. Her eyes found only one thing, a wall filled with framed pictures haphazardly thrown up wherever there was room. There were over 100 photographs of the family, sometimes the entire family, sometimes only certain members.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a beautiful family," Narcissa said, her voice caught in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled slightly, "129 photographs," she said softly, "One for each birthday one of the children has had," her own eyes scanned the wall. They told the story of each child, of the entire family, they charted their lives from babies to toddlers, from children to teenagers, from young adults to full-blown adults. They were all magical, and the hallway was filled with dusty smiles and cheerful waves. It was so warm, and it made Narcissa regret her own life and her own decisions. It made her regret her coldness towards Draco and her decision to marry the man who had belittled him for his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>A few silent tears slid down Narcissa's face, and she drew in a shaky breath, "I only have this photograph of Draco," she said as she reached into her handbag and pulled out a photograph. It was worn and ragged at the edges. It showed Narcissa holding a tiny blond baby in her arms, "I was still in St. Mungo's when Andromeda took this...she visited me when Lucius left and she owled me the photograph...all we have beyond that are paintings, and they aren't the same, they are posed and harsh and stiff. But these photographs are so soft and warm and breath-taking."</p><p> </p><p>"Your son is growing up to be a good man," Molly said gently, “Regardless of what you believe."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa looked down, "I fear I have been a terrible mother," she whispered, "I failed to protect him as a mother should have done. I could not protect him from his father or the Dark Lord."</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody could have," Molly said softly as she placed her hand on Narcissa's back and guided her towards the kitchen, "Harry's parents could not protect their son from Voldemort, and I could not protect my son from him."</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry," Narcissa breathed, "I am ever so sorry for what happened to your son. I feel responsible-"</p><p> </p><p>"- You were not responsible," Molly said firmly as she gently nudged Narcissa into a chair at the kitchen table and set the kettle on the stove. She turned back to the blonde woman and continued, "I lost one son in the battle, but you saved another."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa frowned, "I am afraid I do not understand what you mean."</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled as she looked at the clock on the wall next to Narcissa, "You told Voldemort that Harry was dead. You saved his life, and he is as much my son as those that share my DNA. Just as Hermione is as dear a daughter to me as Ginny is."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled slightly as she also looked at the clock. It showed Molly's hand as at home, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George were shown as at work. The hands of Ron, Ginny and Hermione pointed to "school", and Harry's hand was pointed towards "travelling".</p><p> </p><p>"I suspect we may see each more frequently," Narcissa said softly, "Now that my son has befriended Harry and now that he is seeing Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled, "It makes a lot of sense, that relationship. Hermione wrote to me the other day. She seems very happy."</p><p> </p><p>"I do believe Draco loves her," Narcissa said with a smile, "He writes fondly of her, and he tells me that he cannot wait to introduce her during the Christmas holidays."</p><p> </p><p>"You will have to come around one evening," Molly insisted, "You, Draco, Andromeda and Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled, "I would love to, and I am honoured that you would invite me into your home. I thought because of the way my husband treated yours and the way my son treated your children. You would perhaps think lowly of me."</p><p> </p><p>"The war is over, and the new world is just beginning to bloom," Molly smiled, "I am happy to let go of the past and look towards the future. If Draco and Hermione are serious about their relationship, then that future may be very much intertwined."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa chuckled as Molly set a steaming cup of tea down in front of her, "Indeed."</p><p> </p><p>The redheaded woman smiled and said, "Now do drink some tea, my dear, you are shaking like a leaf."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Mother, is that you?"</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa stepped into the large drawing room with Teddy in her arms. Draco was sitting on the sofa, clearly waiting for her, which made her smile, "Should you not be back at school?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to make sure that you were okay first," Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think me a terrible mother, Draco?" Narcissa asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Draco frowned, "No, of course not! Why would you think that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You had such a lonely childhood Draco, and your father forced you into such horrible situations," Narcissa said quietly, "I should have stopped that, I should have protected you."</p><p> </p><p>"You tried to protect me," Draco said darkly, “You spent long periods under the imperius curse because you were trying to protect me. You risked your life to protect me during the war. I did have a lonely childhood, and I hated Father, that much is true. But it is thanks to you and your bedtime stories. It is thanks to our secret days out in the Muggle world when Father was away, our picnics and the novels you read to me. It is because of you that I have any concept of love, Mum."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa embraced her son and cried silently as she held him close to her; she had done so only once recently. When the war had ended, and the guilt and grief had flooded Draco, he had sobbed in her arms like a child, and she had rocked him as she had done when he was small to calm him. This time however she was the one crying, and as she held her son close, she whispered, "I am sorry Draco and I love you. I do not tell you that often enough."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," Draco said with a slightly watery smile, "I know."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded and pulled a handkerchief out of her bag to pat away her tears. She took a shaky breath and said, "There is something that I have been meaning to tell you Draco. I have begun the process of an annulment of my marriage to your father. When it is complete, I will go back to my maiden name."</p><p> </p><p>"Black?" Draco asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Narcissa said softly, "And if you wish, I can change your name at the same time."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned at the prospect, 'So I would become Draco Black?'</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded, "It is entirely your choice. If you prefer to remain as a Malfoy, I will not hold it against you."</p><p> </p><p>"If I changed my name, wouldn't we lose everything? The money and the lands and the trust funds?" Draco asked with a deep frown.</p><p> </p><p>"No, only the name and the title," Narcissa replied, "The Malfoy family name would die out. We would have no status, no title and no place in the Wizengamot. It would also cancel out all existing marriage contracts.”</p><p> </p><p>"The one linking me to one of the Greengrass sisters,” Draco said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Narcissa answered.</p><p> </p><p>"But wouldn't I become head of the Black house if I changed my name?" Draco asked, "I mean the last person to be head would have been Sirius Black, and he's dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but he left an heir to the name, title and estate in his will," Narcissa said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter," Draco murmured irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"You can have it if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Draco jumped, and he glared at the Gryffindor who was standing in the doorway, "Potter! How long have you been standing there for? My Mother and I were having a private conversation!"</p><p> </p><p>"I just got here as you mentioned the Black family name," Harry said honestly, he walked further into the room, "I am the head of the Black family, but I'm also the head of the Potter family. The Blacks have more money, and they probably had more influence once upon a time too, but I don't want the title or the house. You can <em>definitely </em>have the house. It's a dump."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious," Draco said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah he's the dead Godfather, I'm Harry remember?" Harry joked as she sat down on an armchair and surveyed his blond friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it, Potter," Draco said as he stared at the dark-haired boy, "You don't just give away a title, a house and a seat on the Wizengamot."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not," Harry shrugged, "But I <em>have </em>a title, I <em>have </em>a seat on the Wizengamot, and I <em>have</em> a house. It's pretty much destroyed but if Hogwarts can be brought back to life so can Potter Manor."</p><p> </p><p>"Potter Manor?" Draco echoed.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Narcissa smiled, "A house does not simply disappear Draco. However, Potter Manor has not been inhabited since the death of your Grandparents in the late 1970's Harry and is it on the Dorset coast, so I expect there to be much erosion and structural damage. It may not be so easily fixed."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got enough money to at least try," Harry said with a slight smile, "And I think I owe my family that. So do you accept the offer Draco? Because if you do, I'll write to Gringotts and square it with the goblins."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Because we're friends now," Harry said, "And also, to be perfectly honest, because if you give up the Malfoy title, it cancels out that pesky marriage contract. Let's face it, you like Hermione a lot, and you're looking at this thing like you're in it for the long haul. Plus, I don't want you to marry the girl I've been trying to ask out for the last two weeks, do I?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's that Slytherin inside of you again," Draco grinned, "I kind of like it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "Well, there's a reason why I have so many different friendships. My inner Gryffindor's best mate is Ron, and my inner Slytherins is you."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa chuckled at the two boys, "I am glad that you seem to have helped my son this year Harry, but I do have to be a mother right now and urge that you two get back to school."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right to worry about my education Mum," Draco said in amusement, "Being friends with <em>him </em>has landed me in trouble far more this year than in the last seven.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hearing about you getting into trouble for pranking and doing heroic things is a lovely thing for me Draco," Narcissa said softly, "Compared to the trouble you were in last year."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and stepped forward to hug her again, "I'll write soon," he promised, “And I'll see you at Christmas."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Draco and Harry walked into the common room, Hermione and Daphne both sighed in relief. Hermione darted across the now fairly busy room and launched herself at Draco with such force that he lifted her off of her feet when he caught her. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay. I've been worried sick!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco was going to pull back from the hug and kiss her when another set of arms enveloped both Draco <em>and </em>Hermione. They instantly knew it was Theo before he even said, "I missed you too, bro."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh Theo, get off," Draco said through his laughter, and Hermione chuckled too as she wrestled out of the middle, leaving Theo clinging onto Draco like a limpet again.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced to the side where Harry was talking in undertones with Daphne, and she hid a small smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“For what it's worth I'm glad you're okay," Daphne said to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I was fine," Harry smiled, "Nothing more dangerous than I've faced before."</p><p> </p><p>"Still, Lucius Malfoy could have done so much worse," Daphne said, "Was everyone alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone is fine," Harry assured her, "And Lucius Malfoy is being sent off to The Bush forever."</p><p> </p><p>"As in Australia?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Apparently, that's where one of the world's most secure prisons is."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it makes sense," Daphne mused, "I'd assume there are anti-apparition wards for miles, so if someone <em>did </em>escape they'd probably die of dehydration or get bitten by a scorpion...or maybe get eaten alive by a kangaroo..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a very morbid person," Harry said matter of factly and Daphne only chuckled in response.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her, "I need your help with something. What happened today, well I need to discuss it with some people that I know we can trust. I'll spread the word to my lot but if you could make sure Draco, Theo, Blaise, Sadie and Tracey could hang back until the common room empties tonight I would appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, I can do that," Daphne said with a soft smile, "And by the way Harry, in the future if you're about to run off on a potentially life-threatening mission at the very least a hug would be nice."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at those words as her eyes sparkled playfully before she turned away to find her friends.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"This year is turning out to be a bit mad," Neville said matter of factly as he sat down next to Harry in the crowded common room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded absentmindedly, "It hasn't exactly been quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"I blame you," Neville snorted, "What happened today?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll explain to everyone later," Harry sighed, "If you can stay in the common room until everyone leaves."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Neville said simply as he glanced over at Draco and Hermione, "Can you believe it?"</p><p> </p><p>"That they're together?" Harry asked in amusement, "It’s still a bit surreal, but I do understand it. Gryffindors and Slytherins do work very well together. I mean, yes we are different, but we're not always <em>too </em>different, and frankly, it's better than being too similar. As for Draco...well, he was actually quite brave today. I think we always saw the worst of him but now we're seeing the best of him. It has a lot to do with Hermione, to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>Neville seemed to agree with this, "I think they work far better together than Hermione and Ron ever did," he said quietly in case Ron overheard, "They just seem to fit."</p><p> </p><p>"They make each other happy," Harry said, thinking of all that Hermione and Draco had gone through in such a short period, "And I think for now that's enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that enough for anyone right now?" Neville asked as his own eyes found Hannah sitting at the other side of the room. Harry remained silent because he knew that Neville's question was rhetorical. The taller boy added, "After what we all went through in the war, I think we all just want to be happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I guess we do," Harry said as he looked back down at his Transfiguration essay.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you happy, Harry?" Neville asked, his eyes surveying his close friend, "With Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave Neville a weak smile, "You see right through me, Nev,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville merely shrugged his shoulders, "I've known you for a long time."</p><p> </p><p>"You have." Harry agreed thoughtfully. Neville had been his friend for as Ron or Hermione. Harry could never accuse him of being anything less than a great friend. Harry looked down again to avoid searching the common room for Daphne, "And I am happy in a way. Daphne's fun and beautiful and funny. I haven't had fun in such a long time, and I just feel lighter when I'm with her like all of my cares have disappeared. Sometimes I just..."</p><p> </p><p>Harry trailed off and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Neville understood, though, he nodded and said gently, "Sometimes you just want more."</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't admitted that to anyone yet, not really. Everyone knew, but they were all tiptoeing around the subject with him. He was happy, and they didn't want to ruin that, Ron and Hermione in particular. But Neville understood Harry in ways the others didn't because of the situation with their parents. He knew that Harry couldn't keep letting it stew inside. He knew that Harry had to talk about it eventually. So Harry swallowed hard and then nodded, "Yeah...sometimes it's just not enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you never know," Neville said quietly, "It could become something more. It could become something great if you both just give it the chance to grow."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how easy it would be to convince Daphne of that," Harry admitted, "You know, Daphne Greengrass a.k.a the ice queen? The girl who doesn't do relationships."</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody completely quits on relationships forever, Harry," Neville smiled, "They just give up for a little while until the right person convinces them to try again."</p><p> </p><p>"You think I'm the right person?" Harry asked, half-joking and half-serious.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged, "I think you'll never know unless you try. You have to let her know how you feel, if she chooses to run away from things after that, then it was never going to work, and if she accepts that things need to change then, it could be the start of something great."</p><p> </p><p>"When did you get so good with relationship advice Nev?" Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned cheekily, "See, I told you that those romance novels of my Grans that I grew up reading came in handy for something."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed loudly, "Alright, fair play."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned but let Draco drag her into his dorm room, which was empty.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” She asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“There are things I haven’t told you about the war,” Draco said quietly, “Things my father brought up today, and I can’t tell you all of it right now because I’m just not ready to talk about it yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“But I need to tell you about one thing,” Draco said with a frown, “I did something terrible to someone you love.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione reached over and took his hand; they sat on the edge of his bed together.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” She asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to re-affirm my loyalty during the war and to prove that I was serious, I had to torture someone,” Draco said, keeping his gaze down, “That person was Lovegood.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t dare look at her, he couldn’t stand to see the inevitable look of horror on her face, “I had to use the cruciatus curse on her, and I think it might be my biggest regret from the war. I am still haunted by it. I still have nightmares, and every time I see her, I feel sick with guilt,” he continued in a whisper, “I wrote to her after the war to apologise, and she said that she understood, which just made it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luna is very kind,” Hermione said, “And very forgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up. Hermione was frowning, “And if she can forgive you, then I don’t feel like I can hold it against you or I would be a hypocrite.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Draco frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t allow Ron to be cruel to you because of what happened to me in your home, because <em>I </em>had forgiven you for it,” Hermione explained.</p><p> </p><p>Draco searched her eyes, “But…it was a terrible thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was,” Hermione agreed, “And the pain in your voice, and the tears in your eyes right now. Those things are how I know you are telling the truth when you say that you regret it. Draco, remorse is what makes you human, and it is what makes me forgive you for things that I perhaps, shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed weakly, “You’re so logical, I love that about you, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly and took his hand, “I never imagined this would be easy, but when you asked me to Hogsmeade, I made a choice. I chose you, regardless of your past or your insecurities and you chose me, regardless of mine. I know there are going to be days like this that challenge us, but I think we can get through them.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled properly, “I love you. I’m sorry if it’s too soon to say that, but I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head and took his hand again, “It’s not too soon because…I love you too.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The clock ticked on past 1 pm. At that point, the common room was filled only with the people who Harry had asked to remain there.  Those people were: Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Neville, Theo, Sadie, Tracey, Dean, Blaise, Ron and Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry glanced pointedly at Ron in a way that said, Lilly ought to go, Ron’s ears reddened and he got to his feet, "Lilly stays," he said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Ron faltered, and Lilly rolled her eyes. He then said, "Because she's my girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's jaw dropped, "When did that happen?"</p><p> </p><p>"A couple of weeks ago," Lilly replied matter of factly, "But he wanted to keep it super-secret."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know Harry?" Hermione asked when she realised that Harry didn't seem surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes," Harry admitted, "But Ron asked me to keep it quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"What were you being secretive for?" Dean snorted, "Everybody loves Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned, "Well, thank you, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey laughed, "It's true though Ron. She's lovely, what were you keeping it secret for?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron sat back down and said quietly, "Because I knew how everybody would react. The way Harry did and the way you all are, you think she's too good for me. You're wondering why on earth a Ravenclaw would want to date me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I do not think that," Hermione said with a soft smile, "Because I am a smart girl, so I understand exactly how they think. We're always thinking, the cogs in our head are always whirring, and we can't let go so we love guys that make us laugh, guys that help us let go.”</p><p> </p><p>"That is exactly it," Lilly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"And I didn't think that either Ron," Harry said, "I was just surprised because I didn't even know that you knew each other."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, "I've got to admit, I'm not surprised. I also suspected for weeks, by the way, Lil.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes, “You would, Nev. You know my tells.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have been whistling <em>so </em>much,” Neville said with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Neville continued, “You like funny guys. Granted, last time you went with funny looking. Ron’s definitely an improvement on Michael Corner.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shot Neville a glare, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>At this Neville just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, “Your last boyfriend was Michael Corner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately he was. It’s a traumatic time in my life that I’m trying very hard to forget,” Lilly said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>There was laughter at that comment, especially from Ron, and Harry smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then Lilly stays," Harry said as he got to his feet, "The reason I wanted to talk to you all was because of something that I noticed today...something that I want to try and do something about."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "To do with Draco's father?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sort of," Harry admitted, "I want one or two words from all of you as the answer to this question. How does a convicted criminal walk out of Azkaban, board a boat and walk into England without anyone batting an eye? Draco you can't answer because you know the answer."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and glanced to the person on his left, Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"With help," Hermione said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded in agreement and said, "Death Eaters."</p><p> </p><p>"Dark magic," Tracey said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Dean frowned, "Dirty Aurors?"</p><p> </p><p>"Political sway," Theo said instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded slowly, "Inside job?"</p><p> </p><p>"Connections," Blaise said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Neville hesitated and then said, "Powerful allies."</p><p> </p><p>"Corruption," Ron said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>The last person to speak was Lilly, who said, "Voldemort sympathisers."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and spoke up once more, "Do you see how many of those answers revolve around the Ministry being corrupt? In particular, the DMLE being corrupt? How can we rely on our Ministry if we can't rely on our justice department? And it's not just that, there are still moles monitoring and controlling the floo network in the Department of Magical Transport. There are still moles negotiating hugely important treaties with countries that could prove to be vital allies in the Department of Magical Cooperation. Hell, the Wizengamot is a sorry state of affairs. Some of the most influential families in the wizarding world don't have an active seat."</p><p> </p><p>"Well there probably won't be a Malfoy seat anymore," Draco pointed out, "Which will open up a new spot."</p><p> </p><p>"Why won't there be a Malfoy seat?" Hermione frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced at his girlfriend, "Because my Mother is divorcing my father, and when the divorce goes through I will be dropping the Malfoy name and becoming the head of the house of Black."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's frown deepened, "But Harry is-"</p><p> </p><p>"- I told him I'd sign it all over to him," Harry cut in, "I've already got the Potter name with all its land and status. I don't need the Black name, and Draco needs a new start."</p><p> </p><p>"That's very noble of you, Harry," Hermione said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well to be honest with you Hermione it was a win, win, win, win situation," Harry said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Why <em>four </em>wins?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"There is a contract stating that a Malfoy has to marry a Greengrass before 2006. By Draco dropping the Malfoy name, it cancels out that contract which means that 1. Draco doesn't have to be in an awkward marriage contract situation. 2. Daphne doesn't have to marry Draco. 3. I don't have to stop pursuing Daphne so that she can marry Draco and 4, Hermione doesn't have to be dumped by Draco because of a marriage contract."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, fair enough," Theo snorted, "Now get back to your Ministry thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Harry said sheepishly, "The point I'm making is that the Ministry is corrupt as hell. At least one person had to help get Lucius out of Azkaban prison itself. Then at least two <em>more </em>people must have helped him get off of the island, but those boats hold six people, and there are twelve guards at the bay at any point so there could have been a hell of a lot more people helping him. Then when Lucius got into the country, at least two people must have helped him bypass immigration and security."</p><p> </p><p>"For Merlin's sake," Hermione breathed, "That isn't a small leak."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's a bloody waterfall pouring out of the side of the Ministry," Draco agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see what we can do about it," Sadie frowned, "We're still at school."</p><p> </p><p>"At the moment," Harry agreed, "But if we join the Ministry we can push for reforms, department by department. I practically agreed to join the Aurors today, after school has finished."</p><p> </p><p>"But for the moment we're just stuck at school," Ron said, "So we can't do anything, can we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Would raising awareness help anything?" Tracey asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah like in the Muggle world where they get people to sign a petition?" Dean added with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "I don't think that will change much here, Dean. I mean yes, the Ministry is essentially a democracy. But in the Muggle world every person over the age of 18 votes every four years to elect a Prime Minister."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Daphne asked in surprise, "Here the <em>Wizengamot</em> select the Minister for Magic."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Lilly cut in, "The Minister for Magic has to get a majority vote from the heads of the most prominent wizarding families so obviously the number changes over time as families die out and gain prominence."</p><p> </p><p>"It started with the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Theo said matter of factly, "My ancestor wrote a book all about purebloods and these 28 families were the last to be considered entirely pure. It wasn't accurate mind you, the Ollivander's were on there, and there had been a half-blood born into that family when the book was written."</p><p> </p><p>"We were in there too," Ron said in amusement, "Until we started breeding with Muggles a few years after the book came out, so my family had a brief seat on the Wizengamot, but we don't anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"A lot of the families in the 28 are still in the Wizengamot though," Sadie said thoughtfully, "But then again some new families have come forward since the book was published in the 1930s. The 28 were largely prominent families in England since the Norman invasion of 1066. They had risen through service to the Muggle Kings and wizarding lords. There were a few families in there who came to Britain around the time of the British Empire though like the Shacklebolt's and the Shafiq's."</p><p> </p><p>"Then there are the even newer seats,” Draco added, "Like Cauldwell, the seat Sadie's brother currently sits in.”</p><p> </p><p>"The Potters are a new family too in terms of the Wizengamot," Daphne said as she caught Harry's eye, "Despite rumours of their descent from Godric Gryffindor and even one of the famous Peverell brothers. Rather than coming to Britain from France, they were probably Saxons originally who converted and rose in the service of the Normans. They should have been in the 28. They were a very pure, very loyal and <em>very </em>rich family. But then Charlus Potter, your Great Grandfather Harry, pissed off the Wizengamot not long before this book was published. The Wizengamot has to approve every piece of legislation of the Minister for Magic's before it can be passed and like with the election of the Minster, it's all to do with the majority. The Minister was trying to pass the segregation act which would essentially have meant muggle-borns lived separately, worked separately and so on from half-bloods and purebloods. Because of the whole majority thing, they got to Charlus and the way he voted swayed the whole thing, he voted against the motion, and he was thrown off of the Wizengamot, hence why the Potter's aren't in the 28."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Harry said in amazement, "How did you know all of that?"</p><p> </p><p>"There are lots of record books in the manors of pureblood houses," Draco said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded and added with a slight smile, "And the administrator of that parliament happened to be <em>my </em>Great Grandfather, Phoebus Greengrass. All of his notes of the court and Wizengamot proceedings are in the library in Greengrass House."</p><p> </p><p>"As interesting as this history lesson is, we've swayed from the point," Tracey cut in with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the point is that the general public does not vote in the wizarding world," Hermione said, "So a petition doesn't necessarily do anything. I'm aware an outcry from the people can force the Minister for Magic to step down but in this case that will make things worse not better."</p><p> </p><p>"So you don't think there is anything we can do?" Harry asked, sounding disheartened.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn't say that," Hermione said with a smile, "But I don't think a petition will work. I think it might just make things worse. However, you hit the nail on the head with the Wizengamot. What needs to happen to change things is that new legislation has to be passed and at the moment that will never get through a corrupt Wizengamot with lots of empty seats. In the 1980s legislation was passed to fix the Wizengamot at a maximum of 29 seats and of those seats, only ten are currently filled including Kingsley's seat. That means to get a majority for anything to go through; he has to get the votes of at least six people, including himself."</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, "Yeah, but if only five other people have to vote for it, then doesn't that make it easier to pass laws?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not necessarily," Hermione replied, "The families that fill those seats are; Abbott, Cauldwell, Crouch, Fawley, Parkinson, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Slughorn, Smith and Zabini. Now if Kingsley tried to pass a law that meant that the head of every department had to undergo veritaserum testing, Crouch, Fawley, Parkinson, Selwyn, Slughorn and Smith would all vote against it. That would mean that only four people would vote for the motion so it wouldn't get passed."</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell politics is complicated," Ron muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And still very much ruled by the only traditional families who didn’t get caught for aiding Voldemort,” Daphne cut in, “I mean my Uncle Julian who sits on the Crouch seat is a complete waste of space, yet he still gets to decide on what laws are passed, it’s crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry agreed, "But that’s the problem, the Wizengamot is a complete sham. The majority of those who have seats are older people, and they have the prejudices that our generation are shaking off."</p><p> </p><p>"People like Hannah’s Father," Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>"And Slughorn," Draco said, "Because as good a teacher as he is you can't deny he has prejudices and political leanings."</p><p> </p><p>"Out of date political leanings," Daphne added in an undertone.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is it so empty, anyway?" Dean asked in confusion, "I mean ten seats out of 29? How can it be so low?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco spoke up, "The problem is that the requirements for representing your family on the Wizengamot are that you must be a Witch or Wizard, you must have adequately passed your N.E.W.T's. You must be at least 18 years old and you <em>must </em>have the family name so if the name has died out in the male line and all the females have married and have different names, they cannot represent their family in the Wizengamot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though they were <em>born </em>into that family?” Hermione asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “The thought process at the time was that women would be influenced by their Husbands and back then, that was what would have happened. If I had been married to a Greengrass, I could easily force her to vote the same way that I would, thus giving me two votes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you were married to this Greengrass,” Daphne scoffed, which made Harry smile in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Draco said, shooting Daphne an amused look, “The point is that several Death Eaters died without issue, meaning that there are a lot of seats that are vacant because no clear heir can be found. This is the case for Avery, Black, Carrow, Flint, Lestrange, Ollivander, Rosier, Rowle, Shafiq, Travers and Yaxley.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo added, “And the small print also says you cannot represent your family on the Wizengamot is you are incarcerated or implemented in any way with dark magic or dealings."</p><p> </p><p>“Like aiding and abetting a dark lord,” Lilly realised.</p><p> </p><p>"So that applies to the seats held by the following families,” Tracey cut in as she counted them off on her fingers, “Bulstrode because Millicent fled with her family which immediately implements them with dark magic you see? It’s also the case for the Burke seat.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what does all of this mean?” Ron asked stupidly.</p><p> </p><p>“It means that a lot of seats will be abolished,” Hermione answered, “Those where no clear heir can be found and those known for helping Voldemort. This will open up 13 new seat, and 13 new families will be able to represent the Wizengamot. But the Wizengamot is fighting over who those families should be."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, what about the rest of the seats then?" Ron asked, "Because that doesn’t add up.”</p><p> </p><p>"The remaining seats are vacant until the heirs can legally take them and this is where my plan comes in," Hermione said eagerly, "Those seats belong to the Potter's, Malfoy's, Longbottom’s, Bone's, Greengrass's, MacMillan’s and the Nott's. Now Draco if you drop the Malfoy name then that seat will disappear and you will represent the Black family instead. But of the seats left, Harry will take the Potter seat. Neville will take the Longbottom seat Susan will take the Bones seat. Daphne will take the Greengrass seat. Ernie will take the MacMillan seat and Theo will take the Nott seat.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused for breath, and dramatic effect, “That's a whole lot of new blood being added into the mix, and there are rumours that the Weasley's are amongst the new families to be incorporated. I imagine Percy would fight to head the family, but his views are in line with ours anyway so that would be good for us."</p><p> </p><p>"Why, Percy? It should be Arthur, he's the oldest living male," Dean pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but that doesn't make him head of the seat," Draco said with a wave of his hand, "The person who heads the family on the Wizengamot has to be elected by the rest of their family. Way back when this meant people would literally kill for seats but now the family as a whole decide on the person who should take it."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, makes sense it would be Percy then," Ron said in amusement, "He's mad about politics."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "Exactly, and as I said, I think he would share a more modern viewpoint on things like veritaserum testing."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying here?" Neville asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm saying that we can bring about change," Hermione told him, "Once you have your N.E.W.T's, you can take your seats, and suddenly it's a whole lot easier to get through the legislation Kingsley is creating."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes lit up, "Hermione, have I ever told you that you are a <em>genius</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione positively beamed at that and Draco nodded slowly, "You are Hermione, and you are entirely right. All we have to do is get through this year and pass our N.E.W.T's. After that, we take our seats, and suddenly legislation will be rolling out like wildfire."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at the prospect, "Viva la revolution," he joked, and the joke elicited laughter from the majority of the group. As he stood there with them all, he suddenly felt hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Change was going to come. He was sure of that now.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Ice Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's going on with you and Daphne?" Draco asked Harry over breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you knew what you were getting into, “Theo said from Harry’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>"I did," Harry said with a slightly annoyed eye roll, "And at first I thought I could handle it, but I do relationships, not flings."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Harry with concern in his eyes that he couldn't quite mask. He was paler than usual as if he was under a lot of stress, "This is eating you up Harry, you can't carry on this way unless you want to ruin your friendship with Daph. You need to end it, she'll understand."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that easy," Harry grumbled, "She's amazing, and I really like her. I don't want to be her friend or someone she sleeps with. I want more.”</p><p> </p><p>"She'll never go for it," Theo remarked, “Not since the last thing with Blaise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blaise?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that was who she was shagging before you,” Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tactful, Theo,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Harry asked, looking along the table at the dark-skinned man.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad stuff,” Theo said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is not our place to say,” Draco cut in, “But I think she might have learned from the Blaise fiasco.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s something different about you, Harry,” Draco continued, “I can see it when she talks to me about you. You have her thinking that there might be something more out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo patted Harry on the back, “Good luck with that because she is shit scary, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head at his best friend, “Again, with the lack of tact, Theo!”                       </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry dwelled on the situation all day and tried his best to avoid Daphne. When he went to bed that night, he tossed, turned and woke up several times.</p><p> </p><p>On one occasion he knew that it couldn't be morning yet because it was still dark outside. He sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. He was wide awake though so sleep wasn't coming easily to him. Then he heard an odd sound coming from the bed next to his.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and listened, it was the sound of somebody sobbing, and it was coming from Neville's bed. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether Neville needed to be left alone or whether approaching him would help. After a little while, the sobs seemed to get worse. By the time ten minutes had passed, Harry decided that he had to do something about it. He ducked out of his bed and slowly padded across the floor to Neville's.</p><p> </p><p>"Nev?" Harry called out softly.</p><p> </p><p>There was a gasp, and the sobs stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"H...Harry?" Neville said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want...to talk, or anything?" Harry asked, he felt useless, but he wanted to do something to help.</p><p> </p><p>Neville opened the curtains to his four-poster. Harry saw his friend's tear-stained, red, blotchy face and bloodshot eyes, "Come in if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Harry took Neville's invitation as a plea for a friend and climbed up to sit across from his fellow Gryffindor on his bed. Harry pulled the curtains shut behind him and cast a muffliato charm on them.</p><p> </p><p>Neville weakly thanked him, and they didn't speak for a little while, but Neville had stopped crying at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone I love is gone, Harry," Neville said quietly, eventually breaking the silence. Harry wasn't too sure how to respond, so he didn't say anything. Neville spoke again, "I just got back from McGonagall's office. My Grandmother is dead."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's heart sank, "Oh...Neville, that's horrible. I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head, and the tears began to fall again, "She fought in both the Wizarding wars and then not even a year after it's all over she falls down the stairs and breaks her neck."</p><p> </p><p>Again Harry was at a loss for words, but he did understand Neville's pain, he had lost Sirius who had been like a Father to him and shortly after he had lost Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"It probably won't help Neville, but just before I went to Voldemort to sacrifice myself I saw my parents," Harry confided in his friend. Still, he knew he couldn't tell him about the resurrection stone because that was a secret that was to remain strictly between Harry, Ron and Hermione, "And it was probably just a hallucination because of the pain and the lack of sleep. But the point is that I know how much it hurts and I know that the wound is raw, but there is something more, something beyond life and you'll see her again one day, her and your parents."</p><p> </p><p>Neville managed to smile weakly at Harry as his way of saying thanks because Harry understood that he wasn't capable of speaking after the horrible news he had just received. They sat in silence, just keeping each other company until the sun began to rise and penetrate through the thick curtains of the four-poster bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll come to the funeral, won't you, Harry?" Neville asked out of the blue as the sun rose higher in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was taken aback by the question but answered, "If you want me there, then, of course, I'll be there."</p><p> </p><p>Neville seemed satisfied with this answer because he gave a small nod to Harry, then said, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>The two words were simple, but the meaning behind them was all that Harry needed to hear to know he had done the right thing by approaching Neville instead of ignoring his sobs. They had been a cry for help, he had needed someone, and Harry didn't blame him at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry's issues with Daphne went out of the window as he devoted all of his energies into helping Neville get through the haze of pain he was hiding behind. Neville had first period off, and Harry didn't think it was a good idea to leave his friend alone, so he decided to skip Divination.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew who had called before he even turned around, hardly anyone called him Potter these days, and besides, he would recognise that voice anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned from his spot at the bottom of the boys' staircase to look at Daphne, who was standing by the door to the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you coming to Divination?" Daphne asked, and Harry didn't know if he'd imagined it or not, but he could have sworn that there was something different about her. She seemed less cheery and more serious. She never waited for him to walk to Divination either, she always went with Sadie and Tracey.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned, "No as in you aren't coming, or you don't want to walk with me?" she asked, and Harry was sure she looked hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed; he had bigger issues to deal with right now, but he couldn't just leave Daphne wondering what was going on with him, that wasn't fair.</p><p> </p><p>Harry crossed the room and said quietly, "I'm skipping class; tell Trelawney I'm helping a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Daphne asked speaking more softly than he'd ever heard her speak.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grimaced, his head was pounding, "Neville's Grandmother died last night Daphne. He needs me right now."</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence in which Daphne looked down at the ground, "Give him my condolences. I'll see you later?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah," he said with the best smile he could manage.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne gave him a small nod and left the common room. Harry tried to push her from his head as he made his way up the stairs to the dorm room, he needed to be there for Neville right now, he could think about his issues with Daphne later.</p><p> </p><p>The others suspected that something was wrong when Neville and Harry didn't turn up for Herbology, and they could tell that Daphne knew something but when she was asked she said nothing. Draco suspected Harry had told her not to talk about it until the right moment, so he left the issue alone. After Herbology Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Theo, Sadie and Tracey all sat in the courtyard with one of Hermione's excellent fire jars keeping them warm.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think they're okay?" Draco asked. He was more concerned than he would have liked to admit.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and smiled at her boyfriend, "Harry does this, he disappears for a while and then comes back again. I'm sure we'll find out what's wrong soon enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Potter's fine," Daphne said, speaking up about the conversation that morning. After all, she didn't want them to worry about the wrong person, "It's Longbottom, but I don't think I should say what's wrong until he tells you himself."</p><p> </p><p>The others understood and stopped asking Daphne questions about it, besides the bell rang before any more could be said on the matter and the group made their way to DADA where they would be meeting their new Professor for the first time. Everyone was excited to see who this new guy was, and the corridor outside was buzzing with chatter as they waited for the door to the classroom to open.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we know about him?" Daphne asked the group as a whole and got several replies back.</p><p> </p><p>"He's called Professor Poliakoff."</p><p> </p><p>"He went to Durmstrang."</p><p> </p><p>"He's young."</p><p> </p><p>"He's gorgeous."</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Theo rolled their eyes at the girls as the door to the classroom swung open. They figured that with a new Professor they could shuffle the seats around a little, so Draco and Theo sat down at a table for four at the back of the room leaving two places in the middle which they were saving for Harry and Neville. Daphne, Hermione, Sadie and Tracey took the table for four in front of the boys, and once everyone was seated, the new Professor walked out of his office.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>was </em>gorgeous. He looked relatively young, only a few years older than the eighth years themselves, and he had a very Scandinavian look about him. His hair was the same colour of white-blonde as Draco's, but it was naturally messy like Harry's. He had blue eyes, very vivid blue eyes, like Dumbledores.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Tracey were whispering about his cheekbones, and Draco and Theo were sharing looks of amusement and bemusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning," he said with a smile that showed off white teeth that could have rivalled Lockhart's. He descended the stairs and leant against the desk at the front of the room, "My name is Professor Poliakoff, and I am with you for the rest of the school year to complete my training. Today I would like to familiarise myself with you all and get up to speed with where you are in the N.E.W.T course."</p><p> </p><p>The Professor then picked up a register and began to read out names, "Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sadie Cauldwell, Michael Corner, Tracey Davis, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Megan Jones, Neville Longbottom-" Poliakoff stopped and looked up with a frown. His eyes found the two empty seats at Draco and Theo's table.</p><p> </p><p>"He's absent from classes today sir, as is Harry Potter," Daphne spoke up, and the Professor smiled at her, "Thank you Miss-" he consulted his list, "Greengrass."</p><p> </p><p>Poliakoff marked off the two names on the list and then got back to the attendance, "Ernest MacMillan, Draco Malfoy, Lillian Moon, Theodore Nott, Sally-Ann Perks, Harry Potter is absent, Sally Smith, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini."</p><p> </p><p>With the attendance taken, Poliakoff stood up and said, "Now, I would like to rearrange the classroom a little.”</p><p> </p><p>He asked everyone to stand up then with a few flicks of his wand replaced the tables with a circle of comfier chairs, "If everyone would like to take a seat."</p><p> </p><p>It was a strange and different way to start a class, but everyone did as the Professor said. Once they were all seated Poliakoff took the seat closest to the desk, "I want to find out a little more about you all, so we will go around the circle, and I would like you to state your name, your house and an interesting fact about yourself."</p><p> </p><p>There was some mumbling and exchanges of looks at his words, but this felt familiar to Hermione, it was very similar to what Muggle primary school teachers did to find out a little about everyone and get more comfortable with their students.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll start with you, Miss Abbott and continue around clockwise," Poliakoff said kindly as he smiled at Hannah. However, Hannah didn't get to speak right away because the classroom door burst open and in walked Harry and Neville looking a little more tired than usual but other than that fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry we're late Professor," Harry said as he walked over to the new DADA Professor and handed him a note, "The Headmistress gave us a note to explain."</p><p> </p><p>Poliakoff took the note, read it and smiled, "Not a problem boys, take a seat in the circle."</p><p> </p><p>With another flick of his wand, two more chairs appeared between Draco and Theo, so they took their seats.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just telling your classmates that we are going to go around the circle. If you would just like to state your name and house, then tell us an interesting fact about yourself," Poliakoff told them, catching them up on the class. He then politely asked Hannah to start again.</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Hannah, I'm a Hufflepuff, and I have an owl called Rumpelstiltskin," Hannah said blushing a little, but Neville grinned broadly, and Harry was relieved to see his friend smiling again. There was some laughter around the circle.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Susan. Also, a Hufflepuff and I play beater on the Quidditch team," Susan said with a smile, she'd gotten very pretty over the years, her hair was a dark red, and she had green eyes, she reminded Harry slightly of his Mother. He hadn't known she had played as a beater. It was unusual because it was usually a male position.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Megan, and I'm a Hufflepuff," Megan said, apparently struggling to find a fact about herself that was interesting, "Uh and I'm Welsh."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Sally, I'm a Gryffindor, and I have a birthmark on my back that looks exactly like the outline of Washington state!" Sally said proudly, causing some sniggering from other members of the class.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Terry, I'm a Ravenclaw, and my parents are Muggles so before I knew I was a wizard I wanted to be a rock star," Terry admitted with a sheepish grin, Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Michael, I'm in Ravenclaw, and I'm a member of MENSA," Michael told them all.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes in Ron’s direction, and the redhead grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Annie, I'm a Gryffindor, and my Great Great Grandfather was the Minister for Magic," Sally-Ann said proudly with a hair flick which made Daphne and Hermione turn to each other and share a subtle look of exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Hermione, I'm in Gryffindor, and I like Muggle literature," Hermione said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Daphne, I'm in Slytherin, and I'm trying desperately to get<em> her </em>to start reading quality wizarding literature," Daphne joked as she grinned at a chuckling Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Sadie, I'm in Slytherin and the only time I've ever gotten detention was when I was caught sneaking to the kitchens for ice cream," The blonde girl said a little shyly which made Theo grin widely.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Lilly, I'm in Ravenclaw, and I have a tattoo on my ankle of a lark," Lilly said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Tracey, I'm a Slytherin, and I'm lactose intolerant," Tracey said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Mandy, I'm a Ravenclaw, and I'm part seer!" Mandy chirped, there was some chuckling at this and Poliakoff even looked a little sceptical as his eyes went to the next speaker.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Zacharias, I'm in Hufflepuff, and I'm a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff herself," Zacharias puffed his chest out, and Harry rolled his eyes in Hermione's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Ernie, I'm also a Hufflepuff, and I can see Stonehenge out of my bedroom window," Ernie said.</p><p> </p><p>Justin raised an eyebrow at his friend and said, "I'm Justin, I'm a Hufflepuff too, and my Dad is a Muggle Lord and Politician."</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Blaise, I am in Slytherin, and I have nine brothers and sisters," Blaise said smoothly. Harry was taken aback by that and made a mental note to quiz Draco about it at some point.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Draco, I'm a Slytherin, and I will soon be changing my surname to Black," Draco said matter of factly to much surprise from the rest of the class. He smirked, he had intended to cause chaos of course.</p><p> </p><p>"Settle down," Poliakoff said firmly, "Who's next?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Harry, I'm a Gryffindor, and I have a 6-month old Godson," Harry said simply, nothing about the war or his achievements because that wasn't what was important to him, Teddy was.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Neville, I'm also a Gryffindor and I secretly like Muggle music," Neville said, to chuckling from Muggle-borns such as Hermione and Lilly. He blamed Lilly for dragging him to concerts and blaring her Muggle radio loudly in her room when he had visited her in the summers. They had been friends since first year, and after enduring 90's pop for a couple of years, Neville had actually started to like it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Theo, I'm a Slytherin, and I've always wanted a pet snake," Theo said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>They had reached the end of the circle and the last person, "Well, I'm Ron, I'm a Gryffindor, and I've been told I'm world-class good at Wizard Chess."</p><p> </p><p>Poliakoff smiled broadly at them all, "Perfect! I'm Alfons Poliakoff, and I was educated at Durmstrang. We had houses there too, named after places in Norse mythology. I was in house Midgard as a student. Now that we are acquainted however let's get on with this class!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"That was a good class," Harry said as they walked to the great hall for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a good teacher," Hermione agreed cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"And so dreamy," Hannah breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "Hey, you're taken, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"I remember," Hannah said with a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Muggle music, huh?" Lilly asked as she walked by them with a book in her hand, "After all of these years?"</p><p> </p><p>"You forced all your dreadful Muggle music into my head at such an early age it's stuck there, Lilly," Neville joked, "You practically brainwashed me."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly scoffed, "Says the boy who sung along at a Boyzone concert. See you around, Nev!"</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" Harry asked in surprise as Lilly walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"We were really close when we were younger," Neville said offhandedly, "We used to visit each other in the summer and stuff. Sort of changed as we got older, though. Lilly and I don't talk as much as we used to."</p><p> </p><p>"Probably a good thing," Hannah piped up, "With her dating Ron and all. It could be awkward."</p><p> </p><p>Neville failed to see how it could be awkward, but before he got a chance to voice that opinion Draco spoke up, "Anyway, are you two okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"My Grandmother died last night," Neville said, "I wasn't exactly fit for classes, so Harry stayed with me until I felt human again."</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin that's horrible, I'm so sorry Neville," Hannah said immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Theo both nodded, and the former solemnly said, "Yeah, sorry, mate."</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged, he didn't like people making a fuss of him which was why he was telling as little people as possible even though he knew everyone would know soon when it appeared in the Daily Prophet, "I'll be fine, I've just got to get on with it I guess. The funeral is on Sunday."</p><p> </p><p>"Well at least you have Hannah by your side," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville put his arm around the blonde girl, "Yeah that I do," he said softly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry knew that he couldn't avoid Daphne forever, she had let him be for the most part on Wednesday because she understood he was upset about Neville's Grandmother, after all, he had known her too.</p><p> </p><p>On Thursday, Harry got up early and ate before Daphne had even woken up, but they had classes together, and he knew he would have to face her eventually. He had first period off, and he knew Daphne would be in the library, so he took to the common room to study. His mind was filled with thoughts of Augusta though and how unfair it was that she had died so soon after the war.</p><p> </p><p>It got him thinking about how the war really had touched so many people, almost every eighth year had been affected by it except for the two Sally's who hadn't even been in the country when it was fought. Every other Gryffindor had fought, though. Neville, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati had also kept the DA going, they had camped out and practically starved rather than surrendered to Snape's Hogwarts. Dean had spent a year on the run, Neville had destroyed a Horcrux and Lavender and Parvati had paid the ultimate price, they had died taking down Death Eaters in the final battle.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherins hadn't been affected in the same way, but they had been marked by the war too. Draco had suffered at the hands of Voldemort, and he had been forced to watch other people suffer too. Daphne had lost her father when he refused to join the Death Eaters, and she was left with a lonely mother and a little sister to look after. Astoria Greengrass was a seventh year, like Ginny, and she and Daphne were close. Sadie's father had been sent to Azkaban for choosing to join the Death Eaters over the other choice, the death of his entire family. Tracey's parents had both died in the war, Blaise had lost two brothers, and Theo had lost his father in the battle of Hogwarts. They were mentally scarred, and some of them were physically scarred too.</p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuffs had paid heavily too. Susan Bones had lost her Aunt Amelia in fifth year, and her parents had died in the First Wizarding War. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott had fought in the battle of Hogwarts and had defied Snape's regime to the extent that the Cruciatus curse was used on them by the Carrows. Hannah had also lost her mother in the war. Justin, like Dean, had spent the year on the run from Voldemort because of his blood status.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaws had played their part as well. Padma had fought and defied Snape. She had lost her sister and her best friend on the same evening and Harry couldn't even begin to imagine how heart-wrenching that must have been for her. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Ron and Hermione at all, let alone within a few hours of each other. Terry Boot had returned in secret, and Michael Corner had openly fought the Snape regime. Harry didn't remember Lilly particularly, but Ron said that she had been on the run with Terry, but they had found their way back to Hogwarts to fight in the final battle. He understood how hard it must have been to be a muggle-born during the war. They must have lived in constant fear of being caught and killed as if they were animals being hunted.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped when Daphne walked into the empty common room shortly after first period had started. He was pulled out of his sad thoughts as he looked up at the blonde girl. He didn't respond right away, and she frowned, looking at him like he was mad. Eventually, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Sorry, I was just lost in thought. Why aren't you in the library with Sadie and Hermione?" he was trying to sound casual, but truthfully he was just nosy.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne walked over to his table and leant against it, "Because I knew you would come here thinking I would be in the library, and I want to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>He had known it was going to happen, better to face it now than later.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been avoiding me," Daphne stated, and Harry wondered if he heard hurt in her voice, but he shrugged it aside.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to lie to her and make it worse for both of them, Harry nodded, "Yeah, I have been."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to explain why?" Daphne asked as she pushed herself up on the desk and crossed her legs, she was looking down at him with narrowed eyes like she was trying to read his mind; it was very unsettling.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well with everything on his shoulders again, "It's complicated."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it is," Daphne said lightly, "I think it's about us. I don’t think it’s what you were expecting."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Harry agreed, not looking at the Slytherin, "It isn't what I was expecting, which is both good and bad."</p><p> </p><p>"You Gryffindors," Daphne teased, “You never did make any sense."</p><p> </p><p>Harry managed a weak chuckle, and he eventually looked up at the girl. He really looked at her for a moment; in fact, he studied her. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever really appreciated. Today she was in her school uniform, the same as everybody else but she still managed to stand out. It wasn't her body that attracted Harry to her, though. It was her brain because he knew underneath the beauty she was intelligent and witty. Her face was heart-shaped, and her long hair was white-blonde and reached the middle of her waist. It was Daphne's eyes that Harry loved so much though, they were the colour of the ocean, and when she let her guard down, they swam with so much emotion. What saddened Harry was how little that wall came down, and he knew that it was because she hadn't had an easy upbringing, he understood that better than she knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Once the novelty of sneaking around began to wear off,” Harry said with a frown, “I…found myself wanting more.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded her understand, "Do you want me to come to the funeral tomorrow?" she asked. It completely interrupted Harry's train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised. They had never really done anything as friends or as a 'couple'. They were so in the middle that Harry never really knew where they were. Due to his surprise, Harry didn't answer straight away, and Daphne seemed to worry she had said the wrong thing, "I just thought you would appreciate the support, I know it won't be easy."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled to himself, so she did care after all. Maybe there was hope for them yet, hope that whatever they had was developing into a relationship. Harry looked up at Daphne, he had never seen her look unsure of herself, and even now she just seemed slightly hopeful, but the mask was up, and he couldn't read her thoughts, see her emotions or tell what she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that," Harry said simply. He smiled at Daphne as he spoke, he really would like the company because he knew Sunday wasn't going to be easy. He had already been too far too many funerals. The thought of another funeral when all the fighting was over was unbearable to Harry, and it meant a lot to him that Daphne was willing to be there for him in a time like that, "Can you apparate?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, and Harry was glad, he hated side-along apparition, he didn't want to get to the Church and realise Daphne was missing any of her body parts, "I'll meet you in the common room at 8 am then."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Daphne said, smiling at him. She reached down to where Harry's hand lay by his quill on the desk and grabbed it, taking him by surprise. She squeezed his hand and said, "I'll see you in Divination later?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, feeling a lot lighter, "Yeah, if I can finish this damn dream diary," he joked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled as she jumped down from the desk, she stood very close behind him and grabbed her bag, "Why don't you just write down your real dreams?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help but grin at that because it brought back images from the dreams he'd been having for the last two weeks, "Because most of them involve you in compromising situations."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "Well I'm flattered Potter," she said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door with a quick, "See ya later," and then she was gone and Harry was alone again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Better than Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday morning rolled around slowly, but when it finally arrived, Harry just wanted it to be over. Harry had been invited to the funeral on the basis that he had known Augusta through the Order of the Phoenix and Ron and Hermione got invitations for the same reason, as did many of the teachers at Hogwarts. Harry was bringing Daphne with him, and Hermione was bringing Draco, everyone wanted to be there to support Neville. When Harry and Neville got up they didn't speak to each other as they dressed in their smartest dress robes, they both wore black robes with a white shirt and a black tie.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, Daphne and Hannah joined the three boys in the empty common room looking smart and stylish in black dresses. All three girls were looking as solemn as the boys when they made their way into the common room.</p><p> </p><p>No one was particularly hungry, so they headed towards the entrance hall, bypassing the great hall entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Neville hung back from the group a little, and this was how he bumped into Lilly. She was dressed in black, and she looked as miserable as the others did. She came across Neville as she stepped off of the marble staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Lilly, you're coming," Neville said, he would have smiled if he had it in him.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded, "Of course I am Neville. I know we haven't been as close as we used to be, but we've been friends for years, and I loved your Grandma."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you did," Neville said with a sigh as they stepped out into the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron isn't coming today, he asked me to apologise...he just hates funerals," Lilly explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't blame him after the war and his brother..." Neville trailed off and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly bowed her head and said quietly, "She always seemed so strong, your Grandma. I mean to survive all of that and then..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's like fate is being twisted and cruel," Neville said as he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"It reminds me of stories I heard at Muggle school...about people who were prisoners in concentration camps for years during World War Two. Then they died a few months after being freed," Lilly said softly, "It is twisted, and it is sick."</p><p> </p><p>"Seems that's just the way the world is," Neville remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shook her head and looked up at him, "Not all of the time Nev. There is happiness and fun and love. There are a lot of good things in the world, but sometimes the bad things hurt so much we can't seem them."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled ruefully at her, "Lillian Moon and her words of wisdom...I have missed you."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled, "I've missed you too. I've been steering clear a little, Ron gets jealous, and Hannah can be a bit...territorial."</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned, "Hannah, territorial? I don't know what Hannah you see."</p><p> </p><p>"The Hannah that only other girls see," Lilly shrugged, "I just don't want to put any noses out of joint. People don't seem to believe that a guy and a girl can just be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>"Harry and Hermione are just friends," Neville pointed out as they neared the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah and look how that turned out."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled slightly, and Lilly gave him a brief hug, “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Lilly," Neville said honestly, "And I'm sorry that we haven’t talked much since we came back.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shook her head, "It's alright, people sometimes grow apart as they grow up. I'm really sorry about your Grandma, Neville."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded at her again as she walked away. He jogged on a little to catch up with the rest of the group and noticed Hannah's eyes narrowing slightly, "I didn't realise you and Lilly Moon were still close."</p><p> </p><p>"We've been friends since first year," Neville shrugged, "She met my Grandmother a few times, she was just saying she was sorry about her death."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah nodded but didn’t comment on it any further.</p><p> </p><p>When the little group reached the gates, they spun and apparated to the church in Godric's Hollow where Augusta's funeral was to take place. The small square they arrived in was very familiar. It was the square with the statue of Harry's parents holding him as a tiny baby, but it had been expanded and was now a war memorial for the people from Godric's Hollow who had died in both the Wizarding Wars. Harry hadn't known until Augusta's death that she and Neville had stayed in Godric's Hollow. In fact, Neville had grown up in his Grandmother's house just two streets away from Harry's parents destroyed cottage. What was even more chilling though was the fact that Neville's parents had lived next door to Lily and James. The house was intact though and it still technically belonged to Frank and Alice. Augusta must have had some hope that they would recover one day because she had kept paying the mortgage on the house until it had been paid off and she employed someone to keep the house and garden pristine. Neville had told Harry that he didn't like going there because he found it creepy, it was preserved so that it looked exactly as it had before his parents had been tortured to insanity 17 years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne didn't know Harry anywhere near as well as Hermione did and she would never claim to know what to do or say when she saw him freeze and stare at the statue. She glanced away and caught Draco's eye as Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's and stood next to him. Daphne had no right to know anything about the war because she and Harry weren't even dating, and there were things that Draco didn't know either. It was clear, however, that this place meant something to them, that they knew something about this place that Draco and Daphne didn't, more to the point that Draco and Daphne probably couldn't understand. The two Slytherin friends therefore linked arms and walked towards the church with Neville and Hannah, leaving the two friends alone to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Their funeral was in this church," Harry said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "I know Harry," she said, hugging her friend. Harry hugged her back, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pulled himself together.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," he said quietly, not letting go of Hermione's hand, "Let's do this."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. She was impressed and proud of how well he was coping with the situation. As Halloween crept up on them, she imagined that he was thinking about his parents. Hermione kept her hand in Harry's as they hurried to catch up with the others who were waiting for them by the door of the church. Hannah and Neville stood by the entrance to welcome the guests and with a few words of encouragement Draco, Harry, Hermione and Daphne walked into the small church to take their seats.</p><p> </p><p>It was very small with only four rows of pews; it looked like it might only hold 40 people. The roof was high, and the walls were lined with large stain glass windows so that it made the little space very bright. The front row of pews was where all Neville's remote family were sitting, uncles, cousins, etc. The second row was reserved for close friends, and this was where many of the teachers were sitting. The quartet took their seats in the third row with the likes of Augusta's fellow Order of the Phoenix members, old school friends and colleagues.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't speak as they sat and waited. Harry's eyes found the coffin at the far end of the room, which was closed as Augusta had requested in her will. Harry sighed as he looked around the room while the guests all filed in. Everyone was wearing black and holding handkerchiefs. In the row, in front of them, Kingsley seemed to be comforting McGonagall. Harry had never seen them speak before and didn't even know that they were friends, but he supposed it made sense, they had been in the order together through two wars after all. Eventually, all the guests had arrived, and Neville and Hannah walked into the church last. They took their places in the front pew with the rest of Neville's family and the service began.</p><p> </p><p>Harry zoned out a little as the words were spoken by the preacher. He talked about how Augusta had been a sister, a mother and a grandmother. He spoke of how she had been loved by many, of how she had lived a long and full life, how she had fought in two wars, and how she had brought up Neville on her own. He talked about the impact she had on so many lives.</p><p> </p><p>It was the usual speech, the time to talk about how great the dead person was and Harry had heard it so many times. There had been nothing like that at Snape's funeral, only a handful of people had attended, the preacher had said the basic lines then put the coffin in the ground. Harry supposed it was to be expected after the life Snape had lived. He understood why he had been the way he was now, and he no longer hated the dead man, but he was of the opinion that Snape had frankly been obsessed with his mother and that he had only done what he did out of that obsession and guilt. It wasn't an act of love like that his mother died for and it wasn't an act of bravery like his father's when he tried to ward off Voldemort without a wand to save his wife and son.</p><p> </p><p>Once the preacher had finished talking, it was Neville's turn to stand up and speak. Harry could see him visibly take a breath, Hannah squeezed his hand and smiled gently at him. Neville smiled back very weakly, and when he stood up, there was an air of confidence about him that made Harry proud.</p><p> </p><p>"My Grandmother raised me from a very young age after my parents were no longer able to," Neville began, his voice only a little shaky, "I don't remember my parents much, but every day the pain of missing them bears down on me. My Grandmother must have felt that pain every day, too, because she did know them. She had so many years with them and so many happy memories of them, it must have hurt all the more for her. But she never once let it show, she was always strong, and she did an amazing job of raising me on her own. It wasn't easy for either us at times, but despite our arguments at the end of the day she loved me, and I loved her. Rest in peace, Grandma," Neville managed to hold back the tears until he retook his seat next to Hannah. The preacher said a few more words, and then it was time to carry the coffin into the graveyard.</p><p> </p><p>This job fell to Neville, his Uncle and his two cousins. Draco and Hermione found each other's hands as they walked behind the coffin out of the church. Poor Hannah walked at the front with one of Neville's female cousins. Harry's eyes were on Draco and Hermione's intertwined hands in front of he and Daphne, the motion was simple, but it was their way of saying that they were there for each other and that it would all be okay. Harry was startled when he felt a hand in his, and he glanced to his right to see Daphne give him a weak smile. There was something about her touch, and he knew that they both felt it. Ever since that first night in the tunnel to Hogsmeade, they had always wanted to touch each other when they were close to each other. It was in the simple motions, like a hand on a leg, the gentle brushing of fingers under a table. They both seemed to draw comfort from the touch of the other one.</p><p> </p><p>They walked the rest of the way to the burial plot without saying a word to each other, and Harry's heart broke a little as he watched Neville break down when the coffin was lowered into the ground. The grave was filled in, and the crowd dispersed to make their way to the wake which would be held at what had once been Augusta's house. After everyone had left the graveyard, only two people remained standing by the burial plot.</p><p> </p><p>"The pain doesn't ever go away," Harry told Neville as he stared at the graves of his own parents, just a few plots over. He swallowed and turned to Neville, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “But it does fade with time, in a year it will hurt when you think of it, in two years it will hurt when you see something that reminds you, but in three years you'll be able to live with it. That doesn't mean you won't still miss her, though."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you deal with it, Harry?" Neville asked, not taking his eyes away from the newly marked gravestone, "Getting your Godfather back only to lose him again so soon?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, "Honestly Neville, at first I didn't deal with it. I pushed everyone out and hurt my friends, I didn't want to be close to anyone and feel that kind of pain again, but then I realised that he was probably in a better place. Sirius hadn't been truly happy since the night my parents died, and I knew he was with them again."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even have the comfort of knowing that she's with my parents," Neville said slowly, turning to face Harry with bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face, "I know it's horrible, but at least you know your parents are dead and in a better place."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "It's not horrible; it's understandable."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, for being here through this," Neville said as he began to take shaky steps towards the kissing gate out of the graveyard.</p><p> </p><p>Harry placed his hand on Neville's arm and steadied him as they walked, "You're one of my best friends Neville, you don't need to thank me for being here to support you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't have known how much that meant to Neville, but it meant a great deal, and it helped him feel strong enough to hold his head up high and walk out of the graveyard. Together they silently walked towards the house around the corner where Neville would have to make niceties with people that he barely knew. Harry understood how hard that was.</p><p> </p><p>Snape's funeral had been different. It had been at the end of May; it had taken longer to bury the dead because there was so many of them. The funeral had been in a small Muggle church close to where Snape had grown up, close to where Lily had grown up too. There had only been twelve guests. Those included Harry, Hermione and Draco. They hadn't talked to the Slytherin at the funeral, Draco had merely nodded to them politely. The war had just finished; tensions were still very high at that point after all. But Draco was mourning his Godfather, so he had a right to be there. They had all known, even if they hadn't said it in so many words, that it wasn't the time or place to start a fight or attempt to broker a truce.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa and Andromeda had also attended the funeral as had some of the teachers, including McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid and Trelawney. It had surprised Harry to see Trelawney at the funeral, but he had established that she had gone to school with him. The most surprising guest was Harry's Aunt Petunia, who said she wanted to pay her respects to Snape for what he had done for Lily and Harry. Harry had shared a slightly awkward moment with his Aunt, and she had cried and hugged him after apologising for the way she treated him. Harry had established that although he doubted they would ever be close, they were now at least on a birthday and Christmas card basis. Harry had received a present from them in the Muggle mail a few days after his 18th birthday, along with a card signed <em>"Lots of love, from Aunt Petunia and Dudley." </em>There had been no mention of Uncle Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Neville managed to catch up with the main group, and Neville walked a little further up ahead with Hannah. This left Harry lagging behind the group until Daphne spotted him and fell back to join him. She slipped her hand into his once more with ease and said, "When this is all over do you want a sneaky one in the Hogs Head?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled; she knew him better than he thought. He had been thinking the same thing. He had thought that a firewhiskey (probably a double) was needed after today. Not worrying about what they were or what boundaries there were between them, Harry put his arm around Daphne and said, "I think that's a great idea."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was difficult for Neville after the funeral, but he got through it with the help of his friends. He went to class, and he did his homework, and he kept himself busy. It helped that Neville had made the Gryffindor team and was playing as a beater alongside Dean (who had now replaced Seamus) because having practice four times a week seemed to be helping him get through. He survived the first few days without any major catastrophes, and he was getting more and more back to his ordinary self.</p><p> </p><p>One evening Harry and Neville found themselves to be the only ones left in the common room. Neville wasn't tired and had been having trouble sleeping. Harry, on the other hand, had an essay to finish that he really didn't want to work on at the weekend. They had been sitting in comfortable silence, the only sounds being the fire crackling, Harry's quill scratching against his parchment and the pages of Neville's book turning.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Neville spoke, breaking the silence and making Harry jump a little, "There's one thing about my Grandmothers death that I don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, examining the strange expression on Neville's face, "What's that?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall told me she died around 3 am by falling down the stairs and breaking her neck," Neville explained, "But her bedroom is downstairs, I can't think of a reason for her to be upstairs at that time in the first place, all that's up there is my room and the attic."</p><p> </p><p>Harry put his quill down, that <em>was </em>suspicious, why would a woman of her age be upstairs at that time of night, especially if there was no reason for her to be?</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure McGonagall said it didn't seem suspicious?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, grateful to Harry for hearing him out, "She said the Ministry ruled it as an accidental death."</p><p> </p><p>"So they didn't investigate it any further?" Harry asked, he had now abandoned his essay and had turned to face his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head, "They closed the case at accidental death."</p><p> </p><p>Still frowning Harry stood from the desk where he had been working on his essay and moved over to the sofa to sit by Neville, "I think you have reason to believe that her death was suspicious."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Neville asked. He was surprised that someone was listening to him and not just calling him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "How many Death Eaters escaped capture or death?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned, "I'm not the right person to ask," he admitted, "You should ask one of the Slytherins."</p><p> </p><p>Harry 'hmm-ed' thoughtfully then stood up and walked to the girl's staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry! What are you doing?" Neville asked as Harry made his way up the staircase. He wasn't sure what McGonagall's logic was, but in the eighth year common room the girl's staircase was climbable by boys. Maybe she had naively thought that they were all responsible adults now.</p><p> </p><p>"Getting the girls," Harry said simply, "Get Draco and Theo and bring them down here," he added as he disappeared from view. He climbed to the first door and slipped in. He whispered to Hermione that he needed her in the common room. He then continued up to the top dorm where only the three Slytherin girls slept.</p><p>"Daphne, Sadie, Tracey!" Harry called after knocking on the door. He heard some groaning and mumbling from inside the room followed by, "What do you want Potter? It's 2 am."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked; he liked getting under Daphne's skin, "It's important, come to the common room as soon as possible.'"</p><p> </p><p>With his mission complete he made his way down to the common room where Neville was waiting by the fire with Draco and Theo, both of whom were in their boxers, their Slytherin green boxers, Draco's even had a snake on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Draco only rolled his eyes, "What's the big deal?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "Wait till the girls get here."</p><p> </p><p>Just after he spoke, Hermione walked into the room wearing pyjamas that only Harry had seen before. They were full-length white lace pyjamas that only hid what needed to be hidden. Draco, Theo and Neville all gaped when Hermione entered the room, but she didn't seem to notice, "What's going on Harry?" she asked sleepily as she dropped down onto Draco's lap on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you when Daphne, Sadie and Tracey are here," Harry said, trying not to laugh at Draco's reaction to Hermione's pyjamas; and the three Slytherin girls eventually appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Harry addressed them and told them the reason he had woken them up, "Neville and I have reason to believe that his Grandmothers death wasn't accidental, it's looking like someone murdered her.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry then explained to them why they were suspicious, and the others agreed that something didn't seem right.</p><p> </p><p>"We need your help figuring out how many Death Eaters escaped capture or death," Harry explained to the Slytherins who then realised why they were there.</p><p> </p><p>"My father is rotting in a remote prison in Australia," Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "I know, there is no way your father can be behind this, for once."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione agreed with a small nod and said thoughtfully, "The prime suspects would be the Lestrange's of course because of what they did to your parents Neville. But I think they all died in the Battle of Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"We know Molly killed Bellatrix," Harry said, but he didn't know what had happened to Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>"Rodolphus was killed by Tonk's just before Bellatrix killed her," Neville added.</p><p> </p><p>"Rabastan is dead too," Sadie said, causing all eyes to turn to her slightly pale face, "He was one of the Death Eaters who came by my house to recruit my father. The first time my father refused, Rabastan tried to attack my mother and... my brother killed him."</p><p> </p><p>Harry had known that Sadie didn't have Death Eater parents, but he hadn't known that she had a brother.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Greyback?" asked Tracey from her spot on one of the armchairs, "You know, the werewolf?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "He's dead. Hermione blasted him off a cliff with the killing curse after he killed Lavender."</p><p> </p><p>"My father is dead," Theo said, "He was killed by your friend's brother, Bill."</p><p> </p><p>Harry hadn't known that but made a note of it and thanked Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"My two brothers are in Azkaban," Tracey informed the group.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hadn't realised how much the war had affected the Slytherins. He hadn't realised how terrible their lives must have been, living with Death Eaters, people so cruel they got a rush out of hurting others.</p><p> </p><p>"Pettigrew is dead and so is Yaxley," Hermione told them, "Yaxley was killed in the final battle."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't think of many people who did escape capture or death, to be honest," Draco said with a frown, "The Carrows, Crabbe and Goyle Senior and Junior, Travers, Mulciber...they're all either dead or in Azkaban."</p><p> </p><p>"Add Rookwood, Avery, Wilkies, Jugson and Selwyn to that list," Theo said, "They were all injured in the Battle of Hogwarts and rounded up by Aurors."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed in frustration, "But there must be some, the Aurors are good, but some must have fled before they could round them up. Can't you think of anyone?"</p><p> </p><p>There was silence as everyone in the room wracked their brains, "What was the name of the executioner who tried to kill Buckbeak? He was a Death Eater, wasn't he?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>"MacNair," Draco asked, "Yeah, he was a Death Eater, and I have no idea what happened to him."</p><p> </p><p>The others all agreed that they didn't think he'd been on the list of deceased or captured.</p><p> </p><p>"Rosier and Rowle?" Theo suggested with a frown, "They both fought in the final battle, and I don't know what happened to them."</p><p> </p><p>“Rowle is dead,” Draco said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Dolohov?" Harry asked, the look in his eyes hard to read, "He killed Remus, but what happened to him after that?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes swam with pain at the mention of Remus's death, "I don't know," she answered and neither did anyone else in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we just found our murderer."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>No one slept very well that night. There were too many thoughts drifting through everyone's heads. However, Harry and Neville didn't sleep at all; they sat up all night both lost in their own thoughts about what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Neville was consumed by anger and had a thirst for revenge. He was determined that he was going to find the person who did this and kill them; he was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was anxious about the fact that Death Eaters were still out there hurting people; he had thought it was all over; he had thought they had put an end to the suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had realised that Dolohov was the most likely killer, they needed to figure out what to do next. Neville had been all for going out, finding him and killing him but Harry, who had been backed by the others, calmed him down and told him that revenge wouldn't help anyone. They had decided instead to take the information to McGonagall and hope she would take it to the Ministry or the Order.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun finally began to rise Harry and Neville got up, dressed silently and made their way to the common room where they weren't surprised to find the others all dressed and waiting. Amongst them were those who had been present last night plus three other people; Ron, Lilly and Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah looked at Neville with pain and sorrow in her eyes and hurried over to him, throwing herself into his arms. As hurt, as he was, he couldn't push her away so. Instead, he closed his eyes, pulled her close and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry," Lilly said quietly from her spot behind Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, “Thank you,” he choked out.</p><p> </p><p>The others knew that this must be killing Neville. He had just been coming to terms with the fact that his Grandmother was dead when all of a sudden, it turned out that she might have been murdered. He was going through it all again, and the others were glad that he had someone grounded like Hannah next to him through it all.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" Hannah asked, pulling back from the hug and looking into his eyes. It was hard to see what he felt because there were so many emotions there, anger, fear, pain. Neville nodded. He was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah took his hand, and they led the way out of the common room, followed by the others. No one spoke as they made their way to the Headmistresses office.</p><p> </p><p>"Loch Lomond."</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened, "It changes every week," Hermione said simply before adding, "Glencoe."</p><p> </p><p>The gargoyle immediately jumped to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry said slowly, "I keep forgetting you're the Head Girl."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because I've corrupted her," Draco said with a wink as they followed Neville and Hannah up the spiral staircase to the wooden door at the top.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted while Hermione scoffed and muttered, "You wish."</p><p> </p><p>When Neville and Hannah reached the top of the staircase, they paused in front of the wooden door. Neville took a breath, then he knocked, and after a moment, McGonagall called, "Enter!"</p><p> </p><p>They all glanced around at each other, and after a few nods to confirm that they were definitely doing this, Neville pushed the wooden door open. He then led the way into the circular room to face McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>The Headmistress seemed surprised at the number of people making their way into the relatively small office.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do for you so early on Saturday morning?" McGonagall asked, looking tired.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to talk to you about my Grandmother," Neville said confidently, more confidently than he felt.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall frowned, but before she could say anything, Harry said, "We have reason to believe she was murdered."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Harry, "I know you defeated Lord Voldemort Mr Potter, but I did not realise that made you Hogwarts personal detective."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, he knew it was disrespectful to McGonagall, and usually, he wouldn't have dreamt of it, but this was serious. He needed her to listen, "I'm serious, Professor, something is wrong."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Very well," she said, "I am listening."</p><p> </p><p>Neville breathed a small sigh of relief at this and told McGonagall what he had told Harry the night before, "My Grandmother fell down the stairs and broke her neck, but she shouldn't have been upstairs in the first place. Her bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen are all downstairs, all that's upstairs is my room and the attic. She wouldn't have had any reason to be upstairs at that time of night."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, adding some facts into the mix before McGonagall could pass judgement, "And Dolohov is one of the Death Eaters who evaded capture, Augusta killed his best friend Yaxley, he had a motive."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall's lip tightened, and she didn't speak for a moment, but when she did, it was to disappoint them all, "I agree that it's suspicious. However, it is out of my hands. It did not happen at Hogwarts; therefore, it is out of my jurisdiction. I am afraid you will have to take it up with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."</p><p> </p><p>"But Professor, can't you do anything?" Neville asked, almost begging.</p><p> </p><p>"You know as well as I do Professor that the DMLE is corrupt," Harry said hotly, "You know that they won't do anything. They'll just lie, even if they do know what really happened."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall seemed to wish that she could do more, but she simply sighed, "Augusta was my friend, and I am truly sorry, Longbottom."</p><p> </p><p>Feeling disappointed, disheartened and pretty damn angry the group left McGonagall's office. They trudged back in the direction of the eighth year common room with their heads hanging, feeling like they had failed Neville.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry we couldn't do more Neville," Hannah said once they were clear of the corridor in which McGonagall's office resided.</p><p> </p><p>Neville merely shrugged, "Thanks for trying."</p><p> </p><p>But they weren't done yet. Harry, Ron, Draco and Theo had been sharing glances since they had left the office and they were slowly hatching a plan between them, "We aren't finished trying yet Neville," Harry said with a gleam of determination in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked up with a frown, "What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shared a knowing grin with his best friend, "We aren't giving up just because McGonagall won't help us."</p><p> </p><p>Neville seemed at a complete loss as to what was going on, but the girls seemed to understand where the boys were going with this. Harry grinned and said, "Between us, we've hunted down Horcruxes, taken down Death Eaters and generally kicked a lot of arses. If anyone can find Dolohov, it's us."</p><p> </p><p>Neville's eyes lit up, "Seriously? We're going after him on our own?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not alone," Draco pointed out, "There are ten of us and only one of him."</p><p> </p><p>"When do we leave?" Daphne asked with a grin. They were all up for doing this because they all wanted the same thing. They <em>were </em>going to hunt down Dolohov, and they <em>were </em>going to make him pay.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's a Saturday which means no classes, and I don't know about you guys, but I've got nothing better to do today," Theo said mischievously. He glanced around at the group who all agreed with this notion, and they changed their route immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than walking towards the common room, they set out for the entrance hall. Between them, they had every strength they needed to find Dolohov, and they were going to succeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Meddling Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what do we do first?" Sadie asked when they reached the gates of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all we <em>have </em>to make sure that we're right," Hermione said simply, "We need to get your grandmothers wand Neville and find out what the last spell she performed was."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. He knew why. If they found her wand, they could work out if she was defending herself before she died, "It's at the house, back home."</p><p> </p><p>"Neville and I will go back to Godric's Hollow and find out what the last spell was," Harry informed the others, "Once we know that we are right we need to start looking for Dolohov...that means that we're going to have to split up."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Theo said, gearing up for the search and then asking, "Uhh, how <em>are</em> we going to find Dolohov?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “I was just getting to that part,” he said, and then he turned to Draco and Hermione, "I know one person who will know where he is, and that's your mother."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's face fell, "Harry..." he said quietly, trailing off and looking Harry straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that look well, it was fear, and Harry felt horrible for making his friend do this, "I know you're scared for her safety Draco, but she and Dolohov were friends when they were at Hogwarts. She'll know hideouts. She might even know where he is."</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed deeply; he <em>did </em>understand. His mother and her connections might be their only hope of finding Dolohov and getting the justice that Neville needed so badly, "I could be putting her life at risk."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said, "But she will want to help and she can defend herself against poxy ex-Death Eaters. Your father was different; he had a hold on her..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know perfectly well what hold he had on her," Draco said darkly, "I'll do it alright? But if <em>anything </em>happens to her Harry, I won't be able to forgive you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go with you," Hermione said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded but didn't take his gaze off of Harry as he awaited his response, "I understand," Harry eventually said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave him a slight nod, and the Gryffindor said, "Alright then Sadie, Theo and Tracey I want you to go to the Ministry of Magic and check the public records. We need to find out where he lived before he was sent to Azkaban because he might be hiding out there. Just tell them you're there on behalf of me and they should give you access."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie, Theo and Tracey nodded and twisted on their heels. With a loud crack, they had vanished. Harry turned to Daphne, Hannah and Ron, "If I was a Death Eater on the run I'd hide in plain sight, I'd hide in the most obvious place because people would think it was too obvious to look there. I want you guys to look around Hogsmeade, you know what Dolohov looks like, check all the obvious places and talk to Aberforth."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah nodded sincerely at Harry's words, and Ron just acknowledged them, but Daphne grinned, saluted him and said, "Yes Sir, Auror Potter, Sir!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Get to work Greengrass," he teased and with a laugh she, Hannah and Ron waved goodbye and headed into Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck," Harry said to Draco and Hermione as they prepared to apparate to Wiltshire. Draco nodded stiffly, and they both spun around and vanished, leaving only Harry and Neville standing outside the school gates.</p><p> </p><p>"To Godric's Hollow then," Harry said, and with a nod, Neville apparated away from the gates with Harry close behind him. As Harry didn't know exactly where Neville lived, he apparated to the first place in Godric's Hollow that came to mind; his parent's house.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry arrived, he couldn't help but briefly look at the house with half of its upper floor blasted into oblivion. He sighed and pulled his eyes away from the miserable ruin. He glanced around and then he saw Neville wave to him from the gate of the house next door to Harry's parents. With a frown, Harry made his way over to the gate which had inscribed on it <em>"Frank and Alice Longbottom (+ baby Neville)".</em></p><p> </p><p>"My uncle moved my grandmother's things out of the house, he said it was too hard to see them everywhere, he lives there now," Neville explained as he pushed open the gate and walked down the garden path towards the front door. As in many wizarding houses, the door to Neville's parents’ house didn't require a key. It was blood locked so the moment Neville placed his hand on the door, it swung open.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt like an intruder when he walked into the house. It did appear to have been left untouched since Frank and Alice were tortured 17 years ago. The walls of the hallway that Harry and Neville walked down were lined with wizarding pictures. The first picture was of Alice and Frank at the beach, Frank was lifting her, and she was wearing a red swimsuit, they looked like they were just out of Hogwarts, they were so young and carefree.</p><p> </p><p>The second picture was of Neville's parents on their wedding day; they were dancing the first dance and were holding each other incredibly close; they were both smiling widely. The next picture was another wedding photograph, but this one was of the entire wedding party. Frank and Alice stood in the middle of the photo holding hands and to Frank's right stood three familiar men. Wearing black dress robes and looking very smart stood James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. James and Sirius had even tamed their hair for the event. To the left of Alice stood her three bridesmaids, Lily was there. Her red hair was flowing, and she was smiling happily at her friend. On her hand, an engagement ring twinkled, but there was not a wedding ring, not yet. Next to Harry's mother was a woman Harry recognised from an old Order of the Phoenix photograph, Marlene McKinnon, but the third woman he didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>The next picture in the hallway was of Neville when he was only hours old. Alice was smiling as she held her baby boy. She looked exhausted but still managed to look beautiful. The final picture in the hallway was of Neville again on his first birthday; he had a cake in front of him and a party hat on his head. Alice and Frank stood behind him, and behind them, Lily and James were smiling. Harry looked closer and saw that he was sitting next to Neville at the little table, Neville's parents and his parents had been closer than he had realised.</p><p> </p><p>While Harry had been examining the photographs Neville had walked up to where the corridor split, to the right there was a kitchen, directly ahead was a living room and to the left, there were stairs going up to the second floor. Harry was taken aback by the fact that the layout was the same as his parent's house. When Harry walked into the living room, it was to see Neville sitting on the sofa with his grandmother's wand in his hand as he looked absentmindedly around the room.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like Alice and Frank were going to walk back in at any moment. It was as if they had just stepped out to get some groceries. The only thing that showed how much time had passed since they had left the house for the last time were the photographs on the mantelpiece. They were similar to the pictures in the hall, but they were mostly of Neville. The images showed Neville as a baby, Neville sitting up for the first time, crawling for the first time, walking for the first time, then there were photographs of his first birthday, and they stopped after that.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help but think of how the mantelpiece should have looked; there should have been pictures of Neville's first time on a broom, of all of his birthdays, of his first day at Hogwarts, of him before the Yule Ball, a picture of him and Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and turned to his friend, "Shall I do it?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville only gave Harry a nod and held the wand out for him to take. Harry did so and holding Augusta's wand at arm's length in his left hand; Harry readied his own wand. He took a breath, carefully used the correct arm movement and said, "Priori Incantatem!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville had never seen this spell being used, not as Harry had back in the graveyard in his fourth year. Neville watched in amazement as smoke began to come out of the wand, it seemed like a cloud at first, but it began to twist and then it formed a shape, the shape of Neville's grandmother. When the smoke had finished forming an eerily familiar figure stood before them. She was looking behind her with fear on her face as she cast a spell behind her, "Avada Keda-" but she could not finish the partial spell, and the smoke vanished instantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry..." Neville said slowly, unable to believe what he had just seen. For a moment, he was left speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had seen it before, but it still gave him shivers, he placed the wand back in its case on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Your grandmother was murdered Neville," Harry said. Usually, he would feel guilty for being the bearer of bad news, but they had suspected as much already, this merely confirmed their hunch. Neville was silent, so Harry gave him a moment to recover.</p><p> </p><p>As Neville calmed himself down, Harry walked around the room, and his eyes were drawn to one particular picture on the mantelpiece. Harry couldn't resist picking the picture up. He was amazed by it. It was a picture of his parents' wedding. Just like in Frank and Alice's wedding photo, the bride and groom stood in the centre. To the right of James stood his laughing best man, Sirius, and next to Padfoot stood Remus smiling fondly at his best friend in a way that confirmed what Harry had always suspected about his godfather and his Professor.</p><p> </p><p>Anger bubbled in Harry as he saw Pettigrew standing next to Remus in the photo, had he already been on Voldemort’s side when this was taken? Was he already plotting to kill his best friends? Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, he looked to the bridesmaids to the left of Lily. Just like in the other picture, Marlene McKinnon was there and right by Lily's side was Alice, they had clearly been best friends. The third person was the same woman he had seen in Alice and Franks wedding photo, at first glance he hadn't recognised her but it was more evident in this picture who she was. Her hair wasn't as big as it was now and she didn't have her crazy bug-eye glasses yet, but it was Sybil Trelawney, and she looked around the same age as both Harry and Neville's parents. She seemed almost normal as she smiled for the camera like everyone else; Harry couldn't believe she had been friends with his parents.</p><p> </p><p>"You can keep it if you want," Neville said from a spot close behind Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped, he had been so lost in the photograph that he had momentarily forgotten about Neville. Harry turned around, still clutching the photo in his hands, "Really?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, even managing to muster a small smile, "Yeah, I'm taking this one back to Hogwarts with me anyway," he told Harry, holding up a picture to show him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned broadly when he saw the picture. It was a picture of him and Neville. They both looked extremely young, only months old because they couldn't even sit up yet. In the photograph, they were both lying on their tummies facing the camera. Even Harry had to admit that it was cute; they looked like they could be brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't realise," Harry admitted as both he and Neville safely secured their photographs in their robes, "That we lived so close together or that our parents were such close friends."</p><p> </p><p>"I did," Neville said sheepishly, "Grandma told me all about it when I was growing up, she showed me all of the pictures. My Mum was a Hufflepuff, and even back then they had Herbology with the Gryffindors, that's how she met your Mum," the two boys stopped after Neville had locked the door, Harry was intrigued, "And my Dad was a Ravenclaw. Still, he was a bit of a prankster, so he was always close with the Marauders."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked Neville curiously as the two friends walked down the garden path and out of the gate.</p><p> </p><p>Again Neville looked a little sheepish, "You were the boy-who-lived, and I thought you'd think I was making it up so you'd think I was cool."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in exasperation, "Don't be stupid," he said to Neville, "Of course I'd have believed you."</p><p> </p><p>The two boys stopped before apparating partly because they both knew the conversation wasn't over and partly because they didn't know where they were going next.</p><p> </p><p>"It makes you wonder though, doesn't it?" Harry asked sadly, looking from Neville's parents’ house to his parents ruined one, “We might have grown up like brothers if things had happened differently.”</p><p> </p><p>"We would have," Neville said thoughtfully, his eyes also on the house with the blown apart roof, "The night your parents died was horrible for the entire neighbourhood. Sirius turned up and realised what Pettigrew had done. He ran after him, and by the time my dad called Remus, it was too late for him to stop Sirius. Apparently, there was something between your godfather and Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "I’ve suspected that for a while," he admitted. He <em>knew </em>because of his conversation with alternate Sirius, but he didn't want to share that experience with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded and continued with his story, "My parents were on the scene with Remus straight away. Grandma said you were crying really badly, so my parents and Remus calmed you down until Dumbledore arrived," Neville never took his eyes off of the house while he spoke, "They were talking about taking you in, you know raising you and me together? Remus said he loved the idea because it meant he could see you whenever he wanted. My Grandma said he wished he could have taken you in, but he wasn't allowed because of his condition."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded; he understood that. He had always understood that Remus would never have been allowed to raise him.</p><p> </p><p>Neville continued, "Dumbledore and the Aurors arrived, and Sirius was arrested. Everyone fell apart after that. Dumbledore said that you could stay with us for the night until things calmed down and he could figure out what to do next," Harry frowned, he had assumed that he had been taken to the Dursley's on the night of his parent’s deaths.</p><p> </p><p>"So my parents took you to our house and put you down in my cot with me," Neville said, his voice starting to shake for the first time, "Then the Death Eaters showed up in the street outside to laugh at your parent's house and gloat. My dad got so angry that he stormed out of the house and started to duel them, but he got hit, and they started to torture him so my Mum went out to help and you know what happened from there," Neville finished the story and wiped his eyes hurriedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't realise Neville, I'm sorry," Harry said softly, placing his hand on Neville's shoulder. However, it didn't help that Harry's comforting hand was shaking too; he had not known any of that.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose we should just be grateful," Neville said; his voice strong again, "That the Aurors turned up before they could get into the house."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, managing a small smile, "We're survivors Nev, we always have been."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Draco, your hands...they are shaking."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was looking at Draco with a small frown of concern as they stood in the cold morning air outside Greengrove House.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm concerned for her," Draco said quietly as they walked up the gravel path, "She is all I have left, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"You have Andromeda and Teddy too," Hermione said softly, "And she's going to be fine Draco. This isn't the war where your house was filled with listening charms. This is Andromeda's home. It was a safe house for the Order for crying out loud. It's <em>safe</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're right," Draco said darkly as they reached the door.</p><p> </p><p>It opened the moment he touched it because of the blood lock. He took a breath and slipped his hand into Hermione's as they headed for the drawing-room, "And I'm sorry, this isn't the way I wanted to introduce you to my family."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at him, "It's a necessary evil, Draco. Sorry, I spoiled whatever fancy plans you had for Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>Draco managed a chuckle at that as he knocked on the drawing-room door twice before walking in. As he had suspected, his mother and aunt were sitting on one of the sofas chuckling about something and drinking tea.</p><p> </p><p>They both got a shock when they saw Draco walk into the room hand in hand with Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, “You never told us you were bringing Hermione over!”</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a planned visit Mother," Draco admitted sheepishly, "But before I get into it… Mother, Aunt Dromeda, this is my girlfriend, Hermione. Hermione, you know Andromeda, and this is my mother."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled a little nervously, and her hand shook as she held it out to Narcissa, "Pleasure to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>"And you, sweetheart," Narcissa smiled as she took her hand, "There is no need to be nervous."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed nervously and glanced over at Draco, who still looked pretty grim. Narcissa cottoned onto this very quickly too and sighed, "Heavens Draco, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need your help catching a murderer," Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"A murderer?" Andromeda asked in disbelief, "Dear me, you have changed since you befriended Harry Potter. Catching murderers in your spare time now, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just this one," Draco frowned, "He killed someone close to my friend."</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Narcissa asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Augusta Longbottom," Draco replied, "My friend Neville's grandmother."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa frowned, "Well that's dreadful, and I'm very sorry for him. I fail to see how I can be of any help, however."</p><p> </p><p>"We're fairly certain she was killed by Antonin Dolohov," Draco said as he caught his mother's eye, "Augusta Longbottom killed Yaxley, and you know as well as I do Mother that he and Yaxley were best friends ever since their first year of Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, do we have to revisit this?" Narcissa asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother, he <em>needs </em>justice," Draco said firmly, "He needs to know who killed his grandmother."</p><p> </p><p>"And when he finds out he will kill Antonin," Narcissa said, and her eyes flashed.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," Draco agreed, "But he's a criminal, he was a Death Eater, and he murdered people."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco's right Cissa," Andromeda said as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Antonin is not the boy you knew at Hogwarts, he's not even the man you knew before the war. He's a criminal now, and he has murdered people, you can't protect a man like that."</p><p> </p><p>"And if I give him up I am putting my life at risk," Narcissa said darkly, "He still has influence and allies."</p><p> </p><p>"They won't know you told us anything," Hermione said gently, "Nobody knows we're on the lookout. The Ministry doesn't even have a clue that we're looking into it. They filed it away as a simple accidental death."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes because they are corrupt and Antonin's allies still have sway there," Narcissa said, she looked afraid.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you are scared, Mother, but this could be our only chance. <em>You </em>could be our only chance of catching Dolohov, and regardless of how you felt about him in the past, he deserves to be punished for this," Draco said hotly.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa shut her eyes tightly, "It pains me to do this, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco said softly. He reached out and took his mother's hand, and she took a deep, shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment Narcissa spoke, it was hushed, and her blue eyes were swimming with emotion, "He has been in the wind ever since the final battle. The last thing I heard was that he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron under an alias."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Mother," Draco said gratefully, he walked forward and hugged her. Despite the fact she was annoyed with him for dredging up old memories, she hugged him back.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and glanced down, "I'm sorry we had to meet in these circumstances, Mrs Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"It is perfectly alright, I do understand,'" Narcissa said honestly, "But I look forward to a more informal setting at Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>"So do I," Hermione said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Draco said as he glanced between them, "But we've got to go. Thank you <em>so </em>much Mother," he said again as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back into the entrance hall and out of the front door.</p><p> </p><p>When they were walking back along the gravel path, Hermione said, "That was intense Draco, what on earth happened with her and Dolohov?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco lowered his voice and whispered, "My mother and Dolohov were in the same year at school. My father was a couple of years older than her. They were good friends, and they dated. My mother loved him actually, but he was a half-blood and Druella Black, that's my grandmother, refused to let her marry him."</p><p> </p><p>"That's why she doesn't mind my blood status," Hermione realised softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "It broke her heart, but she broke it off and married my father as soon as she finished school. Her and Dolohov had a permanent on-off fling for as long as I can remember. He used to bring me birthday presents because he was at the house so often and he wasn't a bad guy back then. He had a temper, but nothing like my father's and I liked him."</p><p> </p><p>"But?" Hermione pushed.</p><p> </p><p>"One night my father came home and found out," Draco said quietly, "When I was about to go into sixth year but before I'd been forced to take the mark. Dolohov didn't want to be a Death Eater, and they don't normally take half-bloods, but my father talked Voldemort around and forced Dolohov to take the mark. I don't know what it was that happened, whether the guilt drove him insane or the power went to his head, but he changed, and my mother avoided him throughout the entire war. I'm guessing she probably hasn't seen him since either."</p><p> </p><p>"And she effectively just gave him up," Hermione said sadly, "Because he'll go down for this."</p><p> </p><p>"For life," Draco agreed with a nod, "And she'll never see him again. Do you see why I was annoyed at how much Potter asked of me?”</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't know," Hermione said with a frown, "Don't get me wrong Draco, I understand. But Harry didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed but said no more on the subject, "Anyway, can you believe he's stupid enough to stay at the Leaky Cauldron? I thought he'd have more sense than that."</p><p> </p><p>"He's probably changed his facial features," Hermione said, "You know shaved his beard off and changed his face or whatever, and he's under an alias too. It's like Harry said he's hiding in plain sight."</p><p> </p><p>"Well that didn't go to plan for him, did it?" Draco retorted as they reached the end of the driveway, turned on their heels and apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. When they arrived at their location, they were met by a sign tacked to one of the walls saying <em>"meet at 3brooms</em>." Despite the intensity of what had just happened Draco and Hermione chuckled and made their way into the three broomsticks where they immediately saw everyone else at a table at the back of the pub.</p><p> </p><p>"Did anyone get anything?" Hermione asked, gratefully accepting the butterbeer that Harry slid across to her.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled as Harry handed him a firewhiskey and said, "Thought you might need something stronger, questioning your mother couldn't have been easy."</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't find anything at all," Sadie said, sounding disappointed in herself.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because of Voldemort," Ron shrugged, "All of the records got destroyed when he took over, so there wasn't a record to find."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Hermione said, "The reason we all had to go and submit our information to the Ministry. I should have thought of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it, Hermione, I should have thought of it too," Harry told her.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne then said, "Sorry to make bad news worse, but we had no luck asking around Hogsmeade either."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, fortunately, we <em>did </em>have luck," Harry informed the others, "We recovered the last spell from Augusta's wand, and she was trying to cast Avada Kedavra, so we know that she was murdered."</p><p> </p><p>"That's good to confirm, but we still don't know where he is," Tracey said, stating what everyone else was thinking. Well, almost everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes we do," Hermione said quietly as she glanced over at Draco. The blond boy nodded, "He's staying in the Leaky Cauldron under an alias, and we can probably assume he's changed his appearance too."</p><p> </p><p>"What a bloody idiot," Ron said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you he'd be hiding in plain sight," Harry said as he finished his butterbeer in one gulp and stood up, "So come on, let's go get this bastard."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey Tom," Harry casually greeted the bartender as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione. They had decided if they all went in it would only bring attention to them, and if Neville went in and Dolohov saw them he would grow wise to their plan and flee, so Harry was going in first with Hermione to figure out what room Dolohov was staying in.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Potter!" Tom greeted, hurrying over to Harry, "What can I get you and your lady friend? A drink on the house? A room, on the house?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and shook his head, "I just need to see your guest list, Tom."</p><p> </p><p>Usually, this would be a hard thing to come by, but Harry knew Tom would pretty much do anything for him, he was one of those people who had adored Harry before the war and even more now he had defeated Voldemort for good.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Tom said, leading them into a little room behind the bar and showing them a book of names. He left them to have a look while he went to tend the bar, and Harry and Hermione both searched the page for anything unusual.</p><p> </p><p>"There!" Hermione realised, alerting Harry with a loud whisper. Harry looked to where her finger was pointing; he frowned and read the name aloud, "Bruce Dickinson."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "Dolohov is half-blood," she explained, "And Bruce Dickinson is the lead singer of a heavy metal band called-"</p><p> </p><p>"Iron Maiden," Harry finished, looking at Hermione in surprise, "<em>You</em> like Iron Maiden?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, "My Dad likes them. How do <em>you </em>know about them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dudley," Harry said simply, then he glanced back down at the book, "According to this Dolohov is in room 2C."</p><p> </p><p>"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked quietly as she and Harry made their way out of the room, thanked Tom and left the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside in Muggle London, Harry addressed everyone, "Alright, two of us go in through the pub but no more than that."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll go in from the roof," Draco said, referring to himself and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, "We can climb up to it from the Diagon Alley side of the pub."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Harry agreed, "Neville and I will go in through the pub. Ron, do you reckon you can climb up with Draco and Theo?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded, "Yeah, easily."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Harry said quickly, "Right then, can you five keep guard out here? Two on this side and three on the Diagon Alley side?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, Hermione, Hannah, Sadie and Tracey nodded, but Daphne added, "But if we hear a scream or a shout for help, we rush in."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Harry said, looking at Neville, "You ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked up with determination burning brightly in his eyes, "I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>The group split up, and once everyone was in position, it began. Harry and Neville made their way up to the room Dolohov was staying in and waited for 30 seconds, the amount of time Draco had said it would take for them to catch up and be ready outside the windows.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Neville reached the count of 30, shared a glance and kicked the door down. At the same moment, Theo, Draco and Ron smashed through the two windows into the room. Dolohov was utterly taken by surprise in the middle of it all and was hit by five stunners at the same time. He didn't stand a chance, and he fell with a loud crash. The five boys shared grins, Slytherins, and Gryffindors had never before worked so well together; it was like a different world.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Wow Potter, nice house," Daphne said as the group apparated to the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place with Dolohov being carried by Draco, Theo and Neville. They had bound him up magically so that he couldn't escape.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "Not on the inside," he said as he walked into the corridor and turned the lights on with a flick of his wand. There was a lot of coughing and sneezing as the group walked up the dusty corridor into the broader section of the hallway where they could all stand together.</p><p> </p><p>"Where should we take him?" Neville asked. Dolohov was a big guy, and he was heavy even with all four boys carrying him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused for a moment and then looked behind him at the open door into the kitchen, "Through here," he said, leading the group into the large kitchen. Between them, they got Dolohov into a chair and bound him to it so there was no way he could so much as move one of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked, looking around the group. Hannah was the only one looking a little pale. Everyone else was okay with capturing and questioning a Death Eater.</p><p> </p><p>Harry said, "Remember, this is a matter of life and death. If he moves, stun him."</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pointed his wand at Dolohov, "Enervate!"</p><p> </p><p>He started to stir instantly, and when he opened his eyes it took him a moment to figure out what had happened and where he was, then he remembered he had been attacked and captured by a bunch of school kids. They had a plan already hatched, so Draco and Harry held Dolohov's mouth open while Daphne poured Veritaserum down his throat. A terrible choking noise came from Dolohov's throat, but he seemed to be alright, so Harry and Neville took charge with their interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you Antonin Dolohov?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you a Death Eater?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still loyal to Voldemort?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>With the standard questions out of the way, Harry stepped back to allow Neville to ask the more personal questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you murder my grandmother, Augusta Longbottom?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Dolohov replied, and Harry could see that Neville wanted to kill him, his wand hand twitched, but he knew that his fellow Gryffindor wasn't that stupid. He would turn Dolohov in, and he would still get his revenge.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get that, Hermione?" Harry asked, turning to his friend, who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had used a spell that acted as the Wizarding version of a tape recorder, all she needed to do was say the incantation, and then the code for the recording and it would magically come out of her wand. They had their proof for the ministry, but they knew that they would take Dolohov and put him in Azkaban anyway; he was a known and wanted Death Eater.</p><p> </p><p>"You used the killing curse on her, and then you broke her neck with your bare hands and pushed her down the stairs to make it look accidental. Correct?" Neville asked. He was understandably angry and bitter.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Dolohov said; his eyes unfocused as the potion affected him. Hermione showed her thumb to say that she was still recording.</p><p> </p><p>"That's all we need," Neville said, turning around and leaving the room. Hannah followed him and the others decided to give him time and space to recover.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the potion worked a trick," Harry said, "So, now we take him to the ministry and hand him over, I'll make sure I give him to Kingsley so that he doesn't slip through their dodgy, rotten net," he added, casually turning around and stunning Dolohov again.</p><p> </p><p>"Mission accomplished," Daphne said, opening the cupboards and looking around the kitchen, "Man I'm starving, don't you keep food at your place?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know if you noticed, but it's a dark magic dumpsite, I don't tend to spend a great amount of time here."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Daphne asked sarcastically, "I could have sworn it was a palace."</p><p> </p><p>Harry cracked a smile at that, then clicked his fingers and shouted, "Kreacher!"</p><p> </p><p>With a loud crack, the house-elf appeared looking as well-groomed as he ever had. With a smile, Kreacher bowed to Harry, "What would Master Harry be liking for Master Harry's nice friends?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled fondly at his house-elf, "We've got a quick errand to run at the Ministry of Magic," Harry informed his elf, "But while we're away could you start dinner for ten?"</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher nodded, "Of course. Would Master like Masters favourite meal of steak pie and treacle tart?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "That would be perfect Kreacher," he said happily, "Oh and would you mind cleaning the kitchen up a little?"</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher happily said that he would not mind at all and with that, he vanished to get supplies for dinner. Harry turned to the others; most of them weren't surprised that he had a house-elf because they were all pureblood. Harry knew that Draco had lost his house-elf a few years ago, but he was almost certain that Theo, Daphne, Tracey and Sadie all had house-elves. He ignored Hermione's glares; he already knew her opinion on house-elves <em>very </em>well.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, time to rid the world of another Death Eater," Harry said, clapping his hands together. He, Ron, Draco and Theo managed to get Dolohov out of the chair, and they then levitated him out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Hannah and Neville were awaiting them. Hannah had done something to calm Neville down because he was smiling weakly when the other boys reached him, and he helped them carry Dolohov out of the house too.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I realised today that we work well together under pressure," Theo said to the other boys who nodded their agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Who would have thought Gryffindors and Slytherins would make such a good team?" Harry asked jokingly sharing a grin with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not me," Ron said with a grin, "But it kinda worked today, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"I enjoyed today," Neville admitted, "Hunting down bad guys and making them pay, it’s fun, and it's rewarding."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his agreement, "I wanted to be an Auror when I was a kid, you know? I want it even more now. It's a pity I'm an ex-Death Eater with a criminal record mind you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry waved his hand, "That's a minor detail. You're friends with Harry Potter; you'll become an Auror if you want to be an Auror."</p><p> </p><p>Draco wasn't entirely sure if Harry was serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you imagine that?" Theo asked with a grin, "Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Nott...and Weasley I suppose," his voice was very theatrical, "Gryffindors and Slytherins working together to rid the Wizarding world of all evil."</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed, but Ron said, "Yeah I've had enough action for a lifetime, to be honest. I don't think I'll bother with the Auror thing after school. I might just try and help George open up a couple of new branches of the joke shop."</p><p> </p><p>Neville glanced at the redhead and said, "That's a shame. I bet we'd make the best team of Aurors the Wizarding world had ever seen."</p><p> </p><p>The other four boys agreed as they left the old dingy house. It had begun as a joke, but that joke had planted a seed in at least four of their heads because they really would make a great team of Aurors. Today had proven that they worked well together; it had proven that they could catch killers <em>without </em>training, and it had shown them all how much they would enjoy being Aurors.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe one day, Harry thought with a smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Dinner is served."</p><p> </p><p>The food appeared on the long kitchen table. Kreacher had outdone himself this time with two large steak pies and a keg of butterbeer. It was Saturday night, and they didn't have school to worry about the next morning, just Quidditch practice. So they decided to have a late night at Grimmauld place and actually use the sordid old house for a change.</p><p> </p><p>The table had been set for ten, with five on each side of the table. They all talked happily while they ate about how the day had gone well and how they had gotten what they wanted from it.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley had rolled his eyes when Harry showed up with yet another Death Eater, and he had tried to recruit him <em>again. </em>Dolohov had been immediately transported towards Azkaban without trial because of his war crimes. Karma was a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Technically this will be yours soon," Harry said to Draco over dinner, motioning around him at the house.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned and asked Harry what he meant by that. Harry replied, “Well, you're going to be Draco Black once the papers are legalised.”</p><p> </p><p>"True," Draco said as he took in their surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and swallowed a chunk of steak, "I don't understand why Sirius got it instead of anyone in your family," he'd never understood how the house had fallen into Sirius's hands.</p><p> </p><p>Draco took a sip of butterbeer, "Oh, it's all very complicated. I'm sure you're aware that in Muggle Royal families there are laws of succession. It's the same in pureblood families."</p><p> </p><p>Harry asked Draco to elaborate, so the Slytherin rolled his eyes, "Your godfather was Sirius Black. He is a Black, as you know, and the family is incredibly inbred. To give you an example of this, his great-grandfather on his father's side was also called Sirius, and he was the eldest child of Phineas Nigellus Black. Your godfather's great-grandfather on his mother's side was Cygnus Black, the third child of Phineas Nigellus.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, “His great-grandfathers were brothers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit like that happens when you marry your cousin,” Theo snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, “The point is that the male line takes preference.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because history is sexist,” Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you do,” Harry said, shooting her an amused look, “Carry on, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, “So when you go through the male line, Sirius is descended from the first sibling; therefore, his line inherits everything. The second sibling, Phineas II, was disowned for supporting Muggle Rights. The third sibling, Cygnus Black, had four children. The eldest of his children, Pollux, had a daughter named Walburga, so that is how your godfather is descended from both lines.”</p><p> </p><p>“So inbred,” Harry scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco agreed, “Walburga’s younger brother, who was also called Cygnus had three daughters, the youngest being my Mother. Therefore, my family only become the heirs to the Black inheritance when the first line dies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which it did with Sirius,” Daphne pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“But Sirius left it all to Harry,” Hermione realised, “Otherwise, Bellatrix would have become the heir as the eldest of Cygnus’s children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“My brain hurts,” Harry admitted, "Pureblood families are so complicated – wait! Does that mean we’re related, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Potter,” Draco said, shooting him an amused smile, “But we aren’t related through the Blacks, ironically enough. We’re second cousins through the Malfoy line. Hence why my father thought I ought to befriend you and welcome you back into the fold when you came to Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“That backfired on you,” Tracey smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted in amusement and Harry frowned, “We’re second cousins?”</p><p> </p><p>“My grandmother, Elladora was the sister of Fleamont Potter, your grandfather,” Draco told Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was dumbfounded by this information.</p><p> </p><p>“You really ought to research your family history,” Daphne said with an amused smile, “Purebloods are inbred. I can tell you right now that almost everyone in this room is related.”</p><p> </p><p>“They really liked to keep it in the family,” Theo agreed with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "This is when I don't mind being a muggle-born," she joked.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah joined in with her laughter, "Well, I'm a half-blood, but I’m still related to lots of witches and wizards through my father. My third cousins are Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Sorenson and Sadie Cauldwell-”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“-Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Theo and his little sister Lacey, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Parvati and Padma,” Hannah glanced at her boyfriend in amusement, “And Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, third cousins,” Neville cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“And Seamus is my third cousin once removed,” Hannah added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked confused, so Neville said, “Most half-bloods have one wizarding parent who married a muggle or a muggle-born. Seamus’s mother was a MacDougall, and they are probably the biggest wizarding family in Scotland after the Bones Massacre.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Harry said slowly, “So I’m related to all of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite all of us,” Daphne laughed, “Your Grandmother was my Great Aunt, so we’re second cousins, and you and Draco are second cousins, but apart from Astoria, that’s it. I mean if you go back far enough, we’re all distantly related, but after third cousin, it doesn’t count.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned, “I’m sleeping with my second cousin, I feel like such a pureblood.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “Even I’m not that bad, Daphne and I are very distantly related because we’re both descended from Phineas Nigellus Black. My third cousins are Millicent Bulstrode, Clara Selwyn and Lavender Brown.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Lavender was a half-blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose mother was a Selwyn,” Daphne said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Like the Death Eater?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone with a ‘Death Eater’ surname was bad, Harry,” Sadie pointed out, “And as you can tell, most of us are related which is why marrying your second cousin is pretty tame.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you and Theo related?” Harry asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Distantly,” Sadie replied, “Like I said though, I wouldn’t worry about sleeping with your second cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>“First cousins, not so much,” Theo said with a shrug, “But half of them sleep with each other anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne made a face, “And that is the reason I will never sleep with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two are cousins?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately,” Daphne replied while Theo said, “Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Through our mothers,” Daphne replied, “My mother was originally Lareina Crouch before she married my father. Theo’s mother was her little sister, Almina Crouch then she was married off to Alfred Nott.”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t see each other much growing up though,” Theo admitted, “My mother was killed when I was young, and that was the connection. Then my father remarried so although we knew of each other before Hogwarts, it wasn’t like we were close.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s head was reeling from all of this information.</p><p> </p><p>“He has slept with his second cousin, mind you,” Tracey added.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Theo admitted, “Yep. I did. That would be you, Trace.”</p><p> </p><p>Tracey nodded, “Yep, second cousins. Daphne is my second cousin too.”</p><p> </p><p>“My head hurts,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean pretty much all of us are linked in some way,” Neville cut in, “Theo is my second cousin, for example, and Seamus is my second cousin once removed. Parvati and Padma are my third cousins too.”</p><p> </p><p>“So basically, we’re all related? Are we related then, Ron?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Distantly, I’m sure,” Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ron said, “Susan Bones is my second cousin, and I think Pansy Parkinson is too, through the Prewetts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my second cousin as well, through the Blacks,” Daphne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Ron made a face, “See? All related mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because everyone has married a Black at some point,” Sadie sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“Once you go Black, you don’t go back,” Draco joked with a grin, “And I’m half Black.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron scoffed and helped himself to another butterbeer, "I'm so glad I'm a blood traitor," he grinned, "None of this shagging my second cousin shit, Harry<em>.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, "It’s so wrong and incestuous!” he pulled out an old bottle of firewhiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong enough to make you stop doing it?” Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry poured himself a firewhiskey and thought about this for a second, “Honestly….no. But wrong enough to make me feel the need to drink this entire bottle of firewhiskey tonight,” he joked as he poured it into glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie laughed as she accepted the glass, "I'm a pureblood, and I’m dating someone I’m related to.”</p><p> </p><p>There was laughter all around the table as Daphne put on her best 'actress voice' and said, "I'm a pureblood, and I'm sleeping with my second cousin."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Hannah couldn't contain their laughter. Hannah said, “I’m a half-blood, and I’m dating my third cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>Tracey said, "Well, my boyfriend's a muggle-born, so the incest ends here for me."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "I'm proud to say that I'm going to end the family tradition of marrying my cousins," he grinned at Hermione who was sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Hannah raised their glasses and said together, "Muggle-born pride!" There was even more laughter around the table as Harry offered everyone another drink. He had the feeling it was going to be a good night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sick Little Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Sick Little Games by All Time Low.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quidditch practise at 9 am on Sunday had not been fun. Harry, Neville and Ron had turned up extremely hung-over, and Dean had told them that the next time they decided to go on a secret mission with his girlfriend they should invite him too.</p><p> </p><p>Neville had been atrocious; he had missed every single bludger. Harry could hardly see the snitch and Ron had let the quaffle in about 30 times. The rest of the team did their best without the three players, and truthfully they found it quite amusing.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny teased Harry as she sped past him on her broom, "Come on, Harry, catch me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at her, and she laughed wickedly as she threw the quaffle to Natalie McDonald, "Potter, the snitch is by your head," the girl said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hopelessly swiped for the snitch, but he swiped to the wrong side and toppled a little then had to steady himself on his broom. Ginny and Natalie laughed as Natalie threw the quaffle to the third chaser, Dennis Creevey. Dennis still adored Harry too much to tease him, so he threw the quaffle which soared straight past Ron through the goalposts.</p><p> </p><p>Further up the pitch, Neville was hovering near the ground with Dean keeping an eye on him, "Bloody hell Nev, how much did you drink last night?" Dean chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Neville groaned, "Too much," he replied simply, his head was pounding.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the team made it through, and Harry, Neville and Ron couldn't be more relieved because they couldn't wait to get back to their beds. When the three boys trudged into the common room, they had expected to meet the Slytherin team in the doorway as they usually did, but this time no one came.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned when he saw Draco lounging on the sofa in the common room, "Don't you have Quidditch practise now?" he asked with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, "Nope," he replied, "Four of the Slytherin team are hung-over thanks to your extra strength firewhiskey," he said with a chuckle, "And I really can't be bothered, so I cancelled it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and said, "Remember that when we kick your arse in the first game of the season."</p><p> </p><p>Harry heard Draco comment on how they would be kicking the Gryffindors arses as he made his way up to his dorm room to curl up in bed and sleep the rest of the day away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Reality was restored by Monday morning after a lazy day of sleeping off hang-overs the day before. The group were laughing about Saturday night as they made their way into the great hall and took their seats at the eighth year table.</p><p> </p><p>"Silence, please!"</p><p> </p><p>The hall fell silent as McGonagall stood up at the head table to make an announcement. She smiled around at the students, “I would like to inform you all that for the first time in 17 years Hogwarts will hold a Halloween Ball.”</p><p> </p><p>This statement was met with lots of whispering as teenage girls all over the hall shared looks and glances, “This ball will be themed which means everyone has the option to wear fancy dress,” there was even more excited whispering, “The Ball will be held on Friday the 31st of October from 7 pm to midnight. However, it is for fourth years and above only,” this sent grumbles and groans around the hall from the students younger than fourth year.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall thanked them for listening and sat back down again, causing the eighth year table to explode with chatter.</p><p> </p><p>"A Halloween Ball! How cool is that?" Sadie said to the others who seemed to agree, but Harry had to admit that his mind was elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"It hasn't been held for 17 years," Harry said quietly to Neville, "The same amount of time my parents have been dead."</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked up at the look of pain on Harry's face, "It says in <em>"Hogwarts: A History"</em> that Dumbledore stopped the Halloween balls after your parents died as a mark of respect."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded; he had guessed as much. He didn't realise that Neville's hand was on his shoulder until the other Gryffindor squeezed it a little, "I'm sure McGonagall doesn't mean anything by it, I think it's part of her plan to raise morale and encourage house unity."</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that McGonagall hadn't meant anything by it; he just found it a little hard to deal with. He took a deep breath and turned to the conversation the others were having. Only Daphne and Hermione noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Until the end of breakfast, everyone talked about what it would be like, speculated on whether it would be similar to the Yule Ball and so on. The girls had already started to talk about their outfits.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was relatively quiet and pretended to be busy reading the Daily Prophet while they discussed it. The group eventually got up from breakfast and began to make their way towards their first class which was Potions.</p><p> </p><p>"We should all go to Hogsmeade on Saturday and get our outfits," Hermione suggested to the others who all agreed that it was a good idea, but Harry remained quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you say Hermione, be my date?" Draco asked Hermione seriously once they were outside the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, "Why of course Draco," she said, kissing him lightly and chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey was standing nearby with Dean, and they also agreed to go together, which was natural as they were dating. Ron glanced at Lilly, "Fancy going with me, Lil?"</p><p> </p><p>"So long as you don't force me to wear a ridiculously over-sexy outfit," Lilly said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm disappointed, but it’s a deal," Ron joked. Despite his bad mood, even Harry had to laugh at that as Lilly tried to hit him, but he ducked in time to miss it.</p><p> </p><p>"Sadie, think you can put up with me in public like that?" Theo asked teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie laughed, "Yes, Theo, I will be your date," she said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at the exchanges between his friends, he'd be going to the ball alone, but he was happy that everyone else had someone to accompany them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Potter, want to be my date?" Daphne asked as she snuck up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been lost in his thoughts and jumped when he heard the Slytherins voice. He turned to face her and saw that she was smiling, "Just for one night?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at her in surprise, "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled at him, she really smiled instead of smirked, and it cheered Harry up to no end, "Yeah, really."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Course I'll be your date," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Things were different between them now; they had been ever since Neville's grandmother had died. Harry was beginning to hold out some hope now that maybe, just maybe, she had feelings for him too.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>It was the first thing that Draco asked when he and Harry had set their cauldrons up and started working on their potions. Harry knew that Draco had seen that he was upset and he assumed that the Slytherin knew why so he didn't try to hide it from him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "I will be," he said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know your parents died on Halloween," Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed hard, and Draco sheepishly said, "Sorry, that’s probably not helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shook his head, but he didn't say anything, not right away. After a moment of silence, he said, "It was just a shock, but I'll be fine…Daphne asked me to the ball."</p><p> </p><p>Draco watched as Harry smiled at the thought of Daphne, "You're falling in love with her," Draco stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about that," Harry admitted, "But I like her a lot, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "You're my friend now Potter, and I don't want to see you get hurt when she says she doesn't want what you want."</p><p> </p><p>"If that's what she decides then I'll be fine with that," Harry informed Draco as he threw some armadillo bile into his potion, "I'm a big boy Draco, I can handle a little heartbreak."</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't know Harry as well as many of his other friends, but he did know the Gryffindor well enough to know when to leave him alone. So he nodded and got back to brewing his potion silently.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Saturday rolled around, Harry had gotten over the fact that there would be a ball on the anniversary of his parent's deaths. This was due to a comforting word from Hermione and Daphne asking him out. Ron had also said that they couldn't stop the world on Halloween forever and that it had been 17 years after all. Then Neville had reminded him that it was the anniversary of a bad night for his parents too. However, he was still looking forward to the ball. Now that he had pulled himself out of his rut, he was looking forward to the ball.</p><p> </p><p>"So Potter, what are we going as?" Daphne asked Harry as they walked down the snowy path to Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was split into couples which left Daphne and Harry as the only 'singles', so they had been talking a lot more lately. It made sense to go together, as friends, just for one night.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been thinking about that all week, and he had a few ideas, "Vampires," he said teasingly, "I could suck your blood."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, and he laughed, causing her to shake her head in amusement, "Vampires could be cool though, do you think I'd make a hot Vampire countess?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and said honestly, "Daph, you'd make a hot anything."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne scoffed, "Oh Potter, I'm blushing," she said sarcastically as they reached the end of the path where the others were huddled and waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll split up to get our costumes for the ball and meet back at the Three Broomsticks at 3 pm?" Draco asked the others who agreed on the time and split up into little groups. Neville and Hannah had been hatching a secret plan for their outfits with Blaise, Luna and Ginny, so they wandered off in one direction. Draco and Hermione were also secretly planning something, as were Ron and Lilly and they headed off into narrow side alleys mysteriously. This left Harry, Daphne, Theo, Sadie, Tracey and Dean standing at the entrance to the village.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys thinking of going as?" Harry asked the group as a whole as they made their way through the village.</p><p> </p><p>"Vampires," Sadie and Tracey said at the same time making Daphne and Harry laugh, "That's what we were thinking of going as," he told them.</p><p> </p><p>"We should all go as Vampire couples!" Sadie suggested, and Tracey nodded, her eyes widening, "We'll all pick different costumes, but we can all be Vampire couples!"</p><p> </p><p>"That would be pretty cool," Dean said, agreeing with his girlfriend who beamed at him.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, "I'm up for doing it Vampire style," he said winking at Sadie who blushed a deep red.</p><p> </p><p>The others laughed and decided that the best place to look would be the old thrift store because if they found old dresses and robes, they could do their make-up and hair with magic.</p><p> </p><p>When the little group walked into the shop, Harry smiled at the older woman who worked there. He had met her before when Hermione had dragged him into the shop; she liked it here.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, dear, you brought friends," The little old lady said with a smile, "What can I do for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at the woman, "We're looking for costumes for the Halloween Ball, Hogwarts is holding it again for the first time in 17 years."</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded, "Oh I remember those balls, they had them every year when I was a young student, all the costumes and dancing," her face fell a little and darkened, "But then, of course, those poor people were murdered, and the dances stopped."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes found the floor. He wasn't sure why this whole Halloween ball thing was making him so emotional, it was pathetic; he felt like a girl. Thankfully the elderly lady said no more about Harry's parents and started to look through dresses and tuxes from different eras. Hoping no one had noticed his little meltdown, Harry looked up. He smiled and shopped with the others, he laughed and joked, and no one was any the wiser, or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne had seen it all and sighed sadly, she had been trying to cheer Harry up all week, and although most of the time he was fine there were moments when it got too much. She was glad she had decided to ask him to the ball. She had a feeling he was going to need a friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, this is so us!" Tracey called from where she was buried under a pile of dresses in the corner of the little shop; Dean laughed and rolled his eyes in the direction of Harry and Theo as he walked over to his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey emerged from the pile of clothes holding a dress in one hand and velvet robes in the other. Both were black and purple, and Dean had to admit, they were pretty awesome. The dress had a black skirt with purple trim; the bodice was again mostly black with purple trimming the edges and a purple strip down the back where it tied together. The robes Tracey was holding were black with a purple velvet collar.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," Dean admitted to Tracey who squealed, "I can't wait!" Before the others had even found an outfit Tracey and Dean had picked out purple velvet gloves to go with Tracey's dress and a black and purple top hat for Dean.</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, Theo, how about this?" Sadie asked from behind a rack of dresses. She coughed a little as she pulled the dress from its box. It needed to be cleaned if she was to wear it to the ball, but it was perfect, she could just see herself in it. Theo, who had been sitting playing pocket chess with Harry, looked up and realised he would have to go over and look at what she had found. Harry sniggered as Theo trudged across the shop to his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Theo said, blown away by the dress that Sadie had picked out. It was a ball-gown with a reasonably large skirt, and it was black and red. The skirt had a red centre with black up the sides and at the back. The bodice was again red and black, red in the centre and black on the edges. The neckline was square, and the dress had long sleeves that turned to lace at the elbow. Theo could see his girlfriend in the dress; he could see her looking amazing in it.</p><p> </p><p>"You like it?" Sadie asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, "Love it."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie's grin widened, "I think I found something for you too," she said, ducking down and vanishing from sight as she pulled robes out of the same box and held them up for Theo to see. They were black with a high red velvet collar and matching red cuffs. It was very old-fashioned and cool. Theo managed to help with the costume hunt a little because he found a red velvet collar for Sadie and a black hat with a velvet strip for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You are brilliant Sadie," Theo said with a grin, leaning over the clothes to kiss his girlfriend, "We're going to be the hottest Vampires Hogwarts has ever seen."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie laughed, "Oh, I don't know, I think Daphne and Harry might upstage us."</p><p> </p><p>Theo made a face, "How many four-eyed Vampires have you seen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!" Harry shouted with a mock glare to Theo, who just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>From her spot behind a large pile of dresses, Daphne chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry found himself looking around at them all then wondering how his friend circle had changed so much so quickly. He was still as close as ever with Ron and Hermione, but their friend group had seriously expanded, and he was glad that it had.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to head back to the Three Broomsticks," Tracey informed the others once they had bought their outfits.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Theo, who were also done, said they would go with them and meet Harry and Daphne back at the pub, so they left Harry and Daphne alone in the little shop.</p><p> </p><p>"How long does it take to find an outfit, Daphne?" Harry asked in exasperation as he appeared behind her by one of the shelves.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne glared at him, "For your information Potter, I had just found something promising. Do you want to win the best costume prize or not?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a best costume prize?" Harry asked, completely clueless.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes and pulled a dress out of the box, "So, what do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought it had been worth the wait; the outfit she had picked was perfect. It was black and red like Sadie's dress, but it was in a completely different style. The skirt was floor-length, but from mid-calf, it was see-through black lace. Like Sadie's the sleeves were long, and from the elbow, there was the same black lace that lined the bottom of the dress. The bodice could be tightened with a black string pulled over red silk in a crisscrossed pattern. Daphne was going to look amazing in the dress.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's perfect and I think I'm going to look like a potato standing next to you," Harry told Daphne which made her grin. She pulled out some robes from the box and said, "No, I think you'll look pretty good in these."</p><p> </p><p>The robes were black on the outside but had a high red collar. The cool thing about them was that the inside was entirely lined with red velvet.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "We’re going to look like luxurious pureblood vampires."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "That was the vision," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her "Well, since you did all of the hard work, I think it’s only fair that I pay."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled, "Aren't you a gentleman?" she said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry put the outfits back in the box and made his way over to the counter to pay for them. This was what he loved about little thrift stores like this one, you found some real gems if you looked hard enough and you got them for a damn good price. Since Harry had paid for the outfits, Daphne picked up a black collar with a red centre gem for herself and a black cane with a silver top for Harry insisting that he couldn't wear a hat like the others because of his strange shaped head.</p><p> </p><p>With their outfits bought and bagged Daphne and Harry made their way back to the rendezvous point at the Three Broomsticks where they realised they were the last ones back. When the duo sat down, Draco slid two butterbeers across to them and asked how they had gotten on.</p><p> </p><p>"We got perfect outfits in the end," Harry said, leaving it there and not giving any more away, "Did everyone else get what they needed?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione shared a grin, "We got what we were looking for," Hermione said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Although Blaise, Luna and Ginny had departed Neville and Hannah had said their shopping trip had been a success, but they gave nothing away.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are the rest of your merry little band?" Daphne asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>"Luna said something about it being the right time of year to feed the kelpie she thinks lives in the lake," Hannah said with an amused smile, "And Ginny and Blaise both said they had places to be."</p><p> </p><p>"Mysterious," Lilly grinned, "We got our costumes too.”</p><p> </p><p>"And they're wicked," Ron grinned at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"And top-secret," Lilly added as she tapped her nose.</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds interesting," Harry said as he eyed his best friend in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Course it is, it was my idea," Ron chirped.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed, "Do you know we found out a funny thing about your Dad, Draco?" she asked, "The woman in the shop knew him when he was at school. Apparently, he was a <em>total </em>womaniser."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't surprise me," Ron admitted, "I mean no offence Malfoy, but that's kind of what pureblood marriages are like."</p><p> </p><p>"No offence taken this time Weasley," Draco said dryly, "I know all about my Father's ways and the women he would bring back to the Manor."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't funny though, Lilly," Theo retorted as he pushed himself to his feet, "It's wrong, and it's disgusting, and it destroys lives. He was a cheating, playboy bastard," Theo spat bitterly and stormed from the pub leaving his friends shocked to silence in his wake. Sadie jumped up and hurried after her boyfriend out of the pub.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Draco asked, in complete shock and feeling very hurt by his friend's words.</p><p> </p><p>"Almina Nott," Tracey said quietly, "She was Theo's mum, and she ran in the same circles as your father."</p><p> </p><p>Draco swore, "Shit, She had an affair with my father...should I go and talk to him?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "You know how Theo is, he gets fired up, and then he cools right down. Just leave him alone for a while to calm down."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded in agreement with, "Daphne's right Draco. Besides Sadie's with him, he'll be okay."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Theo!" Sadie rushed to catch up with her boyfriend on his way up the path from Hogsmeade to the castle. When she reached him, she had to catch her breath for a moment, so they walked in silence until they reached the gates to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to talk to me?" Sadie asked once she'd gotten her breath back.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head, "Just leave me alone, Sadie," he said coldly, but Sadie knew him better than just to accept it and walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Sadie said, not moving from his side, "Because as much as you say you want to be left alone, I know you well enough to know you don't. You're just angry and pushing people away is your way of dealing with it."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't need to push you away if you left me alone and let me deal with it," Theo said angrily, the coldness was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie didn't say anything back, but she didn't walk away either, she stuck by his side as they walked up the path to the black lake.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, just talk to me, please," Sadie said, she wasn't begging, but the harshness to her tone of voice was gone, and it must have done something to Theo because he sighed and said, "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>He stomped over to a tree stump by the lake and sat down on it despite the fact it was raining and cold. Sadie made her way over and sat down next to him. She didn't say anything; she didn't want to push him.</p><p> </p><p>"My mother's dead Sadie, you know that," Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded. Theo had lost his mother when he was very young, and shortly after his father had remarried, but Sadie had always gotten the impression that Theo was close to his step-mother Salvadora.</p><p> </p><p>"What does that have to do with Lucius Malfoy?" Sadie asked softly, being careful not to make him angry again. He just sounded sad and resigned now that the anger had bubbled away.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked down at his hands. They were shaking; he took a deep breath, "My mother was 21 years old when she died Sadie, the same age as Harry's parents. They were so young, they never got a chance to live," Theo's voice was shaking, "But at least Harry has the comfort of knowing his parents died for something, they died to save him, they died to save the Wizarding world."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie took Theo's hand and squeezed it, but she didn't speak, she didn't want to interrupt him now that he finally felt able to talk to her, "My mother died because she fell in love with someone else. Just like so many purebloods, she was forced into a marriage contract by her parents, she married my father and hated him. He treated her the same way he treated me like I was something to be ashamed of. He hit her and abused her," Theo was shaking his head, anger burning in his eyes, his voice dripping with bitterness.</p><p> </p><p>"So, along came an older man who was in an equally unhappy marriage and they fell completely for each other," Theo said. Sadie slowly began to understand where the story was going, "My mother was the only woman that Lucius Malfoy truly loved apart from his wife, and the rumours were that he was going to leave Narcissa for her. My mother was going to run away with him, they were going to take Draco and me and leave," Theo shook his head again, this time it was as if he was shaking away bad memories.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to her Theo?" Sadie asked quietly, her eyes welling up with tears at the tale.</p><p> </p><p>Theo turned to look in Sadie's eyes, she rarely saw him cry, and she had never seen him look so vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>"My father found out, and he couldn't take the embarrassment of his wife running away from him," Theo said, the tears behind his eyes spilling out, "So he murdered her then he attended the funeral and said he had loved her so much and that she would be sorely missed," Theo was shaking with rage, "And do you know what the worst part is?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shook her head, completely stunned and saddened by the story of Theo's mother. Theo took a deep breath, "I was in the room when he did it. I was about one and a half. It was just after Voldemort had been supposedly defeated."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie cried with Theo as she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry, Theo, I never knew."</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head and held her close, "It's not your fault. I was scared to tell you, I was scared I'd breakdown like this," he wiped at his wet eyes, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Sadie."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie pulled back from the hug, "Don't be stupid Theo; relationships are about seeing the best and the worst in people. If I can see you at your worst and still love you, then we have good prospects."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"You really shouldn't have taken it out on Draco though," Sadie added, now that Theo had calmed down enough to think clearly, "He <em>isn't </em>a womaniser at all. In fact, you were the womaniser and I think that’s why you got angry at Draco. He hasn’t cheated anyone, but you cheated him, and at some point, you are going to have to tell him the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo let his head drop into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You are projecting your own bitterness and regrets onto him,” Sadie finished, “And it’s not fair, Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grimaced, "I know, I said some pretty shitty things to him."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded and glanced at him, "He's your best friend, Theo, you better give him a proper apology."</p><p> </p><p>They both stood up from the wet tree stump. They were soaked through from the rain which was getting heavier and heavier, "If I promise to apologise to Draco, will you keep me company in the shower?" Theo asked. He was teasing her, which meant that he was back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie laughed through her shivering and said, "Yeah, I think I can manage that."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Theo said with a grin, he leant down and kissed Sadie, but this kiss was different to any others they had shared. The kiss was soft, slow and sweet. It made her weak at the knees. When Theo pulled away, he grabbed his petite girlfriend and pulled her against his side to keep her warm as they made their way back to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Theo hadn't realised how much he had been missing out on when he refused to date, but now he finally had Sadie all to himself he was never letting her go.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Draco knew something was up the second he walked into the great hall for dinner. He had gotten back from Hogsmeade in a bit of a rut about things with Theo, he knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty, Theo <em>was </em>his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>He had gone up to the common room, hoping to find Theo, but he wasn't there, and all Sadie would tell him was that Theo was busy doing something else. Draco, of course, assumed this was her polite way of telling him that Theo was avoiding him, so Draco played wizard chess with Harry and Dean and sulked until it was time to go to the great hall for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>The hall looked different. Red rose petals were lining the pathway from the door to the eighth year table. Draco frowned and walked suspiciously down the hall. He heard Harry and Hermione sniggering behind him. This entire thing reeked of Theo.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco reached the eighth year table the boy himself jumped out from behind the table holding a rose in his hand, "Draco Malfoy, you have been my friend since we were tiny baby slimeballs. I'm sorry for losing my shit at you because your father was a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in amusement at the boy in front of him, "Theo, you are such a bloody prat."</p><p> </p><p>"But you forgive me, right?" Theo asked with a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed as the rest of the hall chuckled at the scene they had just witnessed. The Slytherin sat down at the eighth year table with Theo next to him, "Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked down at the table sadly, and Draco eyed him suspiciously, what was he up to now?</p><p> </p><p>Theo frowned, "Oh, wait, I forgot I had this," he pulled a broom out from under the table, and Draco's eyes widened, "Theo, is that a firebolt?" he asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo's frown deepened, "Oh, I guess it is. Well, I don't need one; it's all yours," he handed the broom to Draco who gaped at it in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive you?" Draco asked with an ecstatic laugh, "Theo, I <em>love </em>you."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked, and the others shared amused looks, trust Theo to buy Draco a firebolt just to gain his forgiveness in what had really been a petty little fight. Slytherin minds just didn't work the same way as everyone else's.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire school had no classes on Friday the 31st of October which meant that they could prepare for the Halloween Ball that night.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were extremely grateful for this because according to Daphne, it would take six hours to get them all perfectly done up. Daphne had taken it upon herself to do all of the girl's hair and make-up as well as her own.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had thought that it took five minutes to get dressed and a couple of minutes to cast some glamour charms, so he had ordered the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team to the pitch. The first weekend of November was fast approaching, and so was the first game of the season. The big match against Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>Dean, Neville, Ron and Dennis had turned up to this practice with no issues, like Harry they couldn't see how it took six hours to get ready for a ball. Ginny and Natalie however, had refused to come, so they had to make do without them. Harry remained as seeker and Ron as the keeper. They switched things so that Neville was the only beater and Dean played as a chaser alongside Dennis for the day. It was a good practice, and Harry then insisted that they bring the snitch out. He caught it ten times in eight minutes. He was confident the game was going to be an easy win.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, can we go back to the common room yet?" Dean called from his spot hovering by the goalposts. They had been out here since 9 am, and it was now well past lunch-time.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to win the Quidditch cup?" Harry asked, he was determined to win; he was pushing them harder than any other captain was pushing their team (he knew how Oliver had felt now). No one else was dedicated enough to practice on the day of the ball, but Harry saw it as an extra day, a day that they held over the other teams.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Neville sighed, a little exasperated, "We've trained for weeks, we're going to beat Slytherin. Can we have a break now?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, "Fine!" he conceded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You've been playing Quidditch for 5 hours!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good to see you too," Dean said jokingly to his girlfriend when he, Neville, Harry and Ron walked back into the common room. It was 2 pm, and he was surprised that the girls hadn't started to get ready yet. After all, the ball started in five hours, and Daphne had said getting ready would take six.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled from the book she was reading, her hair was in curlers, "It took four hours to get ready for the Yule Ball apparently, they're getting worse."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to let my team get beaten by Slytherin. We've got to train hard."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah you wish Potter," Draco said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you getting ready anyway?" Harry asked the girls as he sat down next to Draco on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn't look up from her book as she pointed at the curlers in her hair. Harry nodded, "Fair enough, but what about you, Tracey?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne is doing Sadie first then she'll do me," Tracey said simply, not looking up from the paper she was reading.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, "Well, I know Daphne likes to do everyone but isn't that taking it a bit far?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, Draco and Tracey all made a face at him, and Harry bit his lip, "She's behind me, isn't she?" the other three nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up and turned around, "Hey Daphne," he said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone? Well, I suppose my reputation must precede me," Daphne said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grimaced, “No, it’s just because you say you don’t date, but before me you and Blaise were-”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne cut him off with a cold stare, "Tracey, I'm ready for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne-"</p><p> </p><p>Tracey shot Harry a dirty look before following Daphne up the stairs to the dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>When they were gone, Harry kicked the sofa and cursed, "God! Why am I such an idiot?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're a Gryffindor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're male?"</p><p> </p><p>These responses from Draco and Hermione didn't help.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned and sunk back down into the sofa. He glanced over at Blaise, “Mate, you were with her before me. Is she always like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise raised an eyebrow, “I wasn’t with her. She doesn’t date, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how long did your thing last?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Not long,” Blaise replied with an amused look, “We had sex behind greenhouse three a few times, that was the extent of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, that didn’t sound like the ‘bad stuff’ that Theo had referenced when he first found out that Blaise was his predecessor. He sighed and shook his head at Draco, “I just can’t say the right thing, can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when you essentially just called her a whore, no,” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“You kind of did,” Hermione cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not her reputation,” Draco said, he lowered his voice, “Before you, she had slept with two guys. She’s just a flirt, so the gossiping wenches like to make out that her number is higher than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” Harry asked him irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Because I was the first, and I was there through the whole Blaise fiasco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hid an amused smile, “She puts on the ice queen act because she’s scared of getting hurt. And you do tend to rush in when it comes to relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, thanks, Hermione," Harry said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Well mate she's right," Ron chuckled, "I mean your tendency to date the ex-girlfriends of dead guys-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tendency?" Harry exclaimed, "That was one time! She was the one who bloody hurt me in that relationship, always crying."</p><p> </p><p>"Because her boyfriend had just died, Merlin Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Have a bloody heart."</p><p> </p><p>"Or some tact," Draco suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, "He definitely doesn't have that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck off Ron," Harry said huffily. He kicked the sofa again for good measure and asked them in general, "What am I going to do about Daphne? We're supposed to be going to the ball tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at him with amusement in her eyes, "Harry, don't you know Daphne at all? She is a drama queen; she loves to make a scene.  By the time we're ready to go to the ball, she'll flounce into the room and smile at you like nothing ever happened."</p><p> </p><p>“But you had better make sure you still apologise,” Draco added protectively.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>It was worrying how well Hermione knew Daphne because that was almost exactly what happened four and a half hours later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the clock struck 6.30 pm, the girls made their way down the staircase from their dorm rooms to meet the boys in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne made her way down the stairs first. The red and black dress she had chosen back in Hogsmeade looked just as good on her as Harry had imagined it would. It was very figure-hugging, and Daphne had a fantastic figure. She had lightly curled her long blonde hair and left it down so that it flowed over her shoulders. Her make-up was excellent, her face was paler than usual, and her lipstick was blood red.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Harry said, not managing to get any other words out of his mouth as she walked over to him and linked her arm through his.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne whispered, "You better make up for what you said earlier, Potter," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "I will, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shrugged, but he could see that she was still annoyed with him and he didn't blame her.</p><p> </p><p>The next person down the staircase was Sadie, and Theo's reaction was similar to Harry's. In addition to her red and black ball-gown, she had styled her hair. It was pulled up into a loose bun at the back of her head, and the only hair left out was her fringe. Like Daphne, she had the signature red lips, pale face and dark eyes of a vampire.</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled and told her that she looked amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie grinned and replied, "I know, right? Daphne is <em>so </em>good at glamour charms!"</p><p> </p><p>Next down the staircase was Tracey who looked just as striking as her two best friends in the purple and black figure-hugging dress she had picked out. Tracey was wearing a black choker with purple jewels and had left her long hair down, it was usually poker-straight, but like Daphne's, it had been lightly curled. Again, like the other girls, her face was pale, her lips were red, and her eyes were dark.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely worth the wait," Dean said, smiling and kissing his girlfriend as she walked over to him and put her arm through his.</p><p> </p><p>Next to come down was Lilly and Ron emerged from the boy’s staircase at the same time. Harry snorted in amusement when he saw them, Lilly was wearing a black skin-tight catsuit, and Ron was very clearly...</p><p> </p><p>"Are you two seriously Batman and Catwoman?" Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Lilly gave me some DC comics," Ron grinned, "They're really neat! How <em>cool </em>are these costumes? You look great by the way Lilly!"</p><p> </p><p>"You both look really cool," Harry agreed, "Although only the muggle-borns will have any idea who you are."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly chuckled, "So? We know our costumes are ace.”</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall will have a fit when she sees you in that though," Daphne said to Lilly, "As hot as you look."</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw smirked, "Why thank you, Daphne. Don’t worry. I can deal with McGonagall. Are we ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just waiting for Hermione," Draco said as he glanced back to the girl's staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gaped when he saw her even though he knew what her outfit was. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped, and they glanced at each other in disbelief. They had expected Hermione to dress up and have a bit of fun, but they had not expected her to be half-naked. Her costume was an angel, she was wearing a white dress that stopped mid-thigh, and the sides were held together with a white ribbon, meaning that a lot was visible. The dress was low-cut with silver stars scattered across it and white fur trim along the bust and the hem. Hermione's legs seemed to go on forever, and on her feet, she wore white high heels. On her arms were matching open finger white gloves with the same fur trim. She had white wings attached to her back and to complete the outfit floating above her head and held there by magic was a glittering white halo. Hermione's hair was left down and was slightly curled; her make-up was subtler than theirs because she only wore a little bit of lip-gloss.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin," Draco said with a smile as Hermione walked over to him, "You look amazing."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, and it was then clear that Draco and Hermione's costumes were meant to match because Draco was the devil. He was wearing black trousers and a black shirt, a red vest and a red cape; he would have looked like a vampire if it wasn't for the red horns on his head and the trident in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>There was some whispering from the top of the stairs and then Hannah, Luna and Ginny walked down together. Luna and Ginny's costume had been chosen to match Hannah, Neville and Blaise's, so they had snuck them into the eighth year common room to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>Luna didn't have a date to the ball and as far as Harry was aware neither did Blaise or Ginny. The two boys were already in the common but Harry didn't know what their combined costume was yet. Neville was wearing scarlet trousers, a white shirt with a gold tie and a red suit jacket. Next to him, Blaise was wearing dark green trousers, a white shirt with a green vest over it, a silver tie and a dark green suit jacket. He thought they were just dressed up in their house colours, but then the girls came down.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah looked stunning in a floor-length yellow ball-gown. It was strapless, and there were silver flower embellishments along the bust of the dress. Luna was wearing a similarly styled ball-gown, only hers was navy blue and much more elaborate. There were silver embellishments on the skirt and around the bust which again was strapless. Ginny was dressed like a female version of Neville in an elaborate red ball gown with gold embellishments. Harry finally realised who they were meant to be when he saw crests on four out of five of their costumes. On the bust of Hannah's dress, there was the Hufflepuff crest and in the same place on Luna's dress was the Ravenclaw crest. The Gryffindor crest was attached to Neville's jacket, and the Slytherin crest attached to Blaise's. Luna was also wearing a strange creation on her head that Harry supposed was her version of the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It was a very clever idea; they were the founders of Hogwarts. But why was Ginny included in the mix?</p><p> </p><p>Harry only realised when she walked up to Blaise and linked arms with him that she was his date for the ball.</p><p> </p><p>Ron's eye's popped at that, "You <em>cannot </em>be serious!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grabbed him before he could walk over to the 'couple' and said, "Oh no way, Ron. She's not a baby; she can go to the ball with whoever she wants."</p><p> </p><p>Neville’s eyes widened when he saw what Lilly was wearing, “Holy shit, look at Lilly.”</p><p> </p><p>Hannah narrowed her eyes at him, “No, don’t look at Lilly!” she said, smacking him around the back of the head for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was too busy arguing with Ron to hear them.</p><p> </p><p>"But he's a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm a Ravenclaw," Lilly countered, "Nice observational skills, now leave your sister alone, or you'll be going to the ball on your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Ron grumbled as his eyes remained fixed on his sister and Blaise until they left the common room, "But I'm not dropping this Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you aren't," Lilly said calmly as she shot an exasperated glance back at Harry and Hermione who were struggling not to smirk at the way Lilly was keeping Ron under control.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's get a move on before Weasley tries to kill someone," Draco said with a slight smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lil, what happened to ‘I’ll go, but I won’t wear a ridiculously sexy costume’, huh?” Neville called as they left the tower together.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Nev!” Lilly called back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time they reached the great hall, the doors were just opening, and Harry gaped in amazement as he looked around the large room. He had never seen it look this good for Halloween before.</p><p> </p><p>The enchanted ceiling gave off the impression that there was a storm outside. The room was lit by orange and red lights which gave off a very cool vibe, and the house and head tables were gone. The dance floor was in the middle of the hall, and the tables were positioned around it.</p><p> </p><p>Each table had a white table cloth over it that appeared to be ripped. There were fake spider webs all over the hall and skulls as centrepieces on the tables. There were even floating Jack-o'-Lanterns above every single table.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the hall where the head table usually was there was a drinks table filled with completely non-alcoholic drinks, of course. The table was decorated to look like it was table cloths laid over several coffins and whenever someone approached to get a drink one of the 'corpses' in the 'coffins' attempted to grab their legs. The windows all had the appearance of being dusty or broken, and the music playing was eerie, it felt like the ballroom of an abandoned haunted mansion.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, they went all out decorating the hall," Daphne said as she looked around the place in amazement. The others were all awed by the decoration too; McGonagall had pulled this one off.</p><p> </p><p>The group got a large table near the dance-floor, and the girls sat down while the boys went over to the drinks table to grab something for themselves and their girlfriends (or friend, in Harry and Daphne's case). When they reached the table, the 'corpses' all grabbed their legs.</p><p> </p><p>Dean just raised an eyebrow at Harry until the 'corpse' let go and Theo only laughed. Ron swore loudly and was told off by a passing Professor, but Draco’s reaction was the best, he jumped and squealed like a girl. Harry grinned at his friend's response and looked down to realise that the fake corpses were house-elves.</p><p> </p><p>"Kreacher, hey!" Harry said, he knelt to talk to his house-elf, and Kreacher climbed out of the coffin to bow to Harry, "Kreacher is helping Headmistress McGonagall, Master Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"That's pretty cool," Harry said, looking along at the other house-elves, "Hey, you're sharing a coffin with Winky!"</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher got a little flustered as Winky climbed out of the coffin and bowed to Harry, "Winky cleaned herself up after she lost poor Dobby, Harry Potter Sir. Winky is a good elf now."</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's great Winky," Harry said happily, glancing between the two elves and their embarrassed faces, "Hang on a minute...are you two...do house-elves…?"</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher bowed his head, his nose was nearly touching the floor, "This will not affect Kreacher's work Master Harry, Kreacher is a hard-working elf, Kreacher promises."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Kreacher," he said, grabbing two glasses of punch, "Just have fun."</p><p> </p><p>As the four boys made their way back over to their table, the others laughed at Harry. Ron, in particular, was red in the face from laughter, "Your house-elf has a better love life than you mate."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement, "Shut up, Ron," he said half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, you'll never guess what we just saw,” Ron said, still chuckling as they sat back down at the table, "Kreacher and Winky! Sharing a coffin," he winked at her, "If you catch my drift."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw!" Hermione coo-ed, "That's so sweet, I'm glad that Winky and Kreacher are happy!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Ron and Draco shared a look of exasperation, and Harry said, "Excuse me I think I'm gonna S.P.E.W."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot him a dirty look, but the others choked back laughter at the comment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You are playing with fire,” Ginny said in a sing-song voice as she appeared behind Neville.</p><p> </p><p>Neville turned to look at her, “You’re being creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny grinned, “I saw the way you looked at Lilly earlier-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even-”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville,” Ginny cut him off, “I spent the war sleeping with you, I know your ‘I want you’ look and that was how you looked at Lillian Moon earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes, “She’s my friend, she’s in a relationship with <em>your </em>brother, and I am in a relationship too. Sometimes a look is just a look, Gin.”</p><p> </p><p>“And sometimes a look is a loaded gun,” Ginny said pointedly, “You’re going to get a reputation like mine if you don’t watch your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a reputation-”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I do,” Ginny said, the jest in her voice gone momentarily, “And you are going to get one too. First Susan Bones, then me, I was the controversial one I know. Now Hannah, who next, Lilly?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Neville said simply, “You and I were controversial enough. Lilly is my friend, and I’m happy with Hannah.”</p><p> </p><p>“How happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Neville scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just food for thought,” Ginny said with a shrug. She caught Blaise’s eye across the hall and said, “But, I’m off outside with Blaise. When you already have a reputation, there’s nothing wrong with having a little fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes sparkled playfully as she disappeared out of the hall, leaving Neville irritated in her wake. He glanced over at Lilly, who was laughing at something Ron was saying. He shook his head. She <em>was</em> just his friend, and he <em>was</em> happy with Hannah.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The decorations outside the castle were as good as the ones inside. There was a small rose garden, as there had been at the Yule Ball so that people could slip outside for air, but this time it was decorated like an old abandoned graveyard. All along the hedges, there were gravestones and floating jack-o'-lanterns lit up the little garden. The hedges were covered in fake spider webs, and a nearby tree had a skeleton hanging from it in a noose as if the ‘victim’ had been hung. At certain points in the pathway, there were skeletons half-buried so that they looked like they were climbing out of the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see the look on my brother's face?" Ginny asked with a grin, "He's going to kill you."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise scoffed, "I'd like to see him try," he said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd watch yourself if I were you Zabini," Ginny said with a smirk, "I have five older brothers, and they are all incredibly over-protective."</p><p> </p><p>“I understand what it’s like to have that many siblings,” Blaise said with a smile, “I’m one of ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten?” Ginny asked in disbelief, “And I thought my parents were keen.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise laughed, “We all have different fathers, but we share the same mother. You must know what they call my mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, her reputation precedes her,” Ginny admitted, “Is it…true?”</p><p> </p><p>“It has a basis in truth,” Blaise admitted, “All of us are named for our fathers in some way. My eldest sibling was called Blake; he was named that because his father was a dark wizard. My mother was in love with him, then he turned to darkness, and she killed him to protect herself and her son. She was never convicted of the crime, although everyone knows she did it. The Aurors knew how terrible Blake’s father was, so they let it slide.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hence the reputation,” Ginny said with a nod, “What about your other siblings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beau was the second oldest, he was named for his father who was apparently very handsome,” Blaise said, “He and Blake both died in the war, they worked for Voldemort under the imperius curse.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny frowned, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise just shrugged, “Beau’s father ran off with another man. Then there is Belinda. Her Dad was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He was certainly slippery enough. He’s in Azkaban for fraud.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny watched with interest as Blaise recounted his family history.</p><p> </p><p>“Next is Blaine, his dad was a Hufflepuff,” Blaise explained, “He died, and some people talked and said my mother had done it because she inherited a lot of money with his death. The truth was that he was an older guy, and he had a heart attack. After him was Byron, my mother named him that because it means ‘place of the cow sheds’ and my mother hated his father by the end. He was a muggle-born, hence the derogatory name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did she hate him?” Ginny asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t entirely know,” Blaise admitted, “He was having an affair with my mother, but refused to leave his wife. I think it goes deeper than that, though, from the hatred my mother has for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the youngest, then?” Ginny questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise shook his head, “No. After Byron is Brent, his father had a lot of money and lived in a manor called ‘High Top House’. He died in suspicious circumstances, and we inherited the house. To be honest, my mother might be behind that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Ginny said with a raised eyebrow, “Am I going to have to meet her one day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you don’t want to,” Blaise chuckled, “After Brent is Blanche. She’s named for her father because he was an albino.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” Ginny remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Then there is me,” Blaise said, “My father was blase about everything, hence my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he still around?” Ginny queried.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Blaise replied, “He left when I was little. He left my mother some money to put in a trust fund for me then he went off to discover the world. My mother always said he wasn’t the marrying sort. After me there is Beatrice, she’s in fifth year. Her father was a pilgrim and a pagan.”</p><p> </p><p>“A muggle, then?” Ginny asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“We never really knew, we think he was a wizard who didn’t know about the magical world,” Blaise answered, he enjoyed talking to Ginny because she genuinely found what he said interesting, “He showed signs of suppressed magic. All of the muggles in his cult thought he was a witch, so there is a good chance he just didn’t get a Hogwarts letter because he was constantly travelling as a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your life is so interesting,” Ginny said with a shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise smiled, “Billie is the youngest, she’s in second year. Her father is an Auror. He was on my mother's case for years because of the unexplained deaths and disappearances surrounding her. Then he ended up falling in love with her, they had Billie, got married, and they are still married.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s crazy,” Ginny laughed, “Do you get on with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Rob is a nice guy,” Blaise said with a shrug, “He’s been around since I was a kid, and he helps out a lot. It’s a lot to take on, a woman with nine kids from previous relationships.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Ginny laughed, “You make my family look boring. My oldest brother, Bill, he’s a curse breaker who is married to this mega-hot French woman called Fleur.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Triwizard champion?” Blaise asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Ginny said with a nod, “That’s my sister-in-law.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Blaise said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Ginny snorted, “Then there is Charlie, he’s a dragon tamer. We can’t work out if he’s gay or if he just has more success with dragons than women.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise laughed out loud at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Then there is Percy,” Ginny rolled her eyes, “He’s a prat, you don’t have to worry about him. Then there is George, he runs the joke shop in Diagon Alley, he and Fred set it up, but Fred died in the final battle.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise nodded, “I know, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shrugged and continued, “Then there is Ron, and by extension Harry and Hermione, my mum has practically adopted them. Then me, the baby and therefore the one all the older brothers try and protect. Apart from Harry, who I slept with instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is slightly incestuous,” Blaise remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not actually related, it’s fine,” Ginny said with a chuckle, “But the point is, watch your step.”</p><p> </p><p>"Then I presume I will just have to be the perfect gentleman," Blaise said with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny grinned, "Well, I didn't say that now, did I?"</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting together in the creepy Halloween garden after dancing for a little while in the great hall. Ron had been continuously staring at them or glaring at them, and Ginny was sure the only reason he hadn't come over was that his sensible, <em>lovely</em>, girlfriend was stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>"You are an intriguing lady, Ginevra Weasley," Blaise said thoughtfully, "I cannot quite work you out."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ginny asked the dark-skinned boy.</p><p> </p><p>"A good thing for certain," Blaise said with the smallest of smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so sincere, Blaise," Ginny laughed, "I'm going to teach you to lighten up, you know live a little?"</p><p> </p><p>"By all means try," Blaise said, and he even chuckled slightly, "I'll be interested to see your efforts."</p><p> </p><p>"My <em>efforts </em>will be successful," Ginny grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The night was incredibly fun, Daphne convinced Harry to dance with her, and he enjoyed himself. It was far more fun than the Yule Ball, but he wasn't sure if that was because of the company of his great friends or because he was there with Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall is about to announce the awards!" Daphne said eagerly towards the end of the night. She dragged him back to the table they had all been sitting around and gradually everybody else trickled back off of the dance floor. McGonagall stood at the front of the hall and called for silence.</p><p> </p><p>"It is time to announce the costume prizes," McGonagall said with a smile, pretty much everyone had made an effort.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis had dressed up in a suit and cape and worn a half mask. It was clear to Harry and Hermione that he was the Phantom of the Opera, but no purebloods had any idea who he was meant to be. He had gone to the ball with a girl in his year, Astoria Greengrass. She also happened to be Daphne's little sister, and when Daphne had found out about this, she had cornered her sister and said they would talk about this later.</p><p> </p><p>Astoria had responded by rolling her eyes and saying, "You're practically dating the chosen one, Daph. You can’t judge,” then she had stalked off while Harry hid an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias Smith and Megan Jones had gone as Merlin, and Morgan le Fay which was pretty un-original and Mandy Brocklehurst had gone as the Muggle version of a Witch. Terry had gone as Zeus and Sally, and Annie had teamed up to come up with the most revealing outfits they could think of. Sally was a 'sexy Death Eater'. She was wearing very short robes that were cut open to show her stomach. Annie was an Auror with a short black skirt, and a cut off white blouse with "AUROR" written across the back in thick black writing.</p><p> </p><p>"The first prize is for the overall best costume," McGonagall announced, holding up a gold trophy with a figure on it. She glanced at the bit of paper in her hand, "The prize is joint and goes to Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood, who came as the Hogwarts founders."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone clapped as the group walked up to McGonagall to collect their trophy. When they were there, McGonagall made four copies of the trophy, and when she handed it to each person, the figure took the shape of the person who had won the award and the costume they were wearing.</p><p> </p><p>When Neville, Hannah, Blaise and Luna sat back down, and the clapping had died down McGonagall announced the winner of the second prize, "The next prize is for the scariest costume,” she consulted her sheet of paper, “And it goes to...Tracey Davis and Dean Thomas!"</p><p> </p><p>Tracey and Dean grinned, their vampire costumes were the most realistic. They collected their trophies from McGonagall, and once they had sat down, she announced the next award.</p><p> </p><p>"The next prize is for the most original costume, and it goes to...Ronald Weasley and Lillian Moon!"</p><p> </p><p>They cheered as Ron and Lilly hi-fived each other before getting up to retrieve their trophies. Their superhero-themed costumes had been really neat. Harry definitely thought they deserved the award.</p><p> </p><p>"And last but not least," McGonagall said, still smiling around the hall, "This prize goes to the best-dressed couple of the night," her eyes fell on the table that Harry and his friends were sitting at, and she said, "And the prize goes to Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass."</p><p> </p><p>The table erupted in laughter because Daphne and Harry were the <em>only </em>two people at the table who <em>weren't </em>in a relationship. The colour in Harry's cheeks rose, but Daphne grinned because she found the funny side in the situation. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>"Very impressive costumes," McGonagall said to them both as she held out a trophy. Daphne and Harry both touched it at the same time so that they appeared on the trophy holding hands in their Halloween outfits. Daphne smiled and thanked McGonagall. She took the trophy, and she and Harry made their way back over to the table to applause.</p><p> </p><p>"You two might as well just get together properly now," Theo cackled, causing Sadie to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne scoffed, "Yeah right, after what he said to me earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Hurt flickered across Harry's face but the second Daphne looked at him his mask was back on, "I did say sorry for that," he pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled cryptically at him, "I know you did," she said.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night passed smoothly. Harry danced with lots of girls, he danced with Daphne a lot, but it could have been better. The whole best-dressed couple thing had brought it all back to him, he didn’t want to be some idiot on Daphne’s arm, he wanted to be her boyfriend, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hide that for.</p><p> </p><p>The longer the night went on, the more Harry just wanted it to end; he wanted to be alone in the confines of his dormitory, so he took his leave of them all reasonably early and managed to slip out of the hall at around 11.30 pm. He hurried up to the common room, which was empty because everyone was still downstairs at the ball.</p><p> </p><p>He took solace in his dorm room and pulled off his stupid Halloween costume and threw it onto the floor. He got into his bed and grabbed a box from underneath it then he drew the curtains around the bed and put a muffliato charm on them. He pulled the picture he had gotten from Neville out of the box and stared at it for a while then he grabbed a stack of photos he had gotten from Grimmauld place. He had found them in Sirius's room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let his tears fall on the old faded pictures as he looked at pivotal moments in the lives of his long-dead parents.</p><p> </p><p>A picture of James feeding Harry while Lily stood behind him and smiled at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>A picture of James and Sirius with their arms around each other, just out of Hogwarts. They were grinning happily.</p><p> </p><p>A picture of Lily and Sirius dancing at her wedding to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>A picture of Lily and James sitting under an oak tree at Hogwarts. James was playing with a snitch, and Lily was reading a book.</p><p> </p><p>A picture of James, Lily and Sirius at the wedding. Lily was in the middle of her two boys.</p><p> </p><p>A picture of Sirius and Remus holding Harry with Lily and James watched their baby from the side-lines.</p><p> </p><p>A picture of James on the Gryffindor table on one knee in front of everybody in the great hall as he proposed to Lily in their seventh year.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cried harder at every picture. He might have been an 18-year-old boy who was strong enough to save the entire Wizarding world, but he was still human, and he still hurt. He still missed his parents every single day and today more than most days. It had been 17 years, they had been dead 17 years, and it still hurt as much as it had when Harry had been a little boy. He still missed them with all of his heart. He still longed for them every day.</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his eyes tightly and sobbed his heart out. He sobbed like he had never sobbed before. He cried for them. For his parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Divided Loyalties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up on the 1st of November, he had never before been so glad to see the month of October end.</p><p> </p><p> His eyes were red and sore, his head ached, and he felt like he hadn't slept for days. Truthfully it hadn't been days of sleepless nights, just the one, but last night had been his worst night since Sirius had died.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he had cast spells around his bed so he wouldn't be discovered, but he must have fallen asleep sometime in the early morning, and during that time the spells wore off, and someone found him.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry..." the voice said gently, as a hand came through the curtains and pulled them apart slightly to peek at the boy-who-lived.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you need Neville?" Harry asked weakly, trying to hide his reddened face from his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"You helped me out Harry when I needed it the most," Neville said slowly, “And right now you look like you need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville was right, Harry did <em>need </em>to talk, but that didn't mean that he wanted to. Talking meant bringing up old memories and feelings, and all that did was cause more embarrassing tears, "Thanks for the offer Neville, but I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you aren't," Neville said, narrowing his eyes at his friend, "Because you do this thing when you're upset, you push people away with that cold attitude. Why do you do that when people are just trying to help you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, his head was pounding like someone was repeatedly hitting him with a hammer, "I don't know Neville," he admitted, sounding dejected, "I suppose I used to do it because the people I love got hurt and if I pushed them away then Voldemort wouldn't hurt them," he paused thoughtfully and shrugged, "I guess now I do it out of habit."</p><p> </p><p>Neville climbed into Harry's bed and sat cross-legged at the end of it, "So, I assume your breakdown last night was because of your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter Neville. You wouldn't understand."</p><p> </p><p>The moment the words were out of Harry's mouth, he realised what he had said, and with a glance at Neville, he knew he had said the wrong thing. Neville's eyes flashed dangerously, "I wouldn't understand? Your parents might have died that night, Harry, but I lost mine too!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I didn't think, I'm sorry," Harry said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked at him for a moment as if trying to gauge whether he really was sorry, but all he could see was a boy who looked extremely fed up and depressed, as if he had been through a war, or two.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed, he knew Harry hadn't meant it; he was in one of those moods where he didn't think about anybody else's feelings, "I know, but I'm just saying, you aren't the only one who had a tough night last night. All I could think about last night when I was trying to have a good time with Hannah was that she was never going to meet my grandma now. She’ll never meet my parents either,” Neville looked down and shook his head, “I mean sure she <em>can </em>meet my parents, but it would be more like meeting corpses than people."</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt it was safe to confide in Neville; he felt like he could tell Neville anything. They had both been through so much together, and they were so similar that he knew he could trust Neville to be there and not tell anyone about it later. He trusted Hermione and Ron that much, and he was getting to trust Draco in such a way too. But for the moment when it came to talking about his parents, he trusted Neville because his fellow Gryffindor understood better than most did.</p><p> </p><p>"Last night I tried to have a good time, and I did, for a while,” Harry admitted, he had enjoyed himself for the most part, “But then Daphne made that comment about us as a couple, and I know it had nothing to do with my parents, but it just triggered something in my head," Harry shook his head as if to rid the thoughts from it, “I haven't looked through the pictures of them I got from my godfather's house since I found them after the final battle and when I looked at them last night-" Harry's voice broke. He shook his head, angrily wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Neville understood how he felt, "Harry, how do you think I felt when I went back to my parent's house that day?" he asked. However, Harry knew it was a rhetorical question, "I know it's hard, especially on days like yesterday, but we have to accept that they are gone, and they aren't coming back."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, pulling himself together enough to manage a weak smile, "Thanks, Neville."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded and got up, "No problem," he said, smiling at his friend, "I just don't want you to end up like Snape did."</p><p> </p><p>Leaving him with that thought, Neville closed the curtains, and Harry heard his footsteps fade away as he made his way downstairs to the common room. Harry sighed, he didn't want to become like Snape either, cold and bitter and lonely. He knew breaking things off with Daphne was the right thing to do, but it wouldn't make him happy, then again things staying as they were would make him miserable too. Harry pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, yes he was unhappy, but he couldn't stay this way forever, he had had enough misery for a lifetime in the last few years. As he pulled on a jumper, he decided to do something to get him out of his rut so with a smile at his idea he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled out a quick letter. Once he was done he looked over it;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"George,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope you are doing better now and that things are good with the shop. Things here aren't great. October brings back bad memories, so I wanted to do something to raise morale on the 5th of November. In Muggle tradition its bonfire night so we have firework displays and a huge bonfire, and there’s a big party. I thought it would be perfect, but we need someone to do the fireworks. You up for it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hope to see you soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Happy with the letter Harry folded it and put it in his pocket then made his way out of the dorm room on route to the owlery.</p><p> </p><p>He got halfway across the common room without being noticed, but unfortunately, he didn't make it to the door.</p><p>"Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry recognised her voice straight away, so he didn't turn around, he continued to the door without even glancing at her, but she followed him out of the common room anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I know you're ignoring me."</p><p> </p><p>That made him stop. She had called him Harry. She very rarely did that unless she wanted to get his attention although he had noticed that she had been doing it accidentally when they were having sex lately.</p><p> </p><p>"You just called me Harry," he said, turning to the blonde girl.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shrugged and said, "Yeah, it's your name, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is," Harry agreed with a smile, “But you never call me it."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too, "Wow if I knew all it would take to cheer you up was calling you by your first name I'd have started months ago."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was still smiling as he said, "I'm on my way to the owlery, what did you want to talk about?" he turned and started to make his way down the spiral staircase giving Daphne no option but to come with him if she wanted to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to apologise for last night," Daphne said, hurrying after Harry and walking by his side as they made their way down the stairs and out of the tower, "I realise I gave the impression that I would never date you because of what you said."</p><p> </p><p>"It did seem that way," Harry said honestly, "But at the same time my joke was uncalled for. I know you aren't your reputation and even if you are, I don't care. Honestly, Daphne, I've made some bad decisions in my life, and I like you, so I don't care how many guys you've dated or..."</p><p> </p><p>"Slept with?" Daphne finished with a pointed look, "I can tell you if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you're comfortable doing that," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Two," Daphne said calmly, "Same as you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I've not slept with two guys," Harry joked with a playful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "You know what I mean, Harry. I know I have a reputation and yes I have kissed a lot of guys, but I'm not some dirty slut like the rumour mill makes out."</p><p> </p><p>"I never thought that," Harry said softly, "Would I be trying to get you to go out with me so bloody much if I thought that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose not," Daphne smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You just don't want to, though, do you?" Harry asked her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter," Daphne sighed, making Harry's face harden, "No, it's not...well, it's just that I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't do relationships," Harry finished for her, "I know, you've told me several times."</p><p> </p><p>"You used to be fine with it," Daphne said, not angry or annoyed, just confused about what had changed.</p><p> </p><p>"I never used to have feelings for you Daphne," Harry said as he spun on his heel to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's eyes widened, and she froze. Harry's eyes burned, "I'm not going to hide it anymore. Before it was simple and I didn't mind the flirting and the skating around the edges. I was okay with it being great sex, secret moments, catching each others eye across classrooms. But now it <em>is</em> complicated, and this little game isn't enough anymore, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Daphne could answer, Harry turned away and slipped into a secret passageway, leaving her standing alone on at the bottom of the tower.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne didn't talk all weekend. Harry got back from the owlery after sending his letter to George and then sat at the opposite side of the common room from the Slytherin and her two best friends. He took out his homework diary and started to write up a DADA essay about the unforgivable curses; their effects, the damage they caused and the consequences of using them.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I would not like to talk to her. Yes, I did tell her I have feelings for her. Yes, I know she only does flings, but I still feel betrayed," Harry said to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>His best friend smiled in amusement as she sat down next to him, "I was going to ask if you knew the sixth consequence of the Imperius curse actually."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry bit his lip, "Sorry?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, "Forgiven. You have me intrigued now, what's happening with Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry put his quill down and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the girl wasn't within hearing distance, "This morning she apologised for last night and said she didn't understand what was wrong because I used to be fine with her 'I don't do relationships' thing, so I told her that before I didn't have feelings for her and walked away."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Hermione said, frowning a little as she did when she was concentrating, "So you put yourself out there for her."</p><p> </p><p>At this, Harry just shrugged, and Hermione shook her head, "I like her, she's become a close friend, but she's being stupid about this. I know she likes you, I don't understand why she's being this way."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever the reason I don't think I can wait around for her much longer," Harry said, picking up his quill and changing the subject, "The sixth consequence of the Imperius curse is that the victim can be imprisoned or killed for what they were forced to do under the curse, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione understood where Harry was coming from and why he needed time to think about everything that was going on, so she didn't push. She just smiled and said, "Thanks, Harry."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At dinner time on Saturday, Harry and Daphne sat as far apart as they could within their small friend group.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was sitting by Theo and Draco when McGonagall walked into the hall with a very attractive blonde girl who looked very familiar to Harry for some reason. The girl smiled around the room as she walked towards them with the Headmistress; her smile was mesmerising. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her, and most of the boys in the hall gazed at her with admiration.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall said something to the girl who nodded and smiled as the Headmistress stood up and called for silence. The hall fell silent gradually and then she made her announcement, "We have a new student starting this year, she's a little late, but I'm sure she will catch up. Miss Gabrielle Delacour is a seventh year, but she will be staying in the eighth year dormitory because there is a lack of space in the house dorms. She was sorted earlier today and is in Ravenclaw. I would ask you all to help her in any way you can."</p><p> </p><p>With the announcement over McGonagall made her way over to the eighth year table with the girl and Harry gaped at her, "Gabrielle!"</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle turned her dazzling blue eyes to him, "Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>They both grinned as Harry jumped up from the table and hugged her, “Wow, you've changed so much since I last saw you!"</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle laughed, "I know! The last time we met was at Fleurs wedding, right?"</p><p> </p><p>They had met briefly at the wedding, but even in a year Gabrielle had grown so much, he couldn't believe she was 17; she must have been about 13 when they first met in Harry's fourth year.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, we danced together," he remembered, "I'm sorry that the Death Eaters wrecked the place."</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle shook her head, "Oh, don't be silly. It was still a lovely night."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall cleared her throat, and Harry blushed a little, "I see you two remember each other," she said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry simply nodded, "Yes, Gabrielle's older sister Fleur is married to Bill Weasley, Professor."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall just nodded as she said to the others, "Gabrielle will join you in your common room, and she has the choice to eat at your table or the Ravenclaw table. She will be in several of your classes as well, so please make her feel welcome."</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded thoughtfully, and McGonagall turned to Harry, "Since you two already know each other, you can show Gabrielle around the school, Mr Potter."</p><p> </p><p>With that, McGonagall left, and Gabrielle grinned at Harry as she sat down in an empty seat next to him, "You look so different, Harry. I can't believe it's only been a year."</p><p> </p><p>"Same to you," Harry said as he tucked into his dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle laughed as she took some food and started to eat as well, "Well, I have an excuse," she admitted, "Because I'm part Veela I age differently. Up until the age of 16, Veela's don't change much, but then in a short space of time they mature.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's...different," Harry said as he tried to get his head around it all, "What brings you to Hogwarts then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I moved in with Fleur and Bill," Gabrielle said excitedly, "I wanted to pursue a political career, and my parents thought it would be best if I finished school in the UK so that I could get used to the place."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're staying here once you've finished school?" Harry asked her conversationally, unaware of Daphne's frosty glare on him from the other end of the table.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>Who</em> is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who <em>is</em> she?"</p><p> </p><p>“Who is <em>she</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie, Tracey and Daphne were glaring in the general direction of Harry and the new girl, the new <em>French </em>girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at them!" Daphne hissed, "Look at them grinning and laughing!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're jealous Daphne," Hermione said from her spot across the table from the Slytherin girl. She knew that Gabrielle had probably turned up her Veela charm for Harry, but Daphne didn't, and Hermione wasn't going to tell her that. Maybe it was vindictive, but she thought that the Slytherin deserved a little bit of payback for the way she had been treating Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not!" Daphne said, a little too loudly. She lowered her voice and added, "I am not jealous. Potter can do whatever he wants. But I mean look at her, she's a cheap French version of me."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah Daphne, I have <em>never </em>seen you like this," Sadie said, staring at her friend in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey snorted, she had known Daphne longer, and they had always been closer than Daphne and Sadie had been, "I have, at the end of sixth year when-"</p><p> </p><p>"Tracey, shut up," Daphne snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously,” Sadie muttered, “You weren’t even this bad in seventh year when you saw Draco and Pansy snogging.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going for a walk," Daphne said, standing up and making her way out of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I'd better go after her, I'll see you later," he said before standing up and following Daphne out of the hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sadie’s right, you know,” Draco said when he caught up to her by the lake, “You weren’t this pissed off when you caught Pansy and I snogging.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were my ex-boyfriend, I felt put out, but this is different,” Daphne muttered, “I know we weren’t exclusive, but I thought Potter and I had something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry wants a relationship, Daph,” Draco said quietly, “And he hasn’t exactly hidden that. This was going to happen at some point. It's like Blaise all over again-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say I told you so!” Daphne snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “I was just going to say that men tend to fall for you, even when you don’t want them to. You’re more than a beautiful girl, Daph. You have a great heart, a brilliant sense of humour and a great mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, “If I’m so great, why aren’t you and I together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I fucked up,” Draco said honestly, “And I know that my fuck up is the reason that you won’t trust guys now. But you need to let it go, Daphne because not all guys are idiots like me. I betrayed you. I know that. We were going to get married, things were great, and then I took the dark mark.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked out at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“And when I took the dark mark, I changed, and I pushed you away, albeit it for your safety,” Draco continued, “But also because I knew, the minute you discovered what I had become, you would break up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which I did,” Daphne added.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “We spent a long time being told we were going to be married, and we miraculously managed to be happy together. I know we both thought we would be different from our parents, but we turned out exactly like mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked up at him with a frown, “How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we were in love until I let the darkness inside me win,” Draco said quietly, “Then you couldn’t stand to see the boy you loved become that kind of man. The only difference is that my parents were forced to remain together through it when in reality, my father wanted Almina Nott and my mother wanted Antonin Dolohov.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sat down by the lake thoughtfully. Draco sat by her side, “We weren’t stuck together by marriage when I fucked up. That means we can see the error of our ways and have the lives we wanted. Hermione is my Almina, and Harry is your-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence,” Daphne said with a shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an absurd metaphor.” Daphne scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“But an accurate one,” Draco said, he nudged her in the ribs, “You like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just grinned, and the two friends fell silent.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following day was Sunday, and when Harry got up and didn't see Daphne in the common room, he was pleased. He was trying to avoid her after all, and he suspected she was also trying to avoid him. He smiled as he met Gabrielle in the common room, ready for her tour of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning tour guide," Gabrielle teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry offered her his arm. She smiled broadly and took it, and Harry asked: "Ready for your tour Mademoiselle Delacour?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Gabrielle walked around Hogwarts, catching up. Harry pointed out things like their classrooms and the library as they did so. When they reached the grounds, Harry began to point out the towers, “That’s Gryffindor tower up there, it used to be my domain. It’s Ginny’s now.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle laughed, “Oh, I remember the predicament you and Ginny found yourselves in before the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed too, “Yeah, word got around then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bill came in to tell Fleur while Mama and I were fixing her hair,” Gabrielle said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled nervously, “Well I was about to go off to war…” he said in his defence.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you together, now that it’s over?” Gabrielle asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry replied, “We’re still friends, but a lot of things changed during the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Gabrielle mused, “Are you single, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought about this for a moment, “I had this brief thing with a girl in our year, but it’s over now so yes, I suppose I’m single.”</p><p> </p><p>As far as Harry was aware, he was telling the truth. He and Daphne had never been exclusive, and she had made it clear that it was a physical relationship. It was over now anyway, that much was apparent from the icy air between the two of them after Harry’s admission the other day.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Harry asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there was a boy at Beauxbatons,” Gabrielle said with a wave of her hand, “But it didn’t work out.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her thin cloak closer to her body, and Harry noticed, “Are you cold?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just not used to these British winters yet,” Gabrielle admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” He said. Harry took off his own cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Gabrielle said, smiling radiantly at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled back, “So how is Fleur? Ron said she was pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle smiled happily at the thought, "She's three months along now, and she still looks gorgeous. Did you hear her due date is the 4th of May? The baby might be born on the anniversary of the final battle."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "That would be nice, wouldn't it? Something to celebrate on that day rather than something to be sad about."</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle nodded absentmindedly as they walked around the grounds a little more, and Harry pointed out Hagrid's hut and the lake. Soon though Gabrielle was shivering with the cold, she turned to Harry with lips that were slightly blue and jokingly said, "Do you think you can warm me up, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>The way she said his name alerted him to the fact that this wasn't an innocent conversation anymore. When Harry looked at her, his eyes went straight to her lips, and he felt guilty just at the thought of kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>He owed Daphne nothing, as far as he was aware he meant nothing to her so why couldn't he kiss Gabrielle? He certainly wanted to, Gabrielle was as beautiful as her sister and Harry got on very well with her. He moved slightly closer to the girl who was only a little shorter than him. Her age didn't cross his mind because he had dated Ginny, who was the same age, but he did briefly worry about what Fleur would say.</p><p> </p><p>They were so close now that he could feel her warm breath on his lips, so he stopped arguing with himself and closed the small gap between them, capturing her lips with his own. She wrapped her icy hands around his neck, and Harry's own cold hands gripped the side of her face. Her lips were so soft, and Harry completely melted into the kiss until he realised what he was doing. He stopped and pulled back, "Gabrielle...that...well we...we can't..."</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle smiled slightly, "What's the problem, Harry? You said you were single."</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Harry said honestly, "Trust me, I am. But it's just...you're Fleur's little sister, I mean I remember you as this little girl who I saved from the lake."</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow at Harry, "And you didn't remember Ginny as the little girl you saved from a Basilisk when you dated her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Harry floundered, "I mean that was different because I saw her all the time <em>between </em>saving her from the Basilisk and dating her. But with you I mean, I saved you in that task, then I danced with you briefly at the wedding, and now you're...well now you've grown up."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it too weird?" Gabrielle laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so," Harry admitted with a sheepish smile, "And I'm sorry about that because you're lovely Gabrielle, you really are."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just permanently the little girl you saved from the lake," Gabrielle chuckled, "Pity, I've always had a bit of a crush on you, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry admitted as he cringed, "I feel like such an idiot now."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I get it," Gabrielle said honestly, "But if you don't mind, can we get back to the castle now? I'm freezing."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and linked his arm through hers, "Yeah, come on; let's go."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daphne was writing up a Charms essay about the Fidelius charm and its complications when she looked up to check the time and instead saw something that made her want to scream. She had caught a glimpse of Harry and the new French girl walking in the grounds. Harry took his cloak off and gave it to her, and they walked around for a little longer before stopping by the lake and then...no way, they were not going to kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" Daphne stood up and stomped from the common room to the dorm that Draco shared with Theo and Blaise. When she burst the door open, it was to find Theo lying on his bed with a Herbology textbook abandoned next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Daphne?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking for Draco, but you’ll do,” Daphne snapped as she threw herself onto Draco’s bed, “He kissed her! He actually kissed the little French slut!"</p><p> </p><p>“Did he?” Theo asked, sitting up eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Daphne snapped as she glared at the top of the four-poster, “I’ve not kissed anyone else this year, do you know that? Since I started sleeping with him, it has been exclusively him! But what does he do? He goes off and snogs some French whore!”</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne," Theo said, “Look, as a former man whore I need to give you some real advice here. When you shag someone, you don’t expect them to fall in love with you, to put their life on hold for you. You think, that was a great shag, and when you see them with someone else a week later, you don’t really give a fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne glared at him, “How is this helpful?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting to it,” Theo said, “Just hold on, okay? But when you date someone, you care about them; you start to fall in love with them. You shag them, and all you want to do is do it again, and again and-”</p><p> </p><p>“I get the hint,” Daphne muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And if they kiss someone else, you’d be fuming,” Theo continued, “It looks to me like you see this from a relationship point of view, but Harry, who you’ve spent weeks telling ‘it’s just sex’ sees it from the manwhore point of view. Do you get me?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Do you not get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I get it,” Daphne said irritably, “I’m just pissed off that <em>you </em>produced that little gem of advice.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged, “I know what it’s like to be judged for your reputation. It’s worse for you because you aren’t what everyone says you are. I really am just a playboy who uses sex as a coping mechanism.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were,” Daphne agreed, “But you aren’t anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged, “A month of being in a stable relationship doesn’t erase two years of sleeping around.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but the more often people who see you and Sadie together, the more they start to realise that she’s not just a phase,” Daphne said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled, “This is nice. We’re having a heart to heart. We haven’t had one of these since the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“We only had heart to hearts during the war when Draco was kidnapped,” Daphne pointed out, “I’m just your back-up Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except way hotter,” Theo remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow, “Which one of us have you kissed again?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, “Never <em>ever </em>tell the others about that, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Or…I’ll hex you,” Theo floundered.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne just grinned and left the dorm room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After dropping Gabrielle off at the library so she could pick up some textbooks, Harry began to head back up to the common room. He felt consumed with guilt and confusion, so much so that he didn’t even notice the girl coming down the stairs towards him until he collided with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Sorry…Lilly.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly picked up her book and straightened her glasses, “What’s up with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Harry lied.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow, “Wanna try that again?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not something I can talk to you about,” Harry shrugged, “We don’t know each other that well yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you better than you know me because you didn’t notice me for seven years,” Lilly said with an amused smile, “I’m a good listener if you do want to unload on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry did need to talk, and talking to someone a bit more neutral might not be the worst idea in the world, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled and hooked her arm through his, “Come on, there's a cool place to talk on the sixth floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked with her along a corridor. Then she opened a door with, “Alohamora.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to abide by the rules?” Harry asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned back, “Is this the point where I tell you I was a hat stall? I could have been BFF’s with Hermione if the hat had put me in Gryffindor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not surprised by that,” Harry chuckled as he followed her up a narrow staircase to the top of a tower. It was just one room, and it was clearly not in use, but it was also pretty awesome.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, what is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Herbology Tower,” Lilly said with a smile, “Named because it overlooks the greenhouses. I have no idea what they used it for, but it’s comfy, and it has a nice view.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. He sat down on a cushioned seat by the bay window. Lilly sat down next to him and drew her legs up underneath her, “So hit me with it, boy wonder.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “It’s kind of complicated but…what do you do when you meet someone that you like, but there’s sort of someone else too?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow, “I’m gonna need more information than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne and I have had this thing since pretty much the start of the year,” Harry said offhandedly, “We’ve been sleeping together, but we’re not together. She keeps telling me that every time I ask her out. But now Gabrielle is here, and I kissed her today, which I feel bad about, but I shouldn’t feel bad, should I?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you and Daphne aren’t exclusive, then nope,” Lilly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t know what to do,” Harry admitted, “Because part of me feels like I could be with Gabrielle, you know? She’s sweet, and I like her. But then I don’t want to give up on Daphne either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Real little love triangle you have yourself tangled up in,” Lilly commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “Am I being stupid? Holding out hope for Daphne and me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Lilly admitted, “I’ve been in your situation before. You like someone, you want it to be more, but you’re never sure if they do. I mean, I think you can only really give up when they meet someone else. It’s at that point you realise it’s never going to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty close to giving up,” Harry admitted with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Harry; you’re a Gryffindor, you’re not the type to give up. It’s like Sam from <em>Lord of the Rings, </em>and he never gave up on Frodo, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“You grew up Muggle, and you don’t know the <em>Lord of the Rings </em>books?” Lilly asked in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no,” Harry frowned, “All I know about Muggle culture I learned from my cousin and Dudley didn’t read books. In fact, I don’t even know if Dudley could read.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted, “And I thought I grew up in a deprived area.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Where did you grow up?”</p><p> </p><p>“The East End,” Lilly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, that is a deprived area,” Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, chosen one,” Lilly said as she whacked him around the head.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly said, “I can’t believe you didn’t work that out from my accent. I’m like something out of <em>Eastenders</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Yeah that I do know. My Aunt used to watch it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled, “Where are you from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I grew up in Surrey,” Harry answered.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly scoffed, “Rich boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Aunt and Uncle did alright, but it wasn’t a life of luxury, trust me,” Harry said,</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Lilly said offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Has Ron told you about my childhood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no,” Lilly shook her head, “Nah, it’s just when you’re a victim of malnourishment yourself, you can spot the signs. My mum worked hard, but she never had enough money to put food on the table, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“My aunt and uncle just didn’t feed me that much,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I spotted it pretty early on,” Lilly admitted, “We’re both shorter and skinner than average, and I noticed that you tended to fill out during the term then come back skinnier in September, just like me. Well, until I started spending more summers with Nev. He used to get his gran to feed me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “I can’t believe Neville kept you to himself for the past seven years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well, you weren’t always that nice to him,” Lilly shrugged, “He was wary about introducing you to his other friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I was a dick to Neville,” Harry admitted, “And I have apologised to him for that. I treated him like a back-up friend, and that was a shitty thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lilly agreed, “It was.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come you and Neville don’t talk much these days?” Harry asked curiously, “It seems like you were close.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were,” Lilly admitted, “But we started to drift apart as we got older. Then during the war…we worked together, but I disagreed with a lot of his decisions, and the way he carried them out.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shrugged, “It’s hard to see someone you care about become something they aren’t, you know? He let power and popularity go to his head for a while back then.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought about that but didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Then he got together with Hannah, and she seems to balance him out,” Lilly finished, “But she’s territorial, and Ron is…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron,” Harry finished with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Lilly chuckled, “So I steer clear, to keep the peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were the two of you ever anything more than friends?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you and Hermione?” Lilly asked with an amused look.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew that was going to happen,” Harry said, he looked up at the Ravenclaw girl, “You told Ginny.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t really. I asked Ginny how she would feel if you came back from the war and told her you had slept with Hermione because that was how <em>you </em>would feel when you found out what she was doing with Neville,” Lilly corrected him.</p><p> </p><p>“Gin and I were a lost cause, even before the war,” Harry admitted, “I thanked Nev, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“You thanked him for shagging your girlfriend?” Lilly asked in disbelief, “Is there no end to your kindness?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry barked out a loud laugh, “No, I thanked him for looking after her while I was away.”</p><p> </p><p>“He looked after he alright,” Lilly said, shooting Harry a suggestive look.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t judge,” Harry chuckled, “Not when I let my emotions get the better of me too, and you haven’t answered the question, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled and pushed herself to her feet, “Nope. We have never been anything more than friends. You coming back to the common room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said, he got up too, “Thanks for showing me this place, it’s neat.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s also my place to come and think, and I found it first. So if you come here and I’m here, you can buzz off,” Lilly said, nudging him in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Fair deal.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry and Lilly walked into the eighth year common room, Harry was glad that Daphne and Gabrielle weren't around. He made his way over to the chair where Hermione was sitting and said, "Hermione, I sort of just kissed Gabrielle."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's head snapped up, "What?" she asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, "I was giving her the tour of Hogwarts, and we got talking. We were having a good time you know? Catching up and all…and I kissed her. I knew it wasn't a smart move, but I did it anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Hermione asked, "Is that it? Or are you going to ask her out?"</p><p> </p><p>"No and I told her as much," Harry said, "I mean I talked to Lilly about this-”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she showed me a cool tower, and we’re friends now,” Harry said offhandedly, “The thing is I do like Gabrielle, she's just such a lovely person. But as great a kiss as it was, I still see her as a little girl like she was when we first met."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, and does <em>she </em>know this?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, we laughed about it afterwards and walked up the school, and I did some thinking on whether maybe I should ask her out, but Lilly is right…I can't give up on Daphne yet. I <em>don’t </em>give up that easily, I am like Sam, and she’s like Frodo.”</p><p> </p><p>“She quoted <em>Lord of the Rings</em> at you?” Hermione asked, shooting Lilly a grin across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but it was really good advice!” Harry defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hid a smile behind her hand, “Look, Harry. Daphne likes you, but if she finds out that you kissed Gabrielle, that might be the end of the road. She has trust issues; you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but how would she find out?" Harry asked, "And if she did, I'd explain. It's not like we're together or anything, I don't <em>owe </em>her anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Harry," Hermione said, "I know nothing is official, but the lines are blurred here."</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Harry sighed, “I was going to try and make things official at the fireworks display on Wednesday but if she finds out about Gabrielle and me-”</p><p> </p><p>"She already knows."</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to where Sadie had been eavesdropping, the blonde blushed and apologised, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help over-hearing. Daphne saw you and the new girl kissing out of the window earlier, she rushed off, and we haven't seen her since."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Harry muttered, hitting his head off the table.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grabbed him by the scruff of the collar, "Harry, hitting your head off a table is not going to do anything except make you lose even more brain cells."</p><p> </p><p>"What am I supposed to do now?" Harry whined. He had hoped that if he said something with the bonfire in the background and the fireworks going off, the romance would rub off on Daphne, and she would tell him she had feelings for him too.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just going to have to grovel and beg for her forgiveness and explain that the kiss didn't mean anything," Hermione said, "You're right though, you weren't even sure if you were together."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, grovel and beg," Harry said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Mission get Daphne to stop hating him <em>again</em>, was on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Baby, You're a Firework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Firework by Katy Perry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had wanted to talk to Daphne in first-period Potions on Monday, but that hadn’t gone to plan. She had been working in a group of three with himself and Draco since Seamus had left but now that Gabrielle had joined the class Daphne had been paired with her, and she hadn't looked happy about it either.</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle frowned when Daphne glared at her and began to set her cauldron up, "I'm sorry, but I don't quite know what I've done to upset you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you're trying to do with Potter," Daphne said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle's frown deepened, "What I'm trying to do with Harry? We're friends, we have been for years."</p><p> </p><p>"And how is that exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"He is friends with my older sister, Fleur," Gabrielle replied, "They competed in the Triwizard Tournament together. Then just before the war, she married Ginny’s older brother.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, how come you don't sound French?" Daphne asked, a little too viciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Because my brother-in-law and his family are English," Gabrielle shrugged, "So my English is pretty good, and I can lose the accent easily enough. Honestly, what have I done to offend you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't like you," Daphne said harshly, "And I saw you kissing Potter the other day, so I know you have an agenda!"</p><p> </p><p>"An agenda?" Gabrielle said, laughing in disbelief, “He kissed me and then freaked out about the fact he remembers me as a little girl who he saved when he was in fourth year so whatever agenda you think I have, it doesn't exist. Are you his girlfriend or something? Because he told me he was single. I would have never have let him kiss me if I knew he had a girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>That hurt a little, but Daphne did her best to cover it up. He <em>was </em>single because they weren't together and that was Daphne's fault, as much as the rejection stung. Instead of crying or moping though she got snappy because that was how she dealt with pain, "His girlfriend? As if!" she scoffed just a little too loudly so that Harry could hear her, "Now if you <em>don't mind, </em>can we brew our potions silently Frenchie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine by me," Gabrielle muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at Harry from their spot a few tables away, "Hermione told me what happened. Not to mention Daphne bloody ranted at me. If you liked Daphne so much, why are you dating some French girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not dating her," Harry muttered irritably, "I just kissed her."</p><p> </p><p>"Why kiss another girl when you supposedly like Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I was having fun with Gabrielle," Harry said honestly, "She's sweet and funny and just so nice. I wish I could have had instant romantic feelings for her instead of Daphne because she's exactly the kind of person I'd like to have a relationship with but Daphne is just..."</p><p> </p><p>"...the one you can't stop thinking about," Draco finished with an amused smile, "Trust me, I know that feeling. I spent my entire time at this bloody school pining for Hermione while dating other people. You've got to sort this situation out with you and Daph. It's getting ridiculous."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"On the bright side," Draco said, lowering his voice, "Daphne's jealous as hell, so she obviously likes you."</p><p> </p><p>"Ironic that I find out for sure that she likes me by making her hate me," Harry grumbled, putting too much doxy wings into the cauldron and making it go up in flames.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes as he lazily cast aguamenti and put the fire out, "You really need to make up with Daph."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harry spent his free period that day trying to find Daphne. Still, he had no luck in the common room or the library and after checking all of the empty classrooms she usually hid in he gave up and met Draco and Theo for break in the covered courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the next ten minutes whining about how Daphne was avoiding him and wouldn't even give him a chance to explain then the bell rang and the group made their way to Transfiguration.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was disheartened when they walked into the room, and there was no sign of Daphne, he had hoped he would get a chance to talk to her before the lesson started but the second bell rang, and McGonagall walked into the room, and there was still no sign of Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>It was just as McGonagall was going to shut the door and start the lesson that she walked in, apologised for being late and took her seat next to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had their books out, and McGonagall had started the lesson, Harry whispered, "Daphne, I'm sorry about kissing Gabrielle-"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter! No talking."</p><p> </p><p>"Do I look like I care, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Greengrass! <em>No </em>talking."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes because you are clearly jealous-"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter! I have already warned you once, no talking!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jealous? I just thought you had better taste than little French sluts-"</p><p> </p><p>"Greengrass! If you speak once more, you are going to be spending the lesson outside of my classroom!"</p><p> </p><p>"Slut?" Harry hissed, "Gabrielle is a lovely-"</p><p> </p><p>"POTTER! GREENGRASS! OUTSIDE!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne groaned as they made their way out of the classroom amidst giggling from their classmates.</p><p> </p><p>When the door slammed shut behind them, Ron raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mr Weasley?"</p><p> </p><p>"Professor, did you do that on purpose?" Ron asked, eliciting laughter from their friends.</p><p> </p><p>A small smile tugged at the corners of McGonagall's mouth as she replied, "Of course not Mr Weasley. Now, get back to work before I throw all of you out of my classroom!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Look, Daphne. I'll be perfectly honest with you about what happened. I had no idea what we were, I sure as hell didn't think we were together or that you wanted us to be together," Harry said irritably, "So I was having fun with Gabrielle, and then we kissed-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm aware of what you did," Daphne said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>"It honestly meant nothing," Harry said, "I realised straight away how weird it was because she was so young when we met and she's Fleur's little sister. I told her that, and we laughed about it."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was still watching him suspiciously, and Harry continued, "And she's not a little French slut. She's a bloody lovely person, she's far too nice to everybody, and I don't appreciate you being nasty to her."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you <em>sure </em>you aren't dating her?" Daphne asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure Daphne," Harry said through gritted teeth, "Because as nice as she is I can't be with her because something is missing. That something is the fact she's not you. Alright, you're a bitch, you're cold, and you jump to conclusions. You drive me fucking mad, but for some reason, it's you that I want to be with and I mean in a relationship because I'm fed up with being on the fence here! We either cut things off <em>completely, </em>or you just agree to bloody go out with me!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but then the door flew open, and McGonagall appeared in the doorway, "Potter, Greengrass, back to work."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at the Headmistress for interrupting at the wrong moment and made his way back into the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>He had barely been sitting back down for a minute when Daphne pushed a piece of parchment into his hands that said, "<em>We'll continue that conversation later.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry looked up at the girl who smiled briefly at him before looking back down at her textbook. Maybe there was some hope yet.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They didn't get a chance to talk until much later that day; they worked at separate tables in Herbology. Then in DADA Professor Poliakoff paired them all up to duel. The day ended with double Divination in which Harry sat in front of Daphne but never got a chance to talk to her. Even at dinner, they were surrounded by the others, so it wasn't until late that night that they found themselves alone in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Harry said as he sat down next to Daphne on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin smiled at him, "Hey."</p><p> </p><p>"So like I said earlier, this either ends or becomes something more because I can't continue with things the way that they are."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, looking down at her hands, "I understand," she admitted, "It's not enough for me either; it hasn't been for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"Then, why pretend?" Harry asked. He didn't understand it, "You know that I have feelings for you.”</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I'm afraid," Daphne said, looking up at him and for the first time he saw how vulnerable she was, for the first time the mask was completely down, "I dated someone who broke my heart and I didn't want to feel that pain anymore so I kept everyone at arm's length."</p><p> </p><p>"How am I different?" Harry asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled, "I don't know. I just know that you are, you get under my skin in a way that no one has since..." she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco?” Harry guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Daphne sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "So you do have feelings for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes and mumbled something about Gryffindors being impatient, but then she looked him in the eye and said, "Yeah, Harry, I have feelings for you, but they confuse me, and I just need time to work through that."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "I understand that, take as much time as you need."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Daphne said, she stood up and hugged him, "I'll see you tomorrow...Goodnight."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "Goodnight," he said as he watched her go up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He was ecstatic really. She had admitted that she had feelings for him. Everything in the world felt right for a change. He made his way up to his dorm with a skip in his step that night.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For the following couple of days, things progressed much the same as they always had, but Harry was in a better mood, and Daphne was less likely to snap at passers-by. At breakfast on Wednesday, McGonagall stood and made an announcement.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Potter has come up with a proposal for tomorrow night. In Muggle tradition the 5th of November is called 'Bonfire night', and the Muggles have a large bonfire and fireworks display so to raise moral we are having such a display tomorrow at 7 pm by the lake. You are permitted to have an after-party in your common room as all morning classes are cancelled on Thursday. <em>However, </em>these parties must end by midnight and must not be so loud that they disrupt members of staff. The common rooms will be periodically inspected by staff, and if anyone is found to be in possession of alcohol or other illegal goods, they will be punished."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked excited about the display and the prospect of a party except Daphne, who was frowning as her friends discussed it. Harry asked her if she was okay in an undertone as they walked to class, but Daphne just smiled and said that she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>When it hit 7 pm on Thursday, the entire school was out by the lake. It was cold, as it always was in November, but it wasn't raining, so everyone was huddled up in winter cloaks, gloves, hats and scarves. Draco, Daphne, Lilly, Theo, Sadie, Tracey, Dean, Neville, Hannah and Blaise were huddled together by the water while Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny helped George set things up on a barge in the middle of the lake. When they were finished, the group flew off of the barge back towards the mainland and touched down next to the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Draco said, smiling at Hermione and kissing her as she got off the broom shakily, she hated flying.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t gotten any better at that over the years,” Ron joked.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny scoffed, “Leave her alone, Ron, not everyone is suited to flying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just saying!” Ron snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and put his arm around Daphne, “Can we have one night without a Weasley argument, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise smirked in amusement at this comment but quickly wiped the smile off of his face when Ginny turned around to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"They're about the light the bonfire," Harry said to the others, "When it gets going the fireworks are going to go off."</p><p> </p><p>The bonfire was in the centre of all of the students, and there was a stuffed figure that was supposed to be Voldemort at the top. On each side of the bonfire, a teacher stood with their wand raised in the air. After a minute or two, they all shouted, “Incendio!”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne flinched as a roar sounded, and the fire began to lick its way up the stack of wood towards the figurine of Voldemort. They were close enough to feel the intense heat coming off of the bonfire too. Harry frowned when he felt Daphne flinch, and when he looked down at her, he noticed that she was watching the fire with haunted eyes and tears were filling those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne-" Harry began; he was just about to ask her what was wrong, but before he could, she shrugged his arm off of her and hurried away from the bonfire. It worried Harry that she had just shot off like that, so he ran after her, pushing through crowds of annoyed students as he followed flashes of blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he finally caught up with her, she had reached the giant oak tree that Harry knew well. It was where his father had tortured Snape, and it was where he had spent his last golden days with Ron, Hermione and Ginny before the war.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne had sunk onto the cold, wet ground, and she had her head in her hands. Harry suspected that she was crying, but he had never seen her like that before.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne," Harry said gently, he sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn't speak; she just shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "What's wrong? Was it the fire?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded then she wiped her eyes and looked up, "I'm scared of fire," she admitted quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry realised, he kicked himself for not realising sooner. She had seemed anxious about the whole bonfire and the fireworks display, but he hadn't put two and two together, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, "It's okay; you didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked; he was unsure if she would share with him or not.</p><p> </p><p>"It was my father," Daphne admitted as she looked back down at the ground, “He may not have been a Death Eater, but he wasn’t a nice man. When the Death Eaters killed him for not joining them…it was kind of a blessing in disguise.”</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin," Harry muttered, "What did he do?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed and looked back down. Her hands were shaking. Harry followed her line of sight and grabbed her hands to steady them, "My parents were forced into an arranged marriage like most purebloods were back then. My mother hated my father, and she fell in love far too easily, she had an affair throughout their marriage. When I was around six years old, my father finally worked out that she had been betraying him for years. He wanted her gone before anyone could find out and use it against him. He wanted to make it look like an accident, so he set the house on fire and left all of us in it,” Daphne's voice shook uncontrollably as she continued, "My mother managed to get my sister and I out with minor burns, and she begged my Father to take her back. He beat her within an inch of her life but promised he would continue to provide for her and my sister and I. I've been scared of fire ever since."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Daph," Harry said, he pulled her closer and hugged her. He let her cry as he held her, and when she finally stopped shaking, she pulled back and smiled at him. Her face was all red, and her eyes were puffy, but somehow she still managed to look beautiful, "Thank you, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "Don't thank me. I know how it feels to live in fear of something, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was different for you,” Daphne said, “Everyone was scared of Voldemort.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your reason for being afraid of fire is completely understandable,” Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Before Daphne could say anything else, the fireworks started. Although they were slightly further away from the lake and the crowd, they still had a great view. Harry put his arm around Daphne as the fireworks shot up into the air. There were all different types of fireworks, the ones that lit up huge circles of the sky, the ones that whistled as they shot into the heavens, the kind that changed colour, the type that formed a dragon flying above the lake. Daphne, who had rarely seen fireworks, watched them all with fascination as the crowd ooh-ed, aah-ed and cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Once the last firework had fallen from the sky, Daphne turned to Harry to tell him how beautiful they had been, but then another set went off, and Harry grinned, "Daphne, look."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne watched in amazement as the fireworks in the sky took form and spelt out, "<em>Go out with me Daphne</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne turned to Harry with wide eyes and Harry's grin widened, "So, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne flung herself at Harry and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. There was so much passion, hope and happiness in that kiss. When she pulled back, she said, "Yes, I'll go out with you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and kissed her again, "Thank Godric, if the fireworks didn't do it, I was gonna give up."</p><p> </p><p>"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Daphne joked as she grinned broadly.</p><p> </p><p>"There are many hidden sides to me," Harry said, he pulled her in and kissed her once more, he was ecstatic that she had finally agreed to be his girlfriend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Daphne and Harry made their way into the eighth year common room, they were greeted with applause when everyone saw that they were holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, Theo and Blaise wolf-whistled, Ron and Neville cheered, and Hermione shouted, "Finally!"</p><p> </p><p>The party was already in full swing, and someone had snuck out to Hogsmeade for butterbeer, Neville had indulged them all with his secret stash of firewhiskey too.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Harry shared amused grins as they made their way over to the others, Harry, with a firewhiskey and Daphne, with a butterbeer.</p><p> </p><p>"Told you the fireworks would work!" Draco said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Yeah, well, it <em>was </em>my idea. You just expanded on it."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, Sadie and Tracey all made their way over to Daphne, “So, are you together now?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Daphne said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Officially anyway," Hermione chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie added, "Yeah, you've been together unofficially for months."</p><p> </p><p>The others laughed at this because it was very true. Daphne and Harry just beamed at each other with delight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>McGonagall might have been crazy about house unity in this post-war world, but she wasn't stupid. On Saturday morning, the eighth year table was divided, literally, by a magical barrier.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first Quidditch game of the school year today, and Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. On the Slytherin side of the table Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Sadie and Tracey whispered and schemed. Whereas on the Gryffindor side of the table, Harry sulked because he didn't get to sit next to Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>All of the Gryffindors were on their own team's side, but the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had been made to pick sides to eat their breakfast. Lilly was on the Gryffindor side to support Ron, and Terry Boot sat on the Gryffindor side because he was dating Annie. Hannah was with them to support Neville in his first-ever Quidditch match and Justin and Ernie always rooted for Gryffindor in these matches too. Mandy Brocklehurst was with the Slytherins because her boyfriend was their seventh-year keeper.</p><p> </p><p>Susan Bones walked into breakfast late and frowned at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall thinks we're going to try and sabotage the Gryffindors, but we don't need to sabotage them to win," Draco called to her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at his friend through the barrier, "Just you wait Malfoy!"</p><p> </p><p>Susan shook her head at the ongoing fight and instead of taking sides she grabbed a slice of toast from the Gryffindor side of the table and smiled at Harry, Ron, Dean, and Neville, "Good luck guys!" she said as she flounced over to the Slytherin side and grabbed a flask of pumpkin juice, "Good luck guys!" she said again then she made her way over to the Hufflepuff table. Even McGonagall shook her head in amusement at the quirky Hufflepuff girl.</p><p> </p><p>"So…tactics," Draco was whispering to his team over breakfast, well most of his team. The Slytherin team was made up mostly of eighth years because Draco was biased and thought his friends were the best. The keeper, however, was a seventh year. Draco himself played seeker, and the three girls were chasers. Theo and Blaise made an excellent duo working together as beaters.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been over it Draco," Daphne said as she rolled her eyes and tucked into some breakfast, “Tactics – kick Potters arse.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "I have taught you well young one."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop quoting Muggle films," Blaise said in amusement from his seat next to Draco, "You must be nervous."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah!" Barked out Draco, "Blaise, I don't get nervous. I know we have the best team this year, we're going to win."</p><p> </p><p>"It might help if you distracted Potter mid-game though Daph," Theo said with a wink at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "Theo, that's cheating, and while we might be slimy Slytherins, we aren't going to win this game by cheating."</p><p> </p><p>"Correct," Draco said with a smug grin at them all, "We're going to win on merit."</p><p> </p><p>"For a change," Tracey piped up, causing the others to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Brute force and ignorance aren't going to help us this time," Sadie said sensibly, "The team is made up of three girls, a fairly competent keeper and three scrawny gits."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Draco, Theo and Blaise echoed, causing the girls at the table to laugh. They were in high spirits because even if they didn't win today, they knew they would play a good game; they always did against Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>Once breakfast was over McGonagall, let the teams leave one by one, and of course, she let Gryffindor go first.</p><p> </p><p>"See you on the pitch Malfoy," Harry said, his eyes sparkled playfully, but there was determination in those eyes too.</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy he had come to consider as a friend, "Oh, you're on Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Meeting their other team members by the door to the great hall, the scarlet-clad team proudly marched out of the room to cheering from the Gryffindor table.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a face, "Ugh, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "Draco, I feel like we've gone back in time."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Tracey joined in with her giggling and Theo grinned, "You did seem a bit like your old self there."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought there was quite a lot of sexual tension there," Blaise said with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco who made a face, "Ugh, Potter? Please, Blaise, I do have some taste."</p><p> </p><p>"I think he's quite the catch," Daphne smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you would," Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Tracey said in amusement, "Now that he's your boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne just grinned at them as they met the Slytherin keeper, Maxwell Harper, at the doors to the great hall and walked out to cheers from the Slytherin table.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor team stood with their brooms in their hands, ready to march proudly onto the pitch. Harry had given them the usual speech, the one he had taken from Oliver. "We can do this. This is our last chance to beat Slytherin, come on team!"</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin team were ready too, Draco had given a different sort of speech. He had told them that they were going to kick Harry Potter's arse and prove that just because he was a war hero, he wasn't invincible on the Quidditch pitch.</p><p> </p><p>When the two teams made their way onto the pitch, the line-up would have been funny if the situation wasn't so tense. The two captains facing each other with glares were none other than Harry and Draco. Next to them were the chasers. Directly across from Ginny was Daphne. Natalie McDonald and Dennis Creevey faced Sadie and Tracey.</p><p> </p><p>Further down, the beaters were an amusing sight. Dean and Neville faced their Slytherin twins; Blaise and Theo. Harry hadn't noticed the resemblance until now. Ron, on the other hand, faced the scrawny seventh-year keeper.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help but smile as Madam Hooch narrowed her eyes at the two teams and said, "Now I want a nice fair game, from all of you."</p><p> </p><p>Those were the same words she had spoken in his first-ever Quidditch game against Slytherin. It fitted since this would be his last one.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco's eyes met, and they both narrowed their eyes at each other and nodded curtly. The team all mounted their brooms, and then Madam Hooch and all 14 players sped off from the ground. Madam Hooch blew loudly on her whistle to signify the beginning of the game. The box on the ground was opened, and the balls were released. The quaffle was thrown up into the air, and it was taken immediately by Ginny, Harry grinned because it was a great start.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sped up the pitch with the quaffle. She threw it over the heads of Sadie and Tracey to Dennis who caught it and threw it underarm to Natalie who was hovering underneath the goalposts. The moment she caught the quaffle, she sped up and turned at breakneck speed throwing the quaffle as she spun around. It soared the short distance to the goalposts, and Harper dived to catch it but missed.</p><p> </p><p>"Gryffindor score!" Hermione called happily from her spot next to McGonagall. She had been allowed to commentate this year after Luna's disastrous commentary in the past. Hermione had cast sonorous on herself for the job. Luna still played a part in the game though, McGonagall had authorised music in Quidditch games and had put Luna in charge of it. Despite being raised by a wizard father, Luna was very into Muggle music and gadgets.</p><p> </p><p>As Hermione announced the score, a song blared out from the newly installed magical speakers positioned around the pitch<em>, "Three lions on a shirt! No more years of hurt, no more need for dreaming!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed loudly from his spot high up looking for the snitch. It was the England song for the football world cup that year. It had captured the Muggle world by storm and apparently even the Wizarding world too because a lot of the crowd seemed to know the words although they were slightly different.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>It's coming home; it's coming home, it's coming. Quidditch is coming home!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Most of the Slytherins didn't get the funny side of it, but they were annoyed that Gryffindor had made the first goal of the day and they upped their game.</p><p> </p><p>Natalie threw the quaffle to Ginny, but Daphne sped in-between them and caught it, throwing it with great precision into Sadie's arms. Daphne flew up the pitch, and she and Sadie passed the quaffle between each other a few times until eventually, Sadie was close enough to the Gryffindor goals to score. She threw it so that it looked like it was going to go over the post rather than through, Ron was sure it had missed and barely attempted to save it, but it soared through the golden hoop, and the Slytherin stands erupted with applause.</p><p> </p><p>"And Slytherin score!" Hermione called out, "Which means at this early stage Gryffindor and Slytherin are tied!"</p><p> </p><p>Music came out of the speakers again, this time it was the Slytherins scoring song, and again, it made Harry laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm bad to the bone, b-b-bad, b-b-bad, bad to the bone."</em></p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at Harry and sped off to the other side of the pitch. They weren't losing yet; it was tied; there was no cause for concern at such an early stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Gryffindor has the quaffle. Ginny passes to Natalie and back to Ginny and to – oh no, Tracey catches the quaffle – Slytherin in possession. She heads for the goalposts, passes to Sadie who passes to Daphne, back to Sadie and it's Daphne again, and oh no she's going to – what an excellent save from the Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That <em>had</em> been a great save from Ron.</p><p> </p><p>The song that blared out of the speakers at Ron's save made Harry snort, it was a Quidditch chant, and he had no idea who had recorded it.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Weasley is our King! He never lets the quaffle in, Weasley is our King!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Even Hermione was chuckling next to McGonagall in the stands. However, she got back to the job at hand, "Slytherin is still in possession of the quaffle, Tracey passes to Sadie, back to Tracey and now Daphne and Sadie again and – oh she's dropped the quaffle! Gryffindor in possession, Ginny is making her way up the pitch, she passes to Dennis and its Ginny again and Dennis, now it's Ginny, and she's going to score, come on Gin! YES! Gryffindor score! 20-10."</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor crowd cheered loudly and started to sing again. Harry pumped the air happily; they were no longer tied with Slytherin; they had the upper hand now.</p><p> </p><p>"Gryffindor is still in possession of the quaffle! Ginny passes to Natalie and now Dennis, and now Ginny again, she's heading for the goalposts – but oh! She's hit by a well-placed bludger from Theo, and she drops the quaffle!"</p><p> </p><p>Another song began to play at this point, Ginny cursed and glared at Theo, who grinned and hi-fived Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with best shot? Hit me with your best shot, fire away!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry was more than a little embarrassed to find himself singing along.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice voice Potter," Draco called from a little way behind him. Harry steered his broom around and flew over to the Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"Seen the snitch yet Malfoy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"If I had I wouldn't tell you," Draco said, it felt like they'd gone back to their old rivalry, it was quite funny actually.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't going to find it before me," Harry said, and his eyes glittered excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just you wait Potter."</p><p> </p><p>“And Draco and Harry are too busy flirting to look for the snitch,” Hermione’s voice said from down below.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement and flew away from Draco to the other end of the pitch.  Harry's attention went back to the game, and in the next few minutes, Gryffindor scored twice more, putting the score at 40-10. He was positive that they had this game in the bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think Draco's seen the snitch!" Hermione called out in excitement as Draco began to speed along the pitch with his eyes on something.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" Harry cursed, he had been too busy watching the game below him. He sped after Draco; it was harder to catch up with him now that Theo had bought him a firebolt, but he managed. The two of them sped along next to each other with their arms reached out.</p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, who is going to catch it?" Hermione was jumping up and down in her seat now with McGonagall biting her nails next to her, but no one caught the snitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco got hit in the arm with a bludger!" Hermione called out, "I hope he's okay," she added, sounding concerned. Neville had stopped Draco from getting the snitch, but in the process, Harry had lost it too. With a glare to Harry and Neville, the Slytherin boy sped off up the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>In the next ten minutes, Slytherin scored again so that the score stood at 40-20.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no! Natalie McDonald is down after a bludger to the head! What did you do that for Theo?" Hermione was getting annoyed now. She glared at Theo as he sped past the stand and shouted, "Sorry, princess!"</p><p> </p><p>At the loss of Natalie from the game, another song started to play, "<em>Another one bites the dust! And another one, another one bites the dust."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Gryffindor is down to two chasers! But they still have possession, oh no, not anymore. Daphne's got the quaffle and now Tracey, Sadie, Tracey, Sadie, Tracey again and she's heading for the goalposts, come on Ron save it! No! Slytherin has scored again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Draco pumped the air, 40-30. They were catching up after an abysmal start.</p><p> </p><p>Natalie McDonald was being tended to on the ground by Madam Pomfrey; Gryffindor had a real disadvantage with one chaser less than Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, Slytherin is still in possession, and it looks like they're going to score again! Wait – Ginny has the quaffle! She passes to Dennis, back to Ginny, Dennis, Ginny, Dennis, he's going to score – but no, nice save there from Harper. Slytherin is in possession, Daphne passes to Sadie, back to Daphne and to Tracey, Sadie again, Tracey and she's going to score, come on Ron, save it! Ugh no, Slytherin score again!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed; Slytherin and Gryffindor were tied again. Now would be a perfect time to catch the snitch. On a mission, Harry darted around the pitch looking for the tiniest gleam or glitter of gold. Then he saw it…fluttering by the Hufflepuff stands but Draco had seen it too. Both boys put that extra burst of speed on as they flew as fast as they could, bumping into each other and trying to push each other out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>"It's mine, Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>"You wish Malfoy!"</p><p> </p><p>Two hands reached out and clutched at the air, but only one of those hands tightened around the snitches struggling wings.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd went wild with applause.</p><p> </p><p>The game was over.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was 4 am.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>4 am.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The birds began to sing at 4 am because they were waking up. The sun started to rise at 4 am because a new day was dawning. Ordinary people were supposed to be asleep at 4 am, people like Minerva McGonagall who had a busy day ahead of her.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva McGonagall's office was in the Headmasters tower which was entered via the gargoyle on the third floor. It was nice; it was secluded. It was away from the hustle and bustle of the central school. It was away from the noise. However, there was a balcony in the room above the office which Minerva slept in, an open-air terrace. Usually, it brought sweet sounds like birds singing or the wind whistling. Usually, it didn't carry the noise of a party on the other side of the school.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the wind had been blowing in the wrong direction on this particular Saturday night because the eighth year party in the Eastern tower had been keeping her up all night and she had already told them to quieten down, twice.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall was a woman on a mission as she stormed towards the common room, a walk that took her almost 20 minutes because it was so far away. With hindsight, she supposed that she really shouldn't have installed an open-air roof above the dormitories. There were barriers of course so that no one could fall off. She had thought it would be a nice idea for the summer. The Eastern tower had beautiful views over the lake and the mountains after all. She hadn't considered the possibility that the students would use it as a party location; she had expected Miss Granger to keep them all in line, but then again she seemed to have been corrupted by her new Slytherin boyfriend and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>As McGonagall reached the door to the eighth year common room, the party was so loud that she could barely hear herself think. There was music blaring out of a Wizarding radio, and there were shouts, whistles and screams.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me in," McGonagall retorted to the door which spoke to her in the voice of Dumbledore, "Ah Minerva, at last. I doubted I would get any sleep tonight."</p><p> </p><p>The wooden door swung open, and at first, no one even noticed. It was complete chaos. Someone (her guess was Potter) had snuck out to Hogsmeade and brought back several kegs of butterbeer. There was firewhiskey doing the rounds too. In every corner of the room, couples were making out with no shame whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>Longbottom was dancing on a table with the Hufflepuff girls, Hannah and Susan.</p><p> </p><p>"SILENCE!" McGonagall roared and immediately the laughter, and the shouts died down to silence as all eyes turned to the Headmistress who was in a rage now, "I have to get up in three hours and work! I have to send away paperwork so you ungrateful students can sit your N.E.W.T's! I have to arrange careers meetings so you can all get jobs when you leave this school!"</p><p> </p><p>If she aimed to make them all feel bad, it had worked. All heads were hanging in shame, but there was always that one person who couldn't keep their mouth shut. This time that person was Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"And you've got a hot date with the Minister for Magic."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall turned to stare at Theo with a gaze that looked as though it might turn the Slytherin boy to stone.</p><p> </p><p>"Detention Nott, every night for the next month," McGonagall said coolly. She turned on her heel and walked to the door of the common room, "And if this party does not stop now, you will all be joining him!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, she stomped from the room, and for a moment after her departure, the room was utterly silent, as if everyone was frozen.</p><p> </p><p>"She's just pissed that Slytherin won," Draco said with a grin that got the other Slytherin boys laughing.</p><p> </p><p>The room was decked in Slytherin green to celebrate the win, the Gryffindors had been pissed off, but after copious amounts of butterbeer and firewhiskey everyone was getting on again. The party had been wild and had been getting a bit out of control, so Hermione insisted that McGonagall was right and sent everyone to bed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Ugh."</p><p> </p><p>This was the first word out of Harry's mouth when he opened his eyes on Sunday. He felt terrible; he couldn't remember anything from around midnight the night before. He squinted against the sunlight coming in the window and flopped back down on his bed with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," said an amused voice from beside him. Harry jumped as Daphne appeared next to his bed and handed him a vial of sober-up potion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, "You are amazing," he said, and he swallowed the entire potion in one gulp. He closed his eyes and lay back down in his bed for a moment as the potion began to spread throughout his body. He felt the aches and pains vanish, and the sickness in his stomach disappear. His head felt clear again, and when he opened his eyes, the sunlight didn't burn.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I am," Daphne said with a grin, "You told me often enough last night."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled as he stood up, "I don't remember much," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, it was a fun night," Daphne laughed, "You coming down to dinner?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dinner?" Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's 5 pm, Harry," Daphne said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, no wonder I'm starving," Harry said as he got to his feet a little shakily. Once he had transfigured his clothes from the night before into fresh ones, they walked through the empty common room down to the great hall for dinner. The Slytherins grinned smugly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Still upset about yesterday's loss Potter?" Blaise asked with a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, "Don't even get me started. I can't believe you caught the snitch Draco. I caught it like ten times in eight minutes at practice."</p><p> </p><p>"Well clearly you're going to have to practice harder, or that big shiny cup will be mine," Draco grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Ours," Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Sadie and Tracey shouted from various parts of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced at them, sheepishly, "Right yes, ours."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so Malfoy," Harry smirked, "It's going to be <em>mine</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Ours!" Ron, Dean, Neville and Ginny objected.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright, <em>ours</em>," he agreed, but he smiled anyway because the loss was annoying, but it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.</p><p> </p><p>After the events of the last few days, Daphne was <em>finally </em>his girlfriend. That meant more to him than any trophy did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days following the eventful bonfire night passed quickly and happily for almost everyone involved. Harry hadn't been as happy as he was now since the carefree weeks he had spent with Ginny in his sixth year and Daphne was glad to break free of the chains she had shackled for herself by being afraid to fall in love.</p><p> </p><p>What <em>was </em>interesting was what happened in Divination on Friday afternoon. After Seamus's sudden departure, a new student had joined them; Gabrielle.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney's predictions had been accurate so far, for once. No one had died in her standard start of year prediction, but maybe that was just because she was happier now that Voldemort was gone.</p><p> </p><p>However, Seamus <em>had </em>left, and Gabrielle <em>had </em>joined them. So who was going to be injured? Probably him, Harry thought to himself. He was unlucky, especially in Quidditch matches, and he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in the hospital wing at least one more time this year.</p><p> </p><p>The class had just gotten into the room and settled down when Trelawney started her usual dramatics. She threw her hands up into the air and looked around the room with her huge bug eyes, "Ah! I sense something!" she walked around the room, stopping nearby Harry and Daphne. She pointed at the new couple and smiled, it was a strange sight, but it looked like a genuine smile, "My dears, you have found young love! Wonderful!" she floated away again, leaving Harry a little embarrassed and the rest of the class, Daphne included, in fits of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>At the weekend the rest of the eighth years threw a party for Daphne and Harry to celebrate the fact they had finally gotten together. Harry suspected that it had very little to do with himself and Daphne and that it was just an elaborate excuse for a party. All the same, Harry didn't mind. Neville had snuck to Hogsmeade for butterbeer and snacks from Honeydukes, and this time Draco had indulged the others by going into his super expensive firewhiskey stash, of course, it was ultra-expensive, it was <em>his</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The party had ended up on the roof as it tended to, even though it was still only November and it was freezing.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall had turned up to tell them to shut up, but they had only moved from the roof to the common room so she couldn't hear them.</p><p> </p><p>Sunday had been fun because a lot of the eighth years had gone out for a friendly Quidditch game to brush up on their skills, it always helped playing with the opposition. Neither Slytherin nor Gryffindor had matches soon, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco joined forces to be joint seekers and created the 'Slythindor' team, and Ernie and Terry did the same with the 'Ravenpuff' team. Daphne, Sadie and Tracey were the chasers for Slythindor. The keeper was Dean, and Neville and Theo were the beaters. On the Ravenpuff team, the chasers were Justin, Lilly, and Michael. The beaters were Hannah and Susan, and the keeper was Zacharias Smith. It was a fun game (mainly because Ron decided to referee it) and it was surprisingly close.</p><p> </p><p>It allowed the opposition to assess the faults and strengths of the other players for the upcoming games. It put them on a bit more of a level playing field, and Harry was surprised by how good the Hufflepuff team was. The game was at 140-160 to the Ravenpuff team when Harry caught the snitch and won victory for the Slythindor team.</p><p> </p><p>The week after that flew by. Harry and Daphne got more comfortable with each other as they finally managed to sneak off and get some time alone. They loved their friends, but it was so hard to break away from the group at times, and as a young new couple, they needed time alone. The others understood, and although they spent less time as a large group, their friendship did not suffer in any way.</p><p> </p><p>On Monday, Harry and Daphne got split up in Transfiguration when Harry got distracted and transformed his squirrel into a large piece of chipped wood instead of a chipmunk. He was sent to sit next to Neville, and Hannah was moved away from Neville to Harry's old seat next to Daphne. #</p><p> </p><p>When Harry grumpily sat down next to Neville, his fellow Gryffindor smirked, "I didn't think I was that bad."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and said, "Sorry for getting Hannah moved away," but Neville only shook his head and said it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>They got back to work on their transfiguration, and by the end of the lesson, Harry had managed to produce a creature with the head of a squirrel and the body of a chipmunk. McGonagall shook her head, trying to hold in a smile, "Mr Potter, thank goodness you only need an A in Transfiguration to be accepted into the Auror programme."</p><p> </p><p>When Friday the 14th of November came around, Harry wasn't as happy as usual, in fact, he was feeling exceptionally down, and it had everything to do with the date. If Sirius had been alive today, he would have been 40 years old and that depressed Harry. He hadn't said anything about it to Daphne, but he knew he was going to have to at some point. She could see right through him, and she would know that something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got up earlier than usual and had a look through the photographs he had found at Grimmauld Place, the ones of his godfather with his dad and Remus. If Peter had been in the photos, Harry had cut him out. He didn't deserve a place in those happy memories after what he had done. They ranged from pictures of 12-year-old boys to 20-year-old men because their friendship had lasted that long and had been that special.</p><p> </p><p>After trying extremely hard not to cry, Harry put the photographs away, pulled himself together, got dressed and went down to the common room. It was still earlier than most people got up, so it was empty.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked down to the great hall, sighing as he looked around the school, he wondered how Sirius would feel seeing it now. If Sirius could see how it had changed, what would he think? Slytherins and Gryffindors were friends, dating even. He'd probably have hated it; would he have been angry at Harry for dating Daphne or would he have accepted it? In his heart, Harry knew that his godfather would have been happy as long as Harry was.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry reached the great hall, there was a small spattering of students, but it was early on a Friday morning, so he hadn't expected it to be busy. Harry was about to sit down at the empty eighth-year table when Hagrid motioned for him to come over.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I've got summat ter show yer," Hagrid said, he looked excited. He stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry was confused but curious, so he grabbed some toast off of the eighth year table and followed Hagrid out of the hall. He took such long strides that Harry wasn't walking alongside him until they got out of great oak doors and into the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hadn't put his cloak on, and it was freezing outside, the ground had started to ice over, and when he breathed, it made impressions in the air. Harry shivered, "Hagrid, what is it?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a secret," Hagrid said, winking at Harry, "It's a present from Sirius."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, he was even more confused, Sirius had left him something? Wouldn't he have gotten it when he got everything else that Sirius left for him in his will after his death? Why now on what would have been Sirius's 40th birthday?</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to jog to keep up with Hagrid as they made their way through the grounds towards Hagrid's hut, he was kind of glad because it kept him warm, but he was curious about what Sirius had left for him and why it had Hagrid so excited. After what felt like an age, the giant and the Gryffindor reached the hut, and Hagrid finally stopped. He turned to Harry and grinned through his beard, "Sirius told me if he didn't make it I was ter give it ter yeh on his 40th birthday when yeh were mature enough ter use it properly. Come on; it's round the back."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's heart was beating out of his chest as he walked around the hut to the area where the pumpkin patch was.</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw it…gleaming in the early morning sunlight next to the pumpkin patch…</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Harry said, entranced as he made his way over to the amazing machine, "Sirius's motorbike."</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid nodded, "I've had my fair use o' it. It's yers now."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, this was <em>so </em>cool. Hagrid seemed to revel in Harry's reaction to the bike, "Do yeh want to try it out?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Harry responded immediately, and he quickly climbed up onto the huge bike.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid stepped forward, "This here is yer accelerator an' this is yer brake. Yeh press this button here ter start the engine, and this one ter fly it. Jus' tilt the handles ter steer, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, and Hagrid stepped back as Harry pressed the start button, the engine roared into life, and Harry assumed it was the same as a plane, so he started to pick up speed on the ground before pressing the flight button.</p><p> </p><p>The bike instantly raised off the ground and got higher and higher until Harry managed to steady it out.</p><p> </p><p>"Woohoo!" He yelled as he flew the bike around the grounds in circles. A small crowd had gathered outside the great oak doors to the school, and Harry could see faces pressed against windows. He flew around the school, passing the Gryffindor common room where Ginny was grinning out of the window. Then he passed the eighth year common room where Draco and Neville looked on enviously. Daphne was gaping in complete shock as she watched her boyfriend on his <em>flying </em>motorbike. Harry flew the bike back around and landed by Hagrid's hut. The giant clapped with his dustbin sized hands, "Yer a natural Harry!" he praised as Harry jumped off of the bike and ran a hand through his windswept hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I keep it?" Harry asked, causing Hagrid to laugh, "Course yeh can, I'll keep it tethered up by the pumpkins fer yeh."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned broadly and thanked Hagrid with a large bear hug before making his way back up to the school for some more breakfast.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was only a little bit smug that Friday.</p><p> </p><p>He had needed to fight through admiring crowds telling him how great he was and how cool he was, but Harry could handle that. He had needed to do that since his defeat of Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally got into the great hall, he had barely eaten two bites of his bacon and egg sandwich when the others burst in and shot question after question at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell did you get a flying motorbike?" Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell <em>is </em>a motorbike?" Theo asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell Harry; is that Sirius's old bike?" Ron asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"How on earth could you fly that thing with no training? You could have crashed!" Hermione exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I have a ride?" Daphne smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped for a moment and addressed them all one by one, "Draco, it was my godfathers so yes Ron, it is Sirius's old bike. And Theo; a motorbike is a Muggle way of getting around like a car."</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder you got 'troll' in Muggle studies," Sadie mumbled, getting a glare from her boyfriend, "Oi, just cause you got straight O's in everything, geek."</p><p> </p><p>"The only person to ever get an O in Muggle Studies," Tracey laughed, causing Hermione to blush and mutter that she got an O too.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get straight O's anyway," Sadie piped up, defending herself, "I got an A in DADA and an E in Transfiguration."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook off the bickering couple and turned to Hermione, "Are you sure it's safe?" she asked anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Hagrid showed me how to use it, but it's easy anyway," Harry said as he glanced at Daphne and added, "And of course you can have a ride, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked at this; she was such a thrill seeker.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so jealous mate," Neville said, shaking his head, "I'd love a flying motorbike."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Draco admitted with a look of longing in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Theo made a face, "I wouldn't; it's just a rubbish Muggle version of a broomstick!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding Theo? I'd love a flying motorbike. It would be bloody wicked!" Ron exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Until you fell to your death then it would just be bloody," Lilly said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"And Neville you'd be a disaster on a flying bike!" Hannah exclaimed, "Look how much damage you did to yourself when you fell off a <em>broom </em>in first year!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sniggered, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "I don't know why you're laughing Draco. You know <em>nothing </em>about Muggles, how the hell do you think you would be able to ride one of those?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could learn!" Draco objected.</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, "I bet I could learn to ride one."</p><p> </p><p>"You just said it was stupid," Sadie said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, it is compared to a broom, but it would <em>look </em>cool," Theo conceded.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes, "You'd kill yourself on one of those things, Theo," she said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Over breakfast, the others continued to pelt questions at him about the bike and what it could do and how Sirius had gotten it and why he had it now. Harry happily answered all of their questions, he had a plan brewing, but he couldn't implement it straight away. The day passed agonisingly slowly, but eventually, lunchtime came, and Harry snuck off, the others noticed that he wasn't around but didn't think too much of it. He appeared back at Hogwarts for Divination, but he was 5 minutes late. No more was said on the subject.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Friday came and went, and on Saturday morning, Ron was rudely awakened by Harry shaking him. He groaned and covered his face with a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Ron its 10 am. I gave you plenty of sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Ron mumbled; his voice muffled through the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to show you my new bike; you can even have a ride if you want."</p><p> </p><p>This got Ron moving, and Neville smirked at Harry, "You were right that did wake him up."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, he had already woken Neville up for the same reason, "Told you," he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Ron asked eagerly as he emerged from his bedsheets.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and grinned, "I'm going to go wake Draco, so get dressed."</p><p> </p><p>Ron jumped out of bed at top speed, and Harry and Neville made their way out of the dorm room and up to the very top of the staircase to the room Draco shared with Theo and Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait here, I'm going to go in and wake him up," Harry said in amusement to Neville.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck with that, apparently he sleeps with his wand under his pillow," Neville smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't seem concerned about this as he tiptoed across the room to Draco's bed and poked the boy in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>"What the...Harry!" Draco was startled when he saw the grinning Gryffindor standing over his bed, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, Draco," Harry said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced at the time and asked, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"</p><p> </p><p>"Waking you up. Ron, Nev and I are going to the grounds to have another look at my bike. I said they could have a go. You can too if you want to come."</p><p> </p><p>Just like with Ron, these words seemed to magically awaken Draco who was out of bed quicker than Harry could say, "Cool."</p><p> </p><p>Harry made his way down to the common room, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he awaited his friends. It didn't take long for Ron and Draco to appear. When they did, Harry led them and Neville down to Hagrid's hut where Fang was snoring loudly on the doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, now, I want you guys to know that you are my friends so don't feel bad about this," Harry said, leading them around the hut to where not one, not two, not three, but four motorbikes were tethered up by the pumpkin patch.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy Mother of Merlin..."</p><p> </p><p>"Sweet Salazar..."</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's hairy bloody ball sack!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned as the three boys walked towards their new bikes in complete awe, Harry would have felt lonely without anyone to accompany him when he was out flying his new bike. Plus, he knew how much his friends wanted their own, and he <em>was </em>a teenage millionaire. If he ever ran short on cash, he just had to give an interview or let someone write a book about him.</p><p> </p><p>The bike Harry had picked out for Ron was Gryffindor red with black wheels and a black seat. Neville's was very similar to Ron's, but it was red and white rather than red and black. Draco's was much more elaborate than the others which were made for cruising, and long-distance rather than speed but Harry felt it matched the Slytherins personality.</p><p> </p><p>The smooth bike was black with hints of green when the light shone a certain way, even the black tires were tinted with Slytherin green, it was a racing bike, but Harry thought Draco would have fun with it. All of the bikes were modified in the classic style of Harrys, with a start button and a flight button. You locked your motorcycle by placing your wand in a small hole next to the start button; they were all set to the boy’s wands; it was clever.</p><p> </p><p>"I bloody love you mate!" Ron grinned, "I mean I actually <em>bloody </em>love you! This is the coolest thing ever! Mum is going to go bloody mental though..."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, you are <em>amazing</em>. I can't believe we didn't become friends sooner. How did I not know how <em>cool </em>you are?" Draco asked, jumping on the bike to get a feel for it.</p><p> </p><p>Neville was a little more reserved, "Harry, this must have cost so much...you shouldn't have."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "I wanted to Nev, but if it bothers you that much, I'll take it back for you."</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Neville blurted out, "I mean, uh, thanks Harry," he climbed up onto the bike and like Draco got a feel for it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and jumped on his bike, "So, where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>"First of all," Neville said, waving his wand a few times, "We make sure we're geared up."</p><p> </p><p>Instantly the four boys were kitted out in biker jackets with pads at the shoulders and elbows. Amongst the 'gear' were pads for the knees and shins.</p><p> </p><p>Harry said, "Oh, I almost forgot," he jumped off his bike and made his way over to a small box outside Hagrid's hut. He pulled out four biker helmets from it and handed them to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Neville's helmets were red like their bikes, Ron's had gold throughout it, and Neville's had white, both also had a transparent visor. Next, Harry threw Draco his helmet, which was as smooth and elaborate as his bike. It had several different shades of green throughout. He put the helmet on reluctantly complaining that he was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't need protection.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly Harry placed his helmet on his head, in his opinion he had the best one, it was black to match his bike, and it was so shiny it gleamed. Unlike the others, he had a black visor that he could see out of, but others couldn't see into.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and turned to the others as he climbed on the bike, "Let's test these babies out," he said, pulling his visor down and taking the lead. Once he was up in the air, he realised that Ron, Neville and Draco weren't far behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco decided to try out the speed of his new racing bike and shot ahead of the others with a rather girlish scream. When Harry, Ron and Neville caught up with him, Draco had slowed down using the excuse that he 'didn't want to get too far ahead' of his friends. They spent a few hours flying around the grounds and the surrounding mountains, and when they got back to school around 1 pm, they were all starving.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You bought all of them bikes, just like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "What's the pobwum Hamione, I can awword it."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made a face at her friend as he talked through a large mouthful of food, “That's not the point Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>"It kind of <em>is </em>the point Hermione," Draco said, smirking at Harry. Still, the smirk disappeared upon Hermione's glare, "Draco, I know you're used to getting everything handed to you on a silver platter, but you better think again, life isn't always going to be that kind."</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a face at his girlfriend, "I am not used to getting everything I want, you make me sound like a spoiled little brat."</p><p> </p><p>There was an echo around the table of, "You <em>are </em>a spoiled brat."</p><p> </p><p>Draco just rolled his eyes, "Whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"If you get my boyfriend killed with that death machine I expect life insurance for him to be paid to me," Lilly pitched in matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's a fair deal," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned, "At a rate of ten galleons a day."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi is that all I'm worth?" Ron joked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the only way you'll get money out of Weasley, through his death," Draco retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shove off Malfoy," Ron complained half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I do agree with Lilly though," Hannah said quietly, "Not about the life insurance I think that's a little excessive-"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed, "It was a joke, Hannah."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Hannah realised with a blush, "Right well, the thing is Harry. I don't want this thing to get Neville killed."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine Han," Neville assured her, "This isn't first-year me, this is eighth year me. I've beheaded snakes since then."</p><p> </p><p>"It was only the one snake, actually,” Lilly retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Neville scoffed, “It was still pretty cool, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that doesn't actually mean you won't fall to your death on a flying motorbike," Lilly pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Dean grinned, "Yeah, I fail to see a connection between giant snakes and flying motorbikes mate."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement and said to the girls in their group, "But anyway, what are you girls doing today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Library," They echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah elaborated, "We have that new project from McGonagall to finish by Monday."</p><p> </p><p>The boys sniggered and were glared at by the girls in return. McGonagall had issued the girls with a task; they were to write up an essay all about the responsibilities of motherhood as a way to reduce the number of teen pregnancies. It was amusing to the boys because they didn't have to do it.</p><p> </p><p>"You do realise <em>you </em>all have to do an essay next week about the responsibilities of fatherhood and the pitfalls of the contraception charm, right?" Hermione asked them with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Their faces fell, "Really?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, "Not so funny now, is it, boys?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you think we should do something tonight with the girls?" Neville asked, thinking about Hannah's reaction when she saw his new bike.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, why not." Harry said, and Draco nodded his agreement, "Although I think we should keep it a surprise, otherwise Hermione would <em>never </em>agree to it."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal."</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was smirking, and that was never a good sign, "Do you want to sneak out? There’s something we want to show you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco, Ron and Neville were standing behind him looking suspicious. Daphne stood up, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed, "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>From behind her, Hermione stood up and assumed the same pose, "Why do you lot look so shifty?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, have you murdered someone or something?" Lilly asked, popping up from nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah appeared from the other side of Daphne, looking at them curiously, "Okay, is it a surprise?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned, Hannah loved surprises, he nodded, "It's a surprise, but we have to sneak out first."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, you have had a bad influence on him," Hermione said, she was amused, but she shook her head all the same.</p><p> </p><p>"So, will you come?" Harry asked the four girls.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, of course just shrugged and said, "Sure," and Lilly agreed readily.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah reluctantly and cautiously said yes, but Hermione wasn't as easily convinced.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me what you're doing first," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "But love, then it wouldn't be a surprise," he mocked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scowled, and Harry said, "Oh come on, Hermione, I promise it will be fun."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and then reluctantly said, "Oh, <em>fine</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Mission accomplished.</p><p> </p><p>"Some of us should go under my invisibility cloak," Harry added in an undertone so that the rest of the people in the common room wouldn't hear, "I mean we could probably fit three of us under there and three people sneaking out looks less suspicious than eight."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree," Hermione said, "But who goes under the cloak?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will but you, Ron and Neville shouldn't," Harry said, "Because if McGonagall saw us four together, she'd know something was up."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and let's face it me and you under that cloak these days is a struggle, ever since I had my growth spurt and you didn't," Ron teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "That's true," he agreed as he glanced at Hermione, "So are you happy being out of the cloak too then?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, but she didn't look happy to be one of the ones to get caught if someone saw them. Neville didn't seem too bothered, and Hannah piped up, "I'll stay with Neville, Ron and Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded too, "And I'll stick with Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's settled then, I'll go under the cloak with Draco and Daph," Harry said, realising how awkward that could be considering how close you had to stand together with three under the cloak and Draco was pretty tall. In reality, it would have made sense to put three of the four girls under the cloak but if anyone saw a combination of Draco, Harry, Ron and Neville together they would know for sure that they were sneaking out.</p><p> </p><p>The group grabbed new clothes and put them in Hermione's magic bag to get changed into when they reached their destination, and then they made their way out of the common room and started to walk out of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Under the cloak Daphne was sandwiched between Draco and Harry who were holding one end of the Marauders map each, they had to detour twice, once to avoid Filch and Trelawney who stumbled down the corridor together, Filch with a firewhiskey bottle in hand and Trelawney with a sherry bottle. The second time was to avoid Professor Sprout, who was on patrol duty that night. They got to the grounds with no issues though, and they could take a breath of fresh air, literally.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the grounds, the problems started. The gang stopped a little way from the front doors to regroup before making their way to Hagrid's hut, unfortunately, while they were muttering to each other nobody under the cloak saw McGonagall approaching them from behind on the map.</p><p> </p><p>"Longbottom, Weasley! What is going on?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville jumped and turned around, Hermione and Hannah were startled, and Hermione looked slightly terrified. Ron and Lilly didn't seem particularly scared at the prospect of being caught.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Professor… well, this is awkward," Ron said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the trio, "Why is that Weasley?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you know Lilly, and I are a couple and so are Neville and Hannah. We were just enticing Hermione to join us for a wild night down at -"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall looked shocked, and her cheeks flushed pink, "I think I've heard enough Weasley! You are aware that Hogwarts students are not permitted to leave the grounds without permission; are you not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kind of," Neville cut in, "I mean the rule book states that students between first and seventh year are not permitted to leave the grounds without permission but as we're eighth years it doesn't apply to us so we'll see you, tomorrow Professor," he smiled at McGonagall. He turned around, walking towards the gates with the rest of his friends (including the invisible ones). McGonagall stood still for a moment then recovered from the shock and shook her head in exasperation as she made her way back into the castle.</p><p> </p><p>As the exchange had been going on Harry and Draco had been forced to stand extremely close to Daphne under the cloak, and when the coast was clear, Daphne said, "That <em>better </em>be your wand Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, and looked down, "Oh! It is," he pulled his wand out of his front pocket and Harry sniggered, "I wouldn't put it there unless you want to blow something off accidentally."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked horrified and put his wand in his jacket pocket, Daphne giggled, and with the coast relatively safe they took the cloak off and hurried to catch up with the others who were waiting by Hagrid's hut.</p><p> </p><p>"So, why are we out here?" Hermione asked as they all stood outside the hut.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just a moonlight stroll," Harry said casually causing the girls to give him strange looks.</p><p> </p><p>"It's 6.30, it's not even dark yet," Hermione said with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And why would we go on a moonlight stroll with two other couples?" Daphne asked her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, "Harry, if you plan to take us somewhere on those bikes you can think again, I am <em>not </em>getting on one of those death machines."</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a muggle," Draco joked; which he got slapped for. He muttered, "Yeah, I probably deserved that."</p><p> </p><p>Harry led the others around to where the bikes were, and the reactions were mixed. Daphne grinned, "Cool! I cannot <em>wait </em>to ride this thing!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared between Harry and Draco and said there was no way in hell she was getting on it. Hannah surprised them all by running over the bike and saying, "Wow! This is a Harley Davidson!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you know bikes Hannah?" Neville asked, completely shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah nodded, "Yeah my Dad was a biker," she said casually as she examined the bike, "But wow his bike wasn't this cool. He had a Triumph like Harry's, but it was much older, and it always broke down."</p><p> </p><p>They were all stunned into silence for a moment, and then Harry dived into the helmet box and brought out helmets for the four girls. He handed Hannah hers first, it was very similar to Neville's; the excited Hufflepuff put it on straight away. Next, Harry gave Hermione a helmet, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Protected or not, we're still flying, I <em>hate </em>flying."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Aw come on love, I'll buy you that new book you want, the one about the different uses of dragon blood."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, are you bribing me?" Hermione asked, more amused than annoyed now.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe a little," Draco admitted, "Come on, you'll enjoy it, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed in defeat and put the green helmet on. Harry grinned in amusement and handed a deep blue helmet to Lilly who eagerly put it on and climbed up behind Ron on his bike.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Harry placed a black helmet on Daphne's head. When they had all mounted their bikes and had their girlfriends behind them with their arms wrapped around them, they were ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was the most hesitant. She came closer and closer to the bike and eventually she was close enough for Draco to grab her. He lifted her despite her protesting squeals. She gave in and wrapped her arms tightly around Draco, "I hate you," she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just grinned, "I love you too," he said, adding, "So where are we actually going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Edinburgh?" Harry suggested, glancing at the air and saying, "We could get there in an hour, maybe an hour and a half if it rains."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good to me," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, "Me too, but how are we going to get there?"</p><p> </p><p>"A four-point spell?" Hannah suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, looking thoughtful, "Or we could do it the muggle way and follow the train line?"</p><p> </p><p>"Would that actually work?" Draco asked, sceptical of muggle technology as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, looking at the time, "Well, Hogwarts is between Inverness and Aviemore, and the 6.45 pm train just left Inverness, so if we get lost we can follow it to Edinburgh."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know so much about trains?" Daphne asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione replied, "He got bored in the summer between fifth and sixth year, so he jumped on trains all around the UK."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, not particularly embarrassed about this, "I know where the railway line is, and I know it will work. It was how Ron and I flew his dad's car to Hogwarts in second year."</p><p> </p><p>"And look how well that went," Neville said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I seem to recall you crashing that car into the Whomping Willow," Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, the landing didn't go to plan, but that wasn't our fault," Ron objected, "And I think that car is still wild in the forest, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I think the bloody thing is feral, let alone wild," Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a good little car while it lasted," Ron reminisced fondly, and Harry snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>They got ready to leave after that. The guys told the girls to hold on tight for the take-off. They all started at the same time, gathering speed and then lifting off into the air. Hermione screamed and kept her eyes shut tight until they were flying at a steady speed and height. She opened them and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"See! That wasn't so bad!" Draco shouted over the rush of the wind. Hermione didn't look convinced, but she stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way through the Cairngorm Mountains until a railway line appeared and surely enough there was a train there, rumbling along beneath them. They overtook it, and Harry said they would be fine because he knew the line anyway. Occasionally they flew closer to the ground to check that they were on the right track. They passed Aviemore, then Kingussie, Newtonmore, Dalwhinnie, Blair Atholl, Pitlochry, Dunkeld and then they reached Perth. Harry stopped, hovering in mid-air as the others caught up.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" Ron shouted to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"The line splits here!" Harry yelled back, "One track will take us to Edinburgh and the other to Glasgow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Which one do we follow?" Draco shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure!" Harry said, "Hang on!" he flew to the ground, landing out of eyesight and rode the bike on the ground to the front of the station. He jumped off and ran inside. They couldn't see what was happening through the roof of the station, but Harry quickly reappeared, hopped on the bike, drove it away from the station and took off again, in seconds he was by their side in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do?" Hannah asked loudly over the wind.</p><p> </p><p>"He asked the station guard!" Daphne called back, clearly amused by this.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't worry; I obliviated him after! And it's that line by the way!" he informed them, pulling his visor back down and taking off. The others followed him, amused at their small pit stop.</p><p> </p><p>They followed the line that Harry had said was the right one, and sure enough, they passed the right stops to know they were on their way to Edinburgh. They passed the towns of Ladybank, Markinch and Kirkcaldy. Then they were following the coast and passing small coastal towns and villages such as Kinghorn, Burntisland, Aberdour and Dalgety Bay.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Edinburgh!" Harry said to the others after they had passed Inverkeithing and the tracks turned into the iconic Forth rail bridge. They avoided the bridge, flying high not to be seen, they flew between the rail bridge and the road bridge. They followed the track again and decided to touch down near Haymarket station. They landed the bikes and got onto the road, driving the last part as not to arouse suspicion. Harry really needed to look into an invisibility booster.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived in Edinburgh shortly after and parked their bikes as near to the Royal mile as they could. Once they were safely locked up, they found the nearest bathroom and changed into their 'party' clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Where now?" Hermione asked as they stood in a huddle on Princes Street.</p><p> </p><p>“The underground wizarding club obviously,” Harry said, surprising the others. Draco knew about it, but he didn't know that Harry did. The others had no idea that there was such a thing. They followed Harry as he made his way along an alley and knocked three times on the door. Something scanned him, and then he was asked, "I fly, I dive, I catch things when the time is not right; who am I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Viktor Krum," Harry replied, and the door opened, he walked in, and the others followed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry! You're back!" A small Asian wizard said; looking at the group he'd brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Hey Kimball, this is my girlfriend Daphne and my friends Draco, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Ron and Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>The man smiled, "Friends of Harry Potter are friends of mine. Free entry!" he opened a door and motioned for them to go down the stairs beyond it. Harry led the way, and the others followed. They arrived in what appeared at first glance to be a standard club, but when you looked closer, you could see the tell-tale signs of wizards.</p><p> </p><p>There were two men at a table using their wands to lift girl's skirts as they danced. There was a man at the bar talking to his pet meerkat, and it was talking back.</p><p> </p><p>"This is awesome," Daphne said as she looked around.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned, "I've got a feeling it's gonna be a good night."</p><p> </p><p>"Tonight's gonna be a good, good night," Harry agreed with a smirk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was lunchtime on Sunday when the group of eight did the walk of shame into the castle. They were starving after their hour and a half flight home.</p><p> </p><p>They had left the club in the early hours of the morning and crashed at Draco's Edinburgh penthouse which no one had known anything about it until that night. In the usual Malfoy style, it was grand and luxurious with a large open plan kitchen, living area and dining area. There was even a wall entirely made of glass that looked out onto the city. He and Hermione had made their way into the bedroom, and the others had crashed on the sofas or the floor.</p><p> </p><p>They were all exhausted as they landed, tethered the bikes up by the pumpkin patch and locked them. They trudged up to the castle and walked into the great hall just in time for lunch. They were hoping to blend in with the crowd so they wouldn't get in <em>too </em>much trouble. They had the sense to change out of last night's party clothes for travelling.</p><p> </p><p>When the group walked through the large oak doors from the entrance hall into the great hall, they were relieved. McGonagall was absent from the head table. They had avoided being caught. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but then disaster struck. Behind them, someone cleared their throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Potter, I see you had a good night."</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around slowly, wincing when he saw an extremely strict looking McGonagall standing there, "Oh, Professor we-" he was about to think up an elaborate lie when Draco cut in, "Yeah, we did Professor!"</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall turned her steely gaze to Draco who swallowed and dropped his grin, "I trust you understand that this is not personal and has everything to do with the fact that as Headmistress of this school I must enforce the rules. All eight of you, heroes or not, will spend every night this week in detention with Mr Filch, cleaning the <em>entire</em> castle."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall walked up to the head table looking quite happy with herself as the others groaned and trudged over to the eighth year table to whistles and applause.</p><p> </p><p>"It was worth the detention," Draco admitted as he tucked into bacon and eggs like a starving man.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, and Ron grinned in agreement, "Thanks for the bike, mate!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Something Doesn't Add Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week was hell on earth for the eight troublemakers. By the end of the week, they had cleaned the entire castle between them in spells of four hours every night. They had decided that they were either never going to sneak out again or that if they did, they were going to be much more careful about it.</p><p> </p><p>Monday was a day of relief for most because the detention was finally over, and they could have a social life again, but it wasn't that way for everyone. Things between Dean and Tracey seemed strained; they hardly spoke to each other during breakfast, and as the day went on, they didn't seem as close as they usually were. When Daphne asked Tracey about it, she just shrugged and said Dean didn't seem himself today. However, Tracey didn't find out what was going on until much later that day.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, do you want to talk about it?" Tracey asked him gently in the common room that night.</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed but didn’t look up, "What do you know about my parentage Tracey?"</p><p> </p><p>The question threw Tracey, and she frowned, "Uh, not much, just that you're a Muggle-born. You were raised by your mother and step-father and that your father left when you were young."</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded; he took a deep breath, "It was 19 years ago today that he left."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey frowned, "19 years...but that would mean..."</p><p> </p><p>"I never met him," Dean finished with a nod, "He left when my mum was seven months pregnant with me."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey frowned, she wasn’t sure what to say, “Do you know why?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shook his head. He looked up and finally made eye contact with Tracey, "I don't know much about him," he admitted, "All my mum told me was that they were both 18, they met in April of 1979, and I was conceived in May. I was an accident, but they agreed they wanted a baby. It was a whirlwind romance, but she thought it was love. Then he started to disappear at night and make up excuses, and he stopped sleeping in the same bed as my mum and slept downstairs. She thought he was cheating on her because he was acting so strange. Then one night he said he needed to leave to keep her and me safe and she never saw him again."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey’s frown deepened as Dean’s story continued; it was sad, but it also didn't quite add up. She had grown up with Death Eaters, so she knew the signs: the sneaking out in the middle of the night for the secret meetings, being afraid to be intimate because of the fear of your other half seeing the dark mark. It sounded very similar to her story, but Dean thought he was Muggle-born.</p><p> </p><p>"Did your mother ever tell you his name?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded, "She said he was called Reginald Blacklaw, but everyone just called him Reg. I knew he was born in 1961, but I couldn’t find any information about him in the census because my mum didn’t know any more than that."</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s words had made Tracey even more uneasy, but she didn't let on. Instead, she smiled at Dean and said, "Well, your step-father was always there for you, so at least you had some kind of father figure. Mine was a workaholic who was never around, and my mother didn't like children, I was raised by nannies.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your brothers were with…him, weren’t they?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they were a lot older than me,” Tracey explained, “They started Hogwarts when I was three, so it was just the nannies and me most of the time. At least you had some semblance of a normal life.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded thoughtfully, "Thanks Tracey, you always make me appreciate the little things in life," he said as he leaned over, kissed her lightly on the lips and said goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey smiled and bid him goodnight, but she knew it was going to be an uneasy night. Everything Dean had told her was swirling through her head, and something just didn’t seem right.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day Tracey decided that she needed to corner Daphne. The annoying thing was that it shouldn’t have been a hard thing to do, given that Daphne was her best friend. Lately, though Tracey had been finding it hard to talk to Daphne without Harry also being around. She was happy that Daphne had finally found happiness with someone, but she missed her best friend too.</p><p> </p><p>In Herbology, they were put into pairs, and she and Daphne ended up on opposite sides of the classroom. Still, they both had a free period after Herbology, so Tracey hurried to catch up with Daphne after class and found her walking with, surprise surprise, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Daph, can we talk?" Tracey asked as she fell in line with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, walk with us," Daphne smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey sighed, "I meant in private Daph...no offence Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"None taken," Harry said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled at her friend, "Of course we can Trace. I'll see you during break, Harry," she said, she kissed him goodbye as he made his way to the library.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne then turned to Tracey and asked, "Do you want to go up to the common room?"</p><p> </p><p>Tracey nodded, and the girls made their way throughout the school, talking about mundane things like classes and homework. When they finally reached the common room, they sat down in a couple of comfy armchairs, and Daphne asked, "What’s up Trace?”</p><p> </p><p>"Us," Tracey sighed, "We used to be as close as sisters Daph. Now look at us, I can't remember the last time we hung out just the two of us. I'm happy for you and Harry, but you spend all of your time with him. You spend so much time with Harry and the others, and the thing is…I just feel left out because Dean isn’t as big a part of the group as the others."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne seemed shocked at this, Tracey knew she hadn't been shutting her out on purpose, but she had gotten so caught up in her new romance that she hadn't noticed what she was doing, "Tracey, Merlin...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to push you away. I swear I'll do whatever I can to make you and Dean a bigger part of the group, I'm so so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>She walked over to the armchair and squeezed in next to Tracey to give her a proper hug. Tracey smiled; she knew she could always count on Daphne to be there, even if she needed to give her a bit of a kick before she realised it.</p><p> </p><p>"So how are things with you and Dean?" Daphne asked as she snuggled into her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey could have lied, but she was always honest with Daphne, so she told her the truth, "Well, yesterday it was 19 years to the day his father left, and something just doesn't add up."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was curious now; she sat up properly to look at Tracey, "Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Tracey continued, "His parents met in April 1979 when they were both 18, he was born at the start of February 1980, and his Father left in November 1979 when his mother was seven months pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>"Was his father magical?" Daphne asked. Tracey could see the cogs in her head whirring.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't know, if he was, he never told Deans mother. The thing is, it gets weirder because Deans dad started to sneak out at night and get jumpy, he stopped sleeping in the same bed as Deans mother," Tracey said, she watched Daphne's face as she came to the same conclusion that she had.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like Draco in sixth year,” Daphne said with a frown, “He stopped sleeping with me, he got defensive and jumpy. He would disappear for hours on end and not tell me where he had been.”</p><p> </p><p>Tracey nodded, “Exactly. It reminded me of my brothers, and it gets weirder, Deans father went by the name of Reginald Blacklaw."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne’s jaw dropped, "Is it just me or does that sound very similar to Regulus Black?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just you," Tracey said, she was glad that she and Daphne could still bounce ideas off of each other so quickly. Now that someone else agreed with her theory Tracey no longer doubted her sanity.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I mean, whoa, should we tell Dean?" Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey quickly shook her head, "No, not yet. We need proof first."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne’s frown deepened as she asked, “How are we going to get that?”</p><p> </p><p>"Your boyfriend," Tracey realised with a jolt, "I mean his godfather was Regulus's brother, right? Shouldn't we see what he knows?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded and got to her feet, "He's in the library. I'll go do some recon."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey laughed and stood up too, "While you're doing that I'll see if I can find a way to prove that Regulus is Dean's father."</p><p> </p><p>The two girls joked about being on a mission as they walked to the library together to get some answers. Once they reached the door they split up, Tracey went to the research section at the back, and Daphne made her way over to Harry who was sitting alone at a small table in a quiet corner of the library.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Daphne greeted him as she sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up and smiled, "Hey, what was that about?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shrugged, "Tracey and I grew up like sisters, but lately I've been neglecting her, ever since I got together with you and became friends with Hermione. I promised to integrate her and Dean into the group more, but does it make me a bad person that I didn't even realise I was pushing my closest friend away?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "Of course it doesn't Daph, you're growing up, and in that process, you'll make mistakes. Your friendship circle has gotten bigger, but that doesn't mean you and Tracey's friendship is any less important, just because you don't spend every minute of your day with someone it doesn't mean you love them any less. Take Ron and me, we don't spend half as much time together as we used to, but it's not as bad as sixth year when he was always off snogging Lavender. The point is that our friendship doesn't change, regardless of how often we see each other."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly, "You're right, Harry, thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "No problem."</p><p> </p><p>"I do need to talk to you about something though," Daphne said; her voice took on a much more serious tone with those words.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead," Harry said as he put his quill down and shut the book he was reading.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed and began to tell the story, "Tracey thinks Deans father might be Regulus Black. All Dean knows is that his parents met when they were both 18 in April 1979 and that his father left in November 1979 when his mother was seven months pregnant. Apparently, during the last few months, he snuck out at night and was jumpy, he also didn't sleep in the same bed as Deans mother. It all screams Death Eater trying to hide his identity to me, and Dean's father went by the name Reginald Blacklaw."</p><p> </p><p>Once Daphne had finished, there was silence for a moment, apart from the scratching of quills and the flicking of book pages.</p><p> </p><p>"That does sound very like Regulus," Harry agreed, "He was a Death Eater, but he turned against Voldemort and started the mission I finished, the mission to destroy all of Voldemort’s Horcruxes. He stole a Horcrux in November 1979 but couldn't destroy it and was killed in the process by Inferi."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's not a coincidence?" Daphne asked with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it," Harry said as he tried to process all of this information, "There are too many similarities between Reginald Blacklaw and Regulus Black."</p><p> </p><p>"So," Daphne said slowly, she waved Tracey over, "What do we do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell Dean," Harry said immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was about to say that it wasn't that easy when Tracey slid into a seat next to her and said, "I think I've found a way to get proof before we talk to Dean."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Harry shared a glance then Harry asked what her proof was. Tracey smiled a little, she looked rather proud of herself, "Whenever a Witch or Wizard is born they are registered in a magical book here at Hogwarts and a letter is automatically sent when the book detects their 11th birthday approaching. Like most things magical it sees through all disguises so it will show Deans date of birth, his blood-status and it will list the name of his magical parent or parents."</p><p> </p><p>"That's genius," Harry said in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded eagerly, but then they Harry realised there was something Tracey had not told him, "How do we get access to this book?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Tracey shared a look that Harry didn't quite like the look of.</p><p> </p><p>"It's in the restricted section."</p><p> </p><p>"I have an invisibility cloak, that will be-"</p><p> </p><p>"- in a locked room-"</p><p> </p><p>"- protected by ten different enchantments-"</p><p> </p><p>"- and sealed with 17 different locking charms."</p><p> </p><p>Harry gaped at them for a moment, "Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Tracey grinned, "Nah, it's in that little room off of the great hall."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but laughed, "You nearly had me there."</p><p> </p><p>The two girls laughed, but Daphne then said, "We will need McGonagall's permission to see it, though."</p><p> </p><p>"And you two aren't her favourite people right now, so I guess I should be the one to sweetly ask her," Tracey pointed out; McGonagall was still pissed off at Harry and the others for sneaking out before.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck!" Daphne and Harry called as Tracey walked out of the library with determination in her strides.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Tracey approached the Headmistress at her desk in the circular room at the top of the Headmasters tower, she used every skill her mother had taught her on how to succeed in business. She greeted McGonagall with a polite smile and a handshake and took her seat opposite the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do for you, Miss Davis?" McGonagall asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey put on another sweet smile, "I'm not sure whether or not you are aware, but Dean and I have been dating since our return to school. I recently discovered something about his father, I believe he was a Wizard by the name of Regulus Black, and I'd like to be able to prove this before telling Dean."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall frowned and asked Tracey to elaborate, so she told the Headmistress precisely what she had told Harry and Daphne. McGonagall nodded and listened intently to the tale, she seemed intrigued by it, and when Tracey was finished, she remarked, "Yes, it does seem very likely that the younger Black sibling was Mr Thomas's father."</p><p> </p><p>"I have a theory, to prove it," Tracey said as she tried not to sound too eager, "But I need your help."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall gave the Slytherin a small smile, "You may view the book. Come with me."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey was surprised by how easy it had been, but she didn’t complain as she accompanied McGonagall through the school. They walked in comfortable silence through the empty corridors; most people were in class, Dean included. When they reached the great hall, McGonagall placed her hand on the doors to unlock them as the hall was always kept locked during classes.</p><p> </p><p>As she walked through the hall with the Headmistress Tracey was stunned, she had never seen it so quiet and empty, it made it seem so much bigger, and the walk from one end to the other seemed to take forever.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the door at the other end of the hall, McGonagall took out a set of keys and searched through them for a moment before unlocking the door and leading Tracey into the room. She had never seen it before, but it seemed to be used for storage now, it looked like it had once been a grand lounge at some point. There were portraits on the walls and boxes lying around the place that obviously hadn't been cleared since the battle.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall saw Tracey looking at the boxes, and she frowned for a moment as her eyes fell on them, "These boxes contain the possessions of students who died in the battle of Hogwarts, if they had family they took them, but some of these children were the last of their families."</p><p> </p><p>A lump caught in Tracey's throat, she swallowed it, and McGonagall got a little glassy-eyed, but she turned away to hide it. She walked over to a book on a golden stand, it was shining a little, and it was protected by a magical barrier that looked like glass but sparkled in a way that glass didn't. McGonagall performed a few spells and then said in a loud, clear voice, "Dean Thomas."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey edged towards the book and frowned as the pages seemed to sparkle and light up, then a strange voice said, "No student by the name of Dean Thomas. Apologies Headmistress."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall tried again, "Dean Black."</p><p> </p><p>Immediately the book came to life, and the pages magically flew open then settled. McGonagall searched the entries, and at the same time, she and Tracey spotted Deans entry. It read, "<em>Dean Black: half-blood. Mother: Ella Danfield (Muggle). Father: Regulus Arcturus Black (Wizard).</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"So, I was right," Tracey breathed, suspecting it had been one thing but to see the proof with her own eyes was something entirely different. For the first time, she began to worry about breaking this news to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like a copy of the entry?" McGonagall asked kindly.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey replied, "Yes, please."</p><p> </p><p>She took out her wand again and mumbled a spell; it was extraordinary what happened next. The words on the page seemed to lift off and were sucked into McGonagall's wand. Then a small piece of parchment appeared at the tip of her wand and got larger until it was a scroll. She opened it and showed Tracey the copy; the Slytherin was amazed but grateful as she hurried off to find Daphne and Harry; they had their proof, now they just needed to figure out how to tell Dean.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the others had left the common room, Harry, Daphne and Tracey tentatively approached Dean as he sat reading a book full of chess tips. He looked up at their anxious faces as they stood around him and joked, "Who died?"</p><p> </p><p>They shared uneasy looks and sat down, Tracey next to Dean on the sofa and Harry and Daphne in nearby armchairs.</p><p> </p><p>"We know something about your father."</p><p> </p><p>Dean frowned and put his book down, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was a wizard," Tracey chose her words carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Dean asked, his eyes were wide and hopeful, but then he realised what his girlfriend had said, "Wait, what do you mean <em>was</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"He died in 1979," Harry said in an attempt to break the news gently, "A few days after he left your mum."</p><p> </p><p>Dean seemed to be struggling to process this, but there was so much more to come, "So he's been dead all these years, that's why he's never come looking for me."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, "Dean, your father died to save you and your mother from Voldemort."</p><p> </p><p>There were so many questions in Dean's eyes, and the others could see he needed an explanation. Harry took the lead because he knew the most about the story and the man, "He was a Death Eater, and he came from a family that was very particular about what should be done to muggles and muggle-borns. He was the favourite son out of two, he had been a Slytherin like his parents had wanted and his brother had become a Gryffindor and got himself disowned. He fell in love with your mum and from what I gather kept it a secret. His father was already dead by this time, and his mother was going insane. He decided all of a sudden to go against his Master and try to destroy him, I had no idea what could have pushed him to do that, but I think it was the fact your mum was pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>"My father was a Death Eater?" Dean asked in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey sighed, "Dean, he was a good man; he changed. You should be proud of your father."</p><p> </p><p>Before a fight could break out, Harry spoke up again, "I'm sure by now you've read all about the Horcruxes?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded, and Harry continued, "Well, I destroyed most of them. Your dad stole one but couldn't destroy it. Voldemort needed a house-elf and asked your dad for his. He took the house-elf to test the defences on his Horcrux. Your dad then returned to the place with the elf and to get to the Horcrux he needed to drink a potion that made him insane, he ordered the elf to go back to his home, with or without him and he was dragged into a lake by Inferi and killed."</p><p> </p><p>There were tears in Dean's eyes as Harry reached the climax of the tale. There was silence around the group for a little while as Dean wiped his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, "Who was he?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was called Regulus Black," Daphne informed Dean, Harry added, "He was the brother of my godfather, Sirius."</p><p> </p><p>Dean shook his head in disbelief. It was so much to take in, all in one night. He couldn't believe it, "So he was a good Death Eater, like Snape?"</p><p> </p><p>The other three nodded, towards the end of his life, Regulus had been a good person. All of a sudden Harry had an idea and clicked his fingers. In an instant, Kreacher appeared and bowed to Harry, "Master Harry," he greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at the house-elf, "Kreacher, I want you to meet someone," he said, "This is Dean, his Father was Regulus."</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher raised his head to look at Dean with watery eyes. Kreacher then bowed extremely low to Dean, "Kreacher is at your service Master Dean."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Technically he's your house-elf; I guess the house is kind of yours too, but Sirius left it to me in his will and Draco is supposed to be becoming the heir to the Black house, but you have a better claim-"</p><p> </p><p>Dean shook his head and smiled, "I don't want it, I don't want any of it. Let Draco be the heir and keep your house-elf, Harry. As great as it is to have closure; finally, my dad will always be the man who raised me, my step-dad Daniel."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand that," Harry said, smiling at Dean who seemed to be brightening up now. Kreacher bowed once more to Dean then Harry and vanished back to the kitchens.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to head to bed… this has just overwhelmed me," Dean admitted, "But thank you for doing this for me," he said as he headed up the staircase towards his dorm room. Back in the common room, Harry, Daphne and Tracey could breathe a sigh of relief. They felt like they had done the right thing by giving Dean the closure that he needed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ron had been acting shifty, and he seemed to think that nobody had noticed, but his friends knew him better than he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"What's gotten into Ron these last couple of days?" Hermione asked Harry in a whisper during Charms.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Harry whispered back, "But he's been acting jumpy."</p><p> </p><p>"He does that when he's hiding something," Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"I know he does," Harry said. He narrowed his eyes at the back of Ron's head, "I think we should corner him tonight in the common room."</p><p> </p><p>"Under threat of Veritaserum," Hermione joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot his best friend, a grin, "Nice touch, I like it."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, “I <em>was </em>joking," she whispered as Flitwick began to walk over to their table. They fell back into silence, but their plan had been hatched.</p><p> </p><p>The common room emptied fairly quickly that night, and when it was sufficiently empty, Harry and Hermione promptly sat down on either side of Ron on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on, Ron?" Harry asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Ron, what are you hiding?" Hermione agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Ron's eyes went shifty again, "Hiding? I'm hiding nothing, are you two bloody mad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron, you're our best mate," Harry said in disbelief, "We <em>know </em>your hiding something so you might as well cut to the chase and tell us."</p><p> </p><p>"Or we'll have to use the veritaserum we stole from the potions store cupboard," Hermione added.</p><p> </p><p>Ron paled slightly, "Nah don't do that. It's just...well don't get mad, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's never a good start to a sentence with you," Harry said cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sighed, "I've been offered a job, alright? And I don't know whether I should take it or not."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean, quit school?" Hermione frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"As shocking an idea as that may seem to you Hermione, yeah," Ron said bluntly, "I mean it's a really good job."</p><p> </p><p>"What is the job?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Manager of the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Ron said, and excitement crept into his voice, "It's opening for the December Hogsmeade visit, and George wants me to start pretty much immediately so we can stock the store and get the promotional stuff out there. I mean, how can I turn down a job at that level when I’m only 18?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't," Harry said eagerly, "That's a brilliant job, Ron! I mean you'd be perfect at it, you'd love it."</p><p> </p><p>"I know!" Ron said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"But what about your N.E.W.T.'s?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "What about Auror training?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I wanted to do it, I could," Ron shrugged, "I don't need N.E.W.T's. They said they would take on anyone who fought in the war. Harry's just getting his N.E.W.T's to prove himself."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Harry laughed, “And to have a bit of a year off.”</p><p> </p><p>"I get that,” Ron said with a smile, “But the thing is, I don't want any more fighting, not really. I've never been sure if I wanted to do Auror training, but I do <em>really </em>want to take this job.”</p><p> </p><p>"Take it then, if it's what you want," Hermione said after a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "It's a great opportunity, and it's not like you'd be far away, is it? We'd see you all of the time. We could even sneak you in for the odd party through Honeydukes."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds wicked," Ron grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"If a little unethical," Hermione said sternly, but her smile gave her away.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed, "Right well I'm glad you're both alright with it. I suppose I better get packing."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you should," Hermione agreed as she got to her feet, "Don’t go without saying goodbye, though, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, night Hermione," Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, night Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>When she was gone, Harry and Ron made their way up to the dorm where their other dorm mates were asleep.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry lay in his bed, and Ron quietly packed, he asked his friend, "What does Lilly think about the whole thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's a bit sad that I'm leaving," Ron said honestly, "But she also said she wanted a grounded, hardworking boyfriend and that she couldn't deny I was that."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Well, it will be easy enough for you to see her at weekends, so I suppose it's not that bad."</p><p> </p><p>"It's hardly long-distance," Ron added in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be a bit sad to see you go too mate," Harry admitted, "This dormitory is getting quieter by the month..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but you've got Nev and Dean, not to mention the Slytherins," Ron said with a shrug, "And don't get me wrong I can get along with them well enough, but I'm never going to be best mates with Malfoy like you."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said, "And I get that. But that's not why you're leaving is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I mean maybe a part of it is that a lot has changed around here," Ron said, "But I can't turn down a job offer like this, it's never going to come again you know? Maybe I could be Manager at a later time but opening up a brand new store as Manager is just wicked."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is," Harry agreed as he smiled at his best friend, "I'm proud of you mate, and happy for you."</p><p> </p><p>Ron returned Harry's smile at that, "Thanks Harry, that means a lot," he said genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Failed Romantics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honestly, Harry, I think you need to go to bed," Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned across the sofa at his best friend, "What? It's only 8 pm."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but that's about the 10th time you've yawned in five minutes," Hermione said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get much sleep last night," Harry said, and he was unable to stop the slight smile that slipped onto his face with these words.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "You haven’t gotten much sleep since you started dating Daphne. You two do use protection, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, “Uh, of course, we do. I’m not stupid, and she definitely isn’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just checking,” Hermione remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that reminds me have you and Draco..." Harry trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"That is none of your business," Hermione said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"But you know my business!" Harry objected.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone knows your business, half of the year group have walked in on you and Daphne half-naked somewhere in the school!" Hermione exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not fair," Harry said with a shake of his head, "I bet Draco would tell me."</p><p> </p><p>"He wouldn't," Hermione assured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked with a grin as he cast his eyes across the common room and saw Draco studying with Theo at the far side, "Oi, Draco!" he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Hermione hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were sure he wouldn't say anything?" Harry asked her with a smirk as Draco rolled his eyes and sauntered across the common room to the two best friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, I know we are friends now but do you really have to shout my name from the other side of the room to get my attention?" Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>"It was easier than walking over there," Harry said offhandedly, "And it reminds me of when we used to shout across the great hall to get each other's attention."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly in amusement, "Yes, those were the days," he joked, "Now what do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a question to ask you," Harry said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, go ahead," Draco said, crossing his arms and surveying the Gryffindor boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you and Hermione slept together yet?" Harry asked simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Hermione objected.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy, "I have no idea why you feel that it concerns you, but no we haven't. Some people have more self-control than you and Daphne," he added with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I have self-control, just not around Daphne,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, some of us have more self-control than you,” Draco said offhandedly, “So butt out of everyone else's business and focus on your own, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Harry said with a slight frown as Draco stalked back to Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned back to Hermione, who was now glaring at him, "What did I say?"</p><p> </p><p>"You and I are going for a little walk, Harry," Hermione said irritably. She grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him out of the common room. They were silent until they reached the main school because Harry knew that it wasn't wise to question Hermione when she was pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Hermione spoke but not until they were safely walking through a secret passage to the third floor, "How can you be so stupid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stupid?" Harry asked in disbelief, "It was a simple question!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco's right Harry this isn't your business! But I know you, and I know that you don't leave well enough alone until you know exactly what's going on."</p><p> </p><p>"Force of habit, sorry," Harry said sheepishly, "But since you know me so well, you might as well just tell me what the issue is."</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't slept together yet because he's self-conscious about the giant snake on his arm," Hermione snapped irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip, "Shit, of course, he is."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione threw him a pointed glare, "And I have told him that I don't care, but he doesn't believe me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why hasn't it disappeared now that Voldemort has gone?" Harry asked, "And can't he just use concealment charms on it or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"No magic can cover it up," Hermione sighed, "He's tried everything he knows, and I've tried everything that I know. As for whether it should be gone, well it <em>is </em>fading slowly. At the rate, it's fading it will take a good few months more until it's gone. And even then it might remain as a scar like on my arm."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I mean he's going to have to get over it at some point," Harry pointed out, "Because yes sex isn't everything. I mean it's good don't get me wrong but having stuff in common with a person and loving spending time with them is far more important, but sex still has to be a part of a functioning relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am aware of that, when did you become Hogwarts personal love guru?" Hermione snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"And also, you have been very snappy lately," Harry said thoughtfully, "So you clearly need to get-"</p><p> </p><p>"- finish that sentence, and I will hex you," Hermione threatened him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I won't finish that sentence then," Harry said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't force him to stop feeling self-conscious about it," Hermione sighed, "So what can I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell him he's been a stupid prick?" Harry suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Definitely not Hogwarts personal love guru," she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned in amusement as he put his arm around her shoulders, "Honestly Mione, just talk to him about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Easier said than done," Hermione sighed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I think you're being completely stupid!"</p><p> </p><p>"What was that for?" Draco asked in disbelief from where he was sitting on his four-poster bed reading a book.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had literally just walked into his dorm room, shut the door behind her with a loud snap and then insulted him. She was now leaning against the door; they were alone in the dorm because Theo and Blaise were downstairs in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"This whole thing about the dark mark!" Hermione exclaimed, "I think you are being <em>so </em>stupid, Draco! I mean honestly, it's basically just a tattoo, it's not like Voldemort is going to pop up if you touch the bloody thing!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's what it <em>symbolises </em>Hermione," Draco said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what it symbolises Draco?" Hermione asked hotly, "It symbolises your past. It doesn't symbolise <em>anything else, </em>just your past. It's a reminder of the shitty decisions that you made, just like the scar on my arm is a reminder of the fact that I was willing to sacrifice <em>so </em>much to help Harry win the war!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, "Your scar is heroic, mine...isn't."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione actually groaned in frustration, "Oh for the love of Godric! Don't let it remind you of all the bad stuff then Draco! Let it remind you of the good things, like the fact you saved Harry's life in the Manor. You turned the tide of the <em>entire </em>war. We would never have won if you hadn't done that! Just like Harry would have had no chance if you hadn't thrown him his wand in the final battle! Maybe you aren't a hero, but you aren't a villain either. I can't hate you for the past even though everyone tells me that I should. Do you know why that is?"</p><p> </p><p>"I honestly have no idea," Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because I love you Draco," Hermione said simply, "I love who you are in the present. Who you were in the past doesn't matter. Right now, you are caring, gentle, kind and funny. Right now all I know is that I'm happier than I have ever been because of you and that's all that matters. So when I say that I don't care about the mark, I really mean it, you bloody idiot!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly at her, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Draco grinned as he reached out and grabbed her hand, "It's just that you're really hot when you're riled up," he said as he pulled her towards his bed. She wasn't expecting it, and she toppled down on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>She caught Draco by surprise by kissing him, but he didn’t push her away. He kissed her back, but with trepidation and she could sense that.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled away and sighed, “I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just another scar,” Hermione said, her eyes meeting his.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not,” Draco whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “Fine,” she said as she pulled her shirt off and threw it onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes widened, but Hermione stared defiantly at him, “Look, I have scars. Do you care?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course, I don’t care-”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Hermione said, “And I don’t care about yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t say anything; he was far too distracted by the fact his girlfriend was straddling him in nothing but her skirt and bra.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Hermione continued, Draco could have sworn that she smirked at him, “Is the wonderful Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, going to act like it? Or is he going to act like a coward and tell me to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes flashed playfully, “Oh now you’ve done it,” he said as he flipped her over so that <em>he </em>was straddling her.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s more like it,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco captured her lips in a kiss and locked the dorm room door. He didn’t take things slowly or gently; he vanished both of their clothes away and moved his mouth over every inch of her skin while she gasped and moaned in delight. He smirked and tried his best to drive her crazy, the more she squirmed, the more irritated she got, and that just turned him on.</p><p> </p><p>When she eventually begged him to stop teasing her, the sex that followed was reminiscent of their relationship up until that point. It was a battle of wills, Draco would pin her arms down, and she would get free of him and flip them so that she could straddle him. Until Draco decided to turn the tide on her again, it was a fight, but it was a damn good one.</p><p> </p><p>And by the time it was over, they were both sweaty and tired but sated.</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t care, do you?” Draco asked breathily.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione lifted her head to look at him, “That sunk in eventually, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn’t help himself, he laughed loudly and got to his feet, “Come on, we need a shower, and I reckon we’ve got a good half hour till the guys get back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “You <em>have</em> changed your tune.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco leant in and murmured in her ear, “I’ve had you once now, my appetite is growing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shuddered as a shiver, went down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned and yanked her into the bathroom with him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you think we should play a nice prank on the girls?"</p><p> </p><p>"A nice prank?" Draco snorted, "Is there such a thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I've ever heard of," Theo remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course there is," Harry said eagerly, "I just think it would raise morale you know? Hermione has been kind of down since Ron left and with all these big essays due in at the moment all of the girls have been tetchy."</p><p> </p><p>"So you want to play a 'nice' prank to raise their morale?" Neville asked in amusement, "Why does that sound dangerous to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably because it would be a disaster," Dean laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of prank do you have in mind?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, something like making it rain flowers," Harry said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione and Hannah both have hay-fever," Neville pointed out with a raised eyebrow, "So I doubt they'd appreciate that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what else do girls like? They like flowers...and?"</p><p> </p><p>"Chocolate?" Dean suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, chocolate!" Harry said with a nod, "We can make chocolate appear in front of them all at the breakfast table tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I have the feeling that's a bad idea?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's one of Harry's plans, so it will inevitably go wrong," Neville said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Harry said, "It will be great! They'll all love it, and they'll be sufficiently cheered up!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in," Theo said with a grin, "Anything to get Sadie to spend more time with me instead of in the library."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm in too," Dean piped up.</p><p> </p><p>"I think this is going to fail epically," Neville admitted sheepishly, "But I'm in anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Sound logic there Nev. Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Draco replied, "But if it all goes wrong, I'm not taking the blame."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Nothing will go wrong. It will be great! Trust me!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It turned out that trusting Harry was a <em>terrible</em> idea because the following morning, the prank went wrong, <em>very wrong. </em>The boys were sitting at the eighth year table waiting for the opportune moment, and when all of the girls were sitting down, they put their plan into motion. The charm was <em>supposed </em>to make a box of chocolates appear in front of every girl. However, when Harry said the trigger word for the charm, chocolate didn't appear in front of the girls. No, instead the chocolate had melted, and it rained down <em>on top of them</em>.</p><p> </p><p>There was a stunned silence, and then the hall erupted into laughter. The girls fled from the room as fast as they could and Draco looked at Harry in disbelief, "Trust me, it won't go wrong? Isn't that what you said?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, "Do you think we should go after them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not," Theo said with a shake of his head, "They'd kill us."</p><p> </p><p>"Or castrate you," Lilly said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Or that," Theo said, he swallowed hard at the very thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm never trusting you again Harry," Neville said with a shake of his head, "I mean don't get me wrong I'll follow any order you give me about DADA or catching dark wizards but never again when it comes to pranks…or women."</p><p> </p><p>"I think that's fair," Harry said, he bit his lip and looked at the remnants of the chocolate which had now set on the table and benches. He jumped when a squeaky amused voice from behind him at the Head Table said, "I think you need to pay more attention in my class, Mr Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry cringed upon his friend's laughter. He turned around and looked at Professor Flitwick, "Yes Professor, I think I do," he conceded as McGonagall shook her head in amusement and concealed a small smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you talking to me yet?" Draco asked Hermione for the umpteenth time in the common room that night.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm talking to you," Hermione said bluntly, "I've been talking to you all day."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright know-it-all, have you <em>forgiven </em>me yet?" Draco corrected himself.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and groaned which set Daphne off, "Well you bunch of idiots did shower us in chocolate! What did you expect?"</p><p> </p><p>"We've told you, it was an accident," Harry complained, "It wasn't supposed to be melted, I don't know what went wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Your charm work <em>clearly</em>," Daphne said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"How many more times are we going to have to apologise?" Dean asked the girls in general.</p><p> </p><p>"Several more times at least, Dean," Tracey said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed and said, "They'll calm down eventually, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah shot her boyfriend a brief glare but said no more. She and Sadie, in particular, had been giving their other halves the silent treatment all day. Draco glared at Harry for the millionth time that day, and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the common room door opened and Annie pushed her way in irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"What's got your knickers in a twist, Annie?" Dean called.</p><p> </p><p>Annie rolled her eyes and sat down on the arm of Tracey's chair, "Filch! He's gotten one of the teachers to put all sorts of stupid charms on the popular make-out spots! The Astronomy tower, the Trophy Room, you name it! It starts screaming if you go into those areas after curfew now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Caterwauling charm," Harry said in amusement, "No such luck Annie."</p><p> </p><p>"It sucks!" Annie exclaimed, "I mean, where am I supposed to hook up with people now? Everyone else is patrolled except for the Room of Doom, and that’s because it’s haunted.”</p><p> </p><p>"It’s not haunted," Draco scoffed after Annie had sulked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is," Daphne said in disbelief, "Honestly Draco, don't you know anything about this school?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know who all of the ghosts in this school are and the only two that are malicious at all are Peeves and the Baron, neither of which go anywhere near the Dark Tower," Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know about all of the ghosts then, do you?" Hermione remarked, "Just the wizarding sort."</p><p> </p><p>"They are the only sort, princess," Theo cut in.</p><p> </p><p>"Quit calling me princess," Hermione snapped, "And you're wrong, Theo. There are the muggle sort too. The ones who do things but can't be seen. You can just feel their presence."</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed too "That's a load of rubbish, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"She's telling the truth," Daphne said firmly, "The Room of Doom <em>is </em>haunted. Don't you know what happened there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing happened there Daphne," Neville said, "It's just a room where the walls are covered in Ancient Runes. Some people say a seer during the time of the founders prophesied the fate of the school and <em>some </em>things there match up with real events, but not enough to support that theory.”</p><p> </p><p>"No, that isn't all," Hermione said with a shake of her head, "Salazar Slytherin had a wife and two kids before he left Hogwarts you know, but he couldn't take them with him, so he locked them into the Room of Doom. The wife was a Muggle, and the kids were squibs, so he didn't want the other founders to know. They died of starvation in there. People say their scratch marks are still on the door because they tried to claw their way out."</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny Hermione," Draco drawled, "But I'm not going to bite."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a horror story," Harry agreed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Daphne said, crossing her arms and staring he boyfriend down, "If you're so sure it's not true I dare you to spend a night in the room, <em>locked </em>in."</p><p> </p><p>Draco faltered slightly, and so did Theo. Harry and Neville glanced at each other briefly, and Harry was the first to say, "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Neville exclaimed, "Harry, what if it <em>is </em>true?"</p><p> </p><p>"A minute ago you were sure it wasn't, are you wimping out on me already Neville?" Harry asked his friend with a raised eyebrow, "I mean I'd expect that from those two Slytherin cowards, but you're a Gryffindor and so are you, Dean. This will be a walk in the park."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I believe in Muggle ghosts mate," Dean said as he raised his hands, "And I'm not ashamed to admit that they bloody terrify me. You won't catch me anywhere near that room.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville had a look of determination on his face now, "Nah you're right, Harry, it's just a story. I'm up for it."</p><p> </p><p>"So am I," Draco said, sounding more confident than he looked or felt.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah alright," Theo said warily after a moment, "I'll go."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked, "We'll lock you in just before curfew, so you have about ten minutes to gather anything you think you'll need in there and we'll let you out at sunrise, so that's probably going to be around 8.15 am."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Theo barked, "Granger, that's like 11 hours!"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said you weren't scared Theo," Daphne smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm...I'm not," Theo objected feebly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well go get your stuff together then," Hermione said, sharing Daphne's smirk as the boys disappeared upstairs to their dorms. The moment they knew that the boys were out of earshot Daphne and Hermione informed Hannah, Sadie and Tracey of their plan.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne and I set this whole thing up," Hermione whispered, "We asked Annie to do some acting for us."</p><p> </p><p>"And we put nail marks and creepy stuff into the room earlier today. We've rigged up loads of booby traps in there too," Daphne continued with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Genius," Tracey said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Dean chuckled, "I'm glad I refused."</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to be very scary, is it?” Sadie asked anxiously, “Because Theo has…a complicated past.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a joke, Sade,” Daphne assured her, “Nothing too scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie still looked sceptical.</p><p> </p><p>"This is cruel," Hannah whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"This is payback," Daphne and Hermione chorused.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"This is fucking creepy."</p><p> </p><p>Even though they had been adamant that the Room of Doom wasn't haunted, Harry, Neville and Draco were inclined to agree with the words that came out of Theo's mouth after the girls had locked them in.</p><p> </p><p>The wooden door was riddled with long thin scratches as if someone had tried to claw their way out. The stone walls were covered in runes and scratches too. The word <em>"HELP"</em> was scrawled out shakily in that what looked like dry blood on one wall at least five times. There were three old rickety wooden beds with moth-eaten blankets and mattresses. It got worse though, on one of the beds lay a small ceramic doll, the sort that a little girl would have as a toy, it was decayed from the years it had lain there so it had no eyes, just empty sockets where they should have been.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait..." Draco frowned, "There are three single beds and <em>four </em>of us. I'm not sharing!"</p><p> </p><p>"You can have the floor then," Harry smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No," Draco said, darting over to one bed and claiming it. There was a mad rush to do the same, and in it, Theo ended up with the bed that had the creepy doll on it, and Neville ended up without a bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sleeping on the fucking floor," Neville said darkly, "So one of you idiots better let me share your bed."</p><p> </p><p>"You can share mine," Harry said in amusement, "But you better not try and creep me out in the middle of the night."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Neville said, sitting down on the other end of the bed that Harry had claimed. Draco and Theo snorted in amusement and looked at them across the dimly lit room. There were a few candles on the walls, but they didn't provide much light.</p><p> </p><p>"Always knew there was something funny about you Gryffindorks," Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>"We just stick together," Harry said, "The floor is disgusting. There are spiders everywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"These beds aren't much better," Neville said as he cast a cleaning charm on the mattress and about a hundred dead bugs fell out of the bottom of it. In horror, Draco and Theo did the same on their beds. They had barely been sitting down when a gust of wind blew in from nowhere and extinguished all of the candles. The room was thrown immediately into darkness, and Theo let out a rather high pitched scream.</p><p> </p><p>"Lumos," Harry said calmly. The spell spread a dome of light across the room, and Harry snorted when he saw that Theo had hidden underneath the covers.</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a draft," Draco said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"We're inside," Neville said a little shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“And there are no windows,” Theo pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Well…its an old drafty school.”</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so," Neville said, although he looked thoroughly unconvinced.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't keep this up forever," Harry pointed out as he waved his wand, "Should we relight the candles or create a fire in the middle of the room?"</p><p> </p><p>"The candles aren't working, try a fire," Theo said from beneath the covers.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement, "I'll keep my charm up so you can see what you're doing with the fire Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, and within a few minutes, they had a magical fire set up in the middle of the room, allowing Harry to drop the lumos charm. The fire kept the room lit and warm, and nothing else out of the ordinary happened. They were lulled into a sense of security and Harry nearly drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>Things seemed to be fine until another gust of wind blew in out of nowhere. This time it extinguished the <em>magical </em>fire.</p><p> </p><p>In the darkness, Theo panicked, "The magical fire is extinguished! Why is the magical fire extinguished? Wind shouldn't extinguish a magical fire!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of creaking then, "What is that sound?" Neville asked quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Theo climbing into my bed," Draco said dryly, "Get off of me you big baby!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lumos," Harry said in the darkness, but nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Lumos!" Neville tried.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are our wands not working?" Draco asked, panicking a little himself now.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Harry said, "And I don't know why the fire went out. Wind can't extinguish a magical fire."</p><p> </p><p>"And wands don't just stop working!" Neville said shakily.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait...did you hear that?" Harry asked quietly, and the others fell silent to listen. It sounded like somebody was whispering in the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just the wind," Draco said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like whispering," Theo said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just the wind, Theo."</p><p> </p><p>If they could have believed this before they couldn't for much longer. The whispering got louder, and words could be made out.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Let us out. Let us out. Let us out. Don't let us die; we're starving, please. PLEASE!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Neville shrieked as the whispering got louder and louder until eventually, it was shouting. High-pitched blood-curdling screams filled the room, and echoed off of the walls, and the sound of scratching against the door filled their ears.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do it; I can't do it! I want to get out!" Theo exclaimed, now wholly terrified.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, be a man," Draco said, although he sounded quite scared himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to be a man. I want to be out of here," Theo shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Harry said, "I think we can use magic again. My wand just started vibrating...Lumos!"</p><p> </p><p>It worked, the room was filled with light once more. They all swallowed hard when they realised that new scratches and bloodstains had appeared on the walls and the door.</p><p> </p><p>"This is too fucking much," Theo said, and Neville looked just as pale as he did. Theo was now gripping onto Draco, and Neville had gotten as close to Harry as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Sidekicks," Draco joked weakly, "Who'd have them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Harry said in amusement, "Make another magical fire."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and did so, and again Harry dropped the lumos charm. They were wary of how long it would stay lit for, but all seemed quiet and calm again. There was no way they were going to sleep now, so they all watched the fire warily and once more, a gust of wind blew in and extinguished it.</p><p> </p><p>When they were plunged into darkness, their wands stopped working again and once more, the screaming and the scratching could be heard. It was worse this time, the scream was female, and it was almost insane. When bits of junk began to get thrown around the room, smashing off of the walls right behind them, it did get too much.</p><p> </p><p>Theo was screaming, and Neville was gripping Harry's arm so tightly he was drawing blood.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed; he wasn't going to let this continue, "FINITE INCANTATEM!"</p><p> </p><p>The screaming and scratching ended, the candles along the walls roared into life, the scratches and the blood on the walls disappeared, and Peeves appeared in the middle of the room holding several pieces of china.</p><p> </p><p>"Peeves what are you doing?" Neville asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Making messes," Peeves said wickedly before disappearing through the keyhole.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to his feet and picked up his wand, "Alohomora," he said as he pointed at the lock on the door. It creaked open straight away, and Theo and Neville were the first to dart out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was that?" Draco asked, slightly out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>"That was the girls trying to prank us," Harry said simply, "Hence why it all went away the second I cancelled all of the spells and booby traps they had set up."</p><p> </p><p>"How did they get Peeves to help them?" Neville asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"They probably just told him he could smash things," Harry shrugged, "He'd have agreed in seconds."</p><p> </p><p>"You make a good point there," Draco said with a shake of his head, "But that was a pretty realistic prank. I mean they must have put up timed magical limitation wards."</p><p> </p><p>"Static ones I think," Harry said with a nod, "So that they glimmered in and out. The wards were designed so that we couldn't use magic after each gust of wind. It was very cleverly done."</p><p> </p><p>"Bitches," Theo muttered as they climbed the grand staircase, "I'm going to give Sadie hell for this."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't," Draco said darkly, "I've got a feeling this was mostly Hermione and Daphne."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I have that feeling too," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"So because you two have psychotic girlfriends we all have to suffer?" Theo asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"You're friends with Harry Potter now," Neville joked weakly, "That's what his friends do, suffer because of all his stupid plans."</p><p> </p><p>"How is this my fault?" Harry asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"It was your stupid prank that went wrong," Draco agreed, "If that hadn't happened they wouldn't have wanted revenge."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was an accident," Harry said hotly, "It was supposed to make them happy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Try telling them that!"</p><p> </p><p>"I did tell them that!" Harry remarked, "They wouldn't believe me!"</p><p> </p><p>They argued all the way up to the common room. It only came to a stop when Neville roared, "Shut up and listen to the riddle!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The more you have of me, the less you see. What am I?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's fucking low Dumbledore," Theo said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Apologies Mr Nott. I simply found it appropriate."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Why is it low?" Harry asked as clueless as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Because the answer is darkness," Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Correct</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open, and immediately they picked up the argument as they stormed into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I did tell them that it was an accident! How is it my fault if my charm was a little bit off? It's tricky when you're handling food!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you decide to do a prank that involved food?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you said my original idea of flowers wouldn't work because Hermione and Hannah have hay fever!"</p><p> </p><p>"BOYS!"</p><p> </p><p>They all stopped and froze, the shout had come from Daphne. She was sitting on the sofa with the rest of the girls, (minus Tracey who had disappeared upstairs with Dean).</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get out?" Sadie asked with a frown, "We locked you in."</p><p> </p><p>"Luckily Harry realised what was going on and ended the enchantments," Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Ended the enchantments?" Hermione frowned, "How did you do that? There were magic limitation wards up."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, which limit magic by affecting the conduit, in other words, the wand," Harry said matter of factly, "Something you taught me, Mione."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying you used wandless magic?" Daphne asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Harry simply nodded, and Hermione cut in, "Wait, you used wandless magic? To destroy the magic limitation ward so you could use your wand?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Neville said with some amusement, "He used finite incantatem to end all of the enchantments."</p><p> </p><p>"With wandless magic?" Hermione asked, and her jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>"There were like 20 enchantments on that room!" Daphne exclaimed. She was just as stunned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "Well, I'm getting better at that than I thought then," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even know that it was a prank?" Hannah asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it didn't take me long to work it out," Harry said casually.</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>knew </em>the whole time?" Theo asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said honestly, "I had suspicions. I didn't <em>know </em>until I heard Peeves giggling. But I had an idea of what was going on when the magical fire was extinguished. I've only seen one spell that does that, and it happens to be the one Hermione uses to extinguish her magical fires in jars. My suspicions grew when I was pretty sure I recognised Daphne's voice with the creepy whispering too. Then Peeves giggled, and I knew what you were up to. How did you get Annie to be in on it?"</p><p> </p><p>"She wants to be an actress," Daphne said with a wave of her hand, "We said it would be good practice, so she agreed."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, "We thought we were really careful. Trust you to figure it out though, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to ruin your fun,'" Theo said coldly, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Theo-" Sadie tried to interject.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Sadie," Theo said firmly as he disappeared upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" Hannah asked with a slight frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't know," Draco growled, "Maybe it's the fact that he saw his father knock his mother unconscious when he was a child or maybe it's because the basement his father locked him up in when he misbehaved has scratch marks all over its door from where his mother desperately tried to escape while she starved to death in there!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Sadie said weakly, "I…I thought he killed Almina while Theo was in the room. I didn’t know that he…I didn’t know…”</p><p> </p><p>"Well maybe you should make an effort to get to know your boyfriend better then," Draco practically spat, "You can't know somebody inside out after dating for a few months after all."</p><p> </p><p>It was clear this was directed at Hermione because he glared at her briefly before disappearing up the stairs after Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed, "I'll admit that it brought bad back memories for me too. The screaming...I know I was only a baby, but I still have nightmares about my parents screaming as they were tortured..."</p><p> </p><p>"I was only a baby too, and I had nightmares for years about screams and flashes of green light," Harry said quietly, "It's not surprising Neville, it was a traumatic event."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah burst into tears, "I knew it was a bad idea! It was Hermione and Daphne who came up with it."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, so much for a loyal Hufflepuff," Daphne said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah got to her feet and walked to Neville, "I <em>am </em>loyal but to my boyfriend more than you two! I told you that plan was wicked. It wasn't funny!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah's right," Sadie said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it didn't bother me," Harry shrugged, "But I can see why it would affect the others. I do think it was pretty inventive as far as pranks go mind you and if that lot want to become Aurors, then they'll have to get used to things like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Hermione asked weakly. She looked incredibly guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"Part of Auror training is simulated situations," Harry replied, "Kingsley told me about it. They take your fears, and they warp situations from your past to try and break you. They would have to deal with something like this eventually."</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't malicious," Hermione said tearfully, "We didn't think you would all be so terrified."</p><p> </p><p>"I know it wasn't, Hermione," Harry said gently as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "But you do have to remember that you and Draco are different. He's a pureblood, and you're a muggle-born, so while you had a fairly ordinary childhood with primary school and all, he probably had a very miserable one."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly as she watched them, "You two really are like a big brother and his little sister."</p><p> </p><p>"They've always been like that," Neville said in amusement, "As long as I can remember."</p><p> </p><p>"Even though I'm the older one," Hermione chuckled as she wiped her tears away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well I had to grow up fast," Harry said simply, "Don't worry about it too much though Hermione, you know what Draco's like. He'll have cooled down by tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Theo,” Sadie whispered as she climbed into his bed that night.</p><p> </p><p>Theo kept his back to her and said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shuffled and hugged him from behind, “It was a stupid idea, and I see that now. You, Draco and Neville have too much experience of being locked up during the war, but it was worse with you,” Sadie whispered, “You nearly died in the Dark Tower, and I think my heart would have died if you had.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed and turned around, “Don’t talk about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to,” Sadie said, her eyes searched his, “I was terrified that I was going to lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I was terrified that I was going to lose you when you were in the Dark Tower,” Theo murmured, he ran his hand up her side, “But you didn’t lose me, and I didn’t lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie kissed him lightly, “I just want you to know that I’m sorry for making you think about that awful time again.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo kissed her back; he murmured against her lips, “It wasn’t all bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie drew back, “How?”</p><p> </p><p>“I fell in love with you that year,” Theo said honestly, his eyes locked on hers, “I realised what an idiot I had been not to see what was right in front of me for all of those years.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled and captured his lips in another kiss. Theo deepened it and pulled her on top of him, she shrieked in surprise, and Theo laughed.</p><p> </p><p>From the bed next to his, Blaise said, “Put up a silencing charm!”</p><p> </p><p>And Draco said, “Don’t have sex right next to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You had sex in the bed underneath mine for the whole bloody war, Draco!” Theo called back. He grinned up at Sadie, “Revenge is sweet!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following morning Hermione cornered Draco the second he got out of his dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that I don't know you well enough to know when something will hurt you," Hermione said instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed half-heartedly, "No, I'm sorry for snapping at you. You do know me; you don't know <em>everything </em>about me, but you do know me, Hermione. I was upset because it hurt Theo, and he's my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Hermione said as she bit her lip, “It wasn't supposed to hurt anyone."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that," Draco said with a slight smile as he grabbed her hand and they began to walk towards the common room, "I don't think you have a malicious bone in your body Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "I probably do."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I don't think you do," Draco said calmly, "I mean you can be hot-headed yes, but malicious? No."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled weakly, "I'm still sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate that," Draco said honestly as they walked into the common room where the rest of their group were already gathered. The air was slightly tense and icy, but from the way, Harry had everybody gathered by the fire he clearly had a plan to fix that.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to show you something," Harry said when Draco and Hermione joined the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Draco said with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel bad," Harry admitted sheepishly, "That this all kicked off because I tried to give the girls chocolate and failed miserably. So I want to take you somewhere really cool to apologise."</p><p> </p><p>"We agreed to go out of curiosity," Daphne said with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll agree for the same reasons," Hermione chuckled, "I thought I knew about all of the secret places you had found."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, I kept a couple of them secret," Harry chirped, "Come on then! Let's go!" he added eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had decided to show them somewhere he had found a while ago while exploring the castle after curfew. He led the group of eighth years down to the bottom of the school. They passed the Hufflepuff common room and the kitchens. Then they reached a tapestry of an apple tree. Harry paused and touched each apple on the tree individually; they fell from the tree into a basket. The tapestry then rolled up away from the wall, and Harry led his friends down a narrow, steep passage which came out into a large room filled with a huge bath.</p><p> </p><p>The group gaped at the room, and Hermione tentatively put her hand in the bath, "It's hot!" she exclaimed in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "The founders built it when they built Hogwarts. It was supposed to be for the founders and their heirs, but it got forgotten about and lay underneath the castle for years. I found it in fifth year when I used to walk around at night exploring the castle, and it needed a bit of a clean, but it still works fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this is amazing, Harry," Daphne said, she took off her socks and dipped her feet into the water, "How is it hot?"</p><p> </p><p>"It’s based on a Roman design. They built two floors, the bottom one supports the top floor and in-between the two floors there is hot water and steam so that the water above is always hot," Harry explained, "So who wants to go for a swim?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have bathing suits," Hannah said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Can't you do clothing transfiguration?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no," Hannah said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a noise of disgust, "Honestly, people these days have no idea what to do with themselves."</p><p>He and Harry had already transfigured their clothes into swimming trunks, and Daphne was already in the pool with a bikini on. Sadie and Theo quickly did the same and got into the hot water. Everybody who could do clothing transfiguration did so and got into the pool, leaving only a few people standing awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, of course, had learned how to do so, after all, if Harry had been able to learn it, he knew that she could. The only person standing in their regular clothes was Hannah. Neville transformed Hannah's jeans and t-shirt into a bikini, and she jumped into the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Good call Harry," Daphne said, swimming over to him and standing up to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at his girlfriend, "Glad you think so," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne only laughed. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves in the hot water, and all of the tension was thoroughly defused.</p><p> </p><p>However, Harry did make a mental note to stay away from pranking for a little while...</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Time For a Change...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Harry sat in a small classroom looking into McGonagall's rage-filled face, he sighed and wondered how on earth they had wound up here. They were all beaten up with dark marks around their eyes because they had been kept awake all night while they awaited their punishment. Everyone had minor injuries; the likes of cuts, bruises and scratches. No one had said a word since they had been led to this classroom, and a teacher had always been present to keep an eye on them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around at the faces. Some were stoic and poker-faced like his, some had tears running down them like Hermione's, some were pale with nerves like Sadie's and some just looked plain bored, tired and fed up like Draco and Theo's.</p><p> </p><p>Dawn was breaking outside of the four walls that they were imprisoned in and Harry hoped that they would be allowed out of here soon. He sighed once more and shook his head; they had been so stupid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>14 HOURS EARLIER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I swear, I think she's a real seer!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was trying to convince the others over dinner, but they were not in the slightest bit convinced. However, Harry was sure that underneath the facade, there was something real about Trelawney.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, real seers are incredibly rare," Hermione said logically, but of course <em>she </em>wouldn't believe him, what with her track record for Divination.</p><p> </p><p>"They are rare, but I see your point," Sadie said, ever the diplomat, "She is much better this year than she's ever been before."</p><p> </p><p>Tracey nodded and said through a mouthful of apple pie, "Her predictions <em>are </em>much better, almost all of them come true."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically, "I personally never took Divination, always thought it was a bit of a woolly subject myself."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione shared a grin. Sometimes Harry could see that Draco was perfect for his best friend; she'd described Divination the same way many years ago.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's a load of rubbish," Theo said, "How can anyone tell the future? It's made up of lots of things you don't expect to happen. Someone can make a prophecy that someone will die in a few days, but then the next day a miracle cure for their sickness could be found."</p><p> </p><p>"But you can agree that <em>real seers </em>can make small predictions?" Harry asked, understanding Theo's point.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged, "I guess, I just think it's very temperamental magic."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, I quite agree with you, Theo, but I must give Trelawney the benefit of the doubt. After all, she made two predictions that came true."</p><p> </p><p>The others didn't know about this, so Harry briefly explained, "Trelawney made a prophecy about me. The prophecy said a boy born at the end of July whose parents had thrice defied Lord Voldemort would be a threat to him. Snape overheard it and told Voldemort who then killed my parents. He’d been friends with my Mum, and he felt guilty for causing her death, that's why he came to the side of the light."</p><p> </p><p>The others knew parts of the story, but it was good to fill in the gaps. Hermione added, "And she predicted in our third year that Voldemort’s most loyal servant would return to him and that he'd be resurrected. Then a year later, Voldemort came back."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so she made a couple of predictions, but mostly she's a fluke," Dean chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and gave up; nobody was going to believe him. The conversation had moved on when Daphne said quietly, "I believe you, Harry. This year she's been so much happier, and her predictions <em>are</em> much better."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, he knew Daphne wouldn't say something she didn't believe just to make him happy, that wasn't who she was, "Thank you," he said. He kissed her lightly and turned back to the conversation, which was now about Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>In the last game, Hufflepuff had surprised everyone by beating Ravenclaw. The score had been 70-50 when the snitch was caught. It put Hufflepuff in the lead with 210 points, second was Slytherin with 190 points, third were Ravenclaw with 50 points, and last were Gryffindor who had a mere 40 points. Harry was determined to redeem himself, but their next game wasn't until February.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that evening, everyone was gathered in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco were lazily playing chess by the fire. Hermione had her nose stuck in a book. Neville and Hannah were engrossed in a book about rare plants of the Scottish Highlands, and Daphne, Sadie, Tracey and Susan were working together on a Transfiguration essay.</p><p> </p><p>The common room was quiet and peaceful. Theo and Dean were playing gobstones and occasionally shouting out false moves to Draco and Harry to distract them. Mandy and Gabrielle were quietly reading in the corner of the room, and Michael and Terry were discussing why the Tornadoes were the best Quidditch team ever. Ernie and Justin were helping each other with homework by a desk, and Zacharias was huffing around nearby having being dumped by his girlfriend Megan that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Then the door burst open and two very pissed off girls stormed through it.                  </p><p> </p><p>"You are a lying bitch! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Annie was shouting.</p><p> </p><p>"It takes two to tango, Annie!" Sally bit back, "I didn't exactly force your boyfriend to sleep with me!"</p><p> </p><p>Terry jumped up to hold back his girlfriend, and Harry quickly intervened and held Sally back before a fight could break out.</p><p> </p><p>"You think you are so perfect, Annie!" Sally spat, “With your perfect life and your perfect boyfriend! Well, he's not perfect because it was easy to get him to sleep with me and I saw him snogging Megan too!"</p><p> </p><p>Annie fought as Terry held her, "Let me go, you fucking bastard!" she shouted tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you'll only get yourself hurt," Terry said quietly, "And it's bullshit, I didn't sleep with Sally, I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so I should listen to you instead?" Annie asked hysterically, "The bloody serial cheater?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not," Terry said helplessly, "Megan did kiss me, but I didn't kiss her back.”</p><p> </p><p>By this point, Zacharias had targeted Megan, "Was this before or after you split up with me?" he asked bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"Before," Megan said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias laughed humourlessly, "You are such a slut, Megan, you should have been a Slytherin, you would have fitted in perfectly!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut your fucking mouth, Smith!" Tracey shouted angrily, she jumped up to punch the Hufflepuff, but Dean held her back.</p><p> </p><p>Sally sneered at them, "It's true! The war might be over, but you are all still evil bastards like he was!"</p><p> </p><p>"How <em>dare </em>you compare us to Voldemort?" Daphne hissed, she grabbed her wand and got held back by Harry who muttered at her to rise above it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah because you Gryffindors are such saints," Draco said bitterly, "You might have fought for the light in the war, but it was a <em>Gryffindor </em>who resurrected Voldemort!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry let go of Daphne and turned on Draco with a fire burning in his eyes, "Fuck you Malfoy! Pettigrew is the reason that my parents are dead!"</p><p> </p><p>"Like I have it any better! My Mother is homeless, and my Father is in Azkaban!" Draco spat back.</p><p> </p><p>"Which is where he deserves to rot, just like the rest of your sick family!" Harry yelled, then both boys had their wands out and were duelling.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave my family out of this!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville was on his feet at that, "How can you defend them? Your aunt tortured my parents!” he shouted as he joined Harry in his duel against Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Back by the portrait hole, the fight was still ongoing about the cheating situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Who else did you sleep with Sally? Theo? Probably, he'd do anything no matter how ugly it was," Zacharias said nastily.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo would never cheat on me!" Sadie snapped as her temper flared up, "Leave him out of this!"</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't the saint you think he is," Sally said, "He tried something with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I want anything to do with you?" Theo asked in disgust, "You flirted with me, and I told you to leave me alone."</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a lying bitch, Sally," Sadie muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"If you have something to say, say it to my face!" Sally snapped, "Oh, I forgot, you're a cowardly Slytherin."</p><p> </p><p>"Better than being a chronic liar of a Gryffindor," Sadie remarked coldly, "And I called you a lying bitch, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that was the final straw because shortly after that Sadie was duelling Sally, and Annie had joined in <em>against </em>her former best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you tell Sadie that I'm cheating on her when I'm not?" Theo asked angrily, his wand was now at the ready, and he pointed it at Zacharias.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're the biggest manwhore t this school!" Zacharias said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, then Smith. You are clearly jealous that I could have any girl I wanted and everyone thought that you were gay," Theo remarked with an evil smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias cursed and drew his wand. In seconds flashes of red and blue light were flying between them, "I don't even know why I came back for this stupid year, I hated you all before and I hate you even more now!" he shouted as he duelled Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"None of us were exactly best friends with you either," Michael Corner remarked, glaring at the guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Even Justin and I can't stand you, and you're in our house," Ernie said to the red-faced Hufflepuff.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, like I ever wanted to be friends with a couple of pansies anyway," Zacharias said with a nasty laugh.</p><p>Ernie and Justin turned on him immediately, and Michael joined forces with them and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"This is all your fault, Megan!" Terry shouted at the distraught Hufflepuff, "You just had to try and kiss me, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"So much for Ravenclaws being clever," Megan said nastily, "If you were clever you'd have told Annie what happened, so she didn't have to find out like this. Like she'll <em>ever </em>believe that you aren't a lying cheat now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Came shouts from Mandy and Lilly, Terry's fellow Ravenclaws.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly remarked, "Leave our house out of this. Anything is better than being a Hufflepuff; what are you good at?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can think of one thing they're good at," Mandy said nastily, "Dying."</p><p> </p><p>"You bitch!" Susan said as she rose from her chair, "Cedric died for the cause, he was one of the bravest people who fought in the second war!"</p><p> </p><p>Hannah had risen to agree with her fellow housemate, "And some Hufflepuffs are smarter than Ravenclaws, <em>clearly!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>In the next few seconds, several flashes of light flew between the two groups as Terry, Lilly and Mandy turned on Megan, Susan and Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had been trying and failing to split the fights up when eventually she shouted, "Can we please stop fighting and just talk about this?"</p><p> </p><p>Blaise smirked, "Oh, do shut up, you bushy-haired freak."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, "Impressive Blaise like I’ve never heard that one before. You can insult my looks all you want, but at least I <em>have</em> a personality."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise glared at Hermione and shot a spell towards her which she narrowly dodged, but she had to send another one back for self-defence. As a result, she found herself locked in a duel with Blaise who proceeded to call her a mudblood.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry upon hearing this, stopped fighting each other and turned on Blaise with shouts of "Leave my girlfriend alone!" and "Shut up about my best friend!"</p><p> </p><p>There was only one part of the room not filled with the light from duels. Daphne, Tracey and Dean were watching in shock as Gabrielle stood close by watching the sight, "I don't know why I wanted to come to this school. It's horrible," she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't just come into our school and start slagging things off," Daphne said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"So I can't comment on the fact that you all seem to hate each other?" Gabrielle asked angrily, "You should be united and grateful of each other after a war, not fighting!"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell do you know of the war?" Tracey bit, "You were hiding away in France while we were the ones suffering!"</p><p> </p><p>"Suffering?" Gabrielle said coolly, "You were on his side!"</p><p> </p><p>"On his side?" Daphne hissed, "Oh, that is a step too far!"</p><p> </p><p>It all happened very quickly because Gabrielle turned out to be excellent at duelling, but in a flash, she was duelling both Daphne and Tracey. Then Dean came to his girlfriend’s rescue and helped them out.</p><p> </p><p>The entire common room was full of shouts and insults and flashes of red, blue, yellow, white, purple and orange light. No one saw or heard the door open. No one saw or heard McGonagall enter the room and stop and stare in horror at the scene around her.</p><p> </p><p>However, everyone did hear the Headmistress shouting at the top of her lungs, "SILENCE!"</p><p> </p><p>Immediately the fighting stopped. Wands fell from hands, and everyone turned to look at the Headmistress. Nobody had ever seen her so angry before; her face was bright red and horribly contorted.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke in what was barely a whisper, but they heard every threatening word, "Give me your wands and go to the empty classroom at the bottom of the tower. Wait there for your punishment."</p><p> </p><p>Everybody did as she said, they handed over their wands and walked in silence down the staircase to the classroom. They all took seats and waited as teachers came in for an hour or so then left, and this cycle continued all through the night.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody said a word until McGonagall finally re-entered the room at around 6 am.</p><p> </p><p>"I have tried many things to unite the houses of this school. I do not do it for fun. I <em>do not </em>do it for the good of my own health. I do it for you. I do it to give you a better experience at Hogwarts. I do it to help you see past your childish grudges, but no matter how hard I try, you are determined to let your houses divide you. This is my last attempt to create house unity in the eighth year," McGonagall said, she spoke with a low, dangerous tone of voice as she pulled out the sorting hat and placed it on the table at the front of the room.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent, and a little scared as they waited to be told what was going to happen, "I am going to re-sort you into new united dorm rooms, and they will <em>not </em>change. However, before I do that, I want to make an example of a couple of people. I want Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to come up here right now."</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them questioned McGonagall. They simply walked to the front of the room warily. Once they had reached the Headmistress, she said, "I am going to show you exactly how alike you all are and I am going to do that by putting this hat on the heads of these two people. It has been instructed to tell you all the thinking process it went through when it sorted them."</p><p> </p><p>Harry paled slightly because he knew exactly what the hat would say.</p><p> </p><p>"Starting with you, Mr Potter," McGonagall said tersely as she pointed to the stool in front of the desk. He took a shaky breath as he sat down on the stool and grimaced as McGonagall placed the old hat on his head. He felt quite sick as it began to recount what it had told him as an 11-year-old boy. It was sort of disjointed though, like a slightly faded memory.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Difficult, very difficult...plenty of courage...Not a bad mind...There's talent...and a thirst to prove yourself. Now that's interesting, but where to put you? Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head and Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness! No? Well if you're sure...better be GRYFFINDOR!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Woah," Neville breathed, "I knew you were a hat-stall, but you were <em>really</em> nearly a Slytherin."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm aware of that," Harry said a little irritably as everybody stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean you had to persuade it not to put you there," Daphne said, she was just as surprised, "You were seconds away from being a Slytherin."</p><p> </p><p>"And he saved the entire wizarding world and killed the darkest wizard of our time," Dean said firmly, "So nobody can say that Slytherin is just a house for dark wizards, can they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Precisely Mr Thomas," McGonagall said firmly, "Thank you, Mr Potter, you may return to your seat."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and did so. He was still slightly shaken from having to relive that experience. When he sat down, he saw Draco get onto the stool, and he looked just as pale and nervous as Harry expected that he had. The rip that was the hats mouth opened, and it began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ah, not the usual Malfoy! A desire to prove yourself, just like your father. Oh, I see, not like your father, are you? Well, he had a malicious side, of course. No, I don't see that in you...But there is intelligence, yes...and lots of it...and defiance, oh and you are a witty one, a fiery one! You have the fight within you. Not Gryffindor, eh? You could be great there; you could shine! No? Well, then I suppose it better be SLYTHERIN!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Draco, seriously?" Harry said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up Potter you were nearly a Slytherin," Draco said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and you were nearly a Gryffindor," Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"You two nearly switched places," Neville said as he looked between Harry and Draco, "I mean to think I could have been best friends with Draco Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Never would have happened Longbottom."</p><p> </p><p>"However," McGonagall said curtly, "You are all aware that Draco Malfoy made mistakes during the war. Yet he was very nearly a Gryffindor. I hope this is teaching you to look further than the cover of the book. Thank you, Mr Malfoy, you may take your seat."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was thoroughly red-faced as he walked over to his seat and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, as I said, these dorm rooms will not change for the rest of the school year. Am I understood?" McGonagall asked coolly.</p><p> </p><p>There were nods from around the room, but nobody spoke.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall glanced down at her list, "In the first female dorm; Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass-"</p><p> </p><p>The two girls had brief eye contact and communicated that they were glad to share a room.</p><p> </p><p>"-Susan Bones and Gabrielle Delacour."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall continued, "In the second female dorm; Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, Sadie Cauldwell and Sally-Anne Perks."</p><p> </p><p>This group seemed happy with their new dorm although Tracey and Sadie were sad to be separated from Daphne who they had always shared a dorm with.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally, in the third female dorm; Sally Smith, Megan Jones, Lillian Moon and Mandy Brocklehurst."</p><p> </p><p>"In the first male dorm; Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas-"</p><p> </p><p>Under normal circumstances, Neville and Theo would have shared grins at being in a room together, but they were too scared of what McGonagall might do to them if they smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"- Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley."</p><p> </p><p>"In the second male dorm; Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini and Zacharias Smith."</p><p> </p><p>The conflict in that room was going to be endless, considering the cheating scandal.</p><p> </p><p>"Now as the numbers are incredibly uneven the final male dorm will simply consist of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," McGonagall said as she glanced up from her list, "The reasoning behind this being that there has always been conflict between you two and it needs to be resolved for good."</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry gaped at each other; they were sharing a room, just the two of them? This could be hell. They might have become friends, but Harry didn't know if he could handle sharing a dorm room with the Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"That is all, dismissed!" McGonagall said sharply, and everyone left the room silently. It was only when they reached the common room that all the complaining started.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe we have to share with Justin and Ernie!"</p><p> </p><p>"I wish we were still sharing with Daphne."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to share with Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>And so on, and so on. Although, it did encourage some apologies. Sally and Annie still weren't talking to each other, and despite his excuses, Annie had broken up with Terry.</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias still hated everyone, so he kept to himself, which suited everyone fine. Harry and Draco had shared an awkward make-up hug, and even Gabrielle and Daphne had shaken hands and agreed to a new start. It seemed the fight was what everyone had needed to put their issues to rest and start over.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The change-up of the dorm rooms had occurred early on Thursday morning, and the group had gotten through the day with difficulty after having no sleep the night before. By the time the day was over, they didn't care who they were sharing a dorm with because they just wanted to sleep. The dorm rooms were a neutral white, and the drapes on each bed were the colour of the person's house.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne tutted when she walked into her dorm room, "Red, green, yellow and blue do not go at all. This is so tacky."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had rolled her eyes and collapsed onto her bed, fully clothed, "Who cares about the interior design? Just go to sleep," she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the dorms were the same as any other dorm, but when Harry and Draco reached their dorm room at the top of the stairs and walked in, they were happily surprised. This was no ordinary dorm room. Instead of five small four-poster beds, there were two large double four-poster beds and French doors leading out to a patio with a view of the black lake. It was really rather luxurious. Harry noticed a note on one of the dressers; he picked it up and read it aloud;</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If luxury cannot bring you together as firm friends, I do not know what can. I am invested in this friendship. Should it succeed, it sets an excellent example for your own year and future students. I am sure we understand each other just fine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, Professor McGonagall."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco laughed and agreed that they could definitely get used to this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning at breakfast Harry and Draco may have boasted a little about their room, and everyone complained apart from Daphne and Hermione who claimed as girlfriends they had 'visiting rights' to the luxurious dorm room. That day passed quite peacefully, and McGonagall had eventually calmed down enough to not shout or glare at every eighth year that passed her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was looking forward to getting back to the common room later and having an early night as he tucked into dinner, everybody was still catching up on their night of missed sleep. Nobody expected the announcement that came at dinner time until McGonagall stood up to give it.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to announce that there will be a Yule Ball this year. It will take place on the 24th of December from 7 pm to midnight, in memoriam of Cedric Diggory. The theme is masquerade which means masks, dress robes and beautiful dresses. I am sure you will all have fun shopping for your outfits which you can do this weekend as I have decided to make it an extra Hogsmeade weekend. The eighth years," she added, looking to the 8th year table, "Are lucky to have been invited at all and should not need to be reminded to be on their best behaviour."</p><p> </p><p>The eighth years must have looked sufficiently ashamed because McGonagall seemed pleased with their reaction to her intense glare. McGonagall thanked them for listening and sat back down. As soon as she had, the hall began to buzz with excitement as everyone talked about what they were going to wear or who they would bring as their date.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Saturday morning, everybody ate and walked into Hogsmeade together before splitting off into groups to do their shopping. Daphne, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sadie and Theo went off to a designer shop at the top of the village.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey, Dean, Neville, Hannah, Susan and Lilly went to a much cheaper shop at the start of the village. Theo and Draco were paying for both their dress robes and their girlfriends dresses so it had been their choice to go to the expensive shop so they could treat their other halves and themselves. Harry was the one paying for everything for himself and Daphne, but he didn't particularly like designer clothes personally. However, he was smart enough to know that this was one of those occasions where he had to bite his tongue and remember that he was dating a high maintenance Slytherin pureblood.</p><p> </p><p>When they walked into the expensive shop, a shop assistant came over and gushed over the girls' amazing figures then ushered them over to the dress section. Thankfully there were exceptionally comfy chairs that Draco, Harry and Theo fell into, and then they opened a pack of cards to pass the time by playing exploding snap.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked at dresses for two hours before eventually trying on six and deciding on the last one. Harry sighed in relief when she came out with a smile on her face; he was <em>starving </em>and wanted to get out of this bloody shop. The dress was beautiful, though; it was aqua blue and looked perfect with her blonde hair. The dress was long, silky and figure-hugging. The straps and bodice were silver sequined, and the back was open. It was sexy, revealing and very Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>Harry told Daphne that he thought it was beautiful and she said to the shop assistant that she'd have it. He said it was an excellent choice and bagged it for her. Daphne then took another half an hour to pick out matching dress robes for Harry. The shop assistant smiled and said, "That will be 230 Galleons, 34 Silver Sickles and 8 Knuts, please."</p><p> </p><p>Harry muttered under his breath and summoned Kreacher. The elf appeared at once and bowed to Harry.</p><p>"Kreacher, take this receipt immediately to Gringotts and have them transfer the funds to the account on the receipt," Harry informed his elf.</p><p> </p><p>As most Wizards didn't carry that kind of money around with them; this was how affluent Wizarding families did things. The elf vanished immediately, and 5 minutes later, the wizard at the desk smiled, said that the funds had been transferred and handed them their purchases. Harry muttered to Draco that he had just paid an extortionate amount of money to look like he was from bloody Beauxbatons.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione complained about the prices of the dresses and said it was ridiculous for Draco to buy her something that expensive. Draco rolled his eyes, "Hermione, you could buy any dress in here, and it would hardly make a dent on my bank account."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, "Just because you're a rich bastard doesn't mean you have to buy me the best of everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, it sort of does," Draco joked, "Now pick a dress, or I'll let Harry pick one for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh God no," Hermione muttered which caused both Harry and Draco to laugh as Hermione looked through dresses and found two to try on. Unlike Daphne, she tried them both on and said she liked them both and asked Draco which one he preferred.</p><p> </p><p>He examined them both and said, "The green one is nice because its Slytherin colours but the blue one is nicer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and thanked him. Then she did one last twirl for him. The dress she had chosen was a subtle blue and was floor length and figure-hugging. It had a silver sequined strip under the bust and matching silver sequined straps. The neckline was very low, but it worked for Hermione, and it didn't look particularly revealing.</p><p> </p><p>Once, Hermione, had her dress sorted Draco looked through robes and came strutting out of the changing rooms wearing silver robes, Harry and Theo laughed but the robes actually kind of worked for him. He decided he looked marvellous, Hermione said she liked them and as quickly as that they bought their items. Draco had used Kreacher, which was what gave Harry the idea, but by that point, Daphne hadn't even tried a dress on yet.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie was rather like Hermione, although she came from a high-class pureblood family and was used to shopping in places like this one, so it didn't seem unusual to spend so much money on clothes for her. She looked through dresses for a while with Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>She described them all as depreciating to her figure in some way until finally, she came out in a simple classical style dress that suited her perfectly. The dress was cream with a corset bodice. The bodice had a gold strip up the middle with gold ribbon tightening the corset at the front. It was pretty much strapless with sleeves that fell to the sides for decoration rather than to hold it up. The skirt also had a gold strip down it matching that on the bodice.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned then disappeared, only to come bounding out of the changing rooms wearing gold robes, just to outsmart Draco. Like his Slytherin counterpart, he really pulled them off, so they bought their items with Theo's house-elf Konky.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Things had been much easier in the cheaper dress shop for the others. Neville and Dean sat down in hard, un-comfy chairs and brought out a game of pocket wizards chess to pass the time but they had been surprised at how fast the girls had picked out dresses.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah had only tried a few on when she came out in a beautiful lemon yellow dress; it looked lovely against her tanned skin and blonde hair. The dress was floor length with a halter neck. It had a silver sequined strip under the bust, and the halter neck strap was also silver sequined. Neville bought a new set of black dress robes that were flecked with silver and at just 24 Galleons, 13 Silver Sickles and 3 Knuts, much less than Harry had paid at the designer shop.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was surprised when Tracey came out after only trying on three dresses, and he had to admit the one she had chosen was very her, it was unique. Unlike everyone else who seemed to be buying long dresses, this dress stopped just above the knee. The dress was very figure hugging at the waist and was strapless. The skirt was dotted with black sequins, and the hem of the dress was adorned with gold sequins. Dean, like Neville, picked out a new set of black dress robes with gold fastenings and they sat down and waited with Neville and Hannah for Susan and Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>Susan didn't take too long, either. She came out after trying on five dresses and said she was pretty sure the one she had on now was the one for her. Susan's dress was like her, sexy. It was floor-length with a slit that started mid-thigh. The dress was strapless and very revealing, but Susan had the chest to pull it off. It was made up of lots of tiny gold and silver squares arranged like a mosaic, and there was a cream strip under the bust.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly took the longest because she lived in jeans and hated wearing dresses, so it took her forever to find one. When she eventually found a dress and tried it on though, it ended up being the one that she bought. It was a simple knee-length white dress, it was strapless and had a deep blue ribbon just below the bust that tied at the back. The entire dress was covered in dark blue and light blue flowers, and it looked lovely with Lilly's dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>With everything bought the group left the shop after only an hour and decided to grab a drink and some lunch in the Three Broomsticks because they knew the others would take much longer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As it so happened, they all ended up meeting up in the mask shop. Harry, Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Theo and Sadie had stopped for lunch at a cafe and made their way to the shop just as Neville, Hannah, Tracey, Dean and Susan were entering. Luckily this didn't take as long as it had taken to get the dresses. The boys left the girls to get both masks since, apparently, they had to match their outfits. They set themselves up in the corner for a massive game of exploding snap.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne picked out a blue and white eye mask for herself with a blue jewel in the centre. She picked out a silver and black eye mask for Harry; it was silver and glittery and around the eyes were two black swans facing each other. He grumbled that it was a bit girly but told Daphne he would wear it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione picked out a blue and silver eye mask for herself. It was silver mainly, and like Harry's, it had two swans facing each other around the eye holes, but the swans were blue instead. She picked one out for Draco that was perfect, it was mainly metallic silver, but the nose and above the eyes was a dark navy blue.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie got a simple eye mask for herself that was lined with white lace. For Theo, to match his robes, she bought him a white mask with a gold trim that was adorned with stars and moons.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah picked out a beautiful gold eye mask. It was speckled with gold sequins and had gold lace trim. For Neville, she picked out a mask similar to Theo's. It was black with a gold trim and gold stars and moons.</p><p> </p><p>With everything bought they happily made their way back to the castle after what had been an exciting day for the girls and a dull day for the guys (as shopping for these events always was).</p><p> </p><p>Thank Merlin it was over, again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Potter Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was lying on his bed, reading a book when a thought struck him about New Year's.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Draco..." Harry called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Draco called back.</p><p> </p><p>"You decent?" Harry asked and when Draco said he was, with a flick of his wand Harry pulled back the curtain that Draco had erected to separate their halves of the dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking of having a New Year's party."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good idea," Draco said thoughtfully, "Here? At Hogwarts?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "Nah, that's where I was struggling...I was trying to think of somewhere to have it. Grimmauld Place has a drawing-room, but it’s not really a safe place for a party."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "Hmm," he said, "Do you mind if I go get Hermione and Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Harry said as he watched Draco get up and stretch, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, "Well if we're going to brainstorm this properly we need them."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and said Draco was probably right then the Slytherin vanished from the room. Harry went back to his book, but he was too busy thinking about the possibility of the party to read it. Draco returned to their dorm room with the two girls about 15 minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's the thing Harry, I have an idea, but it would involve giving you your Christmas present early," Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Harry said, "I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at Draco and Daphne, were they all in on this?</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we can go now…if you'd like," Hermione suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded eagerly, "Are we apparating there?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, and Harry said, "We'll go from the balcony then."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Hermione sighed, "You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"You can from our balcony," Draco said with a grin as he explained, "Did you not notice that this balcony just suddenly appeared?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's right," Daphne realised, "It wasn't here before this became your dorm room."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and elaborated, "Some theorists believe that after having magic used on her and inside her for so many years Hogwarts has become sentient, so for some reason, we can apparate from this balcony."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn't believe them until she stood on the balcony and held Harry's hand then twisted to apparate, thinking nothing would happen. Then she opened her eyes, and they were standing outside the building where she had wanted to take them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gaped, "Potter Manor," he breathed. He could tell that something was different about the house, he had been here only once and it had been a ruin. It hadn't been completely destroyed, but the roof had large parts missing from it, and all of the windows had been blown out.</p><p> </p><p>It was by no means as good as new, but the roof was repaired, as were the windows. It still had a slightly wild look about it though, with the garden entirely overgrown and ivy still creeping up the walls.</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't entirely finished on the outside,' Hermione said quickly, "But the inside is finished. It's not huge, of course, not like Malfoy Manor. But there are about ten bedrooms in there and a big ballroom, oh and there's a drawing-room and a tapestry room."</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been inside," Harry said as his feet began to carry him towards the house, "I just looked at it from the outside the last time I was here."</p><p> </p><p>"Well we tried our best to restore all of the furniture that we could," Draco said, "But the stuff in the flooded wing was beyond repair."</p><p> </p><p>“So we replaced it all instead,” Daphne said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sped up and paused at the door, "Did you install blood wards?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Draco said, "At the moment I can access the house too because I'm a distant relative, same with Daphne. But you can lock us out if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head and placed his hand on the door. It immediately recognised him and swung open. He took a slightly shaky breath and stepped into the modest entrance hall. There was a large staircase in front of him, and the walls were lit by candles in golden chandeliers. The stairs were made from marble and had golden railings. Three doors were leading off of the entrance hall—one to the right, one to the left and one behind the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"That little door there goes to the elves kitchen," Draco said as he pointed to the door behind the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"This one goes to the drawing-room which also doubles as a ballroom," Daphne said as she pointed to the right.</p><p> </p><p>"And that one goes to a huge library with a little study inside it," Hermione finished as she pointed at the door to the left.</p><p> </p><p>"What's upstairs?" Harry asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"There are three more floors. There is a living room and a dining room on the next floor. There are a couple of bedrooms up there too," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>"And the third and fourth floor are basically filled with bedrooms," Draco added, “But there's a basement too, a huge one."</p><p> </p><p>"And we decked it out for you," Daphne grinned, "Come on. We'll give you the tour."</p><p> </p><p>They led Harry through the house, which felt foreign to him even though it was <em>Potter </em>Manor. The first room he saw was the drawing-room/ballroom which had white walls and a large marble fireplace at the end of the room. On one wall was his family tree. The background was white, and the tree and all of its branches were golden.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s enchanted,” Hermione said softly, “The leaves change with the seasons. In the winter, it is bare as you see it now. In spring it will have some leaves, in summer it will be in full bloom and in autumn the leaves will go red and fall off. It’s to symbolise an oak because the Potter family emblem is an oak tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hermione,” Harry choked. He didn't even bother hiding his tears as he admired the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The only furniture in the room were a few gold and red sofas and some oak coffee tables. The next room on this floor was the library which was probably about half the size of the Hogwarts library. High bookshelves were lining every wall, and it also doubled up as a study with a few oak tables and chairs dotted around the room.</p><p> </p><p>The house-elves kitchen was accessed through a small door by the staircase. They ducked through into a large, grand kitchen. The floor and worktops were white marble, the cabinets were oak, and a huge range stood proudly at the centre of it all. There was a large oak table in the centre of the room with matching oak chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You can make that door standard size,” Hermione explained, “We weren’t sure if you would want to use the kitchen yourself or have the house-elves do it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make it standard size,” Harry said with a nod, “If Molly has taught me anything, it’s that the kitchen is the heart of the home.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly, “That’s a good lesson to have learned,” she said as she led him upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>On the second floor, there was the formal dining room which also had white walls and a large oak table with matching oak chairs. The portraits on the walls all had names under them, and they were his ancestors, going right back to Ignotius Peverell.</p><p> </p><p>Also on the second floor was a small bedroom that had its own bathroom attached to it, with white walls and a four-poster bed with gold hangings. There was also a smaller living area than the downstairs drawing-room. This floor was minimal though because the drawing room/ballroom had a high ceiling which took up the majority of the second floor. There was also a small room which Daphne said was traditionally used as a potions lab.</p><p> </p><p>The third floor was mostly filled with bedrooms, all of which had ensuite bathrooms. The fourth floor had a large master bedroom which Hermione had decorated with the same white walls and four-poster, this one had red and gold hangings, however. There was also a small coffee table and a red and gold sofa, as well as a large oak wardrobe and chest of drawers. Several other bedrooms filled the floor too.</p><p> </p><p>As they stood in the master bedroom, Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and said, "I can't thank you enough for this Hermione-"</p><p> </p><p>Draco cut in, "We aren't done yet; you haven't seen the basement."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, he wondered how much work you could do to a basement as he followed the others back down to the bottom of the house. All of the floors that didn't have carpets were marble, and all of the candleholders and railings were gold, it certainly looked like a grand manor. When they reached the entrance hall, Hermione led them into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>There were four doors in this room. One which led into a lobby and gave access to the back garden. Another which was the pantry, and a third which was the house-elves sleeping area. The fourth door led to a set of narrow which Harry followed Hermione down into the basement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was amazed. It was a duelling room, and it looked amazing. This room was long and thin, with a large platform in the middle. The platform was wooden with a red mat adorned with gold stars. At the end of the room was a bar. Hermione knew Harry so well.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, suffice to say, broke down into tears and hugged Hermione, Draco and Daphne in turn. Draco got them all a glass of firewhiskey, and they sat at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you do all of this?" Harry asked as he hurriedly wiped his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I organised it all with Kreacher. Draco funded it, Daphne came up with the interior design, but Kreacher and I did the hard work. This room was all Draco's idea," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at the Slytherin, "Thanks, mate."</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged with a sheepish smile and sipped from his glass of firewhiskey, "So, are we having this party or what?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Definitely," he said, raising his glass and saying, "To the most amazing friends in the bloody world!"</p><p> </p><p>The others echoed this sentiment and drained their glasses of firewhiskey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So when's Ron picking you up for the Yule Ball, Lilly?" Hermione asked her friend cheerfully as December marched on rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't," Lilly muttered. She rolled her eyes at her Ancient Runes translation worksheet.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "Did McGonagall say he couldn't come? That's a bit harsh, I mean he was an eighth year up until-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, she said he could come," Lilly cut in, "But he said no when I asked him."</p><p> </p><p>"He said no?" Hermione asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded, "He said he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his family."</p><p> </p><p>"He said that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Lilly said, "And got quite snappy about it too...it's a long story."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I've not got anything to do tonight," Hermione said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Lilly frowned, "Well, this is how it started..."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What do you mean, no?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>I mean I want to spend Christmas Eve with my family this year after all that happened last year!" Ron said irritably.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lilly watched him with a frown from where she stood leaning against the gates that separated Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. The snow was falling all around them, and they were both wrapped up to keep the cold out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well, I understand that," Lilly said honestly, "But won't you just come for an hour or so?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>No," Ron said simply, "I don't want to waste my time at some stupid ball Lilly! Why don't you come to the Burrow me?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>I've already bought my dress," Lilly frowned, "And I really want to go to the ball, Ron. I never went in fourth year because I didn't have a date. I don't want to miss this one."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Go on your own then," Ron said irritably.</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fine!" Lilly snapped, "Enjoy Christmas with your bloody family!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wait, Lilly-" Ron called as Lilly turned on her heel and began to head back up to the castle. She responded by sticking her middle finger up at him behind her back...</em></p><p> </p><p>"Well it sounds like he was being selfish and inconsiderate, as usual," Hermione said with a shake of her head, "Have you two broken up?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so," Lilly admitted, "But that did happen two days ago, and he hasn't written since so I don't know. Do you think I should write to him?'"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione said, "He's stubborn...he would just ignore your letter. He'll come crawling back when he cools down."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and how long does that take?" Lilly sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Days if you're lucky and weeks if you're not," Hermione admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't be bothered with this," Lilly admitted with a shake of her head, "I wanted an adult relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"With Ron?" Hermione asked in surprise, "Well, I hate to break it to you, Lilly, but I think he'll always be a little immature, as nice as he is."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm starting to think so too," Lilly said as she touched her head with a groan, "This stress is not helping my migraines."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault. I feel like I should have warned you about Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't be daft, Hermione," Lilly yawned, "I'm big enough to make my own mistakes."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying dating Ron is one of those mistakes?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lilly said as she gathered her books and got to her feet, "I'm beginning to think so."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Classes ended on Friday the 19th of December, and at dinner that day an announcement was given that shocked Harry and Hermione. McGonagall called for attention and stood up, "I would like to pass over to Hagrid, who has an announcement to make."</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid stood up. He looked a little embarrassed as he nodded to the hall, "I just thought ter let yer all know that I'm stepping down as Care of Magical Creatures Professor and that ye'll have a new teacher after Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Harry had gaped at each other as the students politely applauded and Hagrid sat back down. They silently agreed to get the invisibility cloak out later and visit him, for old times' sake.</p><p> </p><p>There was a party planned for that night which was set to kick off at 8 pm so as Neville and Draco were sneaking alcohol into the common room Harry threw the cloak over himself and Hermione. They made their way through the empty castle and across the freezing cold grounds to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door, and when he opened it and saw nothing but air, he said, "Come in, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot Hermione a grin under the cloak, and they took it off then walked into the warm hut. They sat down at the table instinctively, and Hagrid asked them if they wanted a cup of tea. They said yes, and he got to work boiling the kettle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hagrid, you're not leaving, are you?" Harry asked, rather vulnerably. Hagrid had been a constant figure in his life. Every year he had been there to give him tea or talk to him when he felt alone, no matter what role he played in Harry's wizarding life he had always been there.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid turned around to face them with a frown, "No, o' course not!" he seemed appalled at the suggestion, "I'm stayin' as the gamekeeper. I'm jus' retiring from teachin'."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid blushed as he set down two large mugs on tea and some rock cakes in front of Harry and Hermione, "Well ter be honest, it's so I can spend more time with my fiancé."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione gaped some more, "Fiancé?" They asked, in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid nodded, his face went pink, and he said, "Olympe has been comin' over every so often, and I asked her ter marry me, and she said yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Hagrid!" Hermione gushed, "That's brilliant! Congratulations!" she bounded at the half-giant and hugged him, embarrassing him even more.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just smiled and said, "That's great, Hagrid, congratulations."</p><p> </p><p>They sat and talked over tea and rock cakes for a little longer and then they made their way back up to the castle to get changed and have a damn good party.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The party that night didn't get out of hand too quickly, but it <em>did </em>get out of hand. Professor Sinistra, who taught Astronomy, was the first to come up to put an end to their party.</p><p> </p><p>Sinistra, however, was one of the youngest teachers. She was around the same age, Harry assumed, as Charlie Weasley. Harry and Ron had often talked about how she was the only teacher in the school they would ever consider an illustrious affair with because she was extremely attractive. Sinistra had tanned skin and long brown hair; she had brown eyes and high cheekbones, as well as Angelina Jolie lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I know it's the end of term," She called over the noise, "But I think you should quieten down a little."</p><p> </p><p>They solemnly agreed, but the moment Sinistra had left the common room the party was in full swing once more. Her appearance had sparked an interesting discussion, however.</p><p> </p><p>"She's in my top five,” Draco said casually.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Oh I know, mine too…and Ron's, I bet."</p><p> </p><p>"And mine," Theo piped up in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was frowning at them, "And what exactly is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You've never heard of a top five?" Draco asked in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head so he explained, "The five people you would have sex with if you had the chance. Who are yours?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn't look annoyed. In fact, she linked her arm through his and gently pulled him towards the boys' dorm rooms as she whispered, "Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "That's only four, love."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked, "Oh yeah, and Harry Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Draco objected, sounding mildly offended.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned as she pushed him into the dorm room and kissed him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Not everyone had so much fun at the party. Lilly hadn’t spoken to many people throughout the night, so when she disappeared without warning, Neville got worried and went to look for her. He glanced behind him to make sure that Hannah didn’t see him leave; she was a bit territorial after all. He laughed because his girlfriend was far too busy dancing with Susan to notice anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Neville slipped out of the common room and headed for Lilly’s favourite hideout. Surely enough, he found her atop the Herbology Tower, and she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Lil,” Neville said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly wiped her eyes, “I’m fine, Neville,” she said evasively, “Just an emotional drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sat down next to her, “Nah, I know you, Lil. It’s more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly had her legs pulled up underneath her. Her head was resting on her knee as she looked out at the snowy landscape.</p><p> </p><p>“This reminds me of a chat we had during the war,” Neville said as he followed her line of sight, “It was snowing then, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was,” Lilly agreed. She sniffed and said, “I hate crying.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I do know you do it, despite how tough you act,” Neville said, he kicked her foot, and she smiled slightly, she kicked him back.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Neville asked, now he had her smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron doesn’t want to go to the Yule Ball, he wants to spend time with his family,” Lilly said with a shrug, “Which is fine, I guess. I understand it, I’m not a cold-hearted bitch but I just…. I really wanted to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you didn’t go to the Yule Ball the first time,” Neville finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I didn’t have a date,” Lilly sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you had told me before I asked Gin, I’d have taken you,” Neville said casually.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you have?” Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, “Course, you were my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly looked down and nodded, “Yeah, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should just go to this one anyway,” Neville said, “And if you’re so bothered about a date, go with Susie. You know she’d love the attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed weakly, “I know, she suggested the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“So go,” Neville said with a smile, “Fuck Ron, he’s an idiot who doesn’t know what he has.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed humourlessly, “Oh right, cause I’m such a catch, right Nev? I ended up with Michael Corner after the perfect Ginny Weasley had already dumped him. You took Ginny Weasley to the ball over me, and now Ginny Weasley’s brother is fucking me over. Do you think I’m cursed?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not cursed,” Neville said, he shuffled a little closer to her, “And you’re not a sub-standard Ginny Weasley. You’re fucking brilliant Lilly, you’re funny and witty, you’re so smart. Any guy would be lucky to have you and you deserve one who treats you right.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly scoffed and got to her feet, “Right, if I was so great I would attract decent guys instead of scumbags. I guess I’m just destined to end up dating losers forever like my mum.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving, “Nah Lil. You’ve had a couple of false starts, but you’ll find a decent guy one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment too long, then Lilly shrugged, “Thanks Nev,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of her wrist, and she slipped out of the tower without another word.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the party, the group decided to do their Christmas shopping, so they got up, got dressed, ate and made their way to the gates to apparate to Diagon Alley. Once they arrived via the Leaky Cauldron, they split up into men and women, to get their other halves presents first. Harry, Draco, Theo, Neville and Dean went off in one direction and Daphne, Hermione, Sadie, Tracey, Hannah, Lilly and Susan off in another direction.</p><p> </p><p>They shopped for a while, taking a long time to pick the perfect gifts, but when the boys made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, they were satisfied. The girls took a bit longer but when they came back laden with bags they seemed happy too. They were all about to sit down and eat some lunch when they heard a familiar voice a few tables away.</p><p> </p><p>The voice rasped, "Can I get you a drink?"</p><p> </p><p>An unfamiliar voice replied, "Yes, a sherry, please."</p><p> </p><p>The raspy voice of Filch gave the order to Tom, the barman, and Harry glanced behind him to get a quick look. He didn't recognise the woman with Filch. She had long, wavy blonde hair and dark black-rimmed glasses. She was wearing pale lilac robes and a dark violet cloak.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you holding up today?" Filch asked the woman and Harry had to admit. He barely recognised the caretaker. He was wearing black trousers, a black shirt and his dark brown overcoat, he had combed his hair, and it looked less grey, he looked ten years younger.</p><p> </p><p>The woman replied, "I'm okay, all things considered. I still miss Marlene and Matthew every day."</p><p> </p><p>Filch nodded, "The McKinnon’s were good people."</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that everyone at their table had gone quiet to listen to this conversation which was kind of unfair, but it was interesting, and they were all nosy.</p><p> </p><p>"It takes me back to it all," The woman said, sounding sad and fed up, "Marlene and Matthew were the first to go, and I still had Alice and Lily…but then in one night I had lost my closest friends and my fiancé."</p><p> </p><p>Filch looked sympathetic, but they couldn't see the woman's face because of the way she was sitting. This woman, she had been friends with his parents…and Neville's parents.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Trelawney sipped at her sherry as there was silence at their table.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you..." Filch trailed off, but Trelawney nodded, "I locked away that part of me to protect myself, and everyone thought I was crazy."</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't stop the flashbacks as she told her story properly for the first time. She remembered the night she had turned up at Godric's Hollow to find Lily and James dead, Alice and Frank being shipped off to St. Mungo's and their two baby boys being sent off to different parts of the country.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered the guilt; she had given the prophecy that had killed two of her friends. She remembered how angry he had been, how much he had blamed her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trelawney was sitting with a cold cup of coffee in her hands when Remus Lupin walked into the small cottage they shared.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He had just come from the wreckage. He looked distraught, angry, tired and fed up. He had just lost everything, all of his friends in 24 hours… just like she had. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She stood to hug him, to find comfort in him, but that wasn't what she received. He pushed her back when she tried to hug him and screamed at her at the top of his lungs. This was a man who she had never seen angry before. She could smell the firewhiskey on his breath, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and he looked terrible. He had just spent hours in a pub trying to drink away his misery.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM ALL WITH YOUR STUPID PROPHECY! YOU KILLED OUR CLOSEST FRIENDS!"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trelawney shrunk back as he magically packed everything he owned in the house into a suitcase in the space of 5 minutes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She begged with him, tried to reason with him, "I didn't know! When I gave it, I didn't know, and I didn't realise Snape was listening. Remus please, I lost everything tonight too. Please, Remus, don't go! Remus, don't leave me like this, Remus, REMUS!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the end, she was left in the pouring rain on her knees, watching him walk briskly away with his suitcase in his hand. He apparated when he reached the gate, and she didn’t see him again for several years.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you?" Filch asked, he sounded curious but not just in a nosy way. In a caring way, like he wanted to find out more about her.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney sighed and looked down as she took a breath to compose herself, "I'm not quite sure. I know that Dumbledore found me and that he took me to St. Mungos."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Albus Dumbledore arrived at the cottage Sybil Trelawney shared with Remus Lupin he was shocked and horrified at the sight. The entire house was gone. All that was left of it was ashes and bits of blackened timber. In the middle of the wreckage sat Sybil Trelawney, curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth with a picture of herself, Lily, Alice and Marlene. She kept repeating the same phrase over and over again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I killed them. I killed them. I killed them."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore had gone over to her, and she had jumped when he touched her face. She was covered in soot and ash as Dumbledore picked her up and carried her down the path, away from the burnt wreckage. She was as light as a child, and he felt genuinely sorry for her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The healers took her away and performed tests, and Dumbledore waited for hours until they were done, he sat in the waiting room and read magazine after magazine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the healers finally came out, they had bad news.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney continued, "The healers told Dumbledore that I had locked a third of my brain away, it wasn't functioning anymore. I could still live and perform everyday tasks, but the part of my brain that contained my memories and emotions was shut off, and because of that, I was no longer a seer."</p><p> </p><p>Filch nodded, he was intrigued by her story, "So when you made those few real predictions? Was that the part you locked away coming back?"</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney smiled, she was glad that he understood, "To an extent yes. After I made a real prediction five years ago, little bits slowly began to come back, but then something changed. Once Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, it was as if I had closure, and the part I had locked away came alive again."</p><p> </p><p>"So, when you weren't yourself, and Lupin taught at Hogwarts, you didn't recognise him?" Filch asked.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney shook her head, "No, I had no idea who he was."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus Lupin approached her cautiously when he got the first chance to talk to her alone, in a corridor somewhere on the fifth floor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sybil?"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trelawney smiled at him, "Yes? Do I know you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus frowned, "I'm Remus Lupin."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trelawney thought very hard and shook her head, "No, I don't think I remember you," she said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus had been told all about her breakdown, so he just nodded a little sadly and said, "We went to Hogwarts together."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh, yes," Trelawney said, "I recognise your face." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They didn't speak much for the rest of the year, and Remus was in love with Nymphadora Tonks when Trelawney regained enough of her memories to understand who he had been to her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney smiled and pushed the thoughts of Remus away, "Anyway, that's enough about me," she said, "What's your story?"</p><p> </p><p>Filch sighed and looked embarrassed, "I never knew my father; he was imprisoned when I was four months old. Dumbledore was close friends with him, so he took me in, but he realised I was a squib when I never got a Hogwarts letter. So he sent me to Muggle school, and when I left at 18, he gave me a job at Hogwarts," he gave her a wry smile, "He thought it would stabilise me."</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney chuckled, "He's good that way," she said, "He gave me the job at Hogwarts to keep me in a stable environment, so I didn't relapse.”</p><p> </p><p>Filch gave her another wry smile, and they sipped their drinks silently for a moment before Trelawney spoke again, "That can't be all there is to your story. I might have been a fake for years, but I <em>am </em>a seer, and I can tell something happened that left you bitter and angry."</p><p> </p><p>Filch shrugged, “Nobody knows it apart from Dumbledore, but my father was Grindelwald. He'd have been so ashamed if he ever found out his son was a squib, he probably would have killed me. My second name was changed by Dumbledore to protect me from the inevitable hate that would come my way if anyone knew of my true parentage.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand why you would need protection,” She said as she glanced thoughtfully at the opposite wall.</p><p> </p><p>Filch sighed and drank deeply from his glass of firewhiskey. Now that he had started talking, he couldn't stop, “I met an incredible witch when I first started working at Hogwarts. She was called Miranda Norris, and she was the flying coach before Rolanda took over.”</p><p> </p><p>"Norris," Trelawney said, smiling too, "Like your cat."</p><p> </p><p>The smile fell away as Filch's face darkened. He nodded, "We got married, and she fell pregnant. She was seven months pregnant when she got dragon pox, and the baby had to be delivered prematurely. The process killed Miranda, and I was left on my own with a baby girl."</p><p> </p><p>"I never realised you had a daughter," Trelawney gasped, he had never mentioned it, and she had never seen a girl with Filch.</p><p> </p><p>"She's gone now," Filch said, his voice was raspier than usual, "She went to Hogwarts and became a Ravenclaw like her mother. She was about to sit her N.E.W.T's in seventh year when she got dragon pox…like her mother."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Argus," Trelawney said, "It must be awful, your child dying before you."</p><p> </p><p>"She isn't dead," Filch said, his eyes darted from the table to the floor and back again, "But she might as well be."</p><p> </p><p>At the look of shock and confusion on Trelawney's face, Filch elaborated, "Abraxas Malfoy offered me a miracle cure to save my daughter. He told me it was ground-breaking new magic that would pave the way for St. Mungos. That much was true but what he didn't tell me was that it was still very much in the experimental phase. He transformed her into a cat because they are immune to the virus, and after a week, he realised that he couldn't change her back."</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney looked horrified, "So Mrs Norris is..."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't need to finish the thought because Filch nodded, he was unable to look at her, "So I understand your pain, it's my fault my daughters imprisoned the way she is. It wasn't accidental that Malfoy couldn't change her back. He found out that I was Grindelwald's son, and he was enraged that I was a squib; he decided to punish me by taking the magic out of my skilled daughter. She'd gotten an O in every single one of her O.W.L's.”</p><p> </p><p>"That's disgusting," Trelawney said, she was close to tears at the end of his tale.</p><p> </p><p>Filch shrugged, he had grown accustomed to the fact his daughter was a cat.</p><p> </p><p>"How long has it been?"</p><p> </p><p>"13 years."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you hate magic, because of what it did to your daughter?"</p><p> </p><p>Filch only gave her a nod as he drained his glass of firewhiskey.</p><p> </p><p>"What was her name?" Trelawney asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Melody," Filch replied, and his eyes swam with tears.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a beautiful name."</p><p> </p><p>"It was."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone was silent when they got back to Hogwarts. They didn't talk as they trudged up the snowy path to the warmth of the entrance hall. Nobody wanted dinner, so they made their way to the common room where they split off into smaller groups.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made his way upstairs, and although Hermione knew he wanted to be alone, she also knew he needed someone to talk to, so she followed him up the stairs and into his room.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry…about your grandfather."</p><p> </p><p>Draco just shook his head. He was angry but not at her, "I thought he was perfect. You know how it is, you can point out the faults with your parents, but it seems like your grandparents can do no wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded; she did understand. Draco seemed close to tears as he had been in the pub, “He taught me how to fly, he took me to every Quidditch match…he used to sit up all night with me and tell me stories."</p><p>Hermione gently placed her arm on Draco's as he said, "I can't believe he did that to someone, a girl our age, just to advance medical magic."</p><p> </p><p>"He was ambitious and would do anything to achieve his ends, Draco. Isn't that how Slytherins are described?" Hermione asked although the question was rhetorical.</p><p> </p><p>"I always thought he was different," Draco mused, "I didn't think he was pure evil like I thought my Father was."</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't a Death Eater," Hermione said, not sure if it helped or not, "He wasn't exactly a nice person, and Melody Filch wasn't the first person sacrificed in the name of research, but if it helps you sleep at night, he wasn't a Death Eater."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know all of this?" Draco asked, he sniffed and pretended to stretch as he dried his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked sheepish, "I researched you a little before we started dating."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes widened, "You did what?" he asked in a dangerous whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrunk back slightly, "Draco; the war had just ended. Nobody knew if you had reformed, I had to be careful. You dating me could have been some big plot for revenge."</p><p> </p><p>"You thought I'd do that?" Draco asked; the hurt in his voice was painful to Hermione. She didn't get a chance to speak as he continued, "You thought I would pretend to love you? And what do you think now? Do you still think it's just a big plot for revenge?"</p><p> </p><p>Tears began to fall from her eyes as she said, "No, no of course not! But everything changed, Draco! I was falling in love with someone I had hated for years. We were becoming friends with people we hadn't spoken to in seven years, and it was all so confusing, and I was scared!" she said all of this very quickly and flung herself at Draco who held her close and hugged her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I do understand," Draco sighed gently as he hugged her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry came downstairs on the 21st of December, the common room was in the middle of a massive transformation. There was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room that most of the eighth years were helping to decorate. There were banners all around the room, and Daphne was whistling a Christmas tune to herself as she hung mistletoe over various doorways.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, he walked up behind her, grabbed her around the middle and pulled her off of the stool she was standing on. She squealed as he spun her around, set her down on the ground and kissed her, "Good morning," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne giggled, "Good morning," she replied, “What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "I think it looks fantastic, and you are brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know," Daphne joked, she kissed Harry again and climbed back up onto her stool to finish the mistletoe she was working on. The common room did look fantastic. It reminded him of the way Muggle’s decorated their fake Santa's grotto.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry, who had gotten up closer to lunchtime than breakfast, had made his way to the kitchens for brunch and then spent the rest of the afternoon helping the others finish off the common room. When it was finished, they all had dinner and sat down to relax in their new winter wonderland that night.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Harry were snuggling on the couch when the conversation started that caused them to have their first argument as a couple.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait until the New Year's party," Harry was saying to Draco as he sat with one arm around Daphne and the other writing a list of invitations to be sent out after Christmas to the guests.</p><p> </p><p>"Me either," Draco agreed as he thought about who else they needed to put on the guest list. He leaned over and tried to make out Harry's scrawled list. It read:</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Weasleys + partners.</em></p><p>
  <em>Eight years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>McG, Flitwick, Sprout, Tree, Sinistra, Polia, Hagrid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna &amp; Ginny.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daph fam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr + Mrs G. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco fam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sad fam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo fam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trac fam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andy + Teddy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>King Shackle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Krum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cho?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dud + Pet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wood, Spin, Bell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abe."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, your writing is unbelievably bad. What is sadfam?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Harry asked, he then looked to where Draco was pointing, "Its Sadie family, fam means family and the names are shortened."</p><p> </p><p>"Who is King Shackle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kingsley Shacklebolt."</p><p> </p><p>"Why have you put Trelawney down as Tree?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Trelawney is too long and I can't spell it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is McGonagall called McG?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I know she prefers it to Minnie."</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him but before any more could be said Daphne interrupted, "Aren't you going to be excited about Christmas before you get excited about New Years?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "I prefer New Year. I've never really been big on Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Daphne asked. She seemed to take it as a personal blow.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "I just don't think it's worth all the fuss."</p><p> </p><p>"But <em>why</em>?" Daphne asked. She was getting more annoyed by the second.</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't see why it's such a big deal, alright?" Harry snapped, her tone was making him a bit annoyed too.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," Daphne said, she stood up, slammed her book shut and stormed up the girl's staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne, what the hell?" Harry called, he hurried up the stairs after her into her dorm.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe <em>you </em>don't like Christmas Potter, but <em>I </em>do!" Daphne shouted, and Harry couldn't fathom why she was so angry.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay fair enough, you are allowed to like Christmas! Calm down!" Harry shouted but not angrily. It was just so that she would listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne glared at him and sat down on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Just because you like something doesn't mean everyone else has to,” he explained, “Now what the hell is the big deal about Christmas with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was silent for a while, and Harry didn't think she was going to speak so after 10 minutes of silence, he turned to leave. Daphne chose that moment to start talking.</p><p> </p><p>"When I was a kid, my Dad hated Christmas. He didn't let us celebrate it. We got one present every year, and apart from that, it was treated as a normal day. There was never a tree or decorations or a fancy meal; it was just an average day," Daphne said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>"So when I got to Hogwarts and saw how it was celebrated I loved it, and I threw myself into it, and every year I enjoy Christmas like it's the last one I'll have because it only comes around once a year," Daphne explained, she leaned into Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what age I was when I got my first Christmas present?" Harry asked Daphne, who shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose I got one for my first Christmas before my parents died, but I don't remember it. So excluding that time, I got my first Christmas present when I was 11 years old."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Daphne asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"You know all about the Muggles I lived with," Harry said, "They used to give their son piles of presents every year, but I never got anything. They used to sit and watch television and phone their family members and friends while I slaved all day in the kitchen cooking their Christmas dinner and after all that hard work, I didn't even get a proper meal. I got the odd potatoes that were burnt and the bits of turkey that were too chewy or had too much fat on them. Then they had a huge trifle after, enough to feed six but they ate it all. I didn't even get offered a tiny portion."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you don't like Christmas?" Daphne asked, she suddenly felt very sorry for her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "It did get better when I came to Hogwarts and don't get me wrong, I do enjoy Christmas day, but this year especially I can't wait for New Year. I've always preferred celebrating the day the old year dies, and the new one starts with so many fresh starts and new possibilities, over the birthday of some incredible religious figure called Jesus."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled; she leant over and kissed him, "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"So am I," Harry said as he kissed Daphne once more for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>They agreed not to argue about stupid things again, but all arguments and disagreements were soon forgotten about as the Yule Ball loomed ever closer...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas Eve, and Hogwarts looked beautiful, both inside and out. The grounds had been coated with a covering of fluffy new snow the night before, the mountains in the distance were pure white, and the sky was bright and wintery. Inside the castle there were several large Christmas trees covered with fake snow and decorated with multi-coloured jewels, the halls were freezing, but the air was alive with Christmas spirit.</p><p> </p><p>Several people were staying for the Yule Ball this year so the Hogwarts Express was leaving at 12.30 that night, meaning that it would be an overnight train and it would arrive in London in the early hours of the morning on Christmas day. That meant that everyone got to spend Christmas day with their families. It had taken a while, but Harry had finally decided what to do for Christmas, he along with Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Susan would go to Potter Manor after the Yule Ball.</p><p> </p><p>On Christmas day they were having a big dinner at the Manor, Harry was nervous because he had invited Daphne's Mother and sister to this dinner. Andromeda, Narcissa and Teddy were also invited, as were Hermione's parents. He had already told Kreacher of the plans and the elf was excitedly awaiting their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Being eighth years who didn't obey the rules very much, they didn't intend on spending the whole night on the Hogwarts Express. Instead, they were going to apparate straight from the ball to Potter Manor, where they could sleep in real beds.</p><p> </p><p>The day of the ball ended up being very similar to the day of the Halloween ball. They all had a long lie then a Christmassy brunch, and after that, the girls asked nicely if they could use Harry and Draco's dorm to get ready then they vanished. Harry, Draco, Neville, Theo and Dean were at a loss of what to do for the next few hours because it was only going to take them half an hour to put their dress robes on and sort their hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we have a snowball fight?" Harry asked, and the others agreed, just because they were bored and wanted something to do. They all geared up and headed outside to a part of the grounds with lots of fresh snow. It started fairly Muggle, they were just making snowballs and throwing them at each other, but after 30 minutes it became a wizard's snowball fight.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had 'built' a massive tower-shaped fort out of snow, complete with cannons which were occasionally sending out huge snowballs in all directions. Not to be outdone by the Gryffindor Draco was sitting on an icy throne in his own snow palace while cannons magically shot out snowballs for him. Only Harry understood Dean who had given himself a snow machine gun which was rapidly shooting smaller snowballs at everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Theo had not wanted to be left out had formed their own snow creations. Neville had built himself a snow tank; Harry knew he had been raised by a witch, so he had no idea how he knew about tanks, but he suspected that it was Lilly’s influence.</p><p> </p><p>Theo had tried to outdo Harry's fort and Draco's palace by building himself a snow watchtower with cannons <em>and </em>machine guns, even though he didn't know what a machine gun was until Dean told him. He was much higher than them, so his aim was better, and in the end, he won after he had demolished Harry's fort, Draco's palace and Neville's tank, Dean had long since been knocked out by two giant snow cannonballs. With the game over they had shaken hands, made their way back into the castle and showered.</p><p> </p><p>They still had some time to kill, but Harry and Draco couldn't get into their room, so they all ended up hanging out in the room that Neville, Theo and Dean shared with Ernie and Justin. The two resident Hufflepuff lovebirds were away for a 'pre-ball' bath in the prefect's bathroom, so they had the room to themselves. Harry quickly made himself at home by falling onto Neville's bed with a groan, "I can't believe McGonagall wants us to open the ball with a dance. I thought I'd never have to do that again after fourth year."</p><p> </p><p>"What's the problem?" Dean asked from where he was lounging on his own bed, "You can dance; you did it at the last Yule Ball."</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “He can't dance. Did you <em>see </em>him at the Yule Ball?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't bother getting offended because he knew it was true, "See! I was terrible! I was stepping on Parvati's feet and making a right idiot of myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you go with Parvati?" Theo asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, that had come out of the blue, "Um, because I couldn't find anyone else to go with, and I needed someone to dance with."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow Potter, you're such a romantic," Draco teased.</p><p> </p><p>“You went with Pansy even though you fancied, Daphne,” Theo retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“And you went with Millicent Bulstrode,” Draco cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Theo grimaced, “It was a tough time. At least I didn’t go with Ginny Weasley though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Harry, Neville and Dean said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Dean snorted, and Neville raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Theo barked out a laugh, “Oh! All three of you have shagged her? Wow, that’s awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God, Ron isn’t here,” Harry sniggered, “Can you imagine?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my sister, mate!” Neville said in a terrible impression of Ron that made the others laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement, “Anyway, what am I going to do about this dance?  I can't believe McGonagall only told us about it yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>Only the day before McGonagall had told Harry, Hermione and Neville that as war heroes they, along with Ginny, would be opening the ball with a dance. Hermione could dance and so could Draco, so they weren't particularly bothered. Neville and Hannah could also dance, so there were no issues there and Harry knew that Ginny was a good enough dancer to cover it up if Blaise was terrible. Then again, he highly doubted that Blaise would be a terrible dancer since the other pureblood Slytherins were good. No, the issue here was with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"How's Daphne when it comes to dancing?" Harry asked absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Draco shared an amused look; Harry knew that was never a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Theo began.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a pureblood-"</p><p> </p><p>"- who was brought up to be the perfect woman-"</p><p> </p><p>"- so that she could be presented to a man suitable for her."</p><p> </p><p>"Which means she went to etiquette school before Hogwarts-"</p><p> </p><p>"- where they teach you how to hold a knife and fork properly-"</p><p> </p><p>"- and how to curtsey properly-"</p><p> </p><p>"- and how to speak when conversing with men-"</p><p> </p><p>"- and how to dance like a true lady."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed Neville's pillow and put it over his face, "I am <em>so </em>fucked!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled in amusement at Harry's despair and lifted the pillow from his face, "First of all, stop getting your drool on my pillow."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you could sell that now!" Theo commented.</p><p> </p><p>Dean laughed loudly, cottoning on, "You'd get millions for a pillow with the saliva of the precious boy who lived!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at them both, "Shut up, you two! Neville, what's second?"</p><p> </p><p>"We can teach you how to dance," Neville said as he looked around their group of friends.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't," Dean said, he raised his hands, "I don't dance man."</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head, "I dance, but I'm not teaching you."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco and I will teach you then," Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened his mouth to say that hell no, he wasn't dancing with Potter but instead what came out was, "I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>He cursed his brain for defying him like that and sighed as Harry grinned, "Great! Where do we start?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Theo shared a grin as Neville put some music on. They had a feeling this was going to be fun to watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, you're the woman," Neville said once he had gotten both Harry and Draco to stand facing each other in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Theo cackled in the background, "What! Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes, "Because Harry needs to learn how to dance with a woman, not a man."</p><p> </p><p>"But <em>I </em>am a man!"</p><p> </p><p>"So pretend to be a woman," Neville said simply, "Shouldn't be too hard for you," he teased which caused Dean and Theo to giggle even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't believe you're making me do this fatbottom," Draco mumbled as he cautiously took a step closer to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's not original at all, and I'm the same weight as you now Draco," Neville told the Slytherin, he looked both amused yet slightly exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't give me that look, Neville," Draco warned.</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned, "Uh, what look?"</p><p> </p><p>"That one!" Draco said as he glared at the Gryffindor, "The exasperated look, I get that <em>all the time </em>from Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Why does that not surprise me?" Harry asked himself in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi shut up pothead."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow Draco, your insults are so imaginative today," Harry said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies! Stop flirting and dance please," Neville said through his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Both men shot daggers at him, but Neville was unfazed as he continued, "Right, now Harry place your right hand on Draco's waist."</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face as he stepped forward and put his hand on Draco's waist. There was a wolf whistle from behind them, and in unison, they yelled, "Shut up, Theo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, put your left hand on Harry's shoulder," Neville ordered, and Draco did so, but both boys were keeping as far apart as they could. Neville rolled his eyes at his two friends and said, “Harry put your left hand in Draco's right hand.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not holding hands with that slimy git!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not holding hands with scarhead!"</p><p> </p><p>"OI!"</p><p> </p><p>"Children, please," Dean teased from his spot on his bed, he was watching them with extreme amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a dance Draco," Theo said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>"Just get on with it," Neville said as he tried to conceal his amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>"When did he get so assertive?" Draco asked. He narrowed his eyes at Neville suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Since he reformed an army, took on an evil regime and killed a giant snake which turned out to be a Horcrux," Dean said as if this was something casual and no big deal at all.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."</p><p> </p><p>"You need to stand closer together," Neville said, he pushed Harry with one hand and Draco with the other.</p><p> </p><p>"This is so awkward," Harry muttered as he tried not to look at Draco who was doing the exact same thing, "Yeah, just a bit," he said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Dean had taken out his wizarding camera and was snapping pictures silently, "How much do you think I'd get if I sold these to the prophet?" he asked in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, "About 1,000 galleons I reckon. What do you say we half the profit?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded and made sure the pair weren't looking before he shook the Slytherins hand, "Deal," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, you know how to dance, don't you?" Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I know how to dance Longbottom," Draco said with an eye roll. He then took charge.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Potter. Take two steps back then two steps forward then two to the left and two to the right."</p><p> </p><p>The only part Harry remembered was two, so he ended up stepping on Draco's feet every couple of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of cursing from Draco and a lot of laughter from the other three boys in the room, but Neville wouldn't let them give up. In the end, it paid off.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour of dancing and prancing around the room, they finally had it, and they decided to give the whole dance a go at full speed. Draco and Harry elegantly swept around the room, and when they had done the last step, Harry whooped.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Theo shared mischievous looks as Dean stashed the camera with the pictures on it under his bed. It looked like they were going to have a windfall in the future.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The boys found themselves waiting for their girlfriends in the common room once more that night. Just like they had at the Halloween ball, all of them looked beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne came down first, her long blonde hair flowed behind her and Harry smiled, “You look beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned and eyed Harry's blue dress robes and mask, "You look extremely charming yourself."</p><p> </p><p>When Hermione came down the stairs, Draco's breath caught a little even though he had already seen her dress.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking even more gorgeous than usual," Draco said, he kissed Hermione and held his arm out to her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, "You look like a Slytherin prince in those robes," she teased as she took his silver-clad arm.</p><p> </p><p>Next to join them was Sadie who looked fantastic in her classical style dress and mask. She had put her hair up and curled it slightly like Hermione's had been at the Yule Ball in their fourth year. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Theo bowed deeply to her and offered her his arm, "M'lady," he said with a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie laughed and took his arm, “Why thank you, Mr Nott,” she said in an old fashioned posh English accent that made the others chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked extremely grand and king-like in his golden robes, and when Sadie commented on it, he winked at Draco and said, "You know me, I don't like to be outdone by anyone."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes; he was a bit miffed that Theo had stolen his idea, but they both pulled off their wacky dress robes. Harry had complained that they got to wear cool robes while he had to look like a Beauxbatons reject.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah was the next down the stairs in her pale yellow and silver dress. Neville smiled at her when she reached him and took his arm, "Looking amazing as always," he said which made her blush.</p><p> </p><p>"You look great," Hannah said, her eyes darted from his new black and silver robes to his black and silver matching mask, "Very enchanting."</p><p> </p><p>Neville winked, "I try."</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, Tracey descended the stairs in her short black dress with the gold and silver sequins. She looked as good as she had when she had tried it on in the shop. Her matching mask was black, and in the centre, there was a swan with a gold beak.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear you get prettier every day," Dean remarked as his girlfriend took his arm and grinned mischievously at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not telling you my secret," She joked with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we ready?" Draco asked on behalf of the group.</p><p> </p><p>When the reply was a resounding "Yes" from all present, the group began to make their way down to the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you feel about the dance?" Daphne asked Harry. She didn’t understand why Neville, Dean and Theo had to hold back sniggers at this comment or why Harry and Draco glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, actually," Harry said, “Draco and Neville taught me earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Neville told you what to do," Dean said, "Draco physically taught you," he winked at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne burst out laughing, "You two danced together? Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both looked sheepish and embarrassed as they nodded. This caused a new bout of laughter to go around the group which echoed around the grand staircase.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the 10-minute trek to the entrance hall, Harry and Draco got teased and mocked senselessly by the others. They both made a mental note to get Dean and Theo back for this later. Neville had only tried to help; the other two were exposing them. Although in the end, they had to admit that there was a funny side to it and if it had been anyone else they would have laughed and mocked them too.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they reached the hall, it was packed with excited students, and McGonagall ushered Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Hannah, Ginny and Blaise to the large doors leading into the great hall. She briskly put them in position so that on one side Harry stood with Daphne next to him and across from them stood Hermione with Draco next to her. Next to Harry and Daphne stood Neville with Hannah by his side and across from them stood Ginny with Blaise by her side. The only person in the group of eight who looked at all nervous was Harry.</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the hall slowly opened and all of the students filed in, smiling and wishing luck to the war heroes as they passed. Daphne kept her head down, and Harry thought he knew why. She didn't think she deserved this position of honour. Harry noticed that across from him Draco was similarly staring at the ground; after all that he had done in the war, he knew he didn't deserve to be standing here with the war heroes.</p><p> </p><p>Once all of the students were lined up in the hall, McGonagall motioned for the 'heroes' to make their way into the hall. Harry was first, Hermione second, Neville third and Ginny fourth. They walked down the hall, smiling at everyone and getting applauded and then when they reached the dance floor the music started, and Harry took a deep breath and placed one hand on Daphne's waist and the other in her hand. She smiled encouragingly at him and then they started to dance. Daphne didn't say anything but Harry could tell she was impressed, both with the way he danced and the fact he got the timing perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully when it ended, he couldn't have been happier. Other couples made their way onto the floor, and the focus was off of him. He breathed a sigh of relief and slowed down a little.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned broadly at him, "That was amazing, <em>you </em>were amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at his girlfriend. He was glad that he hadn't made a complete fool of himself like he had thought he would earlier. He shot Draco and Neville a grin; he was grateful to have such amazing friends. As the first dance finished everyone made their way off the floor to get drinks, and as they stood in line to the non-alcoholic punch bowl it became a game to try and guess who everyone was through their masks.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne quickly recognised Astoria in a long white dress and a white and black mask. She smiled and hugged her sister before telling her that she looked fantastic. Astoria's date was Dennis Creevey, and Harry seriously suspected that he was her boyfriend since this was the second dance they had attended together. Apparently, Daphne did too from the look she gave the boy when he walked over to her with her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise looked dark and broody in black dress robes and a black gothic style mask. Next to him was Ginny who was wearing a floor-length strapless black dress, it was very tight and figure-hugging with a black skirt and a black bust dotted with gold spots. Her matching mask was black with gold outlines around the eyeholes and the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Luna looked more beautiful than Harry had ever seen her. She was wearing a strapless silver ball gown which was fitting to her figure and was subtle but elegant. Luna's matching silver mask was decorated with silver glitter, a multi-coloured beaded outline and a silver flower on the right-hand side of the mask.</p><p> </p><p>Justin and Ernie had gone to extremes which didn't surprise anyone at all. Ernie was dressed in bright red dress robes which a very over the top mask. It was red and covered in sequins with huge feathers coming out of the top and big feather outline around the whole thing. Next to him, Justin was wearing bright green dress robes and a white mask which again was covered in sequins and had two huge green feathers coming out of it as well as white feathers around the whole mask. The group got on well with Ernie and Justin, but even they had to shake their head at their chosen outfits.</p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle had come to the ball alone, and she looked perfect as usual in a strapless, floor-length and primarily dark blue dress.</p><p> </p><p>Susan was fluttering around the room in her sexy dress flirting with any single man she could find. Lilly was with her, and she looked positively miserable about the fact she was dateless at the last ball she would ever attend at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Their attention didn't stay on the outfits for long because their minds were on other things like dancing and having fun. So that was exactly what they did, they danced, they laughed, and they certainly had fun.</p><p> </p><p>Rita Skeeter was sneaking around taking pictures of the event, and she got front-page news when McGonagall danced with Kingsley who was <em>only </em>the Minister for Magic after all. Skeeter grinned and snapped photos, and Harry smiled because he found himself feeling happy for McGonagall and Kingsley.</p><p> </p><p>Something odd had been happening though, as the night went on, Harry felt himself getting fuzzier and fuzzier. He knew it couldn't be alcohol because there was no alcohol at this ball, in the punch or otherwise. He assumed it was the heat of the hall with all of the people dancing, so he made a mental note to grab a few minutes outside in the rose garden at some point to cool down.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had a brief moment of awkwardness on his way to the rose garden however because he bumped into the honorary guest of the evening nearby the doors of the great hall. That honorary guest happened to be the ex-girlfriend of Cedric Diggory who this ball was of course in honour of. The awkward part was that Cho Chang also happened to be <em>his </em>ex-girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Harry," Cho said with a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "Oh, hey Cho, how are you finding tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"The memories are flooding back," Cho admitted, she looked around the hall which was decorated with snow-laden Christmas trees and snowflakes and fake icicles, just like it had been the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "I can imagine."</p><p> </p><p>"It's getting better now, though," Cho admitted, "It's getting bearable."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled genuinely at her, "I'm glad. I hear you've kind of dropped out of the wizarding world."</p><p> </p><p>Cho shrugged, "I've been at Muggle University. I'm studying history actually, it's interesting to get a Muggle take on it all."</p><p> </p><p>"What university are you at?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exeter," Cho replied, "I love it there, it's so far away from home in Scotland, but I like the independence."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say I know the feeling," Harry said wryly, "I'm pretty sure my cousin goes to Exeter University though. I think he's studying economics; he wants to make it big in business."</p><p> </p><p>Cho nodded as he spoke, "I work with a lot of economics students, they cross over a lot, history, economics, politics, those kinds of subjects. I don't know anyone with the second name Potter though."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh he's not got my name; his name is Dursley, Dudley Dursley."</p><p> </p><p>"Dudley is your cousin?" Cho asked, quite alarmed by this news.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "Yeah, you know him?"</p><p> </p><p>Cho nodded, "He's a really good friend, actually."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was taken aback by this at this, "Wow, that's surprising."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it?" Cho asked curiously, "I was bullied when I started at Exeter. Dudley stuck up for me, and we've been friends ever since."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly. So Dudley had stuck up for the victim of bullying instead of being the bully? Well, he was glad to see that the boy was maturing, "That's great. You two should come to my New Year's party. You can introduce him to some of our wizarding friends."</p><p> </p><p>Cho's face fell, and Harry realised, "Oh...he doesn't know you're a..."</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, and Cho nodded, Harry sighed, "Well he's alright with me being one, even though his father hated it. He doesn't talk to him anymore though, does he?"</p><p> </p><p>Cho shook her head, "No, he's moved to London, and Dudley lives on campus in Exeter now. It's just his Mum back in Surrey."</p><p> </p><p>"You should probably tell him. He's changed, but he used to be a pretty bad person and after everything that happened...I had nightmares about Cedric, and I talked in my sleep. He teased me for it, you'll need to explain everything to him," Harry said, he was aware that he sucked at giving advice, but Cho smiled gratefully at him and thanked him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was about to say it was no problem when someone pushed past him. She was snivelling as if she was crying. He frowned as he saw Lilly dart away into the grounds, "Sorry Cho, that's Ron's girlfriend do you mind if I...?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, of course," Cho said with a wave of her hand, "It was nice talking to you, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"You too, Cho," Harry said honestly, he shot her a smile, and then he followed Lilly into the rose garden.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Lilly, are you okay?" Harry asked when he sat down next to the girl on a wooden bench in the rose garden.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly had been crying, her eyes were bloodshot, and her makeup was streaky from tears, "No, I'm not okay! Nobody asked me to the first Yule Ball, so I stayed in my dorm room alone, feeling miserable! This time I had a boyfriend, I thought somebody wanted me, but nobody ever does Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't Ron come tonight?" Harry asked, "Did you two break up?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what we did or what we are," Lilly said bitterly, "He wouldn't come because he wanted to spend the whole night with his family. He wouldn't even show up for an hour, that was all I asked for, an hour!"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Lilly. His brother died in the final battle. This will be one of the first times in a while that they will all be together," Harry told her, "He's probably not thinking straight because of that. He'll be thinking about his family and not you which I agree isn't right, but he's sort of a one-track guy. He doesn't do multiple trains of thought, and that's not me saying he's stupid because I'm the first to admit that he's not. He's bloody brilliant, but he's also a bit clueless, and he's a scatterbrain."</p><p> </p><p>"It has something to do with me too," Lilly said quietly, "I know it's his family, but what's an hour, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he should have given you that hour," Harry said with a nod, "He's my best friend Lilly, but that doesn't mean I agree with all of his decisions. Do you want my honest opinion here, are we being frank?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're being frank," Lilly said.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I don't think this is going to work out between you two," Harry said with a slight frown, "Just like it wouldn't have worked out between Ron and Hermione. I think in a lot of ways when he goes into relationships he's looking for someone to have his children, cook his meals and keep his house clean because that's what <em>his </em>mother does. But you are brilliant, just like Hermione. You want more from life than that, let's face it, you're never going to want to settle down and pop out seven children. You're going to want a career, and that's exactly how you should think because otherwise you'd be completely wasting all your brilliance."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Harry," Lilly said, and with no warning at all, she leant over and kissed him. Harry pulled away in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah Lilly," Harry said, his head spun once more, "No, I know you're upset with all this Ron stuff, but this isn't the way to fix things."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Lilly said tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, it's fine," Harry said gently, "But I'm with Daphne, I'm very happy with Daphne. Like, pretty much in love with her."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled weakly, "I know, I know you are. I'm so sorry, Harry; I think I'm just going to go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>"Will you be alright?" Harry asked her as he got to his feet and helped her up.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded, "I'll be fine," she said, and she disappeared from the rose garden.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry re-joined the others in the hall, he felt a little awkward, but it wasn't the time or place to tell Daphne what had happened, so he tried to act normal. As honorary guests, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum had been invited to the Yule Ball. Fleur was pregnant and had brought Bill along with her.</p><p> </p><p>Viktor Krum had gotten softer and less grumpy over the years. He scanned the ball for any single ladies to talk to or dance with and found only one that caught his eye. She was leaning against the wall by the food table watching the couples dancing when he walked over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, beautiful lady."</p><p> </p><p>Susan Bones raised an eyebrow at the pro-Quidditch player, "Hi," she said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"You are by far the most attractive woman at this event," Viktor flirted, which made Susan laugh, "You flatter me, but no, I will not sleep with you."</p><p> </p><p>Viktor frowned, "I was going to ask you to dance with me, not sleep with me."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't date Quidditch players," Susan said, walking away towards the drinks table. She left Krum standing in her wake in complete shock; no one had ever refused him before.</p><p> </p><p>He hurried after her, and she turned around in amusement, "Are you stalking me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you not date Quidditch players?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because they're intimidated by the fact I'm better than them," Susan said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"You play Quidditch?" Viktor asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded but said no more so Viktor asked, "In what position do you play?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a beater," Susan said, she surveyed him and waited for the inevitable reaction of disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Krum seemed impressed, "A female beater?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded, "Does it turn you off?"</p><p> </p><p>Viktor shook his head and eyed her with sparkling eyes, "Not at all."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Susan asked. She raised an eyebrow at the Bulgarian man.</p><p> </p><p>Viktor nodded, "But as you already said you wouldn't sleep with me I suppose it is redundant,” he smiled, “So, do you care to dance?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan's facade broke, and she smiled, "Fine, one dance," she agreed, she took his hand and made her way onto the floor with him.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up dancing all night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the last dance of the night, nobody wanted the ball to end because they had all had such a good time. The students were all told to go to bed if they were staying for Christmas or to begin to board the Hogwarts Express if they were going home. The eighth years made their way back to the common room to grab their things, and in the process of doing this, they hit a small snag in their plans.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh guys," Sadie said as she poked her head into the room, Hermione, Daphne and Susan shared with Gabrielle. Draco and Harry were there too because they were helping the girls pack.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" Harry asked the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Something's wrong with Lilly," Sadie said quickly, "She's throwing up in the bathroom."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and shared a glance with Hermione. They were the only two who knew about the Ron situation, so they were the first up the stairs and into the bathroom where Lilly was hugging the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>"She's drunk," Daphne said with a frown as she cast a diagnostic charm.</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Hannah asked, "There wasn't any alcohol."</p><p> </p><p>"There was a little bit," Theo said sheepishly, he had been helping Sadie pack in her room, "Dean and I spiked one of the punch bowls."</p><p> </p><p>"How much punch did you have, Lil?" Hermione asked gently as she knelt next to the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot," Lilly said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo!" Daphne hissed, “Why would you and Dean do that? You've made Lilly really ill-"</p><p> </p><p>"We just thought-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, get out!" Tracey snapped, she pushed him out of the dorm and snapped the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bath, "Sorry, Lilly, I should have realised earlier and given you a sober up potion."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly just shook her head as Hermione brewed up some strange concoction in the sink. Daphne frowned at the interplay between Harry and Lilly but didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Harry asked Hermione as Lilly began to throw up again. He made a face and held her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Homemade sober-up potion," Hermione said offhandedly, "Does anyone have any aspirin?"</p><p> </p><p>Hannah threw Hermione a packet, and she dissolved an aspirin into the potion before throwing the packet back to Hannah, "Alright Lil, I'm going to have to force this down your throat."</p><p> </p><p>"Go for it," Lilly croaked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tipped her friends head back and forced her to drink the entire potion. She wretched but didn't throw up and colour returned to her cheeks slightly after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Feeling any better?" Harry asked as she grabbed her wand and muttered a cleaning charm.</p><p> </p><p>"Slightly," Lilly said shakily, "I just feel freezing."</p><p> </p><p>"It's an after-effect," Hermione sighed, "I'm going to kill Theo and Dean for spiking that punch."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to kill Ron for being the prick that didn't show up," Harry said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?" Daphne asked, looking between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron being a dick is what's going on," Harry sighed, "He and Lilly have sort of broken up because he wouldn't come to the ball with her."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Daphne frowned, "That sucks Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>"It is what it is," Lilly said as she leant against the bathroom wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we're heading back to Potter Manor for the night," Daphne said carefully, "Do you want to come with us? I think you could use a roommate tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"I could use someone to snuggle with," Lilly said as she got to her feet shakily, "But my ginger prick of a somewhat boyfriend isn't available."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ginger," Susan piped up, "I'm not male, but it's close enough, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed and let the redhead steady her on her feet, "Yeah, you'll do Suse."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Come on, then, let's get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>They easily snuck through the school which was empty now that the Hogwarts Express had left. Once they reached the gates they apparated to Potter Manor, Susan took Lilly via side apparition just in case. After the ball, everybody was exhausted so they got in and Harry showed everyone to their rooms. The lights went off, heads hit pillows, and everyone was asleep instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Well, almost everybody.</p><p> </p><p>In the darkness, Harry held Daphne close to him in their comfortable bed, "Lilly kissed me earlier," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew something had happened," Daphne whispered back through the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"I was trying to be comforting about the whole thing with Ron, and she was probably pretty drunk by that point too," Harry admitted, "You can use Legilimency, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Daphne replied, confusion in her voice, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"The memory is at the front of my head, just pop that lamp on and have a look," Harry yawned, "I can't be bothered recounting the whole thing and this way you see the truth."</p><p> </p><p>"You're so open about things anyway," Daphne yawned as she turned the bedside lamp on and grabbed her wand, "So the fact you're telling me is enough but if you insist."</p><p> </p><p>"I insist," Harry said, "I want you to know that you can trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Daphne said, she looked in his eyes and said the incantation. All of a sudden Harry could feel her inside his head watching the memory as he relieved it. He shut his eyes and found himself watching the memory back with Daphne standing next to him. She said nothing; she simply watched with interest until the point where Harry told Lilly that he loved Daphne. Her eyes widened, and she cut the spell short, disappearing from Harry's head.</p><p> </p><p>In the real world, she looked at him in surprise, "You love me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said honestly as he looked at Daphne. She was lying next to him in her pyjamas, her hair was down and wavy, she wasn't wearing any makeup, and as he looked at her, he could only concur that he loved her more like this than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Daphne chuckled, "That's all you've got to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah," Harry said in amusement, "I love you, Daphne. What more is there?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was expecting some grand speech," Daphne admitted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Daphne laughed, "Simple is good. I just thought you'd give me some big speech about how you love me and then I'd just ruin it all by going, yeah me too."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah me too? Is that all I'm getting?"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes sparkled playfully, and she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, "No, it's not. Of course, I love you, Harry. Honestly, I don't think I've ever loved anybody like I love you and I understand what you were trying to do tonight with Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to make her feel better about it all," Harry sighed, "I feel like Ron is my responsibility. It's stupid, but I feel like it was the fact he was my best friend for years and that he was always in my shadow that made him bitter. I feel responsible for all of his fuck-ups."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you shouldn't," Daphne said matter of factly, "His fuck-ups are just that, <em>his. </em>You can't spend the rest of your life fixing his messes."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"But you will anyway," Daphne smiled, “Because that's just who you are.”</p><p> </p><p>"Does that bother you?" Harry asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "I just told you that I love you, wasn't that a dead giveaway of how I feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose," Harry grinned, "And it was very nice to hear, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Daphne said simply as she leant over and kissed him, "Now can we please go to sleep? I'm bloody knackered."</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely," Harry murmured as he snuggled up with her, "Night Daph."</p><p> </p><p>"Night Harry," Daphne said sleepily as she got closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly as her hair tickled his face. At that moment despite all of the little difficulties, he felt that his life had been changed, and entirely for the better too, by Daphne Greengrass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had assumed since the previous night had been so busy, that he would get a bit of a lie-in on Christmas morning. After all, their guests weren’t arriving until 1 pm.</p><p> </p><p>However, Harry had forgotten how excited his girlfriend got for Christmas and as a result, when he woke up at around 9 am he realised he was alone in bed. He trudged down to the kitchen, where Daphne was patiently waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," Harry said softly as he kissed her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," Daphne smiled, "You're the last to wake up. Everyone else is in the drawing-room waiting to open their presents. Apart from Lilly, she went to her mums early this morning."</p><p> </p><p>"How is she?" Harry asked his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"She's upset, but that's to be expected," Daphne said simply, "We had a chat about what happened, and I promised her she had nothing to feel guilty about."</p><p> </p><p>"That was good of you," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it <em>is </em>Christmas," Daphne said with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry laughed, "Merry Christmas, Daph."</p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas, Harry," Daphne said, and her smile widened, "Now can we go and join everybody else to open our presents?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Of course we can," he said as he let Daphne drag him into the drawing-room. It had transformed since he had last seen it. There was mistletoe around the walls and a huge Christmas tree in the centre that nearly touched the roof, which was impressive because the ceiling was the height of two floors.</p><p> </p><p>Underneath the tree were all of their presents. He smiled around at his friends as Daphne dragged him over and pushed him onto the sofa next to Draco, who also looked half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher appeared with a crack that startled them all and handed out plates of toast with butter and jam to everyone. Then he poured them all out tea and coffee. Draco and Harry savoured the coffee; neither of them were used to early mornings, despite being Quidditch players.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, present time!” Daphne said happily as she sat down by the tree and took it upon herself to hand out the presents to everyone. She started with parcels that were all wrapped in the same purple paper. She passed one to Harry, one to Neville and Hannah, one to Draco and Hermione and one to Susan and said, "These are from Sadie and Theo."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne took an end each and ripped the paper off of the parcel. Harry grinned; there were three things in the package. He could tell that Theo had picked his present, it was a scarlet hooded top with Hogwarts written at the top and Quidditch at the bottom. In the middle, there were two wands crossed over with a snitch over them, and it said <em>"Team Captain."</em> He glanced over at Draco and saw that he had the same present, but his was a dark green. For Daphne, there was a golden bracelet engraved with a quote from none other than Albus Dumbledore. It read, <em>"Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical, and our hearts are open."</em> There was also a box of chocolate frogs to share between them.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Hannah had both gotten individual presents from Sadie and Theo, as well as a box of chocolate frogs. Neville had gotten a small jar of gillyweed on a necklace. He gasped and said it was the extremely rare kind and that it was on a chain so it wouldn't get stolen. Apparently, this kind of gillyweed could be sold for thousands of galleons and was only found in the Aegean Sea. Neville commented on this and Draco whispered to Hermione, "Theo has a house in Crete; his family practically farms the stuff. How do you think he's so rich?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hid a small smile at this fact but regardless of how much Theo had in abundance the small amount of the rare plant pleased Neville immensely. Hannah had gotten a bracelet, like Daphne's, but the quote was different. It read, <em>"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione received a bracelet like the other girls. Hers was another Dumbledore quote, and it read, <em>"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."</em> She smiled and put it on as the other girls had. Like everyone else, they got a shared box of chocolate frogs too.</p><p> </p><p>The couple had gotten something for Susan too, a box of chocolate frogs and a bracelet that was engraved with the words, <em>"I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"</em> made famous as the Weasley’s new slogan for their joke shop. Susan chuckled, it was perfect for her. They all made a mental note to thank Sadie and Theo, who were spending Christmas with their families.</p><p> </p><p>Next Daphne handed out the presents from her and Harry to everyone. Neville and Hannah opened their parcel first. For Neville there was a small vial filled with sparkling white liquid that wasn't even really liquid, it was more like fog. It said <em>"Memories"</em> on the front and Neville frowned because he didn’t understand what it was.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the memory of your parent's wedding," Harry explained to Neville, "You need a pensieve to view it, but I thought this way you could carry it around with you."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded and tried to conceal his emotions, "Thanks Harry," he said shakily, "How did you get it?"</p><p>Harry smiled, "I got it from Trelawney. Her and my mum were your mum's bridesmaids."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled and held the vial tightly; he thanked Harry again. For Hannah, they had gotten a bracelet, similar to the ones that Sadie and Theo had bought everyone. Hannah's read, <em>"For Hufflepuff, hard workers were most worthy of admission."</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione got a bracelet; hers said, <em>"For Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far beyond the rest."</em> Draco had gotten a small vial of Felix Felicis on a chain, and he grinned and thanked them, he knew it was probably the work of Daphne because he had first-hand experience of how bad Harry was at potions.</p><p> </p><p>For Susan, they had gotten a Divination themed necklace. It had a small real crystal ball on it with white smoke swirling around inside it.</p><p> </p><p>Next came the gifts from Neville and Hannah. Each couple got a large parcel, and Susan got a smaller one. Harry and Daphne were both pleased with their presents. Harry got a Gryffindor red t-shirt with the DA symbol and the words <em>"Dumbledore's Army"</em> on it. Hermione got a similar top in the same colour and Susan got a yellow one. Neville and Hannah said they had bought their own tops too and they had sent one to Ron as a Christmas present. Harry thought it was a very cool idea.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's present was alive, it was a tiny blue pygmy puff in a small cage, it was dying to get out, and when Daphne let it the cute little thing began to bounce around and squeak, it was adorable. Draco had gotten a silver ring with a black front that had the Hogwarts crest and logo stamped onto it in silver.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione insisted that everyone open their presents from her and Draco next, so Daphne passed them out.</p><p> </p><p>Neville had gotten a necklace with a miniature remembrall on it, and he chuckled, "The irony, that you got me this," he remarked to Draco who looked guilty for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I felt guilty for everything that happened with your last one, so I got you a new one, plus it's around your neck so you won't be able to lose it this time,” Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>They all chuckled as Neville thanked his friend for the gift. Hannah had gotten a little yellow pygmy puff.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had gotten a miniature Hungarian Horntail in a cage. It moved around and occasionally blew fire out of its nostrils. Draco assured him, "The cage is impenetrable so it can't set fire to anything, and you don't have to feed it, we just thought it would be a nice souvenir from the tournament." Harry thought it was very neat and thanked them. Daphne had gotten a necklace that was a 3D rectangle with four sides. On one side, it said <em>"Slytherin"</em>, and then the other sides said,<em> "Ambition,"</em> <em>"Power Hungry,"</em> and,<em> "Cunning."</em></p><p> </p><p>Susan had also gotten a pygmy puff, but hers was purple.</p><p> </p><p>The last presents from people spending Christmas at Potter Manor were from Susan. She got Hermione a necklace with a small time turner on it, saying it was a little bit illegal, but it only turned back time to a maximum of five minutes anyway. Daphne got a bracelet with the quote, <em>"You have nothing to fear, if you have nothing to hide."</em> The wise words of Albus Dumbledore once more. These sorts of things were in fashion now that the war was over. Hannah got a small bottle of perfume and Draco, Harry and Neville all got a prank goody bag from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.</p><p> </p><p>The presents left under the tree were from people who, like Sadie and Theo, were spending Christmas elsewhere. Everyone got handed a parcel from Dean and Tracey. Hermione got a necklace with a miniature fake philosopher's stone on it, and Draco got a ring engraved with the word <em>"Slytherin"</em> Harry and Neville got similar rings engraved with the word <em>"Gryffindor."</em></p><p> </p><p>Daphne got a bracelet shaped like the golden snitch and Hannah got a necklace with a golden snitch pendant. Susan got a small vial of polyjuice potion on a chain which made her eyes glint mischievously. Dean and Tracey had also given them a large box of 20 butterbeer flavoured cupcakes which they decided to share out amongst their guests later.</p><p> </p><p>The couples had all gotten presents for each other, but these were to be opened in private, so they split up. Harry and Daphne stayed where they were in the drawing-room, Draco and Hermione went to the opposite side where the tapestry was, and Neville and Hannah went to their bedroom. Susan skipped away happily to bother Kreacher for some more food.</p><p> </p><p>From Daphne, Harry got a pocket watch, a very unique, beautiful antique looking pocket watch. On the front, the Hogwarts express was engraved beautifully and once opened the clock face had roman numerals on it. Daphne said, "It was my Great Great Grandfathers," she explained, "That's why it says Crouch not Greengrass, I'm descended from the Crouch's. Anyway, I was supposed to give it to the man I'm going to marry, but I thought I'd give it to you instead."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!" Harry said in jest. He kissed her and looked at the watch once more, "It's brilliant Daph. I love it. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled; she was glad that Harry liked the gift. He then handed over a present to Daphne for her to unwrap. Harry had gotten her a locket, a golden locket with a deer's head elevated on the front. Daphne smiled when she saw it and then she opened it, inside was a picture of them from the Halloween ball. She grinned, "I get it, and it's such a clever idea. Although if I hadn't known your Patronus was a stag I'd have been confused." They both laughed as they kissed, both relieved the other had liked their gift.</p><p> </p><p>At the other side of the room, Draco had just unwrapped his present from Hermione, which was a potion set. She knew he wanted to be an Auror, but she also knew of his love for potions, something she had discovered was greater than she first thought when he told her he’d had his own potions lab in Malfoy Manor. The set included a brand new golden cauldron and golden scales to match; there were also several ingredients, a full bottle of Veritaserum and dragon's blood.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gaped, "Hermione...this must have cost so much, it's amazing, thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, “I thought you could use it as a basis to set up a potions lab after you leave school. Since you lost the one that you had at the Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco kissed her and thanked her again. Then he handed her a present, which she eagerly ripped open. He had teamed up with Harry because he had gotten her a locket. It was real silver and was in the shape of a heart with a genuine red ruby in the centre.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled as she opened the little locket and found a picture of herself and Draco at the Halloween Ball. "It's perfect," Hermione said, she kissed him and put the necklace carefully back in its box. He had also given her two rare books from Malfoy Manor, but as he hadn't bought them, he would have felt it cheeky only to give her those.</p><p> </p><p>Upstairs in their bedroom, Neville and Hannah were busy opening their gifts for each other too. Neville gave Hannah two presents, a photo frame which had Gryffindor red on one side and Hufflepuff yellow on the other. In the frame was a picture of them from the Halloween ball.</p><p> </p><p>His second present was a set. There was a ring with the word <em>"Hufflepuff"</em> engraved on it, a braided bracelet in yellow and black stripes, earrings with little badgers and a necklace with the Hufflepuff crest. Hannah loved it as much as Neville knew she would, being as patriotic to her house as she was.</p><p> </p><p>From Hannah, Neville received a new Mimbulus Mimbletonia since his original one had died and a unique silver hipflask. It was circular with his name engraved in the centre. Neville appreciated the personal aspect of it and thanked his girlfriend with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were all back downstairs again, there were only a few stray presents to open. Harry had sent Ron a copy of the new Chudley Cannons book, and Ron in return had sent him a skiving snack box and some Peruvian instant darkness powder. Ron had also sent Hermione a new book and a small box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs Weasley had sent them a large box of wizarding cookies shaped like broomsticks, snitches and cauldrons and there was also a large parcel for each of them from Mrs Weasley. Once they had opened the packages, they realised that she had knitted each of them a Weasley sweater, even Daphne, Draco and Susan.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione's were both scarlet with an H on them, while Draco and Daphne's were both green with a D on them. Neville had a scarlet one with an N, Hannah had a yellow one with an H and Susan also had a yellow one with an S.</p><p> </p><p>Harry read the accompanying letter,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dear Harry,</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We would all like to wish you a lovely Christmas. I knitted sweaters for you all, and I thought you might want to know why. I will always see you and Hermione as children, and for that reason, you will receive sweaters every year.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Draco, I know you caused my children a lot of pain over the years, but I believe everyone can change, and if there was ever a time to do it then it would be after the horrendous war we went through. If Hermione can forgive you after all she was put through by your family, then by Merlin, of course, I can too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daphne, I have never met you, and I don't know anything about you apart from the fact that Harry is completely smitten with you. If you have done enough to win his heart, you have done enough to win mine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Neville, I knew your parents and your grandmother well, and I know you've been with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny every step of the way and for that, I'll be eternally grateful. Hannah, I was very sorry to hear about your parents. Your mother was one of the nicest people I have ever met. I'm sorry you won't be spending Christmas with your family. That goes for you too Susan, your mother and your aunt were members of the Order and were indeed, very brave witches. I'm glad you can all spend Christmas together when you don't have a family to spend it with.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you have a lovely holiday, each and every one of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>P.S: we are having a family get together on the 1st of January. You are all invited, but I understand if you have other plans. There will be an afternoon meal served at 4.30 pm.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All of our love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Ron and Ginny."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was horrible at the end of the letter…seeing all those signatures and not Fred's, it tore Harry's heart a little, and he could tell from the look on Hermione's face that she felt the same. They were all so grateful for what Mrs Weasley had done as they looked once more at the sweaters.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid had also sent them a large box of fairy cakes (instead of rock cakes) which was a pleasant surprise. Harry expected Olympe was behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had sent a large portrait to Hogwarts to be put up before the eighth years arrived back. It was a gift for the whole year. The backdrop was black, and the words changed colour, they flashed between red, green, blue and yellow.</p><p> </p><p>The words on the portrait read,<em> "We are only as strong as we are united. As weak as we are divided."</em></p><p> </p><p>In each corner, there was a house crest. Once the eighth years had left Harry intended to give it to McGonagall to be put up next to the house points vials in the great hall.</p><p> </p><p>With all of their presents finally opened the group made their way to their separate bedrooms as they realised they only had a couple of hours until the rest of their guests arrived. While the girls got ready and Draco and Neville entertained each other, Harry nipped out briefly by floo. He took a stack of presents with him to the Burrow, and he emerged into the busy, bustling kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"I come bearing gifts!" Harry shouted over the noise.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed, "I already got mine, cheers, mate."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for mine too mate," Harry said as cheerfully as he could muster. As much as he was annoyed at Ron for everything going on with Lilly, it <em>was </em>Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Harry, dear!" Molly said as he put the presents down and hugged her, “Did everybody like their sweaters?"</p><p> </p><p>"They loved them," Harry said honestly, "They were honoured. Thank you so much for making them."</p><p> </p><p>"It was my pleasure," Molly said with a wave of her hand, "Will you be coming to the meal on New Year's Day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne and I certainly will," Harry said with a smile, "And I expect Hermione and Draco will too. I think Neville, Hannah and Susan will be spending New Year with Hannah's family though."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course, I completely understand," Molly said, "Will you stay for a spot of breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't," Harry said with regret, "I've got Andi, Teddy, Daphne's family, Hermione’s family, Draco's family...the whole lot coming over for Christmas dinner."</p><p> </p><p>Molly chuckled, "Well have fun and Merry Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Merry Christmas Harry!" The Weasley's chorused.</p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas," Harry called back.</p><p> </p><p>"And thanks for the presents!" Charlie piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "I really should be getting back, but I'm having a party at Potter Manor on New Year’s Eve. It starts around 7 pm, and you are all welcome if you don't have any other plans."</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds lovely," Molly said. She kissed Harry on the cheek, "Now you had best be getting back to your guests. Have a good Christmas, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"You too Mrs Weasley, and same to the rest of you," Harry added, having to raise his voice a little.</p><p> </p><p>There was a chorus of, "We will!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry found himself chuckling as he stepped back into the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>When he got back, he just had time to clean himself up and get changed then the girls began to arrive downstairs because they had finally finished getting ready. By that point, it was time to greet their guests, so everyone stood by the door, waiting for the doorbell to ring.</p><p> </p><p>The first people to arrive were the Blacks. Narcissa and Andromeda walked through the door; Andromeda was holding 7-month old Teddy Lupin. Both women were wearing long black dresses, and Teddy was in a cute little Christmas outfit. Narcissa smiled and greeted them all with a handshake. When she reached Draco, she kissed him on both cheeks and did the same to Hermione. Draco chuckled at the look of surprise on Hermione's face.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry led Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy to their seats at the large table in the formal dining room (Teddy’s ‘seat’ was a high chair).</p><p> </p><p>"This is very modern and sophisticated," Narcissa remarked, looking around at the marble floors and white walls of the room, "Although I don't agree with the gold curtains."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda chuckled, "The boy is a Gryffindor Cissa, what do you expect?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I am pleased to see that Hermione seems to be doing you a lot of good, Draco," Narcissa said as she sat down, "I cannot recall the last time I saw you so cheerful."</p><p> </p><p>"Neither can I," Draco smiled, "She's a miracle worker, clearly."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda laughed, "Well the combination of a heroic Gryffindor and a slightly bitter Slytherin seems to work rather well Draco. Given Harry's latest catch."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "My latest catch? You heard about that then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Narcissa smiled, "We had heard that you and Daphne were together. How does Lareina feel about it all?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can ask her yourself later," Harry said in amusement, "She'll be here, along with Astoria."</p><p> </p><p>"As will Hermione's parents," Draco said with a slight frown, "Who are Muggles so don't say anything, you know...offensive...Mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Offensive," Narcissa scoffed, "This is me Draco, not your father. I will be perfectly polite."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Draco said with an awkward nod.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, the doorbell rang once more, and Draco made his way back into the hall. He was incredibly nervous about meeting Hermione's parents, and he didn't want his mother to mess it up by saying something that could be taken the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and two very ordinary people walked in. Draco could see where Hermione got her looks from. Her Mother was attractive for her age and had the same brown bushy hair as Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hurried over and hugged them then brought them over to Draco, "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco bowed to them, as in wizarding culture a pureblood man did, "Very nice to meet you," he said before shaking both of their hands.</p><p> </p><p>They looked very surprised by this as Hermione led them into the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>"He's very posh dear," Elizabeth Granger whispered to her daughter who chuckled and sat her parents down across the table from Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not posh Mum. He's a pureblood. They are the types of Wizarding families who uphold all the old traditions, so he just seems a bit old fashioned to you," she smiled, "This is Draco's mother, Narcissa. His Aunt Andromeda and his cousin Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>"What unusual names," John said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Our family tend to name their children after star constellations," Narcissa said with a slight smile, "Hence my son being named Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"And my daughter was called Nymphadora," Andromeda added, "It's a tradition that needs to end."</p><p> </p><p>"Quite," Narcissa laughed, "It's incredibly out of date."</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth chuckled, "Well, at least you have a unique name. I meet hundreds of other Elizabeth's every year, and heaven knows how many Johns there are in the world!"</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled, "Yes, indeed. So, Draco tells me that you are both dentists?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly and ducked back out into the hall where she took her place next to Draco once more.</p><p> </p><p>The next people through the door were Daphne's family which had Harry breaking out into a nervous sweat. Astoria was wearing a simple silver and green dress and Daphne's Mother, Lareina, was looking glamorous, just as Daphne said she would, in a green sequined dress.</p><p> </p><p>Lareina walked over to Daphne and kissed her on both cheeks, "I've missed you, my love, have you been well?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very," Daphne said, she smiled happily at her mother, "Mother, this is my boyfriend, Harry-"</p><p> </p><p>Lareina interrupted, "Oh Daphne, he needs no introduction," she said, she shook her head and took Harry's hand, "My daughter dating the boy who lived," she joked, "I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the news."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Greengrass."</p><p> </p><p>"Lareina," She corrected, "I'm a widow, and Mrs Greengrass makes me sound so old."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne caught Astoria's eye, and they both rolled their eyes as they walked into the dining room. Daphne seated her mother and sister next to Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it is lovely here," Lareina said as she looked around the dining room, "Potter Manor restored to its former glory."</p><p> </p><p>"You've been here before, Mother?" Daphne asked in surprise as she took her seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes darling," Lareina said, "In fact so have Narcissa and Andromeda. Do you remember the ball they had here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I remember quite well," Narcissa nodded, "It was a ministry ball, and it was held here. It was as splendid then as it is now. You did a fabulous job of restoring it," she added for the benefit of Draco, Hermione and Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"You helped restore this?" Astoria asked in surprise, "For Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked a little sheepish, "Yes," she said, "It was a Christmas present."</p><p> </p><p>"What a lovely thing to do," Elizabeth said with a smile, “It’s very romantic.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's blush darkened, and Lareina laughed, "My daughter a romantic, I don't think so."</p><p> </p><p>"She's a complete romantic," Harry said in amusement, "She just hides it well."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes let's not let all of my secrets come out in one day," Daphne said, she sounded mildly amused as well as exasperated, "Don't you have a toast to be getting on with?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and got to his feet, "Indeed I do, thank you for reminding me. I would like to make a toast to my friends, most of which are practically my family, for being here to celebrate Christmas day with us. It means a lot that you were all able to come today."</p><p> </p><p>"It was our pleasure Harry," Andromeda said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lareina nodded, "It was an honour to be invited," she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I see no point in delaying the inevitable," Harry said as he sat down and clapped his hands, "Let's have a Christmas dinner!"</p><p> </p><p>With his words, their starter was served, which was a soup of their choice. As they ate, they made small talk, and several topics of conversation were raised.</p><p> </p><p>Elizabeth accidentally set something off when she said, "I was rather surprised when I heard about Hermione and Draco dating. Not in a bad way, it just seemed like you were at odds during your time at school."</p><p> </p><p>"We were," Hermione laughed, "I punched him in the face in third year."</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness knows he deserved it back then," Narcissa said with a raised eyebrow towards her son. She glanced to the Grangers, "My son was an egotistical, arrogant little diva for the majority of his time at Hogwarts. Thankfully that has changed, largely due to the war."</p><p> </p><p>"Little diva?" Draco scoffed as Daphne sniggered into her soup, "Mother, I think that's an exaggeration!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it isn't Draco," Harry grinned, "I knew you back then too. You <em>were </em>an arrogant little diva, in fact, that's a perfect description."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got to agree," Hermione chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in disbelief; a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "Honestly, my family and friends are turning against me."</p><p> </p><p>John laughed, "So you grew up because of war then? It happens, doesn't it? You hear stories about 16-year-olds coming back from the Great War with the mind of an old man."</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned slightly, "The Great War?"</p><p> </p><p>"He means World War One, Draco," Hermione cut in, "Not the Great Wizarding War."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Draco realised, "Well then yes I suppose it is comparable. However, I did not fight in that war, not on the right side anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"There aren't any right sides in a war," John said simply, "If I learned anything from history class at school it was that."</p><p> </p><p>Harry noticed that Draco and Daphne's family seemed a bit awkward throughout this conversation, so he said, "The thing about the war in our world, John, is that it was incredibly complicated. There were sides, and they were factional because people were still very prejudiced about blood status. Draco being a pureblooded Slytherin was naturally drawn into the 'dark side' as it were, but he isn't a bad man. If I thought for one second that he was, I wouldn't have been so relaxed with him dating Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I take your word for that, Harry," Elizabeth smiled, "You are practically a brother to Hermione after all."</p><p> </p><p>"I did get the typical big brother speech from Harry," Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>There was some laughter at that, and Elizabeth added, "My husband and I do not care that we are from a different world from you all. We only care that our daughter is happy after all that has happened to her.”</p><p> </p><p>"I think all any parent wants is for their child to be safe and happy," Narcissa said softly, she placed her hand on top of her sisters as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda sighed and gently stroked Teddy's hair, "I am afraid to say that I lost my daughter and her husband to the war. All I have left of her is her son, my Grandson. You are perfectly correct, blood status, race, gender, <em>none </em>of it matters. The only thing that does matter is that our children are happy."</p><p> </p><p>Lareina smiled slightly at her two daughters, who were sitting on either side of her. She put her arm around them both and said, "You are quite right, Dromeda. I never thought I would see both of my daughters dating Gryffindor's, but they are both happy, and that makes me happy."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled across the table at Harry at this, "Well thank you, Mother," she said as Lareina kissed both of her daughters on the cheek, leaving red lipstick marks where she had done so.</p><p> </p><p>There were smiles all around at this statement and then there was some more silence as everyone finished their starter, but during the wait between the starter and the main course, there was more talk around the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you thought about what you are going to do beyond Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked the youngsters curiously, most of them did know what they were going to do so the question didn't make anything awkward.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne wants to be a healer, don't you Daph?" Lareina said to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "Not anymore, Mother. I'd like to do something with Gringotts, curse-breaking perhaps."</p><p> </p><p>Lareina looked shocked by this, but before she could say anything about it, Astoria quickly said, "Cool! I bet that would be loads of fun!"</p><p> </p><p>"I've known for years that I want to be an Auror," Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, “I want to be an Auror too, I just need to push up my grades in Transfiguration and Potions."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda and Narcissa turned to Draco who frowned slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled slightly, "Come now, Draco, why don't you tell your friends what you told Dromeda and I before you came back to school."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy sighed, "I want to be an Auror too. I have the grades and Harry said he could try and pull some strings to clear my name...But if it doesn't work, well you can't be an Auror with a criminal record."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you've done enough good deeds lately to outweigh the bad Draco," Harry said, smiling at his Slytherin friend.</p><p> </p><p>"And I think it's fantastic that you want to become an Auror," Andromeda said, "Will you take up my earlier offer? I still have Dora's old Auror training books in the loft."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'd very much like to borrow them," Draco admitted, his cheeks were still a little red at the fact he had come clean.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled, "I am very proud of you, Draco. I understand that this isn't an easy profession for you to break into, but then again, you have always been very ambitious."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, "I have," he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you, Hermione?" Andromeda asked conversationally, "What will you do after school?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not really sure what I want to do yet," Hermione admitted, she was a little embarrassed by this, "I love Transfiguration, and I'd like to teach it someday, but I'm not sure what to do straight after Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah wants to be a Healer, don’t you Han?" Neville asked his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah nodded. Susan then said she would like to try and get involved with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Nothing more could be said after that point because the main course arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Their main course consisted of turkey, roast potatoes, yorkshire puddings, parsnips, brussell sprouts and carrots which everyone tucked into happily. Christmas pudding was served for dessert, and once everyone was sufficiently full, they made their way to the drawing-room to drink some brandy and talk amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>They split into groups at that point, the Slytherins stuck together, with Narcissa staying close by Lareina.</p><p> </p><p>The teenagers, for the most part, stuck together, Draco, Harry, Daphne and Susan entertained Astoria and kept an eye on Teddy. Hermione was close by with her parents.</p><p> </p><p>At around 10 pm, everyone started to leave to go home and go to bed. Daphne kissed her Mother and Astoria goodbye and said she would see them soon. Draco and Hermione said goodbye to their parents, and they also left. Soon after Andromeda left claiming that Teddy needed bed, Harry knew she was right because he had been irritable for the last hour or so.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had gone, the house seemed so empty and quiet. Although it hadn't been a particularly long day, it <em>had </em>been hectic. It made them feel old, but as early as 10.30 pm, everyone bade each other goodnight and headed to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne were lying in bed together when Daphne sighed, "Thanks for the best Christmas ever, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled softly as he kissed her on the forehead, "You're welcome baby," he said sleepily as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep after a delightful Christmas day.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Quidditch & Quarrels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When dawn broke on Boxing Day, everyone slept on in Potter Manor. They had all eaten so much the day before that even though they'd had a reasonably early night; they were all exhausted. Even Hermione, who usually never slept past 10 am, didn't wake up until noon. They all felt incredibly lazy but very refreshed and headed downstairs for a fantastic brunch of bacon, sausages, eggs, black pudding and hash browns.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until the doorbell rang that Harry cursed, "I forgot the others were coming today," he said as he rushed to the door in his pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>The four people in the doorway looked amused, "Nice look Potter," Theo said as he walked into the house and looked around, "And nice house."</p><p> </p><p>Harry only smiled in amusement, "Thanks Theo, we kind of forgot you guys were coming today, we just woke up."</p><p> </p><p>"What did I tell you?" Tracey said to Dean who shrugged and smirked at Harry, "Guess I had more faith in Harry than you did."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Well we did eat and drink slightly more than we should have yesterday," he admitted as he led Theo, Sadie, Tracey and Dean into the kitchen, "Are you hungry? There's plenty left if you want anything."</p><p> </p><p>As they tucked into some lunch, the group got talking and exchanged thank yous for the gifts they had gotten. It wasn't until Theo said he had gotten a firebolt from his stepmother that a plan hatched in Draco's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we have a game of Quidditch?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "Where? The garden is still an overgrown mess."</p><p> </p><p>"The front garden is," Draco smirked, "But did we forget to tell you we restored the Quidditch pitch out the back?"</p><p> </p><p>"And that we put a roof garden in upstairs?" Daphne grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gaped at them, "Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously," Hermione laughed. They had finished eating, so she led him through the drawing-room towards two large patio doors. They unlocked with a touch of Harry's hand, and sure enough there it was outside; a full-sized Quidditch pitch <em>in his back garden.</em> There was a path leading to the Quidditch pitch, and all around the garden were ponds and flowers with frogs hopping around and fish swimming inside them. It was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"It's hidden from muggles, just like the Manor itself," Daphne informed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just don't fly too high," Hermione advised, "Or you'll come out of the protected area right into the air above Muggle Surrey, and that probably wouldn't go down too well."</p><p> </p><p>They laughed and said she was probably right then set to work deciding on the teams. Draco and Harry decided to each be captains and got everyone else to stand in line. To determine who got to pick first, they flipped a Knut.</p><p> </p><p>"I call the dragon's heads!" Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes; he hadn't been fast enough, "I'll take its tail then."</p><p> </p><p>To make it fair Hermione flipped the coin, "It's a tail! Harry, you pick first."</p><p> </p><p>Harry picked Daphne first, of course. Then it went on with the two boys taking turns to pick their teams.</p><p> </p><p>As there were only 11 of them, they couldn't quite make up a full team. Harry was playing seeker with two chasers, Daphne and Sadie. He had one beater, Susan, and his keeper was Neville.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was also playing seeker and had three chasers (because there was an odd number and Hermione was terrible), Hermione, Dean and Tracey, his beater was Theo, and his keeper was Hannah. It looked like it would make for an interesting game.</p><p> </p><p>They took their positions, Harry blew the whistle, and the game began. Where Hermione had gotten a quaffle, bludger, bats and snitch from he didn't know, but he was impressed that she had thought into it so much. As the game began, it became clear that Neville was a much better keeper than Hannah who let in three consecutive goals. Daphne and Sadie were good chasers because they had always played together and they were talented. Whereas Dean had briefly been a chaser but preferred being a beater and Tracey wasn't playing alongside Daphne and Sadie as usual. Hermione just hovered around in the air and screamed whenever a ball came near her, including the quaffle. Draco was more than a little exasperated by this, but everyone else was just amused.</p><p> </p><p>They played for about an hour until Harry caught the snitch, he beat Draco to it by about a millisecond; things were much more even now that he had a firebolt. In the end, the score was 230-60 to Harry's team, but before the capture of the snitch, they had been at 80-60. It really had depended on that crucial catch which Harry continued to tease Draco for all the way back to the house. The ground had been muddy with the cold and the rain, so everyone was more than a little dirty as they headed off for showers. They made their way to their bedrooms and trailed mud through the house, which left poor Kreacher to walk behind them and clean it up.</p><p> </p><p>The house was a bit more cramped now that two more couples were staying, but Harry had found rooms for everybody. Ron was supposed to have been here today, but he had floo-ed that morning saying he had a promotional party thing with George for the shop. Harry had made a mental note to talk to him about Lilly the next time he could grab a moment with his friend. Ron was fast becoming obsessed with the shop and the work that he did there, to the detriment of his relationship with Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day after they had all freshened up, Hermione had shown everyone the roof garden. It had obviously once been the attic because they reached it by going up the attic stairs. However, the space they walked into did not look anything like an attic. It was a huge room filled with light thanks to the large windows. There were sofas and armchairs scattered around the room which had white walls and exposed wooden beams.</p><p> </p><p>"We thought it would be a nice area to relax," Draco said, he walked over to the window and looked out at the view. Potter Manor was in Surrey, quite close to where Harry's Aunt Petunia lived actually. The view was amazing; the largest window took up a considerable chunk of the wall, and it showed Muggle London. They were some distance away so they couldn’t see a lot in great detail, but they could see the iconic London skyline. They could also make out specific landmarks such as St. Pauls Cathedral, Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys just keep amazing me,'" Harry said honestly, "This is the best present anyone has ever given me."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned broadly and ran up to Harry, she tackled him and squeezed him tightly in a bear hug.</p><p>"There's more," She said once she had released him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let her pull him over to a portrait which portrayed a vase of flowers, Hermione reached into the picture and put her hand inside the vase. When she took it out, it was wet, and she was holding a key. A keyhole suddenly appeared in the portrait and once the key had been placed inside it and turned the picture swung open, revealing another set of stairs.</p><p> </p><p>They climbed the small set of stairs and emerged into a fantastic roof garden. It was obviously magical because the sun was shining and it was warm, just like the back garden had been but that couldn't be right because this was December in Britain.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a dome around the house," Hermione explained, "It controls the weather. All of the enchantments that make the house invisible from Muggles are so strong that they stop the rain coming through. So for the plants to grow wizards install an AWS, in other words, an Artificial Weather Spell. The house looked like a ruin to Muggles, and all of the enchantments had died with your grandparents, you have to get a warrant to perform an AWS, but I called in a favour with a guy at the Ministry."</p><p> </p><p>"You're fantastic, Hermione," Harry said as he walked around the roof garden. There was a patio in the middle and plants all around it. There were strawberries growing and tomatoes; it was just incredible. Harry sat down on one of the loungers and laid back with a sigh of contentment. He had never had such a great Christmas break before, and there was still New Year to come.</p><p> </p><p>The roof garden, as relaxing as it was, got boring after a while, so like the big kids that they were they decided to play hide and seek.</p><p> </p><p>"What about a game of hide and seek?" Hermione suggested, "In a big wizarding house like this it will be loads of fun!"</p><p> </p><p>"Enlighten us princess...what in hell is hide and seek?" Theo asked from his sun lounger; he lifted his sunglasses to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you <em>not </em>to call me that? And for your information, Theo it's a Muggle game where one person counts, and everyone goes and hides," Hermione explained.</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds ridiculous," Theo said, he rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses back on.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it sounds fun!" Daphne piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey nodded, "It does sound pretty good!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd be up for it," Harry said, and Draco and Sadie nodded that they would be too.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you, guys?" Hermione asked Neville, Hannah and Dean who also agreed to play which left Theo to grumble and say he would join in too if everyone else was. Hermione offered to count, and everyone else ran off to find a hiding place. Once she had counted to 100, she set off to find them.</p><p> </p><p>She had been right, hide and seek in a big wizarding house <em>was</em> fun and the places she found her friends hidden in were very amusing. She found Theo in the food hatch in the formal living room, Susan in the pantry eating cake, Hannah hiding in a bookshelf in the library and Sadie in a wardrobe. Daphne had been found hiding under a bed, and Harry was sitting in one of the golden hoops on the Quidditch pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Neville had been <em>inside</em> one of the couches in the drawing-room, and Draco had <em>transfigured himself </em>into a couch in the drawing-room ("How did you know it was me?", "I've never seen a couch with blonde hair before", "Oops, guess I need to work on my transfiguration."). Dean had been using a bubblehead charm inside one of the ponds in the back garden, and lastly, Tracey had been found in the house-elves quarters eating chocolate biscuits.</p><p> </p><p>The game had been amusing, but by the end of it, they decided it was dinnertime. With dinner came alcohol and after dinner came more alcohol…and then a little bit more. They were all so busy catching up that they didn't realise how many bottles of wine they had gone through between them. Then, someone, Harry was sure it was Theo, brought up the idea of wizarding truth or dare.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had never played it before, so he was happy enough to see what the fuss was about. Theo drew a magical circle around them all, meaning they would <em>have </em>to do their dare unless they shouted "Pass!" before 1 minute was up. They also each took a sip of Veritaserum to ensure they would answer the questions truthfully. They kept the alcohol flowing, and the game started as a good laugh, at first.</p><p> </p><p>Draco got dared to strip down to his boxers which he did quite happily after claiming that Sadie (who had given him the dare) just wanted to see him naked.</p><p> </p><p>Theo had glared at him for that, and Draco had chuckled his amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione got asked who the first guy she had slept with was and in an embarrassed mumble had said, "Harry..."</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, "Aren't you glad your tastes have improved, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, and he was then given a truth question from Tracey, "The first girl you ever kissed."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione burst out laughing because she knew the answer already. Harry glared at her and admitted, "Cho Chang.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's laughter got louder, "And how did you describe it? Oh yes! Wet because she was crying."</p><p> </p><p>This sent the others into hysterical laughter, “Were you that bad Harry?” Neville asked as he caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll pay for this one," Harry said to Hermione with a slightly evil look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione only smirked, and Harry added, "You're rubbing off on her Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "Good to know."</p><p> </p><p>On Theo's turn, Daphne asked him, "Did you ever sleep with a teacher?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, "You're obsessed with that Daph, I told you then, and I'll tell you now, I didn't ever sleep with Sinistra!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, she had always asked him about it in sixth year, and it had driven him crazy, but she was sure he had been lying.</p><p> </p><p>"Sadie, truth or dare?"</p><p> </p><p>"Truth," Sadie replied tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you date anyone before, Theo? And if you did, who?" Dean asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie glanced at Theo and then at Neville, "Only one, in the summer before sixth year I sort of dated Neville...we lived near each other, and it was a bad time for both of us."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah smiled at Sadie; she already knew because Neville had told her all about it. Theo tutted and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes upon seeing his reaction, "Theo, you've slept with half the girls in this circle, all Neville and I did was kiss."</p><p> </p><p>“But he was your <em>first </em>kiss,” Tracey grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Tracey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet it was his first kiss too,” Daphne said in a sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, “Yep, it was.”</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed about it, and ironically a while later, Theo got asked, "How many people in this circle <em>have</em> you hooked up with?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo glanced at Sadie, who was looking at him with exasperation and amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Three,” Theo replied, “But it’s not as bad as it sounds. Sadie’s my current girlfriend, Tracey, was a drunken mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>Tracey scoffed, “Thanks, Theo,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“And Susan will forever be in my heart,” Theo said with a grin, “Who can forget that awkward first time, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Susan snorted in amusement, “I’m honoured, Theo,” she said, shooting Sadie an amused look while Sadie shook her head at her boyfriend's antics. </p><p> </p><p>When it came back around to Harry, he was asked by Draco, “What’s your biggest regret?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “Sleeping with Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made a face, “Thanks!” she exclaimed irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that,” Harry cut in quickly, “Because of the emotional turmoil it put you through and because I was kind of with Ginny – although Neville was taking care of that anyway-”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for that, Harry,” Neville said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you say that,” Dean said with a frown, “But you broke up with her, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I did,” Harry said with a shrug, “But then I slept with her at her brother's weddings which blurred the lines a little and gave her false hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick move,” Tracey said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have spent the last year being a dick,” Harry agreed, “I’m aware of this, Daphne has told me this more than once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know she keeps you grounded,” Neville chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They then moved on, thankfully. A few more questions were asked; they were all relatively harmless.</p><p> </p><p>Then Daphne was asked, "The riskiest place you’ve had sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grimaced, “Behind greenhouse three.”</p><p> </p><p>“You walking cliché!” Hermione laughed; she shook her head at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t shake your head at me,” Harry laughed, “That wasn’t me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that was in the Blaise days,” Sadie said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You dated Blaise?” Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “I didn’t date him, we hung out.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry, of course, had already known this, but he didn’t know the full details, “How long did you ‘not date’ for, exactly?” he asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne groaned, “Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I can tell you’re keeping something secret,” Harry objected.</p><p> </p><p>“For good reason,” Daphne muttered, “It lasted for a few months, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does Blaise only think it lasted for a couple of weeks then?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he doesn’t remember it,” Daphne blurted out, she had to answer truthfully because of the veritaserum.</p><p> </p><p>“We obliviated him,” Draco cut in, “Because Daphne couldn’t be bothered to deal with her mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it was not my fault he decided to go all psycho and try to kill my sister!” Daphne exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, “What the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t your average, bad break-up story,” Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Neville frowned, “I’m getting that impression.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you tell the story, Draco?” Daphne asked coldly, “Since you seem to have such a strong opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Tracey said, “You fucked up, and you <em>know </em>it. You knew Blaise liked you and you strung him along.”</p><p> </p><p>“So much so that when Theo was in the Dark Tower, Blaise went out on a one-man mission to save him, just to impress Daphne,” Draco continued, “The Carrows caught him, put him under an imperius charm then sent him to kill Astoria.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne blasted him through a wall; then we had to obliviate him and send him and his sisters off with a fake story about how they had to run away to protect themselves,” Tracey finished.</p><p> </p><p>“All because Daphne wanted someone to shag because she was stressed,” Sadie finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow guys,” Daphne muttered as she got to her feet, “Some fucking friends you are!”</p><p> </p><p>She stalked out of the room, and Harry sighed, “You were kind of harsh.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was a bitch to Blaise,” Sadie said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“And she knew we disapproved,” Tracey added.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got fed up of walking in on them fucking every time I wanted a shower,” Theo said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up; you asked to join in one time!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Shut up, all of you!”</p><p> </p><p>They all fell silent, “She’s not a joke, okay? She’s a person, a person who made a mistake and obviously feels guilty about that. You slagging her off and belittling her isn’t going to help anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>They all looked a little guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“And the reason people thought she was a slut?” Harry said, glaring at them all, “Is because of the kind of shit you said about her!”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, he followed Daphne out of the room. Harry found her in a secret room behind a portrait of Charlus Potter. He smiled when he stepped in, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Daphne sighed, she had tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you know?” Harry said, he sat down next to her and rested his head against the wall, “It’s okay to have fucked up in the past. I’ve fucked up enough times to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne scoffed, “You’ve fucked up? You’re the golden boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Harry agreed, “And do you know what? My godfather is dead because of me. Voldemort tricked me, I fell for it, and he died. Do you know what else? I fucked up and nearly ruined Hermione’s life.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne turned her head to look over at him, “You didn’t ruin her life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could have done,” Harry said sincerely, “She wanted to wait till marriage. She had values, and I can’t pretend that I didn’t know about them. She’s my best friend, of course, I did. I just didn’t think with my head; I was a typical shitty guy. I was a shit friend. I could have lost her, and I could have lost our friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, “You didn’t, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said, “But the point is, it could have gone so badly wrong. We didn’t use protection, how stupid is that? What if she had gotten pregnant? That would have been the end of the road for her, no eighth year, no career, just being a teenage mother. I don’t think Hermione could imagine anything worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“A lot of people didn’t use protection during the war,” Daphne said, she shut her eyes and leant against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“What…do you mean..”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not me,” Daphne said quickly, “I was always very careful. You know how careful I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“But I had a friend who…wasn’t as careful,” Daphne said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, about Pansy,” Harry admitted, “Draco told me.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne breathed a sigh of relief, “That makes this easier. It killed him, you know? When she died, and he lost that baby. He spent the entire summer in my house, slept in my bed for months – not like that -” she added when she saw the look on Harry’s face, “He was warned that he’d be chucked in the spare room if he tried anything on.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“He loved Pansy, and that baby was going to be his fresh start,” Daphne explained, “At some stage, he has to tell Hermione the truth, but I understand why he doesn’t feel like he can talk to her about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really care about him,” Harry said, “Don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Daphne smiled sadly, “Yeah, I really loved Draco once upon a time. We grew up together. There was always this marriage contract, you know? You see someone differently when you grow being told you’re going to marry them one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“We were happy in fifth year, but then he became a Death Eater,” Daphne shrugged, “He always said I saw the world in black and white. He said that was why Pansy could accept him for what he was because she saw him as grey, but I only saw good and evil.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a bad thing,” Harry told her.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, “It is what it is. Breaking up with him broke my heart, but we got our friendship back during the war. I love him, even now I love him, and I can’t describe how it feels. It’s not romantic, but it’s closer than friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “I understand it perfectly because it’s exactly how I feel about Hermione. I feel the need to protect her, to look out for her like a sister, but it goes beyond that.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, “I’ll always be there for Draco. I’ve tried to hate him, and it just doesn’t work. I tell myself I’ll kick him to the curb, but then he shows up on my doorstep drunk and soaked to the skin. And what do I do? Perform a drying charm, make him a cup of tea, and let him spend all summer sleeping in my bed until he feels better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we basically saying that I can’t function without Hermione and that you can’t function without Draco?” Harry asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, “Yeah, it looks like it. But don’t ever tell Draco that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Harry said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for storming out,” Daphne said, she rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It was going to happen. We all have secrets,” Harry said with a shrug, “Blaise was yours, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s not the only one,” Daphne murmured, “But it’s the only one I feel comfortable talking to you about at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that,” Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“I did fuck up,” Daphne admitted, “I knew Blaise had feelings for me, but I convinced myself that he was okay with it just being sex. I never wanted anything more. I never had feelings for him. I used him, I channelled my stress and my fears into an unhealthy relationship, and it nearly killed my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached down and took her hand, “And the girls, and Draco, they thought I was doing the same with you this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t though,” Harry murmured, “I could tell there were feelings at play, even if you couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed weakly and nudged him in the side, “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just smiled, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Daphne said, she leant into him, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Draco slipped out of the room, Hermione followed him and caught up with him in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Hermione said, she raised an eyebrow at him and pushed herself onto the kitchen table, “Harry was right; you were a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, “I treated her like shit, and I don’t think she’s a slut. It’s far from the truth…I feel guilty for the way she is…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “Because I was the one who broke her heart. I was the reason that she spiralled like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must have been pretty serious between the two of you,” Hermione said, she cocked her head at him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco continued to pace the floor, “Yes, we knew there was a marriage contract. I suppose we courted, rather than dated. We knew it was going to happen one day until I did something that she classed as irreparable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Became a Death Eater,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “It broke her heart, it broke her trust. I was her best friend before I was her boyfriend and it messed with her head, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“But sometimes that happens, Draco,” Hermione said with a frown, “Sometimes best friends date then realise they aren’t right for each other, then they have to try and get back to some semblance of normality but…it never quite goes back, does it?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “No, it’s never the same. Daphne and I are still close, but it’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is,” Hermione said softly, “When you’ve been intimate with someone like that…you’ve bared your souls to each other. You can’t forget something like that, no matter how hard you try.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t mean anything,” Draco said, he looked up and caught her eye, “I mean, I spent all summer with Daphne. Did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“After Pansy’s funeral, I left Malfoy Manor,” Draco told her, “I showed up at Daphne’s house, she took me in, and I stayed there all summer. I slept in her bed for two months, and nothing ever happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Hermione said, smiling softly at him, “I don’t feel threatened by Daphne, and I hope you don’t feel threatened by Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco said with a shake of his head, “No, of course, I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing I am unsure about is exactly what happened between you and Pansy,” Hermione said, her eyes searched his, “Because you’re deeply disturbed by her death, and I feel like there might be more than you have told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco said, he swallowed hard, “There is, and I promise you, I will tell you all about it one day but I…I just can’t, not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jumped down from the table and crossed the floor, “I understand that, but I do worry that you’re still living with the ghost of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head and pulled her in for a hug, “I loved Pansy, but she’s gone. Why would I waste my energy on a ghost when you’re right in front of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at him, “You still love her.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t deny it.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s okay,” Hermione continued, “Because love isn’t exclusive, Draco. She meant a lot to you, and you still love her, but I just need to know that you love me at least as much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Draco promised, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, “A part of me will always love Pansy, but it’s the dark, twisted side of me that I left in the war. The way you make me feel…my love for you, Hermione, it makes me better. It’s different. It’s so different.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled into his embrace, “I love you too,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the 31st of December, and everyone in Potter Manor was excited about the New Year's party that night, especially its host.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were already in the large ballroom; they had gotten dressed up and looked gorgeous as usual. As the host, it was Harry’s job to stand by the door and welcome his guests as they arrived. Draco had volunteered to keep him company which he was quite grateful for, Harry was aware he could be awkward at times.</p><p> </p><p>For one night only the powerful wards surrounding the house had been let down to allow visitors in. Draco even had a security guard on the door to make sure unwelcome ex-Death Eaters or reporters didn't get into the party.</p><p> </p><p>"You've come a long way," Draco said to Harry as he stood next to the Gryffindor in his scarlet silk dress robes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned because he didn’t understand what his friend meant. They only had a few minutes before the guests started to arrive when Draco smiled and elaborated, "When we met, you were a half-blood who didn't know what his blood status meant. Now you’re embracing your father's side of the family. You have grace and style; look at you throwing elaborate parties. You might not like it, but you're one of us now."</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't quite know how to take that, but he couldn't ask Draco if he was insulting him or not because at that moment the guests started to arrive. The Weasley’s were first, they came in a huge group with all of their dates. Accompanying Bill was Fleur, and George had brought Angelina along. Percy brought along his new girlfriend, who Harry had been informed was called Audrey. Harry was a little surprised to see Ron and Lilly show up together and he hoped that this surprise didn’t show on his face. Ginny had come with Blaise then right at the back of the pack, Charlie swept in with none other than their very own Professor Sinistra.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's surprise must have shown on his face because Charlie winked at him, "The best thing about coming back to the UK, getting the girl who I let get away before I left," he said as he tightened his arm on Sinistra and made his way into the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>"That's...'" Harry trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Draco finished, "Interesting?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry agreed as he looked towards Ron and Lilly, "You two made up then?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shrugged, "He grovelled."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I did," Ron said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, "I'll catch up with you later mate," he said, and he patted Ron on the back as other guests began to spill in.</p><p> </p><p>As Ron and Lilly entered the ballroom, Harry and Draco welcomed Narcissa and Andromeda who had Teddy with them. Close behind them were Elizabeth and John Granger who arrived through the front door by Muggle transport.</p><p> </p><p>The next group arrived together, which didn't surprise Harry or Draco because they were the type that travelled in packs. They were Lareina Greengrass, Salvadora Nott (Theo's Stepmother) and Lotus Cauldwell (Sadie's Mother). With them were Astoria and her boyfriend, Dennis Creevey.</p><p> </p><p>After that, most of the people arriving were their fellow eighth-year pupils. Some pupils from lower years were invited too, including Luna who looked like a Muggle hippy in the cream dress she was wearing. It was embroidered with flowers, and her hair was bushy and had multi-coloured braids in it. Harry held back a chuckle as he hugged her and asked her how her Christmas had been.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it was wonderful," Luna said brightly, "Daddy took me to Scotland to see the Kelpie there that the Muggles call Nessie."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, did you see it?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Luna nodded, "Oh, yes, it was marvellous! It even bit me!" she proudly showed him the cut on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m glad you had a good Christmas," Harry said with a smile as Luna walked into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>From behind him, Ron grinned and said, "She's brilliant, isn't she?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned as he turned to face his friend, "She's fantastic," he agreed with a laugh as he turned back to greet the next few guests. He noticed that Ron tensed up slightly when the remnants of his old Quidditch team entered the hall. Harry didn't know why the presence of Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet or Katie Bell would make him uncomfortable, but he made a mental note to ask Ron about that later.</p><p> </p><p>The next group were the teachers from Hogwarts. McGonagall had brought a date, and that date was none other than the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry felt a bit more daring, a bit more like his father when he greeted the Headmistress.</p><p> </p><p>"Evening Minister," he said, smiling at him, "And I see that you are here with Professor McGonagall."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him as if sensing a Potter-like comment or joke coming on. Ever since he had defeated Voldemort, Harry had become more like his father, in good ways rather than bad ones.</p><p> </p><p>"I can just see the headlines tomorrow Kingsley," Harry grinned, "<em>Minister and Minnie: A Magical Match</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley chuckled, and even McGonagall looked like she was fighting a smile, "Mr Potter, you become more like your Father with every passing day."</p><p> </p><p>Harry bowed, "Thank you very much," he said which caused McGonagall to smile for a fraction of a second before making her way into the ballroom with Kingsley.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid turned up with his fiancé, Olympe. Trelawney and Filch came together, and Harry couldn't believe the change in them. Trelawney looked like the woman in James and Lily's wedding photograph again, and Filch even scrubbed up okay. Flitwick and Sprout came together as friends, and Aberforth also turned up to the party, he looked a little awkward and out of place until Neville made his way over to the older man. Amongst the other guests were Cho Chang and Viktor Krum who immediately caught Susan's eye and made a beeline for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that everyone?" Draco asked. He glanced at his watch.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and shook his head, "Not quite," he said.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "I thought the only Muggles coming were Hermione's parents?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled vaguely at the blonde as they made their way to the large front door, "I have family too Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, and he looked down, he seemed embarrassed about the fact he had forgotten that Harry had some family left. They said no more as Harry opened the door and welcomed in his Aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Harry said as he hugged his Aunt and shook Dudley's hand, "I'm really glad you could come."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for inviting us Harry," Petunia said, she looked down at the floor with an expression on her face similar to Draco's, “Goodness knows we don't deserve your kindness after what we put you through.”</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Harry," Dudley said quietly from his spot next to his Mother.</p><p> </p><p>Harry however only shook his head, "See this man here," he said as he pointed to Draco who looked up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"He made my life hell when I started at Hogwarts, he was my arch enemy, and now he's a close friend," Harry said, "The point is that I don't hold grudges. Now come in and enjoy the party."</p><p> </p><p>Petunia smiled as Harry took her by the arm and led her into the ballroom. Draco and Dudley walked behind them a little awkwardly, and Draco was relieved when they seemed to reach the room finally and parted with Harry's Muggle family.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath as they walked into the hall and Draco stopped him by placing an arm on his shoulder, "Harry," he said quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can do the talking if you like."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled gratefully at Draco and shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but this is my house and my party. I'll do the talking."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "You know, for someone so famous you should really be an ace at public speaking."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "I've never exactly been ordinary now, have I?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled at the question and merely shook his head as Harry took to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd went quiet when they saw their host on the small stage. Harry smiled and said, "I would like to welcome you all to my New Year's party here at the newly renovated Potter Manor. As some of you may know I've always preferred New Year's celebrations to Christmas celebrations because I feel welcoming in a New Year is something that ought to be celebrated. I've never felt that more than this year because it makes me very happy to say with complete certainty that when the bells ring tonight, and we welcome in the New Year it will be our first year without the dark wizard we knew as Voldemort ruling over our lives."</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused to take a breath, "I owe the defeat of Voldemort to many people, several of whom are in this room tonight. However, there are many people that I lost who I wish could be here to see this great New Year welcomed in. So as much as tonight is a time of celebration, it is also a time of grieving. I'd like you all to raise a glass to the fallen of both the Great Wizarding War and the Second Wizarding War," Harry said, and as he finished his speech, he raised his champagne glass. All through the crowd glasses were raised, and three words echoed around the large ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>"To the fallen!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "Let the party begin!"</p><p> </p><p>There were cheers as the band behind him started to play, and Harry left the stage and headed towards Draco, Daphne and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Draco patted Harry on the back, "You were brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it helped that there were no reporters," Harry remarked as he thought of the times he had frozen giving speeches and statements to huge crowds of fans and reporters.</p><p> </p><p>"How wrong you are," A voice behind Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>He would recognise that voice anywhere, "How did you get past security?"</p><p> </p><p>Rita Skeeter only winked, "A marvellous speech Mr Potter, it will make the front page of the Prophet, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at Draco who clicked his fingers which caused his security guard to come running, "Get her out of here,” Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>The wizard clad in black dress robes nodded, "Yes sir."</p><p> </p><p>Without further ado, Rita Skeeter was dragged out of the party amidst chuckles from the crowd.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dean Thomas and Theo Nott didn't exactly follow the rules, but they didn't do anything illegal either. At least that's what they told themselves when they followed Rita Skeeter out of Potter Manor and managed to corner her before she apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>"We have something that might interest you," Dean said, he glanced behind his shoulder to make sure they weren't being watched then handed her a brown envelope.</p><p> </p><p>Rita got a glint in her eye when she opened it and saw five pictures. The first few were of Draco and Harry standing very close together before the dance practice; the others were of them dancing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you 1,000 Galleons if you let me print these in the Prophet," Rita said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, "I don't think so. The saviour of the wizarding world and the bad boy who turned good at the end of the war? They're worth more than that."</p><p> </p><p>Rita only looked slightly miffed, "I was under the impression Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy were dating girls, Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger, I believe?"</p><p> </p><p>"They are," Dean assured Rita who narrowed her eyes at the picture, "Then what is going on in this picture?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have a story for you Rita, just some pictures," Theo said, he was wary of the sneaky reporter.</p><p> </p><p>"If you had a story, I'd give you 2,000 galleons," Rita said sneakily.</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Dean shared a glance; Skeeter <em>must </em>have been a Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"Mate, you are not considering making a story up for money," Dean said as he gave Theo a warning look.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine," Theo said, after a moment's pause, "There is no story, Draco taught Harry how to dance, and we took photographs."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's good enough for me, 1,100 galleons?"</p><p> </p><p>"1,800?"</p><p> </p><p>"1,500, final offer," Rita said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Theo shared a look then nodded, "Done," they said finally, and they shook Rita's hand. She wrote them a check, and they handed her the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>Rita grinned and flashed her white teeth at them in the process, "Pleasure doing business with you boys."</p><p> </p><p>Dean pocketed the check, and the two boys made their way back into the house, and to the party, nobody had even noticed that they had disappeared.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the ballroom, while Dean and Theo had been sneaking around to get a fat check, Harry and Draco had been dancing with their girlfriends. Susan was over by the drinks table, looking amused and exasperated as she turned Viktor Krum down yet again, but the Bulgarian wouldn't stop pursuing her.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice dress,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're looking at my breasts, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Krum was flustered, "No?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan only raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged, "It is hard not to with you in a dress like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still following me?" Susan asked as she grabbed a glass of butterbeer and handed one to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Krum said as he took the glass, "And if I remember you kissed me at the Yule Ball."</p><p> </p><p>"I kissed you once, so you're stalking me?" Susan asked the Bulgarian in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"We kissed three times," Krum said.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled, "You counted?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," Krum said, "Dance with me at least?"</p><p> </p><p>"You said that last time," Susan said as she smiled sheepishly at the Quidditch player.</p><p> </p><p>"And look how well that night ended," Krum said, he held out his hand for her. Susan couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as her mask broke.</p><p> </p><p>She put down her drink and took his hand, "One dance," she said, and she let him lead her to the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that last time."</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dudley and Petunia stood around a little awkwardly after Harry's speech. The older witches and wizards tended to stick together in groups while the kids and teenagers danced. Molly Weasley saw them and made her way over to them, "Hello, you must be Harry's Aunt Petunia, I'm Molly."</p><p> </p><p>Petunia looked relieved to have someone to talk to, "Harry talked of you often; he said you were like a mother to him."</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled slightly, "Oh, he's a dear, isn't he? Why don't you come over and meet my family?"</p><p> </p><p>Petunia went with Molly to meet the rest of the Weasley’s and Dudley was going to follow, but then he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. He saw the girl from Exeter University that he had become friends with. Cho was standing by the drinks table. He couldn't quite believe it as he made his way over to her. When he reached her, he tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. She gasped when she saw the man behind her.</p><p>"Dudley! Harry didn't tell me you were invited!"</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't tell me you were either," Dudley said, he silently cursed his cousin, "I didn't know you knew him."</p><p> </p><p>Cho looked down, '"Yeah, we...um...we were close when we were at Hogwarts together."</p><p> </p><p>Dudley gaped, "Close? As in... wait, you're a witch?"</p><p> </p><p>Cho grimaced, "Come on, I'll tell you somewhere quiet," she said and she led the way out of the ballroom. She led him up to the balcony on the floor above which overlooked the whole ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>"I was scared to tell you, you're my only friend at university, and I thought it might scare you off. I only found out on Christmas Eve at the Yule Ball that you and Harry were related," Cho said as she tried not to look too guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"The Yule Ball? Is that a wizard thing?" Dudley asked. He was clueless about her world.</p><p> </p><p>Cho nodded as she looked at the party going on below them, "It's held at Hogwarts but usually only for special occasions. I went to one in my fifth year when I was dating a boy called Cedric Diggory," she saw the flash of recognition on Dudley's face which was closely followed by guilt, <em>so he remembered tormenting Harry about that then</em>, Cho thought to herself, "Harry had a crush on me in my fifth year and then at the end of it, Cedric...well, he died," Cho said, she let out a long breath she had been holding in, "And I dated Harry briefly in my sixth year, but he had been too close to Cedric, and it hurt too much. I fought with him in the war and the final battle."</p><p> </p><p>Dudley was silent as he took all of this in, "I'm still your friend Cho. This doesn't make me hate you or anything. You know that, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Cho had to admit that she was surprised by Dudley's reaction, but she nodded, "I was going to tell you at some point...I just wasn't sure how to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I guess we have Harry to thank then," Dudley said in amusement as he looked down at the crowd and spotted Harry's jet black hair even from high up. His cousin was smirking at them, Dudley rolled his eyes at this and waved at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. I reckon we should enjoy this party. And <em>what the hell is butterbeer?"</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hermione, are you friends with Ron's girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned at the older girl who had just approached her by the drinks table, "Uh Lilly? Yes. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Angelina Johnson bit her lip, "I know something about Ron that I feel she should know about."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes widened, "No... he didn't..."</p><p> </p><p>Angelina glanced behind her, "Is there anywhere quiet around here?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and led Angelina into the back corridor to the kitchen. As soon as the door behind them was shut, Hermione said, "Please don't tell me he cheated on her."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't," Angelina admitted, "And I shouldn't go into too much detail either. It's just that...well, he slept with my friend and didn't tell her that he had a girlfriend. She found out through me, and she feels dreadful."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, whoever she is it's not her fault that Ron's a sleaze," Hermione growled, "Why would he do this to Lilly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron said he and Lilly had a big fight about the Yule Ball," Angelina said in an undertone, "He went out to a bar and well, you know he can get carried away."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Hermione said darkly, "But that's not an excuse Angelina."</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, I know it isn't," Angelina retorted, "And I've let Ron know just how angry I am with him, but he's playing a game with her now Hermione. He's acting like everything's fine and I feel that she needs to know."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Hermione sighed, "She does need to know, but I think that it should come from me. I'm her friend, and I could break it to her gently."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Angelina nodded, "I've never met the girl. I don't know how I could break the news to her."</p><p> </p><p>"Who did he sleep with Angelina?" Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, do we need to go into that?" Angelina asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione said simply, "Because Lilly's going to need closure or it will drive her mad."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just looking out for my friend here," Angelina argued.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm looking out for mine," Hermione said, "We both have friends who are being hurt right now, Angelina! Don't get me wrong, Ron's one of my best friends, but right now he's testing the limits of my patience."</p><p> </p><p>"And mine," Angelina sighed, "He slept with Katie, alright? They met up in a bar on boxing day…they were both upset because Katie and Roger had broken up not long before Christmas...if that helps Lilly then I suppose you should tell her that."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Angelina," Hermione said honestly as she opened the door and the noise of the ballroom flooded the hall, "I've got to go and find Lilly."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey Lil, can I talk to you in private?"</p><p> </p><p>It had taken a while for Hermione to grab Lilly on her own. She had been dancing with Ron or talking to the Weasley's, and in the end, Hermione had waited for the girl outside of the bathroom to grab a moment with her.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly jumped, "Merlin Hermione! You scared the pants off of me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly, "I just need to talk to you; come on."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly frowned as Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her into the library. It was a feeble plan, but she hoped the smell of old books and parchment would comfort or calm her, "Okay Hermione, you're freaking me out now. What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's no nice way of saying this," Hermione said as she chewed on her lip, "So I'm just going to have to say it, and I'm <em>so </em>sorry Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>"Just spit it out, whatever it is," Lilly said, she wasn't the most patient person in the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron cheated on you," Hermione said quickly, "On boxing day."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Lilly hissed, "What do you mean he cheated on me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean he...well he...he slept with someone else," Hermione said with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>"That fucking dick!" Lilly said as her cheeks reddened, "I'm going to kill him! But I'm going to rip his balls off first and feed him them through his-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lilly!" Hermione interrupted, "I think you're getting a little carried-"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not getting carried away! This is me being calm Hermione! Totally, completely calm!" Lilly shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip, "Look, Lilly, I know he's a complete idiot but-"</p><p> </p><p>"There is no but here!" Lilly raged, "If you try and defend that fucking prick right now I swear to God Hermione, I will blast you into the bloody basement!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not defending him, he has been an arsehole," Hermione said, "He's a clueless, heartless, stupid prick and you are completely allowed to hate him but-”</p><p> </p><p>"There is no but!" Lilly practically spat, "I do hate him! What whore did he sleep with anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"Katie Bell and she's not a whore," Hermione said quietly, "She's a friend of mine, and she's a very nice person. Look…I know this is true because Katie is friends with Angelina, George's girlfriend. She told Angelina what happened and she felt dreadful when Angelina told her Ron had a girlfriend. She had no idea, Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't even tell her that he had a girlfriend?" Lilly shouted, "Oh, fuck this! I am going to fucking <em>kill </em>this bastard!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lilly, wait!" Hermione called as she jogged after the girl. She was clearly on her way back to the ballroom where a scene was very likely to kick off, "Lilly, I think you should take a minute to calm down first!" Hermione shouted across the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>am </em>calm!" Lilly snapped unconvincingly as she stalked into the ballroom. Hermione cursed under her breath, and she crossed the marble floor of the entrance hall as quickly as she dared in high heels. By the time that she reached the ballroom, Lilly had already found Ron, and a scene was well and truly kicking off.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lilly was shouting, "Do you think just because you happened to be with Harry Potter when he won the war, you can just go off and sleep with whoever you want? Even when you have a girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron's face paled, "What?" he said quietly, “What the hell are you on about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't play dumb with me, Ron!" Lilly snapped, "Do I look like an idiot?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Ron muttered, "Can we not do this here, though? Everybody is watching."</p><p> </p><p>"All the better then," Lilly said bitterly, "Now all of your friends can know how much of a dickhead you are!"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah Lilly, it was an accident!" Ron snapped, "I didn't mean it alright? I was drunk and-"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so your dick just accidentally happened to slip into her-”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly!” Neville exclaimed, he stepped forward and grabbed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down Neville!” Lilly snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s done wrong, Lil, but this isn’t the time or the place,” Neville said firmly, “You’re making a scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wouldn’t want to make a scene, would I?” Lilly asked irritably, “So it’s okay for him to fuck someone else and cheat on me? But I can’t make a scene because it’s not becoming? Well, do you know what, fuck that! Fuck being an elegant woman who doesn’t let it show when a man has wronged her.”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa stepped forward and put an around Lilly, “Lilly, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly frowned up at her, “Uh…yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am Narcissa,” She said calmly, “And while you do make a valid point, this is not the time or place.”</p><p> </p><p>She began to lead Lilly away from Ron, and as she did, she said, “You are quite right. It is not fair that we ought to sit by while the men sleep with who they want and come home to us. It’s a common thing in a pureblood marriage, and it is demeaning and wrong. We find that it is better to serve revenge the way it is meant, cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville glared at Ron, “It’s disgusting, the way you treated her. If it weren’t for the fact that I knew damn well, she would curse me for doing it; I would knock you out right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Nev,” Ginny said as she patted him on the back, “I’ll sort him out.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, “Oh, because you’re so high and might- AGHHHHH.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, “Well-played, Gin.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny slipped her wand back into her bra and grinned, “I do love a good bat-bogey hex.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled and averted his gaze to Lilly as she sat at a table with Narcissa, Lareina and Lotus. He caught Draco’s eye and said, “So…that’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, “It reminds me of Macbeth.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “The three meddling witches?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my mother is certainly meddling,” Draco said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>As Ron stomped out of the room, Harry shouted, “Back to the party, everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>The band started up again. It put the commotion out of the minds out most, and people began to dance once more.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "So much drama in one party."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we wouldn't be us if we couldn't go somewhere without there being lots of drama," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded her exasperated agreement, and the four of them made their way back to the dance floor. They stayed there until the clock struck 5 to midnight.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Harry took Daphne by the hand and led her up to the stage. He kept a grip on her hand while he gave a short speech before the start of the countdown, "Let's celebrate the end of a year filled with pain and sorrow but also with a victory. Let's celebrate the birth of a new year and a new start, a chance to move on from all that has happened this year."</p><p> </p><p>The clock was almost at midnight, so Harry and Daphne started the countdown to the dawn of the New Year.</p><p> </p><p>"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"</p><p> </p><p>The clock struck 12, and it was officially 1999. There was cheering around the hall as the bells rang, and fireworks went off around the room. Harry winked at George who was on the balcony with several boxes of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes new indoor fireworks. The room was lit up with brightly coloured fireworks as Harry and Daphne raised their glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy New Year!"</p><p> </p><p>They clinked their glasses together and drank deeply from them. All around the hall, people were doing the same. They toasted, kissed and hugged. Draco kissed Hermione, Harry kissed Daphne, and everything just felt so unbelievably right.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you crying?" Daphne asked Harry under her breath, she raised her hand and wiped away the stray tear that had fallen from his eye as he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked sheepish and embarrassed, "I'm just happy. I didn't think I'd see it to the millennium and now I'm one year closer."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled, he didn't show his emotions very often, but she appreciated it when he let her in like that, she kissed him on the cheek, "You'll see 2000, and I'll be standing right next to you to bring it in with style," her voice was firm, and Harry knew it was a promise.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Daphne," Harry said, he didn’t particularly care that the whole room could see them at this point as he took a step closer to her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She gasped in surprise but kissed Harry back with just as much fervour.</p><p> </p><p>"You've never done that," Daphne said as Harry broke the kiss to cheers from the crowd, "You’ve never kissed me in public like that."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned broadly and took her hand, "There's a first time for everything."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shared his smile as he turned and held her hand up; both of them got cheers from the crowd. The loudest cheers by far came from the front where their friends were standing with silly grins on their faces. Not for the first time that night, Harry appreciated how amazing his friends were.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Nothing Like a Little Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the big affair at New Year, the group staying at Potter Manor had decided to go their own ways before going back to Hogwarts a few days later. Harry, Daphne, Draco and Hermione would be joining the Weasley's that afternoon. Sadie and Theo would be visiting Sadie's Mother. Tracey and Dean were going to spend the day with Dean's family and Neville, Hannah and Susan would be spending some time with Hannah's parents.</p><p> </p><p>However, before they went their separate ways, they had a late breakfast together.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, last night was fun," Harry yawned as he tucked into some crumpets and poured himself a mug of strong coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed," Draco yawned.</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned, "Uh, haven't either of you seen the prophet yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Both Draco and Harry shook their heads, and Neville tentatively handed the paper to Harry. Draco was off of his chair in seconds to stand behind Harry so that he could see the front page. Dean and Theo sniggered quietly over their crumpets.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh for the love of Godric," Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's face paled, "My reputation, it's ruined!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being such a drama queen Draco," Daphne said, she rolled her eyes at Hermione, "Your pureblooded Slytherin prince reputation has been ruined since you started dating a Muggle-born, get over it."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you <em>seen </em>this?" Draco asked the girl, he thrust the paper in her face and she choked a little on her crumpet when she saw the front page because she was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>The headline shouted out in capital letters, <em>"<strong>WAR HERO AND DEATH EATER: SECRET LOVERS</strong>?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Underneath were moving pictures of Harry and Draco dancing before the Yule Ball.</p><p> </p><p>"How did she even get those pictures?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared in the direction of his friends, "Well it's a bit of a dead giveaway considering that the only people who were with us were <em>those three!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't me!" Neville said, raising his hands, "I was standing next to you the whole time remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"How much did you get for them?" Harry asked Dean and Theo, who looked vaguely terrified.</p><p> </p><p>"500 Galleons," Dean lied.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "Bullshit. Come on, Theo, how much?"</p><p> </p><p>"1,000 Galleons," Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry saw through his lie and shook his head, "Come on; keep going."</p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed and glared at Theo as if this was all his fault even though the Gryffindor had taken the photos on <em>his </em>camera, "1,500 Galleons," he said finally.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Harry said, he nodded and took a sip from his coffee, “So between four of us that's 375 Galleons each, deal?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Theo looked surprised but nodded, "Deal," they agreed, they knew they were lucky Harry hadn’t attacked them or duelled them.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned and patted Harry on the back, "How very Slytherin of you. You have no idea how proud I am."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at Draco, but their pride didn't last long because Daphne started to read the article in the prophet aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Last night Mr Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, gave a moving speech at his New Year's party which he attended with his close friend and ally Mr Draco Malfoy. In this speech, Mr Potter said he would like to celebrate the bringing in of a year free of Voldemort and to give tribute to those who fell in both of the Wizarding Wars. The party was an enjoyable night for all involved including Professor Minerva McGonagall (Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) and her 'date' Kinglsey Shacklebolt (our very own Minister for Magic) (see page 2). Also for Susan, the daughter of the prestigious Bones' and Quidditch hottie Viktor Krum (see page 5)."</em></p><p> </p><p>"I made page 5 of the Prophet!" Susan exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed and turned to page 5 to read the small article about her, <em>"<strong>VIKTOR KRUMS NEW CATCH</strong>,"</em> was the headline, closely followed by, <em>"At the aforementioned New Year's party Mr Krum was seen flirting and dancing with Susan Bones, daughter of the Scottish born Ossian Bones (Former Assistant Minister for Magic) and Marion Bones (the most famous head of the Department of Magical Transportation). Miss Bones, who is expected to become as successful as her parents and her deceased Aunt Amelia who raised her, was reportedly seen kissing the Quidditch star towards the end of the night. Well good luck to her I say, set your sights high!</em></p><p>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p>Susan laughed as Daphne finished the article. She whistled, "If only she knew what happened between Viktor and me after that kiss," she said with a devious smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Did someone say my name?"</p><p> </p><p>All mouths dropped when Viktor Krum walked into the room wearing nothing but a pair of baggy slacks.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hid an amused smile as Krum obliviously sat down at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Help yourself to some crumpets," Harry said to the Quidditch player.</p><p> </p><p>Susan sat down next to him, "We made page 5 of the Prophet," she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Rita Skeeter," Krum mumbled, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Daph, get back to the article about the lover boys," Tracey called.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned and got back to the front page of the paper and the article that they were all interested in, <em>"At last night's party Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy seemed incredibly close. However, it seems there has always been underlying chemistry between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin from the days of their schoolboy rivalry leading up to their fairly recent friendship. A close friend of both boys told us that Mr Malfoy taught Mr Potter how to dance for his opening of the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. Is it really just a friendship, or is it more than that? And what will Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger think of these new revelations? This reporter would love to hear your opinions on this matter reader, write to us with your opinion!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about Miss Greengrass, but Miss Granger finds this article hilarious," Hermione said, she chuckled over her tea as Draco glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at her other half, "Grow up baby," she said politely as she kissed him on the cheek and made the others snigger.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "Oh, don't worry. Miss Greengrass finds it just as hilarious," she said as she shot a smile at her boyfriend who merely shook his head in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Krum looked at his watch and muttered under his breath, "Thanks for brunch Harry but I've got to get going, I've got a practice today."</p><p> </p><p>"On New Year's day?" Susan asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Krum nodded, "It's a tough world. You'll find out when you become the new Holyhead Harpies beater," he added with a wink, "Rosalyn Burns is leaving in June, and I'll put in a good word for you."</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled, "Well, thank you," she said as Krum kissed her lightly on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his wand, he transfigured himself into his Quidditch training gear, "I'll see you tomorrow for that first date you promised."</p><p> </p><p>Susan tried to contain the grin on her face as he made his way out of the house and apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>"Susan Sara Bones, you are totally smitten!" Sadie said as she read the look on the Hufflepuffs face.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smirked, "Maybe," she admitted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>What was left of the morning flew by and at 3.30 pm Harry, Daphne, Draco and Hermione apparated to The Burrow.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Daphne were slightly nervous about meeting Harry and Hermione's adoptive family. Harry took Daphne's hand and gave her an encouraging smile as they walked through the gate into the front garden of The Burrow. He smiled as he looked up at the house. He missed it a lot.</p><p> </p><p>When they walked into the kitchen Mrs Weasley smiled at them brightly, "I'm so glad you made it!" she said, she hugged Harry and Hermione then Daphne and Draco who were surprised by the warm greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Just come into the living room while we wait for food," Mrs Weasley said, and she ushered them into the living room where Harry saw all of the Weasley's.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne, Draco," Harry said, "You never really got to meet everyone properly last night, so this is Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill and his wife Fleur, Percy, George and of course you know Ron and Ginny."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Draco smiled around at everyone, and soon enough Daphne was engrossed in conversation with Bill about curse breaking. Hermione was whispering angrily to Ron, very likely about Lilly. Draco was telling George about some of the pranks he had played on the Gryffindors while at Hogwarts and Harry was talking to Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>"How are things with Blaise?"</p><p> </p><p>"The same as ever," Ginny replied in amusement, "You know how he is."</p><p> </p><p>"Broody and mysterious but a giant softy on the inside?" Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed out loud, "Exactly. Merlin though, what was last night all about eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said with a shake of his head, "I'm still pissed off with Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"So am I," Ginny agreed, "He deserved every second of that bat bogey. I don't know who I feel worse for...Lilly or Katie."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel sorry for them both," Harry murmured, "I just don't get why he did it."</p><p> </p><p>"Because he was drunk out of his mind and angry," Ginny said quietly, "And you know that's the worst possible combination with Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “He’s an idiot, and Lilly’s a really nice person. She didn’t deserve that shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s tough around the edges, but she’s got a good heart,” Ginny agreed, “We didn’t see eye to eye at first, but by the end of the war we were friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“How come you didn’t see eye to eye?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t approve of what Neville and I were doing,” Ginny admitted, “But mostly it was because she said the things we needed to hear, but didn’t want to accept. She told us when something was impossible, and she told us that sometimes when they started to kill our people, we might have to strike back against theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pondered on that.</p><p> </p><p>“She was wise beyond her years, and she and Neville were either best friends, or they were at each other's throats,” Ginny said with a shrug, “It was a difficult time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry promised.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny cleared her throat, “But anyway, how are things with you and Daphne? You seem pretty happy."</p><p> </p><p>"We are," Harry said with a smile, "I think she's one of the best things to ever happen to me."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't help but agree," Ginny admitted, "She's good for you and she fits in here, oddly enough."</p><p> </p><p>"So does Draco," Harry said thoughtfully, "Isn't it strange? How much has changed?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded, "Oh yeah, it's strange. But it's a good sort of strange. I mean look at me, I'm dating Blaise Zabini."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "But you're happy, and that's the main thing," he said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled broadly, "I guess sometimes there is good in goodbye," she said as she looked at the room of people, "We're all so much happier now...well apart from Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but as much as I hate to say it, that's his own fault," Harry said quietly as Mrs Weasley called them all to the dinner table. The kitchen table had been magically extended to fit the family because there were 17 people gathered around the table. By this point, all of the dates had arrived like Blaise and Audrey. In fact, the only family member who didn't have a date was Ron, and he looked more than a little bitter about it as he was stuck at the end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a fancy three-course dinner like their Christmas meal had been. It was just a simple <em>massive </em>main course which would inevitably be followed by one of Mrs Weasley's amazing desserts. As they ate, they talked in small groups because there were so many of them—one of the topics of conversation that sprung up concerned the past.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much for inviting us here today, Mrs Weasley," Daphne said to the woman, "After all that happened you inviting us into your home was unexpected."</p><p> </p><p>"I have said it several times before," Molly said softly, "The past is in the past. I don't care about what you or Draco did in the past. At the moment, I am just glad to see Harry and Hermione happy."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled softly, "I am glad of that Molly because I think I can speak for all of us when I say we're in this for the long haul."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne glanced down at the table with a smile, "You can certainly speak for me."</p><p> </p><p>"And me," Draco said gently as he put an arm around Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed slightly, and Molly smiled broadly, "In which case I'm thrilled," she said gently, "After all, this is a new year and a new start."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, it is," Arthur said as he smiled around at his family. It was a new year, but it was the first year without Fred, so there were mixed feelings all around. However, with Fleur being pregnant and so many new romances blossoming, there was far more happiness than sadness around the table.</p><p> </p><p>After their meal, they split into groups around the living room, and Harry managed to grab Ron for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead knew what he wanted to talk about of course, "Look Harry I don't want to talk about last night-"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I do," Harry said bluntly, "It was kind of a big deal."</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, irritably, "I can't believe she did that, shouting at me in front of everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe <em>you </em>did that," Harry retorted, "Lilly was perfectly within her rights to go mental at you. You cheated on her Ron. You slept with somebody else. Do you have any idea what that does to a girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"Since when did you know what hurts girls?' Ron asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"Since I got a girlfriend and fell in love," Harry replied with another glare, "You just threw Lilly aside because of one fight and slept with someone else. I don't get why you would do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Because I could," Ron muttered, "Since the war, it doesn't take much to get someone to sleep with me, alright? I guess it got to my head a bit and Lilly was acting crazy because I wouldn't go to the Yule Ball with her."</p><p> </p><p>"Which she was upset about, by the way," Harry added.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's side are you on here?" Ron asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody's," Harry said honestly, "I'm not taking a side. You're my friend, and she's my friend, but in this situation, I'm inclined to say that you were the one who acted like a twat, not her. You're going to suffer for it though. It's lost you Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm aware of that," Ron muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "That's the way the cookie crumbles Ron. Learn to control your ego and don't just jump into bed with people because you can."</p><p> </p><p>Ron sighed, "I've learned my lesson, Harry, trust me," he said as he pushed himself to his feet and left the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day they had to go back to Hogwarts was gradually looming closer and the lazy days at Potter Manor would soon come to an end.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I feel so fat," Daphne said from where she was lying on a sofa with her head in Harry's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"I know the feeling," Hermione said, and both boyfriends scoffed at their girlfriend’s words.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you mean though, we've eaten and drunk a lot over Christmas and New Year," Draco said, getting nods of agreement from most.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course we have, that's what you do over the holidays Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"He has a point," Theo said lazily, "We should do something to burn it off.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you have in mind?" Sadie asked, intrigued now.</p><p> </p><p>"We could have a duelling competition?" Tracey suggested; she was lying on the floor with her feet up on the couch; it had to be the weirdest position to sit in that Harry had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>"That's quite a good idea," Harry said, he stood up and knocked Daphne's head off of his lap with an "oomph" sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you sound so surprised?" Tracey asked, she wasn’t annoyed; she was more amused.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not surprised that you had a good idea. I'm just surprised by the idea if that makes sense," Harry said, he frowned at his own words.</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all but then again, you never do," Daphne said as she stood up and stretched, "Piggyback downstairs?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "What age are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne only smiled at him sweetly and said, "Please?" with those big blue eyes of hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Harry agreed, and Daphne hopped on. He lifted her effortlessly and made his way downstairs to the duelling room with the others. Harry was stronger than he looked; he supposed he showed that now by carrying his pretty much adult girlfriend through the house.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the duelling room, Hermione put all of their names into a hat. She waved her wand and two names slithered out of it and hovered in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Dean took to the stage first, they did the walk, bowed to each other, turned and took their places, and then the duel began. It was a good duel from both involved, Daphne used too many shield charms for Harry's liking, but as she hadn't been in the DA, he had to admit that she had made a reasonable effort of it. Dean slipped up by trying to deflect an un-deflectable jinx and ended up down. Daphne whooped, she had won the first round which had Dean grumbling about being the first one to be knocked out.</p><p> </p><p>The next two names out of Hermione's wand were Sadie's and Harry's. Sadie groaned, "How have I got a chance against the boy hero?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Well, give it your best shot," he said. He tapped her on the shoulder and made her glare at his back as he jumped up onto the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Theo knew he was trying to get her riled up because he wanted a harder fight, "Take him down, Sadie!" he shouted in a show of support for his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the duel started, Sadie was doomed. Harry had a massive advantage over her. Her accuracy was great, but her timing wasn't. Harry could predict everything she was going to do and managed to block it all as a result. He went easy on her at first by throwing jinxes at her that she could deflect easily, but then he got a bit dirtier and quickly took her down with a jelly legs curse. Theo booed as Harry undid the curse and shook Sadie’s hand. The pair of them jumped down from the stage, and Sadie joined Dean at the 'knocked out' table.</p><p> </p><p>Next up were Tracey and Susan, Harry whistled at that combination, he had a feeling it would be a much fairer fight than the one between Sadie and himself had been. It didn't help that DADA had been Sadie's weakest subject, the only one she had gotten anything other than an O in basically. Tracey, on the other hand, had gotten an E but Susan had achieved an O. But both girls had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, so it was going to be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Susan looked way too eager and sneaky as she looked into Tracey's eyes and took her place at the end of the podium. The moment the duel began, Harry knew it was going to be close. They didn't use standard boring duelling spells, Susan used the charm “Avis!” to send a flock of birds at Tracey that she destroyed swiftly with an Incarcerous spell. After that, it became quick fire, and it was hard to keep track of who was sending what spell where.</p><p> </p><p>"Confringo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Deprimo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Titillando!"</p><p> </p><p>"Expulso!"</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Susan ended the duel with, "Adficio!"</p><p> </p><p>The spell was un-blockable, and it weakened the victim, it made Tracey gasp and fall to the ground. Susan hurried over to her, muttered the counter curse and handed her a bar of chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>"Fair duel," Tracey said as she caught her breath, stood up and shook Susan's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was very impressed, and once Tracey had joined Dean and Sadie at their table, he mumbled to Susan, "You sure you want to waste that talent on a Quidditch field?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan smirked at him, "I fully intend to go into law enforcement after Hogwarts. Viktor said I wanted to play Quidditch professionally, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “You should have been a Slytherin," he said as two more names emerged from Hermione's wand. This time her name was one of them, and the other was Theo's, the match made Harry grin. Theo looked confident, but Hermione was one of the best duellers Harry had ever seen, and he knew she could be a fine Auror if she <em>wanted </em>to become one.</p><p> </p><p>The duel began quite fair and even. Hermione sent a stinging hex at Theo who blocked it and sent a bat-bogey hex her way which she blocked quickly. This dance went on for a little while longer, and then Hermione got bored. Harry grinned when Hermione got bored, the duel got interesting.</p><p> </p><p>"Relashio!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rictusempra!"</p><p> </p><p>"Petrificus Totalus!"</p><p> </p><p>"Locomotor Mortis!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stupefy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Expelliarmus!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione finished Theo off with, "Glacius!" which froze the ground he was standing on and caused him to slip. Then she threw a fast Petrificus Totalus at Theo, and there was cheering all around that Hermione had won.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my signature spell!” Daphne complained.</p><p> </p><p>“It is not!” Hermione objected.</p><p> </p><p>“It bloody well is! I took down loads of Death Eaters with that!” Daphne bit back.</p><p> </p><p>“She did,” Susan agreed, “I fought with her in the final battle.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, “Are you the only couple that are allowed to have signature spells then? What with him and his Expelliarmus obsession?”</p><p> </p><p>“I killed a Dark Lord with it, I’m allowed!” Harry chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>Susan sniggered, “Lil has a signature spell too, hers is scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she shoots arrows into peoples carotid arteries,” Daphne said in agreement, “The healer side of her knows how to hit them where they are weak.”</p><p> </p><p>“That does sound scary,” Theo admitted as he jumped down from the duelling platform.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron got off lightly,” Susan agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Theo poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and sat down at the losers table.</p><p> </p><p>“You got beaten by a girl, Theo,” Daphne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Theo scoffed, “I let her win.”</p><p> </p><p>"Just admit it, Theo, I'm Harry Potter's best friend! I'm a damn good dueller,” Hermione smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head. He was too proud to acknowledge it. Hermione only shook her head and laughed at how irritating and insufferable he could be.</p><p> </p><p>"You did only get an E in DADA," Theo said to Hermione, "It was the only subject you didn't get an O in..."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, "Theo, you only got an E too, stop the bullshit."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright princess," Theo said, he looked slightly scared as Hermione, Draco and Harry advanced on him, "The bullshit is stopping!"</p><p> </p><p>The next two names to come out of the wand were Daphne and Draco's, Harry grinned and Hermione chuckled as they made their way up to the platform. As Daphne passed him, Harry muttered, "Just think of this as your payback for the way he made you feel in sixth year.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, "It's sweet moments like this that I love about us," she joked.</p><p> </p><p>She and Draco went through the motions, and then the duel started. It was nothing if not exciting, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>"Tarantallegra!"</p><p> </p><p>"Levicorpus!"</p><p> </p><p>"Furnunculus!"</p><p> </p><p>"Densaugeo!"</p><p> </p><p>Every single spell the other threw was blocked instantly. Daphne's overuse of blocking spells in her first duel worked to her advantage in this one because Draco was an excellent dueller, his accuracy and timing were immaculate. Harry observed this carefully; these were the things that were important to remember if he was going to bend the rules to get Draco into the Auror training programme.</p><p> </p><p>Then the more interesting spells came out, the ones they had invented themselves or that were relatively rare and only found in the strange textbooks that people like Hermione and Draco picked up for 'light' reading. Daphne shot a nasty one at Draco ("Adflicto!") which crushed bones, thankfully he dodged it but the spell he shot back at his ex-girlfriend was just as nasty as it blinded the victim, ("Caecus!")</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Draco, Daphne, keep it clean!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was only going to crush his wrist!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was only going to blind her for a minute!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement at them as they continued with their duel. It did finally come to an end, but it had been the longest yet. Daphne had slipped up in the end though, and Draco had taken advantage of this. He had thrown a simple spell at her, and she had cast her shield charm too late, the second she let it down the spell hit her, luckily all it did was throw her back and hurt her pride, but Draco had won that round and Daphne was now knocked out of the competition. The Slytherin girl didn't take losing well, just like Draco didn't take winning well. Daphne stalked over to the ‘knockout’ table and poured herself a large glass of firewhiskey while Draco did a victory lap of the duelling platform.</p><p> </p><p>His joy didn't last long when he saw Hermione's name come out of her wand, followed by his own name. Harry whistled, he really couldn't call this one, but he knew it would be a good duel to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione were staring each other down in a way that they hadn't since they were much younger as they took their places, did their bows and got ready for the duel to begin. It was eye-catching right from the start.</p><p> </p><p>They both had terrific accuracy and timing; it was perfect spell casting all round. Harry could tell that it was going to be a matter of who slipped up first.</p><p> </p><p>They skipped the mediocre jinxes and jumped right in with spells and curses flying between them at record speed. This was a professional duel if Harry had ever seen one.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione used Oppugno to cause the chairs to attack Draco. He smirked as he set them on fire and sent them back at her. Hermione cursed and used Aguamenti to put the flames out; she held her shield charm as she did so. Then she threw the chairs back to their rightful place and sent a slug-vomiting hex which he dodged easily.</p><p> </p><p>"That all you got Granger?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed from where he stood watching the duel, <em>taunting Hermione in a duel Draco? </em>Harry thought to himself, <em>good luck with that...</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend and threw a curse at him, "Impetus!"</p><p> </p><p>"Watch it Hermione, no setting fire to people's clothes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Killjoy!" Hermione called back as she blocked Draco's bone-breaking curse easily.</p><p> </p><p>"Codo!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swore at the un-blockable curse and jumped as the beam of light shot under her legs. The curse made your legs give way, and if it had hit her, she would have gone down, and Draco would have won his victory.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was surprised that she had managed to avoid the spell, but that only made him more determined. The spells got more elaborate, and then Draco finally caught a break when he shot an arrow out of his wand which penetrated her shield charm and hit her in the chest, it knocked her down immediately. The moment Harry declared Draco the winner he rushed over to his girlfriend and muttered, "Aversa pars," to reverse the spell, it worked, and the arrow vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat up and took a deep breath, "You play dirty Draco," she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "If you can play dirty in the bedroom, I can play dirty on the duelling platform," he said with a wink, and she got a devious look in her eyes that scared Draco yet turned him on at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re nicking Lilly’s signature spell!” Susan called.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jumped down from the platform and joined the others at the ‘knockout’ table.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell her; she scares me,” Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p> There were only three people left in the competition now, Draco, Harry and Susan.</p><p> </p><p>The wand chose again, and Draco was up for his third duel in a row, only this would be his toughest yet because it was against Harry Potter, the registered number three on the list of the world's best duellers (he had yet to overtake Filius Flitwick and Kingsley Shacklebolt but he would one day, he was ambitious).</p><p> </p><p>"Keep an eye out, so we don't kill each other Mione," Harry called as he climbed onto the platform, bowed to Draco and took his place. Hermione announced the start of the duel, and right away it blasted off, literally.</p><p> </p><p>"Expulso!"</p><p> </p><p>"Incendio!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rictusempra!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was getting nowhere like this. He needed to shock Draco because it was the only way to get to him; he changed his tactics. He first muttered a spell to disable Draco's "protego" shield, and as he was pretty sure that was the only shield charm he knew he hoped this would help him out. Then he shouted, "Fimus!" the spell did no damage, except to Draco's pride because it dumped dung on him. He coughed and sputtered out the word, "Tergeo!" to clean himself up. The spell had surprised Draco, which was what Harry needed as he shot a simple stupefy his way which he dodged. Draco cottoned on and put up a stronger shield charm with the incantation, "Tutis."</p><p> </p><p>Harry had missed his chance this time, but he would get him again, they duelled for a little longer. Both of them dodged every and any charm, spell or curse thrown their way until Harry shot a spell at Draco which made the floor beneath him rotate. He slipped but didn't fall. However, it was enough for Harry to break down his shield in a couple of charms and hit him with, "Stupefy!" before he could put up another shield charm.</p><p> </p><p>There were cheers from Hermione and Susan, but boo's from the Slytherins as Harry made his way over to Draco and used enervate to wake him up. He reluctantly shook his hand, "You duel well," he said, "I hope you'll be my partner when we become Aurors."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "I agree, I'd feel safe knowing you had my back if you duel like that."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned back, "You too," he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione then said, "Harry, it's the final, and you are up against Susan."</p><p> </p><p>"Bring it on," Harry said, he flashed a smile at Susan who grinned somewhat evilly as she climbed up onto the other end of the platform. They walked forward, bowed, walked back and took their places, and Hermione kept watch again. She announced the start of the duel, and Harry didn't quite know what to expect. He didn't know Susan's duelling technique too well, and it was because she didn't have one. She ran on instinct which made her an excellent dueller because Harry literally couldn't predict what she was going to do next.</p><p> </p><p>It started with easy enough spells, she liked Stupefy and Relashio, but she soon learned Harry could block them too easily. Hence, she changed her tactics and started using more advanced spells, but Harry still deflected them easily. He could see that Susan was getting frustrated and he hoped that would work to his advantage, it nearly did because he almost tripped her up with an un-blockable but simple trip jinx. She caught it just in time though and jumped to avoid it.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the battle got fast and frantic.</p><p> </p><p>"Expelliarmus!"</p><p> </p><p>"Incarcerous!"</p><p> </p><p>"Deprimo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Levicorpus!"</p><p> </p><p>Then Susan surprised Harry, which was what got her an advantage over him, "Sectumsempra!"</p><p> </p><p>He blocked the curse because he was one of the few people in the world who knew how to, "Oi! Don't use my own spells against me!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your spell; it was Snape's!" Susan shouted back as she blocked his stunning spell.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that it was Snape's?" Harry asked. The fact she knew the spell totally shocked him.</p><p> </p><p>Susan grinned, "They don't call me the rebellious Hufflepuff for no reason."</p><p> </p><p>“Relashio!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tutis!"</p><p> </p><p>"Extorqueo!" Harry shouted, but Susan dodged the spell, and Harry got yelled at.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a torture spell, Harry, behave!"</p><p> </p><p>"Capillus Aufero!"</p><p> </p><p>"Protego! Lutulentis Sanguis!"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry James Potter! Stop using pureblood spells that turn the blood to mud!"</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting Potter! I don't know <em>why </em>I didn't like you sooner!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Theo!" Hermione hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Theo nursed his ribs after Sadie punched him, "Alright, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan finally got Harry after that. His Protego charm fell, and he realised she had disabled it, but before he could put up a stronger charm, she had hit him with a spell, "Evanescant Vestimenta!"</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Harry knew he was completely naked, and he looked down in shock exclaiming, “What the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>Susan had thrown him off guard.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Tracey giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Susan whistled, "I can see why you keep him around Daph!" she called to the Slytherin girl.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could react and while he was still in shock Susan hit him with the spell that finished him, "Ventosus!" a gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked Harry off of his feet with a thud and an "oomph!"</p><p> </p><p>“And the winner is Susan!” Hermione announced amidst cheering and laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Susan," Harry called from the floor, "Can you undo the spell so that I have clothes on again?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan seemed to consider this for a moment and then said, "Nah."</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Daphne Greengrass acquired photographs of Harry Potter running through his house stark naked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I brushed up on my Latin in this chapter! Here is what the spells I made up mean in Latin</p><p>Adficio = drain.</p><p>Adflicto = crush.</p><p>Impetus =attack with fire.</p><p>Evanescant Vestimenta = clothes vanish.</p><p>Cado = fail.</p><p>Caecus = blind.</p><p>Extorqueo = wrench.</p><p>Fimus = dung.</p><p>Lutulentis Sanguis = messy blood.</p><p>Capillus Aufero = hair remover.</p><p>Titus = safe.</p><p>Ventosus = breezy.</p><p>Aversa Pars = reverse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Apple Fell Far From the Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mood between the group was rather dull on Saturday morning. It was the 3rd of January, and it was time to get the train back to school because the new term started on Monday. Professor McGonagall had sent the eighth years a polite message warning them to take the train back like all of the other pupils and not apparate back just because they could. This was partially why everyone was grumbling so much as they boarded the Hogwarts Express and squeezed into a compartment together. They had to spend the whole day on a train when they could be at their destination in seconds if they had been allowed to apparate.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not so bad, getting the train back," Sadie said to the group as a whole, they all sent her glares that said they thought otherwise, "I mean it's more bonding time, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled and put his arm around his girlfriend, "It's a sweet thought, Sadie," he said as he looked around the glum faces in the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "Come on guys, it's not like we don't have anything to talk about," she caught Hermione's eye; "In fact, Hermione and I have something we need to tell you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry shared anxious glances, and the girls chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing bad," Hermione reassured them, "Just a project we started working on at Potter Manor."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, "You know that the duelling room in the basement is kind of like a room of requirement, right? You can change its form, which means it can become a potions lab if you need it to be one."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you need a potions lab?" Harry asked. He was completely lost about where she was going with this 'project' she had been working on with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"To brew potions obviously," Tracey said without looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for that Tracey," Harry said sarcastically as Dean chuckled at his girlfriend's blunt nature, "But what I meant was why would you need to brew potions? We didn't have any homework from Slughorn, did we?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and shook her head at her friend, "Don't worry, we didn't have any homework. Do you remember what we overheard Filch saying, about the experimental magic that went wrong and turned his daughter into Mrs Norris?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he was still lost but something sparked in Draco's eyes as he realised what they were saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Hermione said as she shared another glance with Daphne, "We thought we could help. I mean Daphne and I could both go into potion work after Hogwarts, Slughorn says we're the best students in our year.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked slightly offended, but Hermione added, "Apart from you and Sadie of course Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at that, "Why thank you, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "You're welcome. Anyway, we thought about it and researched it, and some spells can force an animagus back into human form."</p><p> </p><p>"Like the one Sirius and Remus used to force Scabbers to become Pettigrew," Harry said quickly, "But if it was that simple then surely Dumbledore or McGonagall would have come up with it."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, which is why we looked deeper and we think we figured it out," Daphne said, the excitement of success shone in her eyes, "I called in a favour with mum, and she got me the report on the potion that Abraxas Malfoy was experimenting on when Melody was turned into a cat. The potion is very similar to the one that you take to become an Animagus, there are differences, but they are small and hard to find unless you know where to look."</p><p> </p><p>The others were completely intrigued now as they listened to the explanation. At this point, Hermione took over, "A component was added that shouldn't have been. The component was to stop Melody from being able to switch at will like an Animagus, what that component was supposed to do was to keep her as a cat for 20 days then it would expire. In theory, by then the virus would be gone, and she would be returned to her body, good as new."</p><p> </p><p>"But something went wrong," Draco realised, he had gotten an O in his potions O.W.L and had been told he would make a fantastic experimental potion brewer, “If my grandfather had added too much Lethe River Water then it would cause the potion to be much more permanent, it would still expire, but it would take 20 years not 20 days."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Hermione said eagerly, "That's what we think happened and as any good potion brewer knows, once you know the problem you can start on the solution."</p><p> </p><p>"There isn't a potion to undo being an Animagus, and it would be almost impossible to try and brew one," Sadie said, she bit her lip as she did when she was thinking, "In theory, it could work if you reversed certain aspects of the original potion, but it's so unstable…and we would need a test subject."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be your test subject," Harry volunteered, "I've always wanted to be an Animagus anyway. If I become one and you test the potion on me you'll know if it's working, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Daphne said slowly, "I mean if we gave the working potion to an ordinary Animagus all it would do would be to force them out of their Animagus form as the spells do."</p><p> </p><p>"But it would be dangerous, Harry," Draco warned him, "If anything went wrong and you tried the potion you could get stuck in your Animagus form, or worse."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then you should be honoured to know that I trust you guys that much," Harry said lightly, "Anyway, maybe I'm getting bored of not being in constant danger."</p><p> </p><p>The others laughed, but they were still hyped up and excited about the idea of making the potion.</p><p> </p><p>"So you said you've already started brewing at Potter Manor?" Harry asked the girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and so far, so good," Daphne said, "But we could do with finding out more about the original potion, and we figured Draco would be the person to ask."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "I'm sure there will be more records in the library at the Manor. Luckily for us, I asked for everything from the library to be put into storage. I should be able to find my grandfather’s notes too…”</p><p> </p><p>"That would be ideal," Hermione said as Daphne nodded along with her, "We would get it straight from the source."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm in," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled, "Me too, my Potions speciality is theoretical research so I could be of help."</p><p> </p><p>"As surprised as you all might be, I'm in too," Theo said from where he had been watching silently as they talked about the potion, "I specialise in experimental brewery. If you don't want to blow up the whole of Harry's house, then you should probably enlist me."</p><p> </p><p>"Done," Daphne said as she grinned at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, he liked the idea, but he couldn't contribute much academically, "Well I am awful at potions, but I'll contribute by giving you my house to work in and by being your guinea pig!"</p><p> </p><p>There was some laughter as Neville, Hannah, Dean and Tracey echoed that they were out because they were dreadful at potions, but they would morally support the others and listen to their theories.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Draco said as he leant forward in his seat, "What have you got so far?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Hermione began as she turned to face him, "The Animagus potion has six components for it to work-"</p><p> </p><p>"Component one: changes the human to the animal form. Component two: maintains the human mind while in animal form. Component three: represses the motion of speech while the human is in animal form. Component four: changes the human back from the animal form. Component five: allows the human to change form at will. Component six: enables the permanency that stops the human from being able to undo the potion."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was staring at Harry in complete shock.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you didn't know anything about potions!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. She was utterly stunned by his sudden act of brilliance.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and looked up, "Uh, I don't," he said as held up his textbook, "I just read it from the textbook."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Hermione said, "Right, of course, you did."</p><p> </p><p>Draco only raised an eyebrow at the boy-who-lived and turned back to Hermione, "So to reverse the potion so that it has the opposite effect we need to take component one away because we don't want her to be able to change back. Components two and 3 aren't important. They won't do anything if we leave them in as long as we take out one."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll also need to remove component 6, the permanency charm is the part that went wrong and trapped her that way," Daphne said, it was clear that she was deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"What about component five? Shouldn't that be removed too if it allows her to change back into her form at will?" Tracey asked. She had been listening with interest to the conversation going on in the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shook her head with a frown, "No, if we remove component one that stops her from transforming into a cat again, so the other components aren't necessary. We can't take them all out; the potion would become too unstable...we can leave them in since they won't do any lasting damage."</p><p> </p><p>"What about what you need to add in?" Hannah asked them, she had taken Potions too and had gotten an A which was nothing compared to the mini geniuses she was friends with.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right Hannah, in place of component one we'll need to add another component that will force Melody back into human form, I'm not entirely sure how to do that yet," Daphne said. The thoughtful silence that followed meant that nobody else did either.</p><p> </p><p>"And we'll need to replace component six too, or the potion will become unbalanced and unstable, like Sadie said," Hermione added, “I've not got any idea what to replace it with yet.”</p><p> </p><p>"So what you are saying is you still have a long way to go?" Harry asked, and the others nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, that gives me time to get McGonagall to teach me how to become an Animagus, I know you can help with the potion, but there’s a mental aspect too."</p><p> </p><p>"There is, and you're right to ask McGonagall to help. Melody is proof of what can happen if something goes wrong," Hermione said, she sounded more like her old self than she had in a while, "Abraxas Malfoy was a professional experimental potions brewer and even he made mistakes."</p><p> </p><p>"While you're learning I'll produce a report," Sadie said, "Theorising the possible risks because with a potion this experimental there are many. You may need to remove component four, it represses speech while the Animagus is an animal, but in Melody's case, she might come out of the Animagus form and be unable to speak."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rubbed his fingers over his forehead, "It sounds confusing."</p><p> </p><p>"It is," the others echoed around the small compartment and as Harry looked out of the windows and saw the rain lashing down he only felt more miserable than before, and he wasn't sure why.</p><p> </p><p>After all, he was going back to Hogwarts, and he had just had a great Christmas and New Year. He sighed and turned to the others to ask if anyone wanted to play chess. He would lose spectacularly, especially because Theo had said yes, but it would help to pass the time at least.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Hogsmeade station the eighth years were relieved, they enjoyed each other's company but being stuck in a small compartment for eight hours was too much. The carriages were waiting as usual, and the group split into two to ride up to the school gates. Once there they began the trek up the path to the castle, and it was then that they noticed something very different about the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, look!"</p><p> </p><p>It had been Hermione who had noticed it first as she pointed in the direction of Hagrid's hut...only it wasn't Hagrid's hut anymore. Standing where the small, one-roomed hut had once stood was a grand two-floored cottage. Each floor was about the height of two storeys, however. Hermione was giggling, and Harry couldn't help but grin, the cottage was blue with a white door and white windows, it wasn't hard to figure out who had redecorated.</p><p> </p><p>"I think Hagrid's new fiancé has officially moved in," Harry said, he chuckled at the sight.</p><p> </p><p> Draco however, reverted to his posh pureblood self for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything's better than that dump he had be-"</p><p> </p><p>Draco saw the death glares he was getting from Harry, Hermione and Neville and trailed off before finishing his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"It might not have been big or fancy, but at least it wasn't a torture dungeon," Hermione retorted with a glare her boyfriend’s way. She grabbed Harry by the arm and marched off ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes as Neville and Hannah gave him dirty looks and hurried to catch up with Harry and Hermione, "What did I say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, you're such an insensitive prick sometimes," Daphne said, she shook her head at her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Up ahead, Hermione was in one of her rants.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, who does he think he is? Insulting Hagrid like that! He doesn't even know him, and he judges him on appearances, I mean, who does that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Purebloods?" Neville suggested sarcastically. He was silenced by a trademark Hermione glare and Hannah hid a smile at how afraid Neville was of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to calm down Hermione; these rants aren't good for your health," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>She let go of his arm, and her voice got a little louder, "Rants? I don't rant! When did I last rant if this is one of my rants!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, to pick just one time?" Harry asked. He got glared at, but he was used to it and had grown immune, "That time you invented spew for a start."</p><p> </p><p>"S.P.E.W!" Hermione shrieked, "Society for the promotion of elfish welfare!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright! I know what it is, calm down," Harry said as Hermione got into full-blown crazy mode now.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully they had reached the hall and Hermione strutted ahead. She sat down, in-between Sally and Annie, who were extremely confused. Harry rolled his eyes as he dropped into a seat at the far end of the table where Neville, Hannah, Susan, Daphne, Tracey and Sadie soon joined him. Theo and Dean went over to Blaise to find out how his Christmas had been, and Draco attempted to sit down across from Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't come near me Draco!” Hermione said shrilly, which caused a ripple of laughter to go around the table.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, bit back a swear-word and stalked over to Harry, "Move Daphne," he said grumpily as he pushed her further down the bench and sat in-between her and Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow Draco, so polite," Daphne said sarcastically to her friend who just grunted and looked down the table at Hermione irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily the awkwardness didn't last long because McGonagall stood up to address the students and it was then that they saw Hagrid at the head table. He looked like he'd had a significant make-over, his beard was practically gone, and his hair was short, he was wearing a brand new moleskin coat too. When he caught Harry's eye, he winked at him, and Harry chuckled, he was glad to see that the man was happy.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall made a few official announcements, and then the food appeared, Harry was starving and piled his plate high. Draco put hardly anything on his and pushed his food around with a glum expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hid a small smile as he saw Hermione further along the table, she was talking animatedly with Blaise and eating in abundance, much to Draco's annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ended up spending most of his time talking to Neville since Draco didn't seem to want to talk or interact with anyone and when the meal was finished they all headed up to the eighth year common room together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you think Lilly's okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's <em>obviously </em>not okay," Susan said conversationally as she, Hermione, Daphne and Gabrielle lay in their beds that night.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?" Daphne asked with a frown, "Have you seen her?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, but I know she isn't okay," Susan shrugged, "Her boyfriend just cheated on her. What girl is okay after that?"</p><p> </p><p>"No normal one," Gabrielle sighed, "I'm so angry at Ron, you know. I like Bill because my sister married him, but those Weasley men can be so disrespectful towards women."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they can be," Hermione agreed, "I think it's because there are so many men outnumbering the women in that family."</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't deserve her," Daphne said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, she deserves much better," Susan agreed, "I love Lil, she's one of the most caring people I know and guys kind of push her around because of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well Ron won't be pushing her around anymore," Hermione said simply, "And if she's upset then don't you think we should do something to cheer her up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Daphne shrugged, "It's a broken heart Hermione, we can't help her heal it."</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne's right," Gabrielle said with a slight smile, "The only thing that can help a broken heart is chocolate and ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>"Or alcohol," Susan said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"And hugs," Hermione added, "And good friends...I just feel like we should do <em>something</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because you feel responsible," Gabrielle said knowingly, "For knowing that Ron can be a bit of an idiot and not saying anything to Lilly. It's not your fault, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Gabby's right," Susan yawned, "Lil is a big girl; she's old enough to make her own decisions."</p><p> </p><p>"And her own mistakes," Daphne said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, "It still sucks."</p><p> </p><p>"Life sometimes sucks Hermione," Daphne said simply, "But maybe you should take this whole thing as a sign."</p><p> </p><p>"A sign of what?" Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"A sign that you need to make up with Draco instead of fighting with him about stupid things," Susan smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know. I'll apologise tomorrow," she conceded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione were on speaking terms by the next morning when they met Harry and Daphne in the common room. The friends made their way out of the common room into the corridor outside; only this morning something was different.</p><p> </p><p>Opposite the door to the common room, there was a new portrait that hadn't been there the night before. It was a portrait of the Gryffindor common room in amazing detail. There were four figures in the picture, one of whom was sitting on the sofa playing with a golden snitch, another of whom was lying on the sofa with her head in the other figures lap. Harry didn't notice the other two straight away; he was too focused on his parents.</p><p> </p><p>"Mum...Dad..." Harry said slowly. He walked closer to the portrait, and at that point, both figures jumped up from the couch and walked towards the front of the frame.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry! You look so grown up," Lily said as she smiled at her son.</p><p> </p><p>James cocked his head at him, "He looks like my twin."</p><p> </p><p>Harry gazed at them in shock; he couldn't believe it, who had done this?</p><p> </p><p>His parents were painted as they were in their seventh year, Gryffindor uniforms and all. Harry glanced around the portrait common room, and it was then that he saw Sirius and Remus, they were hanging back a bit and grinning at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Harry said as he stared at them all, "This is amazing."</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you like it, Merry Christmas Harry! Sorry, it's late."</p><p> </p><p>Harry spun around to see Dean standing behind him with a broad grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You did this?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded, "I want to go into magical portrait making after Hogwarts. I've been making some prototypes, this was my first successful one, and I thought you'd appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>"I really do," Harry said sincerely as he looked back to the portrait, "It means a lot, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't inherit your skill not to appreciate anything, thank goodness."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! I'm grateful for you, aren't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes," Lily said coyly, and the portrait couple kissed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement and Sirius piped up, "Hey Harry! Is that your girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah," Harry said as he glanced at Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice one Harry, she's well too fit for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius!"</p><p> </p><p>James sniggered, and Lily glared at him, "James, stop it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Lily's right, Sirius," Remus chastised, "Leave Harry and his love life alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Well as his godfather I am emotionally invested in his love life-"</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin Sirius, you are such a woman!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Lily, how dare you throw such a heinous insult at me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, what's wrong with women Padfoot? I'm very fond of them myself!"</p><p> </p><p>"Them? You should only be fond of <em>one </em>woman, James!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's leave them to it," he said as the group began to make their way down to the great hall for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"I figured you could take the portrait back to Potter Manor with you when school is over," Dean said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Dean," Harry said with a genuine smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Has your boggart changed?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and glanced up at his best friend, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"This essay," Hermione said with a wave of her hand, "It's about emotional trauma and its effect on magic. Your boggart can change, just like your Patronus can."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, obviously it changes," Daphne said, "Depending on what your fear is. Fears change, they can be conquered."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah, my boggart has changed because I'm not afraid of dementors or Voldemort anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"So what is it now?" Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "It's every single person I love lying on the ground dead if you really want to know."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned, "Sorry, I didn't realise."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you didn't," Hermione said simply, "You had no idea, Harry's just snappy."</p><p> </p><p>"Boggarts make me snappy," Harry said offhandedly, "And so do Potions essays. You are talking to me about one while I'm writing the other so yes I am slightly snappy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled from his spot next to Harry, "Yeah, I'd say that's cause for being snappy. I don't particularly like boggarts either."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you even defeat a boggart?" Harry asked curiously, "I remember you being particularly grumpy in that class."</p><p> </p><p>"Ridiculous is what you called it in fact," Hermione said with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, "It <em>was </em>ridiculous, but it was a third-year class, so of course, I can defeat a boggart."</p><p> </p><p>"What's so ridiculous about it anyway?" Harry asked through a yawn, "It's just an animal. Some animals have ways to defend themselves like hedgehogs and their spikes. Boggarts defend themselves by scaring people who would hurt them."</p><p> </p><p>"Boggarts themselves aren't ridiculous," Draco said irritably, "But forcing a class of 13-year-olds to face their worst fears is."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got to agree," Neville said with a slight frown, "I mean look how embarrassing mine was."</p><p> </p><p>"That's true," Harry said thoughtfully, "What would your boggart have been then Draco, I mean, what could be so embarrassing?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's none of your business, Potter," Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"He was just curious," Daphne said in defence of her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as usual, he is curious about things which are not his business!" Draco snapped, "What my boggart is or was does not concern you, Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Harry said quickly, "Fine, I'm sorry for even bringing it up, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded stiffly, and they both looked back down at their essays.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced over at Daphne, who just shook her head as if to say 'don't bother'.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the rest of the following day, Hermione tried her very best <em>not </em>to ask Draco about his boggart. Daphne had told her just to drop it, but Hermione couldn't just drop things. In a similar way to Harry, she had to get the answer to everything. She <em>had </em>to know what was going on, or it drove her bloody mad. She tiptoed around him all day, and eventually, she caved when she cornered Theo in the library later that night.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Theo!" Hermione said brightly, "I scored you tickets to Puddlemere's game this weekend."</p><p> </p><p>Theo raised an eyebrow at his best friend's girlfriend as he accepted the two tickets, "What do you want princess?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing," Hermione said with a wave of her hand, "I just thought you could treat Sadie at the weekend."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Theo smirked, "Well, that's very nice of you. Then again, that's just who you are, isn't it? Always doing things for other people and not expecting anything in return. Thanks, I'll really enjoy the game."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip as he turned around and walked towards another bookshelf. She darted quietly across the room and stopped behind him, "Wait, Theo. Actually, there was something."</p><p> </p><p>Theo was still smirking as he turned around and asked again, "I knew there was, you <em>never </em>let me call you princess. What do you want, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"What was Draco's boggart in third year?" Hermione asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo frowned, "Why do you want to know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well he got snappy about it in an argument with Harry last night," Hermione explained, "And I hate not knowing things. I mean, what was he so afraid of?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it was what he was so afraid of," Theo admitted, "I think it was what he was so afraid of everyone else knowing he was afraid of."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what was it?" Hermione asked again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my place to say," Theo said with a shrug, "He's my best friend, and I'm not going to go around telling you his secrets."</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm his girlfriend," Hermione objected.</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Theo asked, "You're his girlfriend so you should ask him yourself instead of sneaking around asking his best friend. That's a very Slytherin thing to do. A Gryffindor would have the guts to ask him in person."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned slightly, "You're very serious about this whole thing Theo."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well I don't laugh and joke about everything all of the time," Theo shrugged, "Draco's my best friend, and I care about him. I'm pretty loyal for a Slytherin, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I noticed," Hermione said with a slight smile, "But I'll take your advice and talk to him about it. If he bites my head off though, I'm blaming you."</p><p> </p><p>Theo laughed and held his hand out to her, "Deal," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled as she shook it, "So you like me now then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've never not liked you," Theo said honestly, "What makes you think I didn't?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I always felt like you thought I was taking Draco away from you or something," Hermione admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't sure how good you were for him at first," Theo said honestly as he leant against a bookshelf, "I thought maybe he'd think you were too good and he'd go down the path to self-destruction again, but I was wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"So we're friends?" Hermione asked as she cocked her head at him.</p><p> </p><p>"We're friends," Theo said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled broadly, "Good...can I ask you one more question?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can <em>ask,</em> I'm not promising I'll answer," Theo joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why <em>do </em>you call me princess?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it started as a way to get on your nerves," Theo admitted in amusement, "But it's an affectionate nickname now, so take it as a compliment, princess."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at the acceptance. As Draco's best friend, it meant a lot to Hermione to have Theo on her side, "See you around, Theo."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you alone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, Harry's down at the Quidditch pitch with Daphne," Draco said as he glanced up from the four-poster that he was lying on.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Hermione said as she sat down on the edge of his bed, "Because I need to talk to you about something-"</p><p> </p><p>"My father," Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned as she looked at her boyfriend, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"My boggart," Draco replied, "That was what you were going to ask me about wasn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "I...well...yes, it was. How did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, "Hermione, I love you, but you are transparent. You're too much like Harry bloody Potter; you can't let anything be. I've seen you today; you've practically been twitching to ask me about it."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, but her heart wasn't in it, "Oh shut up, Draco. I'm not that bad."</p><p> </p><p>"You are," Draco said with a fond smile, "So I just answered your question for you. In third year my boggart would have been my father."</p><p> </p><p>"You were that afraid of him?" Hermione asked with a slight frown.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "I was terrified of him. I spent my entire childhood being scared of him, and when I came to Hogwarts that didn't go away. I just spent term-time dreading the holidays instead of spending the nights dreading the mornings."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, "I mean how petty does that make me look? Mine was McGonagall telling me I'd failed everything."</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed at that, "I think I started to fall in love with you that day," he said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No... don’t joke about it Draco. I wish it was still something as stupid as that and not so...sinister."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it now?" Draco asked softly. He reached to her and grabbed her hand, "What are you afraid of, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone I love being tortured," Hermione said quietly, "In the same way I was at Malfoy Manor."</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and put his arm around his girlfriend. She was shaking slightly but not crying. Hermione was one of the strongest people that he knew, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Mine has changed too."</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't afraid of him anymore?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, "No, he's a coward, and I know that now."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it then?" Hermione asked as she caught his eye, "Your boggart?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's you," Draco said as he kept his gaze on hers, "You being tortured and me standing there, helplessly."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds more like a memory than a fear," Hermione said as she subconsciously gripped her left arm.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, "No, it's a fear. I'm terrified that one day I won't be able to protect you, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione faltered at those words, "I don't need protection Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco said honestly, "I know how strong you are, but fundamentally I'll always feel the need to protect you."</p><p> </p><p>"And I appreciate that," Hermione said honestly, "But you don't need to be afraid. The war is over."</p><p> </p><p>"I could say the same about your fear and Harry's," Draco pointed out, "The war is over, that much is true, but it still lives on in our minds.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think we'll ever be the same," Hermione said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his agreement, "Of course we won't be. But that's not a bad thing. If we were the same, then this...<em>us</em>...it would never have happened."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled to herself as she leant across to kiss the blonde boy, "Careful Draco, you're starting to sound like Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh sweet Salazar, the horror!" he said sarcastically, and Hermione laughed heartily.</p><p> </p><p>The pain of the conversation disappeared with their laughter, and once more, Hermione felt a rush of appreciation towards Draco.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Meeting the In-Laws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was exhausted as he yawned over a bowl of cereal on a Monday morning. He still hated Monday mornings, seven and a half years of Hogwarts hadn't changed that.</p><p> </p><p>"How’s the potions project coming along?" Harry asked through a yawn as Hermione, Sadie and Daphne talked animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Hermione chirped, "We're trying a few new things, and they seem to be working. We've managed to remove a component safely."</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome," Harry said, although if he was honest, he didn’t really understand the significance of that.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been thinking actually..." Hermione began, she glanced at Sadie and Daphne, "We should talk to Filch about it. After all, we need his permission."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "Right, good luck with that," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually," Daphne said, and Harry groaned inwardly. That was her 'I want you to do something' voice, "We thought <em>you </em>and Draco could do it."</p><p> </p><p>From beside him, Harry heard Draco snort, "Not happening. Your idea, you talk to Filch."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with Draco," Harry yawned then clicked his fingers which caused Kreacher to appear next to him with a loud crack.</p><p> </p><p>"What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?" Kreacher bowed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee Kreacher, very strong coffee, bring me some," Harry ordered, it was rare that he was blunt with the elf, but he wasn't on top form today.</p><p> </p><p>Draco yawned and stretched elaborately, "Same for me, Kreacher."</p><p> </p><p>The elf bowed low again, "Of course Master Draco," he said, and he vanished with another crack.</p><p> </p><p>"We should really start thinking about Valentine's day," Daphne said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne," Harry whined, "It's January!"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! So there’s only a month until Valentine's day!" Hermione added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at her, "Traitor," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The last time he had checked, Hermione <em>hated </em>Valentine’s day anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, "Sorry," she said, but she didn't sound apologetic at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry hates Valentine's day," Hermione said to a confused Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"What?! How can you <em>hate </em>Valentine's day?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged as Kreacher appeared, bowed and gave Harry and Draco a large steaming mug of coffee each.</p><p>"Why do you hate Valentine's day?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned to Daphne, "Harry got a Valentine's once in second year, and it embarrassed him, so he's hated it since then."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that’s part of it," Harry said grimly, he felt a lot more awake and alert, "But to be honest, it’s more because of that shitty date with Cho when she started crying and…ugh, it was terrible. Ginny did send me this awful singing Valentine in second year though, and I got it in front of the whole school, it was horrible."</p><p> </p><p>"I did no such thing!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry swivelled around, "Gin! Hey!" he said brightly as his ex-girlfriend sat down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't send me the Valentine about having eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad?" Harry asked. He was half humiliated and half-amused as he recalled the dreadful incident.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't," Ginny said with a chuckle, "I was never that much of a poet, I wrote one that said "Oh Harry, you sweetheart, I wish you were mine, but you aren't, oh dear, please be mine please," then I realised it was pathetic so I threw it in the fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as he listened to her first-year attempt at poetry, but then a sudden thought hit him. If it hadn't been Ginny, who sent him that Valentine, then who had it been?</p><p> </p><p>"So who sent me the Valentine then...Hermione, was it you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise, "No, of course not! Why on earth would I send you a Valentine?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed a deep red and mumbled, "Just a thought, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"What did it say?" Daphne asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought hard for a moment, "Um, his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, um something about a blackboard and being the hero who vanquished the dark lord."</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Harry caught Hermione's eye, and both of them narrowed their eyes as if they were thinking in unison which they did a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on a minute..." Harry said slowly as the cogs whirred in his head, "I only knew one person in second year who would refer to Voldemort as the dark lord..."</p><p> </p><p>All eyes turned to a very pink-faced Draco Malfoy who glanced at his watch, "I'm gonna be late," he lied, "Got a class to be in, see you at lunch!"</p><p> </p><p>As he gathered his things and rushed from the hall, Harry was sure the only time he'd ever seen Draco Malfoy move faster was the first time he saw Moody after the ferret incident...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Monday passed otherwise uneventfully, but Draco was teased something dreadful by the others <em>all </em>day, and he managed to avoid Harry very well because he didn't see him until late that night in the dorm room they shared.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't really send me that Valentine of your own free will," Harry chuckled as he lay in his four-poster, "Which one of them dared you to do it? Or more to the point, how did you end up <em>having </em>to do it?"</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a couple of minutes, and then Draco's voice drifted over, "Theo dared me to do it, Theo even wrote the damn thing, the bloody poet that he is."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "What did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lost a bet," Draco said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "Merlin, you Slytherins are inventive. All this time I thought it was Ginny who sent me that Valentine," he shook his head, "And it was really the result of you losing a bet. That's brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you find some amusement in it, Potter," Draco said dryly as he drew the curtains shut on his bed, but Harry saw his amused smile, so he knew his friend wasn't that upset about the situation. He was still chuckling as he put his head on the pillow to go to sleep that night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As January progressed, the group began to brew the Animagus potion. For the moment, Harry wasn't talking to McGonagall about the final mental aspect of the potion. It was an awkward potion to brew, but with so many great minds working on it, they could reduce the time it should take (three months) to somewhere in the region of a month.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that the Marauders had reduced the timescale slightly, but there were only three very skilled potioneers working on it (because Peter certainly didn't count). With Daphne, Hermione, Sadie, Theo <em>and </em>Draco working on it this time they had a far better shot. As part of the first month of the brewing time; however, Harry, as the resident guinea pig had to carry a mandrake leaf in his mouth for the <em>entire </em>month. It wasn't particularly vile or awkward apart from when he was trying to eat or drink, or kiss Daphne. The latter was what he missed the most though, and trying to make sure McGonagall didn't cotton on to what he was doing wasn't easy either.</p><p> </p><p>All the same, he had gotten through two weeks out of four, and he still had the bloody leaf in his mouth, so Harry had decided to apology to Daphne for his lack of physical intimacy by sneaking her into the prefect bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>They talked amongst themselves as the taps ran, they filled the room with scents, coloured the bathwater and created swathes of bubbles. Neither of them spotted the pearly set of eyes watching them from one of the large taps. They had been in the bath for a little while when she decided to show herself. Harry had to admit it was a little embarrassing being walked in on by a ghost when he was in the bath naked with his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Harry," Myrtle said, almost seductively as she popped out of the tap and floated over to them. Daphne raised an eyebrow at Harry and wondered why he wasn't even trying to cover himself up.</p><p> </p><p>"Myrtle, your timing sucks," Harry said casually, it was as if he was talking to an old friend.</p><p> </p><p>Myrtle giggled, "The last time I saw you in here you were fondling a golden egg, not a Slytherin girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Myrtle giggled some more as Daphne looked between her boyfriend and the ghost with bemusement</p><p>"Yes, well, I've saved the wizarding world since then," Harry remarked, "So, how have you been Myrtle?"</p><p> </p><p>Myrtle shrugged and settled herself on one of the taps. She cocked her head, "The same," she remarked glumly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you talk to the other ghosts?" Daphne asked curiously from her spot next to Harry. She had used some of the bubbles to cover herself up.</p><p> </p><p>Myrtle seemed to ponder this for a moment before saying dully, "They don't like me; they think I'm annoying because I cry all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you cry all of the time Myrtle?" Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>Myrtle looked shocked and insulted. Harry was sure no one had ever even thought to ask her that before. It took her a moment to reply, but eventually, she said, "Because I'm dead."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Myrtle, it's been 60 years, don't you think it's time you got past this stage of your life?"</p><p> </p><p>Myrtle's eyes widened, and it looked like she might cry. At the same time, Daphne elbowed Harry sharply in the ribs, and he realised his mistake, "Uh, I mean death."</p><p> </p><p>The tears were averted, and Myrtle didn't speak for a moment as she mulled this over, "Maybe," she said slowly as she floated thoughtfully above the water.</p><p> </p><p>"You should talk to Nick," Harry said kindly, “He'll be nice to you.”</p><p> </p><p>"I tried talking to Helena once," Myrtle said ruefully, "She told me I was pathetic for crying about Olive Hornby, she said she'd had a much worse life."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Harry shared a look of amusement; they were thinking the same thing. Helena had definitely had a worse life, her stalker had killed her then killed himself, and now they were stuck together as ghosts in Hogwarts for eternity. It was like a warped and twisted version of Romeo and Juliet.</p><p> </p><p>"You should talk to Peeves. He would understand," Daphne said which made Harry snort. He doubted Peeves would understand anything, least of all a dead teenage girl.</p><p> </p><p>Myrtle looked just as sceptical of this idea as Harry, "Peeves hates me, he calls me spotty and disgusting."</p><p> </p><p>"He was the same age as you when he died Myrtle, he became a poltergeist because he was such a restless spirit, but even though he looks different than he did when he died he's the same inside, and he's troubled too. You could help him," Daphne explained, she surprised both Harry and Myrtle with this information.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Myrtle asked Daphne quietly, she sounded almost hopeful, "You think I can help him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you can Myrtle," Daphne said kindly.</p><p> </p><p>Myrtle smiled at Daphne and Harry was surprised by how much prettier it made her, "Okay," she said as she floated towards the taps, "See you, Harry," she said as she flew up the tap and vanished from view.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that true?" Harry asked Daphne as he pulled her close to him again.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled and nodded, "Every word. Now, where were we?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry merely smirked in response.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They didn't realise how serious their actions had been until a week or so later when Tracey ran into the eighth year common room looking disturbed, "Oh for the love of Salazar Slytherin!" she screeched, getting the attention of the entire room, "You will <em>never </em>guess what I just saw in the bathroom!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?'" Annie asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey looked both excited to be the bearer of gossip and disgusted at the nature of the gossip, "Peeves and Moaning Myrtle, <em>snogging</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"EW!"</p><p> </p><p>"GROSS!"</p><p> </p><p>Several similar shouts and remarks were made around the room, but Harry's favourite had to be Sadie's response, "Ugh! That's worse than Trelawney and Filch!"</p><p> </p><p>Amongst the chaos and confusion, Daphne and Harry shared a satisfied grin.</p><p> </p><p>However, as things happened at Hogwarts, one controversial revelation was overshadowed by another.</p><p> </p><p>Normalcy had returned to the common room, and everyone was chattering amongst themselves. Harry and Hermione were on a sofa whispering about Harry's plans for Valentine's Day; or rather Hermione's plans for Harry which he was being forced into so Daphne wouldn't get too annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Ernie shouted out loudly and caught the attention of everyone in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys! Listen to this!"</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell across the room as Ernie cranked up the volume on an old radio that was sitting on the desk next to his charms homework.</p><p> </p><p>"Ernie! How are you using that? Technology doesn't work in Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Ernie rolled his eyes, "Come on Hermione; I know you modified your straighteners to work at Hogwarts. As brilliant as you are no one can go from being as terrible at straightening charms as you were to a genius in one summer."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed scarlet and muttered something intelligible which caused other eighth years to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Ernie grinned in amusement and hushed everyone so that the radio show could be heard. It only took Harry a few seconds to recognise the presenter's voice. It was Lee Jordan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And today on Wizarding Radio Weekly, I am proud to introduce to my loyal listeners four new bands who claim to have invented a whole new genre of music that they have dubbed Wizard Rock. This music has been aired on illegal radio channels and has grown immensely popular. Now that the war is over and the Minister for Magic has given the go-ahead, it can be aired on real radio, and I am proud to present it to you!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Some people seemed to understand this and had heard of this illegal genre of music but others, like Harry, appeared at a loss of what the whole thing was about.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The first band I want to show you today call themselves 'Harry and the Potters' and their songs are sung in the perspective of our very own boy-who-lived Harry Potter, who by the way was in my house at school, we were very close friends, best of friends even-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Lee, you spoke to him about five times in the entire time you were at Hogwarts together,"</em> A voice interjected, that voice belonged to none other than George Weasley. It made Harry grin, although the fact that there was a band singing as if they were him kind of freaked him out a little, although for some reason Draco and Daphne looked incredibly amused and were sharing knowing grins and chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ready?" </em></p><p> </p><p>The voice was familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place it. Another voice replied, <em>"Let's do this</em>," and Harry frowned, he recognised that voice too.</p><p> </p><p>The music started, it was just a guitar and some drums, then the singer began to sing, and it wasn't bad, the tune was good and pretty upbeat, but the singing wasn't exactly the best Harry had ever heard. However, as soon as the words began, he listened in amusement and horror.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Your blood may be pure, but your heart is spoiled,</em></p><p>
  <em>You wouldn’t be so tough without Crabbe and Goyle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malfoy wouldn’t be so cool if I wasn’t around,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m his enemy at school, he really wants to get me down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy, what’s your problem?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All your friends think your rad cause you treat me so bad,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco Malfoy, whats your problem?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All your friends think your rad cause you treat me so bad.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The others were laughing or dancing or even singing along. Harry was slightly scared, and Hermione was bemused, "They're singing as if they're you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Harry said slowly. This was possibly the weirdest thing he had ever experienced.</p><p> </p><p>“And they’re singing about me,” Draco said with a bemused shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“That part is pretty funny,” Harry admitted with a grin, “The rest is just a bit…weird.”</p><p> </p><p>There was some clapping and whistling from the radio as the song finished and then Lee was back on again, <em>"That was Harry and the Potters with “The Foil”. The band had hits in the war with “These Days are Dark” and “Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock.” The group is made up of Dennis Creevey and his best friend and fellow Gryffindor Jimmy Peakes!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to storm into the Gryffindor common room later and get Dennis back for this. However just when he thought it was all over he realised that it wasn't and he cursed, not so silently, which earned him a slap from Hermione.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Next up we have a three-piece girl band who go by the name the Parselmouths!"</em> Lee announced.</p><p> </p><p>It was much better than the last band, better played and much more upbeat, the kind of thing you could happily dance to. It became apparent as soon as the singing started that this band was made up of Slytherins.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Everyone says Slytherin house is the worst place to be,</em></p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All because the dungeons are so cold,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And because we have to deal with greasy Sevvy Snape</em>
</p><p>
  <em>EW!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And because our souls have all been sold,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To You-Know-Who!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But there are good parts too that you may not have seen,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We get to wear green, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are expected to be mean,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See the ickle firsties scream when we accidentally bump them in the hallways,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get to goof off in potions just because,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snape would rather yell at Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yell at Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd always rather yell at Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Than ever give detention to someone in his own house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank God for Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got an O in potions,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yay Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess Potter's not that bad."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again by the end of the song Harry was astounded, he didn't have any idea who would sing such a song apart from one of the Slytherins he knew and as he glanced around at them all the only one who looked suspicious was Daphne who was pretty much doubled over with laughter and was crying tears of mirth into Draco's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>A second song then began, and this one was in the same sort of style. It was upbeat, fun, and catchy. After the last one, he was slightly worried about the content of the song, so he slid further down the sofa when it came on to hide his scarlet face. Next to him, Hermione was beside herself with laughter. Harry was already cringing halfway through the song, but he turned even redder when a familiar male voice spoke-sang with the female lead singer of the band.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Boy: Girls just stop right now.</em></p><p>
  <em>Girls: No, you listen to us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy: I don't want to do this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Girls: Oh, stop making a fuss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy: You're being annoying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Girls: But we've got this all planned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy: I'm walking away now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Girls: Girls like boys in bands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy: Do they really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Girls: Of course they do, trust me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Harry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're a Parselmouth too,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're one of us,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's not much you can do,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can't ignore it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can't just walk away,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you've had your fair share of names,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if you join our band and help us expand,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can tour from Antarctica to Japan!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the song finished, Harry stood from the sofa and cornered Daphne and Draco, who looked amused when Harry was of the opinion that they should have looked afraid, very afraid.</p><p> </p><p>"You started a band and sang songs about me, and YOU helped!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, "Technically Astoria started the band, I just helped, and Draco is only featured on that one song."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at the look on Harry's face. It was like he didn't know whether to laugh or shout. In the end, Harry just rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact there was now a genre of music about his life.</p><p> </p><p>"I dread to think what's next," He grumbled as Lee took over once more.</p><p> </p><p><em>"That was the Parselmouths with “It's Not Half Bad” and “Please Harry”, comprised of the beautiful Greengrass sisters, Astoria and Daphne with Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst on the drums,"</em> at this everyone stared at a pink-faced Mandy in complete shock, <em>"The Parselmouths have had previous hits with songs like “Who is Blaise Zabini?” and “Quidditch is My Favourite Sport."</em></p><p> </p><p><em>"We're going to take a brief gap in the music to talk a little bit about this new genre,"</em> George said next, <em>"Wizard Rock as it is now called originated during the Second Wizarding World and was illegally played on pirate radio channels to raise morale and keep peoples spirits up in all of the terror. As you have seen already this wasn't a small group of people who were involved in the motion, we've had people from all houses and from many different backgrounds involved in making people laugh and keeping them happy."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ever since the end of the war the music has taken off on popular channels, such as this one and next I'd like to present to you an artist who goes by the stage name “Moaning Myrtle,” this is proof that music in this genre can be partly or wholly comic, and later on in the show, we'll give an example of how serious the music in this genre can be,</em>" Lee had taken over again. Now another song began, the singer was female, and her voice sounded very familiar to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Death is way more fun with bubbles<br/>That's what I say<br/>Death is way more fun with bubbles<br/>Mostly every day<br/>Death is way more fun with bubbles<br/>Myrtle likes to play<br/>Death is way more fun with bubbles<br/>When they melt away<br/>Prefects are freakin' hot in any season<br/>You know they call me Moaning Myrtle for a reason."</em></p><p> </p><p>There was much laughter as the song ended. Even Harry was smiling and as the song ended Lee Jordan chuckled as he came back on the air, <em>"And that was Moaning Myrtle, aka Luna Lovegood with her debut song "Prefects are Hot," a song about spying on prefects in bathrooms."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry's laughter increased as he realised it was Luna who had sung the song and the others in the common room shared his mirth; some of the eighth years were even crying with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"And last but certainly not least," said George and Harry could tell he was smiling, <em>"Is a duo that goes by the name "Riddle TM". This band are relatively new on the circuit, but their music is incredibly touching as you are about to hear..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned as he listened to the song. It was a more serious song as it was slower and the music was primarily made up of the piano.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You’ve got the world in your hands now,</em></p><p>
  <em>It’s up to you what you want to go and do with it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We may have won the battle, but the war’s not over yet,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s still a long way to go,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve got the heart to do the best thing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s why we trusted that you’d always find a way to right it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through love we’ll stay together we’re weak when we’re apart,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But we’ll be alright from here,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So let’s go and tell the world that we’re still alive,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s still the ones out there who don’t realise,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll banish the chaos the fear and the lies,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And out of the ashes, a phoenix will rise,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Now I can see we’ve got a future,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s no more Horcruxes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Hallows don’t matter to me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll build the world again,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, just you wait and see,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause now we can do anything,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry was brave,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He faced his fears,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione showed that even Muggle-borns can still be gifted,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Ron was loyal he was strong enough to see,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That friendship is everlasting,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So let’s go and tell the world that we’re still alive,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s still the ones out there who don’t realise,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll banish the chaos the fear and the lies,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And out of the ashes, a phoenix will rise,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Where will you choose to go from here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With no more darkness, there’s no longer anything to fear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So we can make the world a brighter place to be,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And out of the ashes, a phoenix will rise.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The song left them in silence compared to laughter as it was the first serious one to be played on the radio show and Harry found himself smiling as he realised that it was Ginny who sang the song. He sometimes forgot how well she knew him. Ever since they had broken up, they had lost the close bond they had shared for so long, but they would always be incredible friends, and if Harry ever needed someone who understood him as much as Hermione he knew he would have Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>The truth of the matter was that while he was madly and completely in love with Daphne, and while Draco was fast becoming one of his closest and most reliable friends, they just hadn't known him as long as the others had. They hadn't been there through everything as the likes of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville had been.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That was "Phoenix" by Riddle TM. A duo made up of my very own sister Ginny Weasley and her boyfriend Blaise Zabini who happens to be a skilled pianist. That song I think must touch everyone who went through the war. The metaphor of a phoenix rising from the ashes works very well when compared to our society trying to rebuild now that the war is over. Riddle TM are working on an album full of thought-provoking songs like this one such as “I Must Not Tell Lies” and “Thestrals”. Keep your eyes peeled for them!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"Well folks, that's all from us tonight,"</em> Lee Jordan said with a note of finality to his voice, <em>"Tune in tomorrow for music from The Mudbloods and Roonil Wazlib."</em></p><p> </p><p>With that the radio started to crackle and Ernie turned it off, the chatter was restored in the common room, and everything went back to the way it had been before the radio show started.</p><p> </p><p>“That was quite touching,” Hermione said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to look at her, “Yeah, it’s exactly how I feel now that it’s all over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Hermione said with a small smile, “I feel like I’m trying to move on and rebuild, but I can’t totally erase everything that happened in the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you shouldn’t have to,” Harry said softly, “Everything we went through made us who we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled thoughtfully, “I know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry had decided to go and talk to Ginny after hearing her touching song on the radio. However, the fat lady had narrowed her eyes at him and was preparing to tell him that he wouldn’t be getting in without the password.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just stared right back until his helpers appeared by her side in the portrait. James and Sirius grinned at the fat lady who rolled her eyes but appeared to be hiding amusement and a blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, Victoria, you look dashing," Sirius said as he kissed her oily cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Charming," James agreed, “As marvellous as ever."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you boys," She said, she blushed deeply and giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"We wondered my darling if you would be so kind as to let our charge, young Harry here, into the common room to meet a friend of his," Sirius said in his most charming tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, why not," The fat lady giggled and just like that the portrait hole swung open.</p><p> </p><p>Harry whistled and muttered under his breath, "They <em>are </em>good."</p><p> </p><p>When Harry walked into the common room, all conversations stopped, and all eyes were on him.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis glanced at him a little fearfully and swallowed deeply. Ginny was lying with her feet over the back of the sofa, reading a trashy romance novel upside down; she barely even glanced at Harry as he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"Dennis, Jimmy," Harry began, he glanced over at the scared 'band' members, "The music is okay but please don't make me sound like such a pathetic moaning git."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it," Dennis said, he saluted Harry then realised how embarrassing what he had done was as he slipped down his chair out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in disbelief as he walked over to Ginny, pushed her legs off of the back of the sofa so that she tumbled to the ground and then sat on the sofa. He watched her with interest as she cursed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You can be such an arse sometimes; I swear those Slytherins are rubbing off on you," Ginny grumbled as she folded the corner of the page over in her book and got to her feet. She put the book on the table and sat down next to Harry on the sofa in a normal position. The entire common room was watching them and were still silent.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, you lot! Stop being so nosy and get back to your own business!" Ginny yelled and instantly, the noise level dramatically increased, people were scared of Ginny and Harry didn't blame them.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" Ginny asked casually. She eyed Harry with interest.</p><p> </p><p>"To talk to you about your interesting new musical project," Harry said as if it was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, that," Ginny said as she leant back, "I forgot it was on tonight, we recorded it last week. What about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"The song…it’s exactly how I feel in the aftermath of the war. I didn't realise you got me that much," Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shrugged and smiled, "You've always been an open book to me, and I jumped on the bandwagon last year with all the warbands on pirate radio trying to boost morale. I enjoyed it, so I decided to keep it up. When I realised Blaise could play the piano, we became a duo. I can play too mind you, but it's fun to be a pair."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't realise you could play the piano," Harry said truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded, "Mum taught me when I was younger, Hermione can play the piano, too, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know," Harry said, he remembered how Hermione had played the piano at Grimmauld Place. It had kept him sane some nights.</p><p> </p><p>"The song was beautiful, and you have an amazing voice," Harry told her.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny grinned, "Thanks, it's always good to have the faithful boy-who-lived's opinion," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Well, I just came by to tell you how great you are and that I miss you."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "This isn't a 'let's get back together' I miss you, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "No," he promised, "I'm very happy with Daphne. I just miss having you around as my friend. Blaise is in our year; it would be cool if you hung around the common room more."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled at him in a way he didn't understand, "That's kind of cute of you, thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Harry merely shrugged and smiled, "Kreacher has it hoodwinked so it will let in only eighth years with three exceptions; you, Luna and Astoria, Daph’s sister."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed, "Well, thanks, I guess I'll drop by some time," she said.</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed as they stood and hugged, Harry smiled at her once more before he left the common room, he felt sentimental after seeing it again and happy that all parts of his life were now settled. There was nothing in the air, nothing unsaid, everything was out in the open, and he could live his life freely.</p><p> </p><p>He felt freer than he ever had at that moment as he made his way from one tower to the other in the cold, draughty castle that was the only home he had ever known.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As January marched on, Lilly grew more and more distant. Hermione felt guilty, but she tried her best not to get too involved like Daphne had advised. She had asked Lilly once how she was, and the Ravenclaw had gotten snappy at her so Hermione had decided that if Lilly wanted or needed her help, she would ask for it. As it so happened, Lilly approached Hermione late in the common room one night in mid-January for that reason.</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a minute, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced up from her book and sighed quietly. It didn't take a genius to work out that Lilly's tearstained face meant that she had been crying. She smiled at her friend and closed the book, "Of course you can."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly sat across from her on the sofa, "Do you think I'm a bad person?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Hermione said quickly, "No, of course not! Ron is the bad person here Lilly-"</p><p> </p><p>"But what if I told you I cheated on him too?" Lilly said as she chewed anxiously at her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "What?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I kissed Harry," Lilly said quietly, "At the Yule Ball."</p><p> </p><p>"You did what?" Hermione barked.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly looked close to tears, "I don't know what came over me…then I realised afterwards it must have been because Theo spiked the punch. He was nice to me about Ron, and I don't know what happened, I just kissed him."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, "Well, a kiss isn't as bad as what Ron did to you. But Lilly this makes things so complicated... I mean Daphne <em>has </em>to be told about this-"</p><p> </p><p>"She already knows," Lilly admitted, "She spoke to me on Christmas morning before I left. She said that Harry showed her the memory."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, "Well then I suppose there is nothing to worry about. If Harry and Daphne aren't worried, why are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I feel like a terrible person," Lilly said with a frown, "And I feel like maybe I should tell Ron. I got so mad at him for sleeping with Katie, but I kissed his best friend! How am I any better than him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it wasn't your fault," Hermione said softly, "You accidentally drank alcohol because Theodore <em>bloody </em>Nott spiked the punch. You got drunk <em>unknowingly </em>and kissed a nice guy who was comforting you. Trust me, Lilly. I've made worse mistakes sober. Nice guys are hard to resist because they're so rare."</p><p> </p><p>"You and Harry," Lilly said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded but sighed heavily, "Look, Lilly, Ron got angry and then knowingly went out and got blindingly drunk. Then he knowingly slept with someone else. There is <em>such </em>a difference. I don't want you to hurt yourself thinking about what Ron did because it had nothing to do with you and <em>everything </em>to do with him. He has never appreciated the good things in his life."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly sighed and glanced down at her hands, "It's not even the fact that Ron did it to me if that makes sense? It's the fact someone cheated on me; it's the fact I wasn't good enough for someone."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled sadly at her friend, "I know that it sucks Lilly, but you've got to remember that it wasn't you. Ron was greedy and selfish. He let his ego get the better of him. You are good enough, in fact you are <em>too </em>good for Ronald bloody Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly chuckled, "It's just lonely here at the moment. You're all loved up and being single sucks."</p><p> </p><p>"Susan's single," Hermione said with a chuckle, "Maybe you two can double date or something."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted, "Susan, date?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, "Hey Daphne didn't date up until recently and now look at her. Susan will date when the right guy comes along."</p><p> </p><p>"I've known Susan since first year," Lilly chuckled, "I'll believe it when I see it."</p><p> </p><p>"The day will come," Hermione said knowingly, she was glad to see Lilly looking a bit more cheerful.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As January marched on, Lilly gradually cheered up, even after a couple of disastrous double dates Susan had planned for them. The animagus potion was coming along well, and Harry was grateful that he would soon be able to take the bloody mandrake leaf out of his mouth. Towards the end of the month, Draco got a letter over breakfast and grimaced as he read it.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Hermione asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a letter from my Mother," Draco said with a slight frown, "Inviting us to Greengrove House for tea tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Both of us?" Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "She says she wants to meet you formally."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh,” Daphne said eagerly, "Formally! Merlin, you might as well propose then Draco!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh no," Harry frowned, "Hermione is far too young for that."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, “I'm older than you,” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and I'm too young for marriage," Harry said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"What the big deal about her formally meeting me anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Daphne began, "When a parent 'formally' asks to meet the boyfriend or girlfriend of their child, they are conceding that the relationship is serious and might amount to a proposal."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Hermione sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"So they ask lots of personal questions," Sadie cut in.</p><p> </p><p>"Personal questions?" Hermione asked sheepishly, "Oh, for the love of Godric. She's going to hate me after this."</p><p> </p><p>"She won't hate you," Draco said with a slight smile, "She's happy for us. You heard what she said at Christmas."</p><p> </p><p>"All the same, you should probably be prepared for the questions she'll ask," Daphne said, "I'll coach you tonight if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the blonde girl, "Oh Daph thank you! You're a lifesaver!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry shared an exasperated look which thankfully went unnoticed by their girlfriends.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So I'm Narcissa."</p><p> </p><p>"You do look kind of like her," Harry said as he cocked his head at Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying you have a thing for my Mother?” Draco asked distastefully.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Harry barked, "No! I just meant because of the blonde hair and the blue eyes...and... never mind."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head in amusement and turned to Hermione, "So Hermione, how many children would you like to have?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes widened, "She's going to ask me that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she will," Daphne said matter of factly, "It's a simple question. She'll want to make sure you'll provide her son with an heir."</p><p> </p><p>"Provide him with an heir?" Hermione scoffed, "I think women are worth more than the children they give birth to!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course they are," Draco said, "She's not insinuating that you are only worth as much as the child you'll give birth to. She's just going to make sure that you'll be able to provide me with an heir."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was still not convinced by this logic. Daphne rolled her eyes, "Come on, Hermione. Everyone knows how many kids they want. For example, I want four. How many do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Four?" Harry asked in disbelief, "That's a lot of kids."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, "Says a man. The person who gives birth to the children should be the one who picks how many of them there will be."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but still, <em>four-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get too worried, you're not at that point yet," Draco said in amusement, "You haven't been 'formally' invited to Greengrass House."</p><p> </p><p>Harry muttered something under his breath about formalities that Daphne thankfully didn't hear because she was grilling Hermione again, "So how many kids?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "I don't even know if I want kids. I want a career first; I know that much."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want kids?" Draco asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say that," Hermione argued, "I said I don't know if I want kids yet. I think I probably do, but I don't know how many I want."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Daphne said, she looked exasperated already, "We'll move onto the next question then. What will you do once you finish Hogwarts, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Hermione replied, "I always thought I would go into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But lately, I've been considering the DMLE."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you?" Draco asked eagerly. He was so eager he slid off of his chair slightly, and Harry snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione said with narrowed eyes, "I was thinking about going into the Misuse of Magic Office. Why are you so interested in that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Draco said sheepishly, "My mother always thought the DRCMC was a bit...well wishy-washy. But the DMLE is very serious. She'll be delighted to hear that."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco and pushed herself to her feet, "Well, my job choice has nothing to do with your mother! It has everything to do with what I want to do with my life, just like the choice I make of when <em>I </em>have children! This coaching is a load of rubbish, she'll either like me or she won't, and if she doesn't, then you'll just have to deal with it Draco! Unless you're the type of guy, who does everything his mummy wants him to do!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't do anything she wants me to do," Draco said in amusement, "In case you didn't notice, I'm dating a Muggle-born. That's not what she wanted me to do, and I'm also friends with Harry Potter. Again, not what she wanted me to do."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'll go with you to this stupid thing tomorrow, but I'll answer the questions my way. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Draco said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Hermione said with a firm nod, "Goodnight."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight," Draco said, he was faintly amused as Hermione stormed upstairs to her dorm room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I thought you said you weren't nervous and you didn't care if she liked you or not," Draco said with a slight smile as they walked up the path towards Greengrove House.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not nervous," Hermione said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been biting your nails all day, you skipped lunch, and you burst into tears when Hannah asked you about your Transfiguration homework. You're either nervous or pregnant and... wait you're not pregnant, are you?" Draco trailed off from his own train of thought momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at her boyfriend, "I'm not pregnant!" she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank Godric for that," Draco muttered. Then his eyes widened as he realised what he had just said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed despite herself, "Thank <em>Salazar</em> Draco, isn't that what you normally say?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared half-heartedly at her, "That was what I <em>meant </em>to say."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, clearly I am rubbing off on you," Hermione smirked as they reached the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"You wish Granger," Draco said with a small smile as he lifted his hand and knocked on the front door. It opened immediately, and they were ushered into the drawing-room where Andromeda and Narcissa were awaiting them with a large pot of tea and a platter of cakes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you made it in perfect time," Narcissa smiled broadly as she got to her feet. She immediately kissed Draco on both cheeks before looking to Hermione and saying, "And it is lovely to see you again, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled a little nervously as she and Draco sat down together on one of the sofas. Andromeda poured them each a cup of tea and handed it to them. Hermione was glad that her hands had stopped shaking as she accepted the cup.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled, “I am so glad you could both make it today. We never have time for a proper chat, do we?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, we never do," Hermione agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I know so little about you," Narcissa said honestly, “But we will get to that in good time. The first thing I must do is give you this Draco."</p><p> </p><p>She handed her son a brown envelope, and he took it with a frown, "What is this, Mother?" he asked as he peered into the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>"The divorce was finalised, those are your papers for your new name," Narcissa said with a weak smile, "I am officially Ms Narcissa Black, and you are now Mr Draco Black."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Draco realised in surprise, and there was a little bit of sadness in his eyes too.</p><p> </p><p>"All that remains to be done is the changeover of the house and title," Narcissa said matter of factly, "Which you assured me Harry would take care of."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he'll take care of it," Hermione smiled, "Once we finish school I expect. He will have the time and the resources to do it properly then."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent," Narcissa smiled as she looked to Hermione, "Oh goodness, that reminds me, I do not even know what you intend to do after you graduate, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, "Well, I intend to go into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, actually."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa's eyes lit up slightly at this, "Indeed? Are you interested in a specific office?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Hermione replied, "The Misuse of Magic Office."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes," Narcissa nodded, "A very stable job."</p><p> </p><p>"And a rewarding one too," Andromeda said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure you would be very happy there, Hermione," Narcissa said simply, "Not that your occupation makes any difference to your relationship with Draco. You will always be incredibly important to him, regardless of your job."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shared a knowing smile with Draco at this, and the blonde boy said, "Well, that is true, but I am glad that Hermione wants to go into the DMLE. I think she'll love it there. She loves a challenge, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"The DMLE is certainly a challenge at the moment," Andromeda chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sighed, "Indeed it is. I must say, Hermione, I did have my doubts when I found out about your relationship with my son, but I wanted to formally call you here today to tell you that I was wrong. You are a beautiful young lady with a fantastic mind, you challenge Draco and heaven knows he needs that. I think you are possibly the best thing that could happen to him."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed furiously at those words as she looked down at her hands. Draco smiled slightly and put his arm around her, "I think you are right, Mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, Hermione. Tell me a little bit more about your family and your hobbies. What do you do for fun?" Narcissa asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly as she looked up to Narcissa, "Well the ironic thing about that is that I don't think my family are very different to yours. In the Muggle world, we do not have pureblood, half-blood and muggle-born, but we do have status based on class."</p><p> </p><p>"Class?" Narcissa asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Lower class, middle class, and upper class," Andromeda filled her sister in.</p><p> </p><p>"Lower-class families generally struggle to get by," Hermione explained, "Middle-class families get by comfortably, and upper-class families have far more disposable income."</p><p> </p><p>"And what class are your family in, Hermione?" Narcissa asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Upper," Hermione admitted, "My parents are dentists which means that they are paid very well. We live in a big house in Oxford, and we spend most of our holidays skiing in the Alps."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed?" Narcissa said, "We have a chalet in the alps."</p><p> </p><p>"We have a lodge," Hermione said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda had to hide her smirk, she saw what Hermione was doing, and she admired the girl for it. Draco did too from the proud look plastered onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"So aside from the fact that my parents are Muggles there is very little that sets us apart, Narcissa," Hermione said kindly.</p><p> </p><p>"In which case you should come to the Alps with us this Easter," Narcissa said genuinely, "You and your parents."</p><p> </p><p>"We're going skiing this Easter?" Draco asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's the first I've heard of it too," Andromeda chuckled, "So I wouldn't worry too much."</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense, I've had it planned for weeks," Narcissa said with a wave of her hand, "It would be lovely if all three of you could join us, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I will find out if my parents can make it," Hermione said, she was slightly stunned by Narcissa's positive reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Lovely," Narcissa said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Before the topic of conversation could move on, a shout from behind, disturbed them all. Andromeda sighed, "Ah, my Grandson will be awake," she said as she glanced to the travel coat next to the sofa that Draco and Hermione were sitting at.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get him," Hermione said simply, she was the closest anyway, and she had a soft spot for Teddy Lupin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank you, Hermione," Andromeda said appreciatively as Hermione gently lifted the nine-month-old from the cot. He had gotten so big, and he could crawl now as well as string together basic sentences.</p><p> </p><p>Unaware of the several sets of eyes on her, Hermione sat back down on the sofa and popped Teddy on her lap. He immediately wrapped his hand around her finger and said clearly, "Miny!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "That's right, Teddy, it's Aunt Mione."</p><p> </p><p>"Miny!" Teddy said again as he bounced on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and reached to tickle the little boy, "Hey Ted!"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy bounced even more excitedly, "Dwaco!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Uncle Draco, yeah, Teddy!" Hermione said with a smile at the little boy.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the young couple Narcissa and Andromeda shared a knowing smile. Andromeda then said, "He's been missing you both."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I've missed him too," Hermione said, "Isn't he so adorable? Harry is missing him ever so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Would he like a week with him at Easter?" Andromeda asked with a smile, "If you are both going to be going to France with Cissa then I think I will take a short holiday myself if Harry is willing to spend a week with Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>"He might have to look after him at Hogwarts,” Hermione said thoughtfully, “But I'm sure he would say yes. He misses him an awful lot."</p><p> </p><p>"And Daphne needs to meet little Teddy properly," Draco said as he played with the little boy's thick blue hair, "He's a big part of Harry's life, and she needs to realise that if she's serious about their relationship."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up at Draco in surprise, "That's very thoughtful and wise of you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, "Yes, well, I do have my moments."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled at the couple. She was incredibly glad that she had invited them around for tea because it had cemented the suspicions she already had. Those suspicions were that Hermione was one of the best possible things that could ever have happened to her son.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Of Cats and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When January came to a close the determined group of eighth years <em>finally </em>finished the animagus potion. They had spent the entire month sweating over a cauldron in the basement of Potter Manor during every spare moment that they had, and Harry had spent the whole month with a mandrake leaf in his mouth. Harry had approached Professor McGonagall earlier in the month, and she had started to give him lessons, mostly on the mental aspect of becoming an animagus because (as she had pointed out) between them his friends could probably brew an animagus potion in their sleep. She indeed turned out to be right there.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s last lesson with McGonagall was on the 5th of February, which was precisely the day that everything started to come together. The animagus potion had to brew for a final 24 hours, and then Harry could take it.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was a minor blip with their plan. The animagus potion was finished, but the <em>cure</em> wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>Between them Daphne, Hermione, Sadie, Draco and Theo were close but they were struggling with one particular aspect of the potion, and they didn't know who to approach for help on this final hurdle.</p><p> </p><p>"The problem is with component six," Hermione explained for about the hundredth time in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, maybe a little too loudly, and a book collided with his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow," Harry said dryly as Draco sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody component six, I'm sick of hearing about it," Harry whined, and Daphne struck him in the arm, "Ow!" he said indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Harry; you haven't been helping so you can't complain," Daphne told him with a firm glare as she turned to the others, "But the problem isn't removing the component, that's not going to be difficult at all, replacing it is the issue and we can't-"</p><p> </p><p>"- replace it until you know what to replace it with," Harry finished. He sighed and muttered, “I'm going to get an O in Potions after this.”</p><p> </p><p>He got hit on the head from two directions, "Ow," he muttered dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being so negative!" Hermione exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just fed up," Harry admitted, "I want to help that poor girl, and nothing we're doing seems to be working. This time tomorrow I'll be an animagus, and you don't even have anything to test on me."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what else to do," Sadie admitted. She sighed and let her head drop into her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"We need outside help," Theo said firmly, they had needed it for a little while, but they were all too stubborn to ask for help.</p><p> </p><p>"But who can we ask?" Hermione despaired as she racked her brains, "I mean Slughorn is <em>good </em>but who has extensive knowledge of experimental potions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Daphne asked sharply, tempers and tensions were high at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"My mother!" Harry exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eye's widened, the answer had literally been on their doorstep the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry elaborated, "My Dad was an Auror, and if my Mum hadn't had me so young she was going to go into experimental potions. That's why her and Snape were close and why Slughorn loved her. She was one of his best students!"</p><p> </p><p>They all stood up as one and hurried out of the common room. They skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the Marauders. Lily was sitting there reading while the other three schemed in the background. They all looked up when they saw the group of eighth years.</p><p> </p><p>"We need your help with a potion," Hermione said quickly. Then she explained at top speed about Filch's daughter and Harry becoming an animagus but that the components wouldn't match up, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera!</p><p> </p><p>Lily followed all of this with ease, and then her green eyes narrowed, "I have an inkling."</p><p> </p><p>"What's your idea, mum?" Harry asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Lily beamed at her son, "Your issue is finding something to replace the permanency charm, and I think you may have missed the solution for want of trying too hard. The solution is straightforward; surely, you can replace the permanency charm with <em>another </em>permanency charm. Only you must ensure that the second permanency charm will keep the <em>human </em>form as the permanent one."</p><p> </p><p>There was a stunned silence as they all considered her words.</p><p> </p><p>"Lily...you are a genius," James beamed.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't understand a word she said, but it sounded good," Harry turned to the experts of the group, "It was good, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was brilliant," Draco marvelled as Daphne gaped at Lily in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>"So that will work?" Theo asked as he looked around his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded eagerly, "Not only will it work, but it will also work quickly. We can have the potion finished by <em>tomorrow</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>So their night ended well after all. It was Friday night, and everyone apparated to Potter Manor to finish the potion. The job was primarily done by Daphne, Hermione and Sadie, for the most part, Harry, Draco and Theo drank coffee and tried to support the others morally.</p><p> </p><p>The "EUREKA" moment came sometime before 2 am; the potion was <em>finally </em>finished.</p><p> </p><p>Now all they needed to do was talk to Filch about it and get his permission which they thought might be harder than brewing the bloody potion had been. But then again with Trelawney on their side... well it could go either way.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to hit the hay so the Slytherin members of the group would be at their best for the match against Ravenclaw the following day.</p><p> </p><p>It was a great feeling that night, after a month of hard work, everything was finally paying off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They got up early on Saturday morning so they could get back to school without getting caught. They had learned their lesson after their wild night out in Edinburgh. If they were leaving Hogwarts without permission; they did it much more sneakily now. They slipped into the great hall at breakfast and ate quietly, the table was tense as it always was before Quidditch games. The group then made their way out to the pitch and wished good luck to their Slytherin friends. Harry, Neville, Hannah and Susan made their way into the stands to make sure they would get a good view of the match.</p><p> </p><p>It started as a fairly average, pretty good game. Hermione was commentating again, and as per usual it gave everyone a good laugh, especially with Dennis on the sound since Luna was playing in the game.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne is flying towards the hoops, and she looks like she's going to score...oh, oh, go Daphne! Sorry Professor – Yes, she's scored!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Pour some sugar on me, ooh in the name of love. Pour sugar on me, come on fire me up!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at this matches goal song for Slytherin; it had been "Bad to the Bone" in the last match. He saw Daphne chuckling and shaking her head as she sped away from the goals.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and now Sadie has the quaffle, wait, Daphne, Sadie, oh no Tracey, wait no Daphne, and Tracey and she's on her way to the goals, oh she's going to score, come on Tracey!" Hermione was jumping up and down on her seat; she was such a closet Quidditch fan.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and she's scored! 20-0!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Granger, what side are you supporting here?" Terry Boot joked as he flew past the commentary box.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, "Slytherin! My boyfriend's the captain, sorry Terry!"</p><p> </p><p>"No worries!" Terry said, he laughed as he flew off into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes into the match Slytherin were 50 points up and doing well, then Ravenclaw upped their game.</p><p> </p><p>"Luna has the quaffle, and she's heading for the hoops, oh no, Draco's blocking her, Draco that is <em>not </em>your job, look for the bloody snitch! - Oh sorry, Professor - Oh no Luna dropped the quaffle, but wait Mandy has it, and she scores!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Live fast and die young, all we are looking for is hope and glory. Cause I was born to run, there's not a boring page in my life story."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement and smiled at the same time as the song played. After that Ravenclaws game was kind of off again and after half an hour of play, the score was at a dismal 90-20 to Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco's seen something; he's going after the snitch!" McGonagall didn't bother telling Hermione off as she jumped up and down on her seat again, "He nearly has it – oh my god! DRACO! MADAM HOOCH HE'S HURT! TIME-OUT!"</p><p> </p><p>Madam Hooch blew her whistle for a time out; Hermione dropped her megaphone and ran as fast as she could to the pitch. Draco had been hit in the back of the head with a bludger sent his way by Michael Corner who was currently getting yelled at and hit by his ex-girlfriend (Lilly) for the incident. Hermione reached the pitch and knelt on the cold, wet grass next to Draco who was in a makeshift stretcher looking dazed and confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione," Draco sighed when Hermione reached him.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled weakly at him, "You're going to the hospital wing Draco, you're going to miss the end of the game."</p><p> </p><p>"P...P...Potter..."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Harry?" Hermione asked gently as she took Draco's hand in her own. The Slytherin team chose this moment to arrive on the scene and dismount their broomsticks.</p><p> </p><p>"I want Potter..." Draco said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Draco, you're not dying, no need to confess your love for the boy-who-lived," Theo jested from his spot behind the injured captain.</p><p> </p><p>"Who wants me?" Harry asked as he appeared on the scene with Neville hot at his heels.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Daphne remarked casually.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "Wow, he must have been hit pretty hard."</p><p> </p><p>"I know right," Daphne joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys," Draco said dryly, "I'm trying to give my dying speech here."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco you aren't dying, you bloody drama Queen," Neville retorted with a snigger.</p><p> </p><p>Even in a dazed state, Draco managed to glare at the Gryffindor, "Shut up fatbottom."</p><p> </p><p>"Still so original," Neville muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat, "Harry...I can't finish, I...need...you...to...go...on...for...me."</p><p> </p><p>With that, his eyes slid shut, and Daphne rolled her eyes, “And you say <em>I’m</em> a drama queen?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo turned to Harry, "Well, you heard the dying man’s words, Harry. Grab Draco’s broom and join in."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged and grabbed the broom, "Okay," he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Once upon a time playing for Slytherin would have seemed worse than committing suicide, but there were far better things in Harry’s life than Quidditch now.</p><p> </p><p>He climbed onto Draco’s broom and felt it buzz underneath him. It sensed that he wasn't its owner. He tapped it and said, "Um, hey? I'm Draco's friend. I'm going to win the match for him," was he actually talking to a broomstick? It seemed to believe him though, as it buzzed happily and didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was rushed off of the pitch in a stretcher and Hermione went with him. McGonagall it seemed had <em>very </em>reluctantly agreed to let Dennis do the commentating because there was no one else on hand to do it. She then appeared angrily on the pitch, "Potter! What do you think you're doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, going on for Draco," Harry said as if this was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"The rules clearly state that-"</p><p> </p><p>Theo cut McGonagall off, "- That if a team is in dire need of a replacement and there is not one on the team, that a Slytherin between second and seventh year can go on. As Harry here is an eighth year, his house doesn't apply therefore he can help us. Thanks for that chat Minnie, I really feel like we understood each other."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall looked like smoke might come out of her ears as her face gradually turned from red to violet; Harry hadn't seen a transition so spectacular since Uncle Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>"Theodore Roosevelt Nott! Private detention cleaning up my classroom for a month!"</p><p> </p><p>She turned on her heel and stormed away. As she did so, she muttered under her breath, "I'm changing this bloody rulebook."</p><p> </p><p>"Your middle name is <em>Roosevelt</em>? Seriously? Roosevelt?!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, "He was the first Wizarding President of America, and my Mum was a Wizarding Historian," he said irritably as he mounted his broomstick.</p><p> </p><p>Harry flew behind him laughing his head off and occasionally shouting things like, "Okay over there, Roosevelt?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked as he looked around the pitch. He saw the snitch glinting and sighed to himself, he knew he was effectively helping Slytherin beat Gryffindor in the inter-house cup, but he found that he didn't really care. His friendship with Draco and his relationship with Daphne meant a million times more to him than Quidditch did these days. As it so happened, the game ended about 5 seconds later when Harry caught the snitch in record time and Slytherin won 240-20.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the match ended the Slytherins (+ Harry, Neville and Dean) made haste and hurried up to the hospital wing to check on Draco.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there, Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let them in and made it clear that they only had half an hour and that they needed to be quiet because Draco needed his rest. As the group approached Draco's bed, they saw Hermione sitting on the edge of it. She was holding his hand and smiling as he spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought it was quite sweet and he was going to suggest to the others that they should come back later and give Hermione and Draco some time together. However, Theo was already striding towards Draco's hospital bed, and Harry dreaded to think what he might do.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi princess," Theo barked, "Get away from my man."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "Oh Theo," she said fondly as she stepped away from Draco’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Theo as he hugged him tightly and said, "I was a little worried back there."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and shook his head, "You know, I almost believed that."</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, dropped into a chair by his friend's bed and said, "You <em>must </em>be delusional."</p><p> </p><p>The others dropped into chairs by the bed, and Harry laughed in amusement, "Finished with the reunion guys?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and then winced, "Did we win?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know why you say <em>we </em>when asking me," Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at him, "So, did we win?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry let himself grin; he had been holding it in since they walked into the room, "Yeah," he admitted, "Landslide victory."</p><p> </p><p>"He caught the snitch seconds after he got on your broom, which seems to like him by the way," Tracey informed Draco, she smirked at her own choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>There was laughter from almost all of them at that, and then Madam Pomfrey appeared looking very red-faced and angry, "I said he needs his rest, not noise! Out! All of you, now!"</p><p> </p><p>With some grumbling, everyone stood up, apart from Hermione. Madam Pomfrey sighed with resignation, "Apart from you, Miss. Granger, you can stay."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione positively beamed as the others trudged out of the room. They all needed showers anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Harry yawned and stretched as the group walked back to the eighth year common room together, "We should really try and sort out our Filch problem at some point today."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not asking him!" Daphne and Tracey echoed together.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie looked afraid as she shook her head, "Please don't ask me to do it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry caught Neville's eye, and they both smirked, "I nominate Theo," they said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Theo groaned, but then he got a worrying glint in his eye as he said, "Sure, I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was a little anxious. What on earth was he planning in that sick, twisted mind of his?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later on, in the hospital wing, Hermione and Draco finally had the chance to have a decent length conversation without being interrupted. Luckily Draco wasn't too severely injured; he had a minor concussion and a big bruise from where the bludger had hit him. Madam Pomfrey had healed the majority of his wounds, but he still had a headache, so she was keeping him in overnight just in case there was something she had missed. Even in the wizarding world, head injuries were tricky to treat.</p><p> </p><p>"You had me worried earlier, you know," Hermione said quietly, she kept her gaze down and didn’t meet his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Draco said as he took her hand, "It was a rookie mistake, I got distracted by Dennis Creevey and his damn camera, and I looked away for a second because the flash blinded me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be silly," Hermione said, “It wasn't your fault. It's the beaters job to stop the bludgers from hitting people. If you want to blame anyone blame Theo."</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, "Oh now I like that plan. Blaming Theo always works."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, and for a moment, there was silence between them. Then she sighed quietly, "For a minute I thought I was going to lose you and that scared me," she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stayed silent because he sensed that she had something she needed to say.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head; it was as if she was trying to force her thoughts into order, "Less than a year ago you were the enemy. You were the son of a man who imprisoned us and wanted us dead. And now you're my boyfriend and Ron has left, and everything is so different," she had a small frown on her face as she tried to figure out what to say next, "Sometimes I suppose I struggle to come to terms with it all, but I finally have now. I've started to love the way things are and the thought of losing you after that was horrible."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled weakly at her and patted the spot of the bed next to him; Hermione smiled back as she climbed up and lay down next to him in the small hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it scares you sometimes and trust me; it scares me just as much. Right now I'm doing everything that was preached to me as wrong growing up," Draco said truthfully as he turned his head to smile at his girlfriend, "I was taught not to mingle with muggle-borns or half-bloods, now I'm dating one, and I'm fast becoming great friends with another. And I don't regret one single bit of it; I promise you that. But so much change in such a short amount of time...well it sometimes scares me too, I understand Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shifted closer and sighed into Draco's chest, "I never thought this was how my life would pan out after the war."</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled quietly, "No, this isn't the way I thought things would go either, but I love you, Hermione, and I'd do it all again to get this outcome."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's smile widened, "I love you too Draco, and I'd do it all the same too...even that punch."</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, and they fell asleep, holding each other tightly that night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Theodore Nott didn't like to be delegated the jobs that nobody else wanted, so he made it his mission to be as rude and annoying as possible when it came to talking to Filch that night. To be fair, it was in his nature to be annoying anyway. He grinned to himself as he looked down at the map Harry had let him borrow. It was one of the perks of being allocated this job; he may have spent a little too long being nosy and sniggering at the fact that Daphne's 'angelic' little sister Astoria was in a broom cupboard with Dennis Creevey.</p><p> </p><p>Theo had started his search on the seventh floor, and Filch was in the dungeons, so he trudged down there. He snorted in amusement when he glanced at the map after hearing suspicious noises coming from a third-floor classroom and saw that it was occupied by Mandy Brocklehurst and the keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch team.</p><p> </p><p>When Theo eventually reached the dungeons, he started to feel slightly anxious. He heard Filch whistling in one of the empty classrooms, so without knocking, he walked in. Filch was startled and jumped when the door opened, "What are you doing out of bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Head Boy," Theo explained, "My curfew isn't for a while yet."</p><p> </p><p>Filch narrowed his eyes at Theo. He was surprised that a student wasn’t being rude to him and a Slytherin student at that.</p><p> </p><p>"So Argus," Theo said casually as he dropped into one of the seats in front of an old dirty cauldron, "I want to talk to you about your cat."</p><p> </p><p>Filch immediately tensed up, "Leave Mrs Norris alone," he snarled.</p><p> </p><p>Theo raised his hands, "I don't want to hurt her. Quite the opposite. My friends overheard you in a pub, we know about her true form."</p><p> </p><p>Filch didn't seem to know how to react to this, so he grabbed the desk for support and sat down shakily. Theo continued, "We wanted to help so between Potter and Granger and some of the eighth year Slytherins we've been working on a cure, and we're pretty sure that we've found it. All we need to do now is test it on an animagus to see if it works. Potter volunteered, of course."</p><p> </p><p>Filch shook his head, "No," he said roughly, "I tried every experimental potions brewer in the wizarding world when it happened, and no one could help," he looked away from Theo, "If they couldn't do it a bunch of ambitious kids can't either."</p><p> </p><p>"Potions theory has changed a lot since Melody's accident-" Theo began, he tried to sound encouraging and helpful.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call her that!" Filch barked, which made Theo jump, "Her name is Mrs Norris! Now get out, OUT!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo knew when to accept defeat, and he knew he had lost this battle, so he trudged his way back up to the eighth year common room to tell the others of the encounter. They had never expected much, they knew Filch would be sceptical and that he would refuse to believe it, but it had been worth a shot.</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed. He was dreading the reactions of the others as he moodily answered the doors riddle and dragged himself into the common room. As he flopped into an armchair by the fire, he was immediately surrounded by the only people left in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"How did it go?" Harry and Neville asked at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Not very well," Theo said honestly, "As we expected, he didn't think a bunch of kids could brew the potion, and he told me to get out without so much as a thank you."</p><p> </p><p>They all looked crestfallen, and it made Theo feel guilty for not trying harder.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, "Well, we always knew it was a long shot," she said reasonably, "So I guess it's time for plan B.”</p><p> </p><p>"There's a plan B?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked then shared a smile with Tracey and Sadie, her partners in crime, "Yes, there is always a plan B. That’s a key part of plan A; have a plan B.”</p><p> </p><p>“Explains why all of our plans went to shit, Mione,” Harry said, glancing over at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled in agreement, and Harry turned back to his girlfriend, “So what is plan B?”</p><p> </p><p>"Plan B is you, and I go have ourselves a chat with our resident seer," Daphne said with a slightly evil grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Harry groaned, "Why me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because, you're her number one student," Tracey said, and she winked playfully at him.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie was laughing next to her, "Sucks to be loved so much, Harry," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled something about how he was the boy-who-saved-the-bloody-wizarding-world, but he still had to do everything his girlfriend said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Sunday morning Harry was awoken very early by Daphne who had been tickling him with the end of a quill. He groaned, pulled a pillow over his face and mumbled, "What time is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's 9 am, come on we've got to find Trelawney."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Sunday!" Harry whined.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne pulled the pillow from his face, "And we have work to do, get up."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Harry sighed, he climbed out of bed and pulled on the first clothes he could find. He grabbed the jumper Mrs Weasley had knitted him as it was still freezing even now that it was February.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne seemed pleased as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tower and onto the grand staircase.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't object, but he yawned all the way.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's the plan?" Harry asked when they finally reached the great hall, and he was able to sit down and start demolishing some bacon.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to go up to her office and charm her," Daphne said simply, she poured herself some pumpkin juice and watched Harry mull this over as she munched on some toast.</p><p> </p><p>"You make it sound so easy," Harry said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled, "I try."</p><p> </p><p>"You're in a good mood," Harry said with a smile, he was amused at how bouncy she was, and he loved to see her happy.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne merely shrugged, "The potion is finished, you're becoming an animagus tonight. It's exciting!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled; he felt much more awake now, "I guess it is...it feels like second year with the polyjuice potion all over again."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "I still can't believe you turned into Goyle," she shook her head in amusement, "But if this is what it feels like being on one of your adventures I can see why you liked it, it's kind of fun."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, leant over and kissed her, "Yeah, it is. Now come on, let's go talk to Trelawney."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Daphne and Harry reached the hatch up into Trelawney's unconventional attic-like classroom, it seemed to sense them because it opened and the silver ladder dropped down.</p><p> </p><p>"My children, come in," Trelawney's dreamy voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at a slightly hesitant Daphne and muttered, "After you," the girl rolled her eyes and started to climb the ladder with Harry close behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney wasn't dressed in her usual eccentric clothes; she was sitting at her desk with her huge round glasses on. Her hair was still frizzy and all over the place. She wore orange robes which were blinding but an improvement on her usual dress sense. She smiled up at them and put her multi-coloured quill down, "My dears, you have come seeking my advice and guidance."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sort of," Harry said, "We need your help with something."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, "Something very important to us," she added.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney smiled at them, and politely said, "Please sit down."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne cautiously took seats in front of her desk.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney chuckled at the looks on their faces, "There is no need to look so afraid. Now, what is troubling you?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Harry met each other's eyes and had an inner debate on who would talk; Harry lost, "We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but we heard you talking to Filch, and we know about his daughter, and we know that you knew my parents. We wanted to do something to help, so we tried to brew a potion that would cure Mrs Norris and make her Melody again."</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney smiled sadly and looked down at the desk, "That is very sweet of you, but Argus assured me it was impossible to cure his poor daughter."</p><p> </p><p>"We thought so too," Daphne interrupted, "But then we all worked together, and we managed to brew the cure, it's complete. We just need to test it now, and then we can give it to Mrs Norris."</p><p> </p><p>"My goodness," Trelawney said. She looked at them both as if she was trying to read their minds and see if they believed they had found a cure, "Does Argus know?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, "Yes, but he won't accept that we found the cure. He thinks students can't do it because expert potion brewers couldn't," she watched Trelawney mull this over, "But the truth is Professor that he can't accept change. So much has changed in potions theory in the last few years that the stuff we get taught at N.E.W.T level is much more complex than it was when these brewers were at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney nodded; she seemed to be deep in thought, "I understand. Argus does not like to accept change; he fears it. I will try my best to convince him that this potion may cure his daughter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shared a smile with Daphne; their plan had worked. Surely Filch would listen to Trelawney, "We're testing the potion tonight. We'll be able to give it to Melody tomorrow if it works."</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney smiled proudly at them, "I foresaw this day," she confessed, "When I first saw you two in my class in third year I knew one day you would become a great team. I am glad to see that my prediction has been made true."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne had to smile at that. It was the final straw that convinced Harry that perhaps Trelawney was a true seer after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a pivotal moment as everyone stood huddled around a cauldron in Potter Manor. The potion was bright blue, like the ocean. Harry held a goblet in his hand; he was ready to drink the potion and hopefully become an animagus. If the girls had brewed the potion correctly, then, in theory, everything would work perfectly. Once he was an animagus, he would transform, and the cure could be tested on him. After that they would be able to save Melody, assuming Filch would let them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" Daphne asked. She looked slightly anxious as she stood next to Harry. The Gryffindor gave her a small smile and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember the mental part of it, Harry," Hermione reminded him, "Shut your eyes and do exactly what McGonagall told you."</p><p> </p><p>"And don't drink too fast or it won't work."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't drink too slow either though."</p><p> </p><p>"Remember and keep your mind focused so you can control the animal form."</p><p> </p><p>"And if you need help remember the gesture we talked about."</p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Harry said loudly. This stopped them all from shouting random pieces of advice at him, "The last time this happened, I accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley."</p><p> </p><p>There were bemused and confused looks all around, but Hermione smiled slightly, "Sorry, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>She added for the benefit of everyone else, "He needs silence to concentrate. The advice doesn't really help him."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Sadie and Tracey whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Theo just shrugged, "Good luck, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck Harry!" A few of the others cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his eyes, brought the goblet to his lips and drank deeply from it.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he didn't feel like much had changed, but he continued to focus his mind on the task at hand and not let it wander as McGonagall had said. He then felt a strange tingling feeling in his toes, sort of like when he had taken Polyjuice potion for the first time. The tingling started to spread throughout his body, and then all of a sudden, it stopped, and he felt the same as he had before.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes and said, "It didn't work," or at least that was what he tried to say. It came out more like a squawk, and at that point, Harry looked into the mirror that Hermione had just transfigured. He was an animagus all right, and his animagus form had to be the coolest <em>ever.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Wow!" Theo exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was gazing at Harry in shock and jealousy, "Your animagus form is a Phoenix, seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, or well he did inside because Phoenix's couldn't smirk, and the others went a little bit wild. Theo mumbled a spell that cut his arm and asked Harry to cry on it, he did, and it was instantly healed, they ooh-ed and aah-ed.</p><p> </p><p>Then Harry lifted Daphne, Sadie and Tracey and flew around the room with them holding onto his tail feathers.</p><p> </p><p>After that, he closed his eyes, shut out the noise and concentrated on becoming human again. He felt the tingling sensation again, but this time it started at his head and spread down throughout his body to his toes then it stopped. Harry opened his eyes, looked in the mirror and was pleased to see that he was himself again.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I just say," Harry said with a smug grin, "That I have the coolest animagus form, ever."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, "When you've finished inflating your head, can we please do the job we set out to do and test the potion?"</p><p> </p><p>The portrait on the wall sniggered, it was Charlus's portrait, and it could travel throughout all the paintings in Potter Manor, "You two sound just like James and Lily."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, he wasn’t at all offended by this; in fact, it made him quite happy. Daphne was right though, the fun was over, and now it was time to get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Daphne added the final touch to the potion which had to be done right before the drinker took it. Hermione then ladled the potion into a new goblet and handed it to Harry, he glanced anxiously at the smoking goblet, "Is it supposed to do that?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, "Yes, Harry, of course, it is. I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't 100% sure it was ready!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! I was just asking," Harry mumbled, he glanced worriedly at the goblet again. He put it on the floor and transformed into his animagus form. Then he used the straw provided to drink all of the liquid from the goblet, and he felt a searing pain shoot through him, it felt like every molecule in his body was tearing apart. He screamed in pain, but he was sure it came out as a squawk, and as quickly as the pain had started, it stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Harry warily opened his eyes, he was curled up in a ball on the floor, and he was naked. He ached a little but other than that he was perfectly fine and entirely human, the potion had worked.</p><p> </p><p>"It works!" Harry said he accepted the towel that Hermione gave him and covered himself up, "It really works!"</p><p> </p><p>There were grins all round that they had actually done it, now all they needed to do was give the potion to Mrs Norris, and she would be Melody once again.</p><p> </p><p>"What now?" Draco asked after the initial excitement had passed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry replied, "We wait until tomorrow and hope Trelawney managed to convince Filch," it was the honest answer; all they could do now was wait.</p><p> </p><p>"Then we wait," Theo said, he sounded sincere and mature for a moment, but then he ruined it and added, "But until then I say we celebrate with firewhiskey!"</p><p> </p><p>There was laughter and agreement all around as they headed over to the bar to celebrate their success.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Monday morning when Harry and his friends walked into the great hall they could see Trelawney and Filch having a heated discussion in whispers at the head table, Harry was glad to see that it looked like Filch was losing. As they sat down for breakfast, everyone watched the argument out of the corner of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had a vial of the potion safe in her bag; all she needed to do was add the grated horned slug before giving it to Mrs Norris to be effective. The conversation seemed to turn more civil as Filch nodded and Trelawney smiled, she patted his hand gently as Mrs Norris rubbed her face against his leg. At that point Filch got up and left the hall, he glared at Harry. Mrs Norris followed, and it was then that one of the strangest things happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Trelawney's voice loud and clear but she hadn't left the head table, it was like the time Voldemort had done the same thing, but Harry had no idea that Trelawney was so skilled in Legilimency, "<em>Argus has agreed, we will meet you in the hospital wing at lunch, do not be late."</em></p><p> </p><p>Once he had gotten over the startling feeling of having someone speak in his head, Harry looked up to the head table and smiled. He gave Trelawney a small nod, she nodded back and smiled at him. The deal was done, now all they had to do was somehow manage to make it through morning classes and hope the potion worked on Mrs Norris as well as it had on Harry the night before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When lunchtime finally came Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Draco, Sadie and Theo who had done the majority of the work, with the exception of Harry who was the just the guinea pig, hurried to the hospital wing where they found Professor McGonagall, Filch who had Mrs Norris on his lap, Trelawney and Pomfrey waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>"You have the potion?" McGonagall asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "Yes Professor," she said as she fished it out of her bag and took out the grated slugs, she uncorked the vial and dropped the final ingredient in, the potion smoked, and Hermione put a straw in it as she had for Harry when he had taken it the night before. Slightly cautiously, she handed it to Filch and said, "It will hurt when she transforms, but it shouldn't leave any lasting damage. However, a side effect of the potion is that she will appear naked so you might want to draw the curtain."</p><p> </p><p>Filch nodded. He was incapable of forming words, so Pomfrey drew the curtain around the two humans and the cat. The group behind the curtain waited with baited breath as Filch got Mrs Norris to drink the potion. Next came a high-pitched yelp of pain and an agonising groan from Filch. After that, there was silence and then...</p><p> </p><p>"Dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"M...Melody?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad...why are you so old? What happened? Where am I?"</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney smiled proudly and happily at the group of eighth years who were pleased and stunned that the potion had worked.</p><p> </p><p>Filch shakily walked out from behind the curtain and Trelawney took him by the arm, she sat him down on a nearby bed, whispered something comforting to him and he nodded, although he still looked like he was in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"It worked," He said, his voice was small and weak as he looked at the eighth years. They didn't know what to say, so they stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later Filch nodded, he didn’t meet anyone’s eye, but he did sincerely say, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome," Hermione replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment the curtain was pulled back and the eighth years got their first view of Melody Norris-Filch. She looked around the same age as Ginny, her hair was dark brown, and she had large hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Melody looked confused as she looked around, "Who are you people?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story," Hermione said gently, "But your father will explain everything to you. Just rest," she smiled, and Melody nodded, she accepted this explanation for now.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Hermione muttered to the others, "They have a lot of catching up to do."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and slipped his hand into Daphne's as they left the room, "Yeah," he agreed, he felt like he had made a difference in the world today, "They do."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Mione. Do I still have access to my animagus form?" Harry asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"No, the permanency charm in the cure means you'll stay human," Hermione replied with a yawn. They were all lounging around on sofas in the drawing-room of Potter Manor.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what if I was to retake the animagus potion?" Harry asked curiously, "There's a whole cauldron of it downstairs after all."</p><p> </p><p>"It would work," Daphne replied simply, "But you would have to register with the Ministry which costs 300 Galleons."</p><p> </p><p>"And?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "I have the money to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"So do I," Draco said, and his eyes flashed eagerly, "And I know all about the mental aspect."</p><p> </p><p>"We all do," Daphne pointed out, "We wrote essays about it for McGonagall this year. But none of us have carried a mandrake leaf in our mouth all month have we? And by the time we did that the potion will have expired."</p><p> </p><p>Draco mused, “We could brew another animagus potion and do it again. Probably not until we finish school though..."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure if you buy all of the scarce, costly ingredients for a second time," Hermione said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Draco said instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned broadly, "Hey, what can I say, I am definitely in!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not," Sadie said, "I don't want to be an animagus."</p><p> </p><p>"No, neither do I," Hannah yawned.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Tracey were both shaking their heads too. But Daphne glanced over at Hermione and said, "I'm intrigued, I'll say that much. What about you, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm intrigued too," Hermione admitted, "But I don't know if I could go through with it. You could become anything; you know?"</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m off to take the potion and fly around the grounds as a Phoenix,” Harry said as he jumped to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck not?” Harry retorted, and he disappeared without another word.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Hermione said, shooting her boyfriend, a grin, “You’re just jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not jealous,” Draco scoffed as he got to his feet, “Me? Jealous of Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to the founders if you say with his scar and his broomstick I will curse you into next week!” Daphne warned.</p><p> </p><p>The others burst out laughing at this while Draco went off in the huff to sulk.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Valentine's Day to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only took a week for the news to spread around the school like wildfire. As Valentine's Day loomed ever closer the entire school found out about the mysterious girl in the hospital wing. On Harry's journey from the door of the Great Hall to the eighth year table, he heard that she was a time traveller, that she was an alien, that she was the first house elf to transform into human form and that she was the long lost illegitimate child of Dumbledore and Grindelwald.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Hogwarts rumour mill is getting wilder by the day," Harry commented casually as he sat down at the table where everyone was gathered and busy.</p><p> </p><p>They had their first really big assignment due in soon for Potions, and everyone was pouring over their notes and essays at the last minute. Harry's comment was met with silence, and he merely shrugged, "So, last night, I found Dennis naked in the corridor, and he told me that a giant moth ate his clothes."</p><p> </p><p>Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "GUYS!"</p><p> </p><p>This got their attention, well some of them anyway. Draco and Theo glanced up from their books and Neville, who was further down the table turned away from his conversation with Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco asked irritably. When he looked up, Harry frowned, “Why are you wearing glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco took them off, hurriedly, “Because my eyes are tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes and handed the glasses back to Sadie, “Because he’s an idiot who won’t admit that he needs glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “I don’t need glasses,” he muttered</p><p> </p><p>Harry had a feeling that there was more to it than the Potions essay, Draco didn't stress over essays or exams, Harry had seen how suave and chilled he had always been when everyone else was freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to tell you that McGonagall is making an announcement about Melody today," Harry said as he eyed Draco suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde boy shrugged, "Cool," he said as he turned away. Harry snorted, he felt very underappreciated this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could whine anymore, McGonagall stood up and called for silence. The hall fell silent quicker than usual as everyone was eager to hear about the mysterious new girl in the hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a few important announcements this morning," McGonagall began, her eyes flitted briefly over the eighth years, "Many years ago a horrible accident caused a seventh-year girl to get trapped in the form of a cat. Due to new research and exceptional intelligence, some of our experimental research potions students found a cure. As of Monday next week, Melody Norris-Filch will become your classmate. She is in a time foreign to her, and I would ask you all to be kind to her and help her in any way that you can."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall had paused for breath, and the hall exploded in excited chatter as everyone started to gossip. The last name hadn't slipped their minds; it didn’t take a genius to work out that Norris-Filch was the name of Filch's ever-loyal cat and his own name.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, and silence fell once more, "I would like to remind you that Saturday the 14th of February is, as always, a Hogsmeade weekend. Finally, the seventh and eighth years are required to attend a compulsory meeting in my Transfiguration classroom at 5 pm tomorrow night for a new project that is beginning this year. That is all."</p><p> </p><p>With that, McGonagall took her seat, and the chatter started up once more. Most people were talking about Melody, apart from the seventh and eighth years.</p><p> </p><p>"A new project. What does she mean?" Harry asked everyone in general.</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned and shrugged, "I don't know, but if she won't tell us in front of the rest of the school, I'm guessing it's bad."</p><p> </p><p>"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with homework," Draco grumbled, he slammed his book shut and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it," Harry said as they left the hall, "McGonagall knows how much pressure we're under right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave a small nod, "Did you say something about giant moths earlier on?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry put on his best poker face and said, "No... I think you've been studying too much."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry spent most of Herbology talking to Neville although he occasionally glanced down the table at Draco and his sullen face, he was worried about more than an essay. Harry sighed and mentioned it briefly to Neville, who said that Draco was probably just stressing out. When Herbology was over Draco headed off for Ancient Runes, and Harry had a free period, so he decided to go back to the dorm room for a nap since he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry arrived in the dorm room, he shared with Draco; he noticed a conspicuous pile of papers sitting on Draco's desk, which was odd because Draco was usually very tidy. Being a Gryffindor, and more to the point being Harry Potter, Harry couldn't resist glancing at the papers. He frowned when he saw the heading on what he could only assume was one of several earlier drafts of Draco's potions essay.</p><p> </p><p>They had gotten to choose their own subject and research it. They had to hand in their first draft today, but they had until the end of the term to complete the project which would make up a large proportion of their N.E.W.T grade for Potions. Harry had chosen to do his on squibs, and why they were rarer than Muggle-borns, his theory so far was that it had much to do with wealthy pureblood families pressuring children from a young age. The potions aspect of his paper was made up from the fact that certain potions given to a child too young could affect their magical ability, as could dark magic which would explain why several purebloods produced (and hid or killed) squib children.</p><p> </p><p>The title of Draco's paper read in large squiggly black writing, "<em>Infertility amongst purebloods.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't resist looking closer and reading the small paragraph underneath the heading which read;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This paper shall examine why pureblood families produce fewer children than half-bloods or muggle-borns. This paper will assess the use of potions during pregnancy, and it will compare the lifestyle of a half-blood pregnant woman and that of a pureblood pregnant woman."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down at the desk and looked through the paper. It was good; it talked about the differences between half-bloods and purebloods and how they could affect infertility. Purebloods more often than not had house-elves whereas only a few half-bloods had them. It talked of how more often than not purebloods were surrounded by dark magic.</p><p> </p><p>On the last page, Harry found a list of pureblood families and the number of children they had. He was shocked to see that most purebloods produced one or two children, three was very rare, and there was only one family on the list with four children. The anomaly in the pureblood list was the Weasley’s with their seven children. Next to their names, Draco had scrawled "<em>Blood traitors, effect</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>The half-blood list, however, was a different story; the average amount of children was three but ranged to seven. Harry noted that he was the anomaly on that page as he was an only child. A note next to his name said, "<em>Would likely have had more children had they lived longer. James Potter was an only child born to two purebloods, however." </em></p><p> </p><p>The list of prominent muggle-borns was very similar to the half-bloods. Harry was intrigued, but he didn't want to say anything to Draco because he knew the Slytherin would be angry with him for poking around in his things without his permission. He couldn't go for his planned nap anymore; he had far too much on his mind now. So Harry went for a walk instead. All the while, he wondered if his project on pureblood infertility was the reason for Draco's bad mood.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day dragged by and their first drafts of the Potions essays were handed into Professor Slughorn in Potions. A weight was temporarily lifted from their minds because their marks wouldn't be in until after Valentine's Day.</p><p> </p><p>There was clearly still something wrong with Draco however because he isolated himself in the common room that night. As the hour grew closer to midnight the room emptied and eventually at half an hour past midnight, only Harry and Hermione remained in the common room, both of them were kept up by worry for their mutual Slytherin friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Something's not right with Draco," Harry and Hermione said in unison the moment the last person ascended the staircase to bed.</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed a little awkwardly, and Hermione joked, "Whose boyfriend is he?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, her mood lifted his a little, "I thought he was stressed at first, but the project has been handed in now."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Hermione said as she bit her lip, "I don't want to ask him about it. You know how he hates that, I just have to assume that he'll tell me when he's ready."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded; he understood how she felt. He wished Draco felt he could talk to him too; after all, they were friends now.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and stood up, "Goodnight Harry," she said, worry still laced her voice as she kissed her friend on the cheek and made her way up to her dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up too as the fire in the fireplace which had been flickering dimly eventually died. He left the room in complete darkness and made his way upstairs to his dorm room; he assumed that Draco would be asleep now.</p><p> </p><p>The last few nights Draco had made use of the barrier in the middle of the room he had put up for privacy. Harry had assumed from the scratching of a quill and the flutter of pages that he was sitting at his desk working.</p><p> </p><p>However, tonight was different. When Harry arrived in his dorm room, the barrier was gone, and the curtains around Draco's bed weren't pulled shut. The Slytherin was lying in bed, fully clothed and awake; he was staring with intense concentration at the top of his four-poster bed. Harry frowned but didn't say anything; he didn’t want to disturb his friend who had been snarky lately when anyone interrupted his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Your project is about squibs."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was alarmed by the random comment that had come out of Draco's mouth. Harry's frown deepened as he climbed into bed, "Yeah, it is. So?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and took his eyes off of the four-poster to look at Harry, "I think you could help me with something."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Harry said slowly as he waited for Draco to elaborate.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Draco said, "My project is about infertility in pureblood families, and your study about how more purebloods produce squibs could help me out, if you wanted to combine forces I think it would help both of our grades."</p><p> </p><p>Harry then finally understood. It was as if the light bulb in his head clicked on. He wondered if Draco could see it in his eyes, but if he could, he didn't say anything or react in any way, "Obviously I'd be happy enough to do that. But I know it's not the reason you're upset. You're worried about not being able to have the amount of kids you want with Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's cheeks flushed bright red, but he didn't flat out deny what Harry was suggesting. He remained silent for a moment, then sighed, "Yeah, I suppose I am."</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you hope to gain from this?" Harry asked curiously as he propped himself up on his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled onto his side to face Harry, "I don't know. I just want to see if I can find some connection and if there is anything I can do to prevent it happening to me then...I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>"How come you think my squib research will help?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? Lack of children and lack of magical children, it's like something is draining purebloods which I know sounds crazy, but it's the only way I can think of to describe it."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it sounds crazy. I am wondering about how you plan on doing this research though," Harry admitted, he had exhausted the Hogwarts library already for all it had on squibs.</p><p> </p><p>Draco got a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Harry knew well, "Malfoy Manor had a library with a huge records section. It's not just my family, its lots of prominent wizarding families and there are even some records of famous muggle-borns. My Dad was obsessed with it too, but for a different reason...he wanted more heirs because he didn't think I was good enough to take on the Malfoy name.”</p><p> </p><p>The bitterness in Draco's voice amazed Harry. He had never heard anyone sound so bitter when talking about their own flesh and blood, but he did understand why Draco felt so betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are the records now that Malfoy Manor has been donated?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"In my Gringotts vault," Draco said offhandedly, "I can transport them to Potter Manor, and we can study them there."</p><p> </p><p>"Theo and Neville might be able to help," Harry said as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Draco asked curiously. Once upon a time, he would have sneered at the suggestion that Neville Longbottom was capable of helping him, but things had changed since then.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Harry said, "Their projects sort of concern the same area. Neville's is a study of premature death amongst pureblood children, and I think Theo is doing something about the effects of house-elves on infertility and premature death in the wizarding world."</p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed thoughtfully at Harry's words. He nodded as the Gryffindor spoke and eventually said, "That could be useful. I think we should try and convince them to come to the manor tomorrow night; we can dig deeper and see what we find."</p><p> </p><p>"On one condition," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "What's the condition?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to tell Hermione what's going on," Harry said, "She's worried sick about you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned, "How do I start that conversation? 'hey Hermione, sorry for being a prat lately I'm just worried we won't be able to have kids cause I'm a pureblood wanker'?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at Draco's frustrated rant, and he was about to reply to his friend when someone else did it for him.</p><p> </p><p>"It would probably be better to say 'Hermione; lately I've been worried, what with my project being about pureblood infertility and all, I just wonder if we ever get to that point, will my blood status ruin it?' she'll think it's sweet and say you're cute or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne," Harry said slowly, "Why are you hovering above my balcony on a broom?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned as Harry opened the doors and let her in. She shrugged, "I got cold?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled at his girlfriend as she jumped into his bed in her pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think that will work? With Hermione?" Draco asked, he wasn’t fazed by the random appearance of his ex-girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, "Of course it will."</p><p> </p><p>Draco seemed to be wrestling with himself, but eventually, he said, without sounding or looking confident in any way, "Alright, I'll do it tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome," Daphne and Harry said in unison as they shared an amused grin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day was slow for Draco who eventually managed to get a moment alone with Hermione during their free period at the end of the day. They ended up sitting in ridiculously comfortable chairs in the room of requirement with a very awkward atmosphere in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco...you're not breaking up with me, are you?" Hermione asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco asked. He was affronted by the very thought, "No, no, it's nothing like that," he paused, and the air was filled with nothing but silence. He momentarily forgot that they were in the room of requirement and he wished for some noise. With a pop, an open window appeared with birds singing loudly outside of it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco blushed as he caught Hermione's eye, she laughed as soon as she realised what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Hermione, I'm just going to say this...I'm sorry for keeping my Potions project a secret from you, the reason I did is because the subject is infertility amongst pureblood families. It compares the number of children pureblood families have with half-blood families and how many children two muggle-borns would have if they bred."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, and he frowned, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bred? Seriously Draco? We're not animals," Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hesitated, "I'm sorry. I'll rephrase that when they <em>reproduce</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Much better," Hermione approved, she was already making Draco feel comfortable about talking to her without him even realising it.</p><p> </p><p>"So I've finished my first draft, but I'm not any closer to finding out a definite reason or several if there are any. All I have to go on is the fact that purebloods make more use out of house-elves and dark magic. But one of the things I found out scared me. If you are surrounded by dark magic for a long time, it seems to have a very negative effect on your fertility. The darkest families had the least children…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, "Draco, I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>"You do?" Draco asked. The relief that laced his voice was probably very noticeable to his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it, you're worried your evil dark past, and everything is going to make you unable to have kids, and because I'm your girlfriend, you feel the need to tell me," Hermione began. Draco opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance as Hermione continued to speak, "But if you and I ever do reach that stage, I doubt you'll have anything to worry about. Eighteen years of dark magic won't match the effect that a lifetime will and besides I'm a Muggle-born, and according to every report I've read we breed like bloody rabbits."</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed out loud and grinned, her reaction had been perfect, "Thanks," he said because he couldn't think of anything else to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Now come on," Hermione said as she got out of her chair, "We've got McGonagall's meeting to get to.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stood up and took Hermione's hand in his as they left the Room of Requirement. He took in the look of smug amusement she was trying to hide and narrowed his eyes at her, "You know something about this meeting, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione lied.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, "Hermione for someone who had to lie as much as you did in the war, you are a terrible liar."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scoffed and looked away, "Draco, I'm not lying. I know as much about it as you do."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right," Draco said, he wasn’t convinced, but he was amused at Hermione's attempt to cover up the fact she knew something, "You're the head girl Hermione, she must have told you <em>something</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't tell me anything," Hermione said far too quickly as she sped up and walked into the great hall for dinner, the meeting would take place directly after they had eaten.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled as he slid into a seat next to Hermione and dropped the subject; after all, they would all find out soon enough what the meeting was for.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Draco, hey," Harry said as he jumped up from his spot next to Daphne and squeezed in next to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey..." Draco said slowly; he looked slightly intimidated.</p><p> </p><p>"So I've got recruits. Theo and Neville are up for tonight," Harry said enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>From next to them, Hermione sniggered, "What are you up for tonight?" she asked Draco as she suggestively raised her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "That's disgusting; I thought Hermione Granger was sweet and innocent.”</p><p> </p><p>At Draco's comment, both Harry and Hermione snorted in unison which caused the blonde boy to look from one to the other than shake his head in exasperation, "I still can't believe one of my best friends slept with my girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm one of your best friends?" Harry asked. The comment had taken him by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cursed inwardly; he had thought it but had never actually told Harry that.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>He's </em>one of your best friends? Potty wee Potter? The boy who didn't die? The hero who saved the entire wizarding world?"</p><p> </p><p>"Theo-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't Theo me, Draco! The damage is done! You've replaced me with a newer, less evil, more annoying version!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Theo-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's too late Draco, our friendship is over."</p><p> </p><p>Theo then sat down on Draco's other side and pushed Hermione so far that with an "eep" she fell off of the bench. He grinned at Draco and Harry, "Just kidding Harry," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo then turned to Draco, "But you better not forget what we've been through together."</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in amusement and laughed quietly under his breath, "Don't worry Theo, I won't," he said as the others around them laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, what Harry was saying before Theo got jealous," Neville said as he appeared across from them and sat down, "He recruited us to come to the Manor tonight to help you with that, um, secret...thing, of yours, that is a secret..."</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "She knows Neville, I just told her."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Neville said, "Well, that makes things easier; we'll help you with your project tonight to see if you and Hermione can have lots of bushy blonde-haired babies."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed from where she was now sitting next to Hannah at the other side of the table, and Draco threw a roast potato at Neville while Theo and Harry sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>"I would come and help you all tonight but I can't. I have patrol duty, and unlike <em>some </em>people, I actually do it," Hermione glared pointedly at Theo.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, "Meh, I have more important things to do, like ensure my BFF can have babies."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione only rolled her eyes, "I do have some insight that might help though. You said one of the big things you found out was that dark magic influences infertility, but I would have to challenge that. At one end of the scale, yes you have purebloods having fewer kids, but then you have the Weasley’s who are purebloods and have seven children, and I agree that they don't use any dark magic. But what about those in the middle?"</p><p> </p><p>"I agree, although I don't know the full idea," Susan piped up, "I'm a half-blood, but I'm an only child. My parents tried for more kids, but they just got me, and they didn’t use dark magic."</p><p> </p><p>"You're another exception, Susan," Theo said to the Hufflepuff, "Your Mother was such an exceptional witch that you're more of a pureblood than half-blood, it happens occasionally. Like with Harry, and of course, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"He means although you're a Muggle-born, you don't seem like one. On file, there is a blood sample of everyone at Hogwarts and your blood is 80% magical which is rare for muggle-borns, most half-bloods only have 60-70% and most muggle-borns range from 40-50%," Draco explained, he sounded very scientific.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds complicated; what about me? What's my blood like? And how come you know so much about this?" Harry asked several questions very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "You're another exception; you have 92% of magic in your blood, which is much closer to a pureblood than a half-blood. Neville <em>is </em>a pureblood, and he's only got 85% because his family bred with Muggles more than most pureblood families did. The reason I know so much about it is because I used the files for my research on my Potions essay.”</p><p> </p><p>"What about you? And Theo? And all the Slytherins?" Neville asked. He was just as curious about this notion as Harry was.</p><p> </p><p>"I have 98% of magic in my blood, and I can tell you that the 2% comes from a Muggle my Great Great Uncle Orion had an illegitimate child with and a Muggle boy my Great Great Great Great Cousin Cassiopeia ran away with,” Draco said, offhandedly, he sounded like a shadow of his old self, “As for Theo, his blood isn't as pure as his Father liked to believe."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked in amusement, "60%. My family were politicians; they were good at covering up scandalous affairs with Muggles and marriages with half-bloods."</p><p> </p><p>"Most Slytherins range from 85% to 95%. Theo and I are exceptions at opposite ends of the scale," Draco informed the others; he shared an amused grin with Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"As interesting as all of this blood purity stuff is," Hermione said as she got to her feet and checked the time, "We better get to this meeting or McGonagall won't be happy."</p><p> </p><p>The others agreed and were eager to find out why they had been called to the meeting, so they headed off together towards the Transfiguration classroom to find out more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The noise level was high when McGonagall walked into her classroom and called for silence. There weren't enough seats in the classroom for all of the seventh and eighth years, so people were sitting on desks, cross-legged on the floor or leaning against walls around the room. Shortly after McGonagall's entrance, silence fell over the entire room.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall got straight to the point, "As you are all aware we have a new Minister for Magic and a Ministry which is slowly being reformed. Because of this, the Ministry has proposed new educational reforms and one of the requirements is to introduce a new class at seventh year, and in this case, eighth year, level. In the lead up to the Great Wizarding War people were afraid that they might not have much time left. This led to certain scandals during and after the war with couples marrying young and having children young," She glanced over at Harry in particular before continuing, "Many of you are the result of this ‘baby boom’. Still, at the time it was highly frowned upon by the Ministry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mr Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Ministry disapproved of people getting married?” Harry asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” McGonagall said sternly, “They disapproved of 17-year-olds getting pregnant and they disapproved of shotgun weddings which became far more prominent. This new class is part of reforms to ensure we don’t make the same mistakes in the aftermath of <em>this </em>war, so it has been christened 'family planning', and it is <em>compulsory </em>for all of you to take part."</p><p> </p><p>There were groans all around the room at this, but they stopped with a sharp glance from McGonagall, "This class is short and fairly easy to pass. If you get a good grade, think of it as extra credit. This is especially true if you intend to work with children or if you wish to work within the medical magic arena. If you fail," for some reason, she looked at Theo upon these words, "Do not think about having children anytime soon and do not try and become a paediatric healer."</p><p> </p><p>At this point, they all shared scared glances as they wondered what the hell McGonagall had planned for them.</p><p> </p><p>"This class will only last for one week. In that week you will be given a child, and you must care for it. If the child comes back safely, you will pass. It is simple, the happier the child, the better the grade," McGonagall explained as a look of dread spread throughout the faces in the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"The Ministry has asked that I pair you into couples randomly. However, I disagree with this rule; the people in this room <em>most likely </em>to prematurely have children are those in relationships. Therefore, I find that it makes more sense to force you to deal with this burden together to show you how difficult raising a child is. Those who are not in relationships will be paired randomly," McGonagall caught Harry's eye at that point, and Harry realised how human she really was, as strict as she could be at times.</p><p> </p><p>"On Monday I will announce the pairs and give you your child. You will look after this child for one week," McGonagall was saying, "The child's age and sex will be randomised but it will look like its parents. These children are not real; they are products of experimental Ministry technology very similar to what Muggles call 'holograms'. However, these 'holograms' can be touched, heard, and smelled like real human beings. I would ask you all to try not to get too attached because, as I have said, they are not real children. Does anyone have any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo's hand shot up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mr Nott?" McGonagall asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you fail?"</p><p> </p><p>"If your child dies, you fail Mr Nott."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's hand was next.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Miss Granger?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do we attend classes if we have to look after children all week?"</p><p> </p><p>"You will drop the children off at 8 am in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey will look after them. This is the equivalent of a Muggle day-care centre. You will pick up the children after classes end at 5 pm. You will take them to the great hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and you will stay in makeshift quarters for the course of this week with your partner and the child."</p><p> </p><p>There was silence after that, so McGonagall nodded and said, "You are all dismissed. I will see you back here at 7 am on Monday. Until then, enjoy your weekend and enjoy Valentine’s Day."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Valentine's Day dawned all of the guys had impressive dates lined up for their girlfriends.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, Harry, Neville, Theo and Dean had decided to make their way down to the village together. They were going to have a few drinks in The Three Broomsticks while they waited for the girls who they knew would take a long time to get ready. The guys knew better than anyone else how long the girls took to get ready and they decided they would rather wait in a warm pub than shiver in the eighth year common room for two hours.</p><p> </p><p>"So where are you taking yours?" Theo asked as he ordered his 3rd butterbeer of the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted at his friend's choice of words, "They're girls, not animals, Theo."</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean," he said casually.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm taking Hermione to Paris for a meal at the top of the Eiffel tower,” Draco said rather pompously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, “Could you get any more cliché if you tried?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? It's romantic!" Draco said as he glared at his friend, "Where are you taking the ice queen Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm taking her out for a meal on a floating boat restaurant in Amsterdam. She has no idea; she thinks we're having dinner at a restaurant in Edinburgh.”</p><p> </p><p>"So who came up with the romantic boat idea? You or Hermione?" Dean asked with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned back, "Hermione but that's not the point, I'm paying for it!" they all laughed, and at that point, Harry asked, “So Theo, what are you doing with Sadie?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked, "Oh, you know, just taking her to Italy to the place where Romeo and Juliet were said to have met."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah! And that's not cliché at all!" Draco mocked, as he and the others laughed at the cheesiness of Theo's plan.</p><p> </p><p>Theo didn't seem to mind; he just smiled, "Make fun all you want. Sadie's into all that cheesy stuff, she'll love it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, not all of us are rich pureblood millionaires like you lot," Neville began to say, but he was interrupted when Harry piped up, "I'm a half-blood billionaire actually!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "I can't afford to take Hannah somewhere romantic in Europe, so we're just going for dinner in London."</p><p> </p><p>"Technically London's in Europe," Dean pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "True."</p><p> </p><p>"And I think it's a good idea," Harry said, "Hannah prefers the simpler things."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Neville said, he didn’t feel so bad about his plan now that someone else had said it sounded good.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I've got you all beat on the cliché factor anyway," Dean admitted as he pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it so that they could all see the beautiful ring inside. It was gold with a shining diamond set in the centre, "I'm taking Tracey out for dinner, and I'm going to propose."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Harry and Neville said in unison, they had no idea their friend had been planning this, "That's a big step, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>Dean shrugged, he was still smiling as he slipped the box into his pocket, "It is but I know it's what I want. I just hope Tracey agrees with me."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you've got anything to worry about there, to be honest," Theo said, he smiled genuinely at Dean, he and the Gryffindor had hit it off since coming back to school, "Tracey's mad about you. There's no doubt in my mind as to what her answer will be."</p><p> </p><p>Dean positively grinned, "Thanks man," he said. It was clear that no matter how sure he was that it was the right thing, Dean was still extremely excited and nervous about the day ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at the clock on the wall with a frown, "The girls should have been here an hour ago," he pointed out. They had gotten so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the time going by.</p><p> </p><p>The others all turned in their seats to look at the clock on the wall, Harry was right, the girls should have been here at 1 pm, and the clock had just hit 2.05 pm.</p><p> </p><p>"They wouldn't be that late. It doesn't take them that long to get ready," Draco said warily.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Neville agreed, "Something's not right."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was about to calmly suggest that they go up to the castle and have a look for the girls when the door to the pub burst open. In a flurry of snow, wind and red hair, Ginny Weasley appeared in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione," She gasped, she was clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath, "And the others. There was shouting, and I heard her scream and then,” She took a deep breath, "I ran into the alley, and they were gone, and I didn't see who did it, I'm sorry Harry."</p><p> </p><p>As Ginny got her breath back, the others jumped silently from their seats, "Show me, Ginny," Harry demanded, and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>She hurried from the pub with the others hot on her heels. They ran through Hogsmeade after Ginny to an alleyway in-between Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a boarded-up shop. Several footprints gave hints as to what happened, it looked like three people had apparated, walked to the end of the alley, grabbed the girls and then apparated away again. Draco and Theo were cursing loudly about how they were going to kill the bastards, Dean seemed to be in shock and Harry, and Neville stood at the front of the group doing the same thing. They were keeping a calm head and counting the marks in the snow where the girls had been dragged.</p><p> </p><p>"Seven," They said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, "Hermione, Daphne, Sadie, Tracey, Hannah, Susan and Lilly," he realised.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would anyone want to kidnap them?" Neville asked in a quietly dangerous voice. He ignored the chaos behind them as Ginny tried to calm Draco and Theo down.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but I can think of a few Death Eaters out there who have something against every person in our little group," Harry said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Before any more could be said, Ron came rushing out of the shop and skidded to a halt in the snow, "Harry! What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Someone has taken the girls," Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione too?" Ron asked anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry merely nodded, and Ron walked forward, "Then I'm coming with you to find who took her."</p><p> </p><p>"She's my girlfriend, Weasley," Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"She's my best friend," Ron hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"And some best friend, you've been!" Draco yelled as he walked down the alley towards Harry, "Who the hell would do this! I swear I'm going to kill the bastard who took them! I'm gonna-"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down!" Neville roared and silence fell immediately. Neville shouting like that was so foreign that it scared them all enough to shut them up, "We aren't going to help them by standing here shouting. We need to find out more; we need to find out who did this so we can figure out how to find them and punish them."</p><p> </p><p>The silence remained for a moment until Theo asked quietly, "Do you think they are..." he trailed off, but everyone knew what he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Harry replied honestly, "I think they are alive. Now, can anyone think of someone who would want to do this? Someone who has a grudge against us?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can," A new voice replied. They all jumped and turned around to see Percy Weasley strolling into the alley.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody had even heard him apparate here and he didn't look at all like himself. He was wearing skinny jeans, biker boots, and a leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a bounty hunter," Percy explained as he flashed his badge, "I quit my job at the law firm earlier this year. And I just got information on two Death Eaters who apparated into this alley."</p><p> </p><p>"Why were you tracking them?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"They were due to appear in the Wizengamot this morning," Percy explained, "They skipped their court date, so I was trying to hunt them down."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, whoever they are they've kidnapped seven people, including Hermione!" Ginny told her brother in a frightened shout. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and Percy put an arm around her as he said, "Don't worry Ginny. I'll track them down, it's what I do, and they still have the trace on them. I just need to wait until they stop moving around so I can get a permanent fix, they've apparated several times within the last 10 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are they?" Draco asked in an angry hiss.</p><p> </p><p>Percy didn't hesitate in giving Draco this information, "Evan Rosier and Walden MacNair.”</p><p> </p><p>"Bastards," Draco and Theo hissed in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"Percy, can we assist you on this one? The girls they took were our girlfriends, and most of us want to become Aurors anyway, we'd be of use to you," Harry suggested, he wasn't begging, he was cool and calm, he had learned during the war that it was best to keep your head in a crisis. That was something that Neville understood, but Draco and Theo did not. Dean hadn't said a word; the others suspected he was still in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Percy mulled this over for a moment, "You can help on one condition, no heroics," he looked specifically at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Ron said with a glance at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired boy nodded, "We just want our girlfriends back. Once we have them, you can do whatever you want with Rosier and MacNair."</p><p> </p><p>Percy nodded, his arm was still around Ginny who was shaking, "We should go," he said as he closed his eyes and frowned, "I’ve got a location."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Neville said. He turned to the others, "You coming?" he asked, he was mainly directing the question at Dean. He knew the others were so angry that they would want revenge and he knew Harry well enough to know that he was of the same stance of keeping calm and unleashing hell when it came to the duel.</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded, as did the others, and they followed Percy to the end of the alley where it was at its darkest and quietest.</p><p> </p><p>“They are hiding in plain sight, but they apparated all around Scotland in an attempt to throw me off. They’re in the mountains just north of the village. I can't be certain where, but the signal is weak, so I suspect they are somewhere underground. We'll apparate to the edge of the mountains, and I should be able to get some more information from there, understood?'</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded to confirm that they had understood Percy's brief. The redheaded man then gently told Ginny to go and inform McGonagall of what had happened before spinning on his heel and vanishing. The others did the same until only Harry, Ron and Ginny were left in the alley.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw what Percy says, I’m coming with you,” Ginny said firmly as she took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Ginny, I know you want to help. But trust me; I promise we'll find them. Please tell McGonagall, if something goes wrong up there we need her to know what happened," Harry practically begged.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded, she hugged them both tightly, "Be careful" she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "I'll try," he promised as Ginny walked away up the alley.</p><p> </p><p>As she did so, Harry turned to Ron, "I need to tell you something, Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"Is now really the time, mate?" Ron asked shortly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Harry said quietly, "Lilly...she was with the girls when they were taken."</p><p> </p><p>Ron's eyes darkened, but he said nothing at first. He just nodded and swallowed hard, "Come on then. We can't waste any time."</p><p> </p><p>The redhead spun on his heel and vanished, and Harry followed him instantly.</p><p> </p><p>When the group of seven reached the edge of the mountain, Percy warned them to be silent, and they obliged as they trudged through the deep snow after him.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like they were walking forever; they had no sense of time and nothing but an ache in their stomachs and worry pounding through their heads. They felt like they had been walking for hours when they eventually came to a halt outside of a cave.</p><p> </p><p>Percy pointed to the entrance and indicated that he would take point and that the others should follow him. They all nodded, they understood what they were getting themselves into as they hurried into the cave, wands blazing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Hermione opened her eyes, she winced at the pain in her head. It felt like she had hit it very hard. She thought that she was blind at first because all she could see was blackness, but after a moment of squinting, she saw small rays of light shining in through cracks in the wall which meant that they were underground. As the grogginess and heaviness began to leave her body, she became more aware of her surroundings. She was sitting on the floor with her back against a hard rugged wall, and her hands and legs were magically bound together.</p><p> </p><p>She squinted to the left and the right and realised that she was at the end of the row of girls. At the far end, Tracey was still unconscious, in order along the 'line' Hannah, Daphne, Lilly and Sadie were unconscious too, but Susan who was next to Hermione was beginning to stir.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we?" Susan asked groggily. Her voice sounded rough and harsh.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Hermione replied in a whisper, "But I think we're underground."</p><p> </p><p>Susan tried to move and realised that she couldn't. She groaned in pain and leant against the wall, "We must have been out for a good couple of hours with the strength of the stunning charms they hit us with."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're right," Hermione said quietly, she looked around the room for any movement, but she saw none, "Did you see who grabbed us? All I know is that it was a woman."</p><p> </p><p>"There were three of them, two men and a woman," Susan said, she winced, and Hermione saw why. She was nursing a large bump on her head where she had been hit by the stunning charm, "I recognised one of them as MacNair."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cursed under her breath, "The other is probably Rosier then. They tend to work together."</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell is the woman then?" Susan asked in an undertone as further along the 'line' the others began to stir.</p><p> </p><p>"I've no idea," Hermione replied honestly, and at that point, their conversation ended as they quietly relayed their findings to the others who had just woken up.</p><p> </p><p>"They took our wands," Daphne cursed as she moved around on the ground. She couldn’t feel her wand in her back pocket or on the ground anywhere near her.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Tracey groaned, her head hurt just like everyone else's, "Does anyone still have their wand?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Susan replied in a whisper, "I just can't get to it."</p><p> </p><p>"Where is it that they didn't find it?" Sadie asked, her voice carried around the room, which made Hermione suspect that it was a cave.</p><p> </p><p>Susan managed to smirk for a moment despite their dire situation, but nobody saw it in the din of the cave, "It's in-between my boobs. I figured nobody would find it there."</p><p> </p><p>At any other time, this would merit a laugh, but not today.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you reach it with your teeth?" Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>Susan hissed in pain and shook her head, "No and my hands and feet are bound."</p><p> </p><p>"Brilliant," Daphne said sarcastically, "Only one of us has a wand, and we have no way to reach it."</p><p> </p><p>"How did we even end up like this?" Hannah asked tearfully, “We were in Dumbledore's army! We were trained to avoid something like this happening."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't blame yourself, Hannah,” Lilly said calmly, she, Hermione and Susan were keeping a cool head more than the others at this moment, "We didn't expect it. We were out for what was supposed to be a relaxing day in Hogsmeade right next to Hogwarts. The war is over, why would we expect Death Eaters to appear out of nowhere and grab us?"</p><p> </p><p>Hannah sighed, "We should have fought back at least."</p><p> </p><p>"Well we didn't," Hermione said simply, "And talking about what we should or could have done isn't going to help us now. They're going to come back soon, and we need to think of a way to get out of here before they do."</p><p> </p><p>But it seemed they didn't have as much time as they thought because at that moment three figures emerged from the darkness at the other end of the cave and all of them were wearing satisfied smirks. There were more than a few gasps when the girls realised who the woman of the group was, but their shock didn't last for long as fear soon set in instead.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The cave system the men were making their way through seemed never-ending. Percy had said that he knew what cave they were looking for but that they had to approach via the west entrance to avoid being detected. As a result, they had spent the last hour making their way through tiny tunnels and vast damp caverns, and they had been attacked by bats twice.</p><p> </p><p>The darkness looming over them didn't give them any more hope about what they would find when, or if, they found the cave. The silence in the group was foreboding, with every minute and every hour that passed they knew there was less chance that they would find their girlfriends alive, and for that reason, they were all terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Percy came to an abrupt halt and drew them all towards him to say, "The next exit is the cave. The moment we come out of the tunnel, they will start shooting spells. Somebody has to get the girls their wands and give them back to them. That person has to be cutting them loose while the rest of us fight."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it," Dean said quietly. It was only the second time he had spoken since they had found the alley with the footprints in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," Percy whispered, "Theo, Neville, make sure you have his back. He'll be unprotected while freeing the girls. Harry, Ron, Draco, I imagine that you three are the best duellers so take the offensive with me but remember that this isn't the DA. If you need to kill to protect yourself or another member of the group, then kill, got it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Got it," Harry, Ron and Draco whispered while the other three boys merely nodded into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" Percy asked, finally. Everybody nodded so Percy pointed towards the tunnel and as quietly as they could they crawled through it to the sound of groans and laughter. Someone was being tortured.</p><p> </p><p>Percy emerged from the tunnel first, and the others followed. Immediately the chaos began. The person being tortured was Hermione, but the moment the Death Eaters saw the intruders their target changed.</p><p> </p><p>As Percy had said, this was the real world, not a duelling competition and Harry, Ron and Draco quickly realised that. Not long into the duel Percy was disarmed and knocked unconscious when a spell caused a piece of the roof to crumble away. It hit him on the head with a sickening crack.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Ron then found themselves working together to duel Rosier while Harry was locked in an intensive duel with MacNair. Dean rushed over to where the girls were bound, and he grabbed their wands as he set about quickly unbinding them. He started with Hermione and made his way along the line as fast as he could. Neville and Theo rolled into position behind a few rocks and were shooting spells at Rosier and MacNair when a laugh from behind them put them off and made them turn quickly.</p><p> </p><p>They had thought there were only two people involved in the scheme, but a figure was emerging out of a dark corner of the room, and Neville felt his stomach churn, “There were three sets of footprints,” he said in a horrified whisper.</p><p> </p><p>He and Theo both raised their wands as did Susan, who had seen the figure first. All three of them shot spells towards the woman, but she had raised her wand already and before any of their spells hit her a bright green light sped across the room, almost in slow motion, to the corner where Dean was on his knees cutting the binds that held Tracey in place.</p><p> </p><p>The others watched in horror as the curse sped for Tracey. Dean saw the light and moved in front of her. He took the full force of the curse and fell backwards amidst screams from several people in the room. They had thought it was over, that the mysterious figure was unconscious, but she raised her wand again and whispered the killing curse one more time as blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. This time Susan was faster, but not fast enough. She hit the woman with a killing curse that finished her off, leaving her lying on the floor with her glassy eyes staring into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>It was too late, however, because the killing curse had already left her wand. Susan screamed as she saw the curse hit an unsuspecting Tracey who had been sobbing wretchedly over Dean's body which was getting colder by the second. For a moment she looked shocked and then she slumped lifelessly over Dean's body amidst screams, shout and sobs.</p><p> </p><p>At the front of the cave, Harry, Draco and Ron were utterly unaware of what had just taken place behind them.</p><p> </p><p>All Draco knew, as he avoided a killing curse and threw one aimlessly at the Death Eater he was duelling, was that he had never felt adrenaline like this before and that it scared him how much he enjoyed it. He watched with wide eyes as the curse hit Rosier in the middle of the chest, the Death Eaters eyes widened as he fell back and lay spread eagle on the cave floor. Draco gasped and dropped his wand with the shock of what he had done.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Harry had seen what had happened and managed to catch it just in time. MacNair had turned away from his duel with Harry when he saw his friend fall to the ground dead. He had raised his wand and was pointing it at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Avada Ke-"</p><p> </p><p>Not thinking, not knowing what made him do it, Harry screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" and sent the curse flying towards the Death Eater. MacNair had been stupid to turn his back on his opponent, and he fell to the ground before the incantation could fall from his lips. Draco spun around in shock; he saw the Death Eater dead on the ground and Harry shaking as he looked at what he had just done. Aside from Voldemort, Harry had never killed anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Ron said quietly as he moved to his best friends side, “Are you…”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry choked out, “I’m not okay but the girls must be worse. Go check on them, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded; he knew when to follow Harry’s orders and not question him. As he turned to witness the chaos at the darkened end of the cave, Draco shakily made his way over to Harry. In a rare show of emotion, he let Harry see through his walls as he hugged his friend tightly, "Thank you," he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco felt Harry shaking as he tightened his grip on his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to chuckle, but it came out as more of a sob, "That's the third time I've saved your life," he said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco then drew away from Harry and stared at the back of the cave in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, he turned around and followed Draco’s line of sight. He couldn't believe his eyes as he ran towards the group of people gathered around the two bodies lying on the ground; both were cold and dead with wide, scared eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"H...H...How..." Harry managed to gasp out as he fell to his knees next to Daphne, who was hugging Tracey's body and sobbing so hard that her entire body was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Susan was pale, and tears were streaming down her face, "It was my fault...the woman...I saw her, but I didn't hit her fast enough, and she killed Dean. I thought she was dead, but I must not have meant the curse enough and then she killed Tracey," Susan was sobbing as hard as Daphne, "I should have been faster, it was my fault."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around Daphne as he tried to pry her away from Tracey's body, “It wasn’t your fault Susan.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie was sitting against the wall where she had been bound; she was rocking back and forward and hitting the back of her head against the wall each time she did so, Theo was sitting by her, he was holding his hand behind her head which was already bleeding to stop her from hurting herself even more.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah was crying from a distance as she stared at the two bodies in horror, Neville knew his girlfriend was upset, but at that point, he also knew that Susan needed someone more than Hannah did so he made his way over to where she was sobbing over Tracey's body.</p><p> </p><p>He took Susan's hand and led her away from the bodies to where Hannah was sitting, "Susan, it wasn't your fault," Neville soothed, he wrapped his arms around Susan and watched as Hannah looked on helplessly, she wanted to help her best friend, but she didn’t know how to.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was wrapped up in Ron's arms; he was crying as he whispered to her. His eyes were shut tightly so that he didn't have to look at Dean, he had been friends with the boy for years, and he was certainly closer to him than Harry had ever been.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly and Tracey had known each other since first year, and they had been friends. Not as close as she and Daphne but close all the same and she was taking this very hard.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hadn't known Tracey as well as she had known Daphne and Sadie, but they had been friends, and Dean had always been there for the last seven years...in the common room, at Quidditch games, even if they had never been incredibly close. She wasn't crying, but that was partially because she had been tortured more than anyone else and didn't quite understand what was happening. Her whole body ached, and she shivered violently, she was covered in gashes where she had been hit with cutting curses. Draco had scooped her into his arms, and he was currently trying to warm her up. He didn't know if she could feel his warm tears falling onto her face, but if she could, she gave no indication.</p><p> </p><p>The duel that Draco had just fought had been the most horrible of his life. He had used dark magic more than once, and he had killed a man. He was selfish; he was crying for himself as much as he was crying for Tracey who he had known since he was a child.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't know how long they stayed there for. The sound of sobbing filled the room for a long time, but eventually, Neville managed to get them out of the cave. He had cried as much, if not more, as Daphne had.</p><p> </p><p>Dean had been one of his best friends, he and Harry hadn't always been as close as they were now and during the first few years when Harry was very much part of the golden trio and not much else, he had spent a good amount of time with Dean and Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>All the same, Neville was still the best equipped to deal with the situation at hand as he was the only one with a clear and cool head; everyone else was in shock. He stood and was surprised by how shaky his legs were. Then he conjured up two stretchers which he moved Dean and Tracey onto. He enchanted them to hover and said in a quiet, hoarse voice, "We need to get them back to Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"What about them?" Hannah asked quietly. She pointed at the three dead bodies that littered the cave; the female body was that of Dolores Umbridge. That was a shock to them all, even those who had disliked their former teacher.</p><p> </p><p>"Enervate," Harry said quietly, he pointed his wand at Percy who opened his eyes with a groan as he felt a large bump developing on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"They are all yours," Harry said, his voice was still and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"What..." Percy glanced around at the three dead bodies, "What happened?" he asked, his eyes widened when he saw Dean and Tracey's lifeless bodies on the floating stretchers.</p><p> </p><p>"They attacked us. We defended ourselves, and obviously, we didn't do the job well enough," Draco explained bitterly from where Hermione was still shaking in his arms. He had tried to get her to walk, but she had screamed in pain, Draco was reasonably sure that she had a broken leg.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to get them back to the castle," Harry said in that strange quiet voice that didn't sound like his own voice at all.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Percy said solemnly, "I'll be at the castle soon to take your statements. I'm sorry, but it has to be done."</p><p> </p><p>Harry only nodded, and then he followed Neville towards the exit of the cave. It didn't take long to get out of the cave when they took the front entrance, and the crisp winter air and cold snow on their skins made everyone feel more awake. It brought them back to their senses in some small way.</p><p> </p><p>They hoped that they wouldn't have to walk through a busy Hogsmeade with the bodies as they reached the bottom of the mountains where the grass turned into gravel and then concrete as they emerged near the Hogs Head. The group were surprised by the silence and emptiness of the streets as they silently walked through the village. Everyone was still crying, Daphne and Sadie in particular who were pretty much being held up by Harry and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't pass a soul as they walked through the village, and it was not until they reached the gates of the castle that they came face to face with someone. McGonagall and Flitwick rushed forward; they feared the worst when they saw the stretchers. McGonagall's face turned white when she saw Dean and Tracey lying lifelessly on the stretchers. She gasped and clutched at her heart, “What happened?” she asked in a small voice as she took in Hermione and her horrendous injuries.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time Hannah spoke up about what had happened in the cave, "We were kidnapped Professor," she began shakily, "By Death Eaters and Dolores Umbridge," she took a deep breath and continued, "She said she wanted to torture us to scare our boyfriends so that they would abandon their plans to join the Ministry and end the corruption."</p><p> </p><p>"Percy Weasley has them, Professor," Harry said, still in that odd voice, "He's a bounty hunter. He's taken them to the ministry...they're all dead."</p><p> </p><p>"All...dead? Merlin...who..." McGonagall trailed off, and Draco said in a broken voice without catching McGonagall's eye, "I did...and Harry. We were duelling Rosier, and MacNair...we needed to, or they would have..."</p><p> </p><p>"I killed Umbridge," Susan whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"She killed Dean and Tracey Professor," Sadie said through her tears, "Susan tried to stop her, but she didn't hit her in time."</p><p> </p><p>"It's my fault they're dead," Susan sobbed. She became a little hysterical and Hannah stepped in to hug her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall herself seemed close to tears as she ushered the group inside the gates. She told them that all students had been forced back to Hogwarts as soon as Ginny had let her know what had happened, which explained why the village had been deserted when they had walked through it.</p><p> </p><p>As the group made their way through the empty, quiet school (all of the students were confined to their common rooms) towards the hospital wing, everybody realised that their life was never going to be the same again.</p><p> </p><p>Not after what had happened today. What was supposed to have been the best day of Dean and Tracey's life, had ended up being the last.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Five Stages of Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The bits in Italics are narration by Daphne. They are essentially Daphne's thoughts about what's going on. They were inspired by a voice-over in something. I think it might have been Grey’s Anatomy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They say grief occurs in 5 stages. First comes denial, and I had felt that all of the way through Hogsmeade. Even as Tracey's dead body floated along eerily behind me on that stretcher, I still refused to believe that she was gone. How could this happen? The girl I had known since I was five years old, my first friend and the person who I could trust with my life was gone. I would never joke with her again or sit up all night and eat ice cream with her after a break-up. Even when we got to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey placed the sheet over her cold, pale body, I couldn't accept that she was gone because I didn't want to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They say that the second stage of grief is anger. Once the shock has gone, and the pain is all that is left, you start to find ways to blame other people for your loss...or worse, you find ways to blame yourself. It was the second stage of grief that threatened to tear us all apart in the hours following the tragedy of Valentine's Day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was scattered across the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed around the beds and fixed everyone up physically; there wasn't much she could do to help them emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was hidden behind a screen, and Draco was behind it with her as Madam Pomfrey tended to the worst of her injuries. From where the others sat on beds they caught the odd few words like, "broken", "tortured", "in shock", "needs rest", "will still have scars", "dark magic".</p><p> </p><p>From everything that they had heard they knew that the prognosis for Hermione wasn't good. She would get better physically, but the dark magic inflicted upon her would forever leave scars, adding to the ugly scar on her arm that spelt 'mudblood'. The hardest battle for Hermione, however, would be the emotional one. She had only just recovered from the terrible things that had happened to her in Malfoy Manor, and now she would have to go through it all again. She had Draco this time though, and Harry felt that would make a big difference.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie's head injury hadn't been serious, but she was tucked up in a bed, all the same, Madam Pomfrey wanted her to spend the night in the hospital wing just in case. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and was staring at the opposite wall emotionlessly. Theo was sitting by her bed; he was nursing a broken wrist and looking at his girlfriend helplessly because he wished that there was something he could do to help.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was relatively unscathed, Madam Pomfrey had offered to heal up the cuts on his face, but he had shooed her away and told her to attend to the more serious injuries. Daphne was in a state almost as bad as Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>She had clearly had a magical whip used on her from her bloody back. Daphne didn't seem to feel any physical pain though, the emotional pain of losing her best friend had made her numb, and although she had limped through the village, she hadn't needed Harry's assistance as much as Hermione had needed Draco's.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey finished with Hermione and then began to work on Daphne who allowed the matron to lead her to a bed which was more than Harry had been able to do. Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, told Daphne to swallow potions and muttered charms under her breath. He felt completely useless because he knew that there was nothing he could do for her at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Her injuries are not particularly extensive," Madam Pomfrey eventually said to Harry as she gave Daphne a sleeping draught to allow her to get a long rest so that her body had time to recover, "Her ankle was fractured and might be stiff for the next few days, and the ligaments in her knee were torn. I am surprised that she managed to walk as far as she did. I have given her a potion to numb the pain, but she will need to take it daily for the next week to heal the ligaments."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded; he felt unbelievable emotional pain and responsibility for what had happened to Daphne. He had hoped that was the end of it, but Madam Pomfrey continued, "She was hurt by dark magic. It was the same dark spell you used on Mr Malfoy a few years ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Sectumsempra," Harry muttered, he shook his head angrily. It had been used on Hermione too, but then again Rosier and Severus Snape had been friends during their school days.</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey nodded, "I have healed the wounds, but like the scar on your forehead, dark magic leaves a mark on the skin. The scars may fade, but they will always be there."</p><p> </p><p>"Where are they?" Harry asked. He felt sick to his stomach as Madam Pomfrey lifted Daphne's top and showed him four long, white scars on her abdomen. He felt the anger burning inside him at what the Death Eaters had done to her, but he contained it and nodded at Pomfrey.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced one last time at Daphne, who finally looked peaceful, and then he made his way over to the others who were being treated for minor injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Harry collapsed into a chair next to Neville who winced as he rubbed cream onto a gash on his head, "We're going to get questioned,” he said quietly to his fellow Gryffindor, “Draco and I, for the use of the unforgivable curses."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're going to get let off. It was self-defence," Neville said, he had always had Harry's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Neville's right mate," Ron said quietly, "You'll get away with it."</p><p> </p><p>"But was it self-defence? Why did I use the killing curse? Why didn't I just stun him?" Harry asked a question he had been asking himself for hours.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed and put the cream down on the bedside table of Hannah’s bed. She was staring at the roof with tear tracks on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You know the answer to that as well as I do. If you had stunned him, Draco wouldn't be here right now. The time delay would have allowed him to finish the spell before he lost consciousness. You needed to save Draco's life, and you did the right thing," Neville said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded; he still wasn’t as convinced as Neville that he had done the right thing though.</p><p> </p><p>"Think of it like the war Harry," Ron said with a sigh, "Sacrifices had to be made. If someone had killed the Death Eater fighting Fred instead of stunned him, then Fred would be alive today."</p><p> </p><p>"You spared Narcissa all that Molly went through," Neville agreed, "And she'll thank you for that. Draco is all that Narcissa has left, never underestimate how much her son means to her."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't," Harry said softly, "I know what she would do for her son. She's as brave as Molly in that department."</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled weakly, and Harry said, "Thanks, Nev.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Harry looked to Ron and spontaneously hugged his best friend, "I've missed you, Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"I've missed you too mate," Ron said sheepishly, "I've sort of been avoiding the school because of Lilly.”</p><p> </p><p>"How is she?" Harry asked quietly as he looked to the bed Lilly was sleeping in.</p><p> </p><p>"Unhurt physically," Ron said quietly, "But very shaken up. I don't know whether to stay or leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Stay," Harry said, "She's going to need somebody right now, and she might let that person be you."</p><p> </p><p>"But don't screw it up again," Neville sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I learned my lesson the first time," Ron said with a frown, "Never take a good thing for granted."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good thing to learn," Harry said as he looked over at Susan who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with her legs drawn up to her chest, "How is Susan?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head, "Not good," he admitted, "She blames herself. I've never seen her this way."</p><p> </p><p>"I know how she feels," Harry sighed. He felt a headache coming on, although the large bump on his head probably wasn't helping, "I blamed myself for Sirius's death for a year...at least."</p><p> </p><p>"I think she'll be okay, she just needs time," Neville said, he shut his eyes and rested his head against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, the doors to the hospital wing opened, and two people marched in. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Percy whose head wound was now covered with a bandage. McGonagall, who hadn't left the room since the group of eighth years had arrived, made her way over to the Minister.</p><p> </p><p>"Minerva, I apologise for this, but I must interview your students," Kingsley said to the Headmistress in an undertone.</p><p> </p><p>"I quite understand Minister, but you will only question my students in <em>my</em> presence," McGonagall said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley frowned but nodded, "Of course. We will start with Harry Potter."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall gave a sharp nod and glanced across the room, "Potter!" she called. She motioned for the Gryffindor to join them. Harry swallowed hard and shakily made his way over to the group of people.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Potter, take a seat," Kingsley said very formally as he drew a curtain around them to hide them from prying eyes. He then cast a silencing charm and pulled up four chairs.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley had meant for McGonagall to sit next to him and Percy to sit with Harry. Instead, McGonagall took the seat by Harry and said quietly, "Tell the truth, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded; he had intended to do so anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley sighed, "Harry, I hate to do this, but you have used an unforgivable curse, and I must conduct a thorough investigation into its usage. It may result in your expulsion from Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Expulsion?" Harry asked sharply. The anger he had pushed down was now threatening to boil to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I-" Kingsley began to say, but it was too late, Harry was on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to expel me? YOU SAID IT WOULD GET BETTER! YOU SAID IT WOULD STOP WHEN YOU BECAME MINISTER!" Harry roared, his voice was so loud that it could be heard over the charms Kingsley had placed on the curtain. The hospital wing went silent as they listened to a famous Potter outburst of anger.</p><p>"But you just lied; you are like any other politician! The ministry is still corrupt, and it is your fault! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You were in the Order! You were an Auror, and you couldn't work out that Dolores Umbridge was a threat! You couldn't stop her from trying to kill Hermione and Daphne! Or from killing Dean and Tracey! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE WE WANTED CHANGE! IT WAS ALL BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT US TO GET RID OF THE CORRUPTION IN <strong>YOUR FUCKING MINISTRY!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Harry could feel his throat getting drier. He knew he would barely be able to speak tomorrow, but he didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>The anger he had bottled up was finally being released. He fell into the chair next to McGonagall gasping for breath, and Harry was surprised when McGonagall gently placed her arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall firmly said, "He has a point Minister. The corruption in the ministry is the reason why this happened. How Umbridge even found out that Potter and his friends had plans to end corruption within the ministry I have no idea. I can only conclude that you have no grounds to expel Potter or his friends. I think you will find that killing curses were the only way they could protect themselves."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley was taken aback by Harry's explosive temper and by McGonagall's coldness towards him, "I believe that Harry knows several stunning charms and I think we are all aware of his fondness of Expelliarmus."</p><p> </p><p>"I used Expelliarmus to kill Voldemort," Harry said with a firm nod, "That's true. But it was just Voldemort and me up there. He wasn't a threat to the people that I loved. I wasn't desperate. I was desperate today because the girl I intend to marry one day was in danger, and so were the only people left on this planet that I love."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up and caught Kingsley's eyes. He had a fire burning in his eyes, a fire that Kingsley had seen several times, "I used the killing curse because if I had stunned him, he would have killed Draco. I don't know if you have noticed Kingsley but the closest thing I have to family is dating Draco, and she's completely in love with him. I couldn't let her lose him, and I couldn't lose him as a friend either."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall nodded her agreement, "I think you know better than anyone else Minister that stunning charms have a small delay in which the target can finish his spell."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley swallowed visibly at the comment but did not show any other sign of weakness, "Very well. I can see your loyalty remains first and foremost with your students Minerva," he said, somewhat bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Kingsley but I won't sit back and let you ruin the country anymore," Harry said as he got to his feet,  "You're my friend, but you promised change when you became Minister for Magic and things are the same, if not worse."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley nodded, "Send Mr Black in," he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded; he still shook with anger as he left the curtained off area of the hospital wing. He took a deep breath and walked over to the curtain that Hermione was hidden behind, "Draco," he called quietly.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Draco emerged from the curtain; his eyes were red and bloodshot.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hated the fact that he would now have to deal with the Minister for Magic, who was probably now in a horrible mood after Harry's outburst.</p><p> </p><p>"The Minister for Magic is waiting for you in the curtained off area, he's questioning us about our use of unforgivable curses," Harry said as he gripped Draco's arm and led him over to the curtained off area, "Good luck," he said quietly as she Slytherin disappeared behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco silently took his seat next to McGonagall who gave him a small smile of encouragement as Kingsley asked, "You know why you are here?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, and Kingsley said, "Good. Then let's begin. You used an unforgivable curse to kill Evan Rosier, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Draco said quietly, his eyes were fixed on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Kingsley asked simply.</p><p> </p><p>Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "I don't know. I didn't think it would hit him...he threw killing curses at me, and I avoided them and threw one back...Then I turned around, and he was dead."</p><p> </p><p>"So the use of the killing curse was unnecessary?" Kingsley asked, his quill was poised over his paper.</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Draco trailed off. Was it? Could he have just used a stunning charm?</p><p> </p><p>"Do not say anymore, Mr Black,” McGonagall said quickly, "Minister. As we have already established, these students did not have many other options to defend themselves. Do you not believe that in this situation, these students used the unforgivables for self-defence?"</p><p> </p><p>"I must thoroughly investigate why a killing curse was used where a stunning charm would suffice," Kingsley said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I didn't see any other way," Draco said quietly, "I panicked. We got in there and Percy, the guy who was supposed to be experienced, was immediately knocked out. Harry, Ron and I were left to duel these two Death Eaters, and our girlfriends were all tied up, most of them bleeding too. I thought with my heart, not my head. My only thought was defending them; I could only think about how I couldn’t lose Hermione…not so soon after losing…” his breath caught in his throat, “Pansy,” he finished.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall sighed and narrowed her eyes at Kingsley, "These students lost so much in the war. Can you not fathom the idea that they are terrified to lose the people that they love? And their fear was founded because they lost two people today and that should <em>not </em>have happened Minister. I do not know how you can expect to tell students who fought in a war that it was okay to kill a Death Eater in self-defence then but that it is not okay to kill those same people in self-defence now."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley opened his mouth to speak, but McGonagall beat him to it, "Just because the war is over does not mean that the danger has passed. Two young people died tonight, and if these students had not acted as they did more might have died with them."</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a moment, and then Kingsley finally sighed and said to Draco, "You are free to go. Please send Miss Bones in."</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Draco left the curtained off area and breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way over to Susan and said gently, "Susan, the Minister, wants to talk to you about your use of an unforgivable curse. He's already talked to Harry and me."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Susan said weakly, she allowed Draco to link his arm through hers and lead her over to the area where the Minister was waiting.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to be okay?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Susan looked strangely at Draco and replied, "Eventually," as she disappeared behind the curtain.</p><p> </p><p>Like Draco had before her Susan silently took the seat next to McGonagall and waited for Kingsley to speak to her, "Miss. Bones, I need to ask you about your use of the killing curse earlier today."</p><p> </p><p>Susan only nodded and when he realised that she wasn't going to say anything Kingsley said, "You killed Dolores Umbridge, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Susan said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it in self-defence?" Kingsley asked. He took a different approach than he had with Draco. He could see that Susan was distraught and very emotionally volatile.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Susan said, she did not elaborate.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to make you feel that you had no choice but to use the killing curse?" Kingsley asked as he scribbled on the piece of parchment in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw her moving, and I saw her saying the spell, but I didn't move fast enough with the curse," Susan said shakily, "Dean was dead by the time it hit her...and then I thought she was dead, but-” she cut herself off and gasped loudly as she tried to get air back into her lungs, “She wasn't dead and then she killed Tracey, and I tried to stop her...but the curse didn't hit her in time. I was too late; it was all my fault."</p><p> </p><p>Susan had begun to sob once more, and her whole body shook as she did so. McGonagall gave Kingsley a dirty look and ushered Susan out of the curtained area into one of the hospital beds.</p><p> </p><p>Only then did the Headmistress make her way back over to Kingsley, "My students are in shock and have just lost their close friends. I would thank you for leaving my school Minister until you can come back with some semblance of humanity."</p><p> </p><p>Before Kingsley could argue, McGonagall forced him from the hospital wing and slammed the doors shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologise for that Professor," Percy said from where he was still hovering in the hospital wing, "I had to take the bodies back to the ministry. There was no way of Minister Shacklebolt not finding out."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall shook her head, "Do not worry Percy. I do not blame you," she said, "But you should go, it is going to be a long night here."</p><p> </p><p>Percy nodded, "I understand Professor. However, I think I will stick around for my brother's sake, and if you allow it, I would like to be able to inform my sister of Dean's death. They were close."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall sighed heavily; she had forgotten about Ginny Weasley's former relationship with Dean Thomas. She nodded, "Of course, the password to the Gryffindor common room is lionheart."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Percy said simply as he slipped out of the hospital wing and shut the doors firmly behind him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the hospital, wing tensions were still on the rise. Draco had gone back to Hermione's side, so they were hidden behind the curtains. Daphne was still fast asleep due to the strength of the sleeping draught, but everyone else had been allowed to leave the hospital wing apart from Lilly and Sadie who were being kept in overnight. Due to the tragedy of it all and the state of shock in which Lilly and Sadie were in, Theo and Ron had convinced Madam Pomfrey to let them stay.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Neville, Hannah and Susan made their way to the common room in silence. They didn't know what time it was, but they knew it was late from the fact that the candles were lit and it was pitch black outside. The common room was deserted when they got there, and a glance at the clock on the wall told them that it was the middle of the night. The moment they were in the room, Susan made her way to the girl's staircase and climbed it without a word to the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Deans been dead for 10 hours," Harry said quietly. He collapsed into a chair by the fire which was still burning but looked like it would splutter out very soon, "It's not going to feel right...Dean not being here. I've known him for so long..."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah snorted, and Harry frowned as he turned to face her, "What was that for?" he asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't act like he was your best friend," Hannah said harshly, "Tracey and Daphne were like sisters! You never saw one without the other before you and her started going out. She has a right to be upset. You shared a dorm with Dean, but it's not like you were ever friends, you only ever cared about Ron and Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true," Harry said, he pushed himself angrily to his feet, "I care about a lot of people. I learned to stop showing how much I care for people because everyone I love ended up dying! You have no idea how much it hurts to hide your feelings!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hannah said bitterly, "You're right, I have no idea what it's like to be precious Harry Potter with his perfect life and the awful burden of being the hero who has to save the whole world, blah, blah, blah!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down Hannah," Neville said firmly, "Harry's life was never perfect. He got beaten up by Muggles, and he lost every Father figure he ever had, you have no idea what he went through."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't I? So losing my real Mum is nothing compared to Harry losing 'Father figures' right?" Hannah said dryly; her voice got louder the angrier she got, "At some point Neville you're going to have to make your mind up. You're either with me, and you stand by me, or you stick with your precious boy who lived!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah," Neville said in a low, dangerous voice, "That's below the belt."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah laughed bitterly, "Right, so that's your choice then, him? Fine, then we're done, Neville!"</p><p> </p><p>As she said her last words she spun on her heel and left the room, the door shut loudly behind her. Neville stood in the common room, looking shocked and angry for a moment and then hurried up the staircase to the boy's tower.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was left in the common room alone after the ordeal, and he knew he wouldn't sleep that night, so he decided that conjuring Kreacher to bring him a bottle of firewhiskey was the best option.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Neville climbed the tower but passed his dorm room. He also passed Harry and Draco's top floor room and went directly to the locked door at the top of the tower which led to the roof. He muttered a rubbish "Alohomora" which thankfully opened the door, and then he pushed through it and cherished the cold night air.</p><p> </p><p>When Neville opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Susan leaning over the wall. Apparently, she had the same idea as he had. She had turned to face him when he walked out onto the roof from the boys' entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Neville said, he was embarrassed that he hadn't noticed Susan straight away, "I didn't know you were out here, Susan, I'll go."</p><p> </p><p>He had already turned to leave when Susan said quietly, "No, you can stay."</p><p> </p><p>Neville wouldn't have heard her if her voice hadn't carried with the wind to where he was standing. He turned around as she sat down and slumped against the cold, stone wall. Neville walked over to her and sat down next to her; he didn’t mind that the ground was damp and that the air was freezing cold.</p><p> </p><p>"I would ask if you're okay, but that's probably a stupid question," Neville said, he didn’t look over at the redheaded Hufflepuff next to him as he leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be okay,” Susan said honestly, she sounded much more like herself now, "I guess I'll just wonder what I could have done differently, you know? What if I'd been quicker or my spell-casting had been better?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The third stage of grief, so they say, is bargaining. In which you try to bargain your life for that of the person you lost. Susan experienced this more than anyone else I believe. As much as I was grieving for Tracey, I never experienced this stage of grief because I had no reason to feel responsible for what had happened. However, I would have done anything to save Tracey, even if it had meant giving up my own life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Neville opened his eyes; Susan wasn't crying anymore. Now that the shock had worn off she was much calmer, but he could tell that beneath the surface she was breaking into pieces, "My grandmother told me about my parents when I was five years old. I spent the next six years trying to figure out why it had happened and if they would be okay if they'd saved themselves and not protected me."</p><p> </p><p>"Neville," Susan said quietly, her voice broke, "How could you think that?"</p><p> </p><p>"See," Neville said with a small smile, "It was stupid of me to think that it was my fault that they were sick when I couldn't have done anything about it. The truth is Susan; nobody would have been fast enough. Theo and I saw it too, but we didn't think as fast as you. If it hadn't been for you, Umbridge might have gotten away with it."</p><p> </p><p>Susan seemed to take some time to mull this over. She nodded but didn't say any more for a moment, "Why are you up here?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville hadn't wanted to think about it, whenever he thought of Hannah's cold, bitter, angry words he felt anger bubbling to the surface that made him want to scream, "Hannah broke up with me," he said simply. He would have elaborated, but he didn't get the chance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The fourth stage of grief is depression. When the anger bubbles down and you stop blaming yourself and denying your loss. Then the real sadness kicks in, the emptiness, the feeling like you have a hole inside you. It’s like nothing will ever be the same. From this moment forward, you will have to live without your best friend and face the fact that she's gone every day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A loud crack made both Neville and Susan jump until they realised that it was only Harry's house-elf who had apparated to the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Harry asked me to bring these to Master Longbottom and Mistress Bones," Kreacher informed them as he placed a blanket and a bottle of firewhiskey on the stone floor in front of them. Then with another crack, he vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Neville gave a dry laugh, "Harry knows us well," he joked as he grabbed the blanket and handed one end to Susan, who covered herself with it. Neville did the same and opened the firewhiskey; he took a long drink and coughed at the strength of it afterwards. He handed the bottle to Susan, who took an even longer drink with no sign of discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>"You're pretty badass," Neville joked.</p><p> </p><p>Susan managed a weak laugh, "Right...or just a lonely misfit."</p><p> </p><p>"Misfits united," Neville said, he raised the firewhiskey bottle and drank from it once more.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence between them until Susan asked, "So... what happened with Hannah?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed a bitter, harsh laugh and drank from the bottle, "She said Harry had no right to be upset about Dean's death and then she started going on about how Harry always wanted attention for being the boy who lived," he rolled his eyes and took another long drink, "So I stuck up for Harry, and she said I'd have to pick between her and him then she stormed out saying that it was over," Neville took one last drink before handing the bottle to Susan.</p><p> </p><p>"She broke up with you for not agreeing with her?" Susan asked, from her tone of voice it was clear that she did not agree with her friend's decision, "Harry's like your best friend, of course, you're going to stick up for him. That's pretty pathetic."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Neville muttered as he leant once more against the stone wall.</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed, it was out of the blue, and it caused Neville to open his eyes to look at her, "We're so screwed up," she said, she was laughing to stop herself from crying, "Tracey's dead, Dean's dead and Hermione and Daphne have been tortured," her laughter became mixed with tears, "And Hannah's broken up with you and I'm falling apart," she turned to face Neville, "It's so screwed up."</p><p> </p><p>Neville was going to reply, but he didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth to spew out some nonsense about how it would all be okay in the end, but he didn't end up saying what he had intended to say because Susan grabbed his face and kissed him. Neville was stunned at first, but then his foggy mind began to interpret what was happening, and he kissed Susan back. His logic was that he had nothing to lose; he had already lost Hannah for being loyal to Harry, one of the few people who had always been there for him. His logic was twisted, but he enjoyed kissing Susan, it was the first time all day he had felt something other than pain so for once in his life he was selfish, and he deepened the kiss. It was the opposite of Hannah's kisses because Susan was the opposite of Hannah. It was hot, passionate and fast, a battle of wills and power. It wasn't slow and sweet like Hannah, or her kisses and Neville relished in that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry," Susan gasped as she broke the kiss, "I shouldn't have done that."</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head, "It’s okay," he murmured as he kissed her again. It wasn't like this was new to them.</p><p> </p><p>They had been friends for a long time, and while Harry had been busy stalking Draco Malfoy and learning about Horcruxes, Neville had been going through a tough time himself. Through a late-night conversation one night atop the astronomy tower, he had found an ally in Susan who had just lost her Aunt. They had both been in dark places at that time, and they had channelled that darkness into a twisted sort of fling with each other. It hadn't been natural, and it certainly hadn't been a conventional relationship, but Neville realised tonight how much he had missed it.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed strange to Susan too that she hadn't realised until this moment how much she had missed Neville as they shivered together on the open rooftop, it brought back memories of their secret meetings atop the astronomy tower. It was easy for them to find comfort in each other because they had already been intimate in the past. It was the natural progression of things when Neville mumbled a warming charm on the rooftop and conjured up more blankets. Susan knew exactly why he had done both things but didn't question him as he captured her lips once more. The kiss, like all of the others, was fast and needy and full of passion and want.</p><p> </p><p>Neville was different to how Susan remembered him, but that wasn't necessarily surprising, he had been through a war since then. He pulled off her t-shirt and let his hands roam down her body; she shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. He was firmer, more confident and more assertive. He was sure of himself now, and that was an attractive thing in a man.</p><p> </p><p>He was undoubtedly more dominant than she remembered, he had always been shy and bumbling, but it was Neville who took the lead now. It was Neville who unclasped her bra with ease and pressed her against the cold, hard ground. Yet despite the change, he was still the Neville Longbottom who lay entirely naked against her and whispered, "Are you sure about this Suse?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled very slightly, despite it all. She knew it was all wrong; she knew sleeping with Neville when he had just broken up with her best friend made her a terrible person. It was all the worse that her best friend didn't even know that she and Neville had slept together in the past. Susan knew that channelling her anger and her bitterness about what had happened to Dean and Tracey through sex was wrong, but she wanted it all the same, and she knew that made her a monster.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure," Susan said simply.</p><p> </p><p>That was all the confirmation that it took, and moments later, they were moving together as one under the dark, cloudy sky. Susan swallowed her bitterness and her guilt as she gripped Neville tightly and Neville cast all of his own bitter, angry thoughts about Hannah from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>The moment that they both fell apart in each other's arms was the moment when they both finally fell apart mentally too. Susan had been holding it together as best as she could, and Neville had been the strong one for the sake of everybody else. But when the magnitude of what they had done hit them, they both cried. They cried because of the effect it would have on them both, because of the impact it would have on Hannah and the group. They cried for Tracey and Dean because they both knew that it had all started with them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The common room was lonely at first; Harry had gotten through half a bottle of firewhiskey by 4.30 am when Hannah staggered through the portrait hole. It was clear that she had been drinking, so Harry turned away from her; he expected her to ignore him and go up to her dorm room. Instead, she sat down on the armchair across from him, "I did a bad thing," she admitted as she let her head fall into her hands.</p><p>                                                                                                                            </p><p>"By breaking up with Neville? I know you did," Harry said darkly, he still hadn't forgiven her for what she had said and done.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah shook her head, "I love him, Harry and I don't want to lose him."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to break it to you Hannah, but I'm pretty sure you already have," Harry said bitterly, "He's not a complete mug you know. He won't just come running back to you the second you apologise. He saw a different side of you tonight, and I'm pretty sure he didn't like that person."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Hannah cried, "I was so angry and upset. I don't know what came over me. I just wish Dean and Tracey weren't dead. I wish none of it had ever happened. But Neville's never going to forgive me, is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Harry said honestly, he rubbed his tired, bloodshot eyes, "I don't know much at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>They didn't know what to say to each other after that, so they remained silent, but then the common room started to fill up as Theo and Draco returned from the hospital wing to try and get some sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Theo yawned, he swiped Harry's firewhiskey and then threw it over to Draco who accepted it with a grateful grunt.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Neville?" Theo asked; it was a completely innocent question.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat down slowly on the sofa next to Theo, "Yeah, and where's Susan?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, they all shared looks of confusion and shock. Theo and Draco didn't know what had happened between Hannah and Neville, but Harry and Hannah shared a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>"He wouldn't..." Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't..." Draco added.</p><p> </p><p>"She wouldn't have..." Harry said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't need to ask any more questions or ponder on the issue anymore however because at that point Neville and Susan descended the boy’s staircase together, their eyes widened when they saw the group of people in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Hannah's eyes met, but Neville didn't look at all apologetic. Susan, however, gaped at her best friend, "Hannah...I..."</p><p> </p><p>"I knew Susan," Hannah said sharply, "That you two had some sordid fling in sixth year. Neville never told me, but it was all over the rumour mill,” she frowned deeply and looked as if she was holding back tears, “But I never thought you still had feelings for each other...”</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, it wasn't like that," Susan said quickly, "We just..."</p><p> </p><p>"You just what?" Hannah asked loudly as anger seeped back into her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You broke up with him, Hannah! Did it not occur to you how selfish that was? You left him when he needed you most! One of his best friends has just <em>died</em>!" Susan didn't lose her temper much so the fact that she had said a lot about her opinion of Hannah at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You think I don't know that?" Hannah asked quietly, "I know how much of an idiot I've been Susan; I don't need you to shove it in my face!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's your own problem, Hannah," Neville said darkly, "I don't want or need this kind of drama in my life. You broke up with me, so I don't see what Susan or I did wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"What you did wrong?" Hannah asked breathlessly, "Does it matter if I broke up with you or not Neville? She <em>was </em>my best friend!"</p><p> </p><p>Hannah hurried from the room upon these words, and Neville didn't bother following her. Susan sighed heavily and slumped on the sofa next to Theo, who wrapped an arm around her, " What was it you said to me after our greenhouse three days came to an end? You really need to stop sleeping with people to make yourself feel better."</p><p> </p><p>Susan raised an eyebrow at Theo, “Would you quit using my own lines against me?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled, "Just trying to cheer you up Suse," he said lightly, "I think we all need to laugh at times like this. I don't think Dean and Tracey would have wanted us to be miserable."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're right," Harry admitted, "But it doesn't stop us from mourning, even if it is only for a little while."</p><p> </p><p>There were some nods of agreement around the room, and silence fell as the group watched the fire slowly dancing around in the fireplace as the flames died out. They gradually trickled off to bed until eventually only Harry and Neville remained. The room was eventually thrown into darkness when the last embers of the fire went out.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed, "Hannah and I are definitely over."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Harry's voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Neville replied, "And not because of Susan and I... because of Hannah and the way she was tonight. How can I ever be okay with a girl who asked me to pick between the man I think of as a brother and her?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly in the darkness, "Yeah, I love you too Nev," he said as read the subtext of his friend's words.</p><p> </p><p>He was sure he heard Neville chuckle from the armchair he was sitting in, "I've known you for longer than I've known Hannah and I've stuck by you through everything Harry. I fully intend to keep doing that, and if Hannah was having problems now, she'd definitely be having problems when we became Auror partners."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled once more in the darkness and said, "I get it Nev, but I'm sorry it had to end the way it did."</p><p> </p><p>"So am I," Neville said quietly, "But we're teenagers. Not all of us are going to end up married to the people we're dating right now. You and Daph, and Draco and Hermione though...you might be an exception."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so," Harry said softly, "Because if I learned one thing from today, it is that life is too short and you never know when it will end. Dean was going to propose today."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Neville said in a quiet voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The 5th and final stage of grief is acceptance, and when I woke up in the hospital wing on Sunday morning, as painful as it was, I accepted that Tracey was gone. I accepted that I would have to live every day without her. I accepted that I would have to attend her funeral and say goodbye. Acceptance is the hardest stage of grief, in my opinion, but it is also the most important. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Valentine's Day had been an earthquake that shook all of us to the core, and we all knew we would feel the after tremors. We just never knew they would be this bad...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC! ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Funeral For Our Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days following Dean and Tracey's deaths were awful. The events threatened to rip the group apart. Lilly and Sadie had been let out of the hospital wing the following morning. Ron had said goodbye to his ex-girlfriend and left; nobody knew what had happened between them in the last 24 hours.</p><p> </p><p>When they all came back to the common room, news of what had happened between Neville and Hannah reached their ears; it was already spreading through the Hogwarts grapevine like wildfire. Everyone was forced to pick a side in the civil war that was now rife among the group, they were either with Neville and Susan, or they were with Hannah. Almost everyone gravitated towards Neville's side because he had done nothing wrong.</p><p> </p><p>As far as they saw it, Hannah had acted like a bit of a psycho and broken up with him.</p><p> </p><p>They understood that she had done it because she was in pain, but Neville had been in pain too, and without Hannah to seek comfort in he found it in someone else. Harry and Hermione understood that more than anyone else, although Hermione did try to sit on the fence in the argument.</p><p> </p><p>The only person who truly stood by Hannah was Lilly which was surprising because she and Neville had been close when they were younger. Lilly and Hannah had been friends for the same length of time; however, and Lilly also knew what it was like to be cheated on. Hannah was maintaining that Neville did cheat on her, even though she had broken up with him beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>The internal issues only made the week harder and more awkward for everyone. They couldn't go anywhere without being asked questions by other students, and each day seemed to be a struggle as they neared the funeral on Sunday. They were all just very glad that this family planning class was to be delayed out of respect for Dean and Tracey.</p><p> </p><p>The joint funeral was going to take place at Hogwarts. McGonagall was going to do the honours and once it was over the coffins were to be buried in the war graveyard. So many had died in the Battle of Hogwarts that a war graveyard had been erected afterwards with Dumbledore's tomb in the centre of it. Harry and Neville had helped to bury the dead and place the tombstones and Harry visited the graveyard occasionally when he needed to remind himself of the harsh realities of the world.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that Dean and Tracey's bodies were to be placed there was in a way fitting; after all, they had been victims of the war. But they'd had the chance to live for a while after it had ended and that fact brought Harry some small comfort as he stood in his best black dress robes at the front of the great hall. The entire school had turned up, but the front two rows were reserved for family and close friends. Dean's mother and stepfather, Ella and Daniel, were crying in the front row. Next to them were Dean's half-brother and half-sisters, Darren, Donetta and Danielle, who were also trying hard to conceal their tears. The youngest girl looked about 13, and it broke Harry's heart to see that.</p><p> </p><p>All that was left of Tracey's family were sitting alongside Deans. Her twin brothers, Icarus and Daedalus, had been given compassionate leave from the Minister for Magic to attend the funeral. Still, as soon as their sister's body was in the ground, they would be carted back to Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wondered briefly if they felt any responsibility for what had happened; after all, they had been Death Eaters too. One look at their faces was enough to tell Harry that they felt more than enough guilt to last them a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne had barely talked to Harry since Tracey had died. She had hardly spoken to anyone. It was like she had put a barrier around herself, and no one could break through it, but today at the funeral, she let Harry wrap his arms around her as she silently cried.</p><p> </p><p>The hall was a sea of black; black dress robes, black dresses, black hats. The silence was eerie, and it didn't befit a room that was usually so loud and had such a happy, energetic feel. As McGonagall took the stage, Harry couldn't help but flashback to Cedric's funeral. For a brief moment, he saw Dumbledore standing where McGonagall stood now. He shut his eyes tightly and held back tears as McGonagall began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall cleared her throat, "Today we are mourning the death of two students who had so much more to give," she began, “Dean Thomas and Tracey Davis were a couple who were very much in love and very happy together. It was cruel that they were taken from us in such a way so soon after they had survived a war that killed so many. Dean and Tracey's sad passing should teach us all a lesson. Life is not to be taken for granted; it is to be cherished and enjoyed while it still can be. No one's time on this earth is unlimited," McGonagall finished, she stepped back to allow Icarus, or perhaps it was Daedalus to walk to the front of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"My sister sadly died not knowing that Dean was planning to propose to her that same day," He said in a steady tone, "But I know she died happy because every time she wrote to Daedulus and me, she talked of the man she loved and the amazing new friends she had made this year. We will be forever grateful to those who made her happy and especially to the one girl who made sure that the person responsible got what they deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>Icarus gave Susan a curt nod in thanks then took his seat next to his brother who reached over and grabbed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ella then took the stage. It must have been strange for her, and probably quite frightening, to talk in front of so many witches and wizards.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so pleased to see all of you here today, knowing that Dean had so many friends and was loved as much in this world as he was in ours means so much to his father and myself. Ever since he met Tracey, Dean had been so happy, and I couldn't have been more delighted when he brought her to meet us. I had never met a sweeter girl, and it breaks my heart that they never got to live out their dreams. It is so painful to have my eldest son taken from me so soon, but I know I can spend the rest of my life knowing he died for a cause, knowing that he died a hero," Ella finished, she wiped her eyes and leant on Daniel for support as he helped her back to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had asked Daphne if she wanted to speak at the funeral. He had assumed she would say no, but she had said yes, much to his surprise. She was the third person to take the stage, and despite the tear tracks on her face, she looked quite calm and composed.</p><p> </p><p>"Tracey was my best friend," Daphne began, she looked at a spot at the back of the hall and continued, "We were like sisters. Our mothers went to school together, and I can remember spending weekends with her from the age of five," she began to break apart a little, "Through every struggle, she was there for me, and I was there for her, and nobody has ever known me inside out like Tracey did. Losing her feels like I'm losing a part of myself, and I know I'll miss her every day for the rest of my life."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne didn't cry until she collapsed into her seat next to Harry at the front of the hall. She let him hug her as she whispered, "I needed to do that; I needed to do it to accept that she's really gone."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Harry whispered back as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed her forehead as Seamus took to the stage to talk about his best friend. He was the final speaker which meant that soon it would be time to carry the coffins into the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was surprised to see that Seamus was in tears, they hadn't been as close as they used to be since Seamus has left Hogwarts but despite that Dean had been his best friend for years, "Dean was my closest friend," Seamus said as he wiped his eyes, "He was one of the first people who got to know me instead of writing me off as an idiot because I'm Irish. He was there for me through every tantrum, and he stuck by me in every fight. I loved him like a brother, and I fought with him on so many occasions. I'm just sorry that I couldn't have fought with him this last time."</p><p> </p><p>The speech had moved Harry and Neville to tears. It had been very profound and honest, although Harry couldn't dwell on it for long as the lids were placed on the coffins and the pallbearers were called forward to transport the coffins to the graveyards.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's mother had chosen his pallbearers, and they were, his stepfather, step-brother, Seamus and Neville.</p><p> </p><p>Tracey’s brothers had chosen her pallbearers, and as a result, they were Icarus, Daedalus, Daphne and Sadie.  </p><p> </p><p>The two groups of people walked through the centre of the hall, Dean's coffin was at the front, and Tracey's was behind it. The large crowd followed them out into the snowy grounds where they had to slow down in case they slipped on the ice. The funeral procession walked towards the graveyard by the lake with their heads down; the air was so cold that their tears felt like they were turning into icicles.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the iron-wrought gates with the words, "Victory" emblazoned above them and led the coffins to a spot at the front of the graveyard where two graves had already been dug that morning by Hagrid. In just a few hours, a fair amount of snow had accumulated in the graves.</p><p> </p><p>The coffins were placed above the graves where they hovered for a moment before slowly descending into the ground. The eighth years stood at the front of the crowd inside the graveyard while the others watched from behind the metal fence.</p><p> </p><p>Icarus and Daedalus each took a handful of dirt and dropped it onto Tracey's coffin where it mixed with the snow which was now falling heavier than ever before. Similarly, Dean's parents and siblings each threw a handful of dirt into the ground. Then Harry (who McGonagall had specifically asked to do this) did the honours and used magic to move the mound of earth next to each of the graves into the graves themselves. The earth filled the graves in and covered both of the coffins.</p><p> </p><p>At this point the crowd dispersed until only Daphne and Harry were left in the graveyard, Daphne was on her knees in the snow and the dirt. Her dress got wetter and dirtier as she cried over Tracey's gravestone which read,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tracey Davis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daughter, loving partner and friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>April 26th 1980 – February 14th 1999.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A free spirit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne," Harry said gently as he too fell to his knees next to his girlfriend, "You've got to see the light in this. Trust me; I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. When I lost Sirius I didn't know how I would live again, but life went on, and it got better. It's horrible, and we all miss them, but this has made us all realise how much we love each other and how much we don't want to lose each other. It's made us all stronger, Daphne."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're just used to it," Daphne sobbed, she didn’t mean it offensively, "You've lost a lot of people you love. Before Tracey, I'd only lost my Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said quietly, "But losing someone never gets easier, no matter how many times you've had to deal with it."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded and looked back to Tracey's gravestone, she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, “I just feel sick all of the time, Harry,” she said as fresh tears burned in her eyes, “I feel so guilty because she saved me, and I couldn’t do the same for her. I failed her, Harry, I failed her.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne broke down into tears, and Harry pulled her to her feet, “Come on,” he murmured softly as they made their way back to the castle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The eighth-year common room was just as depressing as the rest of the school that night. People were moping around miserably; they spent their evening crying into bottles of butterbeer</p><p> </p><p>“Theo,” Harry muttered as he sat down next to him by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked up, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry lowered his voice, “What did Daphne mean when she said that she had failed Tracey because she couldn’t save her? Daphne said Tracey had saved her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did,” Theo sighed, he rubbed his eyes, “I uh…I don’t mean to be disrespectful Harry, but do you have any idea how hard things were for us during the war?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “None of you talk about it much.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a reason for that,” Theo remarked, “It was fucking awful. We were tortured and imprisoned; we lived in constant fear of the Carrows. I spent a month in the Dark Tower, they starved me, and when I got out, I died. Tracey was our Ginny; she brought me back. I wouldn’t be sitting here without here, and neither would Draco or Sadie.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, “I…I’m sorry, Theo, I didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged, “Almost all of us were captured at one point. By the time they got Daphne, they had realised that physical torture just wasn’t cutting it, so they tried a new tactic, psychological torture.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes darkened when Theo asked, “Have you heard of a nightmare curse?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they were a myth,” Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“So did we, until Daphne got hit with one,” Theo said honestly, “She was trapped inside her own head, in her worst nightmare. The terrifying thing about a nightmare curse is that it becomes real. Daphne forgot about her real life and thought that what was happening in her head was real. She was alive and physically unhurt, but nothing could wake her up because she was trapped in her own head. We were faced with the choice of letting her body decay or keeping her alive, only to keep her in a living hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good Godric,” Harry breathed, “I can’t imagine having to make a choice like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed, “The only way for Daphne to wake up, was for her to overcome her fear. The trouble was, the longer she was in that nightmare world, the more the curse got a grip on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a parasite,” Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, “Yeah, exactly like a parasite. We all tried to talk to her to break through the curse, but none of us could.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not even Draco?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even Draco,” Theo agreed, “The only person who could get through to her, is now dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did Tracey do?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“She spoke to her,” Theo said honestly, “She knew exactly what was going on in Daphne’s head because she knew her inside out; she knew what her worst nightmare was. So Tracey told her how to beat it, and Daphne fought it. She woke up thanks to Tracey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Harry sighed heavily, “I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You see why she’s so depressed now?” Theo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “They were closer than I realised.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were like sisters,” Theo said honestly, “Draco and I used to call them that actually, the twisted sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled sadly, “This is killing her, the guilt and the pain…I know exactly how that feels.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo clapped him on the shoulder and said, “That’s good; that’s why you’ll be able to get her through this.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could say anything else, Theo got to his feet and jumped onto a table.</p><p> </p><p>"Tracey and Dean wouldn't have wanted us all to be miserable! I'm not saying we should go crazy here and have a massive party, but I am saying we need to lighten up a little and have a bit of fun. Tracey loved fun more than anyone else; she wouldn't want you all to be sitting around crying!"</p><p> </p><p>His impassioned speech did lighten the air. There was some laughter at least and more talking. There was far less silence for a good while, but it couldn't last forever, it couldn't even last long in fact. Seamus and Ron were back in the common room because of the funeral, and while Ron was sitting with Lilly causing no trouble at all, that was not the case with Seamus. He had been sitting in the corner of the room not talking to anyone, he had started with a full bottle of firewhiskey, and that was practically empty when he made his way over to Harry who was sitting on the armchair by the fire with Daphne curled up in his lap. She was half-asleep, and he was stroking her hair in an attempt to keep her that way.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Potter, I want a word with you," Seamus said darkly and loudly, it was clear that he was drunk, but he wasn't slurring his words.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as Daphne's eyes opened with a start, "Alright," he muttered as he kissed her on the forehead and stood up. Several sets of eyes followed him when he left the common room with Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>The second the door shut two things happened; the Marauders and Lily moved forward eagerly in their portrait to find out what was happening and Seamus started to shout and swear so loudly that the common room went silent to listen to what was being said outside.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your fucking fault Dean's dead! If it weren't for you, then he would never have gotten involved with those fucking Slytherins. Just cause the wars over doesn't mean that their all bloody saints! Malfoy still used a killing curse and now their infecting all of you, the Harry Potter I knew would never have used a killing curse to save Draco Malfoy! See what they are doing to you? You've got to cut ties with them, Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry should have seen this coming really and when Seamus put it that way he began to wonder if being friends with the Slytherins was changing them for the worse. Things had been different lately but was there any way to prove it was the Slytherins or the after-effects of the war?</p><p> </p><p>"Seamus, I understand why you're worried," Harry said truthfully, "And I know things have changed, but it’s not for the reasons you think. Things have changed because we're still in some way recovering from the war, not because of Draco or Theo or any of the Slytherins. The Harry Potter you knew wouldn't have used a killing curse to save Draco Malfoy, that's true. But I did use it to save Draco Black because he's a different person.”</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you'd say that," Seamus said bitterly, "You're more loyal to your girlfriend than anyone whose actually in your house, apart from Hermione, your friend with benefits," he laughed nastily and that was the final straw as far as Harry's patience was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his wand, but he didn't have time to use it as Seamus resorted to Muggle violence and flung out his fist, there was a loud crack as it connected with Harry's nose and the blood began to spurt out.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" Harry cursed loudly as Seamus stormed down the stairs back into the main school. Harry hissed in pain before he managed to stumble back into the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, what happened?" Draco asked when he saw his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"He broke my nose!" Harry shouted; his voice was muffled from the pain and the blood in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>There was a snort behind them that came from Ron, "I know you always looked up to Dumbledore mate, but don't you think getting a broken nose after a funeral is taking that a bit too literally?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry managed the smallest smile at his best friend’s jibe, "Shut up, Ron," he said weakly as Hermione pulled him onto the sofa and began to fix him up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day wasn't easy as everyone was forced to accept that Dean and Tracey were gone. Hannah was isolating herself more and more from the group and by taking her side in the ‘civil war,’ Lilly was doing the same. They were sitting at opposite ends of the eighth year table on the Monday morning in which family planning week was supposed to start. However, it had been put back by yet another week, and their already shitty day was made worse when Hermione gasped out loud while reading her copy of the morning's prophet.</p><p> </p><p>"This is ridiculous!" Hermione shrieked, "Has anyone seen this?"</p><p> </p><p>They all shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>"No, what's wrong?" Sadie asked as she tried to look at the front page, she caught a glimpse of a large photo of Dean. Hermione shook her head angrily; her hair bounced as she did so, lately, her glamour charms hadn't been up to standard, so her hair was frizzier than usual.</p><p> </p><p>"This article in the prophet about," Hermione's voice caught, but she composed herself, "…About Dean and Tracey."</p><p> </p><p>It was like a dark cloud had fallen over the group. Hermione and Daphne had recovered physically, but the scars would remain, for Daphne, it was slightly easier because she could hide hers unless she was in underwear or a bikini. Hermione hadn't been that lucky, the scars inflicted by the torture in the cave covered more of her body. They were on her back and the tops of her legs.</p><p> </p><p>The big battle over the last week for not only the girls but the entire group was the emotional one, and although it had been slow, there had been progress. Harry had a horrible feeling that this article was going to change that.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dean Thomas, Gryffindor war hero and great friend of Harry Potter, was murdered tragically along with his girlfriend Tracey on Valentine's Day. The death of this young man and his young girlfriend shakes the wizarding world who thought they were finally safe. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Death Eaters, followers of the late Lord Voldemort, were responsible for these deaths, and it only goes to show that the danger has not yet passed. Dean had so much more to give to the world; he was a keen artist and could have made a fantastic career in the art of portrait enchanting. Our source at Hogwarts School has told us that Harry Potter is grieving the death of his close friend who he shared a dorm with throughout his years at the school. Our prayers are with his family. Remember readers; do not let your guard down; the war may be over, but the battle rages on.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was shaking with anger as she threw the paper down onto the table, "His girlfriend Tracey!" she shouted, her bottom lip wobbled as it did when she was trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"They didn't even mention her second name!" Daphne hissed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded so hard he hurt his neck, "They can't just pretend she doesn't exist because she wasn't a Gryffindor, they can't do that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently they can!" Draco said loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well they aren't getting away with it," Harry growled, “They can’t just omit her death because it doesn’t fit their tragic war hero storyline and they can’t just not mention Umbridge’s involvement because the Ministry’s propaganda department has paid them off!”</p><p> </p><p>"We're going down to the Prophet to deal with this ourselves," Neville added, he sometimes wondered if he and Harry could read each other's minds.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" Harry said assertively.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Theo nodded, "We're coming too," Theo said, he spoke for both of them because he knew Draco well enough to be able to predict his next move 99% of the time.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't see what I can do," Hermione said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, "I think this one time, it might be best to leave it to the boys."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Draco reasoned, "Together we are pretty much the heads of the four biggest, most influential families of our generation."</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed weakly, "And the four cockiest guys at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled slightly, "Thank you, thank you very much," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"So Draco speaking of your influential family, what are you really? Black or Malfoy?" Susan asked curiously, she had heard him being called both recently, "Lots of people still call you Malfoy but some call you Black."</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged as he replied, "It's a personal preference, to be honest. My name is technically Draco Abraxas Malfoy Black, so I guess it's Black officially, but most people still call me Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>"You're always gonna be Malfoy to me when I'm pissed off with you," Harry teased, "Just to relive the old days, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled, "I remember that," she said, "When you used to insult each other in corridors, and it was always a battle of who was better than the other."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Harry sighed sentimentally, "Those were the days."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione managed to laugh too; the conversation had taken an amusing turn, "I remember it too… and the times when you couldn't see me without insulting me."</p><p> </p><p>"Except in sixth year," Draco said truthfully, "You got so pretty over the summer I couldn't think of anything to insult you about."</p><p> </p><p>The girls all around the table said 'aww' while Theo, Harry and Neville all pretended to puke up over their breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>The joking and laughter was so refreshing, but unfortunately, it didn't last long as McGonagall approached the group of eighth years with a solemn face, "Potter, Malfoy, Bones," she said quietly, and their hearts felt like they would beat out of their chests as they realised what this was about, "The Minister for Magic would like to talk to you in my office after breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't elaborate as she left the hall and the three of them shared worried looks. Sadie gave them an encouraging smile, "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble. You defended yourselves; he would never be able to expel you for that."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're right Sadie," Harry sighed as he got to his feet and waited for Draco and Susan to join him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to face the music?" Harry asked Susan who understood the Muggle phrase more than Draco did.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, and Harry put his arm through hers, Draco did the same from the other side, and together they made their way to the Headmistresses office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they arrived in McGonagall's office and silently took their seats, their worried state increased as they saw Kingsley standing by the desk with a solemn face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to do this again," Kingsley said honestly. McGonagall was glaring at him which wasn't a good sign, "But the Ministry is pressing me to take action in some way. Harry, I am happy to pardon yourself and Susan with a formal warning because of your contribution to the war. However, I am afraid Mr Malfoy will have to go on trial."</p><p> </p><p>"No way!" Harry said instantly; he was on his feet already.</p><p> </p><p>From where she stood at the other side of her desk McGonagall gave Harry a small smile and said proudly, "You see Minister, I told you Mr Potter would not agree to the arrangement."</p><p> </p><p>"You can do this one of two ways Kingsley," Harry said from where he was standing on the opposite side of the desk, out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore smile and wink at him from his portrait on the wall, "You can try all of us equally with a court hearing, or you can pardon us all."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley may have been the Minister for Magic, but that didn't stop him from being intimidated by the boy who lived. He didn't do it often, but Harry knew how to abuse his power and status. He only did it for the greater good.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry has a point Kingsley," Dumbledore said kindly as he smiled from his portrait, "And if you pardon all three of the students you may also get back on Minerva's good side."</p><p> </p><p>Harry hid a smile as he saw Kingsley mull this over and McGonagall glare at Dumbledore's portrait, "There is too much pressure on me from the Ministry for a full pardon. This job is not what I thought it would be. I do not call the shots, I must do what the Wizengamot want, and at the moment the Wizengamot is both corrupt and biased. I have to be seen to be taking some action which means I will have to fine you 200 Galleons each."</p><p> </p><p>This didn't particularly faze Harry, Draco or Susan. They were all from pureblooded families; they all had money like that available to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want the money now or later?" Draco asked casually. McGonagall had to fight to hide her smile. This punishment wasn't a punishment at all, especially to two people as wealthy as Harry and Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley looked startled at how they had taken this but replied, "Uh now would be great," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry clicked his fingers, and Kreacher appeared next to him a second later, "Hey Kreacher can you fetch 200 galleons from my account and another 200 from Draco's and bring them here please?"</p><p> </p><p>"Straight away Master Harry," Kreacher squeaked as he disappeared with another crack. Susan conjured up her own elf and said something similar before it apparated away with a crack.</p><p> </p><p>"You have become a good man Harry," Dumbledore said with a watery smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was surprised by the comment, "Thanks professor, but I fail to see how getting fined for using the killing curse proves that."</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good," Dumbledore said cryptically.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know Dumbledore?" Said a very familiar voice, "That Potter admires you?"</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore turned to the man who had just appeared next to him in his portrait. Severus Snape had been given a portrait next to Dumbledore's in the office, and he had just waltzed into Dumbledore's frame, "Is that right, Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed,” Severus said smoothly, "He worships you to the extent that he even got his nose broken at a funeral."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore chuckled, and Harry glared at Severus, "I don't know how <em>you</em> found out about that and technically it was <em>after</em> a funeral," he pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>This only made Dumbledore laugh some more, "I see, however, that you allowed Madam Pomfrey to fix yours up."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione fixed it but yes I am quite fond of my nose Professor," Harry said to the old man who chuckled once more, "Ah of course, what a fine nose it is."</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Kreacher reappeared along with Susan's house-elf. They handed Harry, Draco and Susan their money which they then gave straight to Kingsley. He still looked a little baffled and slightly exasperated as he wrote them receipts.</p><p> </p><p>"Our debts are paid in full then Kingsley?" Harry asked the Minister.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley nodded, "They are indeed."</p><p> </p><p>"And our scores are settled?" Harry asked, he didn't want his friendship with Kingsley to be tampered by the events; he had already lost so much in such a short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Kingsley said simply, "I apologise for what you lost because of your desire to bring about change at the Ministry but I hope you can see why I am reluctant to push forward big changes. I have two daughters, Harry; I do not want to lose them because of my political decisions."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Harry said honestly. He did understand that probably better than Kingsley knew.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister bowed his head, "I look forward to the day when you join us. I think we will only begin to see real change then and I also look forward to seeing both you and Mr Malfoy at the annual Ministry fundraiser in April."</p><p> </p><p>"Is our compulsory attendance part of our punishment?" Draco asked jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley laughed, "Yes, I suppose so; they do tend to be rather dry affairs. However, I believe this year will be different."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're right," Harry said with a smile, "Well if our business here is finished we had better be off. We're missing Potions, and I've always wanted to know how to brew a slug swelling potion..."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, always keen to learn," Kingsley joked, "Yes, you are free to leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you,” Draco said with a smile, "And I think you have some business of your own to attend to."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley chuckled as he glanced at McGonagall who was standing rather stiffly in the corner, "Indeed," he said a little darkly as Harry, Draco and Susan left the office.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing they heard on their way down the staircase was Kingsley's deep booming voice asking, "Am I out of the danger zone yet, or should I prepare my shield charm?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. A Trip to the Daily Prophet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the end of the day, Draco, Harry, Theo and Neville were more irritated about the newspaper than they had been that morning. Through talking about it during the day and finding out how annoyed other eighth years were their annoyance grew and the moment the final bell rang at 4.30 pm they left the school and apparated to Diagon Alley.</p><p> </p><p>They felt like celebrities as they made their way through Diagon Alley and they had to keep their heads down so that they weren't recognised. Sometimes Harry and Neville forgot that they were war heroes. Still, Draco and Theo would always remember that to the rest of the wizarding world; they were famous for being the children of Death Eaters. When they finally reached the offices of the Daily Prophet, they marched in with their heads held high and were gaped at by the scrawny mousy haired receptionist at the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here to talk to the editor," Harry said firmly. The woman merely nodded and hurried up a set of stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The office was dingy and dark with lots of little cubicles which people were gaping out of at the moment. The air smelled old and musty, and the tapping of typewriters could be heard over every other sound in the room.</p><p>The receptionist reappeared but had lost the ability to speak as she motioned for them to go up the stairs she had just rushed up.</p><p> </p><p>They felt like they had accomplished something as they followed her into a small office where the editor of the Daily Prophet sat with his feet on his desk. He was absentmindedly throwing a small quaffle through a golden hoop and watching it soar back to him. He only looked a few years older than them, and he was wearing expensive robes and red-rimmed glasses with jewels encrusted onto them. According to the nameplate on his desk, his name was 'Sebastian Harrington'.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter," Harrington said in awe when they walked into the room with Harry at the front of the group, "What an honour it is."</p><p> </p><p>"You won't be saying that in a minute," Harry said darkly as he leant against the wall of the small office.</p><p> </p><p>Harrington just smiled oddly at him. His eyes looked too big for his face, and his dark brown hair was long and tied back into a ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>"We've come here to demand a reprint," Harry began.</p><p> </p><p>Draco then took over, "Your article this morning barely mentioned Tracey Davis, she died too, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>"It wouldn't have sold," Harrington said simply, "No one cares about a half-blood Slytherin girl from an unimportant family who fell in love with a hero. It’s boring!"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter if it's boring, it's the truth!" Theo exclaimed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Harrington rolled his eyes, "The truth doesn't sell papers, darling, the drama does."</p><p> </p><p>"You have four of the most influential names in the wizarding world standing in front of you," Neville said dangerously, "We can seriously affect business if we had a reason to."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you threatening me? Ooh, it's dramatic!" Harrington said as he gave them all an annoying grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Reprint the article and talk about Tracey," Theo said as he stood close to the desk and looked down on Harrington with a glare that would make Harry run for the hills.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't, it's out, it can't be changed, that's the news baby," Harrington said carelessly, but this didn't faze Draco or Harry, they had a plan.</p><p> </p><p>The other two just didn't know about it yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Harry said simply, "Fine, we tried," he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "Yeah, guess that's all we can do. Come on, guys."</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Neville knew something was up as they followed their friends from the room; they wouldn't have given up that easily if they didn't have a plan B.</p><p> </p><p>"So..." Neville said when they were out on the street which was now considerably emptier since most of the shops had shut for the night, "What are we going to do?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry made eye contact, and Harry grinned mischievously, oh they had a plan alright.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the boys got back from Diagon Alley, they told the girls that they had tried and failed to get a reprint. They were disappointed, but they understood. That week was stressful because the article was always in their minds which meant that Dean and Tracey were too. They had eventually received a final date for their family planning week; it would now take place starting on Monday. Throughout the week tensions grew within the group over the whole Hannah/Neville/Susan love triangle.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you spoken to her?” Harry asked Neville curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned and looked up from his Herbology diary, "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, obviously," Harry said in disbelief, "Have you spoken to her since you broke up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Neville said, "I tried to talk to her, but I got about three words in before a door was slammed in my face."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand why she feels betrayed," Harry admitted, "If I broke up with Daphne and she slept with Draco a few hours later I'd be pissed off too. But I reckon I'd understand that it was my fault...I'd feel like I forced her into his arms."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think that's how Hannah feels?" Neville asked Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't think she blames herself at all," Harry admitted, "I think that's the problem. I think she feels like she's the one in the right, but you can't shout insults like that and say 'it's over' and not expect the bloke to really think it is over..."</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks like that," Neville said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she blames Susan instead of you though," Harry said with a frown, "She called Susan a slut, and that pissed me off. Why should Susan be blamed and called a slut because she's the girl? It takes two to tango."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree. If Hannah's going to blame us, she has to blame us both equally," Neville said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you and Susan together?" Harry asked as his curiosity got the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head, "No... don’t get me wrong; I get on great with Suse. We tried our hand at dating in sixth year, and it didn’t work, that’s why nothing happened between us during the war.”</p><p> </p><p>"Would have been like me trying to date Hermione," Harry said with a frown knitting its way onto his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Neville said, "And Susan knows that. Hence why she's a bit off at the moment, she feels like men only use her and I haven't exactly done anything to disprove that."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you feel guilty about it," Harry said as he bit his lip, "I feel guilty too, for Hermione and I in the war...I feel like I took something from her that should have been reserved for someone special."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Neville sighed, "I know that feeling too."</p><p> </p><p>"Kindred spirits Neville," Harry said as he pushed himself to his feet and gripped Neville's shoulder, "That's what we are."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say," Neville said, he was partly amused but mostly exasperated as Harry disappeared upstairs to his dorm room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You've got to be careful that you don't lead Susan on."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Neville asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny had just fallen into step next to him as he walked towards the library. She glanced around the empty halls and said, "Because it's obvious she still has feelings for you, it pretty much has been since the war.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know, and I like her too," Neville admitted, "I won't lie about there being a connection there, but I don't want to ruin another friendship. I'm taking a step back from dating for a while."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine but make sure <em>she </em>knows, that," Ginny said.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when did you get involved in it anyway?" Neville asked. He was somewhat irritated by the fact that she was poking her nose into it.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shrugged, "Someone overheard something, and I overheard it from them, alright? Just make sure you don't go breaking any more hearts here Neville."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not exactly the heart-breaking type Gin," Neville pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. You are a war hero now, a hot war hero who could break a lot of hearts."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still the same person, hot or not,” Neville assured her, “Did I break your heart?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny snorted, “No, only one guy has ever done that, and he happens to be the saviour of our world.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled ruefully, “Go figure.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shrugged again, “Promise me you’ll stop being a dick, and I’ll leave you alone about.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his friend, “Hannah pissed me off, and I won't be getting back together with her. I saw a darker side to her, and I didn't like it."</p><p> </p><p>"And Susan?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's one of my closest friends,” Neville said with a frown, “And I love her to bits. She’s been there for me since before Hogwarts. I don’t want to lose her and dating her...well if it ended badly I could and I don’t know if I could handle that.”</p><p> </p><p>“A noble excuse,” Ginny smiled, “You’re right; you haven’t changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“And neither have you,” Neville chuckled, “You’re still a meddlesome pain in my arse.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny grinned at him, “Good to know that I’m still doing my job then,” she teased as she slipped into a secret passage.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hannah, just let me explain-"</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing to explain, Susan," Hannah snapped at the redheaded girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, there is," Susan said quickly, "Neville and I aren't-"</p><p> </p><p>"-aren't together, I know," Hannah said bitterly, "So you screwed my boyfriend, but you don't care about him enough to date him. You ruined <em>everything </em>for what, sex?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't ruin anything," Susan said tearfully, "You ruined everything, Hannah! You knew I had feelings for Neville, but you didn't even ask me how I felt when you started dating him!”</p><p> </p><p>Hannah scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You barely spoke to him during the war,” Susan said hotly, “You weren’t part of his council, were you? That was me, Ginny, Seamus and Lilly. I had feelings for him then, and you knew that. You knew I had feelings for him when we got back, but as soon as he showed <em>any </em>interest in you, you jumped at the chance!”</p><p> </p><p>Hannah rolled her eyes, “You snooze, you lose Susie.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan shook her head in disbelief, “Just for the record; he was my boyfriend first. I dated him in sixth year, and also for the record? It’s your fault, you screwed it up, not me! I didn't ruin your relationship; you did that all by yourself! Do you know what he said to me, Hannah? He said he didn't feel bad about sleeping with me because he knew that no matter how long he thought about it or how many nights he slept on it he would <em>never </em>get back together with you. He said he would never be with someone who makes him pick between them and the guy he thinks of as a brother."</p><p> </p><p>Tears spilt out of Hannah's eyes, "Why are you telling me this, Susan, to punish me even more?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you because you have to drop this stupid delusion that you and Neville are going to run back into each other's arms and that everything will be okay!" Susan said as tears formed in her eyes, "Because that's not going to happen Hannah. And no, I'm not going to get together with Neville because in his eyes I'm worthless. I'm nothing more than a girl to sleep with when he feels bad and laugh with when he feels lonely. He'll never love me, and he'll never respect me. What you and Neville had is over, but at least you had that, Hannah. At least you had his love and his respect."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah's eyes darkened as she stared at the girl, "You'll never have that from anyone Susan and do you know why? It’s because you're a slut!" she practically spat.</p><p> </p><p>"Well frankly you never deserved Neville," Susan said as tears spilt from her eyes, "He's not just Neville anymore. He's a famous war hero, ever since he killed that snake. It's not like he's the bumbling fool who was happy to go to the Yule Ball with Ginny Weasley since he couldn't find anyone else!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know he's a war hero," Hannah said hotly, “Why do you think I found him so hot recently? I fail to see how that means I don't deserve him, <em>my </em>father is a pureblood and he is on the Wizengamot!"</p><p> </p><p>"Starting to sound a little like Draco Malfoy there Hannah," Susan said wickedly, "You better watch that. I wonder what your father will say when he finds out that you and the golden hero he was hoping would propose to you, broke up."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>The icy cold voice belonged to none other than the topic of their argument, Neville Longbottom. Susan and Hannah spun around speechlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Your father was hoping that I would propose to you because I'm a war hero?" Neville hissed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah's face paled, "Well it has increased your value and status in the Wizarding world Neville-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Neville snapped, "You disgust me! You <em>both </em>disgust me! I can't believe you are fighting about me like this. Frankly, I don't want to date either of you! Susan, you are one of my oldest friends, and you have been since I was a kid. I'm not going to put that in jeopardy for anything, regardless of how you feel and I'm sorry that I feel that way. And as for you Hannah, I'm pretty sure you would have fitted into Slytherin pretty well with all of the lying and sneaking you've been doing. I don't want to talk to either of you at the moment!"</p><p> </p><p>Before either girl could say anything, Neville had stalked upstairs straight into the dorm that Harry and Draco shared. Draco was out at training with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team, but Harry was working alone at his desk when Neville stormed in and slammed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped at the loud noise, "Merlin Neville! What the hell was that for?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville groaned in frustration, "Have you ever had women try to sleep with you or date you because you're the bloody fantastic Harry Potter who saved the entire fucking world?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah," Harry said with a frown, "All the time. Are you hitting on me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Neville snapped, he didn't have a sense of humour at the moment, "I just overheard Hannah and Susan arguing over me! They basically both made out that they were attracted to me because I'm Neville Longbottom, the guy who killed the fucking snake!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip as he surveyed his best friend, "Shit Neville...that sucks."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I going to have to deal with this for my whole life?" Neville asked angrily, "Am I always going to have to be careful in relationships to make sure people aren't with me for fame or money?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly," Harry replied honestly, "I mean it doesn't mean you can't have relationships. But you might have to be careful that people aren't after glory, yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"So yes then, I'll always have to watch my back!" Neville snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said firmly, "Because people tried that with me, Neville. People tried to slip me love potions to get me to sleep with them. You'd have thought that I would never trust a woman, but Daphne was so blunt with me that I knew she didn't give a shit about my fame. And that will happen for you too. Look, Neville, I know that this really sucks, but it just proves that Hannah wasn't right for you."</p><p> </p><p>Neville groaned as he fell onto Draco's bed with a thump, "Being a famous war hero is overrated."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Suse, what's wrong?" Harry asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>Susan jumped and wiped her eyes, "Nothing, sorry. I thought I was alone down here."</p><p> </p><p>"I was just on my way back from the kitchens," Harry said as he waved a tub of ice cream in front of the redhead, "Ginny's been in our tower quite a lot with Blaise. She came down to the common room craving ice cream, and I fancied a wander. Why are you sitting down here alone?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan was sitting in a small alcove close to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room. She shrugged as Harry slipped in next to her, opened the tub of ice cream and handed her a spoon, "I wanted to be somewhere comfortable, close to where I used to feel happy."</p><p> </p><p>"The Hufflepuff common room," Harry said knowingly, "Do you want some ice cream?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan shook her head, and Harry nudged her in the ribs, "Are you sure? It's cookie dough flavour."</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled slightly and dug her spoon into the tub, "Alright, I'll have a couple of spoonful’s."</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on with you?" Harry asked her conversationally, "Is it still what happened or..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Hannah," Susan sighed, "And Neville."</p><p> </p><p>"What about them?" Harry asked. He figured that pretending that he didn't know what had happened was easier as he dug his spoon into the ice cream tub.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah called me a slut," Susan frowned, "Which isn't anything new. She asked why I slept with Neville then didn't even get together with him afterwards, and I told her the truth...because the truth is that as much as I care about Neville, he'll never view me in that way. He proved as much when he overheard us and said we both disgusted him for arguing over him..."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, he felt incredibly stuck in the middle here, "He likes you as a friend. I know that much."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know that much too," Susan said irritably, "But Hannah got two things from Neville. She got love and respect. All I got, all I ever get, is darkness and bitterness..."</p><p> </p><p>"Neville does respect you Suse," Harry said softly, "And he doesn't think you're a slut. I mean you've slept with what, three guys."</p><p> </p><p>"Four," Susan replied miserably.</p><p> </p><p>"How is that massively different to anyone else?" Harry asked her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"It's probably higher than everyone else's number. What's yours?" Susan said miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“Three," Harry replied, "Not far off of yours. It’s not just about numbers anyway; it’s about circumstance. I haven’t slept with three random girls. I’ve slept with three people that I loved.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan rested her head against the wall, “I lost my virginity to Theo, I didn’t love him, I thought I did, but it was infatuation. Then there was Neville, and I did love him, but he never loved me back.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry put an arm around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“During the war there was Wayne, that was just a way to pass the time,” Susan shook her head at her own stupidity, “And then Viktor, definitely not love.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really not that bad, Suse,” Harry said supportively, “I lost my virginity to Ginny which I feel bad about because I always forgot that she was a year younger than me. Then I slept with my best friend, and nearly fucked up everything about our friendship by doing so. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan frowned, “So you don’t think I’m a slut?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, just like I don’t think Ginny is, and just like I didn’t think Daphne was,” Harry shrugged, “I know what people say about Ginny, and we both know what everyone said about Daphne. I hate the word, I really do, and I hate girls like Hannah and Sally and Annie, who demean other girls.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled, “So you’re a feminist, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m a fucking feminist,” Harry grinned, “I love strong women. Both in and out of the bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed loudly, and Harry chuckled, “That’s better than the crying.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “I guess it just sucks, you know? Being single when all of your friends are loved up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I get that,” Harry said honestly, “But loads of people love you and I’ve got buckets of respect for you, you're one of the bravest, most bad arse girls I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed weakly, "Thanks for the self-esteem boost, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "Hey, it's the truth, Susan. You're fantastic, and I’m sorry that Neville doesn’t see that. But someone else will, trust me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You took <em>forever</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I found a stray along the way," Harry joked as he walked back into the common room with Susan, "And she ate half of your ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>"Boy trouble?" Ginny asked Susan with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>"And girl trouble," Susan sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then I guess I forgive you," Ginny joked.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled weakly and then glanced at Harry as she stepped onto the staircase to the girl's dorms, "Thanks for the pep talk Harry," she said as she disappeared upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at her ex as he sat down next to her on the sofa, "Pep talk?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know what's going on with Neville, Hannah and Susan don't you?" Harry asked as he handed her a spoon and the ice cream tub.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah broke up with Neville who then slept with Susan," Ginny said with a wave of the spoon, "And they were arguing about him, so he told them both to fuck off. Yep, the whole school heard about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well Susan has feelings for Neville, but she thinks he doesn't respect her. She kept calling herself a slut which pisses me off," Harry said irritably, "Why do girls have to hurt each other like that? Why do they have to bring each other down with horrible names?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because they are petty bitches," Ginny shrugged, "I've been called a slut a good few times."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in disbelief, “Idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>"I have slept with a lot of guys for a 17-year-old," Ginny said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“So four is a lot now, is it?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Five,” Ginny corrected him.</p><p> </p><p>“Five,” Harry frowned, “There was Michael, Dean, me and Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now Blaise,” Ginny said with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit yeah,” Harry chuckled, “I forgot about Blaise.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny snorted in amusement, “People talk, and I know they do. I was in fourth year when I lost my virginity; people talk about that kind of shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what? I’ve just had this conversation with Susan and who cares? Who cares how many people you sleep with? As long as you use protection, don’t get any diseases and don’t get pregnant, who fucking cares?” Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“And women need to stop disrespecting each other,” Harry added with a shake of his head, “They get enough of that from men.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled slightly, "You're a feminist now, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Harry said proudly, “And I’m fucking proud of it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I appreciate your heroics, and I'm sure Susan does too," Ginny chuckled, "But you better disappear before your girlfriend finds you sharing ice cream with your ex."</p><p> </p><p>"One more spoonful," Harry said, he stole a huge spoonful of her ice cream and got slapped as he darted up the stairs to his dorm room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Friday morning, everyone sat down to eat breakfast. An owl arrived with Hermione's Prophet which she casually unrolled and glanced at the front page of. This casual glance caused her to choke on her pumpkin juice and spit it out over her breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"They did a reprint!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, and the others hurried over to look at the picture on the front page which was now a picture of Dean and Tracey together at the Yule Ball.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said..." Hermione said slowly, but then she shook her head, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that the truth is out there," she smiled as she skimmed the article.</p><p> </p><p>"Read it out loud," Daphne said from where she was sitting next to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, "Sure," she said as she cleared her throat and got ready to read out the new article.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>A VALENTINE'S DAY TRAGEDY</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>Article written by Roger Davies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Reprint of edition from Monday the 23rd of Feb.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Dean Thomas (a war hero) and Tracey Davis imagined Valentine's Day, I am sure they imagined a happy affair, but sadly that was not to be. In a tragic incident, seven girls were kidnapped on Valentine's Day, taken from the village of Hogsmeade where students from Hogwarts are permitted to visit on certain weekends. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione Granger (war heroine), Daphne Greengrass (the girlfriend of Harry Potter), Hannah Abbott (a dueller for the light in the war), Susan Bones (also a dueller for the light), Sadie Cauldwell (the daughter of Septimus Cauldwell, the inventor of the sneakoscope) and Lillian Moon (another dueller for the light) were the other girls abducted with Tracey. My sources tell me that, Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass were both tortured to reveal information that their long-term boyfriends, Harry Potter and Draco Black (formerly Malfoy) respectively, had discussed with them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The people responsible for the ruthless attack were Death Eaters Evan Rosier and Walden MacNair. The entire attack was perpetrated by Dolores Umbridge (Former Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic) who was enraged that a particular group of students who had returned for an eighth year at Hogwarts to achieve their N.E.W.T's, intended to end corruption within the Ministry. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Those also involved in the bid to make the Wizengamot legitimate once more were the heads of prominent families such as Neville Longbottom (war hero) and Theodore Nott (son of Alfred Nott, former governor of Hogwarts). Combined with Harry Potter and Draco Black, these families are practically wizarding royalty. Add in Ronald Weasley (war hero and the son of Arthur Weasley, one of the few wizarding officials within the Ministry pushing for reforms to end corruption), Susan Bones (niece of the first female head of the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones), Hannah Abbot (whose father Isaiah is a prominent wizarding official in the Wizengamot and the DMLE) and Daphne Greengrass (daughter of Cygnus Greengrass whose shipping business keeps the wizarding markets from London to Shanghai afloat) and you have a large group of powerful young witches and wizards who have the ideas needed to reform our country, and the power to enforce them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Together with their close friend Dean and bounty hunter Percy Weasley (also co-founder and owner of 'WW Law Firm'), the group decided to find and save the girls. Disaster struck when the kidnapped girls were found in a cave deep below the mountains on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. A battle began that left five dead, Rosier, MaNair and Umbridge were among these five and Potter, Malfoy and Bones each received a 200 galleon fine for their use of the killing curse as justified by the Minister for Magic who described it as, 'quick thinking defensive magic that saved many lives'. Unfortunately, amongst the chaos, Thomas and Davis were hit with killing curses, and their lives ended on the day that Thomas was planning to propose to Davies. The story is tragic, and our hearts and prayers here at the Prophet go out to both families. May both Dean Thomas and Tracey Davis rest in peace."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Sadie said, in awe at how amazing the article was, "That's a big difference from 'we love Dean but don't even know Tracey's second name', isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said, she was in shock too, but she was also frowning as if she was trying to figure out something very complicated in her head.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think made them change their mind?" Susan asked, like Sadie, she was oblivious to what Daphne and Hermione were in the middle of figuring out.</p><p> </p><p>"Which one of you bought the prophet?" Daphne asked with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"None of them technically," Hermione said as she narrowed eyes at the four boys.</p><p> </p><p>"You are both correct," Harry said honestly, "So to speak.”</p><p> </p><p>"We both did," Draco said as he grinned at Harry, "Between us, we now co-own the prophet."</p><p> </p><p>"So you control the news now?" Hermione asked in amusement, the corners of her mouth quirked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Draco said smugly, "And our first action was to pass a law stating that the news must always be truthful."</p><p> </p><p>"A law?" Susan laughed, "You realise you own a newspaper, not the Ministry, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," Harry said with a wave of his hand, "We passed a news law, and since we own the news, it must be obeyed, so it's the same thing."</p><p> </p><p>"You own one newspaper, not the news," Susan chuckled as she shook her head in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the most important one in Britain though,” Hermione reasoned, “What was your second action?”</p><p> </p><p>"We sacked that idiot Harrington and appointed Rodger Davies as Editor-in-Chief," Harry answered.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, "Don't you think it was a good idea? Who knew he was that good?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Sadie said, "I always thought he was a bit of an airhead."</p><p> </p><p>"So did I," Hermione admitted, "But apparently not."</p><p> </p><p>"As co-owners of the prophet, do you know everything that goes into it before it's published?" Hermione asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "No... we just give them funding and make them change things we don't like...why?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned as she turned to page six of the paper and turned it around to show the boys, "It's this year's '10 Most Wondrous Wizards and Witches list' and look who's at the top of it."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Theo exclaimed indignantly, "Number five?”</p><p> </p><p>"Number two!" Draco said loudly, glaring at the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Number three!" Harry snorted, "I saved the wizarding world. I should have beaten Draco at least!"</p><p> </p><p>"Number one!" Neville said slowly as he gaped at his picture which was smiling at him from the paper, "Number one? Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everybody loves a shy, unexpected hero Neville," Susan teased. Hannah shot a dirty look at her former best friend, but if Susan saw it, she ignored it.</p><p> </p><p>"Whose number four?" Sadie asked as she craned her head to get a look at the list, she couldn't quite see it because of where she was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>"Viktor Krum," Hermione replied through a mouthful of toast.</p><p> </p><p>Susan snorted, and Hermione asked, "What happened with you two? You seemed to hit it off!"</p><p> </p><p>Susan shook her head, "It didn't work out, he trains from 5 am till midnight six days a week. He said it to me straight that he didn't want a girlfriend, he just wanted fun. I've had enough of being someone's fun when they're having a bad time," her eyes flickered towards Neville who glanced down guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll find someone who wants to date you, Susan," Daphne said with a smile, "And when you do the flings won't mean anything anymore, and you'll be glad you waited for a decent guy to come along," she grinned at Harry who smiled broadly back.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're right," Susan said simply as she looked back down at her breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly walked by the table on her way to Hannah, "Ooh the list is out. Is Ron on there?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swallowed her toast and glanced down, "Yep, number nine. Are you two back together?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly scoffed, "No. He was there for me through everything that happened and don't get me wrong that was sweet of him. But he slept with somebody else, and I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him again because of that."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah shot Neville a glare and said loudly, "Yeah, I know <em>exactly </em>what you mean."</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah, if all you are going to do is make petty comments loudly then I'd appreciate it if you sat at the Hufflepuff table,” Neville said irritably, “It isn't going to change my mind, it's just annoying."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah looked affronted and embarrassed as she got to her feet and stalked from the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly sighed and glanced at Neville, "She's having a tough time with this, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Neville said in an undertone, "But this isn't the same as what Ron did to you Lil. Ron slept with someone else because you two argued, but you were still together. Hannah threw some disgusting insults around and then broke up with me. I <em>knew </em>I wasn't going to get back together with her when I slept with Susan."</p><p> </p><p>"And I get that," Lilly said honestly, "But you lot are all so close, and Hannah is feeling isolated. Without me, she doesn't have anyone else, Neville. I'm not picking sides, I've known you and Hannah both since first year. I don't want to lose either of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Neville said with a nod, "So long as you don't flit between us and gossip."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted in amusement as she slung her bag over her back, "Do I <em>look </em>like the kind of person who gossips?'" she asked simply as she walked out of the hall after Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed as he glanced away from her, "This has really ripped Lil and me apart."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's ripped Hannah away from us," Susan said as she shoved her food around on her plate, "I knew there was a nasty side to her, but I didn't realise it would come out in force. She's my best friend though; she's my Ron, you know Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"I get it," Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"So what would you do in this situation?" Susan asked with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"If I had slept with my best friend's girlfriend, you mean?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, "Because I practically did that, in the war."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "You make it sound worse than it was. Ron and I weren't together; we had never been together. We just had feelings for each other."</p><p> </p><p>"All the same," Harry said as he turned back to Susan, "I told Ron what had happened. He punched me in the face, we didn't talk for a while, and then things were okay again after a couple of weeks."</p><p> </p><p>"Girls are a bit more complicated than that," Daphne said with a slight smile, "Suse, you've said it yourself. Hannah can be petty and childish. All that you can do is apologise and hope things blow over. But you might have to accept that they never will."</p><p> </p><p>Susan sighed again, "Yeah...you're right. Who else is on that list Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew that Susan wanted to change the subject and she understood why as she scanned the list again, "Wow, Percy is number eight! Although even I have to admit that the new look suited him..."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in disbelief and Draco made a face, "I'm worried about your affixation with Weasley's, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione simply rolled her eyes at this comment. Daphne was sitting next to her and had been leaning over her shoulder to read the paper, "Well I'm not surprised at Number six or seven," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oliver Wood," Hermione agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, "For a Gryffindor, he isn't bad," she winked at Harry who only chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"And seven is still Gilderoy Lockhart which is so predictable," Sadie said as she rolled her eyes "I mean he's been in St. Mungo's for long enough now.</p><p> </p><p>"At least he's not number one anymore," Hermione pointed out</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled, "True," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't talk Hermione, you fancied him like mad in 2nd year!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hush Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whose number ten?" Harry asked he was quite intrigued by the list even though it was a girly thing.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced at the list one last time, "Uh, Roger Davies," she said as Draco grabbed the paper from her hands and spread it out on the table in front of himself, Harry, Theo and Neville.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Draco said as he turned the page to the "Wondrous Witches" section, "Time to see what your ratings are."</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne, you've been beaten to the top spot," Draco said with a smirk, "By my gorgeous Gryffindor herself."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gaped at him, "Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really!" Harry said, "And Daph, you're number two."</p><p> </p><p>"Number two dating a number three? Oh, I don't know about that Harry," Daphne joked, but Harry only laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sadie, you're number three," Theo said as he hi-fived his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Number four Suse, if you're interested in that sort of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad," Susan said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, " Do you reckon Gin knows she's number five?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Ginny said as she dropped down onto Blaise's lap, "I'm rethinking our relationship, Blaise. I mean you're not even on the list, I'm clearly way too good for you."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise snorted, "Coming from the blood traitor."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, "I could make comments on your <em>Muggle </em>and Muggle-born step-fathers."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are both no longer in the picture,” Blaise pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Who your Mother still had children with,'" Ginny smirked, "So give up the pureblood act you tosser."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise smiled slightly, unbeknownst to Ginny who had turned to look at her friends, "Did you see that Angelina</p><p>made number six?"</p><p> </p><p>"And number seven is Gabrielle," Harry said through a mouthful of toast.</p><p> </p><p>"Fleur is number eight," Harry added after he had swallowed his mouthful. He whistled, "Oh, she is not going to like being beaten by her sister," he laughed as he imagined Fleurs reaction when she saw the list.</p><p> </p><p>"Number nine is Cho Chang," Theo said, "I'd agree with that."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie glared at him, "Theo," she said, her tone was an unmistakable warning.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean I agree that she's number nine and you're number three because you're so much more amazing than her!" Theo said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie saw right through him; she gave him a wry smile, "Nice save," she said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, "I thought so myself, thank you, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>"And last, but not least..." Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry added, "Drum roll please," which Neville provided.</p><p> </p><p>"...is...” Draco said, “...Katie Bell!"</p><p> </p><p>They laughed at the dramatics of it all, and they could see McGonagall smiling at the head table.</p><p> </p><p>"So today we have learned," Daphne joked, "That Hermione and I are both too hot for our boyfriends."</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed, and it felt amazing to be able to laugh like that and feel happiness again. In a way, losing Dean and Tracey had made them cherish life. They realised just how short life could be, and they also appreciated just how lucky that they were to be able to live the lives that they were leading.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Family Planning Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday morning, the seventh years and eighth years were all cramped into McGonagall's classroom and family planning week was beginning. McGonagall had gone over the rules one more time and had informed them that they were to remain in the classroom after they had received their child. They were not to leave until McGonagall had dismissed them. Some people were dreading it, and others were relaxed about it. Some were even excited for the chance to get extra credit, Hannah, in particular, was one of these people because she was hoping to get into an elite French healing programme after Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"I will begin with the couples. Will Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass please come forward?" McGonagall asked.</p><p> </p><p>They were wary about being called forward first, but Harry and Daphne walked to the front of the class all the same. Once they had reached the professor, she clicked her fingers, and a house-elf appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Kreacher!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Harry sir!” Kreacher squeaked. In his arms, he was holding none other than his favourite person on this planet. The blue-haired little boy he was proud to call his godson, "Teddy!"</p><p> </p><p>There was some chuckling as Harry took Teddy from the house-elf. The little boy squirmed excitedly and bounced as his hair transitioned to look like Harry's mop. He grinned at the boy who was nearing his first birthday now, "Well, who's a clever little boy then," he said as he tickled him.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall smiled slightly, "As you are already a godfather Mr Potter, I felt it made sense for you to take care of Teddy this week. His Grandmother informs me that she cannot wait to spend a week in the Caribbean with her sister," she shot an amused look at Draco who chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>The professor handed a sheet of parchment to Daphne, "This is the map to your quarters for the week, along with the password to get in. You will need it when you leave here."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, professor," Daphne said as she and Harry sat back down in the classroom with Teddy who was now bouncing very excitedly on Harry's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"We got off pretty easy," Harry said quietly to Daphne, "Teddy is brilliant. He's the easiest baby in the world to look after."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled at how happy her boyfriend was to see his godson, "He is the cutest baby I've ever seen," she admitted as Teddy grabbed her finger and tried to bite it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was going to tell the boy off, but he didn't need to. Daphne gently pulled her finger out of his grasp and said, "Hey now Teddy, fingers are not for biting," she waved her wand and conjured up a teething toy, "Now this is for biting."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy narrowed his eyes at the toy for a moment but then seemed to believe that it was safe because he grabbed it and immediately put it into his mouth. Harry laughed and turned his attention back to his classmates. Draco and Hermione had been called to the front of the classroom where McGonagall had opened a cupboard full of clay models of babies which were pretty creepy. She placed one model on the desk and said, "Both of you must prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the model. It will then take on your personality traits and looks and become a combination of you both."</p><p> </p><p>"That's freaky," Neville whispered in Harry's ear, "Like in that creepy movie you showed me with robots taking over the world."</p><p> </p><p>"It is pretty creepy," Harry agreed in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Hermione said in awe as she pricked her finger with one of the small needles provided, “That's very advanced magic,” she said as her drop of blood fell onto the model.</p><p> </p><p>"And very dangerous Miss Granger. Everything that we are using for this class has been developed in the Department of Mysteries," McGonagall told Hermione as Draco's drop of blood fell onto the model. Instantly it began to transform, it grew blonde curly hair and its legs and arms grew. Its body began to move, and it screwed its face up then opened its eyes which were the same hazel brown shade as Hermione's.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah," Draco and Hermione said in unison, that was indeed fantastic magic. McGonagall handed the baby, who was dressed in a pink sleepsuit, to Hermione, "She is six months old, and you may name her."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was handed the map and password, and they took their seats next to their friends. Neville whispered, "This is definitely like something out of a horror film."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush, she's cute," Hermione said, "And she does look like us."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is kind of weird and creepy," Draco admitted as he looked at the child. It did have his nose, "I suppose we have to come up with a name for it."</p><p> </p><p>"It?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, "She may not be real, but she's still a girl. What about Darcy?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay," Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"My first doll was called Darcy," Hermione said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "That's why this is freaking me out so much. Once this is all over, I'm going to show you a movie called 'Chuckie', and you'll get where I'm coming from."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes as Sadie and Theo walked to the front of the class to receive their child. They went through the same process and ended up with a 5-month old boy with Theo's black hair and Sadie's blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They joined their friends at the table where Theo eyed the fake child suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Is anyone else finding this incredibly weird?” Theo whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry, Daphne, Draco and Neville replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at Sadie, "No. It's just a project. They aren't going to kill us in our sleep; this isn't a Muggle horror movie."</p><p> </p><p>"No, but it is Hogwarts," Neville pointed out, "I fail to see the difference sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shook her head, "They're just innocent little fake babies. What should we name him anyway, Theo?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Theo floundered, "Andrew?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie frowned, "I actually like Andrew."</p><p> </p><p>"It was the first thing that popped into my head," Theo muttered to Neville who simply sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>The other couples were given babies before the pairing of the singles. This meant that Blaise and Ginny were given a dark-skinned baby girl with bushy hair and brown eyes. They joined the little group, and Ginny, who was holding the girl muttered, "Okay, is it just me or is this bloody freaky?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not just you," The majority of the group chorused.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we name it?" Ginny asked as she looked at the fake baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Sara?" Blaise shrugged, "That's what my first cat was called."</p><p> </p><p>"This just got even weirder but alright," Ginny said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted and was very grateful that he just had to look after Teddy for the week. These freaky fake doll human things were creeping him out. After that, there were no couples which meant it was time for the singles to get paired up and Neville found himself dreading being paired with Hannah or Susan.</p><p> </p><p>Terry Boot was paired with Luna, and they ended up with a 6-month old which got named Alexander. Ginny's ex-boyfriend Michael Corner got paired with Annie, which was slightly awkward considering that he was best friends with Terry, her ex-boyfriend. They ended up with a 9-month old baby girl with tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes who was named Annabelle.</p><p> </p><p>Ernie was paired with Meghan, a match that probably wouldn't go down very well because they had never exactly been the best of friends. They got a blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby boy who was named Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>After this, Hannah was paired with Justin and Neville breathed a sigh of relief. Although he couldn't help the frown that knitted itself onto his face when he saw Hannah walking away from the desk with a little girl with mousy brown hair and blue eyes. Neville's friends didn't miss the look on his face, and neither did Susan as hurt burned in her eyes. They called the fake baby Olivia, and Neville tore his eyes away with another half-hearted comment about how creepy this all was.</p><p> </p><p>When Zacharias Smith and Sally Smith were paired together, there was some sniggering. They weren't related despite their surname, but they were both disliked individuals. Ever since all of the drama that had kicked off around Sally, she had lost a lot of friends, her best friend Annie included. Neither of them looked particularly happy as they were given a blonde-haired, hazel-eyed boy who they reluctantly named Jackson.</p><p> </p><p>Mandy Brocklehurst was then paired with her on-off boyfriend, Maxwell Harper. The pair ended up with a baby boy with brown hair and blue eyes who was named Danny. There were only a few people left now, and Neville was getting nervous about being paired with Susan as Gabrielle Delacour ended up paired with the seventh year Hufflepuff Mason Rockwell. Their fake child was also a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was hastily named David because it was the only thing that Mason could think of on short notice.</p><p> </p><p>The only people without babies now were Neville, Anthony Goldstein, Lilly and Susan. Neville tried not to look too awkward or nervous as Susan glanced at him, but he did breathe a sigh of relief when McGonagall called Anthony and Susan forward. He just hoped that Susan hadn't noticed because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but things had already gotten awkward between them, and he didn't want to compromise their friendship further with weird feelings about fake babies this week. Anthony and Susan were given a cute baby girl with red hair and blue eyes who looked remarkably like Susan; they sat down in front of the main group and named the girl Sophia.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Neville and Lilly were called forward, and Neville hoped that it wouldn't be too weird. He and Lilly were friends but living together and raising a fake creepy doll baby together would test any friendship. They pricked their fingers as the others had done and their doll transformed into a baby. Neville made a face at the weirdness of it all, but when it was finished, it did look like a combination of Lilly and himself. The baby girl had Lilly's dark, almost jet black hair and pale skin, but Neville's brown eyes and Neville's nose.</p><p> </p><p>"This is officially weird," Lilly muttered as she was handed the baby and Neville was handed the map to their quarters for the week.</p><p> </p><p>"It's weird," Neville agreed as they joined their friends, "These things are going to take over the bloody school."</p><p> </p><p>"It's all a bit too 'Chuckie' for my liking," Lilly said, and Harry nodded his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys need to show me that film," Neville said as he glanced between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Not until this week is over," Lilly said as she made a face at the baby, "Otherwise you'll sleep with one eye open all week, and you'll be terrified of babies by the end of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough," Neville said in amusement, "We’re going to have to think up a name for it, aren't we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Lilly said, "I was gonna suggest Chuckie but let's not tempt fate."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "Don't call it Charlotte, Alice or Emily either then. In all the horror films, the creepy dead child is called one of those three names."</p><p> </p><p>"Good point," Lilly realised, "Like nine times out of ten, the creepy child is called Alice."</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked oblivious, "So what are we calling it then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t know," Lilly said, "How about Aria?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aria?" Neville asked in amusement, "It’s pretty cool but quite unusual."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shrugged, "It's a character in a book series I like," she said offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough," Neville said, "The creepy living doll has been named Aria."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted in amusement and McGonagall called the entire class to order, "You are now excused to go to your quarters and settle in. This morning you are allowed to be absent from your first-period class, but you must drop your child off at the day-care centre before your second-period class. Bring the child back alive to pass; the happier the child is the better your grade. Any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>There didn't appear to be any, so McGonagall let the seventh and eighth years go. Harry shot the others an amused look, "Well it's going to be an interesting week," he said.</p><p> </p><p>From the looks on their faces, they were clearly all thinking the same thing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">MONDAY - DAY 1</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are we supposed to sleep in the same bed?" Lilly asked in disbelief as they explored their quarters properly that evening.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like it," Neville said matter of factly as he walked backwards and forwards with Aria to keep her asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't the whole point to make sure we don't sleep together and have children?" Lilly joked as she fell back onto the bed, "I don't even get why McGonagall is making us do this."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not her; it's the Ministry. They are trying to prevent another generation of Neville Longbottoms and Harry Potters," Neville shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly frowned up at him, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"My parents were 19 when they got married, and Harry's were 18," Neville replied, "They were all 20 years old when Harry and I were born. The Ministry is trying to make sure we don't all get out of school and get married too quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do the Ministry care how quickly people get married and spawn little puking things?" Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "Well they care because of Kingsley and those who are desperately trying to push the new reforms through. They want new blood in the Ministry. They don't want women sitting at home with babies. They want them in the Ministry, pushing forward change."</p><p> </p><p>"That does make sense," Lilly said thoughtfully, "And I suppose it's useful to teach us how big a commitment a baby can be, or even a relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Neville said as he put the baby down in the other room. He walked back into the main bedroom and continued, "And look at Hannah and me. If we had rushed into marriage after the war and I had discovered that nasty side of her, then it would have been too late. You've got to be sure of how you feel about someone before you have a baby with them because you will definitely see each other at your worst when you're both sleep-deprived and stressed."</p><p> </p><p>"That makes a lot of sense," Lilly said thoughtfully, "We all grew up quickly because of the war. But for a lot of us we grew up in terms of magic and spells, we're more advanced than other people our age in that way...but not necessarily emotionally."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Neville said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"When did you go and get wiser than me, huh?” Lilly asked as she surveyed him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, at some point during the war," Neville laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, I forgot about that little revolution that you led,” Lilly said, she grinned over at him, “General Longbottom reporting for duty, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” He laughed as he shot her a grin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Silence."</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't cry," Harry grinned as he glanced over at his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't the best way to teach us about the consequences of having children," Daphne laughed, "Giving us a perfect one."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm the boy-who-lived, and you are amazing, so we will have perfect children," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed and rolled onto her stomach in their bed, "What makes you think we'll last that long? Look at Neville and Hannah."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they broke up," Harry agreed, "But that doesn't mean that we will. I've seen the worst parts of you, and you've seen the worst parts of me. We can handle them, Neville and Hannah couldn't, which meant that they weren't right for each other."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're so sure that we are?" Daphne asked with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm 100% sure," Harry said as he leant down to kiss her lips gently, "I can picture our life together. If you say you can't close your eyes and see yourself walking towards me in a wedding dress or holding a baby with a mess of black hair you're lying."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled sheepishly at him, "Alright, you're right. I can picture our life together, but unexpected things can happen, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"And we'll get through every unexpected thing together," Harry said simply and confidently.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled broadly at him, "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," Harry said softly as he reached over to kiss her properly. She leant in and deepened the kiss. It had barely lasted for a couple of minutes when a shout from the room next door forced them apart.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect child, huh?" Daphne asked in amusement as she pushed herself out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost perfect," Harry yawned, "He'll be wanting his bottle. He only gets one at night these days. Bring him through here, and we'll feed him."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Daphne said as Harry's yawn caught on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">TUESDAY - DAY 2</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I come bearing good news!"</p><p> </p><p>The Great Hall was much louder than usual that morning with all the children crying and shouting. Draco, Hermione, Harry and Daphne were the most at ease as they sat at the table and talked over the noise as Darcy quite happily watched Teddy changing his hair colour every 5 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Draco asked as he shovelled down bacon and eggs.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, apart from the fact that this family planning thing is ridiculously easy," Harry said which got chuckles from the others, "Melody was finally let out of the hospital wing today. She's been moved to St. Mungos, where she can be more comfortable during the testing period. McGonagall said she'll officially be joining us next Monday."</p><p> </p><p>"That's great!" Hermione piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded happily as she kept a close eye on the two babies, "Yeah, I bet she can't wait to get back to a relatively normal life."</p><p> </p><p>"It's brilliant," Harry agreed as he too started to eat almost as hungrily as Draco. Although he hadn't had quite as little sleep as Draco had, he had been working through the night obsessing over his project again. They hadn't made it to the manor like they had planned because of Dean and Tracey's deaths and now this whole family planning thing had gotten in the way of their plans too.</p><p> </p><p>The family planning thing, for Harry anyway, wasn't as hard as it had seemed but maybe he and Daphne were just good at it. Teddy was now eleven months old, he was crawling, walking by holding onto surfaces and he could say a lot of words now too. He could also pretty much feed himself, so he fed himself his own sandwich for breakfast and Harry and Daphne then dropped him off at the day-care centre. They attended all of their classes, and then picked Teddy up, had dinner in the Great Hall and went 'home'.</p><p> </p><p>After that, things got complicated as Harry had Quidditch practice. He came into the living room, wearing his scarlet training gear and he grinned when he saw Daphne on the floor with Teddy who was changing his hair colour to anything she held up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You have no idea how cute you are with him," Harry remarked as he kissed Daphne on the cheek, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled, "Oh yeah, me and Teddy will be fine. Don't worry, just have fun at practice!" she called, and she waved to Harry as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Hawwy!" Teddy called, and the last thing Harry heard was Daphne saying, "Aww! How clever are you, Teddy!"</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, after the most awful practice ever because almost all of the seventh and eighth years on the team were exhausted due to the family planning project, Harry dragged himself into the living room where he saw Daphne lying asleep on the couch. He smiled and woke her up; she was drowsy at first, and then she looked around with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry! Teddy...he was sleeping...but I must have...and oh for Salazar's sake! He's gone!" Daphne was panicking as she looked around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry only smiled, "Daphne, don't worry," he said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Daphne shrieked, "Your godson is <em>missing</em>, shouldn't you be more worried about-' she stopped speaking when Harry got on his knees and started crawling around the living room, “What the hell are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see," Harry said simply as he crawled into the corner of the room and grasped something invisible that squirmed and giggled. Daphne sighed in relief from behind him as he pulled his invisibility cloak off of his godson.</p><p> </p><p>"Teddy, what did I tell you about playing with Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak?" Harry chastised the boy but not too badly. He couldn't get angry with the little boy.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy only giggled, "Daddy!" he shouted as he pointed at Harry, which made Daphne laugh from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry corrected the boy, "Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy!" Teddy shouted again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried again to correct him, "<em>No</em>, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"DADDY!" Teddy shouted on a louder, final note.</p><p> </p><p>From behind him, Daphne said, "I don't think you're going to win this one."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "I think you're probably right."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">WEDNESDAY - DAY 3</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione had been finding this whole baby thing pretty easy. Darcy slept at night, ate all of her meals, giggled and was cute and rarely cried. It helped that Draco was the baby whisperer, of course, a fact which amused Hermione to no end.</p><p> </p><p>When Darcy had been put to bed that evening, Hermione found Draco pacing the living room anxiously. She frowned and put her book down, "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"What if we can never have this?" Draco asked her quickly, "What if we can't have this life, Hermione? Babies...or a family...what if we can't have it <em>because of me</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, "Draco, I know that your project is freaking you out, but you've got to relax. Yes, purebloods have fewer children, but you don't have a case study of a pureblood and a muggle-born, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Draco said irritably, "I do, and I haven't told you about it because the prognosis isn't good, Hermione!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's frown deepened, "What have you been keeping from me, Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"Andromeda," Draco sighed, "My Aunt Dromeda...she married a Muggle-born."</p><p> </p><p>"And they had a child," Hermione said, "They had Tonks. So what is the problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"The problem is that they didn't just have my cousin Dora," Draco said quietly, "My Aunt Dromeda is from the Black family. They are the most inbred of all of the pureblood families, and she suffered because of that even though she married a Muggle-born."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean she suffered?" Hermione asked quietly; she had paled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"She had three miscarriages before she had Dora," Draco said as he stared at the floor, "And two stillbirths, all because of deformations caused by the inbreeding in her family. I <em>am </em>a Black as much as I am a Malfoy, Hermione. How can I do that to you? How can I put you through that?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat down weakly on the bed, "You don't know that it will happen to us Draco. Andromeda was the one carrying the children, and she was the one from the inbred family. It might be different if the Muggle-born is the one carrying the children."</p><p> </p><p>"Might being the keyword," Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't let this ruin us Draco," Hermione said as she glanced up at him, "We can't let our worries for the future ruin our present. All of this is a 'maybe' or a 'what if?', none of it could happen or all of it could."</p><p> </p><p>"But you want a family, Hermione," Draco said quietly, "And you deserve one. You deserve a simple, happy family. I can't guarantee that I can give it to you and I'm starting to feel like letting you go might be the best thing for you."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione said simply. She shook her head and met his grey eyes, "Because I don't want to be let go, Draco. I want a family, yes, but I want you more. I don't want to bother starting a family unless it's with you."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know the risks," Hermione said simply, "I knew about them before you told me. I've always known about the problems that occur during pregnancy because of pureblood inbreeding. It doesn't change the way that I feel."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it changes the way I feel," Draco said quietly, "Because I don't know how I can put you through pain like that and not let the guilt eat me up."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Hermione said softly, "The future is the future. Just focus on the present, please?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed but nodded, "I promise that I'll try," he said as he crossed the room and sat down next to her on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his embrace, "Then, for now, that's enough," she whispered gently.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">THURSDAY - DAY 4</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilly had looked after Aria for the last few nights after getting over her initial grossness at changing nappies and the like. As a result, she handed the baby over to Neville on day four so she could go and grab a few more hours sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Neville had needed to do some important Herbology work down in the greenhouse, so he was resigned to having to take Aria with him. At first, it had been fine, but then she had started crawling around on the bench, and after the fourth time Neville had to catch her from falling he decided to put her in one of the pots to stop her from falling off. He gave her a toy, and she quite happily sat there as he worked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Neville, did you put the baby in a plant pot?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville jumped and looked up at Lilly, "Uh...maybe."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow at him, "She's in a plant pot, Neville."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, "Yes...she is. She kept crawling off of the bench, so I figured she'd be safer in there!"</p><p> </p><p>"How many times did she fall off the bench?" Lilly asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"About three times," Neville admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my lord," Lilly said as she shook her head, "We're totally failing this project."</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Neville said genuinely,</p><p> </p><p>There was a giggle, and at that point, Neville and Lilly both realised that Aria wasn't in the pot anymore. She was being lifted and thrown around by the Venomous Tentacula and apparently she was finding it great fun.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no," Neville mumbled, "Audrey, put the baby down!"</p><p> </p><p>"Audrey?" Lilly asked in disbelief, "You named the plant <em>Audrey</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Neville said quickly, "Sprout did, it's from-”</p><p> </p><p>“A musical about a man-eating plant,” Lilly snorted, “Yes, I’m aware of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Audrey, can I please have the baby back?” Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly the plant dropped the baby into Neville's arms, and Lilly took her from him with a shake of her head, "Honestly Nev, it's a good thing you and me aren't together. Between <em>this </em>and me nearly dropping her down the grand staircase yesterday I can only conclude that we would be <em>terrible </em>parents."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Come on we wouldn't be <em>that </em>bad," he joked.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed with him as they stepped out of the greenhouse into the chilly air, "You know Neville, people go on about you being this big, impressive war hero these days, but I don't think you've changed a bit. You're still that guy who fumbles around and gets so lost in his work he loses track of things, like a baby for example."</p><p> </p><p>Neville blushed slightly, but he was smiling too because Lilly was proving to him that not all girls were Hannah and Susan. Not all girls thought he had changed, and that was a sentiment that meant a lot to him at the moment, "I didn't lose track of her. I just needed to get work done, and I thought she would be safer in the plant pot."</p><p> </p><p>"You were so busy talking to me that you failed to notice that the venomous tentacula had picked her up," Lilly grinned, “But then again, you also managed to sweet-talk it into giving her back which was very impressive by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thank you," Neville grinned, "It's one of my many hidden talents, sweet-talking venomous tentaculi."</p><p> </p><p>"Roll up, roll up!" Lilly joked, "Everyone roll up to see the amazing Neville Longbottom and his infamous plant-talking abilities!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked at her in amusement, "What on earth are you doing Lil?"</p><p> </p><p>"The circus," Lilly said with a frown, "That's what they say at the circus."</p><p> </p><p>"The circus?"</p><p> </p><p>"You've never been to the circus?" Lilly asked in disbelief, "Oh my gosh Nev! You are missing so much; there are tigers and lions and elephants! Oh and trapeze artists...I have to take you to the circus; I'm going this Easter."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you asking me out on a date?" Neville asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Lilly scoffed, "I'm telling you that you are coming to the circus with me so I can educate you in all things weird, wonderful and fantastic like fortune tellers and clowns. Oh, it's brilliant Neville, you'll love it!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled broadly at her, "I can't wait," he said honestly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">FRIDAY - DAY 5</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else was taking family planning week somewhat seriously, but as far as Theo was concerned, the baby wasn't real, and it was just a class. He had failed other classes, so he didn't mind failing this one. On Friday Sadie said she trusted him with the baby and Theo scoffed as she headed out with Hannah and left Theo thinking about the many ways he could kill the fake baby and fail the class.</p><p> </p><p>First, he realised that he could say what he wanted to the baby and as long as he said it in a friendly way the baby would smile and giggle, so he had spent Friday morning freaking Sadie out by showing her this new skill.</p><p> </p><p>He sat cross-legged on the floor with the 'baby' talking to him in a sweet baby voice, "I'm going to kill you, Andrew, I'm gonna kill you," he said to which the boy giggled and clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie stared at Theo in shock and horror; her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. She shook her head in disbelief, "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up dating you," she said simply as she put her jacket on.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still leaving it with me, after that? Seriously?" Theo asked in shock. He'd been hoping to scare her enough to let him get the day off and not have to watch the baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Sadie said simply as she walked towards the door, "If you <em>do </em>kill the baby and I hope you don't, it just means we don't get the extra credit. You’re the one who needs it though, not me. Bye, Theo!” she said with a smirk as she left the room. It was times like this that Theo could grin and say his girlfriend was definitely Slytherin material.</p><p> </p><p>After she left Theo tried to drop the baby out of the window, but Draco caught him doing it and grabbed the baby before it fell. He got a smack around the head, but that didn't stop him from trying again by accidentally dropping the baby into the lake. Unfortunately, the giant squid spat him back out. Then he tried to use the baby for Quidditch practice, but Harry didn't approve, and after that, he eventually gave up.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry had both agreed that he was a sadistic git who shouldn't have kids, but Theo only scoffed and said, "If this was actually my kid I wouldn't do this, but it's just some freaky piece of clay that's alive and shit. That's some spooky stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"When you put it like that...you have a point..." Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry barked out a laugh, "Well, as mine is alive and living I disagree...and Theo, <em>please </em>stay away from my godson."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">SATURDAY - DAY 6</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Things weren't going smoothly for Susan, Anthony and Sophia. As Susan and Anthony were good friends, they got through okay, mainly because Susan did everything because she wanted the extra credit. It was fine until Susan had to go to Quidditch practise on Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>"Ant come on! I'll be gone for an hour and a half, two hours at the most. She'll be asleep all of the time; you probably won't even have to change her nappy!" Susan begged. She was already in her kit, ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you just skip this practice?" Anthony asked irritably, and Susan was about to reply when the door opened, and Annie walked in, smiling, "Hey Suse. I thought I'd help Ant babysit while you're at practice."</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled at Annie and hugged her, "Ugh, thank you, Annie! You are a lifesaver," she kissed the girl on the cheek, "I'll be back soon!"</p><p> </p><p>"See ya," Annie waved as Susan darted out of their quarters. She went to practice, and she played well, then on her way back she bumped into Neville. It was the first time they had seen each other alone since all that had happened, and it was even more awkward considering he was holding a baby.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Susan said weakly, "Having fun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not particularly," Neville yawned, "Lil thinks we'd be terrible parents because I let the venomous tentacula kidnap the baby and she nearly dropped it down the grand staircase."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow and I thought Anthony was bad for not looking after it for a few hours while I went to Quidditch practice," Susan chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about the way I said what I said," Neville said out of the blue, "And I know we're pretending that things are fine, but they aren't. I shouldn't have been so horrible to you, but I did mean what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Susan said quietly as she tore her eyes away from his.</p><p> </p><p>"You're one of my best friends, Susie," Neville said quietly, he had used his childhood nickname for her that he hadn’t used for years. Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and Neville smiled slightly, "I don't want to lose that."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Susan said, "I understand Neville."</p><p> </p><p>"But that doesn't make it hurt any less," Neville said with a nod, "I get that."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get back to normal," Susan said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I know we will," Neville said, "I have faith in our friendship."</p><p> </p><p>"So do I," Susan said with a weak, almost pained smile as Neville walked away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">SUNDAY - DAY 7</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As the week drew to its end, the 'gang' ended up in Daphne and Harry's 'quarters' for a catch-up.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you been enjoying it?" Harry asked the others.</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned, "I like the whole aspect of having something to look after it, and it's cute and all. But it's not real, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"You like having something to look after?" Lilly asked in amusement, "Did you tell Harry about how you let the venomous tentacula kidnap her and that you put her in a plant pot?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed so loudly he startled Teddy in the next room, "No, he didn't tell me that Lil. You let the venomous tentacula kidnap your baby?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fake baby," Neville corrected, "I mean if she was my real baby, I wouldn't put her in a plant pot or try and feed her to Audrey."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the name of the venomous tentacula apparently," Lilly said through her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"So Sprout is a fan of "<em>Little Shop of Horrors</em>" then," Hermione grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked clueless, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have never seen "<em>Little Shop of Horrors</em>"?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "Oh my gosh I loved that movie as a kid! It was about a giant plant that fed on blood, so its owner fed it people."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, so it's a horror?" Harry asked eagerly, "We can watch it after we watch "<em>Chuckie</em>" in the Room of Requirement!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a horror," Hermione laughed, "It's a musical."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed out loud, "That's settled then, we're watching it after "<em>Chuckie</em>". Hey Hermione, have you been to a circus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Hermione said in amusement, "Haven't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Neville said, "Lilly thinks it's shocking that I haven't. She's taking me to see a circus at Easter, how cool is that?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at them, "Like on a date?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes, "No, why does everyone think it's a date? I'm just introducing Neville to the circus, I mean who hasn't been to the circus?"</p><p> </p><p>“The last time you introduced me to something, it was a boyband,” Neville snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“And you loved it, you still hum along to ‘<em>Picture of Me</em>’ in the greenhouse,” Lilly cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Neville snorted, “I do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bloody well do,” Lilly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled in amusement, “If it makes you feel any better Nev, I’ve never been to a circus either. But don’t worry, I won't crash your date. I have no desire to go to a circus; clowns freak me out ever since Dudley forced me to watch "<em>It</em>" when I was like ten."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a date, Harry," Neville said irritably, "I literally just broke up with my girlfriend. Lil and I are just friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Friends who have a shared interest in really cool things, like circuses," Lilly added in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, “And boybands.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you for telling them all that,” Neville said, but he was smiling as he glared at Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, "Well, I'll tell you one thing. Draco and I have been finding this week easy."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Draco said with a slight smile. Everyone had noticed that Draco had been kind of off all week, but those who knew him best knew it was because of his potions essay.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we're just going to have perfect children," Hermione said with a pointed look at her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed, "If our children are anything like Teddy, I'll be happy," she joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned in amusement, "Our children?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "I meant metaphorically Harry, but you are the most serious boyfriend that I've ever had."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, Theo's more like Sirius than me," Harry joked which caused a groan to go around the room at how truly awful the joke was.</p><p> </p><p>"It's definitely been an eye-opener though," Sadie yawned as she stretched in her chair, "Theo hasn't been much use though."</p><p> </p><p>There were some chuckles, "Yeah, I caught him trying to kill the baby," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"So did I," Harry said, "He was trying to use it as a Quaffle."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shook her head, "I've given up trying to stop him killing the baby, he thinks it's funny. He assures me he won't do it to our real baby if we have one."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not really that assuring," Lilly joked as she and the others laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Sadie chuckled, she was exasperated at her boyfriend's behaviour. The others laughed, as much as some of them had enjoyed the week they were looking forward to having their normal lives back when it ended the next evening.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">MONDAY – DAY 8</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When the final day came, it was with shock that most of the couples found themselves at least a little bit upset at the prospect of losing their 'children'. The way it worked was that each pair had a set time which they were to meet McGonagall and the 'child' would be turned back into the clay model. Once it was in clay form any bruises or injuries that it had would be seen clearly, and it's 'mental' state would be assessed. Classes were suspended for the seventh and eighth years that day, and most couples came out of the room crying.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly and Neville were practical when they handed over the baby; it had really freaked Neville out. The others were okay when they said goodbye, and everybody passed with an E or an O, it hadn't been a hard class after all. Like McGonagall had said, there was one exception to every rule of course, and that was Theo who got a 'T' on the grounds of 'trying to kill the child, several times.' Draco and Hermione came out of the room with an optimistic viewpoint, however.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione slipped her hand into his, "I want a life with you Draco, and I know that you want a life with me too. That is why we're going to get to work at Potter Manor as soon as possible to find out what causes this infertility problem."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled at her and gripped her hand tightly, "Thank you for taking this seriously."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we have the time and resources to look into it," Hermione said softly, "So we can at least try."</p><p> </p><p>"All the same," Draco said as he kissed her, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As they were first to be given their 'child' who was, in fact, Teddy, Daphne and Harry were last to hand him back. When they made their way to McGonagall's office, they found Andromeda drinking tea and eating biscuits with the Headmistress.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Teddy," Andromeda smiled as she took Teddy from Harry's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy shouted, "Gramma!" loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda chuckled, “I hear he enjoyed his week here.”</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so," Harry said, "He certainly seemed to. He and Daphne got on brilliantly."</p><p> </p><p>"I knew that he would warm to you," Andromeda said with a fond smile, "He's not scared of new people at all. He's very outgoing as I'm sure you noticed."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled, "Yes, I had noticed," she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we had better be getting home," Andromeda said as she set her teacup down, "Thank you for the tea Minerva."</p><p> </p><p>"Not a problem Andromeda," McGonagall said, it was as if she was talking to an old friend.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled at Harry, "I'm sure you have heard by now that Narcissa has taken it upon herself to invite Draco and Hermione, along with her parents, to the Alps at Easter."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we had heard," Harry said in amusement, "Will you be going?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Andromeda said with a shake of her head, "I had thought about giving you Teddy for the week, but then this came up. So I wondered if you two would like to spend Easter weekend with Teddy and I at the cottage down in Cornwall?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at Daphne, who gave him a small nod. He smiled back at Andromeda, "We would love to," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Fantastic," Andromeda smiled as she kissed Harry on both cheeks and hugged Daphne, "I will look forward to it."</p><p> </p><p>"So will we," Harry said honestly as smiled down at Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"Say goodbye, Teddy," Andromeda said as she tickled the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy waved a chubby little hand at them both, "Bye Hawwy!" he shouted, "Bye Daffee!"</p><p> </p><p>Teddy had taken to calling her Deedee all week so eventually getting something close to her name out of the boy brought a lump to Daphne's throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne, are you crying?" Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne hastily wiped her eyes and shook her head, "No, I'm just going to miss Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't be silly," Andromeda said kindly, “You can visit as often as you like, and we will all see each other at Easter."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm already looking forward to it," Daphne said with a genuine smile, "Bye, Teddy!"</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled at them as Harry kissed Teddy on the top of the head to say goodbye. With that, she left the office, and Harry and Daphne turned to McGonagall to receive their grades.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall smiled, "You will both be pleased to know that you are top of the class. I have awarded you both an O+. Everyone else who performed well did so knowing that their child was a dummy, but you had a real child, and you were still more than up to the task. Well done, you make a stronger partnership than I had imagined."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Harry shared a grin, "Thank you, Professor," Harry said happily, and with that, the couple left the office in a very good mood.</p><p> </p><p>"We're top of the class," Harry said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, "Bet that's a new feeling for you," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! I was top in DADA I'll have you know," Harry defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed and kissed him, "I was only kidding," she said as she glanced around to make sure that the corridor was empty, "But as much as I enjoyed having Teddy this week, I'm looking forward to getting you all to myself again."</p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you want to do when we get back to the tower?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, "I'll give you a hint; it involves a bed."</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep?" Harry suggested, "Good idea, I'm knackered too."</p><p> </p><p>The remark earned him a smack on the arm, but he probably deserved it. He grinned at Daphne and whispered as they approached the common room, "Don't you find it ironic Daphne? That we're going to celebrate getting an O+ for family planning class by having sex?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed loudly and said, "Oh, screw irony, Harry. The entire class was pointless, we both know the contraception charm, and neither of us are stupid enough to have sex drunk and not perform it properly."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled as they reached the door and its riddles.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you say that, but the smartest witch of her age forgot the charm one time and the saviour of the wizarding world happened,” James's voice said from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“James!” Lily scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne turned to look at the portrait.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just told Harry that he was an accident!” Lily scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” James asked stupidly.</p><p> </p><p>“So now he’s going to feel bad!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “I kind of guessed guys; you were in the middle of a war after all. It’s not exactly the time when you plan to have a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sniggered, “Smart kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Sirius,” Remus chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t talk,” Sirius snorted, “You had a kid in the middle of the war with my baby cousin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh here we go,” James rolled his eyes, “It’s the tragic love ballad of Sirius and Remus!”</p><p> </p><p>Lily chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean she’s my baby cousin, and she’s a Hufflepuff!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, “And they made a really cute kid who I love to bits.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus grinned out of the portrait at him, “And I am thrilled that you are looking after him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if he is a living reminder of your betrayal,” Sirius muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius, you were dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s got a point Pads.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Jamie! You can’t agree with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were dead, Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point! Eternal love goes beyond the grave Lily-flower!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Daphne giggled, “Let’s leave them to it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Skeletons In Our Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final few days of February were both painful and yet hopeful, but for some reason that they couldn't explain, every member of the group of friends knew that things would get better when this horrible month ended and March began. Harry suspected that it was for reasons similar to May.</p><p> </p><p>After the final battle, the dawning of June and summer had never felt so good yet so dreaded at the same time. Harry also knew that every following year, February would be a tough month as memories flooded back. Despite it all, however, Harry knew that each year it would also get easier until eventually on the 14th of February they would remember Dean and Tracey with a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew this because it was how he now remembered Sirius on the anniversary of his death.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Harry," Draco piped up when he caught Harry in the common room, "We thought that this week would be a good time to research our projects at Potter Manor."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not due in until the 1st of April!" Harry exclaimed. Some things hadn't changed, like the fact that Harry almost always did his homework a day or two before it was due in.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, this project is our N.E.W.T level grade. We don't have an exam; you can't just do it the night before like you usually do."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Harry agreed as Neville chuckled from his spot next to him on the couch, "So who's going?"</p><p> </p><p>"All of us, and Susan," Theo piped up, "Almost all of us are doing our project on something to do with blood so the library at the manor will be useful."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough," Harry said as he yawned and stretched, "Hermione, why are you coming?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I thought you were doing your project on the study of medical potions," Harry said, he wondered why she seemed so offended.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Harry," Hermione said, she sounded exasperated, "It's much more complex than that. It's a study about the lack of vaccinations in wizarding children and the records pulled from Malfoy Manor include several medical records that Abraxas Malfoy kept."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Harry muttered, she still had the knack of making him feel stupid with one sentence, "So, tomorrow it is in that case. Are we sneaking out and apparating?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Draco said, but then Hermione cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we are not sneaking out, and yes, we are apparating.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is for study, Harry,” Hermione said with a scoff, “We have permission to leave the grounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Slughorn, and as Head Girl, I am distributing the news,” Hermione remarked smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Did the Head Girl tell Slughorn anything about the vats of whiskey at the ‘study’ location?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked, “How did you think I got him to agree?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, “Oh princess, I have been a bad influence on you. Well played.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and shook his head while Draco chuckled at his best friends antics.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll meet at the gates after dinner. If we go out in a big group, it will be obvious what we're up too."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the 1st of March dawned, it felt good and fresh, just like Harry had hoped it might. The first flowers were just beginning to open up, and the frost on the ground was finally thawing. Harry woke up with a content sigh and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" The Slytherin mumbled as Harry pulled the curtains open and let the bright sunlight shine into the room, the air was warmer, and the sun was brighter. It put him in an instant good mood.</p><p> </p><p>"It's March. It's a fresh start."</p><p> </p><p>"It's also 5 am, go back to sleep," Draco whined and Harry grinned as he fell back onto his bed.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at Potter Manor that evening, they immediately walked into the vast library where a massive stack of books and boxes of records were now spread across one corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't kidding about there being a lot of records from your Manor," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco said as he began to sort through the boxes magically. Within half an hour, they were all silent as they poured through books or records. Harry was annoying Daphne by yawning every five minutes, closing books too loudly and sending dust flying up into the air. One thing he doubted he would ever be was studious, he still preferred practical work, and he couldn't wait to start Auror training.</p><p> </p><p>He did have to admit, as bored as he was, he got some useful information for his project in the first hour. It was getting to the hour and a half mark when Harry began to get bored; he was about to suggest that they call it a night when Hermione spoke for the first time since she had gotten drawn in by her research.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco...I thought you were an only child," Hermione said slowly, she didn’t look up from her book which wasn't really a book but a compilation of birth and death records for the years 1970 to 1990.</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Draco said as he looked up from his book.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean...You don't know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't know about what?" Draco asked as he made his way over to the table Hermione was sitting at with</p><p>Neville and Sadie who were working on similar projects. The others, being as nosy as they were, made their way over too.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, there is a birth record in here for an "Areya Callidora Malfoy", she was born on the 8th of June 1983, and her parents are listed as Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Mrs Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco hissed as he looked down at the record. There it was, in black and white but he still didn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>"There are baby photos of me and photos of me from the age of 5 onwards, but nothing in the middle," Draco realised, and Hermione then flicked through the book, she swallowed when she realised that her fears were confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Harry asked, and Hermione swallowed once more before reading aloud<em>, "Areya Callidora Malfoy. Born: 8th of June, 1983. Died: 24th of December, 1985. Cause of death: Accidental."</em></p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at the record in silence for a moment, and the others held their breath, they were afraid of how he might react.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to talk to my mother," Draco said simply. He left the room without further ado, and Hermione and Theo both made moves to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got in the way; however, "Let him go, he needs to do this on his own."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?" Theo asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione placed her hand on the Slytherins shoulder, "This is Harry, he knows about these things."</p><p> </p><p>Theo grumbled a little but all the same, he didn't try to go after Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"So who fancies a stop off at the Hogs Head on the way back to Hogwarts?" Neville asked as he made a beeline for the door. Most of the others followed him; they were willing to jump on any idea that worked as an excuse to stop studying.</p><p> </p><p>When Hermione looked at the book and hesitated Sadie rolled her eyes, "We'll be back tomorrow, Hermione, come on live a little!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and got up, "You're right; it sounds like a great idea."</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced sideways at Daphne as they made their way out of the manor; she had been very quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"I have upsetting experiences of the accidental death of squibs in pureblood families," Daphne said simply and quietly. Neither she nor Harry said anything more on the subject as they left the manor and apparated to Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Draco walked into the drawing-room of Greengrove House where his Mother and Aunt were drinking wine and chuckling over something in the society pages of the Prophet, his blood was running cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother," Draco said icily.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa jumped and turned around, "Heavens Draco! You frightened me! What on earth is wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was studying over at Potter Manor today," Draco said coolly, "I extracted the records from Malfoy Manor for my potions project. I found a birth and death record for a sister that I didn't even know existed. Father lied to me throughout my entire life. I thought you, at least, had been honest with me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco..." Narcissa said weakly, "You did not need to know. It did not concern you. I thought it would be painful for you...if you knew."</p><p> </p><p>"She was my sister, Mother!" Draco snapped, "I feel like that gives me the right to know!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence in which Narcissa looked down at the table; her hands shook as Andromeda stood behind her and gripped her shoulder firmly. She sent a warning glance at Draco, but he did not heed it.</p><p> </p><p>"You were three years old when your sister was born," Narcissa said quietly, "It was kept out of the public eye in case-"</p><p> </p><p>"- in case she was a squib,'" Draco said with disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Narcissa whispered, "She was a healthy child deemed to have fantastic magical ability...the healers said it would be almost as strong as your magic. I doted on her Draco, I must confess to that. I had always wanted a little girl, as well as a little boy. On Christmas Eve-"</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa cut herself off with a choked sob and Andromeda sighed, "Draco. Can you not see that this is painful for your mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry for that Aunt Dromeda," Draco said honestly, "But I have to know."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded and cleared her throat, "I took you to visit my family that Christmas Eve. Areya got sick from travelling via floo, and she was too young to side-apparate. When we were gone, your father took Areya out onto the frozen lake to go ice skating. Your father was close to her, but a noise from the woods frightened her, and she fell through a weak spot in the ice."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa's voice had been reduced to a whisper, and she was falling apart as she told her son the story, "Your father jumped in to try and save her. He managed to grab her, but they were stuck under the ice, and when he got her out, she was not breathing. He floo-ed me, I left you with your grandma and rushed to St. Mungos. By the time I got there...there was nothing that they could do...she was already gone."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa was choked entirely; she couldn't force another word out of her mouth. Andromeda tightened her grip on her sister and said quietly, "Your father nearly died trying to save your sister. He was in the hospital for three months with hypothermia."</p><p> </p><p>"Something changed when she died Draco," Narcissa said in a whisper as tears fell down her face, "I blamed your father, and I could not forgive him. Any love there was between us disappeared. Your Father couldn't treat you kindly after that because every time he looked at you, he saw Areya and he felt immense regret that he could not save her."</p><p> </p><p>"And your mother clung to you tighter than ever, Draco," Andromeda said softly, “She loved you more than ever because she knew what it felt like to lose a child. She fought for you, and she sacrificed so much for you. I think you would do well to remember that."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know," Draco said because it was all he could think of to say even though he knew it didn't make sense because of course he hadn't known, it had been purposely kept from him.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa simply nodded and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief. Draco sighed and got to his feet; he embraced his mother tightly. She gripped him harder than she had before as if she thought he would disappear the second that he let go. So much of his childhood now made sense, the reason why his mother had never let him go to children's parties or play outside, the reason she had always been so scared to leave him alone with his father became clear.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa cried quietly, "No, Draco, you were right. You do have a right to know. She was your sister."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that I put you through that," Draco said softly as he pulled back from the hug, "I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't apologise," Narcissa said as she kissed his forehead as she had done when he was a small boy, "I love you unconditionally Draco. That is what it means to be a parent."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded at her; he was aware that tears were prickling behind his own eyes as he pulled his mother into another hug. Regardless of what she had said, he felt terrible for forcing her to relieve such a terrible time in her life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Draco walked into the common room, it was late, and as a result, it was relatively empty. He smiled as he surveyed the ordinary scene. Daphne was dozing with her head on Harry's chest while he and Neville had a whispered and heated debate about duelling tactics. Theo was too busy looking at Sadie to be immersed or even involved in the discussion; she was also sleeping. Hermione, Susan and Lilly were huddled together in two armchairs by the fire. Draco chuckled at the site; the three girls were conversing about something that was clearly amusing from the amount of laughter coming from their corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>When Draco walked in, they all turned to look at him, "Hey Draco," Hermione said with a smile as she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Susan got up to let Draco sit on the armchair which he did. Hermione then sat down in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey Draco," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville also looked over at the Slytherin, "Draco, what would take your opponent down faster, a stunning charm or a full-body bind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Depends," Draco said, "Certain stunning charms have delays. If you stun someone built like Goyle you'd struggle, he'd need 2 or 3 to hit him at the same time to get him down. A full body bind will always work, but it will always work more slowly. I'd go with the full body bind."</p><p> </p><p>"And that," Harry said with a smug look towards Neville, "Is why I'm going to pull as many strings as possible to make sure Draco is an Auror."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, and it woke Sadie and Daphne up. Sadie yawned and said sleepily, “Oh, you're back, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Go on, ask, I know you're all dying to."</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you going to make us beg for it or are you just going to tell us?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, "Well, my mother told me the truth, the whole painful truth. I did have a sister, and she did die. My father took her skating on Christmas Eve, and she fell through the ice. He caught hypothermia trying to save her and nearly died himself. My mother never forgave him for it, and he couldn't look at me without seeing her, so he hated me."</p><p> </p><p>"Gosh Draco that's horrible," Sadie said sadly. Draco nodded, but he didn't say anymore as he stared into the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"So it wasn't the typical pureblood squib story," Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, "No... although thoughts like that did go through my head."</p><p> </p><p>"How is your mother?" Hermione asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Heart-broken," Draco frowned, "I forced her to re-live it...I brought it all back. All of the dreadful things she went through back then."</p><p> </p><p>"You had a right to know Draco," Harry said, "She must have understood that."</p><p> </p><p>"She did," Draco said honestly, "But my mother is quite vulnerable regardless of how strong she comes across. I hate to see her in pain, especially when it's my fault."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault," Harry said, "You were a child when your sister died. There was nothing you could have done about it."</p><p> </p><p>"It all just seems so unfair," Draco said quietly, “I mean I had a sister. I could have known her, and we could have grown up together, but I never even knew her."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you had the chance to have a sister," Harry said somewhat irritably, "Neville and I didn't because our parents died so young."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Potter, we know that your parents are dead!" Draco snapped, "Why do you always have to make everything about you? We know all about every dead person in your life because it always makes the front page of the Prophet, not a dingy old record book in a stuffy Manor!"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Draco," Neville said as he stepped forward, "Don't bring Harry's parents into this."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't," Draco shouted, "He mentioned them first!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to try and attack him," Neville said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, for once this is about me!" Draco barked, "For once this is about me! I lost someone; I lost a sister!"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, you didn't even know you had a sister until today," Harry retorted, "I had to live my whole life knowing my parents were dead! I was told they died in a car crash; I didn't know the truth for years!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about your pathetic sob story Potter!" Draco shouted, "This is about <em>me</em>. For once I am the one who is suffering, I am the one who has lost someone! And you're too selfish to realise that!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm selfish?" Harry shouted, "You're the selfish one! All of us have lost someone. You're just the one who is realising it for the first time! You've lived your sheltered little life with your pureblood family, and I know you didn't have the best upbringing Draco, but you had a family! I never had that! All my life I've only known pain and suffering and death, you didn't have to deal with that as a kid because your parents loved you enough to shelter you from it! Why don't you try being fucking grateful for that?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Draco could shout anymore, Harry disappeared out of the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, “I know you lost Pansy, Draco and I know how much that hurt you, but you had <em>no </em>right to say that to Harry. Just think about the pain you went through when Pansy died and consider how many times Harry has been through that.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Draco could respond, Daphne followed Harry out of the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and stepped forward, "Harry and Daphne are both right. Your mother lied to you to stop you from hurting. That was why she didn't want you to know, and you should be grateful that she loved you that much."</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Draco sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You can't attack your friends just because you are hurting Draco. That's not how real friendship works,” Lilly said, she patted him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm sorry that I'm not very well versed in how to be a good person or a good friend," Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Lesson number one, don't insult your friends dead or insane parents," Neville said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"And lesson two, don't take your anger out on your friends by shouting at them," Lilly yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah hug them instead," Susan said as she jumped onto the back of the armchair and wrapped her arms around the blonde boy.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a noise and shoved her off, "Honestly, this isn't friendship. This is an asylum."</p><p> </p><p>"Then welcome to the madhouse," Hermione chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek, "Now go to bed, let Harry calm down and grovel tomorrow until he accepts your apology."</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed and pushed himself to his feet, "I have changed Hermione. I'm big enough to admit when I'm wrong, and I was wrong today, but I will <em>never </em>grovel to Harry Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him onto the boy's staircase, "Goodnight Draco," she said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Hermione," Draco muttered irritably, but he still bent down to kiss her goodnight before leaving the common room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"He doesn't realise how lucky he is-"</p><p> </p><p>"- I know," Daphne said softly as she tried to calm Harry down in an abandoned classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“His dad was a dick, but his mum loved him, she always loved him! I grew up with people who hated me, people who lied to me about my parents! He's amazed that he could have had a sister, I was amazed to find out what my parents had done for a living!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Harry," Daphne said, "And he knows that too. He's just angry."</p><p> </p><p>"Well he's made me really bloody angry," Harry said as he paced backwards and forwards, "I've never had a family! He should think himself lucky that he had a mother who loved him that much!"</p><p> </p><p>"He does know that he's lucky," Daphne said quietly, "But he doesn't express himself very well. You are very wrong with one thing though Harry because you do have a family in so many ways. The Weasley's are your family, Andromeda and Teddy are your family, and <em>we </em>are your family. I've seen you with Hermione, Suse and Ginny; you treat them <em>all </em>like sisters and Neville is the brother you never had."</p><p> </p><p>"What does that make Theo?" Harry asked with a weak laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"The annoying cousin you only have to see at Christmas?" Daphne joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and nodded, "I'm sorry for kicking off."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Draco riled you up," Daphne said with a shake of her head, "It's alright, but I gather there’s more to it than that. You only fly off the handle when there are underlying stresses at play."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I am worried Daphne," Harry said with a sigh, "Ever since I read Draco's potions project. The risks he was talking about..."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm a pureblood woman," Daphne said with a nod, "I wondered when we were going to have this conversation."</p><p> </p><p>"It scares me," Harry admitted, "And I know that Hermione says we shouldn't worry about the future when we are in the present, but I can't help it. If Draco's theory is right, it affects all of us...it will hurt all of us."</p><p> </p><p>"I know it will," Daphne said as she glanced down, "And trust me, Harry, it scares me as much as it scares you. It's something we have all been touched by. My mother lost children, just like Narcissa lost a daughter. It <em>is </em>scary, but that is why we are all researching it. There's a good chance we can do something about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really think that?" Harry asked her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, and she stepped forward to pull him into a tight embrace, "I have faith in us, Harry," she whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled into her hair and tightened his grip on her, "Thank you, Daphne," he whispered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Harry. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned as the light poured into his bed. The curtains had just been pulled back by the irritating blonde standing by his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Draco," he said dryly as he swung his feet out of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you the first time," Harry muttered, "Can I at least go to the bathroom before we have this discussion?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "But I am really sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I get it," Harry said as he pushed the blonde out of the way and walked into the bathroom. When he emerged and dressed, Draco continued to badger him, and it didn't stop until they reached the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"So are we having this discussion yet?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Harry replied irritably, "We'll have this discussion. What do you want to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to apologise," Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as they walked out of the common room, and Neville fell into step with them, "Morning," he chirped.</p><p> </p><p>"Go away, Longbottom," Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, am I interrupting something?" Neville asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Draco said dryly, "I was apologising to Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned, "Then I'm definitely staying. I <em>have </em>to hear this."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Draco said, he ignored Harry's sniggers, "Look Harry I was wrong last night. I was wrong to insult your parents and to jump down your throat. I was upset about the fact that I could have had a sister and I didn't think about your feelings as much as I probably should have."</p><p> </p><p>"Apology accepted," Harry yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Neville said, "You hurt my feelings too, so I accept your apology as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry for the way I've been acting lately. It's this bloody project; I just feel like I'm letting Hermione down because my blood status means that I could hurt her..." Draco sighed, "I just want to be able to promise her that I'll give her a happy, safe family, but I can't. And she's being so noble about it, saying she only wants me, but she won't be saying that in 10 years when we're miserable and child-less. I should just let her go, I mean if she and Ron had gotten together she'd never have this problem!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Draco, calm down," Harry said as he put his hand on the man's shoulder, "Draco. Do you remember what you were saying about needing to be more considerate of other people’s feelings?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned and nodded, "What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne is a pureblood woman," Harry said simply, "Think about your case study and the things that Andromeda told you. The Greengrass's aren't as inbred as the Blacks I will grant you that, but you and Hermione aren’t the only people who are scared for the future."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," Draco muttered, "Shit, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Look you two," Neville said, "I know I'm not an expert in this, but I can tell you one thing. If you beat yourself up worrying about the future, you will never get there. If you go into this thing worrying about your future children, you won't get anywhere. You have to forget about the personal aspect of it and pretend that it’s just an ordinary research project."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right Nev," Harry said softly, "I know you are but shutting it off isn't easy."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco agreed, "But Neville is right. We aren't objective right now, and unless we act objectively, we won't be able to fix anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Neville said as he walked in between them and clapped them both on the shoulders, "Now let's get through today and get back to that Manor tonight. Operation babies, here we come."</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed despite themselves as they continued on their way to the Great Hall that morning.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I'm so glad I'm a Muggle-born," Lilly said matter of factly as she lay on her bed in her free period reading a Muggle book.</p><p> </p><p>"Because of this whole pureblood babies thing?" Neville asked thoughtfully as he glanced up from the floor where he was currently mapping out a new plan for greenhouse three. They shared a free period, and they enjoyed each other's company an awful lot these days. They had done ever since the family planning project.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded and popped a bookmark in her battered and beaten copy of "Jane Eyre". She let her head drop over the side of the bed, "Yeah, it's pretty dramatic."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the result of centuries of inbreeding," Neville admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get that," Lilly admitted, "Why did they all marry their cousins?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because they thought it was the only way to stay pure," Neville replied, "It comes from old myths that if they bred with muggles, they would lose their magic. Of course, that was generally regarded as nonsense, and over the centuries it has become more common. People like Lucius Malfoy said that was the reason why there were more squibs because of purebloods mixing with muggle-borns."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted, "Isn't it more likely that squibs were killed back in ye olde days and now they are a little bit more accepted?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that's my theory," Neville said, "I don't think breeding with muggles makes much of a difference. It certainly helps when it comes to producing children, I mean, look at the Weasley's."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly hummed thoughtfully, "I hope that there is something we can do about it. I don't want Daphne and Hermione to have to go through all of that...well of the things that they say can happen."</p><p> </p><p>"Neither do I," Neville admitted, "But somehow I've become the glue that holds us all together, and I have to stay strong for everybody else. Sometimes I need someone to hold <em>me </em>together though."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded and reached down to grab his hand, "I know Nev, but I'm here if you ever need to talk or anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I know Lilly," Neville said without taking his eyes off of the greenhouse plan.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly could tell that he didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him and she respected that. She hung down from the bed at an awkward angle and pointed at his plan, "Ooh bad idea Neville. Never put venomous tentaculum within reaching distance of the mandrakes. They'll eat them."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn," Neville muttered, "I knew something wasn't right with the plan. Thanks, Lil."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem," Lilly said softly as she pulled herself back up onto her bed and opened her book once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you think something is going on between Neville and Lilly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Daphne whispered as they studied together in the library, "I mean I don't think they're having a fling or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I don't either," Harry admitted, "But do you think they have feelings for each other? They’ve been hanging out a lot more ever since the family planning project."</p><p> </p><p>"They've always been friends and it probably just made them closer," Daphne shrugged, "I mean I have noticed a couple of different things."</p><p> </p><p>"Like?" Harry asked noisily.</p><p> </p><p>"Like they spend their free periods in each other's rooms reading and doing homework together," Daphne said with an amused smile, "And like Neville always leaves a little bit of space next to him on the bench at dinner time just in case Lilly wants to sit next to him."</p><p> </p><p>"I saw Hannah glaring at her the other day too."</p><p> </p><p>"I noticed that as well," Sadie whispered from across the table, "Have you spoken to her properly since it all went down?"</p><p> </p><p>"We talk in the passing," Daphne said with a shrug, "But no we aren't close. You were always closer to Hannah than I was anyway, you and Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>"Well Lilly's sort of pulled away from her a bit now," Sadie whispered, "I think she was worried about isolating herself from us too much by taking Hannah's side."</p><p> </p><p>"Or she just realised that Hannah was a little crazy," Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"She's struggling Harry," Sadie sighed, "That's why I've stayed friends with her. She needs a friend."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, "It's not easy on anyone Harry. That's why things will get very complicated if anything <em>does </em>happen between Neville and Lilly."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's probably too soon anyway," Harry reasoned, "I mean Neville and Hannah only broke up a couple of weeks ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Sadie said quietly, "So we shouldn't be gossiping about it and helping the rumour mill."</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh," Daphne hushed them as Susan approached their table and sat down next to Sadie. Her books hit the desk with a reasonably loud thump, and she was glared at by Madam Pince for it.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't stop talking about Neville and Lilly on my account," Susan said matter of factly, "Neville made it quite clear that he and I were only friends."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're okay with that?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to learn to be okay with that," Susan said with a shrug, "Because I don't want to lose Neville as a friend. There are plenty of other guys out there, and Lilly is probably a damn sight better for Neville than me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so down on yourself," Harry said quietly, "Remember what I said to you over ice cream that night? Neville might not see how amazing you are, but somebody will. It will just take the right person to understand you properly."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry's right Suse," Daphne whispered, "Neville wasn't the right guy for you or Hannah. He's a lovely guy, but he wasn't the right one."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll find him someday though Suse," Sadie smiled, "When we leave this place I bet. You're more suited to the older, more mature man, I think."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Susan agreed thoughtfully, "I think you're probably right."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly at the girl’s work. They had sufficiently brightened Susan up. The air in the group had been tense recently with the potions project and the break-up which was still raw for Hannah at least. The wounds that those dreadful 48 hours had created were slowly starting to stitch themselves up though. Harry could only take a breath and hope that nothing would happen to rip them open once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Cheering Up a Friend [EXPLICIT Harry x Daphne x Susan]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Daphne help comfort Susan in the wake of her sad spell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! - EXPLICIT CONTENT ~ Harry x Daphne x Susan - !!<br/>----------------------------------------------</p><p>NOT CENTRAL TO THE MAIN PLOT ~ So please don't read and leave hate if you're not into threesomes, or Harry sharing Daphne with anyone else. Just skip this chapter and pretend it never happened!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Susan’s little strop in the library earlier, Harry had felt bad for her. Daphne could tell; she had been watching him all evening – as if she could see the cogs whirring in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you thinking about Susan?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked over at his girlfriend, “Yeah, I just…I don’t think it’s right, her lack of self-worth. You know?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly, “No, I don’t think it’s right either. She’s a lovely person, and she’s gorgeous. Why she has low self-esteem, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked across the common room at the redheaded girl, “I just wish I knew how to cheer her up.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned then said, “I think there might be. Suse?”</p><p> </p><p>Susan looked over, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne beckoned for her to come over, so Susan shut her book and crossed the room, “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry has a private dorm room, which Draco is not in because he’s studying with Hermione,” Daphne said with a sly grin, “And I have a <em>very </em>nice bottle of tequila that I stole from the villa the last time I was in Greece. Fancy a good old fashioned drinking game to raise your spirits?”</p><p> </p><p>Susan raised an eyebrow, “What, just you and me? Because I hate to break it to you, but you tend to get promiscuous when you’re drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned and grabbed Harry’s hand, “Which is why Harry is invited too.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyebrows shot up. If that comment meant what he thought it did, he was well and truly up for whatever drinking game the two of them wanted to play.</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed, “Alright, I’m convinced. But only because I’m sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne got to her feet and turned to look at Harry, “Come on then.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face as he followed the two girls up the stairs, “I’m not a dog.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shrugged and shot Susan a smirk, “He is very good at taking orders, to be fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not need to know that,” Susan shot back, making Harry snort in amusement.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The drinking game turned into drinking games. Half the bottle of tequila was gone by the time they got into truth and dares. Harry was pretty sure more truth than he would have liked had parted his lips that night, so he was glad when the spotlight shifted onto the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne dared Susan to kiss the most attractive person in the room, so Susan apologised to Harry, shuffled across the bed a little and kissed Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared in disbelief – but not the bad sort of disbelief. The <em>‘Is this really happening or is that tequila so strong that it made me hallucinate?</em>’ kind of disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne returned the kiss, looping her arms around Susan’s shoulders and deepening the kiss, searching for access to Susan’s mouth. Susan granted it, parting her lips and getting to her knees to pull Daphne against her.</p><p> </p><p>He considered himself to a gentleman, a good guy, not a typical bloke. But his blonde bombshell model-material girlfriend was properly going for it with Susan – equally hot and model-like, albeit more of a glamour model with her large tits and round arse. He couldn’t stop himself from getting hard at the sight, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away either.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne broke the kiss to catch her breath and looked over at Harry, “Do you mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth, gaped stupidly for a moment, then shut it again, opting to just shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed and looked from Harry to Daphne, “I think we might have broken your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“He just doesn’t know how to react,” Daphne said airily as she casually pulled Susan’s top off over her head, “You don’t have to just sit there and watch, you know,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s brain took a moment to comprehend that comment, so while it processed, Daphne picked up her wand and muttered a charm that vanished his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne!”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “Quit being self-conscious and drink this. You’re going to need it, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took her word for it and took a swig straight from the bottle of tequila. He was already pretty drunk, to be fair, but the shock of seeing Daphne and Susan's kiss had taken away the lightheaded buzz for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Susan put a silencing charm on the door, and Daphne locked it, then the redheaded girl pulled Daphne’s top over her head, leaving them both in their bras and skirts.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne got impatient like she always did and vanished all clothes away with magic. Susan muttered against her lips, “What’s wrong with doing things the old fashioned way, once in a while?”</p><p> </p><p>“Takes too long,” Daphne murmured, deepening the kiss once again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry almost groaned, just at the sight alone. Daphne had practically given him permission, so his hand ventured down to his cock when Susan dropped her lips to Daphne’s tits. She slowly licked each nipple then sucked it, eliciting a moan from Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stroked himself silently, aware that they were both getting a kick out of turning him on. He had known that Daphne had a bit of a control thing anyway, but the looks she kept sending him just confirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>Susan pushed Daphne onto her back on the bed then moved her lips lower.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned as her tongue flicked Daphne’s clit, and Daphne made the sort of noise that usually made Harry drive himself deeper into her. Susan slipped two fingers into Daphne’s moist pussy as she licked, and Daphne’s moans got louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Suse, you’re still so good at that.”</p><p> </p><p>The fact this wasn’t the first time it had happened turned Harry on more. He moved forward and pulled Daphne in for a kiss roughly. He forced his tongue into her mouth and didn’t even give her a chance to win the battle for control, but from the gasp of pleasure she let out against him, Harry knew she didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>He drew back for a moment and murmured, “Are you two going to have all the fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask to join in,” Daphne said, smirking at her boyfriend and kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>As they kissed, Susan moved forward, grabbed Harry’s cock and stroked it.</p><p> </p><p>When Daphne broke the kiss, Harry opened his mouth to object until she realised that he was moving down his body for a reason. She took his cock in his mouth and started to move her lips over it. He was groaning quietly until Daphne pulled off to let Susan have a go, then his groans got louder.</p><p> </p><p>They teased him for a few minutes, then Harry complained, “I'm drunk, you two carry on like that, and I'll cum faster than you want me to."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne took that as a challenge. She moved to ride Harry, and he gasped in surprise. He didn’t know how far it was going to go, but he hadn’t expected Daphne to let him fuck her in front of Susan.</p><p> </p><p>As Daphne lowered herself onto Harry’s cock, Susan crawled forward to kiss her, and Harry threw his head back against the pillows, “Fuck,” he hissed, “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shot him a smirk and rocked up and down on his cock slowly, teasing and taunting him while she shared messy open-mouthed kisses with Susan.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hadn’t been kidding – he was drunk, and he could only take so much. He flipped them so that Daphne was on her knees; then he thrust into her from behind. Susan wriggled into the gap underneath them, and Daphne dipped her head to kiss her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't think he'd ever see anything hotter than Susan kissing Daphne, teasing her by twisting her nipples, then lowering her mouth to tease and suck them. Daphne moaned loudly and pressed herself back into Harry, forcing his cock deeper inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne came first, moaning and groaning out Harry's name as she clenched around his cock, and Harry fucked her through it, getting close to the edge himself.</p><p> </p><p>Susan could obviously tell because when Harry pulled out of Daphne, Susan pushed him onto his back and took his cock in her mouth. She took him as deep as she could, twisting her tongue around the head of his cock until he couldn't help but thrust up into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and threw his head back against the pillows as he lost control, "Fucking hell, Susan," he moaned, grabbing her head to keep her there as he came hard, almost choking her with his cum.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed then pulled off his cock with a gasp, catching her breath for a second before kissing Daphne one last time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s softening cock twitched at the sight. There was something hot about the idea of Daphne tasting his cum on Susan’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne broke the kiss first then threw herself down next to Harry on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was good,” Susan said, throwing herself onto Harry’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?” Harry breathed, “That was fucking amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad for a first threesome,” Daphne joked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a second one for me,” Susan admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne lifted her head to look at Susan over Harry, “Susan Sara Bones, you minx. Who was the first one with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Viktor and a team-mate,” Susan said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Male or female team-mate?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Female,” Susan replied.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne let out a soft huff of amusement, “That explains how you were so good at that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked over at his girlfriend, “Yeah, about that. When exactly did you do that in the past?”</p><p> </p><p>Susan chuckled, “We didn’t. She just said it to turn you on and make you feel less uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Daphne in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl smirked, “Worked, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so sneaky,” Harry murmured in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shot him a knowing look and pulled the covers up over all three of them.</p><p> </p><p>The buzz of being drunk on tequila was slowly turning into an exhausted nauseating state. The two girls passed out pretty quickly, but Harry lay awake watching the furniture around him blur for a while.</p><p> </p><p>The silencing charms wore off, so by the time that Draco stepped into the dorm room, all was fair game. He peered through the curtains into Harry’s bed at the two sleeping girls and raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Never speak of this to <em>anyone</em>,” Harry said, trying to point intimidatingly at Draco, but instead pointing to a desk a few metres to the right of him, “Or I’ll tell everyone you moan Theo’s name in your sleep sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at him,” Deal,” he said as he drew the curtains around Harry’s bed shut once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've decided to add in the sex scenes that were originally cut. I cut a lot from this series and toned it down a lot to try and please everyone, but I'm not being true to myself if I don't share the story and the characters exactly the way I see them so here we are! </p><p>Complete list of added in scenes/additional chapters with explicit content:<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>~  Another Thing I Shouldn't Be Doing - The new 'part one' of the series. It's a oneshot about Theo's back story, particularly explaining why he was the way he was with girls in his sixth year. Theo being the manwhore he was, it has a lot of sex in it!</p><p>~ The Eighth Year - 2020 Rewrite<br/>Additional Chapter (44) - Susan x Daphne x Harry threesome.</p><p>~ Brave New World<br/>Additional Chapter (75) - Daphne x Lily.<br/>Additional Chapter (81) - Harry x Daphne x Lily x Neville foursome.<br/>Chapter 82 - Additional Scene - Draco x Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>~ Blame it on Hate<br/>Additional Chapter (26) - Hermione x Draco x Theo x Sadie<br/>Additional Chapter (67) - Harry x Daphne x Neville x Lilly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Family Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another night was spent searching through books in Potter Manor. Some of the group were excited about this, but Harry was not among them. Now that March was here the weather was much better for Quidditch practice, and he was already missing one practice a week as it was because of his heavy workload. At this rate, Gryffindor was going to get thrashed in their next match.</p><p> </p><p>That night started slowly, and nobody spoke to each other for the first little while. It seemed that everyone was scribbling away apart from Harry who was trying not to fall asleep and was daydreaming about being on a broom with the wind flowing through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys..."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to Neville who was staring at a page in the book with his quill hovering over his parchment; it was dripping ink all over his work.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made a face and cleared the splodges of ink away, "Yeah?" she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Little exercise for you all here...just trust me and play along," Neville said as he put his quill back in the inkpot.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." Harry said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked up for the first time, "Everyone put your hand up."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Neville like he was insane, but all the same, Harry raised his right hand, and everybody else did the same (apart from Sadie who was left-handed). Theo chuckled at his girlfriend, and affectionately said, "Freak."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes and Neville began with his experiment, "Okay now if you grew up in an ordinary muggle house with no magical history or concealment charms put your hand down."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Lilly put their hands down instantly, and Harry frowned, "Well, that depends. I lived in a muggle house surrounding by blood wards do they count as concealment charms?"</p><p> </p><p>"Put your hand down," Neville said with a chuckle, "Blood wards are such a subtle form of magic that they wouldn't have affected anything."</p><p> </p><p>Harry put his hand down as Neville had advised, but everybody else still had their hands in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Neville then asked his second question, "Put your hand down if your house is muggle-built."</p><p> </p><p>No hands dropped at this and Neville then glanced around at the people whose hands were still left up, "Put your hand down if your family has occupied that house for <em>less than</em> 50 years," Neville said, this time Sadie dropped her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," Neville said when he noticed that the four people left with their hands in the air were Draco, Daphne, Theo and Susan, three perfect pureblood subjects and a half-blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you guys come over here please," Neville said, and his four confused friends did so.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate to ask but how many of you have suffered premature death of children, squib births or even premature adult death in your families?" Neville asked, and he was surprised at the cooperation he got from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, my family has a history of miscarriages and stillbirths," Draco said, "The Black women that is, all because of deformities caused by inbreeding."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, "Mine too, my mother had several miscarriages and a stillbirth. She also had two sisters who didn't live past five years old."</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded, "According to my family tree, I had two brothers who didn't live past two years of age, and I know there is a history of infant mortality in my family."</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged, "I had an older brother who died when he was six and I had a couple of cousins who died as babies. It's pretty common in wizarding families."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I know, but I think I just figured out the cause," Neville said, he was quite excited, and he now had everyone crowded around the desk he was working at.</p><p> </p><p>"How many of you use paint charms to redecorate your houses?" Neville asked. The question seemed random, but it served a purpose.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well my Mother used paint charms to redecorate the house not long after I was born, why?" Daphne said. She was confused by the odd question.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head, "I'll explain in a minute, what about the rest of you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy Manor has been unchanged since it was repainted in the 19th century," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded in agreement, "Nott Manor is the same; it's never been repainted."</p><p> </p><p>"Bones Manor is much the same,” Susan said with a shrug, “But I haven’t lived there since I was a baby. I grew up in my Aunt Amelia’s house.”</p><p> </p><p>“The siblings you lost, were they older than you then?” Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded, “They died before I was even born. My parents were quite old when they had me.”</p><p> </p><p>"What about Grimmauld Place, Harry?" Neville asked as he turned to the boy next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"It got repainted when the Order of the Phoenix decided to use it as its base," Harry said without the faintest idea where Neville was going with this.</p><p> </p><p>"Sadie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my family built our house when they moved to England in the 60s,” Sadie said with a frown, “And it has been redecorated a few times since then.”</p><p> </p><p>“My house is a muggle house with muggle paint,” Lilly piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "Yep, mine too!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know what it is!" Neville said, "Wizards are behind the times with everything else, right you guys?" he aimed this question at Lilly, Hermione and Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and took control of answering this question, "Massively, I mean scientifically they aren't as advanced, or in technology for that matter. We use a steam engine to get pupils to Hogwarts; muggles use much faster trains. The wizarding dress sense is very old fashioned, as is the fact we have high-status families that dominate the political world, it's all very-"</p><p> </p><p>"Victorian," Neville cut Hermione off, "Exactly Hermione, it's Victorian! The old manors and houses don’t even have electricity; they are still lit by gas lamps. Lilly made a joke once about not being able to charge her phone here, but it’s not funny. Think about the last time these houses were rewired or repainted.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you getting at here, Neville?” Draco asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Wizards are behind the times in everything else,” Neville said, “So it would make sense that they were behind in decorating their houses too.”</p><p> </p><p>"Neville," Lilly said with wide eyes as realisation dawned on her, "You don't think..."</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Neville said, "I mean think about it, it makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>"What makes sense?" Harry and Draco asked at the same time, both in a slightly impatient tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"How do paint charms work? They can’t just conjure paint out of thin air, can they?” Neville asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shook her head, “Like Gamps law, the paint has to exist somewhere before a charm can be used to paint it onto the walls.”</p><p> </p><p>“And where does this paint come from?” Neville asked his wizarding friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Stores sometimes,” Daphne replied with a frown, “Mostly from the basement or the attic, it keeps for years.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you have no idea how long the paint you use has been hanging about for,” Neville said with a shake of his head, “I think the paint is the problem…I think it contains lead."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it does. So?" Draco said. He didn’t understand what the problem with this was.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" Hermione and Lilly cried in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Even Harry knew the significance of that; he had paid attention in muggle Primary school, "Seriously?!"</p><p> </p><p>"So what?" Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Lead is highly poisonous!" Hermione and Neville said. Harry nodded fervently to back them up.</p><p> </p><p>"It was used in the paint during the Victorian era in the muggle world, and the infant mortality rate was significantly higher. The spores of the paint caused deformations during pregnancy, miscarriages, children born deformed…everything you have experienced. The moment the muggles realised how poisonous it was, they got rid of it, and it hasn't been used since," Hermione explained.</p><p> </p><p>"It would make sense," Neville said, "I mean look at my family. The Longbottoms haven't had infertility problems for decades, and we've lived in houses in Godric's Hollow in that time, those houses are constantly being repainted and decorated. They aren't anywhere near as old as the pureblood mansions most Slytherins live in and when my family <em>did </em>have fertility problems it was when we lived in Longbottom House, which is Victorian. Then there's Daphne, her house was redecorated when her Mother moved in, and she's not an only child like the others."</p><p> </p><p>"It does make sense," Draco said slowly, "I mean, my family only started to have fertility problems from the early 19th century onwards which was when the house was painted with lead for the first time. I looked at everything else to find out what it could have been, but the paint never crossed my mind."</p><p> </p><p>"If it is the paint, what are you going to do?" Sadie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville didn't seem to know how to answer that question yet, but after a pause, he said, "Well I'd have to test it first, but I'm 99% sure it is the paint. I suppose I'd take it to the Prophet and then the Ministry."</p><p> </p><p>"The Muggle Government banned the sale of lead paint in the UK in 1992," Hermione piped up, "But it was still in older properties. These days’ renovators have to get rid of it if they come across it in an old house."</p><p> </p><p>"Lead paint is particularly dangerous to children under the age of six," Harry added, he didn't know how he remembered the strange things he did from his miserable days at Muggle school; “It can stunt their development and cause health problems that can cause death."</p><p> </p><p>"And it would make sense that if it stunts development, it would also stunt magical development," Neville added.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly’s eyes widened, "So it could also be the reason why there are more squibs in those families."</p><p> </p><p>"It also damages fertility in both women and men," Hermione said, everyone was intrigued and excited by this revelation because it could change so many lives.</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded eagerly, "I mean it makes sense, it would cause infertility in women thus affecting the womb and increasing the amount of miscarriages-"</p><p> </p><p>"But if it also affects men then it would make it hard for the woman to get pregnant too," Sadie added, “It makes so much sense. Why has no one thought of it before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because people are so out of touch with the muggle world that it would never have occurred to them that they shared a problem like this," Neville said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry added, "And everybody is so busy looking for a huge problem that they don't think of little things like how a house is decorated. But I do have to raise one worrying point; Andromeda had all of these problems in a fairly new house. If the paint is the cause, then that means the damage is already done for the likes of Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it doesn't," Draco said, "Because the wizarding world <em>is </em>advanced when it comes to healing and medical magic. Once we know the cause, we can find a cure. That's the way it works here. The question is, what do we do now? This is huge. But it fits in with my potions project immensely."</p><p> </p><p>"And mine about squibs in prominent pureblood families," Harry piped up.</p><p> </p><p>"Mine too," Sadie said with a sheepish smile, "About the use of fertility potions in pureblood women."</p><p> </p><p>"It kind of fits in with mine too, about the lifespan of pureblood witches and wizards," Theo added.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Does anyone else want in on my ground-breaking theory for a good grade in their potions project?"</p><p> </p><p>The others all laughed too. This was huge, and it got everybody so excited that they knew there was no way they could get back to work, so Neville decided to take it back to Hogwarts and try to figure out what to do next, with a stop at the Hogs Head for a celebratory drink first of course.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to stay," Hermione said, "I need more information."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled at her, "I'll stay too. I want to look into Nev's theory a bit more. I'm going to have a wander around the older parts of this manor, examine the walls and do some tests."</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure you record them properly so I can use them in my project," Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I will Longbottom. I'm an expert in Potions. I know how to conduct an experiment."</p><p> </p><p>"Just checking," Neville said cheekily as he made for the door. Lilly, Daphne and Harry headed off too with a plan to stop off for a drink to celebrate. Sadie kissed Theo goodbye and said she'd head off too.</p><p> </p><p>When they were gone, only Hermione, Draco, Theo and Susan were left. Theo hated working, but he groaned and slammed his fifth book shut, "Nev just shot my theory to pieces, I think I'm going to have to change my whole project."</p><p> </p><p>Under most circumstances, Hermione would have helped, but she was too busy trying to find some useful information as it was.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt you'll have to change the whole project," Susan said as she glanced at Theo's draft paper, "I mean you probably can't argue that house-elves were part of the reason for premature death, but you can change it to a study of the lifespan of wizards and witches. Talk about the different things that affect it, like lead paint and dark magic."</p><p> </p><p>"Susan, you're a lifesaver," Theo said as he kissed her on both cheeks and hurried to a different section of the library, he had been looking in all of the wrong books.</p><p> </p><p>Another hour passed quietly. Draco left to do some tests and had been gone for about half an hour when he came back with both good and bad news, "Well all of the older parts of the house have lead paint which is going to have to be fixed. But I got to thinking, my bedroom in Malfoy Manor was painted before I was born. Maybe that explains why I'm alive, and it probably means the paint hasn't had too much of an effect on my lifespan."</p><p> </p><p>"That makes sense," Theo said, "It's probably the case in all of our houses. Who doesn't redecorate a kid's room at some point when they are young after all?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll relay the findings to Nev; he can try and figure out the hard part."</p><p> </p><p>"What's the hard part?" Susan asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco replied, "Figuring out why some children from the same family and generation lived, and others died."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, that does sound difficult," Susan mused.</p><p> </p><p>Theo said, "Well it's his theory; it's only fair that he has to do the hard part," he flicked through a few pages and then snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco asked nosily as he sunk into a seat next to his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Just reading about my family, we were a bunch of charlatans and cons," Theo said with an amused chuckle, he unstuck a photograph from the book and showed it to Draco, "Look at us."</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed as he looked at the picture; he recognised only one person in it, Theo's Father, who definitely looked the part of a con-artist.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, look at her, she looks like Hermione," Draco realised.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked over, "Oh yeah, so she does. Oi Hermione, come here and look at this."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Susan both walked over, and the four of them squinted at the photo. Draco and Theo were right because a young girl was standing beside Theo's Father with long hair that looked unruly like Hermione's. The picture was in black and white so Hermione couldn't tell what colour the girl’s hair was.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know who she is," Theo admitted, "That's my grandfather and grandmother," he pointed to two middle-aged people standing at the back of the photograph; a grand manor was visible faintly as the backdrop. He then pointed out his father in the middle and his twin aunts Eugenie and Beatrice to the left of him, "But I don't know the girl on the right, she's not in any other photographs."</p><p> </p><p>"Says here in the caption, "The Nott family, from left to right: Eugenie Nott (14), Beatrice Nott (14), Thaddeus Nott (42), Alfred Nott (16), Gertrude Nott (40), Elizabeth Nott (10). Photographed in the year 1971."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "Wait a minute...if that girl was 10 in 1971, she had to have been born in 1961."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so?" Theo didn't get the point; neither did Draco or Susan for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>"My mother was born in 1961, and she’s called Elizabeth, and that girl...she looks exactly like I did at 10," Hermione said with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione..." Susan said as she cottoned on to her friend's line of thought, "You don't think that your Mums a witch do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Hermione admitted with a frown, "I mean, she accepted the fact that I was a witch very easily. She was the one who talked my dad around and let me go to Hogwarts, but I wiped her memory after the war and sent her to Australia for her own protection if she was a witch she wouldn't have let me do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Did she know you were doing it?" Susan asked, and Hermione shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Witch or not, if she didn't know she couldn't have done anything about it. We can't undo memory charms, look at Lockhart," Susan said, she bit her lip as she did when concentrating.</p><p> </p><p>"But if she was a witch, why would she not tell me? Or let on anything about the Wizarding World? And we live in an entirely muggle way, I mean my mother is a dentist, it doesn't make any sense!" Hermione was freaking out a little now.</p><p> </p><p>Draco put his arm around her, "You're right Hermione, it doesn't make any sense, and it's probably a coincidence, but if it puts your mind at ease, we'll have a look in the tapestry room at Nott Manor."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, and Theo said, "I'll take you there, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I come too?" Susan piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Theo glanced at her, "I suppose so," he said. They all left the Manor and were given the coordinates to Nott Manor. They apparated there and slipped into a tall, foreboding Manor that had an abandoned feel to it. The tapestry room was on the first floor, and it was the most impressive room that Hermione had seen in a wizarding house.</p><p> </p><p>This tapestry seemed to be alive. It was spread across three walls in a small square room, and the walls were black with the lines from the tapestry in silver.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Hermione said as she stared around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked, he was proud of this one room in his familial home, "Oh and this is magical paint, by the way, no lead," he informed them as Susan looked at the walls suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, a little girl ran into the room and yelled, “Theo!”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned and picked her up, “Hey Lace!”</p><p> </p><p>“What you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know, busy working,” Theo said, he ruffled her hair, “What you doing out of bed, you menace?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard the door,” Lacey said, “Mum said it was either you or a murderer.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted in amusement, “Little tip for you Lace, don’t run towards murderers.”</p><p> </p><p>Lacey grinned, “Hey, Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at Theo, “Introductions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is my sister, Lacey,” Theo said offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a sister?” Susan asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Half-sister, but yeah,” Theo shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You never mention her,” Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t talk about my personal stuff, do I?” Theo said with another shrug, “Hey Lace, where’s the devil herself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would appreciate if you did not refer to me as such in front of my daughter, Theodore,” Salvadora Nott said as she swept into the room in a nightdress, “Go back to bed, Lacey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay Mum,” Lacey beamed at Theo, “Bye, Theo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye baby,” Theo said, he kissed her on the head, and she dashed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Susan raised an eyebrow at Theo and whispered, “Holy shit, your stepmum is hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Susan,” Theo said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Salvadora smirked, “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I live here, I’m the heir to everything, remember?” Theo retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you are <em>meant </em>to be in school,” Salvadora said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“True, but I’m trying to work out if my best mates girlfriend is actually my cousin,” Theo said with a roll of his eyes, “Which is very likely because Father was an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he was,” Salvadora agreed as her eyes fell on Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, “I’m allowed to call him an idiot, I didn’t ask to get born. You, however, married him, for his money might I add?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did no such-”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the age I am now when you married him,” Theo scoffed, “You married him for his money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Think what you will,” Salvadora said with a sigh, “Just remember that I could have asked him to write you out of his will, but I did not. You still inherit everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I still let you live here so although I’m an asshole, I’m not a complete dick,” Theo said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“You only let me live here for Lacey’s sake,” Salvadora pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say, I have a soft spot for the kid,” Theo said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Once you two are quite finished bickering, we are here for a reason, Theo,” Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are,” Theo said, giving Salvadora a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed and left the room. Theo shook his head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I could never work out if you two genuinely hated each other or if you secretly wanted to fuck her,” Draco muttered irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“What so you haven’t shagged her?” Susan cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven't shagged her, she’s my stepmother!” Theo exclaimed, “Do you think I’m a walking cliché or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Susan said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“She is hot,” Hermione admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she – Hermione!” Draco exclaimed when he realised who had said that.</p><p> </p><p>“And young,” Susan added.</p><p> </p><p>“And the woman who married my father for his money even though she knew <em>exactly </em>what kind of predatory monster he was,” Theo muttered, “Anyone who wants money enough to walk into that kind of relationship has fucking problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” Draco agreed as Theo lifted his wand and tapped it on a crest at the top of the middle wall.</p><p> </p><p>There were several lined up around the top of each wall. The crest featured a snake, a wand and the name<em> "NOTT"</em> was written underneath it. Hermione watched in amazement, the wall began to change, and it took Hermione a moment to realise that it was zooming in one part of the large family tree.</p><p> </p><p>The room seemed to read Theo's mind as it zoomed in on one part, in particular, the part that concerned Elizabeth Nott. There was an oil pastel painting of her face, like on the Black family tapestry. The portrait portrayed the girl at the same age she was in the picture they had seen in the book.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Elizabeth Nott. 1961-1971."</em></p><p> </p><p>"She died the same year that photo was taken," Draco said as Hermione frowned at the image.</p><p> </p><p>"So she can't be your mother," Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>Susan saw the look on Hermione's face and said, "You think something's up, Hermione, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "It was something Daphne said yesterday…about squib accidental deaths that weren't so accidental."</p><p> </p><p>"Well let's look at birth and death records from that time then," Susan said as they all left and apparated back to Potter Manor.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was the first into the library, and Draco and Theo hung back to chastise Susan.</p><p> </p><p>"Susan," Draco hissed, "Why are you doing this? It's not her mother!"</p><p> </p><p>"She's acting mental Susan, don't encourage it," Theo said, he rolled his eyes at Susan like she was stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Susan got fired up quickly, "She needs to look into this, or she'll wonder about it for the rest of her life. She's not insane! There's a perfectly good chance her mother was a squib who escaped a gruesome fate from people like your father!" she hissed. She was angry, but she was also careful not to raise her voice in case Hermione heard her. With that, she spun on her heel and made her way back into the library.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Theo were still sceptical as Susan and Hermione realised that there wasn't a death record anywhere for Elizabeth Nott.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh," Hermione groaned, "Why didn't evil purebloods keep a diary of squibs in families that were killed off or escaped?!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Draco shared a sheepish look that made Susan and Hermione gape.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Susan asked in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>Draco managed to crack a small smile at that, "Well," he said as he walked over to one of the bookcases, "In Malfoy Manor if you pull out a copy of the original "Hogwarts: A History" and push in a copy of "The Pureblood Directory" at the same time..." he trailed off as the bookcase silently slid back to reveal a secret study, "...that happens," he finished.</p><p> </p><p>"That has to be the worst kept secret ever," Theo said in disbelief, “It's literally the same two books in every bloody pureblood Manor house."</p><p> </p><p>"It works, don't knock it," Draco said as he walked into the dusty old room.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is it then Indiana Jones?" Hermione asked as she followed Draco inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Draco said, as he flung an old book into Hermione's hands. She gaped as she opened it. Exactly like Draco had said it was a diary of all known squibs. Each entry consisted of the surname, forename, date of birth, date of death, and then any further information was added beneath.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione flipped through it, reading the names. They were names she recognised, names like Malfoy, Nott, Cauldwell, Greengrass, Longbottom, Davis, Macmillan, and so it went on. Eventually, she struck gold and found the entry on the mysterious young girl.</p><p> </p><p>It read;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"NOTT, Elizabeth. Born: April 6th, 1961. Death: N/A. Father Thaddeus Nott attempted to murder at the age of 10. Escaped and was found by Elladora Malfoy who performed a memory charm on the girl and sent her to live in the muggle world. Henceforth has no recollection of the wizarding world."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god," Hermione whispered as she read the entry aloud to the others. Susan glared at Draco and Theo for their lack of belief in the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"So my mum is a squib," Hermione realised, she sat down as the shock of this hit her.</p><p> </p><p>"Which makes me your cousin," Theo said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"And my grandmother, Elladora, saved your mother’s life," Draco said quietly, "What are you going to do Hermione?" he asked as he sat down next to Hermione on a comfortable sofa in front of the library's roaring fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know,” Hermione said honestly, she was still stunned, "I mean if her memory about it was wiped then that's all there is to it. Your grandmother is dead, so it's not like it can be undone and I don't think I'd want it to be anyway. I mean she's happy as she is, she loves being a dentist, and she loves my Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"Memory charms never do the job 100% right you know," Draco said calmly, "That's why Aurors and anyone in the business of cleaning up after Wizards, like Arthur Weasley, hate them. Little things like the fact she talked your dad around are remnants of the childhood she doesn't remember."</p><p> </p><p>"At the end of the day it's for the best," Hermione said reasonably, "If it hadn't happened she wouldn't be here and then neither would I. I'm happy for her to remain oblivious."</p><p> </p><p>"What about you? Doesn't this change anything for you?" Draco asked, he was genuinely curious, and he supposed a little bit concerned that she might break down.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione considered this for a moment and eventually shook her head, "No, I'm still a muggle-born at the end of the day, aren't I? Neither of my parents possessed any magical ability."</p><p> </p><p>"True," Draco agreed, "But it does make sense of the fact that your magical ability is so strong. Are you sure you’re okay? This isn’t negatively affecting you in any way?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, “No, I can’t see how it changes anything, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>"What I meant when I asked how it was affecting you, is how are you coping with the fact you're descended from the Nott's and that the tosser over there is your cousin?" Draco joked as he jerked his head in Theo's direction.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, and Draco smiled, but there was a more serious under-note to the topic of conversation, and they both knew it. Hermione then said, "It's different, but at the end of the day, it doesn't change anything. My parents are still my parents. All this means is that I had a set of grandparents and a couple of aunts who I didn't know about. I'm not going to start calling myself a pureblood just because I'm descended from one on my mother's side. I'm a muggle-born, and I'm proud of it."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned proudly at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand, "Well said. I'm glad you took it so well. When you started to think along those lines, I got worried."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head and stood up, "No, it's not going to change me or the way I think, don't worry," she said as she leant in and kissed her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>They chuckled as they heard Theo and Susan making puking noises in the background. Hermione pulled away from the kiss and said, "Shut up, you two," in a playful tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>Theo did a mock salute, and Susan laughed. Hermione did love how crazy her friends (and family, now she thought about it) were.</p><p> </p><p>"So who wants to go to the pub?" Hermione asked as they left the library, it was a ridiculously late hour, but they knew the Hogs Head would be open regardless.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah what a fantastic idea," Draco said with a sigh, he could really do with a stiff drink after the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you paying? Cause I don't have any money," Susan pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes and walked slightly ahead of Susan and Theo. As they left Potter Manor, Hermione realised that what she had found out today had the potential to be life-changing. But she didn't want it to be, so it wouldn't be, and it was that simple. She knew who she was, and the fact her mother was a squib didn't change that. As she glanced behind her at Theo, who was bickering with Susan about his new idea for his slightly edited project, Hermione found herself smiling because her family had just gotten a little bit bigger.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You're <em>cousins</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Theo said in amusement, "The princess herself is my cousin. Right Hermy?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot Theo a death glare, "Call me that again, and you'll regret it."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Theo muttered sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"My mother was a squib," Hermione explained simply.</p><p> </p><p>"And she was the sister of my father, hence cousins," Theo said slowly, "That's how cousins work, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up Theo. I'm just trying to get my head around this."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Hermione said as she chuckled, "Look, Harry. My mother was a squib, and her father tried to kill her when she was ten years old. He couldn't do it, so he let her go, Elladora Malfoy found her wandering around, so she erased her memory and put her in the muggle world."</p><p> </p><p>"Elladora Malfoy?" Daphne asked in surprise, "As in-"</p><p> </p><p>"- my grandmother, yeah," Draco said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, who knew there were squib supporters in the Malfoy family?" Sadie asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knew Lucius Malfoy's Mother was one, more to the point," Theo snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well, Elladora Malfoy was Elladora Potter before she married," Harry said, “I’ve been researching family history lately, ever since I found out that Draco and Daphne were my second cousins.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled, “Good call.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Elladora was my great aunt and she was a muggle sympathiser. I can imagine that made for one hell of a marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet,” Draco said with a smile, “My grandparents were always arguing, and my grandfather rarely won.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did your father turn out to be such a bellend then?” Lilly asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea,” Draco admitted with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Either way,” Harry said with a smirk, “Elladora was a Potter, it’s no wonder she was noble.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up,” Draco snorted, “Malfoys can be noble too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Name one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a Black!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I used to be a Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were a dick when you were a Malfoy!”</p><p> </p><p>“He makes a fair point,” Hermione said, biting her lip in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and muttered that it wasn’t fair because they were all ganging up on him.</p><p> </p><p>"As fun as it is to slag Draco off, it takes away from Hermione's incredible story," Lilly said with a slight smile, "How do you feel about all of this Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"As I said to Draco earlier, I feel fine," Hermione said honestly, "My parents are still my parents, this doesn't change anything."</p><p> </p><p>"But you're not really a muggle-born like you always thought you were," Lilly pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am," Hermione said simply, "My parents didn't have magical abilities. As far as I'm concerned, I'm still a muggle-born and I'm still the same person. I just have a far more interesting family history than I originally thought."</p><p> </p><p>The others laughed at her comment, but they were all amazed by how well she had taken the bombshell.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, she was Hermione Granger; she always amazed them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the exciting discovery made at Malfoy Manor the week flew by, Neville took his theory to the Prophet and ensured an article would be written as soon as possible. With the help of Harry, he also took it to the Ministry, straight to the Minister for Magic himself.</p><p> </p><p>They tried to keep it within the group until it became common knowledge, so the group of eighth years looked very suspicious that week as they whispered in front of the fire together. By the time Friday morning came around the article was published in the paper and nobody strictly knew that the mysterious group of eighth years had been the ones to discover it, although many people <em>did </em>suspect it. The advice it gave seemed to be taken seriously, and the Ministry was taking legal action on the matter too. They were all very pleased with the fast, effective progress that they had made as the group sat down for breakfast on Friday with the article page in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Hermione, McGonagall asked me to tell you to be at the hospital wing for 9 am today," Annie said casually as she sat down at the table, she had come in late and had only just glanced at the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Hermione asked curiously, McGonagall hadn't said anything to her the day before when she had spoken to her about her transfiguration homework.</p><p> </p><p>Annie frowned as she caught the headline, "Uh, something about meeting the new girl," she said, "Can I borrow this?" she added.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was even more confused; she followed Annie's gaze to the paper, "What? Oh yeah, sure. What new girl?"</p><p> </p><p>Annie pulled the paper towards her and replied, "Melody I think her name was," she said, "Woah lead paint is the reason for infertility? My whole house is painted with that stuff! I'd better owl my mum!" she jumped up and hurried from the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Melody?" Hermione questioned as she looked to the others, "What happened to her? She was supposed to get integrated into Hogwarts last month, wasn't she?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and made sure no nosy ears were listening in as he said, "Yeah, she spent some time in St. Mungos though. She had a nervous breakdown before she even got out of the hospital wing; she couldn't deal with the change from her time to this time. I heard she was back in the hospital wing; she's obviously on the mend."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, why would McGonagall want me to go there?" Hermione asked as she frowned in McGonagall’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you’re the Head Girl? And she probably wants you to be supportive or something," Daphne said casually as she flicked through the gossip section of the Prophet.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I mean she does only have her dad," Sadie reasoned, "She won't know anyone else. We were all about five years old when she was in seventh year."</p><p> </p><p>"If that's the case, then why me?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>"She probably thinks it's your thing. You're pretty good at patching up broken people. Look at what you managed to make of me,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s cheeks flushed with colour and Draco smirked, "He's right; you did it for me too."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Hermione said, "I don't think either of you were broken, just in need of a little love. But either way, I'd better head up to the hospital wing. I'll see you in Ancient Runes guys," she said to Daphne and Draco.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione didn't know how, but McGonagall was already waiting for her when she got to the hospital wing. She knew she had left the great hall before McGonagall and the woman hadn't passed her. Hermione smiled slightly, McGonagall was becoming more and more like Dumbledore by the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Miss Granger," McGonagall said as she greeted Hermione with a smile, "Before we go in, I would like to explain why I asked you here."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, and McGonagall continued in an undertone, "Melody has had a hard time adapting to current times. She will officially be integrated today, and I thought it might help if she had a friend. She is taking all of the same classes as you, so if you can help her in any way possible, I am sure she would appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded a little nervously, and McGonagall led Hermione into the hospital wing where Melody was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was in standard Hogwarts school uniform, Hermione noticed the Ravenclaw crest on her tie and cloak. Melody looked much the same, her eyes were big and blue, but they seemed cold and lost.</p><p> </p><p>Filch and Trelawney were standing by her bed, Filch was hovering there protectively, "Are you sure you'll be okay, Melody?"</p><p> </p><p>Melody smiled at her father, and Hermione saw her eyes come to life, "I'm ready, Dad, I'll be fine," she said as she hugged Filch.</p><p> </p><p>"Be sure to take care today child," Trelawney added.</p><p> </p><p>Melody's smile even looked real when she smiled at the Divination teacher, "I will, thank you, Sybil," she said as she hugged her too.</p><p> </p><p>"Melody, this is Hermione Granger," McGonagall said with a kind smile, "She is the Head Girl, and she will keep you right today."</p><p> </p><p>Melody stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to Hermione, "Hey," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Hermione said brightly, "Are you ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>Melody nodded so Hermione led the way out of the hospital wing, "Okay well we have Ancient Runes first so-"</p><p> </p><p>"So we're going to the second floor then, yeah I know," Melody said, her smile was gone, and her attitude had changed. Her eyes were cold, and she sounded bitter, "I did come here for seven years; I think I know my way around."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right, of course, sorry," Hermione said, she didn’t know what to say to that.</p><p> </p><p>"I was Head Girl," Melody said miserably, "I know what you're trying to do, you’re trying to make a friend of me and all that rubbish, don't bother."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gaped at her for a moment because she didn't know what to say, and it wasn't often that she was lost for words.</p><p> </p><p>"Right well I won't then," Hermione said simply, "But I do have to guide you to your classes today, attitude or not."</p><p> </p><p>There was silence between them for a moment, and it was extremely awkward.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you might know the school, but you don't know the people," Hermione said, "There's me and the group of people I'm friends with, and they are okay. But there is this girl called Sally, avoid her like the pox she is such-"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione realised her mistake the moment she saw the look on Melody's face; she had forgotten the dragon pox was the reason for all of Melody's suffering in life.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Melody said simply, "So avoid you and all your friends who joke about serious diseases then!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not anymore though," Hermione said as she tried to defend herself, "These days it's easy to cure."</p><p> </p><p>"Well isn't that wonderful for you?" Melody asked sarcastically; she was extremely bitter.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn't say anymore even if she had known what to say because they had reached their Ancient Runes classroom, and Hermione was grateful that she wasn't seated next to Melody.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Hermione said as she sunk into her seat, in-between Daphne and Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Daphne whispered, the lesson was well underway, and everyone was whispering as they translated some old scriptures.</p><p> </p><p>"Well McGonagall asked me to guide her today because it's her first day of classes and we share all of our classes," Hermione whispered, she was careful to be very quiet so that Melody wouldn't hear them; she was sitting two rows ahead with Ginny and Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"What's she like?" Hannah asked. She was on talking terms with everyone in the group again apart from Neville and Susan.</p><p> </p><p>"Not very nice," Hermione replied honestly, "She was really cold and bitter."</p><p> </p><p>"She has been a cat for a decade," Daphne whispered, "I'd be pretty pissed too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, I accidentally made it worse by saying 'avoid her like the pox' I didn't even realise. It's a phrase I use on auto-pilot," Hermione said, she shook her head at her own stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't worry about it, Hermione," Daphne said quietly, "She's going to push everyone out at the moment, don't take it personally."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel so sorry for her," Hermione said, she was sure that the guilt showed on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"That's probably the last thing she wants," Daphne observed, "She probably just wants people to treat her like a normal person."</p><p> </p><p>"She is a normal person," Hermione sighed, “She's just a bit displaced."</p><p> </p><p>"Understatement of the century," Daphne muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot a sympathetic look towards Melody, and she was chilled to the bone when she caught her looking right back. It reminded Hermione of those times she had snuck out with the boys, and Mrs Norris would stare at her like she could see right into their souls or even see-through Harry's invisibility cloak.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't still have some of her cat-like skills could she, like super hearing? Hermione sincerely hoped not.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After her disastrous start to the day with Melody, things didn't get better for Hermione. She tried to talk to Melody, but the girl was either silent or snappy, so in the end, Hermione gave up. She carted Melody around even though the girl clearly knew where she was going.</p><p> </p><p>They went to Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Hermione quietly filled the others in on what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seemed to agree with Daphne that the best thing was to try and be kind to her but let her deal with this herself.</p><p> </p><p>At break, Hermione had to stick with Melody, so she took her over to the gang as they shivered outside in the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone greeted Melody with a smile and said hello, she just gave them a half-hearted wave and leant against a wall.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled brightly, "Hey Melody, how are you finding your way about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Melody replied, she was sticking to one-worded answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so it hasn't changed at all?" Susan asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>Melody shrugged, "Not really," she said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen the grounds yet?" Harry asked with a chuckle as he thought of what he still referred to as Hagrid's hut.</p><p> </p><p>Melody shook her head, and Harry said, "Well Hagrid the caretaker got engaged and now that his fiancé has moved in his hut is more like a luxury two-story cottage."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone, Harry included, was surprised when Melody laughed at this, "Really? How sweet for Hagrid," she said fondly, she had obviously been close to the caretaker as Harry was.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, were you close to Hagrid?" Daphne asked kindly. Melody's face darkened a little; she had obviously heard Daphne, Hermione and Hannah talking about her earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I lived in the castle, so I grew up with him. He would look after me when my father had to patrol," She spoke with a distant look in her eyes, "I think I shall go visit him after school," she said, more to herself than the others.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be nice," Draco said with a smile towards the Ravenclaw, she frowned when she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the boy from Ancient Runes," Melody stated.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, "Uh, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you looked familiar then, who are you?" Melody asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco replied, "Draco Black."</p><p> </p><p>"You might call yourself Black, but once a Malfoy always a Malfoy," Theo joked with a chuckle, he didn’t understand why everyone was glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"MALFOY?" Melody shouted with a crazed look in her eyes, "You are from the family that did this to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted the moment he saw Melody raise her wand, "Calm down! It was thanks to him that we saved you, you'd still be a cat if it weren't for him."</p><p> </p><p>Melody seemed to stop seething and caught her breath, but she was still looking suspiciously at Draco. The courtyard had gone silent as everyone stopped to watch the drama.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing to see here," Susan shouted into the silence, "Move your nosy arses somewhere else!"</p><p> </p><p>As the crowd began to move and talk once more Melody quietly said, "I apologise for my conduct. Please may I have my wand back?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and handed her back her wand, just as he did, the bell rang, which signalled the end of the break.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cautiously stepped forward, "Come on, Melody, we've got double potions next."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me guess," Melody said sarcastically, "The classroom is still in the dungeons?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Melody rolled her eyes, "I don't <em>need </em>a guide."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you have one, and that's that," Hermione said, she shot an exasperated glance back at her friends as she continued ahead with Melody.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt a little bad for chuckling at his friend's pain, he knew it wasn't fair because of all that Melody was going through but Hermione was usually so patient, and she kept losing her temper with Melody.</p><p> </p><p>Potions was a godsend for Hermione because she didn't have to be with Melody for a whole double period.</p><p> </p><p>Today they were having another research/writing session as the deadline for the project drew ever nearer.</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn spent the entire period reading a highly amusing book in his comfy chair at the front of the room. He occasionally sauntered around looking over everyone's shoulder, but then he would go back to guffawing at the contents of his book.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang to signal the end of the class, Hermione led Melody to the Great Hall where they were forced to eat together, but they didn't say a word to each other throughout all of lunch. Others, like Susan, Hannah and Sadie tried to make conversation, but they were all shot down. From the head table, Filch and Trelawney looked on anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Hermione said as she stood up, "We've got Arithmancy next."</p><p> </p><p>Melody followed her lead and stood up silently, she grabbed her bag, and the two girls marched from the hall together. Hermione didn't bother trying to lead Melody or tell her which way to go; she had learned quickly that nothing had changed since Melody was at school and by doing so she was only pissing the girl off.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way up the staircase in awkward silence; they had left earlier than the bell because Hermione liked to get to class a little early. When they reached the fourth floor, Hermione began to climb the next staircase that led to the fifth floor, but when she turned around to check that Melody was still behind her, she saw her walking along the fourth-floor corridor.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her tongue and hurried after the girl, "Where are you going?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Melody only continued walking; she didn't even bother to turn around as she replied, "Arithmancy, duh."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you aren't," Hermione said with annoyance, "Because it's on the fifth floor."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's in the Magnus tower, it's always been there," Melody said as she reached the end of the fourth-floor corridor and turned right towards a wooden door that had always been locked.</p><p> </p><p>"The what tower?" Hermione asked in confusion, "And that door has been locked ever since I arrived here by the way," she added as Melody grabbed the handle and tried to yank the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Melody ignored her and pulled her wand out, "Alohomora," she mumbled, and the door swung open.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hurried after Melody as she walked in. The door led to a spiral staircase. There <em>was </em>a tower in here, but it didn't look like it had been used for a long time. There were cobwebs everywhere, and there were even bats living in the rafters that flew out of a smashed window when Melody and Hermione walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"They can't not use it anymore," Melody whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Melody wait!" Hermione called as the Ravenclaw hurried up the stairs. Hermione groaned and rushed after her; they didn't even know if this part of the building was architecturally stable! After all, the central tower was inaccessible after being almost entirely destroyed in the final battle.</p><p> </p><p>The stairs seemed to go on forever, but they also seemed to be secure. When Hermione caught up with Melody at the top of the tower, she was out of breath; it had to be one of the highest in Hogwarts, it was taller at least than Gryffindor tower.</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the tower, there was a spiralling corridor, and a few doors led off of it. Hermione couldn't see Melody, so she strolled along and used her wand to see as it was dark up here and the torches on the walls were not lit.</p><p> </p><p>One door said "Classroom 36A: Ghoul Studies". The next door along had a brass plaque with the words "Lost Wands Store" which Hermione could only assume had once been a lost and found for student’s wands. She had never heard of a subject called Ghoul Studies, though.</p><p> </p><p>Further along the corridor were four more doors. Two were old Defence against the Dark Arts classrooms as the doors said: "Classroom 37A" and "Classroom 37B" each with the words "Defence against the Dark Arts" emblazoned underneath. On the opposite side of the corridor, there were two more doors with similar numbers, they read "Classroom 38A" and "Classroom 38B" and underneath was the word "Arithmancy" so this had been where Arithmancy had been taught when Melody was at school.</p><p> </p><p>It must have become disused relatively soon after that because the place didn't look like it had been touched in years. Hermione didn't know where Melody had gone, so she glanced into both the Arithmancy and the DADA rooms but didn't see her there. She then walked further along the corridor and checked the old wand store, which was small, dusty and empty.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh Hermione pushed open the door to the Ghoul Studies classroom, when she walked in she wasn't surprised to see Melody sitting at one of the desks, but she was surprised to see the Ravenclaw girl crying. The room looked much like any other classroom; it had several old, damaged students' desks scattered throughout it and a teacher's desk at the front. The windows looked out onto the mountains, and there was a staircase leading up to what had probably been the office of the professor who taught in this room.</p><p> </p><p>"Melody," Hermione said gently as she approached the girl, she didn't jump, but she did tense up.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Hermione asked softly as she sat down on a dusty chair.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," Melody said stiffly, she wiped her tears but didn't move to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"Was this tower in use when you were at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Melody said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn't think she would get any more than that out of her, "My Arithmancy classroom was along the corridor, but Defence was taught in the main school from my second year onwards."</p><p> </p><p>"What about this classroom?" Hermione asked as she looked around the fairly ordinary room, "I didn't realise there was a subject called Ghoul Studies."</p><p> </p><p>"There isn't any more if this tower is disused," Melody said, her voice sounded cold but much sadder than it had before; "This was the only classroom. Only a few students took it as an O.W.L, and it wasn't available as a N.E.W.T."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pity they stopped running it," Hermione said honestly, "It sounds like an interesting subject."</p><p> </p><p>"It was," Melody said. She still hadn't turned to face Hermione; she seemed to be staring at the teacher's desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Was there a fight here?" Melody asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, but then she caught sight of the windows which were smashed. There was glass and debris littered across the back of the room, “There was a war…” she said as she looked out of the windows onto the serene mountains and remembered when that scenery had been obstructed by fire.</p><p> </p><p>“At Hogwarts?” Melody asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The war affected the entire country,” Hermione admitted as she stared out of the windows, “But the final battle was fought here. The papers called it the Battle of Hogwarts, and I suspect the history books will too. Lord Voldemort returned from the dead using dark magic, and he returned to kill Harry Potter so that he could be the most powerful wizard in existence. Harry killed him for good in the final battle here, but we all sacrificed a lot for that victory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did many people die?” Melody asked as she looked at Hermione for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swallowed hard and nodded, “Yes,” she said quietly as she thought of Fred and Remus and Tonks and poor little Colin Creevey.</p><p> </p><p>Melody frowned deeply and finally turned to face Hermione, she was glad to see that the coldness was thawing now, "I thought you-know-who was defeated by the boy-who-lived in 1981."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Hermione said sadly, "The boy-who-lived is Harry Potter, he's my best friend, and you met him today in the courtyard."</p><p> </p><p>"The boy with the glasses?" Melody asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you probably remember him as a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>"So he wasn't defeated, he came back?" Melody asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, she felt she was going to have to do her best to explain a long story in a short amount of time, "No, he had made Horcruxes and split his soul into seven pieces,"</p><p> </p><p>Melody cut in, "So his Horcruxes had to be destroyed before he could die," she said with a nod, "I assume he was biding his time then until he could be restored to his body or another's body."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Hermione said, she was impressed by Melody's intelligence, "And he returned in 1995. Harry, myself and another friend of ours tracked down and destroyed the Horcruxes then last year there was a battle here at Hogwarts. The Death Eaters got in through the barriers, and the school was damaged pretty badly. I'm not even sure if this part of the school is structurally stable."</p><p> </p><p>"We should probably get out then," Melody said, but she didn't move.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this place important to you?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I never knew my mother," Melody said quietly, "My father raised me in this castle, he didn't know Sybil then. I mean he couldn't have; she was only eight years old when I was born. It’s insane; my Dads girlfriend is only eight years older than me, if you take into account my cat years."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't," Hermione said honestly, "I mean they were lost years, you don't remember them and your body hasn't aged at all. I'd say you were 18 years old. It's kind of like time travel; you're the age you were then, before it all happened."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess," Melody said, "That does seem the easiest way to think about it. Anyway, as I was saying, my mother died before she saw me, she got the pox, and I had to be delivered prematurely. I was kind of raised by the teachers here. It seems now that so many people who were important to me then are gone. My godfather is dead, and I don't know where my godmother is if she's not here teaching Ghoul Studies anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Who was your godfather?" Hermione asked curiously, she didn't expect an answer from Melody, but she got one, "Albus, he was Headmaster then, Minerva was only the Deputy."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Hermione said, she wasn’t sure what to say for a moment, "Dumbledore...he only died recently. Two years ago, in fact, he was killed by a curse while destroying one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes."</p><p> </p><p>"At least I can know that he died fighting for the greater good," Melody sighed, "It's what he would have wanted. He probably greeted death like an old friend...My godmother, Serena Ellis, do you know of her?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wished that she could help, but she shook her head, "I haven't heard of her, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Melody merely shrugged and stood up, “We better get to class,” she said as she left the room and looked back with a sad glance.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made her way down the staircase after Melody; the staircase wasn't really wide enough for two people to walk side by side. When the two girls were back in the main school Melody asked, "Do you know why it is no longer used?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn't know the answer, but she could hazard a guess, "Well as the years went on, pureblood families had problems with fertility, so the intake has been gradually going down every year. The classrooms probably weren't needed anymore, and Ghoul Studies has never run in the seven years that I've been here. There probably just wasn't a need for the tower anymore. It's also fairly small and if it's not entirely structurally sound it could be dangerous for lots of students to be going up and down the stairs."</p><p> </p><p>Melody was quiet for a moment as they climbed the fifth-floor staircase, the school was quiet and empty because everyone was in class.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you in an eighth year?" Melody asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione assumed that this had already been explained to her but obviously not, "Well like I said there was a war, and during that war, Voldemort took control of the Ministry of Magic and prevented muggle-borns from coming to school. A lot of us were off fighting or were too scared to come back to school because Hogwarts was being run by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After the war, we needed to get our N.E.W.T's, but we had missed our last year of school, so McGonagall invited us back to retake our last year. We all have a common room in the East tower because there isn't enough room in the house common rooms. The reason you're going to be sharing with us is partly because there isn't space in Ravenclaw tower but also because you've been through a lot and we've all been through a war so McGonagall thought you'd find it easier to fit in there."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay," Melody said, she was being fairly pleasant for the moment, but it seemed to end there because they had reached their Arithmancy classroom. They entered the classroom and apologised for being late. Hermione then took her seat at the back of the classroom at a table she shared with Daphne, Sadie, Ginny and Luna.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you late?" Daphne asked curiously the moment Hermione sat down and opened her textbook.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione answered this by making a movement with her head towards Melody, who was making her way towards the front of the class.</p><p> </p><p>"What's she like Mione?" Ginny asked as she gestured towards Melody, who was now sitting on her own at the front. Professor Vector seemed to be explaining the changes in Arithmancy to her.</p><p> </p><p>"She's okay," Hermione said honestly, she had seen a different side of Melody now, "She's a bit up and down, but I guess that's to be expected."</p><p> </p><p>"You've changed your tune," Daphne teased as she and Sadie sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, I saw a different side to her just now," she said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why McGonagall gave you this job,” Sadie said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged and glanced to the front to check if Vector was still talking to Melody, "By the way, do any of you know about a disused tower called the Magnus tower?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Luna said airily from across the table, "It was in use until 1990 when the Ministry decommissioned its use.”</p><p> </p><p>"Why did they decommission it?" Ginny asked in confusion; she had never heard of it either.</p><p> </p><p>"It was deemed structurally unsafe after an accident. It was also closed as a mark of respect to the Professor who died there," Luna said, there was a different kind of faraway look in her eyes, it was a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that, Luna?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Luna turned around to make sure no one was watching and moved closer. Everyone instinctively moved in closer too, "The witch who died in the tower was my mother. She taught an old subject called Ghoul Studies. I was with her that day; I was nine years old. The explosion killed my mother and two pupils; it was all hushed up, so not many people know about the tower."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry Luna, that's dreadful," Sadie said, but Luna merely smiled and looked back down at her textbook.</p><p> </p><p>"Luna...do you remember a girl visiting your house when you were younger?" Hermione asked. She had just had a brainwave.</p><p> </p><p>Luna didn't look up as she replied, "Yes, she was like a cousin, but she disappeared when I was about four years old."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had figured it out, "Luna...your Mother wasn't by any chance called Serena Ellis, was she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Serena Ellis-Lovegood, yes," Luna said as she looked up, "Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"See that girl over there? That's Melody Norris-Filch, she was imprisoned as a cat for 13 years. Her godmother was your mother," Hermione said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Luna didn't bother trying to be discreet as she looked to the front where Melody was now staring blankly at her textbook.</p><p> </p><p>Luna raised her hand and Vector, who was fond of her, smiled, "Yes, Luna?"</p><p> </p><p>"Professor Vector, I was wondering if I might sit with Melody to help her understand? Arithmancy theory has changed an awful lot in recent years." Luna said.</p><p> </p><p>Vector's smile widened as she nodded, "Of course Luna, I think that's a fantastic idea."</p><p> </p><p>The others watched as Luna made her way over to Melody and clearly explained to the girl what she had just told the others. Melody looked shocked, then upset and then nodded. Eventually, she hugged Luna and smiled sadly at her fellow Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands, today had been a stressful day, and she still had two periods to go.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed much as the earlier day had done, Melody returned to her relatively cold demeanour, although it was nowhere near as bad as it had been at the start of the day.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Transfigurations and Charms were over, Hermione was happy to get into the common room and collapse onto a sofa with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Melody seemed to have made a friend in Luna however so Hermione let her mind wander from the Ravenclaw girl...for a while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. I Wouldn't Be Bitter, I'd Just Be Better Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Better Now by Rascal Flatts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Melody had settled in on Friday, Hermione only saw her once, and that was when she made her way through the common room upstairs to bed. Hermione had learned earlier from Sadie that Melody was joining the dorm she shared with Hannah and Annie. It had been Tracey's dorm room too, but her bed had disappeared from the room after her death which had been difficult for Sadie to comprehend and deal with. Dean's bed had also vanished from the dorm he had shared with Neville, Theo, Ernie and Justin.</p><p> </p><p>When Hermione woke up on Saturday morning Melody didn't even cross her mind as she ate breakfast with her friends. She then made her way to the library with Daphne, Sadie, Susan and Lilly. The boys were out playing Quidditch, and the girls had decided to spend the day in the library with the hope that if they worked right through they would finish their potions project. The group made their way to the table in the library they usually worked at. They had just settled down with their books when they heard a strange noise coming from nearby.</p><p>Daphne heard it first, she frowned and looked up at the others, they were still engrossed in their books. She listened and heard it again, this time it was clear that the sound was a girl crying. Lilly looked up this time, she had heard it too.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys,” Daphne whispered, “Do you hear that?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Susan looked up and listened. They nodded as they heard the crying.</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like a girl," Susan said quietly as she glanced over her shoulder to try and figure out where Madam Pince was, but she was stacking books at the other side of the library.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is it coming from?" Sadie whispered as she glanced behind the bookcase where the sound seemed to be coming from, "There's no one there."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe its Myrtle," Sadie said, "She can make herself invisible."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not Myrtle," Hermione said as she finally looked up from her book, "Trust me, I spent enough time in her bathroom to know how her cry sounds."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione is right," Susan said, "Myrtle doesn't cry, she kind of wails."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Susan chuckled at the thought, and Daphne sighed, "Whoever it is, she sounds upset, we should try and help her."</p><p> </p><p>With another glance to make sure Pince was still at the other side of the library, she stood up and made her way around the bookcase, and the others followed her. Daphne indicated that they shouldn't speak and edged towards a tapestry on the wall. When she approached it, she lightly pushed against it. The tapestry moved, indicating that there was an opening behind it.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," Daphne said gently, "Can we help you?"</p><p> </p><p>The girl in the alcove stopped crying, and the girls listened to the silence for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, there was a call of, "Come in then, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne walked in first, the alcove was more like a room with a table and a few chairs in it. She motioned for the others to come in, and the girls traipsed into the room where the girl who had been crying was sitting in one of the chairs, it was Melody.</p><p> </p><p>"Melody!" Sadie realised, "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Melody sighed and looked down; her eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Melody said honestly, and her voice broke a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Melody said quietly, "For the way, I treated you all yesterday, but I'm scared that if I make friends, I'll  lose them all again."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Hermione said as she took one of the wooden seats, Sadie took the other and Susan, Daphne and Lilly pushed themselves up onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>"You especially Hermione," Melody said with a guilty expression on her face, "You tried to be nice to me, and I was horrible for no reason, even after all you did in the Magnus tower."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it," Hermione said honestly, "With the situation you're in I didn't expect you to be perfectly fine and happy straight away."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt I'll ever be perfectly happy," Melody said sadly, she looked down at her hands, and her voice started to shake again, "Not without Roy anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Was Roy your boyfriend?" Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Melody nodded, she looked close to tears again, "Dad said he bought a ring, he was going to propose at the prom...I got the pox two weeks before he got the chance."</p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, that's awful," Sadie said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Melody shrugged, "I just wish I could have my life back."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Roy would only be 31 now, if he was in your year," Daphne said, she was trying to look on the bright side, but it didn’t come across that way to Melody.</p><p> </p><p>"Only 31?" Melody cried loudly. Hermione quickly performed a muffliato charm on the tapestry at the entrance to their little nook.</p><p> </p><p>Melody burst into tears again and became a little hysterical, "I'm 18! That's not a small age gap, its 13 years! He's probably married with children; he's probably forgotten all about me!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's his full name?" Daphne interjected, she was calm even now that Melody was freaking out, "You won't know unless you find him if he has moved on, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>Melody seemed to consider this and sighed, "His name is Roy Lockhart."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's jaw dropped, Susan's jaw dropped, Daphne gaped like a fish, Sadie and Lilly shared gazes of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Gilderoy </em>Lockhart?" Hermione exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Melody was confused by their reactions, but she nodded, "Uh…yeah, but nobody called him that, he hated it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Susan said slowly, "He definitely doesn't remember you."</p><p> </p><p>Melody immediately broke down in tears, "He's dead, I knew it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Susan!" Lilly hissed, "Come on, have some tact!"</p><p> </p><p>"She needs to find out anyway," Daphne reasoned quietly, "And whatever way she does, it will be hard."</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't dead Melody," Hermione said gently, and the girl's sobs eased enough for Hermione to be able to hear herself think, "He isn't married, and he doesn't have kids.”</p><p> </p><p>"Then what do you mean?” Melody asked miserably.</p><p> </p><p>Susan sighed, “He taught at Hogwarts in our second year, but he had an accident. He tried to cast a memory charm, and it backfired, he barely knows who he is. He's been in St. Mungo's for the last six years."</p><p> </p><p>This set Melody off once more, and the others just shared looks and mouthed to each other "What now?"</p><p> </p><p>They decided to wait a moment and see if Melody's crying eased, "Do I have any friends still alive?" she asked through her tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you do," Hermione said kindly, "Tell us who some of your friends are. We'll see if we can help."</p><p> </p><p>Melody nodded and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her cloak, "My two best friends were Glenda Chittock and Gwenog Jones. Glenda was four years younger than me so she should be 26 now and Gwenog was my age so she should be 31."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt glad that she could give the girl some good news, "Well Gwenog is still alive and she’s very famous. She plays for the Holyhead Harpies and has done for quite some time."</p><p> </p><p>"She definitely remembers you," Susan said with a smile, "She has a tattoo on her neck of the Ravenclaw crest with a snitch, quaffle and bludger around it. In interviews, she says it's a mark of respect to her best friend who she lost as a teenager."</p><p> </p><p>Melody's eyes welled up with tears at this; "Really?" she asked quietly, "That's so sweet."</p><p> </p><p>Susan reached into her back pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog card, "This is her," she said as she handed it to Melody.</p><p> </p><p>Melody took the photograph with shaking hands and half-laughed, half-cried when she saw it, "Oh my gosh, she looks the same…so pretty," she shook her head as if she couldn't believe what she saw, “And she has a chocolate frog card!”</p><p> </p><p>"And Glenda?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's famous too," Lilly said with a smile, "She has a chocolate frog card as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Melody said as the tears spilt from her eyes, "What for?"</p><p> </p><p>"She was the host of 'Witching Hour' on the Wizarding Wireless Network," Lilly replied, "She's just left the show because she's pregnant with her first baby."</p><p> </p><p>"A baby, oh my gosh, that's so great," Melody whispered to herself, "And what about Bill, Bill Weasley? Is he okay? He was so sweet…he was a prefect when I was head girl. We always did our patrols together, is he alright?"</p><p> </p><p>The others were surprised that Melody had known Bill but Hermione replied, "Yes, he's great actually," she said honestly, "He got married recently to a French woman, and they are having a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Melody smiled broadly at this, "That is so so great."</p><p> </p><p>"Melody," Sadie said slowly as an idea struck her, "If you'd like, we could take you to St. Mungo's to see Lockhart - I mean Roy - he won't recognise you, but you would at least be able to see him."</p><p> </p><p>Melody considered this in silence for a moment as she wiped her tears again, "I'd like that, but it will be hard, I think."</p><p> </p><p>"I imagine it will be," Sadie said, "But we'll all be there."</p><p> </p><p>"If you want us to be that is," Daphne added.</p><p> </p><p>Melody nodded, she took a moment to catch her breath and said, "I'd like you all to be there, but I don't deserve your kindness, not after my treatment of you yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>"The past is called the past for a reason," Hermione said simply as she helped Melody to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get you back to the common room so you can get cleaned up," Susan said kindly as she and Sadie linked an arm through Melody's on either side. If Melody needed anything at the moment, it was friends.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The boys had planned to have a day of mucking about on the Quidditch field, but they had only been out for half an hour when the rain began to pour, so they quickly changed their plans. Twenty minutes and several drying charms later they found themselves in 'The Three Broomsticks' with a pint of butterbeer in front of them, or in Draco's case a glass of firewhiskey.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you believe it's March?" Neville said with a shake of his head, "We've only got a few months left until exams, prom and graduation and then that's it, we're done with school."</p><p> </p><p>"It's gone so fast," Theo admitted as he looked thoughtfully into his glass.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been pretty eventful though," Draco said as he thought back to all that had happened so far, the good and the bad.</p><p> </p><p>"It always is when you're around me," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "That's true."</p><p> </p><p>"What are we going to do when school is done?" Theo asked, partly to himself and slightly to the others, "We're all going to be going our separate ways."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah we're not," Harry said, "Well us four aren't anyway. We're going to see each other every day at Auror training Theo, don't get sentimental."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not getting into Auror training Harry," Theo said with a sigh as he drank from his pint glass, "They do a background check, there's no way I'd pass."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be daft Theo," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, "You don't have anything that's going to come up in a background check Theo, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>Theo checked that no one was looking and said, "Oh yeah? I think they might take this into account," he pulled his sleeve up and showed them the faint outline of a dark mark.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Neville were shocked, but Draco didn't seem to be, he had obviously already known. Theo was his best friend, after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, you didn't tell me you were a Death Eater," Harry hissed across the table.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't," Theo said bitterly, "I never did anything; I never hurt anyone or killed anyone. My Dad forced it on me, same as Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn’t change anything, Theo, you still don't have a record," Draco said simply, "And the mark will be gone soon. Mine disappeared last month, and I got it a month before you did. If anyone isn't going to become an Auror, it's me. I <em>do </em>have a criminal record, one that lists me as a Death Eater and a traitor. Oh yeah, and it also has me down for the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, I told you I'd pull all the necessary strings," Harry began to say.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cut him off, "What strings? You'd have to pull all the bloody strings in the Ministry!"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco," Harry said quietly, "I only have to pull one string. The Minister for Magic was up until recently the Head Auror. I'll show him the memories and prove that you saved my life in the war; I'll prove you deserve it. They will at least give you a chance; once you're in the selection process there's an impartial judge, that part is on you."</p><p> </p><p>The air was tense for a moment until Neville made a terrible joke, "An impartial judge? Does the goblet of fire watch us and then hold up a bit of paper with a number on it?"</p><p> </p><p>It was so bad that it broke the tension and made everybody laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I have something I need to tell you," Theo began, he sounded very serious, which didn't happen very often.</p><p> </p><p>"Another bombshell along the lines of, by the way, I was a Death Eater?" Neville asked in an amused undertone.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Theo said with a roll of his eyes, "I've been thinking about this...a lot, and I've decided to spend this afternoon ring shopping."</p><p> </p><p>Draco gaped at his friend, "Like engagement ring shopping?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, and Harry grinned, "Oh wow, that's fantastic!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, "Yeah, that's fantastic mate!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled, "Cheers, guys. I don't know when I'll do it yet, but I want to get the ring."</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head at his friend, "Theodore Roosevelt Nott, buying an engagement ring! What happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"A lovely lady called Sadie Cauldwell happened to me," Theo said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, good luck, with the shopping," Harry said to his friend as they finished their drinks and stood up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Draco said, he was a lot more shocked than Harry at this news, "Good luck."</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure you pick something nice, not just the most expensive thing in the shop!" Neville joked as they left the three broomsticks and went their separate ways. Theo just gave Neville the middle finger behind his back before he apparated away from the village.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head again as the remaining three made their way back to Hogwarts, "Can you believe it? Engagements? You're not thinking of proposing to Daph are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head with a small frown, "Oh no, no way. We've only been together since November remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well Hermione and I haven't exactly been together long, but it's about the same length of time as Theo and Sadie's relationships," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged, "Yeah but it's different, isn't it? Theo and Sadie have known each other as friends since first year. You and Hermione have only actually liked each other as people for a few months."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both laughed at the way Neville had worded it, but Harry nodded, "You're right Nev. I hadn't noticed Daphne until I came back for eighth year, apart from that huge sixth-year crush, so obviously, we're going to do things at a different pace from the others."</p><p> </p><p>"That's true," Draco said with a frown, "But you do realise things won't always be this way, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by 'this way' Draco?" Harry asked. He was utterly at a loss as to what the Slytherin meant.</p><p> </p><p>Draco caught Harry's eye, "In Hogwarts unity is all fine and well but the world isn't like that. You've seen what the papers have done and what they have been saying."</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, what are you trying to say?" Neville asked as he studied his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked down, "When we get out of here the world isn't going to accept that Ron Weasley, the sidekick who you saved the world with isn't one of your closest friends anymore. But that the bastard who tormented you in high school is."</p><p> </p><p>"For Godric's sake Draco, you're a drama queen," Harry muttered in amusement, "Ron and I are still really good friends, we're just living different lives at the moment. The world, the press, they can think what they want. I don't care and you shouldn't either."</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "Harry's right, it doesn't matter. So what if Harry and I get a bit of bad press for being your friend, or if Hermione gets a bit of hate mail for dating you? We've all had worse, and we can all handle it."</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me and stop being noble for a second," Draco said quietly, "What I am trying to say is that if you two want to distance yourselves from me once we leave Hogwarts. If you want to make our connection disappear, I'll understand."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't actually believe what Draco was suggesting. He looked at Neville in disbelief, and they both shook their heads, "Hmm, let us think about that for a second," Harry said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Draco surveyed them as they pretended to think very hard about this. Then Harry and Neville said in unison, "No."</p><p> </p><p>Neville glared at his friend, "You are a drama queen. Of course, we won't distance ourselves from you!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "You are one of my best friends, you idiot. I'm not going to ditch you that easily, not unless you do something really bloody stupid like cheat on Hermione or try and steal my girlfriend, or beat Gryffindor in the Quidditch cup."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly; he didn't often let people see his emotions or even let people in that quickly. Still, Harry and Neville had fast become part of the select group of people who he trusted enough to be entirely himself around, "Well, I will never betray Hermione, you can be sure of that. And you don't have to worry about me stealing your girlfriend. However, no promises on the Quidditch cup," he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "That's more like it. Stop being a stupid git now, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both chuckled, but Draco appeared to be thoughtful once more as he said, "It's not just us you'll have to worry about you know. In school, the only problems you and Daph have are some extreme Gryffindors or Slytherins. Still, when the wizarding world realise that your relationship with Daphne is serious, it's going to affect your reputation. It's as prejudiced as ever out there.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well like I said, whatever bad press I get I'll deal with it, it's that simple," Harry said, in truth, he didn't know how simple or complicated it would be.</p><p> </p><p>"You're sheltered by Hogwarts at the moment; the real world is different. I know Hermione will get it too, I've had a similar conversation with her. She says she doesn't care and she'll handle it, just like you have. When it happens though, it's different," Draco sighed, "All I'm saying is this 'perfect' world we live in, this bubble, it's going to burst the second school ends."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said quietly, it was a harsh truth he'd been avoiding, "I know it will Draco but can't I enjoy living in the bubble while it lasts? Haven't we had enough pain recently with what happened to Dean and Tracey?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "I'll say just one more thing. Once we're out there, we're in the public eye, and once that happens, they'll find out about you and Daphne. As soon as they know you can't go back, a bad break-up will cause you so many problems, not just with the press but in your career. Trust me on this Harry; I grew up being taught about this kind of thing by my father. All I'm asking is that you think about your relationship with Daphne, make sure you really love her, make sure it's worth it and that it's going to last, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed, "Draco is right on that one. Being an Auror is similar to being a Politician, especially if you want to climb the ranks. And if you're going to take your seat on the Wizengamot, it's even more serious."</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to comprehend everything that Draco and Neville had said to give himself time to think of an answer, but in the end, all he could do was nod and say weakly, "Right, I'll think about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Draco said with a deep sigh, "Merlin, I don't want school to end."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed too, "Neither do I.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Hermione, Daphne, Sadie, Susan and Lilly arrived in the entrance hall of St. Mungo’s they were supporting a very nervous and shaky Melody.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small queue which gave Melody a little time to look around. The hospital hadn't changed since the last time she was here, which felt like yesterday. She had been back here briefly after her breakdown, but Melody hadn't seen the reception then. This was the first time she had seen it since she had come here with the pox. It was a little more up to date and clean but no less white or funny smelling. Melody wrinkled her nose; she hated hospitals. She caught sight of a sign near the desk and swallowed hard as she read what one of the floors was for, “Magical Bugs – Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus, etc.”</p><p> </p><p>Melody's gaze was drawn away from the sign as their 'little' group reached the WelcomeWitch at the front desk.</p><p> </p><p>She had bleached blonde hair, was sitting with her feet up on a stool and was chewing something pink that looked mysteriously like gum despite the sign above her head which stated, "NO FOOD OR DRINK."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took the lead, although she did gently take Melody's hand and pull her forward, "Hi, we're here to visit Gilderoy Lockhart, he has severe memory loss."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you read the sign?" The witch asked. She looked at them like they were stupid, "Memory loss clearly comes under spell damage, fourth floor."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Hermione mumbled, she led the others through the double doors behind the desk and mumbled to Melody, "I forgot how happy the workers here are."</p><p> </p><p>This got a nervous chuckle from the girl. Hermione saw how much she was shaking and linked her arm through Melody's, the Ravenclaw stopped shaking slightly and quietly said, "Thank you, Hermione'"</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the end of the corridor they made their way up a staircase, and Daphne hurried to catch up with her friend, "You know your way about St. Mungo's a bit too well," she said quietly so that Melody wouldn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "I've been here before, I spent Christmas here with Ron's family because his Dad was very ill. That same Christmas I saw Lockhart, and he's completely out of it, Melody isn't going to recognise him."</p><p> </p><p>"She needs to see him and see that for herself if she's going to take the first step towards getting over him," Daphne reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, "That was very wise, Daphne."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked, "Sadie said it a moment ago when you were talking to the WelcomeWitch," she admitted with a laugh. Hermione only rolled her eyes at her as they continued to climb the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they reached the top and saw a sign saying "SPELL DAMAGE". There was a mini-reception with a much more welcoming middle-aged witch. Hermione walked up to the desk, ready to speak for Melody again, but this time she didn't need to.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," Melody said rather quietly, "I'm here to see Gilderoy Lockhart."</p><p> </p><p>The witch smiled, "Oh Gilderoy, that will be lovely dear, he doesn't get many visitors. He's so sweet as well."</p><p> </p><p>Melody only managed to nod as the witch led her along a corridor and said, "He's just in there, Miss."</p><p> </p><p>Melody took a deep breath and turned around, "Do you mind if I go in alone?" she asked anxiously, there was a line of chairs in the corridor and a window into the room where Gilderoy Lockhart was staying.</p><p> </p><p>The others shook their heads and took seats; they didn't mind at all. They would have felt like intruders if they had gone in.</p><p> </p><p>"We just wanted to be here for moral support," Sadie said.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded, "And you know we're right outside if you need us."</p><p> </p><p>Melody nodded and looked through the glass. All she could see was the back of his head, but his hair was as blonde and curly as it had been then. She smiled, although she still felt more nervous than she ever had in her life.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was making her way over to a seat next to Daphne when Melody grabbed her hand, "Hermione, I wondered..." Melody trailed off and flushed pink a little, "I wondered if you'd come in with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and nodded, "Of course I will," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Melody took a deep breath, and Hermione asked, "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Melody nodded, so Hermione opened the door into the room and let Melody walk in. She kept a little distance between herself and the girl; she wanted Melody to be able to handle this on her own. But this way, Melody knew that Hermione was there if she needed her.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart didn't turn around at the opening of the door; he was too busy talking to the old healer who was doing her rounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, I'm quite famous, do you know? You should read my books," He was saying.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I will," The old witch said with a smile. Hermione guessed this conversation had happened several times with several different healers.</p><p> </p><p>Melody finally seemed to have found her voice, "Roy," she said quietly in a small, broken voice.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart was getting his blood tests done so he didn't turn around from where he was sitting on the bed, "Roy? There's no Roy here, only me, Gilderoy Lockhart! Would you like an autograph?"</p><p> </p><p>Melody's eyes began to fill up with tears because she didn't know this man. She didn't know what to say to him or what to do; she just wanted to run away.</p><p> </p><p>"Roy, don't you know who I am?" Melody asked as the tears spilt from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The healer finished her tests and walked by Melody. She paused and said, "I wouldn't expect much, my dear. He doesn't remember himself, let alone anyone else."</p><p> </p><p>Melody nodded, and a few more tears fell as she did so. The healer left the room, and the door closed with a loud click. Every wall was covered with pictures of the man, photos of himself, all signed. Who was this man?</p><p> </p><p>"Roy...please..." Melody begged, "You must recognise me. You must know who I am."</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart stood up and said jovially, "Oh alright let me have a look at you, then I'll get you this autograph," he finished signing the photo of himself that was in his hand and turned around to face Melody for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>The moment his eyes fell on Melody, something changed. The photograph fell out of his hands, and he walked forward with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Melody?" He croaked, his voice was suddenly small, quiet and harsh.</p><p> </p><p>"Roy?" Melody asked. She was unsure if it was him. He looked so different; he seemed so old, he had so many more lines than she had known upon his face, but his eyes were as blue as she remembered.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought...your father...he told me you were gone," Lockhart said in a quiet, broken voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I was, but I'm back, and you remember, you remember me, Roy!" Melody cried, she rushed forward and threw herself into his arms and held him tightly. She sobbed hard onto his shoulder and Lockhart himself shed tears as he held Melody tightly. Hermione quietly slipped from the room and rolled her eyes when she saw five girls all crowded around an extendable ear as they looked through the glass.</p><p> </p><p>"You are all so nosy!" Hermione exclaimed as she placed her ear as close to the extendable ear as she could.</p><p> </p><p>"Hypocrite," Daphne mouthed, and Hermione childishly stuck her tongue out at this comment.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the room Melody pulled away from the hug and Lockhart looked at her like he hadn't seen her in years, well he hadn't.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened Mel?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story Roy, but I'll explain that later," Melody said, she laughed because she could, because she was with Roy again and it felt like some part of her life was restored.</p><p> </p><p>It was only then that Lockhart looked down and frowned, "What am I wearing?" he asked as he looked at the white cotton hospital pyjamas he was wearing. He frowned as he looked at his arms, "What's happened to me Mel?" he asked as he began to panic.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione quickly called the Mediwitch from earlier who hurried into the room and was astounded to see that Lockhart had his memory back.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Why do I look like this?" Lockhart asked as he caught sight of his face in a mirror, "Why am I so old?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gilderoy," The old witch began to say.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart made a face, "Don't call me that, my name is Roy."</p><p> </p><p>"Roy, you suffered from extreme memory loss," Melody explained, putting her hand on his arm to calm him down. He frowned and sat down on the bed; Melody sat down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" The witch asked Melody as she jotted down notes on her clipboard.</p><p> </p><p>Melody replied, "Roy looked at me, and he remembered me, it was instant. It will last won't it, this won't go away again?"</p><p> </p><p>The old witch smiled, "I highly doubt it miss," she said honestly, "However Gi-" she cut herself off, "Roy, doesn't seem to have recovered all of his memories so I'll have to ask him a few questions."</p><p> </p><p>"Roy, can you tell me what your oldest memory is?" the witch asked kindly as she sat down on a plastic stool by Lockhart's bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart thought about this for a moment and then replied, "My first fishing trip with my father when I was around five years old."</p><p> </p><p>The witch nodded and jotted this down, "And what do you remember of your school years?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I was a Ravenclaw, I was in the same year as this beautiful girl," He added as he looked fondly at Melody, "My favourite subject was Defence Against the Dark Arts though my best O.W.L was Transfiguration. I was a member of the Ravenclaw duelling club...is that enough? Oh, I played seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team too."</p><p> </p><p>The witch nodded once more and wrote this down.</p><p> </p><p>"When were you born?"</p><p> </p><p>"The 26th of January, 1968."</p><p> </p><p>"Full name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gilderoy Matthew Lockhart."</p><p> </p><p>The witch took down both of these details then asked simple questions like what Lockhart's blood-status was and the names of his parents. Once these standard questions were out of the way, she moved onto the big one.</p><p> </p><p>"And Roy, what is the last thing you remember?"</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart didn't seem to have to think hard about this at all, "I remember being in seventh year at Hogwarts. I remember Melody getting sick with the pox and then disappearing. I was told she was dead by her father. The last thing I remember is failing my N.E.W.T's and getting drunk."</p><p> </p><p>"And what date was that?"</p><p> </p><p>Lockhart again didn't seem to think very hard about this as he replied, "The 28th of June, 1986."</p><p> </p><p>Outside in the corridor, everyone gasped and gaped as they realised that Lockhart had only regained his memories up until the moment Melody had left. Inside the room, Melody explained that she had caught the pox and experimental treatment had led to her being stuck in the body of a cat for 13 years. She then told the witch that Lockhart had suffered a breakdown on the 28th of June, and according to her father had never been the same since.</p><p> </p><p>The witch said she would have to do some tests, but Melody was welcome to stay in the room, so Melody sat on the plastic stool by Lockhart's bed as he lay on the bed to get tests done. The curtain of the window they were looking through was pulled shut, so the girls drew in the extendable ears.</p><p> </p><p>"So he only remembers up until Melody left," Susan stated, no one was quite sure what to make of that.</p><p> </p><p>The others nodded, "Is that good or bad?" Lilly asked, and nobody knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Hermione said with a little smile, "Mentally, they are the same age now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but he has to live in a body much older than his years. That isn't fair, is it?" Sadie questioned, she was always looking into the moral and ethical side of these things.</p><p> </p><p>"True, but he was unhappy after Melody left, you heard her say he had a breakdown," Daphne argued, "I mean isn't he better off not remembering all of that pain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not to mention remembering the fact he was a fraud," Lilly piped up, "He must have become that way because of Melody's disappearance. I'm sure he'd be ashamed if he had to remember that."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose," Susan said thoughtfully, for a moment they were silent as they all thought about the scenario and how they would feel if it was them.</p><p> </p><p>They were then distracted because the door opened and Melody walked out with a smile on her face, "He remembers me!" she said happily. However, they already knew this from their nosiness, "The healer just did a few quick tests, and she says that whatever clicked when he saw me was so powerful that his brain used all it had to restore the memories of me. She says there is no chance of his other memories coming back."</p><p> </p><p>"What about his short term memory?" Lilly asked. She was the one who wanted to be a healer.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," Melody said happily, she grinned broadly from ear to ear, "The only problem now, of course, is the fact that he's in the body of a 31-year-old man, but mentally he's 18, like me."</p><p> </p><p>The others nodded, but Lilly was frowning slightly as if in thought, "What about a de-ageing potion? That could change his looks and give him back the years he lost; it would effectively make you both the same age again. But of course, it wouldn't change his insides, just his external appearance. It's designed for people who have been in a coma for a long time to help them adjust. You would still outlive him, but it's better than nothing, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>The Mediwitch had just come out of the room in time to hear Lilly say this and responded, "De-aging potions are extremely rare and very expensive, there is a long waiting list for them ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"How long a list?" Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>The witch seemed to think about this a moment before replying, "Six months to a year."</p><p> </p><p>Melody had up until now been feeling quite hopeful, but her face fell at these words.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly narrowed her eyes, "That doesn't sound right," she said.</p><p> </p><p>The witch just grunted at this response and said, "Well it is. I work here missy, not you."</p><p> </p><p>On that note, she walked away, but Lilly gave Melody a comforting smile, "Don't worry just yet Melody, I'll be right back," she said as she hurried off down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"Where on earth is she going?" Daphne asked as she watched Lilly hurry away.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea," Hermione replied as she too frowned after the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea," Susan said with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Sadie asked, but Susan just shook her head and refused to answer, so they sat in silence and waited for Lilly to return. The seconds ticked by, and then the minutes did too.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody could find it in themselves to make small talk so when Lilly returned 10 minutes later everybody was glad, but they were also surprised when they realised that she had brought Neville with her.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned, "Nice to see you too, Daph," he joked.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin girl rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."</p><p> </p><p>"I had a feeling you'd left to call Neville," Susan said with a sad sort of smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So who do I speak to?" Neville asked Lilly simply.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned, "The big boss," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright but this is your idea, so I'm dragging you with me, Lilly," Neville said with a pointed look at the Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then," Lilly said impatiently, and they disappeared down a corridor just like that.</p><p> </p><p>"What on earth is that about?" Daphne asked the others who shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what hold Neville has over St. Mungo’s, surely Harry or Draco would have been better," Sadie said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "Nah, Harry has no hold here, only at the Ministry."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't Draco own a share in St. Mungo's though?" Hermione asked the others generally.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "Not anymore, his father was forced to sell it when he was arrested at the end of the war. But either way, I don't know what Neville's hold over anyone here is."</p><p> </p><p>Susan shrugged, she didn't know exactly what was going on either, "It might have something to do with his parents," she guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"It could do," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could find out what it could or couldn't be Neville and Lilly walked past once more and Lilly called to them, "We're going to talk to the Head of St. Mungo's, we’ll be back soon!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Daphne shared a mischievous glance. Daphne grinned and grabbed the extendable ears, Hermione smirked, “Stay here and keep an eye on Melody,” she told the others. Melody was back in the room with Lockhart now. With that, she and Daphne hurried after Neville and Lilly to the office of the Head of St. Mungos.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they reached the office, they were many things, including out of breath. Daphne gasped, "Wow, this place has a lot of stairs. Shouldn't hospitals have bloody ramps or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed to be the fit Quidditch player," Hermione teased as she slipped the extendable ear underneath the door and pressed her ear against it. Daphne caught her breath and pressed her ear against the fake ear too.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of minutes, they finally got some audio coming through. They could now hear what was going on inside the office.</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't understand why you're here, Mr Longbottom," A brisk, harsh voice was saying.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not entirely happy with your practice Mr Beckett," Neville said, he sounded slightly angry but not fired up.</p><p> </p><p>"My practice is as good as ever Mr Longbottom. I see no reason for you being unhappy with it," Beckett said, his voice was steady and calm.</p><p> </p><p>"I happen to know a girl called Melody Norris-Filch. Do you recognise that name? Of course, you do because she's suing you for malpractice and her lawyer, by the way, is very good. So you are going to lose a hefty sum to that girl. Unless of course, you give her what she wants, which is a de-ageing potion."</p><p> </p><p>"De-aging potions are rare, and the waiting list is long," The head began to say, but Neville wouldn't let him continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me your stock list, Mr Beckett."</p><p> </p><p>"I have no requirement to do that-"</p><p> </p><p>"No Mr Beckett you don't," Neville said as he raised his voice, "However I own 25% of the shares of this hospital, and at a time as critical at this, I don't think you want the bad publicity that comes with shareholders pulling out.”</p><p> </p><p>"He's got a point, Mr Beckett," Lilly said matter of factly, "You don't want to go around losing support at a critical time. Aren't you trying to recruit a lot of Hogwarts graduates for your new apprenticeship programmes?"</p><p> </p><p>"That has nothing to do with you, Miss Moon."</p><p> </p><p>"Hear her out, Mr Beckett," Neville said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Beckett sighed, "Fine," he said through gritted teeth, "Yes, I am trying to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we have a lot of friends who are graduating soon. It wouldn't be hard to dissuade them from applying to these programs," Lilly said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you two blackmailing me?"</p><p> </p><p>From what they could hear it sounded like Neville was now pacing the room, "If blackmail is what it takes, then yes. I know how you got to the top, and it wasn't through legitimate methods, Mr Beckett! That girl down there has gone through hell, and by giving the man she loves a simple potion that would restore his looks to his mental age, you could be giving her back her life! I would like to see that stock list <em>now</em>, Mr Beckett."</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and then...</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Mr Longbottom."</p><p> </p><p>Outside Hermione and Daphne shared a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the room, the sound of paper being shuffled was heard. Then there was a tense silence in which they could only assume that Neville was looking at the stock list.</p><p> </p><p>"You have six brewed de-ageing potions in your stock," Neville stated, and Beckett didn't speak, so he had obviously merely nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Your waiting list, Mr Beckett," Neville said, the authority in his voice sounded out of place, but intriguing.</p><p> </p><p>There was the sound of paper being shuffled yet again and another silence which was broken quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"You have six potions in your stock and only four people on your waiting list! Yet your staff are refusing to give that potion to someone in need of it!"</p><p> </p><p>Nobody had ever really heard Neville that angry, but Hermione smirked. This was bad-arse snake killing, cardigan-wearing Neville.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the room, there was silence and then...</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Longbottom, we reserve the use of these potions for people in coma’s. We have several patients in a vegetative state who could wake. It takes a year to brew a potion; if we give one to this man, then we will be short if a comatose patient awakes,” Mr Beckett explained.</p><p> </p><p>“How often do comatose patients awake?” Neville asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well-”</p><p> </p><p>“Better yet, let’s talk statistics,” Lilly cut in, “How many coma patients awake Mr Beckett?”</p><p> </p><p>“Research suggests 1 in 100,” Mr Beckett admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s improbable that someone will awake needing that potion and you will still have one in reserve anyway,” Neville pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"I see your point, Mr Longbottom. I will allow the use of this potion on two conditions."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. The conditions are that Melody is to lessen her charges on the hospital and that I pay you a fee?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," The voice was harsh and in control again, "The girl drops her claim to sue the hospital, and you either up your shares to 40% or get one of your influential friends to take on 15% and become a shareholder in the company.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause again; outside in the corridor, Daphne and Hermione both held their breath.</p><p> </p><p>"How does Harry Potter sound? " Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter? The boy-who-lived?” Mr Beckett asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only,” Neville replied, “He will publically announce that he has become a shareholder in St Mungos.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Beckett said instantly, "Once the girl has signed the relevant paperwork, I will release the potion to you."</p><p> </p><p>“Done,” Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione quickly pulled the extendable ears out of the door and pushed them into her pocket. She and Daphne hurried to a seat and sat down; they tried to look innocent as Beckett saw Neville and Lilly out of his office.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the door clicked shut behind Beckett, Hermione grinned at Neville, "You were brilliant!" she said as they began to make their way back to the fourth floor to give Melody the good news.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't get over it sometimes," Lilly laughed, "I'm sorry, but I still see that guy who always lost his Toad and ended up in ridiculous situations. Not some aristocratic pureblood."</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged, “Well, I only use it when I need to, and I think this situation called for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded, "I admire you for what you did Nev, it was very noble of you, and I think it's going to change Melody's life."</p><p> </p><p>"It is," Hermione said as she smiled at her friend, "You did something amazing today, Neville."</p><p> </p><p>“You also used your best friend,” Daphne said, she raised an eyebrow at Neville, “And I can’t quite believe that I, the Slytherin, am the one telling you off for that. But you bargained using Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Harry kind of knows about it,” Neville explained with a smile, “And it will help him in the long run anyway. We had a chat about publicity the other day. He has hold at the Ministry and mountains of old money in Gringotts vaults, but he doesn’t have any current income and Auror training isn’t going to pay much. I told him to become a shareholder in a reliable company, and what’s more reliable than a hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, “Neville Longbottom, you sly little Gryffindor. I think I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, “Don’t tell Harry that he joked.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Lilly chuckled too as they reached the fourth-floor corridor where the others were waiting.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Neville is pretty fantastic," Lilly said matter of factly to her friends, "He just managed to convince the Head of St. Mungo's to give Lockhart the potion, but there are conditions, and we'll need to check with Melody."</p><p> </p><p>"How <em>did</em> you hear our conversation through the door?" Neville asked in amusement as Hermione knocked and slowly entered the room to run the conditions by Melody.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned and smirked, "Extendable ears," she said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Right, I forgot you were a prankster."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed too, "Wait until Harry finds out you've out-bad-arsed him," she said, she whistled as she imagined her boyfriend’s reaction, "I reckon it will be the start of a prank war."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, you can tell him to bring it on," Neville chuckled, and Daphne's grin widened, she could have some real fun with this.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione came out of the room and gave Neville the thumbs up, "She agreed, she says she'll sign as soon as possible."</p><p> </p><p>Neville walked into the room with a stack of paper he had come out of Beckett's office with and 30 minutes later everybody was anxiously waiting outside the curtained off room while Lockhart was being given the potion.</p><p> </p><p>The air was quite tense because everybody was worried, more for Melody than Lockhart, but either way, they all wanted this to go well. They felt like they had been waiting forever when the door to the room opened, and Melody and Lockhart walked out of the room together.</p><p> </p><p>The sight was amazing; Lockhart was still wearing the same white hospital pyjamas, but he looked remarkably different. The lines on his face were gone, his eyes were as blue as ever but far more alive and bright. His blonde hair was bouncy and curly as it had always been. He was the same height but slimmer, and as he stood in the doorway holding Melody's hand, the others cheered.</p><p> </p><p>It was such a happy ending to such a sad story, and in the world that they lived in, that just didn't happen very often. Melody had never looked happier and the others were just as happy for her, even if they had only known her for a few days. Melody rushed forward and hugged them all individually.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for being such good friends," she said, and she meant it.</p><p> </p><p>It was then as Hermione grinned at Melody that she realised how glad she was that she hadn't given up on Melody the day before when she had been so bitter and cold. Perseverance had won, and it had also earned her a friend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Harry and Draco made their way through the rain back to Hogwarts after another failed attempt at Quidditch, the rain turned into snow. It was March, but it was still the Scottish Highlands. The two friends didn't talk much as they walked through what was fast becoming a blizzard; they kept their cloaks close to their bodies and walked briskly. Harry had no intention of going straight back to the castle, however.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco!" He called, to get the Slytherins attention over the howling wind.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Draco called back as he stopped and turned around to face Harry; his cheeks were pink with the cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Head back to the castle; I'm going to stop off somewhere!" Harry shouted, he pulled his cloak closer and cast a warming charm on himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? I don't think you're going to want to be out in this for much longer!" Draco yelled as he followed Harry's lead and cast a warming charm on himself too.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine, honestly, I'll see you later!" Harry shouted as he turned and began to trudge through the snow, which was falling so fast and thick that it was lying on the ground already.</p><p> </p><p>Draco watched him for a moment and wondered if he should try and convince his friend to go back to the castle with him. Still, the moment he realised that Harry was making his way towards the little graveyard in the grounds he knew, there was no point trying to convince the Gryffindor to come back. So Draco trudged towards the front doors of the castle. Harry was a big boy; he knew how to cast warming charms; he wasn't stupid enough to let himself die of hypothermia.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was indeed on route to the graveyard and when he got there and forcefully pushed the little gate open, he felt tears start to well in his eyes, he wasn't entirely sure why they were there or who they were for. Harry made his way to the grave he was looking for, that of Remus Lupin. He reached it and dropped to his knees in front of it. He hoped if he stared at the grave for long enough, it would help him, but he knew he was being foolish.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been thinking about what Draco had said ever since he had said it. Remus would have known what to do, he would have given Harry advice, and Harry would have then known what to do, but he wasn't here now.</p><p> </p><p>How could Draco tell him to do that, to think carefully about whether or not he loved Daphne? Of course, he loved her, didn't he? Or was it lust or teenage romance? It felt like love now, it had always felt like love, but Draco had put doubts in his mind now as to whether or not it was. Now he was faced with coming out into the public eye with her and dealing with the backlash.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't realise how long he had been sitting in front of the grave until he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He jumped at first until he realised that it was only Hagrid who wordlessly and effortlessly picked Harry up and plopped him down on his feet. They walked back to Hagrids 'hut' in silence and when they walked into the warm cottage and Harry sat down in an armchair by the fire, he realised how cold he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha' were yeh doing at Remus's grave?" Hagrid asked as he started to boil the kettle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's teeth were chattering as he replied, "T...t...trying to s...s...seek some advice."</p><p> </p><p>"From a gravestone?" Hagrid asked as he gave Harry a sympathetic look.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't bring himself to speak, so he just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid sighed, "Harry, yeh need ter talk ter people who are alive for advice," he said as he made Harry a large cup of tea which immediately warmed his hands the moment Hagrid placed it in them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared into the fire for a while as he sipped his tea, Hagrid didn't push him to speak or bother him by asking questions. He just let him sit and be lost in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Hagrid, I'm worried about my relationship with Daphne, and how it's going to appear to the public when school ends and the Prophet get a hold of it," Harry eventually said, he was glad to find that his teeth were no longer chattering and that his lips didn't feel as swollen.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid didn't seem to know how to reply; he simply sighed and placed his mug of tea down on the coffee table. He then stood up and left the room for a moment which left Harry confused until Hagrid returned with something that looked strangely like a...</p><p> </p><p>"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, "Is that a pensieve?"</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid nodded as he placed it on the coffee table and closed his eyes. He held his finger against his temple and pulled out a silvery memory. He frowned as he placed the memory in the pensieve. It immediately began to take shape, although all that could be seen was darkness, trees and two blurry, shadowy figures.</p><p> </p><p>"Hagrid, where did you get a pensieve?" Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid looked a little sheepish, "It's no' mine, it's Olympe's. She's ou' today, but I don' think she'll mind me using it this once."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to show me?" Harry asked with a frown as he tried to get a closer look at the memory in the pensieve.</p><p> </p><p>"See for yoursel'," Hagrid said simply, so Harry did as he was told and took a breath before sticking his head inside the pensieve. He felt the falling feeling take over, and then when he opened his eyes, he found himself standing inside the memory.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He was near Hagrid's hut, and it was very late at night. The spot was very close to the forbidden forest. At first, Harry was confused as to what he was supposed to be seeing, but then two young men came into the scene, and they were arguing fairly loudly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry frowned and squinted at the two men as they got closer. Finally, he recognised them as Remus and Sirius. They were much younger; they looked around the age he was now. They were obviously in their seventh year at Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sirius stop and think about it!" Remus begged, and Sirius eventually stopped walking away from him. </em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>I've thought about it!" Sirius exclaimed as he spun around to face Remus, "And it is not happening Remus! I'm not letting the Prophet find out!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>So it's okay when nobody apart from James, Lily and Peter knows about us? But the second somebody gets suspicious. I mean nothing to you?!" Remus asked Harry couldn't see his face clearly, but he could hear the sadness, anger, betrayal and hurt in the young man's voice.</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Remus, I can't let it happen. I'm not letting the press find out, I won't," Sirius said, he sounded upset, but he was not relenting.</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Then you don't love me Sirius because if you did you would stand through everything with me!" Remus said, his voice was quieter, but he sounded even more hurt than before.</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Remus! I would stand with you, I have-"</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>But you don't want anyone to know about it," Remus said bitterly, "So that's a lie, Sirius."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well, what are you going to do about it then Remus?” Sirius asked, “Because I’m never going to be okay with the world knowing about me. I’ve lied to myself for a long fucking time; I won’t walk down a street holding your hand, this…us…it’s always got to be in the shadows.”</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Then that's it,” Remus said, it sounded like his heart was breaking, “I’m not going to stand by your side while you get married to someone you don’t love. I’m not going to be the guy you keep on the side while you shag her to make an heir. I won’t live that like Sirius; I’d rather not have you at all than have you like that.”</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fine," Sirius said, he sounded both angry and bitter, '"We're done then.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, we are,” Remus agreed, “It’s over.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus was already walking away as Sirius yelled, "Fuck you, Remus!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The memory then began to fade and blur, and Harry felt himself being pulled back into the real world. He opened his eyes and was back in Hagrid's kitchen. They both looked out of the window into the blizzard-like weather.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid sighed, "So, you see. It ended badly, all becaus' Sirius was scared o' how his reputation would be affected.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was that it then?” Harry frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“They were friends again,” Hagrid shrugged, “And then when Sirius got ou’ o’ Azkaban, Remus didn’t care much about being kept in the shadows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’d missed him so much,” Harry realised.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid nodded, “But do yeh understand?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded; he understood completely. He stared into the fire once more and accepted Hagrid's offer of a cupcake.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day turned out to be rather enjoyable as Harry spent it catching up with Hagrid with hot tea in front of a warm, toasty fire. As he trudged through the snow back to the castle two hours later, Harry was still unsure about many things, but there was one thing he was sure about, thanks to Hagrid.</p><p> </p><p>And that was that no matter what happened and regardless of what anyone else said, Harry was completely in love with Daphne Greengrass. She was worth anything that the press could throw at him, and he was never going to give her up.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't make the same mistake his godfather had done so many years before him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. One Step Forward, One Step Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March dragged by, the snow turned to rain again and the days seemed to last forever. Melody finally began to settle in at Hogwarts, with the help of Hermione, Lilly and Luna, in particular, she managed to get back on track for her N.E.W.T's. She was happier now, and the real Melody was a very lovely person.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had become fairly close with her, but she doubted that Melody would ever become a member of their little 'group', she preferred to stick with her own kind, and she had become close with Luna. Gilderoy Lockhart could be seen coming and going from the castle, and he often got glared at by Filch when he was seen too close to Melody.</p><p> </p><p>As March went on the students started to get pulled in for career meetings. These were compulsory and were with their Head of House. Harry remembered his initial meeting with McGonagall in his fifth year; it had been a critical moment for him because it had pretty much been when he decided that he wanted to be an Auror.</p><p> </p><p>This time it was different, these meetings meant more. People came back with application forms; it was scary how close they were getting to being out there in the real world. Harry thought he would be better prepared for it, after all, he had been out in the world on his own for the better part of a year, but that had been different.</p><p> </p><p>This was real life; it was the wizarding world; it was civilisation, not living in a tent for months on end. Harry sighed as he continued to fill out his application form to be a part of the Auror selection process. He knew he would get in, regardless of his application, but he was still doing his best to fill out the 60-page form efficiently.</p><p> </p><p>The common room was empty; most people were in class, but Harry had a free period. The time was passing slower because he was waiting for Draco and Theo to return to the common room. Draco technically should have gone straight back to Ancient Runes, and Theo should have been on his way to Astronomy, but they were both coming back to the common room to tell Harry how their career meetings had gone. Theo’s meeting with Slughorn was right after Draco’s, and both of them had been gone for nearly an hour now.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was about to take a break and put his quill down when the door swung open, and his two friends walked into the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd it go?" Harry asked the two boys the second they were in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You first Theo," Draco said as he sat down on an armchair by the fire. Harry abandoned his forms and made his way over to the fire. He sat down on the sofa next to Theo. Neither of his friends had application forms, and Harry's heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I told Slughorn about the Auror thing," Theo said, he had a small smile on his face, "And he told me that I would have to get the grades first but he thought that I could do it. He checked me out for a criminal record and said I was fine, but as a Slytherin and because of my family history, I'd need four references.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'll be one," Harry said instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked, "I told him you'd say that, and he said he'd be another."</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall will give you one," Harry added with a small smirk, “She pretends she doesn't, but she likes you, you remind her of Sirius.”</p><p> </p><p>"I thought she might which means I just have to find a fourth reliable reference," Theo said, he reached into his bag and pulled out the forms.</p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Harry said happily as he turned to Draco, “And how did yours go?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged; he looked up for the first time, "It could have gone worse," he said honestly, "I told Slughorn that I wanted to be an Auror and he gave me a sympathetic look and said I had a criminal record. He told me I wouldn't have any problem getting the grades, but then he brought up my record."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and what did it say?" Harry asked. He wrung his hands anxiously. He really wished people were more willing to give Draco a second chance.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed deeply, it was the sigh of an old weathered man not an 18-year-old with his life ahead of him, "I have a few charges against my name...let's put it that way," he said as he pulled a sheet of paper from his bag and handed it to Harry. It was a copy of Draco's criminal record, and it read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"CRIMINAL RECORD</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>NAME: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Draco Abraxas Black (Malfoy during the time of these offences).</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GENDER: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Male.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LAST KNOWN ADDRESS: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>TERM ADDRESS: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Hogwarts Castle, Highlands, Scotland.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>PREVIOUS CONVICTIONS:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Offence</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Cursing a student by the name of Katie Bell, and the attempted murder of herself and Albus Dumbledore. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Further details</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Miss Bell was cursed by a necklace given to her by Mr Black. It was meant to be for Albus Dumbledore. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punishment</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: None due to his being a student at the time of the offence and his running away once the truth was revealed. A later statement from Harry James Potter saved him from jail time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Offence</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: The poisoning of Ronald Bilius Weasley, and the attempted murder of he and Albus Dumbledore.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Further Details</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: A bottle of poisoned mead was accidentally given to student Ronald Weasley but was meant for Albus Dumbledore. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punishment</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: None, due to his being a student at the time of the offence and the fact that he was found to be under the control of Lord Voldemort who was blackmailing and threatening the Malfoy family. This was backed up with a Legilimency test and a statement from Harry James Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Offence</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Aiding and abetting in the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Further details</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Allowed known Death Eaters into Hogwarts which gave them access to the Headmaster. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punishment</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: A fine of 301 Galleons, 3 Sickles and 4 Knuts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Offence:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Known Death Eater. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Evidence</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: A known dark mark.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punishment:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> A trial, however no time in Azkaban due to a statement from Harry James Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>NOTES:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In a statement to the Ministry after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry James Potter stated that Mr Draco Abraxas Black (then Malfoy) had saved his life. Mr Potter found himself caught by snatchers and in Mr Black's home. Mr Potter had a stinging charm on his face; Mr Black recognised him but did not give him up to his father which gave Mr Potter time to escape. This was verified by a Legilimency test and an inspection of Mr Potter's memory of the event.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mr Draco Abraxas Black's mother, Ms Narcissa Dorea Black (then Mrs Malfoy) also saved Mr Harry James Potter's life by telling Lord Voldemort that Mr Potter was dead when he was alive. This gave Mr Potter time and opportunity to escape. This was verified by a Legilimency test and an inspection of both Mr Potter and Ms Black's memory of the event.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>These statements, combined with the memories provided to the Ministry within them, aided in the sentencing of Mr Black after the Battle of Hogwarts. No charges were pressed upon receipt of a fee 502 Galleons, 0 Sickles and 3 Knuts."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry gulped as he finished reading the record, he handed it back to Draco who surveyed him carefully and looked for a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Notice a recurring name in my criminal record?" Draco asked, he sounded bitter and on the verge of an explosion of anger.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, so Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Your name appears on it quite a lot, Harry James Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose it does," Harry said as he tried to act casual about that.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I can fight my own fucking battles," Draco said angrily, he looked like he might pounce shortly.</p><p> </p><p>"No you can't," Harry argued, "If I hadn't stepped in you would be rotting in Azkaban right now! Sometimes you need to learn to accept help!"</p><p> </p><p>"Help!? That's what you call it?" Draco shook his head in disbelief, "You paid 500 bloody Galleons to vouch for me! And you still hated me then, why would you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry growled as he pushed himself to his feet in his anger, "I didn't hate you, Draco! I felt sorry for you! I went through hell before I got to Hogwarts and if I hadn't had someone to save me I'd have been just like you! All I was doing was trying to help you out!"</p><p> </p><p>"So you're my hero now?" Draco shouted as he got to his feet and grabbed his wand. Harry instinctively did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shouted, "Fight, fight, fight!"</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP THEO!" Harry and Draco yelled as they both shot a stunning charm in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>"No Draco I'm not anyone's hero but will you not just accept that I helped you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! I didn't need your help, I've never needed your help, and I don't want it to get into Auror training either!"</p><p> </p><p>For some insane reason they then started duelling, maybe it was because they were both stressed out of their minds and they needed a way to get it all out but spells shot back and forward between them for at least 10 minutes and they didn't say a word throughout the entire duel.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Draco stopped, and Harry didn't fire a spell back at the man who had let his defences down. He wasn't that cruel with his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Finished being an idiot yet?" Harry asked; he was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and sheepishly made his way over to Harry and hugged him. Harry was shocked, but he awkwardly patted Draco on the back.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for being a prick," Draco mumbled, then with pink cheeks, he made his way back to his armchair.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgiven," Harry said as he sat back down on the sofa next to an unconscious Theo, "As long as you don't hug me again."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Draco said, and they sat in awkward silence for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"So you didn't get anywhere with the Auror thing with Slughorn then?" Harry asked, eventually.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Draco asked as Harry’s words brought him back into the real world. He then remembered what the conversation had initially been about, "Oh, right," he reached into his bag again and pulled out a large stack of papers.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned broadly, "He said I would need six good references including a Ministry official and that I'd have to get, and I quote Slughorn here, my 'good friend Harry Potter to pull some strings' but he gave me the form."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, just as broadly and walked over to his friend, he hugged him proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, "We need to stop with this hugging thing," he joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we have a celebratory drink instead?" Harry joked as he conjured up some firewhiskey from his secret stash upstairs in his dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should," Draco said with a smirk as he glanced over at Theo, "Do you think we should wake him?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Nah, sleeping beauty needs all the rest he can get," he teased as he poured out two shot glasses of whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheers!" They both said as they downed their drinks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the month dragged on forms got sent away, and replies slowly started to filter in.</p><p> </p><p>It was the morning of Sadie's birthday and as it was a Wednesday. Sadie had decided she didn't want a party per se, just a little get together and a few drinks in the common room later, which would, of course, become a party, as it always did.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie had scanned the hall for an owl making its way to her at breakfast that day. There had been a few, but none with the news she was waiting for, and she sighed. Her Mother's large owl swooped towards her and dropped a letter and a package; there was a birthday card and a present. Sadie pulled the brown packaging off and found a large white box sealed with a pink ribbon. She eagerly undid the ribbon and opened the box, she gasped, as did many of the other girls, when she saw her present. It was a beautiful hand-made silk dress, it was a very pale green, and it was beautiful. With it was a note from Sadie's Mother which read,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dear Sadie,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope you will wear this as your prom dress. It was mine when I was at Hogwarts, and it was hand-made by your Grandmother. Happy Birthday, darling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sadie's little cousin Owen had shyly made his way over from the Hufflepuff table with a lovely hand-made card that sang 'Happy Birthday' to Sadie who was both honoured and embarrassed. Theo had given Sadie her present at the breakfast table; he had given her a beautiful photo frame with a picture of them from Harry’s New Year's party inside it. The girls had combined money and given Sadie a jumper she had seen while shopping in Diagon Alley and had wanted for months. The boys had joined forces, and they had given Sadie a leather-bound diary.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, she had felt very spoiled during breakfast, but she was still upset that the letter she had been hoping for had not yet arrived.</p><p> </p><p>The morning passed reasonably uneventfully, apart from the fact that Trelawney got the entire class to sing happy birthday to Sadie in Divination. When lunchtime came, Sadie got another birthday surprise when an owl she didn't recognise swooped into the hall and dropped a letter on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie looked at the parchment; it was dark brown, not like the light colour that they used here in the UK. She grinned when she saw the seal, and she eagerly ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside it. It was exactly what she was hoping for.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dear Miss. Cauldwell,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We have reviewed your application and are pleased to inform you that you have a provisional place on the course: <strong>Alchemical Studies</strong>, at the <strong>Centre for Alchemical Studies.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To maintain this place, you must receive the highest result possible in the N.E.W.T subjects listed below. In the United Kingdom, that result is O/Outstanding:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Potions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Herbology</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Arithmancy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You must also receive a high pass (In the United Kingdom, an E/Exceeds Expectations) in the subjects listed below:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Charms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Transfiguration</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ancient Runes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This course begins on the 1st of August, 1999. You are expected to be in Cairo for this date and to be prepared with the list of textbooks attached with this letter. Accommodation will be provided for you in the city of Cairo, and your campus will be: <strong>The Alexandria Library Campus</strong></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We expect a reply by the 1st of May.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iris Remal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head of the Centre for Alchemical Studies,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cairo,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egypt."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sadie grinned from ear to ear. She jumped up and hugged Theo, "I got in!" she squealed, "I got in!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned happily and hugged his girlfriend back, "Congratulations!" he said as he kissed her passionately in the middle of the Great Hall amidst many cheers.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until they sat back down at the table that Theo caught sight of the letter for the first time and his heart sank, "Sadie...it says you have to go to Cairo."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Sadie said a little sheepishly, "The centre is in Cairo."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't tell me that," Theo said quietly, although he knew Draco, Harry and Neville could hear every word because they were sitting very nearby, "Were you ever planning on telling me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I was Theo-" Sadie began to say.</p><p> </p><p>Theo could tell straight away that she was lying, "You're lying Sadie," he said quietly and without another word he got to his feet and left the hall. Sadie was left staring after him and her eyes beginning to fill up with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Neville quietly and stealthily exited the hall after Theo and found him sitting on the floor in an alcove in the dungeons.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Neville asked as he cast a discreet muffliato charm and slid down onto the floor opposite his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Theo lied, Neville didn't call him out on it or push him.</p><p> </p><p>"She's going to Cairo Nev," Theo said, he was angry, and Neville didn't blame him after what Sadie had kept from him, "Fucking Cairo, in Egypt! And she didn't even tell me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Neville said sympathetically, "Is she staying there?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, he suspiciously moved his sleeve over his face like he was crying, "She has to stay in the accommodation there."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do?" Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, fall apart and turn into a bastard again," Theo said, and the sad thing was that he meant it, or at least thought he did.</p><p> </p><p>"It's her birthday Theo," Neville pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Theo merely snorted, "So I should pretend I don't care and be nice to her? Like that's going to help anyone."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just saying, you should probably try and talk to her before you make any big decisions," Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>"Big decisions," Theo said with a shake of his head, he pulled a black velvet box from his robes and threw it to Neville. His friend opened the box and looked at the gleaming ring inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Neville said, "You were going to do it today?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded as he stared down at the ring; it was half gold and half platinum with one diamond set in the middle. It was classy and straightforward which was exactly what Sadie would have wanted, "I was going to do it tonight, at her surprise party."</p><p> </p><p>"And you aren't going to anymore?" Neville asked. He closed the box and gave it back to Theo. He felt genuinely dreadful for his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head, and once again he mysteriously rubbed his sleeve against his face, "She'll think I'm only doing it to stop her going to Cairo, and I'd never stop her getting what she wants. I just wish she wanted it with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you work it out?" Neville asked with a frown, "Surely, you can just apparate to Cairo and visit her?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed and shook his head, "I wish it was that easy Nev. Cairo is a restricted zone; in fact, Egypt as a whole is. You need a licence to apparate in and out of restricted zones at will. I'd have one as an Auror but not until the three years of training are over. I could visit her, but it would be long waits at the apparition centre, jumping through zones and checkpoints, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>"So you're just going to give up on something that could be amazing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do," Theo said as he stood up, shoved the ring box back into his pocket and left the alcove.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Theo and Sadie spent the rest of the day being miserable and avoiding each other until dinner when they spoke for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about this morning," Theo said quietly as he sat down next to Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, "Don't be. I should have told you when I first applied."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you?" Theo asked. It was clear that he still felt hurt and betrayed.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie sighed and bit her lip, "I was afraid that you would do something stupid, like propose to me to get me to stay or something."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked somewhat sadly, "Funny you should say that..."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie looked up, surprised, "Theo, you weren't going to be that cliché, were you?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed, "No if I wanted to be cliché, I would have proposed to you tonight at the surprise party that you've known about for the last week."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled for the first time since lunch, "Theodore Nott, are you proposing to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo was shocked for a moment; he should have known his proposal to Sadie would have been on her terms instead of his. He eventually regained his composure, "Well," he said with a smirk, "I suppose I better since I've mentioned it now. Do you fancy marrying me?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie's grin widened, "Where's the ring then?"</p><p> </p><p>"What ring?" Theo asked as he faked a look of shock.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie narrowed her eyes at him, "You <em>are </em>joking, aren't you?!</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the little velvet box. He popped it open to show her the ring. Sadie's jaw dropped, and the others inched closer to get in on the action.</p><p> </p><p>"Get on your knee then Nott!" Draco shouted from further along the table, and Theo got down on one knee before Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>"Sadie you know I'm not one for speeches...but I love you. Go on, marry me, you know you want to," Theo said, he smirked up at the girl who rolled her eyes in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you'll do," Sadie teased, and Theo slid the ring onto her finger.</p><p> </p><p>At the head table, McGonagall reached her hand out to Flitwick, "You owe me 20 galleons I believe Filius."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smirked and hurried up to the head table which he then jumped on, in doing so, he stuck his arse right in front of McGonagall's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Teachers and terrors. I would like to congratulate Theodore <em>Roosevelt </em>Nott on the most original proposal, ever, to the soon to be Sadie Nott!"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually Mr Longbottom," McGonagall said from behind Neville, "That is not entirely correct. I think you will find that Mr Potter's parents did something very similar around 20 years ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed down at the eighth year table.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Theo finally stopped kissing, and it was as they broke for air that Sadie said with a grin, "I was never planning on staying in Cairo Theo, I wanted to apply and then if I got in see if I could study from England."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Theo asked, his eyes were wide with surprise, "You'd do that for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I would!" Sadie said as she smiled at him, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Theo said with a grin, "You're tied down to me now.”</p><p> </p><p>"Not literally I hope," Sadie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Theo only laughed as their friends began to hug them and say congratulations which gave Sadie a chance to show her ring off to the girls. She could safely say that she would always remember this birthday then a thought struck her.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo..." Sadie said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo turned back to her, "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't propose to me on my birthday so you wouldn't forget our anniversary, did you?" Sadie asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Theo said with slightly shifty eyes, "Of course not."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie narrowed her eyes at him, and Theo said, "Oh, by the way, the wedding is on my birthday, is that okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie just chuckled and hit him around the back of the head affectionately. The others weren’t listening in for once, so Sadie said quietly and sincerely, "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled genuinely at her, "I love you too," he said just as sincerely as she had.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, it was the best birthday ever.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after this touching moment between the newly engaged couple, Harry got up onto the eighth year table, "At the risk of being accused of copying my good friend Neville with all due warning to the Headmistress, I would like to announce to all eighth years and select seventh years with privileges to our common room," he winked at Ginny and Luna, "That Sadie's surprise party, which was the worst kept surprise ever, is now also an engagement party! And it starts in half an hour so to all those invited, eat up!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry bowed to the school and jumped down from the table amidst cheers.</p><p> </p><p>"You out-speeched me, you git," Neville said with a mock glare as Harry sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "I'm the boy-who-lived Nev. You can't beat me in a speech, or out-bad arse me for that matter. I heard about St. Mungo's, this prank war is officially on."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's so on," Neville said with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi you two! No pranks, I just got engaged!" Theo said from the side-lines.</p><p> </p><p>After this exchange of words, the eighth years hurriedly made their way back to the common room for the mother of all parties.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The party was well underway when Harry and Daphne arrived with a few kegs of butterbeer they had smuggled in from The Three Broomsticks.</p><p> </p><p>"What took you so long?" Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes as they dropped the kegs on the table just as the door opened and Charlie walked in. Charlie had taken over for Hagrid when the gamekeeper announced that he would no longer be teaching Care of Magical Creatures.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, nothing to see here, Professor Weasley," Harry said with a smirk as he stepped in front of the kegs.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie scoffed, "You're as terrible a liar as ever," he said as he poured himself a cup of butterbeer, "I'm here to make sure you aren't doing anything heinous apparently. But since everything looks under control, I guess I'm not needed."</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a responsible teacher, Charlie," Hermione laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie shook his head, "This is tame compared to some of the parties I threw at Hogwarts. Where do you think Fred and George got it from?"</p><p> </p><p>They laughed as Charlie left, after that the party was left alone. As far as eighth-year parties went, it was pretty tame, but Harry put that down to the fact that everyone was so genuinely pleased for Sadie and Theo that they didn't want to cause any aggro.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following morning was very interesting, indeed. It was a Thursday, and the Minister for Magic walked into the Great Hall amidst shocked ooh's and aah's from the students. He didn't make his way to the Head Table as those who knew about his involvement with McGonagall expected. Instead, he walked to the eighth year table and stood nearby the group of friends fronted by Harry and Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologise for barging in like this," Kingsley said in his deep booming voice, "But I was on my way to discuss the new education reforms with Minerva. The letters will come in the post next week, but I can officially tell you the good news now."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it about Auror training?" Draco asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley nodded once more, "Harry, Neville; congratulations. It gives me great pleasure to tell you that you have been accepted into the selection process for Auror training. Mr Nott, thanks to your outstanding references, you too have been accepted."</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned broadly, and Sadie beamed proudly from her spot beside him. He got to his feet and shook the Ministers hand, "Thank you so much, Minister. That is the best news on top of what happened yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard of your recent engagement Mr Nott," Kingsley smiled, “Word spreads as fast in the real world as it does at Hogwarts. Congratulations."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Theo said with a grin as he sat back down next to his fiancée.</p><p> </p><p>As the others had been receiving their good news, Draco had sunk lower into the bench with the hope of disappearing from view. He knew what was coming, the others had gotten such good news in front of everybody, and he was going to be told sorry, but we can't accept a monstrous bastard like you into the programme.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kingsley turned to look at him, "Mr Black I am very sorry to inform you that despite your references and Mr Potters best attempts to outsmart the system which he thought he could do <em>without </em>me noticing," Kingsley smirked at Harry who looked very sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister continued, "Your application was not immediately accepted by the Auror Department. You will, however, be accepted into the selection process following a short trial in which you will have to submit memories from the war."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was delighted and stunned as he realised what that meant. He would get into the selection process. He had gotten past the background check stage, and now they just had to verify that he wasn't a Death Eater anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He was one step closer to becoming an Auror which was something he never thought he would be able to do.</p><p> </p><p>Draco got to his feet and shook the Ministers hand, "Thank you so much Minister. I'm honoured to be given this opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>"I can see that," Kingsley said, "And I can see you will fight for it. People like you are who we need to be filling the gaps in our organisation, Mr Black. Do not make me regret this decision."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," Draco said firmly as he sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister did not seem to be finished just yet because he pulled a letter from his robes and handed it to Susan, "And Miss Bones, this is for you. Congratulations, I look forward to welcoming you to the DMLE family.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled as she accepted the letter. Kingsley barely managed to conceal a smirk as he said, "Although I have a feeling that Mr Weasley already informed you of the good news."</p><p> </p><p>Susan glanced down awkwardly, and Kingsley left the hall without another word. Susan was immediately pounced on by her friends at this news.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "Which one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Percy, obviously!" Lilly grinned, "He's the only one in law enforcement! Is something going on between you and Percy, Suse?"</p><p> </p><p>"My brother, Percy? <em>That </em>Percy?! Ginny asked in disbelief, the conversation and the presence of the Minister for Magic had brought her to the table. Her nosiness had gotten the better of her as usual.</p><p> </p><p>Susan looked quite embarrassed, "Yes, <em>that, </em>Percy."</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly is going on with you two?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Susan replied quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, he told you about you getting accepted before the letter was even ready," Sadie said as she nudged her friend, "Are you dating?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not dating," Susan said with a shake of her head, "We're just friends."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny made a face, "Please don't say with benefits."</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed, "Not exactly. Nothing has happened between us, not really. I'm trying this whole, taking it slow thing, for once," she shot Harry a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry understood why. It was because of the conversation they’d had after she and Neville fell out. Susan was trying to show Percy she was worthy of his respect and Harry admired her for that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Near to You, I Am Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Near to You by a Fine Frenzy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Sadie's birthday, the replies began to reel in, and everyone had good news. On one particular morning, while they were all tucking into a hearty breakfast, there was a large amount of mail which the eighth years ripped into anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was most concerned for the girls on either side of him, Daphne and Hermione both had a letter. He felt like a meerkat as he quickly looked from one to the other for any sign of good, or bad, news.</p><p> </p><p>"YES!" Daphne squealed happily. She promptly threw herself at Harry and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"You got in then?" Harry asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, "See for yourself!" she said happily as she thrust the letter into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dear Miss. Greengrass,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you for your application. We are pleased to inform you that you have conditionally been accepted onto the course: <strong>Advanced Curse Breaking</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The conditions of this offer are that you receive an Outstanding Grade in the N.E.W.T level subjects listed below:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ancient Runes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Arithmancy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Defence against the Dark Arts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Charms</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A high grade is also required for the subjects listed below (an Exceed Expectation is preferred, but Acceptable will be considered on an individual basis):</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Transfiguration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Potions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A list of key textbooks and equipment is enclosed with this letter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The course begins on the 9th of August, 1999. Accommodation is available in London; however, apparition points are available, and we are linked to an efficient floo network for those wishing to travel from home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You will attend an induction on Sunday the 1st of August, 1999 to be introduced to your tutors and to key staff. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This will be held at your campus of study:</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gringotts Training Headquarters</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The Tower of London,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>London,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>England.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Note: Please use the secret entrance at the back of the tower to avoid being seen by suspicious tourists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We look forward to meeting you on the 1st of August.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>William Weasley,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head of Staff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gringotts Wizarding Bank."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at the fact the letter had been written by Bill, and also that Gringotts headquarters were in the Tower of London.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations!" He said happily to Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>Harry then turned to Hermione who was grinning broadly, "So you got in too then?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Judging by the kiss I just got, I think so," Draco said with a fond smile towards his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush," Hermione said with a smile, "Yep, see for yourself!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry now found himself getting another letter thrust in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dear Miss. Granger,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We would like to thank you for your application. We are pleased to award you a conditional place on the training course: <strong>Department of Magical Law Enforcement Development Programme.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A high pass (Outstanding is preferable, but Exceeds Expectations is acceptable) in the N.E.W.T level subjects listed below is a requirement:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Defence against the Dark Arts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Potions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Transfiguration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Charms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Arithmancy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An Outstanding O.W.L grade (or N.E.W.T equivalent) in the subjects listed below is also a requirement:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- History of Magic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Herbology.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ancient Runes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We would like to invite you to a welcome day on Sunday the 1st of August, 1999. This will provide you with the opportunity to meet your tutor and the head of staff. This will be held in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement within the Ministry of Magic. Please use the visitor's entrance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You will start your course on the 9th of August, 1999. You are expected to be fully prepared with the textbooks and equipment listed on an enclosed piece of parchment.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roger Smithton,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Ministry of Magic,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>London."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's great, Hermione," Harry said happily, he was extremely happy for his friends because everybody was getting good news. It was both exciting and scary to realise that their life would be moving in such a different direction in a few short months.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the day Harry heard more good news, Luna had received an offer to go to Brazil and work in a sanctuary for rare magical creatures that was run by Newt Scamander’s grandson, Rolf. Ginny had gotten into an elite healer training programme at St. Mungos.</p><p> </p><p>Melody was going to America with Lockhart to study teacher training at the Salem Institute for Talented Students. Melody would be studying to teach Ghoul Studies, and History of Magic and Lockhart would be studying to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, properly this time.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, there was only one person who hadn't heard back yet, and that was Lilly. She had applied to a training course at St Mungo's, a very similar training course to that which Ginny had applied for. Lilly was slightly worried about the fact that Ginny had heard back when she hadn't. She knew healing magic was one of the hardest fields to break into and she was reasonably sure she hadn't gotten in, it probably had something to do with the fact she and Neville had blackmailed the head of St. Mungos.</p><p> </p><p>It was the final breakfast before the Easter holidays when the good news came. They were all planning on going their separate ways for the week. Draco and Hermione would be off to France with their parents, and Harry and Daphne would be spending the week with Andromeda and Teddy in Cornwall. They had promised Molly that all four of them would spend Easter Sunday at the Burrow though and Harry was looking forward to seeing Ron again.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Theo were spending the week making their first preparations for their wedding with Sadie's Mother. Only Neville and Lilly were a little lost as to what to do, Neville had decided to spend the week at Longbottom House. The renovation of Potter Manor had inspired him to assess the state of the house which hadn't been lived in since his Grandmother was young. Lilly was going home to the Muggle world, but they were meeting up to go to the circus as Lilly had promised.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to hide a smirk when he found out that Ginny was taking Blaise back to the Burrow for the week to meet her family properly. He had no idea what the Weasley brothers would make of Ginny's boyfriend, but he suspected it wasn't going to be the most leisurely week for Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>On that morning, Lilly had given up hope of getting a reply before Easter, but when the post came, an official-looking letter was dropped down in front of her. Lilly ripped it open right away, and her eyes scanned the letter anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Dear Miss. Moon,</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I regret to inform you that the course you applied for (<strong>Healing Magic: A Practical Apprenticeship</strong>) is now full. However, I am pleased to inform you that you have been awarded a conditional place on your second choice of course: <strong>Trauma Healing in the Field</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This course will run for a year, just as your first choice would have done. You will study for six months at the <strong>Training Centre for Trauma Healing </strong>in Amiens, France. Upon completion of the initial six months, you will be employed as a trainee Trauma Healer at the <strong>Alastor Moody Trauma Hospital </strong>within the Auror Training complex in Greater London for a further six months. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>To take your place on this course, we require you to have achieved the highest possible grade in the N.E.W.T subjects listed below (we will accept nothing less than an Outstanding in these subjects):</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Potions</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Herbology</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Transfiguration</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Charms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Defence Against the Dark Arts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Arithmancy</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We also require you to achieve an Outstanding grade in the subjects listed below at O.W.L level (we will equally accept an Exceeds Expectations at N.E.W.T level in these subjects):</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Study of Ancient Runes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- History of Magic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You will also be submitted to a physical test prior to starting on this course. You will be required to partake in a mock duel and run 800 metres in 3 minutes or less. This is to ensure that you are of the fitness level we expect of our Trainee Trauma Healers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your induction will take place on the 1st of August, 1999 at the <strong>Training Centre for Trauma Healing </strong>in Amiens, and the course will commence thereafter. You will meet your tutors and fellow trainees, and you will be allocated accommodation. Please ensure you are fully equipped with the textbooks and equipment required (enclosed is a list).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>We look forward to meeting you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours Faithfully,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alixandra Luce</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head of Recruitment</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Training Centre for Trauma Healing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amiens, France."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get in, Lilly?" Neville asked from where he was sitting opposite of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly," Lilly frowned, "My first choice was full, but I got a conditional offer for my second choice...Trauma Healing in the Field."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Harry asked in surprise, "Well done, Lilly! That's one of the hardest programmes in Europe to get into!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Lilly said as her frown deepened, "And I'm not in yet. I mean don't get me wrong this is amazing, six months at the centre in France and then six months as a trainee at the hospital attached to the Auror training centre...it's an amazing opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>"But?" Hermione said as she bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"But the conditions to get in are really hard to meet," Lilly said quietly, "I've already got the grades they need at O.W.L level, but I need to get an O in every single one of my N.E.W.T's to get in."</p><p> </p><p>"Including Defence," Neville said as he caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded, "And it was the one class I flunked at O.W.L level. My practical was fine, but my written exam let me down, and I only got an E."</p><p> </p><p>"Only," Harry said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Neville chuckled, "It sounds crazy, but this isn't one of the best programmes in Europe for nothing. Look, Lil, I'm already into Auror training as long as I perform well at selection which I'm pretty sure I will. I have a bit of time on my hands, and I'll help you for hours every night if that's what it takes for you to get into this programme."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Lilly asked, her eyes lit up hopefully, "Because I have to be able to pass the practical test too Neville. My duelling is okay but not up to their standard yet, and I have to run 800 metres in under 3 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Lilly, calm down," Neville said, "We'll start jogging around the lake as soon as we get back from the Easter holidays and I'll start training you up in DADA as of tonight. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Lilly said as she blew out a breath, "Gosh I have to write to my Dads about this! Thanks, Nev, I owe you like a million amazing birthday presents!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly got up from the table and left the hall swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at his best friend, "Just friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"We <em>are</em> just friends," Neville said as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, "Do 'just friends' help each other train to get into an elite programme? Because that seems more like a boyfriend thing than a 'just friends' thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up you two," Daphne said, "Who cares whether it's a ‘just friends’ thing or an ‘I really wanna screw you’ thing or even an’ I'm sorta in love with you’ thing. It doesn't matter; it matters that Lilly is lucky enough to have a friend like Neville, who is willing to help her like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Daphne," Neville said with a slight smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Harry shared an amused look but said no more, as instructed by Daphne. They were both thinking the same thing though. Whatever reasons Neville had for helping Lilly, however noble they might be, the two of them clearly weren't 'just friends' as Neville kept insisting.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Neville, why are you doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>"Because you need to be better if you want to get into that programme," Neville replied as he leant against a wall in the Room of Requirement.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly wiped the sweat from her face with a towel for the umpteenth time. He had been putting her through her paces, she was tiny at 5 foot 2, but she was a little pocket rocket when she got going, "That's not what I mean," she said a little breathlessly, "I mean yes you are killing me here, but I meant why are you helping me at all?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're my friend and I want to help you get into the programme," Neville replied as he threw her a bottle of water, "And I think we should leave it there for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly took a deep drink of the water and flopped down onto a beanbag next to the spot where Neville was standing, "I just don't want you to mess up your own exams because you're helping me."</p><p> </p><p>"Believe it or not Lil, I was always good with the theoretical stuff," Neville said as he slung his backpack on, "It was the practical stuff I struggled with. As soon as I got a new wand for sixth year, I could do the practical stuff, so I'm not that worried about the exams."</p><p> </p><p>"Still," Lilly said as she pulled her cardigan on, "Don't forget about your own studies just to help me out."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," Neville promised, "But at the risk of sounding like Draco did when he was still Draco Malfoy, who is going to refuse me into the Auror programme after the war?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh," Lilly teased as they stepped out of the Room of Requirement together and started walking towards the eighth year common room, "I forgot you were Neville Longbottom the snake slaying God! I still think of you as Neville Longbottom, the guy who got lifted onto a chandelier by Cornish pixies."</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned, "Not my finest moment, I have to admit. How do you even know about that? You weren't in that class."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Everyone </em>heard about that Nev," Lilly laughed, "Draco Malfoy, the prick that he was, took it upon himself to tell anyone who would listen and even those who wouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Yeah, well, I'm a bit cooler now - oomph."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned down at him, "Cooler, huh? That's funny cause it looks like you still can't walk up the stairs without falling through the invisible step."</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes, his cheeks were a little pink, "Yeah alright, point taken. Help me up now?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed but grabbed his hand and pulled him out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Were you trying to brag to Lil when you fell through the invisible step earlier?" Theo asked his friend with a smirk in the common room that night.</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes, "Is anything a secret round here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Harry grinned, "You haven't done that in ages Nev. What had you so distracted?"</p><p> </p><p>"Was it the beautiful blue-eyed brunette you've been training up?" Draco asked as he popped up from behind the other two.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," Neville muttered, "What is this, the Spanish inquisition?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, nobody expects it," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Theo asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Something in a film I showed Neville once," Harry said in amusement, "You two are really missing out on our film nights."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think we are after that one you forced us to come to," Draco said distastefully, "A creepy doll that stabs people and a giant singing plant. I mean, really?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville barked out a laugh, "I loved "<em>Little Shop of Horrors</em>". I'm going to put a big TV in one of the rooms of Longbottom House once I've restored it. Lilly reckons, we should all watch "<em>The Rocky Horror Picture Show</em>" once it's done."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "Good luck trying to get <em>them </em>to watch that," he said as he nudged his head in Draco and Theo's direction.</p><p> </p><p>"What's it about?" Theo asked, "Because for the record I didn't mind the giant singing plant, I thought that was kind of funny. But the doll one was fucking creepy man."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh well, it's a musical," Harry said thoughtfully, "About two young people who get trapped in a house with a transvestite who is building himself his perfect man."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Harry as if he had gone mad, "Not selling it very well, are you, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone care to tell me what a transvestite is?" Theo asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"A man who dresses up in women's clothing," Lilly said matter of factly as she perched herself on the desk Draco was working at, "My Mum and Dad met in the theatre at a production of Rocky Horror. Look at this."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly pulled her purse out and showed them a photograph of a man wearing red lipstick, a wig, and a corset, "That's my Dad."</p><p> </p><p>"That's your Dad?" Theo asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Lilly said as she put the photograph away, "Not that I see him much anymore. He and my Mum are divorced. He lives in Japan with Simon these days."</p><p> </p><p>"Simon?" Draco asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"His boyfriend," Lilly replied, "Are you really surprised he ran off with a man? I mean, did you <em>see </em>the photograph that I just showed you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your Dad's gay?" Theo asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Lilly said simply, she didn't seem at all embarrassed by this.</p><p> </p><p>"And hilariously camp," Neville said in amusement, "Do you remember when he got drunk a few Christmases ago and sang that Culture Club song on the karaoke?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Karma Chameleon," Lilly laughed, "Don't get me wrong, he can be such an embarrassment at times, but I wouldn't change him."</p><p> </p><p>“You knew?” Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course, I did," Neville replied, "Lilly and I have been friends for years."</p><p> </p><p>"And you've spent Christmases together?" Draco prodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I took Neville to a Christmas concert in London once," Lilly said as she narrowed her eyes at them, "We were like 13, what's the big deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"No big deal," Harry said as he shot the others a warning look.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything you two <em>don't </em>know about each other?" Theo asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shot Neville a grin, "Not much...I don't know if you can do the time warp though."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a jump to the left," Neville said in answer to her question.</p><p> </p><p>"And a step to the right," Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Theo looked at each in alarm, much to the amusement of their muggle minded friends. Neville, although he was a pureblood, was massively into muggle culture in a similar way to Arthur Weasley. Harry had loved introducing him to classic films over the course of the year. The Slytherins were less keen, but Hermione was slowly getting Daphne obsessed with romcoms.</p><p> </p><p>"You three are mental," Theo concluded which of course only made them laugh more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Come on, Lilly! We're not even halfway around the lake yet!"</p><p> </p><p>"If you make me run any further Neville I am going to fucking puke!" Lilly huffed from where she was lying on the grass, covered in dew and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Neville jogged backwards, just to show off and stopped when he was standing above her, "We have a lot more work to do than I thought," he said as he dropped down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm never going to manage it," Lilly said, a little tearfully, "I can't run! How the hell am I supposed to do this in under 3 minutes?"</p><p> </p><p>"With a lot of practice," Neville said simply, "I ran every day in the summer. It's the only reason I'm fit enough to get through the selection process of Auror training. We've got until May don't we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lilly said as she stared up at the cloudy blue sky.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be running that distance easily by then," Neville promised her, "You just need to train hard. It's going to suck, but it means no chocolate over Easter and cutting back on alcohol. And running every morning."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly groaned, "That's going to be impossible. I’ll undo all our hard work over the Easter break, you know me, I have no self-control.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned slightly as an idea began to form, "Have you got anything planned for the holidays, Lilly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," Lilly admitted, "It's going to be pretty boring actually. I mean my Dad is the cool one, and he's still in Japan, so I'm going back to Mum and her cat for a week. The only thing I have planned is the circus with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you spend Easter at Longbottom House?" Neville asked her out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it practically a ruin?" Lilly asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a ruin. There’s no glass in the windows, its flooded and there is hardly a roof in some places," Neville said with a sheepish grin, "But it's not a ruin. I'll be sleeping in a tent for the first couple of nights until I can get it watertight and then the first thing I'll be doing is getting rid of the lead paint."</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely a good idea," Lilly chuckled, "Although you're not making it sound very appealing. Sleeping in a tent?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a cool tent," Neville grinned, "Haven't you ever seen a wizarding tent?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Lilly replied in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Well mine has two stories," Neville laughed, "And a kitchen and a living room. Don't feel like you have to come though. If you want to see your Mum, I understand."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Lilly said thoughtfully, "It could be kinda fun, renovating a house."</p><p> </p><p>"And we could jog around the lake every morning," Neville said as he glanced over at her, "I could keep training you up in the garden once it's fixed up."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think it would make a big difference for the programme?" Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It would definitely help you get into the programme," Neville said as he got to his feet, but his smile faltered very slightly.</p><p> </p><p>If Lilly noticed she didn't say anything, "Alright, a week renovating Longbottom House and training my arse off, it is! But we're eating popcorn and candyfloss at the circus. I'll fight you to the end on that one!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed as he pulled Lilly to her feet, "Deal," he said simply.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"It's so not about the programme."</p><p> </p><p>"You're staying at his house <em>for a week</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"It's about the programme!" Lilly exclaimed as she shoved clothes into her trunk while her friends crowded her, "He's going to help me get into it."</p><p> </p><p>"By playing house with you?" Daphne grinned, "Come on Lil, this all started with those creepy little dolls in family planning week. Now you're going to his house and taking him to the circus."</p><p> </p><p>"You've got to admit that this has nothing to do with the programme," Hermione agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine!" Lilly snapped, "It has nothing to do with the programme! I like him, in a more than friend’s way! I don't know how it happened; I don't know when it happened. I don't know when I went from seeing him as this cute boy who did nice things for me to seeing him as this amazing, handsome, sweet guy who offers to train me up so I can get my dream job-"</p><p> </p><p>"- was it around about the snake beheading time?" Hermione asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Lilly said loudly, "But it's clearly happened! And it's freaking me out alright? I've never dated a nice guy, I've only ever dated arseholes and Neville probably just thinks of me as a friend, and I'm probably totally misreading all of the signs! But you're right; this has nothing to do with the programme."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You invited her to your house?" Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"For the whole week?" Harry added.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're still insisting you're just friends?" Theo finished.</p><p> </p><p>"We <em>are </em>just friends," Neville said irritably as he threw socks into his trunk a little too violently.</p><p> </p><p>"Just friends who spend a week together at your house. Isn't it a ruin anyway?" Theo asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a ruin, but we'll be sleeping in a tent for the first couple of nights," Neville replied offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah," Harry said, "Hey, take it from me, Nev. Don't sleep in a tent with someone you claim to be 'just friends' with. It doesn't end well."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Neville said in exasperation, "You and Hermione had sex in the middle of a war because you both thought you were going to die! I'm taking Lilly to the house to get her ready for the programme. I'm not going to sleep with her!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, the programme," Draco grinned, "Come on, Nev. Admit that this isn't about the programme anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"We all know it," Theo added.</p><p> </p><p>"But you just won't admit that you like the girl," Harry finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I like her!" Neville said irritably as he snapped his trunk shut, "I like her way too much! She's the most perfect bloody girl I've ever known, and she was in front of me for years, and I never saw it-"</p><p> </p><p>"- probably because you have to look down to see her," Theo joked.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it, Theo," Neville said as he flopped down onto his bed, "She's a tiny little pocket rocket, but she's fiery, and she's hilarious. She's been my friend for years and look at how that went down with Hannah! I don't want to screw up my friendship with her by dating her because dating seems to be something that I'm pretty incapable of doing at the moment!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah was a bit crazy, Nev," Harry pointed out, "She was a bit of a glory hunter. You know Lilly isn't like that. She still thinks of you as the boy who lost his toad every 5 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"But she also thinks you're a hardcore Motherfucker," Theo said, “She was there for your war days, what does she call them again?”</p><p> </p><p>“The General Longbottom days,” Neville said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>"See? You have the best of both worlds. She likes you for you, but she also appreciates your valiant war efforts," Draco grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Neville groaned, "Stop joking around. You're right; you're both right. This has nothing to do with the programme. I'm helping her with it to spend more time with her."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I mean don't get me wrong, the programme is pretty handy," Lilly said sheepishly, "Although I've been downplaying how bad I am to spend more time with Neville..."</p><p> </p><p>"Lillian Moon, you sneaky little vixen," Daphne grinned, "I knew there was a reason that I liked you."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed but shook her head, "Ugh, what in the name of Rowena am I gonna do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Here's a crazy idea," Sadie smirked, "Snog the face off of him and tell him you fancy the pants off of him?"</p><p> </p><p>“Oh like you can talk,” Daphne snorted, “Little miss ‘I love you, Theo, but you don’t notice me’, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie raised an eyebrow at her, “I kissed him during the war if you will remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember how pleased you were that you made him speechless,” Daphne grinned, “But the stupid boy still took months to ask you out after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s not the most emotionally mature, is he?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>The other girls snorted in amusement and Daphne said, “Sadie has a point though. Maybe kissing him will be the catalyst he needs to realise you’re a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss him and have him say sorry Lil but we're just friends?" Lilly shot back, "I don't think so."</p><p> </p><p>"He won't say that, and you know it," Hermione pointed out, "You know he's been crushing on you lately. He's always hanging about in your room."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah doing Herbology work with me or helping me with DADA homework," Lilly replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Daphne smirked, "And now you're going to renovate his house with him? Where are you even going to sleep? I thought Longbottom House was a ruin."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not exactly a ruin," Lilly yawned as she snapped her case shut, “It just needs a bit of TLC. But we're sleeping in a tent until we can get the roof fixed and the lead paint replaced."</p><p> </p><p>"A tent?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "Honestly Lilly, that doesn't end well. One minute you're just dancing, and then you're sleeping with your best friend."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted, "What is it about a tent that <em>forces </em>you to sleep with your best friend, Mione? You must have wanted to do it in some form."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what it is about tents," Hermione admitted, "I think it has something to do with the fact there's nothing to do. It's not like a house where you have loads to do and lots of places to go. You're just sort of stuck there with each other then you talk, and then you dance and then you're in bed together..."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne raised an eyebrow, "You literally have no idea how you and Harry ended up sleeping together, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed weakly, "I really don't. I think I blurred it from my mind."</p><p> </p><p>"It was that traumatic?" Sadie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"There were bugs, and it was cold," Hermione said with an upturned nose, "Don't have sex in a tent Lilly, it's <em>never </em>romantic."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to have sex with Neville in a tent or a house," Lilly said as she got to her feet, "Look, as much as I like him I can't ruin our friendship. It means way too much to me-"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly cut herself off as the door opened, and Susan walked in. She frowned when she noticed that the room had fallen silent, "Were you talking about Neville?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Sadie floundered, "Well we were-"</p><p> </p><p>"-we were, yeah," Lilly said simply, "He invited me to spend the week at Longbottom House."</p><p> </p><p>"Did he?" Susan asked calmly, "To help you out with the programme?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lilly said truthfully, because it was kind of the truth, "To help me with the programme and in return, I'm going to help him fix up the house."</p><p> </p><p>"Lil, you don't have to walk on eggshells around me," Susan said with a slight smile, "I'm not Hannah. If you're totally excited about it then don't downplay it...you don't know how I'm spending my week."</p><p> </p><p>"How <em>are</em> you spending the week?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Percy is working," Susan said with a smirk, "He's got a couple of international bounties. He offered to let me tag along to Bulgaria and Denmark with him."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you two are as bad as each other! Lilly is going to Longbottom House and on a romantic circus date with Neville and insisting that they're just friends! Now you are going off to Bulgaria and Denmark with Perce and saying you're just friends!"</p><p> </p><p>"I never said we were just friends," Susan said in amusement, "Just that nothing sexual had happened between us. We're kind of dating."</p><p> </p><p>"Well Neville and I are just friends," Lilly said calmly, "And while I <em>am </em>excited about this week I'm also worried. If anything <em>were </em>to happen between Neville and I... well, I would have to deal with Hannah, and he would have to deal with Ron."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scoffed, "Neville can handle Ron, don't worry about that."</p><p> </p><p>"And as for Hannah," Susan said in amusement, "If she tries anything, we'll get her back."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever happens, happens," Lilly said as she half-heartedly glared at them, "We might come back hating each other or..."</p><p> </p><p>"Glowing with happiness?" Daphne sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up Daph," Lilly said as she threw a pillow at the blonde girl.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"So what are you going to do about your little crush on Lilly?" Theo asked Neville calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Neville sighed, "I won't seduce her in a tent, that's for sure," he said with an amused glance at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't actually mean to seduce Hermione in a tent," Harry pointed out, "It just kind of happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit," Theo coughed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Can we not talk about the fact one of my best friends has slept with my girlfriend, please? It's kind of awkward."</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that awkward,” Neville said, “Harry and I both slept with Ginny.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s awkward,” Draco said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Harry shrugged, “We compared experiences.”</p><p> </p><p>“You compared – oh sweet Salazar, fucking Gryffindors,” Draco scoffed, he glanced over at <em>his </em>best friend, “Thank Salazar we’ve never slept with the same person, Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, but a strange look passed across his face, “Yep,” he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned back to Neville, “Neville, you've just got to bite the bullet and tell Lilly you like her as more than a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"And have her say, oh I'm sorry Neville you're a really sweet guy, but I just don't see you that way?" Neville said. He had imitated Lilly very badly with a very high-pitched tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Neville, that really won't happen," Draco grinned, "Because she's totally got the hots for you."</p><p> </p><p>"She's nowhere near as bad as she's pretending to be at DADA," Harry said in amusement, "I saw her duelling in the final battle. She put arrows into the carotid arteries of four Death Eaters.”</p><p> </p><p>"And I've seen that girl run," Theo added, "She's a pocket rocket like you say. There's no way she would give up halfway around the lake."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you lot saying?" Neville asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"We're saying that she's pretending to be worse than she is to get more time with you, Neville," Harry said in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to mention the eye sex you two have been having for weeks," Theo said in amusement, "You have literally been eye-fucking."</p><p> </p><p>"Eye-fucking, what the hell Theo?" Neville asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking with your eyes," Theo said slowly, "Like when you say something, and then Lilly says something similar, and you stare at each other for <em>hours</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not hours," Neville scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ha!" Draco exclaimed, "But you admit that you've been doing it!"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know it had a name," Neville snorted, "Eye-fucking, honestly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously," Harry grinned, "Come on, Nev. You've got to make a move this week."</p><p> </p><p>"If the opportune moment presents itself then <em>maybe </em>I will," Neville said firmly, "But I'm not ruining a friendship without thinking it through first. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Harry agreed, "That's a very sensible decision. I'm proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not my bloody father," Neville laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but I'm practically your brother," Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and I'm older than you so I should be the proud, protective one," Neville said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "You’re a <em>day </em>older!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sniggered, “The point is, don’t let the opportune moment pass you by.”</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," Neville promised, "Now can you lot bugger off so I can go for a bloody shower in peace?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Happy Easter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hogwarts Express left at 11 am but none of the members of the group of eighth years boarded it. McGonagall hadn't been as strict with her orders as she had been at Christmas time and they used this to their advantage. With their trunks shrunk and in their pockets they said their goodbyes at the gates and apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, Hermione, Harry and Daphne headed to Greengrove House in Norfolk where they would be leaving for France and Cornwall respectively. Susan went to Percy's London flat. Sadie and Theo headed to Cauldwell House in Berkshire for a week of wedding planning. Neville and Lilly apparated to Longbottom House in Essex with Neville's tent packed safely in his trunk.</p><p> </p><p>They had the entire week off, but they also had to fit in at least some revision for their impending final projects and exams, so it wasn't going to be entirely relaxing. But the weather turned out to be lovely for all of them and their weeks were incredibly enjoyable, if a little dramatic...</p><p> </p><p>"Look at him tottering along in the sand!" Daphne chirped, "He's just the cutest little human ever!"</p><p> </p><p>"You've totally fallen in love with my godson, haven't you?" Harry laughed as he and Daphne walked along the beach; each of them held onto one of Teddy's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I not? He's so loveable," Daphne said as she smiled up at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"He is a hard little guy not to love," Harry agreed, "But sorry to change the subject and all, I need to run something by you."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Daphne said warily.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing bad," Harry admitted, "It's just Ginny. I've been kind of worried about her lately, she's been acting odd you know? Sort of erratic..."</p><p> </p><p>"She's been quiet," Daphne said with a nod, “But then she's also been kicking off about stupid things. She went mental at Blaise for not saving her a space at the eighth year table the other day."</p><p> </p><p>"I noticed that too," Harry said, "Do you think something is going on, like that he's cheating on her or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "No, if Blaise was cheating and Ginny knew she'd dump his ungrateful arse."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry sighed, "She won't be on drugs or anything, will she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Drugs?" Daphne asked in disbelief, "Honestly Harry, I think you're reading into this too much."</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like Hermione," Harry pointed out, "But Gin has been jumpy, snappy and erratic, that's signs of a drug user."</p><p> </p><p>"It's also a sign of a girl PMS-ing," Daphne snorted, "I know you're all protective over her Harry, but you are <em>definitely </em>reading into this too much."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I should say something at dinner on Sunday," Harry mused.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you definitely shouldn't," Daphne said with a pointed look at her boyfriend, "She'll just snap at you even more. Do you know Ginny at all?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I know her very well, and I know something is going on with her."</p><p> </p><p>"If talking to her will put your mind at rest, then do it," Daphne said with exasperated amusement as they reached the ice cream truck at the end of the beach, "Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for humouring me," Harry said with a slight smile as he kissed her, "Do you want an ice cream? No wait, let me guess. A cone with a flake and raspberry sauce?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, "Exactly. Just don't get Teddy chocolate ice cream. I was cleaning it out of his <em>ears </em>after the last time."</p><p> </p><p>"A standard vanilla ice cream it is buddy," Harry laughed as he picked Teddy up and shuffled him to one side.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in the small queue for the ice cream truck next to a little old lady who had a Scottie dog on a lead with her. She smiled at them and said, "Oh, your son is so adorable."</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to say that Teddy wasn't their son, but Daphne just smiled back at the woman and said, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"How old is he?" The woman asked as Harry looked at Daphne in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"He turns one this week," Daphne replied kindly.</p><p> </p><p>The woman chuckled, "It will be the terrible twos soon. He's the spitting image of his daddy."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy was having a 'Harry' day today as he often did when he was spending time with his godfather. His hair was jet black and messy, just like Harry's. The woman was next in line, so she ordered her ice cream and Harry ordered theirs next. It wasn't until they were walking back along the beach to the little cottage they were staying in that Harry asked Daphne, "Why didn't you say he wasn't our son?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's awkward to explain," Daphne said as she held Teddy in one arm and her ice cream in the other.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was occasionally holding out a cone for Teddy to lick ice cream from as it melted, but there was no way he was giving it to the boy, or it would soon become a sand cone, "And he is your godson. You're the only father he will ever have."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want him to grow up thinking I'm taking his real dads place," Harry sighed, "Remus is his father, and he would have been an amazing one."</p><p> </p><p>"And you will be too," Daphne smiled, "Come on, Harry, think about it. If you could have picked, would you rather have been raised without a father figure or raised by Sirius who sort of replaced your father a little but gave you all of his love?"</p><p> </p><p>"I would pick Sirius, a million times over," Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"And when he's old enough to understand Teddy would pick you," Daphne smiled, "He's going to need a daddy to cheer him on at Little League Quidditch and to talk to about girls when he starts having crushes at school."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as he looked down at the little boy who he loved so much, "Well, he's going to need a mum too."</p><p> </p><p>"He has Andi," Daphne pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"But she's his grandma, not his mum," Harry said with a smile at his girlfriend, "She loves him, but he'll need someone younger to talk to about heartbreak and the complexities of women. He needs you as much as he needs me."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Daphne said softly as she smiled at the little boy, "But he has us, Harry. He already has so much more than you did. Maybe it's not by blood, but he has parents who love him, and he'll have them for his whole life, not just for a couple of years."</p><p> </p><p>"If you stick with me, that is," Harry said as he caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled at him, playfully, "I've already made my decision Harry. I'm just waiting for you to be ready to make yours."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "Who would have thought that you'd be committed to this <em>before </em>me?" he joked, "After how terrified you were of relationships. But to be honest Daphne, I've made my decision too. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Daphne said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"ICE CWEAM!" Teddy objected as he thrashed about in Daphne's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and tore his eyes away from his girlfriends, "We've been neglecting him for our serious discussion <em>about him</em>," he said through his laughter as he handed the ice cream cone to Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>"If that goes in the sand we're not buying him a new one," Daphne said as she eyed Teddy suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>He caught her eye as if he was testing her. Daphne narrowed her eyes at the boy, "If you drop that cone mister, there will be no more ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>Teddy held the ice cream cone out as if he was going to drop it and Daphne said, "On you go then, drop it. But no more ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was chuckling; Teddy hadn't broken eye contact with Daphne once yet. He pulled the ice cream back to his mouth and licked it. Daphne smirked over at Harry, "Parenting 101."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't stop the stupid grin that spread across his face at that. He was in the happiest place he had ever been, and he never wanted it to end.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Alps were beautiful, and the skiing conditions were excellent. Their little holiday was going great, Narcissa was getting on brilliantly with Hermione's parents, and Draco and Hermione were managing to grab quite a bit of alone time too. They had been in the Alps for a couple of days when John Granger pulled Draco to the side for a moment. Hermione and her Mother were helping Narcissa with the washing up when John seized the moment and asked Draco out to the balcony for a private word.</p><p> </p><p>Draco instantly knew what Hermione's Father wanted to talk to him about. He swallowed nervously as he stepped out onto the balcony and glanced up at the man. For a Muggle dentist, he was very intimidating, but Draco suspected that had something to do with that darn movie about sadistic dentists and singing plants that Harry had forced him to watch...</p><p> </p><p>"I know who you are," John said simply, "I haven't said anything to you yet because the moment hasn't presented itself. But I would know the name Draco Malfoy instantly, even if it is Draco Black now."</p><p> </p><p>"And how is that?" Draco asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"I might be a muggle, and I am aware that you view us as fools," John said smoothly, "But I am both intelligent and perceptive. I love my daughter very much, and I am very attentive to the things she tells me. I have read your name in letters, and I have heard it in rants. You made her life a living hell, you belittled her, you made her feel worthless, and out of place in a world she loved."</p><p> </p><p>Draco swallowed hard, "Yes, I did all of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a valid reason why?" John asked with a coldness in his voice, "Because Hermione defends you. She says you haven't had an easy life, but I want to hear it from you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have an excuse," Draco said quietly, "I was brainwashed by my father into believing that people like Hermione were not welcome in our world. From the age of four, I had family history drummed into me. I was taught how to recite our lineage without stuttering. I was taught which members of the family, not to mention because they had married muggles or muggle-borns. When I got to Hogwarts, it was in my nature to hurt Hermione, but she made me doubt my beliefs, Mr Granger."</p><p> </p><p>John surveyed Draco with interest as the blond boy continued, "Your daughter intrigued me. She made question the stereotypes my father had drummed into me. I admired her intelligence and her beauty, and I poked fun at her because I was jealous. It was petty and childish, and it stopped when I grew up a little. I still picked on Harry, but I couldn't insult Hermione after I saw her at the Yule Ball because that was the day when I began to fall in love with your daughter."</p><p> </p><p>John sighed and sipped his scotch, "You really love her, then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've never known love like it," Draco admitted as he looked out over the mountains, "She makes me want to be a better person. She has changed me for the better. I still admire her intelligence and her beauty every day. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."</p><p> </p><p>"Then there is clearly nothing I could say to dissuade you," John said with a slight smile, "Even if I wanted to. Not that I do, mind you. I wanted to make you a little uncomfortable, but I know how much my daughter loves you. She was a shell after the war. When she restored our memories, we knew something was wrong, but we couldn't do anything to help her. You have brought her back to life, she laughs, and she smiles. You gave us our little girl back, and I can never thank you enough for that."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was honoured, and he had a lump in his throat. He nodded because he was speechless at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>John smiled again and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "I suppose what I’m saying is that I give this relationship my blessing, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Draco said as he found his voice, "That means a lot to me."</p><p> </p><p>John merely smiled and guided Draco back into the chalet, "The fact it is important to you only tells me that you certainly deserve it. Now, let's join the ladies for a game of Monopoly, yes? Your mother was only just getting a grasp on the rules last night."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Pretty neat tent," Lilly said as she lay back on the sofa in the tents living room, "It's bigger than your average flat."</p><p> </p><p>"But highly flammable," Neville said in amusement as he walked out of the kitchen with two bowls of pasta, "Hence why I would never live in it for a long time."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's not exactly practical," Lilly agreed, shifting her legs so that he could sit down next to her on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p> Directly ahead was a window and because of where the tent was pitched they had a direct view of Longbottom House. Well, it was almost a direct view because there was a wild garden obscuring it.</p><p> </p><p>"How much more work do you reckon it needs?" Neville asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a day, and we've managed to make the roof functional," Lilly said thoughtfully, "We can probably get the windows done tomorrow and maybe start on the removal of the lead paint."</p><p> </p><p>"All of the furniture was wrecked though," Neville said, "It's going to have to go straight to the dump."</p><p> </p><p>"And the portraits," Lilly said as she swallowed a mouthful of food, "But the tapestry room is capable of being saved I think...this is delicious pasta by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I have hidden talents," Neville joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Like forgetting the invisible step <em>every </em>time we walk up the grand staircase?" Lilly teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't forget it <em>every </em>time," Neville chuckled as he looked out of the window once more at the house. It was a modest place, but he had fallen in love with it as he and Lilly explored.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a Manor, not on the scale of Potter, Malfoy and Nott Manors. It was smaller than the average stately home too, Greengrass House and Cauldwell House were both larger. It had three stories, but it wasn't a long house like Potter and Malfoy Manor. It was quite square, probably because it was newer than the Manors by a good few centuries. It was however complete with a drawing room/ballroom, library, basement and six decent sized bedrooms. Even in its derelict state, Neville could see a great home in the house.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be great by the end of the week," Lilly chirped.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take your word for it," Neville smiled, "I'm sorry that I dragged you away from your family for this."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shook her head, "Don't be sorry. This is fun and let's face it if Ron and I hadn't broken up I'd probably be stuck at the Burrow with Blaise right now."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Yeah, I wonder how he's coping."</p><p> </p><p>"He's probably just doing what he does best and keeping his mouth firmly shut," Lilly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get it, you know," Neville said, "You and Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"How come?" Lilly asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know what you saw in him. Don't get me wrong, Ron's a great friend and all. But if I were a girl I'd think he was a tosser," Neville said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he is a tosser," Lilly said thoughtfully, "But that's probably why I liked him. I mean they do say that smart girls like funny guys, and he was funny. He could be sweet and thoughtful too...but he has a temper."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone has a temper," Neville reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but he really has a temper," Lilly said with a frown, "He roars, and he gets jealous so easily. I don't know why but I only seem to attract dickheads, and every time I think to myself that this guy will be different...but he never is."</p><p> </p><p>"Not all guys are dickheads, Lil," Neville said, "You just haven't found the right one yet."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly's eyes lingered on Neville's for a little longer than they should have done, "I guess I wish I could just be with a guy who was genuinely a sweet, nice person...do you know what I mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you mean," Neville said as he kept his eyes on hers, "Sometimes I wish I could find a girl who likes me for who I am. Not for the fame or the money...not because I killed a snake once. I just wish I could find someone who wanted to be with me for the right reasons."</p><p> </p><p>"Not everyone is a glory hunter," Lilly said with a smile, "Not everyone has a crazy temper like Hannah. Maybe you just haven't found the right girl yet," she echoed his earlier words.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe," Neville said softly as his eyes met Lilly's once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Neville-"</p><p> </p><p>"- do you want to get back to work on the house after food?" Neville asked as he cleared his throat, "We still have a couple of hours until it gets too dark. We could get started on the windows."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly glanced down to hide her disappointment, "Sure," she said as she pushed her food around her bowl with a sigh.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Neville and Lilly's circus 'date' came around, they had made significant progress on the house. All of the windows had glass in them once more, the flood damage was fixed, the roof was stable, and there was no lead paint left in any part of the house. They had spent the day redecorating the drawing-room and Lilly had been trying valiantly to restore the tapestry room.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Neville, it's time to go to the circus!" Lilly said brightly as she bounced on the balls of her feet by the gates of the house.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just de-weeding the lake-" Neville began.</p><p> </p><p>"Well the lake will have to wait to be de-weeded," Lilly said simply, "Come on Nev, clowns and acrobats and dancing dogs!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled slightly at her and ended his charm. He pushed his wand into the inside pocket of his jacket and jogged to meet her at the gate, "Alright, you have my full and undivided attention. I'm all yours."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly's eyes flashed with surprise upon his words, but she didn't let on. She just smiled at Neville and walked out of the gate, "Do you know the co-ordinates?" she asked as she held out her arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Neville replied as he linked his arms through hers, "But I’m ready when you are."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly spun on her heel, and they both disappeared from the gardens of the house. They arrived in an alleyway close to Hyde Park, and Neville made no move to unlink his arm from Lilly's. She smiled to herself as they walked into the park together and made their way into the circus area.</p><p> </p><p>"This is all the circus?" Neville asked as he looked around in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly," Lilly replied, "See that big tent there? It's called the big top, and that's what the tickets are for, the circus show. But there are sideshows all around, there's a fortune teller over there, and there are some rides. That's the Tunnel of Love."</p><p> </p><p>Neville raised an eyebrow, "Tunnel of Love?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's stupid," Lilly shrugged, "It's just a boat in a dark tunnel. Teenagers go on them all the time to snog."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Well, it's better than the back of the greenhouses, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"That was your go-to snogging spot?" Lilly grinned, "God, why am I not surprised you took your girlfriends to a greenhouse full of plants?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, “It wasn’t my go-to snogging spot. I ended up back there with Sadie once-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadie?” Lilly asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to snog,” Neville chuckled, “During the war, while you were still on the run-”</p><p> </p><p>“Before I snuck back into Hogwarts and knocked some sense into you?” Lilly cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Neville shot her a grin, “Before that, I had to corner Sadie behind the greenhouse to get her to help me and my little ‘rebellion’ as you like to call it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what was your go-to snogging spot then?” Lilly asked, nudging him in the ribs, “Astronomy Tower, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“With Suse, yeah,” Neville chuckled, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly chuckled, "There's a secret alcove on the fifth floor, behind a portrait of Bertie Bott but to be honest, I just snuck Michael into my dorm room.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville tutted, “ Lillian Moon, and I thought Ravenclaws were meant to be good girls.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned, maybe a bit too suggestively, “Oh, you have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville didn’t know what to say to that, and Lilly smirked, “So! We have an hour or so to kill until the big top show starts, so what do you want to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not the fortune teller," Neville said as he scanned the sideshows, "And the love tunnel thing probably isn't a good idea since we're just friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Lilly agreed somewhat awkwardly, "What about the games?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville's eyes lit up mischievously, "Now that sounds like a good idea," he said as he dragged her over to one of the game stalls.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the next hour playing games, Lilly played them unsuccessfully, and Neville had far more luck than her. By the time they found themselves waiting in the line for the big top show Lilly was holding a giant cuddly toy as well as their tickets curtesy of Neville's last win. He had won nearly every time mind you, but he had kept giving the toys he won to little children which Lilly found incredibly sweet.</p><p> </p><p>"You were cheating," Lilly whispered to him in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Neville leant down and whispered in her ear, "I wasn't cheating; I was being a magician."</p><p> </p><p>"You were basically just cheating," Lilly grinned, she lowered her voice, "You were using wandless magic."</p><p> </p><p>"Well spotted," Neville laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"To the <em>trained </em>eye you aren't very good at it yet," Lilly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I've been helping you get ready for the programme," Neville said as they moved forward in the line, "You can help train me in return."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal," Lilly said as a smile played on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them were quite ready to admit that they both leapt at the plan because it meant spending even <em>more </em>time together. They reached the front of the queue and had their tickets checked then they managed to grab seats on a bench in the front row. As they watched the circus with its dancing dogs, trapeze artists, clowns and dancers Neville was fixated and amazed, his hand was very close to Lilly's for the entire performance, but they didn't touch. When it was over Neville casually linked his arm through Lilly's as they walked through the darkening park together.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean did you see the clown? He was hilarious!" Neville was saying eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"He was great," Lilly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"And the trapeze artists!" Neville exclaimed, "That looked so dangerous. They were flying without brooms!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly chuckled, "That's certainly a unique perspective on it. Do you want candyfloss?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's candyfloss?" Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Pure sugar," Lilly grinned as she grabbed his hand, "Come on!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed as she pulled him to a cart where she bought them candyfloss. They were both laughing as they walked through the park with their candyfloss, and Lilly wanted nothing more than to open up her heart and tell Neville everything. She had tried twice this week, and both times Neville had changed the subject very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was starting to think that Neville didn't want them to be anything more than friends.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm just going to ask Ginny what's up with her," Harry whispered to Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"On your own head, be it," Daphne whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, she's not going to bat-bogey me," Harry said in amusement as he watched Teddy out of the corner of his eye, "Daph watch him with that chocolate-"</p><p> </p><p>"Teddy!"</p><p> </p><p>"-cake," Harry finished with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"The cake that he just threw in my face you mean?" Daphne asked good-naturedly as the Weasley boys guffawed.</p><p> </p><p>"That chocolate cake, yep," Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Molly," Daphne said in amusement as she used a charm to clean the cake from her face, "For future reference, Teddy and chocolate birthday cake don't mix well."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on baby, he's the birthday boy. He can throw cake at whoever he wants," Harry added as Teddy giggled manically.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you know exactly what you are doing," Daphne laughed as she cleaned Teddy up and picked him up from the high chair, "You like to throw cake at me don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cake!" Teddy squealed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you aren't getting any more cake, Ted," Daphne said as the little boy tried to grab her hair, "You threw it all in my face."</p><p> </p><p>"Cake!" Teddy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement, "I'll leave you to deal with the cake throwing little fiend here. I'm going to talk to Gin."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Daphne said as Harry got to his feet and slipped out into the back garden.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny was sitting alone on a bench; she was staring out at the setting sun thoughtfully. Harry sat down silently next to her, and she didn't even acknowledge his presence for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Gin, I can see what's happening here," Harry said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked at him in surprise, "You know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I know," Harry sighed, "You're one of my best friends Ginny, I can see when someone changes. The erratic moods, the snappiness, the fact you've been avoiding your friends..."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," Ginny muttered, "I thought I had been hiding it better than that. Merlin... Harry, you can't tell anyone. Blaise doesn't even know yet."</p><p> </p><p>"How can he not know?" Harry asked in disbelief, "He sees you every day. Surely he's noticed."</p><p> </p><p>"If he has he hasn't said anything," Ginny said with a frown, "I haven't even told Mum about the baby yet-"</p><p> </p><p>"- baby?" Harry asked in a surprised whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny frowned at him, "You said you knew!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're pregnant?" Harry hissed, "I thought you were on drugs, Ginny!"</p><p> </p><p>"Drugs?" Ginny asked angrily, "Do I look like the type to do drugs?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you were acting so weird," Harry said with a shake of his head, "You’re pregnant?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, now keep your voice down," Ginny muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"And Blaise doesn't know? Wait it is his, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it's his, and he doesn't know because I didn't want to tell him <em>here</em>. I was going to tell him once we got back to school," Ginny snapped, "And honestly, who else's would it be?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry," Harry murmured as he put his arm around her, "How long have you known for?"</p><p> </p><p>"A couple of weeks," Ginny replied, "I'm only two months gone."</p><p> </p><p>"You seem pretty calm about the whole thing," Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Seem being the operative word there," Ginny sighed, "I'm freaking out. If I could just hide it until June, it would be fine. I have to make sure I can finish my N.E.W.T's."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be four months pregnant in June," Harry whispered, "I'm sure glamour charms could keep it secret for that long. But I think McGonagall would let you finish your N.E.W.T's regardless."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Ginny said, "I won't get into my healing programme mind you. But everything happens for a reason I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to tell them sooner or later," Harry said, referring to her family, "You can only hide a pregnancy for a short amount of time, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Pregnancy?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny's eyes widened as Bill's voice resonated from a spot behind them. She spun around, "Shh!"</p><p> </p><p>Bill took a couple of steps forward, "Please tell me I heard that wrong because I was just starting to like Blaise."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Ginny muttered, "Because I'm kind of having a baby with him. Not that he knows about it yet mind you."</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't told him?" Bill asked in disbelief, "And you're <em>pregnant</em>? Merlin's sake Ginny!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ginny's pregnant?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh for the love of Godric!" Ginny exclaimed, "Keep your voice down, Percy!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's the secret meeting for then?" George piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, guys, don't crowd her."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute," Bill muttered, "Is Harry the father?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Harry remarked in disbelief, "What on earth would make you think that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Father? Ginny, you're pregnant?" George asked loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my God!" Ginny snapped as she pushed herself to her feet, "Will you all just shut up and leave me alone, please?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on out here?" Molly asked sharply as she walked into the garden.</p><p> </p><p>"You better tell her," Harry whispered, "Better now than having her find out from one of these idiots."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!" Charlie objected.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sighed, "Alright but not a word to Blaise. He left to talk to his Mum about something, and I'd like to tell him on my own terms when he gets back."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise I won't say anything," Harry said as Ginny got to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>She squared herself up against her mother, "I need to talk to you about something Mum, alone."</p><p> </p><p>Molly instantly looked suspicious, "Alright then, come on into the house."</p><p> </p><p>The others followed their mother and sister inside. Ginny and Molly then disappeared into the living room with Arthur. The door shut with a snap and Daphne looked at Harry pointedly, "So she's not on drugs then?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry leant down and pretended to kiss Teddy but whispered to Daphne, "No, she's-"</p><p> </p><p>"PREGNANT?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip, "And I think she just told Molly."</p><p> </p><p>"Pregnant?" Ron echoed in disbelief, "Ginny?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, who else is it going to be, Mum?" George asked ludicrously.</p><p> </p><p>"And she hasn't told Blaise," Harry cut in, "So don't say anything when he gets back."</p><p> </p><p>"GINEVRA WEASLEY! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! YOU ARE 17 YEARS OLD YOU CANNOT DROP OUT OF SCHOOL TO HAVE A BABY!"</p><p> </p><p>The occupants of the kitchen fell silent as the roaring continued in the next room. Teddy looked around in shock as if he was outraged about the fact his first birthday party was being crashed with all of this drama.</p><p> </p><p>"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Ginny roared back, "You are such a hypocrite! You were 16 when you found out you were pregnant with Bill! You didn't even get your N.E.W.T's and you and Dad totally had a shotgun wedding!"</p><p> </p><p>"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" Molly shouted, "That was a different time!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, newsflash Mum," Ginny retorted, "<em>This </em>is a different time. I went through a war, and I'm <em>going </em>to get my N.E.W.T's! This has nothing to do with my age; it has everything to do with the fact I'm not marrying Harry like you always wanted! No, instead I'm having a pureblood Slytherins baby, <em>that's </em>your problem really!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne shared a surprised look and Teddy looked between them with wide eyes, "Cake?" he said curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Teddy," Daphne sighed as she picked the boy up once more, "Are we all neglecting you on your birthday? We're terrible, nasty adults aren't we?"</p><p> </p><p>As she spoke to him, she cut a slice of cake into little cubes and fed one to Teddy who chewed on it happily, "Daffee!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled and stroked his hair, "This is way too much drama for a one-year-old."</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the family," Ron said in amusement as the shouting match carried on in the next room.</p><p> </p><p>"- And for the record, I never wanted you to marry Harry! I love Harry like a son; I wasn't pushing you towards marrying him. I was just happy for you when I found out you were together!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh for the love of Godric, Mum!” Ginny exclaimed, “Just admit it, you have a problem with Blaise! Is it because he's a pureblood? Or is it because he's a Slytherin? Or is it because he's black? Or is it a mixture of <em>all of it!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I am <em>not </em>racist, Ginny!" Molly shouted, "Blaise seems like a lovely man, but I hardly know him! <em>You </em>hardly know him, your father and I may have had Bill young, but we were in love, and we had been for several years!"</p><p> </p><p>"So what?" Ginny shrieked, "Harry hardly knew Daphne a few months ago, and now he's raising Teddy with her and going shopping for engagement rings! It doesn't matter Mum; you know when you love someone!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was suddenly the centre of attention. He rolled his eyes and glanced sheepishly at Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl just smiled at him, "Well, cats out of the bag."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks Gin," Harry muttered with embarrassment. He was grateful when the shouting match drew everyone's attention away from him again.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't know if you love him after a few months, Ginny!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can!" Ginny yelled confidently as the fireplace in the kitchen roared to life, and Blaise stepped out of it, "And I do! Blaise might seem a bit quiet and odd to you, but he's intelligent and hilarious and sweet and caring! So what if he's a bit sneaky, he's a <em>Slytherin, </em>it's part of who he is! Merlin knows I have my faults, like my temper, for example! It's part of him, and I love him, <em>all of him!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Blaise frowned and glanced at his main ally in the room, Daphne. She smiled at him and said, "The Weasley women share a temper, so it seems."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are they arguing about me?" Blaise asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne opened her mouth to say that it wasn't her place to say, but the door to the living room snapped open before she had the chance. Only Ginny emerged, and she looked incredibly angry. Harry could only guess that Arthur was still consoling or calming (possibly both) Molly in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to talk to you Blaise," Ginny said as she blew out a breath. She looked pale and exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise nodded, and Daphne called, "Gin?"</p><p> </p><p>The redhead turned around, "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wherever you go to talk, just make sure you sit down," Daphne said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny returned it half-heartedly, "I will," she said as she grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him in the direction of the garden.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You're pregnant, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny gaped, "You know?"</p><p> </p><p>Blaise frowned, "Of course I know. I've known for weeks. Was I supposed to say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah!" Ginny snapped, "I've been freaking out about telling you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Blaise said in confusion, "I just assumed you were telling your family first and that you would tell me when you were ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Blaise, how are we going to do this?" Ginny asked with a deep sigh, "I mean I'm so bloody scared. I want to get my N.E.W.T's, but without the healing programme I'm screwed."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you keeping it then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have to," Ginny frowned, "Don't you want me to?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Blaise said softly, "But Ginny...I never had a father, and my mother was always so busy entertaining her men...I have no idea how to be a parent."</p><p> </p><p>"You learn, Blaise," Ginny said with a slight smile, "There are some things you can't learn from books. You learn them on instinct and parenting is one of those things."</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't know if I would be good," Blaise said as his deep brown eyes met hers, "I don't know if I would be good for it."</p><p> </p><p>"Blaise," Ginny sighed, "I know this is unexpected, but I think we can take it in our stride. We don't have to let it break us."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not saying it will," Blaise said quietly, "I love you, Ginny, I love you very much. But a baby...it scares me."</p><p> </p><p>"It scares me too," Ginny said as she gripped his hands, "But you have to take your own advice here. Everything happens for a reason."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise nodded and swallowed, "Everything happens for a reason," he agreed with a slight smile at the redheaded girl.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Draco, Hermione! There is a floo call for you!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione frowned at each other as Narcissa called through to them. They were in the kitchen doing the washing up on Easter Sunday. It was the last day of their holiday; they would be returning to school early the following morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Who would floo us here?" Draco asked quietly as they walked towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"No one unless it was urgent," Hermione muttered anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the living room where Narcissa, John and Elizabeth were currently playing yet another Muggle board game. It was the Game of Life this time, and Narcissa seemed to be losing badly. The witch glanced up at them from the sofa, "It's in the drawing-room, it's Harry. He sounded eager to tell you something."</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione were both intrigued as they slipped into the drawing-room and knelt in front of the fire where Harry and Daphne's faces were floating in the flames.</p><p> </p><p>"How is the family vacation?" Harry asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fun, actually," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"My mother has discovered Monopoly and as the ex-wife of a former stockbroker she takes it far too seriously," Draco said in amusement, "Now what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well we have news and now that the family know I've been told I'm allowed to pass it on. But only to you two, she wants to tell Neville herself," Harry rambled on.</p><p> </p><p>"Who does?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ginny," Daphne cut in, "She had some interesting news to share today after Harry confronted her about being on drugs."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief, "Ginny would never do drugs, Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but she was acting erratic," Harry sighed, "Turns out she isn't on drugs, but she <em>is </em>pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>"Pregnant?" Draco and Hermione echoed.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Daphne said simply as a shout resonated behind them. Her blonde hair temporarily flipped in the fire, "Teddy! Put that rock down right now!"</p><p> </p><p>She turned back around to the amused faces of her friends, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Parenting," Draco chuckled, "You'll be good at it. How does Blaise feel about all of this?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a bit shocked," Harry admitted, "And terrified he'll be a dreadful parent because he never really had a father figure."</p><p> </p><p>"But apart from that he took it alright," Daphne added.</p><p> </p><p>"Molly and Ginny still aren't speaking, and it's been hours now," Harry said with a sigh, "But we just thought we should let you know. I think Gin is going to need a couple of female friends when she gets back to Hogwarts. Between you and Daph, Hermione, I think she might be alright."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, "Is Ginny okay at the moment?"</p><p> </p><p>"She says she is, but this isn't the easiest thing to come to terms with," Harry replied, "We're going to have to get off though because Teddy is starting to gurn - Daph, grab him and try and calm him down please - and we need to get him to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Draco shared a smile at the couple and their interaction with the little boy, "We will see you tomorrow anyway. Enjoy the last night of your holiday!"</p><p> </p><p>"You guys too!" Daphne said as she ended the floo call.</p><p> </p><p>In the drawing-room of the chalet, Draco and Hermione looked at each other in surprise and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Pregnant," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it was bound to happen," Draco reasoned, "With the war and everything. Everyone told us baby booms were to be expected."</p><p> </p><p>"Still," Hermione sighed, "How does a thing like that happen? There are contraception charms."</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, “Sometimes people forget about them in the heat of the moment. And they don't always work. All it takes is for you to say the incantation wrong or if someone has had a drink, it doesn't always work either."</p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, it's just a bit surreal to think that-"</p><p> </p><p>The door was pushed open, "You're pregnant, Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hermione asked Narcissa in disbelief, "No!"</p><p> </p><p>"Were you eavesdropping, Mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who is pregnant?" John asked sharply as he and Elizabeth appeared from behind Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>"Not me!" Hermione exclaimed, "Our friend, our friend is pregnant!"</p><p> </p><p>"Which friend?" Narcissa asked with narrowed eyes, "Oh goodness, is it Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's nobody you know, Mother," Draco said with a shake of his head, "And it's not exactly public knowledge either.''</p><p> </p><p>"It's certainly not Hermione?" Elizabeth asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>“It's certainly not me," Hermione said somewhat irritably, "I am 100% not pregnant!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"It's the last night."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Hogwarts is going to suck compared to this place," Lilly joked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that nice," Neville chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about that, I kinda fell in love with it," Lilly admitted as she glanced around the drawing-room. The entire house had been repainted with neutral white walls, and the drawing-room had been furnished with not so neutral red and gold furnishings. Lilly had convinced Neville to add some house unity into the home, so the library was decked out in blue and bronze, and some of the bedrooms in yellow and black. There was no silver and green, however, that had been a step too far for Neville.</p><p> </p><p>Longbottom House was essentially a smaller version of Potter Manor, but with all of its furnishings now in place and some new paintings hanging on the walls it was very homely. The radio in the drawing-room was humming in the background as they both sipped from glasses of prosecco.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we did an amazing job on it," Neville said with a proud smile.</p><p> </p><p>"And we had fun doing it too," Lilly said happily as she crossed the room and turned the radio up, “Come on, get the clap right!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So no one told you life was gonna be this way.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed and clapped his hands in time to the song, “Timing good enough for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Much better than it was when I first showed you this song,” Lilly said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Your job’s a joke, you’re broke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your love life’s D.O.A.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I do love this song,” Neville admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Dance with me then,” Lilly challenged him.</p><p><br/>
<em>It's like you're always stuck in second gear<br/>
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month<br/>
Or even your year, but,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned, "Oh I don't know-"</p><p> </p><p>"You love this song, and I love this song," Lilly smirked as she put her glass down, "And we both love dancing so dance with me."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled softly at her and pushed himself to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll be there for you<br/>
(When the rain starts to pour)<br/>
I'll be there for you<br/>
(Like I've been there before)<br/>
I'll be there for you<br/>
('Cause you're there for me too)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>They both laughed as they danced around the room like a couple of idiots to the upbeat pop song that Lilly had originally introduced Neville to in the summer before their fifth year. It had been the last time they had spent time together in the muggle world because, after that, Neville had become drawn into the war via Harry and the DA. Fifth-year had been when they began to drift apart.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned and spun her out, then pulled her closer. It would have been a cliché, romantic moment if Lilly hadn’t fallen over her own feet and into Neville. He laughed as she righted herself, and the moment his eyes locked on hers, he knew he had to stop denying his feelings for her.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly’s lips were inches away from his. Her words had gotten her nowhere, so she forced herself onto her tiptoes and captured his lips in a kiss. She half expected him to pull away, to blush and come up with some cock and bull story. She didn't want him to, but a part of her was resigned to the fact that she had misread the signals.</p><p> </p><p>However, he didn't push her away. Instead, his hand dropped to her back, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as he did so. The dance was forgotten, and the music drowned out behind them as their beating hearts pounded in their ears.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly had to fight to contain a gasp of surprise at the fact that Neville was kissing her back. She didn't exactly have a lot of self-confidence, not after what had happened with Ron. All thoughts of Ron were pushed from her mind; however, as Neville's hands cupped her face. She was reasonably sure she moaned slightly into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, which wasn't an easy feat considering the height difference between herself and Neville. As perfect as the kiss was, however, and as much as Lilly didn't want it to end, it had to because she needed to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>When they broke apart, their eyes met, and they surveyed each other, almost warily.</p><p> </p><p>"You're one of my best friends," Neville said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"You make it sound like a bad thing," Lilly joked, she still had her arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to lose you, Lil," Neville said in a quiet, almost broken voice, "I can't lose another friend...not after Hannah."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll never lose me, Neville," Lilly said softly, "I know I was a bitch when I thought you had cheated on Hannah but I jumped to a conclusion because of what Ron did to me. I'll always be your friend, regardless of anything else that happens."</p><p> </p><p>"I care about you Lilly," Neville said softly, his eyes were still firmly fixed on hers, "These past few weeks something has changed. All of a sudden, I've seen you for the first time."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed and nodded, "I know Nev. Me too, ever since that project with those creepy Chuckie babies."</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "I didn't want to do anything Lilly. It was so perfect, with our study sessions and you helping out in the greenhouse...I didn't want it to change."</p><p> </p><p>"It won't," Lilly said with a playful smile, "There will just be snogging as well as talking and planting mandrakes now."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed properly at that and Lilly's face broke out into a grin, "You've got to give it a try Neville. What if it could be something amazing and we never know because you're too afraid we lose our friendship?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right Lil," Neville said as he smiled down at her, "I'm sorry I've been rebuffing you."</p><p> </p><p>"You little shit, you <em>knew </em>I was trying to say something all week!" Lilly exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want to mess anything up!" Neville said sheepishly, "I was having far too good a week."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly tutted and smirked at him as another song began to play on the radio, "Just think of all the snogging you missed out in that Tunnel of Love," she teased as she drew him back onto the little dance floor with a grin.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song that plays when Lilly and Neville dance together is:<br/>I’ll Be There for You by The Rembrandts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. The Time Bomb Explodes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday morning, it was 11.10 am, and despite their best efforts to beat the system, the gang were gathered together in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Thanks to Theo and Hermione's privileges as Head Boy and Girl, they had a first-class compartment all to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>This made the journey a bit more bearable because the compartment was twice the size with heating, air conditioning and very comfortable seats. It comfortably fitted the entire gang plus Blaise and Ginny. They had all received a floo call from McGonagall the previous night warning them that they would suffer if they did not return to school on the Hogwarts Express. They were all so worried about detention cutting into their study time for their finals that they obliged and grumbled all the way onto the Hogwarts Express. It was a good opportunity to catch up, however, and Ginny couldn't apparate in her current condition anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"So how was your holiday?" Hermione asked the others cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Harry replied with a smile, "Teddy and Daphne bonded."</p><p> </p><p>"He threw chocolate cake in my face, I don't know if you would call that bonding," Daphne said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, "Well, Hermione's Father gave me a very, intimidating and scary speech before giving me his blessing. But apart from that our holiday was pretty uneventful."</p><p> </p><p>"We just skied and introduced Narcissa to Muggle board games," Hermione added with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knew she would be so good at Monopoly?" Draco grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered at that, "Well it sounds like you had a good time. How was your trip around Europe Suse?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exciting," Susan laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you and Percy officially official yet?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Not officially," Susan said in amusement, "Don't worry, you'll know when we are <em>if </em>we ever are, but that’s enough about me. How was your holiday Sadie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Our holiday was great," Sadie said brightly as Theo shook his head behind her back, "We got so much wedding ideas down on paper. Right, Theo?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head shaking to nodding as Sadie turned to him, much to the amusement of his friends, "Oh yeah love. We got loads done; it was great fun."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned in amusement as Sadie smiled unknowing of Theo's antics, "So what about your guys? Did you get the house finished?" he asked as he looked to Neville and Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Lilly said with a smile, "It wasn't as big a job as Neville thought. The garden still needs some work, but the house is finished."</p><p> </p><p>"We had to replace everything though," Neville said with a shake of his head, "All of the furniture and paintings were wrecked. There was flood damage everywhere. Lilly managed to save the tapestry room, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is like the coolest room in the house," Lilly added.</p><p> </p><p>"Apart from the basement," Neville grinned, he glanced at Harry, “It's the one room I've not finished yet, but I'm modelling it on your basement, it’s kind of a room of requirement isn’t it?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, not anywhere near as powerful, but I can make small modifications to it by thinking about them,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way you have the knowledge to do that though Neville," Draco said in disbelief, "It took Hermione and me a month!"</p><p> </p><p>"It will take me a month as well," Lilly said in amusement, "Which is why it's not finished yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked at the dark-haired Ravenclaw, "So how long have you two been together then?"</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lilly and Neville asked with false surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you honestly going to try and keep it from us?" Sadie chuckled, "It's obvious."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that obvious," Theo retorted, "They were already acting like a couple before they even were a couple so..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up, Theo," Neville said offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's smirk was still on her face as she said, "Well look at it this way. You've got a half-hidden love bite on your neck, you two are eye-fucking like mad, and you're both <em>way </em>too happy."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly glanced at Neville in amusement, and the Gryffindor rolled his eyes, "Well, we were <em>trying t</em>o keep it secret."</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, "You better become a better liar than that if you want to become an Auror then."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione beamed, "So how did you get together then? Who made the first move?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was Lilly actually," Neville said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo barked out a laugh, "Why am I not surprised? For a Gryffindor, you are such a pussy, Neville."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, who killed a snake with the sword of Gryffindor?" Neville retorted, "Cause I'm pretty sure it wasn't you."</p><p> </p><p>Theo scoffed, "Yes, you beheaded a snake, but that does not mean you get to dine out on it for the rest of your life!"</p><p> </p><p>"It kind of does," Neville grinned, "And unless you want Voldemort to come back, you're never going to get the chance to best me Theo, so I think this is jealousy."</p><p> </p><p>“Jealousy,” Theo scoffed with a shake of his head, "At least <em>I </em>asked Sadie out."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah after about seven years of creeping around after her and not saying anything," Draco grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, who's side are you on here Draco?" Theo asked in amusement, "And for the record, I was not creeping around after her. I was just friends with her. It wasn't like Harry in sixth year watching Draco piss in bathrooms."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't watching him piss!” Harry exclaimed, “I thought he was a Death Eater! He could have been communicating with Voldemort or using secret passages!"</p><p> </p><p>"While pissing in a bathroom?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't watch him piss! I only followed him into a bathroom once, and it was because he was crying and I... was kind of worried about him," Harry admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted in amusement, "I'm touched by your concern Harry, even if that encounter did end in me being mauled by that spell of yours."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, that was an accident," Harry said offhandedly, "And it's totally off-topic. Aren't you arguing about who's better out of Nev and Theo?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes, "Look, boys, let's settle this simply. I think Neville is awesome, snake slayer or not. And Sadie thinks Theo is awesome, regardless of how long it took him to get the guts to ask her out. Settled?"</p><p> </p><p>"Settled," Neville and Theo said grudgingly but to the amusement of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shook her head in disbelief, "Sorry about my fiancé's ridiculous conduct. How was your Easter holiday guys?" she asked Ginny and Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it was eventful," Ginny said as she bit her lip and glanced at Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin boy nodded, "We have an announcement to make."</p><p> </p><p>"You're engaged?" Sadie asked right away.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes, "Do you see a ring?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good point, sorry," Sadie said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed weakly, "It's alright. It's...well, there's not really an easy way to say this so…I'm pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>There was a resounding echo of "what?" or "pregnant?" from the majority of the occupants of the compartment.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah," Theo said, "How did that happen?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at his best friend in disbelief and amusement, "Well Theo when a man loves a woman very much-"</p><p> </p><p>"- oh fuck off, Drakey," Theo remarked, "You knew what I meant."</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you guys going to do?" Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh have a baby, I guess," Ginny said with a hint of amusement, "I'm going to have to square it all with McGonagall, but I'm sure she'll let me finish my exams."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course she will," Hermione agreed, "And if she doesn't, I'll have a word with her."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry said the same thing," Ginny chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"But I mean after that, what will you do?" Susan asked with a frown, "You'll have to turn down the offer for your healing programme."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Ginny sighed, "But I can always reapply in a couple of years. We won't struggle for money, not with Blaise's job in the DMLE all lined up."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Sadie said with a smile, "You've got it all worked out."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, don't mistake it for calmness," Ginny said with a wry smile, "I'm terrified."</p><p> </p><p>"We both are," Blaise said as his hand slipped silently into hers, "It's a big shock."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we're all here," Draco said, "You both know that I hope?"</p><p> </p><p>"We know that," Blaise said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>"And we appreciate it," Ginny added as she smiled at Draco and Hermione, "It's not exactly going to be easy, the next few months that is."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll do anything we can to help Gin,” Harry agreed, “You guys aren't alone in this."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny tightened her hand in Blaise's and smiled a little tearfully at them all, “Thanks guys; it means a lot.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So how <em>together </em>are you exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes, "We're together. How much more do you need to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Theo smirked, "Are you <em>together?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, "For Salazar's sake Nev, he means have you slept with her yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we only got together last night," Neville pointed out, "Not everyone jumps into bed with someone the day they ask them out, <em>Theo."</em></p><p> </p><p>"We'd been friends for years!" Theo defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, some of us have decorum," Harry said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“And some people have enough decorum to not do it in broom closets or secret passageways, Harry,” Draco added with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at Draco, “Okay firstly, fuck you ferret and secondly, Neville wouldn't just jump into bed with Lilly right away.”</p><p> </p><p>A sheepish sort of look passed across Neville's face, "Well I didn't say <em>that</em>. I didn't sleep with her the night we got together...it was after midnight, so it was really this morning."</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, "So you did sleep with her!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but well...she was kind of eager," Neville said with slight amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was trying to be a gentleman about it, but she told me I was being an arse," Neville said, "We've been friends for years. It was the natural progression of things."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Nev,” Lilly murmured in the early hours of the morning.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh-huh,” Neville said, they were lying in bed together, but nothing had happened.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I think it’s cute that you like to spoon and all, but I prefer forking.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Forking?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lilly slapped herself in the forehead and rolled over to look at him, “Sex, Neville. It means sex.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neville’s eyes widened, “But-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ve been friends for years,” Lilly cut in, “And we’re going back to Hogwarts in a few hours where we will get no privacy. Don’t get me wrong, I like a sneaky broom closet shag as much as the next girl unless the next girl is Daphne Greengrass, but I’d quite like to shag you in a bed first.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh…” Neville floundered, “But Lil, we just-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lilly cut him off by kissing him, and his protests began to die on his lips, “But-” he murmured against her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, buts, Neville,” Lilly remarked. She pulled away, and for a split second, he wondered what she was doing, then she disappeared under the duvet, and he gasped in surprise when he felt her lips against his cock.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Lilly!” He exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He decided to stop objecting at that point. He couldn’t when he could barely get a word out or think straight. The feeling of her soft, wet lips against him was just too much. She enjoyed what she was doing to him; she was a tease.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>So Neville turned the tables on her. He pulled her up to him, and she smirked as she straddled him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I should have known I’d have to take control,” Lilly said, she raised an eyebrow at him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neville laughed and flipped them, pinning her to the bed easily, “No chance,” He murmured.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Theo smirked at his friend and tutted, "And to think you insulted me for sleeping with Sadie so quickly. Neville Longbottom, you gigantic hypocrite."</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed, "Yeah, yeah, I know!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "On another note, how is the house? Do you like it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I love it," Neville said thoughtfully, "It really feels like home already. Even if Lilly did insult my interior decorating."</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed at that, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to decorate it in gold and red, but she convinced me to decorate the library in blue and bronze," Neville said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, "Whipped!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ha!" Draco exclaimed, "Says the guy who spent the week looking at flowers and wedding cake designs with Sadie's Mother!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck off!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So..."</p><p> </p><p>"So what?" Lilly asked matter of factly, "So how are your potions projects going? Or so, how were your holidays?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Daphne grinned, "So, how did you and Neville get together?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes and fell back onto her bed, "Well, it was last night...we had the house finished, and we danced."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted in amusement, "That sounds weirdly familiar. Did you kiss after this dance, by any chance?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Lilly said with a pointed look at her friend, "And it <em>wasn't </em>in a tent. It was in the drawing-room of Longbottom House before you ask."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed at the expression on Hermione's face, and Sadie cut in, "And you made the first move, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I tried to talk to him so many times over the week," Lilly said as she lay on her stomach to look at them all, "But every time I got close, he changed the subject so in the end I just kissed him."</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"And what? It was a good kiss," Lilly smirked, "What more do you want me to say?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what more is there to say?" Daphne asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really think I'm the kind of person who would just jump into bed with someone?" Lilly asked as she surveyed them.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we didn't mean it like that Lil," Hermione said, "It's just that this thing between you and Neville is pretty intense."</p><p> </p><p>"There's a lot of sexual tension," Sadie agreed, "That's all we meant."</p><p> </p><p>"How were we to know you hadn't slept with him, after all?" Daphne shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say that I didn't sleep with him," Lilly admitted as she cringed.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned at the Ravenclaw, "When?"</p><p> </p><p>"Late last night, or early this morning," Lilly said with a grin, "He was going to be a gentleman about it, but I kind of didn’t let him.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne’s grin widened, “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sort of challenged him,” Lilly admitted, “And he….took it on board.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, Neville,” Lilly gasped, arching her back against him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neville laughed against her neck, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They were silent for a moment as they caught their breath, Lilly shuffled to get comfortable then sighed, “Well…shit.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neville snorted, “I thought it was pretty fucking good-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up,” She laughed, “It was really fucking good, okay? I take back every comment I ever made about you still being awkward toad boy. You are hot, sex god, snake slayer Neville now.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neville barked out a laugh, “You’re still you, and I love that. What was the oh shit for?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione was right,” Lilly said with a shake of her head, “She was all, Lilly, you’ll end up shagging him because you’re friends and there is a tent involved-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Harry said the same thing! What is with the tent thing?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know, right?” Lilly exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They both laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Walking cliché, Nev,” Lilly said with a grin, “We’re a walking cliché.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh fuck it, I don’t care,” Neville said, he rolled onto his stomach and grinned at her, “Do you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No…” Lilly said slowly, “But we should probably keep this to ourselves for a little while-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Til someone walks in on us in a broom closet you mean? Cause it’s Hogwarts and that’s how every couple gets outed,” Neville pointed out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But none more so than Harry and Daphne. Has anyone <strong>not </strong>walked in on those two?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ironically enough, I think Hermione is the only one who hasn’t,” Neville chortled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sadie grinned, “Well, you were friends for a long time before you got together. It’s the natural progression of things.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted, “You’re only saying that because you were shagging Theo the night that he asked you out!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie’s cheeks flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“In the dorm room he shared with Draco and Blaise,” Daphne added.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was only fair!” Sadie exclaimed, “Draco spent the whole war shagging Pansy in the bunkbed right underneath Theo’s!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why Theo ‘forgot’ the silencing charm?” Daphne asked with an amused grin, “For revenge?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Daph,” she said while the other girls laughed.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, the door opened, and the conversation entirely froze. Susan rolled her eyes as she walked into the room and sat down on the end of her bed, "You guys are invading our dorm pretty often these days," she said to Hermione and Daphne, "And I'm guessing you were talking about Neville. I did tell you that I didn't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"We were talking about Sadie being a total ho and jumping into bed with Theo the day he asked her out actually,” Daphne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off!” Sadie said, chucking a pillow at Daphne’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“They were friends for ages before they got together,” Hermione agreed with a smile, “It’s understandable.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve been making up for the lost time,” Susan smirked, “You two are always at it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie scoffed, “Oh come on, we’re not as bad as Daphne and Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is true,” Susan agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shrugged, “What can I say? He is a really good shag with a massive-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ego?” Lilly cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Not what I was going to say,” Daphne said with a sly grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very quiet, Hermione,” Susan said, she grinned at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, not all of us talk about such vulgar things,” Hermione said, she raised an eyebrow at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come off it, she’s the worst,” Daphne snorted, “Some of the things I’ve heard Draco tell Theo about her in the showers at Quidditch-”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Lilly said, “You guys all shower together?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Daphne scoffed, “There's a wall, but I hear those two anyway and let me tell you, Hermione is a right little vixen-”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s cheeks flushed, “He tells <em>Theo</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“They compare notes all of the time,” Sadie said with a roll of her eyes, “I caught them talking about techniques in the bath just before we left for the holidays.”</p><p> </p><p>“In the bath?” Lilly snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything those two don’t do together?” Susan sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“Apart from shag, probably not,” Daphne said with a grin, “You do all know about the snog during the war, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened, “Uh no.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sniggered, “Yes, shall we just say that Draco and Theo were each other's experimental phase?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes, “No, that’s not what happened. You are such a gossip Daph. They were talking about the war and if they had been caught ding that, they would have been punished by the Carrows. So when Alecto came to check what they were doing, they kissed to throw her off the scent.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in amusement and looked at Sadie, “Do you think we actually need to be worried about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so at the moment,” Sadie laughed, “But if they end up building secret passageways into each other's houses like their Grandfathers did then maybe we should intervene.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan snorted, “Wasn’t Abraxas Malfoy a bit suspect?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Daphne said with a shake of her head, “He was <em>so </em>gay, and he spent a lot of time with Theo’s grandfather.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly sniggered, and Susan said, “Anyway, back to you and Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shrugged, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ve been there and done that,” Susan said in amusement, “I’m cool to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s kind of awkward, Suse.”</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Lil," Susan yawned as she leant back on her bed, "Hermione and Daphne are practically best friends, and they've both been involved with each other's boyfriends."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly frowned, "Good point. You’ve never compared notes, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s cheeks flushed, and Daphne smirked, “Of course we have, by all accounts, Harry is like a fine wine.”</p><p> </p><p>The others all burst out laughing as Daphne delivered the punch line, “He gets better with time.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So you spoke to McGonagall today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Ginny said as she and Harry walked through the grounds towards Hogsmeade one warm, sunny morning.</p><p> </p><p>"And she's alright with everything?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed, "Fine, actually. She said she wasn't surprised and told me she was proud that I was finishing my N.E.W.T's, <em>unlike </em>my Mum."</p><p> </p><p>"Is she speaking to you yet?" Harry asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Ginny sighed, "I haven't heard a peep."</p><p> </p><p>"She'll calm down," Harry said as he put his arm around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"So everyone says," Ginny mumbled, "I'm just glad that McGonagall gave me permission to finish my N.E.W.T's and Pomfrey gave me permission to cover it up with glamour. Once school is over, it can all come out, but until then I'd rather keep it between close friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is understandable," Harry yawned, "How are your brothers taking it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apart from wanting to kill Blaise they're fine," Ginny said honestly, "Ron was probably the hardest to bring around, but he's always been more protective."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because he's closest to you in age," Harry said simply, "What are you doing in town today anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I'm just getting ingredients for a calming potion, it works wonders for morning sickness," Ginny said with tired amusement, "And hopefully I'll be able to sleep too. What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Visiting your brother, actually," Harry replied, "He's got the day off, so we're going for coffee."</p><p> </p><p>"Bro-date," Ginny laughed as they reached the gates and slipped out onto the path towards Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Harry chuckled, "We've not talked in a while, I thought we could use a catch-up."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're still friends," Ginny said with a slight frown, "Ron needs a friend like you."</p><p> </p><p>"I know he does," Harry said calmly, "And he'll always be one of my best friends Gin. Nothing can change that."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and paused as they reached the start of the village. She reached up and hugged him, "Thanks for walking me down, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem," Harry said, he kissed her on the cheek, "Take care of yourself Gin," he said as they went their separate ways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How's Gin?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's okay," Harry yawned, "I'm sorry about all this yawning. School is crazy at the moment. As for Gin, I think she’s stressed and sleep-deprived, I mean she doesn't felt great, and she still has this huge workload."</p><p> </p><p>"She'll still finish her N.E.W.T's though, won't she?" Ron asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, mate, this is Gin," Harry said in amusement, "She's not going to give up now. Course she'll still get her N.E.W.T's."</p><p> </p><p>"You're kind of acting like her boyfriend, you know," Ron pointed out, "Getting her things, walking her into town."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I <em>feel </em>like her big brother," Harry said with a raised eyebrow, "I feel protective, that's why I'm looking after her. Gin and me are nothing romantically Ron, not anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"You're too head over heels for Daphne," Ron smiled, "I mean you're practically Teddy's parents."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes, "Andromeda was talking to us about adoption. Not now but in the short-term future...she's his grandmother, and she thinks he would do well to grow up with parents closer to the age parents should be."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you thinking about it?" Ron asked as their coffees arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said honestly, "But it is just thinking at the moment. I mean I've got three years of Auror training to get through, and Daph has her yearlong course at Gringotts.”</p><p> </p><p>"And you can’t exactly raise a kid when you're both involved with intensive training programs," Ron said.</p><p>Harry sipped his coffee and nodded absentmindedly, "I just want to do what's best for Teddy, and I think a stable family is what he needs. We're going to have to reassess the situation after Daphne, and I are qualified."</p><p> </p><p>Ron hummed thoughtfully, "How's Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Great, yeah," Harry replied, "I mean she's stressed of course. Everybody up at Hogwarts is at the moment...we're not only trying to get the grades we need for our courses, but we're also trying to make sure we pass our fitness tests, those of us who want to work in the DMLE that is. You should see Lilly though, Neville's got her running around the lake like a roadrunner."</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, he didn't understand the reference, but that wasn't what concerned him, "Neville has?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said somewhat warily as he realised that he might have just landed Neville in trouble, "He's been training her for the fitness test so she can get into this elite healing programme in Europe."</p><p> </p><p>"Are they together?" Ron asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Harry faltered, "Well, that's not really my place to say."</p><p> </p><p>"So they are then," Ron remarked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said, not my place to say," Harry reiterated.</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, whether it was in anger or disbelief Harry didn't know. But he was grateful when the redhead swiftly changed the subject to something neutral for them both; Quidditch.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Harry returned to Hogwarts that Saturday, it was quite late. Although he had met Ron for coffee fairly early in the day, he'd had other things to attend to. He had been to the bank and finalised the signing over of the Black title and fortune to Draco, he had been to Potter Manor to check on the state of the new Animagus potion, and he had been sneaking around in Greenhouse three harvesting mandrake leaves. By the time he returned to the common room, it was well into the afternoon, and he couldn't believe the scene he walked into.</p><p> </p><p>The common room was fairly full and in the centre of it stood Neville and Ron arguing.</p><p> </p><p>"Ron, if you want to talk about this, that's fine," Neville was saying, "But we'll do it in private. Not here."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Ron asked irritably, "Don't you want everyone to know that you stole my girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>The girlfriend in question was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was probably in the library. Thankfully Hannah was also absent from the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't steal your girlfriend," Neville said calmly, "And I'm not going to have a shouting match with you in the common room. So come on."</p><p> </p><p>Ron glared at Neville as he walked to the door and passed Harry with an exasperated sort of look. Despite himself, Ron followed Neville and slammed the common room door shut as hard as he could behind him. Harry did want to follow them, but he decided that it would probably only worsen the situation, so he slipped into the common room instead and let Ron and Neville fight it out.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long, after about 10 minutes Neville returned to the common room with a black eye and a slightly bloody nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell," Harry muttered when he saw his friend, "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine," Neville said calmly, "You should go check on Ron, he's the one in need of help."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do to him?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I just gave as good as I got," Neville said simply, "He accused me of stealing his girlfriend even though he cheated on her and she made it clear she wanted nothing more to do with him. He then called her a whore so I hit him and he hit me."</p><p> </p><p>"And you hit him back harder?" Harry guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Neville said darkly, "He's my friend, but he's sexist, and he's arrogant. Nobody talks about my girlfriend like that."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grimaced, "I'm sorry, Neville, it's my fault. I accidentally said something about you training Lilly up for her programme and Ron worked it out."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault," Neville pointed out, "But if you feel guilty, go take Ron to the hospital wing. He was unconscious when I left him."</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could question Neville any further on this, the Gryffindor slipped up the stairs towards the boys' dormitories.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and left the common room, searching for his unconscious friend. Why did he keep getting himself into such awkward situations anyway? He did find Ron easily enough, and he was indeed unconscious in an empty classroom at the bottom of the Eastern Tower.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and muttered, "Enervate."</p><p> </p><p>Ron spluttered and coughed as he sat up. Harry tried his best to remain calm as he said, "It's the blood from your broken nose, spit it out before you choke on it."</p><p> </p><p>Ron did so and hissed in pain, "I'm going to fucking kill Neville.'"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you aren't," Harry said simply, "Episkey!"</p><p> </p><p>"ARGH! What the fuck was that, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"That was me resetting your nose," Harry said with a slight glare, "Without a numbing charm because I'm sick of your temper."</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like Hermione," Ron muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well if you will act like a giant prick," Harry said in disbelief, "I mean I get that you would feel jealous, but there was no need to attack Neville. He's training to be an Auror you idiot, of course, he'd win in a fight!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I didn't know that," Ron mumbled as Harry cleaned his face up with a charm that stung his cuts, "And since when are you a healer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Since Lil started helping me out with healing charms," Harry said as he ran his wand over Ron, "It's part of the Auror selection process. I need to prove I have basic healing skills before they even accept me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well I feel fine," Ron said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Harry asked in surprise, "Because you have two broken ribs which I can't fix by the way, so come on, we're going to Pomfrey."</p><p> </p><p>Ron grumbled but let Harry pull him to his feet. He winced, but he could walk on his own. They left the classroom and began the long walk down to the first floor where the hospital wing was.</p><p> </p><p>"I was jealous," Ron said after a moment or two, "I mean she didn't exactly take long to get over me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ron, you and Lilly only dated for a couple of months," Harry said in disbelief, "And it has been over three months. You two broke up in January for Merlin's sake!"</p><p> </p><p>"Neville's my mate, and he's dating my ex," Ron grumbled, "That's just not okay."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm dating Draco's ex," Harry pointed out, “And he's my friend. There's nothing weird about it. We're just such a small circle of friends, and beyond that, there were only about 40 people in our year. Of course, some people will date the same person as someone they know. You didn't need to go off on one at Neville. You did throw the first punch, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded glumly, and Harry said, "Well, I guess you learned your lesson since he only has a slightly sore nose and a black eye. You, on the other hand, had a black eye and a broken nose, and you still have two broken ribs."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know he was that powerful," Ron admitted, "Physically or magically. I suppose I always underestimated Neville."</p><p> </p><p>"Big mistake," Harry said, he was unable to hide his amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I worked that one out, funnily enough," Ron said as he glared half-heartedly at his friend, "Somewhere between the broken nose and the broken ribs. You can stop gloating now."</p><p> </p><p>"It's part of your punishment for being a fucking prat," Harry grinned as they turned the corner towards the hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck off Harry," Ron said, but his heart wasn't even in the insult and Harry could tell.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"He punched you in the face?" Lilly asked irritably as she dabbed a cloth on Neville's bloody nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I didn't exactly get this walking into a wall," Neville joked.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shot him a glare, "Don't joke Nev. Did he really punch you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but I punched him back," Neville said, "And he was a lot worse off than me. I'm just glad you and Hannah were in the library."</p><p> </p><p>"Hannah will find out soon enough," Lilly pointed out, "If Ron had a go at you in the common room it will spread like wildfire. But don't worry, I can handle myself against Hannah Abbott."</p><p> </p><p>"Using full names," Neville said with a slight smile, "The competition really is heating up."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shot him an amused look, "Hey, watch it, or I'll finish the job Ron started and break that nose for you."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's not broken then?" Neville asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, slightly bruised but not broken," Lilly replied, "I've reduced the swelling around your nose and your eye but apart from that there isn't much I can do unless you want it glamoured up?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's the point?" Neville yawned, "It will heal itself in a day or two anyway. Are you sure you can handle Hannah on your own by the way? She's a little-"</p><p> </p><p>"- psychotic?" Lilly cut in, "Yeah, I do share a dorm with her. I saw her burning all of her photographs of you two. I <em>know</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're not at all worried?" Neville asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Neville, I want to become a Trauma Healer. That means fixing up Aurors in the field. Do you think I'm afraid of a petty little girl with a grudge?" Lilly asked with a smirk as she pushed herself to her feet in his dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>"You're sexy when you're confident, you know," Neville grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed, "I'll be fine. Now quit worrying about me and go to sleep, the swelling will take all night to go down properly."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Neville said as he got up to kiss her, “Thanks for fixing me up.”</p><p> </p><p>"You’re welcome," Lilly said, she kissed him gently so she wouldn’t hurt his already bashed-up nose.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Lilly walked into the great hall the following morning, it was to laughter from her friends. She didn't cringe or run from the room crying with embarrassment; however, instead, she sat down next to Neville, who was looking at her in bemusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Trying a new style?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Lilly said matter of factly as she began to pour some coffee into a cup, "Hannah asked me last night if I was dating Neville. I told her that I was and as is Hannah's go-to insult she called me a slut. She also accused me of being a slimy, sneaky little snake, so I woke up like this today."</p><p> </p><p>"It's an interesting fashion statement," Harry chuckled as he looked at her hair which wasn't hair anymore, it was more like hundreds of snakes.</p><p> </p><p>"They aren't even poisonous," Lilly said with a wave of her hand, "And nobody has turned to stone yet. It's a standard revenge hex. I'll be back to normal by the end of the day."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd be mortified if I were you," Hermione admitted, “Aren't you bothered?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly scoffed, "No. She gave me snakes for hair, is that the best she can do?"</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't kidding when you said you could handle her," Neville said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to do anything back to her?" Draco asked as Hannah, and her new cronies (Sally and Annie) giggled at the far end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Lilly said as she sipped her coffee and one of the snakes hissed, "I'm going to be the better person."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right," Sadie said with an amused smile, "You're planning something, Lillian Moon."</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me that you know how that hex works," Ginny grinned from where she was sitting next to Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>"The snakes fall out when the hex cancels itself," Lilly replied with a devious smile.</p><p> </p><p>"And what are you going to do with them when they do?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned, "Let's just say Hannah's going to get a little surprise tonight when she gets into bed."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know whether to admire you or be terrified of you," Neville said honestly as he stared at Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>"Admire and be scared," Draco said with an amused smile at Hermione, "It's the best way to maintain a healthy, <em>active </em>relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up," Hermione laughed as she slapped him playfully on the arm to laughter from the others.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the ups and downs of the last few weeks, they were as close as ever, and it was only beginning to dawn on Harry that in a few months it would all be over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. This Path is Treacherous & Reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Treacherous by Taylor Swift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an eventful first weekend back and an even busier first week, career week began. This was a week in which the seventh and eighth years would spend Monday to Friday in a workplace to prepare them better for the outside world. It had been announced weeks ago, and thankfully it came after all of the final assessments had been handed in. Hermione was still panicking about it being a whole week that would cut into her time to revise, however.</p><p> </p><p>Because of career week, they had all had another career meeting with their Head of House throughout the week. The Heads of House had taken their interests and future goals into account and allocated them a place of work. However, McGonagall did not announce these until the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Thes seventh years were told first, and Ginny was slightly miffed to be told she was exempt from career week for 'obvious reasons'. With the seventh years knowing what they would be doing, it was time for the eighth years to file into a classroom and be given their allotted jobs for the week.</p><p> </p><p>"Silence please," McGonagall said curtly, "I will announce the career placements in alphabetical order. You will come and collect your information pack from me when you hear your name, and then you will sit down until I permit you to leave."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone waited with bated breath, and McGonagall glanced down at her list and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>"Abbott, Hannah. Placement within St Mungos.”</p><p> </p><p>"Black, Draco. Placement in the Auror Department."</p><p> </p><p>Draco couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face at this; it would give him a chance to prove himself before the Auror selection process.</p><p> </p><p>"Bones, Susan. Placement in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, working on a bounty hunting team with Percy Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>Susan smirked at this and next to her, Hermione rolled her eyes. From what she knew of the situation, Susan was getting closer to Percy. Hermione hoped it went well, after what had happened with Krum, she just wanted Susan to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Boot, Terry. Placement in the Department of Mysteries."</p><p> </p><p>"Brocklehurst, Mandy. Placement in the Department of Magical Transportation."</p><p> </p><p>"Cauldwell, Sadie. Placement as an assistant in the Apothecary in Diagon Alley."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie grinned at Theo; it was exactly what she had wanted. After all, it was her goal in life to own an apothecary.</p><p> </p><p>"Corner, Michael. Placement within the Department of Magical Games and Sports."</p><p> </p><p>"Delacour, Gabrielle. Placement within a wizarding fashion boutique in Diagon Alley."</p><p> </p><p>"Finch-Fletchley, Justin. Placement within the Accounting Department at the Ministry of Magic."</p><p> </p><p>"Goldstein, Anthony. Placement within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."</p><p> </p><p>"Granger, Hermione. Placement within the Misuse of Magic Office."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled brightly at this; it was exactly where she wanted to work, so it was a perfect placement for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Greengrass, Daphne. Placement as secretary to the head of staff at Gringotts."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne made a face. Harry smirked as he imagined his girlfriend having to cater for Bill for a week, he had a feeling that the Weasley would use it to his advantage. It gave Daphne some experience though because she couldn't work as a curse breaker in any way, shape or form until she got her N.E.W.T results. It was too easy for something to go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Jones, Megan. Placement at the flower shop in Diagon Alley."</p><p> </p><p>"Longbottom, Neville. Placement in the Auror Department."</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned in Harry's direction at this news.</p><p> </p><p>"MacMillan, Ernie. Placement within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."</p><p> </p><p>"Moon, Lillian. Placement within the Alistair Moody Trauma Hospital, shadowing a Healer."</p><p>Lilly couldn't have been happier with the placement.</p><p> </p><p>"Norris-Filch, Melody. Placement shadowing me during my classes," McGonagall looked up and added, "We couldn't find anything else due to it being on such short notice."</p><p> </p><p>Melody only smiled at the Headmistress, "That's fine, Professor."</p><p> </p><p>"Nott, Theodore. Placement in the Auror Department."</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome," Theo said as he hi-fived Neville and then Draco. Harry rolled his eyes in amusement at the exchange.</p><p> </p><p>"Perks, Sally-Anne. Placement at the Wizarding Wireless Network."</p><p> </p><p>Finally, McGonagall had gotten to Harry; he hated the fact that it took so long to get to his name on any kind of list like this. It had been the same when he got sorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, Harry. You may have already guessed this, but you are also serving a placement in the Auror Department."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at the others, but before McGonagall continued with her list, she added, "<em>However</em>, you will be working on different teams with different Aurors."</p><p> </p><p>The four boys looked slightly disappointed, but at the end of the day they were still working in the same department, and it was only for a week. McGonagall looked away from them and continued down her list.</p><p> </p><p>"Smith, Sally. Placement at Madam Malkin's."</p><p> </p><p>"Smith, Zacharias. Placement as an assistant to the Head of the Wizengamot."</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias punched the air at this which led to much eye-rolling and head-shaking from his fellow eighth years.</p><p> </p><p>"Zabini, Blaise. Placement within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall rolled up her scroll of parchment, "Make sure you all sleep well tonight. I want to see you at 6 am sharp in the great hall tomorrow morning."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry, Draco, Neville and Theo turned up on Monday morning for their first day 'on the job' only Draco was nervous. Harry, Theo and Neville had walked through the Ministry chatting animatedly, but Draco had remained relatively quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The boys were sitting in the corridor outside the department waiting to meet the Aurors who they were going to be working with for the week when they heard an argument resonating through the wall from the room behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, settle down all of you! The newbies from Hogwarts are, here again, we've got four this time, so we're going to need to split them up," A brisk male voice said from inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Four? Their keen this year given that they just went through a war," A young male voice said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, we can't complain," The brisk voice said, "This is Lorne’s last year before he goes off to play mummy and daddy’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having a kid and becoming a trainer, Graves, I’m hardly going to play house,” The younger voice cut in, he sounded amused.</p><p> </p><p>The brisk voice, that belonged to the one they called Graves said, “Yeah, yeah. Look, I’m retiring soon too. We need as much new blood as we can get.”</p><p> </p><p>"Are there any competent ones, or are they all wannabes?" Another voice asked with a yawn. This voice was female.</p><p> </p><p>"They are competent Clarke; I'll give you a decent one this year don't worry," Graves said.</p><p> </p><p>"Who do we have then?" The younger man asked, his voice was laced with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, Harry Potter," Graves said.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The</em> Harry Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of noise and bickering in the room, which made Harry roll his eyes outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet!" Graves thundered, "Potter will be working with me. We've also got Longbottom, who wants him?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled and shared a look of amusement with Harry as more bickering arose over who would get to partner Neville.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Clarke, you can have Longbottom since the last one nearly blew your foot off, but no funny business," Graves said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir," Clarke replied sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Who else we got?" The younger man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Graves paused before saying, "Black."</p><p> </p><p>"Black? Who's that?" Another male voice asked, this voice was new and sounded suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, formerly Malfoy," Graves said, and Draco winced as he waited for the insults.</p><p> </p><p>"A Malfoy? What is he doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's been vouched for by the chosen one himself and the Minister for Magic, give it a rest Lorne," Graves said lazily, "He's a damn good duellist, who wants him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take him, I suppose; I could use a good duellist," The man who Harry had identified as Lorne said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, well that leaves...Nott."</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes at his friends and asked quietly, "Why am I always last with you lot?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave his friend a weak smile, and Harry and Neville chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Nott? Why do I recognise that name?" Lorne asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"His Father was Alfred Nott, he was a notorious charlatan back in his day," Graves said, "We arrested him a few times for sleeping with prostitutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Alfred Nott!" Lorne retorted, "That bastard cost me my left hand!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, be grateful I didn't assign you his kid, who wants him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take Nott," The youngest voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Graves then spoke again, "Alright then, let's get them in here."</p><p> </p><p>The boys tried to look like they hadn't heard the entire conversation as Graves entered the hallway and smiled at them, "Hi there boys, do come in."</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Draco, Neville and Theo made their way into the room where they saw the people whose voices they had heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, I'm Samuel Graves, you're with me this week," Graves said as he shook Harry's hand. He was a tall, thin, older man with greying hair.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "Nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Graves nodded and turned to Neville, "Longbottom, you'll be partnering Clarke over here."</p><p> </p><p>A young woman jumped down from the table she was sitting on. She looked to be only a few years older than them, maybe around the same age as Tonks had been. She was relatively short for an Auror and had shoulder-length straight blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Lorna Clarke," The Auror said with a smile as she held out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Neville took it and shook it, "Neville Longbottom."</p><p> </p><p>"Black, you're with the softy we call Lorne," Graves said, pointing Draco in the direction of a man who looked to be in his mid to late 20s.</p><p> </p><p>Lorne nodded, "Evan Lorne," he said as he shook Draco's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was still extremely nervous, "Draco Black," he said and let the older man examine him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you're a good duellist," Lorne said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "So they tell me," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally, Nott, you will be working with our youngest recruit," Graves said as he pointed Theo in the direction of the only Auror whose name they hadn't heard during the conversation. This Auror looked around the same age as the woman, Lorna. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and looked vaguely familiar to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>The man stepped forward and looked at Theo closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Theo muttered, “Sorenson? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Auror Cauldwell to you this week, Nott,” Sorenson smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “Hah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cauldwell?” Neville grinned, “As in…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadie’s big brother?” Theo asked with a shake of his head, “Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, “Good luck with that, Theo,” he said as he slapped him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Sorenson smirked, "I'll be watching you this week, Nott, you got that?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo didn't often feel intimidated, but Sadie's brother was built like a tank, he was bulky and rather scary looking, and Theo knew that he was pretty much a scrawny weed compared to him.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, "Got it," he said weakly. The others were vaguely amused at this version of Theo when they were used to seeing the cocky, arrogant side of the Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, let's get you started," Graves said, clapping his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>And so it began.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Paperwork?”</p><p> </p><p>“Paperwork is a big part of the job Nott.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “So don’t we get to go out and duel people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not on your first day,” Sorenson said matter of factly, “You don’t get to go out in the field until you have passed your first year of training. We can’t just let newbies out in the wild, can we?”</p><p> </p><p>“So we spend the whole first year doing paperwork?” Theo asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sorenson replied, “You spend it doing classes on disguise and learning basic healing. You will get to do some simulated fieldwork in a created environment but no real missions until your second year.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed, “That sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sorenson shrugged, “We don’t send capable young men out to die. We make sure you are fully equipped and capable before we let you do any fieldwork…even then we have accidents sometimes. Do you really think I want my sister’s fiancé to die on my watch?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo glanced up at the large man, “Are you okay with that? Me being your sister’s fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>Sorenson smirked at him, “Course I am, my mother thinks you’re the best thing since sliced bread. I was just winding you up this morning in the office.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank Salazar for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sorenson’s smirk widened, “Still doesn’t mean you’re getting off easy this week though. I want that whole stack of paperwork finished in the next two hours, so get writing!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Please tell me I'm not your secretary for the week," Daphne said as she stood in Bill's office, “Because filing and menial paperwork I can do but bringing you coffee and doughnuts is not my thing."</p><p> </p><p>"I make my own coffee, and I don't like doughnuts," Bill said with an amused smile, "You can't do any curse-breaking work without N.E.W.T's as I'm sure you already know. But you're a smart girl. I won't waste your week with menial tasks."</p><p> </p><p>"So what will I be doing then?" Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, because I like you and because you're dating my adopted little brother," Bill began, "I've set aside a pretty special task for you. We are developing a new system for the bank, and while you can't curse break, you can help with that."</p><p> </p><p>"A new system?" Daphne asked eagerly, "As in you are modernising?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Bill said with a nod, "We're getting in on what Egypt and Dubai are doing. At the moment we've got vaults of bank records, all on parchment. We are developing an internal spell-base. So, in other words, one big room, you walk in, search for what you are looking for and find it. Without having to look through hundreds of records."</p><p> </p><p>"But surely that makes it easier to be hacked," Daphne pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"It does because people can change the spell frequencies from outside our walls," Bill agreed, "As opposed to having to break through our multiple defences to get to the records. That's why this new system is complex, we need to make sure it isn't going to be capable of being hacked, <em>and </em>we need to strengthen the wards around the entire building, including the vast underground vaults."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, "I'm in!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I thought we would get to do a lot more fighting this week.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “We learned a lot from our visit to the training centre yesterday though, didn’t we? I loved that class on disguise; it was great fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his agreement and swallowed his mouthful, “Yeah and that room they showed us where they can create these huge scenarios, but the environment is all fake, that’s awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we didn’t get to go in it,” Neville pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“We will in training though,” Harry said eagerly, “They can’t let us do a lot of stuff at the moment, probably because of health and safety. That place is amazing, though, and we’re going to be there in a few months.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we all pass selection,” Draco said, “There’s a chance we’ll fail. You heard the first-year students telling us about it. They said out of 41 applicants, only 19 got into the training process.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard,” Harry agreed, “But it’s hard for a reason. They need to make sure the people who get through are the right kind of people. They need to avoid another generation of corrupt Aurors and spies, but that doesn’t mean we won’t get through. We can all duel, we’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not all duelling though,” Neville said with a frown, “There are logic puzzles sometimes, and there is a mental aspect too. What if we don’t all make it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we cross that bridge when we come to it,” Theo said with a firm nod.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his agreement, “If we go in thinking we won’t do it. Then we won’t be able to do it. All we can do is try our best and have confidence that our best is good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“And for the moment,” Draco added, “Let’s try and enjoy this week while it lasts.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was Wednesday afternoon, and the Leaky Cauldron was reasonably quiet. At a table in the middle of the room, Hermione, Daphne, Sadie and Lilly were sitting together because they had met up for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how is it going?" Sadie asked the group cheerfully as their drinks arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"It's hell," Hermione said with a groan, "My supervisor is such a bitch!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Lilly shared an amused smile as Hermione got started on one of her rants, "She just makes me sit there and do paperwork all day and then when I finally got to go out and do some practical work this morning she told me I was useless and that I would be spending the rest of the week doing paperwork."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? What happened?" Sadie asked her friend. Hermione didn't get this riled up often.</p><p> </p><p>"There was an incident of underage magic, so she sent me to deal with it under her supervision," Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, "This 6-year-old kid smashed a glass window because his mother was literally screaming at him. So I tried to calm the kid down, but she told me that it was the kids own fault for using the magic and that I should be talking to the mother to understand why it had happened instead of the kid!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's bullshit," Daphne said casually, "A calmer approach means you can get the full story from both sides!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded, "The people who work in the department are brutes, Hermione. They are prejudiced idiots like Umbridge.”</p><p> </p><p>"So you think I should just suck it up for the next few days and get on with it?" Hermione mused as she sipped from her drink, "Because in that case I already can't wait for Friday."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled sympathetically at her, "Well I hate to sound cheery but my week is going alright. I thought it would be bringing tea and coffee to Bill, but he's letting me help on this huge project to redesign the way Gringotts works, which is a pretty amazing opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Hermione said, "That is an amazing opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>"How awesome of Bill to let you do that," Sadie agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Bet you have a foot in the door because of Harry though," Lilly said, "Which isn't necessarily a bad thing," she added.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes at them, "Yeah well a foot in or not, it's really exciting. It's just the goblins who creep me out. Even Bill doesn't like them, and he's worked with them for ages."</p><p> </p><p>"Bill this, Bill that," Hermione teased, "Does Harry have something to be worried about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be silly," Daphne said honestly, "Bills my <em>boss</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"You know talking about Harry," Hermione said, "I have a bad feeling, and I'm worried about him."</p><p> </p><p>"A bad feeling?" Lilly asked sceptically as Daphne surveyed Hermione with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, it's just a thing Harry and I have always had," she admitted, "When one of us is in danger we get a bad feeling. We can just tell that the other one is in trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"That must have come in handy," Sadie said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "It did during the war."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Draco?" Daphne asked, "Do you get it with him too?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No, only Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted, "Oi Granger, it's my job to worry about my boyfriend and your job to worry about yours."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed at this, "Yeah, I'm probably just being stupid. They’re just doing paperwork I bet.”</p><p> </p><p>"They'll be fine," Lilly said with a yawn, "They aren’t out on the job from what I know. I saw them at the training centre the other day while they got the tour.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "How is the hospital, Lil?" she asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>"It's horrible but great which probably makes no sense to you guys," Lilly said with a frown, "I can't do much without training, so I pretty much just shadow people. But some of the injuries I've seen are horrific."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get used to it, I expect," Daphne said as she glanced at the Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Eventually, maybe," Lilly agreed, "It's just very life-affirming, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"I bet," Sadie said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, enough about me, Sadie how are you finding this week?" Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled and admitted, "I'm having a great time. The guy, Ichabod, I'm working with is amazing, he's been letting me deal with the customers and handle the stock."</p><p> </p><p>"That's great," Hermione said with a smile, "It's a really good experience for you."</p><p> </p><p>"I did have an interesting experience this morning though," Sadie said as she caught Lilly's eye, "Your ex came into the apothecary."</p><p> </p><p>"Ron?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded, "He came in to get some supplies for his brother’s new prank potions," she said, "But other than that not much of note has happened to me this week."</p><p> </p><p>Before any more could or couldn't be said on the matter, a distraction arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys," Sadie said quietly as she leaned in closer to her friends, "Look at the stairs!"</p><p> </p><p>Everybody turned to see what there was to look at. They saw a somewhat amusing sight, Susan and Percy were making their way down the stairs from the rooms above the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Lilly chuckled, and Daphne shouted, "Susan!"</p><p> </p><p>Once they had caught the girl's attention, she made her way over to their table.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys," Susan said casually as she sat down at their table.</p><p> </p><p>"Pull up a chair, Percy," Hermione said in amusement, and the Weasley did so.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione still couldn't get over the difference in Percy. He had taken this bounty hunter thing seriously, and he had taken a leaf out of Bill's book in the clothing department. He was wearing skinny black jeans, a black shirt and black robes. His hair was shoulder length and dyed, so it was a dark red, he had his ear pierced just like Bill, and he was wearing what Hermione could only fathom as biker boots. He didn't look like the same person.</p><p> </p><p>"So Susan," Daphne said, with a smirk, "Are you enjoying career week?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan wasn't bothered by this, she just grinned, "I am indeed, and this whole bounty hunter thing is good fun. Just yesterday we brought in none other than Viktor Krum!"</p><p> </p><p>"What did you bring him in for?" Hermione asked in surprise. She had gotten the impression that Krum was pretty law-abiding.</p><p> </p><p>Percy leaned back in his chair and answered, "He was supposed to appear on trial for attacking his team-mate when drunk, but he skipped so we had to go pick him up. I let Susan bind him and bring him in," he said with a wink at the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smirked, "It felt good," she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed; she was glad to see Susan happy.</p><p> </p><p>"And I see you two are making good use of your lunch hour," Lilly teased.</p><p> </p><p>Susan just smirked, "Hey, I'm just having an enjoyable working experience! I could totally do this for a career."</p><p> </p><p>"The offer is open," Percy said casually as he pushed himself up after his wand flashed red, "We've got another one, let's go get 'em."</p><p> </p><p>"On it," Susan said as she and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron without another word, much to the amusement of their friends.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was the last day of career week, and Graves had decided to finish off with a duelling competition between the newbies.</p><p> </p><p>It had started relatively even. Theo and Draco had duelled on one platform while on another platform, Harry had duelled Neville.</p><p> </p><p>The duel between Theo and Draco was over fairly quickly. It had started with Draco firing "Expelliarmus" at Theo who dodged it easily with a shield charm. From the other podium where he was duelling Neville, Harry had shouted, "Oi! That's my trademark spell!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shouted back, "Sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo then teased him by saying, "Stop trying to copy Potter and let me kick your arse!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo then proceeded to spice things up a little by firing three stunning charms in quick succession at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco used a shield charm to send the first stunner flying back at Theo. Draco had to avoid the second two by himself though, and he managed this by jumping to the side to avoid one and ducking to avoid the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice dodging technique!" Graves called from the side-lines.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you practising for the ballet Black?" Theo shouted at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't use my lines against me, Nott!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's his insult for me, Theo; don't take that away from us!" Harry joked as he ducked to avoid Neville's langlock hex.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! We're supposed to be keeping it clean Neville!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Harry!" Neville called jokingly across the podium. Nobody seemed to bother about the fact that all the Aurors were listening in.</p><p> </p><p>Draco managed to get the upper hand on Theo after several more dangerous and semi-dangerous spells had been casually chucked across the platform. Draco threw a full body-bind in Theo's direction and cast a numbing charm on his wand hand so when he tried to put up a shield, his hand kind of hung limply and didn't do much.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco!" Harry said in annoyance, "Are you trying to use spells and insults from my life or something?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, "Hey, I could have removed all the bones in his hand. I was good! I'm not Lockhart!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was sure the Aurors had no idea what on earth was going on or what the boys were talking about, but Draco was declared the winner of his duel with Theo and his fellow Slytherin promptly went in the huff with him about the fact his hand still felt a bit numb.</p><p> </p><p>On the podium with Neville and Harry, the duel went on and lasted longer than Theo and Draco's had. They had started reasonably nicely with the ordinary spells and jinxes being thrown about. Then it got dirty, and it was Neville who started it.</p><p> </p><p>After dodging "Expelliarmus" for about the 12th time he shouted, "Sectumsempra!" and shot the spell near Harry, but far away enough so that it wouldn't hit him unless he decided to jump off the platform into it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! You can't use my own spells against me!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your spell, Potter!" Draco called from where he and Theo were watching, "It's Snape's!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the point!" Harry called back as he shot a jet of boiling water out of his wand which Neville shielded and Harry then shielded, leaving water bouncing back and forth for a few seconds until it vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to admit, Neville was good, but he wasn't as good as him. Harry then resorted to dirty tactics. He apparated behind Neville and knocked him out with a stunning charm.</p><p> </p><p>"A dirty win but a win all the same Potter," Graves said as Harry used enervate to wake Neville up before jumping off of the platform.</p><p> </p><p>Next up, Neville and Theo were to duel to determine who would come last and then Harry and Draco would duel for first and second place. The duel between Neville and Theo was over faster than anyone had expected.</p><p> </p><p>They had barely been duelling for long, but a few pretty lethal spells had been exchanged when Neville shouted, "Theo, what's Sadie doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>When Theo turned his head ever so slightly to look at Sadie, who of course wasn't even there, Neville used Expelliarmus and disarmed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stealing my moves," Harry teased as Neville was announced the winner. Needless to say, Theo wasn't happy about finishing last.</p><p> </p><p>"Rookie mistake Nott," Graves said as he shook Neville's hand, "You're a good duellist, with practice and training you'll be great."</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it was time for the grand finale between Harry and Draco. They wasted no time with the weaker jinxes and got straight into the gritty stuff. Harry started things off with a shout of, "Reducto!" aimed straight at Draco's head.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin dodged it easily and yelled, "Is that the best you've got Potter?" he then shot "Expelliarmus!" at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor shouted, "Merlin Draco, get your trademark! I fought a Dark Lord for that one!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shouted back, "Well, thanks to you Potter, there aren't any around for me to do the same!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pity," Harry called sarcastically as he shot Sectumsempra at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Just because I let you hit me with that once Potter, it doesn't mean I'm going to let you every time!" Draco called over to Harry who dodged the nasty home-made curse Draco had accompanied with this remark.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, did that hurt?" Harry yelled back as he sent a freezing charm over to Draco, which froze the part of the platform he was standing on.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see Potter, the last time you got a massive cut through your chest did it hurt?" Draco asked sarcastically as he slid around briefly on the platform while trying to hold a shield charm up and get rid of the ice.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I've had so many I don't feel the pain anymore," Harry called back, "You know there was the horntail, and that time Voldemort tried to kill me, oh and that other time Voldemort tried to-"</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off because Draco had got back on his feet quicker than he'd expected and had sent a bludgeoning charm at Harry's arm which he still managed to dodge, he also ignored Draco's shout of, "Stop being such a smug git just because you won the war!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, since I ended the war Malfoy, it means I've had plenty of time to play games. Have you ever tried skipping?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry then used the fire whip that Dumbledore had used in the cave when they'd gone to find the locket Horcrux. He aimed it at Draco's ankles, and the Slytherin cursed loudly and jumped with a slightly girlish shout. When Draco landed on the ground, he swore as his ankle bent the wrong way and he crumbled to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Harry quickly shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and then healed Draco's ankle. He made his way over to his friend and helped him up.</p><p> </p><p>"And that, my friend, is how you use <em>my </em>trademark spell," Harry said with an amused smirk, he got a glare in return.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry jumped from the platform the Aurors applauded him, and Graves approached him with a glint in his eye, "Alright Potter, as the winner you get to take on all of us," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Graves had probably thought that this would scare Harry, but it only made the Gryffindor grin, "Alright, who's first?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorenson, you're up!" Graves said, and a few seconds later, Harry was on the platform once more with Sadie's big brother.</p><p> </p><p>After the exciting duel that everybody had just witnessed between Harry and Draco, this one was a bit of a let-down. It barely lasted 10 minutes, and Harry disarmed Sorenson after spooking him by conjuring a snake.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna use that to finish every duel?" Draco asked in exasperation from where he was sitting on the ground with Theo holding an ice pack on his ankle for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just showing you how to use it correctly Draco," Harry said with a smirk towards his friend.</p><p> </p><p>The next Auror Harry duelled was the woman, Lorna Clark. He didn't put her down as an easy target. He'd seen Tonks duel. This duel was slightly longer, and Harry ended it by conjuring a cage around Lorna and hitting her on his fifth attempt with "Expelliarmus".</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Harry," Neville said, shaking his head from the side-lines, "Are you gonna use it every time?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at them and readied himself for the duel with Lorne. He was quite a hefty man, so Harry decided that the easiest way to defeat Lorne would be to make him move. After 15 minutes of making the man run around the platform like a headless chicken Harry lazily disarmed him and winked at the others as they groaned and muttered, "Again?"</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Harry was up against Graves, and he was feeling pretty confident because he hadn't lost a duel yet, and to qualified Aurors too. This was the longest duel so far, and the most impressive to watch. For at least 20 minutes’ spells were fired at top speed and dodged and shielded just as quickly. Eventually, Harry got one over on Graves by using the element of surprise. From the door behind Graves, none other than the Minister for Magic himself walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"Look behind you, Graves," Harry yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The Auror wasn't convinced, "I'm not falling for that! That's what Longbottom did!" Graves called.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "No, really, the Minister for Magic is behind you!"</p><p> </p><p>"He is sir!" Lorna shouted and Graves briefly, very briefly, glanced behind him and was so shocked to see the Minister that he let his shield charm down. Harry disarmed him and grinned as he walked across the platform to hand Graves his wand back, "Rookie mistake Graves," he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Graves rolled his eyes, "I'll admit it, Potter, you're good."</p><p> </p><p>"Good enough to be a match for me?" Kingsley asked as he took off his cloak. Harry grinned, he was going to get to duel the Minister, what a perfect end to a perfect week.</p><p> </p><p>So that was how it came to be. Kingsley was at one end of the platform and Harry at the other with everybody on the floor watching eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>It was the best duel of the day; it was the best duel a lot of them had ever seen. It lasted for just under an hour, and neither duellist seemed to get tired at all. They kept up the speed throughout the entire duel and didn't make any small slip-ups. This was impressive for both of them for separate reasons. For Kingsley, he was now Minister for Magic and hadn't been practising his duelling as often as he once had.</p><p> </p><p>For Harry, he didn't have any qualifications in duelling, unless defeating the most powerful dark wizard of all time was something he could put on a CV which he supposed in this line of work, he probably could.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, Auror or not, he had still beaten all of the Aurors who <em>were </em>fully qualified.</p><p> </p><p>The duel eventually ended in an amusing fashion. Harry conjured a set of mirrors behind Kingsley and fired "Stupefy!", "Reducto!" and "Expelliarmus!" at the mirrors in quick succession. Kingsley couldn't sensibly dodge or shield them all so naturally he dodged Reducto as it would have done the most damage and was then hit by the stupefy charm while trying to block it.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he missed something rather hilarious while he was unconscious. Harry had thought he had won and had turned to the others with an amused grin. It was only then he realised his "Expelliarmus" charm hadn't hit anything and he turned to face the mirrors just in time to get hit by it. His wand flew from his hand and landed on the floor next to the platform.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Draco, Theo and Neville burst out into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"You got hit by your own trademark spell!" Draco shouted as he roared with laughter. Harry had to admit; it was pretty ironic. He rolled his eyes as he jumped down from the platform to retrieve his wand and join them on the ground. While this was happening Graves revived the Minister.</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Neville then got in on the act by both acting out the scene from their own point of view. Theo took the mick by grinning smugly and then making a ridiculous face as he pretended the spell hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, I didn't look like that," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you did," Theo said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Neville then did the same and pretended to cry once the wand had dropped. Harry rolled his eyes, "Guys, I'm not that attached to my wand," he said, he only realised after the words had left his mouth how wrong they sounded.</p><p> </p><p>"Daph would say otherwise," Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Kingsley boomed from behind the boys, "That was an incredibly good duel."</p><p> </p><p>"Apart from the part where he disarmed himself with his own spell," Neville said, and this sent he, Theo and Draco off into hysterical laughter once more.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley smiled, "I can't believe I missed it," he said as he held out his hand and shook Harry's, "You had better pass the tests during the selection process. I want you to be head of the department someday."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that is a high honour Kingsley," Harry said with a smile as the Minister thanked Harry for the duel and left the training centre.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, this has been a good placement," Theo said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Graves then came over to them all and thanked them. He wished them good luck with the selection process and said goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if the girls have had as good a time," Draco wondered out loud as the boys made their way out of the ministry so they could apparate back to Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><p>"I suspect we'll find out soon," Harry said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the boys walked into the eighth year common room, the girls were already there and were waiting for them by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Hermione jumped up and rushed into their boyfriend’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly just waved at Neville, "Good week?"</p><p> </p><p>"Great week," Neville said as he sat down next to her, "But tell me all about yours first..."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie threw her arms around Theo and chuckled as he elaborately spun her around. Once he had set her back down on the ground, he kissed her and Sadie said, "I didn't know how much I'd missed you until we had to be apart this week."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled genuinely, "I missed you too, even with all your cheesy cliché comments."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie affectionately hit him around the back of the head, and Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had also flung herself at Draco who hugged her and kissed her, something that didn't often happen in the common room in front of people, "Hi," Hermione said somewhat shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Is that any way to greet your boyfriend who you haven't seen for a week?" he asked, and Hermione grinned and kissed him once more.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked through the hugging couples to Daphne who hadn't moved from her armchair, he gently lifted her and sat down, he put her back down on his knee, "Hey," he said casually.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled, "Hey, good week?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at her, "Oh come on; you missed me, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe a little," Daphne said with a laid back shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "Yeah, right."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne then proceeded to kiss Harry, "Okay, so maybe I did miss you," she conceded with a giveaway smile, “Just a little, though.”</p><p> </p><p>The week had been fantastic for Harry, it had shown him what he could be, and he didn't feel scared about the end of Hogwarts anymore. It would be the end of an era, a fantastic era, and that would be sad. But it was also going to be the start of an age, and the closer it got, the more Harry found that he couldn't wait for the next stage of his life to begin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Birthdays, Butterbeer and Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April was now underway, and it was Susan's birthday. She wasn't particularly happy; however, it was clear that something wasn't right with her. Nobody had managed to figure it out, so nobody had called her out on it yet. She had seemed happy with her presents when they had given them to her in the common room, although they expected that she was sad that Hannah wasn't with her because they had once been so close.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Susan quietly while the boys discussed the party at dinner and argued about who would be going to get the butterbeer.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled, but Hermione could tell that it was forced, "I just wish I had some family on my birthday," she admitted, "Traditionally in the wizarding world you get your prom dress from your mum on your birthday if it comes before the prom, and you get it as an early birthday present if it comes after prom. I guess I'm just not looking forward to having to go out shopping on my own for my prom dress."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at her friend, "Well, you won't be on your own. I'm a muggle-born. I'll be buying my own dress too."</p><p> </p><p>Susan's spirits were lifted slightly, "Thanks Hermione," she said, and as she went back to pushing her food around her plate, but she did seem a little less miserable now.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed reasonably slowly and quietly, no one did any work (apart from Hermione), and everybody spent the day inside just being lazy. The weather outside was horrible; it hadn't stopped raining all day. After dinner, Harry gave Theo his invisibility cloak and the password to the passageway then he and Sadie headed off to Hogsmeade to get the booze. The others got started on preparing the common room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The party was as crazy as any party in the eighth year common room ever was. Percy had somehow managed to sneak into the castle for the party although Susan had been spending more time dancing with the girls than with the Weasley man.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes as Hermione came over to the armchair he was sitting on and sat down on the arm of it.</p><p> </p><p>"About what?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Percy," Harry said as he surveyed the Weasley who was currently drinking firewhiskey and talking to Draco and Theo at the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he got pretty hot," Hermione said with a smirk as Harry rolled his eyes and handed her a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"He's getting pretty badass," Harry said as he watched Percy suspiciously, "He better not try and out-badass me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry babe," A new voice said from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned as Daphne dropped down onto his knee, "No one can out-badass the chosen boy-who-lived and killed Voldemort, etcetera," she said casually as she grabbed her drink from the table in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled at this and Harry continued, "Well, what I meant was, do you think he's bad news for Susan? She's had enough crap with Krum, and I think he might be screwing around with her."</p><p> </p><p>"It's sweet that you care," Another voice said, and Harry watched as Ginny made her way the front of his armchair and leant against the table, "But Susan's a big girl, she can handle him. Besides he's here isn't he? Why would he be here if there wasn't something there?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gins right," Hermione said as she got to her feet, “But it's cute that you're worrying.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not cute," he said in annoyance, "I'm badass, I'm THE Harry Potter, the chosen one."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, bighead Potter," Ginny said in amusement as she and Hermione disappeared into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled, "The others are talking about a game of wizarding truth or dare later. You up for it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Harry said as Daphne pulled him away to dance.</p><p> </p><p>As the evening progressed, more and more people disappeared from the common room.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the clock struck midnight and Susan's birthday was technically over there were only a smattering of people left partying, and by the time it hit 1 am, only the dedicated (or insane) partiers were left in the common room. This group of people, of course, consisted of Harry, Draco, Theo, Neville, Hermione, Daphne, Sadie, Lilly and the birthday girl Susan. Blaise had stayed too, as had Ginny who was, of course, the only sober person there.</p><p> </p><p>It was around this time that they ended up in a circle as they prepared to play wizarding truth or dare. The difference between wizarding truth and dare and ordinary truth and dare was that there was a glowing circle around the group of cross-legged students which compelled them to do the dares whether they wanted to or not. Everybody had taken a sip of Veritaserum, which meant they would have to answer the questions honestly.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to start by going around the circle and letting everyone ask a question, either to an individual or to the group as a whole. It led to some strange and amusing revelations.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, who has been in another house common room and why?" Daphne asked with a smirk. They went around the circle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned sheepishly, "Well I've been in almost all of them," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, she hadn't known that but it didn't exactly surprise her either, Harry elaborated, "Well I went to the Ravenclaw common room with Luna, not for the reasons you'd think!" he added as he started to get suggestive looks, "I had to go there to see if I could find anything out about one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes because it had something to do with Rowena Ravenclaw."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then Potter," Draco said, he reverted to using the Gryffindors second name as he usually did when he was drunk or annoyed, "Why were you in the Slytherin common room?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Harry? Why <em>were </em>you in our common room?" Sadie asked with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione shared a smirk, "Well, do you guys remember in second year when the chamber of secrets was opened?"</p><p> </p><p>A dark look flashed across Ginny's face that it seemed that only Harry noticed, but everybody else just nodded. Harry continued, "Hermione, Ron and me thought that it had been opened by the heir of Slytherin and we sort of thought that was Draco and that his Dad had opened the chamber when he was at school."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and added, "In fact, we thought that Lucius had handed down the key to the chamber to Draco," there was laughter all around as Harry finished, "So Ron and I took some polyjuice potion to become Crabbe and Goyle, and we snuck into the Slytherin common room to question Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Merlin," Draco said through his laughter, "That day Crabbe and Goyle were acting so weird, that was you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded sheepishly, "Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"And he thought you were the heir of Slytherin," Theo choked out between laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "I know, it's hilarious!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you sneak in as well Mione?" Daphne asked, and Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>This time Harry burst into laughter and said, "She was too busy coughing up fur balls."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at Harry but unfortunately couldn't reach her wand, that was one of the rules of the game, wands were to be left outside of the circle, "I tried to use the potion to turn into Millicent Bulstrode, but the hair I thought was hers was her cat’s hair, so I ended up with the face of a cat."</p><p> </p><p>"And a tail," Harry added as the others laughed.</p><p> </p><p>They continued around the circle and found out that Theo had been in all of the common rooms, most likely because he had been hooking up with different girls. Then they found out that Neville had also been in the Hufflepuff common room.</p><p> </p><p>Next, it was Harry's turn to ask a question, “Have you kissed someone of the same sex? It’s a general question, but let's start with….Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Oh sweet Salazar, here we go.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smirked, “Go on, then Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Harry and Neville asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo,” Draco answered, “But not in the way you think! It was a tactic against the Carrows during the war.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville struggled to contain his laughter, “A tactic? I mean I know Harry was a fan of the shag your best friend tactic, but don’t you think that’s taking it a bit far, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s cheeks flushed, “Oh shut up, Longbottom! It was not a fun experience, and not one I want to repeat either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed and my answer is the same as his so let’s move on to someone else,” Theo said hastily.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head, “Nah, I’ve only kissed girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“As have I,” Blaise said.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve never kissed a girl,” Sadie said, “Daphne and I have a pact, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne made a face, “Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne!” Sadie exclaimed, “You broke the pact? We agreed in first year we wouldn’t conform to the whole, Slytherins will shag anything, stereotype!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Daphne said sheepishly, “I may have kissed a girl in a broom closet…during the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” A general echo sounded around the room.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne glanced apologetically at Ginny, which did not go amiss by Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny?” Harry asked. His eyes about popping out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, “Fucking hell, Potter; it’s like one of your wet dreams is coming true!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville guffawed with laughter, and even Draco snorted in amusement at that comment.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, “What happened to never telling Harry about that?” she asked Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, a lot has changed,” Daphne smirked, “Back then you were his girlfriend, and now I’m his girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not going to lie, I’m more than a little bit turned out about the fact my girlfriend has kissed my ex-girlfriend,” Harry admitted with a sheepish grin, “Are you going to show me the memory?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, maybe for your birthday one year,” Daphne said, shooting him a sly smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise opened his mouth, and Ginny shook her head, “Nope, never going to happen Blaise.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise rolled his eyes, much to the amusement of the others.</p><p> </p><p>The next question that arose was a general question of, "What was the scariest experience of your life?"</p><p> </p><p>The answers were fairly predictable. Hermione said the time she was tortured in Malfoy Manor. Harry said it was when he walked into the forbidden forest to die. Daphne told them it was when she was hit by a nightmare curse during the war. Draco said it was when he was supposed to kill Dumbledore, and so on. Then they got to Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Ginny said with a slight frown, "It was when I was possessed by Voldemort in my first year."</p><p> </p><p>There was a small silence, and then Daphne asked, "Ginny...what <em>did </em>happen then with the diary? We didn't really know you then."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled, but it was forced, "I wrote in a diary, I confided in it I guess, and it wrote back to me, but I just kept writing not realising that it was possessing me,” She shrugged, “Eventually Voldemort managed to get inside my head, and I ended up in the chamber."</p><p> </p><p>"You had it so much worse than me Gin," Harry said, “If Voldemort’s soul <em>did </em>split into two pieces every time he made a Horcrux then the diary contained 50% of his soul."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "I'm amazed Ginny, that you came out of it as okay as you did," she said with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and changed the subject as quickly as she could. Harry's eyes lingered on her briefly, but then Daphne spoke to him, and his eyes were drawn away.</p><p> </p><p>The questions kept going, and then they began to really get interesting when Theo jokingly asked Daphne and Hermione if Draco or Harry was better in bed. Without their boyfriends seeing the girls shared a small smile and replied in unison, "Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed as his girlfriend burst out laughing along with Daphne, "That isn't funny; you could have given me a heart attack."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, on that note, I bet Draco’s slept with more people in this circle than you," Theo said way too cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "He probably has, I'm not as much of a womaniser, I’m more the awkward type."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's true," Hermione said with an amused smile, "How you get girls is beyond me, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"He can be smooth when he wants to be," Daphne said with a smile, "It's how he got me, once he stopped being a bumbling fool all of the time that was."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you distracted me a lot," Harry said in an attempt to defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then," Sadie said, "There is one easy way to settle this, put your hand in the air if you've slept with Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, Daphne and Ginny raised their hands, so there were no surprises there.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, and raise your hand if you've slept with Draco," Sadie said, she watched as the hands went into the air. Hermione and Daphne raised their hands, and again nobody looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so you win Harry," Daphne said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, "I don't care, it's not a competition. And frankly, all of this who slept with who stuff is pointless."</p><p> </p><p>The others seemed to agree, but Theo was drunk, and he was an arse which meant that things got just a little too personal. Susan voiced that she agreed with Harry, and Theo remarked, "Well, that's a surprise. I mean is there anyone here you haven't slept with Susan? Is there anyone in this school you haven't slept with?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Theo," Susan said. She withdrew herself from the game and ran off, and it looked like she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice one Theo," Daphne said with a glare as she rushed after Susan.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made to leave too, but Harry stopped her, "Don't Hermione; I think Daphne will be better at helping her out on this one."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded but sighed; the game was over now. Everyone was either annoyed with Theo or tired and ready for bed. Sadie and Theo made their way out of the common room they were arguing as they did so.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Draco quickly disappeared upstairs. Neville and Lilly briefly kissed goodnight and left for their separate rooms. As all of this was going on, Harry simply sat and stared into the fire. He was vaguely aware of Blaise saying goodnight to Ginny before making his way up to his dorm room, but he shut his eyes tightly as he felt a headache coming on.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind if I stick around for a bit?" A voice asked from next to him, Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny standing by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, stick around as long as you want," Harry said as Ginny dropped down next to him on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said as she laid her head on his shoulder. They were silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you mean earlier? When you said I had worse?" Ginny asked, eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, she looked troubled, "Voldemort’s soul split in half every time he made a Horcrux so the first Horcrux contained 50% of his soul and that was the diary."</p><p> </p><p>"What about you, Harry?" Ginny asked as she caught Harry's eye, "You were a Horcrux, weren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully; he had researched this, not that anybody else knew about it, but he knew exactly what percentage of Voldemort’s soul had gone into each Horcrux.</p><p> </p><p>"So 25% of his soul was in the second Horcrux," Ginny realised.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Which was what cursed Dumbledore and damaged his hand. The third Horcrux was the locket we found in Grimmauld Place, and that contained 12.5% of his soul."</p><p> </p><p>"And the next had 6.25%," Ginny said, "I understand, so what about you, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"I had 1.5% of Voldemort’s soul inside me," Harry admitted finally, it was something he didn't like to talk about to anyone, Daphne didn't even know the full story yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Ginny said as she shook her head in disbelief, "For 18 years."</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't like how it was with you," Harry admitted, "It was diluted."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but Harry I only had to put up with it for a year, less than that really," Ginny said with a look in her eyes that Harry couldn't interpret.</p><p> </p><p>"It was different Ginny. He couldn't take control of my body like that...apart from once in fifth year," Harry said as he stared into the fire once more.</p><p> </p><p>"What did it feel like Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and leant back against the sofa. He shut his eyes, "It felt...it felt like he was always there, in the back of my mind, like there was always some dark thoughts lurking in the back of my head," Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ginny, "I felt like I was becoming him and if it had happened for much longer..." Harry trailed off and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You think you would have become like him," Ginny said with a look of understanding, she nodded, "I felt like I was becoming evil like I couldn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"- control your own thoughts anymore," Harry finished, and Ginny nodded. They both looked into the fire once more and were silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to be a terrible Mother."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes snapped up, and he looked at Ginny in surprise, "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You heard me," Ginny said as she caught his eye, "I was possessed by Voldemort, I'm tainted, aren't I? How do I know that I won't be a terrible Mother?"</p><p> </p><p>"You won't be," Harry said simply, "I know you won't be. As much as she holds grudges at times, your mother loves you. You were raised by two loving parents in a loving family. You have all the tools to become a great mother. Voldemort became the way that he was because he wasn't loved. After all, he was conceived under the influence of a love potion."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sighed, "I want to be a good mother, Harry. I'm just not sure if me raising this baby is the right thing. Wouldn't I be doing it a favour to give it a better start in life?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said firmly, "There are times when adoption is the answer, Ginny. When the parents are too young and immature to raise it, for example. You and Blaise may be young, but one thing you aren't is immature. The best thing you can give a child is its parents and unless there's a firm reason why those parents shouldn't raise it that will always be my stance."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I understand why you think like that," Ginny said quietly, "With you never knowing your parents and all. I just want it to be happy, to have a good life."</p><p> </p><p>"And it will have that with you," Harry said softly, "Because that's the funny thing about babies. You don't know how things will be; you don't know how you will feel when they are just a concept that you can't see yet. Once the baby is born and you hold it, you'll fall in love with it, and you'll know the best thing for it is you, you and Blaise."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, "You sound like you know from experience."</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Harry said, his voice broke a little, "Because all of this is just confirming something Daphne's been suspicious about for a long time. For all my objections about not replacing Remus, I am in effect Teddy's father. Maybe it isn't by blood, but I've been there since he was a month old. I change his nappies, I feed him, I rock him to sleep, and Merlin knows that I'll be the one who has to potty train him too no doubt. He's a little rascal, but I love him, and I can't imagine life without him. I can't imagine him being raised far away from me where I couldn't see him, Ginny."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and swallowed hard as the tears she had been holding back cascaded down her face. Harry sighed and pulled her into a hug. She shook as she spoke, "I know that you're right, Harry, but I'm just so afraid."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you are Gin," Harry said as he stroked her dark red hair, "If you weren't scared I would be worried. This is a big deal, and you need to accept that and cope with the fear. You can't just run away from it and give the baby up for adoption."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Ginny said throatily, "And Blaise wouldn't want that. It was a stupid whimsical thought, I'm sorry."</p><p>Harry shook his head, "No, it was the fear speaking. You just have to remember that you aren't alone. You're doing this with Blaise right beside you, and not just me but all of us behind you."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded again and breathed a little heavily as she leant into Harry, "Thanks, Harry," she said softly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Susan hurried upstairs, Daphne had followed her friend. She knew that Susan probably wouldn't want to talk, but she needed to, and if anyone could help a girl in her situation, it was Daphne. As Daphne made her way into the dorm she shared with Susan and Hermione; she caught sight of the Hufflepuff climbing into her bed and pulling the curtains around it.</p><p> </p><p>"Susan, let me in," Daphne said calmly, "Trust me, I can help you out."</p><p> </p><p>There was no response from inside, and Daphne groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want people to help you've got to let them in Susan," Daphne said, she was slightly exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>A muffled response came from within, "I don't need your help or anyone else's!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne decided to change her approach, Susan was fairly similar to her, and she knew the approach that would have gotten a response from herself, "Susan if you want idiots like Theo to keep implying that you're a slut then, by all means, stay inside your bed and don't let anyone help you. It doesn't bother me; I'll go and spend the night with my <em>boyfriend</em> who I only got because I stopped being the way you are!"</p><p> </p><p>It worked. The curtains flew open.</p><p> </p><p>"The way I am?" Susan hissed angrily, "Thanks, Daphne! So you're saying I'm the screwed up version of you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Daphne said as she raised her voice slightly, "You are Susan! You are exactly how I was before I met Harry, which is why you've got to let me help."</p><p> </p><p>Susan was silent and then she heard footsteps coming up the staircase, "Come in," she said gruffly, and the moment Daphne had seated herself cross-legged on Susan's bed, the Hufflepuff drew the curtains, locked them both in and cast a muffliato charm around the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Susan's eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy; her hair wasn't quite as immaculate as usual either.</p><p> </p><p>"Susan, I do want to help you," Daphne said honestly, "I know what you're going through, and I bet it's for similar reasons to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then," Susan said, sounding slightly more like herself, "Why do I sleep with so many losers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think part of it is to make yourself feel better because you don't think you are good enough or attractive enough which is complete nonsense because you are gorgeous," Daphne said matter of factly as she casually lay down on the bed, "And part of it comes from never having a father figure. If you’ve never had a good male role model, then you sometimes just don't think good men exist."</p><p> </p><p>"Do they exist? Apart from Harry and Neville I've never met a nice guy," Susan said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you ever ask Neville or Harry out then?" Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Susan admitted, "I wish I had...I got scared with Neville because he was such a good friend of mine. And Harry as nice as he is always seemed massively out of my league."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I know what you mean,” Daphne admitted, “The moment things got anywhere near serious with Harry, I freaked out."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Susan asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly, "I was completely smitten by him. He was perfect for me, but whenever it got remotely serious, I freaked out, and a few times he nearly gave up on me because of it. I screwed with his feelings for two months, he shouldn't have stuck around, and I definitely don't deserve him. But I love him, and I'm so glad that he did stay.”</p><p> </p><p>"Percy was engaged," Susan said with a sigh, she moved to lie down on her stomach next to Daphne, and both of them stared at the wooden headboard, "It wasn't my fault it broke off though. She said he changed too much when he became a bounty hunter, and she didn't like the same things as him anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione says he seems like a different person," Daphne said, she was trying to help Susan, but she was also fishing for gossip a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he kind of did what Harry did," Susan admitted, "He seemed to go on fine for a while after the war then it all hit him, and he wanted to do something to help people and just totally changed."</p><p> </p><p>"It seems like you've talked to him a lot," Daphne realised.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled, "Yeah, he's different."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me guess," Daphne said with a fond smile as she thought of her own memories, "You fool around and pretend it's not serious, but then you end up in bed together, and you sit and talk for hours."</p><p> </p><p>Susan grinned, "Exactly and neither of us leaves after. I've never spent the night with someone apart from that one time with Viktor. And Percy is a gentleman, even if he has changed. He's just a bit rougher around the edges these days."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned, "Yeah, but rough edges are so fun, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed and was glad that she had let Daphne in, "They are."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean to intrude, but this seems like more than you make it out to be, so can I give you some straight advice?" Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded, and Daphne said, "If you can make sure of it, don't let him get away. If things start to get serious and you need someone to talk to you can always come to me but don't let him go just because you get scared."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Susan said with a smile, "Thanks, Daphne, you're a great friend."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry had been doing an awful lot of thinking since his conversation with Ginny. They had gotten closer again in light of recent events. For some reason, Ginny seemed to think that Harry was the person to turn to about babies which he didn't understand. But he had promised to be there for her, and he had meant that. As he sat in the common room with Hermione a couple of nights later, he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on in that head of yours?" Hermione yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just thinking about Ginny, and her baby," Harry said thoughtfully, "I was trying to work out how I'd feel if it were Daphne and me."</p><p> </p><p>"Elated probably, knowing you," Hermione smiled, "You love children, and I know you love Teddy, but you want your own."</p><p> </p><p>'Teddy's as much mine as any child by blood," Harry said thoughtfully, “But you are right, I do want more. There's a time and place for everything though. That's how Daphne feels, and if she was upset by it, then I think I would be too. But if she wanted to give it up for adoption, I don't know how I would feel."</p><p> </p><p>"Ginny doesn't want to give the baby away, does she?" Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said with a shake of his head, "She thought about it briefly, but it was just because she was afraid...what do you think you would do in the situation?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard to say unless it happens," Hermione frowned, "It's easy to say that the time and place wouldn't be right so I would consider taking a potion to make it all go away. But when I knew I had something growing inside of me...I don't think I could go through with it."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said with a frown, "And Ginny couldn't either, at least I don't think she could."</p><p> </p><p>"If someone really didn't want a baby I can see why they would choose to do so," Hermione said with a shrug, "If they were very young and incapable of raising it, or if they had been raped."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, "I'm sorry for bringing this up. It's depressing, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not the happiest topic of discussion," Hermione agreed, “But I think it's all about who you are with. We're all in fairly stable relationships, so if Daphne were pregnant, she would have you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, no," Harry said as he shook his head, "She isn't, sorry. I was just musing."</p><p> </p><p>"You're cryptic today," Hermione said with a slight smile, "Any other odd questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah actually," Harry said as he stared into the fire, "When did you realise you were in love with Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione paused for a moment to think about Harry's question and then replied, "It's hard to say exactly. I always noticed him...even when he was horrible to me. It was hard not to notice how attractive he was, or his intelligence, although he did try to hide it. I suppose I started to realise I had feelings for him around fourth year, but I always pushed them away."</p><p> </p><p>"But when did you really know?" Harry asked as he turned to look at her, "When did you know that he was the one you wanted to spend your life with?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned slightly, "After Valentine's day. When we went through all of that, and we lost Dean and Tracey...it made me realise how short life was and I couldn't imagine mine without Draco anymore. Every time I thought about the future Draco was in my image of it, and I knew that I had fallen in love with him."</p><p> </p><p>"I think I realised with Daphne around the same time," Harry said with a nod, "And I know we hadn't been dating for anywhere near as long as you and Draco, but I think I just knew. She was a wreck after Tracey died, and when I was building her back up, I finally saw the vulnerable side to her. Once that wall was down, I saw how beautiful she was, inside and out."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that when you knew you wanted to spend your life with her?" Hermione asked with a slight smile, "Because this sounds awfully like a serious conversation that amounts in a proposal."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at how much she could see through him, "Yeah well I am thinking about it, very seriously actually. I don't know when I knew she was the one. I think it just crept up on me. It was in all of the little moments over the months...and then one day I found myself walking down a beach with her and Teddy and I could just picture another little blonde-haired kid in the mixture and a ring or two on her finger."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at her best friend, "So when are you going ring shopping then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Soon," Harry said with a broad smile at his best friend, "Over Easter I realised, as cheesy as it is, that there's been this gap forever and she's just come along and filled it. It's like she was always meant to be there and now that she is...well I couldn't imagine my life without her."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled and kissed Harry on the cheek, "You have a way of words about you. Say something like that when you propose, and she'll be in tears," she said as she got to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"In a good way, I hope," Harry said with a nervous sort of laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"In a good way," Hermione smiled, "And Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Harry said as he turned around to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at him one last time from the foot of the staircase, "Daphne likes emeralds," she said as she disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. The Prank War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry got up on a Wednesday morning, he didn't think it was an exceptional day. In fact, as Harry got dressed and made his way down to the great hall in a sleep infused daze, he thought that the day felt exceptionally ordinary. As he yawned his way down the staircase, he didn't think about much other than the fact that he hoped it would soon be the weekend because the closer they got to the N.E.W.T exams the more he hated being in class. In a way, he would be relieved when Hogwarts was over.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry got to the great hall, everybody was already sitting at the eighth year table eating. Daphne looked up and smiled at him as he dropped sleepily onto the bench beside her, "Morning, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave his girlfriend a half-hearted smile and yawned some more as he piled food onto his plate, "Morning Daph."</p><p> </p><p>It was after Harry had eaten some bacon that his day began to get less ordinary. Neville sneakily smirked at Lilly who was struggling to contain her laughter. Then the Gryffindor boy jumped up onto the table and addressed the entire school.</p><p> </p><p>"People of Hogwarts. Today is your lucky day!" Neville exclaimed, "Mr Harry James Potter, the war hero himself, is going to be signing photographs in the entrance hall in 5 minutes!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry gaped at Neville as lots of little first and second years jumped up and rushed out into the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Theo held each other up as they shook with laughter; even the girls were giggling.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right, form an orderly queue, and the chosen one will be right with you!" Neville said. He jumped down from the table and made his way over to Harry with a grin, "That prank war you were talking about just started."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was partly amused at Neville's behaviour, but he was also irritated by the fact that he was now going to have to sign autographs for Merlin knows how long. It did mean that he might miss some of Divination though...</p><p> </p><p>Harry got a mischievous look in his eyes, "Oh, you are so on."</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Neville said with a similar glint in his eyes, "You better get into the entrance hall Harry, your fans are waiting," he added with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried not to show his annoyance as he got to his feet. As he walked away from the table, he was sure he heard Draco and Theo echo in unison to Neville, "How are you not a Slytherin?!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed under his breath as he left the hall. Well, if Neville wanted a prank war, he would get one. Harry smirked to himself as he sat down by a table in the entrance hall and started signing autographs for the first and second years that he didn't know. He'd been at it for 15 minutes when breakfast let out, and his so-called friends laughed at him on their way to class. Harry rolled his eyes and continued signing autographs.</p><p> </p><p>"Dennis!" Harry exclaimed in surprise when he saw the boy, "After all these years you still want my autograph?" he asked in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis merely smirked, "I don't want it for myself, I'm going to sell it. Do you how many galleons I can get for your autograph?"</p><p> </p><p>"How much?" Harry asked curiously as he signed a photo of himself for his fellow Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>"300 on a good day," Dennis said with a grin as he took a photograph from Harry, "Cheers Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced behind Dennis as he left and was glad to see that there were only a few people left in the queue. He signed another couple of photos and got to the last person, another person whom he knew.</p><p> </p><p>"Ginny!"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny was lurking in the shadows with an amused smile, "There was a time I'd have killed to be in the front of that queue."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as he got to his feet, "Where are you heading?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm free, so the Gryffindor common room. What about you?" Ginny asked as they made their way onto the grand staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Divination," Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled, “Listen, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about Susan's party and that chat of ours after it. I was talking rubbish; I didn't mean any of it-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Ginny," Harry said quickly, "I know, you were just upset."</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a complete lack of judgement," Ginny said as she shook her head, "I will love it when it's born, and I will be a good mother."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her, "I know you will, and Molly does too."</p><p> </p><p>"I got a letter this morning," Ginny said with a slight smile as she waved a letter absentmindedly.</p><p>"How harsh was it?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It was grudgingly accepting," Ginny chuckled, "Which is a start."</p><p> </p><p>"It's definitely a start," Harry laughed as they reached the point where they needed to go their separate ways. They said goodbye and Harry hurried up the North tower. He was out of breath and 20 minutes late for class when he reached the trapdoor, but the ladder dropped down all the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Harry," Trelawney said when Harry made his way into the room which was still free of fragrance and excessive heat, "My inner eye tells me that you were dealing with the pressure of fame."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed I was Professor," Harry said sadly (but he knew Trelawney had literally walked right past him signing autographs, so it wasn't exactly a stellar prediction), "The pressure is so much sometimes I think it might get me."</p><p> </p><p>"Believe Harry," Trelawney said dramatically, "And you will be guided."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Professor," Harry said as he took a seat next to Daphne and Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear you always get away with being late; she loves you!" Sadie whispered to Harry, who smirked a little.</p><p> </p><p>"How did the autograph signing session go?" Daphne asked with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"It was awful,” Harry whispered to the two girls, "But I'm getting Neville back for it tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning Harry made his way down to breakfast and acted like everything was normal. Only Sadie and Daphne were watching him curiously, Daphne had spent the previous day pestering him to get him to reveal what his prank was, but Harry hadn't said anything about it. He smirked as he jumped up onto the eighth year table and made an announcement to the entire school.</p><p> </p><p>"Students of Hogwarts! My good friend Neville Longbottom here is a national hero for what he did during the war! And today is your lucky day because he is going to be demonstrating exactly how he killed Voldemort’s snake!"</p><p> </p><p>There were oohs and aahs around the hall, and it was only then that Sadie whispered to Hermione, "Where are Theo and Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned as she looked along the table, "I haven't seen them all morning," she whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>With a rather elaborate wave of his wand, Harry caused a small platform to appear in the centre of the great hall with smoke encircling it. McGonagall shook her head in amusement at the Head Table; this kind of thing hadn't happened since the Marauders had been at school.</p><p> </p><p>As the smoke cleared, it became apparent that there was something on the platform and that it was a snake, or rather it was two people dressed up like a snake and those two people were Theo and Draco. The girls burst out laughing as they realised that Draco and Theo were hissing and waving their arms around in a strange fashion. They were both frowning, and when Theo caught Sadie's eye, he mouthed, "Help!"</p><p> </p><p>"Compulsion charm," Harry said quietly to the eighth year table with a smirk. This, of course, only made them laugh more.</p><p> </p><p>"And now, let us welcome our snake killing hero, Neville!" Harry shouted, and Neville walked towards the platform with an amused smirk. Once Neville was up on the platform, Harry transfigured his cloak into a cardigan, "And now that Neville is readily dressed in the cardigan of leadership, show us how you killed that snake, Neville!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville picked up the foam replica of the sword of Gryffindor that was on the floor and started to hit Theo and Draco with it much to the amusement of the students. Harry grinned as he lowered the platform and transfigured everything back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>The eighth-year table was still full of the sound of laughter as Neville made his way back over and sat down next to Lilly, he shook his head in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice try Harry, but my next one will be better," Neville said with a smirk. Theo and Draco grumpily made their way back over to the table where Sadie and Hermione were crying with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you put a compulsion charm on me!" Theo huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not your props Potter!" Draco said as he glared at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"You made excellent snakes," Harry smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and smiled slightly evilly at Theo, "Don't worry Theo... We’ll get him back."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at this, "Bring it on."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we will," Theo said with an equally evil glance, "This prank war is so on."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Neville were both wary on Friday but the day passed quite normally with no pranks at all. This also made McGonagall cautious; a quiet day in a prank war was never a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>When Saturday morning dawned, Harry was even more cautious as he and Neville made their way downstairs for an early breakfast before Quidditch practice.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think their planning something big?" Neville asked Harry as they trudged through the cold and empty school.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably," Harry said, with narrowed eyes, "I reckon they're going to do something very Slytherin."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should team up," Neville suggested with a glint in his eyes, "Gryffindors versus Slytherins, whatever they do to us, we'll strike back."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought we were trying to prank each other?" Harry said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged with a smirk, "We've pranked each other already. We should focus our energies on humiliating Draco and Theo."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a good plan," Harry said with a slightly wicked smirk as they entered the great hall and made their way to the eighth year table which was empty apart from Hermione and Sadie, the two early risers of the group.</p><p> </p><p>"Anything?" Harry asked when he and Neville sat down opposite the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "All quiet on the Western front...for now, that is."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I'm paranoid about what's going to happen when they do strike."</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean? All quiet on the Western front?" Sadie asked with a frown as she looked up from her book, Neville seemed confused too.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a Muggle phrase," Hermione explained, "It comes from the First World War. One of the trenches was silent; there wasn't any fighting, so the phrase all quiet on the Western front means no sound or that nothing is happening."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Sadie said as she nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Muggles have the strangest phrases don't they?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess," Harry said thoughtfully as he shovelled some cereal into his mouth, "But I thought wizards had weird phrases when I came here...like Merlin's saggy Y-fronts."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure that one was unique to Ron," Hermione laughed, Sadie and Neville both nodded their agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we'd better get off to training, see you later," Harry said as he got up and Neville followed. They left and spent the rest of the morning training in the rain, then they had a shower and ate lunch in the great hall. They spent the afternoon doing homework, and the day seemed exceptionally ordinary, too extraordinarily ordinary to last. Surely enough, the prank they had been waiting for finally struck at dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was enjoying their food when all of a sudden a large white screen was pulled down in front of the head table and an old fashioned style projector buzzed into life at the back of the hall. Harry and Neville shared concerned looks as a 'movie' began to play on the projector.</p><p> </p><p>At first, all that appeared was a black screen and then writing began to form on that screen.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The Chosen One and his Trusty Sidekick..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry and Neville's concerned looks amplified at this title. A clip appeared on the screen of Neville walking off with the sorting hat on his head after he'd first been sorted and Harry smiling in the crowd of first years, the caption for this clip was <em>"...the start of a beautiful friendship..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry was looking at the screen with vague amusement while Neville was staring at it in horror.</p><p> </p><p>The next clip was of Neville standing up to Harry, Hermione and Ron in first year and Hermione hitting him with Petrificus Totalus. The caption read, <em>"...there were disagreements along the way..."</em></p><p> </p><p>By now everybody in the hall was laughing at the slideshow, but Neville was still looking quite cautious.</p><p> </p><p>Next came a clip of Neville hanging from the ceiling after the incident with the pixies in their second year. The caption here read, <em>"...together they made it through the dangers of second year..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Neville had now cracked a smile, and Harry was chuckling at the slideshow, Theo and Draco were looking quite smug further along the table. The next clip was of Neville's boggart turning into Snape in third year, a clip that made everybody laugh, again there was a humorous caption, <em>"...together they faced their biggest fears..." </em></p><p> </p><p>The next clip was of Neville helping Harry in fourth year by giving him the gillyweed, and the caption read, <em>"...they were together through it all..." </em>as this clip faded out the next one to fade in was of Harry and Neville by the lake, Harry was reading. Neville was looking for plants while Harry hadn’t been speaking to Ron, the caption boldly stated, <em>"...it was a friendship that became more..."</em></p><p> </p><p>The whole of the great hall had erupted with laughter by this point, and Harry himself was wiping tears from his eyes, Neville just shook his head in amusement. The next clip to roll was of Harry and Neville having their heartfelt conversation about their parents in the Room of Requirement in fifth year but as there was no audio nobody would know what it was about. As Harry patted Neville on the back the caption came up with the words, <em>"...it became a relationship..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Next came a clip of Neville and Harry fighting together in the Ministry at the end of fifth year and the caption read, <em>"...they fought together..."</em> then there was a scene of Harry and Neville laughing on their way to the train at the end of fifth year flashed up, "<em>...and loved together..."</em></p><p> </p><p>There was then a scene of Neville and Harry talking at Slughorn's Christmas party in sixth year, both boys were dressed up rather smartly, and the caption read, "<em>...the first date..." </em>Harry laughed even louder at this, and it was what cracked Neville up too in the end.</p><p> </p><p>What happened next was inevitable, a clip of Neville killing Nagini flashed up and the caption read, <em>"...and then the apprentice became the master..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Hermione burst out laughing and whispered to Draco and Theo, "How do you two know <em>"Star Wars"</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Theo's idea," Draco whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged, "I listen in Muggle Studies sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed and said, "I'm still the master."</p><p> </p><p>Neville was too busy laughing at this point to reply. Back on the screen, there was now a clip of Harry defeating Voldemort with a caption of, <em>"...and the chosen one reaches his peak..."</em></p><p> </p><p>At this Daphne sniggered next to Harry and he shot her a playful look. The next and final clip was of Harry and Neville meeting for the first time after the battle and congratulating and hugging each other. The clip paused on the hug, and the caption faded in, <em>"...the love story of a lifetime."</em></p><p> </p><p>The hall was still buzzing with laughter as the picture faded out and Harry wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his cloak.</p><p> </p><p>"That was brilliant," he said through his laughter to Theo and Draco, "How did you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked and replied, "We got the memories we needed from your friends," he turned around and winked at Hermione who rolled her eyes, “And we used a potion to transfer them into the projector so we could show them that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville was still chuckling as he said to the Slytherins, "That was a fantastic prank but don't worry, Harry and I will get you back."</p><p> </p><p>"Did this just become a team battle?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave him a challenging look and said, "Yes, yes, it did."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I have a cunning plan."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it as cunning as a fox that has just graduated from Cunningham University with a degree in cunning?" Hermione deadpanned from the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "Not quite. But it is cunning."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked up with a frown; she was curled up on an armchair trying study, "Okay...do tell."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and abandoned his homework, "Well, Nev thinks I'm on his team, and I'm going to stop trying to prank him," he smirked at his girlfriend, "But what if I turn the tables on him?"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean team up with someone else against him?" Daphne asked with that evil Slytherin glint in her eyes, "That's very Slytherin of you, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at her, "It turns me on when you call me Potter and do that evil Slytherin glare thing."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed out loud at this, "So are we teaming up or what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I can't just take anyone, I need someone with really good pranks up their sleeve," Harry said playfully, "Is that you?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne who grinned wickedly, "Do you really need to ask?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After their late talk on Sunday night, Harry and Daphne made sure that they were up early on Monday morning.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, they were up so early that they made it to the great hall before the doors had even opened to serve breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," Harry whispered to his girlfriend underneath the invisibility cloak. He clicked his fingers, and Kreacher appeared with a crack that echoed around the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Kreacher," Harry whispered as he took the hood off on the cloak so his head floated in mid-air, "Can you open the doors to the great hall? We're going to play a great prank on everyone this morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Master Harry," Kreacher whispered back as he opened the doors and bowed to Harry, "Can Master Harry please not tell the other house-elves what Kreacher did? Kreacher will be punished by Winky."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and said, "I promise not to tell a soul, Kreacher."</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher bowed once more and vanished with another crack. Harry pulled the cloak over himself and Daphne again, and they walked into the hall, which was just beginning to get light.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Daph, go ahead and do the charm," Harry said with a smirk, Daphne grinned and started to work her magic. Once the charm was done, they locked the doors again and sat down close to the doors underneath the cloak. They didn't have to wait long for the doors to open again and for the first people to make their way into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the charm didn't work straight away because it required two people to walk in together and McGonagall entered the hall on her own, but then the other teachers began to arrive. Sprout was next, but she came on her own too. Then came Filch and Trelawney who walked through the archway together and Harry and Daphne grinned as the charm worked. The moment they had walked through the archway together their clothes got switched so that Filch was wearing a rather colourful checked dress with high-heeled boots and Trelawney was wearing Filch's old suit.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh, and Sprout had burst out laughing. Filch looked down and yelled, "Ach! What the...?"</p><p> </p><p>"How did this happen?" Trelawney asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>From the head table, McGonagall said, "I suspect that this is the next stage of the eighth years' prank war. Do not try and magic the clothes away or transfigure them; it will probably only make them worse; just let the charm wear off."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know all of this?" Filch asked the Headmistress curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney smiled, "Minerva was a teacher to the Marauders, and I believe James' son is very similar to him," she said as she took her seat at the head table.</p><p> </p><p>"Very similar indeed," McGonagall agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney chuckled and said, "He thinks I only give him good grades in Divination because he tells me what I want to hear by being dramatic all of the time. He thinks he has me completely fooled, but I know what he's up to."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall frowned and asked, "Forgive me for asking Sybil but then why do you give him good grades?"</p><p> </p><p>"As much as he would hate to admit it, the boy may have some seer in him. He has an evident inner eye," Trelawney said, McGonagall looked sceptical. Daphne just sniggered at Harry who had spent the last few minutes gaping at the head table.</p><p> </p><p>The two pranksters were drawn away from the teacher's conversation when two more people walked through the doors together and got their clothes switched. It was Charlie and Sinistra. Sinistra ended up in Charlie's baggy fireproof trousers and his equally fireproof and disgusting t-shirt, and Charlie ended up wearing his girlfriend's skirt, high heels and blouse.</p><p> </p><p>Sprout was now crying with laughter, and even Filch and Trelawney had joined in at this. McGonagall's mouth was twitching as she tried not to laugh. Charlie looked up at the head table and asked, "Is my adopted brother around by any chance?"</p><p> </p><p>Sinistra made a face and said, "Charlie, your clothes smell disgusting."</p><p> </p><p>Charlie rolled his eyes at this as they made their way to the head table, "Merlin Aurora, how the heck do you walk in these things?"</p><p> </p><p>"The eighth years' prank war," McGonagall said by way of explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie said, "I guessed," as he looked around the hall, "I wonder which corner Harry is invisible in..."</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes as he and Sinistra sat down. Then he called out, "Oi Harry! What are you doing under that cloak with your girlfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne sniggered at this. Harry pulled the cloak off and shouted across the hall, "Nice skirt Charlie!"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie laughed loudly at this and Harry and Daphne sat down at the eighth year table. Charlie said, "Nice prank! Fred and George would be proud!"</p><p> </p><p>More teachers arrived, but they all came on their own sadly. Then Hermione and Sadie arrived in the hall; they were the first students to do so. The girls didn't have it too bad since they were both the same gender, but they looked down with a frown as they realised that their robes and ties had changed colours.</p><p> </p><p>"What the..." Hermione said in confusion, but then she heard chuckling and looked up to see Harry and Daphne at the eighth year table.</p><p> </p><p>"A prank then?" Hermione asked as she and Sadie sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"A good one, don't you think?" Daphne asked, "Look at some of the teachers."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Sadie burst out laughing when they saw Filch and Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie said through her laughter, "Well, at least we only changed house colours."</p><p> </p><p>Next to arrive were Hagrid and Flitwick who ended up in each other's clothes. It was highly amusing to see Hagrid in robes for once and Flitwick looking quite rough in Hagrid's clothes.</p><p> </p><p>As McGonagall explained that it was a prank Harry mumbled to Daphne, "Thank Merlin, we decided to put a resizing charm on it."</p><p> </p><p>At this, all three girls sniggered. The morning continued in the same way, people kept coming in together, and as a result, their clothes kept switching. Blaise and Ginny ended up switching clothes, as did Ernie and Justin, and so it went on.</p><p> </p><p>It took forever, but eventually, Neville and Lilly walked in together, they didn’t realise what was wrong with the door and why so many people were lurking around in the entrance hall. They ended up wearing each other's school uniform, so for Lilly, this meant that she was wearing trousers and Gryffindor colours, but Neville was in a skirt and Ravenclaw colours.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did you do?" Neville asked Harry as he sat down at the table and stared at his clothes in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"I switched teams," Harry said with a smirk, "All is fair in love and a prank war my friend. Nice skirt by the way."</p><p> </p><p>Neville narrowed his eyes at his friend, "You'll pay for this one, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll see about that Longbottom."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I wasn't doing what you think I was doing Theo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right, I heard you, moaning and everything."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't moaning; I was grunting in pain because I was exercising."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, what muscle were you using exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, I was exercising!"</p><p> </p><p>"With Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, he wasn't even there at the time!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Draco were arguing on their way to the great hall about what Draco had been doing that morning when Theo had made his way up to his dorm to get him.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean he wasn't there? He's never at the hall before us in the morning," Theo said as he smirked at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Well he is today," Draco said as he glared at his fellow Slytherin. It was then as they reached the entrance hall that they realised something.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait..." They both said as they stopped and caught each other's eye, "Harry was up before us...he's planning something!"</p><p> </p><p>The two boys were even more cautious when they got to the entrance hall and realised it was quite full and people seemed to be afraid to go through the door. In fact, there was a line, and people were going through it one by one.</p><p> </p><p>Theo scoffed, "This is stupid, come on, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Theo, do you think we should? It might be a bad idea, what if this is Harry's prank?" Draco asked as he edged slowly after his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's not a good prank, is it? Putting a lot of people in the entrance hall to freak us out," Theo snorted and grabbed Draco by the arm. Together they walked into the hall, and with a pop, they switched clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is Harry's prank," Theo realised as he glanced down; neither of them had changed much because they wore similar clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell Theo; how the hell do you wear these things?" Draco asked as he attempted to walk in Theo's extremely tight school trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"Skinny jeans Draco, they are all the rage," Theo said as he and his friend made their way to the eighth year table. Draco seemed to be having some trouble walking in Theo's trousers, and when they reached the table, the others were in hysterics.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, Theo! These things cut off blood supply to vital...parts," Draco said as he let out a very unmanly squeal of pain as he tried to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco do you even wear boxers?" Theo asked as he sat down next to the blonde, "These things are airier than your average pair of school trousers."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Theo," Draco said as he rolled his eyes, "So this was your prank Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, pretty good right?" Harry asked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't get the worst of it guys," Hermione chuckled to Draco and Theo, "Neville's wearing a skirt!"</p><p> </p><p>At this a fresh bout of laughter went around the table and then Draco and Theo had an ingenious thought and caught each other's eye. Draco went for Harry, and Theo went for Daphne, they grabbed the pranksters and carried them to the charmed archway and pushed them through it.</p><p> </p><p>With a loud pop, Harry had ended up in Daphne's skirt, high heels, blouse <em>and </em>the Slytherin colours, which was the worst part.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne made a face as she looked down; she was now wearing Harry's trousers and Gryffindor colours, "Yuck! I'm a Gryffindor!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm wearing a skirt! <em>And </em>I'm in Slytherin colours!" Harry exclaimed in disgust. The others were laughing; Theo and Draco, in particular, were in hysterics.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Harry said with a glance to his girlfriend, "That kind of backfired."</p><p> </p><p>"Ya think?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was another quiet day in the prank war, but it was because scheming was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"If he can switch teams, so can I," Draco had said to Hermione as they lay in bed together on Tuesday night, "I have a plan, but I don't know if it will work, want to work with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "Alright, but only as long as it's a fun one that won't embarrass anyone."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "I promise it won't."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then tell me what it is," Hermione said with a slightly wicked smirk, Draco's grin widened as he filled Hermione in on his plan. They spent the next few hours scheming and brewing a reasonably easy potion. The following day, they got up early and sneakily made their way down to the kitchens.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd feel better about this if we had Harry's invisibility cloak," Hermione whispered as she and Draco finally reached the kitchens.</p><p> </p><p>"Well we don't need a cloak to get around unnoticed, us Slytherins are naturally sneaky," Draco said with a smug grin as Hermione tickled the pear and the door to the kitchens opened. The moment he saw Draco, Kreacher hurried over to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Black! Can Kreacher do anything for you?" Kreacher asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "We're playing a prank this morning, but we need someone to put this into the pumpkin juice," he said as he held out a vial of potion.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher looked at the vial warily and said, "Kreacher is not sure he should be doing this. Headmistress and Winky will be angry."</p><p> </p><p>"No, they won't Kreacher," Hermione said with a smile, "It's a funny prank. It will make people happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Kreacher likes happiness," Kreacher said thoughtfully, and with another contemplative glance at the vial, he took it.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Kreacher," Draco said with a grin, Kreacher bowed and then Draco and Hermione left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"That was easy," Draco said happily as he and Hermione made their way toward the great hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think it's kind of wrong to get house-elves to do our bidding?" Hermione asked with a slightly troubled frown.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Draco said simply. He was glared at by Hermione, so he said, "They like being told what to do. It's what they are made for. They wouldn't know what to do if we made them make all of their own choices all of a sudden."</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like Ron," Hermione said as she wrinkled her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a face at this, "Do I? In that case, I love house-elves, lets free them all."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tried to glare at him but ended up chuckling at this as they reached the entrance hall just as McGonagall was opening the doors for breakfast. The Headmistress narrowed her eyes at the couple.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you two are up early today."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Headmistress," Hermione said in her best 'I'm a sweet innocent student' voice with a smile, "We just wanted to start this lovely Wednesday off with an early morning breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>"I was not surprised to see Miss Greengrass dragged into this prank war, nor was I surprised at your involvement, Mr Black. But you, Miss Granger, I did not expect you to be involved."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly at this, "This is my last year at school Professor, I might as well enjoy it."</p><p> </p><p>"How very Lily Evans of you," McGonagall said fondly, she shot the couple a small smile then walked towards the head table.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione spent the early part of the morning catching up on homework as they waited for the others to arrive. Once it got to a normal time of morning and the eighth year table began to fill up, Hermione, and Draco began to smirk slightly. They had set a time-release charm on the potion so that when the hall was full, it would happen at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you two smirking?" Theo asked Draco and Hermione suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't smirking," Hermione said with the worst poker face ever.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you are," Neville said, he poked his head around from the other side of Theo, "What are you planning?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's too late," Harry said with narrowed eyes from across the table, "Draco you were up ridiculously early this morning..."</p><p> </p><p>"They've already done it," Neville said as he looked around the hall suspiciously. Hermione sniggered as the clock on the wall hit 8.30 am. The time-release charm on the potion caused it to go off, and anyone who had drunk pumpkin juice which was almost everyone changed appearance with a pop.</p><p> </p><p>All of the Gryffindors in the hall suddenly had pale green skin and pure silver hair, the colours of Slytherin house. All of the Slytherins were decked in the Gryffindor colours with light red skin and pure gold hair.</p><p> </p><p>Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were also in each other's colours with the Ravenclaws having bright yellow skin and jet black hair. The Hufflepuffs had light blue skin and bronze hair. The hall looked hilarious. The charm had also worked on the teachers, which made for an interesting breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Draco and Hermione were in hysterics; they had had some pumpkin juice themselves, after all, it was all for a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw Hermione, I'm green," Harry whined as he looked at his skin and his best friend giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"I look like Elphaba!" Annie exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"What on Merlin's earth is an Elphaba?" Harry asked the girl in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"A character from a Muggle book, duh," Annie said with a roll of her eyes, "It's the real name of the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, the one who melts when water is poured onto her," Harry said with a nod, "She had black hair, not silver hair."</p><p> </p><p>"But she had green skin," Annie argued.</p><p> </p><p>"It only lasts for a few hours anyway," Hermione said before an argument could start.</p><p> </p><p>"The gold hair is pretty cool actually," Sadie said in amusement, "But having red skin is kind of unsettling."</p><p> </p><p>"Unsettling? I look like I have jaundice!" Lilly snorted as she took in her bright yellow skin.</p><p> </p><p>"And I feel like I'm suffocating or something," Susan laughed as she looked at her blue skin.</p><p> </p><p>"See we play nice pranks that make people laugh," Draco said with a purposeful glare at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but that was only because Hermione probably said she wouldn't help you unless you made it a nice prank," Harry pointed out as he went back to eating his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes, that is partly true. My original plan was to make all of the Gryffindors hair fall out..." Draco admitted, he trailed off as he caught Hermione glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, that's so nice," Harry said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked and said, "It isn't nice, but it would have been funny!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed and agreed, Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes and mumbled simultaneously, "Bloody Slytherins."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thursday once more passed quietly, and it was fast becoming clear that there seemed to be a day's break in this prank war. After all, it took a day to prepare a really good prank. Friday passed without any pranks too, however. By the time it got to the party that been planned for Friday night pretty much everybody had forgotten about the prank war.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was away with Daphne getting the butterbeer as per usual, and some people were still in the common room, but most people were off doing their pre-party things or whatever it was they did on a Friday night. When Harry and Daphne got to the entrance of the common room Harry got suspicious instantly. He could feel the magic coming from the room, but he wasn't going to stand there and be afraid to enter.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and Harry stepped into the common room. As he did so, a voice called out, "Daphne Greengrass!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and looked around for the source of the voice. Daphne followed him into the common room, and the voice shouted, "Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Daphne asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>In the corner of the room, Susan and Lilly were chuckling. Harry raised an eyebrow at them and made his way over to them, "What have you two done?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know, just put a charm on the door," Lilly said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of charm?" Daphne asked them curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"One that shouts out the name of the last person you had sex with," Susan admitted with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne both chuckled at this initially, but then Harry got serious, "That might not be such a good idea. What if someone's cheating on someone and that reveals it to everyone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then they shouldn't be cheating in the first place," Susan said simply, a dark look passed through her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Susan, nobody deserves that though," Daphne said in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly cut in, "It won't, I programmed it so it won't reveal secrets like that. If someone's in a relationship, it will say their partner's name."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Lil," Harry said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded, "You are right, Harry, it isn't fair."</p><p> </p><p>As the night went on the portrait charm became quite amusing although at first there weren't many surprises as most of the people were together. But as the party got going everybody forgot about the door anyway, so it turned out to be a harmless prank after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The pranks didn't stop, in fact, if anything more people got involved. After the party on Friday night, there was a nice quiet weekend. They were now well into April with the exams coming up in May, so the quiet weekend wasn't exactly fun because it involved spending the whole weekend revising for exams. It wasn't something Harry usually did, but these were the most important exams he was ever going to take, and he really wanted to get the grades he needed so that he didn't get kicked out of Auror training.</p><p> </p><p>The next prank came on Monday morning. Harry and Draco woke up around the same time, and both sleepily got dressed, they didn't even really look at each other until they got close to the door to their dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Both boys yelped in surprise when they saw each other and rushed to a mirror. They were both wearing make-up, and after 30 minutes in the bathroom trying to scrub it off, it was apparent that the make-up wasn't going to budge.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet they all teamed up to do this," Draco said in annoyance as he and Harry made their way downstairs to the common room looking like idiots.</p><p> </p><p>"Who? The girls?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded as they arrived in the common room to discover that Theo and Neville had make-up on too. This only confirmed their suspicions and the girls gave it away by practically crying with laughter when Draco and Harry emerged into the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't wash off until the end of the day," Sadie choked out through her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Theo glared at her, "Sadie! How could you do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, you said it would be funny if all of the Gryffindors turned into snakes," Hermione said as she stood with her arms crossed, "We think you wearing eyeshadow and lipstick is pretty funny."</p><p> </p><p>"This so isn't funny," Harry grumbled, and Draco agreed, they both glared at their girlfriends who didn't stop laughing. Then they stomped out of the common room only to get laughed at by the portrait of Lily Evans and the Marauders.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day another prank team struck. When Harry emerged into the entrance hall, thankfully free of make-up, with Daphne, Draco and Hermione, the group all stopped and stared at what they saw.</p><p> </p><p>Hanging in the middle of the entrance hall was an enlarged and extremely edited version of the picture Dean had taken of Draco teaching Harry how to dance. It was edited to look like Draco was wearing a suit and Harry was wearing a wedding dress, and a large crowd were gathered around laughing at the image.</p><p> </p><p>Draco hid his face in his hands, and Harry hit his head against the wall, "<em>How </em>is anyone going to take us seriously as Aurors?" he asked as he shook his head at the image.</p><p> </p><p>"Shame," A voice teased from behind them. Draco and Harry spun around to see a very smug Theo with an extremely amused Neville lurking next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, this is taking it a little too far now," Draco said, for the first time he was offended by a prank, "It was fun before, this is embarrassing and damaging to our future careers."</p><p> </p><p>Theo made a face, "Give it up Draco. You're just annoyed that we got one over on you."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said, backing Draco up, "This is too far."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, "Seriously, this really could affect their career; you should take it down."</p><p> </p><p>"We can't," Neville piped up guilty, "It has a sticking charm on it, it will stay there for a week."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and continued through the hall into the great hall for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne hurried after him, and Draco irritably remarked, "Nice one Theo."</p><p> </p><p>As he too made his way into the hall, Hermione said to the boys, "I know you two were just joking around, but maybe this 'war' should end here. We all know people only get hurt in wars."</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for a response, she made her way into the great hall and left behind a guilty Neville and a miffed Theo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione had hoped the pranks would stop there, but they didn't. When she woke up the next morning, another prank was on the notice board. It was a list stuck to the board with a sticking charm that detailed Theo's conquests.</p><p> </p><p>Only a few people had seen it before Theo, and when the Slytherin made his way down in the morning and saw a small crowd around the notice board he did what he usually did which was push through the crowd to see what they were all looking at, then he saw the list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">The Lucky Ladies!</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>* ~ Susan Bones ~ *</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* ~ Cho Chang ~ *</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* ~ Annie Perks ~ *</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* ~ Sally Smith ~ *</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* ~ Lavender Brown ~ *</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* - Megan Jones ~ *</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* ~ Tracey Davis ~ *</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* ~ Pansy Parkinson ~ *</em>
</p><p>
  <em>* ~ Sadie Cauldwell ~ *</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s eyes widened, and he visibly paled, “Oh…fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so bad about a list of-” Draco fell silent as his eyes fell on the list.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco-” Theo began to say.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco said coolly, “That list is in chronological order, Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo turned and met his eye, the look there was colder than he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy is in-between Tracey and Sadie,” Draco hissed, “So that happened during the war then? You fucked my <em>girlfriend </em>during the fucking war?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grimaced at the venom that dripped from his best friends voice, “Draco, it wasn’t like that. We thought you were dead. The Carrows told us that you were dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed humourlessly, “Wow. We went through a lot together during the war, and I thought you were my best friend, but the minute I was gone, you fucked my girlfriend. I guess you really are nothing more than the manwhore everyone else saw when they looked at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo scoffed, “No, do you know what? I’m not going to stand by and take that. Nobody knew where they stood with you during the war! We didn’t know if you were a good guy or a Death Eater, you were hot, and you were cold then you fucked off! You fucked off to save Pansy without even asking her what she wanted. You left her; you left <em>us</em>! Then the next thing we knew, you were dead, and I had her crying on my fucking shoulder! You never once thought about my feelings, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your feelings?” Draco hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“My feelings!” Theo snapped, “You were never fucking grateful for anything you had. You had Daphne Greengrass, the hottest girl in the year but she wasn’t good enough for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t why-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re right,” Theo said coolly, “She just didn’t want to fuck a Death Eater anymore, so she moved onto pastures new, and you moved onto Pansy. Never mind the fact that I had feelings for her though, no, because Draco Malfoy does what Draco Malfoy wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Draco Black,” Draco said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Theo said, he glared at his best friend, “Nah, it’s Draco Malfoy because this is the true you. This selfish little prick, this is you showing just how much you really are like your dear old daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco whipped his wand out silently, “Don’t you <em>ever </em>compare me to my father!”</p><p> </p><p>He threw a nasty curse at Theo, who blocked it and threw an even nastier one back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sectumsempra!” Draco yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head and walked forward. He thrust both of his hands out, one toward Theo and one towards Draco, “Protego Maxima!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay the fuck out of this, Potter!” Draco hissed as he threw a curse at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“No, fucking, way,” Neville said, aimlessly throwing up a shield charm to protect Harry then saying, “Expelliarmus!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s wand flew into his hand, and Lilly grinned, “Now the apprentice becomes the master.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the right time, Lil,” Neville muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was glaring between the two of them, “You two need to grow up. He fucked your girlfriend, but he thought you were dead. Are you really going to kill each other over it or are you going to talk about it properly, like two men?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grabbed his wand from Neville and shot a venomous look at Theo, “I will never talk to him again, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo scoffed and holstered his wand, “Fine by me,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned on his heel and stalked out of the common room, Hermione hurried to her feet and followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie strode over to Theo and said, “For the record, I told you that you should have told him ages ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadie, not-”</p><p> </p><p>“Also, for the record,” Sadie said, she shoved her engagement ring into his hands, “I asked you <em>several </em>times if you had ever slept with that skank and you said no! You know I hate her, and I can guarantee you that little bitch,” she pointed at a smirking Sally Smith, “Made that list and fucked your life up. She’s a nasty little cow, and I told you never to go near her, but you did, and then you lied to me about it, so this isn’t happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadie-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Sadie shouted, and she didn’t lose her temper often, so it caught the attention of everyone in the common room, “No, Theo. I will not be the stupid girl who fell for your straight-laced, ‘the war reformed me’ act and married you. I don’t know how naïve you think I am, but you’re wrong. It’s over, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie shook her head and ran up to the dorm rooms before he could say another word. Daphne dashed up after her friend and Theo well and truly lost it.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to Sally with his eyes burning, “You are a foul, evil, little tramp,” he hissed as he advanced on her, “Just because you’re a pathetic little waste of space, that doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be. You need to stop trying to drag us down to your level because nobody can get that fucking low.”</p><p> </p><p>Sally looked genuinely afraid as Theo raised his wand and said an incantation that the others didn’t recognise. She cried in pain and covered her face. Then when she moved her hands away, the word ‘SKANK’ could be read on her forehead, as the word ‘SNEAK’ had been on Marietta Edgecombe’s after she betrayed Dumbledore’s Army.</p><p> </p><p>“That charm can only be undone when I forgive you,” Theo hissed, “Which I <em>never </em>will so for the rest of your life, everyone will know what you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo,” Neville said, he stepped forward, “You’ve gone too far-”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Theo snapped, “She went too far! She went too fucking far, Neville!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville grabbed Theo forcefully and dragged him out of the common room, kicking and screaming. He shoved him into the bathroom next to the common room.</p><p> </p><p>He locked the door, and put up a silencing ward then let go of Theo and said, “Just get it all out.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo pulled his wand out and thrust it in the direction of anything ceramic or breakable, “She fucked it up! She fucked it all up! It was fucking dead and buried with Pansy!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville encased himself in a shield charm as bits of glass and sink flew around the room. Theo was losing control of his magic, and Neville knew that could potentially get very dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“I loved her, Neville!” Theo roared, tears streamed down his face as he lost it, “I loved Pansy before he did, and I would have treated her better than he did! But she never wanted me; she only ever wanted him!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed; he knew how Theo felt. In a sense, they were both the sidekick, and that did suck sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“If she had just fucking loved me, she wouldn’t have died!” Theo cried, “She wouldn’t have stepped in front of a curse that should have killed him! But she didn’t love me, and I fucking hated her for that Neville!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville didn’t say anything; he just let Theo get it all out.</p><p> </p><p>“I FUCKING HATED HER AT THE END!” Theo roared, “But I still cried for days when she died!”</p><p> </p><p>Neville eyed the glass in the windows warily. It had begun to shake, and Theo’s hands were beginning to glow faintly. At that point, he raised his wand.</p><p> </p><p>Theo screamed in rage, and the windows all shattered as a blast of magic burst from his body.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back in the common room, Harry and Lilly were talking in undertones about what had just happened when something made them both freeze.</p><p> </p><p>The entire tower shook as if a bomb had gone off. Then a blue wave coursed through the common room, making them all breathe in sharply.</p><p> </p><p>The shaking stopped, and the blue light shimmered for a second then disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Lilly asked as she gripped Harry’s arm in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at the door to the common room in disbelief, “That was…amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lilly snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“That was Neville conjuring a shield charm to counteract a blast of accidental magic so strong; it should have brought this entire tower down,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly’s eyes widened, “I knew he was more powerful than he let on, but I didn’t know he was that good.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “I did. As much as I take the piss out of him for being my sidekick, he’s brilliant, and I’d be happy to be his sidekick any day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell him that, he’ll cry,” Lilly said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I’ll save it for my best man speech,” Harry joked. He got to his feet and patted her on the shoulder, “I’m just going to check if he’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ * </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Is It Too Late to Apologise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville slept for 16 hours straight after draining his magic with the shield charm. Theo had passed out, and Lilly had healed all his little cuts and bruises then she gave him a sleeping potion so that his magic could recharge.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up, he refused to leave his dorm; he even skipped all of his classes. As annoyed as they were, the others had to admit that they were slightly worried.</p><p> </p><p>Draco wasn’t talking to anyone either. He had rebuffed Hermione and locked her out of his and Harry’s dorm then he had pretended to be asleep when Harry tried to talk to him. He shoved his food around his plate and didn’t eat; he looked as miserable as he had for the entirety of sixth year.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about him,” Hermione whispered at dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, “Don’t take it personally. This will have brought up a lot of memories of Pansy, and although he loves you, he loved her too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know he did, but he loves Theo too,” Hermione whispered, she looked over at Sadie, “They can’t function without each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“They will have to learn,” Sadie said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“They did during the war,” Daphne said with a shrug, “Things were strained between them then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it got to the point where Theo slept with his girlfriend, I’m not surprised,” Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It was more complicated than that,” Daphne said with a frown, “The whole thing was a mess. He did bad things because he loved Pansy and wanted to protect her. He made some stupid decisions that Theo didn’t agree with and…”</p><p> </p><p>“He put her before all of us,” Sadie said icily, “He always put Pansy before us. He left us to starve in that bathroom while he protected Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shot Sadie a look, “Sadie, that’s not our place to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hermione asked Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie looked up and raised an eyebrow at Daphne, “You’re still protecting Draco? After he broke your heart and moved onto Pansy? After he left us for dead to save <em>her</em> after what she did to <em>you</em>! You are <em>still </em>protecting him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not here, fucking hell Sadie,” Daphne muttered, she glared at her friend and grabbed Hermione’s hand, “If you want to be a helpful part of the conversation that <em>you </em>started then come to the grounds with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes and got to her feet. Daphne pulled Hermione out of the hall, through the entrance hall and into the grounds and Sadie trudged behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“What really happened during the war then?” Hermione asked quietly, “What hasn’t he told me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything,” Sadie muttered bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed and looked out at the lake, “Neville had his room of requirement, and we had our bathroom. We set up a little safe haven for ourselves there, and we looked out for our own. We got each other out of the Dark Tower when the Carrows kidnapped us mostly, we went out on raids for food, and when we could, we helped the younger students.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “I knew that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you don’t know is that at Christmas, Draco was kidnapped and taken back to Malfoy Manor,” Daphne said, “None of us really know what happened to him, but it was bad. He came back different; he was jumpy and paranoid. While he was gone, the Carrows told us that he was dead, and that was when Theo slept with Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hermione said slowly, “But that doesn’t sound like what Sadie said about being left for dead-”</p><p> </p><p>“That was later,” Daphne said quickly, “Some stuff happened, and Draco decided to re-affirm his loyalty to Voldemort so that he could keep Pansy safe. He went away, did some bad things-”</p><p> </p><p>“He tortured Luna, I know about that,” Hermione said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, “Yeah, then he got back, and he won Pansy’s safety. For the last month of the war, he and Pansy lived it up in the Slytherin common room. He played the part of the perfect little Death Eater, he tortured students, used the cruciatus curse on Seamus Finnigan, you name it. All in the name of love for Pansy, it was hell for Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t,” Sadie scoffed, “Theo had seen her for what she was by then.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s frown deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, some stuff happened,” Daphne said evasively, “Including Pansy being manipulative and a liar, and trying to use the imperius curse on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hermione barked.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t work, and it’s a long story,” Daphne said quickly, “It’s not the point anyway. The point is that Draco did choose Pansy over us. He left us to save her, and that made all of us bitter, but nobody more than Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t talk for most of the summer after the battle,” Sadie said.</p><p> </p><p>“They made up not long before we came back to school for eighth year,” Daphne said with a nod, “Draco spent all summer sleeping at my house-”</p><p> </p><p>“In your bed,” Sadie snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“But we weren’t having sex,” Daphne promised Hermione, “Sadie, I’m going to hex you if you keep saying misleading shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes and threw a rock into the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“We shared a bed all summer, but nothing happened,” Daphne continued, “He and Theo made amends, but this might well tear them apart if it hasn’t already.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “You need to talk to him, Daphne. You were there for him through Pansy’s death, and I think right now…you might be the only person who he will listen to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Daphne said, “You might be right.”</p><p> </p><p>“He might try and get a pity shag out of you like he did after the war,” Sadie remarked bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Daphne snapped, she kicked her friend into the lake, “Would you shut the fuck up and grow up? You love Theo, you’re being a petty bitch, and he’s being a dickhead! Stop trying to get me in shit with Hermione over it and grow up!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie spluttered and dragged herself out of the lake as Daphne turned on her heel and stalked away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked between them in disbelief, “Is this what Slytherins do when they fall out?” she asked, pulling Sadie from the lake and casting a drying charm on her.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie scoffed, “Pretty much,” she muttered irritably as she stomped away from Hermione.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After dinner that night, Harry made his way up to Theo's dorm first to spoke to the Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a wanker Theo, but Sally is a malicious skank, and she should never have put that list up,” Harry said as he sat down on the edge of Theo's bed, it was clear to see that he had been crying.</p><p> </p><p>Theo didn't even bother looking up at Harry, "No offence Harry but can you please just piss off?"</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, you've got something fantastic with Sadie. If you'd just tell people the truth and be honest, you'd be a happier person. You need to stop being an arrogant git and accept how good what you have is and hold onto it," Harry said as he decided to ignore Theo's rude behaviour, "If you don't you're going to become like Snape. You’ll be a sad, bitter, pathetic lonely old man who once had something amazing but let it go and regretted it for the rest of his life."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever I did or didn't have with Sadie, I fucked it up," Theo said as he clenched his hand tightly around the ring cutting into his palm. He unclenched it and showed Harry the ring which was now coated in blood from where Theo had cut himself clenching it, "She gave me the ring back."</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone says the Slytherins are supposed to be cunning. If you were a proper snake you'd find some way to make Sadie take that ring back but as it is your nothing more than a worm," Harry said, and of course, this earned him a punch to the face. Harry didn't flinch as he casually wiped the blood from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk to me like that," Theo hissed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Harry said calmly, "Do you want to know how to get out of this situation? You say sorry to every person you've screwed over in the past. Because Theo, you <em>have</em> been a git and you've slept with a lot of people, but this is your chance to right all of those wrongs."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you know about righting wrongs?" Theo asked bitterly as he angrily wiped his eyes and turned away from Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that I never got a chance to right a lot of my wrongs. A man who was practically a father to me died and I never really got to say sorry for being a bastard to him before he did," Harry said as he got slightly worked up, "Didn't what happened to Dean and Tracey teach you anything? The war might be over, but we live in a dangerous world. If you lost Sadie tomorrow wouldn't you want her to go knowing you loved her?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed and rested his head in his hands, "Of course I would Harry, but I don't know if she wants to hear that at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, Theo, she wants to hear it more than anything, but she wants to be able to believe it and she won't until you give up on this manly facade and be honest with her," Harry said truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>Theo groaned, "Where do I even start?"</p><p> </p><p>"I usually find the beginning is as good a place as any," Harry said somewhat cryptically.</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted and said, "Merlin, now you just sound like bloody Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>Harry only chuckled and said, "Well, like him or not; he knew what he was talking about, trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"In that case, I'll start with you. Sorry for punching you in the face," Theo said, he tried his best to sound sincere, but it just looked slightly awkward.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend, "You're going to need to get a lot more heartfelt for Draco and Sadie though.''</p><p> </p><p>Theo tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a sob, "Draco's going to be harder than Sadie," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and caught his eye, "Yeah. Is there a reason for that?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo frowned and shook his head, “It’s not that kind of pureblood thing. I know we seem close and we were always closer than friends, but it’s not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think I get it,” Harry said with a slight frown as he thought about the way he felt about Neville. He loved him, but as more than as a friend. He was like his family.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry for being a wanker," Theo said as Harry got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor smiled at his friend, "I forgive you, Theo."</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded as Harry left the dorm room. He looked down at the ring and cast a cleaning charm on it then slipped it into his pocket. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. After a couple of minutes, he concluded that Harry was right.</p><p> </p><p>This was a good chance to right his wrongs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daphne shut the gate into the graveyard in the grounds of the school. She walked through the darkened cemetery to a bench in the centre, close to Dumbledore’s tomb. Surely enough, Draco was sitting there with a hipflask of firewhiskey in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>She sat down next to him and said, "I knew too."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I knew about Theo and Pansy," Daphne said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"You knew?" Draco asked coldly, "And you never told me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I knew, Sadie knew, Tracey knew,” Daphne said, staring down at him, “And yes, I never told you. But when was I suppose to tell you, exactly? Just after I found out, you were gone. Then when you came back from Malfoy Manor, having re-pledged yourself to that fucking bastard, you and Pansy were playing happy Death Eater families in the Slytherin common room."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes darkened, "Don't you dare-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I dare!" Daphne snapped, "Do you know how bad things were for us in that last month? No, you don't because you weren't there! We couldn't leave the bathroom because there weren't enough of us, we had no intel coming in, we knew next to nothing about what was happening! We were splitting at the seams and practically starving in that last week. If it hadn't been for the battle, we would have had to surrender, and we would have all been killed."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at her in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"All because you left," Daphne spat, "So yes, I do dare to ask you when I was supposed to tell you? The final battle happened, Pansy died, and you were a drunken mess! So what good would it have done if I had told you that she had fucked your best friend in the war? She was already gone, Draco!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know!" Draco roared, "But he betrayed me! He betrayed my trust; he betrayed my friendship! He betrayed my..."</p><p> </p><p>"Love?" Daphne asked. She raised an eyebrow at him, "You can say, love, I know you love him. I've never worked out quite in what way, and I'm not convinced that you have either."</p><p> </p><p>"What does it matter now," Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't betray you," Daphne said simply, "He thought you were dead, we all did. That's not some cock and bull story that he's making up to make you feel bad. The Carrows told us that you were dead. Then when you came back, you made a joke out of the whole thing-"</p><p> </p><p>"Because what happened to me at Christmas would have fucking broken me if I hadn't joked about it!" Draco snapped, "And while I was being tortured within an inch of my life and clawing to get back to her, he was fucking her!"</p><p> </p><p>"Because he thought you were dead!" Daphne shouted, "What part of that, do you not fucking get? Cast Legilimens.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He barked.</p><p> </p><p>“Cast Legilimens on me!” Daphne snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, but cast the charm. He shut his eyes and was instantly able to see Daphne’s memories, and the one at the forefront played it as clear as day in her head…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tracey walked into the bathroom lair that they had used during the war. She looked crestfallen as she said, “Draco is dead.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Pansy choked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“The Carrows announced it to the Slytherin common room last night,” Tracey said darkly, “They said that the Dark Lord had terminated his life because of his betrayal. They asked every member of Slytherin house to hand over any rebels that they come across and not to abet them, or they will suffer the same fate.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Sadie whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Daphne cried out angrily and threw a curse at one of the walls then she took herself away for a moment. Tracey followed her.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pansy broke down into tears and slid down to the floor, sitting with her head in her hands as she sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But Theo…he shook his head and said, “No…no…NO!” He screamed as he picked up a book and threw it across the room. He lost it, he upturned the desk, “He didn’t fucking deserve that!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He shouted, screamed and eventually, having punched a mirror and smashed it to pieces, he leant over a sink and breathed heavily, “He didn’t deserve that,” he whispered as his tears fell thick and fast.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Draco withdrew from Daphne’s mind and breathed in sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“You see why I could never work out what the relationship between you two was?” Daphne asked, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“He loves you, and when he thought you were gone, he <em>lost </em>it,” Daphne said, “And Pansy was miserable. Two people who loved you, sought comfort in each other because they thought you were dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and rested his head on his hands, “When did you find out that they slept together?”</p><p> </p><p>"I found out when Pansy told me she was pregnant,” Daphne said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's eyes flashed.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Daphne said, reading his mind, "That baby was yours. I know that because she was terrified of it being Theo's. She had me do the test, and I told her she was pregnant, but she demanded to know how many weeks pregnant she was. Tracey came in and told her; she estimated that the baby had been conceived around the 20th of January. She and Theo slept together at Christmas; you were back in early January."</p><p> </p><p>Draco let his head drop completely into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"So that baby was yours, and she was so happy to hear that," Daphne said, prying his hands away to look in his eyes, despite the tears that were falling, "Theo came in, and I realised as soon as he found out that she was pregnant, that they had slept together. I realised that's why she was so desperate for a conception date. This is what you have to remember Draco, she loved you, she chose you, she was desperate for that baby to be yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked Daphne in the eye</p><p> </p><p>"Can you imagine how Theo felt?" Daphne continued, "He was cast aside the minute you came back. He felt used, he felt like a cut-price Draco Malfoy, and he is not heartless, if anything he has too much heart and he cared about her, Draco. Imagine that, imagine being in the room when someone you slept with finds out they are pregnant, and all they want is for it to not be yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “Shit. I’d feel fucking shit. I’m being a wanker, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Daphne said honestly, “But you can’t take it out on, Theo. He was wrong not to tell you about what happened, but what happened wasn’t entirely his fault either. Pansy had an equal part in it; she was the one who tried to imperius me so that I wouldn’t tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when she found out that the baby was yours. I was going to tell you about her and Theo, and she tried to imperius me,” Daphne said calmly, “But luckily, she was never a match for me magically.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s frown deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“I think she was hoping that desperation would act as will, but it didn’t,” Daphne said bluntly, “She was stupid enough to think that it had worked and as I said, I never had the chance to tell you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Daph,” Draco sighed, “Thanks for still being there for me, even when I don’t deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have been a bit of a prick over the last year or so,” Daphne said with a shrug, “But ever since you got back here and started walking off into the sunset with the golden princess, you’ve been a bit more human.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco said with a slight smile, “She’s the best thing to happen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you feel that way,” Daphne said, swiping his hipflask, “Cause you’re going to have to have an awkward chat with her, thanks to Sadie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Draco muttered, “Did she tell her about the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but that’s about the only part of the war that she didn’t tell her about,” Daphne said pointedly, “We always forget how petty Sadie can be when she’s angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why <em>is </em>she angry?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she asked Theo not to sleep with Sally and he did,” Daphne said, “Then he lied about it, and she wrote that list. Sadie feels betrayed, and she doesn’t want to be the idiot who fell for Theodore Nott’s ‘reformed’ manwhore act. She gave him back the ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then he lost control of his magic and nearly blew up the Eastern Tower, but Neville stopped him with the most amazing shield charm in existence, I’m quoting Harry here,” Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Draco cursed and got to his feet, “I need to talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Daphne said, “You do but Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at her, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>She threw him the hipflask, “I think you might need this.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Theodore Nott did not often wander the halls of Hogwarts alone, he usually had company, but at the moment everybody hated him. After composing himself, he decided to go and find Draco and apologise. Harry had let him borrow the Marauders map which he had spent 10 minutes admiring before he had even started his search.</p><p> </p><p>When he did locate Draco on the map, he discovered that he was on the astronomy tower. Theo smirked as he hatched a plan. He started his journey to the astronomy tower, which he had to admit was much easier with Harry's map. It meant that he knew which passages to take and who was hiding around the corner or down the next corridor, not that he ever got caught anyway.</p><p> </p><p>When he eventually reached the top of the astronomy tower, Draco didn't bother turning around to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, I'm an idiot," Theo admitted, this was the sincerest he had been in his life, "I really am. I should have realised sooner that the fact I never told you probably hurts about as much as the fact that I did it.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco remained silent and kept his back to Theo.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought you were dead and that…honestly, nothing had ever hurt me that much,” Theo said quietly, “I was angry, and then I felt numb. Pansy was a mess, and it was my shoulder that she was leaning on. It was stupid, and it shouldn’t have happened and after it did…we both just cried.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco breathed in sharply but didn’t turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the truth of it,” Theo said, his voice shook, “She said <em>your </em>name, and we both cried. It wasn’t romantic; it wasn’t malicious; it was just fucking sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned to look at Theo, and his eyes were filled with tears, “You were in love with her.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a question, but Theo answered anyway. He looked Draco in the eye, “Yeah, I thought I was. I hadn’t been in love before. I’d had sex with girls and then not thought about them again. After Pansy…when she made it clear that she loved you, it hurt like hell, and I hated it, I decided if that was love then love fucking sucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it does when you lose the person you love,” Draco said, tearing his eyes away from Theo’s.</p><p> </p><p>“She never loved me,” Theo said, “You came back, and she made it very clear that I couldn’t tell you. She uh…oh fuck, you don’t want to hear this…”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to though, Theo,” Draco said, “Just like I needed to hear from Daphne that Pansy tried to imperius her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Theo sighed, he walked to the edge of the tower and leant on the parapet, “She said, ‘If you love me, then you will never tell Draco about what happened between us’ and I did love her, so I kept my mouth shut. After she died, there was no point.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco leant next to Theo; his arm rested against his best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo turned his head to look at him, “<em>You’re </em>sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for being so wrapped up in my own drama that I didn’t realise you had feelings for her,” Draco said, he looked out at the night sky, “And I’m sorry that she chose me. I can’t imagine how much that must have hurt. If it had been the other way around, if it had been your baby that she was pregnant with and she loved you…”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head, “Look, it hurt, but it’s in the past. The future is more important, and I can’t imagine a future without you in it. We nearly lost it after the war, but we found our way back, and I can’t lose you, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and grabbed Theo’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Theo squeezed Draco’s in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, “I don’t want to lose you either.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked down at their hands and said, “I saw so much pain during the war. I nearly saw you die more than once, and that changed me. I keep up the act, but I’m different.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you are,” Draco said quietly, “And I am too. The things that happened at my home…I can’t talk about them yet, not to you or Hermione but I think you know anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Theo squeezed his hand, “I’ve got an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“And nearly losing you in the war,” Draco frowned, “That would have been almost as bad as losing Pansy. The..uh…the extent I went to, to save you after we got you out of the Dark Tower…it’s what I would have done for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo frowned over at him, “But she was the love of your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco agreed, “She was and I…loved her as much as I love you. That is the one and only time you will hear me tell you that by the way so don’t go expecting outpourings of feelings like this again.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled slightly, “Yeah, well, I lost control of my magic and nearly blew up a tower because I thought I had lost the two people I love more than anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed weakly, “Okay, I think this is the point where I need to ask this question outright. What the hell kind of relationship do we have? Because Daphne and Hermione don’t know, and I don’t even think <em>I </em>know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do I,” Theo snorted, “I love you, but I really have no interest in shagging you. I mean you’re a terrible kisser.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed out loud, “Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are,” Theo said as they both laughed. The dark-haired man smiled and said, “Honestly, you’re my closest friend. You were there when I hated my step-mother for moving in and when my half-sister was born, and I didn’t know how to deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you were there for me when my father was trying to force the mark on me, at the lowest point in my life,” Draco said honestly, “I just feel like I can’t…live without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, way to make this cliché,” Theo grinned, “Hermione got you listening to Muggle songs?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, “Look, I’m trying to be serious here. Our grandfathers-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh holy shit, we’re onto the gay grandfathers now,” Theo said with a snort, “I already told you I don’t wanna shag you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just hear me out,” Draco said with an amused smile, “Nobody knows if they were gay, do they? They just couldn’t seem to function without each other. My grandfather was happy with my grandmother; they openly showed affection for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“So did my grandparents,” Theo admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s to say that they weren’t just like us?” Draco asked, “Yeah, it’s not conventional, but I feel like I…sweet Salazar, the only way I can think to say this makes it sound really gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I need Hermione and you to function,” Draco said, glancing over at him, “But I only want to sleep with one of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, you prat,” Draco said, whacking him around the head for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>Theo stopped laughing and looked sincere for a moment, “I get it, because I feel the same. Alright? It’s a bit gay. I’m not gonna lie, a couple of times someone has said we seem a bit too close and I have questioned my sexuality. Then I kissed you during the war and realised I never wanted to repeat that experience.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not that bad a kisser.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really are, I don’t know how Hermione puts up with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a prick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you love me. You can’t deny it now, you’ve said it.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco put his arm around Theo and said, “I really hope you’re my Auror partner, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Theo asked, “Not, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Draco said, “I’d take you over Harry Potter any day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t we just had the ‘not gay’ chat?” Theo joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed and said, “I do feel like we act a bit like a couple sometimes though, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>"We basically are a couple,” Theo snorted, “We just don’t have sex.”</p><p> </p><p>"So are we back together?" Draco laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, “Yeah, course we are. I need all the love I can get right now cause Sadie broke up with me and gave me the engagement ring back.”</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you going to do about it?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I need to try and apologise, but I don't even know where to start," Theo said with a sigh, he felt a pounding headache coming on.</p><p> </p><p>"Show as much raw emotion as you did with me for a start," Draco said, "I haven't seen you that emotional since you were a kid who dropped his favourite hippogriff cuddly toy in the lake."</p><p> </p><p>“You gave me yours,” Theo remembered with a smile, “Did you love me back then too?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to let that one go anytime soon, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Theo said with a grin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Theo didn't sleep at all that night; he sat up in bed, mulling over how he was going to apologise to Sadie and how he was going to get her back. He spent so long going through everything he had ever done to her and all the ways he had screwed up. When his alarm finally buzzed to tell him it was 7 am, he couldn't have been gladder to say hello to the morning. That had been one of the longest nights of his life.</p><p> </p><p>When Theo got to the common room, Sadie had just left. He rushed out after her and ran down the stairs; he took them two at a time. When he did eventually catch up with her, it was just before she made it onto the grand staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Sadie, wait, please!" Theo called, and he knew exactly how desperate he sounded, but for once, he didn't care. He didn't care about how he looked or sounded to anyone apart from Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>At first, he didn't think that she would stop, but she did. Theo jogged to catch up with her, and when she turned around, he felt his heart drop in his chest as he saw the dark bags under her red bloodshot eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk Sadie, please?" Theo begged. He was praying that she would at least give him a chance, another one. Theo knew, deep down that, he didn't deserve that chance.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I talk to you, Theo?" Sadie asked, her voice wasn't chirpy like it usually was. She sounded emotionless and fed up, "All you would do is fill me with more lies that I'd stupidly eat up."</p><p> </p><p>"I did lie about Sally, but I haven't lied about anything else. I promise, I've told you everything," Theo said honestly as his voice broke, "Please just let me explain, I'm practically begging you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's kind of pathetic Theo," Sadie said with a sharp glare.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it is," Theo said honestly, "But I don't care how pathetic it is if it means you’ll let me explain. If you choose to still hate me after that then I'll let you go but please Sadie, let me explain first."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie sighed and pressed her fingers against her forehead, "Fine," she said as she threw her hands up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>She followed Theo into an empty classroom, and once they were inside, Theo shut the door and turned around. Sadie stood and watched him with her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry,” Theo said, “You told me not to sleep with her, and you were right. She’s a skank. I’m sure you saw what I did to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Sadie said.</p><p> </p><p>“It was kind of Annie’s fault, she goaded me into it, but that’s not the point,” Theo said with a shake of his head, “The point is that I should have listened to you. But I didn’t, and that was because I had a problem. I was insecure, and I sought comfort in sex. I used sex as a way to channel my anger, and my bitterness and that was fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie regarded him a little more softly.</p><p> </p><p>“During the war, you made me realise how hurtful that behaviour was,” Theo said honestly, “And during the war, while I was cut up over Pansy I didn’t realise that you were right in front of me. I should have told you how I felt such a long time ago, and by keeping it to myself for so long, I nearly blew my chance. I don’t want to blow it again Sade, not now that I’ve got you. I can’t imagine anything worse than having to give you up. To have to go on and live my life, having had this love for you because I won’t feel it for another girl, I know I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie sighed and bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Theo was so sincere, he needed to be, he had to show her how much she meant to him, “You were there for me during the war, and I am so grateful for that, but you have seen me at my best, and my worst and you still love me. You know me inside out, nobody else knows me like that apart from you and Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie finally caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You are more than I deserve,” Theo finished, “You’re an angel, and I don’t deserve you, I never have. I have never felt worthy of your love, but you gave it to me anyway. You make me better; when I’m with you, I’m a better person. I can’t lose you, Sadie, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Theo sighed in relief and hugged her back, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair as he held her close to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for giving you the ring back,” she mumbled against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for everything else,” Theo said honestly, “When I proposed to you, it wasn’t because I wanted you to make an honest man out of me. It was because you are the only girl who I have ever been able to envision a future with. I close my eyes, and I can see you walking down the aisle in that vintage style dress like the ones you’ve been cutting out of magazines since you were thirteen. I see us with two little blonde-haired, blue-eyed girls, one named for your grandma and one for my mother, just like we talked about drunk one night.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled tearfully up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I want that with you,” Theo promised her, “And I have never wanted it with anybody else. That’s my promise to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie pushed herself up and captured his lips in a passionate if slightly wet and salty kiss. Theo broke the kiss and pulled her engagement ring out of his pocket, “What do you say, baby? Take me back?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded tearfully and let him put the ring back on her finger then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo pulled back slightly from the embrace and, putting a finger under her chin, lifted Sadies head so that he could kiss her once more. Sadie deepened the kiss, and they broke apart breathily a few minutes later. Sadie pulled out her wand and cast a locking charm at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Theo raised an eyebrow, “You forgive me then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost,” Sadie replied, she kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ve got Divination,” Theo murmured against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really care if I miss Divination?” Sadie asked. She rolled her hips slightly, and he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, no, I really don’t care if you miss Divination,” He decided as he lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the desk.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the gap between them and vanished her underwear silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just learn that spell to show off to girls?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked, “It’s convenient.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sadie could ask why, or say any more on the subject, he showed her <em>just </em>how convenient it was, and she gasped, “Theo! You could have-” she gripped him tightly and moaned, “-transfigured a bed or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where would be the fun in that?” He murmured into her ear as he pulled her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>A shiver shot down her spine, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and kissed him, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo, being Theo, couldn’t keep the moment romantic. He had to ruin it by saying, “I bet you’re really hoping Trelawney isn’t a real seer cause if she is, her inner eye is getting a right eyeful of you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo! Oh! Theo,” Her irritation turned into a moan, and Theo chuckled as he captured her lips once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you think they will make up?" Hermione asked Draco quietly as she bit her lip; they had just seen Sadie and Theo disappear into an empty classroom together.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope so, he's happier with her than he's ever been in his life," Draco said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"But they <em>were</em> the first to get engaged. Don't you think it's a bit young?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, "I don't know, I think it was right for them at the time."</p><p> </p><p>"And when do you think it will be right for us?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>This alarmed Draco and Hermione added quickly, "Metaphorically of course."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek, "You'll know when it's the right time."</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Draco replied with a smirk, "I'll give you a ring."</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny," Hermione said dryly, although she did smile at her boyfriend, "What about Harry and Daphne?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about them," Draco said thoughtfully, "I mean they love Teddy obviously, but can you see them settling down really quickly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! I want three kids thanks very much!"</p><p> </p><p>The slightly miffed female voice belonged to Daphne, who was walking behind them with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you wanted four kids," Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Daphne said with a cryptic smile, "But we already have Teddy, and one plus three equals four."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne said, "Yeah, it's called maths dumbass. And for your information Black, I bet Harry, and I get engaged before you and Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne," Harry said in amusement and exasperation, "Don't bet on who’s going to get engaged first."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "And to think you were scared of relationships when I met you."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne merely smiled at this and took Harry's hand, "Of course, if I have those kids with Harry, he won't get any choice in naming them."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!"</p><p> </p><p>"You want to name them after a bunch of dead people!" Daphne exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "Albus Severus..."</p><p> </p><p>"Imagine if he named a kid after all the people he knows who have died..." Draco said thoughtfully, "Albus Severus Lily James Sirius Remus Cedric Alistair Hedwig Potter, you were named for 9 of the bravest people I ever knew and an owl..."</p><p> </p><p>Harry hit Draco around the back of the head for this and said playfully, "Oh shut it Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco sniggered and said, "Anyway, as far as engagements go some people's names just sound right. I mean Sadie Nott, for example. Now Daphne Potter though, that just sounds weird."</p><p> </p><p>"So does Hermione Black," Harry said, "I mean it sounds like she's marrying Sirius! You'll have the same name as my godfather!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on, Harry, we both know Hermione Weasley sounds weirder."</p><p> </p><p>"Gross," Draco agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny Potter never really sounded right either, or Cho Potter actually."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione Krum..." Daphne teased, and Hermione rolled her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"So Hermione, is Draco going to give kids normal names?" Daphne asked as she walked ahead and grabbed Hermione's arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Well he's probably going to want to name them all after bloody star signs," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco objected from behind, "Cassiopeia and Elladora are nice names!"</p><p> </p><p>"I think they should invent a new law that states that men shouldn't be allowed to name children," Daphne stated matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed loudly at this, "I completely agree."</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin, what have we let ourselves in for?" Harry asked as he listened to the girls start a discussion on baby names.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Draco admitted with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Sadie and Theo walked into the great hall towards the end of breakfast holding hands, there was a round of applause and some of the eighth years even stood up to cheer. Sadie blushed, she didn't like all of the attention. Theo would usually have lapped it up, but he just put his arm around Sadie and led her towards the eighth year table.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's back on," Lilly said with a raised eyebrow as Sadie sat down and flashed her ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Sadie said sheepishly, "And we've set a date."</p><p> </p><p>"When is it?" Lilly asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie replied with a smile "The first Saturday in July."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Merlin!" Lilly squealed as she hugged her friend, Sadie couldn't stop smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great Sadie," Daphne said happily as she jumped up and hugged Sadie. From the other side, Hermione congratulated and hugged Sadie. Even Ginny shouted her congrats from across the table. Susan hurried over from the other end of the table to get the gossip, and she too hugged and congratulated her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled at them all, "I wanted to ask you something Daph. I wondered if you'd be my maid of honour."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding?" Daphne asked with a grin, "Of course Sadie! It would be an honour!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I wondered if you guys would be bridesmaids," Sadie said to Hermione, Lilly and Susan. They were all delighted at being asked, and Lilly and Susan wasted no time in saying that they would love to be Sadie's bridesmaids.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled broadly at Sadie, "Of course I will Sadie, it means a lot that you would ask."</p><p> </p><p>Next to Sadie, Theo smiled as she told her new maid of honour and bridesmaids the news. He turned to Draco who was sitting next to him, "So Draco, what do you say? Will you be my best man?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco was a little embarrassed about the fact he got slightly teary at this, but he nodded, "Of course I will Theo, you can count on it."</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded happily and patted his friend on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sniggered across the table, and Harry whispered, "Oh shut up you, you'll be the same when I ask you to be my best man," he said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Neville smirked, "But I won't anymore because now I know you're going to ask."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at this, and Neville asked jokingly, "Does this mean I have to ask you to be mine now?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're going to be like that I'll ask Draco," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Nah, of course, I'm going to ask you to be my best man Harry when I eventually get to that point. I can’t imagine anyone else standing beside me on the biggest day of my life, but I'm surprised that you would want me over Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about Ron," Harry sighed, "He's still a great friend, and he always will be. But keeping in touch is far harder than it should be considering how close he is."</p><p> </p><p>"I get it," Neville said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Well as my future best man are you free this weekend? I'm sort of going shopping for a certain sparkly circular object."</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned, "Of course I'll come with you. It looks like I'll be the last by a longshot to get engaged."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you and Lil did just get together," Harry pointed out, "And you're the most sceptical about relationships since Hannah."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not that sceptical about this one," Neville smiled, "I'm not anywhere near the thinking about rings part yet, but I'm definitely falling head over heels."</p><p> </p><p>"She's a brilliant girl," Harry said with a fond smile, "I'm not surprised."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well you've got a pretty good one yourself," Neville said as he patted Harry on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled even more broadly and glanced over at Daphne. She looked up when she saw him, and she smiled back at him. He gave her a vague wave, and he knew that it was certainly time to start thinking more seriously about his relationship with Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"So Harry, Nev, Blaise," Theo said, "Fancy being my groomsmen?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Sure thing Theo," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled widely, "Of course, mate!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Sadie and Hermione were studying together in the common room when Theo tapped Hermione on the shoulder, “Hey princess. What you working on?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Are you ever going to stop calling me that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Herbology revision,” Hermione yawned, “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie looked up at her, fiancé, “You do look a bit suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just because I need the two of you,” Theo said, “Draco and I need to have a chat with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie frowned, “Where is Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Downstairs, it’s not a common room sort of chat,” Theo said with a shrug, “It’s a serious one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Hermione said slowly. She got to her feet, “I suppose we ought to go then.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded sincerely, and Hermione shot Sadie a concerned look as they followed Theo down the steps of the tower, into a disused classroom on the seventh floor. When they stepped inside, Draco narrowed his eyes, “Why do they look so worried?”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo said it was a serious chat,” Hermione said, eyeing Draco warily.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “I specifically said, don’t say its serious because then you’ll freak them out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, but it is a serious chat!” Theo said sheepishly, he sat down next to Draco on the teacher's desk and said to the girls, “Sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sweet Salazar,” Sadie muttered.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Hermione had said, “Good Godric.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s happening,” Sadie said, eyeing the two of them, “Isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“We did wonder,” Hermione said, she bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the point when you tell us you want this to be a twisted pureblood relationship where you marry us, but you're actually in love with each other,” Sadie said warily.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No,” Theo said with a roll of his eye, “I mean, I know everyone thinks that about us, and we do love each other but not in that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t want to sleep with each other,” Draco agreed, “That’s the good news.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the bad news?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Draco frowned, “We sort of realised that we kind of act like a couple, without the sex, and that we kind of….”</p><p> </p><p>“Love each other?” Hermione filled in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco conceded, “So we can’t live without each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Sadie said, “Do you remember how I said we didn’t need to get concerned until they said that they wanted to build secret passageways to each other's houses like their grandfathers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, this is that chat, isn’t it?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of, yeah,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it kinda is,” Theo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with that?” Draco asked Hermione slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I spent the last six years in-between Harry and Ron while they were joined at the hip,” Hermione said with an amused smile, “I’m kind of used to guys being overly attached to their best friend, as long as it’s not physical, I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted and looked over at his fiancé, “Sadie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even surprised,” Sadie said honestly, “Frankly, I think everyone else realised before you. I’m just glad you haven’t had a sexual epiphany and realised you were gay because I genuinely thought that might happen for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“So did I then I had to kiss him in the war,” Theo said, he made a face, “How do you do it, Hermione? He’s a terrible kisser.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot Theo an amused look, “No, he isn’t. I guess he just wasn’t into you that much.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at his girlfriend, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now you love her? Last night it was me, I’m telling you, there’s going to be a lot of jealousy in this four-way.”</p><p> </p><p>“New rule,” Sadie chipped in, “Never call it a four-way again.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. The Secrets of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to talk, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He had been expecting it. Frankly, he was surprised that it had taken Hermione this long to bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>“About the war,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hermione rolled onto her side to look at him, and Draco didn’t even bother casting a silencing charm around his bed. What did it matter if Harry heard? Hermione would probably tell him everything anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled onto his side and looked her in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Sadie told me some things last week, and I think I owe it to you to hear your side of the story,” Hermione said, she reached down and took his hand, “Whose side were you on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly didn’t know most of the time,” Draco said quietly, “I went back to school as a Death Eater. I got on the train and Pansy kissed me, Daphne saw and stalked off in the huff then Theo came in and started joking around about the whole thing. At that moment, I let myself believe for one tiny moment that it would be a normal year with normal school drama.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, “I can understand why you would want that, given what did happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened was a war,” Draco sighed, “You were out there fighting in the big battle, but we had our own guerilla war to deal within the school. We all started off the year going to classes and acting as normal, but it became clear that it was no ordinary school year. We were tortured in class. Those who stood up against Alecto’s hatred of Muggles felt her wrath, and Amycus enjoyed making students torture each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in disbelief, “It’s disgusting that Snape allowed that to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “I barely saw him all year. I doubt he had any real control. I think he was just a figurehead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Hermione said, but she looked less than convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“We couldn’t talk freely,” Draco continued, “There were listening charms everywhere, but Pansy found this abandoned bathroom, you had to go through a flooded corridor to get to it, so nobody used it. Sadie invented this clever little temporal charm which messed with the listening charms, and I made the bathroom unplottable. That became our Room of Requirement.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, her hand was still in his so she felt it begin to shake, along with his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“We had our first run-in with Neville when Pansy was captured. We were saving her, and they were saving their people. We agreed to live and let live, and got our people out,” Draco said with a frown, “We worked together when we needed to, but I was never sure if I was on their side or my own side. I was never on Voldemort’s side, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione whispered, “That’s the part that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not in this story it’s not,” Draco sighed, “One of the things that Sadie told you about was how I was captured at Christmas. The Carrows didn’t put me in the Dark Tower. Instead, they sent me home, which was far worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?” Hermione asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was tortured, obviously,” Draco said calmly, “But it was what almost happened that shook me up more. There was a reason I tried to help you when they talked about setting Greyback on you, and it wasn’t entirely selfless.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened, “Draco-”</p><p> </p><p>“What almost happened to you, almost happened to me as well,” Draco finished quickly, “My mother saved me from my fate, and there was no way I could let him do that to you. I wanted to save you from such a dark fate because you were so pure.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what you think of yourself,” Draco said, his eyes meeting hers, “I still think of you that way.”</p><p> </p><p>The raw emotion in his eyes left Hermione speechless. She kissed him lightly on the lips and murmured, “What happened the second time? They said you went back to Malfoy Manor at your own will.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Draco frowned, “My mother helped me escape the first time, and I got back to Hogwarts, only to find out that they all thought I was dead. The next few months were difficult; things got harder as the Carrows got cleverer. Pansy got ill, and she needed to be within reach of the hospital wing, not stuck in a cold little bathroom with an unqualified seventh year as a healer. Tracey was brilliant, she was so good, but it just wasn’t enough and I…acted stupidly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were worried about her,” Hermione realised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “I went back. I swore myself to him again. He made me torture Lovegood to prove myself, then you, Harry and Ron, showed up. After you escaped, I came back here, and the others threw Pansy out. But by swearing myself to Voldemort, I had won her protection. The reason there is a little bit of bitterness surrounding the end of the war is that they were starving in that bathroom while I acted as the perfect Death Eater under the constant watch of the Carrows. We were comfortable in the Slytherin common room, but the price I paid was that I had to do everything they said to avoid detection, but that destroyed me. It was soul-destroying, and with every bad deed, I felt a little more humanity slip away. I figured that given enough time, I’d start enjoying the pain I was forced to inflict just like they did.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as he told his story.</p><p> </p><p>“Then the battle came, and when push came to shove, I fought against the Death Eaters. When they asked me to come back, when we thought that Harry was dead, I did, but I did that for my mother, not for anyone else,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew that,” Hermione said softly, “And you threw Harry his wand, you have no idea how important that was.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, but he was still frowning. He met her eye once more, “You healed me after that, you know? It’s like every day I spend with you, the more human that I feel. You weigh out the bad in me; you keep me good, you keep me sane.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione kissed him softly, “I love you too,” she murmured, “Unconditionally.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>April marched on and when Saturday rolled around Harry found himself being cornered by Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you and Neville going today?" Daphne asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Shopping," Harry said simply as he pulled on his cloak.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of shopping?" Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "You wonder why I never surprise you woman," he joked.</p><p> </p><p>"You're ring shopping, aren't you?" Daphne asked with a slightly smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Neville is shopping for Lilly's birthday," Harry corrected as he pulled on his shoes, "I'm assisting, don't get too excited."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't getting excited," Daphne said with an amused smile, "But I think it's sweet that you're helping Neville."</p><p> </p><p>"He is my best friend," Harry said as he got to his feet, he kissed Daphne on the cheek, "Have a good day with the girls," he added as he jogged down the stairs into the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Harry," A familiar voice said the moment Harry came out of the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned as he looked at Lilly, who was casually lounging on the sofa, "Where are you and Nev off to today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Neville is assisting me," Harry said quietly, “With a certain type of shopping for Daphne."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you buying her lingerie or an engagement ring?"</p><p> </p><p>"The latter," Harry said in amusement, "And your boyfriend happens to have fine taste, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting," Lilly chuckled, "Well have fun and good luck."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Harry said simply as Neville appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He kissed Lilly lightly on the lips and said goodbye before walking over to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Harry said as he and Neville left the common room and made their way down the spiral staircase out of the tower.</p><p> </p><p>"My girlfriend is far too nosy," Harry said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled at this, "Did Daphne try and wheedle it out you this morning then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes she did," Harry said, "I threw her off the scent by saying I was helping you buy Lilly a birthday present."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "Which is true technically because I am going to do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Harry said with a slight smirk.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys made their way out of the castle and then apparated to Diagon Alley. Neville strode ahead and made his way into the jewellers, but Harry held back slightly. This was a big step for him, so Harry took a moment to catch his breath before following Neville inside.</p><p> </p><p>"So what kind of thing are you looking for?" Harry asked Neville.</p><p> </p><p>"Something simple," Neville said thoughtfully, "I'm thinking some sort of necklace...probably gold... just like that..."</p><p> </p><p>Harry peered over Neville's shoulder at the necklace. It was simple, and it was gold. It had a golden heart pendant with a pearl in the middle and diamonds lining the heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Very nice," Harry agreed with a smile, "I wish buying an engagement ring for Daphne was that simple..."</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "I'll pay for this, you start looking," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took his friends advice and walked along, he looked into cabinet after cabinet full of engagement rings, and after 5 or 10 minutes one caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to have a better look, sir?" The woman behind the desk asked, and Harry said yes. The woman handed him the ring, and he examined it more carefully. It was silver with a diamond at its centre. The entire band was decked out with diamonds and emeralds. There were two strips of emerald at the top and bottom of the band, and the centre was diamond, like the stone set into the ring. It wasn't too chunky, it was undoubtedly fantastic and sophisticated, and it would look <em>perfect </em>on Daphne's finger.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the ring for a moment. He thought about it, he <em>really </em>thought about whether or not this was a sensible decision, but he knew he wanted to marry Daphne, he wanted to raise Teddy with her, he wanted them to have their own children one day. He knew it was what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, nice ring," Neville said as he appeared silently by Harry's side.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take it," Harry said to the woman behind the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Neville asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded at his friend as he paid for the ring.</p><p> </p><p>They slipped out of the jewellers together, and Harry grinned at Neville, "It was perfect."</p><p> </p><p>"Daph will love it," Neville agreed, "Come on, let's go for a drink to celebrate."</p><p> </p><p>"To celebrate what?" Harry joked, "You don't know if she'll say yes."</p><p> </p><p>"She'll say yes," Neville said with a knowing smile, "When are you planning on proposing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea," Harry said honestly as they entered the pub, "When the moment feels right, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Neville patted Harry proudly on the back, "I'm proud of you, Harry, congrats!" he chirped.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry and Neville got back to the common room, the girls were out, so it made sneaking upstairs and hiding their purchases all the easier. However, Harry did make sure to perform all the necessary checks to make sure that Daphne wasn't hiding under his invisibility cloak in the common room or his dorm room, he wouldn't have put it past her to do such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>With the ring safely stowed away in his trunk for the moment until he had time to find a better hiding place, Harry smiled slightly to himself. He had asked Neville to keep it to himself, and he knew that he would. Harry didn't plan on telling Draco or Theo about the ring; for now, he wanted to keep it as secret as possible.</p><p> </p><p>As the week wore on, Harry didn't get enough time away from Daphne to hide the ring, but then on Tuesday evening, he had a genius idea. He waited until very late at night, and when Daphne finally fell asleep, he grabbed the ring, pocketed it and made his way out of the dorm room and through the common room. Once he was outside in the corridor, he opened up the Marauders map and scanned it. He needed to go down the spiral staircase, out of the Eastern Tower to the east side of the seventh floor, onto the grand staircase and then back onto the seventh floor on the west side to reach his destination. Usually, that was an easy type of run at 3 am, but for some reason, there were many obstacles tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, <em>just like old times, </em>he thought to himself, he then had a slight pang of pain at the fact Ron wasn't with him at the moment, he had loved sneaking around the castle with his best friend in the dead of night. He was missing the redhead more than usual at the moment, but maybe that was his impending proposal making him sentimental.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped, and the invisibility cloak slipped slightly. He spun around to see that Hermione had just made her way onto the landing and had collided with him. The moment she realised she had hit something invisible, she knew it was Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione!" Harry said as his heart rate started to return to normal, "Why are you out of bed so late?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed at the question and replied, "Everyone is so relaxed, Harry! They all try and get me to stop studying, but you know me. I have to study, or I'll never pass so I've been sneaking into the library and studying late at night."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled at this, "I'd never change you, Hermione," he said fondly, "Do you want to sneak out with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"McGonagall's office first, then somewhere else hopefully," Harry said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "Harry...what if McGonagall's awake?"</p><p> </p><p>"She won't be," Harry said with a smile, "Come on, Hermione, let’s do it for old time sakes. Don’t you think it will be fun to sneak around under the invisibility cloak one last time?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled a little sheepishly, and Harry added, "We leave at the end of June, we're not going to get many more chances."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh alright," Hermione said with a grin as Harry lifted the cloak and let Hermione come under it with him.</p><p> </p><p>Because neither of them were particularly tall, they could fit under it together.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember when all three of us could stand under this at our full height without our feet being seen?" Hermione asked with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled too, "Yeah, I do. Its little things like this I'll miss when we leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, Harry," Hermione said softly. Together they made their way down the spiral staircase out of the tower. They narrowly avoided Slughorn on his patrol of the seventh floor as they came out of the tower, but they didn't run into any problems on the grand staircase. Once Harry and Hermione made their way into the west side of the seventh floor, they met a pretty big obstacle.</p><p> </p><p>Filch was muttering and cursing outside of McGonagall’s office because one of the gargoyles was slightly damaged.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get you for this Peeves. You'll be out of this school for once and for all," Filch muttered angrily as he swept up the mess.</p><p> </p><p>"How do we get past Filch?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Harry smiled; it really was just like old times.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but we need to distract him, and we need the password to the office," Harry whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked, "I'm the Head Girl remember? I know it."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, you are fantastic," Harry grinned as he glanced back over to Filch and tried to formulate a plan to distract him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry heard the distant noise of smashing on the lower floor and steered Hermione back onto the grand staircase and down onto the sixth floor.</p><p> </p><p>They found Peeves in a disused bathroom on the sixth floor banging on pipes and flooding the place, "Taking a leaf out of Myrtle's book, don't you think?" Harry asked in a whisper to Hermione who chuckled at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, here goes," Harry said quietly, he raised his voice to a harsh, loud whisper and said, "Peeves..."</p><p> </p><p>Peeves spun around and stopped making noise instantly, "What...who...who said that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is I, the Bloody Baron," Harry said as Hermione shook with silent laughter next to him, "And I demand you to remove Filch from the seventh floor."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, your baron, your holiness, your lordship," Peeves said as he bowed in mid-air, "I am your loyal servant, sir."</p><p> </p><p>"I have business there Peeves, I need him far away," Harry continued as Hermione began to cry silently with laughter. She hadn't been with him when he'd done this before. It had been him and Ron, <em>Ron; </em>there was another pang of pain at that thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course your bloodiness," Peeves said quickly, and he zoomed away. Harry let Hermione have a moment to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Harry, that was fantastic!" Hermione said through her laughter as they made their way back onto the grand staircase, "Ron told me about it the last time, but I can't believe he bought it!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "I am my father's son at times, Hermione," he said simply as they reached the west end of the seventh floor where Filch was still sweeping and cursing.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was an almighty crash from a few floors down, and Filch dropped his brush and hurried away, still cursing Peeves.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hi-fived Harry and said, "That was great!"</p><p> </p><p>As fast as they could under the cloak, they hurried to the gargoyle. Hermione whispered, "Loch Ness," and the gargoyle sprang to life and moved to the side. Harry and Hermione made their way silently up the staircase and through the wooden door into the office, which was thankfully empty.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made sure to lock and barricade the door silently to McGonagall's quarters, and then he took the cloak off and walked over to Dumbledore's portrait.</p><p> </p><p>"Dumbledore," Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The old man in the portrait immediately opened his eyes and smiled, "Ah, Harry, I wondered when I might be seeing you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at this, "I came to ask your advice on something."</p><p> </p><p>"Ask away my boy," Dumbledore said, he peered at Harry over his half-moon glasses and Harry couldn't help but think, <em>some things never change.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, I have a very sneaky and curious Slytherin girlfriend," Harry said with a chuckle, "And I need a place to hide her engagement ring, somewhere she won't find it."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore smiled; it was as if he had read Harry's mind, "The Mirror of Erised is located in a secret tower that very few students know about. However, I trust you and Miss. Granger to keep its location to yourselves."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, and Hermione did too a secret tower? This was their biggest adventure yet.</p><p> </p><p>"The tower is called "The Founders Tower", and it is so named because when the castle was built, there was an extra tower. Of course, there are still some towers which are not in use anymore, but this tower seemed to have vanished entirely. It was only known about through writings from the time of the founders," Dumbledore explained, and Hermione watched the former Headmaster in amazement, "The tower was where the founders lived. Still, after the last founder died, it was shut off out of respect to them. It is believed that the sorting hat was created in the tower. After the founders died the entrance to the tower was lost."</p><p> </p><p>"How could it be lost?" Hermione asked, "Surely people can see it from outside the castle?"</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore smiled fondly at Hermione, "Ah, but that is where the secret lies Miss. Granger. When the castle was first built the largest towers did not yet exist, nor did the sixth or seventh floor. These were installed by the founder's descendants as the population grew."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes widened, "So the tower is actually <em>inside </em>the school because the upper floors were built around it!"</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, "Indeed. When Rosemary Ravenclaw added another wing to the castle, she inadvertently blocked off the entrance to the tower."</p><p> </p><p>"So how was it discovered?" Hermione asked quickly; she was intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts was damaged during the goblin wars long ago, and the damage to the castle was mostly fixed. However, the seventh floor was not in use during that period. By the time repairs were finally conducted the goblin wars had been over for a long time," Dumbledore explained, "The Headmaster found a door through a knocked-down wall while repairing the floor and followed it up to the founder's tower. As soon as he realised what it was, he made the entrance secret out of respect to the founders. Ever since then the secret has been passed down from Headmaster to Headmaster."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that's amazing," A wide-eyed Hermione said, "But why are you telling us, Professor?"</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's eyes still sparkled as he smiled and said, "I suspect one of you will succeed Minerva."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione shared a smile at this and Dumbledore continued, "In fact, I find it highly likely that at some point in the future you Harry will be Headmaster, and you Miss Granger will be the Deputy Headmistress, so this secret would always be known to you, just perhaps not so soon."</p><p> </p><p>"So how do we find the entrance?" Harry asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"On the seventh floor on the east side you will find a secret entrance, in fact, it is very close to the Eastern Tower where your common room resides," Dumbledore informed them, "Are you aware of the secret rooms in that part of the castle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, well there is the Poltergeist passage and the Hall of Hexes," Harry said, he knew of both rooms, but he had never really used them.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, the Poltergeist Passage is so named because it was the corridor where poor old Peeves died," Dumbledore said, "The Hall of Hexes housed a duel between two students, one of those students was Peeves. He stumbled out into the Poltergeist Passage after being hurt in the duel and died. Yet tales as sad as this somehow did not make it into the history books."</p><p> </p><p>"That's awful," Hermione said sadly, “Poor Peeves."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you aware of a room known generally as the Room of Runes?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head straight away, but Harry consulted the Marauders map and replied, "It's on the map, but there isn't a door into it, and all I could see was a wall."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore smiled almost mischievously, "The Room of Runes is the key to finding the Founders Tower. What may seem to be an ordinary wall is not so ordinary, and the codes on the walls of the Room of Runes will tell you how to find the Founder's Tower."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all you're going to tell us?" Harry asked as he gaped at the portrait.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, of course, he can't tell us! It's a puzzle; we have to figure it out for ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes back at Hermione and said, "But that's difficult."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's portrait chuckled, and Hermione said in an exasperated tone, "You wanted one last adventure together, this is it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Alright, let's do this then! Thanks, Professor."</p><p> </p><p>They then heard movement from McGonagall's quarters, so they quickly pulled the cloak on and hurried from the office and back onto the seventh floor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at the map and made sure that the path was clear, then he and Hermione set off back to the east side of the seventh floor.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're proposing to Daphne?" Hermione asked with a smirk as they made their way up the grand staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at his best friend, "Yeah, I bought the ring on Saturday. Only Neville and you know though. I'm trying to keep it a secret."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I see the ring?" Hermione asked, and Harry nodded. He pulled the little black box from his pocket and handed it to Hermione who opened it and gasped at the ring, "Wow, Harry, that's perfect, Daphne will love it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned even more broadly at this, "I know," he said as he put the ring back into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really proud of you, Harry," Hermione said with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Harry said happily as he and Hermione made their way along the east corridor of the 7th floor. Harry was now focusing on the map and running his finger along it.</p><p> </p><p>"Here is the poltergeist passage," Harry said quietly. Hermione looked at the map, in between the entrance to the North Tower and the Eastern Tower, there were a series of rooms she didn't know existed.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew they were there, I found them one night," Harry said with a small frown, "That room there is just a long corridor that isn't used leading to a room, it seemed pretty ordinary, it was just a room with some chairs and stuff in it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we know why it was shut off now," Hermione said, "It was where Peeves died."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully, his finger was still hovering on the map, "And the other room coming off that corridor is a disused bathroom, I think it was the Head Boy and Head Girls bathroom at one point."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, and Harry looked at her with a frown, "What do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at her friend, "I know why it's not in use anymore," she admitted, "The year your parents were Head Boy, and Head Girl Dumbledore decided a shared bathroom wasn't an excellent idea."</p><p> </p><p>Harry burst out laughing at this, "That's brilliant, how did you find that out, Mione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius told me, that summer we spent at Grimmauld Place," Hermione said with a somewhat sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled fondly at Sirius's memory and looked back down at the map. Hermione looked down too and traced her finger along the main corridor, "Well there's the North Wing," she said thoughtfully, "But that's just a study hall, I doubt the Room of Runes is hidden off of there."</p><p> </p><p>"It's here," Harry said, he pointed at the map and showed Hermione a long, thin room on the map, "That's the Room of Runes and the big uncharted bit behind it is the founder's tower."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione sauntered along the main corridor until they reached the wall that the Room of Runes was through. They both looked up at the same time, but the wall was completely blank and ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>"There isn't even a tapestry," Hermione said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Or a mirror, that's how you get into the Poltergeist Passage," Harry said as he and Hermione continued to stare at the wall for a moment. They walked closer to the wall, and Harry noticed a small engraving, "What does that mean Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "I can't see through the fabric of the cloak," she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Take it off then," Harry whispered back, "I'll keep a lookout," he pulled the cloak off of them both and let Hermione get a proper look at the marking on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, this is an ancient rune," Hermione whispered, "It means blood."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, why would there be a rune for blood on the wall? It was only then that it hit him; it could be blood magic like the cave where Voldemort had hidden Slytherin’s locket. Without telling Hermione what he was doing or even thinking about it too much, he muttered a spell that cut into his hand, and then he pressed his hand onto the rune.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped and whispered, "Harry! What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could reply the wall jumped into life and where the blood rune had been a panel pushed out of the wall, "Its blood magic, I saw Dumbledore use it once," Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned as she looked at the panel on the wall, "It's some kind of puzzle," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at it and realised it was related to runes, "I can't help, I've never taken Ancient Runes."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Hermione said as she got immersed in the puzzle, "Just make sure nobody catches us."</p><p> </p><p>"That I can do," Harry said with a chuckle as he looked down at the map to make sure that nobody was coming their way.</p><p> </p><p>Harry expected Hermione to take a while to crack it, but he had been examining the map for less than two minutes when she exclaimed, "I've got it!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry spun around just in time to see the wall fold back into itself, rather like the wall in Diagon Alley did when you accessed it through the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Hermione made their way into the secret room and gaped at it in amazement as the wall folded shut behind them. Every surface of the wall was covered in runes apart from one section opposite the entrance they had come in through which was in the shape of a door.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell are we supposed to figure out what to do to open that door?" Harry asked as he looked at the vast amount of ruins covering the walls.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's a code," Hermione said as she walked slowly around the room, "To gain access to the tower we'll need to figure out something to do with each house."</p><p> </p><p>"What do the runes on the walls say?" Harry asked; he felt completely useless.</p><p> </p><p>"Well these," Hermione said pointing to the left wall, "Are the traits of Gryffindor, the ones over there," she pointed to the right wall, "Are the traits of Slytherin," she spun around and pointed to the wall with the door to the tower on it, "Those are the traits of Ravenclaw and the ones behind us are the traits of Hufflepuff."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the writing along the bottom?"</p><p> </p><p>"That part isn't so easy to translate. It's really old runes; nobody can fully translate them," Hermione admitted as she bit her lip, "I can make out the words…quest, tower, wit, knowledge and test."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's some kind of test of our wit and knowledge to get into the tower," Harry guessed, he stared at the door in confusion as he tried to figure out what that meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry..." Hermione realised, "Some of these panels can be pushed in," she frowned and stepped forward, "do you think we need to spell something out?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Harry said truthfully, "Can you read out what the letters are?"</p><p> </p><p>"ew, oufr, rea, nncoecetd, otn, yb, lbodo, utb, yb, a, nwat, rfo, a, lpcae, fo, elnagirn, nad, a, ssipaon, ofr, oknldegew."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "Hermione...it's a code! We four are...connected not by blood...but by a want for...a place of learning...and a passion...for knowledge."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, you're a genius!" Hermione said loudly as she pushed the panels into the wall in the right order. Once the last panel had been pressed into the wall, something began to happen. The part of the wall that was shaped like a door slid back and revealed the secret entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Harry strode ahead eagerly with Hermione at his heels. They made their way up a stone staircase onto a landing at the top. Six doors were leading off of the large landing, and they all had signs on them...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~ Quarters of Godric Gryffindor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Quarters of Salazar Slytherin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Quarters of Helga Hufflepuff</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Quarters of Rowena Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Shared Common Room</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Study/Library/Research Lab</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, where should we go?" Hermione asked once she had read the plaque on each door, "Dumbledore didn't tell us which room it was in."</p><p> </p><p>"The common room," Harry said immediately, he stepped forward and turned the handle. The door pushed open with a creak, and the fire and the lights on the wall roared to life.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this is exactly the same as the eighth year common room," Hermione said as she stopped in her tracks upon walking into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a bit creepy," Harry agreed as he looked around the room, "There it is!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione watched curiously as Harry walked over to the Mirror of Erised and pulled the box out of his pocket. He stood in front of the mirror and closed his eyes. Hermione didn't know what he was doing, but she was astonished as she saw the box vanish from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his eyes and grinned, "It worked!"</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly did you just do?" Hermione asked in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember in first year how I had to go through and face Quirrell alone?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded, "Well Dumbledore hid the Philosophers Stone in the mirror so that you could only get it out if you wanted to find it but not use it so I got the stone out of the mirror when Quirrell couldn't."</p><p> </p><p>"So you just hid the ring in the mirror," Hermione realised with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "You've rubbed off on me Mione, I'm not quite as clueless and daft as I once was."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hooked her arm through Harry's, and they made their way out of the tower, "You aren't clueless or daft Harry, you never have been."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As April continued to drag by slowly and the exams started to get closer, everybody got more depressed but then one day was worse than the others...</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday the 26th of April, certain eighth years were more subdued than others.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made his way down to the common room with Daphne who had been quiet since they had woken up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had asked her what was wrong, but she had only faked a smile and said it was nothing. He knew not to push her, so he had nodded and accepted what she said as true.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the common room, and Harry realised that Sadie, Theo and Draco were just as quiet and subdued he knew for sure that something was up. Harry frowned as Daphne said she wasn't going to go to breakfast and instead he and Hermione left the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"It would have been Tracey's birthday today," Hermione explained to Harry the moment the door had shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry realised with a frown, "Should we do something? To comfort them?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, "There isn't anything we can do Harry. They need to do this alone; all we can do is be there for them if they need us."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly at Hermione, "When did you get so wise?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave him a sad smile and said honestly, "When we left the civilised world to live in a tent for months."</p><p> </p><p>As Harry and Hermione sat at the eighth year table in the great hall, they were silent as a mark of respect to Tracey. They then made their way back upstairs to the common room where the Slytherins were still sitting, staring silently into the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione spent the next little while trying to do something to draw their friends out of their sad state. They tried to talk to them, but they got no response, so they tried to get them out of the castle instead. Harry had asked them if they wanted to go to Hogsmeade or out on the bikes and had gotten no response to either question, so he gave up.</p><p> </p><p>"I've had enough of this!" Harry exclaimed as he stood up angrily in front of them, "I didn't know Tracey as well as you did, but I know she wouldn't want you to all wallow around all day! She didn't have the chance to become a day older, let alone a year older but you all do! You have a life; you have the chance to get older every year and achieve new things! So stop wasting your day sitting around being miserable and celebrate being alive!"</p><p> </p><p>The speech brought them all out of their dazes, or whatever it was that they were in. Draco, Daphne, Theo and Sadie all looked up at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up Potter, you don't know what this feels like," Theo said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>This only made Harry angrier, "I don't know what it feels like? I got through what should have been my godfather's 40th birthday in November. It was Remus Lupin's birthday in March, and I loved him like a Father, I'm <em>raising </em>his child! But did you hear me moan about it? You have to pull yourselves out of this."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry's right," Daphne said, her voice was quiet and weak, but she stood up, "Tracey wouldn't want us to spend her birthday being miserable."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded; she wiped her eyes and stood up, "No, she would want us to enjoy it."</p><p> </p><p>"If she were alive, what would you do today?" Harry asked the group.</p><p> </p><p>"We'd play Quidditch, we always did on Tracey's birthday," Draco said as he caught Theo's eye.</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed and nodded, "She loved it."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, then. That's what you'll do today," Harry said, "In fact, that's what we'll all do. I'll see you on the pitch in half an hour."</p><p> </p><p>The group dispersed to their dorm rooms to get changed, but Daphne stuck by Harry's side, "Thank you, Harry," she whispered with slightly teary eyes, she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and hurried up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>From where she was watching, Hermione smiled, "With speeches like that you'd make a good Minister for Magic, never mind a Headmaster," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and sat down next to her, "Minister? No. But I think I'd like to be Headmaster one day," he said as he smiled into the distance. Hogwarts was his home; he imagined a part of it would always be in his heart, and he would love to return to it one day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day after what would have been Tracey's birthday and the impromptu Quidditch game, everybody was in higher spirits as they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast together.</p><p> </p><p>The day started spectacularly ordinarily as the group sat down and started eating their breakfast. The moment the day got less ordinary was when the post arrived, and three identical owls made their way to the eighth year table and dropped three identical letters in the laps of Harry, Neville and Hermione. A similar owl made its way over to the Gryffindor table and dropped a letter in front of Ginny. A fifth owl made its way to the Ravenclaw table and deposited a letter on Luna's lap.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Neville frowned as they opened their letters. Still, as Harry opened his, he had a reasonably good idea that it had something to do with the memorial for the first anniversary of the war. After all, May was creeping up on them quickly, and the letters were definitely from the Ministry. When Harry looked down at his letter, his hunch was confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mr Harry James Potter,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am writing to you today on behalf of the Minister for Magic. As I am sure, you are aware we are approaching the first anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts. In addition to this on the 2nd of May this year we will be celebrating one year of peace amongst wizards, muggles and creatures alike. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Ministry of Magic cordially invites you to a Ministry ball in honour of yourself and several other heroes of both the Great Wizarding War and the Second Wizarding War. This ball will be held on Saturday the 1st of May and will begin at 7 pm. We would consider it an honour if you, along with certain other war veterans, would open the ball. If you accept we would invite you to a meeting and practice session beginning at 6 pm on Friday, the 31st of April in the Ballroom suite on level 3 of the Ministry of Magic. You are welcome to bring a guest to this ball. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In addition to a ball, there will also be a memorial service held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to remember those who died in both wars and particularly the students who died in The Battle of Hogwarts. It would be much appreciated if you could prepare a speech for this event, this will be covered in the aforementioned meeting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All of our best wishes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Minister for Magic's Office"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of the letter was Kingsley's handwritten signature.</p><p> </p><p>"What does yours say?" Harry asked Hermione and Neville.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could reply, Ginny approached the table and sat down next to Harry. She frowned and asked, "Did anyone else get this letter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry said as he showed Ginny his, "Did they invite you to the ball?"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded, "And asked me to open it with other war veterans."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what mine said too," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville added, "And mine."</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's an honour," A new voice said as Luna approached the table and sat down next to Ginny, "I've never been to a Ministry Ball before."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you go to the one at the end of the war Luna?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Luna shook her head, "No, I was busy fixing my house with Daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you didn't miss much," Harry joked with a smile, "It's just a lot of speeches, some dancing and talking to lots of annoying Ministry workers."</p><p> </p><p>At this, Luna just smiled and said, "I like dancing. It sounds like lots of fun!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, Luna skipped away from the table. Harry chuckled after her, "I still think Luna's perspective of the world is great."</p><p> </p><p>"She's a bit odd though, isn't she?" Daphne asked. She didn’t mean for it to sound nasty.</p><p> </p><p>"She's brilliant," Ginny said with a grin as she watched the Ravenclaw leave the great hall.</p><p> </p><p>"She is. Anyway, my letter also asked if I'd give a speech at the memorial service on the 2nd of May at Hogwarts," Harry said with a dark look, he didn't like remembering the darkness of the previous year.</p><p> </p><p>"You give good speeches," Hermione said, but she could tell that Harry wasn't thrilled about the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't mean I like giving them," Harry said and at this Hermione and Daphne shared exasperated glances.</p><p> </p><p>"So they want the five of us to open the ball as war heroes," Ginny summarised, she rolled her eyes, "We can't exactly say no to Kingsley after all he's done for us, can we?"</p><p> </p><p>"No and I wouldn't want to," Hermione said honestly, "Although I think it might be the six of us. I expect Ron was asked too and I think it's a good idea, Ginny. I hate being celebrated as some kind of hero as much as the rest of you, but I think we have a duty to turn up to a ball and do a dance. It's not like they are asking a lot of us, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right Hermione," Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, he was honoured to be asked to be a part of the proceedings, but he hated giving speeches, and although he could dance now he didn't like doing it, especially in front of an audience.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled at him and slipped her hand into his under the table, "Hey, it will be okay. Like you said, it's a chance to celebrate life."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Harry whispered as he kissed her lightly. He thought about the ring hidden in the Mirror of Erised in the lost Founders Tower, and he found himself grinning much to Daphne's bemusement. At this point in his life, he felt luckier than ever before, and at that moment he didn't care about the speeches or the publicity because he had Daphne by his side and if she said yes when he gave her that ring (and he was fairly sure that she would) then he would have her there for the rest of his life.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Wizarding Memorial Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think this is such a bad idea!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and pressed his fingers into his forehead hard. He had a killer migraine coming on, and he was incredibly nervous, "Daphne, please come with me to this thing. Maybe it is a bad idea, but I can't do it without you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you could, Hermione would get you through it," Daphne argued.</p><p> </p><p>"She would,” Harry agreed as he looked his girlfriend directly in the eye, “She knows me well enough that’s for sure, but there’s one big problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Daphne asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t you,” Harry replied, “It’s you that I want by my side tonight, not Hermione. I went and bought you a nice new dress and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled slightly, "You did?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and pulled out a box from under his bed, "I was trying to surprise you, but you are impossible to surprise."</p><p> </p><p>At this Daphne chuckled, "You were so sure I was going to say yes that you bought a dress?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry said honestly, "I was fairly certain you would say no, so I bought a dress to convince you to come."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, bribery might work," Daphne admitted sheepishly, "But I'd have to see this dress first."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and opened the box; Daphne gasped as she took the dress out and held it up.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Harry," She whispered in amazement, "It's perfect."</p><p> </p><p>The dress was made of a silky material that slid over Daphne's hands as she ran her fingers over it. It was slim fitting and beautifully jewelled with purple and very pale pink gems; the pink gems were so pale that they looked almost white. Just as the dress reached the knee, it changed to a soft mesh-like material that was the same soft pink colour as the gems.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, "The gems are real, they sparkle when the light hits them, and they send little rainbows flying out in all directions. I thought you would look beautiful in it."</p><p> </p><p>As Daphne carefully placed the dress on the bed and looked up at her boyfriend, Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She quickly crossed the short distance between them and kissed him. Harry was surprised, and his breath caught in his throat as he returned the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much," Daphne said with a genuine smile as she wiped her eyes. Harry just nodded; he was completely lost for words.</p><p> </p><p>After the exchange, Daphne rushed off to get ready, even though it was only 11 am and the ball didn't start until 7 pm. The rest of the day passed quietly, all of the girls who were going to the ball were getting dressed in the big room at the top of the tower (aka Harry and Draco's room). Draco had been roped into going with Hermione of course, and Lilly had agreed to go as Neville's date. Ginny was taking Blaise as her date, and as far as they knew Luna was going to go alone, they expected that Ron would too. They knew he was coming to the ball because they had seen him at the rehearsal the previous night. Upstairs the other girls were helping Ginny glamour herself to hide her pregnancy. By some miracle, it hadn't gone any further than her family and their close friend group yet, even with the wild grapevine at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs Harry, Draco, Neville and Blaise were lazily sitting around with Theo and Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you two doing tonight?" Harry asked the engaged couple as he got beaten by Draco at wizard's chess for the third time in an hour.</p><p> </p><p>Theo sniggered at Harry as he cursed, but Sadie ignored this and replied, "We're doing some wedding planning!"</p><p> </p><p>To this Harry, Draco and Neville sniggered and got glared at by Theo who then got frowned at by Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun with that," Neville said sceptically as he, Draco and Harry chose that moment to run off to his dorm where they would get ready since the girls had stolen Harry and Draco's.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think it's going to be like tonight?" Draco asked nervously as he got changed into his dark blue dress robes.</p><p> </p><p>"Boring," Harry and Neville echoed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"These Ministry things always are Draco," Harry said casually, "You go, you mingle and talk to people you don't like, then you listen to a lot of boring speeches, eat some food, do a couple of dances and go home."</p><p> </p><p>"The food is good though," Neville added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his agreement at this, "Aw the food is the best part! Remember that lamb and mint casserole last time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Neville said as his mouth started to water, "That crème brulee was to die for."</p><p> </p><p>"And the prawn cocktail, with king prawns!"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Draco interrupted, he was faintly amused, "Can you stop getting turned on by the food now please?"</p><p>Neville snorted, and Harry chuckled, "Hey, it's good food!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco mumbled something, but Harry and Neville didn't reply. They had both just finished getting changed, Neville was wearing dark red robes, and Harry was wearing the bottle green ones he had worn to the Yule Ball.</p><p>Neville left the room to go and see if the girls had arrived in the common room yet and as Harry and Draco followed him Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "Stop worrying about it. Everything's going to be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was momentarily surprised, but then he nodded and said gratefully, "Thanks, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>With that, they descended the stairs to wait in the common room for the girls to grace them with their presence. For once they did not have to wait long because 10 minutes later the girls started to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked as beautiful as Harry had suspected she would in the dress he had bought her. She had put her hair up in a tight bun but had left a few strands down at the front. She wore light make up for a change which Harry thought complemented her dress and showed off her natural beauty. She wore silver earrings and a beautiful multi-coloured necklace of gems. She took Harry's breath away, and he had to take a moment to catch himself.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione followed Daphne down the stairs, and she also looked fantastic. She wore a very pale pink full-length dress which was embroidered with gold sequined hems. The dress was strapless, and Hermione had left her hair down and curly. She looked lovely, and when Draco reached her, he whispered, "If your intention was to calm me down, it worked. All thoughts of nervousness went out of the door the moment I saw you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at his two friends and wrapped his arm around Daphne. Lilly often dressed down in jeans and t-shirts, she rarely dressed up, which meant that when Neville did see her walk down the stairs, he was even more stunned by her than usual. She wore a knee-length silver dress which had a gold ribbon tied around the waist. The dress and the silver shoes she wore with it sparkled in the firelight, and Lilly looked almost angelic. Her pale skin, her jet black hair and her soft make-up transformed her and Neville could do nothing more than stare.</p><p> </p><p>"If you say, wow she's a girl, I'm going to hit you," Lilly said in amusement as she stood in front of her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Neville was pulled out of his trance, and he grinned, "I realised you were a girl a <em>long </em>time ago, Lil. I've just never seen you look more beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly blushed profusely; she still wasn't exactly used to compliments, "Hey, you don't scrub up too bad yourself Nev," she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Neville slid his hand into his girlfriends and kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush all the more.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny and Luna were the last to emerge, and Harry thought that the girls had done a great job. He certainly couldn't tell that Ginny was three months pregnant. She was wearing a full-length black dress adorned with silver sequins. It was pulled in just below the bust and flared out to her feet, covering up her pregnancy perfectly. Ginny had left her hair down, and it fell around her shoulders. The only noticeable change was the lack of high heels, but Harry imagined they couldn't be easy to walk in while pregnant. Blaise smiled at his girlfriend and took her hand, murmuring, "You're glowing."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "Hilarious Blaise."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise's smile didn't quirk into a smirk as it usually would. Instead, he said softly, "I mean it, Ginny."</p><p> </p><p>Luna’s dress was full length, and it looked very vintage. The bust was dark black and had a single pink rose attached to it. Two shoulder straps overlapped at the back of the dress. The skirt of the dress was light beige and elegant with little crystals on it that captured the light.</p><p> </p><p>Together they made their way to the entrance hall where those who were attending the ball were gathered because an apparition point had been opened at the gates. There were only a select few 'war hero' students invited. Most of those who had been in the DA didn't meet the mark which irritated Harry. Almost all of the teachers were invited to the ball, however, including McGonagall. All of the teachers who had fought in the final battle were also invited which included Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Hagrid, Slughorn and Sinistra. Filch was going as Trelawney's date, and Madam Pomfrey had also been invited for the services she had provided during the final battle. Charlie was also in the group of people in the entrance hall; he would meet the rest of his family at the ball because all of the Weasley's had been invited too.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope I get a chance to talk to Ron tonight," Harry said with a frown, as he neared the end of his education at Hogwarts he missed his friend more than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you will," Daphne said with a smile as they began to walk down the path towards the apparition point with the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had attended the meeting and practice session at the ministry the day before with Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron. They had gone through the itinerary, and it had been a reasonably dull evening, they had practised the first dance, but they hadn't had any time to talk to one another, unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>The group of friends reached the apparition point and were allowed to apparate three at a time as there were only three circles on the ground. It took a while to get everybody out hence why they had met at 6.30 pm in the entrance hall. When Harry and Daphne reached the ballroom, they were rushed to one side of the large doors. With them on this side were Hermione and Draco and Neville and Lilly but they were not allowed to speak. They had to stand and smile and wave at everybody as they entered.</p><p> </p><p>This, of course, was incredibly boring so when the last couple had arrived just after 7 pm, they were glad to be allowed into the large ballroom, even if meant dancing. The doors were pulled shut, just like the Yule Ball and it was only as they took their positions with three couples lined on each side of the door that Harry saw the other three heroes who would be opening the ball. Ginny and Blaise stood there, as did Luna with a date that Harry didn't know. The man looked a little older than her; he had deep blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. It was clearly compulsory for the six of them to have a date because Ron had one too, and he and Lilly were sharing irritated glances. His date was Katie Bell which Harry imagined would cause agro. Neville tightened his grip on Lilly's hand, and the dark-haired girl pulled her gaze away from Ron to look at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Ron's incapability of knowing how to treat a woman, Harry caught his eye. The two friends shared a small smile. It was an unspoken signal that they would make sure they could grab a conversation at some point during the evening. At that point, the doors to the ballroom opened. Harry took a deep breath, and Daphne tightened her grip on his arm as they walked in first. There were people on either side of them as they walked down to the dance floor. It was almost exactly the same as the first Yule Ball had been.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to smile and wave, but he knew he was forcing it and it probably showed. When they reached the</p><p>dance floor, the music began, and Harry had to call on the training he had been given by Draco and Neville as he swept Daphne around the dancefloor. It was fun, and he could tell that Daphne was impressed at his improvement. All the same, Harry was grateful when the music ended because it meant he could grab Daphne's hand and slip away to their table for a breather.</p><p> </p><p>The tables were arranged for eight people, and there were twelve in the opening party. As it turned out, Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Draco ended up on one side of the table closest to the stage in the ballroom. On the other side of the table were Neville and Lilly, and then across from Harry and Daphne sat Ron and Katie. Ginny and Blaise, and Luna and her mysterious date were at the table next to theirs, but they would have a chance to talk later when the meal was over.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad that's over," Harry mumbled as he sat down in the comfortable seat.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed slightly uncomfortably, "It was like the Yule Ball all over again, only you didn't step on anybody's feet this time."</p><p> </p><p>"And you didn't look like you were wearing your grandmother's dress," Harry retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed, and it felt like any tension that had been in the air because of the whole Neville and Lilly debacle had just vanished. Maybe it was the spirit of the date, after all, Harry couldn't help but think of everything he had been through with Ron at a time like this, and he was sure it was the same for the Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what happens next?" Draco asked, he was still nervous, and it was showing.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged, "You wait until everyone is sitting down, and then Kingsley will do a speech probably."</p><p> </p><p>"He is doing one, but its contents are secret," Harry said thoughtfully, "Why did you have to leave the practice early last night? I was hoping we could have a chat."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Ron said with a sheepish look. He glanced down and caught Katie's eye. She nodded and gave him a small smile. Harry frowned at the exchange as Ron looked back up at Harry, "Well, we were at St. Mungo's."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Merlin, why?" Hermione asked. She was immediately worried that one of them had been hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, neither of us were hurt Hermione," Katie said with a worried sort of smile, "It was just a simple scan."</p><p> </p><p>Around the table, many eyes widened, including Ginny's. Well, especially Ginny's in fact.</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled slightly, "Katie's pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly's eyes darkened, and Neville muttered in her ear, "Don't say <em>anything</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"How far along are you then, Katie?" Lilly asked with false sweetness.</p><p> </p><p>"Four months," Katie replied warily.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Lilly said thoughtfully, "So I suppose you must have conceived around the end of December then."</p><p> </p><p>"Lilly," Neville said firmly, "Stay out of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Stay out of it?" Lilly hissed under her breath, "The girl Ron cheated on me with is now having his baby, Neville!"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Neville murmured as he got to his feet, "I think you need some air."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly's eyes flashed dangerously, but Neville stared pointedly at her. After a few seconds, Lilly got to her feet and allowed Neville to take her to a balcony area on the far side of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>The air at the table was tense, and Harry didn't know what to say. He could completely understand why Lilly was angry, but he hoped that Ron was going to do the right thing by Katie. Harry cleared his throat, "So are you two together then?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're trying to be," Ron said as his eyes lingered on Lilly and Neville's retreating backs, "For the sake of the baby."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled weakly, "Well, I'm happy for you both."</p><p> </p><p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Does Mum know?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron swallowed, "Yeah, we told her back in February."</p><p> </p><p>"February?" Ginny asked in disbelief, "And she still went mental at me for the same thing!'</p><p> </p><p>"It's different with you Ginny," Ron said feebly, "I mean you're her daughter and you're the one <em>having </em>a baby. I just..."</p><p> </p><p>"- got someone knocked up?" Ginny remarked angrily, "And she said oh poor little ronnikins! You didn't mean to get her pregnant, and it was all okay? I got screamed at, and Mum is <em>still </em>hardly talking to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you ever think that it isn't about the baby but the person you're having it with?" Ron hissed under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise's eyes flashed angrily, "What have I ever done to offend your family, Ronald?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh apart from helping Death Eaters like Malfoy in the war?" Ron asked irritably, "Or apart from the fact you're a Slytherin with known affiliations to dark magic? Yeah, I'm sure my mum is thrilled that Ginny is having your baby!"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny opened her mouth to shout at her brother further, but Blaise defended himself just fine without her help, "My family have no dark magic affiliations. I did not help Draco do anything. I tried to <em>dissuade </em>him from making the stupid decisions that he did. My family have a long, notable history of working in the DMLE as lawyers helping people. So I suggest that you get your facts straight. If your mother has a problem with Ginny and I then I would appreciate it if she addressed it to my face. How can we expect our child to grow up free of our prejudices if its grandmother is enforcing those prejudices before it is even born?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron swallowed, and Ginny shot an angry looked at her brother, "Different standard for men and women isn't it, Ron? Even in this day and age."</p><p> </p><p>"It's still a sexist world Gin," Hermione said as she placed her hand on her friends back, "Your mum is from a fairly old fashioned family. She will come around; she just needs time to come to terms with the changing world. And Ron, you should know better than to rile a pregnant woman up."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Ron muttered, he was unable to look up as his ears burned red.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and resisted the urge to let his head drop onto the table at the drama that was unfolding, "Just apologise to Lil at some point tonight. I think she deserves that, at the least."</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I will."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How do I not have a right to be angry, Neville?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say you don't have a right to be angry, Lil," Neville sighed, "I just didn't want you to make a scene of yourself in there. It would probably have made the headlines, and I just didn't want that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thanks for protecting my honour or whatever," Lilly glared, "But in case you missed what just happened. My boyfriend cheated on me back in December with that woman who is now four months pregnant!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, whose loss is it then?" Neville asked as his eyes flashed, "All failed relationships hurt, that's inevitable. Losing Hannah hurt and I know it hurt when Ron betrayed you. But losing someone who doesn't appreciate or respect you is a gain Lilly, not a loss. <em>Ron </em>is the loser here; he's got a girl pregnant who he now feels forced to do the right thing by. You won, you have a boyfriend, a boyfriend who thinks the world of you and who bloody loves you!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly stared at Neville with a slight frown on her face, "You love me?"</p><p> </p><p>"This wasn't exactly how I planned on telling you but yeah," Neville said as he caught her eye, "I know it's only been a month, but I don't think I've ever fallen so hard."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled slightly and glanced down, "It has been a bit of a whirlwind, hasn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Try a hurricane," Neville smiled as he gently cupped her face, "It's swept me off my feet and knocked me for six."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Lilly admitted as she caught his eye again, "Although it had been a long time coming really. I mean, I can't believe you never saw the tell-tale signs."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe <em>you </em>never saw them," Neville chuckled, "I was <em>so </em>close to asking you to the Yule Ball, but then you went on your huge rant about hating men and not wanting to go to the Yule Ball anyway so I asked Ginny."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…I guess I dumped myself in that one," Lilly admitted with a slight smile, "But you are right Neville. It's me who wins in this situation, not Ron...and I feel the same way about you as you do about me, I can promise you that much."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled and kissed her lightly, "I'm glad that you feel the same."</p><p> </p><p>"I do Neville," Lilly said softly, "But I'm not sure if I can quite say it just yet."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to," Neville said as he pulled the tiny Ravenclaw into a hug, "Knowing that you do is enough, Lil."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly breathed a little shakily into his embrace and Neville suspected she was trying to hold herself together after all that had happened that night, "We should get back, or we'll miss Kingsley's speech."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded and pulled back from the hug, she didn't look like she had been crying, but she cast a quick glamour charm on her face as she slipped her hand into Neville's.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ready," Lilly replied with a firm look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the table, they were silent, and Lilly avoided looking at Ron entirely. They had just made it back in time because only a few minutes later Kingsley made his way onto the stage and silence instantly fell throughout the entire ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth and spoke in his booming voice, "Good evening and welcome. One year ago today I was hiding in a rundown shack in the Shetland Islands of all places, trying to lay low until the time to fight arose. Now I find myself at the head of a wizarding world which is rebuilding itself from the ashes of one of the most devastating wars our world has ever seen. It has not been easy, but I, for one, am proud to be part of a world that is capable of regeneration. I am proud to rebuild our society with all of you, and it never ceases to amaze me how well our people can adjust. It amazes me how we can pick ourselves up and keep fighting. Our society is strong, and tonight more than ever, I am very proud to lead it. It may seem wrong to celebrate tonight when so many died at this time one year ago. It might seem crude and unfair. Yes, tonight <em>is</em> a night of festivities, but it is also a time to remember the war that tore our world apart. Tonight we remember, tonight we thank those who saved the world we love dearly. Tomorrow we mourn."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was the first person on his feet as Kingsley finished his speech. He clapped loudly as the rest of the hall quickly followed his lead.</p><p> </p><p>"Despite everything, he's still the best Minister for Magic this place has ever seen," Harry said with a grin as he took his seat once more.</p><p> </p><p>"He's great," Hermione agreed with a smile, she wiped some tears from her eyes, "And his speeches are so moving."</p><p> </p><p>"Almost as good as yours," Daphne said to Harry, he felt his stomach churn at this.</p><p> </p><p>Ron chuckled, "You're joking, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Daphne said honestly, "Harry gives fantastic speeches."</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked at his old friend in surprise, "You never used to be able to speak in front of a crowd without freaking out. Apart from when we were setting up the DA."</p><p> </p><p>"I've gotten better," Harry said grimly, "Too many bloody press meetings after the war..."</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded his understanding, he knew how Harry felt, and he could understand why it made him uncomfortable, "When is your speech?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"After the meal," Harry said just as the starter magically appeared on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let it ruin your appetite," Ron said as he eagerly tucked into his food, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes, some things never changed.</p><p> </p><p>The meal passed too slowly for Harry's liking, he made small talk with the others at the table and caught up a little with Ron while Hermione chatted to Katie. Lilly and Ron didn't say a word to each other, and everybody else pretended that the tense air had dissipated.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, everybody finished the fantastic chocolate dessert that had been on offer, and it was time for Harry to go up to the stage to prepare for his speech. Daphne leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, you'll be fantastic."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "You know I hate speeches, it was different at New Year's. It was just friends and family, but now half of the wizarding world is looking at me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being such a wimp," Daphne said with a slightly harsh glare, "Get your arse up there and give a fantastic speech!"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't even prepared anything!" Harry whispered to his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne just rolled her eyes, "Harry, you give the best speeches when they are spontaneous. If it helps look at me and pretend there isn't anybody else here, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded at this, he took a deep breath and got to his feet, "See you in a bit," he said slightly awkwardly. He then walked the short distance to the stairs of the stage, made his way up them and disappeared behind a black curtain.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Harry, are you ready?" Kingsley asked with a smile the moment he saw Harry enter the small backstage area.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry replied honestly and at this Kingsley boomed a laugh. Harry smiled weakly; he could feel himself shaking with nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Five minutes Mr Potter," A kindly woman with bright green hair said with a smile. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he remembered what Daphne said and opened them again. For the next five minutes, he examined the backstage area, and the time seemed to drag on forever. Eventually, the green-haired woman said, "On you go, Mr Potter," and with another deep breath, Harry walked out onto the stage.</p><p> </p><p>He was occupying the same spot as the Minister for Magic. This was the first thing that raced through Harry's head when he took his place at the front of the stage with a spotlight shining on him. He was looking out into the whole audience, and he hadn't realised how many people there were here tonight. Harry quickly cast a sonorus charm on himself and started to speak. He was happy when his voice came out clearer than he had thought it would.</p><p> </p><p>"I am honoured that the ministry asked me to speak tonight because I don't feel any better than anyone else in this hall. I was born, and I already had a destiny before I could even speak, how does that make me special? Sure I fought in the war but didn't everybody else in this room? I got lucky when I was younger, and that's the only reason I survived long enough to make a difference in the final battle. I couldn't have done that without my friends throughout the years. If I didn't have people around me to support me, I wouldn't have lived long enough to do that."</p><p> </p><p>There was silence throughout the room, Harry kept going, "Hermione Granger's brains, Ron Weasley's instinct, Neville Longbottom's courage, Ginny Weasley's determination and Luna Lovegood’s intuition contributed to us winning the war as much as I did, if not more. So I want everyone here in this hall tonight to raise a glass to that and to acknowledge that never was so much owed by so many to so few. These people are the few who were always fighting, who never gave up. The victory of the Battle of Hogwarts lies with them and with the teachers that fought so hard to defend their home. Hogwarts was our home, and the Battle of Hogwarts was bloody and painful, and brutal…but it was also our greatest hour."</p><p> </p><p>As Harry finished his speech, the hall broke out into applause, he blushed at the recognition and gave a small bow before rushing off the stage and back into the little area behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley greeted Harry with a firm handshake, "Extraordinary Harry," he said with a proud smile, "I couldn't help but notice you spoke the wise words of Winston Churchill."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed at this; he had hoped nobody would notice, "I helped Dudley with his history homework when I was younger, I guess it kind of stuck."</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley chuckled at this and said, "You should make your way back to your friends, you don't want to miss the dancing."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and left the stage; he hurried along the side of the hall so nobody would notice him and sat back down in his seat next to Daphne. His girlfriend smiled proudly at him as she said, "And you said that your speech would suck!"</p><p> </p><p>"It was great Harry," Draco said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded as she smirked at her friend, "Even if you did steal a lot of it from a certain muggle Prime Minister."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and winked at his best friend at this then he took a deep breath, he was relieved that the worst part of the night was over. They all stood, and the tables vanished which turned the hall once more into a full-sized ballroom. The music started to play, and everybody let their hair down, even Harry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at Hogwarts, Sadie and Theo were bickering in the otherwise empty common room. The fire was still burning bright, and Sadie was lying on the floor with several sheets of parchment lying around her and an inkpot sitting at a precarious angle.</p><p> </p><p>"No way Sadie! We are not having ANY pink!"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie groaned in annoyance, "Theo," she whined, "I only want a little bit, just some pink roses as centrepieces on the tables at the reception."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Theo said flatly, "I told you, anything else is fine, just no pink."</p><p> </p><p>"Well how about red roses instead?" Sadie asked in an attempt to reach a compromise.</p><p> </p><p>"RED?" Theo asked. He sounded far more outraged than he should have done about the colour of the centrepieces, “Red is the Gryffindor colour Sadie, do you want a Gryffindor themed wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>"Theo! It's a freaking flower on a freaking table!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you get green roses?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie hit her head off of the floor. So far they had made progress, the date was definitely set, and it had been decided that they would marry on the 3rd of July.</p><p> </p><p>The venue had also been decided on after 30 minutes of debating whose choice would be chosen. Theo had wanted to get married in Wilton cathedral in the county of Wiltshire because he had been brought up in the town of Marlborough close by, and it was a kind of tradition. However, Sadie had been born and raised in a house just outside of Godric's Hollow in the county of Somerset, so she had wanted to get married in Bath Abbey. Eventually, Theo had admitted that Bath Abbey was lovely, and they had agreed to make it the venue for the wedding ceremony. They had also decided to have the reception at Nott Manor where they could use the ballroom. They were now attempting to come to a compromise on the theme for the wedding reception.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Theo, white roses? How about that?" Sadie asked, she was a patient person, but Theo did test her patience at times.</p><p> </p><p>Theo seemed to ponder on this for a moment, and then he nodded, "White is okay."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie sighed in relief as she jotted this down on the parchment, "So the theme is pastel colours but no pink, or red. How about pastel green, yellow and blue for the tables?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded; he was lying on his stomach on one of the sofas, "I think that would be nice but not too over the top."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled as she wrote this down too, "So all that's left is clothes for the bridal party and clothes for the groom and his entourage,” she said as she started to gather all her parchment up, “I've had enough bickering for one night, we'll do that tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank Merlin," Theo said as he jumped up from the sofa, "Can we <em>please </em>go to bed now?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Back at the ministry, the ball was just coming to an end. By the time the music finally stopped, everybody was exhausted and ready to go home. The group of eighth years had ended up caught in a conversation with Kingsley which left Daphne standing slightly awkwardly at the door waiting for them. Daphne was watching Harry with a soft smile as he made his way over to where she was standing; she was proud of how well he had handled the night.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could reach Daphne; however, somebody else walked past her and said cryptically, "Enjoy it while it lasts honey."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned as she caught a glimpse of the woman's face. It wasn't anyone who she knew, and the woman walked away with no further explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne realised what she must have meant. When school was over, this wouldn't last. This 'perfect' relationship...when school was over she would be the former Slytherin that nobody trusted and Harry would still be the perfect war hero. The thought panicked her slightly, but then she thought of those walks along the beach with Teddy and the stolen moments they could grab in the common room and she began to believe her own mind again...but the comment had planted a seed of doubt in her mind…</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Daph, you ready to go?" Harry said with a broad smile.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded and gave Harry a weak smile. She let him slip his arm through hers, and then they left the hall together.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne weren't alone until at least two hours after the ball. They were in Harry's dorm getting ready for bed, and Daphne slept in there most nights these days.</p><p> </p><p>"Strange, isn't it? About Ron becoming a Dad?" Harry said thoughtfully as he climbed into bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I guess," Daphne said, although her thoughts were elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it was a shock with Ginny, but now that's Ron having a kid too," Harry elaborated, "Poor Molly must be wondering what she did wrong. I mean Ginny and Blaise are together at least, she's going to have to acknowledge that. Ron's the one who literally knocked someone up and poor Lilly..."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded absentmindedly and climbed into bed, "Harry, we need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat up in bed and pulled the curtains shut, "Are you finally going to tell me why you've hardly spoken since we left the ball then?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone said something as we were leaving the ball, they said enjoy it while it lasts," Daphne began with a frown, "And it took me a moment, but then I realised what they meant. When we leave school, we're not going to be this way; we're going to be so different. Everyone's going to see me as the evil Slytherin who's using you, but you'll always be the saintly war hero."</p><p> </p><p>"Daph, I had a conversation like this with Draco ages ago," Harry said with a faint smile, "I know things will change when we leave school, but frankly, I don't care. I love you, and I don't care what the press or the wizarding world think about that."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Daphne asked. She seemed quite shy and self-conscious all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"Really," Harry confirmed as he leaned across and kissed her, "Let them say whatever they want about us, we know better than them or anyone else that we're perfect for each other."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled at this; she was slightly tearful for the second time in 24 hours. Harry chuckled, "Is the ice queen thawing?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed at this and wiped the tears, "Yeah, I guess she is," her eyes lingered on Harry's for a moment longer before she said, "I love you, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you do and I love you too Daphne," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"You should get some sleep, tomorrows a big day," Daphne said as she cleared her throat and cuddled up to Harry, "More speeches to give and all."</p><p> </p><p>"Fantastic," Harry murmured dryly as he slipped off into a very disturbed sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the 2nd of May dawned, it was immediately apparent that this was no ordinary day. The sun rose in a dark blood red sky and left an offensive orange line burnt into the pale grey sky.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had not slept. He had spent the evening encased in a warming charm on the roof of the tower. As he sat there, he found himself lost in memories of what had happened one year ago. Sometime after midnight, Hermione joined him, and in the early hours of the morning, two became three as Neville made his way onto the roof. Throughout the sleepless night, none of them said a word to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had found himself missing Ron with a real ache; he wanted to see him more than ever at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>None of this felt right without Ron. Ron, who was becoming a father and whose path was continually growing more and more different to Harry's. Harry knew he had cried at least once before the burning sun rose, but he had not acknowledged this or even raised a hand to dry the tears.</p><p> </p><p>When the sun finally set in the early summer sky Harry sighed and glanced at his watch; the great hall would be open and sitting in there without eating had to be better than sitting out here staring at the place where he had died a year ago today.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry got to his feet Hermione and Neville followed without question, they always had in times of battle, so what reason did they have not to now? They made their way through the empty common room and then into the even more deserted school. It was May, but it wasn't a warm day, and it hadn't been a warm evening. The halls were draughty and chilly; Harry felt shivers running down his spine as they traversed the school. When they eventually reached the great hall after a trek that felt like it had taken forever, it wasn't what Harry had expected.</p><p> </p><p>The great hall had only ever been so quiet on two occasions that Harry could remember. The first of those being Cedric's memorial service. The second being just before Harry had gone to the forest when all of those dead bodies had lined the hall. It was 6 am, and the hall had only opened 10 minutes ago so Harry had assumed it would be empty, especially since it was a Sunday, but he was surprised by what he saw. Each house table was half full, and all the people at those tables looked like they hadn't had much sleep as they pushed food around their plates.</p><p> </p><p>The eighth-year table was another story; it was practically empty. But a few kindred souls were sitting there. Draco was sitting at the table, he had a mug of untouched coffee in front of him, and he looked to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Next to him sat Theo, the second lonely soul.</p><p> </p><p>It made sense to Harry when he thought about it. One year ago today Draco and Theo had both lost someone they loved; they had both lost Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione broke from the group and sat down next to Draco, but neither of them spoke to each other. Harry and Neville sat down next to Theo, but no words were exchanged, and they only acknowledged each other with very slight nods. As the group sat silently, the hall began to fill up, but the mood didn't lighten. Those who appeared earliest were those who had lost people that they loved.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny had tears running down her cheeks as she thought about Fred. Blaise looked more solemn than usual as he thought about the two brothers he had lost. Lilly shoved her food around as she thought of Su Li and Stephen Cornfoot, two fellow Ravenclaws and friends that she had lost to the war. Susan was quiet too, and Harry suspected she was thinking about her parents and her aunt.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Daphne and Sadie arrived and sat down next to their respective partners.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie took Theo’s hand and murmured, “Remember what your mother used to say when she was our age, Theo. As time passes, the wound heals, but the scar remains to remind us of our pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded and squeezed her hand, “Thanks, Sade.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sat down next to Harry and said, “Where were you last night?”</p><p> </p><p>"On the roof," Harry said roughly, his voice was harsh from lack of use.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sighed, “I know it’s a hard day, babe, but sitting on a roof all night isn’t going to help,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t say anything, so Daphne gave up, and they all tried to force some breakfast down themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast passed quietly, and the eighth year table was mostly silent. It felt like it took forever for the clock to reach 9 am. The memorial started at 9.30 am so it meant that they could finally be on the move.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry got outside, the grounds were already set for the memorial. Thousands of white seats stretched back, and there was a small stage in front of the lake, Harry's stomach churned as he was reminded of Dumbledore's funeral.</p><p> </p><p>As one of the speakers, Harry was expected to sit by the stage, so he bade a silent farewell to his friends and made his way to a row of seats directly in front of the stage. The 'VIP' guests were in the row behind him; these people included Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna. The others were sitting much further back.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat and tapped his foot nervously as the rest of the school and other important figures filed into the grounds and took their seats. Harry felt very wrongly placed in between the Minister for Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Eventually, everybody was seated, and McGonagall got to her feet, she looked pale, so Harry gave her an encouraging smile which she seemed to appreciate.</p><p> </p><p>Cameras snapped and flashed as McGonagall made her way to the stage, the press had been allowed in although McGonagall had fought Kingsley to the last gasp on that one.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall took a deep breath as she climbed the steps onto the stage and reached the podium in the centre. She looked out at the large crowd and then she began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I wish that Albus Dumbledore were standing here today to welcome you to this monumental event. Albus Dumbledore's death was just one of many tragic deaths brought around by the hand of Lord Voldemort. Still, his touched me more than many because he was my best friend," McGonagall's voice wasn't shaking, but Harry could see the small signs, he could tell that the emotion in her voice was real.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone in this crowd feels the same about someone that they have lost, whether it was a year ago today or even longer than that," McGonagall continued, "The two wars that shook this world devastated and touched so many lives, and today I am proud to welcome you to the place where a brave young man put an end to it all. I find it fitting that it happened here because this is where it all began. Without Hogwarts Lord Voldemort would only have been a small lonely child with a lust for power, and it is frightening to witness the man this school trained him up to be. Then in that same vein, without Hogwarts, there would be no Harry Potter, and we could not have ended this war without him. Today we celebrate that we are alive, but more importantly, we mourn those who did not make it and are unable to celebrate with us. It is for their sake that I would ask you now to have one minute of silence during which I would ask you to remember those we loved who are no longer with us."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall bowed her head and closed her eyes, and the crowd all did the same. Harry's thoughts wandered when his eyes slid shut, they were sometimes on Sirius who may have been here to see this today if Harry hadn't been so stupid. Then his thoughts were on Remus and Tonks who would never see their little boy grow up. His thoughts briefly lingered on his parents, and he wondered what his life would have been like if he had been raised as a wizard or if he had been raised by the Longbottoms, would he and Neville be like twins? Then Harry's thoughts were with Cedric who had been the first casualty of war Harry had won, the innocent boy who had so much ahead of him. He had been just like Fred and Colin who’d had their whole lives ahead of them and fantastic prospects, but then it had all been ripped away from them. By the time McGonagall spoke to announce the end of the silence, Harry was utterly overwhelmed with grief.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," McGonagall said, and it sounded as if she was holding back tears. She made her way down from the platform quickly and in a moment of vulnerability, let Kingsley put his arm around her, in public.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that this was his cue, so he swallowed his pain and got to his feet. He felt the silence pressing down on him, it felt like some invisible kind of pressure, as he climbed to the stage and took his place at the podium.</p><p> </p><p>"Today is a sad day. In fact, it's a miserable day…for me at least," Harry began honestly, “But I find some comfort in the fact that I can hold this up," he reached into his robes and pulled out a golden galleon. Hermione gave a faint smile in the crowd, she knew what it was, “And squeeze it," Harry squeezed the galleon, "And those who fought with me will feel a burning sensation somewhere on their body because they are all carrying this galleon with them."</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough in the crowd, several hands reached into pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"These galleons aren't real; they were designed to call members of Dumbledore's Army to meetings. We kept them because we are proud to have fought, and it brings me pain to know that when I press that galleon, eight coins will not burn. They don't burn for different reasons…one will not burn because the member had it taken from them for betraying us. One will not burn because she was murdered by the cruel regime that ran this school last year. Five will not burn because their owners perished in the battle of Hogwarts, and finally, the last coin will not burn because its owner survived the bloodbath that was the battle, only to die shortly afterwards. I mourn these deaths, but I am grateful that we only lost eight people from a group that was thirty-five strong. It gives me pride to know that I trained them to fight well enough that they managed to survive the battles that came, but it also pains me to know that my teachings weren’t good enough for everyone. Perhaps today is a day to be sad, but it is also a day to remember that we are strong. We are the generation who fought. We are a generation of soldiers. Some of us are wounded, emotionally and physically, but we wear these wounds as our battle scars. Those we lost cannot do that so today I say to you all, wear your scars and be proud to have been a fighter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised his galleon into the air and felt a lump rise in his throat as tears threaten to spill from his eyes as throughout the crowd others did the same. It began with Ron and then Hermione and Neville, with Ginny and Luna following. Soon every member of the DA was standing, but Fred wasn't standing next to George, Parvati and Lavender were nowhere to be seen, and Dean wasn't standing next to Seamus. Despite being proud, Harry could only see the ghostly figures of those who weren't here amongst the crowd of survivors.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to break down on stage, so he did the same as McGonagall and hurried from the stage back to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall gave him a weak smile and put her hand on his shoulder, “Well done Potter,” she said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Such emotion from McGonagall usually made Harry feel extraordinarily proud and accepted. However, at that current point in time, all he could do was nod and try to force down the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kingsley closed the memorial with a speech that Harry didn't hear any part of. Then everybody began to file back into the school, but Harry didn't move. Daphne made her way towards her boyfriend, but she was stopped when Hermione moved to stand in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't," Hermione said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's eyes flashed angrily, "He's my boyfriend, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't Daphne," Draco said, his voice was brisk, "We don't fit in with them, not today."</p><p> </p><p>"He needs me today Daphne," Hermione said, her voice was quiet and harsh, "Every other day of the year he needs you, but today he needs me."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Draco said, he grasped Daphne's arm and tried to steer her away. With a dirty look towards Hermione, Daphne relented and let Draco drag her away.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned and walked towards Harry. She sighed because she didn't want to upset Daphne, but she would only make things worse today. The moment Harry saw Hermione approaching out of the corner of his eye, he rose to his feet and hugged her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them was sure if they were crying or not as they held each other like their life depended on it, a year ago today it had.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank Merlin Hermione," Harry whispered quietly, he was vaguely aware of someone approaching from behind him, but he didn't know who it was, "Thank Merlin you survived. I couldn't have coped without you or Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you're lucky we were both alright then, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry spun around and grinned broadly when he saw Ron standing behind him. His best friend looked as lanky and awkward as ever with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He gave Harry a small smile, and Harry hugged him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, and Hermione joined in with their group hug.</p><p> </p><p>"If it helps mate, we were just as glad to see you jump out of Hagrid's arms that night," Ron said, he was trying to be casual and nonchalant, but Harry could hear the emotion in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"We never wanted to lose you, Harry," Hermione reiterated as she wiped away the tears that had fallen earlier, "We lost a lot, but at least we didn't lose each other.”</p><p> </p><p>"We'll always be the golden trio," Harry said as he grinned at his two friends, "Our lives might be going down different paths, but that doesn't mean we can't keep them connected."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you brought that up," Ron said slightly sheepishly, "Because Katie and I have been talking. I know things are a bit weird right now with Lilly dating Neville and you two being close friends and all. But we wanted you to be the baby's godfather when it's born Harry. I know I screwed up, but I'm going to live with the consequences, and I'm going to treat Katie and the baby right. I don't think I can do that without you."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione burst into tears, and Ron and Harry shared an amused look. It caused Harry to flashback to when he and Ron had made up in fourth year, and Hermione had gotten incredibly emotional.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody emotional as ever isn't she?" Ron muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "That's Hermione for you. And of course, I'll be godfather Ron, I mean I'm honoured you'd even ask. You're still the best mate I've ever had."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, it's just so sweet,'" Hermione said as she wiped her tears once more and snapped a picture of them both on her wizarding camera. She put one arm around Harry and the other around Ron, who as always was significantly taller. She smiled at them both, "Up to the castle together, like old times?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron both chuckled at this but all the same, they walked like that to the great oak doors leading into the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I could have helped,” Daphne muttered as she and Draco stood at the stone circle.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “You don’t get it, you didn’t fight in that war like they-”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t fight in that war?” Daphne argued, “Are you really going to say that? Don’t you call what we did at Hogwarts fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>“I call it surviving,” Draco said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so <em>you</em> understand it?" Daphne asked bitterly, "Because you're such close friends with them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I understand it!” Draco bit back, "I understand that her relationship with Harry is what makes her relationship with me work. It’s like the two of us together make a whole relationship, and I understand that perfectly because it’s how I feel about her and Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned and looked up at him, “So you finally worked out what he meant to you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco sighed, “And for Hermione, it’s Harry. He’s her Theo, she needs him, but she loves me. Make of that what you will.”</p><p> </p><p>"You make it sound like they're having an affair," Daphne scoffed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes it seems like they are," Draco said, the anger in his voice had ebbed away, "Maybe they don't sleep together or have a physical relationship, but there is something between Hermione and Harry stronger than friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like you and Theo,” Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco leant against one of the stones and looked down into the grounds, “They went through hell together and came out alive. They are two survivors of a world that wanted them dead since they were eleven years old. I'm aware that I know half as much about Hermione as Harry does, but I do need that she needs him and…”</p><p> </p><p>Draco trailed off for a moment then turned to look at Daphne, “Sadie and Hermione had to accept that Theo and I felt that way about each other. In the same vein, you need to accept that, if you want to make a serious relationship with Harry work.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne leant against the stone and took his hand. They looked towards the stage where Harry and Hermione were hugging.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody loves just one person. We pick one person to live our life with, to marry and to have children with…but everyone has someone else. You and Theo have each other, Harry and Hermione have each other,” Daphne said quietly, “And I…” she swallowed, “I had Tracey.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco squeezed her hand, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Down by the lake, Ron reached the duo, and Harry hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think about her every day,” Daphne said honestly, “It’s like a part of me is missing. Sometimes I still turn to talk to her, months later.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and pulled her into a hug, “I know,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne blinked the tears away, and Draco said, “I know I’m not Tracey, and I know we will never be as close as you two were. But I’m always here, Daphne.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne drew back and kissed him on the cheek, “I know you are, Draco.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The hall was set up similarly to normal, but between the eighth year and the Head Table, there was now another long table for the guests of honour. Ron was technically supposed to sit down there, but he had joined his friends at the eighth year table, and he had taken a seat next to Draco of all people.</p><p> </p><p>Ron initiated the conversation, "I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot at the start of this year Malfoy. I was naïve. I thought that once the war was over, it would be Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and me. But people change, and the war changed all of us. Hermione and I wouldn't have worked; we don't have enough in common and let's face it, she's far too clever for me. I could never hold intellectual conversations with her like she can with you."</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't speak. He figured that Ron had something he needed to say and he didn't want to interrupt, so he waited for the Weasley to talk once more.</p><p> </p><p>"In hindsight, I can see now that you're not only good for her, but you're better for her than I was," Ron said finally, "But she's still one of my best friends so take care of her, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco had to admit that he was surprised. This didn't seem like the Ron Weasley he had known, although in his last few weeks as an eighth year Ron had grown up significantly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, "I will," he said simply, he wasn't sure if he would ever go beyond polite with Ron, "And I'm sorry too...for the way that I treated you in school. It was unacceptable. I was merely acting on the prejudices of my father."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, you seem alright now," Ron said, he had gone back to being slightly awkward again as he often was.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, I guess," Draco said just as awkwardly. He didn't think they would become BFF's anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, well see you around then," Ron said as he got to his feet and sat down by Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny at the far end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What <em>the hell </em>was that?" Daphne asked from where she was sitting next to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure that was Weasley apologising and giving me his blessing, or something," Draco said, he was still surprised by what had just happened, "I suppose having a child does make a man grow up."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it does," Daphne said thoughtfully as she thought about Harry and Teddy, her heart ached at how much she missed the little boy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>BANG! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Everybody at the eighth year table jumped. Maybe it was the date, or perhaps it was just the fact that they were all battle-scarred, but loud noises still made them wary.</p><p> </p><p>With their wands at the ready everybody rushed outside but they weren't met with a Death Eater attack like they had feared, instead what they saw was fireworks. The sky had been magically darkened, and it was being lit up with fireworks.</p><p> </p><p>George stood on a small barge in the middle of the lake with a box full of fireworks. The first firework in the sky was a face. It was the face of Harry's Mother, Lily Evans-Potter. With another bang, another face appeared, that of James Potter lit up the sky. Harry felt a lump rise in his throat as he realised what was happening here. George was projecting the faces of those who had died in both wizarding wars onto the sky. More faces appeared, and Harry recognised some but not others. Amongst them were the faces of Susan's parents and Cedric. Harry glanced around as there was a short pause in the fireworks. Susan was being held by Percy, Lilly was comforting Neville as he stood stoically by the banks of the lake, even Draco and Hermione were holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry turned back to the sky to see the next face, his breath caught in his throat. The face belonged to Sirius, and he had to try hard not to cry. Tears stung painfully behind his eyes, and he blinked hard, he was sure that he was going to breakdown when he felt a hand slip into his. Harry knew instantly from the soft but firm grip that it belonged to Daphne, and for the first time, all day, he felt like the huge weight he was carrying on his shoulders had lessened slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to Daphne and gave her a faint, watery smile. Daphne returned his smile with a slightly watery one of her own, and they both turned back to the dark sky. The faces continued to light up the sky in a line, and Harry couldn't quite believe just how many deaths there had been. When Albus Dumbledore's face lit up the sky, Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he struggled to control his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>It was after Dumbledore's face that Harry got emotional because he recognised more and more people. George had been thoughtful enough to fire up the image of an owl which was meant to represent Hedwig. After that Alistair Moody's face appeared, then Rufus Scrimgeour's which was followed by Ted Tonks face. After this, the next face was of poor, innocent little Dobby and then of Vincent Crabbe. After that, the victims of the Battle of Hogwarts began to appear.</p><p> </p><p>First was Colin Creevey, then it was Fred Weasley, then Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Then the greasy-haired head of Severus Snape appeared in the sky. Several more faces appeared but Harry didn't recognise them all and then finally it was over, and the sky was light once more. Harry looked around at the crowd of people, some of them were crying, others were in shock, and some like Harry just looked downright depressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Harry said as he put his arm around Daphne, "Let's go back to the common room."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne weren't the only ones who wanted to escape to the peace and quiet of the eighth year common room. All of the eighth years had the same idea, so although it was crowded; it was much better than sitting in a stuffy hall with a bunch of other people who were depressed.</p><p> </p><p>"It was sort of a nice way to end it all," Neville said from his perch on the sofa with Lilly</p><p> </p><p>"I guess, but it was sad too," Hermione said with a sigh, "I knew so many faces in the sky."</p><p> </p><p>"So did I," Harry said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"But Neville's right, it was a nice way to remember them," Theo said, his mind was still on Pansy's face in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded, she looked like her thoughts were elsewhere, "It was horrible seeing them all lined up like that, though."</p><p> </p><p>"It was like being back there again," Hermione said, her voice was rough, and she looked pretty cut up by the display, "It was like seeing them all lined up in the hall, all white and cold with their eyes staring…"</p><p> </p><p>Those who had been there that day shivered at the thought. They remembered, how could they forget that chilling sight?</p><p> </p><p>"But we all survived," Neville said, he was always the one who looked on the bright side, "And we're all going to have our happily ever after."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly raised an eyebrow, "Happily ever after and secret shopping trips? We've only been together a month."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "The secret shopping trip was for your birthday present. Don't worry; I'm not getting ahead of myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Phew," Lilly breathed in amusement, "You had me worried for a minute there."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, and his eyes found Daphne. She wasn't looking at him; she was too busy chuckling at the interplay between Neville and Lilly as they joked about early engagements and the like. The ring he had been planning to give to Daphne had been in the pocket of his robes for the last week. He had pondered about proposing at the Ministry ball, but he had changed his mind because he felt like a proposal should be more private than that. He didn't want it all over the newspapers, and he knew that Daphne wouldn't either.</p><p> </p><p>As he watched her, with her head thrown back laughing, he couldn't help but reach into his pocket and clasp his hand around the velvet box. Her hair glimmered in the firelight, her eyes were lit up with amusement, and he wanted nothing more than to look upon her for the rest of his life. Was the day wrong? Would it be wrong to propose to her on a day that had seen so much suffering? Or would it be right? Would it be right to erase the pain of this day with happiness? Harry couldn't help but sway towards the latter option...</p><p> </p><p>Daphne turned around and caught him staring at her. She smiled radiantly at him, and at that moment, he made his decision. Without thinking on it any further, he stepped forward and said, "I wasn't planning on doing this today but the memorial and the fireworks...it's put everything into perspective for me Daph. Life is too short...I'm lucky to be alive, we <em>all </em>are, and I'm actually happy too. I never thought I could feel happy on a day like today, but you make me happy everyday Daphne. I love you so much, and you have made <em>everything </em>about my life better. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you and Teddy and any other crazy children we might have."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's eyes were wide with fear and shock, and for a moment, Harry feared rejection. Her hands flew to her face in surprise when Harry took the box from his robes and dropped down on one knee. There was a stunned and excited silence in the common room as Harry flicked the box open so that the emerald and silver ring within could glimmer in the firelight.</p><p> </p><p>"I spoke to your Mother at Easter, and she gave me her blessing. So Daphne Greengrass, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne gazed at Harry in disbelief, and Harry's fear of rejection grew as she stared silently at him. Her eyes swam with emotion, and Harry knew that every little feeling inside was evident in his own eyes. After what felt like hours had passed Daphne nodded and tears fell from her eyes as she did so, "Of course, oh for Salazar's sake I can't believe this is happening, but yes Harry, yes!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of cheering and several shouts of "Congratulations!" from throughout the room. Harry grinned and got to his feet. He pulled Daphne up from the sofa as he did so. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before, their salty tears slid down their faces, and they made no move to wipe them away as they held each other as tightly as they could amongst the cheering and wolf-whistling. When the passionate kiss ended Harry gently rested his forehead against Daphne's and looked into her eyes, they were bluer than ever in light of her recent tears, and they shone with genuine happiness.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Harry whispered as their friends began to descend on them.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," Daphne said shakily as their friends finally reached them and they were forced to pull their gaze away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations!" Neville beamed as he pulled Harry into a bear hug, "I told you she would say yes!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed ecstatically as Draco reached him and hugged him. The moment the blond boy had let go, Theo had launched himself at Harry, and the next thing he knew, he was in a group hug with all three of them. He couldn't help but wish that Ron could be here too and he made a mental note to go and tell his friend the good news before he found out through the grapevine.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was still stunned as her friends surrounded her to look at the beautiful sparkling ring on her finger.</p><p>Hermione and Sadie were the first to hug her, and they didn't let go for a good few minutes. Hermione beamed at Daphne, "It's beautiful, and that proposal was beautiful!"</p><p> </p><p>"It was," Daphne said as a stupid smile began to spread across her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe he knew you liked emeralds, oh Merlin, congratulations Daphne!" Sadie practically squealed.</p><p> </p><p>Susan grinned at the blonde girl, "Congratulations Daph!" she said as she enveloped the girl in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly pounced on her friend, "That was so sweet Daphne!" she agreed as she hugged her, "And gosh what a beautiful ring!"</p><p> </p><p>Ginny positively beamed at Daphne as she hugged her and then hugged Harry, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both!" she said a little tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise chuckled under his breath and blamed her hormones which Ginny glared at him for. Harry couldn't help the grin that seemed to be glued permanently onto his face as he beamed at Daphne from across the room. All of a sudden, the day seemed better. It didn't seem sad anymore; nobody seemed lonely or depressed. Everybody was celebrating. Everybody was grateful for what they did have rather than sad about what they didn't have. Harry couldn't help but think that things were finally the way that they were supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>A year ago Harry would never have thought that the 'right' thing would have been marrying the beautiful, intelligent, witty Slytherin ice queen Daphne Greengrass. Raising Teddy with her and considering adoption wasn't what he would have deemed the 'right' thing. But it wasn't a year ago. It was now. It was the present. And in the present marrying Daphne and having a future with her was the most real and the right thing he could imagine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Life Is Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the busy events of memorial weekend, the eighth years were glad for a few days of peace and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Harry were still on a high because of their engagement, and the spirit had spread to their friends too. Their peace and quiet did not last long, however, because the final draft of the last written assignment was due; their potions project.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not freaking out," Hermione tried to assure Draco and Harry as they sat at the eighth year table eating breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, "Have you seen how frizzy your hair is today?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot her boyfriend a glare, "Draco, the size of my hair does not equate to how stressed I am!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes it does," Draco and Harry echoed. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a sausage in their general direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, you have the best project out of all of us. Slughorn even said you would get an O," Sadie said reassuringly, "Stop worrying about it."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and put her project back in her bag; it was about the 20th time she had read through it since the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully everyone else was as worried about the project as Hermione was, but they just weren’t letting on. Hermione continued to freak out throughout the day as potions wasn't until after lunch. By the time the group ended up together again in the dungeon, Draco looked ready to tear his hair out which made Daphne and Harry share an amused smirk.</p><p> </p><p>The projects were collected, and Hermione looked like she might burst into tears when Slughorn managed to pry it from her hands. Harry couldn't help but chuckle and think to himself that some things never changed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione seemed calmer at dinner, but all the same, Draco stealthily made his way over to Harry and Daphne so he wouldn't have to sit next to her at the table, "I thought she'd gotten more laid back lately," Draco grumbled as he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and said under his breath, "You think that was bad? Wait till you see how bad she is next month with the exams."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Draco asked. He looked quite scared at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked at him and said, "Hey, that's what you get for falling in love with a know-it-all."</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot his fiancé an amused grin and said, "You were freaking out like crazy this morning, Daph, don't tease Mione."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh whatever," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and changed the subject, "So, who are you supporting on Saturday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hufflepuff obviously," Harry replied with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you'll be on the losing side then," Daphne said, she was just as smug as Draco which meant that they had something up their sleeve for the upcoming match.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll see," Harry said, although he was aware that if Slytherin did well in this match, it would mean that they would be in with a chance to win the Quidditch cup. After all, it was the second last match of the season.</p><p> </p><p>"You saw us destroy Ravenclaw back in January," Draco smirked at the Gryffindor, but Harry only rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And you saw us take out Hufflepuff in March," Harry said, they both had the same slightly manic competitive glint in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>As it stood at the moment, Slytherin was in the lead in the points table with 430 points. Second was Gryffindor on 340 after beating Hufflepuff 300-80 in March. Hufflepuff was third with 300 points, and last were Ravenclaw with a mere 70 points, they had been having a terrible season.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to win," Draco said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>"And we're going to win against Ravenclaw at the end of the month," Harry said, he smirked at Draco and Daphne, "So, in the end, it comes down to the team who wins with the best score."</p><p> </p><p>"Which will be us," Daphne said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush about Quidditch you lot," Sadie said with a slight smile, "It’s <em>obvious</em> Slytherin will get the cup."</p><p> </p><p>The others chuckled and left the matter there, for now at least.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was Friday night, and Harry was meeting Ron in Hogsmeade.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Ron smiled as he slipped into the booth where Harry was waiting for him in the Three Broomsticks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Harry said brightly, "How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'm alright," Ron shrugged, "Busy with the shop, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"How is Katie?" Harry asked, maybe he was prodding a little, but he was doing it gently.</p><p> </p><p>"She's fine," Ron said with a forced smile, "Although this whole relationship thing isn't working out. It's looking more like co-parenting."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not so bad," Harry said honestly, "It's basically what Andromeda and I have done with Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not the way you imagine your first kid being born either though," Ron said with a hint of bitterness, "But you were the one who said you had something to tell me, so what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I have news actually," Harry said with a slight smile, "And I wanted you to know before the grapevine got a hold of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Just for the love of Godric, don't tell me Daphne is pregnant," Ron joked, "I can't handle any more shock pregnancies."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed out loud, "No, she's not pregnant. She is wearing a pretty big sparkly ring on a certain significant finger though."</p><p> </p><p>Ron's eyes widened at first, and then he grinned, "Are you serious mate? Wow, bloody hell...congratulations!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned back, "Yeah, I really asked her."</p><p> </p><p>Ron got up and hugged Harry, "Wow, that's amazing. Congrats, seriously!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't stop himself from beaming proudly as he and Ron sat back down. The redhead asked eagerly, "When did you ask her?"</p><p> </p><p>"On Sunday after the memorial fireworks,” Harry admitted, “It just put everything into perspective, so I asked her. I was going to do it at prom or graduation, but the timing just felt right."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well it lightens the mood a lot on that day," Ron said with a smile, "Wow, I mean between this and Fleur. You heard, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"She had the baby on the 2nd of May, yeah," Harry said with a nod, "Charlie told me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a girl," Ron said with a smile, "The tiniest little blonde-haired thing. They named her Victoire, which means victory in French."</p><p> </p><p>This only made Harry grin even more widely, "Wow, that's fantastic! I sent them a card, I was going to floo, but Molly said to leave it a few days for them to settle in with the new baby."</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded, "Yeah, floo in a day or two. They got your card. It's sitting up on the mantelpiece with the rest."</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin," Harry said with a soft smile, "Everyone is getting engaged or having babies. McGonagall wasn't kidding when she said wars led to baby booms."</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed, "Nah, I guess she was right on that front. It's not necessarily a bad thing, though. It feels like all of these new experiences are washing away all of the bad. I mean did you hear about the new legislation Kingsley wants to bring about before his tenure ends in 2000?"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard about the reforms he wanted to do with the DMLE," Harry said with a nod, "And Lupin's Law, to try and give werewolves the same rights as people who are half-Veela or the likes."</p><p> </p><p>"They still have to register with the Ministry," Ron nodded, “But it would give them a better chance in life."</p><p> </p><p>"He called it a brave new world when he was elected," Harry said with a smile, "And I'm really starting to see that now."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too mate," Ron said as he patted Harry on the back again, "And I really mean it when I say congrats on the engagement."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Saturday morning was tense, for the Hufflepuff team at least. The Slytherins seemed completely calm and at ease, as usual. The table was split, as it always was before a Quidditch game, and when Harry and Hermione entered the great hall together, they immediately sat down on the Hufflepuff side.</p><p> </p><p>Neville and Lilly were both on the Hufflepuff side too, and they shared an amused smile at this.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned at Harry and Hermione and said, "Glad to see your fiancé and boyfriend haven't affected your loyalties."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, never," Harry said, "Kick their arses Suse!"</p><p> </p><p>Susan chuckled from a little farther along the table, "We'll try, but we've got nothing on them."</p><p> </p><p>"The tactic with Slytherin is not to get scared by how good the team is," Harry said quietly, he leaned in closer so that the rest of the team could hear him. Zacharias, Ernie, Justin, Hannah and Megan all leaned in closer too.</p><p>"It's true, they do have a fantastic team, <em>but</em> they have some key weaknesses, and if you can exploit them then you'll be laughing," Harry continued, this was sort of cheating, but he was sure they wouldn't get caught, and Slytherin would probably win regardless.</p><p> </p><p>"What are their weaknesses, Harry?" Justin, the captain, asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco gets distracted by everything when he's on a chase to get the snitch, hit a bludger at him or near him and it will be enough for him to lose the snitch," Harry whispered, the Hufflepuffs eagerly took in everything he said.</p><p> </p><p>"As for their keeper, well let's face it, he's probably the weakest player on the team," Neville added in a whisper, "If you throw the quaffle towards the edge of the left or right goal you'll have a better chance of scoring, he only really saves goals that are headed for the middle hoop."</p><p> </p><p>"The beaters are good, no doubt about it, Theo and Blaise make a good team so just avoid the bludgers, that's the best advice we can give you there," Ginny said.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne and Sadie are both fantastic chasers, they are fast, and they can shoot goals that are practically impossible to save, but Sadie has a tendency to always shoot for the left hoop so watch out for that," Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>"And Daphne, as good as she is, has a pretty big weakness too," Harry said, he felt like he was betraying his girlfriend slightly, but it was Quidditch. He was much more competitive than usual with this being Gryffindor's last chance to win the cup, "She's kind of an attention seeker, so she hogs the quaffle. She likes to be the one to score, and she isn't that great with passing, so if you can pre-empt that then you have an advantage."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Gabrielle?" Ernie asked. The French girl had taken over the chaser position from Tracey after her death.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, and Neville laughed out loud, "Don't worry about her, have you seen her play in practice?"</p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuffs shook their heads, and Harry said, "I saw her once, she can't catch the quaffle, and when she does, she drops it. I'm pretty sure they took her on because no one else wanted the position after what happened to Tracey."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Ernie said, and for a moment the table was quiet. Bringing up Tracey or Dean always led to a reaction like that.</p><p> </p><p>"But remember what I said and you'll be in with a good shout to beat them," Harry said, although he didn't believe it himself.</p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuffs thanked Harry and then left to get ready with the Slytherins close at their heels.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that cheating?" Harry asked the others once the team were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "Not officially."</p><p> </p><p>"There isn't anything in the rules about helping other teams out," Neville said with a sly grin, "So how could it possibly be cheating Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Hermione, would we ever cheat?" Harry asked as he grinned at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Us brave, truthful, honest, courageous Gryffindor's," Ginny added with a smirk, "Would we cheat?"</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are incorrigible," Hermione said fondly, which only made the others laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Hufflepuff has to win this or we're going to have a hard time doing well enough in our game against Ravenclaw to overtake Slytherin in the points table," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"I know but Harry, you've seen how badly the Ravenclaws are playing, they haven't won a match," Neville muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," Lilly said with a raised eyebrow, "We could be the underdogs."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd have to win by about 400 points to be in with a chance of winning, Lil," Harry laughed, "But you could up your game for the final match of the season."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe that's been our game plan all along," Lilly winked.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be prepared," Ginny joked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione just laughed, "Come on; let's get to the stands."</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Lilly all made their way out to the pitch together. The sun was shining, the ground was free of frost and snow, it hadn't been raining, and there were no clouds in the sky. The conditions were perfect for Quidditch which probably only gave the Slytherins a better chance.</p><p> </p><p>"See you guys later," Hermione said when they reached the pitch. She hurried up to the teachers stand to commentate on the match.</p><p> </p><p>"Try not to favour Slytherin too much this time!" Neville teased as Hermione rushed up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed and said, "I do hope Hufflepuff win."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think we all do...apart from the Slytherins," Ginny said as they made their way up to the Gryffindor stands, Lilly had decided to join them there.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's going to be a close game," Harry said, "Hufflepuff might do this."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't jinx it," Neville said as they watched the teams get ready on the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome everyone!" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the pitch, "To the second last Quidditch game of the 1998-1999 season!"</p><p> </p><p>Everybody cheered, and Hermione continued, "Slytherin is leading in the points table with 430 points, and Hufflepuff is currently in third place with 300 points. To maintain their lead against Gryffindor, Slytherin needs to win this game."</p><p> </p><p>On the pitch, Draco walked over to Justin, and they exchanged a few words and shook hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Luna has a new idea to get the crowd warmed up so she's going to play a song and she wants everyone who knows it to sing along," Hermione said, she sounded slightly uneasy about this idea.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Neville shared an amused glance. The song started to play, and there was a ripple of laughter throughout the stands.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry was quite surprised by the number of people in the crowd who clapped or sang along to the song. He had to admit that it made him laugh although he didn't know the song that well because the Dursleys had never given him money to buy anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, now it's time to get the game started!" Hermione said through her chuckles, "The captains have shaken hands, the snitch has been released, and Madam Hooch is about to put the quaffle into play...the quaffle is seized immediately by Daphne! She's making her way across the pitch; she's going to try and score! And she shoots…she scores! 10-0 to Slytherin already!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry found himself laughing at Luna's song choice; he was fairly sure that it was aimed at Daphne…</p><p> </p><p>"And Slytherin are back in possession of the quaffle, it's Sadie, no it's Daphne, and its Sadie again, Daphne and she shoots...but no! Smith has saved it!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't like Zacharias Smith, but he smirked, it was no easy feat saving a shot from Daphne, but he'd done as Harry said, he had assumed Daphne wouldn't pass the quaffle and judged the angle she'd score at.</p><p> </p><p>"Hufflepuff in possession now, Hannah, now Megan, no Hannah again, Megan, Hannah and yes! Hannah scores, 10-10!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Nothing’s ever outta reach, so dream dream dream!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Harry cheered because he was rooting for Hufflepuff.</p><p> </p><p>"And now Slytherin are in possession. Daphne has the quaffle – she passes to Sadie – who passes back to Daphne – she's going to shoot – no! She passes to Sadie and Sadie scores! 20-10!"</p><p> </p><p>There were groans from the Gryffindors but cheers from the Slytherins in the crowd. The game continued like that for the next 30 minutes, Slytherin just kept scoring and scoring and scoring. It had been 45 minutes since the game had started and the score was 110-10 to Slytherin. The Hufflepuffs seemed to have given up completely.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Harry muttered to Neville, "Let's piss off the Slytherins. It might distract them."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking?" Neville asked with a slightly evil grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry whispered something in Neville's ear, and both boys grinned as they started to sing.</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy cannot play Quidditch and not wince!" Harry and Neville sang loudly; they didn’t even need a charm to make their voices sound louder.</p><p> </p><p>"He can't even catch the snitch!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's why all us Gryffindor's sing, Malfoy is our Prince!"</p><p> </p><p>On the pitch, Draco glared at the Gryffindor stand as more and more people started to sing. The snitch was fairly close to his head, but he was too irritated to notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy has the movement of a rolling pin!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked unsure as to whether she should laugh and join in or glare at her friends and tell them off, so she kept her mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>"He won't catch a thing!"</p><p> </p><p>The singing was getting louder, but on the pitch Slytherin scored again, taking their score up to 120-10. While the keeper was trying to calm Draco down, he missed a goal from Hufflepuff, taking the score to 120-20.</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy will make sure Hufflepuff win! Malfoy is our Prince!"</p><p> </p><p>While Draco was distracted by the song, Justin had spotted the snitch hovering above the Slytherin goalposts. In one quick movement, he soared across the pitch, reached out and clasped his fingers around the snitch. The stands exploded with cheers, all but the Slytherin stands of course where all that could be heard were boos.</p><p> </p><p>Justin cheered loudly and held the snitch up proudly.</p><p> </p><p>"YES! GO, JUSTIN!" Harry and Neville whooped as the Hufflepuff flew to the ground where he was jumped on by the rest of his team who hugged him and patted him on the back and cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"The final score is 170-120 to Hufflepuff!" Hermione cheered from the teachers stands, "Which puts Slytherin at 550 in the points table and rockets Hufflepuff to 470! Which means, of course, that to get ahead of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor must score over 50 points in the final match of the season. To overtake Slytherin and win the house cup Gryffindor will need over 220 points!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, the commentary ended, and Hermione left the box. Harry and Neville shared a glance and decided that they would risk going onto the pitch to congratulate the Hufflepuffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Well done, Hannah!" Harry said politely as he smiled at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice catch Justin," Neville said as he patted his friend on the back, "You're a good seeker."</p><p> </p><p>Justin grinned, "Thanks, mate! It was thanks to the tips you guys gave us Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>"And the song," Susan said with a grin as she dropped her bat on the ground to hug Harry, “You and Neville were brilliant!"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll call it our revenge for what they did to Ron," Harry said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Tips? What tips?" An enraged voice asked from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Harry spun around to be faced by Draco and Theo. He looked around for his partner in crime, "Uhh, Neville?”</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Neville asked as he appeared beside Harry once more.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What </em>tips?" Draco asked again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, we gave the Hufflepuffs some Quidditch tips," Neville said with a smirk, "Is that a crime?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed to be our friends!" Draco said with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Get over it, Draco," Harry said with a slight frown, "We have friends in other houses that we've known for longer, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever Potter," Draco said bitterly, "Slytherins are meant to stick together."</p><p> </p><p>"Well we aren't Slytherins Draco," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded and added, "As much as you want us to be Slytherins, we're still Gryffindor's."</p><p> </p><p>"Still losers you mean?" Theo asked. Draco laughed nastily at this then he and Theo turned and stalked off of the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Could they get anymore immature if they tried?" Daphne asked in astonishment as she watched the boys leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh probably," Sadie said as she shook her head in disbelief, "Can you believe they are letting those two into Auror training?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well done on the win," Daphne said to the Hufflepuffs and Sadie echoed this, the girls were far more gracious than the boys when it came to losing.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Hermione asked. She was slightly out of breath when she arrived on the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco and Theo walked off in the huff because we gave Hufflepuff tips. They took it as some huge personal insult," Harry said, he was still surprised by what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well they are Slytherins, no offence guys," Susan said, she added the last part for the benefit of Daphne and Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>"None taken," Sadie said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's get back to the common room. I think a party is in order," Hannah said with a grin. She and Susan had tentatively made up over the past few weeks, but it was still shaky.</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled, "I'll meet you in the common room, but I'll go get the butterbeer first."</p><p> </p><p>"And meet Percy along the way in Hogsmeade?" Daphne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Susan just winked and hurried towards the castle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was 2 am, and the party was in full swing. No one had seen Draco or Theo since the argument on the Quidditch pitch.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to go and look for Draco," Harry said finally, he'd had one too many butterbeers, and he was feeling bad about what had happened between him and the Slytherin who had quickly become one of his best friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going to look?" Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "I dunno. I'll check the dorm first, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Just use the Marauders Map," Hermione said, as ever she was the voice of reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Harry said thoughtfully, "I hadn't even thought of that, good idea Mione."</p><p> </p><p>Harry then made his way up the stairs, and he only staggered a tiny bit. The dorm was empty, so he raked in his trunk for the Marauders Map. When he eventually found it, he mumbled, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and the map came to life.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scanned the map floor by floor, but he couldn't see Draco or Theo anywhere. He was wondering if Draco was even in the castle as he glanced through the lowest floors, but then he saw it. A dot labelled "Draco Malfoy," presided in the lower dungeons.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, why would he be down there? It took him a minute but then Harry realised that Draco wasn't just in the dungeons, he was in Severus Snape's office which still contained a large amount of his belongings.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stuffed the map into his pocket and hurried down the stairs, through the common room and down the grand staircase. <em>Why did Draco have to be so far away from the eighth year common room? </em>Harry thought to himself as he reached the entrance hall and made his way down two more sets of stairs to get into the corridor leading to the office where Draco was hiding out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry approached the door quietly. When he didn't hear any sound coming from inside, he pushed the door open slightly and walked in.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up. He was sitting with his feet up on the desk reading a potions book, "How did you find me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a map that shows every room and person at Hogwarts," Harry said casually as he leant against the wall. Draco knew this, of course, he had seen the map; in fact, he had even borrowed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," Draco said, he sounded as bitter as he had earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Theo?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, his dorm I think," Draco replied, he was purposefully keeping his answers very short.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're pissed off Draco, but you have to understand that Hermione, Neville and me, we had lives before we became friends with you guys and we aren't just going to drop that," Harry explained, "Susan, Justin and Ernie are our good friends, so we supported Hufflepuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Supporting is one thing, giving tips is another," Draco said grumpily.</p><p> </p><p>"The truth is that you're just pissed off that you lost and you're taking it out on me," Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not," Draco said very defensively.</p><p> </p><p>"Was Salazar Slytherin Scottish?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned deeply, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well Godric Gryffindor was Welsh," Harry said simply, "And recent studies have suggested Helga Hufflepuff was Irish," he added.</p><p> </p><p>"So?"</p><p> </p><p>"So, if Rowena Ravenclaw was English then it would make sense for Salazar Slytherin to be Scottish, a founder from each part of Great Britain," Harry finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Some studies suggest he might have lived on an estate near the site of Hogwarts," Draco said, “But it's more likely that Ravenclaw was Scottish and Slytherin was English.”</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think he must have been Scottish because the Scots are famously defensive and it's a trait they share with Slytherins," Harry said as he sat down on a chair in front of Snape’s old desk.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not defensive!" Draco said, defensively.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend who huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Look Draco. We're adults. We've been through a war, and we survived it, we're the lucky ones, but you don't act like it all the time," Harry said honestly, "Soon you are going to be responsible for keeping the rest of the wizarding world safe, and you've got to act like that. You can't throw a fit every time something doesn't go your way."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco said with a sigh, "But you don't get it. It's hard for Slytherins to make friends, <em>real friends</em> and well…Potter, you are a real friend."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at how awkward Draco was in trying to say how he felt.</p><p> </p><p>"And well...I'd quite like to stay friends with you, so my temper got the better of me, I guess," Draco said as he looked everywhere but at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Was that an apology?" Harry asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Suppose so," Draco mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "You and Ron are more similar than you know," he said through his laughter. Draco only glared at him for this comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. We're having a party in the common room. Free booze and all," Harry said in an attempt to get Draco to come back with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then," Draco said. He put the book down and pushed himself to his feet and left the room with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice song earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"It served you right, after what you all did to Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"So you guys are best friends again, are you?" Draco asked. He had wondered about it since the scene at the memorial service earlier in the month.</p><p> </p><p>"He's always been one of my best friends, and I've been missing him lately. He asked me to be the godfather of his baby," Harry said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I said yes," Harry said, "But I hope he doesn't expect me to make him best man at my wedding in return or anything. Not that Daph and me will be getting married anytime soon mind you, we agreed on a long engagement."</p><p> </p><p>Draco merely hmm-ed at this.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at the Slytherin, "I have lots of friends Draco, but I'm still going to spend all of my time kicking your arse and getting drunk with you at Auror training. Don't get all insecure about it."</p><p> </p><p>At this, there was a stifled chuckle that made both Draco and Harry stop in their tracks and spin around.</p><p> </p><p>"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted as he pointed his wand in the vague direction of the noise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help but snigger as the invisibility cloak flew off of Daphne and Hermione and landed on the floor behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, look at the loved up couple," Daphne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "All back together again."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes and put an arm around their girlfriends.</p><p> </p><p>"Women...why do we put up with them Harry?" Draco asked his friend jokingly as they all walked back towards the common room together.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and replied, "Merlin only knows."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The morning after Draco and Harry made up, Theo and Neville had a make-up hug in the middle of the great hall, in a very James Potter and Sirius Black fashion. Then just like that things went back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>The few days after the match and the argument passed without anything of interest happening, the friends were just busy preparing for their exams the following month.</p><p> </p><p>This was how Harry came to find Draco asleep in the common room one night wearing Sadie’s glasses. He snorted as he woke his friend up with a nudge, “Since when do you wear glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…uh, don’t,” Draco said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at him, “Kind of looks like you were just wearing Sadie’s. Do you need glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco scoffed, “My eyes just got tired after five hours of studying; sue me.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sniggered from the doorway, “Give it up, Draco. You’ve needed glasses for years; you just won’t admit it because you don’t want to be like Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need glasses; my eyes were just tired!” Draco huffed then he stalked up to his dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Daphne shared an amused look and didn’t bring up the incident again.</p><p> </p><p>Come Wednesday, Slughorn made an announcement ten minutes before the end of the lesson.</p><p> </p><p>"I have finished marking all of your projects," he said as he picked up a pile of scrolls from his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped and nearly fell out of her seat as Slughorn made his way around the class, he dropped a scroll on the desk of each student as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"You all did very well, and I hope you achieved the grade you hoped for," Slughorn continued, "This will be your last potions class. For the rest of the term, you should use your free period when you would have had this class to study for your other exams."</p><p> </p><p>Slughorn dropped the last scroll on the desk and said with a smile, "Class dismissed."</p><p> </p><p>Everybody grabbed their bags and hurried out into the corridor, Draco dragged the others down the corridor into a large hall which Harry and Hermione recognised as the hall where Nearly Headless Nicks Deathday party had been held.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of sight of the rest of the class, everybody opened their scrolls to find out how they had done in their project. Many of them were nervous because they had to get a specific grade. Harry, Draco, Neville and Theo all needed at least an E to get into Auror training, and even then they still had to go through the selection process at the end of July.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly needed her O for her elite healing programme, Sadie needed an O for her Alchemy course, Daphne only needed an E in Potions, but Harry expected she would ace the class anyway. Like Daphne, Hermione only needed an E, but her letter had stated that an O was preferable and Harry had faith in her.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, apart from the rustling of paper, as everyone scrambled to find their results.</p><p> </p><p>"YES!" Lilly exclaimed as she jumped up, "I got an O!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned at her, "I knew you would, Lil! I got an E!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly returned his grin and hugged him, she had to jump as high as she could because he was so bloody tall, "I just need to pass my physical tomorrow and make sure I do well in Defence!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are bloody brilliant," Neville said as he leant down and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh for the love of Salazar! I got an O too!" Daphne grinned as she punched the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! So did I!" Sadie said with a huge grin as she jumped into Theo's arms</p><p> </p><p>Theo laughed, "I got an E," he said with a grin, he had achieved his passing grade too</p><p> </p><p>"I got an O," Hermione said weakly as if she couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course you did, you're brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled and said, "Well, I got an E, so I'm happy enough!"</p><p> </p><p>Everybody had shared their grade apart from Harry and Draco now.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you get Harry?" Daphne asked her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up from the paper with a smile, "I got an E too," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, well done Harry!" Hermione said in surprise. She knew how bad at potions he had been when he first started at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great," Daphne agreed happily as she hugged her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you, Draco?" Hermione asked the Slytherin, who looked up with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I got an O," Draco said a little smugly.</p><p> </p><p>"We all passed!" Sadie said happily.</p><p> </p><p>"I reckon this calls for a party!" Daphne said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's a Wednesday night!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Theo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted, "Well I have my physical test tomorrow so I for one will be going to bed," she joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, "Well you have an excuse, Lilly. You, however, do not Hermione. Come on, a couple of dances and then you can go back to revision."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fine," Hermione gave in, as usual. She smiled at the others, and they all left the dungeons to celebrate in the common room.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>* ~ TBC ~ *</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs Used:</p><p>Queen – We Will Rock You</p><p>Avril Lavigne – The Best Damn Thing</p><p>Miley Cyrus – Dream</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Quidditch Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nev stop pacing."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just worried for her," Neville said as he walked in front of Harry's armchair for the umpteenth time.</p><p> </p><p>"She'll be fine," Theo said, "She's not going to have a heart attack running, is she?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes, "That's not what I mean. I've got faith that she'll get the grades she needs, even in DADA. But this is the hardest bit for her, and I don't want her to lose out on this opportunity."</p><p> </p><p>"Nev, you two jog around the lake <em>twice </em>every single morning," Harry said with a smile, "In rain or shine."</p><p> </p><p>"And you've had about 60 mock duels," Draco added, "She isn't going to fail."</p><p> </p><p>"She's been gone for hours now though," Neville said as he glanced at the clock, "Don't you think she should be back soon?"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know how many people they have to see in one day," Theo yawned, "Just try and relax."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't," Neville admitted sheepishly as the common room door opened. His eyes snapped to it, and he was relieved when he saw Lilly walk in, she looked knackered and in dire need of a shower.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you covered in mud?" Harry asked the girl in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Because there was a surprise factor in the physical test," Lilly said matter of factly, "They thought it would be fun to make us run an obstacle course just to see how fast we could do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how you've done then?" Neville asked. He was trying not to be too pushy, “Did they tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you know, <em>please </em>tell him," Draco said dryly, "He's been whining and pacing for the last 2 hours."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned, "You were that worried for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's the dream job, Lil," Neville said as he bit his lip, "Do you know how you did?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lilly replied, "They told us there and then. I ran the 800 metres in under 3 minutes, so I passed that test. I won my mock duel, so I passed that test too. The obstacle course had to be completed in 5 minutes or less..."</p><p> </p><p>"How long did it take you?" Neville and Harry asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed, "Now Neville I understand, he's my boyfriend. Why are you so concerned, Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at the Ravenclaw, "Well partly because it's your dream job but also because I kind of want you at the hospital attached to the Auror training facilities. I'd feel a hell of a lot safer."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled broadly, "Well, that's good because I did the obstacle course in 3 minutes and 44 seconds. Assuming I get an O in Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Herbology and DADA, I'll be one of two trainee Trauma Healers keeping you Aurors alive."</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned and pulled her into a hug, mud and all, "Which you will do because you are <em>fantastic</em>!" he said as he kissed her in front of the rest of the common room much to the amusement of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>When they pulled away from each other, Neville wrinkled his nose, "But you do kind of smell."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed as she playfully whacked him on the arm, "Oh shut up, you cheeky git!" she exclaimed as she disappeared upstairs for a well-deserved shower.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the busy events of early May, the rest of the month dragged by slowly. In every class, they were preparing for their exams, and when they weren't in class, they were still preparing for their exams. Hermione was always stressed which was driving Draco insane, and everybody else was trying to squeeze in as much practical work as possible for their practical exams which led to many oddly shaped people making their way into the hospital wing. McGonagall had banned practising in the common room after Annie had ended up in the hospital wing with the body of a horse. It didn't help that she couldn't stop neighing for two days afterwards…</p><p> </p><p>Everything got worse when they got their exam timetables handed out the following Monday morning. Hermione voiced her opinion on this very loudly that morning, "Isn't it ridiculous that we only get our timetable a few weeks before the exam?"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't make a difference, Hermione. You'd have studied for the last month anyway whether or not you had the bloody timetable," Theo said in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>"These exams are important, Theo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we know that Hermione," Sadie said in an attempt to be diplomatic.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, how the fuck do you deal with her when she's like this?" Draco muttered, he was entirely at his wit's end, "I love her, but I swear I'm going to kill her."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered at this, "Honestly, I just sit there and nod… and I ignore her a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, nod and ignore," Draco said, "I'll do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, this is the worst exam timetable ever!" Hermione shrieked, and Draco let his head drop onto the table with an audible thump.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Daphne asked, although she sounded like she was scared of the answer, Hermione was very snappy at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I have Arithmancy on the 7th, Ancient Runes on the 8th and Transfiguration on the 9th!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, calm down," Harry said gently, "Transfiguration is your best subject, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are kind of similar so revising for one is going to be like revising for the other, and you've already done a ton of work for both anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, <em>Oh so she only listens to Harry then?</em> Draco thought irritably to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"At least DADA is last," Harry said thoughtfully, he liked having his best exam last, it meant that he finished on a high.</p><p> </p><p>"And Divination is first," Daphne said as she scanned the timetable.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and added, "Yeah, good luck with that one."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and said, "Oh, I'll just bullshit my way through it. I usually do."</p><p> </p><p>"Just over two weeks until the first one," Theo said thoughtfully as he chewed on a bit of sausage, “I suppose I should start revising then."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes fondly at her fiancé, "Has anyone ever told you that you are incorrigible?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo just winked at her and continued eating his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Before any more could be said on the exams, McGonagall stood from the head table and called for attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to announce that things will be slightly different in regards to the end of this school year. As we have both eighth years and seventh years graduating from Hogwarts, we will be adjusting the schedule slightly. The eighth-year prom will be on the 18th of June; the eighth years will then be invited to a coffee morning with the professors on the 19th of June. Finally, there will be a graduation ceremony for the eighth years on the 20th of June," McGonagall explained.</p><p> </p><p>"The seventh year prom will be held the following week on the 25th of June, with the coffee morning on the 26th of June and the graduation ceremony on the 27<sup>th</sup> of June," McGonagall continued, "Each student is allowed to invite two guests to the graduation ceremony, I would ask that you provide names of these guests to me by the end of May. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>With that, she took her seat once more, and the hall buzzed into life excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, it's not that long until we leave here," Sadie realised.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Hermione said, she sounded slightly sad about it, but they all felt that way.</p><p> </p><p>"What's it like anyway? Graduation?" Harry asked. Students weren't allowed to go to other years graduation ceremonies. It was only for the students graduating, the professors and those who were invited as guests.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Daphne said honestly, "But I've heard it has something to do with leaving on the boats like we arrived here in first year."</p><p> </p><p>"That's kind of neat," Lilly said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you going to invite?" Harry asked the group in general.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents," Hermione replied.</p><p> </p><p>"My mum, I guess," Lilly shrugged, "And my dad but he's in Japan, so I doubt he'll come."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm inviting my mother too," Daphne replied, "And Astoria."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, me too," Sadie with a smile, "And my brother Sorenson if he's not too busy with work."</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll invite Percy," Susan said with a smile that made the others chuckle, she was actually falling in love with the Weasley as much as she hated to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise said, "I suppose I ought to invite my mother. I just hope she doesn’t bring my step-father, he is annoyingly supportive at big events. With any luck, he will be working.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo chuckled, "Well, I'll invite my mother and my sister. Are you going to invite your mother, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Draco said, he was lost in thought for a moment, "And Aunt Dromeda. I think she'll be allowed to bring Teddy since he's a baby and therefore not a full person."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not inviting anyone," Neville shrugged, "Because there isn't anyone I <em>can </em>invite."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that feeling," Harry sighed, "Pretty much everyone I want there will be watching from up high...my parents, Sirius, Remus…"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you invite mum and dad?" Ginny asked from her spot next to Blaise, "You know they love you like a son, and they would be delighted to come."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at the redhead, "That's a good idea, Gin. I think I will do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there really no one you can invite Neville?" Lilly asked sadly, "Your parents are-"</p><p> </p><p>"-insane people who have <em>no </em>idea who I am," Neville snapped, "They think I'm the cleaner, Lilly! What makes you think they will know who I am at graduation?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Neville, I was just trying to help," Lilly said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well don't," Neville said irritably, "I came to terms with the fact my parents would miss all of the important days in my life a long time ago. My 17th birthday, my graduation, my wedding, the birth of my children. They are never going to be there, and they are <em>never </em>going to know me. As far as I'm concerned, they <em>are </em>dead."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you got to see them," Harry said under his breath, "You might not have <em>known </em>them, but you visited them."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and do you know what that's like?" Neville said bitterly, "It's like staring into the Mirror of Erised for your entire life! You can look all you want, but there is <em>nothing </em>there!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly sighed, "Look, Neville, I'm not going to sit here and apologise a hundred times over. We established a while ago that I'm <em>not </em>Hannah. I won't cry and apologise. I'll tell it to you straight. Your parents are probably never going to be cured, this isn't going to change, and you are going to have to deal with it for the rest of your life. So you need to try and accept peoples help instead of pushing people away."</p><p> </p><p>"I know…you're right," Neville muttered as Lilly slipped her hand into his, "But that doesn't mean I want you to be. I want to have people to invite to my graduation, and I haven't got anyone, not since my gran died."</p><p> </p><p>"Well maybe you don't have anyone to invite," Lilly agreed as she looked at him, "But that doesn't mean you don't have people there who love you. <em>I'll </em>be there."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll be there," Harry piped up, "I mean, I love you, man."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed despite himself, "Yeah, I love you too mate," he said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled and changed the subject while the mood was reasonably happy, "Do you know what else I was wondering about? What do you think the prom will be like?"</p><p> </p><p>"A huge party from what I've heard," Draco said with a smirk, "It should be good."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Harry agreed, although he still felt an aching wrenching feeling in his gut about leaving Hogwarts for the last time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as he walked into the common room with the remnants of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They had just had a particularly dreadful practice.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't that bad, Harry," Neville said.</p><p> </p><p>"It was dreadful!" Harry snapped, "Without Ginny, we are <em>screwed</em>! She's our best chaser, and while Demelza is alright she's no, Ginny! We're going to have to up our game to beat Ravenclaw at the weekend."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be fine," Neville said, "You know the drill. Just stop Terry from catching the snitch until Gryffindor have scored at least seven goals."</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherins had been listening in quietly to this conversation from the moment that Harry and Neville had entered the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"I think the cup could go either way at the moment," Susan said honestly as she looked up at her friends, "I mean Slytherin are looking good in terms of points, but with the way Ravenclaw have been playing Gryffindor stand a chance of winning the cup. It should be an exciting match."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Draco said with a challenging look in his eyes that made Harry roll his eyes at his friend. He was looking forward to the Quidditch match the following Saturday, and he really wanted to win the Quidditch Cup, but the feeling that was overriding both of those was sadness. There was this nagging feeling that he couldn't quite shake off and he knew that it had everything to do with this being the last match he would ever play as the seeker for Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the morning of the 29th of May dawned, it didn't feel like any other Quidditch match day to Harry. He felt sick like he had when he had played his first game, but it wasn't nerves, it was sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't feel right as he made his way down to the great hall where he joined the rest of the team on the Gryffindor side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Harry?" Daphne asked with a frown when she saw her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry faked a smile, "Oh nothing, just…it's the last game I'll play for Gryffindor."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione could see the sadness in Harry's eyes, she smiled and reached across the table to take his hand, "Hey Harry, don't treat it like a sad thing. Take advantage of it, make the most of it and enjoy yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had this way of saying things in a way that Harry understood or could identify with, and once more, she had worked her magic. He brightened up significantly after that and managed to eat some toast before heading down to the pitch with the rest of the team.</p><p> </p><p>As the team stood together in the changing rooms for the last time, Harry felt his eyes well up a little, "Come on team, we can do this, it's our last chance, we can win this."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled, "We'll win it for you, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, let's bring it home for Harry!" Natalie McDonald said.</p><p> </p><p>Dennis punched the air, "For Harry!" he and the team shouted. Harry did cry very briefly.</p><p> </p><p>Only Neville noticed, and he whispered, "We'll do our best, promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Nev," Harry said, his best friend understood how much it meant to him, it would feel amazing to win the Quidditch Cup in a year where he had actually played in every game and hadn't had an injury.</p><p> </p><p>The team made their way out onto the pitch, and Harry felt a lump in his throat which he pushed down. They made their way into the centre where they lined up opposite the Ravenclaw team.</p><p> </p><p>“Shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered as the crowd cheered and shouted in the stands. The atmosphere was always good at the last match of the season.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked forward and shook Terry's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you win it, man," Terry said good-naturedly, "You want it more than we do."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't go easy on us, Boot," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Terry laughed, "No chance," he said with a grin. The two eighth years made their way back to their teams, and Hermione’s commentary began.</p><p> </p><p>"The sky is blue and free of clouds; the sun is shining! The conditions are great for Quidditch, but that glare off of the sun might cause some problems for the chasers. Great for the seekers, however!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in amusement from where he was sitting next to Hermione in the teachers stand. Luna was playing in the match, which meant Draco had been roped into doing the music. Harry found that slightly worrying since Draco had minimal knowledge of Muggle music.</p><p> </p><p>"Mount your brooms," Hooch said, and everybody did so.</p><p> </p><p>"The snitch is released, and the quaffle is thrown into the air, play begins!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot off into the distance and hovered in the middle of the pitch, not too high or low. His eyes scanned the entire pitch. He knew what he had to do, let the others score loads before he caught the snitch.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't see what was going on until he steadied himself, but he could hear the commentary, "Gryffindor in possession to begin with! Demelza has the quaffle, she passes to Natalie - who passes to Annie - back to Natalie - and she's going for the goals - yes! She scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>It's more than a feeling, more than a feeling!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Gryffindor in possession again - and oh my god I can't believe it - Demelza is going for it - and YES! Another goal! 20-0!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, this was a good start, he punched the air happily and started to fly slowly around the pitch as he kept a look-out for the snitch.</p><p> </p><p>"A bludger is headed for Natalie - she's been hit in the arm, but she's okay! - oh no, she's dropped the quaffle!" Hermione was shouting, Harry could see her jumping up and down on the bench. So far Draco's music taste hadn't been too bad but now that Ravenclaw had the quaffle and looked like they might score Harry wondered what he would play if they did.</p><p> </p><p>"Ravenclaw in possession - Luna has the quaffle - she passes to Mandy - and back to Luna - no it's Mandy - and Luna again, she scores! 20-10!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Luna had scored a fantastic goal; she had gotten it past Dennis expertly. He wasn't a great keeper, not compared to Ron anyway. They had lost two of their best team members with the departure of the two Weasley's. The loss of Dean had also weakened the team massively.</p><p> </p><p>The next 10 minutes were surprising, Luna scored three consecutive goals, and then Mandy scored two more after that. Dennis was keeping as well as ever, but Ravenclaw seemed to have gone from terrible to amazing. Had this been a tactical move or was it just luck?</p><p> </p><p>"What a twist! Ravenclaw are leading 60-20!" Hermione exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Gryffindor seriously needed to up their game, and they did. Natalie scored twice, then Demelza scored, taking the score to 60-50.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed as he looked around, he needed to wait until his team scored twice more, <em>at least,</em> before he could even catch the snitch. Gryffindor's good luck ended after those three goals. Ravenclaw was in possession of the quaffle again, and the Gryffindor chasers couldn't get it back as hard as they tried.</p><p> </p><p>Between them, Luna and Mandy scored another four times. Then Gryffindor managed to get the quaffle back briefly and scored once more, taking the total to 100-60 to Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed once more as he glanced around the pitch desperately, to win this, he would need to catch the snitch. Thankfully Gryffindor started to play to their usual standard as Hermione announced that the game had been ongoing for an hour now.</p><p> </p><p>Demelza scored again, and it was a good goal, then Natalie scored which took the total to 100-80, they were catching up. Luna scored yet another goal after that, but then Gryffindor's chasers scored another three times, which meant the overall score was 110-110, a perfect tie.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to find the snitch more than ever now; he was flying as fast as he could without his vision being blurred when he saw it. The sun caught it at the right moment; Harry saw the golden glint bounce off of the surface of the tiny ball, it was hovering near the ground by the entrance to the towers.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot towards it immediately, and he could sense Terry following him. He reached the snitch just as it shot inside the area underneath the stands. Harry followed it inside the stands on instinct and admittedly because he was a little bit insane. Terry didn't follow him inside, and Harry found himself wishing this was a Slytherin vs Gryffindor match just for old times’ sake.</p><p> </p><p>"You're fucking mental Potter!" Terry cursed after him.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin," Harry cursed to himself as he sped through the area and avoided hitting the wooden beams, "This is a lot tighter than it was the first time."</p><p> </p><p>Harry could only just hear the commentary as he followed the snitch, dodged and weaved through the beams but kept his eyes firmly on the little golden ball.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry is under the stands! Oh, my goodness! Is he injured? Will he come out?" Hermione’s voice asked. Harry would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't trying to keep them on the snitch.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got so close to catching it, and then the snitch shot up through a very narrow gap, Harry took a deep breath and followed it, he grimaced because his arms and legs burned as they rubbed against the wood. Harry came out and realised that he was in the stairwell of one of the stands, but the snitch was still hovering there as if it was waiting for him. He forgot about his injuries as he grinned and followed it up the stairs. He reached the entrance, and just before the snitch could get away. Harry reached out and caught it, his arm was crushed between two slats of wood in doing so, and he cursed loudly. He was reasonably sure that he had broken his arm, so he quickly switched hands so that he was holding the snitch in his good arm. Then he shot into the stand to screams, it happened to be the teachers stand, and Harry nearly knocked Draco to the ground as he flew past him.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin exclaimed, "What the fuck, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Malf – Black! Language!" McGonagall reprimanded, although she was jumping up and down because the fact Harry had caught the snitch meant that Gryffindor had won the match.</p><p> </p><p>"He's alright! And he has the snitch! Gryffindor wins, 260-110!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped up and down and wrapped her arms around Draco, "Which means Gryffindor now have 600 points and have won the Quidditch Cup!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry cheered loudly and embarrassingly let a few tears fall as he flew to the ground. He tried to steady himself and block out the searing pain in his arm and down his sides too. He landed clumsily on the ground. Hermione took the sonorous charm off of herself and hurried to the pitch with Draco hot at her heels. By the time they got there, Daphne, Sadie, Theo and Susan were already standing around Harry, along with the rest of the team. Lilly was assessing his injuries as they waited for Madam Pomfrey to reach them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well there are some <em>very </em>bad friction burns Harry," Lilly said, "They'll need to heal up on their own and <em>ouch</em>, splinters. Not nice, that's a broken arm too…in about three different places. It was certainly a spectacular finish, though."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed weakly as Pomfrey appeared and levitated Harry onto a stretcher.</p><p> </p><p>"Friction burns, a broken arm which is fractured in three places and a lot of splinters, Madam Pomfrey," Lilly said politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Miss Moon," Madam Pomfrey said genuinely. They knew that Lilly had been helping out in the hospital wing a lot recently to gain experience for her elite training programme.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On this one occasion, Madam Pomfrey had allowed Harry's friends to sprawl all over her hospital wing as she, with Lilly's help, treated the accident-prone Gryffindor boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you tend to the broken arm please Miss Moon?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she assessed the bleeding friction burns on the sides of Harry's arms and legs.</p><p> </p><p>"A numbing charm or a prop charm?" Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Pomfrey replied, "A numbing charm for now."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly cast the charm and Harry who was now beginning to feel the effects of the powerful pain-relieving potion grinned lopsidedly at his friends, "We won the cup!"</p><p> </p><p>"We did it, Harry!" Neville said with a grin, "Just like we told you that we would!"</p><p> </p><p>"Trust you to end up in the hospital wing after your last Quidditch match," Daphne said with a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed happily, "I don't care, I don't care about anything right now because we won it!"</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey assured his friends that it was just the pain-relieving potion and numbing charms taking effect that made Harry burst into a fit of the giggles. She assured them that he wasn't <em>actually </em>going mad.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Pomfrey told them that she needed to do some sensitive work on Harry's friction burns, so she asked everyone to wait outside except for Lilly. They understood, but that didn't stop them from hovering outside the doors and making small talk as they waited for news on Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope he doesn't have to stay the night. Otherwise the party tonight will be kind of pointless since he was the hero of the match," Hermione mused.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure he'll be fine. Pomfrey has a soft spot for him; she'll let him out," Daphne said confidently.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment the doors opened, and Lilly came out with a smile, she had slightly bloody hands which worried everyone for a moment, "Yes I am covered in blood but don't worry Harry's fine. The friction burns were really bad. We had to get rid of the damaged skin and regrow it which would have hurt like hell, so we knocked him out for it. His arm has mended itself easily enough though. He's awake, and you guys are allowed in as long as you stay quiet."</p><p> </p><p>With that, the group noisily made their way into the hospital wing, which made Lilly roll her eyes in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. The others all congratulated him on the match and how close it had been and how it had been the best match in Hogwarts history, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.</p><p> </p><p>"So when are you getting out of here?" Daphne asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, who had been happy and bright since he had seen his friends, sighed. His face fell, "Pomfrey's making me stay the night."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?" Daphne asked. Hermione looked disappointed too.</p><p> </p><p>"She says my skin needs to heal and that it won't until sometime late tonight," Harry said glumly. He had finally won the house cup, and he was being forced to spend the night in the hospital wing instead of celebrating.</p><p> </p><p>"That sucks," Hermione said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shrugged and said with a forced smile, "Hey, don't worry about me. Just make sure you all enjoy the party."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's long enough!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly, "Mr Potter has a lot of skin to regrow tonight, he needs rest, out!"</p><p> </p><p>They protested, but Madam Pomfrey was insistent, so the gang glumly filed out of the hospital wing. Daphne kissed Harry on the cheek before she left, and when the doors shut, Harry sighed sadly and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was a pretty crappy ending to a damn good day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>"</em></strong>Dragon, are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ready, fox."</p><p> </p><p>"Otter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ready, fox."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you stop referring to us with animal names and can we just do this?" Susan asked as she raised an eyebrow at Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, Hermione and Lilly were both dressed from head to toe in black, as were Draco, Theo and Neville.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so does everyone know the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we know the plan," Theo said, "It's not hard to remember, can we get going now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Daphne said as she rolled her eyes at them all. She opened up the Marauders Map and threw Harry's invisibility cloak over herself, Hermione and Lilly. It was awkward because they had to hunch to avoid their feet being seen.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, Theo and Neville disillusioned themselves and blended in with the colours of the common room, then the group left.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way silently along the seventh floor and out onto the grand staircase. They didn't pass anyone on their way down it and only actually bumped into someone when they entered the first-floor corridor.</p><p> </p><p>Filch was skulking about and nearly walked into Hermione, Daphne and Lilly who thankfully managed to hold their breath long enough for the caretaker to walk past them. It wasn't very often that he hung around in corridors these days, but then again they were very near one of Peeves' favourite haunts.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Daphne whispered when they reached the large double doors into the hospital wing, “Diversion time.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco, Theo and Neville nodded, although nobody could see it because they were the same colour as the wall behind them. Draco reached into his pocket and threw a small circular object shaped like a mine, Theo stood on it to activate it and instantly the corridor was engulfed in darkness. There was also a deafening bang, curtsey of Neville, and an invisible firework which brought Madam Pomfrey out of the hospital wing and Filch back into the corridor. Hermione was holding the hand of glory, which Draco had let her borrow, and she used it to lead herself, Daphne and Lilly, into the hospital wing through the darkness. They were the only ones who could see what they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were inside the girls gently pushed the doors shut and magically locked them. They knew that Pomfrey would get through, but it bought them time.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne took the cloak off and hurried over to Harry's bed where he was lying awake. She grinned as she threw him some clothes, "Get changed, we've got a party to get you to."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and changed at top speed. Daphne grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a portrait by Pomfrey's office where Lilly was waiting. The Ravenclaw girl tickled the portrait, and it pushed itself back into the wall to reveal a doorway. The quartet rushed through it and pushed the door firmly shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly replied, "Madam Pomfrey’s brewing lab. There's an exit into the corridor this way so be quiet because they will still be out there."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and let Hermione throw the cloak over them both. She and Lilly disillusioned themselves because there was no way all four of them would fit under the cloak. The portrait in front of them had a blackboard full of numbers on it, and Lilly entered a code onto the board, which caused the portrait to open. The foursome carefully made their way into the corridor where the blackness was beginning to fade. Madam Pomfrey and Filch were talking, and Pomfrey was trying to figure out why she couldn't get back into the Hospital Wing.</p><p> </p><p>They were blocking the entrance to the grand staircase, so the trio had to take another route to the common room. They made their way outside into the relatively warm air and crossed the stone bridge then they re-entered the school in another wing of the first floor where they made their way through the deserted corridors onto the grand staircase.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being away from the scene of the crime, they didn't speak or take the cloak off until they entered the seventh-floor corridor where Draco, Theo and Neville were waiting. They had taken the disillusionment charm off of themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for breaking me out," Harry said with a grin as they flung the cloak off and took the disillusionment charms off of themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a pretty good plan; don't you think?" Hermione asked happily as they made their way towards the entrance to the eighth Year tower.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it was brilliant!" Harry said. He only winced a little as he began to make his way up the spiral staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"It was my idea," Daphne said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at this, "I should have known," he said as he kissed her. He was silent as he concentrated on getting up the stairs without twisting too much, but when he reached the top of the stairs, Harry was surprised by the shout of, "Congratulations Harry!" that came from the portrait of the Marauders.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned as his father said proudly, "Brilliant Quidditch player, my boy. I'm so proud of you!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry's grin got even broader at that, and then Daphne led him into the common room which erupted with cheering.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You should have stayed in the hospital wing," Lilly said sheepishly as she undid Harry's shirt and pushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry winced, "But I wanted to go to the party."</p><p> </p><p>The bandage on the right side of Harry's torso was stained red with blood; it made Hermione and Daphne wince.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides Lil, you <em>helped </em>break me out," Harry teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, and I probably shouldn't have done that," Lilly said with a pointed look at Neville, "A certain boyfriend of mine is far too convincing for his own good."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Neville muttered, "If I'd known there was going to be a drunken mock duel style thing and Harry was going to get hit I wouldn't have snuck him out either."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shook her head as she peeled the bandage off, "Well, it's only done more damage which you'll have to deal with Harry."</p><p> </p><p>The skin underneath the bandage had been rubbed raw and was bleeding rather a lot. She calmly patted away the blood with a damp cloth as Harry gritted his teeth in pain. Daphne grabbed his hand, and Harry squeezed it as Lilly finished mopping up the blood and cleaning the injury. She murmured a few charms, replaced the bandage and handed him a potion.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Harry asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pain-relieving and numbing potion," Lilly replied, "It will send you straight to sleep, but that's a good thing if it means you'll sleep and let your injuries heal."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and downed the entire potion. He sighed with contentment as the pain began to ebb, "You'll be a great Healer Lil. I'm glad it will be you who fixes me up when I inevitably do stupid things as an Auror."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed, "If I get the grades I need. But thanks, Harry, I'm glad you think so."</p><p> </p><p>"It also helps that you're much nicer than Pomfrey," Harry said sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're getting high on pain potions," Lilly grinned with an amused glance at Neville, "So go to sleep and hopefully everything will be nicely healed in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>"M'kay," Harry murmured as he drifted into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Songs Used:</p><p>Boston: More Than a Feeling</p><p>Queen: Don't Stop Me Now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lead up to their exams had almost everyone feeling very stressed. Draco, as much as he denied it, was nearly as bad as Hermione on the studying front. He stayed up late trying to cram in as much information as possible and on one such night, he ended up alone in the common room with Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>“Lil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I borrow your glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can’t read the small print in this textbook,” Draco replied, he rubbed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted, “Do you need glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but it’s 4 am and my eyes are tired,” Draco snapped, “So can I borrow them for two minutes, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I need them to see everything,” Lilly yawned, “I’m practically blind without them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give your eyes a rest for two minutes and let me have a shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly,” Draco growled, “Give me the fucking glasses, or I’ll tell Longbottom about that time you snuck out of the Room of Requirement during the war to get chocolate cake. Then cried on the floor for ten minutes because you thought you were pregnant with Michael Corners baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind?” Lilly retorted, “Those were the worst ten minutes of my life!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco held out his hand, “Glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>She thrust them into his hand and said, “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, join the club,” Draco said as he put Lilly’s glasses on and quickly jotted down a piece of information. Just as he was about to hand them back, Harry stepped into the common room.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing up at – oh holy shit Draco, you <em>do </em>need glasses!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t, but my eyes get tired at 4 o’clock in the bloody fucking morning!” Draco snapped. He gave Lilly her glasses back and said, “Remember my threat, Moon!”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed past Harry out of the common room, and Harry looked over at Lilly, “What the fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and he says Hermione is getting tetchy,” Lilly scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“And he totally needs glasses,” Harry sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted, “Why are you down here at 4 am?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne is slightly losing her shit with revising so I’m off to try and nick a coffee pot from the kitchen,” Harry chirped, “Wanna come?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned and abandoned her work, “Yeah, why the heck not?”</p><p>                                                                        </p><hr/><p>     </p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? She kind of looked like a murderer when I saw her…"</p><p> </p><p>"She's just a little stressed."</p><p> </p><p>"She practically roared at me."</p><p> </p><p>"Just go up and get her."</p><p> </p><p>"No, she scares me! You go!"</p><p> </p><p>"No way! She's your girlfriend, you go!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're her best friend, why don't you go?"</p><p> </p><p>At the foot of the stairs to the girl’s common room, there was an argument going on as to who would go up the stairs and get Hermione down.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't we just leave her? She needs the sleep for the charms exam tomorrow," Draco said with a sigh. He was worried about Hermione. She had barely been sleeping or eating over the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a good idea," Harry agreed, he was only slightly worried about Hermione's reaction when she realised that nobody had woken her up.</p><p> </p><p>"We should probably head to Divination," Daphne said as she glanced at the clock on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded, "Yeah, you’re right."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop worrying about it you two, this exam will be the easiest of the lot," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck," Theo said with a smile as he kissed his girlfriend goodbye, "I'm sure you'll be brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled and together with Harry, Daphne and Susan she left the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you guys revise?" Susan asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted and replied, "No, how do you revise for an exam that is all based on nonsense?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Daphne mused, "I mean I looked at some star charts, but that was pretty much it…"</p><p> </p><p>"I revised," Sadie said, her cheeks flushed pink, "I looked over the textbook and memorised the star and dream charts."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll pass then Sadie," Daphne said with a smile. Sadie was quite like Hermione; she just didn't show how much she was freaking out.</p><p> </p><p>After going down one staircase and up another, the group were exhausted and amongst the last to arrive at the top of the tower where Trelawney was calling everyone in one at a time, in alphabetical order.</p><p> </p><p>There was five minutes of tense silence and then, "Bones, Susan!"</p><p> </p><p>Susan smirked at the others and climbed the silvery ladder.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet she'll get an O," Daphne said in amusement, "She's pretty good at coasting through this class."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's not difficult, is it?" Harry teased, but Sadie didn't see the funny side as she hopped back and forth between her right and left foot nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Susan returned after about ten minutes with a wide grin on her face, "Easy," she said simply, "Suppose I better get back to the common room and wake Hermione up, so she doesn't kill any of us."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and said, "Good luck with that."</p><p> </p><p>After that, Sadie was called up, and she looked like she might faint as she made her way up the ladder into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you think she'll do?" Harry asked Daphne the moment the trapdoor shut.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled and shook her head, "She'll be fine," she said with a smile, "Sadie has this tendency to worry about her exams a lot and then come out with O's."</p><p> </p><p>"So she's the Slytherin equivalent of Hermione," Harry remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed again, "Exactly."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Harry turned out to be right because when Sadie emerged from the attic room ten minutes later, she had a large smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"How did it go?" Daphne asked as she shot an amused look Harry’s way.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, I think!" Sadie said brightly, "Trelawney seemed pretty impressed!"</p><p> </p><p>"Told you that you would be brilliant," Daphne said as she hugged her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I better get back to the common room, Mione will be freaking out with Charms tomorrow," Sadie said with a chuckle, "Good luck guys!"</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Trelawney got to "G" and Daphne was called into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck," Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek, "Not that you need it."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smirked and ascended the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Miss Greengrass," Trelawney said with a smile, "Do take a seat."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne sat down across from Trelawney at a table with a cup of tea and a crystal ball on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Now there is no need to feel worried, Miss Greengrass, all I will ask you to do today is look into the crystal ball and read some tea leaves. I will also ask you some questions about your dreams and the position of the stars," Trelawney said, she kept her voice steady and smiled at the girl. Daphne had a feeling that she, Susan and Harry, were the Professor's favourites.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, and Trelawney said, "Then we shall begin. Can you explain to me one of the dreams you've had in the last month?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne hated this part, she didn't remember her dreams very well, but she did remember one she’d had only the night before very vividly, so she began to describe it, "I was with my friend Sadie. We were on the beach, but it was snowing…I think it means that hard times are ahead...that the sunshine is going to be gone soon."</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney had constantly been nodding throughout this and smiled when Daphne finished, "Fantastic. Now, can you tell me what the position of mars is at this point in the year?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's June so..." Daphne thought for a moment, "Mars is in the sign of the Gemini, which means that it is scattered and that those born at this time will likely be feisty."</p><p> </p><p>"A textbook answer my dear," Trelawney said proudly, "Now tell me, what do you see in the crystal ball?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked into the ball and tried to clear her mind, Trelawney kindly told her to take her time. The fog gradually started to create shapes, and through it, Daphne could make out the shape of a wizarding hat and then a boat.</p><p> </p><p>"I see a hat and a boat," Daphne said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney nodded vigorously, "Ah, the graduation, I presume my dear."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked closer, and a scene began to materialise, "I see myself on a boat with Sadie, it's dark, and we're on the lake with Hagrid."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent," Trelawney said, "That is quite enough, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne took her eyes away from the crystal ball. She knew Harry didn't believe in this branch of magic, but it had always worked for her.</p><p> </p><p>"When you are ready my dear drink your tea so we may look at the bottom of the cup," Trelawney said, and with another nod, Daphne picked up the cup and began to drink the lukewarm tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you close to your grandmother, Miss Greengrass?" Trelawney asked curiously as Daphne drank her tea.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned at the question, "On my mother's side? Yes, I was very fond of her. But not on my father's side."</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney appeared thoughtful, "Your grandmother on your mother's side was known to have been part seer. I believe you share some aspects of her gift."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne hadn't heard that before, but it made sense. She had always found this class easy and not because she lied her way through it, although she did make up a lot of dreams for the dream diary assignments. She finished her tea and looked into her cup to read the leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"I see an angel," Daphne said slowly, "Which I believe means good fortune in love,” she turned the cup slightly, "And I also see a bell which I think means good luck,” Daphne said. She was worried that she wasn't doing so well in this part; she usually got at least one bad omen in her cup. She turned the cup once more and looked in it again, she narrowed her eyes to make sure she got the symbol right, "And here I see…uhh a cake I think, but I'm not entirely sure on the meaning."</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect," Trelawney said, and Daphne looked up to see her smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to know the full reading of your cup?" Trelawney asked kindly, and Daphne nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"The angel does mean good fortune in love, you were entirely correct about that, and you were also correct about the bell being a symbol of good luck. However, there are two bells in your cup, which indicates that a wedding is nearby. The cake you saw was perfectly correct, but it is a wedding cake which is symbolic of a fast and prosperous marriage in the near future," Trelawney said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thank you, Professor," Daphne said as she smiled back and hoped that she would be told she was allowed to go now.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney merely nodded and said, "That will be all, well done Miss. Greengrass."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rushed out of the attic room and made her way down the ladder where Harry was waiting with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled at him, "Fine," she said happily, "I'm going to head back to the common room to cram for Charms. See you later, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and kissed her lightly before she left, "See you," he said cheerfully. He waited patiently after that until he was eventually called up to the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't feel nervous until he made his way up the ladder into the thankfully fog and fume-free room. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room where Trelawney was waiting for him and took his seat across from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Mr Potter," Trelawney said with a smile, "I am just going to ask you some questions, and then there will be a crystal ball reading and the reading of some tea leaves."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Harry said, he was reasonably confident that he could make up enough rubbish to get through this.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you tell me anything about the position of Mars?" Trelawney asked, and Harry immediately started to think "oh shit", because there hadn't been questions in his O.W.L exam.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh," Harry floundered as he desperately tried to remember the things they had learned in class about star signs, "It's in the star sign of this month which is…the twin one…um, Gemini," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at Trelawney, who had a small smile on her face and was nodding, "Which means?"</p><p> </p><p>"That people who were born in June are angry," Harry guessed, and Trelawney struggled not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Mr Potter, can you explain a dream you had recently and its significance?" Trelawney asked, and again Harry hadn't expected this question, so he searched around in his head trying to remember a dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm well I was walking through a dark forest, and I saw a badger eating a ferret then the badger died," Harry said, he was making it up as he went along.</p><p> </p><p>Trelawney didn't quite look convinced. She was even smirking a little as Harry continued, "So I guess the significance of it is that no matter how strong you are, a weaker opponent can eat-I mean kill you."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Trelawney said as she took a note down on her piece of parchment, "Can you look into the crystal ball for me, Mr Potter and tell me what you see?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked into the crystal ball and saw fog, fog and yet more fog. He tried to narrow his eyes and look deeper, but it didn’t work. He tried his best to clear his mind, and he managed to make out a faint shape.</p><p> </p><p>"I see a ring," Harry said because there was some sort of circular thing that looked ring-like and it was close enough, "It's golden and shiny," he added, although this was all complete bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Trelawney said, she actually believed him now, and her eyes lit up, "I see an engagement in the future Mr Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned slightly, "But Daphne and I are already engaged."</p><p> </p><p>"I did not say it would be <em>your </em>engagement," Trelawney said cryptically, "Do you see anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>After a further five minutes of staring, Harry concluded that he didn't. After that, there was an awkward few minutes when Harry tried to drink his tea as fast as he could. When he eventually finished it, he looked into the cup and tried to make shapes out of blobs and relate them to things in the textbook that he barely remembered.</p><p> </p><p>"I see a…" Harry squinted slightly into the cup, "Tree, which means that I'm going to be happy in the future," Harry guessed, he remembered something about certain trees being good omens. He turned the cup and tried to make a shape out of another blob, "And I see a foot which means I'm going to move forward…in life."</p><p> </p><p>Harry chanced a glance at Trelawney who was watching him with a raised eyebrow. He had <em>so</em> failed this exam. He turned the cup for the final time and saw something he didn't have to make up for once, "Oh wait! I see a bird, which means something is going to free me…from something."</p><p> </p><p>"That's quite enough Mr Potter," Trelawney said, and Harry looked up at his vaguely amused teacher, "An adequate attempt, would you like me to explain the meaning of your cup?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought it was all nonsense, but he nodded regardless.</p><p> </p><p>"The tree you identified was, in fact, an elm tree which implies that happiness is coming your way. The foot you saw suggests that you will take a decisive step in a matter that will lead to an important change in your life and the bird you saw was a magpie. There are three small magpies in your cup Mr Potter which leads me to believe that there is a wedding in your near future."</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help but think <em>that </em>was accurate with Sadie and Theo's wedding in July and Harry and Daphne's own wedding at some stage in the future.</p><p> </p><p>"That is all Mr Potter," Trelawney said with a smile. Harry got to his feet and left the attic room. As Harry made his way down the stairs of the North Tower, he couldn't stop his mind from straying to the engagement ring and the hints that there would be a proposal. Neville wouldn't propose to Lilly; they had only been together for a couple of months. That meant that the only person he knew who could be thinking of proposing to someone was Draco...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, I hear you’re having an affair with my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted and looked over at Neville, “Am I? That’s the first I’ve heard of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, “According to Annie, you were spotted giggling on the grand staircase at 4.30 am the other morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that did happen,” Harry admitted with a sheepish grin, “But not for the reasons you think. We were trying to steal a coffee pot from the kitchen because Daphne was being Hermione-esque about studying.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sniggered at the very thought.</p><p> </p><p>“But Lilly dropped it down the grand staircase and from the yell, we’re pretty sure that it hit Filch. Then we ran all the way back to the Eastern Tower, and she told me this hilarious story about Michael Corner, so we got the giggles. She’s brilliant, isn’t she? How I didn’t notice her for six years amazes me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, she’s hard not to notice,” Neville chuckled, “What was the story about Michael Corner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently there was one time during the war when, without you knowing because apparently, you banned her from leaving the Room of Requirement because, and I quote, ‘he was being an overprotective douchebag’.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted, “I knew she snuck out. She acted like such a bloody saint, but I knew she wasn’t that perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, “Well she snuck out to the kitchens to get some chocolate cake because, and I quote, ‘I was freaking out that fucking twat Corner hadn’t cast the protective charm properly and had knocked me up’. Then she ran into Draco, crying and holding chocolate cake and he patted her on the head like a child and ran away.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head in amusement, “She must have been freaking out. I think she’d take death over having Michael Corners baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“She gave me a list of fates she would prefer to being pregnant with his baby. They included death, slow and painful or quick, torture by fire and waterboarding. That was when I got the giggles,” Harry admitted with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned in amusement, “I fucking love her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Harry said, and they chuckled all the way to the great hall. When they sat down, Lilly eyed Harry suspiciously, “Did you tell Neville the Michael Corner story?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Harry said with a cheeky grin.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes, and from slightly further up the table, Michael said, “What story is that then? Bet it was a sex story, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted, “Not exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael smirked, “Oh come on Lil, you’ve got a thing for the hot guys in our year. You’re getting a track record!”</p><p> </p><p>“The hot guys in our year?” Lilly asked with a frown, “I mean I’ve slept with two of them, Ron and Neville, you know? Who is the third one though, Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>Michaels friends guffawed with laughter at his expense, and Michael rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, she thinks she’s funny, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Neville sniggered, “Still not sure why you slept with him, Lil.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both,” Lilly muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“How he didn’t know you were in love with him during the war, I don’t know,” Susan snorted from Lilly’s side, “I mean you slept with Michael, just to get Neville out of the Dark Tower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville and Ginny,” Lilly pointed out, “I could have been in love with Ginny.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “You slept with Michael to save Neville?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody was volunteering to get them out, things were really tough by that point, and it was dangerous,” Susan explained, “So Lilly slept with Michael to get him to agree to help. She blackmailed a couple of other people then she told us we’d survive a six-floor drop into the devils snare when she actually had no idea if we would, all to save Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to look at his best friend, “How did you not work out that she was in love with you? Did you just look at that afterwards and go, yep, that’s a friend thing? Cause I’d never sleep with someone just to save your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, man, I’m hurt,” Neville joked, “I’d sleep with someone to save you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if it was Snape?” Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Or Dumbledore?” Hermione cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Or Alecto Carrow?” Lilly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Neville said, making a fan, “Nah but if it was a girl who was young and hot-”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Yeah, well, that would be great. I’d be alive, but then you’d be dead cause Lil would destroy you for shagging someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smirked and said, “Good to know we understand each other, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked a little scared, “Yeah…good point. Nah I wouldn’t do it, Harry, you’d just have to die.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That night Daphne had a heart to heart with Sadie in their dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>"Daph, what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne didn't need to look up to know that the voice belonged to Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Daphne said as she looked up at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Did your Divination exam go badly?" Sadie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, "No, well at least not really. I definitely passed."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what's wrong? You look a little bit lost," Sadie said as she sat down on the edge of her friend's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it was something that Trelawney said in my exam actually. She was talking about marriage and weddings in the future, but it can't be referring to Harry and I. We agreed not to get married until he finishes Auror training and I've finished my Curse Breaking Course," Daphne said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Theo and I are getting married soon," Sadie reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but I'm wondering if it's more than that...do you think Draco is going to propose to Hermione?" Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie's eyes widened, "I don't know, he <em>could </em>be thinking about it. After all, Theo and I are engaged, and Harry proposed to you."</p><p> </p><p>"So what, you think Draco is just going to follow like a little sheep?" Susan's voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Suse, what <em>are </em>you doing?" Lilly laughed as she looked over at the Hufflepuff.</p><p> </p><p>"Just hanging," Susan said with a grin. She had her legs looped over the top of her four-poster bed, and she was hanging upside down, her mess of red hair was all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne snorted, "I didn't mean that Draco would do it just because everybody else is doing it. He really loves Hermione; it's <em>obvious </em>he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Why <em>wouldn't </em>he ask her to marry him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why you’re all putting so much thought into it anyway," Another new voice said from inside the closed curtains of Hermione's bed, "Divination is complete rubbish. You guys are literally relying on a bunch of bloody leaves in a cup."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, she recognised the voice, but the comment was enough to tell her who had spoken anyway, "Hermione, divination isn't completely useless!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes from where she was hidden by her curtains. She pulled them open and said, "Yes, it is, it's such an unreliable branch of magic."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the prophecy about Harry?" Sadie asked, "That was a real prediction; it was scarily true. You can't say that it never works."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah and what about the prediction Trelawney made in third year? It came true too," Daphne added, they were both ganging up on Hermione now.</p><p> </p><p>"And there have been times when a seer has reported a murder to the Ministry hours before it's happened,” Susan said as she turned her head slightly to look at Hermione from her perch, "How do you explain that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Easily," Hermione said rather smugly, "The seer that reported it is obviously the bloody killer!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne and Susan both laughed at this. Daphne said in amusement, "She does have a point. Remember that crazy cat lady seer who reported the death of like ten cats and then they were all found under her patio?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Sadie agreed with a chuckle, "But there are other times when it works, like the seers who work as unspeakables to track down missing people."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Susan added, she nodded vigorously, which was amusing given her position, "And they work with Aurors to find killers and stuff too."</p><p> </p><p>"So maybe it works sometimes," Hermione said sheepishly, "But they are probably all charlatans."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you at all excited by the fact Draco might propose to you?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Not if it's based on some bloody tea leaves in a cup," Hermione retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed, "I've got to agree here. It's not exactly a reliable source, is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, "Okay so maybe it isn't. But just say he did, hypothetically. What would you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, "I'd say yes, of course. I know that I love him and ex-Death Eater or not I would weather any storm with him."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Susan said as she swung down from her perch and lay on her bed normally, "That was so cheesy I thought I was gonna barf."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and said, "Well, I don't care. I'm a hopeless romantic."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne smiled fondly at her friend and said, "Wanna know a secret? Deep down, so am I."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm not," Susan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Me either," Lilly joked, "I mean, look at me, I'm so punk rock."</p><p> </p><p>"With a secret stash of Danielle Steel novels," Hermione grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed out loud, "I do want to get married someday, though. Even if I do hate all of this cheesy romantic stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"I think almost every girl does," Sadie said with a grin, "Theo and I are just adding the finishing touches to our wedding. It sounds weird saying that while we're studying for exams though…”</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of exams," Susan said as she reached down and grabbed a textbook from under her bed, "Can somebody please summarise what we learnt this year? I have literally paid no attention."</p><p> </p><p>There was laughter around the room as the friends helped Susan out with her revision.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Neville were sitting together in the common room, both of them were silently looking their charms books and notes as when something interesting happened over by the fire where the girls and Theo were lounging, all of them were holding books, apart from Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think he will propose," Daphne was saying, they had just come down from the dorm room, and this was obviously a continuation of an earlier conversation, "I mean I know Draco pretty well and he probably thinks that it's the right time. I bet he'll want to do it before he leaves Hogwarts too."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, so Draco <em>was </em>going to propose to Hermione? He hadn't told him that! He made a mental note to corner Draco when he got into the common room so that he could question him about this impending proposal.</p><p> </p><p>As it so happened though it was Draco who cornered Harry later that evening in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Harry, are you busy on Saturday?" Draco asked very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"No…" Harry replied slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin, everyone is busy, and I need someone to come ring shopping with me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin, "Everyone else is busy… so I'm the last person you asked?" he asked in amusement, "Gee thanks Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin Pothead stop acting like such a girl," Draco said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're trying to convince me to come with you that isn't the way to do it," Harry joked as he and Draco walked towards the fire where the others were all sitting.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll buy you an ice cream sundae," Draco suggested and with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought about it momentarily and said, "Bribery, now that's better. You've got a deal."</p><p> </p><p>The pair disbanded at the fire, Draco went to sit with Hermione on an armchair, and Harry squeezed in-between Daphne and Susan on the sofa. He was going to question Draco thoroughly at the weekend when they went ring shopping together.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you get on with the exam Harry?" Susan asked when he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"Badly," Harry replied, he shook his head in disbelief at how bad it had been, "I didn't expect her to ask questions, so I talked so much rubbish."</p><p> </p><p>"What questions did she ask you?" Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry replied, "Something about the position of mars and a dream description."</p><p> </p><p>"She asked me the same two," Daphne realised in surprise, and Susan nodded, "Yeah me too, I think they were the standard exam questions. How can you mess up those questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I made up a dream and said something about a badger and a ferret eating each other," Harry said, and he got hit by a quill that had been thrown by Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying about me?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, I wasn't talking about you this time!" Harry said back, he turned back to a sniggering Susan and a vaguely amused Daphne, "And I said something about twins and people being angry for the mars question."</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed and said, "Well, your close enough with the mars question, Merlin knows about the dream one though."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne was chuckling, "I'm sure you did enough to pass, even if it is an A."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, enough about that one," Harry said as he nabbed Daphne's charms textbook out of her hands, "And onto the next one."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione was remarkably calm on the morning of the charms exam, which Harry and Draco decided was her new way of channelling her stress.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to eat?" Draco asked carefully when he sat down next to his girlfriend at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath, "No, I'll eat after."</p><p> </p><p>"So how was your therapy session with Trelawney last night?" Harry asked. He hid his smirk behind his goblet of pumpkin juice. Due to Hermione's stress being significant enough to affect her everyday life, McGonagall had been forced to send her to a compulsory therapy session.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, which surprised Harry, who was expecting an eye roll, "It was good actually. I'm feeling quite confident."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Harry said, and he shot a confused look at Draco who merely shrugged, he was probably just grateful that Hermione wasn't shouting or crying every ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to do some last-minute studying before the exam," Hermione decided, and she left the hall which left Harry and Neville to ponder whether Trelawney had brainwashed or poisoned her.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever Trelawney had done, it had worked. Hermione was calm throughout the rest of the day, and then after the exam, she came out happy and convinced that she had done well. It was like Trelawney had sucked all the stress out of her; it was kind of freaky.</p><p> </p><p>On Friday, Theo took his written Astronomy exam during the day and was pretty sure he had done well, and then he had the practical exam late that night on the Astronomy Tower. He nearly got disqualified by the examiner for making a Dumbledore joke; he hadn't realised that the examiner was Elphias Doge… after that bad start to the exam, he then fell asleep and drooled on his paper, but he was still determined he had passed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's calmness stuck for a while, although she was still nervous and always had her head stuck in a book, but she spent the weekend mixing her revision with fun, she even let Daphne take her out for a coffee on Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>This was all part of Draco's plan for Hermione not to notice he was gone, of course. Otherwise, she might have suspected what he was planning. So the moment the girls left the castle, Draco and Harry followed them and apparated to Diagon Alley before they could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked as they ended up in the jewellery shop where he had bought Daphne's ring, "So," he said as they browsed the shelves, "What kind of thing are you looking for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Simple and elegant," Draco said with a soft smile, "Elegant like Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin, when did you become such a romantic?" Harry teased.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled at this, "Hey, did you <em>hear </em>your proposal to Daphne? It was romantic as hell."</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, "So? She said yes. That's all that matters."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a ring <em>or </em>that you were going to propose to Daphne," Draco said a little huffily.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I didn't tell anyone I had a ring apart from Neville who came shopping with me, and Hermione who helped me hide it. I couldn't tell you when I was planning to propose either because <em>I </em>didn't know when I was going to do it," Harry said in amusement, "It was a spur of the moment thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Charming," Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>"You've got a hard neck anyway, I was the last person you bloody asked to come with you today," Harry said jokingly as he glanced around at the many rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I asked you, that's the part that matters, isn't it?" Draco said with an air of sentimentality.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not really offended Draco," Harry said with a smile, "I've sort of accepted that although we are a quartet, there are times when it's me and Nev and you and Theo," he said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"You're starting to sound like Dumbledore again," Draco remarked with an amused glint in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say I mind too much," Harry said truthfully, "Dumbledore could be manipulative, but he was a wise old guy too."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Draco hummed thoughtfully as he looked along the cabinets for <em>ages</em>. He must have looked at every single ring in the shop in vivid detail before he finally found one that caught his eye. He asked to have a closer look, and the store assistant handed it to him while Harry looked on from beside him. The ring was expensive, but this was to be expected from Draco. It was 18ct gold, and it had a circular ruby in the centre. The band was thin and elegant and adorned with diamonds and garnets. It was expensive as hell, but it was elegant, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" Draco asked Harry eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I think it's perfect, on the condition that you never <em>ever </em>tell her how much it cost," Harry said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "I wonder if she'll ever realise that I'm rich so I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I doubt it," Harry said with a chuckle as Draco grinned and told the store assistant he would buy the ring.</p><p>Ten minutes and 600 Galleons later Draco and Harry were sitting in the newly reopened ice cream parlour.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head at Harry as their ice creams arrived. Harry's was full of chocolate and caramel, "What is it with you and sweet stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "What is it with you purebloods and spending a fortune on everything?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at his friend in amusement, "Harry, you're a pureblood too."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Harry corrected smugly, "I'm a half-blood. My mother was a muggle-born."</p><p> </p><p>"Technically, you're a quarter blood," Draco pointed out through a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, "You would be a half-blood if your mother had been a muggle."</p><p> </p><p>"Either way, I don't spend money like you and Theo," Harry said as he swallowed a rather large mouthful of ice cream and got brain freeze.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't do it on purpose," Draco said honestly, "I didn't pick that ring because of the price. I picked it because it was what I liked and I know it's what Hermione will like. I suppose the whole rich pureblood thing isn't that we spend a fortune on things because we can…it's that we have the money to have whatever we want, which means we tend to buy the more expensive things."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you're all so rich I might change my plans for Theo and Sadie's wedding present," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you getting them for their wedding?" Draco asked curiously, he hadn't even thought about that yet even though the wedding was only a month away and Draco was the best man.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you have to promise to keep it quiet. I haven't even told Nev the full plan yet," Harry said as he leant in closer to the table. Draco nodded and leaned in closer too.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how I've got the house at Grimmauld Place that I haven't signed over to you guys yet?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded once more. Harry continued, "They want to redevelop that part of London which means the tenants in 1 to 20 Grimmauld Place have been evicted because the buildings are due for demolishment."</p><p> </p><p>"Won't that mean your house will be demolished?" Draco asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, "No, it's protected, nobody knows it's there so you can't demolish something that's hidden. You know how those sort of charms work. The house is in a different plane of existence, or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, this question was in our charms exam two days ago," Draco said with vague amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, "Then I vaguely got the answer right."</p><p> </p><p>"So what does your house have to do with Sadie and Theo's wedding present?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm going to give them number 11," Harry said simply, and he ate his ice cream for a moment as Draco tried to figure this out.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you going to do that if it's getting demolished?" Draco asked as if this was an obvious question to ask about a stupid idea.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "I have an idea, but I'm not telling you what it is until it works," he said on a note of finality.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I at least pitch in with this house? I'll decorate it or something then I don't have to try and think of something to get them," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, he thought that might have happened, "You can go halfers with me on the price of the house, they're bloody expensive."</p><p> </p><p>"How much?" Draco asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry replied, "331,325 Galleons, 5 Sickles and 5 Knuts."</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn't seem fazed by the price, "That's not too bad."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you want to pitch in you can," Harry said with a smile, "But I do need to make sure my plan works first."</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend. Harry only smirked, and he didn’t give anything else away, "So when are you planning on proposing?" he asked Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned slightly, "Before we leave Hogwarts for sure. I'm just not sure if I'm going to do it at prom or graduation. I haven't decided yet."</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to do it at prom," Harry said in amusement, "That didn't exactly go to plan."</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, "Well, I'm going to have it in my pocket around that time, and if the opportune moment presents itself, I will seize it."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a good plan," Harry smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Very romantic either way," A familiar voice said, and Harry frowned when Neville slid in next to him at the booth he was sitting at with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here, Neville?" Draco asked in surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Shopping," Neville said in amusement, "And eating ice cream," he added as he licked his mint ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay," Harry said, "Hey, I'll meet you at the Hogs Head in an hour or so, I need to discuss that thing with you."</p><p> </p><p>Neville winked, "Got ya. Good luck with the proposal whenever it might happen. See ya!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, and Draco frowned, "Wait, what thing?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned in amusement, "It's about Sadie and Theo's wedding present. I told you I would figure it out. I'm going to get Nev to help."</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't I help?" Draco asked suspiciously. He also looked offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I want you to be impressed when we manage to pull it off on our own," Harry said simply as he finished his ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, "You're such a cryptic tosser sometimes," he said as he paid for their ice creams, "And you actually ordered the most expensive ice cream in here."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you're rich, you can afford it," Harry laughed as the two friends left the ice cream parlour.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Never Tickle a Venomous Tentacula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had to admit, as he sat in the Hogs Head with a glass of firewhiskey waiting for Neville, he was partly keeping his plan a secret from Draco just to get on the smug git's nerves. Ever since they had all become friends, the Slytherins never expected anything sneaky of the Gryffindors so Harry had a very Slytherin plan and he knew that Neville would be able to help him out with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Harry," Neville said as he sat down on the barstool next to his fellow Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at his friend, "Hey Nev. Firewhiskey?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, and Harry ordered another firewhiskey which Aberforth slid across the table to Neville, "Thanks Abe," both boys said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>"So Neville, how come you just happened to be in the ice cream parlour at the right time to overhear about Draco proposing to Hermione?" Harry asked. He narrowed his eyes at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Neville gave Harry a boyish grin that he knew well, it reminded him slightly of Ron, "I just happened to go in to buy ice cream, and I saw you and Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"And you just happened to overhear our conversation?" Harry asked in amusement. He was not at all convinced by Neville's story.</p><p> </p><p>"I have good hearing," Neville said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement but left it there, "Anyway, I need your help with Sadie and Theo's wedding present."</p><p> </p><p>"You told me that much last night," Neville remarked as he sipped his drink, "Are you going to tell me what it is yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, "I'm going to buy them 11 Grimmauld Place," he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a nice idea. There's no way Theo would want to live with Sadie's mother, and I know how he feels about his step-mother. They're definitely going to need their own place," Neville laughed, "Do you want me to chip in on the price?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you can if you'd like," Harry said as he thought about it, "I mean Draco said he would so that way it would be a present from all of us I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded thoughtfully, "What does Draco know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just that I'm trying to get the house, but there's more to it than that. Muggles want to demolish all of the houses in Grimmauld Place, they want to redevelop it and build over the area," Harry explained to Neville who understood quicker than Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Your house will be alright though won't it? I mean it's not in the same plane as the muggle houses. It's that kind of charm, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Harry said, he smirked, "You got that faster than Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smirked as well, "I'm a pureblood too, he forgets that. I just took longer to flourish," he said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at this, "Well you’re right about the house, it won't be demolished but the other houses around it will, and I want to try and save 11, 13 and 14."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Neville asked, thinking about it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm planning on giving them out as wedding presents. You'll want to live in Longbottom House obviously, and once I sign 12 over to Draco and Hermione, I expect they will move in there. That leaves 13 and 14 for Ginny if she ever needs it and Susan if she ever gets married."</p><p> </p><p>"How thoughtful of you," Neville said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I do try," Harry smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled and drank some more firewhiskey, "So, you need a plan to try and stop those houses from being knocked down but just those three... well four including your house?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, and Neville appeared thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I have one idea, but it could be considered as slightly morally wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned in a slightly manic way, "Do explain…"</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "I can only think of one thing that stops muggles from building on sites, and that's the fear of ghosts."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking?" Harry asked. He liked Neville's train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>"We could rope in some of the school ghosts, get them to haunt the buildings and the land so that the Muggles don't build on it," Neville suggested, and Harry pondered the idea.</p><p> </p><p>"It might work, but I don't think it’s extreme enough…"</p><p> </p><p>"How good are you with glamour charms?" Neville asked out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, "What, like the make-up kind or the forensics kind?"</p><p> </p><p>"The forensics kind," Neville replied.</p><p> </p><p>Harry answered, "Uhh, I'm okay...I mean, I can do a passable job."</p><p> </p><p>"In that case, I have a plan," Neville said, he grinned at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following week was their second week of exams, and it was when some of the bigger ones happened, so Harry wasn't surprised when Hermione's calm bubble burst. It had happened on Sunday night when Draco asked her how the studying was going. Hermione promptly burst into tears and exclaimed that she would fail everything. Sadie, Daphne and Susan had calmed her down, but it had taken about three hours.</p><p> </p><p>On Monday, Hermione, Daphne, Sadie and Lilly were all equally nervous as they headed off for their Arithmancy exam. The boys saw them off and wished them good luck then frantically studied for their Transfiguration and Herbology exams. When the girls returned three hours later, they were all in high spirits.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you believe that actually happened?" Daphne asked Sadie, Hermione, Lilly and Melody as they all walked into the common room together.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in amusement, all of the girls were laughing, "No, I mean not at N.E.W.T level, at O.W.L, I might have expected it!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco, Harry, Theo and Neville shared confused looks as the girls drew closer to them.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Harry asked as Daphne sat down next to him on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Zacharias Smith," Hermione replied with a pointed look at her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned somewhat evilly, "What did the stupid git do this time?"</p><p> </p><p>Sadie was giggling, and Melody smiled and said, "He obviously hasn't paid much attention in class, so he drew up his number chart for the exam and forgot to hand it into the examiner."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie felt slightly bad for giggling, but Zacharias was a pompous git who irritated her, "He's lost about 40 marks because it doesn't count as part of the exam now!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry whistled and Draco sniggered then muttered something about how it served him right.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not a nice guy," Neville admitted, "But that is a bit of a shame."</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it's not," Theo said with an evil grin, "He should have handed it in; it's his own bloody fault."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned back at the Slytherin and nodded, "It completely is and let's face it, he's a wanker."</p><p> </p><p>Laughter echoed around the common room, and for a moment, nobody was stressed.</p><p> </p><p>But then it was Tuesday, and there was the Ancient Runes exam. Hermione, Draco, Daphne and Lilly were those in the group taking the exam and Harry definitely didn't envy them that morning.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m glad she’s so laid back,” Neville was saying to Harry about Lilly, “I couldn't have coped if I'd still been dating Hannah, she had a nervous breakdown yesterday. Lil works hard and spends more time with books than me at the moment, but at least she's calm like Daph.”</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne was a bit worried about this one actually," Harry said to Neville as they dug into breakfast, "She doesn't freak out like Hermione does, but she's been quite quiet all morning."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow," Neville said darkly, "I've never been great at Transfiguration."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and said, "McGonagall told me I was lucky I only needed an E to get into Auror training."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as long as we scrape through, we're fine," Neville reasoned, "Oh, by the way, I've made the first move towards that thing...for you know."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, Sadie and Theo were both sitting relatively nearby, "Good, when do you think we'll see the first results?"</p><p> </p><p>"Saturdays edition of the Prophet hopefully," Neville said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "Perfect. Hey Nev, do you want to go practice some Transfiguration after breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Neville said, “I need all the help I can get.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both,” Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey," Harry said brightly when Daphne made her way into the common room after her exam, "How'd it go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good," Daphne said as she dropped down on his knee, "I mean obviously it's my best subject because of the curse-breaking course I want to get into."</p><p> </p><p>"Did Smith manage to finish the exam this time?" Theo sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Draco smirked at each other, and this time Neville grinned, "What did he do?"</p><p> </p><p>"He forgot how to do a certain ancient type of manuscript," Draco said, trying to conceal a broad grin, "And it was a pretty important question."</p><p> </p><p>"So Ernie tried to give him a hint by pointing at an owl outside of the window," Hermione said as Daphne started to laugh too.</p><p> </p><p>"And he thought that meant the script was written in lines, like an owl’s feet," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"When really what Ernie was saying was that the translation of the question was O. W. L. The manuscript was easy, it was just slightly curved modern letters," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“But what Zacharias handed in was a bit of paper that looked like an owl had walked all over it,” Daphne sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe that guy thinks he's smarter than everyone else."</p><p> </p><p>"He was probably just stressed guys, cut him a break," Hannah said from the table behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw come on, Hannah," Harry laughed, "Even you can't stand him."</p><p> </p><p>"He's not that bad," Hannah said, but it was clear that she didn't believe her own lie.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right," Lilly snorted, "I remember you taking him out in the DA. You can't throw a stupefy spell like that at a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Unless you are Draco, Harry or Theo of course," Neville added in amusement, "Who have emotionally charged fights with their 'friends' all of the time."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever," Draco drawled, Harry scoffed, and Theo muttered. Daphne couldn't stop herself from grinning at her fiancé in amusement.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm going to fail this exam."</p><p> </p><p>Neville was pacing slightly as he stood in the entrance hall with pretty much everyone else in eighth year. This morning was the Transfiguration exam, and while most of the group felt okay about it, Neville and Harry were rather nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you aren't," Harry assured his friend, "You did fine when we practised yesterday. Just pretend the examiner is me."</p><p> </p><p>"Deep breaths Nev," Lilly said, she was kind of taking the mick, but she was also trying to be comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shot her an amused look as the doors to the hall opened. They all filtered in and were split up to each be examined on their practical skills before the written exam. Harry was nervous about this part, but he managed to transfigure a goblet into a dinner plate. Then he mostly managed to transfigure a squirrel into a mouse, but it still had a slightly furry tail which he was pretty sure he lost points on. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Neville do well up until he transfigured his squirrel into a bird which the examiner was impressed with, until the bird decided to do its business on his head. Harry just hoped Neville wouldn't lose marks for it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the practical and written exams were both over, everybody wanted a break, and they were all starving as they met up in the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>"How did it go?" Harry asked Neville because they ended up being the first ones out of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Neville admitted, "Until the bird decided to shit on the examiners head."</p><p> </p><p>"Did he deduct points?" Harry asked. He was vaguely amused by the incident if he was honest.</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head and chuckled, "Nah, thank Merlin. I reckon I might have scraped a pass."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Harry said with a chuckle, "But an E is good enough for the Auror selection process, so that's good enough for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Neville grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thankfully there was a gap between the Transfiguration and Herbology exams which almost everyone spent in the common room cramming. Theo eventually broke the silence and the tension by starting a fight with a piece of scrunched up paper which escalated quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Come Friday morning; the mood was different; most of the group didn't need a high grade in Herbology, so they weren't freaking out as much as they had been for other exams. Neville, Hannah and Susan were the least worried; it was like being a Hufflepuff (or Neville) automatically made you good at Herbology. Lilly was panicking the most because she needed an O in the subject, but she was almost as good as Neville in the class.</p><p> </p><p>The exam had two parts, written and practical. After two hours of doing the written side, everybody was glad to be doing some practical work in the greenhouse, but it didn't go entirely smoothly…</p><p> </p><p>"Can you believe he ended up in the hospital wing?" Harry asked through his laughter as he made his way back from the Herbology exam with Draco and Neville, the girls were walking slightly behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"He's such an idiot," Draco said in an almost endearing way.</p><p> </p><p>"It was pretty funny," Neville said, he was still chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>"And very Theo," Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his agreement, "Definitely very Theo."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we should go visit him in the hospital wing?" Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he doesn't deserve visitors," Draco said as he rolled his eyes, "The stupid tosser shouldn't have tried to tickle the venomous tentacula."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, "Do you think Madam Pomfrey will be able to reattach his pinky?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hope she can't," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed loudly, "Yeah, so we can take the piss out of him for it for the rest of his life."</p><p> </p><p>"We should probably go check on him," Draco said sheepishly as the group reached the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "I thought you said it was his own fault?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was, he's an idiot, but we should probably still go see how he is," Draco admitted reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then," Neville said as he turned into the hospital wing, "Let's go see your boyfriend, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at the Gryffindor, "Shut up, fatbottom."</p><p> </p><p>"Go give him a kiss ferret," Neville teased, and Draco glared some more, but he did make his way over to Theo's bed. Harry and Neville followed; both of them were smirking at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Theo, how's the finger?" Neville asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes and held up his bandaged hand, "Attached."</p><p> </p><p>"Well done on the intelligence you portrayed today," Harry said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, "Yeah Theo, bet you've aced the Herbology exam."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't take the mick Draco," Neville said with a smirk, "You were practically in tears when it happened."</p><p> </p><p>"Even Sadie didn't freak out that much," Theo said with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Worried about his poor boyfriend," Harry teased, and Draco rolled his eyes and muttered that he wasn't <em>that </em>worried.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the girls arrived, and a worried Sadie ran over, so the teasing stopped, for now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The weekend wasn't one for relaxing. It was more a time for studying. When everyone gathered together for breakfast on Saturday morning, Harry and Neville shot each other a grin. They tucked into toast as usual and waited for the post to arrive, which it did only moments later.</p><p> </p><p>Only Hermione subscribed to the weekend edition of the Prophet, so when the post came, it dropped the Prophet in front of her, and as usual, she eagerly opened it up. Harry knew the article wasn't on the front page, so he didn't expect Hermione to pick up on the plan straight away, but he also didn't expect her to burst out laughing the moment she saw the front page.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Draco asked in amusement from her right, and then he glanced at the paper, and his eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked from Hermione's left, and then he too glanced over at the Prophet.</p><p> </p><p>The front page was dominated by a large picture of Draco and Harry sitting on opposite sides of a table in the ice cream parlour. The picture had been snapped just as they had leaned closer to each other to discuss the plans for Sadie and Theo's wedding present. It was conveniently snapped at the right time to make it look like the two friends were about to kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>The Hero and the Rogue: Potter and Black, more than just an ice cream</em></strong><em>?" </em>the headline read.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, she had just scanned the article, "This is brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not," Harry and Draco echoed, which only made Hermione giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Read it out loud, Hermione," Daphne said with a chuckle as she tried to crane her neck to see the article.</p><p>Hermione grinned broadly and did just that.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Mr Harry Potter, the hero of the war, and his new friend, Mr Draco Black (formerly Malfoy), were spotted on an intimate 'date' last weekend. The two boys were sharing an ice cream in Diagon Alley. Questions have been raised since the start of this friendship as to whether it is something more, although both Mr Potter and Mr Black are in serious relationships, and sources say that Mr Potter is engaged to his long-term girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass. This picture brings the issue to the fore once more, however, so what exactly is going on between the two young men? We spoke to their close friends Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott to find out more.</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Harry and Draco have always identified with each other in some way," Mr Longbottom told me, "Even when they hated each other they were sort of longing to be friends but without realizing it. They are both very much in love with their respective girlfriends, but there has always been sexual tension between those two since we were all about 14 years old."</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When I asked if they had ever acted on this 'tension', Mr Longbottom replied, "Who knows? Probably. It wouldn't surprise me, what with society being much more relaxed about these things now.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mr Nott had a slightly different view on the 'friendship' between Mr Potter and Mr Black, "I've known Draco since he was tiny," Mr Nott confided in me, "And I can tell you he was mad when Harry didn't want to be his friend in ou first year. Ever since then Draco's been after him, he has a thing for forbidden fruit you know? Anyway, Draco and Harry are pretty much a thing, yeah their girlfriends both know about it, they don't mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Nott shared his friend's view that the two young men had probably acted on the tension that was mentioned earlier in the article. Mr Longbottom assured me not to listen to anything that Mr Nott told me due to his tendency to talk nonsense. But could this all just be part of the cover-up?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Watch this space!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The table had erupted in laughter as Hermione read the article, Harry and Draco shared a glance and then...</p><p> </p><p>"Long-"</p><p> </p><p>"Fat-"</p><p> </p><p>"-bottom!" Harry and Draco finished, both glaring at their friend who grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why you just happened to be in the right place at the right time," Harry said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Neville shrugged and smirked at his friends, "Well, I wanted to prank you, and I needed a bit of extra cash, so I just sold the story to the Prophet."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm impressed," Theo said with a grin in the direction of the Gryffindor, "Very Slytherin of you. I have taught you well young one."</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, why do you know so many quotes from muggle films?" Hermione asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Muggle Studies exam," Theo said casually, "Film section."</p><p> </p><p>"What other ones do you know?" Hermione asked with a chuckle, "I'll test you."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Theo said with a grin, "I have to match them to the films, so say a quote, and I'll tell you the film."</p><p> </p><p>"Life is like a box of chocolates you never know what you're gonna get," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo thought about this for a minute, "Oh yeah, It's from Scarface!"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Harry asked as he burst out laughing, "You do know what Scarface is about right?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, "No, okay, give me another one."</p><p> </p><p>"How about…" Harry said thoughtfully as he tried to think of films Dudley and the Dursleys had watched, "I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, is that from Titanic?" Theo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No Theo, slight difference," Hermione said in amusement, "Titanic is about a boat sinking and lots of people dying, and that quote is from the Wizard of Oz which is a happy musical."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, next one," Theo said as he brushed off the fact that he wasn't doing so well.</p><p> </p><p>"E.T phone home," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I know this one!" Theo said enthusiastically, "It’s from Alien!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Theo," Hermione managed to say through her laughter, "There was a <em>huge </em>hint in the quote! It's from the film E.T."</p><p> </p><p>"You're so screwed for your Muggle Studies exam mate," Draco said as he shook his head in amusement at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"I should probably start revising since its next week," Theo said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in amusement and got back to the Prophet. Harry and Neville shared a smirk and pretended to keep eating for the next 5 minutes until…</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh!"</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Daphne asked. She had jumped when Hermione had exclaimed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"There's an article in here you should all listen to," Hermione said, and everyone moved in closer, nobody noticed the smirks on Harry and Neville's faces.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>Unearthing History shrouded in mystery</em></strong><em>," </em>Hermione read the headline, <em>"Unearthed mid-week were human bones, along with wizarding artefacts at a housing estate in London. The houses in the street known as 'Grimmauld Place' were due for demolishment, but after the demolishment of the first house, a Muggle archaeological team was brought in. The results of their excavation were astounding, a mass grave dating to an age Muggles call 'pre-history' has been found, and it is believed to be a one in a kind site. The head archaeologist, a Professor James Clark, has stated that the site is no longer fit for re-development. The demolishment of the other houses has been cancelled, and the site is tipped to be designated world heritage site status. Amongst the muggle skeletons and artefacts were wizarding artefacts, it is unknown how these came to be in possession of the Muggles. Amongst these artefacts were a time-turner which Muggles believe to be an ancient time-telling device and a quill which is thought to be a sacred feather."</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's handy," Harry said thoughtfully, "I didn't really want my house to be demolished."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked and caught Harry's eye. He nodded as if to say that he understood.</p><p> </p><p>"What in the hell is an archaeologist?" Draco asked as an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wait I know this one! It's a Muggle person who makes buildings," Theo pitched in.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, that's an architect," Lilly pointed out through her chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's the other one then, a Muggle who studies monkey bones."</p><p> </p><p>"That's an anthropologist," Hermione said with an amused smile, "And they study prehistoric human bones to learn about evolution but its close enough. An archaeologist is someone who digs up the past. They dig up human bones, relics and artefacts, even old houses."</p><p> </p><p>"What's the point in that?" Sadie asked with a frown, "Things get buried for a reason."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I agree with Sadie, what's the point? What do they do with the things they dig up?" Daphne asked as she frowned too.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had forgotten that in many ways purebloods still didn't understand muggles, "Well they don't have great sources to learn about the past like wizards. They don't have many tapestry family trees or written historical documents, so they dig up the past to learn more about the people before them."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do they need to learn about that, though?" Susan asked. She didn't quite get it either.</p><p> </p><p>"They think it helps them to understand how the world works, how society works, and it's also important to them to learn from the mistakes that humans made in the past," Hermione explained, she didn't see why the Slytherins couldn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't say earlier Mione, what do they do with the stuff they dig up?" Daphne asked again. She frowned deeply as she tried to understand this.</p><p> </p><p>“They put them in a mausoleum," Theo answered, he thought that he had remembered something from Muggle Studies.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know much about archaeology Theo, but I'm pretty sure that's wrong," Harry said in amusement as he drank his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, a mausoleum is where dead people are buried, it's like a house for the dead," Lilly said.</p><p> </p><p>"You're thinking of a museum," Hermione said, "They put the skeletons and artefacts in a museum so that people can go and see all of the artefacts."</p><p> </p><p>"People go and look at dead people and random bits and pieces that came out the ground?" Daphne asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"That's really disrespectful!" Sadie said, she looked affronted, "The dead should be left at peace, and so should their belongings!"</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't right," Draco agreed, "That people make money out of digging dead people up."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well you know Muggles, they'll do anything for cash," Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>"They do it so that people can connect with their past, Theo," Lilly said irritably, "It's important for Muggles to be able to see the remnants of their ancestors in museums because they don't have the resources to read about the past, especially going back as far as medieval times."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Theo muttered, "But <em>I </em>don't get it."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You</em> don't have to," Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Neville cleared his throat, "Anyway. To bring us back to the point, this is quite good. Otherwise, Harry's house would have been demolished."</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't even say anything," Hermione said as she shook her head at her friend, "You might have a bunch of tourists on your doorstep from now on though."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah well," Harry said thoughtfully, "At least the house will still be there."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you say they evicted the tenants in the houses though?" Draco asked, "Will they get to move back in now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think so," Harry said thoughtfully, "But I heard some big landowner bought a few of the houses before the tenants could move back into them, he's planning to do them up and sell them on I think."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and smirked, the conversation continued on the subject of how it was good Harry's house would be okay and as this was discussed Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it then signed it and folded it. He walked over to Harry and handed it to him, "I heard Nev was going to pitch in too, so that's my bit."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and unfolded the parchment. It was a cheque for a third of the price of Sadie and Theo's new house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"It worked then," Harry said quietly as he dropped down next to Neville on the sofa by the fire in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded rather proudly, "They aren't going to build, well done on the glamour charm, even the head archaeologist was convinced that the skeletons were real."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, his charms had gotten better. He had discovered he was much better in his classes when he didn't always have a dark lord breathing down his neck, what a surprise that was.</p><p> </p><p>"When are we going to apply phase two?" Harry asked thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we can do it before or after graduation," Neville said as he pondered about that himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I only have one exam next week," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded, "Yeah same, so next week then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Harry said with a smile, "Well done for coming up with this, it was pretty genius."</p><p> </p><p>Neville shrugged nonchalantly, "My dad was weird like that. He was a pureblood who was interested in muggle stuff. Him and Ron's dad once spent a summer doing some archaeology in Egypt. They met up there on holiday and stayed for two months,” he chuckled, “So I read his diaries about it growing up, and I just thought it might work."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it did, perfectly," Harry said as he leant back against the sofa, "Are you revising for DADA?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Neville said casually, "Pretty sure I've got it under control."</p><p> </p><p>"I reckon I should automatically get an O," Harry said smugly, "I mean surely killing a dark lord is proof enough?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed at this too, "Yeah but you have to prove that you can do the theory," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, "That's the part I hate."</p><p> </p><p>"You might hate it, but you're good at it," Neville said, "I saw your mock exam result, 98 out of 100, that's better than Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the only class I'm better than Hermione in," Harry said with a smirk, "And she hates it."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you bring it up so much?" Neville asked with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup," Harry replied with a slightly evil grin, "How's Lil feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nervous as hell," Neville replied, "But I know she can do it, and I think deep down she does too."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Wish her luck for me mate," he said as he patted Neville on the back before heading to bed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the weekend was spent studying, mostly for DADA as the only other exams in the final week were Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Muggle Studies which only a handful of eighth years took.</p><p> </p><p>On Monday the Care of Magical Creatures exam took place, and something strange happened. Nobody knew what had happened in the exam. Charlie had sworn everyone present to secrecy, but it had ended with a dead chicken, the creation of a new species of flobberworm by Luna and Charlie being sent to the hospital wing with burns to his arms.</p><p> </p><p>On Tuesday it was the History of Magic exam and Zacharias Smith was once again the talk of the exam after he lost it with stress and started to scream at the examiner. According to Ernie and Justin, he had to be dragged from the classroom and knocked out because he was kicking and screaming so much. He was now locked up in confinement in the hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if he'll end up in Lockhart's old cell," Theo sniggered as they sat in the common room that evening discussing the Hufflepuffs breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Theo, Melody happened to be walking by just as Theo insulted her boyfriend, and that was how 20 minutes later Theo ended up in the hospital wing with a pretty bad bat-bogey hex on him. Apparently, Melody had found a friend in Ginny. Suffice to say; the others would never let Theo live this one down.</p><p> </p><p>Combined with the venomous tentacula incident, Theo was leaving his impression on the school. No doubt, he wanted to be remembered years after he had left, just like the Marauders.</p><p> </p><p>There was a break on Wednesday which most of the group used to practice duelling in the Room of Requirement. They were just honing their already adequate skills for the exam on Friday and Harry had to admit that he expected Lilly would ace the class as she beat Susan, Daphne and Theo with ease. In the end, though Hermione ended up being left to duel Harry after Draco had been knocked out of the final three.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry got ready to duel Hermione, he let his thoughts wander slightly. He was incredibly proud of Hermione and how far she had come. She still couldn't beat Harry in DADA, but she was so much better at the practical side of it than she had been when they had first become friends. Harry and Hermione bowed to each other, walked to their respective ends of the platform, and the duel began.</p><p> </p><p>It was fast-paced, and Harry relied on a good, quick shield charm. Hermione cottoned on to this and started firing unblockable spells which made Harry run and jump around the platform. She was trying to get him out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn't just good though; he was fit too. Playing Quidditch and being on the run had ensured that he didn't run out of breath quickly. Hermione kept this tactic up, and Harry continued with his tactic of trying to distract her and catch her out by firing at her when she was in mid-spell, but he didn't get her.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Hermione got to him first. Her tactic worked but not by getting Harry out of breath. Harry jumped to avoid Hermione's stunning charm, and when his feet should have touched the ground, they didn't because he had jumped slightly too far back and he fell off the platform and knocked himself out.</p><p> </p><p>"Ennervate!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Do you think he's okay?"</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>He's got a pretty big lump on his head."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>He's got a hard head. He'll be fine."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hard head? Uh-huh."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shut up, Theo."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>He managed to survive Voldemort about ten times; I reckon he can survive a little fall."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>He looks like he's waking up."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times until the world came into focus. He was lying on his back on the hard wooden floor in the Room of Requirement and Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Theo, Sadie, Neville, Lilly and Susan were all standing above him, each one looked down on him with concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Daphne asked as she cocked her head at her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"My head hurts," Harry said, he winced as he touched a snitch sized lump on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time try walking off the platform," Daphne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip as she dropped onto her knees next to him, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean for you to fall off, I was just trying to-"</p><p> </p><p>"You were trying to win the duel," Harry finished for her, he smiled at her, “And you did, well done."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave him a weak smile and helped him up, but he was very shaky on his feet, "We're taking you to the hospital wing," she ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Neville picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder, which was no easy feat. Ever since the war, Harry hadn't been so much of a skinny runt, he had gotten more muscle and was heavier. All the same, Neville made it look easy, and Harry rolled his eyes as he was carried to the hospital wing and shouted at by Madam Pomfrey for being there so soon after he'd been discharged the last time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let her fuss over him as he watched his friends snigger in the corner of the room. Ten minutes and one bandage later she let them come over to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to his feet gingerly and accepted Draco's arm because although his head was bandaged up, he still felt slightly dizzy. Madam Pomfrey had given him a potion to help with that, but she said he had a concussion so he might feel a little odd for the next few hours.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw," Daphne said from where she was walking behind Harry and Draco with Theo, "Look at them, arm in arm."</p><p> </p><p>Theo winked at his friends, and Neville snapped a picture.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was lying on the sofa in the common room with his feet up. He had been told to relax by Madam Pomfrey; she had assured him that if he did this, he would be okay for the DADA exam on Friday.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Harry said casually.</p><p> </p><p>Theo rushed over to him and sat down in an armchair, "Everyone else is asleep. Can you help me revise for Muggle Studies?"</p><p> </p><p>"So you do revise?" Harry asked in amusement as Theo handed him a list.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes," Theo laughed, "Just ask the questions on the list."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Harry said, and he looked down at the list of 6 questions, "Number 1: What is the purpose of a microwave oven?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know it! It's a box to watch theatre on. It's people acting, but it's all in a little box, and Muggles use it for entertainment," Theo said, he looked quite proud of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Good answer but not for that question," Harry said with a vague smile, "That's a television that you're thinking of."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay, what is a microwave oven then?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a box that you put food in, and it cooks it. It runs off of electricity," Harry explained, he looked back down at the paper, "Number 2: What is a monarch?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo thought about this one for a few seconds and then answered, "A monarch…oh, yeah, it's what muggles call convicts."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Theo," Harry said, he chuckled at how clueless the Slytherin was, "It's a King or Queen who rules a country."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Theo said, he was clearly trying to make that stick in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Number 3: What must a batsman protect in the game of cricket?" Harry asked. He knew cricket reasonably well. His Uncle Vernon had liked to watch it on the television in the summer, but he doubted that Theo would know the answer given his answers to the last questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, himself, his face…his penis!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed loudly at this, and it made his head throb slightly, "He protects the wickets, so they don't get hit with the ball, that's how the game is played."</p><p> </p><p>"Wickets, right," Theo said, and Harry wondered how on earth he would pass this exam.</p><p> </p><p>"Number 4: In Muggle science, water is made of two chemicals; one of them is hydrogen. What is the other?"</p><p> </p><p>Theo frowned deeply as he thought hard on this, "I remember this one…it has the same name as a character from that Muggle book we studied…Lord of the Rings…what was the guy with the thing called…he became King or something…Aragon!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're thinking of Argon Theo," Harry said in amusement, "And that's not the answer, its oxygen. Number 5: What is the name of the character who becomes King at the end of the Muggle book series "The Lord of the Rings"?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aragon!" Theo said happily, and Harry laughed at his friend, "Correct. Finally, Number 6: Who is the current Muggle Prime Minister?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know this one. It's the woman, the one all the Scottish people hate because she blew up mimes or something. I always found that weird, I mean mimes are annoying but blowing them up is quite extreme and don't mimes come from Italy? So why do the Scottish people hate her?" Theo had gone off into a complete tangent but brought himself back to the point while Harry stifled his laughter, "Margaret Fletcher, that's her name!'</p><p> </p><p>"Her name is Margaret Thatcher," Harry said in amusement, "She upset miners not mimes and there were a lot of mines in Scotland and Northern England that's why they didn't like her in those places. Anyway, she isn't the prime minister at the moment, Tony Blair is."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw bugger," Theo said, "I'm going to fail this exam."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you wanted to fail this exam," Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Theo said with a grin, "I just wanted to check that I could."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted and shook his head in amusement at his Slytherin friend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Theo climbed into the common room after his Muggle Studies exam, his friends were waiting with amused smiles in seats by the fire, so he joined them and sat down next to his fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>"How did it go?" Sadie asked. She expected the inevitable answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I nearly got disqualified because of my answers," Theo said, he sounded almost proud of this fact.</p><p> </p><p>"How can you get disqualified from a Muggle Studies exam?" Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"My answers were purposefully idiotic apparently," Theo said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"What were the questions?" Hermione asked, she was both amused about, yet dreading, the answer that would likely come.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, one was about the Titanic. It asked why it happened, so I wrote; because Muggles are stupid and don't know how to drive boats or that boat vs iceberg is a stupid battle."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can see why that might be offensive."</p><p> </p><p>“Another one was "Why do Muggles believe in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy?' so I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh for the love of Godric," Neville murmured, "What the hell did you write?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I wrote; because their Muggle parents are liars who invent a fantasy world to make their children feel better. Then the children feel betrayed when they find out they have been lied to, and they end up growing into adults with psychological problems. Further proof that muggle parents are scumbags," Theo said which initiated much chuckling and eye-rolling.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Theo," Sadie sighed in a very long-suffering sort of way.                                 </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was Friday morning, aka the day of the DADA exam. Hermione was freaking out, and Lilly was barely eating.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to fail this exam! I got an E in my O.W.L. It's my weakest subject!" Hermione panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, chill," Daphne said, she shook her head in disbelief at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione! You knocked me out with petrificus totalus in first year, and it's a third-year level spell!" Neville exclaimed in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"You worked out how to protect yourself from death by Basilisk, I'd say that's pretty impressive," Susan added.</p><p> </p><p>"You helped me train for the Triwizard Tournament when we were about two years too young to be able to know any of that magic," Harry chipped in, "I'd say that's an achievement."</p><p> </p><p>"You practically invented the DA in fifth year, what kind of fifth-year can come up with a rebellion like that without a good grounding in DADA?" Hannah asked her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you fought in the Department of Mysteries against Death Eaters without major injury or death," Harry said as he gave Hermione a ‘stop putting yourself down’ look.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you fought Death Eaters <em>again </em>in the Battle of the Lightning Struck Tower," Neville said, they were all bigging Hermione up, but she deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>"You were Undesirable No.2 in the biggest war our world has seen, what does that say about your magical skill?" Draco asked although the question was rhetorical.</p><p> </p><p>"Your quick thinking is the only reason I'm here today, Hermione. Without you while I was on the run I would have died for sure," Harry finished, he squeezed Hermione's hand, "That's proof enough that you will pass this exam with flying colours."</p><p> </p><p>"Any examiner that fails one of the golden trio in a DADA exam will get hung, drawn and quartered by the general wizarding public," Neville added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and added, "Or by Kingsley."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled around at her friends, "Thanks guys," she said, and she seemed slightly calmer as they headed to the classroom on the first floor where the written exam would take place. Lilly had been silent through this exchange, and she remained silent through the entire walk to the exam, although she did at least let Neville hold her hand.</p><p> </p><p>They had a 10-minute break when it was over before the practical exam, but like Divination, this was done individually so they could talk in the waiting area. They chatted and agreed they had all done the best they could on every question, apart from Theo who had gotten at least one wrong by getting a werewolf mixed up with an Ewok after over-cramming for his Muggle Studies exam.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think the practical will be like?" Draco asked the others as they all stood in a waiting area.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah was in the large room; she was first because they were being called in alphabetically.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Hermione said, "But I suspect Hannah will go out another door so she can't warn us what to expect."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't suppose it would do any good now anyway," Harry said thoughtfully, "I reckon there will be something to do with Dementors, Inferi and a mock duel but I'm not sure what else."</p><p> </p><p>They stood together chatting meaninglessly for a while, and the group slowly got smaller as Susan was called in and strutted confidently towards the door. It was Draco's turn after that, and Harry established that people were in the room for an average of ten minutes. Sadie left the group next, and after that, Hermione departed and had the shortest time yet in the room. Harry hated how far along in the alphabet he was sometimes as Daphne entered the room and was also faster than the average. He found himself feeling quite excited about this exam. Neville left shortly after and he was only about seven minutes. Theo and Harry stood and talked for a bit; they were trying to keep Lilly calm as they did so. But then Lilly was called in, and she took around nine minutes. After that, Theo was called in to take his exam and again took somewhere between five and ten minutes. Eventually, Harry's name was shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, Harry!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned as he made his way towards the room and entered. It was just a large room with an examiner standing in the middle. There were a few 'props', and Harry could guess what they were all for. One was a cupboard, housing a boggart that would become a dementor. Boggarts were supposed to take on your worst fear, of course, but they could be altered to shift into a specific thing and take on its characteristics. In the other corner of the room, there was a tank of water with what looked like a real Inferius in it, but Harry knew that it wasn't real, it was just covered with glamour charms to give the impression it was the real thing. He knew his stuff when it came to DADA. There was a 'shooting range' lining the back wall of the classroom which Harry knew was to test the accuracy of their spell casting. In the centre of the room, there was a long rectangle marked out in the floor which Harry assumed would rise when it was time for the mock duel. He had to admit, he was good.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, the famous Mr Potter," The examiner said with a smile, "The fastest time set for this exam was 5 minutes and 15 seconds. Do you think you can beat that?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "I can definitely try."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the kind of spirit I like to see," The examiner said happily, "For you, I'm sure this is simple. Start here, defeat each challenge and then come to the centre of the room for the finale."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and thought to himself, <em>easy</em>. The examiner took out a stopwatch and said, "Your time starts…now!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked towards the cupboard with his wand at the ready and a memory fresh in his head. The doors burst open, and a 'dementor' flew out. Harry closed his eyes briefly and thought of the first night he and Daphne had spent together as a couple. All they had done was cuddle and laugh about stupid things, but it meant the world to Harry as he shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and watched his stag take the fake dementor out with its antlers.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked as he moved on to the Inferius, he was pleased to have his trusty stag Patronus back again. As soon as he began to approach it, the thing climbed out of the water and started to stumble aimlessly towards him. Harry casually cast the firestorm spell and drew the fake Inferius back, in seconds it fell to a heap in the ground, <em>easy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He moved on again to the aiming challenge at the wall at the back of the classroom. He wasn't sure if it was just judged on accuracy or whether strength and power mattered too, so he took a few seconds to focus and then turned to the targets which were now moving. He hit all six in under a minute, and he was pretty sure he hit them all in the centre too.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked back to the centre of the room, where the examiner looked extremely impressed. He raised the platform and Harry took to one end while the examiner took to the other. The man was shot and plump, which made Harry think he would be an easy target, but looks could be deceiving. They walked to the centre and bowed to each other, then they took their places, and the duel began.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was glad he had practised with Hermione a few days before because, like Hermione, this examiner duelled fast. That was his tactic, to try and throw off a pupil with his speed.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't work on Harry as he dodged or shielded everything the examiner threw at him and in return threw spells back at him. But the examiner was just as good at dodging and shielding as Harry was, he moved fast for a man of his stature. Harry caught him out though, he hit him in the legs with a jinx and won the duel. After he undid the jinx, the examiner stopped the timer and sunk the platform back into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The examiner whistled when he looked down at the stopwatch, "5 minutes and 2 seconds. A brand new record Mr Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and shook the examiner's hand, "Who did I beat?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>The examiner smiled and replied, "Albus Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>This took Harry by surprise but in a good way. He thanked the examiner and left the room where the others were waiting in another hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that was fast!" Daphne said when she saw Harry come out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned broadly, "I beat the record. I'm the fastest person <em>ever </em>to complete the N.E.W.T level DADA exam."</p><p> </p><p>"Well done, Harry!" Hermione said eagerly, she hugged Harry, and a few seconds later, Daphne did the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Who did you beat to the top?" Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Dumbledore," Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Lilly asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Harry grinned, "How did you do, Lilly?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know I passed," Lilly said with a slight frown, "I’m not sure if I'll get an O though, and I need one."</p><p> </p><p>"She's being modest," Neville smirked as he put an arm around the girl, "You’ll get an O."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes in a good-natured way, and the others talked about how well they felt they had done in the exam. It was the perfect end to the exams, and Harry found that he was no longer dreading leaving Hogwarts, he looked forward to what was next. He couldn't wait to begin Auror training.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Let's Make it a Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn't much of a break between the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam and the prom. The schedule was tighter than most previous years because of the fact there was an eighth year. It meant that the exam finished just before lunch and the prom began at 7 pm on the same day.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were freaking out, as they often did, about whether or not they would have enough time to get ready. They all had their dresses, as was wizarding tradition they had been sent them by their mothers. Or at least Daphne and Sadie had been. Even Melody had been given her dress rather movingly in the great hall by Trelawney. As worried as they had been about the DADA exam, everyone had still found it in them to 'aww' at this and Harry was pretty sure that he'd caught Filch wiping his eyes with his handkerchief. Those who didn't have parents or wizarding mothers had gone shopping together and included in that group were Hermione, Susan and Lilly. Harry was fairly sure Hermione had decided in the end to make alterations to her dress from the Yule Ball in fourth year and wear that again.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione quietly as Sadie pulled Daphne away to start getting ready in their dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged and said to her friend, "I'm fine. I just feel left out."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the point," Neville said with a sigh from where he was sitting nearby, "I read somewhere that part of the reasons muggle-borns were looked down upon was because they had to buy their own prom dresses and robes which usually meant they looked scruffier than the others."</p><p> </p><p>"Gee, thanks Nev," Hermione said miserably, "I'm supposed to look the best. I mean, I'm Head Girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione," Harry said as he put his arm around her, "You could go out there in rags and still look beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, back off Potter," Draco said jokingly from where he had just arrived behind the armchair Hermione was sitting on. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione both chuckled, and Draco said with a smile, "My mother and one of her friends are outside, they want to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and got to her feet. She let Draco take her hand and lead her out of the common room. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting to see Narcissa Black and Molly Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled and said, "Molly and I became friends through our shared connection to Teddy, Hermione. We are only here to give you a gift; you do not have to look so worried."</p><p> </p><p>"We know your parents aren't wizarding and we didn't want you to have to wear any old thing to the prom," Molly said with a smile, "I remember having to wear my mothers dress and I was bullied rotten for it."</p><p> </p><p>"You are Head Girl," Narcissa said kindly, "You should shine brighter than everyone else."</p><p> </p><p>"So we bought you a prom dress. It's from both of us," Molly said, "You have felt like a daughter to me and a sister to Ginny since you were eleven years old, Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"And I hope, from the way that Draco talks about you, that you will be a daughter to me one day," Narcissa said as she handed Hermione a box.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was utterly speechless and baffled.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin," Hermione eventually managed to say breathily, "Thank you, thank you both so much. This means so much to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that. You have yet to look at the dress," Narcissa joked with a light chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. It was a laugh of happiness and relief, "I don't need to. I know it will be brilliant."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, go on," Molly smiled, "We want to see your reaction."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione opened the box and saw before her a beautiful dress. It was folded up of course, and she didn't dare take it out in the corridor and get it dirty, but she could make out the colour and the material. The dress was primarily made of white lace with a silk underskirt to stop it being see-through, but the bust was made up of gold sequins, it was the perfect mix of subtle which Hermione liked and glamorous which she didn't think she could pull off. It was clear that Molly and Narcissa had worked together to pick out this dress which brought Hermione to tears.</p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful," Hermione said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm so glad you like it. But we won't keep you, Hermione. I know you must be in a hurry to get ready for tonight,” Molly said, she pulled Hermione in for a hug, “Have a great time!”</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoy yourself," Narcissa said as she drew Hermione in for a hug and kissed her on both cheeks, “You will look more beautiful than ever, I expect.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was still in shock a few minutes after both women had left and she was also <em>still </em>in shock after Draco had steered her back into the common room. Harry asked what had happened, and Draco relayed the story to the boy-who-lived.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The boys had been playing exploding snap for an hour by the time the girls were ready. They stood together in the common room, and each of them looked as beautiful as the next. None of the boys had been allowed to see the girl’s dresses (another wizarding tradition), so they were all in awe when they saw their girlfriends (or fiancés) standing together by the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Harry breathed as Daphne floated over to him. He had seen her looking beautiful on many occasions, but this topped the Yule Ball <em>and </em>the Ministry Ball. Daphne had this knack of managing to look stunningly beautiful and elegant in the simplest clothes. Tonight she wore a floor-length, metallic gold dress that practically shone. The dress was pulled in under the bust and was strapless on one shoulder. There was also a slit in the side that started mid-thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Daphne said with a radiant smile, "My mother knows my taste well, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely," Harry smiled, "You look beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>He really meant it. Daphne had left her long hair down, so it curled around her shoulders. She had also carefully applied golden eye shadow and glitter eyeliner and mascara, she did look fantastic.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's reaction to Hermione’s dress had been similar to Harry's reaction to seeing Daphne. He had gaped at her for a moment and then made his way over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" Hermione asked. She seemed slightly nervous and unsure of herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's perfect," Draco said as he kissed his girlfriend. Hermione was wearing the floor-length strapless dress that was almost entirely made of white lace. As Hermione had realised earlier when she had gotten the dress, the bust was made of golden sequins, and from there downwards the dress flowed almost magically.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't sure," Hermione said, but she smiled, "I feel…different."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you look great," Draco said. Daphne had helped her apply light makeup and had given Hermione the same hairdo she had sported for the Yule Ball. It all made Draco feel a bit sentimental, he smiled at her and said quietly, "With your hair up in that style I can just see you four years ago…at the Yule Ball."</p><p> </p><p>"You remember that then?" Hermione asked with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, it was the night I started to fall in love with you," Draco said softly, "I noticed everything about you that night."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and glanced down to hide her blush. Draco's smile widened and all of a sudden he felt the weight of the engagement ring in the pocket of his robes. He ignored the suggestive look shot his way by Harry and put his arm around Hermione as the others met their dates.</p><p> </p><p>When Theo saw Sadie in her dress for the first time, he whispered, "You look so beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie was wearing a pale green floor-length dress which had a silver shoulder strap and an elaborate silver jewelled bust.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Sadie said happily, "I'm excited about tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled broadly at his fiancé and put his arm around her, "So am I. It's going to be a night to remember."</p><p> </p><p>Neville hadn't seen Lilly's dress. Only Hermione and Susan had, and that was because they had helped her pick it out. He was lost for a moment when he saw her, just like he had been before the Ministry Ball.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was wearing a floor-length strapless dress, it was turquoise with a simple silk skirt, but the bust was elaborate. Under the bust, there was a slightly darker green ribbon which showed off Lilly's petite, thin form. Above that, the bust was decorated with green, blue and purple jewels. It was slightly more elaborate than the type of clothes Lilly usually wore, but she looked great, and Neville told her as much.</p><p> </p><p>"Have I ever told you how lucky I feel to have you?" Neville murmured as he pulled her into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"You tell me all of the time, Nev," Lilly smiled as she pushed herself onto her toes and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I mean it," Neville said quietly so that the others wouldn't hear, "There's something perfect about falling in love with your best friend."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled, "Yeah, there is," she agreed as she caught his eye, "I love you too Neville. I have done for a while now."</p><p> </p><p>Neville's grin widened as he held her tightly, "You've already made my night, and we haven't even left the common room yet."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed again, "Alright, enough cheese for one night. I'm lactose intolerant," she joked as she turned to admire Susan and her incredibly sexy prom dress.</p><p> </p><p>Susan was the only one riding this solo, although from what Daphne had talked to her about earlier she got the impression that things were changing between her and Percy. Susan had said that he had asked to come to her graduation before she had even offered and that they had started going out together on proper dates.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone was ready, the group headed down to the entrance hall where they were each handed a complimentary glass of champagne on their way into the great hall. Harry was surprised when he saw the hall because it had been split down the middle by a large see-through glittery curtain. On one half there was a dance floor, and on the other half, there was a dining room with six circular tables of four and a long head table for the teachers.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody gathered by the door and waited for McGonagall to speak. As they did so, they looked around the hall. It was decorated simply but beautifully. The tables each had a sparkly white tablecloth on them, and there were white and gold balloons floating magically above each table. There were also white banners with gold writing saying "Class of 98/99".</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome," McGonagall said as she stood and smiled at them all, "To the first-ever "eighth-year" prom. I feel a personal attachment to this year group, more so than I have since the class of 1978.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, the class of 1978 had included his parents, Sirius and Remus.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall continued, "I wish you all the best of luck, but for now it is time to enjoy the last few days you have with each other and with Hogwarts. So tonight, I beg you all, have a good time!"</p><p> </p><p>There were cheers, and McGonagall smiled, which was something she still did rarely, "As you remember, you chose the seating arrangements before the exams so please take your seats and enjoy the meal."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall sat back down, and everybody headed to their seats. "Table 1" seated Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Draco. Next to them at "Table 2" were Theo, Sadie, Neville and Lilly. Susan was sitting at "Table 3" with Melody who she got on very well with, and Hannah and Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>Before the food could even be served the attention was drawn to "Table 4" where Megan, Ernie, Justin and Zacharias were sitting because Justin had cast a silencing charm on Zacharias the moment he began to complain about there not being enough choice on the menu. McGonagall then thanked Justin and asked him to keep the charm in place until the end of the meal.</p><p> </p><p>As they ate, everyone talked about meaningless things like Quidditch and the food, but they also spoke about the more serious things in life. Like what would happen after Hogwarts and who would work where or who would live where and when so and so were getting married. It was all very sophisticated, really.</p><p> </p><p>It was also very bittersweet because Dean and Tracey should have been here too. They should have been lighting up the room; they would have been the life and soul of the party. Harry knew that Daphne found it difficult. She plastered on a smile, the smile that made everyone fall in love with her, but behind the small, there was pain in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>For Harry, the person he missed most wasn’t dead. He felt that Ron really should have been there and as he often did when feeling sentimental Harry missed his redheaded best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Around ten minutes after everyone had eaten and the food had disappeared, Hermione and Theo got to their feet and disappeared behind the curtain. Not long after that, McGonagall drew the curtain back slightly and let everyone walk through into the other part of the room. Once through the curtain, Harry realised that the décor was the same, but there was a dance floor on this side and a stage at the front of the room with steps leading up to it.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Theo were standing on the stage, and Hermione kept glancing anxiously over at Theo. It was time for the Head Boy and Girl speech which Harry knew that Hermione had been writing and practising for a month. He was pretty sure that Theo would just make it up as he went along though.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello everyone," Hermione said as she smiled at them all, "First of all, Theo and I would like to thank you all for coming tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Theo said as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dress robes, "Cheers."</p><p> </p><p>Theo, like all of the other boys, was wearing simple black dress robes. Some of them had a hem or sleeves in a different colour, but most were merely black. Next to Hermione in her beautiful dress, he looked like he was dressed down for the occasion.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think a year of students have ever been as strong or united as we are," Hermione said with a confident smile, "I believe that war is horrendous, but in some ways, it binds us. To those of you who fought together, you will not forget that. To those of you who were in Dumbledore's Army, the people you met there will be your friends until the day that you die.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville grabbed Lilly’s hand, and she smiled at him, then grabbed Susan’s hand. The Hufflepuff put her arm around her short friend, and Neville chuckled at the interaction. Around the room, several people were regarding those they had met in the DA. It had forged many new friendships and cemented other existing ones.</p><p> </p><p>The look in Hermione's eyes was slightly haunted, but she kept her voice steady, "Our year group has gone through hell and back together. We have faced so much, yet here we stand. We are survivors and fighters, and because of that, we are united. We even managed to unite ourselves with those who we may not have known or liked before we returned for our eighth year. Those people have not only fitted in, but they have flourished," Hermione shot a smile at the Slytherins in the crowd, "My boyfriend is a Slytherin and this year, I have made some great friends, friends for life. And they are in Slytherin,” she smiled at Daphne and Sadie, “Ravenclaw,” she looked at Lilly, “and Hufflepuff,” Susan grinned and waved.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and said, “And I don’t care when people question why I befriended certain people because I don’t see the house or the colours. I see the people beneath them. We should be proud because we <em>are </em>strong and we <em>are</em> united. Students of each house have lived under the same roof in the same tower this year, and they<em> thrived</em>. So I would like to finish by saying this. We are only as strong as we are united and as weak as we are divided."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's speech ended with cheers and whistles and shouts. Everyone agreed that it had been moving, it had moved some people to tears, and McGonagall was one of those included in that.</p><p> </p><p>Draco did not cry, but he did gaze at Hermione as she spoke her words of wisdom. It was all true, none of it mattered anymore, not their houses, not their past, it was all irrelevant. As she stood there, so confident and so beautiful, he did something that his logical brain would normally have called incredibly stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Before Theo could do something ridiculous, Draco stepped forward and jogged up the stairs, much to the bemusement of Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked when he came to a stop in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Elaborating on your speech," Draco said with a slight smile, "Because you are right, Hermione. It doesn't matter that our houses are different or that our blood status is different. It doesn't even matter that our cultures are different. It's because of those different cultures that you now love the Weird Sisters and that I sometimes sing along to the Spice Girls."</p><p> </p><p>There was laughter amidst their fellow students, and Hermione paled slightly because she had an inkling about what was happening. She didn't look away from Draco, so she missed Daphne's smug grin and the beam on Harry's face.</p><p> </p><p>Draco continued, "All that <em>does </em>matter is that we love each other. Because if you love someone, you get past the differences, and you learn to compromise on the things that really matter to you both. Over this last year, Hermione, you have made me question everything about myself, you have made me a better person, and I have completely and hopelessly fallen in love with you. I told you once that I would weather any storm with you and I meant it."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's hands flew to her face as Draco dropped down onto one knee and pulled the velvet box from his pocket. Despite the rumours and the stupid thing with the tealeaves she hadn't actually expected this to happen and she especially hadn't expected it like this.</p><p> </p><p>"So will you weather those storms with me, Hermione? Will you marry me?" Draco asked. He popped the box open so that the golden ring with its central ruby could sparkle in the candlelight of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike Daphne had, Hermione didn't hesitate. She <em>was </em>shocked, but she was also excited and ecstatic. She didn't have to think about her answer at all. Draco had completely healed her, he had made her whole again, and she couldn't imagine a future without him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Hermione said eagerly but quietly, "Yes, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned and slid the ring onto her finger as he got to his feet. He looked down at her with a mixture of shock and delight on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "Did you not expect me to say yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, there was a part of me that thought you might punch me in the face again," Draco joked which elicited laughter from the rest of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"You were in luck this time," Hermione beamed as she stepped closer to him and let him kiss her. She wasn't usually into public displays of affection, but she felt that it would be okay this one time, given the circumstances. It wasn't a passionate kiss; it was a soft kiss, a <em>knowing </em>kiss. When they drew back and murmured that they loved each other with their foreheads resting together, Theo just <em>had </em>to ruin the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"To completely detract from that beautiful, heartwarming moment, I'm sorry," Theo grinned as he shouted "Stage dive!" and jumped into the crowd. Hermione and Draco were the first to laugh at the fact nobody made a move to catch the idiotic Slytherin boy.</p><p> </p><p>However, much to their disappointment Sadie caught him with a levitation charm seconds before he hit the ground. She rolled her eyes at him and exclaimed, "Theo! Will you ever grow up?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Most people in the crowd shouted, which made Sadie laugh. Theo just jumped to his feet and bowed at them all.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled as she made her way off of the stage with Draco's arm around her shoulder. The moment they stepped onto the dance floor, their friends bombarded them with hugs and kisses, and all of the girls gathered to admire Hermione's ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats mate," Harry said to Draco, "I'm happy for you, and I mean it. You make her happier than anything; you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Draco said with a soft smile, "Her dad said something similar when he gave me his blessing at Easter."</p><p> </p><p>"Even Ron agrees that you're good for her," Neville said as he patted Draco on the back, "So congratulations, mate."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's smile widened, and then he was full-on bear-hugged by Theo, "So I'm best man, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed at his best friend, "Course, you will be when the time comes. I reckon it will be a long engagement though so don't get <em>too </em>excited."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I was just making sure you remember where your priorities lay," Theo joked with a mock wink in Harry's direction.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor boy didn't mind; he only laughed and smiled over at the girls. Hermione had been hugged by every single girl in their friend group and congratulated by them all too. He took a step towards her and hugged her, then kissed her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations, Hermione," Harry murmured as he held her tightly, "I'm so happy for you both, and I really mean that."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione positively beamed at him as she pulled back from the hug, "Thanks Harry," she said genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>They were all drawn away from each other, and the exciting new engagement as McGonagall took to the stage once more. She openly smiled at them all now, "Thank you for that moving speech, Miss Granger and that amusing fall, Mr Nott. And I would like to offer my congratulations to both Miss Granger and Mr Black."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Draco grinned from where they stood at the front of the crowd, they were holding each other's hands, and they were surrounded by their friends. McGonagall cleared her throat and continued, "Now we move onto the special part of the evening; the achievement awards. Normally, as you probably know, there are only four, but due to special circumstances this year there will be five," McGonagall explained, and she picked up the first trophy from a small table on the stage and began.</p><p> </p><p>"The first award is for sporting achievement, and this year the staff were unanimous in their choice," McGonagall said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco whispered to Harry, "It's me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not," Hermione whispered with a grin, "McGonagall wouldn't have voted for you; it's Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's so me mate," Harry said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, and Draco glared at him, but it was half-hearted. The Slytherin was far too excited about his engagement to care about the fact Harry had beaten him to an award.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's grin didn't shift as he jogged up onto the stage and accepted the trophy which had a broom atop it. He did a mock bow in McGonagall’s direction, and then he bowed to the crowd as he said, "I'd like to thank the staff for this, because I can honestly say it's the greatest achievement of my life so far, apart from killing Voldemort obviously. I've wanted to win this as Captain since I joined the team in first year so again, thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked off of the stage to cheers and whistles and some joke boos from certain Slytherin friends of his.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall then announced the next award, "For extraordinary academic achievement this award can only go to one person. She is the brightest witch of her generation…it is Hermione Granger!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was trying not to cry (again, because she had literally just stopped crying after Draco's proposal) as she walked up onto the stage. McGonagall looked proud as she held the trophy out to the Gryffindor girl, Hermione was sort of her prodigy after all. McGonagall had always seen a lot of herself in Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said to McGonagall as she accepted the trophy which had a book atop it. She then turned to the crowd and the teachers and said, "I would like to thank all of the staff for this award. I spent a lot of time being put down and bullied for being smart, but I channelled that into getting smarter. I'd like to thank Draco too, for his constant motivation and for being <em>so </em>easy to beat to the top of every class."</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned at that, and when Hermione left the stage, he hugged her, kissed her and said, "You're welcome by the way."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was too happy to find it in herself to hit him, even playfully, so she just laughed at his remark as McGonagall began to speak once more, "This next award is for the most changed student from first year to, in this case, eighth year. It has been split between two people this year," McGonagall explained, "This award is usually in reference to academic change. However, this is why there are two awards this year. The staff and I have talked, and we believe that due to his dramatic change and the courage that this must have taken. In terms of a change in his beliefs, morals and attitude, this award goes to Draco Black."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was surprised, and this showed as his eyes widened and his face paled. Hermione gave him a prod and smiled at him proudly. It was enough to push him towards the stage which he walked onto slowly. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts together as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Draco said sincerely to McGonagall as he took the trophy. He then turned to everyone else, "Well, wow…thank you to the staff for doing this because let's face it I was a smug, arrogant little tosser for the majority of my time here…"</p><p> </p><p>There were chuckles and nods around the crowd. Draco continued, "But I have changed, and that change is thanks to more than one person. Notably it is due to three people, and ironically they are <em>all </em>Gryffindors. I want to thank Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom for being fantastic friends. You guys have taught me a lot, and I owe you both so much. But I have to admit, the biggest factor in this change is Hermione Granger, the beautiful, feisty Gryffindor who just agreed to marry me. Let's face it; everyone knew that she was the girl I had a crush on pretty much all of the way through Hogwarts, right?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a resounding chorus of, "YES!" throughout the hall, and Harry was <em>fairly </em>sure that some of the teachers had joined in.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled broadly as he finished, "So thank you, Hermione, for being the love of my life and for actually wanting to stick around! And thanks Harry and Neville, for trusting me and giving me a second chance."</p><p> </p><p>There were cheers at this as Draco made his way off the stage, back to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for mentioning <em>me</em> in your speech,” Theo muttered. He actually sounded a little irritated, “What about the second chance I gave you after you abandoned us during the war?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned to look at his friend, and when he saw real irritation in his eyes, he murmured, “I already thanked you for that, that night on the Astronomy Tower.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo caught his eye and smiled slightly, “Alright, I’ll suppose I’ll let you off then,” he conceded.</p><p> </p><p>"The second part of this award," McGonagall continued with a smile, "Goes to the student who has improved the most academically over the years they have spent at Hogwarts. I think we all know who this award goes to because we all know that he works hard and that he thoroughly deserves this. I, for one, can say that I am very proud of him. This award goes to… Neville Longbottom!"</p><p> </p><p>To anyone else, it would have felt good, but to Neville, this was something great. It was the most significant academic achievement he had ever had. He had beaten the odds, he had done it, he was going to leave Hogwarts with good grades, and he was going into a fantastic job. He wasn't the laugh of the school anymore; he wasn't the class clown. He had beaten those odds, and to him, that was one of the greatest feelings in the world. He kissed Lilly and practically ran up to the stage; he was buzzing with excitement as he hugged McGonagall and accepted the trophy.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, everyone, for this award. I might not have looked like much when I first arrived here, and I know I was the laughing stock of Hogwarts, but it feels good, better than good, in fact, to know I've beaten the odds. I couldn't thank everyone who has helped me in the last few years, but I have to pick out a few special people. I've got to thank Harry of course, for taking me under his wing and letting me be his snake killing sidekick."</p><p>Harry grinned broadly at this in the crowd and Neville continued, "And I also have to thank my beautiful girlfriend Lilly Moon who is far more intelligent and academically capable than me, but she keeps me on my toes! Without her, I would never have had the confidence to do some of the things I have this year, including accepting an offer to enter the Auror selection process. So thank you, Lil."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly blushed profusely at this public admiration, and the crowd cheered as Neville jumped down off of the stage. He kissed Lilly again, "You're right, Lil. I don't need my parents to be here at graduation; I have you."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled proudly up at him and leant in closer, "And I'm so proud of you, Nev," she said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Neville squeezed her shoulder and smiled down at her as McGonagall announced the final award, "Finally, this award is for the best attendance throughout the years spent at Hogwarts," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry whispered to Hermione, "You'll get that one too."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted and whispered back, "Yeah, right. Do you know how many classes I missed for being in the hospital wing with the face of a cat? Or being petrified for half a year? Or for going out on an adventure with you? I also happened to miss a whole year on the run, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aw Hermione," Harry teased, "You make it sound like I corrupted you."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed, "You did. Between you and Draco I'm a ruin."</p><p> </p><p>"Did I just hear my fiancé say that right?" Draco asked as he appeared behind the two friends, "I'm adventurous, Hermione, but not that much."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush," Hermione chuckled as McGonagall announced the winner of the award…</p><p> </p><p>"Zacharias Smith!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a collective groan, and even Flitwick rolled his eyes. Zacharias puffed his chest out and walked snootily up the stairs, he bowed to McGonagall, accepted the award and started to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to take this opportunity, firstly to thank everyone who helped me to get this award; all of the teachers and my friends-"</p><p> </p><p>"- what friends?" Harry asked Draco in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, "His imaginary ones?"</p><p> </p><p>"- I am so thrilled that I achieved this award, after everything I have been through in these eight years. To manage to make it to all of my classes on time with all of the distractions caused by Potter and his hero complex. It's nice to see that some people still value old fashioned hard work in an age where people like Potter, Longbottom and Malfoy just want to spend all of their time fighting and rebelling. Whereas I, Zacharias Ebenezer Smith, attended every class, throughout every year and didn't run off trying to kill some dark lord at the expense of my education-"</p><p> </p><p>At this point, music started to play. Music that anybody from a Muggle background would recognise as the theme music to <em>"Jaws"</em> that played when the shark was approaching.</p><p> </p><p>"GET OFF THE STAGE!"</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP YOU TOSSER!"</p><p> </p><p>Almost everyone in the room had started booing or had thrown something at Zacharias. Eventually, he got the hint and rushed off of the stage, all the while grumbling about how he wasn't appreciated in this school.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Hermione said as she dragged Theo up onto the stage. McGonagall still seemed shocked and horrified by Zacharias's speech as she said, "And now I hand you over to Miss Granger and Mr Nott for a mock awards ceremony."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall then left the stage to stand with the other teachers in the crowd, and Hermione and Theo took control of the prom once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Normally the awards would be serious, but this year we thought it would be fun to have a student-run awards ceremony," Hermione said brightly, "Which is why of course a few weeks ago you all voted on the questions."</p><p> </p><p>"And tonight the results will come out," Theo said loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Myself and your illustrious Head Boy-"</p><p> </p><p>“That's me by the way!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement, "- are your hosts for tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" Theo asked in an attempt to get everyone riled up.</p><p> </p><p>There were cheers and shouts, so Theo said, "Alright then! Let's begin with our first category. The rear of the year, male and female. Hermione, would you like to tell us who the male winner is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Theo," Hermione said, and she opened an envelope, "And the winner is…Neville Longbottom!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed, "Fatbottom? I mean, his nickname is <em>fat</em>bottom! His arse is not better than mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry patted Draco on the back, "There there Draco, your arse is perfectly lovely," he joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Harry," Draco said, he nodded to himself as if to say that the rest of the year should have agreed with this conclusion. He completely missed Harry's sarcasm which made Daphne giggle at the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>Neville had ignored this exclamation from Draco and bounded to the stage where he did a mock bow and said, "Thank you very much! I am glad that my rear is appreciated!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, he was gone as fast as he had been on the stage, and Hermione and Theo moved on.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, would you like to tell us whose rear won for the women?" Hermione asked, and she handed Theo an envelope.</p><p> </p><p>"I would Hermione, personally I think it should be Sadie Cauldwell, but that's just my opinion,” There were chuckles as he winked at his fiancé, “And the winner is… Susan Bones!"</p><p> </p><p>Susan winked at her friends and walked to the stage, "Thank you all, you dirty perverts!"</p><p> </p><p>Her response led to much sniggering and Hermione was still chuckling as she said, "We now move onto the next award. This is for the 'Most Attractive' student in the year group. Theo, will you do the honours for the female winner?"</p><p> </p><p>"Certainly," Theo said as he opened the envelope, "And the person voted most attractive female in the year is…Daphne Greengrass!"</p><p> </p><p>Daphne looked vaguely surprised. She had gotten more conservative since being with Harry. She had all but lost her nickname of Ice Queen too but all the same, she floated rather beautifully up the stairs onto the stage and accepted the little trophy.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, everyone! It's flattering that you think I'm attractive!" Daphne said, "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm kinda tied down to hero boy for the foreseeable future!"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd chuckled as she flounced from the stage to join Harry back down in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"And Hermione, please reveal the male winner. Personally, I think it should be Draco Black with his flowing blond locks and endless grey eyes…"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Theo. He's very handsome but don't get too carried away," Hermione joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't help but grin at how they made such a great comedy duo. Hermione opened the envelope and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"It's me, it's so me," Draco said confidently. He was even getting ready to walk to the stage, "I mean, look at me, I'm flawless."</p><p> </p><p>"And the winner is…Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and made his way to the stage. He could hear Draco ranting to Neville as he did so, "Scarhead? Come on! That scar isn't a turn-on; he's a skinny runt with glasses! How is that attractive? Look at me. I'm a perfect male specimen!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Draco," Neville teased, "Try not to get insecure now. What with me having a better arse than you and Harry being more attractive."</p><p> </p><p>"He is not more attractive!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and kissed Hermione on the cheek as he took the award from her, he turned to the crowd, "Thanks for the award guys. I love it for one reason, in particular, it has pissed my good friend Draco off, and I'll have it as blackmail to hold over him forever, so cheers!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, he left the stage, and the hosts moved onto the next award although Draco was still slightly annoyed with Harry and hadn't stopped glaring at him yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Next is an award for the teachers!" Hermione said with a smile, "For the best-looking teacher, male and female!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo opened the envelope and handed it to Hermione, who grinned, "And it is a draw! Between Aurora Sinistra and Minerva McGonagall!"</p><p> </p><p>Sinistra chuckled and took the stage. She had won for the last few years, so it was almost a joke to her. McGonagall was pale and wide-eyed as she got onto the stage amongst cheers from the students.</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH! GO, MINNIE!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Nott, I may not be able to give you detention anymore, but I can still hex you," McGonagall said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo gave her a curt nod, much to the amusement of the rest of the students. He duplicated the award and handed one to both professors who left the stage as quickly as they could.</p><p> </p><p>"And now, the best looking male teacher!" Theo chirped. This time Hermione opened the enveloped and handed it to Theo, "It's another draw! Our winners are Charlie Weasley and Alfons Poliakoff!"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie took the award first and said, "Thanks for voting for me! All you teenage girls, and boys if you're into that kind of thing!"</p><p> </p><p>"I voted for Poliakoff," Draco said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, "You do know it said you didn't have to vote on that one if you were male right?"</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Draco shrugged, "Did you vote?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry's cheeks reddened only slightly, but Draco caught it and smirked, "See? Who did you vote for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Charlie," Harry admitted, "But if you ever tell him that I swear I'll hex you into oblivion."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright calm down Scarhead."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up ferret."</p><p> </p><p>"And the next award is," Theo said, "Most likely to become an Unspeakable," he ripped open the envelope,</p><p> </p><p>"And it goes to Blaise Zabini, of course, it does! That guy is a human chameleon!"</p><p> </p><p>Blaise silently made his way to the stage, so quietly it was like he had just appeared there by magic.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," he said. He then took the award and vanished yet again.</p><p> </p><p>"That guy is fantastic," Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, "The next award is for the person most likely to become Head of Hogwarts someday. I'm pretty sure we all know who this award will go to…" she said as she caught Harry's eye and opened the envelope, "…and as expected it is Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to the stage once more, "Thanks again, guys. I hope I'll be as good as Dumbledore!" he winked and left as quickly as that.</p><p> </p><p>"The next award is for the person most likely to become Minister for Magic…" Theo said as he looked down at his envelope, "…and it's Neville Longbottom!"</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head in amusement and took to the stage, he collected his second trophy and said, "Well I can't say I've ever thought about it but thanks anyway! Hope I'll be as good as Kingsley!" he said, it was an echo of Harry’s speech, and he left the stage just as quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Look Draco," Neville said as he held both trophies in his hand, "Two trophies, how many have you got Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just two," Harry said casually, "How about you, Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up both of you," Draco muttered, "You bloody heroic arseholes."</p><p> </p><p>"So that's zero then, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Next is the award for the person most likely to become the head of St. Mungo's," Hermione announced, she grinned after looking at the paper, "It's Lillian Moon!"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was surprised and a little embarrassed, but she made her way onto the stage and accepted the award, "Thanks! I guess I'll have to spend a whole lot of hours slaving away healing Aurors first though!" she joked which elicited laughter from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"The next award goes to the person most likely to end up in the Hogs Head in 10 years..." Theo announced, he looked down at the parchment in his hands, "…And it's me!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo did a mock bow and tried to take his trophy from himself to much laughter from his fellow students. He then gave a short speech about the beauty of alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Annie won 'most likely to have kids and become a housewife' which she seemed pretty proud of. Then Sally won 'most likely to get married and have an affair'. She stomped onto the stage, took the trophy and left again without a single word while looking very red in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"And the next award," Theo said, "Is for the person most likely to fail at everything in their life, a mock award obviously…" he opened up the parchment and looked down and sniggered, "…The winner is Zacharias Smith!"</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias turned and walked out of the hall. Hermione felt slightly guilty until she realised that McGonagall was even eying the boy as if he deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>"And it's a no show which means the runner up wins and that is… awesome it's me!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo then proceeded to hand himself the award <em>again, "</em>Thank you all. I am officially a failure!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was still laughing as she began to announce the next award, "The next award goes to the person most likely to become a rebel after being a geek…" she opened up the parchment and gaped, "…And the winner is…" she couldn't say it, so Theo looked down and said, "…it's Hermione! Well done Draco, you have officially corrupted her!"</p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact he was in a bad mood about the fact he hadn’t won anything, this cracked Draco up. Theo took the trophy from Hermione and handed it back to her, and she turned to the crowd and said, "Well thanks…I think.”</p><p> </p><p>"And onto the next award!" Theo said cheerfully, "This award goes to the person most likely to play Quidditch for their national team."</p><p> </p><p>"It better be me," Draco said, he was going slightly crazy about the fact he hadn't won one award yet, "I'm awesome, it better be me."</p><p> </p><p>"The winner is…Draco Black!" Theo announced, and Draco actually jumped up in delight and practically ran onto the stage where he tackled Theo and grabbed the award.</p><p> </p><p>"YES! Finally, I won something!" Draco said happily, "And I rightfully won this award because I'm a better seeker than Potter. I'm faster, more skilled and much tougher," he grinned, "So this award is rightfully mine!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, he jumped off of the stage, waved the award in Harry and Neville's faces and then proceeded to calm down when Daphne told him he looked slightly insane.</p><p> </p><p>"The next award is for the biggest rebel," Hermione announced as she held the trophy in her hand, "And the winner is our very own Head Boy, Theodore <em>Roosevelt </em>Nott!"</p><p> </p><p>"Princess, I am not happy that you read out my middle name," Theo said as he took the trophy, "But all the same, I have never been prouder in my life, apart from when Sadie said she'd keep me around forever of course! It's nice to have my behaviour as Hogwarts biggest rebel recognised!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled and let Theo calm down for a moment. He put the trophy down next to his other two and said, "And the next award is for the best Quidditch player, no male or female here, just in general…" he opened up the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>"It's gonna be, it's gotta be me," Draco said, with his trophy clutched in his hand he felt much more confident.</p><p>"It's Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, hold my <em>two </em>trophies for me while I go collect my third," Harry said, to which Draco responded, "Fuck off Scarhead."</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and handed the trophies to Daphne then bounded up onto the stage and accepted the third award, "Thanks again guys, I'm glad you think I'm the best. I mean I know I'm the best, but it's nice to have recognition," he joked, and he left the stage to laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have won that," Draco seethed, he was losing it, "I caught the snitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down Draco. You can release all this tension later with Hermione," Harry said light-heartedly, and as pissed off as Draco was, he couldn't <em>not</em> laugh at that comment.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione read out the second last award, "This one goes to the best couple…" she said, and she smiled as she looked down and read out the winners, "…and it goes to… Theodore Nott and Sadie Cauldwell!"</p><p> </p><p>Theo was already on the stage, and Sadie made her way up with a smile. Theo put his arm around her, and Hermione handed them a trophy each.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for voting for us guys," Sadie said to the crowd, "We might look like an odd unmatched couple, what with me being so normal and putting up with this idiot but underneath it all I love him!"</p><p> </p><p>"And everything she said is a lie," Theo said playfully, "She's not normal, I'm the normal one really. It's all a farce!"</p><p> </p><p>There was laughter at that and even more of it when Sadie playfully hit Theo on the arm and left the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"And finally!" Theo said, "To wrap up our awards ceremony is the award to the couple that should have been!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was wondering about this one; he hoped people didn't vote for him and Hermione because if they had done, it would have been very awkward.</p><p> </p><p>"And the award goes to…" Theo laughed uncontrollably and had to start again, that wasn't a good sign, "…it goes to Draco Black and Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Merlin," Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry however just burst out laughing, grabbed Draco by the wrist and pulled him up onto the stage. There was a lot of laughter as the two boys accepted their trophies, both of them were amused yet vaguely embarrassed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what can I say?" Harry began as he looked out at the crowd, "For all these years I have <em>clearly </em>been bottling up my <em>massive </em>crush on Draco -"</p><p> </p><p>"- Frankly, he's freaking me out," Draco cut in, to yet more laughter, "But all the same this award is obviously proof of what we've been denying for so long…"</p><p> </p><p>Harry barked out a laugh and said, "As misguided and incorrect as this is, thanks anyway, guys!"</p><p> </p><p>He and Draco left the stage after that to a lot of laughter, especially from their close friends.</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Hermione wrapped up the ceremony after that and made their way back to their group of friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw guys, that was brilliant," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her, "Yes, very funny," he said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, you should be jealous, Draco's moving on," Neville joked.</p><p> </p><p>Theo just grinned and put his arm around Draco’s shoulder, “Nah. I don’t need to worry about potty wee Potter with his scar and his broomstick, do I Drakey?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes at the old nickname, “Definitely not,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, and McGonagall took to the stage to announce the beginning of the dance. The stage was filled with a band, as if by magic, <em>funnily enough. </em>Almost instantly, the music began to play, and the dance started.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry loved the way things were, he was still haunted by the war, but he was alive, and he was carefree. He could dance all night with his friends and the love of his life. He wasn't always on the lookout for Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>As he danced the night away, sometimes with Daphne and at other times with one of the other girls, Harry couldn't help but think about the ring on Daphne's finger and the wedding they would eventually have. Harry smiled softly to himself as he hid his face in Daphne's shoulder; he held her closer and danced slowly with her for a good while.</p><p> </p><p>As the night began to die; however, Harry found himself sitting alone with Draco while the girls danced together. They had been discussing the recent engagement and the fact that it had made Hermione glow with happiness when Draco said something out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not good enough for her Harry. She has just agreed to a life of shame and embarrassment," Draco said, he was clearly starting to have doubts already.</p><p> </p><p>"Or a life with the man she loves," Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, "I'm an embarrassment. I'll always be a Malfoy, I can change my name, but I can't change my face. I'll always be that arsehole with a Death Eater for a father…that arsehole who was a traitor in the war."</p><p> </p><p>"Or you'll become an Auror and save lives. People get second chances to redeem themselves," Harry said firmly, he wasn't angry, but he wanted to make it clear to Draco that he wasn't going to be a recluse for the rest of his life, "Draco, you were a teenage boy who made all of the wrong choices. You were scared, but people aren't going to judge the man you've become because of the boy that you were."</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave Harry a weak smile and said a quiet thank you. Harry nodded and grabbed his friend by the arm. He smiled widely at Draco and said, "Now come on. Let's go and find our bloody beautiful fiancés and dance with them."</p><p> </p><p>The blond mustered a real genuine smile, "That sounds perfect," he said softly</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Our Last Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hermione Granger woke up the day after her prom, it took her a little while to get out of bed. She sighed and listened to the silence around her. Everyone was asleep; she was always the first one up. This was it, her last <em>full </em>day at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>She had grown up here. All of her happiest, and some of her saddest, memories were within these walls and leaving them forever was going to be so difficult. She didn't feel stuck, she wanted to move on with her life, to get onto the next thing but it didn't mean that she wouldn't look behind every so often.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione dressed quickly and made her way down the stairs into the common room. It was 6 am. Given that the prom had been the night before she hadn't expected anyone else to be up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey Mione," Susan said from where she was lounging in front of the fire, it may have been summer, but it was still chilly this early in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Susan," Hermione said, her surprise came across in her voice, "What are you doing up so early?"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't sleep much last night," Susan admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned and sat down next to her friend, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Susan sighed and handed Hermione a letter. She unfolded it and realised straight away from the handwriting that it was from Percy.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hey, Susan,</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sorry to do this in a letter but I didn't have time to say goodbye properly. I can't tell you who via owl but a very dangerous Death Eater is on the run after escaping Azkaban. I suspect the papers will catch wind of it soon enough. I'm working with the Auror department to hunt him down, but that means I'll be spending the foreseeable future in Asia. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't know how long I'll be, but I don't expect you to put your life on hold and wait for me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be safe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percy."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Hermione said as she handed the letter back, "Well, he didn't break up with you."</p><p> </p><p>"He couldn't," Susan said somewhat bitterly, "I don't even know if we were ever official."</p><p> </p><p>"The way he's writing Susan it sounds like you are," Hermione said truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Why does it matter now? You saw what he wrote," Susan said with a deep sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"It matters, if you love someone enough then you wait for them because nobody else is good enough," Hermione said, and it came from the heart.</p><p> </p><p>Susan snorted at this, "You can't lecture me on waiting for him Hermione. You didn't wait for Ron; you slept with your best friend."</p><p> </p><p>This blow was low, and it really hurt Hermione, "Gee, thanks Susan," she said darkly, "That situation was completely different, we were in the middle of a war, we both needed someone."</p><p> </p><p>Susan shook her head in annoyance, "But if you had been <em>so</em> in love with Ron, then you wouldn't have done it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well clearly I wasn't so in love with Ron," Hermione snapped angrily, "I didn't realise it until that night in the tent when push came to shove, but I loved Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Susan gaped at her friend for a moment before eventually closing her mouth, "I'm sorry Hermione…I didn't realise that there were…"</p><p> </p><p>"Feelings?" Hermione asked harshly, "Do you really think I'm the kind of person who would just sleep with anyone, regardless of how I felt about them?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned as she followed Susan's line of sight to the bottom of the stairs where Daphne was standing, her mouth was open slightly and her eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is awkward," Daphne said as she walked forward into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't realise you were there," Hermione said quickly, Susan could only nod in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a Slytherin, I'm sneaky," She explained as she sat down on the armchair across from Hermione, "And although we have never explicitly discussed it, I knew you loved Harry back then. I could tell from the way you talked about him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced down, “It wasn't a fleeting thing between us; it was something more. Whatever it was, it's gone now, I can promise you that much, but he will never stop being my best friend."</p><p> </p><p>"I respect that," Daphne said honestly, "You forget the extremely non-fleeting nature of my relationship with <em>your</em> fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled weakly, and Susan chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"But regardless of past events, we're with the right people now. You and Draco are well-matched," Daphne said with a smile, "I never thought I'd see him with a Gryffindor, let alone a muggle-born but you have changed him, for the better."</p><p> </p><p>"And Harry has changed you," Susan said to Daphne with a grin, "You've thawed, we can't call you the ice queen anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed at this, "I guess so," she said, "But Percy changed you too. Love changes everyone."</p><p> </p><p>Susan's smile dropped at this, and then her face fell.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne frowned, "What's wrong?" she asked, and Susan answered by throwing the letter at Daphne. She caught it and opened it. Then she scanned it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he hasn't broken up with you, in fact, it seems to me like he's asking you to wait for him," Daphne said as she threw the letter back to Susan.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you get that?" Susan asked as she reread the letter.</p><p> </p><p>"By saying don't wait for me, he's implying that he wants you to," Daphne said simply, she made it seem like this was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you ought to wait," Hermione agreed, "What you two have isn't something that should be thrown away."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like the odd one out sometimes," Susan admitted as she looked into the fire, "You both have boyfriends in our year, then there's Nev and Lil, and Sadie and Theo," she sighed, “And then there's me."</p><p> </p><p>"Just because you aren't dating someone the same age as you doesn't make you the odd one out," Daphne said gently, "And as of tomorrow we'll be out of here anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Susan said thoughtfully, "That's a scary thought."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Hermione agreed, "I'm terrified."</p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts has been home for so long," Daphne said as she stared out of the window, "Being away will feel wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you staying after graduation?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>"With Harry at Potter Manor," Daphne replied, "What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I think Draco and I are going to go to our respective homes for a while, then try and find a flat," Hermione said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know where I'm going to stay," Susan said miserably, "I've spent my last few summers with Hannah's parents, but we're not that close anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you get a flat with Melody or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's leaving with Roy, and I can't afford to rent my own flat. Basic pay in the DMLE is rubbish until I qualify I'm poor," Susan said, she seemed genuinely scared about her future.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know where I'm going to live either," Sadie said as she and Lilly emerged from the staircase together.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, Theo and I are getting married, but we don't even have a house yet," She added as she dropped down onto another armchair, "I'm <em>definitely </em>not moving into Nott Manor. I can handle Lacey, but not Salvadora."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly chuckled, "I reckon I'll spend the summer with Nev at Longbottom House. I'll be in France for six months after that if I get into the programme so it will be nice to have some time together before I go."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what any of you are talking about," A new, male voice said in amusement as Harry emerged from the boy’s staircase and leant against the armchair that Daphne was sitting on, "Since I have a massive, newly refurbished house and all."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, and you want all of us to live with you?" Susan asked as if this idea was insane.</p><p> </p><p>"He's probably serious," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Potter Manor has ten bedrooms, and it would be free, so you might as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you be checking this with Daphne first?" Hermione asked as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne narrowed her eyes at Harry, "Yeah, shouldn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's my house love," Harry said calmly, "And it would only be for a little while. Suse can stay until she's got the cash to rent her own place, Sadie and Theo until they can buy their own house and Draco and Hermione until I've signed over Grimmauld Place and they've refurbished it."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Daphne said, although she didn't look massively thrilled about the idea. She had been planning on enjoying all the alone time she could with Harry that summer.</p><p> </p><p>"All of us under one roof like one big happy, dysfunctional family," Another voice said as Draco appeared from the staircase with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"A very bloody dysfunctional family," Yet another voice said as Neville followed him out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin, everyone is up early today," Daphne said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you expect?" Neville asked with a chuckle, "We're all as nervous as the next person about graduation tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Unless the next person is Theo," Sadie said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I don't expect to see him till noon regardless of whether or not its graduation tomorrow," Draco said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong," Theo said as he emerged yawning from the boys’ stairway, "I heard talking, didn't want to miss out on the action."</p><p> </p><p>"We were just discussing you guys all living at Potter Manor until you can find your own places," Harry said casually to his Slytherin friend.</p><p> </p><p>Theo asked, "Do we have to pay you anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and said, "Nah, not unless you break anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright we're in," He glanced over at Sadie, "Uh, I think. Are we Sadie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Sadie said, she shook her head in almost fond exasperation at Theo, “We're in."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't mind living with you," Draco admitted, "Just until Grimmauld Place is ready to live in."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with Draco," Hermione said with a smile, "It would help us out an awful lot."</p><p> </p><p>"I know for sure that I wouldn't mind the company," Susan said with a small smile, "And having a place to live is handy too."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'll visit a lot," Neville said casually, "But Lil and I are spending the summer at Longbottom House."</p><p> </p><p>"Course, that's fine," Harry smiled, "I think everyone else will only be staying temporarily anyway, Nev. But you know what with that decided...graduation doesn't seem so sad anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Draco silently nodded his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded too, "But it's still terrifying."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed," Hermione said with a nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that Saturday morning, the group found themselves feeling slightly nervous as they walked to the antechamber at the back of the great hall for their leaving coffee morning, which was traditionally the day before graduation.</p><p> </p><p>"So, it's just us in a room with all of the teachers?" Theo asked with a yawn. He was still tired from the early morning start.</p><p> </p><p>"Theo, it's important," Sadie said quickly, "It's our last chance to say goodbye to our teachers."</p><p> </p><p>"And our last chance to thank them," Hermione added, she would probably thank every teacher personally.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget the free cake Theo," Draco said which brightened Theo up considerably as the group walked through the strangely empty great hall towards the open door at the end.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been in that little room before," Lilly said matter of factly, "I always thought it was for storage or something."</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing exciting," Harry said, he remembered it from fourth year, "Just a big room with some trophies and a fireplace."</p><p> </p><p>When they entered the room, it was fairly full because most of the other eighth years were there already. It was full of teachers too, some Harry knew well and some that he didn't know so well because he had never taken their subjects. Most of the Ravenclaws were talking to teachers, and other students were standing around awkwardly drinking from mugs or eating cake.</p><p> </p><p>As they were surveying the scene, a voice welcomed them from nearby, and they looked over to see McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Morning Professor," Theo yawned which made the others snigger, even McGonagall smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Mr Nott. Now, I assume you all know that the purpose of this morning is to discuss your future with your teachers and say goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded, and it was then that the group split. Sadie and Draco made their way over to Slughorn. Daphne went towards her Ancient Runes professor. Theo went to talk to the new Muggle Studies Professor. Lilly, Neville, Hannah and Susan approached Professor Sprout, and Hermione surprisingly made her way over to Flitwick. This left Harry alone with Professor McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Professor," Harry told her with a smile, "For everything you've done for me throughout my time here. As embarrassing as it is to admit…you're one of the only mother figures I ever had."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall's smile seemed genuine as she said, "I do not say this to everyone Harry but believe it or not I do have favourites. Watching you overcome the things you had to during your time here made me fond of you. I have been truly proud to see you flourish, and I think you deserve every ounce of happiness in the future."</p><p> </p><p>"I think at some point, my future will lead me back here," Harry admitted with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I can assure you that I would always be willing to offer you a job here whenever you want one," McGonagall said fondly. She added with a Dumbledore-esque twinkle in her eyes, "After all, Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be sure to remember that," Harry said as he shook McGonagall's hand, he felt sentimental as well as full of nerves and excitement for the following day.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the coffee morning passed by slowly and nothing much of interest happened as Harry thanked the rest of his teachers, although with Dumbledore dead McGonagall was the one who meant the most to him. The other thing that Harry found interesting that morning was the fact that Professor Dumbledore had ventured from his portrait in the Headmistresses office to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and walked over to the portrait he was lounging in, "Hello Professor."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes twinkled, "Hello, Harry. How are you on this fine morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I'm terrified about tomorrow," Harry sighed, "I'm terrified about leaving, but I'm sad too."</p><p> </p><p>"The right road will always bring you back home if you let it, Harry," Dumbledore said cryptically, "Always remember that."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I'll come back here as a teacher someday then?" Harry asked his old Professor.</p><p> </p><p>"If that is what you want, yes," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "But it is not what you want at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I think it is what I want in the long-run," Harry admitted, "I want to become an Auror, and I want to adopt Teddy and marry Daphne. Then I want my own kids, but when they are all grown up, I think I would like to come back."</p><p> </p><p>"And as Minerva said, if you do, Hogwarts will always welcome you home," Dumbledore said sincerely.        </p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled to himself at the comment, "But I guess sometimes you have to say goodbye to get on with your life."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "And it takes a wise and mature man to realise that. You have become a wonderful man Harry, and I am ever so proud."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and glanced down sheepishly, "Thanks Professor," he mumbled through his embarrassment. He felt like a different person, partly due to the war, partly due to his new friends but mostly due to Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was certainly a good change, that much he was sure of.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was 11 pm, curfew was over, and it was the night before graduation.</p><p> </p><p>Gathered in the eighth year common room were eight students, all dressed from head to toe in black. But one was missing.</p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell is Harry?" Theo whined as he lounged on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"I would have thought he would be eager," Draco said, he sounded fed up, "After all, this <em>was </em>his idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Fashionably late," Harry said as he emerged from the boy’s staircase dressed in Dumbledore-esque multi-coloured robes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco let his head drop into his hands, "Potter, the whole point of this is stealth."</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled and reminded the others, "He has an invisibility cloak."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly Nev," Harry said with a grin as he pulled the cloak from his pocket, "For that, you can come under it with me."</p><p> </p><p>Neville shook his head in amusement, "And hunch all night with you? No thanks, I'll pass."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, no worries Nev. Daph, fancy it?" Harry asked his fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne chuckled and said, "Sure," she made her way over to him and looked around at the others, "So, what's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence during which everyone looked around and waited for someone to say something.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me get this straight," Hermione said as she looked at the others, "Nobody actually has a plan?"</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Harry said with a smirk, "No offence but when have any of our plans ever worked?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good point," Hermione said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should just go for a walk around the place while it's ours and nobody else is around," Neville said, "You know, say goodbye to it one last time."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled, "That's a nice idea, even if it is a <em>little </em>sentimental."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and grinned broadly, "I think that's a great idea."</p><p> </p><p>And so they went forth on their final adventure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Daphne led the way under the invisibility cloak, between them they held the Marauders Map and scanned it for any dangers. Luckily Filch was in the North Tower with Trelawney instead of patrolling. The other Professors were all in their respective offices or dormitories, and the corridors were free of all human irritants.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's the ghosts we're going to have to watch out for," Harry whispered to the others as they sneaked along the seventh-floor corridor and got tutted at by the portraits who were trying to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you say that?" Daphne asked as she studied the map with the light from her wand.</p><p> </p><p>"Peeves is crashing around in the Trophy Room," Harry pointed out, “And the Baron is haunting the dungeons."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll steer clear of those floors then," Draco said from where he was trying not to fall over Daphne and Harry since they were invisible.</p><p> </p><p>"We should go to the secret baths," Neville whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne's eyes lit up, "That's a <em>great </em>idea!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm not going skinny dipping."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed out loud, he, Daphne, Theo and Sadie were already in the water, which was gloriously warm tonight.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think we are?" Daphne asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean that it was just that <em>Draco </em>kept whispering it to me," Hermione said with a glare at her fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked as he jumped into the pool with his boxers on, "It was worth a shot," he said.</p><p> </p><p>Neville had also stripped to his boxers and gotten into the pool and Susan had been in for a little while too. It was only Hermione and Lilly, who stood hesitantly by the edge.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on in Lil," Neville said with a smile, "The waters lovely."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're just totally cool with all your friends seeing me in my underwear?" Lilly asked as she crossed her arms at her boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"They've seen you in a bikini. What's the difference?" Neville asked cluelessly.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the difference," Lilly mumbled as she pulled off her t-shirt and slipped off her shorts, "I'd say <em>this </em>is the difference, Neville. I don't <em>generally </em>wear lacy bikinis."</p><p> </p><p>Neville's cheeks flushed red and Harry, Draco and Theo snorted at his uncomfortableness, "Alright you win, just get in the bloody water already."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly couldn't contain her slight smirk as she slipped into the water and swam over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on in Mione," Draco said as Hermione still hesitated, "Come and have fun; it's our <em>last </em>night."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, stripped down to her underwear and got into the water as fast as she could. They <em>could </em>have transfigured their clothes into bathing outfits as they had the last time, but then where was the fun in that? And this was their last <em>ever </em>night at Hogwarts. They splashed around together and played a couple of stupid games. They had no idea how much time had passed or how late it was, and they didn't care either. They supposed they <em>should </em>have done because they would have to be up early for graduation, but that didn't matter to them at that moment in time.</p><p> </p><p>When they eventually did get back to the common room, it <em>was </em>relatively late. But as Harry and Draco lay in their beds, Harry felt the need to discuss something with his friend, "Hey Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Draco replied as he drew back the curtain divider between their halves of the room so he could glance over at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking about the sorting hat and how McGonagall made you wear it that time...I think it makes sense that you would have done well in Gryffindor," Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had a far off look in his eyes as he said, "If the circumstances had been different…maybe I would have done."</p><p> </p><p>"I know the hat was right about me too. About me belonging somewhere between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Harry admitted, "After all...We all have both dark and light within us; the side we choose to act on is what defines things like our house and our personality."</p><p> </p><p>"We're almost at opposite ends of the same spectrum," Draco mused, and Harry nodded in agreement at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Regardless though, I'm glad that we became friends this year," Harry said, he was trying not to sound too cheesy.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, "Yeah, me too. I would never have admitted it, but I really wanted you to take my hand that day… I didn't just try to befriend you because of your fame."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry it took me eight years," Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed but said on a more serious note, "I'm sorry too."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded as his acceptance of this apology, "It's all in the past now. Are you nervous, about tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm terrified," Draco admitted, and Harry was surprised at his honesty.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too but it makes me feel better knowing we're all doing it together," Harry said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled weakly back and nodded, "Goodnight, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Draco."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The eighth-year common room was quiet that next Sunday morning.</p><p> </p><p>It was packed with every single student sitting or standing around waiting until 6 am when the Great Hall would</p><p>be open for breakfast, but nobody was speaking.</p><p> </p><p>They looked a sight, all of them were wearing their best black robes with their black wizard's hats stuffed in their pockets. Some people were twiddling their thumbs nervously; others were polishing their shoes or playing with their hair. Everyone was anxious, and most people were sad because today was the day they said goodbye to Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't seem real, does it?" Neville asked Harry from where they were leaning against the wall together, both of them were looking out of the window at the mountains beyond.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Harry said distantly, "I never really thought about the day I'd leave this place. It's always been my home."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you have somewhere to call home now," Neville said as he glanced over at Harry, "Imagine if you'd had to go back to Privet Drive."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really want to imagine it," Harry admitted grimly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are Molly and Arthur coming today?" Neville asked as he leant against the windowsill.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, they owled saying they would be delighted to come."</p><p> </p><p>"They are essentially your parents," Neville said with a smile, "Molly and Arthur are to you, what you and Daphne are to Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>"I never really thought about it that way," Harry admitted, but he smiled slightly at the thought all the same.</p><p> </p><p>"I always knew Molly and Arthur would be here for your graduation. But it's weird," Neville said with a sigh, "How much can change in a year."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about it," Harry said, a pang of pain shot through him, "It kills me to think we're graduating without Ron."</p><p> </p><p>Neville smiled slightly, but Harry didn't catch this, he was too busy staring out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>"We're graduating minus a lot of people that should be here," Neville said, his smile was gone now, and a haunted look was on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "I don't realise how bad it is sometimes, but last night I couldn't help but think that there should have been 42 students from our year graduating today."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Neville said as the figure took him by surprise, "And considering that there are only 23 that will be graduating…"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Harry said darkly, "And I know not all of those people died but then where did we lose 19 people?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we lost Lavender and Parvati in the battle and then...Dean," Neville said as a lump rose in his throat. He cleared it and continued, "Seamus was kicked out, and Ron left. So that's five people already."</p><p> </p><p>"And Slytherin lost Pansy and Crabbe in the final battle," Harry said with a small frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Goyle is in Azkaban," Neville filled in, "And Millicent Bulstrode immigrated to Australia at the start of the war."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that?" Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Neville just shrugged and said, "Lilly told me, don't ask how she knew."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fair enough," Harry said as a dark look passed across his face, "Slytherin lost Tracey too. I mean that alone is five people."</p><p> </p><p>"I think Hufflepuff lost four," Neville said, and at that point, Hannah joined in, they hadn't even realised that she had been listening.</p><p> </p><p>"We did," She said sadly, "Leanne was killed during the war because of her blood status, Oliver died saving a little girl when the orphanage he lived in caught fire. Wayne and Lisa just did their N.E.W.T's at the Ministry.”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Hannah," Harry said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Neville sighed, "Ravenclaw must have lost a lot more than the other houses in that case..."</p><p> </p><p>"A lot of them probably just did their N.E.W.T's at the Ministry," Harry reminded his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't you noticed there are only 5 of us?" Terry asked from where he was sitting in a chair behind Harry, "Well, six if you include Melody."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Terry," Harry said apologetically, "What happened to the others?"</p><p> </p><p>"Morag hid out in America during the war and finished her schooling at Salem, and Su was murdered in the war because her father supported the light and spoke about it too loudly. Stephen died in the final battle, but you know that Harry. Kevin did his N.E.W.T's at the Ministry. Padma did too because she didn't want to come back without Parvati and Lavender.”</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin," Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry Terry, I had no idea how much Ravenclaw lost."</p><p> </p><p>Terry shrugged and said, "We aren't just about brains Harry. We're loyal; we showed that in the war."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and said the sincerest thank you to Terry for what his fellow Ravenclaws had done. He felt even more miserable than before now.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment the clock ticked to 6 am, and people began to move towards the great hall where it was warmer and where there was food. Although Harry doubted that anyone would eat much that morning. He hung back with Neville as everyone glumly filed from the common room.</p><p> </p><p>"You coming, mate?" Neville asked Harry when they reached the landing outside of the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was packed in their dorms…it would be on the Hogwarts Express later that day. This was the last time he would see this place.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll meet you there," Harry said gruffly, and Neville understood so with a silent nod he made his way down to the great hall alone.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry was sure Neville was out of earshot, he glanced towards the portrait of his parents. They were all at the front of it with smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck today, son," James said with a proud smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lily had tears in her eyes as she nodded, "We wish we could be there to see it, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"But we'll be watching from somewhere," Remus said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius finished on a comedic note, "And whatever you do don't fall off of the stage like James did!"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't <em>fall</em> off; you pushed me!" James retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"I did not!" Sirius objected, "I bumped into you slightly, and you fell off! That does not constitute pushing!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled as he watched his father and his godfather start to wrestle each other in the portrait. Lily and Remus looked at each other and rolled their eyes. He smiled at the people in the picture, it was to be moved to Potter Manor once he graduated, it was one of the greatest gifts he had ever received, and he still thanked Dean so much for it, even if he wasn't here with them today.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I better go," Harry said with a smile, "But I'll see you guys in your new home tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me it isn't Grimmauld Place," Sirius said as his wrestling match with James ceased, "I don't <em>ever </em>want to go back there."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't Grimmauld Place, Sirius," Harry said in amusement, "It’s the newly refurbished Potter Manor, and you'll be hanging in pride of place in the drawing-room."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius puffed his chest out, and James did the same. They looked like over-stuffed pretentious birds, and it made Lily and Remus descend into another fit of the giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had a grin on his face as he turned away from them and made his down the staircase of the Eastern Tower for the final time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry arrived in the great hall, everyone was chattering away, but those at the eighth year table looked nervous and sad. Combined with the fact that everyone was dressed in black, it looked like they were preparing for a funeral.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down at one of the few gaps in the table which happened to be in between Neville and Draco, and opposite Hermione and Daphne who were both reading the Daily Prophet.</p><p> </p><p>"Is anyone gonna talk?" Harry asked as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, "It's not like this is a funeral or anything."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, "Feels a bit like it."</p><p> </p><p>"The death of our lives as students," Theo joked from his spot next to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"You should put that in your speech," Neville said with a snigger.</p><p> </p><p>Theo laughed loudly and said, "I might just do that."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up from the paper and glared at Theo, "You need to be serious in your speech Theo. You're Head Boy."</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Theo asked as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was about to respond when McGonagall appeared at the end of the table, holding a stack of yearbooks.</p><p> </p><p>"The yearbooks are ready," Daphne said with excitement as McGonagall made her way around the table and handed them out. It was traditional to get a yearbook on the morning of graduation, but Harry had gotten so caught up with everything else that he had completely forgotten about it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco got his first and Harry and Theo peered curiously at it. The front cover was simple; it had <em>"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"</em> stamped on it with the school logo underneath. Then it said <em>"Class of 1998/99"</em> and underneath that was his name, <em>"Draco Black"</em>. There were then the four logos of each house in each corner of the parchment.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's yearbook was then dropped in front of him, and he eagerly opened it up to read the message from McGonagall on the front page.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The staff of Hogwarts, myself included, are very sad to see you all go this year. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This year group, more so than almost any other, have weathered countless storms together and have already achieved much to be proud of. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some of you fought in the war between light and dark. Others have fought wars just as difficult inside themselves. Most of you have lost loved ones, some of you have even lost family. Some of you have lost parents, something which no child or teenager should ever have to live through.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What I find extraordinary about each and every one of you, however, is not how many battles you have won but how strong you are, and more importantly, how united you are.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I will miss every single student that returned for The eighth year, but I am sure that I will see you all again one day, whether as a teacher here at Hogwarts or in the Daily Prophet. I know you will all be successful in whatever you choose to do.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The war may be over, but the hardest battle is still to come, life. My best wishes are with you and remember, help will always be given to those who ask for it. Always feel free to send me an owl.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of this rather moving speech was McGonagall's signature. Harry smiled as he flicked over onto the next page, it was a lovely little message, and he supposed her graduation speech would be similar.</p><p> </p><p>The next page featured a moving picture of the Head Boy and Girl with their names underneath. Then there were pictures of the Prefects. At the bottom of the page were the Quidditch captains. All of the images on the page moved, and Harry smirked at the action shot of him in the Quidditch Captains section.</p><p> </p><p>The next page featured pictures and names of all of the Gryffindor students, and Harry was pleased to see that Dean and Ron were both in the yearbook. Harry had known that Ron would be because a few weeks ago they had written out little profiles for their friends which would feature in the yearbook and Harry had helped to write Ron's.</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the page, the word "<strong><em>Gryffindor</em></strong><em>"</em> was written in scarlet ink with some facts next to it. The first two were standard, "<em>Founder: Godric Gryffindor" </em>and "<em>Head of House: Minerva McGonagall"</em>. However, the third fact made Harry chuckle, it said<em>, "Year: 1991-1999 (with some taking a 'gap year' in 98)"</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at the pictures; he looked somewhat cocky in his and more like his father than he ever had done. Hermione looked more confident than Harry could ever remember seeing her, so did Neville in fact.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as he turned the page to see that this was the 'profiles' page for all of the Gryffindor students. There was a small box for each student with a little note about them that had been written by their friends. He scanned over the ones he cared about, the people he actually <em>liked </em>and was surprised by how many he had contributed to, it hadn't felt like that many at the time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hermione Jean Granger</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A beautiful person, inside and out, but don't take her camping! – Daphne Greengrass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed out loud at this and glanced over to where Daphne and Hermione were giggling, "You do realise hardly anyone will understand what that means?" he asked with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank Merlin," Hermione muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne laughed louder, "I just couldn't resist," she admitted with a cheeky grin. Harry laughed again and looked back once more to Hermione's profile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her knowledge is only matched by her love of house-elves. Long live spew – Harry Potter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared mockingly at Harry for this and said, "You spelt it wrong, its S.P.E.W!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry grinned, "I did it on purpose."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, and Harry smiled, he had a feeling this yearbook would be full of inside jokes. But the final comment on Hermione's profile was actually hugely touching.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She saved me – Draco Black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Neville Longbottom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Regardless of how famous he gets or how cool he is, I'm always going to think of Neville Longbottom as that sweet boy with a toad who always got stuck in the most ridiculous places. The new Neville is cool, but that's the Nev I fell in love with - Lilly Moon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But Lil he's a snake beheading, cardigan-wearing, authority defying badass! (Who's going to be my Auror partner) – Harry Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fatbottom. P.S: please be my Auror partner – Draco Black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We all know he'll be mine – Theodore Nott.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Neville barked out a laugh as he read his entry, "Sorry guys," he said to Draco and Theo, "But in this case, I'm Harry's."</p><p> </p><p>This made Harry snigger and Lilly grin suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind out of the gutter, Lillian Moon!" Neville joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you will say things like that Nev," Lilly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"What you said was nice," Neville said quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly's smile didn't shift, "It was the truth, Neville. I didn't fall in love with some badass guy who beheaded snakes. I fell in love with a sweet guy who was always there for me."</p><p> </p><p>Neville kissed her lightly, "I love you too Lil and even though you keep claiming you <em>aren't </em>a romantic I can see right through you."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned at this and looked back down at her yearbook. It was lifting all of their moods.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Harry James Potter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The bravest man I know (sorry Draco) – Hermione Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oi!" Draco said as glared across the table at Hermione, "I resent that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you <em>are </em>a coward Draco," Theo pointed out casually, which made Draco smack him over the back of the head.</p><p> </p><p>Theo merely sniggered and said, "You didn't deny it."</p><p> </p><p>"And Harry is the saviour of the wizarding world," Daphne pointed out with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly at Draco's pout, "Calm down, Draco. You haven't gotten to what I wrote in your entry yet."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled his thanks at Hermione and glanced back to his profile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He gives people second chances. Thank you, Harry – Draco Black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scarhead – Theodore Nott.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hate his hero complex, love him – Daphne Greengrass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Gee thanks Daph," Harry joked as Daphne smirked at him, "And really Theo? Is that all you could think of to write in my yearbook?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty much," Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ronald Bilius Weasley</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I couldn't have, and wouldn't have, gotten through the war without him. Thanks, Ron, for coming back – Harry Potter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A good man doesn't falter. A great man can pick himself up after he does. I wouldn't be alive today without him. Thank you for keeping me going when all I wanted to do was stop – Hermione Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione caught each other's eyes across the table, and both smiled, they had both done Ron justice in the yearbook, despite how rocky this year had been on their friendship. Harry flicked the page; he was disappointed that Dean didn't have a profile, but then again, a picture was better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Next were the Hufflepuff pages. There were only six pictures on the first page, each with the name underneath and the 'fun facts' (aka the founder, head of the house, and year at the top of the page). On the next page were the Hufflepuff profiles, some of which were amusing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hannah Abbott</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A lovely, beautiful friend who is going to have a great life ahead of her, whatever she decides to do! – Sadie Cauldwell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The greatest friend anyone could wish for. She had the strength to forgive things that should never have been forgiven. It's been a difficult year, but you will always be my sister in every way but blood – Susan Bones.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Susan Sara Bones</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My best friend since I was tiny. It's been a hard year, but you will always be my sister from another mister – Hannah Abbott. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One of the most genuine, helpful people that I know. Thanks for keeping it real, Suse – Harry Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A girl who's never had it easy in life but has become a fantastic person. I wish her so much happiness – Daphne Greengrass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Zacharias Ebeneezer Smith</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He doesn't understand sarcasm…He's intelligent, funny, a great person to be around and everybody loves him. Like I said he doesn't get sarcasm – Theodore Nott (Head Boy; as the rule states when nobody else wishes to submit an entry…says it all really!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered at the profile and was amused to see Zacharias giving Theo death glares down the table.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Harry flicked the page and looked at the six Ravenclaw pictures with the name of the founder, head of house and year at the top again. On the next page were the Ravenclaw profiles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Terrance Boot</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Awesome seeker, have always had so much fun playing Quidditch with him. He kept us all going through the war and saved so many innocent lives – Michael Corner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Michael Corner</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunday Quidditch and pizza sessions won't stop! Wish him the best of luck with his Quidditch career because he was a fantastic captain and he's one of the best beaters I've ever seen – Terry Boot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lillian Moon</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's beautiful, witty and so bloody smart. Thank you for turning my life around, for being my best friend and for (eventually) letting me fall completely head over heels in love with you - Neville Longbottom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lil is sweet, genuine and caring. But she's also totally punk rock (apart from her Spice Girls obsession) - Susan Bones.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonderful person, wonderful Healer. So glad she's going to be watching our backs while we protect our country - Harry Potter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned, "Thanks Harry and thanks for letting my biggest secret out of the bag Suse," she joked.</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed, "Somebody had to say it, Lil."</p><p> </p><p>"And I meant what I wrote," Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled at him once more and turned to Neville, "But really Nev. Could that have gotten any cheesier?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville just grinned and kissed her, "You like the cheesiness really," he said, and his eyes sparkled playfully as he looked at his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Melody Norris-Filch</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so glad she got this chance to live her life on her own terms! – Hermione Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A funny, intelligent girl who has the best taste in vintage fashion! So happy for her! Good luck and enjoy your life with Roy! – Susan Bones.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Harry flicked over and grinned when he realised that he was now at the Slytherin section. He smirked as he looked at the pictures, Draco looked handsome and confident. Sadie looked quietly gorgeous. Daphne was winking and posing in her photograph, which was befitting, and Theo was attempting to pose and look sexy in his. Blaise just looked the way he always did.</p><p> </p><p>Harry flicked the page to the profiles. He had contributed to a fair few of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Draco Abraxas Black</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since this is my last chance to say it Draco…I’m in love you. Ditch Hermione and we can run away and elope! – Theodore Nott.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and glanced over at his best friend, “Nah, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we all know it’s gonna be a foursome anyway,” Neville joked.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes, “Don’t call it a foursome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Harry laughed, “It basically is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Foursome makes it sound sexual,” Hermione said, she made a face, “Like a giant…”</p><p> </p><p>“Was the word ‘orgy’ genuinely about to come out of Hermione Granger's mouth?” Theo asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>In response, Hermione hit him over the head with her yearbook, “Ouch!”</p><p> </p><p>“How about a quartet?” Neville sniggered, “Do you prefer that?”</p><p> </p><p>This time Sadie lifted her yearbook and whacked Neville over the head with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, definitely sound more like a harem to me,” Harry said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne hit him over the head with her yearbook.</p><p> </p><p>“Four-way?” Neville suggested.</p><p> </p><p>This time Sadie silenced him, then Lilly said, “Just be done with it, and call it a gangbang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly!” Hermione exclaimed in horror as the others burst out laughing. Harry was still chuckling when he glanced back at the yearbook,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everyone deserves a second chance, and I'm glad I gave Draco one – Harry Potter."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thanks, Harry," Draco said quietly to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just smiled, "Don't sweat it, Draco. It's just the truth."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The ferret done good – Neville Longbottom."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Fatbottom!" Draco growled as he threw a bit of toast at Neville.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor dodged it easily and exclaimed, "Hey! You wrote fatbottom on mine!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are never going to live that one down ferret boy," Hermione teased, at which her boyfriend glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Everyone has their demons. Not all of us can fight them, but Draco did – Daphne Greengrass."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Daph," Draco said with a real smile at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Just the truth Draco," Daphne said with a shrug. Harry chuckled, she really hated letting her feelings show in public.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Everyone can change, I'm glad that Draco did – Hermione Granger."</em></p><p> </p><p>Draco got the biggest smile yet at this and leant across the table to kiss her on the cheek, "Thank you," he said, he looked quite tearful.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw Draco, are you getting emotional?" Harry teased which made Draco's cheeks even pinker.</p><p> </p><p>“He didn't get emotional over my entry!" Theo retorted with mock anger.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Hermione caught each other's eyes and rolled them. It reminded Harry of what Lily and Remus had done when James and Sirius had started fighting, and he smiled as he looked back to the yearbook page.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sadie Cauldwell</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I first met her, I thought she was quiet and shy, and then I got to know her! Sadie is one of the sweetest people I've ever met. We lost someone special, and without Sadie, I wouldn't have gotten through the aftermath. Don't ever hurt her Theo – Daphne Greengrass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In one of his rare moments of seriousness, Theo wrapped his arm around Sadie, looked Daphne straight in the eye and said, "I promise I won't."</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, and everyone else who had witnessed the scene, was slightly taken aback by this. It didn't surprise Harry, however. Theo was like his godfather; the joking around was just a mask; he could be serious when he needed or <em>wanted</em> to be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank Merlin for house unity, without it I'd never have made such a fantastic friend. I wish I'd known her since first-year – Hannah Abbott</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's the most real thing in my life, she's the light, and she is the spark that ignites everything. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. Thank you, Sadie - Theodore Nott.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sadie had to fight back the tears as she read this entry, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said, or written, about me, Theo."</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked vaguely embarrassed, "Well, it's the truth Sadie, and I can be romantic when I want to be. I'm marrying you because I know you're the one, the <em>only</em> one."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie smiled a watery sort of smile and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you too, Theo. I'm sorry about everything that has happened this year."</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head and kept his arm around his fiancé, "You don't have to be sorry for a single thing, Sadie," he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Daphne Greengrass</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It might have taken me seven years, but I eventually found an amazing friend who didn't mind spending her evenings studying with me in the library! I wish we had been better friends before, but I know we'll be friends for a long time – Hermione Granger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How can we not stay friends?" Daphne asked Hermione with a chuckle, "After all those two are practically inseparable," she said as she pointed to Harry and Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“We are not!” Draco objected, “He’s not my Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he’s not my Neville,” Harry added.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne rolled her eyes, “But you’re still very close. Agreed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I still hate the prick,” Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I like you either, Scarhead! You still strut around this school like you own it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t strut!” Harry objected.</p><p> </p><p>“And nor did his Father,” Hermione joked, “But yours certainly did, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, yes. That guy could strut,” Theo said with a shake of his head, “That was all he had going for him. That and his luscious hair. Reckon you’ll ever grow your hair long, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“If he does it will mysteriously disappear in the middle of the night,” Hermione muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with guys with long hair?” Daphne asked with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate guys with ponytails,” Hermione said, she made a face, “It’s disgusting, and man buns are even worse!”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you fancy the pants off of Bill when you first met him?” Harry snorted, “He had a ponytail.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not!” Hermione objected. Her cheeks flushed, “If you must know, it was Charlie I had a crush on.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, “Don’t turn around; you might get embarrassed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around, just to come face to face with a grinning Charlie, “I’m honoured, Mione, but you’re like a little sister to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The others laughed at her expense as her cheeks turned bright red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She taught me some of the most important lessons in life – Susan Bones.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's been there for me through everything. Without her, I wouldn't be here today. She’s the person I look up to, and aspire to be more like. I love you so much, Daphne! – Sadie Cauldwell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sadie, that's so sweet," Daphne said with a watery smile as she got to her feet and hugged her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only the truth Daph," Sadie said as she hugged her friend back, "You're my best friend, you always will be."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll always be mine too," Daphne whispered as she pulled away from her friend and sat back down next to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>She saved me from myself and taught me how to be myself again, at a time when I had completely lost sight of who I was. For that, I will always be grateful. Thank you, Daphne - Harry Potter."</em></p><p> </p><p>"So cheesy Potter," Daphne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry only smiled, "I don't care," he said honestly, and he truly didn't. His eyes found the engagement ring on her finger, which was sparkling in the early morning rays of sunshine. Everybody knew what she meant to him, how important she was and how he felt. He didn't see any reason to hide it or shy away from it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>Theodore Roosevelt Nott</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was there for me throughout everything, and without his strength and courage, I would never have survived the war. Thank you for keeping me going and thank you for being the best friend I could ever ask for – Draco Black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, you do care!"</p><p> </p><p>The table erupted with laughter as Draco and Theo shared a 'manly' hug, at Theo's insistence, of course.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The only person who's more of a skinny runt than me – Harry Potter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Potter! I'm not a skinny runt!"</p><p> </p><p>"You kind of are though."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you aren't exactly a macho man, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Whose side are you lot on?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He saved me (sorry Harry and Draco, had to be done) – Neville Longbottom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This caused another wave of laughter and <em>another</em> bromantic hug.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once a man whore, now whipped as hell (well done Sadie) – Blaise Zabini.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Blaise, a man of very little words," Theo said sarcastically, he shook his head in amusement at his friend’s comment.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise smirked at his friend from further up the table, but true to form said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Blaise Zabini</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A good friend throughout even the toughest times at Hogwarts. When I needed someone with a brain, he was always there - Draco Black.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A man of very little words, but when he does have something to say, everyone ought to listen  – Theodore Nott.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blaise smiled, “I think that might have been the nicest thing you have ever said about me, Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, don’t get used to it, Blaise,” Theo grinned, “I’m just feeling sentimental!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and flipped the page to the Quidditch section. This page featured the Gryffindor Quidditch team with the words "<em>Winners of the 1999 Quidditch Cup</em>". There was a picture of the group holding the cup and then individual photos of the team members with their position and name underneath. Harry was there as captain and seeker then Dennis was there as keeper and Ginny, Natalie McDonald and Demelza Robbins as chasers. Neville and Samuel (a sixth year) were there as beaters, although there was a mention to Dean who had been the beater up until his untimely death.</p><p> </p><p>The next page was of the runners up, the Slytherin Quidditch team. There was a picture of the group as a whole and then Draco as the captain and seeker, Daphne, Sadie and Gabrielle as the chasers (again there was a mention of Tracey as the original chaser). There was also a photo of Blaise and Theo as beaters and the seventh year boy Maxwell who had been the keeper.</p><p> </p><p>Next was the Hufflepuff team with Justin as captain and seeker, then Megan, Ernie and Mason as the chasers, Hannah and Susan as the beaters. Then there was Zacharias as the keeper.</p><p> </p><p>Ravenclaw was last with Michael as the captain and beater, although the job had been shared with Terry towards the end of the year. Mandy, Luna and Laura (a fifth-year girl) were there as the chasers, as was Anthony Goldstein as the other beater. Terry was there as seeker and Paul Clearwater as the keeper.</p><p> </p><p>The next page surprised Harry. He hadn't expected anything like this to be in the yearbook. The page had the words <em>"Dumbledore's Army"</em> in large letters at the top. Next to this were two small sentences.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Years Active: 1995-1998".</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Teacher: 'Professor' Harry James Potter."</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled at McGonagall's sense of humour. There was also a quote underneath these facts, <em>"It is important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay though never quite eradicated."</em></p><p> </p><p>The rest of the page consisted of pictures of all the members, not just those in eighth year but older and younger students and those who had died too. It made Harry swell with pride, and he had to force back his tears too.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a lovely addition to the yearbook," Hermione said as she looked at the page. Harry nodded; he was quite lost for words at the fact it had made it into the yearbook.</p><p> </p><p>Harry then turned the page and smiled as he realised that it was the prom page. The words "<em>1999 Prom</em>" were emblazoned at the top of the page, and the rest was filled with photographs. In the middle of the page was a photo of Harry, Draco, Neville and Theo, all standing together smiling in their best dress robes. There was a picture of Draco and Theo hugging, and one of Draco and Harry laughing at something, then one of Draco and Hermione dancing and kissing. There was a picture of Harry and Daphne dancing and one of Harry and Hermione dancing too. There was also a picture of Neville and Lilly smiling at the camera and a couple of pictures of Sadie and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>"That was definitely a night to remember," Harry said fondly as he caught Daphne's eye, he had very fond memories of the prom.</p><p> </p><p>"That it was," Draco grinned as he looked at the photographs of him proposing to Hermione on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was still slightly embarrassed about the public nature of the whole thing, so she blushed at his words, but that didn't stop her from smiling broadly at him as she looked up from her yearbook, "It certainly was," she agreed softly.</p><p> </p><p>The next page in the yearbook was a summary of the awards Hermione and Theo had given out at prom. Harry chuckled as he scanned through them once more.</p><p> </p><p>On the following page were fifteen baby photos with the words at the top, <em>"Guess who the baby Witch or Wizard became!"</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry cringed as he realised a baby picture of himself was there, he didn't look too strange in it, but he knew Hermione at least would be able to tell.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, is that you?" Daphne asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed slightly, and Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, that's him."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw you were so cute then Harry," Susan said as she looked on, "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at this and tried to see if he knew any of them, "Is that, you Mione?" Harry asked as he saw a toddler with mouse ears on her head, smiling at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"And look, little baby Draco!" Theo teased, he pointed at a picture of a cute little blond-haired baby boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up, look at you," Draco said as he sniggered at baby Theo who was looking very surprised and wearing what seemed to be a posh blue cashmere cardigan.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice cardigan Theo," Sadie teased.</p><p> </p><p>Theo's cheeks flushed, and he said, "Well I can't insult you because look how cute you were," he said as he pointed to a picture of a little blonde-haired girl with pigtails who looked as if she was trying to eat her finger.</p><p> </p><p>"I was not cute," Sadie objected, "I was a fat baby, look at my face."</p><p> </p><p>"You were not," Daphne said as she looked at her photo, "Mine is horrible, I've got such a chubby face."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that you?" Harry asked as he looked at the photo she had pointed at which was of a girl with pure blonde hair and bright blue eyes pouting and wearing a sunhat, "Aw, you were cute Daph."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, yeah right," Daphne objected.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Lil, is that you?" Susan asked as she looked at a picture of a young dark-haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly's cheeks flushed very slightly, "Yeah and I hoped none of you would notice. Look at the state of me."</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed, "You look like you've been pulled through a hedge backwards."</p><p> </p><p>"My dad took that picture right after I thought it would be a good idea to tumble down a huge hill," Lilly said with a shake of her head, "It’s so embarrassing."</p><p> </p><p>"But cute," Neville said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you must be in there Nev," Draco said as he glanced down to the yearbook, "Is that you?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville rolled his eyes, "Yep, that's me, the kid with the fat face and buckteeth."</p><p> </p><p>The others chuckled, and Lilly patted her boyfriend on the shoulder, "Don't worry Nev, I still think you look cute."</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled, "So who haven't we found yet?" he asked as he glanced around at his friends, "Susan, where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"The only ginger girl there," Susan said as she pointed to a picture at the bottom of the page of a toddler with short curly red hair and lots of freckles smiling very broadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw so cute and innocent," Harry said with a smirk, "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Potter," Susan said with a chuckle, "I was such an ugly baby."</p><p> </p><p>"You're quite cute actually, for a ginger baby," Hannah teased, she laughed as Susan threw a bit of bacon at her which she dodged deftly.</p><p> </p><p>They figured out that the others were a young Ron, a baby Ernie, a baby Zacharias (who was wearing a miniature suit which gave everyone a laugh) and a baby Blaise who was laughing, probably the only picture of him doing so.</p><p> </p><p>The next page was probably the most emotional because the title was <em>"The Fallen."</em></p><p> </p><p>There were pictures of those who had not made it to eighth year or had died since it began. There were twelve pictures on the page in total, some were teachers, and others were pupils.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Albus Dumbledore: 1881-1997 – Died in the Battle of the Lightning Struck Tower.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Charity Burbage: 1965-1997 – Murdered for her pro-Muggle views.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oliver Rivers: 1980-1997 – Died saving orphans from a Death Eater attack.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leanne Fox: 1980-1997 – Murdered due to her blood status.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Su Li: 1980-1997 – Murdered due to her father's political stance.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lavender Brown: 1980 – 1998 – Died in the Battle of Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Parvati Patil: 1980 – 1998 – Died in the Battle of Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stephen Cornfoot: 1980-1998 – Died in the Battle of Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vincent Crabbe: 1980-1998 – Died in the Battle of Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pansy Parkinson: 1980-1998 – Died in the Battle of Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Remus Lupin: 1960-1998 – Died in the Battle of Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Severus Snape: 1960-1998 – Died in the Battle of Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean Thomas: 1980 - 1999 - Murdered by rogue Death Eaters after the war.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tracey Davis: 1980 - 1999 - Murdered by rogue Death Eaters after the war."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of this page was a quote, <em>"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living – Marcus Tullius Cicero.”</em></p><p> </p><p>This page caused a fair amount of sadness at the table, but the last page was more promising. It was a blank space for signatures. After graduation, they would get each other to sign the yearbook, either on the Hogwarts Express or at any after parties.</p><p> </p><p>This thought jogged Harry's memory, "I'm having a post-Graduation party tonight,” he said to those in his vicinity, “Everyone in our year is invited, just pass the word around the table. It's at my house, and they should know how to get there because of the New Year's party."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice, I was hoping you would," Draco said with a grin as he passed the message along his side of the table, Neville did the same in the other direction and Daphne and Hermione did the same on the other side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>With the excitement of the yearbook wearing off, Hermione went back to reading the paper, but it didn't take long for her to speak up again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed, "Harry, the part of London your house is in was hit by a dreadful storm!"</p><p> </p><p>"Was it?" Harry asked in shock. This was genuine at first because he had forgotten all about the second stage of his and Neville's plan.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and continued, "The bones and relics they found in your street were all blown away; all traces are completely gone."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's weird," Harry said with a smirk in the general direction of Neville who grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"At least the houses seem to be okay," Hermione said, she shook her head and went back to her paper.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne, however, narrowed her eyes. She had seen this exchange between Harry and Neville and she had also seen the smirk on Draco's face. She wasn't going to mention anything now, but she would do later.</p><p> </p><p>All of the time that they had spent reading through the yearbook had passed so much time that breakfast was coming to an end, and everyone was leaving the hall as it would be converted for graduation.</p><p> </p><p>"Time to wait in the entrance hall for an hour," Daphne said with a slightly nervous sigh as the eighth years filed out of the hall to where a small waiting area was set up.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't be that long," Hermione assured her friend, although she was more nervous than a lot of the others because she had her Head Girl speech to deliver.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The large oak doors to the great hall creaked open, and Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. They seemed to take forever to open, and a wave of déjà vu rushed over Harry when they finally did.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall stood with her pointed hat and green robes, she had a tight smile on her face, "Are you ready?" she asked the group of students.</p><p> </p><p>It took Harry back to his first moments in Hogwarts, and he smiled fondly. There were some stiff nods and nervous replies of, "Yes." McGonagall then led the students into the hall which had been completely transformed.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long stage at the end of the hall where the Head table usually was, and all of the house tables were pushed up against the walls. Instead, there were rows of benches with a walkway clear in the middle of the room. It looked eerily similar to Cedric's memorial.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall led them all to a row of seats at the front of the stage. This was the part that took time. They had only actually been waiting outside for around half an hour.</p><p> </p><p>The next little while was spent getting everyone seated in the right order. It was alphabetical, with the person whose second name was first at the far left-hand side of the stage and the person whose second name was last at the far right side. This was so they could walk onto the stage, accept their certificate and exit the stage at the other side and sit down at the end of the row with everyone moving up a seat every time someone got up to accept their certificate.</p><p> </p><p>Over half an hour later everyone was seated with a shaky, pale Hannah up first and a stout Blaise on last. Draco was up second which made Harry smirk and think to himself that this was probably one of the few times he wished he was still a Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>There was one empty seat in the line near the end between Zacharias and Blaise which perplexed Harry, but he didn't have to wonder about it for long because a few moments later none other than Ron Weasley walked through the door wearing black robes and his black wizards' hat. The others had all been forced to put theirs on by now. Harry grinned when he saw Ron walking in, he was being allowed to graduate. He must have passed all of his N.E.W.T's at the Ministry.</p><p> </p><p>Ron had a brief word with McGonagall that nobody could hear and shook her hand then made his way to his seat via Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, mate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Harry said, he was still in shock, "I'm glad you're here."</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to be here," Ron said with a grin, "McGonagall let me come back and graduate."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad," Harry said, he was still grinning like an idiot, "I'm having a post-Graduation party tonight," he added, "At Potter Manor, come round if you like."</p><p> </p><p>"I might come round for a bit if Katie's alright with it. We aren't together anymore, but I'm trying to keep an eye on her at least," Ron said with a shrug, "I'll see you later."</p><p> </p><p>"See you later, mate," Harry said as Ron made his way towards his seat.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the guests began to arrive. There weren't any assigned seats, so those who came first got the best ones. Molly and Arthur were among the first to arrive, and Daphne's mother and sister also arrived early.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah's parents arrived early too, as did Theo's step-mother and his half-sister Lacey who waved excitedly at her half-brother when they sat down in the front row.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at Andromeda as she entered the hall with Teddy in her arms and Narcissa by her side. They got good seats and tried to convince the little boy <em>not </em>to run over to Harry or shout "DAFFEE" at the top of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after that, John and Elizabeth Granger entered the hall and sat in the two seats Narcissa had kept for them, which made Hermione smile fondly. Between this, the holiday in the Alps and her prom dress she was beginning to feel very accepted by Draco's mother.</p><p> </p><p>The hall filled up quickly after that, and some of the guests were amusing to watch. It was funny when Filch and Lockhart walked into the room awkwardly together and sat down in the second row. Melody looked like she couldn't decide if she was more embarrassed or amused. The Delacour's looked very over-dressed and out of place when they entered. Blaise's mother walked in and smiled radiantly at her son. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if she had Veela blood, there was certainly something enchanting about her. With her was a younger woman, who looked very similar to her, Harry assumed this was one of Blaise’s sisters.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie's mother and her brother Sorenson arrived and waved as they sat down. Sadie was one of the paler, more nervous people in the line. She looked like she might throw up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced along the row at Susan, who looked a little sad. There were only a couple of minutes now until the ceremony would start. The teachers all took their places in seats on the stage, apart from McGonagall whose job it was to shut the doors before they could start. She had just gripped the door to push it shut when a final guest walked into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Susan's eyes lit up when she saw Percy exchange a few words with McGonagall and stride down the walkway to the seat his parents were saving him in the front row. He grinned at Susan as he walked towards her. She had known that he was out of the country, so she hadn't expected him to be able to make it, it meant a lot to her to see him there. She grinned back; suddenly, she looked a lot less nervous.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall then pushed the doors shut and strolled down the walkway and up the stairs onto the stage. She took a deep breath and began to deliver her opening speech, "Hogwarts first ever eighth years are a mismatched group of students, and Merlin knows they have been difficult," she added which caused some chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>"However this year group are incredibly gifted and incredibly strong," McGonagall said on a more serious note, "I am very proud of this year group. To talk in more detail about this is Hermione Granger, the Head Girl."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall stepped away from the podium and sat down in her seat on the stage. Hermione shakily made her way to the stage, she got an encouraging smile from Draco on her way. When she reached the podium, she took a breath and began.</p><p> </p><p>"I always wanted to be Head Girl, and I thought about how I would give this speech a lot for a long time," Hermione admitted slightly sheepishly, "But I realised when I started writing it out that it isn't the kind of thing you can plan. Hogwarts has been home to all of us for the last seven or eight years, and leaving it will be sad for all of us. It's also something more; however, it's an adventure; it's the next step. It<em> is</em> terrifying in some ways, to think about leaving the safety of these walls, but it's exciting too. It's our chance to live our life on our terms. School is just one stepping stone in our lives, and there are so many more to come, like having our own homes and not having to share a dorm," there were some nods of agreements at this from the students. Hermione smiled slightly, "Today we look back on Hogwarts and the amazing memories I know we all have of it, but we also look forward to the start of our lives as independent adults.”</p><p> </p><p>As Hermione finished her speech and stepped back, there was much clapping and cheering. She blushed beetroot and left the stage. She was happy to be back in her seat with the spotlight no longer on her.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall stepped forward once more to the podium and smiled, "Thank you, Miss Granger," she said as she glanced at Hermione, "Our second speech is from our Head Boy, Theodore Nott."</p><p> </p><p>Harry had no idea what this would be like as Theo got to his feet looking confident, rather than pale and nervous as Hermione had. He strolled onto the stage and took the podium. Even McGonagall looked concerned as she sat back down in her seat to watch Theo give his speech.</p><p> </p><p>"Fellow Students, you all know me as the fun Head Boy who doesn't take things seriously and who likes to have a laugh," Theo said, "And while most of the time that's me, today is different. Draco once said he didn't think I had a serious bone in my body, but I do, and if anytime is a good time to show it then I think it's today. As Hermione said, today is a day to say goodbye to something we have known so well for such a long time but today is also the start of the rest of our lives. Today we say goodbye to our friends, but that doesn't mean we're losing them, and we'll make new friends along the way too. Some of us have met that one special person, some of us are engaged and planning weddings and some of us haven't met that person yet but they will find them along the way because that's life. You lose friends, and you make them, you fall in love, you get married, you have children. Those are the stepping stones that Hermione talked about, and I think I can speak for all of us when I say that Hogwarts has prepared us for everything the world is going to throw at us. On behalf of all of us, I would like to thank our teachers for giving us those skills."</p><p> </p><p>There was a stunned silence, and then everyone clapped. Theo's speech had been amazing, Draco was smiling somewhat proudly, but Neville and Harry hadn't expected this and were exchanging shocked looks as they clapped Theo off of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie was smiling, and she looked like she was trying to hold back tears. Of course, she had probably seen this more serious side of Theo that was so foreign to most of the other students. Theo grinned as he took his seat, he winked at Harry and Neville after seeing their shocked looks.</p><p> </p><p>A similarly surprised McGonagall took the podium once more, "Thank you for that moving, and uncharacteristic speech Mr Nott," she said with an odd sort of smile towards Theo who did a mock bow.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, it is time to press on with the individual certificates. For those in the audience unfamiliar with a Hogwarts graduation, I shall explain what will be happening today. Each student will be awarded a certificate signed by myself as proof that they have completed their schooling; in other words, passed their N.E.W.T level exams. I can confirm now that every student has achieved this and is eligible to graduate," McGonagall said, there were sighs of relief amongst the students at this news, "The student will be awarded a certificate with their Hogwarts grade level attached. As many of you may know the passing grade levels ranges from an O or Outstanding, an E or Exceeds Expectations and finally an A or Acceptable. This will be deduced for each student by their average grade in their N.E.W.T level exams. The results of these exams in more detail will be given via owl within the next few weeks."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah looked as white as a ghost as McGonagall collected her first roll of parchment and unrolled it. She held it up for a moment and smiled, "Miss Hannah Abbott."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah shakily made her way to the stage where McGonagall smiled and handed over the roll of parchment, "Well done Miss. Abbott," she said, "An Exceeds Expectations."</p><p> </p><p>Hannah smiled; she was happy about this. It was what she had expected.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Professor," Hannah said as she accepted the roll of parchment. McGonagall then tapped the Hufflepuff crest on her robes which changed so that it now had a pure golden edge around it. Hannah went along the row of professors and shook their hands and thanked them then made her way off of the stage. Everyone moved along as she sat down next to Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Draco Abraxas Black," McGonagall called as she held the second roll of parchment.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked pale as he got to his feet and walked towards the stage. He kept his eyes on the floor as he climbed the steps. Harry was fairly sure he was trying not to fall. When he reached McGonagall Draco looked like he might throw up.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Mr Black," McGonagall said as she handed Draco the roll of parchment, "An Outstanding."</p><p> </p><p>Draco was slightly surprised, which showed a little as he accepted the parchment. His hands were shaking slightly. McGonagall then tapped his crest to convert it.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Professor," he said sincerely, he then shook the hands of all of the teachers and left the stage without falling off.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Susan Bones."</p><p> </p><p>Susan didn't look quite as nervous as the others. She seemed quietly confident as she climbed the steps to the stage and stood in front of McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>The Headmistress smiled at her and handed her the roll of parchment, "Congratulations Miss. Bones, an Exceeds Expectations."</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall then tapped and converted Susan's Hufflepuff crest. Susan beamed, "Thanks Professor!" she said happily as she shook her hand then did the same to all of the other teachers. She then skipped off the stage to some chuckles and sat down next to Draco. They grinned at each other and hi-fived, which made Harry chuckle from where he was sitting twiddling his thumbs as he gradually got nearer the front.</p><p> </p><p>Terry Boot was up next, and he got an O. After him Mandy Brocklehurst made her way up to the stage where she too was awarded an O.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Sadie Cauldwell."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie made her way to the stage shakily, and her face was beyond pale. When she reached McGonagall, the Headmistress gave her the roll of parchment she was holding out and said, "Congratulations Miss. Cauldwell, an Outstanding."</p><p> </p><p>Sadie beamed as McGonagall tapped her Slytherin crest. She shook McGonagall's and the other teacher's hands and left the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Michael Corner then got an O. Gabrielle received an E. Justin also got an E after that, and Anthony Goldstein received an O. Eventually Hermione was called up.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Hermione Jean Granger."</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched his best friend carefully as she stood up, she looked slightly pale, but she held herself up confidently. The war had changed her, but not necessarily in an entirely bad way. She was used to having to hold her head high now, and she didn't like them, but she could handle speeches and public appearances. That was something a lot of others in their year graduating today couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall smiled proudly at Hermione as she held out the roll of parchment to her. Hermione accepted it, and McGonagall said, "Congratulations Miss Granger, an Outstanding."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's smile could have lit up the whole of the great hall, and out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught two other people grinning as proudly as himself; Draco and Ron. McGonagall then tapped Hermione's Gryffindor crest and gave it a golden edge.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said as she shook the Headmistresses hand then did the rounds with the other teachers. When she left the stage, she still had a grin on her face, and her parents were grinning proudly in the audience too.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Daphne Greengrass."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as Daphne got to her feet. He knew that she was nervous, but she wasn't showing it. Daphne held her head high as she strolled up onto the stage, she wasn't shaking, but she was a little pale. It was the only small sign that she was nervous. When she reached McGonagall, she smiled politely, and McGonagall smiled back as she handed the roll of parchment over which Daphne accepted.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Miss Greengrass, an Outstanding," McGonagall said with a small smile as she tapped her house crest.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne beamed at this and shook her hand, "Thank you, Headmistress," she said as she then shook the other teacher's hands and was applauded off of the stage. Harry was incredibly proud, although he had known all along that Daphne would do well. She was intelligent, far more capable than she wanted people to believe sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Megan Jones got an E after that. Then it was Neville's turn.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Neville Frank Longbottom."</p><p> </p><p>Neville looked nervous as he made his way to the stage, but he was hiding it well. He smiled at McGonagall and accepted his certificate from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Mr Longbottom," she said, "An Exceeds Expectations."</p><p> </p><p>Neville grinned and thanked McGonagall as she tapped his crest. He had known he would never get an O, but he had hoped he would manage an E. After all he had been getting A's and fails a lot before he returned to eighth year, so an E was a fantastic achievement for him. He was still beaming as he took his seat back down in the hall. Ernie got an O after this and accepted it gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss. Lillian Moon"</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was stoic. She was good at swallowing her nerves generally. As she got to her feet, she looked confident, but those who knew her best knew that she wasn't at all. She <em>had </em>to get an O overall because if she didn't, she wouldn't have passed all of the subjects she needed to get into her programme. Her nerves weren't so much about the people watching because there was only her mother in the crowd out there. Instead, Lilly's nerves were about the grade she would be awarded. She smiled at McGonagall when she reached her and accepted the roll of parchment held out to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Miss Moon," McGonagall said simply, "You have been awarded an Outstanding."</p><p> </p><p>Lilly grinned, and Neville cheered, much to her amusement. She could have hugged McGonagall; she was <em>that </em>happy. Instead, she opted for a vigorous handshake, "Thank you Professor!" she chirped as she left the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Say hello to Trainee Trauma Healer Lillian Moon!" Neville whispered across Ernie as he beamed proudly at her.</p><p> </p><p>"And Recruit Auror Neville Longbottom!" Lilly grinned happily as the graduation ceremony continued.</p><p> </p><p>Melody was next, and she got an E which Harry found impressive considering how much magic and magical theory had changed since she had initially been at school. It was then time for another member of their group to be called onto the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Theodore Roosevelt Nott."</p><p> </p><p>Theo didn't seem nervous at all as he got to his feet with a confident smile and strolled to the stage. Harry was wondering how he would do, but he hoped Theo would get an E because he needed one to get into the Auror selection process. Theo greeted McGonagall with a smile and accepted the roll of parchment she handed to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Mr Nott, an Outstanding," McGonagall said, she sounded a little surprised herself as she tapped his crest. Theo smirked at this, he shook McGonagall's hand and then did the same with the other teachers but decided to leave an impression by jumping off of the stage instead of walking off like an average person.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned along the row at his shocked friends. They all knew Theo was smart, but he had been doing little to no work this year, so barely anyone could believe he had gotten an O. Apart from Sadie of course, who he had kept up all night with his late-night studying during the exams so that nobody knew he was studying.</p><p> </p><p>Sally-Anne Perks was awarded an A after that, which she didn't seem particularly phased by. A pass was a pass after all. When she did finally take her seat though it meant that it was now Harry's turn.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Harry James Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't think he would feel nervous; he had felt okay until his name was called. His stomach churned as he got to his feet and glanced at Molly, Arthur and Andromeda who was getting Teddy to clap with his little chubby hands. The sight made Harry smile broadly, and he turned this smile towards McGonagall as he approached her on the stage. She smiled back at him ever so slightly and held out a roll of parchment to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Mr Potter, an Exceeds Expectations," McGonagall said, and Harry smiled because that was great as an average. As a whole, he wasn't Hermione or Daphne or Draco or Sadie. Intellectually he was average, so the grade was exactly what he had expected and hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Harry said as she tapped his crest and shook his hand. As he did the rounds shaking the hands of all the other teachers and saying goodbye, he found it much more emotional than he had initially thought that he would have.</p><p> </p><p>By the time he had walked off of the stage, without falling off (Sirius had put the thought in his head), Harry felt emotionally drained and exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>There were only a few people to go after that. Sally Smith got an A and didn't look particularly happy about it. Zacharias Smith was given an A too, and he stormed off of the stage before he could turn into a beetroot or a plum. Harry was reminded violently of his Uncle Vernon.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Ronald Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked a little pale as he got to the stage, and Harry suspected it was partly because he felt like he didn't fit in with this year group. When he got there, he smiled anxiously at McGonagall as she handed him his certificate.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Mr Weasley, an Acceptable," McGonagall said. Ron seemed happy with the result as his parents clapped in the crowd. Realistically he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't capable of an O and if he had stuck out his eighth year, he might have gotten an E. But now he had a good job, and the qualifications to back it up. As she had with everyone else, McGonagall tapped his Gryffindor crest to turn it golden. He then shook her hand and those of the other teachers before leaving the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the last student was called up.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Blaise Zabini."</p><p> </p><p>Blaise looked relaxed and casual as he made his way up onto the stage. McGonagall smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. She held out his certificate, which he accepted with a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations Mr Zabini," McGonagall informed the Slytherin, "An Outstanding."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Blaise said quietly. McGonagall then converted his crest and shook his hand. He quickly shook the hands of the other teachers and then left the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"That marks the end of the Graduation of the class of 1998/99 from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," McGonagall announced finally, "Thank you all very much for coming along. We will be sending your children home shortly via the Hogwarts Express."</p><p> </p><p>With that their family members began to file out of the hall with shouted goodbyes and waves as the eighth years were forced to wait on one side. When the hall was finally empty, McGonagall stepped forward and said, "Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry began to wonder if what Daphne had said about leaving Hogwarts on the boats was true as they followed McGonagall out of the great hall into the entrance hall. He ended up walking with Ron oddly enough considering the fact that he was the first friend he had made on his way to Hogwarts. They entered a room known as the Chamber of Reception that Harry hadn't been in since he had first arrived at Hogwarts. It brought back memories of Ron and Draco. They then made their way down a similar flight of stairs, and Harry knew after a few minutes that they were heading to the harbour under the school where the boats were, he recognised this place even after such a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to the harbour," Harry muttered to Ron, Hermione had now caught up with them and heard him.</p><p> </p><p>"So Daphne was right, we do leave by boat," Hermione said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Blimey that will be weird," Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>"Very much like déjà vu," Hermione agreed as they walked down the steep flight of stairs towards the harbour.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived there a few minutes later, in the gloomy, dimly lit, damp underground harbour. All three of them smiled when they saw Hagrid waiting there for them by the little boats.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, Ron, Hermione," Hagrid said, he sounded a bit emotional, "I'll be sad ter see you go."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll come back and visit Hagrid," Hermione promised.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he felt rather sad to leave Hogwarts and Hagrid who had been a constant friend to him, "And we'll always owl you Hagrid."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we promise," Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid burst into tears and pulled all three of them in for a bear hug. When he finally let them go, it was because McGonagall told him in an undertone that they had to get the students on the boats.</p><p> </p><p>There were several calls of, "Three to a boat!" as the group all climbed into the little boats. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in one together, and they set off first.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, the way it turned out, regardless of the friend groups they had formed in this last year they ended up in boat groups very similar to those they had arrived in. Only three could fit in a boat, but some people were in two's.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, Theo and Blaise were in a boat together. Daphne and Sadie were also in one together, and it looked as if they were both missing Tracey at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Neville, Lilly and Susan were sharing a boat, as were Terry, Anthony and Michael. Another boat was shared by Mandy, Megan and Hannah. At the back of the fleet, Ernie, Justin and Zacharias shared a boat, and nearby them were Melody, Sally and Annie.</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid led the group of boats from the front on a larger boat. As they left the harbour the magnitude of what they were leaving behind sunk in. They sailed across the silent lake and took in their final views of the magnificent castle where they had effectively grown up. The sun was shining, and it looked spectacular as they all stared at it silently. Some were crying, others were glad to be gone, and some, like Harry and Ron, were just emotional. It must have been easier for Ron, but for Harry, it was heart-breaking. He consoled himself with the knowledge that although he was leaving a large part of his life behind by leaving Hogwarts, he was starting a whole new chapter with Daphne. It was undoubtedly a day of mixed emotions.</p><p> </p><p>The trip across the lake seemed to take half the time now compared to how long it had taken to get to Hogwarts when they first sailed in the darkness that night eight years ago. Before they knew it, the boats were at the harbour, and it was time to get out. As they walked up the coast to the station where the gleaming red Hogwarts Express was waiting for them, Hermione stood between Ron and Harry and held both of their hands. None of them wanted to let go, and it had nothing to do with romance or any long lost feelings of love.</p><p> </p><p>In effect, they had all just left everything they had ever known, and all they could cling onto from that part of their life was each other so until they had to…until the others started to arrive off of the boats and make their way to the station platform. They held on tight, and they didn't let go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. We've Been Through It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Hermione and Ron's sentimental moment didn't last long. The others started to arrive on the platform, and Ron let go of Hermione's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I better get back," Ron said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't getting the train?" Hermione asked. It hadn't even occurred to her that he might not.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, "Nah, I'm apparating home. It's faster."</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky you," Harry said with a chuckle, "We aren't allowed to."</p><p> </p><p>"Perks of being an honorary graduate," Ron said with a grin, "I might see you later anyway, at the graduation party."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I hope you can make it," Harry said as he hugged Ron, "See you later mate."</p><p> </p><p>"See you," Ron said with a smile, he then hugged Hermione, and they said their goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ron spun on his heel on the platform, and in seconds he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Where'd the Weasel go?" Draco asked as he approached Hermione and put his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>"He's allowed to apparate," Hermione said slightly huffily.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, maybe it's a good thing we aren't allowed to. After all, this is our last time on the Hogwarts Express," Harry said with a sentimental smile as Daphne and Sadie approached them.</p><p> </p><p>"True," Draco said thoughtfully, "And it was where we called our truce," he added with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention where it all began...the greatest love story - I mean rivalry - to grace this school," Daphne teased with a grin as she reached the group.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed out loud and put his arm around his fiancé, "Not quite."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, it started right here," Hermione said as she joined in with the teasing, "With the handshake that almost was."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, the handshake!" Theo said dramatically as he joined in with the teasing, "If only he had taken my hand, Theo! We could have been great together!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry burst out laughing at this final comment, "Did you <em>actually </em>say that?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco's cheeks flushed slightly, "I meant as friends Potter. We could have been a great partnership."</p><p> </p><p>"You're all wrong anyway. It <em>didn't </em>start here, the first time Draco and I met was actually when we were getting our robes fitted at Madam Malkins," Harry smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, "How did I never know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You never asked," Harry and Draco echoed.</p><p> </p><p>"So did you speak or did you just see each other?" Daphne asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We spoke, Draco was going on and on about Slytherin and how he <em>knew </em>he was going to be there. He also said some pretty nasty stuff about what he would do if he became a Hufflepuff. Long story short, he had <em>no </em>idea I was Harry Potter, and I thought he was a dick," Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say about Hufflepuff's exactly?" Susan asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco paled a little, "Uh, nothing," he lied, which caused a wave of laughter to go around the group of friends.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I miss?" Neville asked as he joined them with his arm around Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh just Harry and Draco's civil partnership," Daphne said casually.</p><p> </p><p>Neville chuckled while Lilly snorted in amusement. Hermione elaborated, "We were just discussing the Hogwarts Express and its sentimentality."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, it must be so sentimental for you two," Susan joked, "That loving moment where you smashed his nose in, for example, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Susan, so it's had its ups and its downs, but ultimately Draco and Harry's Hogwarts Express relationship is unbreakable," Theo said in that same dramatic tone.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in amusement as they boarded the train, which was only two carriages long since there were so few students leaving on it today.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and kept his arm wrapped around his fiancé as he followed Draco and Hermione onto the train. The two carriages on the train were the first-class carriages which were larger and much homelier, so they settled into a large compartment with comfortable benches.</p><p> </p><p>"And so we are homeward bound," Harry said as he looked out of the window. The train had just started to move slowly out of the station.</p><p> </p><p>"For you maybe," Draco said from where he was sitting opposite Harry, his arm was still wrapped around Hermione, "Everyone else is going to <em>your </em>home."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, who cares," Daphne said with a smile, "We'll all be together, it will feel like Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"Only smaller," Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm feeling pretty left out here," Neville said in amusement, "I reckon Lil and I are going to have to come round for dinner every second night."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "Well, you can stay tonight anyway. It will be a late one with the graduation party."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Neville agreed, "But you guys have to come to Longbottom House for dinner sometime in the summer. I know it's half the size of your house Harry, but it's still pretty neat."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a deal," Harry smiled at his best friend, "But for now...who's up for a game of Wizards Chess?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The train journey passed fast in the end. The friends passed the time by playing games of Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap. The time was flying by more quickly than they realised and before they knew it, the train was whizzing into London.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, we're almost there," Hermione said as she looked out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>"That was fast," Lilly said as she glanced down at her watch.</p><p> </p><p>"It always seems to go faster I find," Harry said thoughtfully, "The train to Hogwarts seems to take all day, but the train back whizzes by."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Draco said with a slight nod.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what happens now?" Harry asked the others as the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾.</p><p> </p><p>They had talked briefly about life after Hogwarts. Ultimately everyone would move in with him in Potter Manor until they could sort out alternate measures. But he knew some people were planning on going home and spending some time with their families first.</p><p> </p><p>"We're heading to Longbottom House," Neville said as he pulled his trunk off of the train, "But we'll see you tonight anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"And you already know I'm going back home Harry," Hermione said as she grabbed Crookshanks before he could try and escape, "I might stay a little longer than a week, but I'll be back before Sadie and Theo's wedding."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going home to finalise some plans with my family for the wedding," Sadie informed the others as they made their way off of the train, "But I'll only be a few days."</p><p> </p><p>"I’m not," Theo said with a snort, "My sister is alright, but you know I don't get on with my step-mother, I'm going straight to your house Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm heading to Greengrove House for a bit," Draco said, "But I don't know how long I'll stay. We'll all be together tonight for the party anyway though."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going home," Daphne said as they finally got off of the train, she kissed Harry lightly, "Just for a couple of days but you'll see me tonight at the party."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Harry said as he kissed his fiancé again, "I'll see you tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you," Daphne said as she kissed him once more before hurrying over to where her mother was waiting.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you, Susan? You coming with us?" Harry asked the Hufflepuff as Neville and Lilly, Sadie and Theo, and Draco and Hermione said their goodbyes and departed.</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded slightly glumly and said, "It's not like I've got anywhere else to go."</p><p> </p><p>"How about my place?" A voice asked from behind her. Harry smirked, he had seen Percy coming.</p><p> </p><p>Susan jumped and turned around. She grinned when she saw Percy. In an uncharacteristic show of her emotions, she jumped up and hugged him. Percy laughed and hugged her back, "Well done on graduating."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Susan said with a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks, "I thought you were out of the country chasing evil and all."</p><p> </p><p>"I was," Percy said with a chuckle, "I don't know when you got my owl, but I was called out early on Friday morning to Asia."</p><p> </p><p>"I got your owl yesterday morning," Susan said, "And I doubt even you can catch a Death Eater that quickly."</p><p> </p><p>Percy raised an eyebrow at her, "You underestimate me, Susan, caught and back in Azkaban by lunchtime yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed at this and said, "So you're even more badass than I originally thought."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly from where he was trying to look like he wasn't eavesdropping as they kissed. So were they a thing now? He wondered, but he didn't dare ask Susan that, Daphne had warned him that she was sensitive about the issue.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry," Susan called. He turned around and tried his best to look positively surprised and inquisitive.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that you've finished eavesdropping," Susan smirked, "I'll see you later for the party, and I'll<em> probably</em> move in then.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, "I'll have a room prepared for you," he joked, which made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you later," Susan said as she hugged Harry and left with Percy, they were holding hands as they walked through the barrier which made Harry happy.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Potter, what now?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around to where Theo was waiting; the rest of the platform was pretty much empty.</p><p> </p><p>"To the basement with the personal bar in Potter Manor," Harry said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that's my kind of roommate," Theo smirked as they apparated away from the station.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first port of call for the two boys when they got back to Potter Manor was to dump their incredibly heavy Hogwarts trunks in their bedrooms. This meant Theo got the first pick of the bedrooms, and Harry couldn't help but laugh as he acted like an excited kid looking through all of the bedrooms and eventually picking the best one.</p><p> </p><p>The basement of the house didn't have any bedrooms; neither did the ground floor. The first floor was dominated by the drawing-room, but there was also a formal dining room, a smaller living room, a bedroom and a potions lab.</p><p> </p><p>Theo skipped this floor and made for the second floor where the bedrooms were larger. There were five bedrooms on the second floor, all of which had ensuite bathrooms. Theo picked the largest room, but he didn't know that he wouldn't be living here for much longer anyway because he would soon have his own house.</p><p> </p><p>With the crucial part over, Harry said to his friend, "Right, do you want a proper tour of my newly refurbished basement?"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't this whole house just get refurbished?" Theo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it did," Harry replied with a chuckle, "But I wasn't content with the basement layout, so I changed it slightly."</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't content with it?" Theo asked with a snort, "You had your own bloody Room of Requirement."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I still have that," Harry said with a grin as he led Theo down the stairs to the kitchen where Kreacher was working away on something.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Harry," Kreacher said as he bowed to Harry, "Kreacher is preparing food for Master Harry's party tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thanks, Kreacher," Harry said with a grin, "Can I try some?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Master Harry," Kreacher said as he fetched a tray full of typical party food. Harry and Theo tasted some, and it was delicious.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great, Kreacher," Theo said, "I wish my step-mothers house-elf was as good as you."</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher turned slightly pink and bowed so low that his nose touched the floor, then he thanked them profusely.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at this and continued with his tour. They went down the narrow staircase, and he said, “It’s still my Room of Requirement, but as you know I like it to be a bar and chill area, sometimes with a duelling platform. This is where I'm having the party tonight; the drawing-room is too big and formal."</p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense," Theo said, he added with a smirk, "And it does have a bar."</p><p> </p><p>The room didn't have the duelling platform at the moment. Instead, it was a long, thin room with a sizeable mini bar at the far end and lots of comfortable seats and tables with a small dance floor area.</p><p> </p><p>"Now this I recognise," Theo said, "But that I don't," he pointed to a door on the right wall of the room which hadn't been there before.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, "This is the new part," he said as he led Theo to the door and pushed it open. He walked through and let Theo follow him. The new room was a large swimming pool, and two more doors were leading off of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, this is neat," Theo said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Harry said, “This is a heated pool and through that door is the changing room," he smirked, "Then through the other door is a sauna."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Theo asked in disbelief, "You're just showing off now."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I was raised with no pocket money or birthday presents, I think I can splash out on a luxury house," Harry joked with a grin, "Any way you live here now, so you have full access to everything I'm showing you."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice," Theo grinned, "I'm not going to complain about that," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, "So do you fancy a swim and then a drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a good plan to me," Theo replied. By the time the graduation ceremony had finished, and due to the length of the train journey, they didn't have that much time to kill until the party.</p><p> </p><p>After all, it was 7 pm now, and the party began at 8.30 pm, but then again, Harry and Theo didn't take hours to get ready like their fiancés did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At 8 pm Harry and Theo made their way upstairs to get ready for the party. It was a casual affair with just the people from their year invited so he didn't bother dressing up too fancy. Instead, Harry flung on a shirt, and a pair of jeans then changed his trainers for smarter shoes. He wandered downstairs to the basement where the party would be and expected to be on his own for a few minutes until Theo arrived. Instead, however, he was waiting for a full half an hour until his friend materialised at 8.30 pm.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell took you so long?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow when Theo finally sauntered in wearing almost the same thing that he had been wearing before (black trousers and a green shirt).</p><p> </p><p>"I was getting ready," Theo said as if this were obvious.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't take half an hour to get ready," Harry scoffed as he surveyed his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"It sometimes does," Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you take <em>30 minutes </em>to get ready?" Harry asked as he shook his head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy, Five-minute toilet break, ten-minute shower, five minutes grooming time, five minutes getting dressed, two and a half minutes to look in the mirror and admire yourself then two and a half minutes to get downstairs," Theo rattled off with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry added this up in his head and nodded, "Fair enough, but you took so long to get ready that people will start arriving any minute."</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher was upstairs by the door letting people in and showing them to the 'party room' in the basement, so Harry didn't have to worry about trying to hear the doorbell down here.</p><p> </p><p>On his word people started to arrive, Hermione was first of course, and Draco arrived only minutes after her. He greeted her as if they hadn't seen each other for days rather than hours which made Theo and Harry roll their eyes at each other. When Sadie arrived next, Theo merely smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Harry expected Daphne to be fashionably late. Among the on-time guests were Ernie, Justin, Neville and Lilly who all arrived around the same time.</p><p> </p><p>As more and more people arrived, Harry realised that almost everyone had made it, even people he wasn't sure about like Hannah, Melody, Megan and Mandy. Even Blaise and Ginny showed up together, and in her baggy dress, it was <em>just </em>beginning to become evident that Ginny was pregnant.</p><p> </p><p> Terry, Anthony and Michael arrived together and greeted Harry with hi-fives. It was nearing 9 pm, and Daphne still hadn't arrived, but this didn't surprise Harry. There was no sign of Ron either, and Harry hoped that his old friend would make it tonight. Sally, Annie and Gabrielle all showed up and unfortunately so did Zacharias Smith. Susan arrived shortly after him with a grin on her face and a bounce in her step.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we all know what you were up to earlier," Harry teased as he offered her a drink, he was acting as the barman at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you only know because you were so rudely eavesdropping," Susan said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it that obvious?" Harry asked as he handed her a small firewhiskey.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Susan said simply, she added, "And the reason I'm in such a good mood I will have you know Mr Potter, is that Percy asked me to go official with him"'</p><p> </p><p>"That's great, Susan," Harry said with a smile, "You better go tell the girls."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding? I'd better wait for Daphne. She'd kill me if told them before she got here," Susan said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes slightly, "I don't think she knows how to tell the time," he said as the doors opened and the woman they were discussing walked in. Everyone else was dressed down in fairly casual dresses or jeans and shirts, but Daphne didn't seem to know the meaning of dressing down. She was wearing a relatively short black dress with a transparent middle and back and a golden decorated bust.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as she strolled towards him. Susan smirked, "Are you just realising what you've let yourself in for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep," Harry said as he shook his head in amusement, "But then again you're one of the ones she'll be taking dress shopping."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm one of the bridesmaids?" Susan asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to mention that," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>On the train, he and Daphne had whispered about such things, and Daphne had explicitly told him not to tell anyone, "Pretend you don't know," Harry whispered as Daphne approached.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Susan chuckled, she leant against the bar as Daphne finally reached them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey latecomer," Harry said as he leaned across the bar and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Fashionably late," Daphne said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just laughed, "What can I get you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Firewhiskey please barman," Daphne said, she chuckled when Harry slid her glass across the bar to her in record time.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a bad turnout," Daphne said as she looked around. People were mostly standing or sitting around talking and drinking at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost everyone's here," Susan agreed as she surveyed the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see Ron," Daphne noted which surprised Harry, he didn't think she paid that much attention to the redheaded boy.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he isn't here yet," Harry said, a tinge of sadness in his voice, "He wasn't sure if he would make it, with Katie being pregnant and all."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure he'll turn up, even if it's only for a little while," Daphne reassured her fiancé. She kissed Harry lightly and said, "I'll talk to you later, I need to tell my bridesmaids that I've picked them," she joked.</p><p> </p><p>Susan laughed, "So did I make the cut?" she asked jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne grinned and linked her arm through Susan's, "Of course you did," she said to her friend as they walked towards the table where Hermione, Sadie and Lilly were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as he watched Daphne happily chatting to her friends. It was so nice to see considering how closed off and cold she had been when they first met. In less than a year he felt they had gone through so much together and changed so much, it felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>"A picture would last longer," A familiar voice joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned across the bar at his friend, "Ron, hey, I didn't even see you come in."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, you were pretty preoccupied daydreaming there," Ron said, his amusement was apparent.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of blushing as he would once have done due to a comment like that, Harry just grinned, "It's not my fault that she's the most amazing person I've ever met."</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled slightly, "You really love her, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he took his eyes off of Daphne to focus on Ron, "Yeah, I really do," he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never have said this a year ago, but I'm glad things turned out the way they did," Ron said as he accepted the butterbeer that Harry handed him, "I would never have thought you, or Hermione, would have ended up with Slytherins, but you both work well together…" he trailed off, "My prejudices were stupid, and I regret them, but I think things have turned out for the best."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, mate," Harry said honestly, that meant a lot, "But things probably didn't turn out as expected for you either."</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged and looked thoughtfully at the wall, "I never thought I'd be a Dad so soon, but I can't wait at the same time. Everything happens for a reason as Ginny always says."</p><p> </p><p>"I think we're all better people now, to be honest," Harry said with a small smile, "I mean look at Hermione...she's never been so confident, and Daphne taught me how to have fun after the war. No offence mate but you could be a right arsehole sometimes, and whether it was what happened with Lilly, or the baby, I don’t know. But something has knocked it out of you."</p><p> </p><p>Ron chuckled, "No offence taken," he said, "You're right, I could be an arsehole."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Daphne called from the table not so far away from the bar, "Come tell the girls about your groomsmen!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, "Two minutes Daph," he said, and she nodded and turned back to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned back to Ron, "I wondered if you wanted to be one of my groomsmen," he said, "I mean Draco and Theo will be there too so if you're uncomfortable with it-"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Ron cut Harry off, he grinned at his friend, "I'd love to mate."</p><p> </p><p>"Great," Harry said with a grin, he was genuinely pleased, "Well I better attend to my fiancé's demands," he said as he jumped over the bar, "Thanks for coming by tonight Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, Harry," Ron replied as Harry walked towards the girls.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After walking away from Harry, Daphne had sat down and told her friends what she and Harry had decided on the train.</p><p> </p><p>"So Sadie, I want you to be Maid of Honour," Daphne said which made her friend squeal excitedly and hug her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"And Hermione, Lil and Susan, I want you guys to be my bridesmaids. I know you're only supposed to have three including the Maid of Honour, but I couldn't decide," she admitted somewhat sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed and talked in more detail about what sort of colours or themes Daphne had in mind, and she told them they were wondering about a winter-themed wedding, not this winter but next winter. Then they started to question Hermione and her ideas for her wedding to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don’t know about themes or dates or venues yet. But I have decided that I want you to be my Maid of Honour Daph," Hermione said to the Slytherin, "If you want to be of course."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be stupid, Mione," Daphne said with a grin, "Of course I'll be your Maid of Honour."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Daphne," Hermione said as she hugged her friend. She turned to the Lilly, Sadie and Susan and said, "And I want you all to be my bridesmaids obviously, and Ginny too, but I haven't asked her yet."</p><p> </p><p>There was yet another round of hugs and then more talk of when and where Hermione and Draco should get married. Hermione said that all she knew was that they wanted to get settled into their jobs first.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Daphne called Harry over, they were at the point of talking about groomsmen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as he walked over and sat down in one of the armchairs with his butterbeer, "Now I would happily tell you of my choices, but I think I ought to tell my groomsmen first," Harry said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you're boring," Hermione said as she called the boys over from a nearby table, they sauntered over and leaned on the back of armchairs.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry's just releasing the pivotal groomsmen information," Daphne said dramatically which made Harry laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Nev, I want you to be my best man," Harry said to his fellow Gryffindor who got slightly teary as he hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Harry, I'm honoured," Neville said as they had a 'manly' hug which Theo and Draco watched with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"And I want you guys to be my groomsmen," Harry said to Draco and Theo when Neville eventually let go of him, "Along with Ron, if you can handle that."</p><p> </p><p>"Weasel? Nah, I ain't doing it," Theo said, he smirked and added, "Nah I'm kidding, course that's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we'll put up with him for you, Harry," Draco said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned happily, "Good, I'm glad we all agree."</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose I should announce mine then," Draco said with a small smile, "Harry, I want you to be the Best Man."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?" Theo practically screeched, which drew all attention to him, "After everything we've been through Draco? You pick <em>him</em>?" Theo sounded genuinely hurt, but Draco was grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, you idiot, I'm joking. Course you're my best man!" Draco said with a grin towards his best friend, “It couldn’t be anyone else, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Theo let out one or two genuine tears that only those in the closest vicinity saw as he hugged Draco and said under his breath, "Thanks, man."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't sweat it," Draco said as he patted Theo on the back. After clinging on for a good few minutes, Theo finally let go and drank what was left of his firewhiskey.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Draco said, he was still vaguely amused at Theo's reaction, he turned to Harry and Neville, "I wondered if you two would be groomsmen? I asked Blaise earlier, he agreed."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to," Harry said with a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded and smiled too, "Me too Draco," he said, and with that, they all raised a glass and toasted the engagements.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sophistication of the night ebbed away as certain guests left and more alcohol was consumed. By around 2 am the only people left were the usual suspects which included Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Lilly, Sadie, Theo, Susan (and Percy who had appeared sometime around midnight). The party had been relatively uneventful, Zacharias had been escorted out by Kreacher after getting into a fight with Theo which resulted in the Slytherin pushing him into Harry's pool to much amusement. But other than that it had just been an enjoyable night, most people had been tired from the long day and had left early. Blaise had anxiously taken Ginny back to Hogwarts the minute the clock hit midnight.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should play a game," Daphne suggested with a grin, the remaining ten were sitting around in armchairs in a loose circle.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'm game," Susan said with a smirk, "How about truth or dare?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Harry said with a shake his head, "We always play that."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we play "Snog, Marry, Avoid"?" Hermione asked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Susan and Daphne shared a disbelieving look, and then they both looked at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hermione asked. She looked vaguely self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>"It was "Snog, Marry, Avoid" when we were 12 years old, Hermione," Susan chuckled, "It's more like "Shag, Marry, Avoid" now."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione blushed slightly at this, "Oh, right," she said rather naïvely. Draco merely chuckled and put his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright I think it's a good idea," Daphne said with a grin, she grabbed one of the empty firewhiskey bottles from the nearest table and put it on the floor then muttered a charm under her breath, "You know the drill right? Whoever the bottle lands on first gets asked the question, whoever it lands on second asks the question."</p><p> </p><p>"Got ya," Harry said with a grin and Daphne spun the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>It spun fast then slowed down. Eventually, it landed on Harry and then Susan. The redhead grinned, and Harry grimaced, that was never a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, Neville, Theo," Susan said wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned and thought about this for a moment, "Marry Neville," he said for which he got sniggered at by his best friend, "Shag...Draco and avoid Theo."</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft," Draco muttered, "Like I'd marry you anyway, scarhead."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled in amusement under her breath at the fact Draco seemed vaguely offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, why would you avoid me, Pothead?" Theo asked indignantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Theo," Harry joked, "Don't wanna become another number in your list of conquests."</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head in mock disbelief, "You'd regret it."</p><p> </p><p>The firewhiskey bottle was spun once more, this time it landed first on Draco and then second on Daphne which worried the male Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, Neville, Theo," Daphne said as she smirked at Susan who was sitting next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned, just as Harry had earlier but answered, "Marry Theo."</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed sadly, "Sorry, Draco, I'm engaged now. I declared my love for you, and you rejected me. You missed your chance."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nudged him in the ribs, “Shut up,” he said fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo just chuckled as Draco grimaced and said, “I can't believe I'm saying it but shag Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement as Draco finished, "And avoid Neville."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Neville asked as he pretended to be insulted by this.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh fatbottom, remember?" Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>"Rear of the year Draco," Neville said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Draco actually growled, he didn't like to be reminded of the fact he had lost out on that award to Neville.</p><p> </p><p>The next culprits were chosen by Draco who spun the bottle which landed first on Neville and then second on Sadie.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie grinned and shared a glance with her evil female friends, Neville had a feeling he knew what was coming, "Draco, Theo, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Marry Harry," Neville said as he glanced at his fellow Gryffindor, "Just to return the favour," he joked which made Harry laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He then grimaced as he said, "Shag Theo."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing Nev, upstairs, right now, you and me," Theo joked which earned him a slap around the back of the head from Sadie to much sniggering from the others.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed as he finished, "And avoid Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't want you anyway, fatbottom," Draco muttered under his breath which caused Neville and everyone else in the room to roll their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Next Neville spun the bottle which landed first on Theo and then on Hermione who grinned wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then," Theo said as he predicted her next move, "Ask me which one of my friends I want to shag."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled and said, "Harry, Neville, Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I would marry Draco obviously because he's just such a sexy beast," Theo said, and Draco grinned in amusement, "And I'd shag Neville because he clearly wants me,” he winked at Neville who shook his head in amusement, “And I'd avoid scarhead."</p><p> </p><p>The others all laughed loudly at this, and it seemed to echo throughout the entire house. The game carried on for a little while, but then people started to get bored, so they drifted off into smaller groups of two or three.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sadie and Hermione were both drunk. This in itself wasn’t a difficult feat; they were both after all light-weights. It was, however, a dangerous combination. While the others mostly mingled together, Hermione and Sadie talked in hushed undertones with their heads very close together.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we should make them do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think that’s a bit extreme?” Hermione whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s extreme about it? We ought to know for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if they like it though?” Hermione asked. She cocked her head as she looked over at Theo, “Then you would have to call off the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie scoffed, “No, I wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d still marry him?” Hermione asked, turning back to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been in love with him for years, and I thought he was in love with Draco for most of those years,” Sadie said.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Hermione giggled, “Okay, but we can’t talk to them here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie tried to nod sincerely, but as the world was blurring around her, that was difficult, “Yeah, not here. Where though?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just go up to my bedroom,” Hermione said in a hushed tone, “I’ll grab Theo. You grab Draco. Try not to make it suspicious, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Sadie said in a terrible stage whisper.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Theo!”</p><p> </p><p>Theo raised an eyebrow at Hermione, “How much have you had to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that much,” Hermione said matter of factly, but she grabbed his arm to steady herself anyway, “Can you come with me? I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shot Neville an amused look, “About?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something,” Hermione replied, she thought she was being evasive.</p><p> </p><p>Neville snorted in amusement, “Informative, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up, Nev,” Hermione said, she hooked her arm through Theo’s, “Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright princess, I’m coming,” Theo chuckled as he let her drag him out of the basement.</p><p> </p><p>He had to try very hard not to laugh as he kept her steady on the stairs, and then he said, “Hang on a minute, where are you taking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just somewhere we can talk,” Hermione said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. She opened the door to her and Draco’s bedroom and pushed him inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah princess, you’re hot and all, but I’m engaged!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to shag you, Theo,” Hermione snorted as she shut the door behind them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, so as not to arouse suspicion, Sadie approached Draco. He was talking to Harry about something when she chirpily said from his side, “Hey Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled over at her, “Hey, Sade.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could I talk to you?” Sadie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Draco said, looking at her expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, alone I mean,” Sadie said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Draco frowned, “Uh…I mean yeah, but why?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wedding stuff,” Sadie lied on the spot, “You know, best man to the bride and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Draco said, “Okay, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on then,” Sadie said. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. Like Hermione, she stumbled and nearly fell flat on her face when it came to the difficult subject of stairs, so Draco chuckled and helped her up then. When he realised she was dragging him along the corridor to his bedroom, he got kind of concerned. Then she opened the door and shoved him inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah Sadie I – wait, what. Why are Theo and Hermione in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no clue, but those two are drunk, and they have been <em>giggling</em>,” Theo said, glancing warily at the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re pretty drunk too,” Draco said, he sat down next to Theo on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak for yourself, mate; I’ve got the constitution of an ox.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re swaying, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Theo said, “Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione giggled again and glanced over at Sadie, “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded, “Hermione and I have been talking-”</p><p> </p><p>“- oh sweet Salazar-”</p><p> </p><p>“- that’s dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!” Hermione hushed them with a rather cute glare.</p><p> </p><p>“And we want you to kiss,” Sadie finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Properly,” Hermione added, “Cause you can’t tell enough from a peck.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because!” Hermione said dramatically, “We’re not totally sure you’re not actually gay for each other. Sadie is okay with that; she was all noble about it. I think it would take me a little longer to come around-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Draco cut in, fighting back an amused smile, “We’ve kissed before. We’ve had this discussion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that was ages ago before you were <em>this </em>you and before all of this emotionally charged stuff happened between you,” Hermione said with a wave of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Theo crossed his arms, “What if we say no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll assume it’s denial,” Sadie shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“But snogging him isn’t?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Your logical brains are not turned on today,” Theo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, just kiss and get it out of your system,” Hermione said as she sat down next to Sadie on a sofa in the large bedroom, “Then we’ll know if it’s a thing or a <em>thing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked at Draco and shook his head, “Are we actually going to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met those two? Do you think they will shut up about it if we don’t?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of the fucking founders,” Theo said with a shake of his head, “Can’t believe I’m doing this…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Sadie watched with interest as Theo closed the gap between them before either he or Draco could get cold feet. It wasn’t a long kiss by any stretch of the imagination, but they made sure that it was more than just a peck, at their other halves requests. When they drew back, they turned to their other halves.</p><p> </p><p>Sadie and Hermione were looking at them silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy?” Draco asked to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Hermione muttered. She turned to Sadie and saw the same expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why the shit? I didn’t get remotely turned on by that,” Theo said honestly, “It would be really awkward if you did Draco. You didn’t, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco said, fighting back a chuckle, “I don’t want to shag you, relax. I think I know what the problem is.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Theo asked cluelessly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We </em>didn’t get turned on by that,” Draco said, nudging his head in the direction of the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…oh!” Theo grinned, “Well, that backfired on you, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie rolled her eyes, “Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shot Draco an amused look then said, “Well, it’s only fair that you two kiss then.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that fair?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you made us do it!” Draco exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because you two are <em>you, </em>and we had to make sure you weren’t going to start having an affair five years down the line,” Hermione objected.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged and said, “Well, it was worth a shot, eh, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco bit back a smile because he knew exactly what his best friend was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Should have known she’d never go for it,” Theo continued, “Gryffindor princess and goody-two-shoes that she is. I bet she’s dead dull in the bedroom too, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m not because I know you two compare notes,” Hermione said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, “But you’re just not quite <em>that </em>adventurous, are you princess? You wouldn’t kiss another girl, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s not just her,” Draco joined in, “Sadie’s quite a prude too, isn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a prude!” Sadie objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Every other Slytherin girl has experimented at some point,” Draco carried on, “Not quite to the extent of dragging Ginny Weasley into a broom cupboard like Daphne did, but all the same. Sadie’s the exception.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie crossed her arms and glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at Sadie, “Should we do it? Just to prove them wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie looked at her friend, and Draco and Theo shared triumphant grins. Sadie’s eyes flashed mischievously, “I think so, but why don’t we show them how it <em>ought </em>to be done?”</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Sadie closed the gap between them and kissed Hermione deeply. She didn’t just give her a quick, chaste kiss as Draco and Theo had done. She placed her hands on Hermione’s face and pulled the Gryffindor girl closer, and Hermione snaked her arms around Sadie’s neck. When they drew back, it was Draco and Theo, who were dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…fuck,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Think this just became a foursome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think so mate.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, where the hell are Draco and Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>“They went to bed I think,” Neville yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should do the same,” Lilly said, she rubbed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded, “Yeah, it looks like Sadie and Theo have hit the sack too.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry yawned too, “Alright. Well it was a good way to finish our Hogwarts years, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a brilliant party, mate,” Neville said, putting an arm around Harry, “And it’s the start of a new adventure, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said with a smile, “It is, Nev.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne hooked her arm through Lilly’s as they all left the basement together, “We’re going to be stuck together for a while yet. I think we ought to become better friends, introduce each other to the others worlds and all.”</p><p>           </p><p>Lilly grinned, “You know what I think you’re going to love? London fashion week.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne’s eyes sparkled, “This is going to be a great friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly laughed, and then Harry laughed at something that Neville had said. As they all headed up to bed, the sound of laughter echoed around the old house, and even the portraits smiled, especially the one of the Marauders which had been hung in the drawing-room that evening.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since the house was filled with laughter, but this was a fresh start.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ And the story continues in ‘Brave New World’…</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>